Badass and Beauty
by GraciellaRed74
Summary: Grecia is the last thing Daryl needs, and Daryl is the last thing Grecia wants. But somehow, it's getting harder and harder for them not to be together, no matter how much they hate it.
1. Dream Man

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Summary:_ This story is written for **Daryl Dixon** fans everywhere! This is my first "Walking Dead" fic, and I apologize in advance to avid readers of the comic itself. I've added an OFC to Rick's group and she (**Grecia**_ – _pronounced_ "Gree-Shah"_) has (for the purposes of this story) been part of Rick's group since the beginning of season 1; I'll weave Grecia in as a solid personality of the group more with flashbacks. I'm playing with the timeline a lot, but this story begins somewhere in Season 2, after Sophia is discovered in Hershel's barn, but long before Shane's death. Rick's group is merging with Hershel's group and the two groups are settling into life at Hershel's farm and in Hershel's house. The tension between Rick/Lori/Shane will carry over into this story, as will the Glenn/Maggie romantic plot and the Daryl/Carol platonic dynamic, but I've changed some other things. This is largely showing the evolution of two separate groups into one, larger, more unified "colony" that is organizing itself into something stronger, self-sufficient and more regimented in a world gone to hell. They'll become more structured and stronger as a whole and really figure out what it takes to get by in a zombie infested world, while facing the challenges of every day survival, the threat of other groups of marauding survivors, and of course "walkers." But at this story's heart will be the tale of how as things change and develop for this new, larger group, things also begin to change and develop between the petrified, formerly famous model and reality TV star, and very reluctant **Grecia** and an even more reluctant **Daryl Dixon**. – _Rated MATURE for violence and graphic sexual descriptions._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains descriptions of sexual acts._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 1

"Yessss," Grecia heard the word leave her mouth, both her efforts to keep quiet and the hungry, talented fingers burying themselves deeper and deeper between her legs turning the three simple letters into a hoarse, lustful hiss in the still darkness. She'd never said the word "yes" like that, not ever; not until now, with him.

"Shhhh," she was immediately and gruffly reminded, his big, strong, rough hand that was not busy between her thighs tangling in her long, grown out color, hair and yanking her head back fiercely so he could kiss her neck; his lips, tongue and teeth all known against her perfect white skin. She instantly obeyed, letting it happen, letting him do this to her, fighting not to moan as more of his weight crushed down onto her welcoming form, her thighs being parted, flung wide open like the swinging doors of an old west saloon, and the soft, shameless clang of a belt buckle dangling free of leather as a zipper slowly slid open, tooth by tooth. The rustling sound of fabric and the faint snap of an elastic waistband sent a chill over her and she felt herself squirm eagerly to feel long, hard, throbbing flesh probing her wet, pink folds. Everything in her thrummed and burned, more alive than she'd ever felt before, particularly during a sexual encounter. Gone was the girl so focused on how much she weighed and how fat she looked in certain positions; she didn't dread his hands kneading the buoyant, fake feel of her surgically augmented 32DD's. None of the imperfections, real or imagined, that always brought her to tears as she stood in front of the mirror flooded her mind now. The only skills she possessed in life was knowing how to be alluring and beautiful, it was all she'd ever been taught how to do, but trying so hard made her uptight, insecure and self-conscious, not to mention anorexic, however cliché it was. But she wasn't any of those things now; she had won the attentions of this…this…man that was so…fantastically…male, so wild and dangerous and incredible in ways that none of the other men in her life ever had been or knew how to be. All Grecia could feel was how he wanted her, how he touched her like he might devour her with his rough hands alone, like he couldn't get enough of her, like there were no walkers in the world and the only danger he was in was dying from the want to thrust his big dick deep inside her and fuck her until they were both delirious.

Her eyelids twitched, tempted to steal a glimpse of the desirous form above her, but her hands beat her sight to the exploration of her latest lover, Grecia's ambitious fingers clawing down his strong back, pulling him closer as her own back arched up off of the hard oak boards of Hershel's dining room floor, her hands boldly clutching each chiseled round of male posterior and making her own needs known in a way that surprised her. She was never like this during sex before, she could never relax, she could never be 'in the moment' or be anything more than ignorant and apologetic, she could never want the man that she was with, or even want sex. She was a 'supermodel,' therefore some kind of sex goddess, so sex was therefore expected of her and therefore stressed, and therefore horrible…but now…wow… she was unrepentantly feeling all of this, in every part of her, every touch of rough hands on her smooth skin twisting something dangerous inside of her that threatened to explode, and Grecia wanted it to…ironically, her pictures, her reality TV show, and that _Playboy_ spread she'd been pushed into doing, had made her the catalyst of just about every man's fantasy, but she, herself, had never had an orgasm before…lots of sex, married an Atlanta Brave's Allstar Shortstop and self-confessed 'ladies' man' even, but no orgasms, not one. But that was about to change, so much delicious tension gripping her, strong fingers stirring her ever closer to the surface of bliss, a big, hard cock so close to kissing the place in her she'd been so content to neglect…until now…she wanted this, she wanted to cum…she wanted him to make her body surrender like that…she wanted him.

His mouth left the well worked skin of her neck, the strong, rough hand untangling from her long hair and now braced on the floor beside her head as he supported himself over her. The fingers between her legs ceased their churning, switching places from her crotch to his own, steadying what loomed large and pulsating between them. Grecia heard herself moan, the anticipation was too wonderful not to, and she waited, and hoped, to be reprimanded for not keeping quiet again. "Shut up!" He hissed down at her, louder this time, angrier, but Grecia drank in the coarseness, wanted more, reached out to touch him, to make him hurry. Her eyes stayed closed, they wouldn't open, opening them would have brought an end to this; somehow she knew that…but…what she didn't know was who—

"God damn it, Grecia!" Now he was really annoyed and his voice was so loud, and right beside her ear, and it sounded suddenly…real. Her pale blue eyes popped open then, stunned when all she saw above her was the bottom side of Hershel's dining room table, under which she made her bed, if it could be called that, at night; space was now at a premium in Hershel's house, what with sixteen people living in it. Under the dining room table was literally all that was left by the time Grecia had packed her bundle of useless things and moved into the house. She wasn't sure why she was even holding onto her portfolio anymore, or the ridiculous perfume and cosmetic line that bore her name. No one in the group could believe those had been the survival supplies she'd hurriedly grabbed when the outbreak hit; it was just one more thing that made them all believe she was stupid. But Grecia knew she wasn't stupid…but she also knew she looked that way despite it. Choosing to sleep under the dining room table likely didn't help that image, but in truth, she'd liked it under here. It felt like her own shelter; it was private, a divided space that separated her from everyone else. She didn't fit in with the others of her group and didn't have a clue how to. They all knew her, most of them had watched her reality show and laughed while she whined and cried as a dentist fitted her teeth with the latest in whiter than white porcelain veneers, thought it was hilarious when she couldn't put a manual transmission into gear, still teased her about the episode where she walked out on the very end of the pier to take a picture of the moon because she "could be closer to it from there." That was all a little easier to forget under this table, there was no one else under here to point it out to her, but that wasn't the only reason she liked it under here. This table was one more piece of something between her and any walkers that might get into the house! Walkers! Geeks! Zombies! Whatever they were, Grecia was terrified of them, would give anything not to have to see another one for the rest of her life. But shelter and terror aside, right now Grecia was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Why was she seeing the underside of her table-house and not…_him_, whoever _he_ was? How could _he_ make her feel everything she was feeling and not be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes?

A dream…it was only a dream she began to realize, finally waking completely, doing her best to try and shake it off…and then, much to her alarm, she did see _him_…Grecia may have had underneath the dining room table all to herself, but she also had an unwelcomed "upper bunk mate." Daryl's head was now visible, hanging upside down as he glowered at her from where he leaned down to look at her from his dining room table top bed; dirty blonde hair plastered to his forehead, blue eyes nearly invisible within the creases of his angry, groggy face as he barked at her, all growling and pissed off. "Shut up! Knock that shit off or I'm comin' down there and stompin' the shit outta you!"

"_Shhhhhh"…"Shut up!" Oh my God!_ A deep, startled breath rushed Grecia's lungs and she sat up so quickly her forehead almost pancaked against the underside of the table…the thump and bump from which would have only further irritated Daryl…who she'd been dreaming abo—no…oh no…Grecia wasn't even putting that sentence together in her head! But it was too late…she realized who it was in her dream…even if she never once saw his face…she felt him, felt him all over…and he felt like Dar—no! How the hell would she even know what Daryl _felt_ like anyway? The only times they'd ever touched each other was occasionally when he'd put his hand on her arm to make her lower her rifle, or grabbed her wrist or shoulder to pull her around behind a tree, or down behind something that would provide cover while they were out patrolling for walkers. There was no romance between them; not at all. Grecia was still pretty certain that they weren't even friends. Daryl scared the hell out of her! Well, he used to…he kind of still did…but that was a little different now. For some reason he'd seemed to have taken a weird interest in her, had talked Rick into giving her a chance to prove herself when it came to serving as part of what Rick referred to as the "Defense Force." But what Daryl liked to call "training" Grecia understood more as hours of torture in the woods around the farm, running up and down steep, muddy hills while holding her Savage 110 hunting rifle above her head, or Daryl screaming and yelling at her while she struggled to empty all her rounds into multiple, moving targets, and reload her weapon and do it again in less than a minute in a half. Okay, when it came to survival of any kind, she really wasn't prepared, she didn't know anything, and she sure wasn't good at any of it either; Daryl was right in trying to train her, particularly since she'd asked to be part of the Defense Force, but still. Daryl had told her weeks ago when they started this "training" that he was going to "toughen her up, his way," but what was the point if he drove her into the ground before that happened? And how in hell could she have been having such an…erotic dream about Dar…no! She didn't even like him! He didn't like her! She was just…stuck with him; he agreed to train her and then, like, made her into some weird little pet of his, hanging around her, treating her like some unlucky little creature he captured and kept in a jar with some holes poked in the lid. But she'd gone and dreamt about Daryl…and it was good, too! _Oh my God!_ And then Grecia's heart seemed to belly-flop into her throat when she realized something else…she'd heard herself saying things…_Oh my God!_

Okay, she could handle this…she hoped. She'd just play dumb…who could do that better than her anyway? She took another deep breath and forced herself to look at Daryl's menacing stare and still upside down face…and tried hard not to think about his rough hands or his big, hard…no! "Wh-wh-What?" It was only one word, but she'd stammered as she said it, had to bite her tongue and get herself together before she continued, reminding herself that she had no evidence on which to speculate just how big Daryl's…no, stop thinking about it! Jesus, she'd seen lots of penises, awkward, messy, silly things that they were…so why was she so bitch-slapped over Daryl's? _Oh my God_…stop connecting the word "penis" with Daryl! Enough! Grecia would have slapped herself there and then if it wouldn't have looked even more conspicuous, opting instead to just gouge herself in the ribs with her broken thumbnail, somehow getting control again, turning to upside down Daryl once more with a dash of her own vehemence. "What do you want?"

"I want you to shut the hell up, that's what I want!" Daryl's words bounced back to her like an irate basketball; he wasn't at all put off by the annoyance she tried to display. "You're talkin' in your sleep! Quit it or I'll ball up that curtain over there and ram it down your throat!"

Grecia felt herself get icy cold, her worst fears confirmed...Daryl had heard her…or…wait…just because he'd heard her, didn't mean he understood…did it? "Sorry," she nodded; her heart pounding and mind turning so fast together that she didn't even notice how much submission there suddenly was in her voice. She had one more question to ask…and the answer was, well, potentially the end of this shitty life as she knew it. But she had to ask, she had to know. Her mouth was dry and she fought the urge to hug her knees to her chest and hide as she did though. "What was I saying?"

"Come on!" The answering voice was loud and exasperated, but it wasn't Daryl's. It wasn't even from the dining room, but instead was immediately recognizable as Shane bellowing from the living room couch he'd claimed as his territory. "We all got timber to cut and a damn big fifteen foot wall to be puttin' up tomorrow 'round this place, and the work starts early! Shut the hell up, both of you!"

When Shane yelled there was something in his voice nowadays that left a tomb-like silence in its wake, and now was no exception. Grecia felt herself shiver a little but tried hard to ignore it, pondering for a moment who was the most dangerous in their little group, Daryl or Shane, when Daryl leaned a bit more off of the table top and nearer to her. He glanced quickly towards the living room but then back at Grecia, his voice as low as he could make it be while still sounding pissed with her, though his expression had softened a bit, seemed almost to take on a concerned tinge to it. "I ain't agreein' with him too much these days," Daryl admitted, but then looked more at Grecia and set his face straight back to meanness again. "But, yeah!" he concurred with a snarl.

"Fine with me," she shrugged, laying down again under the table, and then Grecia sighed…in relief; had Daryl heard her saying anything that narrated the dream she was having, he wouldn't just be kicking her ass to shut up and go back to sleep, right? He'd be all over something like hearing her crying out "Oh yes, fuck me, Daryl, fuck me!" wouldn't he? Oh no…why in hell had she put that sentence together in her head? Why didn't they make memory bleach? Grecia needed some…for so many things really, but right now, mostly for that dream…that incredible…but terrible dream. Daryl knew nothing about it, thankfully…but Grecia did…so, what now?

_Author's Note:__ Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and are eager for more! If you are, leave me a review and let me know! As this is my first "TWD" fic, I'm truly in need of reaction and guidance to make sure I'm hitting the right marks with the characters and other atmospheric elements of the show! Thank you and I want you all to know how much I value my readers, so please, I'd love to hear from you! Thanks - Grace_


	2. Afterglow

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 2

"Greeeee-Shaaaaaa!" She hated it when anyone said her name all strung out like that, and Daryl said it that way the best of anyone in the group, putting a real 'rebel yell' quality to it and polishing off the twang with a bit of 'hog call' to boot. Grecia dragging her feet to go on patrol in the mornings was nothing new; she was, after all, a basket case when it came to encountering walkers, and she wasn't taking too well to her training either. And so she'd come to be able to stall with the best of 'em. She hardly ever ate breakfast…she hardly ever ate anything, _the_ _silly, anorexic bitch_, but she sure could find things to busy herself with in the mornings. Daryl always knew he'd be waiting out here on the porch for at least five minutes or longer, with his crossbow on his shoulder and the sun rising behind his back. This morning was just like yesterday morning, and the morning before that too, but Grecia was really working Daryl's last nerve today, ending with keeping him waiting out here on the front porch for her to get her ass out here for the morning patrol, and starting with all her babbling last night in her sleep that woke him up…and then kept him up wondering what the hell she'd been saying.

Daryl still wasn't sure she was even sleep babbling actual words, but some of it sounded like something he thought he recognized. But then again, it wasn't really what it _sounded_ like that hooked him, but more what it had made Daryl _feel_ like when he'd heard her saying it, down there underneath him. But, as to how _feeling_ how something _sounded_ didn't make any damn sense, he'd forgone giving it further exploration and just lay his head back down on the needle point pillow he'd swiped from Shane's couch, pulled the table cloth up around his shoulders a little more and went back to sleep…hoping he'd snore or something that would bug the hell out of Grecia and wake her up to get back at her…and piss off Shane.

Weren't no sense in striving to decode Grecia's sleep talking anyway; wasn't like it was going to matter to something important. Grecia was a scrawny thing…so skinny that if she stood sideways and stuck her tongue out, she'd look like a zipper! And she kept herself like that on purpose, but she wasn't ugly none inspite of it. However…while that girl mighta been a sweet lookin' thang, she was also dumber than a box of owl shit and about as useful. Okay, so maybe the wall currently being built around the house had been her idea…sort of…one day at an impromptu "safety meeting," Grecia had wondered aloud in front of Rick, "hey, why don't we just dig a moat around the house, like castles used to have?" A moat…nary a river or much of a crick nearby, just countless numbers of tall, straight timber everywhere you looked, and the girl wanted a moat! Well, that weren't the dumbest thing he'd ever heard her say or seen her do; the one that still floored him the most happened way back in the camp outside of Atlanta, shortly after he and Merle had handed over to Lori the five trout they'd managed to catch for dinner. Lori always had tried to include Grecia in things, tried to get her to be more a part of the group, make her feel like she had a purpose within it, and Rick carried on like that too, but Grecia…bless her food fearing heart, but she had a real way of contradicting that thought.

"Grecia," Lori had smiled warmly, holding up the five dead fish to her, disturbing the leggy, bottle redhead from the magazine Grecia had been trying to disappear into. "Wanna help me clean the fish?" Lori had invited with some girly waggle of her shoulders like it was going to be so much fun. But Lori did mean it as an invitation for Grecia to be part of something, to accomplish something real for once in Grecia's pointless life. But instead of biting on the kindness being offered her and just following Lori along, Grecia got a panicked look on her pretty face, scrambled into a tent and raced back out with a bar of soap in one hand and a bottle of hand sanitizer in the other, asking "what do you clean them with?"

Daryl and Merle had just looked at each other and shook their heads; there was too much that could've been said right then and there, but it all would've been too easy. They just walked away, found a spot off in the distance to watch the rest of the 'Grecia Cleans Fish' show that day…Merle always had a thing for watching Grecia's TV show back before the world turned to shit; when Merle wasn't bitchin' about "that ball playin' Spic" she was married to, he was sitting there ogling her with his upper lip curled up into a rut-ish grin…Merle even had her centerfold pinned to the door in the john…yeah, Merle liked watching Grecia…but at some point in camp one night, just _watching_ her apparently wasn't enough anymore…yeah…okay, that bit of memory didn't end well or go anywhere good, change the station…to how Grecia was really taking her sweet time this morning, it was now past the time she was usually ready by. Where the hell was that sorry, useless girl anyway? And, what the hell had she been blathering about last night in her sleep? And even more so, why did it matter so damn much to Daryl to know?

At that recurrent thought Daryl felt a scowl shape his face. He was done pondering that shit…so why was it still lingering there in his brain? Whatever the reason was, it was putting him in no mood to wait around for Grecia like he always had to, particularly when she was taking longer than usual…she'd already fucked with him enough, whether she knew it or not. Why in hell had she gone and pleaded with Rick to let her be part of the Defense Force if she was so afraid of walkers, anyway? And why did it have to become Daryl's damn problem every morning? He hefted the crossbow a little higher on his sleeveless shoulder, drew a grunting breath, set his jaw and shook his head some as he ground his teeth, focusing on the screen door that let him look straight down the hall and directly into the dining room. There she was, a silhouetted bean poll sitting at the table across from Lori, talking away. Just as he set his angry sites on her, the two- way radio inside the house squawked to life on the living room end table.

"This is T-Dog and Andrea, checking in," came the big, black man's voice, satisfying one of Rick's smartest directives. All patrol groups would consist of at least two people, and at every half hour, each patrol group would "check in." Failing to do so meant trouble, which usually meant walkers, and the entire Defense Force was set into action then.

"Thank you," Carol, who had been assigned Check-In Duty, laid aside the laundry she'd also been folding, and picked up the radio and calmly replied; taking up a pencil on the end table and marking the day's log sheet, documenting that patrol team two had made their first check-in. And where was patrol team one? Half of it was standing here on the porch like some dumbass virgin waiting on a prom date, while the other half was at the table jawing. Now Daryl was really bowed up, enough of this shit! He narrowed his eyes as he stared in at Grecia. "We should be two clicks out by this time, damn it! Get your ass out here!" He roared into the house with all the energy of the big bad wolf, but the little pig inside only sighed and gave him a pleading look over her bony shoulder.

"I'm comin—" Grecia began to say, but stopped short, scrambling for another set of words like the first ones would've dropped her off a cliff or something. "I mean, I'll be right there!"

Part 2

Daryl had yelled so loudly that even the good crystal in the china cupboard reacted with a slight shrill, but Grecia took her head in her hands and pressed her palms over her ears, doing her best to have not heard him or how angry he was. She wasn't going out there with him, alone in the woods, this morning…no way, no how…not after that dream last night! Hopefully if she just sat here at this table long enough, Daryl would just forget about her and go away. But Lori, who stood there across from her, a dish towel over her shoulder as she directed the morning household chores, wasn't exactly helping Grecia's cause.

"Grecia," Lori sighed, shaking her head as she glanced quickly at the seething redneck on the porch, then back down at where Grecia was doing her very best not to notice him. "Granted, I haven't spent a whole lot of my time with Daryl, but I do know I wouldn't want to make him any madder than he seems to be right now, sweetheart."

Lori was right, Grecia knew she was; Grecia really couldn't handle it when Daryl was angry with her, it scared her slightly more than coming face to face with a walker did…but knowing what she'd dreamed about Daryl was taking the top fear honors this morning. How was she supposed to function out there with all of these dream…escapades in her head? She'd be too embarrassed to be alone with Daryl today…and that embarrassment would make her distracted… and that distraction would make her as prime a walker fatality as she'd ever been before, right? Well, in truth, that was stretching it; it was mostly the 'being alone with Daryl' thing that was keeping her fettered at the dining room table this morning. But Lori, while she was being as carefully affable and nurturing as she'd ever been towards Grecia, clearly meant to be moving her out on her way to patrol and train with Daryl. But that just could not happen…not today…maybe not ever again; but how did Grecia get out of it? Well…Lori did always come across like she wanted to be friends…so what if Grecia started to take her up on that? It would maybe help to talk to someone about the dream…definitely not in the intimate detail that it had contained, and a lot of the names would be changed to protect the innocent, of course…but still, it was the only shot Grecia had of enlisting support to just spend the day under her table, alone.

Brimming with timid motivation and a semi-concocted story, Grecia lifted her eyes to Lori, who stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, wearing an expectant half smile that was meant as a friendly kick in the butt, but Grecia shook her head at it all. "Lori," Grecia said, then drew a dramatic breath and hunched forward, elbows on the table. "Can I talk to you about something…of a, sort of…personal nature?"

At those words Lori's eyebrows furrowed together, expression full of curious concern. Her eyes swept over Grecia and Grecia knew that all Lori saw was a bunch of bones…that's all anyone said they saw if they looked at Grecia too long, Daryl chief among them, but Grecia paid no mind to him, or anyone else. What did they know? She'd been far thinner than she was now; there were plenty of places on her body that she could actually pinch up a fold or two of fat. Yes, she was thin; no, she didn't eat very much, but she wasn't emaciated, far from it! Everyone just got so bent out of shape because her struggles with an eating disorder had been chronicled on national TV. Not that Lori considered anyone's over-reaction; the worried look on her face was all clingy mother now. "Grecia? You okay? I can get Hershel if—"

"Hershel?" Grecia instantly hiccupped as she jumped up in her chair again, sitting straight and startled; Grecia liked Hershel, he'd always been kind to her, didn't judge her, had no preconceived ideas about her…largely due to the fact that he didn't read fashion magazines, and had never watched her TV show, but still. However, the idea of discussing this dream with such a kindly, old, grandfatherly type of southern gentleman sent Grecia reeling. "Oh no! I could never talk to Hershel about this!"

Lori's concern deepened, her eyes squinting as she sat down across from Grecia at the table…that Daryl slept on…oh God, no wonder Grecia couldn't get over this dream; she was practically in bed with Daryl right now! No! Stop! That could get out of control far too quickly. "Okay," Lori was saying now, a welcomed disturbance from Grecia's fitful thoughts. "What is it then?"

Grecia sighed…it was time to spit it out…she rolled her pale blue eyes, felt a lump ball up in her throat, her body trying to hold in what her mind wanted to expel. "I…" but that was as far as she got on the first try, took another deep breath, changed some words around in her head and omitted others, then started again. "I kind of had this…sex dream."

Lori's lips pursed and her brows jerked suddenly upwards in shock. "About Hershel?"

_Oh my God!_ "What?" Grecia exploded, feeling so…perverse. "No! Of course not! Are you kidding?" Wow, how had Lori gotten that out of this? Well…maybe because Grecia hadn't said all of what she'd meant to…and her prior adamancy that she absolutely _could never talk to Hershel about this_ lead Lori down the wrong path. Oh God! As horrible and terrible and embarrassing as it was to have to say what it was Grecia really had meant, now all she could think of was getting Hershel out of her predicament all together, whatever the cost. "No, it was about—" but she didn't have to say Daryl's name; the roar of obscenities that echoed through the screen door and rattled the good crystal glasses one more time said everything for her, leaving Lori sitting there across from Grecia now nodding her head in a mix of sympathy and amusement that she did her best to keep hidden. But why was Grecia having a sex dream about Daryl even funny to begin with?

"Well," Lori began, having to clear her throat for some reason as both she and Grecia flinched a bit at the angry stomping sound of Daryl's boots up and down the porch. "I can understand how…uncomfortable you might feel, Grecia," she said, but Grecia knew the word "but" was soon to make an appearance, and it did. "But, you did say you wanted to be part of the Defense Force…and it is only a dream we're talking about here, nothing more than that, so I think—" but whatever Lori was saying now, Grecia was too busy sulking to pay any attention. Damn it! She'd gone and spilled her guts, risked everything, for no good reason! But long before Grecia's thoughts could turn full onto thinking of the treachery that would be Daryl somehow finding out from _someone_ that Grecia had that dream about him, Maggie appeared in the kitchen doorway, drying her hands on the apron she wore, pulled away from the breakfast dishes by the conversation she'd obviously overheard in the dining room.

"Pardon me for butting in," Maggie began, and even though Grecia was in no mood to pardon anyone for anything at the moment, she was also too fraught over her Daryl dream, and now Daryl's yelling and stomping, to offer much fight to anyone else, and she let Maggie continue on. "But I've taken a few Psych courses in school, and most of what I studied said that sex dreams are hardly ever really about sex."

And just like that, the clouds parted and the sun shown down so bright on Grecia that its rays somehow evaporated Daryl's 'meaner than a bo' hog' attitude that was building to a crescendo out on the porch. "Really?" She asked of Maggie, an uncontrollable, relieved smile on her face. "Like, _really_ really?" But still…why in hell _was_ her having a sex dream about Daryl funny to Lori, even if it wasn't _really_ about sex, as it turned out?

"Mmm-Hmm," Maggie nodded and looked like she might have had some further explanation, but Grecia had already heard what she wanted to hear. It was best now to clear out, show up for duty now and maybe not have to suffer all one hundred and fifty percent of Daryl's wrath. _Sex dreams hardly ever were about sex_…okay! In a rush, Grecia jumped to her feet, slung her Savage 110 over her shoulder and lit out the door…seeing and knowing nothing of the meaningful smirk that now crinkled Maggie's features as she stepped up beside the dining room chair that Lori still sat in and looked down at her already laughing smugly.

"But sometimes," Maggie chortled and groaned at the same time, a big, naughty and knowing smile on her face as she and Lori both watched the screen door slam shut in Grecia's wake, and heard Daryl's tirade begin. "Sex dreams are _all_ about sex!"

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all for reading, and a special thanks to DAY-OF-THE-DEAD-TATTOOGAL, WATERROCKZ and VERITASKYM for their reviews! I love being able to involve my readers in my work and turn my story into our story, so please, leave me a review and help me write something you'd like to read! Have a thought to share with me? Any questions you'd like answered? Think of something that would be cool to see included in this story? Tell me all about it! Thanks again, and much obliged! - Grace_


	3. Worthless Feelings

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 3

Every time she left on a patrol Grecia wondered what the hell she was thinking asking Rick to make her part of the Defense Force. She didn't like being out in the open like this, gun or no gun. Daryl was more than capable when it came to handling a walker, of course, but it wasn't like Grecia could just sit back screaming her head off and let him do it all…no matter how scared she was or how much she wanted to. Nope, she'd signed up to be in training…to put down walkers…_Oh my God!_ She usually tried hard not to think about walkers whenever she was on patrol with Daryl, out in the open, but today, given how pissed off she'd gotten him by being later than usual, scaring herself shitless worrying about walkers and having to face one down one day herself was actually sort of a preferable diversion.

Her relieved joy that her sex dream _likely had nothing to do with sex_ wasn't to be long lived. Thankfully, Daryl had been quiet since they'd stepped foot on the gravel drive and headed out, he'd left most of his rage and disgust with her on the front porch…giving her such an incredibly loud and grievous harangue that even Glenn, Dale and Jimmy had flinched and grimaced a time or two as they tried to go about their business of measuring and cutting wood to be more planks of the wall. Daryl was pretty harsh on her…not that Grecia couldn't say she didn't deserve it…but Daryl, for some reason that Grecia was clueless about, possessed an odd power to be able to hurt her a lot more than anyone else ever could, and true to form, he'd said a few things that hit a lot harder than he likely realized they did.

"You are the most worthless female—no, the most worthless human being, I've ever wanted to take a two by four upside the head of!" Not even Grecia's debilitating fear of walkers could keep pace with the memory of those words that Daryl had hurled at her like a volley of bolts from the crossbow he carried. "Worthless;" he'd called her "worthless," which ironically carried a lot value, albeit in a negative way. "Worthless" sort of summed up how Grecia felt about herself long before the dead decided against resting in peace. She may have had fame and money, but none of it was stable because it was all built around her looks, and looks didn't last forever. To the ordinary, she was still extraordinary, but to those that mattered like designers, agents, photographers, marketers and television execs, to everyone who controlled her supermodel career, Grecia was a year, maybe only as little as six months, away from being past her 'expiration date.'

She was twenty-eight now, definitely on the downslope of the modeling mountain. The celebrity it had all given her was soon to be on the wane, whether the outbreak had hit or not. For the past two years she'd watched in panic as fifteen and seventeen year olds got the jobs that had once instantly been hers when she was a mere teenager herself. No longer did "_Sports Illustrated" _want her on the cover of their swimsuit edition, or even at their shoot. It had been almost a decade since she'd last walked down a runway wearing the latest daring innovation from Prada in Paris. Not even the manufacturer of that generic, greasy, grimy line of make-up for the common house-frau wanted Grecia as their "_COVERGIRL_." She was in a downwards spiral and she knew it, felt her head slipping under the waves and had reached for the safety of her agent to help her stay afloat. But even he was moving along without her, had new, fresh, young talent to get hired, could only sacrifice about three seconds on the phone with Grecia, the only life preserver he tossed in her direction being the words, "you can always pose nude."

Posing nude…Grecia had been against it, regretted it even now in a world where that shit didn't matter to anyone anymore in the face of all the other obvious problems. But, losing her clothes for Hugh Hefner had paid off ; that pathetic cry for attention had landed her the reality TV show…as if that itself was anything to be proud of. Her reality TV show had been the final desperate grab to stay in the public eye and the success of it had in a way made Grecia a "walker" herself in the aspect that at a time when her career should have been "dead," still she moved onwards, sinking her teeth into whatever last bits of spotlight wandered her direction.

All Grecia knew was spotlight…her entire life had been about staying in it; she'd never gone to college, she'd never learned how to balance her checkbook, she didn't know how to heat up a cup of soup in the microwave or fold a pair of jeans or wash a fork…she'd been programmed and sent out to become famous for being pretty from the day she was born, nothing else mattered, and so no one wasted her time with it, or encouraged her to do so herself. But no one ever told her, or ever prepared her for the inevitability of one day being "worthless." And now the world was overrun with walkers, and Grecia may have been thin and pretty and married to one of the country's hottest professional baseball players…wherever, _and whatever_, Sancho Calderas was by now…hmm…likely still held up with all the other rich and famous on the upper most floors of the five star Saint Regis Atlanta, hoping to ride out the outbreak…along with that blonde he'd pulled into the Escalade with him before he drove off…that blonde who was his mistress…and only nineteen years old…yeah, despite being thin and pretty, the real truth was that Grecia had become a "worthless" old lady. "Worthless," that's why she'd gone to Rick and asked to be part of the Defense Force; all the other women in the group, Lori, Carol, Maggie, Andrea, Patricia, Beth, they could all do anything it seemed…and Grecia couldn't bare being trapped inside the house watching them do it.

_Damn it!_ Grecia felt herself tearing up again by the time she and Daryl had reached the base of the first of the two hills that was nearest the house, the tone and timbre and cruel clang of the word "worthless" as it had come from Daryl's mouth ringing in her ears once again. They were too far away from the house to try and think about walkers now as a distraction; if she did that then Grecia would be petrified in no time, and if she was petrified, she'd start screwing up, and Daryl wasn't going to take at all kindly to anymore of her shit today. God, he could be so damn mean…how'd she ever come to have a sex dream about him?

"Hold up," Daryl gritted out, obviously still harboring annoyance of her under his skin, but he didn't turn and sneer at her or anything. He'd been walking ahead of her, like he always did on patrol, his eyes sweeping the ground for any tracks, like they always did, and then he gave her the order to stand still and he sank to one knee, fingers pressed to the dirt.

Oh no…this usually meant he'd found a footprint, and since this was designated as _their_ patrol area, and Daryl could tell one of Grecia's, or his own, old footprints made on a prior patrol from something different at a passing glance, it was usually the footprint of a walker that Daryl was down on one knee examining. But please…please, please, please God…not today…the last thing Grecia could deal with this morning was having to see, hear or even smell a walker!

"What is it?" Grecia was already reaching back for the Savage 110 and feeling panic start to eclipse her better judgment…or what little of such a thing she had. Any time Daryl dropped down to inspect a track, Grecia swore the woods just closed right up on them, trees becoming like bars on a jail cell that was locked up good and tight…and she just knew there was a walker hiding behind each one of them. But she could not go ballistic crazy here…not today…Daryl wasn't going to stand for that, she'd used up all her 'pain in the ass' cards earlier on.

But Daryl wasn't paying much attention to how amped up Grecia was trying hard not to become, he didn't growl at her to "shut up" the way he normally did whenever she got unhinged over something little, like a foot print. Instead he just kept staring down at the track, carefully combing back the dead leaves and debris around it, studying on it hard with a furrowed brow, but he angled the crossbow, with loaded bolt, pointed straight over his bare shoulder and directly at Grecia in some silent warning to her to keep it together, or else. But Grecia knew Daryl wouldn't really shoot her…at least, she thought she knew…he might though…he might…and so she embraced the motivation Daryl offered her and kept quiet and calm as she could.

Daryl marked the track he'd been fawning over with his fingers and began to look around for a second one, Grecia's heart pounding away as she watched him. Something must have been strange about this track, he was giving it a lot more attention than he usually did. He was so intent looking, so focused and cautious, though unafraid in a way that she didn't understand, but was jealous of nonetheless. He shook his head a little, maybe looking at something else on the ground that was a second footprint, but he didn't scrutinize it for as long as he did the first one. "We gotta check the pit," he told her without standing up or looking back at her. "They can smell the cattle from the road; keeps drawing 'em in, and if this is a walker print, then he went around this hill."

No! No! No! Not 'the pit!' Grecia hated 'the pit.' The patrol area that she and Daryl were responsible for stretched across two big, wooded, ridgey hills. On the outer side of the far hill lay the highway, and opposite that far hill there was another big, wooded, ridgey hill that led back across a huge pasture where the cattle were turned out in near to the front of the house. In between the two big, wooded, ridgey hills was a big, pit-like marsh at the bottom, which Daryl, Shane and Rick took to calling "the pit."

The combination of highway bordering, marshy, hilly territory was considered by most to be the most difficult bit of real estate to patrol on the farm. There was no easy going through the muck and mire of the swampy marsh; get ambushed by a walker or two, or three, and it was impossible to cut and run through the sucking mud. And even without the threat of walkers, Grecia and Daryl never returned from the pit with clean clothes; they were always dirty and wet and scraped up from sticker bushes that fancied the damp soil of the small, lowland swamp. But even worse than the muck and the mud was the highway on the outer side of the farthest hill. Walkers tended to migrate up and down main roads these days, taking the path of least resistance to wherever it might lead, herds of stinking, flesh hungry corpses shuffling along down the abandoned automobile congested asphalt, using the road ways much like they did when they'd been living humans; roads and highways lead to civilization, and that meant people. If walkers were meandering down the highway, and they did smell the cattle and turn to follow the scent while Grecia and Daryl were checking out 'the pit,' and up to their asses in thick, boggy marsh between two big, ridgey hills…well, there was no getting away; they'd literally be stuck!

Part 2

"Grecia," Daryl was totally ignoring how his partner in training was doubled over, puking her guts up in the mud a split second after she'd laid eyes on the female walker that was stuck in the mud of 'the pit' up to her decaying knees. Didn't matter much to the walker though, she still screeched a bunch at them, the usual, eerie dry throated anxious sound as her spindly arms and claw like fingers reached forward at him in a frantic fury. This one'd been dead awhile, a lot of ribs showing through her torn house coat, one eye gone, bits of stringy, long hair plastered to her lipless face by the gray mud she'd fallen into. Grecia, per usual, couldn't even look at the walker, was puking and crying and dropping her gun in the mud. Daryl just rolled his eyes, glanced down at the frustrated walker and shook his head as though she might offer him some sympathy. "Grecia," he said again, this time with a bit more 'don't fuck with me' authority. "Get you knife."

At that Grecia stopped her crying, coughed twice and immediately turned her pretty face towards him, but she was still a'feared. Daryl ignored that too though, moving ahead with his plan, finding a sturdy tree branch and tossing it down into the softest part of the mud like a bridge for Grecia to stand on. This was a good walker for her to start with, all stuck in the mud up to her rotten knees like that, Grecia actually had a huge safety factor when it came to taking the dead woman out for good with a knife; punch down through the cranium, and out through the lower jaw…it was an easy kill to talk Grecia through. And a good, long dead corpse like this one didn't require a huge amount of upper body strength to do maximum damage to, and one thing that scrawny, little Grecia definitely didn't have was any kind of strength! There was no reason for Grecia not to do this. It was long past time that Grecia learned how to go in close…but the look on her pretty, muddy, pale face when she turned to Daryl only promised him more disappointment.

"I didn't bring my knife." Grecia was scared to hell and back again, but her words came blunt and flat. Daryl wasn't surprised by that though; no doubt she thought that conveniently _forgetting_ her knife, or claiming to not have one, would get her off this hook. By now she'd figured out what the deal was…Grecia may have been stupid, but even a monkey would eventually spell a word if you let him bang on a typewriter long enough.

Daryl was calm though, knew just what to do, having anticipated Grecia's every move. "Well, I do." He informed her, and in one fluid motion bent down, pulled his Buck Knife from his boot, stood straight again and gave it a leisurely flip in his hand before holding it out to her.

But Grecia made no move to take the knife from him, her fear mixing with panicked anger now. "No!" She ground out at him from between clenched teeth. "No! No! No!" She continued, losing the gruffness the more she said the word until she was nearly screaming…nearly screaming…for a moment pulling Daryl unwillingly back to the first time he'd ever heard her screaming "no, no, no," in the woods, where he found her being held down against her will…and Merle about to…God damn it! There went the calmness Daryl had been trying to cultivate within himself; he wasn't sure what he hated the most about that memory, that Merle would try shit like that, or that Merle trying that shit had made Daryl have to go against his only brother for the first time ever in either of their lives. And right now, that was all Grecia's fault, whether it actually was or wasn't. Daryl was seeing red now…

He grabbed Grecia's hand like he had intentions of yanking it right off her arm and he slapped the handle of the Buck Knife into her palm so hard that the sound cracked in the air. "Take it, you stupid bitch!" He raged at her, some part of him registering that Grecia was now about hysterical, but he didn't care. He felt Grecia's narrow, boney shoulders under his hands and he twisted her around to face the walker fast and hard and pushed her forward with the knife. He was too crazy now to instruct her, far too enraged to talk her through anything, he just had to hope that Grecia had some fight in her and did what needed doing…before she got bit…he didn't wanna see her get bit…for whatever the reason was that made him not want that.

But that stupid, stubborn, frenzied, useless girl did nothing but drop the Buck Knife as soon as she was in front of the walker, the walker leaning in towards Grecia and Grecia leaning as far away as she could, both of the skeletal looking females screaming like no one would believe, damn near nose to nose and primal outrage to primal outrage. Grecia's skin went white…not that she had a lot of color to begin with, but she went whiter than the white what was on rice and fell straight back off of the tree branch bridge Daryl had placed for her, landing on her back in the mud just a split second before the walker would have had its brown teeth laid into her.

_…"hey, girl…you okay?" What else was he supposed to say as he reached a tentative hand forward to help her off the ground that Merle had her pinned down to only a few seconds ago? Merle was still cussing and stomping his way back up the hill to camp, and that's exactly where Daryl should have been heading himself…but no…he was right here, trying to pull off some 'knight in shining armor' shit that he knew he was no damn good at, despite never having tried it before. 'Girl,' as he'd called her, said nothing, didn't even look at him, just sat up a little, hyperventilating a lot and crying…the last thing she needed was Merle…attacking her; she was already more scared than everyone else in camp was…she was going to need some special looking after…and fuck him, but Daryl knew that meant it was up to him…_

Next thing he knew, Grecia was sitting there on a more solid piece of land, still wild eyed and terrified, wrapped up in a little ball, but he had her attention…like, he really had her attention; her eyes were on everything he did and her ears were soaking up everything he said. "Disable," he heard himself telling her in a tone that suggested he was some stuffy professor standing in front of a chalk board with a pointer instead of hacking off the outstretched, grabbing mitt of the walker, moving along and disarming the dead woman on the other side as well.

What the hell had happened? There was a space of time that Daryl didn't remember, like he'd blacked out or something and just woke up in the middle of teaching Grecia this lesson. And what was with Grecia? The last time he remembered looking at her, she was gone, out the door, crazy, bat shit scared…and now she was sitting there watching him take apart a walker…that she was no good at all with even being around, and even though she wasn't one hundred percent comfortable, she was taking notes and getting through this. How'd he get so calm and she'd get so attentive? What was he missing…what he had he said…what had he done in that space of time he was missing? That he'd flashed back into that night in the woods at the Atlanta camp didn't bode well…

Grecia was getting calmer, maybe because the walker was armless now and still stuck in the mud. She knew the next part of this, cocked her head and glanced up at Daryl like she wanted to see him continue, but she was a perfect mute…only her eyes conveying that he'd somehow said or did something that made things alright again…and not being able to remember what that was worried Daryl to no end. Okay, time to snap out of this cuddly, snuggly bullshit and start puttin' it to her again before she got some idea that he was going soft!

His knife was raised above the struggling walker's skull, in place to be plunged downwards, but Daryl stopped, pushed his shoulders out and channeled just enough of the insane toughness Merle had always taken to Daryl himself, and turned to Grecia. "Two choices," he suddenly informed her with less meanness than he'd hoped to have in his voice. "You put her down, or run laps until I say 'stop.'" Grecia was still listening, taking it all in, thinking about it this time as she looked up at him, but the last impression Daryl wanted to be giving her now was that he was giving her time to hash it out. "What's it going to be?" He demanded quickly.

Grecia's eyes went to the walker, but didn't linger there long before she visibly shuddered and looked back at Daryl. "Laps," she answered clearly, leaving Daryl wishing he didn't already know that's what she'd say. But 'laps' she'd chosen and 'laps' it would be…around and around, again and again…but it was all over for the walker; Daryl wasting no time stabbing her straight through from crown to chin, taking her all the way down into the mud to ensure she was out for good…and when she was, he couldn't help envying her just a little.

_Author's Note:__ So, how am I doing? Thanks again for reading and I hope you're liking it! I also hope you'll let me know what you think…I'm a little nervous about this chapter because it was a bit on the intense side. I'd also like to extend special thanks to DAY-OF-THE-DEAD-TATTOOGAL, CORBSXX, VIOLETVIOLENCE and VERITASKYM for sharing their thoughts in a review! The reviews are helping me so much, and I truly mean that! VIOLETVIOLENCE, your review has been super helpful! Intelligent readers leaving me in depth stuff like you do really are like the needle on my compass that points me towards the great things that you want to read! So, keep it up! You're all so wonderful! Thanks again!_


	4. Spark

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 4

Grecia was looking better now, no more tears or horrified expression frozen on her face. She was dogged out from running so much, but that's the outcome she'd chosen, and that was the outcome she was going to get. Daryl had waited until they'd gotten back to the house to set her off on her laps, had her running around in a big thirty foot circle within the pasture in front of the house, making her hold the twelve pound Savage 110 rifle above her head as she did. Grecia always had struggled with the weapon, afraid of it, the same way she was every other damn thing, and she hadn't been strong enough to lug it around all patrol without complaining that her back hurt or her shoulder was sore at the start of this partnership and training weeks ago. Making her run while holding the gun up like that was just how Daryl was trying to get her used to it as well as get her conditioned, make her a little more formidable, and thereby, more reliable too.

He knew that making her run would get her sorted out, make her right again after the disaster of a training day this morning had turned into where trying to hand her a knife and make her go close in was concerned. Damn…Daryl sat in the tall grass, just outside of the invisible track Grecia ran around and around, and he shook his head at himself as he watched her; he knew she wasn't ready for that "Rambo" shit…never should have tried to push it on her or her into it…but it had just been such a perfect scenario for her to learn in. A well-rotted, female, walker, about Grecia's size, disabled by deep mud…c'mon, even Grecia had to understand why he'd tried what he'd tried, didn't she?

Probably not…and it probably wasn't only the fortuitism of the walker in the mud scenario that had made Daryl decide to force Grecia into things. He was still pissed with her…for…for how late she'd been running that morning…yeah, that's why he was pissed with her…that was a much easier reason to try and comprehend than the real one where Daryl started _feeling_ something from how Grecia had _sounded_ while talking in her sleep the night before…but like it or not, her unconscious babble of words, or whatever the hell they were, still had a piece of him and was chewing it raw. What the hell was it about that useless girl that made him do the shit he did?

_Dang it!_ Maybe Daryl should get off his country ass and start doing some runnin' too! If it got Grecia right…well, at least as "right" as that sorry girl was likely ever going to be, anyway, then maybe some strenuous activity might screw his head back on tight again too. That had always been Merle's theory when he was bringing Daryl up; there was almost ten years between them and that had made Merle a stand-in father for Daryl most of the time. Climbing a tree one day when he was nine years old, Daryl had fallen, but not completely. The pants leg of the hand-me-down jeans, that were still a little on the big side, got hung up where a branch had broke off the tree trunk, the remaining end of it stuck out like a big hook. He'd been suspended about five feet off the ground, hanging upside down, and looking up at the hornet's nest he'd been climbing up to mess with in the first place…and now the hornets, shaken by the commotion of his fall, were on their way out to mess with him.

He'd tried to free himself, kicked at his trapped leg with the opposite foot, about tore his stomach muscles trying to sit up enough to grab his pants leg and yank it free, but the longer he was stuck, the more panicked he was getting, and the hornets…yeah, they was moving in on him the whole time. The only help that could possibly come his way was Merle…and so Daryl had started hollering for him, hollering like a veal calf bleating for its mama.

Merle had come, tore out of the trailer and over to where Daryl was hanging, and Daryl, though relieved initially, started to do all he could to settle down…if Merle saw him crying, that wouldn't be good at all…but Merle did see him crying, and scared, and not knowing what to do other than yell "I'm stuck, I'm stuck and the I'm fixin' to get stung to death!" at his big brother. Yeah, Merle saw it all…and the first thing he did was reach up towards Daryl, ball up a fist, and smashed him right in the face with it, hard.

"I know you're stuck!" Merle stood there and yelled as Daryl clutched his face. "And now you gotta black eye too, boy! It can get better, or it can get worse; now which one you gonna make it?"

Yeah…Daryl lifted his head from the past and looked at Grecia again. She was still running; the two long, mud caked braids she twisted her faded red hair into each morning before they headed out bounced against her bony back with each of her strides. She was such a skinny, stupid, useless, scared of everything, little mess…body about as thick as a mop handle, but with big, sumptuous tits…hell, she looked like a walking floatation device. She was still running in that big circle he'd set her on, waiting for him to say "stop" just like they agreed. She was wearing out though, still running, but she was slowing down…but she was still running…and so was Daryl, far away from whatever the hell it was she did to him…it could get better, or it could get worse…which one was Daryl going to make it?

"How's it going?" Rick seemed to have just appeared there out of nothing, standing next to Daryl and looking out at Grecia with that "I should check this out" kind of cop concern that Daryl doubted Rick would ever be able to lose, Rick was just too decent a man.

Daryl sighed, chased away all the thoughts about Grecia, her sleep talking, her failure to execute in the field today, floatation devices and Merle and instead picked a long piece of grass and popped it into his mouth. Rick wasn't coming to anyone's rescue, he too knew how hypersensitive Grecia was, and so merely seeing her looking haggard and worn out as she ran a few laps holding her weapon over her head wasn't going to cause Rick to jump down Daryl's throat. Rick just wanted a status report, that was all, and Daryl wished he had a better one than this to make to him.

"Well," Daryl began and looked out at the tiring Grecia once more. "Some years back, had me a bird dog with three legs and blind in one eye," he said, and then quick and subtle like, Daryl took a look over his shoulder towards where everyone was working on the wall, and sure enough, there stood Shane, rigid and alert and all his attentions sited on Rick's business with Daryl. _Yeah_, Daryl thought smugly, Shane was gettin' to be as paranoid as a snake-bit bobcat was of a rope. But that observation didn't do much to settle Daryl's unrest. But, first things first, Rick was asking after Grecia's progress…back to the old bird dog. "With some work, I had that dog up and hunting in about two weeks," he told Rick, then once more Daryl's eyes fell on Grecia who was now just trudging through the tall grass with her rifle resting on top of her head, her skinny arms hanging over the barrel and stock ends of it. Daryl sighed again and looked back at Rick. "Grecia's going on five weeks…ain't brought me a single Bobwhite quail yet."

Rick laughed and bent his knees, squatting down beside Daryl as he looked on at Grecia like he was seeing something more than what she used to be before the start of her training…and maybe she was? But Daryl didn't see it, not yet anyway. However, who was he to argue if Rick was pleased with what he was seeing in Grecia? Or was Rick pleased? That 'concerned cop' look was on Rick's face once more. "You think running her like this is the best thing? I mean, with respect to how she refuses to eat half the time."

But Daryl was more than sure of his training methods; Grecia being so off food that it was rare to see her seated at the dining room table with everyone for a meal, annoyed Daryl the most out of anyone…for some reason…that Daryl again wanted no part of exploring. He just nodded his head and turned to Rick assuredly. "It's because she don't eat enough that I make her run like that," he explained, but continued just as Rick's brow furrowed. "The more calories she burns off, the hungrier she's going to be, and she's starting out with about nothing to begin with. Sooner or later, she's going to be hungrier than she can stand, and then she'll start to eat." His eyes turned towards Grecia again, who was now walking, and Daryl flashed with a little bit of anger. "I say 'stop' yet?" he yelled out to her, and fast as lightning, Grecia found a higher gear and resumed running, rifle held high. Daryl grunted a laugh and turned back to Rick. "She'll eat," he smiled at him. "Trust me!"

Rick nodded, drew a deep breath that spoke of his uncertainty, but he kept it to himself, just stood up straight again and gave Daryl a faithful nod. "Hope you're right," he said fairly, no malice or mistrust in his voice. "Keep me posted," he asked Daryl, and Daryl nodded, feeling good to have gained Rick's confidence like this, but he wasn't going to let himself get lost in that…not with Shane acting like a jealous, fat wife. Besides, there was still a bit of bad news to be delivered on Daryl's part.

"Hey," Daryl said, catching Rick just before the group leader was about to walk away. "Speaking of keeping you posted," he began and Rick, who had by now come to know and respect the tone currently heard in Daryl's voice, squatted down beside him once more. "I seen some footprints on patrol this morning," Daryl kept half an eye on Grecia as he spoke to Rick; if he kept her running, maybe she'd eat tonight, "Human," Daryl continued, "as in, alive, not dead."

Rick's face drew tight for a moment. "Out in your patrol area?" He asked, a million scenarios already crossing his mind. "No other patrol teams been out there?"

Daryl gave a groaning laugh. "No other patrol teams wanna fool with 'the pit;' why else did you assign it to me?"

Rick nodded and exhaled through his nose, not liking that Daryl was right, but still examining every possibility. "You sure it wasn't a walker track?"

But Daryl nodded, completely sure of what he'd seen. "Saw some walker tracks around it, located her in the mud and put her down." Daryl related, unwavering. "But these ones I'm speaking of weren't no walker prints. A dead man drags his feet, stumbles around, kicks up a lot of leaf litter," he described, set his jaw and shook his head, not liking the truth himself. "That ain't what I saw out there."

Part 2

Daryl had saved her life. Right now, Grecia might have argued that he was also currently trying to kill her with all this running he was making her do, but before that, in 'the pit,' Daryl had saved her life! Of course, he'd sort of set up having to; he really could be so very very mean…what the hell was he thinking ordering her forward…forward in front of a walker, face to face, with a knife? Well, he apparently was thinking she'd take down that walker…which meant he must have believed Grecia could handle something like that, that she could do it. No one else in her life had ever trusted her to so much as sharpen a pencil before, but Daryl saw her as a zombie slayer! But…she'd let him down. Yeah, she went and showed just how "worthless" she really was…

Daryl may have been the one who pushed her forward into a battle that Grecia didn't want any part of, but actually…it was her who had made him have to save her life. She had a knife in her hand, Daryl's knife, he'd put it there…it wasn't like he'd pushed her forward as some kind of sacrificial lamb, all unprotected and offered her up. If she'd somehow been able to get a hold of herself, if she'd been able to focus on how to hold the knife, how to bring it down into the walker's head, instead of centering her attention on the fact that she could see right into that walker's empty eye socket and smell its festering brain, maybe, just maybe, Grecia would have been celebrating her first walker kill right now? Daryl obviously believed she could have done it! And then, she'd let him down…

And then he'd saved her life! Grecia saw nasty, yellow teeth covered in brown film snap in her face and she slammed her eyes shut, not wanting to have to watch herself be devoured…but when she opened her eyes again, she was on her back in soft, warm mud…and Daryl was looking down at her, from above her, laying right on top of her, his rough hand not tangled in her long hair, but gently stroking it away from her face and making sure there were no teeth marks anywhere. She'd watched his expression change from something tight and worried to something thankful and, _dare she say so_, happy, in a matter of seconds. He'd gotten between Grecia and that walker in the nick of time, pushed her back out of the way so fast and hard that both of them had fallen into the mud together, his wonderful, male heft staying against her quivering body long enough for both of them to feel how it felt…how it felt down deep. In that instant, Grecia's dream threw itself back upon her, but not in the embarrassing sexual way. It was like she'd forgotten part her dream until then, how buried beneath all the carnality was this… it was hard to describe because Grecia had never known anything like it before…but it felt more about…a connection.

While it hadn't lasted long at all, Grecia still remembered every last detail; how Daryl's blue eyes had been as wide and scared as she knew hers were, how he looked right down at her with so much…what was it…hmm…power, that it made some part of herself she wasn't acquainted with until then fling open whatever door it had always been hiding behind and let Daryl inside to take charge of it. And that's exactly how it felt still. Daryl was in her now…he was in her…and thinking about it didn't even make Grecia blush, flinch and want to hide from the clear sexual connotation of saying so; it wasn't about that, not even close.

But what exactly was it? And what did it mean? Grecia had no idea, and Daryl wasn't about to offer up any suggestions, that was abundantly clear. He'd felt something happening between them too though, just as lost in that moment he'd saved her life as Grecia was herself…they'd been lost there together…and it was evident that Daryl was as _not okay_ with her seeing that as Grecia was _not okay_ with Daryl having noticed it as well. It was like some sudden glimpse of each other totally naked, only it was way way way deeper than naked could have gone…whatever that even meant. Daryl had played it off like a champ, tore his eyes away from how they'd been hovering over hers, dashed away that relieved, happy look he'd gotten once he'd seen that Grecia was unharmed, backed up whatever that power of his had been that stormed its way inside her and rolled himself off of Grecia and into the mud. He just got right up to his feet and stared down at her like he was surprised as hell to see her lying there, on her back, in the boggy marsh. And then he proceeded to dismantle that walker and explain the process to her like he was showing her how to tear into the main dish at a crawfish boil.

And now Grecia was running…a lot. She was hot and tired and dripping with sweat under the morning Georgia sun, and there wasn't a muscle in her body that wasn't crying out for a rest. Daryl had never run her this much before and she'd never been in so much pain from it before either. Her quadriceps and calves felt like big rubber bands stretched beyond their capacity and her shoulders and back threatened to snap like dry kindling and bring the loaded Savage 110 down on her head. She had the most horrible cramp in her diaphragm that was making it nearly impossible to get the deep breath her burning lungs craved, but Daryl had told her to run, and Grecia was going to run…it didn't matter if her legs got so tired and weak that they dropped off of her body; she'd find a way to run without them…Daryl said "run," and she was done with letting him down today…she was done with being "worthless."

_Author's Note:__ As always, I wanted to thank everyone for reading and give a special thanks to DAY-OF-THE-DEAD-TATTOOGAL for her faithful reviews and words of support! The same goes out to VIOLETVIOLENCE who continues to be the type of reader I write to impress, and I need all the readers like her that I can get! And another huge "Thank You" and "welcome" to JEZEBELLA CORVAE for sharing her thoughts as well! Keep making me better, ladies! That's exactly what your reviews do, and in the end it rewards us both! I love what I learn from all my readers, and I love making you all happy even more! Let me know what you'd all like to see more of! Chapter 5 up soon! Thanks again! - Grace_


	5. Hosed Down

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 5

It wasn't long after Rick walked off to see about helping with the wall's progress that Daryl cut Grecia loose for the day. She'd had enough, was barely picking her feet up as they walked back over to the house, heading for the garden hose on the side of it which was routinely where they stopped after their patrols, hot and covered in mud from 'the pit' as they generally were. The women of the house had thrown a big fit about "muddy boots stomping dirt all over the rugs and floors" a few weeks back, and while Daryl never was one to worry with housekeeping, he was also never one to go and entice a bunch of cranky hens to peck at him. So Hershel's garden hose had become his combination outdoor shower and clothes washer…and also Grecia's. But, Daryl went first though, he always did, it was a right he felt that should've been his; making Grecia stand there all sweaty and filthy and wait for her turn with the hose, and the cold cold water, was character building…he guessed.

There was nothing tantalizing at all about hosing himself down, with his clothes on, and leaving a river of fine, gray, trickling muck around his feet, but today, Grecia was…looking at him. She'd never done that before; normally she'd just stand there, sighing in this non-verbal insinuation that he was taking too long, on purpose, but there was always a cloud in the sky or a ragged part of her ruined manicure that she was more interested in than watching him. But today, every time Daryl looked up at her, Grecia was looking right back at him…not like she was about to whip out a fiver and shove it down his pants or anything…_what?_ Where the hell had that thought come from? Yeah, Merle had been sneaking Daryl into titty bars since Daryl was twelve years old, but…nah…just, nah…strike that remark from the official record…Grecia was looking at him more like she lost something, and he had it stuffed in one of his pockets, only there was no malignant suspicion in her eyes like there should have been.

One more time Daryl wondered just what in the hell had happened exactly in 'the pit' today, and the part he was speculating on had nothing to do with that walker Grecia had melted down over. But whatever was contained in his memory had such big, scary "Beware" and "Keep Out" signs hanging all over it that he was quick to heed their warnings. But still, whatever Grecia was doing looking at him today, he sort of felt like it started with that bit of time he was missing from 'the pit.' All of it, particularly Grecia's eyes constantly on him, had made Daryl a little…well, he wasn't sure what it made him…but he was pretty sure he didn't like it…and he didn't take his shirt off today to rinse it off and wring it out like he usually would have, even though he didn't know what the hell was going on with Grecia, or him for that matter. It came down to control…authority…whoever had the most clothes on was always in charge, right? Right! As long as that was him, he'd be fine!

He'd flirted with the idea of sneering at Grecia and asking her 'what gives,' fearing that if he didn't, he'd suddenly find himself looking at her the way she was looking at him, but Daryl had also began to notice that Grecia wasn't the only one watching him as he hosed off. Shane had a bead on him like a Hognose snake on a toad. Rick was right over there with Shane, post hole digger in Rick's hands, doing the grunt work to set another beam in the ground for the wall, but Shane wasn't giving Rick no dirty look, Shane saved that all for Daryl.

Shane had eyed Daryl all the way from where Daryl had finished with the hose and then on up the porch steps where Daryl was sitting now, just staring back at Shane, letting him know that he wasn't about to back down none either. This bullshit with Shane had been going on for weeks now, had been mixing ever since Rick showed up at the Atlanta camp, but really commenced like it was now about the time Rick put together the Defense Force and handed the most difficult, yet important, patrol area to Daryl. It wasn't clear yet just what Shane was intending, but Daryl knew that one day this was going to come to a head nonetheless…and when it did, Daryl knew he'd be ready. He couldn't say for sure what was in anyone's mind or heart, but even he could see that lately, Rick was depending a lot more on him than he was his best buddy Shane.

The squeak of the front door hinge finally broke the heavy eye contact between Daryl and Shane, Daryl looking back over his soaked shoulder to see Carol coming out onto the porch with him, carrying a tall glass of freshly made sweet tea, sparkling with ice cubes, as well as a napkin containing some of the freshly baked icebox cookies that Maggie usually made. Carol took pretty good care of the Defense Force, took to heart being their support unit…but she looked after Daryl something special among them all. Besides Shane, Daryl had no gripes with anyone in the group, and he liked Rick, but the closest thing to a friend, or family that he had was Carol.

"Don't get up," she ordered him with a warm, matronly smile. "You'll sog water all over the porch next, and then that'll get tracked inside all over my clean floors." She smiled teasingly, as if she'd never be happy. And then Carol glanced towards the sound of the garden hose, realizing that Grecia was still there washing off and probably thinking that she should go back in and get another cold glass of tea and cookies, but after all that had happened today and what it was doing to him, Daryl didn't want anyone inviting Grecia up here on the porch with him right now.

"Thanks," he said to Carol as she bent forward and handed him the glass, knowing she was about to turn and go back into the kitchen to fetch tea for Grecia, unless he found something to keep her out on the porch with. Luckily, he noticed the two way radio was clipped to the waistband of Carol's jeans, and that was a little concerning, considering the tracks of a living human being Daryl had found earlier. "We still got teams out?" He asked, indicating the radio before she turned away from him.

At that Carol glanced downwards then smiled and sighed at herself. "No, everyone's back and accounted for," she said in a confident tone that made Daryl happy to hear in her voice. She was a good woman who'd been through a lot of shit. But having this new responsibility of check-ins and dispatch went right along with the kind of mother she'd been, kind of like what little bits Daryl remembered of his own mother. Carol's eyes fell on the radio again, she was a real good 'mother goose,' always knew where her flock was. "I just sometimes carry it around out of force of habit." She smiled again.

"We appreciate it," Daryl nodded and took a good, long swallow of the tea she'd brought out for him, the icy, wet, sugary taste of it slipping down his throat helping to clear his mind of the coming showdown with Shane…but not budging this thing with Grecia…nope, it was likely going to take something a lot stronger than sweet tea to quiet down whatever the hell that was about.

"Thanks," Carol smiled back, that small, easily overlooked smile that meant something really had touched her…like Daryl spending day and night scouring the woods for her little gir—

yeah…at least Sophia was one memory Daryl completely understood wanting to forget. It was only made better by how Carol had risen from it and seeing how much of herself she put into keeping tabs on the patrol teams and always at the ready to alert reinforcements as soon as they were needed. The Defense Force kept everyone else safe, but it was Carol who kept the Force itself safe.

But, until the evening patrol, Carol and the Defense Force was off duty, and she eased Daryl's worries that she was going to go in and make another glass of tea and call Grecia up on the porch when Carol instead sat down beside him on the top step. "You look a little more ragged than usual; you alright?" She inquired, but despite how Daryl didn't like being fussed over, he'd learned that when Carol did it, it came from a place that was trustworthy; and it went no further than her either, she knew better than to make over him in any way if anyone was around to see it. It was kind of like she spoke the same language that he did, but knew how to keep it from going to her head.

On the side of the house Grecia gave some silly, nothing really wrong, shriek…likely because she wasn't paying attention to which way the nozzle was pointing and she'd just shot herself in the face with the hose…Daryl had seen her do it more than a handful of times. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the thought but then looked back at Carol. "Yeah, it was kind of a rough morning out there," he admitted, trying not to think about Grecia and just what he knew he meant by _rough_…felt the sudden urge to bring the crossbow up across his knees and into his lap.

If Carol understood anything more by what he said than what he'd said, she didn't show it. Just gave her shoulders a shrug and looked back towards the door for a moment. "There's about an hour or so before lunch," she told him, "you and Grecia finished up in enough time to go in and lay down awhile if you want to."

Carol laughed a bit in reference to the fact that Daryl slept where lunch would also eventually be served, but the humor in it was lost on him. Carol'd just said something that put him so very ill at ease, made him feel somehow transparent in a way he shouldn't have. At least, Daryl had heard something that did all that; didn't really matter where it had come from. Either way, it had him grimacing and then he bowed up at what he'd heard, rushing head long into defending some new, weird sense of honor. "Why would I wanna be lying down with her for?"

Carol pulled back, but not all quick like he'd actually scared her. More like she was giving him the space he'd obviously wanted and just sat there looking at him like his third grade teacher used to whenever a spit ball splatted against the chalkboard, only there was a hint of amusement in Carol's eyes…almost like she was…happy, or hopeful, or both about something that was as of yet unspoken. "Not what I was implying," she went and pointed out as if Daryl should've been taking something from it, but he didn't want to take anything from it…Carol could keep it!

Daryl didn't like whatever it was that Carol was implying by _not implying_, and even more than that, he didn't at all like how this was feeling and wasn't sure how to get out of it, when all of a sudden there was another of Grecia's silly, little, nothing really wrong shrieks and a big spray of water from the hose on the side of the house blasted him and Carol both. Daryl was a long ways from being dried out, but still, the water hit him and made him gasp with how wet it got him, water dripping down his already wet hair, through his goatee and off the end of his nose and chin, making him feel even sillier than he did a few seconds ago. He cupped his hand to his face and wiped away the drops that clung to his eyelashes, looking up to see a sheepish Grecia suddenly standing beside the porch, holding the offending hose…that she couldn't control…seriously, the girl was so damn useless, she couldn't stay in command of something little old ladies used to water their rosebushes with!

"Sorry," she squeaked up at him, dripping wet herself, the oversized T-shirt she wore now clinging to her in places that Daryl realized all to late he'd been taking notice of…God damn it! _Why now?_ His only defense against it was to grit his teeth so hard that the pain of it made him stop looking. Grecia, red in the face, was still trying to make better her latest gaff, seemed more bothered and upset by it than she usually would have been. "It was only water," she offered Daryl, clearly not knowing what else to say.

Daryl was pissed, but it was a different kind of pissed than like when someone was fucking with him directly. This was something that only Grecia could ever do to him, got him all amped up and wanting to shake her so hard her eyes spun around like the little pictures of lemons, cherries and plums in a slot machine when the handle was pulled. He turned his head slowly, deliberately, looked down at her with the kind of crazed calmness that Jack Nicholson's character in the _"The Shining"_ made the _"Heeeeeere's Johnnny!"_ scene so famous with. "I gathered that," he said down to her tightly, revved up, but spinning his wheels. He shook some excess water off his arms with a sharp flick, pinning her to the spot with his eyes, his teeth clenched. "That's what usually comes out of it!"

Maybe Carol sensed the need to diffuse the situation, maybe not, but her laugh rang out and she leaned forward from beside Daryl into view of Grecia. "It's okay," she smiled down to Grecia, and the hose, laying her hand softly on Daryl's wet shoulder. "Going to be a hot one; you just gave us a head start on cooling off."

Daryl was still grumbling and simmering, Carol's attempt to turn this down not having done a whole lot for him…what the hell was going on with him? What was it about Grecia that was turning this day into shit, and what had it been about her before today that lead up to all of this? He'd never wanted an answer, a reason, for anything more in his life before, and he'd never been so far away from getting one either. That alone was bringing on another layer of frustrated anger…and then something strange happened.

Grecia seemed to get real quiet and small the minute she'd laid eyes on Carol. She must not have been able to see that Carol was sitting beside Daryl until now, but it wasn't just surprise that Daryl could see clouding Grecia's features. There was some other stuff there too, some other stuff that was pungent enough within the useless, garden hose challenged girl that it had plumb packed her in and backed her off, sent her turning around, shoulders stooped and head down, walking away, dragging the hose behind her in the limp grasp of her bony hand. What the hell was that now? Why did everything that happened lately not make any sense? And furthermore, why in the sam hills was Daryl sitting here feeling like he should scramble down off this porch and go to Grecia and tell her, _"it ain't what you think!"_

Part 2

Grecia had always felt safer the closer she was to the house. Even being near the wall that so far consisted of only three sections made her feel secure enough to sit out on the porch in the evening while she avoided eating dinner. But right now she was heading out to the orchard, alone, some hundred or so feet from the refuge of the domicile. She had the Savage 110 with her and kept reminding herself of that with every step she took deeper into the rows of fruit trees, repeating to herself that she was done with being "worthless," and things were going to stay that way, even if it meant having to defend herself against a walker, with a gun that she'd only shot three times…at an empty water jug…that she'd missed all three times.

But right now she didn't want to be near the house and it was such a strange feeling to have. She walked along in the orchard on legs that were sore and tired from her extended run, her clothes and hair drying out in the sun; she could feel her shirt and her leggings getting lighter against her skin…but something else inside her was heavier than it had ever been before. That's why she'd come walking out here, she was looking for a distraction from the way seeing Carol sitting there on the porch with Daryl had made her feel.

Part of her really did want to believe that something happened between her and Daryl in 'the pit' that day, but whatever magic surrounding it was quickly fading. Why was she surprised to see him sitting with Carol like that, Carol's hand touching him on the shoulder? No one touched Daryl…not unless Daryl wanted them to. Really…why had Grecia never thought about it before; when Daryl needed sleeves cut off of a shirt, who did he go to with it? If he overslept, in the very rare occurrence that he did, who was it that woke him up with that soft hand on his shoulder and a _"Daryl, honey, time to get up"_ in as soothing a voice that was possible? How had Grecia not put that all together sooner than now? And didn't it figure…just like that old song by Alanis Morrisette, "_it's meeting the man of my dreams, then meeting his beautiful wife…and isn't it ironic, don't you think?_" Grecia shook her head and sighed heavily as she walked; Jesus, how stupid was she?

Okay, time to start thinking about something else, that's why she'd come out here after all. She'd never been in the orchard before; it was part of Shane's patrol area and Shane was paired up either with Andrea or Glenn; Rick kept rotating Shane's partners for some reason like he didn't want Shane to have an actual "team." Grecia wasn't sure why, walking it now the orchard didn't seem special enough to have three separate people trained in patrolling it. Shane's entire patrol sector included the orchard and the parcel of land with the barn and all the outbuildings on it. Rick had assigned it special to Shane, said something about Shane's training and experience as a police officer making him the most qualified to check and clear buildings, but it was plain to see by the snarled look on Shane's face that he'd wanted Rick to give him 'the pit' instead, like it was some kind of status symbol. And maybe it was, but it didn't hold any kind of status that Grecia was looking for, Daryl maybe, but not…whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Grecia stopped dead, a thought even scarier than a walker charging at her down the rows of peach trees suddenly thunking her on the head…or in the head…or whatever. Wasn't what _ironic_? Just what in hell was she _thinking_? How on earth had Daryl Dixon gotten to be _the man of her dreams_? Okay, so she'd had that dream about him last night…but that didn't count, it wasn't even really about sex…Maggie said so! Daryl wasn't the man of Grecia's dreams…he was some…some…post-apocalyptic, psycho, Larry the Cable Guy! What in hell did it matter to her what he had going on with Carol? What the hell was wrong with her? A redneck basically falls on her in a swamp, and now she was throwing her silk panties at him?

Besides, Grecia was technically still married to a Gold Glove winning Atlanta Brave…whom she'd been pushed in front of and encouraged to reel in for the advantage it would give to her stardom…and there was the possibility that Sancho was half eaten in hotel Jacuzzi by now, or maybe even a walker, or just alive and living it up with his young, blonde mistress and not giving a thought to his frigid wife who was never any good in bed…but still, Grecia had other things going that weren't Daryl!

Yeah…there was an odd spring to her step now that made her feel better, but even as a smile spread across her face, Grecia knew this "better" feeling wasn't going to last long. And it didn't; seriously, why would Daryl pick Carol over her? Yeah, Carol could actually do things like cook and sew and…and hold a garden hose and not get anyone else wet with it…but really, while Grecia could see that Carol might have had some cute Jamie Lee Curtis thing going on way back when, Carol wasn't any competition for Grecia now in the looks department!

"Hey, Grecia!" The voice calling her name was unmistakably Carl's, as was the way he came running up to her from behind. Everyone else knew not to surprise someone with a gun or crossbow on their back…not that Carl was stupid, just a kid. "Where you going?" He asked, stepping up beside her, his freckled face all smiles underneath Rick's old campaign hat.

Carl was someone else that Grecia liked, because just like Hershel, he didn't know enough about her to have formed any judgments. Rick and Lori had obviously thought better than to let their son watch her stupid TV show…and thank God for that! But, what did she tell him now that Carl had asked? Grecia didn't know where she was going…she was just going. "Decided to go for a walk is all," she said, and that sort of was the truth. Not that she felt all that pressured to pull one over on a twelve year old.

"My dad says no one's supposed to go anywhere by themselves," Replied Carl, sort of in some junior officer mode, but not acting like a jerk either.

Grecia silently harrumphed to herself; of all the people to be 'pulling her over' for being out alone, it was Carl! Now that was _ironic_! The one question that was ever present on Lori's lips was, "has anyone seen Carl?" And when someone did see Carl, the first thing they said to him was, "Carl, you can't be wandering around by yourself!"

But Grecia just nodded, shrugged humbly like Carl had caught her fair and square…which he sort of had, after all. "Yeah," she sighed, and began to wonder about how pissed Daryl would be if word got back to him that she'd pulled a 'Carl' herself…_if_ Daryl would be pissed off by it…after all, he did have Carol. _Oh, stop it already! _That was enough; Grecia wasn't sure exactly what it was going to take, but she wasn't going to let this get her down, or make her feel "worthless" either. And she had a good stepping stone in front of her to get where she knew needed to be self-esteem wise. Take care of Carl, take charge of a situation for once! She straightened herself up and a looked down at Carl with her prettiest smile. "I'll tell you what," she began and then held her hand out towards Rick's boy. "Let's both walk back to the house together, and that way neither one of us is out alone anymore."

Carl smiled back like a pretty girl had just asked him to dance with her and Grecia was stunned and thrilled herself to feel Carl's hand wrap around hers. Wow! It was working! She'd done it! She may have freaked completely out with that walker this morning, but she'd actually rounded up Carl, who was always doing what he shouldn't have been doing, and she'd made him stop doing it! Okay, so maybe Carl had discovered her screwing up first, but still. This was huge for Grecia…huge! And she was feeling better again in a better way that was going to last a lot longer this time.

"Okay," Carl agreed with a slightly goofy look on his face as they turned together and began to walk back towards the house, his mind already wandering to other things though. "Daryl sure does make you run a whole lot, don't he?"

The name "Daryl" could have been a real dagger in the heart about now, but it wasn't…at least, it wasn't a big dagger anyway. Grecia was beginning to feel a new kind of power growing inside her and it was giving her all kinds of ideas too. She laughed a little as she looked down at Carl. "Yeah, he does," she agreed, but now instead of feeling sore and tired, her legs felt strong and able…yeah, _let's see Carol get run like Daryl ran Grecia_…_let's see Carol go face to face with a walker_…it all made sense now; Daryl was a man of action, no wonder it apparently didn't matter to him that Grecia was better looking than Carol was! If it was action that Daryl wanted in a woman, than that's what Grecia was going to give him! She wasn't "worthless!" She was never going to let Daryl down again! And she was going to win back her man, too! Wait…_her man_? Oh…whatever, she was far too confused and flustered at this point to start arguing the emotional semantics. She had a plan, and that's what was important. She swung her and Carl's joined hands a bit as they walked and smiled down at him even more. "But I think my _running_ days are just about over…I'm moving onto other things!"

_Author's Note:__ Wow, you guys are so terrific! Thank you for reading again! But, forgive me for beginning with a negative reply. To the mysterious number "__**1**__:" How brave of you to say such hateful things anonymously. I had enabled anonymous reviews to accommodate readers who perhaps were not signed in or have no login. However, thanks to you, I have now been forced to disable that function. I have also left your review in tact so that everyone else may see how "stupid and annoying" it is. Thank you for your critical thoughts and juvenile words. Moving on…_

_To VIOLETVIOLENCE - you continue to see the things that I worry no one will see! Thank you not only for pointing them out, but for thinking about them! It truly is a pleasure to write for you, and thank you, but I am certain that I could never do the story of your life the justice it no doubt deserves…unless, of course, you're tragically screwed up!lol To CORBSXX – Yay! Thank you for letting me know that I'm turning out something you're loving! I promise to keep it up as long as you keep me informed!lol To VERITASKYM – Thank you! I love writing from Daryl's POV, and we'll see what he's going to do about things soon! I'm so eager to hear your keen take on what happens and I hope that what I turn out meets your impressive standards! And to JEZEBELLACORVAE – I'm loving the "gory pom-poms" and so is Daryl!lol And I'm so excited that you get the whole "tough love" thing! More of that on the way! Thanks to all of you once again! You are all helping me so much, and your words have actually even given me an idea for this story that I didn't originally have! So, thank you so much for that as well! Always a pleasure! - Grace _


	6. Sweet and Sour

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 6

It wasn't such a nice day out; the clouds were thick, the air was damp, rain was coming at any moment and 'the pit' would really be hell when it did, but Grecia was feeling good. She'd surprised Daryl this morning and she knew it, too! It was a good thing she walked behind him on patrol because if they walked side by side, Daryl would be wondering about why she had the big, stupid grin plastered to her face the way she did. But Grecia couldn't help it; things had gone even more perfectly this morning leaving the house than she could have fantasized they would. Operation "Impress Daryl" was in full effect!

Daryl was a mess before they'd left for patrol, pacing back and forth in the house, up and down the stairs, looking for Grecia here, there and everywhere, growling her name like a big, angry bear. She usually was running late in the mornings, did whatever she could to delay venturing out into prime walker territory, so why else would Daryl have suspected different from her this morning? He couldn't find her, which Grecia hadn't quite intended, and she'd meant to answer him and let him know she was already to go out on the porch, but the more times she watched Daryl check for her under the dining room table…where she'd already secured and put away her bedroll against the far wall, the funnier the whole scene got. He looked under the table a good three times…had he thought she'd disappeared into the floorboards, or had somehow attached herself to the underside of it like a wad of spat out chewing gum?

"This ain't good! Where the hell is she?" She could hear him muttering to himself, and whoever else could hear, as he stomped from the living room, through the foyer and passed the front door to go look for her upstairs one more time, and he sounded mad too…mad and something else…like desperate to find her…because he was worried for her maybe…maybe…Grecia was still a little afraid to believe she heard that in his voice though, particularly when his rant had attracted Carol's attention…yeah, Carol was right there with him, at his side.

"Calm down, now," Carol told him first, following along behind Daryl and helping him look, being the stabilizing influence, like some ever present soft hand on Daryl's shoulder. Grecia never had anything against Carol before, didn't really want to now, but this was about Daryl, damn it! "What you're thinking of didn't happen. And she wouldn't have left without you; you know she's much too fretful to go wandering away from the house alone."

"Damn her!" Daryl had angrily gritted back in some kind of twistedly hopeful sounding agreement and swung the crossbow up onto his bare shoulder as if he wanted to look rougher and tougher than he did just by nature's design alone. "She's got to be in here somewhere…I just don't know where and I'm more than just a little bit tired of her shit every morning!" He exhaled in exasperation, shaking his head. "I probably've walked by her a hundred times already, but she's standing sideways, and I just can't see her!"

Grecia heard Carol laugh a bit, and that's when Grecia herself began to feel a little miffed. She didn't like it when the others made remarks about her weight, or the way she didn't eat what they considered to be a "normal amount of food" or tried to insinuate that she had some sort of problem that needed fixing where her attitude towards eating was concerned. It used to make her the maddest when Daryl ran his mouth about it, but not anymore…call it jealousy, but Carol had taken over that spot, and there was no way Grecia was going let Carol go on laughing about how she thought Grecia was "too skinny."

"I'm out here!" Grecia had finally yelled in through the screen door, and sat on the top step biting her tongue before she was tempted to add anything about how Carol wished she looked as good as Grecia did. Grecia had never been good at meeting people and making that oh so critical good first impression; that's what she had an agent for. And forget about flirting! If her looks alone didn't draw a man in, then she had no other means of knowing how to get him…but that was about to change…she hoped. She had never made a play for a man that was already interested in another woman, but some kind of instinct told her that talking bad about his current woman wasn't the way boyfriends got stolen away. Hmm…so how much older than Daryl was Carol? It wasn't like a hundred years or anything, but still, it showed now in a way that Grecia used to never notice…and it gave her hope, too. Wait, boyfriend? Was that even the correct term for what Daryl was to Carol? Was it that involved? _No, don't go into it!_ Grecia wouldn't let herself start up with that, she'd be depressed in no time and depression lead to feeling "worthless" and that always ended with letting Daryl down…and letting him down was never going to get him away from Carol! Whatever Daryl told Grecia to do today, she had to not only do it, but do it right!

The image of how Daryl's face looked when he'd turned and seen Grecia sitting there on the porch, her boots on and tied, hair braided back and the Savage 110 at the ready in both her hands instead of lazily slung over her shoulder, was shining like the sun in Grecia's mind, despite the damp, gray day. He'd looked at her like he almost didn't know her, squinting his blue eyes at her, bare shoulders pushed out in that way that made his chest look so amply broad, that Grecia could feel herself beginning to like the looks of. He didn't say anything, just turned a moment and did a double take to make sure she was still there, ready and waiting for whatever the patrol would hold that morning. Then he'd sighed, relieved that the search was over, but it turned into a growl right before he would have lost the opportunity for it to and he raised his hand and pointed a stiff, aggressive looking finger at her, his expression hardening…or trying to…but the corner of his lips kept trying to turn upwards into some kind of _"well, I'll be damned"_ sort of smile.

Grecia was feeling bold, energized by how Daryl had almost smiled at her…almost, and she flicked her eyelashes up at him and met his squinting stare. "I was ready on time," she'd said to him, trying hard not to sound too pious, but then she couldn't resist a semi-snarky, "don't tell me you want me to apologize for it?"

Their patrol that morning had been quiet so far, the thick air softly hushing the sounds their boots made through the wet leaves to match the obscuring mistiness of the sky; it was the very first time Grecia felt so close to being relaxed out here, but then, they weren't near 'the pit' yet. She hoped all would stay quiet and uneventful; she knew well what her performance had to be today, and what her attitude had to be as well, but she wasn't exactly sure how well any of it was going to hold up should another walker show up to challenge it. She was still scared to death of walkers…and she didn't yet see anyway to convert that fear into the warrior spirit that Daryl exuded. But she was hopeful…maybe it was the kind of thing that would just rub off on her if she spent enough time around him?

There wasn't a lot of talking between her and Daryl…he liked it that way, was usually cussing at her to "stop her whining" before it attracted a walker that could be passing by, which shut Grecia up every time. But today, she'd known better, had kept quiet, did her best to move when Daryl moved and stand still when he stood still. If he noticed any change in her demeanor, he didn't bring it up, but then, Grecia didn't really expect that he would while on patrol. He was too busy anyway, his eyes down on the ground like he was looking for something specific, stopping a lot to squat down and investigate more closely things that Grecia couldn't even see in the leaf litter. But Daryl was seeing something there; she could read that on his face which was as solemn and serious as she'd ever remembered seeing it. He was tracking something, and Grecia was just along for the walk…but she was being as well behaved as she could be, holding her rifle in front of her like she knew what she was doing with it…and trying even harder not to be scared.

Twenty minutes or so passed, Daryl standing up again after being down on one knee for some length of time examining some faint impression in the wet leaves that to Grecia didn't look at all special…as if it would have. He stretched, bare, tanned arms unfolding away from the "V" shape of his torso, Grecia unable to help how her eyes found every ripple and groove of cable-like sinew that flexed and rolled beneath Daryl's skin. She began to realize that she'd always noticed that about him, but until now, she'd just been too stubborn to admit it to herself that she did, and that Daryl, while no pro-athlete, was built pretty well. That was the body that had saved her from that walker yesterday…that was the man she'd felt above her.

Just as Grecia became aware of the warm tingles that were beginning to spread over her body, outwards from her rapidly beating heart, Daryl turned towards her, extinguishing them and turning them into a soft blush that she hoped he didn't notice. "You call us in?" He asked her, as ordinary as anything, and Grecia felt herself flinch. _Damn it!_ She carried their radio, not Daryl…and no, she hadn't…she'd been so focused on being perfect today that it had caused her to screw up!

Quickly her hand grabbed the radio from where it was clipped to her sleeve, pressing down the 'talk' button and raising it to her mouth so fast she actually hit herself in the face with it, making Daryl roll is eyes at her again like he just couldn't take it anymore. _Damn! Double damn!_ Operation "Impress Daryl" was going off course! She had to find a way to right things, as soon as possible. "Daryl and Grecia, checking in," she said through her throbbing, radio-smacked lips, hoping that the response wouldn't be that another team had already been dispatched to their rescue, being as how they'd failed to check in sooner…no, that _Grecia_ had failed to check in sooner.

But Grecia's worries were short lived. "Thank you," came the usual, calm reply from Carol, her pencil scratching a check mark onto the log sheet in the background, and Grecia felt so much tension leave her body. _Whew! That was close!_ The only thing stopping her from feeling really good was the sound of Carol's voice, even though Carol hadn't said anything cutesy or possessive of Daryl. In fact, Carol never did anything like that before…hmm…but before any of that evidence could start to boost Grecia's hopes, she quickly remembered Rick's orders where radio communications were concerned; all transmissions would be brief and to the point. No one got to hog the airways with superfluous details when the possibility of a patrol team encountering real danger and needing to alert help immediately existed. So, there went the theory of Daryl not being Carol's _boyfriend_ due to Carol's lack of using any pet names over the radio. Besides…Grecia knew Daryl wouldn't have been into that shit, anyway. _Damn!_

Grecia was starting to feel a little bit down trodden now, was waiting for Daryl to scowl at her and reprimand her for not remembering to check them in and having to be told to do so, but he didn't. He had that same serious, solemn look on his face, still really distracted by whatever he'd been tracking and was now looking up the first of the two big, ridgey hills like he suspected something was on the other side of it, in 'the pit.' Grecia felt her stomach tighten…this was likely where a walker showed itself; it had been the day before…Daryl found tracks that really grabbed his attention, and then they'd found that female walker stuck in the mud…the one that Grecia should have taken out…but didn't. And yet in the face of her greatest fear, the one thing that kept jumping up and down in her head was Carol and Daryl…Carol and Daryl…Carol and Daryl…and Grecia had to do something about it. If they were going to come up on another walker, Grecia wanted to be ready this time…whatever "ready" meant, and she knew she wouldn't be as long as her thoughts were on Carol and Daryl. But…what could she do about it?

"I wanna go up the hill today," Daryl said, his voice coming at Grecia from what felt like out of nowhere, but she welcomed whatever shattered the looping thoughts in her head. She shook off the distractions, or tried to, and looked up at Daryl, who now glared back at her, eyes heavy and stern. "I know it's rainy and I know it's going to be muddy, steep going," he told her in a hard voice. "But I don't wanna hear any shit about it! You got that?"

Rainy, muddy and steep…inwardly Grecia sighed, that didn't sound like anything she wanted to do, but outwardly she nodded her head. "Yeah," she heard herself saying to Daryl like the good, little soldier she'd never been before, and then suddenly found a way to get the Carol and Daryl thoughts out of her head, and if she was lucky, start to push them out of Daryl's too. But first she had to stop nodding; she was so eager to please him that she was overdoing it, she must have looked like a bobble-head. She took a deep breath, made herself stay still and fished for words that wouldn't sound too sappy…Daryl hated sappy. "Hey," it wasn't much of a start, but at least it did get Daryl's attention. His look sharpened, clearly expecting Grecia to start complaining now, inspite of her overdone nodding that swore she wouldn't. But Grecia ignored the mean look he was giving her; there was a lot to be gained here, if she said this right…maybe. She took another deep breath, felt the ground beneath her feet, drew some strength from it and told herself one more time that she wasn't "worthless."

"I know I messed up yesterday with that walk—in 'the pit,'" shit, she should have said "walker," she would have sounded stronger if she'd said it…but she was still afraid of them and couldn't get it to go away. But she had Daryl's full attention now, and that was good, it gave her enough to keep going. "But, I've been thinking about that a lot, and…I wanted to tell you…I wanted you to know that…okay, I haven't been the best partner to have out here, and I'm not the easiest person to train either, but…" why was this the hardest part to say? This was the money-shot…so to speak…and speak it she would…_now! Go! Go!_ "But, I promise that I'm going to make a real effort now. I'm sorry for the way I've been, and I want to be better, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes..." wow, that had come out pretty strong and clear…and kind of nervous and fast at the same time, but there was still something needed to really finish it off, like the cherry on top of a sundae, and Grecia knew what it was, and she meant it too. "I promise."

Part 2

If yesterday was strange, today was stranger, but better at the same time. When Daryl couldn't find Grecia that morning, he'd been really worri—no, not _worried_, but concerned…_concern_ had a safer, more detached distance to it than _worried_ did…maybe the rest of the living world wouldn't agree with that, but for Daryl, it worked, and that was all that mattered. And he'd been _concerned_ about Grecia's absence because of the goosey way she'd been acting ever since she'd seen him sitting on the porch with Carol. She hadn't said nothing about it, but he could tell how much it shook her up; she wasn't the same girl he'd walked out of 'the pit' with at the close of yesterday's morning patrol anymore once she'd seen him with Carol, that was for sure. Grecia had been acting funny towards him ever since missing that walker in 'the pit,' but after the whole Carol thing, she'd really been acting funny, but in not-so-funny a way as she was before. She'd gone from annoying, girly funny to mopey, dejected funny, and when Daryl didn't see her pretending to still be asleep in her bed under the dining room table, or standing in front of a bathroom mirror re-braiding her hair for the fifth time, he had this horrible notion that she'd run away…thrown herself to the first walker she come across to escape the pain of a broken heart. She wasn't that bright, after all.

_Broken heart?_ What the…was he seriously insinuating that useless girl was somehow sweet on him? Yeah…Merle would love that one! He could hear his brother preaching at him now, _"the last thing you need in your life, longer 'an about ten minutes or so, is a woman! No woman ever got her love all over a man that didn't lose all his marbles and both his balls in the process!"_ Daryl'd been hearing that testament ever since their mother run off; and he'd grown up watching Merle live by those words that he so often spoke. By the time Daryl was fourteen he was already adept at shaking off any feminine arms that tried to hold him, took all his "dates," if they could be called that, to one place only: up against the cinderblock wall behind the local bar he and Merle hung out in, kicking ass and getting drunk, just about every night. Merle was never one to have a woman hanging on him…so neither was Daryl.

But what if Grecia was sweet on him? She did react in a bad way when she'd seen Daryl with Carol, that Daryl couldn't deny, and why would Grecia be so upset about it if she wasn't sweet on him? And what was all that googley-eyed shit she was doing after 'the pit' and while he'd been hosing off? _Stop it!_ Don't be partin' the hairs of something he didn't really wanna check for ticks! There was a lot of shit that Daryl already knew he didn't want to ponder on the opposite side of Grecia being sweet on him, like why it had him running around like a squirrel looking for its nut this morning! He'd sworn he wasn't going to get "Grecia-brained" today; he'd done that long enough yesterday.

But here he was, with Grecia on his mind again…thinking about how it would make perfect sense that she was sweet on him…which truly didn't make any sense at all. Yeah, if she was just some girl dressed in cut-offs in the bar that was acting sweet on him, Daryl would have hustled her out to the ol' cinderblock wall, but she wasn't _just some girl_…she was Grecia…frickin' GRECIA from magazines and Playboy and TV! But did that even matter anymore with the way the world was now? No…it didn't…at least it didn't until he started in thinking how Grecia had to be sweet on him. Why the hell was she sweet on him? Wasn't Shane the looker in this group? Or was there so much 'asshole' vibe coming off Shane that even stupid, useless Grecia had noticed it and was put off by it?

It didn't make any sens—shit! Daryl let himself go parting hairs and looking for ticks again…and sure enough, he'd found some! The thought of doing Grecia up against that cinderblock wall had crept right passed him…and that wasn't good…that wasn't good at all! How in hell did he go from avowing he wasn't going to obsess about all the Grecia shit today to having her up against the cinderblock wall? That useless girl musta been some kind witch…put some sorta voodoo spell on him…set there chanting underneath their table at night and kept stirring these thoughts into his brain while he slept…if only that was the reason for how he ended up thinking about her…if only it was that simple!

Actually, Grecia didn't need no tongue of frog or eye of newt. She had plenty of curve balls to throw at him, like this morning when she'd suddenly gotten up, gotten ready and headed out to wait for him on the porch without Daryl having to kick her in the ass to get her moving. What was she doing? She didn't like coming out here, she was scared to death to be anywhere near the highway or 'the pit,' and she really hated running. That whole surprise this morning had put her front and center of Daryl's thoughts today…and then he'd gotten out here and noticed more tracks…but not of a walker…tracks of that new _friend_ he was still yet to meet…and that was something that had, momentarily at least, chased away all his Grecia hell. The tracks were old though, made a day or so ago, but from the looks of things, his _friend_ had been going up and down the hill closest to the house…closest to the house, and that was really disconcerting. Yeah, he needed to get up on the top of that big ridge and check this out, no matter how old the tracks were, or the fact there didn't seem to be any recent ones.

But Grecia, who really was an expert pain in the ass; knew exactly how to insert herself back into Daryl's thoughts exactly when he didn't need her to be there, had to go and make some ninny-fied "On my honor, I will try to work harder and get better…" and blah blah blah that further confused the hell out of Daryl, while also managing to create some inane spark of hope and pride within him at the same time. And now he found himself wondering if she'd really meant what she'd said…or if she'd said it just because she was sweet on him? _No…no more, don't do it again_…let that sleeping dog lie! But the more Daryl tried to leave it alone, the more it came back to him, marched around in his head and turned his better senses to mush.

Was that useless girl serious about trying to be less useless? The more trips that thought took around inside Daryl's head, the more legitimate trying to find out was seeming. Really, if she was going to be his partner out here in 'the pit,' if Grecia was going to be the one to watch his back, then wouldn't it be wise to find out just how in it she was? Before she got him bit, and or killed?

And then, as if sent from some approving god, Daryl caught sight of something moving just under the surface of the leaf litter, about to pass by him as it slithered along. He knew what it was, and if he moved fast enough, he could probably encourage it to run up a tree and hang around there long enough to throw another little test Grecia's way. If she meant what she'd told him about making an effort to learn and get better at this and be someone he could count on, then let's see her push past another fear that Daryl suspected was a big one amongst her vast array of fears! Throwing her into 'the pit' with that walker had been too much yesterday, Daryl admitted that now…but this was a much better place for Grecia to start over. Yeah…let's see her do it…if she didn't wuss out, then he could trust that she was serious and not just sweet on him…or, maybe it would mean she was both…either way, this was going to happen!

The slithering had come to an abrupt halt the moment Daryl had moved, and on the ground a few feet away from his feet was a very tense Black Rat Snake, it's body flattened out with how aggravated it was and it's dark head lifted off the ground and cranked tightly back into an "S" shape. Most people would have backed off about now, but Daryl smiled. Nothing bad happened if that harmless rat snake bit Grecia…unlike if that walker had bit her yesterday…yeah, this was perfect! This was her time to shine, whether she knew it or not…to put her money where her mouth was…and maybe to even prove just how sweet on him she was too! "Hey Grecia," Daryl had drawled at her, keeping an eye on the long, lean, hostile fella at his feet. "Ever catch a snake?"

_Author's Note:_ _Are you guys tired of hearing from me yet?lol I'm certainly not tired of hearing from you! Thank you for your continued readership! Reading the reviews gets me so stoked about writing this story, and it really does add another element to it that I wouldn't have been able to find by myself! So, pat yourselves on the back!_

_To CORBSXX: Kickass review! Thank you and I'll really put something extra into Grecia's new plan for you! You let me know if there's anything specific that you'd like to see happen there, dollface! ;-)_

_To MELANTHIACHASE: OMG! Wow! It is sooooo good to "see" a familiar "face!" I'm so excited to know you're reading "B&B!" Your insights have always been among those that have directed, inspired and aided me the most as a writer! I'm just sorry that I always pick characters that you're not particularly fond of!lol But please, keep on telling me what you think! And you already know my policy on requests! Let me know if you have any!_

_To ROSESINMAY: Welcome and thank you for your review! I am so glad to have someone who appreciates how I've worked to make Grecia different from most of the OC's that show up on TWD fics! I like that you have standards such as this; readers like you are who keep me sharp and thereby, keep everyone reading my stuff happy as well! Thank you for your intelligence!_

_To VIOLETVIOLENCE: First let me say Thank You for your support on the "troll" issue! That means a lot and goes far with me! I am so grateful to know that you get "giddy" when you receive an alert for this story, because that's how I get when I see your name on a review! You are quickly becoming my compass as I write this, because if you don't "get it," then I probably didn't do it Readers like you are worth your weight in literary gold, so please, don't stop! Pick apart whatever you like!lol I now know I need to cover why it is that Grecia thinks Carol is a rival for Daryl's affections…and I will as soon as it fits in naturally, I promise. Thank you for finding that gap, and for reading, reviewing and otherwise balancing out my work!_

_Oh, and one final mention; I may not be able to post every day next week due to heading a ladies auxiliary group that puts together for, and delivers, Easter Baskets to hospitalized children, but I will be making an effort to write and post, so don't count me out. I promise not to leave you all high and dry for very long! Thanks to all again, abundantly so! - Grace _


	7. Skin Shed

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 7

This was crazy! Grecia's thoughts had been consumed with what she'd do and how she'd handle it if Daryl gave her a knife and pointed her towards another walker today…she'd never in a million years expected him to be squatting there, holding about a five foot long black snake by the tail, _Crocodile Hunter_ style, and preventing the irate, creepy, icky thing from going on its way, while telling her that today, she was going to catch that snake! _Uh-Uh!_ Grecia didn't do snakes! She'd once turned down a $65,000 job because they'd wanted her to pose with some big, slimy looking, Burmese Python wrapped around her.

But she couldn't very well refuse to do what Daryl was telling her to do. That's not how the objective of Operation "Impress Daryl" was successfully obtained. But this wasn't fair! Weren't walkers enough of a stress factor to have to deal with? The world had to go and dump snakes into Grecia's living nightmare too? Why? Just…why? And the worst part was that Daryl wasn't even doing this out of his usual meanness; he had explained this as a full out 'teachable moment' and he'd made it make so much sense that not even Grecia could argue the logic of it, no matter how much she did not want to put her hand on any part of that snake!

"I gotta feelin' that you're standing there right now trying to decide which'n you're most scared of; walkers or snakes," he'd said to her, holding the snake by the tail, one eye always on the hissing thing and the other taking in Grecia's reaction…and all the while there was some sort of sick, anticipatory smile on his rugged face like he stood to gain something from all of this. "I'm bettin' they're about equal parts petrifying for you, Greesh. But this one's not going to do the damage to you that the other will, and if you can overcome your fear of this one, then you can overcome your fear of the other'n too."

Daryl was right…Daryl usually was…even Rick was seeing that, kept on promoting Daryl up the levels of things in their little group, and Grecia had spent more than enough weeks in 'the pit' with Daryl to trust and know that when Daryl said something _was_, it _was_! But he wanted her to catch a snake! A snake! In perfect unison with the unfolding terror in Grecia's mind, the snake suddenly turned back over its own long body and with a livid, spitting hiss, struck out at Daryl faster than a camera's flash.

"Hey now, brother," Daryl moved out of the way of the strike nearly as quickly as the snake had come for him, lifting the serpent up higher by the tail and gently shaking its icky black head back down to the ground. Daryl was so unafraid and in control; Grecia wondered if she'd ever even understand being like that…and some other part of her was expanding the ways in which Daryl was becoming attractive…how was it possible to not have incredible sex dreams about a man who was this cool under pressure…_and how was it possible to have another one?_ What? Since when did Grecia care about sex? Since when did she want it? But this thing with Daryl was different from…well, everything she'd ever experienced with any other man, made all her previous relationships feel artificial…which they were, Grecia wasn't afraid to admit that…but Daryl…he was real…he was so real…_"Greesh"_…he'd called her "Greesh"…no one else had ever given her a nickname like that before. And how was it that such a stupid, ineloquent nickname like "Greesh" was making her stand there thinking about how wonderfully male Daryl was and be imagining the feel of that whiskered chin in places that Grecia had never cared to have a chin, or whiskers before? She was facing a real horror show! Jesus, she was going to have to catch a snake!

Daryl was still talking to the snake too, once again stating that which couldn't have been more right. "Trust me, she's more afraid of you than you are of her," Daryl laughed to the wriggling animal, and adjusted his grip on the creature's tail calmly like he played with snakes all the time...and he probably did, knowing him…he was weird and backwards and…and gross like that. Wait…why the hell was she so attracted to him then? But the moment his wolf-like blue eyes flipped up to Grecia, she felt herself melt helplessly into knowing that she wanted Daryl Dixon…it didn't matter what he was, what he did, or where he'd come from…or what he made her do. "I'm going to tell you what to do, you just need to listen." He was telling her, and the commanding tone in his voice was equal parts stern directive and love potion. "This ain't hard, okay? Just listen to me, I'll get you through."

_Oh my God_, she was going to have to catch a snake! There was no way out of this…Grecia, who wouldn't even feed bread to the ducks at the petting zoo because they had creepy scaly looking legs, was going to catch a snake! She could feel herself trembling as though the earth was shaking beneath her and she was hoping Daryl didn't notice. She had to do this…not just _try_, but _do_ it! But how? Oh God, how was she going to…grab…a snake?

"…and you don't wanna get musked! Snake musk is all a mixed bunch of shit and piss and partially digested hell, and if it gets on you, you're gonna stank for a long time!" Daryl had been talking for a while apparently, but Grecia had missed most of what he was saying what with all the screaming in her own head…and form the sounds of this latest revelation, she really could have used the part she'd missed. She hoped that maybe Daryl would repeat it some way so she wouldn't have to ask any questions that would have sounded stupid…as if any of her questions _weren't_ stupid, but this was not time to look as though she hadn't been paying attention, but all Daryl finished up with was, "so don't be messin' with him for real long."

Great…snakes could shoot "musk" at people…snakes were getting worse and worse by the second! Even worse yet, Grecia hadn't heard the part that would have told her just what end of the snake this "musk" shot out of! Well…Daryl had used the word "shit" in describing it…so it had to come out of the tail end then, right? Wonderful…just fucking wonderful; there was absolutely no end of a snake that was safe!

"You okay?" Daryl looked at her and asked, his voice calm and level, but he was quickly getting irritated with her, it was all over his chiseled features.

_Shit!_ She had to get it together and do this…not only did she have to be in the right frame of mind with this snake thing, she also couldn't afford to be pissing Daryl off. Grecia really wanted him to see a different side of her…but first she had to find it herself. Damn it…this was so not fair! She doubted he'd ever made Carol catch a snake! Carol…ughh…this all sucked so much! But Grecia clenched her jaw a minute, made herself stop shaking and nodded her head. "Yeah," she lied, and wished she could make herself believe it as much as she was hoping Daryl did.

"Alright, pay attention then!" He warned her, his voice so austere and authoritative. "Come up on him easy, don't rush; try to relax. The more wound up you are, the more wound up he's going to be." At that, Daryl let go of the snake's tail and very slowly and deliberately took a step and a half up closer to the head end of the serpent. "Kinda put your hand out right over top of about where his head is; not in front of it and not behind it, he'll nail you from either one of those places," again Daryl paused to send a sharp look Grecia's direction. "You listening?" He asked and Grecia immediately nodded, her mouth dry and fingers trembling, but yeah, she was listening! "From here, it's all timing; you gotta commit to it, don't start and then stop. Just come straight down," and with that bit of instruction, Daryl's hand came down on the snake like an eagle's talon, and he snatched it up in one feld, masterful swoop, the snake trying to coil some, but it didn't even hiss. "And get him right behind the head, you got him here, he's all yours, he can't bite you no matter how much he'd like to." He was so casual while holding a handful of snake, gesturing with it even and acting like he wasn't holding a snake…_a snake_…at all.

Next thing Grecia knew, it was her turn…and she wasn't wholly convinced she was really doing this, kept waiting for the moment when she'd wake up next to Sancho in their king size bed, in their luxury condo that overlooked uptown Atlanta, and realize this whole past few months had just been one horrific dream…but a more present part of her knew just where she was; out in 'the pit,' with Daryl, semi-crouched over top of a snake, with her hand in the air over top its head just where Daryl had showed her to hold it. _Jesus Christ_…she was scared shitless, but Grecia was going to do this…_so come on_…_do it_…how different was this really from taking an ever wandering Carl by the hand and leading him back to the house?

Part 2

_Holy shit_…that useless girl looked like she was going to do this! She was as close to a snake as she'd likely ever been before in her life, not completely in it to win it yet, but she was trying. The snake was giving her every chance, just lying there on top of the leaf litter in an almost straight line, not trying to turn and face Grecia or striking at her like it had him. Its long, lean body expanded and contracted like an inflating bicycle tire with every heavy breath it took though, and Daryl knew Grecia's window was getting smaller and smaller. Daryl'd wore out the snake for her, on purpose, but the critter was gettin' his second wind now. "He's waitin' on you, Grecia." Daryl tried to encourage, realizing that his own heart was pounding maybe even harder and faster than he imagined Grecia's was. If she did this it meant a lot of things…most of which he already knew he didn't want to ever think about. But, he wanted her to do this; if for no other reason, it would just make him feel good to know that he'd taught her _something_ at least, that he'd gotten through to her, that she carried some piece of him inside her. Sweet on him or not, he liked to think that he'd been some sort of influence on her survival…_c'mon you useless, little mess._ "They don't get no more politer than that right there."

Grecia didn't nod, didn't move at all, but he could tell that she was dialed into what he was saying, the look on her face hovering between fear and determination…the determination part something he couldn't ever remember seeing there before. _Make with the snake, you stupid, useless girl_…there was no real danger here, only the danger Grecia perceived; and she had to get over that, because she perceived a hell of a lot of danger all over the dang place!

The hand Grecia held tensely above the snake's head jerked, Daryl felt himself clench up and hold his breath, afraid to see the outcome but hoping for the best, needing her to do this in a way that was becoming disturbing, but all too soon it became evident that Grecia had second guessed herself, flinched and pulled her right hand back up into the ready position instead of making a grab for the snake. _Damn it!_ Daryl heard himself growl, felt himself bare his teeth and make a desperate-to-swing fist as if the Falcons had just fumbled the ball in the redzone…but he'd never thought the Falcons might be sweet on him…_shit…quit goin' there, already_!

Grecia could do this, it wasn't as difficult as she was making it; he just had to make her see where she was going wrong…he could handle that, right? "Don't hesitate!" He yelled, had no other choice but to yell, he was stiff and anxious and what came out just came out. "You hesitate with a snake, or a walker, and you're bit, Grecia!" For a moment he was right back at the start of the day, stomping through the house trying to find her, thoughts heavy and hectic about where she'd gone. "You're bit!" He heard himself repeat, feeling like a boulder had just tumbled down from the big, ridgey hill and smashed him in the chest, and he wished like hell that whatever it was that made him feel like that didn't exist in him. But this was why stupid, useless Grecia had to catch that damn snake!

Grecia gave a shake, but whether she was more afraid of him or grabbing the snake, Daryl wasn't sure…until she spoke. "What if…" she stammered, but her eyes were on the snake, they never left the snake, and that was good. "What if he's mad because you already picked him up, and he gets me with that musk stuff?"

_Aw, c'mon girl!_ Daryl did his best to stay calm and coach and not intimidate, but truth was he was as ancy as a rutting buck staring down a lawn ornament doe. Grecia had to realize that she was the only one here whom the outcome depended on, and Daryl had told her he'd "get her through" so now he had to, and he would. "What if he grows legs and does a tap dance?" Daryl asked, but it left his mouth sounding angry and flustered with her…he couldn't help it; he was morphing into some kind of drill sergeant now, Grecia had to do this…she had to! "Don't matter! You in control or not?"

Grecia's eyes closed and she shivered again…figures, she was caving…she'd cry next…so much for how she'd promised to make a better effort out here with him…so much for what, if anything, Daryl really meant to her at all…God damn it, why'd he keep going to that? Why'd he even have to test out Grecia in the first place? What the hell had this been about, really? A certification of how far she'd come in her training, or was it to see how much she loved him, if she did at all? No! Fucking Christ, no!

And what the hell was this knocking around inside him now? Disappointment? No! Not even one fucking ounce of it! Daryl wasn't even surprised by her failure…fine…good…he might as well just let Grecia off the hook now and tell her to forget it. She hadn't changed, she never would, she wasn't sweet on him at all, and really, that's exactly how Daryl wanted it to be anyway. Life was already fucked up enough; he didn't need no woman hankering after him to really turn his life to shit. _Boy, don't never trust nothin' that can bleed for three days and not die_…ain't that what Merle always advised him the minute Daryl looked more than once at a girl? Yeah…and that's how it was going to be, too!

He was on the verge of sighing heavily and ending this stalemate between Grecia and that Black Rat Snake, but when he looked at Grecia's face again, she did look different. For one thing, she wasn't standing there with that begging, pleading look in her eyes like "can this please be over with now" like she usually got whenever he made her run or wanted to scout around 'the pit' itself. No, she was looking at that snake, studying on it like she was going to be drawing a picture of it later in her diary or something. And her slim, boney hand was right there, above the reptile's head…her fingers slightly bent, relaxed…relaxed…he'd told her to try and relax…_do it girl_…

Daryl could see every breath Grecia took, her ribcage working like a billows crimp while she sank into some sort of meditation like he'd never seen her do before. She wasn't giving up, she wasn't standing there like some skinny, useless mess; no, it was probably just the lack of intense sun light that morning, but Daryl was looking at this lean, fluid, sleek form poised to take charge of what nearly no one wanted to be close to. He suddenly became aware that his breathing matched hers, both of them drawing air in together and releasing it as though they were one being, his muscles and body just as tight and taut as was hers, he could feel the tension in her body gripping his own, he could feel the wildness in himself pushing Grecia onwards, making her want this as much as he did himself, he could feel her as though her skin were against his own, could hear her making those mysterious, soft noises she'd been making in her sleep as she took in all that he gave her, not fighting it as it turned it into the fitful need to satisfy him…_do it girl…do it for him._

Something exploded in front of him, a tornadic whirl of leaves splashing into the air, and in a split second, Grecia was gone from sight. _Shit!_ She'd run off…she got so damn close, and then lost it...and Daryl swore his heart stopped beating…just quit on him, wasn't interested in pumping anymore and died right there in his chest. But he couldn't stay here feeling dead inside; he had to go catch Grecia…and when he did, he was going to…oh hell…what he was feeling wasn't good…when he caught that stupid, useless girl, she was going to feel how badly she'd hurt him, she was going to know how high she'd pushed his hopes and how hard she'd slammed them back down…she was going to know how much he wanted to think that maybe, just maybe, she actually did lov—and then there she was, big as anything, popping up from the ground and flying, wet leaves, one hand raised high in the air…and a wriggling Black Rat Snake clutched in her slim, boney hand…

_Sweet Lord_…she'd done it! Grecia reached down and plucked that snake right off the ground, just the way he'd showed her, just the way he'd told her, just the way she'd learned from him! In a split second everything in Daryl that had died rushed back inside him again, a tsunami of life and hope and victory and…and…no, just because things weren't as bleak and catastrophic as they'd seemed a half a second ago didn't mean he was going any further with this putrid celebration of feelings than what he'd gone already, damn it! Grecia caught a God damn snake…she hadn't cured a walker…

"I got it!" She shouted, still hoisting the serpent, the biggest, proudest smile Daryl had ever seen on anyone's face taking up all the room on Grecia's. She was breathing hard and heavy…so was he…both of them looking at one another with more showing in their eyes than Daryl had wanted to show, or thought he was…didn't he just tell himself to chill out? Yeah, so what was with this stupid grin he couldn't shrug? But before he could start in on himself to stop acting like such a pussy, it must have all of a sudden occurred to Grecia that, yes, she had indeed caught the snake, and for a moment she turned her pretty head and looked at in her hand, her eyes then going wide and wild, abject horror replacing that big, bright smile. "I don't want it!" She screamed, and with that, the poor rat snake was airborne.

Daryl had never had a cartwheeling snake whiz by his head before, so he wouldn't have been able to predict his reaction to such a thing, and he never would have expected this one. He'd really been through the shit ringer with that usele—_well, she was just down to stupid he guessed now; back up, start over_…he'd really been through the shit ringer with that _stupid_ girl today, he'd felt a lot of things that he was still pretty sure he didn't actually feel, despite the tracks left by all the intense emotions that he could feel all over his insides, and without any warning all the uncertainty and hope and stress and despair and elation collided and then dissolved into the loudest, most heartfelt laughter he'd ever heard emanating from himself. He'd sunk down to his knees in the wet leaves with his arm slung over his abdomen, laughing so hard it felt like being kicked in the gut. Grecia caught the snake…she caught a God damn snake! She'd stood up to something she was afraid of…she had a chance to make it in this new, piece of shit world…she'd caught that God damn snake…_for him_…no, don't…he just couldn't balance it out right now…she'd caught the snake, and then she'd thrown it away, and thinking about that part again made Daryl laugh even harder…but not hard enough to fully remove the stain of _for him_.

"…disgusting!" Grecia was in a state now, frantically rubbing the hand that the snake had been in on whatever wet leaf she came across, but she was okay, somehow through the haze of hilarity, Daryl could tell that, but watching her was only making him laugh more and more. He had to stop though…he had to tell her she'd done good…besides, if he didn't stop laughing like this, he was going to run out of oxygen and pass out.

Okay, get it together, suck in a little air and say something to her…it wasn't easy, when he tried to speak his voice was hoarse now, but there'd been a short reprieve in his laughter. "I'm sorry," he coughed towards Grecia then had to try not to start up again with the laughing as he heard the snake high tailing it the hell away from both of them through the leaf litter. "That was just the funniest shit I've seen in a coon's a—"

"Daryl!" Grecia's voice was all kinds of tight and scared in an instant, and she was fumbling hard for the Savage 110 that now lay somewhere under wet leaves, but her light blue eyes were watching something hard over his shoulder. _Oh damn_…yeah, so that wasn't the snake Daryl had heard rustling in the leaves…but he just couldn't be too upset about it.

He was still laughing even as he turned his head to look behind him, hearing the familiar snarling gurgle now and not surprised when a bald headed walker, clad in a muddied up pinstripe business suit was ambling towards him, a steak knife protruding from where a smart, red tie should have been. Gasping for breath and still chuckling, Daryl took up his crossbow, pivoted at the waist and from his knees fired a bolt directly into the geek's face. "Fuck off!" He yelled at the falling corpse and then laughed again…yeah…right now he was having too good a time with Grecia to be bothered by anything else in the world. _Wait…he was what?_

A smile slowly returned to Grecia's face, and then she started to laugh, not as hard as what Daryl had been, but she was laughing, free and happily, not acting at all the way she would have before if a walker had just been encountered. Like him, he doubted Grecia knew what else to do with all the everything that was shooting everywhere inside them and around them, and so they just laughed together for a few more seconds…until they both happened to look up at the same time, quieting down, eyes meeting, parts of them joining though they weren't touching, and they just knelt there, staring at one another, kind of drunk-like. She really was a beautiful girl…too damn skinny…but Grecia was…_wow_…

_Uh-Oh_…if this went on any longer…yeah, there it was, Daryl felt himself leaning in towards Grecia slightly, arms flinching to raise up and hook around her shoulders…but at the last minute he managed to get control and he leaned back again, throwing out one arm straight in front of him, hand balled into a fist. He nodded at Grecia, smiled proudly at her. "Good job!" He told her levelly, and then she smiled herself again, and extended her own arm, touching his fist with her own…Daryl fighting to get back to who he was prior to waking up this morning, but he couldn't stop thinking that he'd seen a spark fly into the air when he and Grecia touched. But he wasn't going to pay attention to it…hell no…acknowledge this kind of shit and it just got more powerful…so this wasn't happening! Time to get back to business! He cleared his throat and got back on his feet, ready to move on…damn satisfied that the stupid girl had caught that snake, but it wasn't like it…meant anything. "C'mon, let's get up that hill." He ordered and refocused his sights on the ridge above them.

"Wait a minute," Grecia surprised him by saying as she also got to her feet, and for a moment Daryl was terrified that she'd be coming for him next, arms outstretched and then wrap herself around him in a way that he'd never want to be unwrapped…but thank God, that's not what happened at all. She walked right passed him, heading on a straight course for the walker he'd taken down, and Daryl watched, intrigued. Grecia did not like walkers…didn't matter if they'd already been knocked down or not, she wanted nothing to do with them…but there she went, striding right towards the twice dead body, noticeably staggering one or two little steps just before she came up on it proper, but she didn't stop, she pushed herself forward, kept going and going until she bent right down over the walker, grabbed Daryl's crossbow bolt just below the fletchings and gave it a yank, cringing a bit at the squelching sound it made coming out of the walker's brain, but Grecia kept pulling until the bolt was free. And then she coolly turned around and strode right back up to Daryl, giving the dripping bolt a flick, then handing it to him, her eyes holding his once more for a brief, but hard hitting moment that Daryl didn't want to think about ever again, but knew he would. "Let's go." She said, and then collected her weapon and waited for Daryl to lead on.

_Damn_…little miss useless had done a lot of learning and growing today! She did mean what she'd said about making a better effort, about trying to learn all she could and be the kind of partner Daryl could rely on. She wasn't there yet, residual fear clung all over Grecia still, but Daryl now knew it could be vanquished, and that it didn't always have to be up to him to chase it out of her. Grecia was showing signs of coming into her own out here, maybe even of coming into her own ever in her life. She caught the snake…she meant what she said…she was serious…she was as sweet on him as a snake flingin' girl could be…and Daryl didn't want no part of that last one…no how, no way…_damn!_

_Author's Note:_ _As always, thank you for reading! I enjoy sharing with you and I hope that I've left you entertained! Please, let me know with a review! If you did enjoy this chapter, you largely have the readers who do review to thank for it! I am nothing without their feedback and support and ideas, and I invite you to become one of them!_

_A special "Thank You" and "Welcome" to ARJOLIN, AMTSY and DAYDREAM-AWAY95 for subscribing to my story, and an additional "Thank You" to SUZ SINGER and ROYAL5231 for selecting this as one of their favorite stories! I hope you will feel free to make your reading experience an interactive one with a review! _

_And finally, to my loyal reviewers, who make my literary world go 'round:_

_To VERITASKYM: Thank you for the support you lend me! As I said before, I will remember your kindness! Thank you also for guiding me along in my writing of both "Grecia" and "Daryl!" Your satisfaction is what I aim for!_

_To CORBSXX: Yay! I am so EXCITED to be receiving the first request! I think that's a great idea! Yes! I will work that in for you! See? This is exactly what I mean when I say my readers give me ideas that I wouldn't have had on my own! And that really is such a "Grecia" type of thing! Thank you for sharing that! I can't wait to get to work on it!_

_To VIOLETVIOLENCE: I'm going to try hard not to sound like a broken record, but THANK YOU for the usual, phenomenal stuff you consistently reference in your reviews! You always see what I hope everyone else sees and gets from this story and I always have you in mind when I sit down to write because of the high standards I know you will hold me too! You're making me work, and I wouldn't have it any other way! You are my "Eye of the Tiger!" (Side note: Violetviolence is also the author of a stellar Daryl fic called "Simple Man." If you aren't reading it, you should be!)_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVAE: Yes! You're doing it! You're picking up the human, every day life parts of this story and you're relating to them in exactly the way I wanted you to! Thank you for saying so! Nothing makes me happier than hearing "I have been there" from a reader regarding something I was trying to convey! Wow! Thank you for not only being so aware, but for being aware enough to tell me about it!_

_To ROSES IN MAY: Whew-hoo! I just got the hat-trick between you, Violetviolence and Jezebella Corvae! You're getting it too! You're relating to the story and thinking about how and why and then being kind enough to tell me about it! Yesssss! I am so happy to have a reader of your caliber!_

_I know I've said it before, but I really do mean it: You guys rock! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews, but most of all, thank you for getting it! All the best! - Grace _


	8. Tackle Box

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 8

Grecia sat on the porch steps, hoping the sun would break all the way free of the clouds and shine enough to dry the hose soaked clothes she was wearing. It was so strange to come back from a patrol and go directly over to get cleaned up at the garden hose and not have to run laps with her rifle held over her head, but Daryl had let her go today, no punishments assessed, nothing further to work on. She didn't know what to do with herself…except for sit here and feel really really, unbelievably good. But not just good…no, she felt…liberated! Funny what grabbing hold of a nasty, scaly, awful thing like a snake could do…and how odd that catching that snake had made her feel better about herself than when _People Magazine_ had named her number one among their _World's Most Beautiful_ of 2008! How was that even possible? But it was…it was!

However, this feeling wasn't all due to that snake. The main reason for it had thrown in to help with construction of the wall, something Daryl generally didn't do once they returned from their patrols, but he seemed to have some sort of excess energy he needed to burn off today. He hadn't said anything to her regarding her snake capture other than, "good job," but Grecia could tell that she had impressed Daryl a lot more than he'd been ready for her to. He'd laughed…he'd laughed like no one Grecia had heard laugh before, but it wasn't in a bad way, or like a lunatic in some stupid horror movie…no, Daryl had laughed from deep in his soul, enraptured in some sort of joy Grecia never would have guessed she had the power to make someone feel. That meant something, she could feel it in inside her, more present and more visceral than what happened yesterday when Daryl had saved her from that walker in 'the pit' by pushing her back and falling on top of her. She wasn't imagining this, it was there, there was something growing between her and Daryl…inspite of how well Daryl was playing it down.

And who was she kidding? Grecia wasn't sitting out here in the hopes of drying out enough to go into the house; she was sitting out here because this is where Daryl was, she was watching him from the steps as he nailed up planks of wood with Dale and Glenn, let herself revel with girlish glee at how the muscle of his arms flexed and the way he grunted when he hoisted logs onto the saw horses so they could be cut down to plank size. She just wasn't ready to leave him, not that she was really with him by sitting up here on the steps either, but still, she wanted to remain in his company for a while longer; it didn't matter how close to him she was.

Daryl wasn't cute, not by a long shot, but what he was worked for her…literally like nothing else ever had before. She'd known lots of good looking, cute, beautiful men in her past life, they were all around her all the time, but they didn't matter; they were like caricatures of what someone thought a man was supposed to look like, and Grecia had never been able to see them as any more than just that, caricatures. But Daryl…he didn't fit any mold; there wasn't much about him that was not genuine and rough and hardcore and imperfect in such a perfect way. Even the way he tried hard not to look at her, or even notice her, sitting up here on the steps made him attractive…and frustrating at the same time…but Grecia was figuring out how to respect this thing as it did grow between her and Daryl. Rush him, or it, and it would be gone…and that was the last thing Grecia wanted. If Daryl wanted it this way, then okay…he'd let her know when he was ready…she hoped. Oh yeah, and then there was Carol to be dealt with still…but right now, Grecia just wanted to feel what she was feeling between her and Daryl and not let the Carol dilemma bring her down. Things would fall into place; somehow Grecia just knew they would…somehow.

Daryl was setting another post in the ground, his sleeveless, grimey, olive green T-shirt had come un-tucked from his filthy jeans, and every time he reached up or leaned forward, Grecia caught momentary glimpses of thriving abdominal muscles born out of honest, hard work and practical sweat, and not nurtured in the comfort of an air conditioned health club while a trainer stood nearby. Every time Daryl's hard, sculpted arms reached above his head, his tanned body would stretch partially out of the cut out sleeve holes of the dingy T-shirt, revealing the lovely rippling of serratus muscles, so conditioned and defined that Grecia couldn't stop from imagining her fingers fitted into each wonderful groove of them on either side of the convex pectoral muscles she hoped for a stolen glance of. She was ogling him…there was no other term for it that made it sound anymore legitimate than what it was and she knew it…but honestly, what were the chances that a guy like Daryl _hadn't_ checked out her _Playboy_ spread? He'd already seen her naked…fair was fair, wasn't it?

In all honesty, there had been guys like Daryl in brief parts of Grecia's life before too; sweaty, laboring men like him had installed the sauna on the balcony of her and Sancho's million dollar penthouse. But Grecia only ever saw work men, all brawn, no brains, pushing and shoving and flaunting some 'if it doesn't fit, force it' attitude that had frightened her and made her hate them. But the truth likely was that those brutes, like Daryl, were probably still alive. Grecia was certainly glad that Daryl was. He was her salvation; he knew what mattered, and likely always had even before the outbreak. He fought for himself, and those he loved…and that's exactly what he was teaching her to do too. And Grecia would; the snake was only the start of this! She still had a ways to go before she was as good as she had to be to stand beside Daryl Dixon.

Maybe she should get up and volunteer herself to work on the wall too? Well…maybe not; Daryl would have called her over and put her to work if he'd wanted her over there; he had no qualms about making her work if he thought she needed to. _Give him, and this, the space it needs_ she reminded herself. Besides, what the hell did Grecia know about building a wall? She'd never even played with _Legos_! Hmmm, yeah, she was more help to the wall building by sitting over here on the steps…at least, for now she was…but some day…she felt herself smile again, feeling good…yeah, some day, she'd be out there herself, working beside Daryl.

The wall really was taking off, nearly six sections of it were up, which was probably about a fifth of what it would be when finally completed, counting the six foot overhang on the outside of the wall to make it harder for any possible herds of walkers to pile up on one another and climb up and over the top. The last thing to be built would be the sentinel like walk way that would go around the inside of the wall, making for some easier night patrols. Grecia looked forward to that day; it would be so nice to have some space, however small, that would be completely sealed off from the hell the world had become…even if she was beginning to seriously suspect that she could possibly deal with things as they were now in a much better way than she'd ever dealt with, well, anything really. Yeah…Grecia was feeling good…the world may have been full of walkers and snakes, but Daryl was also in that world too, and with his help, Grecia could deal with anything.

She'd been feeling so good that Grecia didn't notice Andrea and Shane coming out onto the porch until Andrea had stopped and sat down beside her, all smiles…but Shane…well, it was hard to say if it was the combination of the ball cap and the shorter than closely cropped hair that made him appear to have a permanent sneer on his face, or if he just did these days. They each had a rifle slung over their backs, same as most anyone who came outside, but they also had work gloves and bottles of water; they hadn't been on the same patrol team today; Grecia wasn't sure who Rick had sent out with Shane, she'd had too much going on in 'the pit' with Daryl to remember, but Shane had reunited with Andrea now and they were on their way to work on the wall, but Andrea obviously felt like a visit first…which was odd…Andrea had always seemed nice enough, had really evolved from the sweet girl next door to some emerging _Xena_ lately, and that was cool, but Grecia and Andrea didn't like or hate one another; they ships on the same ocean was all, they're only interactions had been Andrea telling Grecia what to do or what not to do when it came to daily camp life, the same as all of the other women did.

Shane didn't approach Grecia, there didn't seem to be a reason for him to even be staying on the porch, but he did, looking out at the crew already working on the wall, sneering for sure at something or someone, and then looking back at Andrea and Grecia with great curiosity, like trying to predict the outcome of whatever Andrea's unexpected friendliness was about.

"Heard you had quite a day out there this morning!" Andrea's smile really was sincere and it made Grecia smile in return, albeit how that wasn't too hard to do right about now. But something told Grecia to be cautious; Daryl would have been.

"How do you know?" And how did Andrea know? Grecia's ineptness was no secret, everyone knew how terrible she was at just about everything, and Daryl had complained and thrown enough fits in front of the group as a whole for everyone to feel his frustrations and lack of confidence that Grecia would ever become a full-fledged member of the Defense Force. But how had today's success gotten out to everyone?

Andrea's smile stayed unchanged as she flipped her wavy, blonde hair over her shoulder to look quickly in Shane's direction then back at Grecia again. Andrea seemed to be the only one in the group whom Shane was letting in lately, but whatever Shane's reasons for doing that were, they weren't based on Andrea developing the same brooding, foreboding attitude that Shane was now so infamous for. Andrea wasn't coming across as conniving, and Grecia really didn't feel as though such a thing was even part of the bubbly blonde.

"Shane told me," Andrea explained, and Shane lifted his head some, peering down even more at the conversation between Andrea and Grecia, but still he didn't talk…just stood there like he was sequestered in one of those rooms where the mirror was actually a window and he was observing some kind of sting operation. But Andrea wasn't taking notice of any of that, she was thrilled, her voice happy and excited and her green eyes shining brightly with how enthusiastic she was to have _somehow_ heard about Grecia's day in 'the pit.' "He overheard Daryl telling Rick all about you catching the snake and everything!"

Daryl was telling people about Grecia catching that snake? Grecia's smile returned, bigger than before…oh wow, Daryl was talking about her…in a good way for a change! He'd told Rick all about what she'd done and how much she'd impress—hmm…when had Daryl done that? Grecia had been sitting here on the porch, ogling Daryl, ever since they'd gotten back from patrol, and okay, yeah, Rick was out there working too, but when did Daryl speak to Rick…and how had she missed Sha—hmm…oh yeah, Grecia knew how that had happened…she'd been lost in wonderment about how hairy Daryl's chest was, pondering if it would really tickle to have him on top of her if she was shirtless too…the two of them as close as they could be, like in her dream…Grecia's heart started to pound and the evaporating water in her clothes was being replaced by perspiration…hmm…yeah…that's how she'd managed to miss a whole conversation between Daryl and Rick, with Shane eavesdropping. Wow…that was the first time she'd ever been so into a guy that she'd totally zoned out from what was going on in front of her!

"Anyway," Andrea was still smiling brightly and looking enthused, reaching across now and grabbing both of Grecia's hands in her own, took a deep breath and then just kind of sighed in a way that made Grecia feel good to hear. "I just wanted to come and congratulate you and tell you to keep it up! It would really be great to not be the only girl out there keeping everyone safe; we gotta stick together!" Then Andrea laughed again, made a fist and tapped her chest with it, for a moment pretending to be all ghetto. "You know, we gotta represent!"

"Really?" Grecia knew she shouldn't have said that the moment it had fallen out of her mouth, but she'd just been so surprised by the implication that Andrea was thinking of her as being part of some sort of…sisterhood like that. Other women usually hated Grecia, just took one look at her and hated her, jealous of her body and face and hair and poised to beat the hell out of Grecia the minute their man cast a wandering eye her direction. That had made it impossible to have any friends…and it had also made Grecia suspicious of anyone who acted like they might want to be her friend…like Lori, even though Grecia had no reason to be suspicious of anyone now…_except Carol…no, stop…just concentrate on feeling good_! But Grecia was in the process of trying to change, trying to be a better person than she had been…and part of doing that was letting people in…and Andrea was so happy for her, and really did seem to take pride in knowing that there was yet another woman on the Defense Force, kicking ass…well, at least in training to start kicking ass, anyway. Okay…Grecia was on a roll with making changes to herself, and truth be told, it really would be nice to have a friend…and Andrea was right here, volunteering for the position. "I mean, yeah!" Grecia finally smiled back, discovering that she was looking forward to "representing" with Andrea. "Definitely! Thanks for talking to me!"

Andrea's smile never faded, but now it changed to something a bit warmer than it was at the start. She nodded, gave Grecia's hand a kind pat that spoke of how much Andrea understood having to overcome things that felt so insurmountable. "You don't have to thank me," said the pretty blond then she got to her feet, but still smiled down at Grecia as she and the ever-silent Shane began to walk down the steps. "Like I said, we gotta stick together!"

_Wow!_ Grecia wondered if that creepy snake was aware of what a gateway it had been! Not only had she impressed Daryl, now she'd made a friend! Grecia couldn't remember ever feeling better than she did right now! Funny how the world had to end in order for her to finally start getting her stupid life together! But whatever, Grecia was feeling good…so good…right up until she was watching her new friend, Andrea, walk off towards the wall building with Shane…and Shane, with that sneer bent face, walked forward, but turned back for a split second and stared at Grecia…silently giving her some kind of jerking nod of his head…like he'd set a hook in Grecia's mouth, and was reeling her in.

_Author's Note:__ Merely saying "thank you for reading" really does not convey how I feel about what you guys shared about that last chapter! But, thank you for reading nonetheless! It's the comments and thoughts that you so generously leave for me that made the "snake" chapter what it was, so thank you all for giving me the inspiration I needed!_

_Again, a "thank you" and "welcome" to LISA BOSTON and VINTAGEDISPOSITION for subscribing to my story! I hope you continue to enjoy it and I also hope to see you becoming a "part" of it!_

_To VIOLETVIOLENCE: Your reviews are truly making this story what is and also making "my" Daryl his very very best! My Daryl obviously hangs out with your Daryl, because if my Daryl is good, then it's the influence of your Daryl rubbing off on him! I am so giddy about knowing you were laughing while reading this chapter, but also on the edge of your seat! That's exactly what I was hoping for! It's not just what you put in your reviews that makes you such a valuable commodity as a reader, but it's also your sensitivity to the little things (in both your reading and writing) that continue to make me light up whenever your name appears in my Inbox! It's so nice to know that I hit my mark when I write, particularly when I'm intentionally trying to be funny! So thank you for letting me know that! And you are, as always, spot on when it comes to what makes Grecia her "endearing" self, so I promise you won't see her lose her "ditsy" side, even if it does evolve a little bit. That is a big part of who she is, even if she does change. And yes, Daryl now has to deal with knowing that Grecia likes him…and that's going to be delicious to write, too! Thanks again for saying everything I needed to hear, and please, if there's something you'd like to see, let me know!_

_To CORBSXX: I know exactly where I am going to use your suggestion, and I admit to having changed it around a little bit, just to make it a little more "mine," but you'll still recognize it and it still came from you, and you will be credited with the idea when it appears! Thank you again for making such a marvelous suggestion; as it turns out, it was just what I needed in a future chapter! You've earned 100 chocolate muffins, so enjoy!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVAE: Yaaaaay! If I had prizes to give out to my readers, you would have won one! Yes! You got the whole "snake/Freudian" thing! I don't want to hit everyone over the head with psycho-babble, but Grecia overcoming her fear of snakes was also her overcoming her fear of men/penises/sex. Not that I wrote the whole chapter to express the sexy stuff, but it was in there, and you saw it! You rock, chick! Your hypothetical prize for getting it is…hmm…let's see what I've got here…okay, you've won a trip out to the afore mentioned "cinderblock wall" with Daryl… to catch a snake, if you get my meaning!lol _

_To ROSES IN MAY: Yes! I've never been so happy to have made someone pee their pants!lol You picked up on the funny part of the last chapter that is also my favorite, too! Great minds, you know…great minds!lol Thank you for letting me know I made you laugh, I'm so very glad that I did! Thank you!_

_To MELANTHIA CHASE: Wow! Your review really left me kind of breathless! Thank you for such kind words, I hardly feel worthy of them, but I will be striving to live up to them all the same! And if "Operation Impress Daryl" felt "juvenile" and had you rolling your eyes, it was supposed to, so a big high five to you for picking that up! Grecia went out on patrol a little girl, but she grew up after the snake! And Grecia thanks you for the "fist pump!" Really, knowing that my story reached you like that is dizzying to know, so thank you for sharing that! And I am so glad you approve of my handling of Daryl! I'm trying very hard to include the things about him that make him such a fan favorite, and not just throw an OC into bed with him and write from the stand point of we all know why he's so irresistible. Thank you and I'm so happy to be giving you what you expect from me, and also what you deserve to be reading! And as you can see now, I'm working on Shane…hold on, you're going to get your wish!:-)_

_To VERITASKYM: Thank you for your "slow and easy" vote! It's good to have my readers recognizing how tantalizing a slow build is! That you appreciate both the blooming process along with the flower itself makes you worth having as a reader! Thank you!_

_Really, all of the reviews this time had me feeling so charged! I loved writing that last chapter and you all have made me love it even more now! That's what you give to me, and since you've been so benevolent, it's now my turn to give you something stellar back! Thanks again and may all be well with you! - Grace_


	9. Green Eyes

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Special Recognition__ is made of CORBSXX for her suggestion that I work in some of Grecia's modeling career in some way that gets Daryl hot and bothered! Please thank her if you enjoy that addition, it was all her idea! _

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 9

"You used to ride bulls?" Grecia asked, laughing a little bit like she expected he'd been lying to her or playing some sort of joke. Why Daryl bothered to be telling her this stupid kind of personal shit lately he wasn't sure, but he just kept on doing it without thinking about it…and every time he realized he was doing it, he became more and more certain of how it was eventually going to kick him in the ass. But, it wasn't all the time that he found himself talking to Grecia like he would anyone else in the group. Most of the time Daryl still had that belligerent tone and ire twisted around his words to her like he was eternally pissed off and resentful of her…which he was, but now, well…he could feel here and there where maintaining that norm was requiring an effort it never used to.

Well, he hated to admit it, but it wasn't as easy as it used to be to treat Grecia like Grecia. But that was only because Grecia was working hard on not being _that_ Grecia anymore; she was ready to go on time every morning, her head was in the game when they marched out to 'the pit,' and while she was still _stupid_, and unskilled when it came to tracking, or any kind of security, she'd never been more eager to learn what it was she was out there to look for or do. Yeah, admittedly, it was a little difficult to want to be pissed off about that; wasn't it what Daryl had always thought he'd wanted her to be like, anyway? But despite the miraculous improvements Grecia was making, one thing hadn't changed all that much just yet; walkers…Grecia may not have gone white with fear and stood there being about as worthwhile as the Pope's prick anymore, but she still wasn't where she needed to be to survive against one. They'd only encountered one geek in the last two days since her snake capture, and even though that stupid girl was starting to buck up, Daryl could tell that she wasn't anywhere near ready to start taking the dead down herself…she still stood a good chance of getting bit. What the hell was it going to take to make her turn the remains of that fear over into something more like hatred or just the plain, old desire to keep herself…and the man she was sweet on…alive? Yeah…damn it…Grecia was sweet on him…damn it all to hell and back, and then back to hell again! Daryl wished he'd never been suspicious of that, and he wished even more that he could go back in time to when he used to couldn't say so for sure!

But, still sometimes his control of all this shit slipped and for a brief moment or two, things edged on becoming comfortable between that stupid girl and him…which Daryl wasn't sure he liked…no, he knew he didn't like it…but it did make for easier patrols and Grecia came away learning a lot more than she ever did before. So for the benefit of gaining a patrol team partner that Daryl knew he could trust one day, he let things spin as they were, remembered what it had been like once to put on a Kevlar vest and chaps and Tony Lama boots and have all the little girls swooning after him as soon as he sent an untamed and up-to-no-good look their way and crooked a grin from beneath the wide, turned up brim of a black felt Resistol hat. That was gettin' onto ten years ago now, back in his twenties, and none of that shit mattered anymore, but Daryl still betted that had Grecia seen him back then, she'd a laid right down for him on the spot with her long legs up in the air and spread wide in a "V." _Oh yeah! Wait, no!_ No! Jesus, why and how that kinda shit jumped on him out of nowhere Daryl didn't understand and didn't want to…he just wanted it to stop so he'd never think about Grecia like that again…that didn't go anywhere good! Just get back to the bulls…settle himself down with some memories of angry bovines he'd conquered…and then get straight back to the patrol!

"Hell yeah, I rode bulls!" Daryl replied, cranking up some of that backwoods, redneck pride to make good and sure he was reminded of how fucking tough he was…tough enough to strap himself onto a bull, and tough enough to beat the shit out of this Grecia being sweet on him thing, too! "I wasn't gonna make the PBR or nothin', but stickin' it to 1800 pounds of hateful danger that can fling snot longer than the list of shit _you_ suck at doing has always been the kinda thing I'm about!"

Grecia's pretty face crinkled in the morning sun light as she snickered another little laugh at him. Her hair was growing out some now, it was easy to see that her natural color was a dark brown, sort of like Lori's hair; Grecia may not have been a natural redhead, but her skin still freckled faintly from the sun like a redhead's did, and it was kind of nice to see the real girl, that had always been buried underneath all the make-up and designer names and snotty attitude, finally starting to emerge. _What? Son of a bitch_…this really was hell! What the tarnation was this ninny poetry shit he'd done thunk up about that stupid girl? Where had it come from? Christ, Daryl'd rather get throwed off a horse, fall down a ravine onto his crossbow bolt, come to with a walker gnawing on his boot and then get shot by Andrea one more time before he'd ever want to have that kind of feeling about anyone, particularly Grecia, again!

Why? Why'd he end up where he had, thinking that sort of puke? Grecia…it was all her fault! Damn that stupid girl! She did it to him! She made him think like that! But Daryl couldn't be blamed…just look at her…just look at her…standing there, normal-like, but not normal-like all at the same time…wearing those form fitting yoga pants with all the pulls and holes in them, with that oversized, dirty T-shirt that kept sliding off of one boney shoulder as she was looking off at the horizon with her pinky finger in her ear, like she didn't know she was doing her model shit, like she wasn't posing, like she didn't realize that she had one hip sorta angled towards him, the curve of her ass at the top of it and the pleasant shape of her calf at the bottom just begging him to eat it up with his eyes…and she was so good at making it look purely ordinary, coming onto him by not coming onto him, and Daryl fucking hated it! He'd never before felt more spooked by anything in the woods before, and he wasn't going to take it anymore! "Don't be tryin' that with me, now!" He gritted out suddenly, surprising both he and Grecia, who jumped and turned immediately towards him. "You ain't in no _Victoria's Secret_ catalog no more!" He continued curtly, but Grecia only shot him a strange look and kind of laughed it off.

Shit…no wonder she'd laughed it off; she really wasn't posing…she really wasn't coming onto him…she was just…standing there, scratching her ear…and his beleaguered, Grecia-contaminated brain had hallucinated the rest. No…he wasn't that far infected with her being sweet on him was he? He wasn't that bad off yet, was he? This wasn't fair…ever since Daryl knew she was sweet on him, it had been on his mind like a tick on a dog's ass. Damn it…he couldn't just stand idly by and let Grecia suck his brain out! Why did Grecia have to be sweet on him? Why did Grecia have to have that body and that face and those tits while she was sweet on him? What the hell had Daryl done to deserve that? It was bad enough as it was, but when it made him think about her in poetry ways, no way…that was crossing the Dixon line…Dixon boys didn't look at women like that, damn it! But, leave it to stupid Grecia to be who slopped her ooey-gooey feelings, and hot body, all over him and warped his mind with both of them…damn, stupid girl! Merle was right! A woman couldn't love a man without fucking him up! Daryl had to get out of this…

'The pit,' Daryl needed the ironic safety that 'the pit' had become, the kind of sanctuary he never figured on needing. The muck and the mire down the far hill from the walker frequented highway would always be the most treacherous place on the farm to patrol, but being as how Grecia had finally learned when and where to shut up and leave Daryl be to concentrate on all that he saw, heard and felt around him, 'the pit' would at least offer some semblance of being alone, and not with stupid Grecia, who had to go and get God damn sweet on him!

But it only got worse. They were nearly to the first big, ridgey hill and even from the thirty some feet they were away, Daryl could see those footprints coming straight down from the top of the hill…human footprints…just a big, long straight line of footprint after footprint after footprint…probably made two days ago, which was the last time the ground was soft with rain. God damn it to hell! Daryl wanted to see this bastard and put a bolt up his ass…those footprints were the last thing he needed at this point…and then, incredibly, things went got even worse!

Grecia was too stupid to have noticed that Daryl had gotten ominously quiet, and so it never occurred to stupid Grecia that now was a good time to stay quiet herself. She was still just walking along, being sweet on Daryl, and thinking they were both still relaxed…and when Grecia was relaxed around him, she sometimes started asking Daryl questions about things. Some things that mattered, and some things that didn't…but today, she'd had to go and bring up a name that Daryl was in no mood to be hearing. Daryl was refusing to look at her anymore that day, but it didn't stop her mouth from opening up in the slightest. "You think there's something wrong with Shane?"

Shane? Daryl was already bowed up and seething enough. Shane was the last piece of fat that Daryl needed on his current fire; he had no temper for any discussions about what was wrong with Shane…but yeah, Daryl thought there was something wrong with the big jackass cop…and he was pretty sure he knew what too. Of all times for Grecia to bring Shane up…she had to do it right when her natural hair color and freckled skin had breached what Daryl thought was impenetrable! Whoa…why in hell was Grecia bringing up Shane at all? What had motivated that? "'The fuck you worried after him for?"

Daryl didn't even think about how he'd said those words, or how his voice had snapped from something calm and a little cocky the last time he'd spoken to Grecia to a tone that was harsh and mean and aggressive, but he could see how he'd sounded on Grecia's suddenly startled and half scared expression. _Damn_…he didn't mean to be taking that out on her…_no, wait,_ yes he did, damn it! She had to get back to being scared of him…if she didn't, then she was going to keep on loving him and busting him to pieces in the process. But…hadn't he wanted her to catch that snake for hi—No! That was over! And so was this conversation…if not for Grecia, one more time, choosing to speak the name that Daryl didn't want to hear.

"It's just that…" Grecia stammered, right back to where Daryl had wanted her to remain, scared of him, but still she insisted on finishing what she was trying to say. "Two days ago, Shane gave me this…look…and it was really strange."

And with that, Daryl's blood was boiling before he could even sort why what Grecia had said upped his anger to rage…but slowly Grecia's story began to unravel inside Daryl's head…Shane _looked_ at Grecia…uh-huh, sure…Shane _looked_ at her…that damn, stupid, little, devious bitch, so this was her game now? She was going to start tossing out the names of other men to him to see if he'd bite? And she'd chosen to start with Shane? Shane? Shane looked at Grecia? Did that really happen? Really? But if it did…oh God fucking damn it…hell no…Daryl's jaw clenched tightly, fingers squeezing around the stock of the crossbow as though he might swing it like a club. "You tryin' to get me jealous?" He exploded at her, eyes so narrowed that he couldn't even see as he yelled at her. "That it?"

Part 2

The sun was all but set now, the horizon turning from a bright orange to a ribbon of bitter looking pink as the day finally started to sink away, and for Grecia, it wasn't happening fast enough. Dinner was on inside the house, and that left Grecia out on the front porch where she usually was as soon as large quantities of food started to appear. She'd been eating so little for so long that her appetite was naturally suppressed; it wasn't avoidance of temptation that always drew her out here on the porch, but more the avoidance of what everyone had to say, coddling her into eating as though she were a contrary two year old, that usually made Grecia avoid meal times with the group.

Tonight was different however; she just didn't want to be anywhere near Daryl. At least, not until she figured out what the hell had happened on patrol today. What had happened? Daryl always had a knack for hurting her worse than anyone else ever could…and he hadn't lost it. But what had happened? She'd been over it several times in her head, but she honestly couldn't think of any triggers that she'd pulled, or tripped over…other than perhaps Shane…Daryl had once said about how he "wasn't agreeing" with Shane too often lately…so that must have been what set him off. And Daryl was Daryl…something about the name "Dixon" gave a man a short fuse and a fiery temper that could blow like a powder keg when least expected. Figures…Grecia had come a long way in some respects…but in others, like how to get on Daryl's bad side, she was just as stupid as she'd ever been before.

But why would Daryl think she was trying to make him jealous? What the hell for? Grecia could never expect to make Daryl jealous of any man what with Carol in the picture, after all! Grecia brought up Shane and the way Shane had looked at her because she knew, well, she'd thought at least, that she'd be able to trust whatever take Daryl had on it. But Daryl had unwound into a big ol' shaken can of ca-razy instead, spewing forth about Grecia trying to make him jealous. Why did Daryl blow up about jealousy? Grecia should be the one blowing up about jealousy! She'd been the one nearly eaten alive by a walker in 'the pit,' Grecia had been who caught a snake and retrieved Daryl's bolt from the gray-green face of a rotting business man…and yet it was Carol who Daryl allowed to lay her hand softly on his hunky shoulder! Carol was probably in the house doing it right now…sidling up to a frazzled Daryl, rubbing the tension out of those ropey trapezious muscles and softly cooing, _"my poor man, you've had such a hard day with that stupid girl…she's so difficult…but you're so good, baby!"_ Damn it! Damn Carol! All Grecia got in return for what she did was Daryl up and tearing her a new one over some shit that didn't even make any sense! What…just, what had today been all about?

But, whatever it was that had happened today, it was important not to let it corral her back up into feeling "worthless" again. And the best way to prevent that was to keep on trying to learn things…even if Daryl wasn't here to teach her. Grecia couldn't let herself get dependent on him…after the way he'd up and erupted at her today, she had to be prepared for him to be done with her at any moment…done. She felt a tear in her eye; she could live with Daryl being mad with her, that had been his general disposition towards her for weeks after all, but the thought of him being done with her was…_no, stop_…Grecia may have been feeling badly, but crying wasn't going to help it any. Besides, she had all she needed in order to learn something new right here in her lap; her rifle, the Savage 110 that she knew hardly anything about. She'd brought it out here on the porch with her for reasons that went beyond protection for once.

As it always seemed to whenever anyone tried to be alone on the front porch, the front door squeaked open and Grecia felt her frazzled nerves tense up, afraid it might be Daryl. Well, if it was, maybe he'd see her studying her rifle in an effort to learn how her gun came apart, and her want for further knowledge would help to patch up her mention of Shane? But as she dared herself to look upwards at who had joined her, Grecia relaxed again…but also felt a slight twinge of disappointment that Daryl hadn't come out to see her after all.

"All quiet?" Rick smiled at her and then tilted his head towards the section of wall and expanse of open pasture. The gentle drawl of his voice was such a stark and welcome contrast to the echoes of Daryl's shouts that kept replaying in Grecia's head. That voice alone must have made him the best cop to have show up when something sad happened, back before the world ended. But Grecia could tell that Rick hadn't just ambled out here by accident. His relaxed demeanor was meant to put her at ease…and it was…but Rick was her for a reason and Grecia knew it.

"I suppose," Grecia answered, afraid to go into detail or even say "yes" for fear that she could be wrong, and she'd missed a walker creeping through the tall grass…which was doubtful, but still, she didn't want to get caught somehow lying to Rick.

Rick sighed and looked out at the last purple wisps of the sunset then sat down beside Grecia and her gun. "Missed you at supper," he said as though he'd really been looking forward to seeing her there, and Grecia had to hold back a groan. She liked Rick, he'd always been as nice to her, and respected her, as much as he did anyone else in the group; he'd always treated her like a survivor and not the soon to be washed up celebrity that she was prior to the outbreak. But even with the debt Grecia owed to Rick, she wasn't in the mood to be admonished for not eating her peas. Was that why he'd come out here for her? To try and talk her into eating?

She shrugged, her eyes falling on the bolt and spring housing of her rifle and for the first time noticing that there were several screws holding it all together...so that's how it came apart! "Not hungry," she told Rick and then began to get up. "I'll be right back, I need a…a…wrench. No! Not a wrench…that other thing! A screwdriver!"

Rick smiled and chuckled warmly. "Daryl got you stripping down your weapon already?"

_Daryl_…hearing that name sank Grecia back onto the porch, but she fought to lift her head back up to Rick. "No, not really." She answered and wondered if she should just stop there, but she was so upset by what had happened today, even if she'd decided that it wasn't going to make her feel "worthless." Still, it would help to talk about it to someone…maybe not all of it, but if she could just hear someone say "don't worry about it," that would be such a big help! And Rick was here…and he'd seemed to be here because he knew Grecia was out here; it must have been the cop in him, but he had a real indirect, covert way of getting the facts from people. Hmm…maybe Daryl had said something to Rick about today? Either way, Grecia really did want to talk about it with someone…and since her new friend Andrea was inside…and may have brought Shane out with her even if Andrea did come out to talk, Rick was the safest bet Grecia had. Grecia sighed and looked up at Rick, hoping she didn't look as tragically forlorn as she felt. "I did something…wrong today on patrol, and Daryl got really angry with me, so I'm trying to show him I'm sorry and that I'll get better at whatever I did wrong to start with. But, since I don't really know what that was, I thought that by learning how my rifle comes apart and goes back together, he'd see that I'm still trying." She sighed again, thinking she had to explain more…because even though this was her plan, Grecia wasn't sure she understood herself. "I mean, isn't that what they teach army guys to do? Take their gun apart and put it back together? I want Daryl to know I'm committed to my training like that."

Rick chuckled a bit more but nodded his head supportively. "Okay," he smiled at her, sounding like he might even be willing to show her how to break down her weapon so she could go show Daryl, looking on as Grecia turned the Savage 110 around in her hands to inspect the hammer part of the bolt action chamber, leaving the rifle's muzzle pointed at her neck. She could feel Rick growing tense beside her, but staying measured in how he spoke and reacted, though his brow a furrowed above his wide open eyes, but his pleasant calmness was undying. "You unloaded it, right?"

"No." Why would she unload her gun? "I didn't think that was good idea since I was coming out _here_, where the walkers are."

"Alright, gimme the rifle," Rick instantly suggested, his voice a bit tight, but he was trying hard not to sound as disturbed and hasty as was the way he sort of grabbed it out of Grecia's hands and then lay it down beside him for safe keeping. Grecia heard him sigh in relief, but before she could be upset, or feel stupid, or even ask for her rifle back, Rick turned around towards her and locked eyes with her like he really had made a purposeful sojourn out onto the porch to speak to her after all. "Grecia," he said, knowing just how to get her attention without yelling or without even sounding stern. "I came out here to tell you that I know today didn't go so great. I can tell; I got Daryl in there so hyped up he can't smear butter on a biscuit without accusing it of some kinda treachery." Rick paused, Grecia felt herself smile a bit, but not for long…Daryl…she wanted them back to where they almost were in the worst way. But maybe Rick could tell her how to do that? He was the leader…he had to know things like that, didn't he? Grecia was quiet, listening patiently. Rick cocked his head, advice clearly on the way. "But don't you give up, alright? I know it hasn't been easy, but I think you're finely finding your place in the group. I never thought Daryl would, but he has, and it was an uphill fight for him too. That's why I worked to get him training you. You're a lot alike, you and Daryl, in ways that you probably don't even see yet." Again Rick paused, but after Grecia realized the totally awed look that was on her face, she understood why. He was giving her time to digest what he'd said…and digesting it she was…and it was…fantastic! She had no idea at all by what Rick meant about how she and Daryl were alike…but right now, it was just what Grecia wanted to hear. "So don't you give up on your training," Rick continued then he dropped his stare a bit to really look Grecia in the eyes, Rick had such soothing, yet commanding green eyes, but Grecia wasn't sure if he was about to tell her something, or beseech her for it. "And don't you give up on each other, either."

_Author's Note:__ Oh, you all make me so happy! Thank you for reading, and I want you to know that your comments and support truly did help me get through the writing of Chapter 9 here, because this one gave me so many problems! But whenever my muse is misbehaving, I found out last night that I can settle it by #1. Staring at a few pictures of Daryl and #2. By re-reading the reviews you all have left for me! So, thank you for getting me back on track in my struggles, and I hope this chapter lived up to your standards! And, I'm so happy to have everyone wondering about whether Andrea is a just one of Shane's pawns, or his accomplice… _

_To CORBSXX: So…did you see your request granted in black and white? That was the only part of this chapter that was working for me last night!lol But it did just what I needed something to do in this tortured Daryl chapter, and the credit goes to you! And I can promise you that I have no intentions of doing what "most fics" do in terms of character interaction…at least, not on purpose, but thank you for that mention of Andrea bashing. That won't occur here. And don't worry, more Daryl/hose/shower scenes are in the works! And remember…he and Grecia sleep on and under a dining room table…what could happen there?lol_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Welcome and thank you for your review and readership! It's very good to hear from you and please keep me informed of how you're liking this as it goes along!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVAE: Copperhead Road? No Way! I had a dream not too long ago that I went to some bar and Merle (not Michael Rooker, but the actual "Merle"lol) was on stage, playing guitar and singing "Copperhead Road!" I woke up thinking that actually happened for a short time…then realized it didn't…and my whole day sucked after that!lol But yeah, definitely, "Copperhead Road" is a good "Dixon" song! Wow, you've got such a feel for Daryl and Grecia! I love it! And yes, when Shane is driving, that's a welcome wagon from hell in this story…I just hope you're all surprised by the time we get to discovering what's going on! Thanks for your insights and that amazing "Dixon" intuition of yours!_

_To VERITASKYM: Okay, Daryl is cute the same way the that something that could really mess you up, like a pitbull, can But he's not like, you know, whatshisname from "Twilight" or whatever the adolescent vampire story Daryl's cuteness is complex and varied…not just sitting right there on the surface where it gets taken for granted, how's that?:-)_

_To VIOLETVIOLENCE: You aren't "late," this isn't a job…take your time, calm down, drink a Bud-Lite with Merle and Daryl, And thank you for really being a stabilizing influence for me with this chapter! I kept typing and deleting and typing and then deleting again, and asking myself, "What would double V do?" This probably wasn't what you would have done, but it helped me get here anyway!lol And thanks for sharing your story from 8__th__ grade! That is really making me smile, because I wanted Grecia to come off as a lovesick teenager there, and you picked it right up! That's why you're awesome! (Well, one of the reasons, anyway!) And I agree with everything you said about Grecia and Andrea (obviously, since I wrote it). But it's just good to have someone who pays such close attention to my logic as well as my characters and knows what I'm doing and why. That takes something, it really does! And, as I'm sure you've noticed, Grecia has been posed! I hope I didn't disappoint! Thank you again for all that you do, and now I get to go to sleep with an odd notion of Daryl on Daryl porn in my head now that you've mentioned our "Daryl's rubbing together." Huh…I just might have to get in the middle of that!lol Seriously though, you rock, you know it and I'm lucky to have you as a reader!_

_Thanks again everyone! The next one or two chapters may be on the "quiet" side, but I know that with your help, I'll have what it takes to make them shine! Happy Tuesday and best wishes! - Grace _


	10. Cupid's Crossbow

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 10

The dining room table had been cleared nearly an hour ago, and Daryl did feel tired…but not in the usual sense of the word. There was nothing stopping him from grabbing his prison-mattress-like bedroll and sacking out on the table, but he knew he wouldn't sleep even if he'd tried to. For one thing, Shane was still awake, so was most everyone else, but there was no way in hell Daryl was closing his eyes and being vulnerable while he knew Shane was still conscious, and that's how that was even without stupid Grecia going and spinning yarns on how Shane had _looked_ at her. _But…just what if that stupid girl weren't spinning yarns after all?_ That thought stuck in Daryl's mind like a fish bone caught in his throat, but he refused to give it any gas. Naw…Grecia was just workin' him was all…she was so desperately sweet on him that she was trying anything to find out what was in Daryl's heart for her…and that was one invasion Daryl would never allow to happen. Grecia would never find out what he felt for her…not ever! Wait_…fuck!_ Did he have something in his heart to be hiding from her? It had just sounded like there was something he didn't want that stupid girl to kno—_aw, hell no_! The only thing Daryl was keeping secret from Grecia, where his heart was concerned, was how fucking stupid he really thought she was, and how much it annoyed the shit out of him, and how supremely happy he was to not have her, or any other woman, in his life. That's what he was hiding…yeah, that was it…the less Grec—_stupid_ Grecia knew about that, the better. He had to keep that to himself, after all; stupid, sweet on him Grecia could never handle that much truth.

So, that was settled…now what was stopping him from grabbing his bedroll from where it was set against the wall beside Grecia's and just lying there on the table, resting while he waited for Shane to fall asleep first? Well…Grec—_God damn it_, stupid Grecia was part of what stopped him there; she was supposed to be getting ready to sack out under that table and turn in for the night along with Daryl, she'd kept to the same schedule as he did lately, honoring the early morning patrol and her training and all. But she wasn't here and the urge to go and make sure she was setting out on the front porch with Rick kept pulling at Daryl, no matter how much Daryl told himself that's where she was, that she was okay. She was coming around after all; Daryl didn't have to worry about her doing something ridiculous like running off and feeding herself to a walker because of how things had gotten off track today…gotten off track? Yeah, more like the train had had nose-dived off 'a one 'a them big bridges that stretched across two cliffs. But that was all stupid Grecia's stupid fault, after all! She had to learn to keep them sweet-on-him thoughts of hers to herself! Daryl wasn't wantin' any of that bullshit…and he wasn't feeling it neither. And yet the thought of what if Shane really had _looked_ at Grecia kept glaring at him, keeping Daryl aware that he wouldn't be lying down tonight until stupid Grecia came back in the house…where he could see her, know she was safe…and watch how Shane conducted himself towards her. Yeah…this was hell…forget the outbreak and the walkers and the constant threat of infection and death; Daryl was damned to stand as constant look-out over some stupid girl he didn't even want hanging around him, and certainly wasn't hiding no lovey-dovey feelings from. It had to end…it just had too…

There weren't nowhere's else to go in the house if he wasn't going to bed…or table, whatever was most proper to call it, and it wasn't like Daryl was going to dare to go stick his head outside on the porch, either. Whatever Rick was out there talking to stupid Grecia about, good…let Rick deal with the little mess for a while; Daryl needed a break. He could also have used someone to talk to himself…but what he'd say he wasn't real sure, and there was only one person he trusted to hear whatever rambling he was bound to start doing.

Carol did dishes as quietly as any women Daryl had ever heard or seen do dishes. She even had some way of slowly turning on the tap so that the spray of water fell against the granite sink like a spring rain and not a torrent of deluge. Only the low light from the bulb under the stove hood gave any hint that she was in the kitchen. He was quiet too as he stepped into the kitchen, he didn't want to startle Carol. She'd looked so serene and balmy to be washing up after the evening meal, despite how she was the only one, out of all the women in the house, that was handling the mess. But Carol smiled faintly as she did, whisking a soapy sponge around and around the inside of a big, black pot like she was so contented to be stuck with so much work ahead of her, and maybe she was? Ever since Sophia, that woman had found peace in the oddest places. And right now, Daryl hoped she'd show him how to do exactly that.

"Why you the only one working?" He asked, unable to help the perturbed punch in his voice as he took a look at what Carol had washed, and what she still had stacked in front of her. Everyone ate…so why was cleaning it up all on Carol?

But Carol only turned to him and smiled, glancing towards a kitchen chair at the little table for him to take a seat, welcoming his company, but not pushing off any of what she considered to be her chores on him. "Well, Lori's not feeling too well this evening," she said sympathetically, "the baby," Carol furthered, but didn't linger very long on that, even though Daryl knew it wasn't out of any kind of spite. "And Beth's playing with Carl, Patricia's sorting out laundry, Andrea's got to get up for an early patrol in the morning, and…" for a moment Carol paused in a curious way, turning to look over her narrow shoulder at Daryl in a way that seemed somehow hopeful. "I just think that Maggie should have all her free time to be with Glenn; just not enough of what they share in the world today. " And again she paused, still eyeing Daryl in some knowing way that pushed him to look away and ignore her. "You gotta hold onto it and take care of it extra hard if you're lucky enough to find it these days, and it don't hurt none if all the rest of us help with that."

_Blah blah blah_…was that really all women cared about? Whatever…he'd asked why she was the only one on dishwashing duty, not what her philosophy for a happy life in walker-ville was. "You work too dang hard, you know that?" He half grunted to her, hoping to distract her away from the subjective magic of what Maggie and that weirdo little gook _shared_. That's what Merle used to call Glenn…_that weirdo little gook_…far from being the worst thing Merle had ever called anyone, but then Daryl knew his older brother had seen how valuable Glenn's talent was for scavenging a strip mall or forgone neighborhood and getting in and getting back out again safely. Merle only went to school up through ninth grade, and he was more narrow minded and mean than most folks Daryl'd ever met, but when it came down to it, Merle knew what mattered…even if there was a lot of wiggle room for what was _right_ and what was _wrong_ in there.

Damn…sometimes it hit Daryl just how much he missed his brother…and he really could have used the ol' piece of shit, tough as nails asshole right about now. Merle always had been who got Daryl out of trouble, and there'd have been no way in hell that Merle would have stood by and watched stupid Grecia tie up his little brother in her God damn, sweet on him tentacles like she had. Hell no, Merle woulda jumped right in there, wielding a knife bigger 'an fuck, and he'd a cut Daryl free, brought him back up from the depths what stupid Grecia was doing her damnest to suck Daryl down into, and then Merle would have beat the ever-lovin' shit outta Daryl for being so dad-blame weak as to have been susceptible to stupid Grecia's wiles in the first place…_and then_ Merle would have grabbed Grecia up from behind, his thick forearm across her neck, cutting off her air, and he'd have dragged her into the woods with his other hand clamped down tightly over her mouth so she couldn't scream…and that's where Daryl would be forced into making the toughest decision of his life…

_Damn it, Merle_…why'd he have to go and do that sort of thing? Merle always did take whatever he could from whatever woman he could get it from and he would push up hard on a girl until "no" ceased to be her final answer. But Daryl had always thought Merle gave them a chance to give in, give up, give out and finally say "yes" just to get him to lay off them, agreeing to give him what he wanted just to make him quit comin' at them like Merle did…but…but…but why in hell did Merle have to think it was okay to try and…and…_use_ Grecia against her will? Merle always had been a lawless sort of type…Daryl too, to be honest, and maybe it was the world ending and the age of predator and prey dawning on them all that had Merle feeling like the strong could start taking whatever they wanted from the weak…Grecia…Daryl would never forget how her face looked and not because of the amount of fear frozen on it. No, it was the vacantness of it, like she wasn't inside herself at all while Merle was dragging her down to the ground, yanking the hem of her fitted Abercrombie T-shirt over her head…she was gone…helpless and gone, far away from herself the way Daryl used to feel himself disappear as a helpless seven year old kid being beat with the buckle end of his drunk-ass father's belt. A sixteen year old Merle had come to Daryl's resuce then…and if he hadn't, well…Daryl didn't just know that look on Grecia's face, he'd lived that look on her face, and Daryl knew that if he didn't do something, if he didn't stop his brother, then Grecia was going to stay gone from herself, forever.

"God damn it! Whatja thinkin', Merle? We got two cops in camp!" Daryl still remembered saying that first thing when he'd rushed into the woods, following a scream, crossbow cocked and ready. But he'd never expected to see what he'd seen.

Merle had looked back at him from over his broad shoulder and just laughed, then spit out a long, brown line of chaw juice. "I think we're a little too far outside the jurisdiction of any cops right about now, boy." Then he'd pushed Grecia down hard, she didn't even make a sound, just a slight hiss as the air left her lungs with her toppling landing. Merle took no notice; his eyes alight with lascivious intent, feeling and thinking nothing more than how this was how the world worked now, there were no rules anymore; the word "no" didn't mean a thing. Merle'd knelt down and moved behind Grecia, she'd looked so tiny as Merle's big hands yanked her arms behind her back roughly and held her that way Her motionless, vacant eyes looked up towards Daryl, but they didn't see him, because she wasn't there, she was hiding in that same place that Daryl used to hide too…she was gone.

If Merle had ever noticed that look in Daryl's eyes when their father commenced tearing Daryl's hide off, then Merle took no notice of it now on Grecia's face…or maybe he did, but he didn't care…she wasn't blood after all…and she was also _just a dumb cunt_, as Merle used to describe any woman who did turn him down.

Daryl couldn't let this happen, and he was trying to figure out how to stop it, without going against his brother…but it just kept escalating; his brother, his rescuer, had now turned attacker! Merle had put that vacant look of desperate escape in the eyes of another, and Daryl had never felt so betrayed by anything before in his shit life. He tried to move, but couldn't…anyone else he'd have been beating the shit out of for attacking that girl…but his brother? Why had Merle put him in this position?

It must have been that Merle sensed how not with things Daryl was, and to entice him over, Merle pushed a hard fist between Grecia's shoulder blades, making her back arch artificially and her breasts rise up on display. "C'mon and getch yerself some," Merle invited with a cruel laugh, lifting Grecia up a bit and offering her to Daryl first. "I'm sure she'd like to get to know ya, and it ain't like she's gonna complain none…hell, you've seen her on the TV, she ain't far off from bein' a God damn retard!"

Grecia was gone…Merle locked around her and her dead eyes pointed at Daryl, unblinking, too scared to be inside herself while this was happening to her…and then Daryl was gone too…but not for long…and when he'd come back to himself, he was aiming his crossbow square at Merle's head with a finger on the trigger. Jesus, Daryl'd held a weapon on his own brother…he'd held a weapon on his own rescuer…and no matter how right Daryl knew he was to do it, it was never going to feel right, even if he'd do it again if he ever had to. _Damn it Merle_…why'd he have to go and fuck up like that? Daryl needed his brother's advice with this Grecia being sweet on him thing, Daryl needed his brother's stubborn strength, he needed to hear his brother say all that arrogant, independent, chauvinistic, protective shit that Merle always used to say...but even if it was possible, Daryl just couldn't put the same kind of blind faith into what Merle had always told him about how to deal with women ever since that night in the woods, in the camp outside Atlanta. No wonder Daryl was struggling so much with Grecia…he'd lost the rudder he'd always had throughout his life…and even though Merle's words echoed plenty in Daryl's head, Daryl didn't feel as good about them as he once did.

"Daryl," his name was being called from somewhere, but it felt as though it was dark all around him and he couldn't see, and when he felt fingers suddenly laying softly on the back of his hand, he couldn't help the way he came out swinging, his body jumping and flinching so hard that the kitchen chair he was sitting in skittered back across the linoleum floor two or three feet. And when he did get his sight back, there was Carol, standing in front of him, "Daryl?"

_Oh hell_! "Sorry," he was quick to say, following that with, "I didn't get yo—"

"You're fine," Carol said gently, her warm smile beginning to build again. "I should know better than to shake you up like that," she lamented as she took a seat in the chair opposite the one Daryl was now moving back closer to the table. "But you just looked like you really needed to be brought back outta wherever you were."

Daryl sighed, feeling better that he hadn't hurt Carol with that balled up fist still at the end of his arm, and wishing he knew better how to handle the way she knew him so well. "Yeah," he closed his eyes for a moment like trying to blink away the final remnants of the memory wrapped in a memory that had swallowed him whole. "Thanks."

Carol nodded, not making a big deal out of it, which was why Daryl liked her. But she did know him well…and though she would never flaunt that, she also used it against him at times…such as now. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, looking very mom-like. "Okay, now make with it. What's wrong?"

Well…wasn't that why he'd come in here? To talk? He might as well tell her…if he didn't tell Carol, who was he going to tell? But this really sucked…having to say what he was about to say was some of the worst shit he'd ever been through…but it wasn't doing him no good all sealed up in his head. Maybe letting it out would stop it from driving him crazy? But…there were a shitload of perimeters to be secured first. Daryl sat up straight then leaned towards Carol some, looking behind him to be sure no one else was listening in. "This goes no further than right here." He ordered and wasn't surprised when Carol nodded then sat there patiently waiting, giving him all the time she knew he needed. And it only gave Daryl time to really gather up everything that was wrong. "I got a territory to patrol and protect with more dang walkers per capita than anywhere else on this piece a land, and Rick's current number two dreaming up ways to kick my ass all the time, and now there's some living, breathing shit-bag stomping the hell all over my sector and I ain't found him yet," Daryl's voice may have been low, but it was just as tense as it would have been if he'd yelled. "But that's just the shit I can handle!" He finished on a grunt.

"I don't doubt that you can," Carol cordially agreed, nodding her head, but she didn't leave it at that, knowing Daryl too well to really believe that was all of it. "But there's something you can't handle, isn't there?" She was careful in the way she'd asked that, her voice comforting, but shielding, trying to give Daryl the safe place she knew he was seeking; she was so unlike Merle that way…and she also sounded a little bit like she already knew what he was going to say, but Daryl chalked that up to the same kind of paranoia that had him seeing Grecia modeling for him this morning.

"Grecia," he said, unable to stop the name from leaving his mouth, and then it was like a cork had been pulled. "She's in love with me. I mean, she's got me tangled up with this shit 'a hers real good, and I can't get it out of my mind."

There was a thrilled twinkle in Carol's eye that she couldn't hide, but she didn't leap up and start shaking pom-poms or anything either…but Daryl didn't like how that twinkle went together with the hopeful looks she'd been casting his way earlier while going on about Maggie and the weirdo little gook. But Carol knew not to ask Daryl to explain his reasoning for how he came to Grecia being in love with him, and she also didn't let on anymore than what she'd implied already. "Well, I think the first thing you have to do is decide whether her feelings are something you want to encourage," Carol paused, almost like she was hesitating. "Or discourage."

_Discourage_…discourage…discourage, damn it! Why wouldn't the word come out of his mouth? That was the choice he'd been making all day, he just didn't know how to go about doing that…but if there was some key to making this all go away, then Daryl was distressed to have it! "Just…what do I do?"

Carol sighed quietly, seemed disappointed, but Daryl chose to think he'd imagined it again. "Doesn't matter which one you want, because you sort of get them the same way." She said, shaking her head some like she wasn't going to get her way…and why was she on Grecia's side, anyway? Wasn't Carol supposed to be _his_ friend? But Daryl couldn't fit that argument into his head right now. All he could do was stay tuned into Carol and hope she'd tell him the secret of getting out of this Grecia mess. "You've got to talk to her, and you've got to be a little nicer to her than you usually are when you do, too. And you've got to tell her, directly and clearly, that you either want this, or that you don't." Her voice was about half a tone away from being firm, but yeah, there was a lot of discontent hanging in it, and Daryl didn't like it…but what was he supposed to do about it?

Besides…he had an answer now for how to handle this shit, and get stupid Grecia out of his head and heart…no, not his heart, cuz she was never even in there to start with…but he had the answer he'd been seeking for how to get her out of his head forever…even if it was a shitty answer. Talk to her? Really? That was going to do it? It would work? Well…it was one thing Daryl hadn't tried yet, so how did he know if it worked or not? "Okay," he said, nodding to Carol and trying to imagine what he was going to tell stupid Grecia when he talked to her…tomorrow…he was going to tell her everything and take this whole sweet-on-him thing of hers down tomorrow! Carol seemed to sense that about him, and she was looking so…so…damn it, enough; Daryl had his answer and sort of, almost, had a plan…he was done, and started to get up to leave. "Thank yo—"

"Daryl," Carol boldy cut him off, looking up at him with eyes that were holding him accountable to something Daryl didn't see or understand. "It's far too easy to tell yourself one thing but do another, and then you end up somewhere you don't want to be, with second chances few and far between." She warned, and Daryl was feeling more and more like he wanted to run out of the kitchen…but he didn't…and wasn't sure why. Carol's eyes held steady with his for a few more eerie seconds, looking at him like she could see right into him. "Before you do anything, you better be sure about what it is you want."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you, as always, for reading! I apologize for the condensed note, but I'm going on about 2 hours sleep, so I promise I will hit you all up at the end of the next chapter! But, again thank you all for your reviews! If not for them, I might have just passed asleep at the keyboard tonight, but you all really do keep me going! Thanks again and I will deliver a better chapter that this "tired" one soon! Hope you all are well rested and that your day is treating you as wonderfully as you treat me! Hugs, kisses and Daryl & Merle Dixon to you all! Goodnight! - Grace _


	11. Tumbling After

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 11

"Hey," maybe it was just the darkness of the dining room, but Daryl had looked almost sorry as he quietly said the only words he'd spoken to her the night before, waiting until just before Grecia had bent down to crawl into her bed under the table. The way he sat there on his table top bed, muscley, rounded deltoids hunched forward and looking half ashamed of himself had her attention even before he was finished speaking and about made her heart jump through her ribcage and onto the floor when Daryl actually did turn his head enough to look at her all hang dog like. "Whatever it was that happened out there earlier today," he began, being as vague as he could be while still referencing what was far too familiar to them both. "We gotta put that behind us and get back to working together. 'The pit' ain't no place for that kinda shit, okay?"

He was right…Daryl was always right…and so that's just what Grecia was doing her best to do this morning, to leave yesterday's blow up in the past and move forward, as a team, with Daryl. And that meant no more thinking about how he'd acted so strangely and stiff, like he didn't trust her intentions and made her feel like she'd done something wrong when she hadn't really done anything…except for mentioning Shane. But she had to forget that all now, stop analyzing every little part of it, and in particularly, let go of all the hurt that had come with yesterday's flare up too. And the best way to do that was to not think so hard about how much she wanted to get Daryl away from Carol and have him…well, just to have him see in her whatever the hell he saw in Carol…no, that wasn't exactly honest either…Grecia just wanted to have him, it couldn't have been dressed up or said more plainly than that.

There wasn't any talk about riding bulls or how the tastiest part of a squirrel was the tongue and the brain this morning. There wasn't any talk about anything. She and Daryl moved out as a silent team, aware of one another, but saying nothing at all to each other, detached in their attempts to forget what happened yesterday. It felt cold and sterile, but Grecia could bare the weight of those feelings even if she wished for something different; in her image obsessed past profession, everything and everyone tended to be cold and sterile…this was at least a pressure she knew she could stay sharp under. Usually that thought would have set her hopes ablaze that Daryl would notice that about her and it would impress him to no end, but not this morning. No…everything today was just…flat and dull and lifeless, subdued on purpose by both of them, working together, moving through what had happened yesterday, but doing their utmost not to notice one another in the process.

Daryl walked with his usual purpose, eyes on the ground, scouting and tracking, indifferent to Grecia, but hot on the trail of something that was getting him riled up the further along he tacked it. But other than some slightly depressed leaves that looked like maybe they'd once sat up a tiny bit higher than the others around them, Grecia really didn't see anything that looked as frustrating and upsetting as Daryl was making it out to be. They were following something along though, and Grecia wished so much that she could know what it was, or where the trail was leading, but if she wasn't looking in the exact spot she saw Daryl staring down into, then there just was no distinguishing what stood out about that slightly flattened leaf from any of the other leaves that weren't exactly sticking up in fluffy little piles either. Honestly, how the hell could Daryl tell what he could tell from what he was looking at? She'd often flirted with the idea of asking him to show her what it was he could see and how to interpret it in the last couple of mornings, but this was not the morning for such an inquiry. There was no impressing Daryl today with her eagerness to learn; there was only letting him get over whatever the hell happened out here yesterday. Grecia just hoped he would soon…and she wished the same for herself. Rick had said she and Daryl had a lot in common, and right now, that was all Grecia had left to trust in.

They walked along in that continued empty, veil of silence, Grecia knowing she wasn't quite as alert as she'd been in mornings past, just felt a little downtrodden despite going through the motions and not letting herself dwell on the obvious, but she kept her rifle in her hands, at the ready, not letting herself slack off completely…_'the pit' wasn't the place for that kinda shit_…Daryl was right. Maybe this was somehow what she'd been trying to become anyway? She was here, working hard on being undistracted by the things around her, including Daryl, and just waiting for him to tell her what to do next. There was some kind of reliability in that wasn't there? At least, more so than what she'd had to offer before, right? Maybe…she was calmer, but she really wasn't any more reliable in a fight than she was before, nor did she even understand or know of what the hell they…Daryl, was tracking. She still had so much to learn…but not today; today wasn't a learning day, it was a getting through it day.

And that's when Grecia thought she saw something. There hadn't been any use trying to discern information out of the leaves that held so much of Daryl's attention, and it had begun to get boring. That's when Grecia had snuck in a little closed mouth yawn, lifting her head up from the leaves as she did, and when she looked up towards the ridge of the far big hill that mounded up between 'the pit' itself and the highway, her eyes struck something odd looking in the above tree line. _Ain't no straight lines in nature_…isn't that what Daryl had told her once out here? But Grecia found herself looking up the far hill at just that, a straight line that seemed to be suspended from the branch of one of the biggest dead trees that sat atop the far hill. What was that? Daryl hadn't reacted to it, but whether that was because he was still scrutinizing the footprints essentially invisible to Grecia, or because Daryl had seen whatever that straight line was ages ago and knew it was nothing, Grecia couldn't for sure say. It wouldn't have been the first time Grecia had not seen something that had been there in front of her all along.

They moved ahead, slowly, Daryl scouring whatever details he could from the trail he had them both following, and Grecia couldn't take her eyes away from that odd straight line in the ridge of trees above. She was growing more and more suspicious of it the closer to the base of the far hill they got, because that straight line was giving up more about itself. It was a straight line, for certain, hanging down out of the big, dead tree, and the line itself would sometimes sway just a little, just enough to give itself away every time Grecia wondered if she was really seeing anything at all. But soon she could see something hanging under the straight line, some weird shape, like a peculiar "L" just dangling there some few feet off the ground. What the hell…she'd never remembered seeing anything like that out here, or anywhere else, before…and some faint, stupid thought reared up in her mind about that snake she'd caught, and she could somehow see it's long body hanging out of a tree, with something big in its mouth. That bothered her, it bothered her a lot in some way that Grecia couldn't identify…but the one thing she did know was that it was time to put an end to all this awkward silence and point this discovery out to Daryl, even if she was looking at nothing.

Part 2

Daryl felt himself go icy cold, despite being covered in sweat and burning up from the hard run up the far hill he and Grecia had just made. She wasn't as adept, or as strong as he was, and while that stupid girl did her best to keep up, she'd stumbled here and there, Daryl having to turn and reach back, grabbing her hand or arm to pull her back to her feet several times so that she didn't go tumbling down the steep, tree strewn slant. He didn't want her to fall, of course…but he felt like such a sheep in wolf's clothing to be helping her like that and asking her if she was alright when he knew that when they got back to the house, he was going to drop the bomb on this sweet on him thing she had going on. He'd rehearsed his speech last night, lying awake on the dining room table in the dark, he knew what he was going to say, and maybe it would come out "nicer" than how he usually talked to her, and maybe it wouldn't, but it didn't matter, because once it was said, he was walking away, done, out of this stupid Grecia mess forever and not feeling nothing…he hoped.

He'd planned to sort of be preparing Grecia to hear that he wasn't interested in her in the slightest, and would prefer it that if she couldn't get a handle of how she felt about him, that she no longer be his patrol partner, by just keeping quiet this morning, no chatter, nothing friendly or harsh, just shut down to her and make her start to feel that Daryl had no want to connect with her. And that's just how things had been going too…up until Grecia had timidly cleared her throat, said his name like she was so sorry to be disturbing the peace, and then pointed up to the top of the far hill.

Any other morning he might have been encouraged that the stupid girl had noticed something so irregular looking, she had no natural woodland inclinations after all, so her picking that out had to have come from what Daryl had taught her. But no, he wasn't going to get all proud of her today. It might've sent her mixed signals and ended up just hurting her more when he finally did tell her that if love was comin' to town, then he was jumpin' the train, so to speak. Daryl wanted to break whatever it was off with her as cleanly as possible, not hurt her any more than he had to…_shit_…no, don't worry about hurting her; worrying about that kinda thing only lead him further into the whole stupid Grecia being sweet on him mess than it did out. He had to do what he had to do to survive, and that was that.

But stupid Grecia had noticed something that weren't right, though. Daryl couldn't tell what the hell it was hanging out of the tree from where she'd first pointed it out to him in the small valley below, but up here where they now stood at the crest of the far hill, he knew it wasn't good… it wasn't…it was the last thing he wanted to find out here, in his sector, when he'd been tracking some mysterious, living interloper for days! He and Grecia hadn't been alone in 'the pit' lately, and now Daryl's worst fears were confirmed…whoever was out here with them, didn't mean well.

A rope was tied around a sturdy branch that was about twelve or thirteen feet off the ground, and hanging from it, snared by one rotten ankle, was the lower body of a walker. One shoe remained, only a filthy sock on the caught foot, and yellow-purple hued, ulcerated looking legs stuck out above a pair of dingy running shorts. The rope it was suspended from was taut, creating the straight line that Grecia had picked up, and the leg that was dangling free had bent at the rotten knee and hip and was hanging so the sole of the foot hovered over the ground. Grecia held together as she watched Daryl standing under it, but she was uneasy, kept looking away, but Daryl was far too busy to scold her and try to guilt her into not being so damn squeamish. This wasn't good…it wasn't good at all…

"Who would hang that there?" Grecia suddenly asked; trying not to make a face at the lower torso and give away how sick Daryl already knew it was making her. "And why?"

For a second Daryl had forgotten she was even there, his thoughts racing with how bad this was. Two or three bits of torn off, greasy looking intestines dangled out of the ripped open carcass, more guts splatted into a grimy, black, bloody heap at his feet, where there was also a clear trigger switch in the form of a notched stick that once held the loop of the snare in position on the ground. "Wasn't hung here," he half mumbled to her, too distracted to talk, his eyes scanning around for more tracks…and they were there…up the hill, to the big, dead tree where someone had obviously climbed up to tie that rope around the branch before they'd come back down again and pulled tension on the line, securing it with the notched stick that they'd driven into the ground, readying it to spring on the first unsuspecting foot that stepped into it and then pulled the loop free of the notch in the stick as the intended prey tried to step out again…and there were only two sets of feet in 'the pit' that were likely the likely _prey_.

Daryl felt anger surge forth inside him; he wanted whoever the hell was stomping all around his sector before this, but now, after finding this snare…yeah, that son of a bitch, whoever he was, wasn't just going to get caught, he was going to get lynched in his own snare too! "Someone rigged it up," Daryl said, hearing his outrage in his voice and thinking how stupid Grecia would understand that he wasn't yelling at her this time…he wasn't, so he hoped she'd be able to tell…_damn it_! Stop doing that sensitive bullshit! He should just break up with her, here and now, get it over with! Wait…_break up with her_? They were never together! No, now wasn't the time to be dealing with this shit…things were as bad as they coulda been now regarding those footprints, and staying alive outranked heartache, God damn it! Daryl shook off the nonsense and turned to look at Grecia, giving her a hard look that was all about making sure she followed his instructions to the letter. "You stand there and don't you move, you get me? Don't even take one little step, Greesh! We don't know what the fuck's around us anymore, and whoever did this ain't playin'!" Daryl paused, trying to catch his breath, slow his thoughts down enough to put the last few pieces together, surveying the whole of the big, dead tree itself and finally finding the evidence he sought. "This half a man here was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got strung up and then bashed into the trunk of this tree by design. That's probably what tore him in half, and I don't want that shit happening to yo—" _No! Shit! Shut the hell up! Shut the hell up!_

But Grec—_stupid_ Grecia was sufficiently freaked out by everything and must not have noticed what he'd nearly said, thankfully. It was hard to ditch a girl that he sounded concerned about after all. Grecia just planted her feet into the leaves and turned to face Daryl with pale features, looking about as scared as she used as soon a walker staggered about in the distance. "What do we do?" She asked, holding her rifle with white knuckles, but then something seemed to have come to her, her hand reaching for the radio on her boney shoulder. "I'll call for back up!"

"No!" Daryl's answer was quick and harsh, despite that he'd been pleased to see that Grecia hadn't just melted down and started screaming the way she would have once. But he didn't want any more feet than there had to be out here stomping all over the tracks that he needed to keep following. "Just stay there," he grunted towards her, his eyes searching the leaves. "I'm gonna look around."

"Okay," Grecia nodded, but there was something in her voice that even she didn't sound comfortable with having shown and she began to fumble for words. "Just…I know you know what you're doing, but…" she sighed, some new fear that went beyond ordinary fear, in her voice that Daryl had never noticed before. "Be careful, okay?"

Inwardly Daryl groaned so hard and deep it actually twisted his stomach muscles…why'd she have to go and say that? What? Being sweet on him wasn't enough? She had to go and expand his knowledge of that to include how she also worried for him…and didn't want to lose him…but…_fuck that_…that stupid girl had already lost him! She just didn't know it yet! _Damn it_, but it was going to hurt her when he told her…it was going to hurt her a lot…_damn it_! There was too much on him and too much that Daryl'd thought about now to even answer Grecia's heartfelt request; he just rolled his eyes at her and went about his business, hopscotching around whatever looked suspicious, ever mindful of how the leaf litter appeared, keeping an eye out for notched sticks and piles of leaves that looked like they might be there to conceal something. He'd managed a good twenty feet or so, unable to follow the tracks exactly due to the potential of booby traps everywhere, but if he got himself a long stick then he could poke his way around and really get a feel for where was safe and where wasn't. He was looking around for such a stick…and then everything changed again.

There was a tremendous rustle in the leaves, something close by making a mad dash towards where he'd ordered Grecia not to move from, and she hadn't, though she'd heard the noise too. Daryl couldn't see what it was, he'd gotten too far away from where Grecia still stood, but he could see leaves being kicked up as something plowed its way through them, swimming through them, getting more and more frantic the closer it got to Grecia…and then finally, he knew she could see what it was when she screamed…_oh shit_…only one thing made Grecia scream like that…and the half second glimpse of yellow-purple hued skin confirmed it…the upper half of that walker what was hanging from the snare had come crawlin' back!

The crossbow rattled against Daryl's back like the wind had kicked up something fierce, and he wished like hell that it was from the wind, but there was no breeze. There was only Daryl, standing there so anxious and…and…scared, scared to the bone, that he was shaking with it…and he didn't do that shit, not ever…at least, not until he was watching that stupid girl 'a his, stranded over there, all by herself, too afraid to think, and a walker about to break up with her for him for good. No…that wasn't going to happen…he wasn't going to allow that…weren't nothin' in the world that was taken Grecia away from him, not Shane and not some snapped in half walker either! And with that, Daryl grabbed himself by the throat, stopped shaking, stomped the fear that had throttled him for the split second that it did, into the ground and he took up his crossbow, ready to charge over there and…and…fuck…snares…snares could be anywhere…and he wasn't no good to Grecia if his head got busted open when it was swung into a tree!

"Grecia!" Daryl yelled, loud as anything, it was all he could do for her…just yell, try to teach her what he should have taught her long ago, the right way, not by shoving a knife in her hand and pushing her into 'the pit' face to face with a geek. But Grecia didn't respond to him, couldn't hear him, screaming and kicking at the walker with her feet, Daryl feeling helpless and screaming back at her, "no, don't kick it! Keep everything away from it!" But Grecia was scared…she was just coming around to a point where she cold maybe shoot a walker down from some distance, but having a mutilated one grabbing at her from the ground? Shit…Daryl had to do something, he wasn't going to just stand here and watch her get bit! She wasn't getting bit, damn it! He cocked the crossbow and shouldered it, but he couldn't see what with all the leaves being thrown about by the walker's decrepit, flailing arms it used to propel its torn in half body with. Again, Daryl moved to run to Grecia, but the snares…the fucking snares…d_amn it Lord_…give him some kinda break! "Grecia!" He yelled again, but she was damn near as gone as she'd been that night Merle had dragged her into the woods and that only exacerbated Daryl's panic. But he had to stay focused himself; he had to get Grecia through this!

The crawling walker was coming up on her close now, making a haggard and desperate sound; Daryl watched a yellow-purple, skinless, dead hand fly outwardly and clutch Grecia's ankle, pulling itself closer with the hold it had on her…_no…oh no! Hell no_! "Shoot it! Shoot!" Daryl's voice broke as he tried to yell even louder, but Grecia couldn't hear him in the throes of her own terror. He had to do something, he had to, or that stupid girl 'a his was bit!

Daryl's entire body lurched forward, every muscle tensed and every part of him whipping himself forward, snares be damned…Grecia was alone, and she wasn't ready to face this down by herself, she couldn't handle a walker yet…but she would be if Daryl didn't—_fuck it all_—he was running towards her now, his eyes on where the best opening for a shot was and not on where notched sticks may have been set into the ground, that didn't matter, Grecia mattered, saving her mattered…it mattered so damn much that Daryl couldn't quit the words in his head or the feelings in his heart no matter how aware of them he now was. That stupid girl was his, and weren't no walker anywhere what was going to get its teeth in her!

Grecia kept screaming, but kept kicking at the corpse, and it was good to see that she was fighting, not standing there frozen in fear like she used to would've been, but she'd completely forgotten she had a rifle in her hands…why didn't she go to her rifle? Damn her supermodel background…if only she'd have been something that was more used to having a firearm, she wouldn't have forgotten about her rifle then! She was starting to lose this fight, couldn't get her leg free from the grip of the corpse, was ambling backwards, trying to run away from it, but she was only dragging the half a geek with her, and Daryl couldn't get to her fast enough. "C'mon, girl! Gun! Gun!" Daryl kept shouting, hoping she'd hear him, and then listen to him; she was a lot closer than he was and the shot was all hers…and then it wasn't…

Just how it had happened, Daryl wasn't sure. He'd seen Grecia take a panicked step backwards, trying to yank her ankle out of the walker's dead hand…but she'd lost her balance, falling backwards, the top half the geek gaining leverage as soon as her body hit the ground, pulling it's broken off upper half nearly all the way up onto Grecia's legs, a split second before the combination of their weight and momentum challenged the steepness of the hill…and they both went tumbling down it, out of Daryl's sight.

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all for reading! Judging from the sparse reviews of the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this one more! I don't blame you for not being so hot to trot over Chapter 10, it was more transitional…so I tried to give you something good here! Let me know if I've succeeded! And, I feel like such a jackass skipping the individual responses to my readers last time, so I'll attempt to catch up now. Again, sorry for not doing this sooner; Easter is just starting to kick this bunny's _

_To VIOLETVIOLENCE: Let me start by saying how much I hope that all is well with you! The absence of your thoughts on the last chapter was, I'm sure, felt by all of us, and we all hope to have your take on things, and your marvelous self (and another chapter of "Simple Man") back again soon! And per your Chapter 9 review: The "two cents" that you always put into your reviews has an exchange rate equaling $2 million when it comes to how much it helps me in my writing! So, thank you! I wouldn't look this good without you! And thank you for getting the subtle ways that Grecia herself keeps this story from being straight up angst and horror. That was part of the reason I made her so clueless! And I was so worried about writing Rick; I like Rick, but I was afraid of having him sound too much like a therapist, which I wasn't going for at all. But, as always, if you got it, then I know it's there! Thank you!_

_To CORBSXX: I'm really glad you liked how I used your suggestion, and thank you again for making it! Now, what else you got?lol I know, I know…you want dirty dining room table dancing or something like that, right?lol Well…we'll see what happens during that roll down the hill with a walker hanging off of Grecia's leg. I'm excited that you are so excited for D & G to get together physically! So, really if you have any ideas of what might be splendid to read, let me know! You can always PM them to me if you'd rather not say them where everyone can read them, I understand…you're a "celebrity" now, you have to protect your anonymity!lol Thanks for reading, you're comments are always as insightful as they are fun!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Thank you again for reading and for commenting on Chapter 9! And you'd like some "fluff?" Okay…wow…I can do that, but it might not be right away, given how I've taken things at this particular time…but just for you, yes, I will write a little bit of Daryl/Grecia "fluff"…one of them is fluffy, at Thanks again!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVAE: You are such a sweetheart! I always have these long, luscious reviews from you that have me sitting here reading them and thinking, "wow, I didn't even see that, but she's right!" and then I go along to write my next chapter with a perspective on it that I didn't have before, and wouldn't have if you hadn't spoken up! So if you're noticing a lot of delicious and intense layers to the story and characters as we go along, then stand up and take a bow, woman, cuz you're who created them! You're like seriously Dixon-awesome! I'm also happy that you get Rick the way I do, his compassion is under-appreciated, and I wanted to highlight it a little more in this story. And I'm just too damn happy to know I've got you imagining Daryl squeezing and cursing at biscuits now!lol And you got exactly what Carol was saying to Daryl too in Chapter 10, so thank you! I kind of see Carol, in this story at least, as being Daryl's interpreter between him and things like feelings, because we all know how awful he is at those, and you got that too! Thanks! Oh, and did you really quote Anais Nin regarding one of my characters? Really? OMG! That is just…wow…thank you for making that connection! I was seriously awed to see that in your Chapter 9 review, and it helped so much with the control I was able to have in the writing of Chapter 11! Thanks again, you're really making me better and better!_

_Again, a big "I'm sorry" to those I didn't get back to in the AN for Chapter 10, but never think I am not grateful for your reviews! I could go the cheap and easy route and whine about how reviews are the only payment a fanfic writer ever gets, but really, it goes far further than that! I'm learning so much from what you all have to say to me, and there is no value that could ever be placed on what it is you're taking the time to teach me! A thousand thank you's to you all! Be well, be blessed and be happy! - Grace _


	12. Love Bites

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 12

Leaves and leaves and sticks and rocks and trunks of trees all spun up over and around her, Grecia as out of control as she'd ever feared she could be, her body being flung down the grade of the far hill with no end in sight, nothing to protect her, nothing to break her fall, not even able to tuck herself up in a ball and keep her head safe from banging into a rock or tree trunk and getting knocked off. That…thing was still holding onto her legs, had her around the bend of the knee now, its rotten hand so brittle but its grip so strong. Tucking herself up and protecting her head and extremities would only have worked to bring the walker closer to her body, and she didn't want that, couldn't have that…but what did it matter? She was as good as dead anyway…already not sure what were sticks gauging and poking and making holes in her clothes and skin and what were the blackened, dead teeth of the walker that had claimed her. She'd always known she wouldn't make it out of this outbreak…she wasn't one of the strong ones like Rick, or Andrea…or Daryl…

Daryl…he'd likely lost all respect for her now, this getting snagged bit and tumbling down the hill just negated everything Grecia had been trying so hard to prove about the change in her abilities and attitude. She'd done something truly stupid this time…and now she was finally paying for it…Jesus, what had she expected had happened to the upper body of that walker hanging from the tree? Had she really assumed that just the legs and lower torso had been jaunting through 'the pit' and got snared up? She should have been thinking, she should have been ready…she should have been up there, on the top of that hill with Daryl right now, telling him everything she felt for him and how she'd never felt it for anyone else, no matter how much it would embarrass her to say it, and no matter what the risk was of having him reject her and hate her for it all. At least he'd have known that she wanted him, he'd have known that she was crazy for how his body looked, how she loved the way his shoulders stuck out and made him look like no one to mess with, he'd have known how much she'd dreamed of being all wrapped up in those tanned, sleeveless arms that swelled with rounded curves of thick muscle, he'd have known how she'd never met anyone like him before in her life, someone who drew her into his simplistic, rough, primal existence where only the most basic things were important, and how even at his meanest, he'd always made her feel like she was one of those things. He took care of her as he also pushed her away from him, shoved her out into a world that he never stopped protecting her from. He'd have known that she loved him; whether he liked it or hated it. He would have known it before something like…like this happened to her.

The thoughts in her head had given her a false sense of slowing down that was quickly yanked away from her the moment her body struck some solid mass of tree trunk or rock, it was only distinguishable as a massive blow to her chest, the empty sound of a cardboard box being crushed echoing inside her head and all her air was gone, lungs thumped flat by the impact. She could hear the sound of dry, hysteric gasping, but wasn't sure if it was herself or the remains of the walker quickly climbing up her twirling, rolling form with a hand over hand determination. If she wasn't bit yet, she would be soon…she could smell the fetid gases escaping from its gaping mouth, its fingers, bones wrapped in discolored, rawhide like sinew, clutched the collar of the old T-shirt she wore, its fiendish, pallid purple face and foggy yellow eyes boring into hers as they flipped down the hill in a hellish embrace. This was it…she wouldn't be herself any longer by the time they hit the flat ground below…her pretty face that had gained her the rare fame of being instantly known by her first name only would be torn off her skull and swallowed down…it was darkly poetic and strikingly fitting considering how for so long the only thing that mattered to Grecia were her looks…but what was the most fitting was that it would be Daryl, the only man she'd ever been in love with, who would eternally protect her by putting her down.

Everything hurt, and she was dizzy, couldn't breathe, had thought again that maybe she'd hit bottom and was lying flat out on her battered back, but…oh, everything hurt…she wasn't sure where she was…or where the torn up walker was, but Grecia had decided that even if she was by now bit and her fate sealed, she had to go out fighting, she had to try to impress Daryl in some small way, let him keep that memory of her. She balled up a fist and with every last ounce of her dying strength, swung it blindly, realizing that her body had come to rest against at the bottom of the far hill, and that she was now being ripped into and devoured; she'd felt her hand strike the denseness of an upper body leaned over top of her, heard the fabric of her T-shirt being torn apart and fingernails scraping over the white skin of her stomach…this was it, no more…her eyes were closing in a way that she couldn't stop…but before they did, the last thing she knew she saw was the bolt end of a crossbow.

Part 2

_She's bit…she's bit_…the words flipped and spit through Daryl's mind like a deck of cards being shuffled, he couldn't make them stop any more than he could make his heart quit going like a jackhammer in his chest…_she's bit_…Grecia was bit…he couldn't find where, but he knew she was…the one God damn thing he'd felt confident in being able to prevent from happening out here, and he'd got her bit…

The half a walker lay some few feet away beside Grecia, dispatched when it had turned and looked away from where it had pulled itself up on to her to make a ragged go at Daryl, and when it did, he'd put a bolt in its God damn head, then grabbed it by the yellow-purple neck and tossed it aside, crashing to his knees and trying to stop shaking for the second time in a matter of minutes. Grecia didn't move, or breathe or nothing…she was bit…_she was gone_…how could she not be bit? That fucking thing was all over her, and there wasn't anything Daryl had been able to do about it except throw himself down the hill after them both and pray to whoever it was that still cared, that somehow, some way, the inevitable wouldn't happen.

He'd never moved so fast doing nothing before than in the way he'd yanked the legs of Grecia's pants up to her hips, tearing off her boots and socks, finding bloody mark and gouge after bloody mark and gouge, but what his eyes scanned for was anything in a half-moon shape. Where was it? Daryl knew it had to be somewhere; the stupid girl was too damn pale for it not to show up on her skin like the red dot on the Jap flag, but he didn't see it…_damn it_…he moved to her arms, picking them up, shaking them, pulling at her skin to be sure he'd seen all of it…she was bit…Jesus H. Christ, just let him find where so he could stop torturing himself with the hope that maybe, just maybe, Grecia was okay. There was nothing bite-like on her arms, nor her face, neck, head…where was it…it had to be somewhere…_damn it_, Daryl couldn't take this teasing…if she was bit, if she was _gone_, if he'd lost that stupid girl, then why wouldn't the fucking universe just let him know it now before he began to foster hope of otherwise. He could stand up to anything, hardly nothing could break him down, and a lot of shit had tried to in his life, but if he for one moment let himself think that Grecia wasn't bit, that she was okay, that they were going to walk out of 'the pit' together today and be sleeping on both sides of the dining room table tonight, only to find a patch of her God damn, porcelain-like skin ripped out in a bloody oval shape, then Daryl was going to be _gone_ himself.

He moved from her arms to her body, fingers feeling her sides, squeezing into her belly and against her ribs, clutching her breasts, the impropriety of where his hands grabbed and touched her not registering in his frantic mind at all…she was bit…he had to see where, he had to know…he had to see all of her before he'd let himself start to think that tragedy had been avoided, that Grecia was okay…that they both were. He crawled up over top of her limp body, straddling her and yanked his Buck Knife from his boot and jerked up the hem of her T-shirt, slitting it up the middle like he'd done a hanging deer carcass more times than he could remember, knowing this was the fastest and easiest way to get anything open enough to see into. She was bit…he knew she had to be bit…but all that he was looking down at was Grecia's dirty, white skin, bruises darkening on it as he watched, but no half-moon marks, no bloody ovals. How could that be? His body shook tremendously, afraid to believe it, grabbing her shoulder and roughly flipping her over onto her side enough to check her back…but there was nothing there but more bruises…no broken skin…not anywhere, not from that half a walker. Grecia…that stupider than stupid girl 'a his, was okay.

The sadistic worry gushed out of him like air out of a deflating balloon, leaving Daryl about as strong, his body collapsing onto the foundation of his knees; his hand slipped from Grecia's shoulder and dropped her into the ground, falling forward over her but catching himself with one hand as he did, the crossbow slipping over his shoulder towards her dirty, scraped up face…and then, just then, tiny as anything, Grecia gasped…and out of nowhere, hit him in the ribs, hard. _Damn_…she was moving! Not just moving, but she was fighting with all that she had left…fighting!

"Greesh!" Daryl yelled, leaning down only an inch or two from her face, trying on purpose to startle her, hoping she'd hit him again or sit up, or something…anything that would show him that she really was okay, that she'd avoided being bitten and survived the fall. "Grecia!" why wouldn't she answer? Didn't she hear him? God damn it…there was some left over panic swimming in his nerves but now it was heating up and rolling over into the anger he was more accustomed to and knew how to control. "You best come when I'm callin' you, girl!" He yelled again, grabbing both her bony shoulders and shaking her in a way that he'd wanted to on so many previous occasions.

And then her light blue eyes popped open, big and bright amongst the scratches and scrapes and swelling areas of black and blue imprints that clouded her face. She was dazed but looking around, her head wobbled back and forth in the leaves until finally it rolled straight again and she looked right up at Daryl. He watched the miniature picture of himself in the reflection of her glassy pupils as they slowly began to narrow and focus on him…she saw him, he knew she did, but before Daryl could smile, or cuss or do whatever he was about to do, Grecia got a big breath of air and let it all out again in a scream that kicked his eardrums so hard at this close distance that it made Daryl instantly sit back, and when he did, she scrambled her way out from under him, pushing herself back like she was afraid of him, watching him like…like…yeah, she was watching him, she hadn't confused him for the walker she'd battled all the way down the hill…no, she wasn't afraid of him…she was afraid for him! That stupid girl…that poor, well-intentioned but mislead, stupid girl. Daryl wasn't the only one who'd been dead sure she'd been bit…Grecia'd been sure of it herself…and now awake, she thought she'd turn't!

"It's alright," Daryl was telling her, but he was still yelling at her, everything in him boiling over with relief, anger at the whole situation and sympathy, which he never enjoyed feeling for anyone…but he couldn't imagine, and never had before, the horror of anyone coming to and thinking that they were a walker. That was a new one…and it was terrible…but sort of, dare he admit it, a little bit funny. But the humor soon burned off in a fine mist the more he looked at how terrified Grecia was, of herself, and what she believed she was going to inflict on him. She kept backing away from him, grabbing sticks now and throwing them at him to keep him back, a mad, agonized look on her face, here wide blue eyes on his crossbow, begging him for a bolt to the brain as she kept pushing her tattered body away from him the closer he tried to get to her.

It suddenly occurred to Daryl that she could really be hurt, that she probably shouldn't be sitting up and definitely not moving around until he could assess the injuries she had, but how could he do that with her thrashing away from him, trying to protect him from something she wasn't? She tried to get to her feet and run away from him, but she'd fallen, couldn't get her legs underneath her, and that concerned him greatly now…he had to make her realize, he had to make her see what she wasn't. "Grecia, listen to me, God damn it!" He begged her, still yelling as she continued to struggle away. "Calm down! Your heart is beating! You're breathing! Feel it! You'd be on me by now if you was one of 'em! You're alive, Grecia! I swear to God you are!"

But just like how his words couldn't break through her terror when that half a walker had grabbed her on top of the hill, Grecia couldn't hear him now either. Damn it! This was supposed to be over by now, she was supposed to be looking up at him with that stupid smile she got whenever she knew she'd done good and saying something equally as stupid like, "Whew! That was a close one!" She was not supposed to be trying to save him by getting as far away from Daryl as she could, dragging broken legs or a shattered pelvis, or a major concussion across the damn ground! She was alive! His stupid girl was alive…_his girl_…he'd thought for sure he'd lost her, thought for sure he'd failed her, hid his heart deeply under the blackness that was having lost her so that if he truly had, the grief, darker than midnight and colder than death, that would engulf him wouldn't be able to find it.

But he hadn't lost her…Grecia was alive…he had to show her that…_she was his girl…she was alive…she was his girl…he had to show her…she was alive_; the words started to echo in Daryl's head like some ancient chant, filling him up with the rays of some unseen bright light that twisted around his heart and switched the damn thing on a way it never had been before. It pumped so hard and true that he was full to bursting with a feeling so thickly ecstatic and even more dangerous when let loose inside him, making him suddenly so alert to and aware of how much of her lean body he could see, the white, dirty, bruised and lacerated skin that was still so soft and perfect under all the grime, the way she was trembling, her ribs visible with every ragged breath she took, gorgeous full breasts rising and falling with the frantic beating of her heart…she was beautiful…beautiful and had been fighting that half a walker to the very end…_his girl…she was alive…he had to show her…show her…his girl_…_his girl…_he'd have been _gone_ if he'd lost her, he loved her that damn much_…he loved her…show her…show her_…

A new and sudden sense of want overwhelmed, burning warm in Daryl's blood; a light coat of sweat clung to his arms, neck and face, stinging all the nicks and gashes in his own skin, as Daryl felt himself lunge forward after Grecia. She screamed again and tried to get as far away as she could, but he was taller, stronger, faster, and came down right in front of her panicked form, grabbing her by her torn up, scratched biceps and holding her securely as she tried to kick him away from her, leaning her head, and teeth, as far back away from him as she could get them…and he had no idea what it was that possessed him, but Daryl reached right up, caught a handful of her leaf strewn, faded color hair, pulled her face down to his…and kissed her…his mouth over hers hard and tight, pushing her into the kiss and holding her there while his lips moved over hers in a way that was forceful, yet gentle, not letting any of her struggles deter him, just keeping her there, kissing her, showing her that _she was alive, _that he could kiss her without any fear of attack…showing her that she was _his girl_…

Daryl was losing contact with the world, the woods, the snares, the walkers, the whole fucking…everything, fading away around him. The only thing he could feel now was Grecia, the way her body was softening against his, her horror and struggle not to tear him up the way she believed she would sluffing off of her and replacing it was the want to be closer to him, her scraped up arms that once tried to push him away to safety now found his neck and wrapped around it, her lashes fluttering against his own as she closed her eyes, letting herself be held by him in a much different way than before. He was floating…or drowning…he wasn't sure, just deluged by the bliss of having her around him like this, wanting him as much as he wanted her and desiring to get closer to her, to push his body even closer against her, until he was in her…deep and solid, making them one in a way that was unbreakable.

Daryl's hand slid from the knot of her hair he'd entangled it in, the other joining it between her shoulder blades to pull her closer into him. He brushed his lips past hers long enough to take a short breath, Grecia so addicted to the heat and the touch that she wouldn't let it end, and immediately began rubbing her lower lip against the bristly hair line of his mustache until Daryl pushed into her again, catching her lower lip between both of his and sucking at it gently, noting a faint taste of blood from where one of them was bleeding, but the coppery taste only forged them together in his mouth and heart, and he wanted more. That desire grew, reaching lower within him, lower and lower, stirrings settling deep and their teasing heat tousling about in his groin, making him growl in his throat and get rougher and bolder in how he held Grecia's perfect body to him. The edge of his tongue moved forward, seeking the sacredness that lay beyond Grecia's lips, and one of his hands slipped down to the small of her back, under her shirt, against her dirty skin…her dirty skin…nearly all her skin was against him, like her clothes were gone…her shirt, he'd slit it open with his knife…stupid Grecia'd fallen down the hill with half a walker and he'd thought she was bi—

Daryl came to as though a gun had gone off beside his ear. _What was he doing?_ Holy shit! He moved so fast and furiously, Daryl didn't even feel himself pull away from Grecia, he just knew he did, tore away from her like she really had turn't. _No…no, no, no, no_…what he felt himself doing…what he felt her doing back…that hadn't really happened…it hadn't …it didn't…he would never…but he did, and Daryl knew he did as sure as he was looking at Grecia kneeling there, shocked, confused and as out of breath as he was, just a few inches in front of him. _What the flaming hell?_ And Jesus Christ…her shirt…he'd done a right job of slittin' it open, alright…left nothing between the two of them but his sweat and blood soaked shirt and her damn brassiere! Great! Just fucking wonderful! God hated him…yeah, God, and Buddha, and Allah and every other fuckin' deity that some piece of shit in a third world mud hole believed in, had to really fucking hate him! Why the hell had Daryl done that? More importantly, how the fuck did he get out of having done it?

Grecia was looking back at him; both of them staring at one another like one had just hauled off and slugged the other. Her mind hadn't quite caught up with all of this yet, she was, by what she knew still, just back from the dead…and Daryl hoped that she'd just go on believing that for a little while longer, long enough for him to think how to take back what he'd done. But stupid Grecia, for the first time ever, was putting something together in her mind at an alarming speed…her eyes taking him in, looking at all of him that she could see, her fingers slowly moving to her lips and touching them lightly like Daryl's kiss still lingered on them…_shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _She knew! She knew everything! Well, almost everything…her other hand had moved to wrap coyly around her middle, and when it did, she noticed what had happened to her shirt, and was looking down at it, kind of nervous like…which was good, gave Daryl enough time to figure shit out, and by the time Grecia looked back up at him again, her eyes full of questions…but her still smoky stare lingering on his mouth, wanting to feel it against hers again, Daryl knew exactly what to do. Break the fuck up with her like he'd planned all along!

"Look," Daryl heard and felt the word leave his mouth, his voice more guttural and throat tighter than he'd expected, but he didn't stop, just charged ahead…he had a speech planned and everything, damn it! He was going to do this! He looked stupid Grecia in the eyes, ignoring the floaty feeling that wanted to creep up over him and make them suck face again as he did. It was strong though…real strong…but Daryl was stronger, God damn it! _Talk, dumbass! Talk!_ "Things happen, and when the world goes to shit, ain't no one can expect most of them that do happen, so I'm not saying anything is your fault. But I am saying that we, you and me, don't want the same thing here. I don't mean to hurt you none, I really don't; back in the world that used to be, most any man would've been flattered that you felt like that about him, but not me, okay? I don't want it, and I won't have it, so you have to get over it or get out from around me and stay out! You understand?"

There; despite the major blow to his senses that kissing her was, the words had come out pretty well, and he'd even managed to not sound mean and nasty as he'd said them to her. He'd been as firm as he'd practiced being in his head the night before; Carol said be direct and be clear, and he was…Daryl'd done everything he was supposed to do and said everything he'd meant to say…it was all on Grecia now…if she cried, well, then she cried…she'd just have to deal with it, because Daryl'd been honest with her, told her everything he felt, and she couldn't ask him for more than that.

But hey, that stupid girl was actually taking this pretty good…Daryl was watching her closely, kind of spotting her incase she did break down on him…but Grecia was okay…yeah, what was he worried about? She was fine…better than fine…wait…what was that smudge of a smile that just twitched across her lips? Why was she smiling like he'd said something lovely to her? She shouldn't have been looking like that…something wasn't right! And then to his severe dismay, Daryl realized that he hadn't actually said anything to her yet…he'd just been staring into her eyes with words flying around in his head, trapped in there, sounding smooth and regimented, but not busting free where stupid Grecia could hear them! Damn it! Why? Now Darly was angry…twisting at the end of his last rope…he couldn't do this anymore, wished like hell that he'd never showed up for that meeting with Rick to discuss Grecia joining the Defense Force almost three months back…but he had…just like he had kissed Grecia…stupid, stupid, stupid Grecia…_his girl_…and with that insidious thought, Daryl felt the whole of the last few weeks explode through him, a wave of frenetic, blasphemous energy opening his mouth and pushing out the words, "There ain't nothin' between Carol and me!"

_Author's Note:__ Well, is that what everyone was holding their breath for? Thanks for reading, and if you're feeling good about this chapter, take a bow if you're one of my loyal reviewers who helped me make this chapter what it is, and if you're not one of my loyal reviewers, then you need to thank those that are! I only write as well as my readers are willing to help me write! Thank you all! Oh! And Happy Birthday to Michael Rooker! I may be giving "little bro" all my attention in the world of fic, but my heart's with you, "Merle!"_

_Welcome and thank you to: AMAYA DIXON and JANEG for subscribing to my story, and the same sentiments to RAINBOW SHELBY, MY-EDWARD-1992 and LEGALLY-INSANE93 for subscribing and making my story one of your favorites! I hope you continue to enjoy this tale and I invite you to join in on letting me know! _

_To VERITASKYM: Nice to see you back, and thanks for leaving such a power-packed review! I'm glad you picked up on how I've sort of been writing a "fixed up" version of Carol. I'm so waiting for that to happen on the show! Thanks, and glad you're liking what I've done with her!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Thank you for reading and helping me round out your "fluff" suggestion! I think I know what I'm going to do…I just have to get things to that point. Feel free to expand on it any time, and thank you again for reviewing! I do love an "interactive" story with an intelligent reader like yourself!_

_To CORBSXX: Okay, there, I updated…happy now?lol And thank you for pointing out that Grecia is "normal" and doesn't react like a fake-ass superhero character! That was the last thing I wanted to create in an OFC, and once again, you see that! Yay! And okay, you want hide-n-seek in a box..okay, I can do A LOT with that and it could turn out all kinds of ways! But you want "the lift" from "Dirty Dancing?" Wow…that's a tall order, woman! You do realize that Dixon boys don't know how to do any dances that aren't in a line, don't you?lol But okay, just because you are one of my favorite and most relied upon readers, I'll see what I can do! Thanks again!_

_To ROSES IN MAY: Yay! You're back! And you're still giving me such incredible feedback to work with! I love how well you get "Daryl" with all the "stupid Grecia" references…yes, that is the last remaining wall he has to put between them, and you can see it as well as I'd hoped someone would! Thank you!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Woo-Hoo, fresh blood! :-) Welcome and thank you for reading and being brave enough to review! So glad I could make you wonder all the things you're wondering! Who set that snare? Who indeed…lol Thanks and please keep me posted on how you're liking things!_

_To VIOLETVIOLENCE: You came back! Yay! But now I feel like a ninny for "looking" for you! Sorry, didn't mean to make it sound like that, honestly! After the newest chapter you posted for "Simple Man," I totally understand that you were busy with something far more fun for me, as it turns out!lol You're making me laugh too…if I don't address your "Merle = the predator" question, you'll just assume it is him?lol Well, no…I'm not going to say "yes" or "no," because I'm going to make you do that yourself! I'm not the kind of writer who will bring in some off the wall, piece of crap, weird plot point that was not at least hinted at in the beginning of the story, so all the information you need to figure out if Merle is the predator has already been presented to you. So you need to ask yourself, "does Merle have sufficient motivation to be setting snares in Daryl's territory?" You and Merle discuss that and get back to me. You're the best and brightest when it comes to gleaming insight from words on a page, so let's hear what you think!lol_

_Wow…twenty of 5am already…but I got this chapter finished and up, and it's a good thing, because with Easter so nearly upon me, I have a feeling that this will be the last chapter until Sunday night/Monday morning. So, I hope you all have a wonderful Easter, and hang in there, more will come as soon as I get the chance to write again! Thank you all for reading and for giving me the push I need to stay awake and write at night…the bags under my eyes are so worth it when I read your wonderful reviews! Thanks again, Happy Easter and everyone be well! - Grace_


	13. Conjoined

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 13

Daryl kissed her…his body as hard and compact as she'd always imagined it would be, he was like a hot, sweaty, panting block of impenetrable granite, taking her over with his muscle heavy arms that latched around her and pulled so tightly that Grecia had felt her spine buckle and her body give and break against the strong form of his in the most pleasant of ways. And his mouth…there was no real skill, more like an anxious teenager feeling around in the darkness of his most secret desire, but the rawness of it made it the most genuine, aggressive and passionate kiss that Grecia had ever felt before. He tasted like something Grecia couldn't name; she could only feel it, her mouth full of how the wind rustled through the trees in the woods, an abundance of tracks made upon her lips. Kissing Daryl was like jumping between two vehicles about to hit head on; energies rushed at her from everywhere, climbing out of him and all over her, binding them together in some quiet, skidding peace just before it threw them violently against one another. But moments after the impact, it was all over…she wasn't in his arms any longer, nor Daryl in hers, but that piece of him that Grecia had felt enter her days ago in 'the pit' when he'd saved her from that walker, swelled, becoming erect, notched and caught itself like a bolt loaded in the crossbow. Daryl wasn't just in her now…Grecia was as much a part of him as she'd ever felt herself even wish for…and _Daryl_ didn't want to stay here in the house, laid up in no bed!

"She hit her head any?" Hershel's questions to Daryl still looped and replayed in Grecia's head even though the kindly, old soul had left her to rest…well, she wasn't sure how long ago now. She just remembered trying to look at Hershel, trying to focus on him and tell him that she was fine, but Hershel kept appearing before her suddenly and disappearing again behind a big ball of light…which Grecia now understood to have been the medical tool the good doctor had been shining in her eyes.

"She…I don't know…just check everything…she hit everything." Daryl stood behind Grecia and though she couldn't see him, she knew he was pensive and tense, unable to hold together as tightly as he usually did whenever someone got busted up, including himself. It put an old image of him in Grecia's mind of the Daryl that everyone knew back when his older brother was still around. That Daryl was angry, but scattered and shy, avoided everyone but his horrid older brother and always, always had that crossbow on his shoulder like he was ready for everyone and anyone in the Atlanta camp to do him harm. That Daryl was just as strong and capable as the Daryl she knew and loved now, but that old Daryl was also scared…stuck by his brother and whatever his brother said, and if on the rare incident when someone spoke to the old Daryl away from Merle, or if old Daryl wished to be heard, he always did this, like, lowered his shoulders thing and then ducked his head before he spoke, like he was trying to sneak past something without getting hit by it. He was doing it again as he stood uneasily in the doorway and watched as Hershel looked her over, Grecia just knew he was. What was Daryl scared of now? She was okay…Daryl kissed her, and that made everything okay in a way she never expected herself.

That big ball of light shined in her eyes again just as she'd tried to turn her head and speak to Daryl…but Grecia couldn't move…realized she was only sitting up because Hershel was holding her by the shoulder. "Looks like she's got a concussion; weren't for that I'd give her a sedative to help her rest and ease the pain she's surely feeling, but it's not the best call to make with a head trauma." The ball of light went away again; Hershel's judicious looking, kindly face replacing it. "I'll have Maggie get her cleaned up; what this girl needs most is rest now, though. We'll see how she goes tomorrow, but I doubt she'll be out with you for a day or two."

_A day or two_? Grecia tried to stand now, she wasn't having this! She was fine! She just needed her feet to find wherever the floor had gone, and she was out of here! She wasn't leaving Daryl! Not now! And not just because he'd kissed her…but because she'd survived the closest, most frightening walker attack she'd ever suffered, and Daryl had been right there for her when she'd needed him; Grecia felt more than ever that they were a team, partners; that they were two things that watched each other's backs and never left each other alone. She wasn't leaving her team, damn it! She wasn't leaving Daryl alone out there in 'the pit!' She just needed to stand up…_stand up…stand up_…

And then she'd woken up, here on the bed that Hershel had relinquished to Rick and Lori, rolled in pure, white sheets that smelled faintly of the generic brand detergent that Glenn and Maggie had scavenged from town not too long ago. What was another lifetime ago now, Grecia had always liked her bed to be as lavish as possible, drove Sancho out of his mind with all the ruffles and frilly pillows and puff comforters she bedecked their California king mattress with. But this meager, little queen sized bed with stark white sheets and a handmade quilt full of glaring and clashing colors and scraps of fabrics, all felt too civilized now. It was so out of place with the turmoil of having half a cannibalistic corpse riding her down a tree and rock strewn hill. None of it alluded to the hell that Grecia had survived today. Beds and blankets and flowery smells weren't where Grecia wanted to be from anymore; Daryl was out there, investigating the snares in 'the pit' alone…and she wasn't going to let that stand as it was!

Oh, but everything did hurt…and she was so dizzy. Grecia hadn't dabbled much in drugs ever…maybe something borrowed from someone else's prescription here and there, but she never used to crush up pills and snort them for any immediate, full blast of euphoria to hit her and take her away…just sometimes, when her stupid, what she used to describe as, _hectic_ life had her by her pretty, little ass, yeah, maybe she relied on Valium, whether it was hers, or not. But she'd never been "high," had no idea what that was like…until now…Daryl was running like meth through her veins, pounding away so hard in her heart it was making her dizzy. She knew what dizzy was, Grecia had passed out plenty of times before, usually from not eating for a few days, she was familiar with the dizziness that came just before it happened, but she couldn't say she'd ever felt dazed…until now.

This was a new thing for her…being conscious, but not quite having full control of what she was trying to do or think about, like she was actually sitting back and watching herself on her stupid TV show as opposed to being the one in it. She'd also never been hit on the head and knocked around, with an undead, ravening, contagious corpse trying to rip her to pieces either, so that had too account for a lot of where she was and why she was having so much trouble trying to sit up and get on her feet again. But Daryl consumed her, was pulling her upright and pushing her forward to the edge of the bed.

There was a time that felt so long ago now when she would've been lying around, crying her eyes out and giving up after what she'd been through today…that's what Grecia had learned to do, she'd always been good at tantrums, knew how to present herself as some sorry, taken advantage of, mournful little moth burned by the flame. There had never been as perfect a time to really start laying all that on than now…but she wasn't…not even close to it. But damn…she did hurt everywhere…everywhere…and the room was spinning faster and faster the more she tried to move…but if she could move, then she could stand. If she could stand, then she could walk. And if she could walk, then she was going right back out and finish her patrol with Daryl! _She wasn't leaving him alone_…

The pain was terrible, no matter whether it was her arms or her legs that Grecia moved, it all reverberated back up and made the entirety of her chest and back feel like fingers slammed in a car door. It could have been the hurt alone that was making her so foggy-headed…that's how she'd always dreamed her first kiss from Daryl would make her feel anyway, foggy-headed. But this was nothing like that dream; that dream was silly, childish…weak. So was assuming that there would ever even be a kiss between her and Daryl…but there had been…oh hell yeah, there had been!

There was no other way for it to have happened either. Daryl kissed her just when she was sure she'd been bitten and come back a walker? He did that? Daryl chose that moment to let down that impermeable _Dixon_ guard? Yeah…of course he did; one thing Daryl wasn't afraid of was walkers, so Grecia merely thinking she'd become one had needed a special kind of slap to the back of the head. That kiss happened _their_ way…in _their_ pit…it was all part of _them_. She had to get back out there…_she wasn't leaving Daryl alone out there_…that wasn't _their_ way. Some asshole was rigging snares on the piece of territory that belonged to Daryl…and her…and Grecia wasn't going to stand for it any more than what Daryl was, damn it!

It was haphazard luck that had got her onto her feet, out of the bedroom and into the hallway. She'd clung to the outside of the bedroom doorway for a bit, waiting for the hallway, for the entire house, to hold still and stop wobbling the way it seemed to be. On fashion show run ways Grecia had always exuded a grace that most other models could never possess, but right now, she was slow and uncoordinated, legs and feet clodding off in directions she hadn't intended to go in, her feet flipping and flopping around on the floorboards like she was wearing clown shoes, every slap like contact felt like fire as it rattled up her legs and into the deep deep bruises on her throbbing ribcage. But Grecia didn't pay attention to that, more upset with herself and her body for being so unreliable; Daryl was out there alone, God damn it! She'd disrupted their patrol with her stupid accident this morning, at a time that couldn't have been more crucial. She had to get out there with him!

It seemed to take hours, but finally the staircase loomed large, and impossible, in front of her. She'd hoped to have regained more control of herself after taking a few steps down the hall, but she was realizing that most of her coordination problems were stemming not only from the pain and tiredness in her body, but also because she couldn't lift her head up straight. It hurt far too much to raise her head, the concussion she vaguely recalled Hershel diagnosing, heartily making itself known; her head pounded, her vision was blurry and the dizziness was unrelenting. She'd navigated from the bedroom to the stairs by only looking down at the floor…she wasn't sure how she was going to finish her patrol, or how much help she'd be…but hey, if she could only look down, then she was sure to see a notched stick that had been shoved into the ground! This wasn't going to be the easiest patrol she'd ever been on, but Grecia was going…she was going out there, with Daryl.

"Grecia! What the—" Lori appeared out of nowhere at the bottom of the staircase, Grecia unable to raise her head and really look at her, but it was easy to tell from Lori's tone that she was less than glad to see Grecia up and around so soon. "Falling down the hill wasn't enough for you today? You're trying to break your neck on the stairs next?"

Grecia tried to shake her head, but soon realized that wasn't a good idea when her temples began to bang like a drum in her head. "I'm okay," she managed to mumble, but it was too late, Lori's arm was already encircling her shoulders and stopping her from going any further down the steps. "I'll be fine once I'm out there, just let me go—" 

"Out where?" Lori asked like Grecia was some bad little kid blaming something on her imaginary friend, but the noise of the front door squeaking open in its usual way was pulling Grecia's attention away…was Daryl back? _Oh no! Had she missed their patrol? Had she let him finish it alone?_ But Lori offered no sympathy to Grecia's thoughts. "You don't mean you're thinking you're going back out into 'the pit' are you?"

Footsteps, boots, fell thickly onto the foyer, Grecia trying to lift her head up enough to see whose, but in no time, the mystery was revealed. "What about 'the pit?'" Shane's general, half-belligerent tenor bounded up the stairs at both Lori and Grecia alike, and soon after was another voice much less threatening than Shane's.

"Oh my God! Grecia!" Andrea's boots were scurrying up the steps now and before Grecia could react to anything, she had two arms around her shoulders, steadying her in a way that she didn't appreciate and only interpreted as keeping her from being out with Daryl. "We heard the call on the radio…but I didn't think it sounded as bad as you look. What happened? All Daryl said was that you fell…but gracious, how damn far?"

While Andrea's concern was sweet, and something Grecia wasn't used to from anyone who didn't stand to somehow make money from how she looked or felt, right now Grecia didn't want it or need it. She had to get out to Daryl…_she wasn't leaving him alone_! Grecia opened her mouth to speak, to tell them all to either help her down the damn steps, or leave her the hell alone, but it was Lori's voice that came out of her mouth.

"She got tangled up with a mutilated walker this morning, lost her balance and cartwheeled all the way down that big hill nearest to the highway." Lori's reply was a touch frantic…mostly because of how Grecia was trying to push passed the opposition she was presenting to her…Grecia wasn't leaving Daryl out there by himself…_they didn't do that. _Andrea had gasped and asked Grecia if she was "okay"…and Shane's boots were moving closer to the landing, the railing creaking in a way that told Grecia he was now leaning his weight on it, hunched over as he looked up at her almost like he was ready to catch her if she busted free and ran down, or fell down, the steps. Lori must not have noticed the back-up she had acquired, just kept right on talking to Andrea. "She took a good blow to the head, was out cold for a while, and fractured a few ribs on her left side. Hershel prescribed rest and Tylenol…but—"

"Damn," drawled the low, swarthiness of Shane's smirking grumble. "She wants to go back out there? With all a that?"

Lori sighed and was saying something to Shane, but Grecia was still hearing Shane's words…well, not his words really, but how he'd said them. It was so hard to tell if he'd meant them in some impressed, admirable way, or in some dangerously sarcastic type of sneering way…much the same way Grecia couldn't interpret that look he'd given her days ago. And almost as if trying to gain clarity into it all, a sudden wave of intense dizziness hit Grecia, making her shiver a bit and for a moment everything she could see went black, but she was still conscious enough to be aware of the commotion it set into being, Shane running up the stairs, Lori and Andrea struggling to keep hold of her, both the women calling to her, waving cool air into her face with their hands as they tried to lift her straight up again on the stairs, Shane's voice the clearest and most commanding of them all, saying, "just bring her down the steps; put her in my bed awhile."

_What?_ Did Shane mean something by that? If he didn't, why didn't he just say "put her on the couch awhile?" Shane's hands were on her, pulling at Grecia's shoulders in the opposite direction that Andrea and Lori had been trying to encourage her back up the stairs. Grecia's vision was returning, she was able to take some of her own weight back, trying to lean out of Shane's care and still wondering what in hell he was about when someone seemed to be able to read her mind and also speak it for her.

"What's going on?" The voice demanded in only the way a mother's could have, Grecia, still being half gently tugged on by Shane, was able to lay her head back some and look to the side of the banister, and there was Carol, her arms crossed, a dishtowel flung over her shoulder, and she was looking nearly exclusively at Shane.

Grecia caught the subtle way Shane's upper lip started to curl, indirectly snarling at Carol the way he'd become so adept at doing to everyone, except for Andrea. Shane's hands didn't budge an inch on Grecia's shoulders, at least, not until Grecia felt Lori's hand sort of gently brush them off before Lori turned to Carol, her throat clearing quietly like she was somehow covering for Shane. "Grecia's feeling ready enough to go back to her patrol. We're having some trouble talking her out of it."

Carol's gaze shifted from Shane to Grecia now, and instantly it softened, a knowing, but both sad and proud smile stretching her lips. "Oh honey," Carol sighed, climbing the steps now, but not in some hurried, flustered way like everyone else standing up here, holding onto a piece of Grecia had. "You go on back to sleep, now." Carol ushered, pushing past Shane like he wasn't even there, moving between him and Grecia and wrapping an arm gingerly around Grecia's waist, all the while looking at Grecia like she understood, and that is was okay. "Daryl's not out there by himself," Carol told her reassuringly, and her voice and words were as wonderful as the Bible kicking itself open and Jesus speaking right out of it, "Rick's with him; Daryl's not alone."

"Rick's with him?" The question leaped from Grecia's throat before she knew it, awash in relief…and some disappointment; she wanted to be with Daryl…that was part of it…but okay, he wasn't alone.

Carol smiled again, that same proud, knowing smile, and simply nodded her head, careful in how she pushed Grecia back up the stairs, but not meeting with the resistance that Lori, Andrea and Shane had. Okay…Daryl wasn't alone out in 'the pit.' It would have been best, and it would have made Grecia happiest if it could be her out there with him, where she belonged…_where they belonged_…but…yeah…okay, it was okay to go and lie down now…oh, everything hurt…but okay, Daryl wasn't alone…_he'd kissed her_…everything was better now.

Grecia felt her feet dragging back down the hallway towards the bedroom she'd stumbled her way out of, half asleep already, hearing that Shane still chose to be part of this strange procession, but Carol had taken up the place he'd once been in, so all he could do was walk behind everyone. Andrea and Lori still supported Grecia, walking her back to bed…_it was okay, Daryl wasn't alone out there_…and as if she'd heard Grecia's meandering, soothing thought, Carol gave Grecia's arm a light, comforting pat.

"I'm glad you showed up to play that 'mother of all patrol teams' card you carry now," Lori smiled to Carol as the three of them guided a much more agreeable Grecia into the bedroom. "How'd you know what to say to her?"

Again, Carol just smiled and gave Grecia's arm another comforting pat. "Oh, when you get to be 'mother of all patrol teams,' there's a lot of things you start to figure out." Carol replied, her voice sweet and contented…but Grecia, no matter how tired and dazed she felt, was certain that for a split second, Carol had looked back towards Shane, and there wasn't a motherly look on her face when she said what she'd said.

_Author's Note:__ Happy Easter! Surprise! The Easter Bunny brought you a chapter!lol I didn't think I'd get this done in time to post, but I pushed through, got it finished and sitting here exhausted, so this will be a short AN. I'll get back to everyone who was gracious enough to leave me a review ASAP (ten reviews on Chapter 12! OMG! I'm still ecstatic! Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart!). However, I do want to quickly say to VERITASKYM that the last line of Chapter 12 will feel less "out of the blue" if you take a second look at the last paragraph of Part I in Chapter_ 5, _"Hosed Down." Please, if anyone else is ever confused, or has a question/concern, voice it to me! I'm always happy to answer questions about my work!_

_Welcome and Thank You to ZAII – for subscribing to B&B and selecting it as one of her favorites, and the same to MISSWEATHERWAX for subscribing and to LISABOSTON for selecting B&B as one of her favorite stories! And lastly, a huge Thank You to the wondrously helpful EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER for also subscribing to B&B!_

_Okay, going to sleep! It's quarter to 3am and I've been up since nearly 6am getting 137 Easter baskets put together; need sleep now! But, those 10 reviews of Chapter 12 touched me so much, and made me so happy, that I wanted to surprise you all with another update sooner than Monday! Your time and dedication will always be rewarded with time and dedication of my own! Thank you all more than I can express, and have a Happy Easter! All the very best to you! - Grace_


	14. Entrapment

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 14

Daryl wished he could feel good about there only being one snare set in 'the pit.' He and Rick had carefully scoured the entire farm, made sure there weren't any of the footprints that Daryl'd been tracking for days any place else. There weren't, of course…Daryl wasn't surprised that his was the only sector being "visited." And even though it was getting onto supper, he and Rick were just finishing up a painstaking search of both hills in 'the pit,' finding nothing that resembled another twitch-up, or any other type of game procurement, redone on a scale large enough to kill a man...or Grecia. Grecia…_stupid Grecia_…it felt so strange to be out here in 'the pit' without her, strange and liberating at the same time, there was a lot less stress being out here when he had a patrol partner Daryl didn't need to explain basic things to two, maybe three or four times…yeah, out here Grecia didn't know whether to scratch her watch or wind her boney ass. How many times in the past few weeks had Daryl fantasized about a patrol like this? And now he had it…but Grec-s_tupid Grecia_, was here anyway.

Daryl kept running that stupid girl from his thoughts; he'd fucked up big time this morning…was half wishing he had been caught in that snare, or that Grecia had been bitten by that half a walker. _What?_ No, okay, so Daryl couldn't say he truly wished that, felt his heart start to quiver at the thought of it, actually…and he hated how much it did and how quickly he'd known why, too. He wouldn't of been able to go on if somethin' happened to that stupid girl 'a his. And how'd she get to be _his girl_ anyway? He didn't remember ever making a decision that she was…she just sorta got to be…cuz no one else wanted her. Was that it? He'd just been feeling sorry for her? Then where the hell'd these passions in him come up fro— Christ, get back on the trespasser and the snares…that was a problem that felt less trap-like.

Daryl was making some head way on the bastard setting those traps in 'the pit,' whether the bastard realized it or not. There should have been some minimal relief in what he and Rick knew now, and the information that primitive little twitch-up snare design had given Daryl about who could have set it; that twitch-up was to Daryl what a fingerprint used to be to Rick back in the world. The intelligence Daryl had gathered should have been making a plan to combat it a little easier, but there wasn't any cessation to the hell that Daryl was in.

Not all of Daryl's problems were about those snares or kissing Grecia…but yeah, kissing Grec—_stupi—oh, hell with it_…it's not like using the word "stupid" as some sort of barricade between his feelings for Grecia and Grecia herself was really working anyway. Daryl would have to find another way to put distance between them, and that he'd at least settled on before he'd even left the house, with Grecia in Hershel's care…_Hershel could handle everything alright, right? He'd done full out surgery on Carl, and Carl'd made it…so Grecia wasn't any challenge at all; that dang girl was fine, snoozing away…or…they'd done forgot to check on her every hour and she'd slipped into a coma…shit!_ No! He wasn't running back to the house…and Daryl was telling himself that for about the sixth time since leaving Grecia back at the house. Damn it…enough…this really was destroying him! And somewhere…somewhere, Merle was laughing at and cussing Daryl all in the same breath.

_Merle_…Rick had all but said the name out loud as he and Daryl looked over the twitch-up snare. Daryl though, already immersed in more shit than he could deal with, was staying quiet, playing as dumb as Grecia did naturally, until it was that Rick did come on out and say what he'd been alluding to since Daryl had walked him through how that twitch-up snare had been set and what it was it was intended to do. Daryl liked Rick; it had been a hell of a long road getting there, but after Merle lit out without his hand, well, Daryl found some respect in himself for the former cop…and going back on it just seemed too long a ways to travel back, and would've undid a hell of a lot of work that Daryl put good time into doing on himself. He wasn't giving Rick a pass, nor was he giving him any benefit of any doubts neither…it was just that what Rick was thinking and getting closer and closer to up and saying didn't matter against the suspicions that Daryl was harboring himself about who it was stomping all over 'the pit,' a settin' simplistic little snares when no one was looking.

"Well," Rick stretched his back out as they stood on the crest of the hill that Grecia had gone tumbling down, their work for the day done, only strategies to discuss now. "Guess I'll put together a few night patrols, we'll get some surveillance out here starting tonight, see what anyone can see." Then Rick nodded to himself a bit, "gotta step up work on the wall; we got another reason to hurry up and get it built now."

Daryl nodded, but even though Rick was satisfied to take the extra steps he was going to start implanting, Daryl had his own work he needed to get done; finishing the wall and night patrols were a good start, but that's all they were; a start. "I'll take the first dark patrol with you," Daryl volunteered, then nodded himself as he looked around at all the trees and broken branches lying in the leaf litter among the many rocks. "Right now, I'm staying out awhile. Got plenty to do out here," he said as he took stock of the resources covering the hill once more…Daryl could set snares too, God damn it! And doing so would keep him away from Grecia for a little bit longer…which could only be a good thing, he reminded himself. Daryl'd been anxious to stop thinking about her, and hard work was always good for making him forget whatever shit he was running from. But there was something Daryl wasn't going to outrun by rigging up his own set of traps. He looked Rick directly in the eyes and twitched a slight snarl that Daryl just couldn't help. "And we gotta limit who comes out here at night on patrol; there's some that don't belong here, no matter what kinda hell is breaking loose; they ain't gonna be the help I need out here."

Rick, who hardly ever got offended or exasperated, pursed his lips together and sort of set his jaw like maybe, just maybe, he didn't like what Daryl had meant, but Rick never flew off the handle. "Daryl, I know you don't want to be thinkin' it, and I'm awful sorry to be who brings it up to you, but it's coming from the best place in me, and I want you to understand that before I say it." Rick paused and inwardly Daryl fortified himself and rolled his eyes. Here it came…the thing Rick had kept quiet on for so long. Rick sighed, sincere in how much he didn't want to hurt Daryl none, and while that was something Daryl could appreciate, he still just wasn't on that bandwagon with Rick. "Yours is the only security sector showing any signs of this infiltration, and we're talking snares here, Daryl; survivalist type 'a know-how. I think you gotta start asking yourself what the odds are that your brother's found you, and how much he might be holding against you."

Daryl felt himself nodding again, nodding a lot, like he was trying to free all the frustrations he was feeling through the action while he fumbled for words that wasn't going to sound no more treacherous than the ones Rick had so eloquently strung together. But here they were, their loyalties pitted against one anothers…but really, when Daryl weighed it out, it was Rick who stood to lose more by Daryl's being right.

Merle was gone…chose not to wait…mighta been figurin' it was Daryl's fault for not coming sooner, but all Merle'd had to do was be patient, have faith, set for a minute and think…all the things Merle weren't no good at after a snort of cocaine. Merle wasn't here, Daryl'd already lost him…but Rick…Rick weren't so fortunate when it came to where his loyalties lay twisted. And despite how much thought and attempted refinement Daryl tried to put into what he said, for Rick's sake, it hadn't worked much. "Yeah?" he'd hauled back and asked, felt himself push his shoulders out stoutly. "Well maybe you ain't noticed, but your buddy Shane ain't been writin' me too many love songs or bringin' me too many roses lately, either." Shane _looked_ at Grecia…_damn it, don't do this now_…but Daryl's mind was off and spinning again…and he couldn't help but wonder now just what it was exactly Shane could be trying to gain by setting snares in 'the pit.'

Rick sighed again, no; he heaved, hung his head and shook it sorrowfully. Shane was obviously a trigger for Rick, and Daryl'd felt kinda sorry for pulling it, but someone had to, especially now. "I know," Rick drudged without looking up, sounding like it had been on his mind a lot and that he didn't know what to do about it, even though he kinda did…he just didn't know how to go about doing it…and on that one, Daryl couldn't blame him none…Jesus, Daryl had to get himself outta this Grecia mess, and stop digging himself in deeper every time he did try…_why in hell had he gone and kissed that dang girl on the dang mouth for? And why'd it have to feel so dang good?_

"Look," Daryl's posture relaxed, his arms akimbo, eyes on the ground like Rick's were as Daryl let the building show-down creep out of him. Fighting with Rick wasn't something he wanted to get into doing, it wouldn't solve shit, just make it worse. He liked Rick…he had to remember that, and because Daryl did, he'd come up with a solution to this Merle/Shane stand-off that maybe wasn't much of a solution, but it was at least something to salve the suspicions on both he and Rick's parts. "I ain't saying that if I ever do find my big brother again, that it'll be a big, happy reunion; Merle's got a lotta reasons to be wantin' to kick my ass…more than you even know yourself," _like Daryl raising a crossbow at Merle back in the Atlanta camp and making Grecia's welfare more important than blood_…but now was no time to go and get too deep into that. "I'm fixin' to take down that twitch-up snare, move it to another location and work it up into being a hybrid of a deadfall trap and a twitch-up. The loop on the ground will still trigger it, but after it's been set off, the biggest rock or tree stump I can find out here and haul up into a tree will come dropping down onto whoever our trapper is from the platform I'm building up in the branches," once again Daryl's eyes scanned the woodland assets around him. "I do it right, Shane shows up one morning with a busted head. If he don't, and the trigger gets tripped, but we don't catch nothing, or if I see tracks going around it, out of their way and it stays un-tripped…well," Daryl sighed again, not wanting to say it, even though he was sure it wasn't so. "Then there's a good chance it's Merle, like you say. Shane ain't no tracker, he ain't no hunter; he might know to look at the ground before he puts his foot down, but he don't know to take a look up in the trees before he takes another step too…but Merle does. He'd avoid it easy."

Finally Rick raised his head again, looking at Daryl with that same type of enthralled look in his green eyes what he got whenever he doled out a little more command and authority to Daryl. "Okay," Rick nodded somewhat grimly, but he wasn't letting anything stop him or Daryl. Again Rick set his jaw, but there was nothing defensive about how he did it this time. "But you know the rules; no one goes anywhere alone, so I'll help you out with it where I can."

And right then any tension that had begun to build between Daryl and Rick evaporated. "Good with me." Daryl replied, both of them making eye contact again, and a silent understanding of what each of them was now putting up passing between them. Neither of them wanted to believe the trap they were setting would end up revealing the identity of a best friend, or a brother…but they were both building it, both taking that risk; both of them unified for the good of the group…and that's how it should've been, and that's what Rick always did…and that's why Daryl liked him.

Rick was already giving the ground a look, the trap they were about to start work on in his thoughts as he surveyed the plethora of huge, heavy rocks that studded the slant of the hill, as Grecia could attest to personally now…_Grecia…God damn it_…but as Daryl struggled to push her away again, Rick seemed to have found something under the leaf litter, bending quickly and snatching it up, standing straight again with the Savage 110 hunting rifle clutched in his fist. "Guess she dropped it when she fell, huh?" He said casually, nothing hidden within the words, but the sight of anything of Grecia's made Daryl feel like he'd been sucker punched.

"Yeah," he sort of groaned as he looked away from the rifle that Grecia hadn't remembered she'd been carrying when she'd needed it the most…dang girl…but she wasn't ready to take on a walker anyway, and Daryl knew that even before she'd fallen down the hill with one clinging to her…he should've done something…something that would have saved her all the pain and injury she was suffering now, he should have done something…anything…something that wasn't kissing her on the mouth! Damn it! He'd sworn to himself that he wasn't going to do this anymore…and he wasn't, God damn it! Getting out of this Grecia mess was only a few minutes away…Daryl didn't even need to go to Rick now, Rick was right here! Good…so…do it! "Hey Rick," Daryl got that far before something choked off the rest of his words, but Daryl this time let himself think back to kissing Grecia, he let himself remember what it had felt like, how it had overwhelmed him with the want to do it again and keep on doing it until they both exploded into each other…shit…no, that's not what Daryl needed to be tangled up in! His heart was pounding like he was running full tilt when he finally found the rest of his words. "I think it's time you started taking Grecia out, finish up her training yourself. I can't do it anymore…I just…can't."

Rick turned towards him with a faint, amused smile framing his mouth that he refused to let get any bigger than it was, but it was still pissing Daryl off. "Daryl, you'll forgive me if I just can't take you seriously on that subject," Rick sounded as though he wasn't going to change his mind on this, Daryl could tell that, despite how when Rick was being rigid he did so in such a calm, relaxed manner that Daryl suspected had some people assuming he was soft. _One in particular, at least_! But Daryl knew; Rick had no plans of changing up any of the patrol teams. "You said you 'just can't do it anymore' back at the beginning of her training, when she'd decided it was too far of a walk to 'the pit' and had dropped a trail of literal, honest to God bread crumbs so you could find your way back to the house. You said it again after that shooting lesson you gave her; set up a few targets, moved her ten yards back, told her, 'let's see how many you can hit with that rifle,' and she looked back at you and told you she couldn't throw the gun that far!" Rick was trying hard not to laugh…but he was only just succeeding, having to stop to collect himself before he got to making his point as a whole. "Just what is left for that girl to have done that makes you say to me now that 'you just can't do it anymore?'"

Okay, so yeah, all the stuff Grecia'd pulled out here did read back as kinda funny, but Daryl wasn't laughing. He wanted out of this…he wanted out of ending up lip locked with Grecia again, and if he didn't stop spending time with her, it wasn't going to be long before they were swapping spit on a regular basis…_no…oh hell no_…Daryl bowed up, did his best to be respectful, but he didn't back down from Rick. "I'm telling you, I can't!" He insisted, searching for some grievous thing that Grecia could have done that would change Rick's mind, even if Daryl had to make it up…but all that was staring back at him inside his head was that kiss…that incredibly addictive perfection that had set a line of fire down Daryl's chest and into his heart…and points south of that…that was going to burn on until he pulled Grecia's body to his one more time, grabbed two big handfuls of everything she had to offer a man, and kissed her again. But that was one fire that Daryl was going to smother out, one way or another…and he didn't like the way he'd come up with, didn't want to implicate himself as having spurred on any of this Grecia mess…but if it would work, then it would be more than worth it! Daryl sighed, let his shoulders slope downwards, turned away from Rick as though he were too ashamed to look at him…and he kind of was. "Weren't anything she did," Daryl finally said, sounding as dejected as he could muster. "It was something I did, okay?"

Daryl hadn't expected the silence he heard over his shoulder, it was lasting for a long time, started to feel like maybe Rick had figured out exactly what had gone down this morning at the bottom of the far hill they stood on, but Daryl's fears were soon belayed when Rick stiffly spoke his name. "Daryl," he said, sounding like a cop again, like he'd just pulled Daryl over and seen a bag full of weed on the dashboard in plain sight. "You didn't push that girl down this hill, did you?"

"What?" Daryl jumped as he turned around shouting…that was just too much! As pissed as Daryl was to have kissed that dang girl, anyone thinking he'd intentionally hurt her struck a chord in Daryl that he didn't even know he had until now. "I wouldn't ever do nothing like that to her! God damn it, I looked forever, all over everywhere, for Carol's little'n, and you think I'd go and—"

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry," Rick had cut Daryl off so fast, and then stepped up right into range enough for Daryl to have decked him that Daryl had to think that maybe Rick didn't have no cause to worry. He was an honest one, Rick…and now's when Daryl decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "I deserved that; I shoulda chose my words to you better, but I just wanted to be sure that you two weren't fighting or soemthing." Rick explained, but there was something in Rick's green eyes that told Daryl that Rick knew something…and that whatever it was, that it wasn't going to get Daryl where he was so desperately trying to be…the hell away from Grecia.

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for reading, and thank you all who reviewed even more! I apologize for not having a new chapter posted on Monday morning, but I was so tired by nightfall Easter Sunday, and I konked out instead of trying to finish this chapter in time to post it. Again, sorry! But I sincerely hope you all had a great weekend and a good Easter! Now, to finally get to all the individual thank you's that all my loyal reviewers deserve a thousand times over!_

_Welcome and thank you to CDC2010 and POSHY for subscribing to my story! And a big "wow" thank you to EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER for making "Badass & Beauty" one of her favorite stories! Wow, I'm so honored!_

_To CORBSXX: Thank you for being so excited about their first kiss! I get to relive it every time one of you squeeee's like that!lol And please don't stop with the suggestions! I love the challenge of working things like that into my story, so unless I tell you that they're not going to work, you can plan on seeing them happen somewhere! Thanks again!_

_To VERITASKYM: Thank you for feeling all the build-up and letting me know that it was successful! Really, now I have an idea that not only is what I'm doing working, but that it's the kind of "torture" you guys wanna read too!lol Expect more of it before the "what happens next" And I'm so glad Chapter 5 filled in the blanks for you. It's my fault you were confused, believe me! I know and value what a careful reader you are, and since I normally give you pretty much every thought Daryl (or Grecia) has, you were likely expecting that Daryl would have been thinking a lot about how Grecia thought he and Carol had something going on, but the more I thought about how Daryl tends to just block out what touches him too close, I thought that maybe he wouldn't spend a lot of time thinking about that…but, either way, I could have handled it better! When you in particular "get lost," that means I need to look back at the map, because I screwed up, not you! So, thanks for getting me back on track and letting me know what to be more conscious of as I go along! I need that!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: You are really nailing the things that I really need someone to be nailing! I've been trying to make a conscious effort to keep my paragraphs smaller and watch my dialogue, but well…it's a work in Thank you for bringing up these things, because they are every bit as important as my actual storytelling! And yay! I'm glad I gave you something about that kiss to make you need a cold shower! I mean when I write stuff like that, if I can't make a reader feel it, then what's the point in writing it in the first place, right? Oh, and I love that you love "my" Carol! I got inspired by the episode in season 3 when they were leaving the farm due to the herd, and Lori doesn't know where Carl is and is refusing to leave without him, and it was Carol who stepped up and took Lori's hand and told her, "he'll need his mother." That's the Carol I'd like to see more of in the show, and so that's the Carol I'm writing! Thanks again for "getting it!" I love readers like you!_

_To ZAII: Hello and welcome and thank you for your review! Your reviews help me make Daryl and Grecia what they are, so please, keep me informed of what you like! Thanks again!_

_To ROSES IN MAY: Yay! I love knowing I made someone laugh! Thank you for saying so, thank you for getting why it was funny, and thank you most for your readership and your review! _

_To JEZEBELLA CORVAE: Your reviews always leave me a little too happy to do anything but write my heart out instead of going to sleep! Good! That's exactly how it should be! Thank you! I love that you're begging for Grecia to kill a walker, and not for Grecia and Daryl to hit the sheets!lol And thank you for your wonderful sensitivity to what you read, also! I'm so lucky to have reviewers who let me know how what I wrote made them feel, and you're one of the very best about doing that! You're awesome! Thanks so so so much!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Whew! Okay, if you liked that kiss, then I know where to take the stuff that will go beyond kissing!lol Thank you for letting me know your reaction to it! I'm blessed to have readers who share like you do!_

_To LISABOSTON: Oh…"this was really well done" you said…and that just melts me! Thank you so much for that! I promise to keep it that way! Thanks again!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Yay! Thank you for that bit of "play by play" of what you were thinking as you read! I love to write the action, intense kinda stuff, so I hope I can continue to have you on the edge of your seat like that! Thanks for letting me know where I've succeeded, it does help me to do it again! Thanks so much!_

_To MY-EDWARD-1992: OMG, you are such a dear! I love the idea you discussed about Grecia punching Shane! Wow! I feel like an idiot for not coming up with that one myself!lol That is exactly the kind of thing I want to hear from my readers! You cannot imagine how delighted and stoked I am to write, to know how much thought you've put into what you've read! Wow! Thank you for sharing your ideas and your enthusiasm with me! I promise to repay you for it! Thank you more than I can say here!_

_To CDC2010: Your review had me sitting here trembling and grinning like an idiot for so long!lol Wow…just, wow! I completely understand the hassle of logging in on a phone, but I cannot thank you enough for digging out your laptop and saying what you did! I just…wow…I'm so touched that you think that way about my story and my ability as a writer! You have now become one of the readers that will always be in my mind whenever I sit down to write! You'll be keeping me on track in a way that I will always be indebted to you for! Thank you for everything your words have done for me, and please, I hope you don't put that laptop too far away! You're wonderful! Thanks again!_

_To LADEY JEZZABELLA: Wow, again! Thank you! Reading the reviews you and CDC2010 graced me with felt like winning some type of award! Seriously, I got a little teared up…and then I couldn't even type because my hands were You called my story "brilliant!" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Wow! You will also be among those readers whom I think of when I sit down to write! I know what it is you are looking for, and where, and how you expect it to be crafted, and you are therefore making me successful at writing a story that has attracted so many other wonderful readers! I am so honored that my story is among your current favorites! I am lucky to have a reader like you, as well! Please keep sharing! Thank you again!_

_Okay…wow, that was a long AN!lol But I'll quit here and say one more "thank you" to you all! What I do love about writing this story is that I feel like I'm writing it with all of you, so thank you all for being part of it! Also, consider yourselves lucky that you're not so "part of it" that you have to deal with me having developed a southern twang in my voice, and listen to all the southern expressions that have suddenly been permeating my speech!lol But, for this story, and all of you, it's worth it!lol Thank you all so much, you are all better than wonderful! May your week be a good one, and now I'll go and get back to making Daryl and Grecia do stuff! All the best to each of you! - Grace _


	15. Sorority House

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 15

Grecia was hungry. It was something she hadn't felt for months, her body adjusted to the handful of raisins or peanuts Grecia gave it two or three times a day that she washed down with copious ounces of water, tricking her stomach into thinking it was always full, even if it wasn't. But this morning, laying underneath the dining room table, listening to Daryl and Rick talking as they tied on their boots and set their corresponding rifle and crossbow by the front door to grab when they went out on patrol, the smell of baking biscuits, white sausage gravy and frying eggs was all converging over Grecia, overwhelming the monitoring voice in her head that always told her she didn't need to eat.

This wasn't a good thing. Grecia wasn't a model anymore, and she did know that, had come to figure that out finally as she was rolling down that hill with half a hungry corpse crawling all over her, but still, her and food…no, that wasn't going to happen. It couldn't. She hadn't eaten for so long now that she was afraid that if she started to again, she'd never stop! But her stomach groped and groaned, slapping around at itself inside her like it might just walk on out to the kitchen itself and grab a plate. Grecia was hungry…but…no…she wasn't going to eat, no matter how tempting the smell of breakfast was in the air…the last thing she needed to be was as big, if not bigger than, one of Hershel's cows out in the field. Besides…Daryl had just come around enough to kiss her; now was no time to start packing on pounds!

Daryl…Grecia hadn't seen much of him lately…and his absence seemed to have been filled with feeling hungry. Kind of poetic; Grecia feeling empty without Daryl making her feel hungry as well. But it wasn't fair…and a lot depressing. Not that she had any right to complain about not seeing much of Daryl really, what with the usual morning patrol, and then the following night patrol that he and Rick took. Between the two, Daryl and Rick usually turned in, getting a few hours sleep before they headed back out into either the dark of morning, or the dark of night. They were busy, there was a lot going on that had to be dealt with, important security issues that could potentially be a threat to everyone…and that's just what Grecia would remind herself of as soon as she started to feel sad, or depressed, that Daryl wasn't attempting to talk to her or spend any time with her. She didn't think he'd suddenly be holding her hand and kissing her willy-nilly of course…but she'd hoped for…well, something…that wasn't feeling hungry.

And now she was hungry again on top of being depressed over the lack of attention from Daryl. It would be another day before Grecia would be cleared to once again go out patrol with him, and that meant she'd be stuck here, in the house, where the smell of food was ever constant, instead of being able to run away from it and go out in 'the pit' like she normally did. But she wasn't going to eat…she wasn't…she'd have her usual glass of water with that artificial lemon juice stuff in it this morning, and she'd be happy with the nothing that was in it, too.

Nothing that was in it…that's sort of what that kiss was starting to feel like at times; like maybe Grecia had remembered it wrong, or that maybe Daryl had only done it to pull her out of her "I'm a walker now" funk, the same as he might have chosen to slap her. But there was something about how Daryl kept acting, how he kept going out of his way to say very little to her, and tried so hard not to be in the same room with her for too long, that told Grecia that she hadn't imagined anything…at least, she hoped that's what it meant.

Daryl was acting flighty, kind of scared the way he used to be back when his brother was still around and in charge of everything Daryl did. But…being scared was Grecia's thing, wasn't it? Like it mattered, it wasn't like she could march up to Daryl and tell him off for stealing her schtick. All Grecia could do was what she'd been doing; give him space, try to be patient…it had only been a day after all; she needed to calm down about it and stop obsessing. But she was obsessing…that kiss had been about twenty steps forward from where she'd thought they were, and now Daryl was backing up in the other direction about a mile or so. This was torture!

"Grecia, honey," Carol's sandal clad feet were all Grecia could see from where she was laying under the table. Normally she was out of bed and had rolled her thin camping mattress up and stowed it against the wall by now…but she had no patrol this morning…no time with Daryl…and to be honest, Grecia was just laying around lamenting that, just waiting for someone to tell her she had to move. "Feet gonna be where you're sleeping shortly." Carol warned and Grecia had just begun to sigh, not because she wanted to stay in "bed" as much as she had to psych herself up to deal with the coming pain of moving around. It was her ribs that were fractured, but it sure enough felt like everything in her body was connected to them. But, okay…it was breakfast time…and Grecia didn't want to be in the house when food started to come out of the kitchen anyway. She took a deep breath, held it, gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, readying to feel the awesomeness of the agony that would explode throughout her chest when she made to sit up, but just then, Carol bent down, smiling warmly at her. "Don't you move, now." She said, then turned her head and looked towards the living room, speaking to someone there. "Daryl, come grab the corners of Grecia's bed and pull her clear of the table so she don't have to move around too much."

Grecia had just started to smile, and feel sad that the only close contact she was about to have with Daryl was going to happen only because Carol had told him to come over and move her and her bed out from under the table, but right now, Grecia would take what she could get…only, she wasn't going to get it after all. She'd heard Daryl huff a little, like she'd heard him do a thousand times out in 'the pit' when she screwed something up and then she heard him pull something from his boot. "Got a knife to sharpen," he groused. "Get someone else."

Carol sighed, her face going grim in a way that told Grecia that she had expected as much out of Daryl, and that was enough to keep Grecia from feeling as hurt as she might have once. Even Grecia herself wasn't too surprised…Daryl was running like mad away from that kiss, doing his best to shut that barn door after he'd already let one hell of a hard-charging stallion out. But Grecia was dealing with it…feeling how much she wanted to throw herself down and cry or berate herself for not being _whatever_, or being too _whatever else_, but the truth was, that was all old Grecia, just like being scared was. Yeah…that was the old Grecia. _This Grecia_, laid-up as she was under this table, and regretting having to get up and move because of the pain it would unleash, had survived tossing down a tree and rock cluttered hill, with a walker trying to eat her face off! _This Grecia_ wasn't going to be that reticent, stupid, "worthless" little girl she'd been created to be anymore. _This Grecia_ had caught a snake, _this Grecia_ had seen that snare even before Daryl had noticed it. She'd never be some gun-slinging, uber-Amazon-warrior, _'you don't want none 'a this, boy'_ ridiculous she-wolf, but _this_ was the _Grecia_ that Daryl had kissed, and _this_ was the _Grecia_ that was going to make him do it again! Ha! Daryl thought he was going to avoid seeing her this morning by sharpening a knife? He was wrong…so wrong!

"Hold on," Carol was saying to her on another heavy sigh, looking at Daryl still with a very cross expression, and then she leveled her disappointed stare at him even harder. "I'm sure there's a gentleman around that will want to step up."

"No, it's alright, I got it." Grecia replied, looking Daryl's direction herself, even though she couldn't quite see him out in the living room. If he was out there thinking that she was going to run and cry because he didn't want to be around her, he was in for a surprise…she wasn't old Grecia anymore…she was…hmm…some part of this little plan was beginning to gnaw at her even now, and it was feeling like it was wrong, like it was crowding Daryl when being crowded was the last thing he wanted…but…but…how the hell else was Grecia going to get close to him today? Oh…damn it…she wanted that chance to stand just inches apart from him more than she was afraid of how what she was about to do might not work out so good. Besides, part of her felt like she had to do this, she had to show him. Grecia wasn't all the way there yet, but she was on her way to being what Daryl had been spending all those mornings teaching her how to be, and he was going to have to deal with it, scared or not, right?

But oh God…getting to her feet was going to hurt like two hells! Grecia prepared herself all over again, held her breath, gritted her teeth, squeezed her eyes closed, then pushed up on her elbows enough to get her arms behind her all the way, the deep bruise on her ribs feeling like bubble wrap being tread on by a hundred feet, every pop letting loose the fire and fury of cracked bones and mashed muscle that stung with the painful intensity of holding onto an electric fence. But Grecia didn't give up, just ground out a rather pitiful sounding groan and kept on pushing herself up and then over onto her knees, crawled out from under the table and used it to help her get up on her feet, holding onto the table top a bit longer until she steadied out and stopped shaking from the barrage of soreness.

She felt hands on her back, helping to steady her, turning enough to see that it was Carol, who smiled at her, but watched her with a cautioning look like she was telling Grecia to think before she did anything more than what she had already, but Grecia was feeling powerful…she was _this Grecia_, not old Grecia.

Carol stood by though, just watching her, saying nothing, but she sure looked like she wanted to say something…that Grecia probably wouldn't have listened to anyway. Carol was never someone Grecia spent a lot of time talking too before, but it seemed now that they shared a connection…and it was Daryl. Carol definitely had some kind of inside line to Daryl that no one else did…Grecia didn't fault herself for once assuming Carol was more to Daryl than what she was, but in other ways, Grecia wondered how in hell she'd ever thought the bond Carol and Daryl shared was romantic. It just seemed so…wrong, now.

And what Grecia was going to do next might have been wrong too, but she was doing it…_she wasn't leaving Daryl alone_…especially not if he was scared of something…_that wasn't their way._ She'd gone through the pain of getting to her feet for a reason…and that reason was pretending to be sharpening a Buck Knife blade on little piece of stone he'd spit on that he kept in his pocket. The first step hurt, the second a little less, the third less than that, until by the time she stood in front of Daryl, Grecia was limbered up, her upper body stiff and hurting a bit, but she was otherwise good. "Hey," she said to him, controlling how much happiness or friendliness she allowed to show in her tone, and she waited for Daryl to look up at her, expecting that he may not at all.

But Daryl did look up at her…but not _this Daryl_…that was all old Daryl…the one that was purposefully aloof and cantankerous and followed along behind his brother like there wasn't anyone else in the world any longer. And true to old Daryl form, there was that little dip and duck of his head right before he spoke to her. "You want somethin'?" He about bit out at her, the backwoods twang heavy in his voice like he was trying real hard to remember where it was he came from.

There was still enough of her old self inside of Grecia that she'd felt it jump back, wanting to run from the gruff attitude that was being leveled at her, by Daryl, who always could hurt her more than anyone else could, but Grecia wouldn't let all of herself run away to whatever safety it was seeking. Maybe it was just over-inflated confidence mixed with the desperation to be near him, but Grecia soldiered on. She forced her feet into the floorboards and raised her head a little, trying to look a little stronger than she had to admit she felt. "No," she replied, keeping things casual, ignoring how uncouth-trailer trash-one hundred percent Dixon boy Daryl was acting towards her. "Just wanted to tell you to have a good patrol, that's all," and Grecia waited, knowing he wouldn't soften, but wanting to see if he'd recognize that she hadn't either.

Daryl scowled but looked quickly away, moving towards the kitchen as he did, getting away from Grecia, muttering, "eat something," to her as he passed by her, as if it were some kind of insult, as if he somehow knew she was hungry, and once again, Grecia could feel how hungry she was…but no…she wasn't eating…not this morning, not tomorrow morning, or any mornings after that either…and that's about when she realized how what Daryl was sort of was an insult…like he wasn't all that impressed with her new attitude when she was still so afraid of food. Well…maybe—no, he wasn't going to win on that one! He wasn't!

But it didn't get much better for Daryl; he'd run straight into Carol as he'd tried to duck into the kitchen to grab breakfast and then head out with Rick, and Carol was none too happy with him, starting with how he'd refused her first request and now that exchange with Grecia that Carol had apparently overheard.

"You know, it hurts worse than a slap on a sunburn for her get herself stood up in the mornings," Carol was saying, and while Grecia couldn't see into the kitchen, she couldn't help but concoct some image of Carol holding Daryl by the ear as she chastised him. "So when she does so just so she can go over and wish you well, it would be nice if you could be a little nicer to her."

"Whatever!" Daryl had snorted back, sounding like an angst ridden teenager, and in no time he'd stormed out of the kitchen with a hot biscuit in his teeth, the smell of it kicking the hell out of Grecia's empty stomach, and he stomped on out through the living room, the foyer and onto the front porch, not looking back. And that's when Grecia felt her weakest, watching Daryl disappear out the front door, crossbow on his shoulder, chomping at the bit to get out there in 'the pit,' without her. And all of this because of something good…that kiss…why couldn't Daryl just…just…why in hell couldn't he be happy?

Part 2

"This is fun!" Maggie smiled among the laughing women, all of them having taken over the living room, hot tea with fresh mint and the artificial lemon juice stuff flowing all around. "Too bad Andrea's out on patrol with Glenn this morning!" She said, and everyone laughed again, vowing to save Andrea some tea and a good story or two.

The household work had been put temporarily on hold, some type of Hen Party having broken out the minute Carol had noticed Grecia standing there, looking on out the door after Daryl like she might be on the verge of tears…and yeah, Grecia had been. She'd known she was pushing though; she'd gotten what she deserved, even if it wasn't what she'd wanted…Daryl…she wanted Daryl…but he was making that as difficult a thing to have as he knew how to. But Carol seemed to have something planned the minute she'd seen the forlornness on Grecia's face. Carol shoed all the patrol teams out the door, gathered up the rest of the girls, and sat everyone down where they now were, talking and laughing, swapping stories about first kisses, first boyfriends, first big fights with a man, and being sassy in a way that Grecia never got to do before with a bunch of women like this, and was still trying to figure out. Everyone else's story ended funny, left everyone in tears…but if Grecia had bothered to share anything about her experiences with men, or her marriage, well…yeah, it would have left everyone in tears alright…but not of joy.

"Oh, you know what we should do?" Beth asked, her face shining with some brilliant idea. "We should fix up a batch of pecan divinity! It'd be the perfect thing for right now!"

_Pecan divinity_…Grecia's empty stomach lurched within her sore ribs like it was going to go and just swallow the words Beth had said right out of the air. _No…please…no one make any candy!_ No matter how sweet and fluffy and chewy Grecia could already tell the little white puffs of sticky air would be…and the crunch of the earthy pecans…ooooh! No! She wasn't hungry! And soon, the threat was removed anyway.

"I don't know, Beth," said Lori, sitting on the couch that Shane called a bed, frowning a bit as she sipped her tea out of the fancy little china teacup that likely didn't get much use. "That does sound good, but we're getting low on sugar; gotta stretch it until the next run into town can be made."

Maggie was drinking her tea and nodding, Grecia not paying too much attention to her until all of a sudden Maggie put her cup down and smiled over at Grecia. "You should come along into town with Glenn and me!" She said excitedly.

Grecia's teacup full of plain water rattled in her hand a bit. "What?" She asked, before she could stop herself. "Really?" Her eyes darted around the room at all the other women, trying make sure she'd heard Maggie right, but no one was saying different.

"Yeah," Maggie shrugged like it wasn't anything of major consequence. "We've been hearing how much you're getting better out there; so heal up and I'll talk to Rick about it. Wouldn't hurt to have someone extra watching our backs while we go a'scavenging." She laughed.

Grecia felt herself nodding, _this Grecia_ making strides towards accepting that there were now good things about her that others might recognize…despite how awkward she still was when they did. "Okay," she said. "That'll be something new to learn." She tried to smile, but even now it was making her a little nervous…no…it wasn't really making a run into town that did it, it was Daryl still. What was he going to be like when he and Rick came back? Better? Worse? Hmm…Grecia didn't like to think it, but she was leaning towards "worse," and the prospect made her sigh and just close her eyes a minute…which was a mistake…because when she opened her eyes again, every woman in the room was looking right at her.

It was quiet a while, but just before it got to being uncomfortable, Patricia, who hardly said much that Grecia had ever noticed, smiled faintly over at her, then sort of gave the rest of the room a look before she said, "Ain't never been a man that I've known that went down easy into falling in love," a chorus of softly voiced "mmm-hmms" followed with a lot of nodding heads, Patricia blinking a moment and her smile getting even fainter. "And that includes my Otis, gentle soul that he was…God bless him."

Lori suddenly twitched uncomfortably on the couch that Shane slept on, but just sat up as though she was repositioning herself to speak, looking at Grecia. "Forgive us for how we sort of snuck this up on you," she said, smiling gently. "But we've been watching you and Daryl for a lot longer than you know, Grecia. And we all thought it was time that someone told you that _this_ is kinda how it goes. Men, particularly men like Daryl Dixon, don't surrender right into what they're feeling, no matter how hard they're feeling it."

_What?_ But before Grecia could react and get happy, or angry that she'd been sucked into some weird "How To…" course, or even feel embarrassed, Carol was now speaking beside her.

"And the more they're pulling away, the harder they're feeling it too." Carol said, and once more every head was nodding in agreement. "And Daryl is a master when it comes to pulling away. His brother did a real number on him when it comes to things like women and trusting people and it's not fair that you're hitting up against all of that, but because you are, we just wanted to…well, let you know that things aren't as bad as maybe you were starting to think they were this morning." Carol paused, looking like maybe she was worried about bringing up something painful, but was going to bring it up anyway. "We all noticed how you went huntin' Daryl this morning…and honey, I know where that came from in you, I do; I've made that mistake before and I paid for it throughout several years of an abusive marriage. But you gotta put that disparaged, overanxious part out of its misery. You can't try to force things with Daryl. He's a hot one, Daryl is. You gotta drop back and be the cool one."

Grecia was speechless, sitting there with her teacup of water hovering over the matching saucer, eyes about as wide as the saucer itself. _Oh God_…she really had screwed up this morning…in front of everyone! Oh no…and, wait…oh no! Everyone, at least all the women, knew about her and Daryl? What? Did Daryl know that all the women knew that something had been _happening_ between him and Grecia? Daryl would have an absolute fit if he knew…Grecia wasn't sure she wasn't going to…Jesus, she and Daryl must have been like everyone's Soap Opera! This was horribly humiliating…wasn't it? Well, yeah…but…well…this intervention of sorts did seem friendly, like it had been called out of a collective concern and hope for her own happiness…and Daryl's too. Wow! Wait! Wasn't that what friends did for their other friends? First Andrea, and then Maggie saying how Grecia should go into town with her and Glenn, and now every woman in this living room, sitting here, with hot tea and the threat of pecan divinity, giving Grecia advice and encouraging her…wow! Did Grecia have friends?

Suddenly, Grecia's lap was all wet…water pouring out of the teacup her hand had sort of collapsed around, everyone laughing, but more at the look on her face than at how she'd spilled water all over herself. Carol, who was closest had immediately grabbed up the dishtowel she'd laid on the table near the teapot and began dabbing up the water while Maggie reached across, taking Grecia's teacup and giving her a re-fill, everyone else looking at her supportively. Yeah…it would seem that Grecia had friends! Well, then she should say something…to her friends! "Um," she stuttered, and immediately fumed at herself…_come on_, she could think of something better than that, couldn't she? "Thank you, all of you!" Even that had sounded a bit clumsy, but it was better than _Um_. "I don't really know what to say...no one has ever done anything like this for me, and I'm so so bad at the relationship stuff…"

"We've noticed," smiled Lori and everyone, including Grecia this time, began to laugh. "But we wanted to make sure you knew that part of _why_ was Daryl, and not you."

Again every head was nodding, Grecia feeling so very schooled, but in such a good way. "Okay," she replied, nodding her head herself now, feeling a lot better than she had…and hungrier too…but no, she wasn't going to eat…she wasn't going to. She turned her thoughts back to Daryl, remembering now, and so encouraged by, what Carol had said about the more Daryl pulled away, the more he was feeling something. Good! Great! But…well, now that kind of laid there in Grecia's mind like it was only half a piece of advice. "But…when he's being like this and he's pushing me away and acting like…like…acting like Daryl Dixon, what do I do?"

And it was like the entire room quietly conceded over to Carol, who again looked at Grecia and sighed. "You don't let him push you away," she said simply, her voice full of experience. "He's going to go on to say and do some things that will no doubt wanna make you cry now and then, and it's okay, you go ahead and cry. But don't you let it, or him, push you away. Daryl doesn't know it, but he doesn't mean the things he's saying or doing to you. He also doesn't know that he's testing right now to see if you really mean to be there for him or not, and what you'll go through for him in the process. No one has ever loved that boy the way you love him, Grecia." This time, no other heads were nodding; clearly, this was a subject that only Carol was versed in. "But eventually, Daryl's going to see that not only do you love him, but what that means too; so you be there when he does."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all so much for reading once again! I know everyone is anxious for Daryl and Grecia to get together and be happy…I'm working on it, I promise! But, it's the kind of thing that feels like a bigger "reward" the harder they have to work for it…so that's what they'll be doing for another one or two chapters…but, I promise it will be a good read! I'm writing a few things in the next chapter that didn't come from my original outline; it came from your reviews, so if you like what you see in the next few chapters, then give yourself a hug! You did it! Thank you for throwing in!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: Thank you for being so excited to read my stuff! And thank you even more for sharing that with me! That's the kind of fervor that makes what I planned to do even better than it could have been! And I want you to know you had me in awe with that comparison of Daryl setting snares as a "Morse Code" to Merle of "Are you there?" Wow…that is just so damn cool that you drew that analogy! And since I personally have just as big a thing for Merle as I do for Daryl, it made me all kinds of happy! Thanks also for approving of my "woods" and how you take that "mini vacation" back to them when you read my stuff! Yay! Just what I wanted to hear! You so rock! Thank you for being one of readers!_

_To CORBSXX: Yay! You kind of paraphrase what Norman Reedus said about Daryl: "He really needs a hug, but if you try hug him, he'll stab you."lol Whew-Hoo! You saw what I was doing! That's so cool! Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and for getting it like that!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: I'm so happy to hear that you got into what I worked on between Daryl and Rick! They are a lot of fun to write together, because really, the do have the same intentions, but they go about them in two completely different ways. Yes, they are both technically the leaders of the group, and I'm glad you picked that up from the last chapter! Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing and for saying things like that!_

_To MELANTHIACHASE: Wow…you have no idea how much I worry about things like flow of details and plot points and when I've gone too far or not far enough…and you just let me know everything I've been wondering since I started writing! Wow! I'm really sort of…flabbergasted by what you said, and I wish there was something I could say that sounded better than "thank you," but Thank You, nonetheless! Thanks so much for giving me a breakdown of my characters like you did too! You're seeing all the things that I wanted someone to see, so now I don't have to wonder if they're coming through, and if I did it right. That's the kind of thing I need to hear, so thank you for saying it! And I agree with you about Shane's villainy being so much better if it's stretched out into little ribbons of "huh?" here and there instead of being dumped like a big, dumb shit storm. I like my villains to have that same creepy power that a stalker has…doing just enough to make you wonder and leave you feeling slightly violated, but they don't do quite enough to warrant calling the cops! Wow, I can't tell you how great it is to have such an incredible reader whom I can actually talk about that kind of stuff with! Thank you for being her! And I know you've got a lot going on, so I understand if you're not always able to review. With you it's much more about "quality" than "quantity" Thanks again!_

_To VERITASKYM: Yay! Another fan of Rick! I like Rick too, and it just makes so much sense that he and Daryl would get along the way they do; like I said, they are the same, but different, and I love showing that! Having Grecia stuck in between that is also pretty neat to write! I'm also glad you like the "stupid Grecia" monikers…I was kind of putting that in for me, but now that I know you were laughing too, it just got way cooler!lol Thanks for reading and for always leaving a review that has me smiling!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: I am loving this squirming conflict too! I almost don't want to stop writing it…but I will soon, I promise! One more big bump in the road, so to speak, and then I promise D & G have it out in a good way! Thanks for your review, and your hope for the future!lol_

_Okay, so…show of hands…how many of you think it's Merle stomping all over 'the pit?' How many of you think it's Shane? Let me know…I'm curious! _

_Oh! And one last little thing: I've been meaning to ask if there would be any interest from my readers for me to go to Photobucket and set up a photo album for this story. It would contain pictures of things that keep getting referenced, like a Savage 110 rifle, what some of these snares look like, stuff like that, or whatever else you can think of that you'd like to see before your eyes. I've put together albums for some of my other "Sons of Anarchy" stories and they seem to have helped explain things that I just couldn't. So, if it would help anyone, please let me know! I can paste the link to the album into my profile page and you could click on it to access it from there. So, if you'd like to actually see some of this story, speak up!_

_Okay, guess that's all for now folks! Thank you all once again for reading and for reviewing and for making me a much better writer than I was at the start of this story! You all are the best teachers I've ever had, and I always aim to please you! May your Wednesday be as good as you all are to me! All the best! - Grace _


	16. Sneak Attack

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 16

Daryl moved through the house on actual tip toes here and there. He was the only one awake…so far, and he'd planned on keeping it that way. In an hour or so, everyone else would be waking up, breakfast being made, patrol teams assembling and readying to go out…and that would mean Grecia would also be getting up, grimacing in a royal amount of pain, rolling away her bedding, pulling on her boots, grabbing her Savage 110 and waiting to head out to 'the pit' with him. She'd been cleared to go back on patrol, and she was looking forward to it too…but Daryl wasn't…he wasn't so much that he was up an hour early and sneaking out to 'the pit' without her.

The hardest part had been getting off the table with Grecia asleep right under it. But maybe thanks to the pain killers Hershel gave her at night, she didn't wake up, not even when the table leg closest to her head had creaked. Good…just because Rick wasn't about to change up any of the patrol teams, that didn't mean Daryl wouldn't set something into motion himself…even though he was technically going against Rick's directive…and Daryl didn't like that he was…but this had to happen…Daryl had to get away from Grecia. If he heard the words _"that girl 'a his"_ bounce off the insides of his skull one more time, he really didn't know what he'd do. It had to stop…and it was obviously up to him to stop it…he'd kissed her, and now time to snuff this thing out was running out itself.

Besides, Daryl could handle what he was going to be doing today alone. He was rigging up another trap, would feel better if there was one on each of the two hills. That combination twitch-up/deadfall snare he'd rigged two days ago was yet to be discovered by anyone…but then, Daryl hadn't seen any new sets of those footprints out in his area ever since the night patrols had started. Well, of course he hadn't…Shane, who wasn't on any night patrol teams, still knew about them, and the asshole wasn't stupid enough to go fucking around in 'the pit' when there were others out there waiting to catch him. That should have been proof enough for Rick right there, but Rick wasn't biting, said that if Merle was out there, that he'd obviously been watching from somewhere and had learned Daryl's movements enough to set the that twitch-up into ready, so Merle had likely watched Daryl rig up the other trap too, as well as being aware of the night patrols by now, and was just lying low.

Well, okay…it still seemed that Rick was as sure that it was Merle out there messing around as Daryl knew it was Shane who was fucking with him, and to go ahead prove that he was right, Daryl was setting up another trap…sooner or later, Shane wasn't going to be able to resist sneaking back out to 'the pit' just to see what, if anything, Daryl was spending all day there doing. And when Shane did sneak over, Daryl would have two chances, instead of just one, to catch him!

And what the hell did Grecia know about twitch-ups and deadfalls and drag nooses and treadle springs? No, Daryl didn't need her today…he didn't need her at all, ever, for anything. And yet here he was, stood up in the dining room doorway, crossbow on his back and ready to get, but he was fettered to the spot, just looking down at Grecia, asleep under the table. She'd have been the first to say what a mess she looked like now against what she was back in the world with all the make-up and glamour and gunk that women like her put in their hair, but she'd be wrong.

She did have to eat more, but that dang girl had such a pretty oval face, all framed out by that redhair that was gradually turning back to its natural burnt umber, but the contrast of that with her white skin gave her the kind of glow Daryl always imagined angels would have if he was ever lucky enough to see one. And she had the loveliest, long eyelashes that he sometimes used to feel his stare fixated on, following along with each little lively flick of them, catching those cool, light, ocean blue eyes when she'd smile, and show him how all the hype and mysterious allure over that Mona Lisa bitch was going to the wrong piece of pretty. Grecia was a pretty girl, the prettiest girl Daryl had ever seen now that he started to really think about it…which he shouldn't have been, but since this was a sort of "goodbye," he was willing to let himself take some time to look her over and think a little bit fondly of her…what could it hurt? He was out of the Grecia mess as soon as he stepped out the front door.

Yeah…out of this Grecia mess…no more thinking how she was sweet on him, no more waitin' on her to understand how to do something, or remember that she was carrying a God damn gun when she needed it the most, no more kissing on her…no more chances to crawl underneath that table and gently smooth his rough fingers over the fading bruise on her still satiny looking cheek…or get his arms around what should have been sculpted in marble instead of published in the pages of some skin rag…Daryl felt himself shudder…and that was his cue, he was done…tore his eyes from the sleeping Grecia, then turned on his heel…and out the front door he went…out of that Grecia mess…forever.

He was maybe about two hundred yards out from the house or so when Daryl realized he was running; crossbow stock knocking him in the kidneys, a big coil of rope over his shoulder with dried out braids that kept squeaking in his ear every time his shoulder shifted forward with his gait. What the hell was he running for? Weren't nothing chasing him, weren't no high demand for him to be in 'the pit' right this instant…so why the double time act?

But Daryl knew why…and no amount of running, at however fantastic a speed he could muster, was going to get him any further away from how it felt inside him to have left Grecia behind. No more…he'd cut her loose; no more patrols with her, no more dumbing down the simplest shit to her so she'd understand, no more making her run laps, and no more sleeping over top of her at night…that damn dining room table weren't the most comfortable of spots anyway. Yup, he was leaving Grecia behind him…in a lot of ways…so…how long before it started to feel good instead of how it felt right now? This was terrible…cold, lonely, rueful bitterness that was kicking the shit out of his wailing heart, making him want more than ever before to catch her up in his arms, run his fingers through that color faded hair and pull her close, turn his face against her neck and just breathe in everything that was her. What the hell had he done? He'd left _his girl!_

"Daryl!"

That weren't no dry rope creaking in his ear. Daryl stopped dead, turning around, somehow already knowing what he was going to see…God damn it…somehow all that pussy whining he'd been doing to himself about what he'd done, how he'd left _his_ _girl_ and all a that shit musta reached right on through to Grecia…because here she was, Savage 110 flopping around on her back and reddish hair flying like flames as she ran full tilt towards him, a calling his name like she was slipping under the waves and needed rescuing. Sure must've hurt her to be running so hard like that…but she was doing it…_wow_. Some part of him that Daryl realized a while back that he just didn't have no more control of, was elated, wanted to take off and run to her, grab her up and spin her around…then bring her in close again and kiss her ten times as hard as he did the first time…then lay that perfect body of hers down in this tall grass, get himself over her good, and get to movin' in her deep and furious, _rubber squealin' and gears 'a jammin'_ until the prettiest girl he'd ever seen was screaming out to the whole fucked up world that she loved Daryl Dixon. But another part, the sensible, Dixon part, was sickened to death by such a thought, and it was getting stern…and sterner…anger rising up in him, at himself, over how he couldn't even sneak out of a God damn farmhouse without being noticed! And now the very thing he was trying to leave behind…for his own damn good…had caught up with him.

"Daryl!" She was still yelling his name even though she was only about four feet away now and still coming towards him, out of breath, that awesome rack of hers pumping up and down like some sort of mountain earthquake…_shit, quit lookin' at that_! He had to tell her off, quick-like…but no words would come to him, and that gave Grecia time to get her breath and start talking again as her hands combed through that mane of reddish brown hair, pulling it back and twisting it up out of the way. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She gasped to him, her face a screwed up mess of severe pain, confusion and sincere apology for not being ready to go when he lit out. "I don't mind leaving early; I'd just sorta like to know that's the plan, is all." Grecia smiled a little, like everything was okay…like she had no idea that he'd been trying to leave her behind…and if Daryl was smarter, he woulda let it go at that, given her a little hell for not being ready, and then just headed out with her…but no…there was something in him that just would not take the easy route on this, no matter how much of him wanted to forget how he'd been trying to leave _his_ _girl_.

"Why you here?" His voice cracked some for some reason when he shouted at her, trying to find that familiar scowl he'd turned on her so many many times, but he'd had to fish for it, which only made him madder. "Can't you take a hint, you God damn…retard!" _Shit…"retard?"_ Daryl had called her a _retard_? That's the exact word Merle had used to describe Grecia back in the woods at the Atlanta camp…_oh hell_…why was that bothering him so much? He was trying to get the hell away from this stupid, useless girl, wasn't he? Hell, Daryl shoulda been hoping like blazes that Merle was somewhere out in them woods…he'd never needed his big brother more than he did right now!

Grecia backed up, like took an actual step back, stood there with her pretty, full lips that Daryl's had been well up against, hanging apart, stunned, shocked, looking like Daryl'd cranked back and swung at her…which he already knew he didn't do…he could never do that to her, or any woman, no matter how much they mighta earned it. Grecia just stood there, dumbfounded, trying to hold herself together…and Daryl was doing the same, steeling himself from feeling sorry or feeling bad about what he'd said…he was trying to run that girl off after all…that had been the plan for a long time now, and he was finally going to grow some balls and do it!

"What…" that dang girl's voice crashed in on her a moment like there weren't no air in her lungs…and maybe there wasn't…_did he scare her that much? Shit! _ No, no…Daryl didn't care if he did! "What are you saying?"

And Daryl just bust out laughing, but didn't know why. "What am I saying?" He repeated loudly, waving his arms up over his head like some fool lottery winner. "Jesus, girl! You always did have a knack for asking the stupidest shit!" He stomped around for a minute like he was crushing something into the ground, refusing to look up at her, didn't want to see what his words were doing to her emotional state…he just wanted her gone…he didn't want to think about how it was going to hurt her…and yet he just kept right on doing it. "I'm sayin' you need to take your boney ass on back to the house and quit followin' after me like you're my God damn tail! I'm callin' an end to this! We ain't a 'team' no more, okay? Now 'git! Go! I don't wanna be seein' you out here alongside 'a me ever again!"

But Grecia didn't move; she just stood there in a way that was infuriating. Daryl'd meant to run her, but she weren't running, and that was damn unsatisfying! But…what if…_damn it, why'd he keep thinkin' this shit_? What if she couldn't move? What if he'd hurt her so badly that somehow, someway, it like, _broke_ her? She was sweet on him…that meant she was vulnerable to anything he did or said towards her…and he'd just said…a lot…a lot! But, there wasn't no way that hurting her feelings like he no doubt did, could actually bump up against those fractured ribs, or that healing concussion, and turned her cripple'd or nothin', right? So why in hell didn't she move?

And then he heard a noise, a soft, wimpy little sound he remembered from his childhood…a sniffle. _No, don't look up…head down, damn it…don't look up_! Another little sniffle followed, peripherally he could see Grecia move one hand up to her pretty face, likely wiping at tears…_no, no…don't look_! She'd be running soon enough, she was just staggered was all, her chickens got scattered real good by what Daryl'd told her…but once she got 'em all back together, she'd be taking off…that's what she did, got scared and run off…at least, that's what she used to do…but lately she'd been turning over a new leaf that Daryl had liked seeing…_fuck! Shut up, God damn it_!

He could hear her as she drew in a shallow breath, heard her lower lip sorta get sucked up against her teeth when she did because of how bad it was quivering, but still, Grecia didn't move off. She stood right there…and right about when Daryl started to hope this was not when Grecia might remember she was carrying a loaded gun, she flinched a little, pulled her body tight, and started to speak.

"Fine," she said, her voice weak and shaky, but Daryl could tell that was only the start of what she was going to say, because she still weren't moving, not even a little bit. "If that's how you want it, then I will go back to the house. I won't ever go out on patrol with you again, no matter if Rick orders me to," she was gaining strength and presence now, so much so that Daryl knew that even though he seemed to have won, it was only a battle in some sort of war he was just now finding out he was in. "But I'm not going back to the house today, or staying there tomorrow, because of how mean you are. I'm doing it because what you want is important to me, I care about you, damn it! And that means I want you to be happy! So, fine…if this is it…if this is what it takes, then okay, I'll give that to you!" Grecia was a flat-out powerhouse now, voice getting louder and harsher, she even dropped back and shifted her weight to one hip, cocking it out and putting one hand on it. What the hell was going on? Who the hell did she think she was? And who the hell did she think she was talking to? "But I want you to realize one thing, and I want you to realize it right now! Just because we ain't a 'team' no more doesn't mean that I won't still be around! You are going to have to see me, every day, no matter where you try to go, and when you do, you are going to have to remember what it was that made you get rid of me like this, cuz I can promise you that what it is ain't going nowhere!"

Now she was downright in a groove that Daryl didn't like being swatted at from like this…did that dang girl just say "ain't"…twice? Shit, he'd never heard her say that word before…she was going all trailer-trash bitch on him! Jesus…usually it was Merle gettin' screamed at like this by women who talked like that, not Daryl…but…but…God damn it, what the hell was she insinuating about "what it was that made him get rid of her, wasn't going nowhere?" One more time, Daryl bowed up, feeling like he'd been called out…by a woman…by Grecia…by _his girl_…and that weren't going to stand, no way, no how! "You better watch yourself, missy!" He yelled back, stepping up on her and leaning over her imposingly, wishing he'd have gone with something else, but it was the first thing that came out, like some kind of armor that automatically deployed.

And Grecia…wow, she floored him when she stepped right back up to him, looking him in the eyes, her pale blue orbs lit with some sorta bold brightness despite how tears still streaked her satiny, white skin. "Same to you!" She about hissed, plucked eyebrows all flattened out straight across her forehead and her pretty face all screwed up angry. "You been on me to make some changes in myself and the way I handle things, and guess what; I have! I ran all those laps! I caught that damn snake! I'm not where I have to be yet, but I'm trying to be, even if there are a lot of things out there that still scare me! But I'll do them; I'll get over what's been holding me back!" She looked tough, real tough…Daryl'd have been impressed if he wasn't so pissed off, and he had a notion that this was only going to get thicker…and worse…and then it sure enough did. Grecia raised up her hand and pointed a finger at him. "You know you had the perfect opportunity in front of you to explain away that kiss as something I'd imagined due to a head injury…but you didn't, and you know why you didn't!" No…she didn't go there, did she? No! But she did…and Daryl gave a shudder that he'd felt so hard that he knew Grecia had to have noticed…fuck…she had him…he was pinned…this was…it was…aw, hell! And then that strength she'd seemed to have summoned up from out of nowhere buckled on her, and once more tears overflowed her pale blue eyes, cascading down to her chin and she sniffled again, had to look away from Daryl like whatever had hit her this time really did hurt…and it must have, because Daryl was suddenly feeling it too, a hard ping in the pit of his stomach that he was trying so hard to ignore. "I'm trying so hard to change; I'm trying so hard to not be scared anymore," she told him as the tear drops fell and fell. "I just wish you'd do the same," she managed around the sobs that were threatening to take her over. "I just wish you'd try…try to get over it…and meet me half way."

_Author's Note:__ Wow, 7 reviews on Chapter 15? Thank you all so much! I'm so surprised! But as always, that guides me towards what I know you want to read, so thank you! And thank you all for reading! Chapter 15 was tricky, so was this one, but nothing soothes my nerves like the reviews that you all leave me! Really…I can't say enough about what you do for me as a writer! And I want you all to know how much of what you have given me is what ultimately made up this chapter here! You're helping me build Grecia and Daryl, ladies! And you're doing a hell of a job! Thank you!_

_Welcome and thanks to AMBERLEAMULLEN for selecting my story as one of her favorites, and myself as one of her favorite authors! Wow! No matter how many times that happens, I always get so giddy! Thank you!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: So nice to see you back and saying such wonderful things that make me think! And you forgot about Merle? Oh my! Darlin', I may love Daryl, but Merle is my heart…we don't never forget about Merle 'round these parts!lol Just kidding!:-) I am so glad that you want to "knock sense" into Daryl! Yay! If you weren't wanting to, then I'd screwed up! Thanks for your thoughts!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Always nice to hear from you! Thank you for reading and reviewing! And I'm so excited that you see how awkward Grecia is with people, just like Daryl is! Yesss! See? Rick was right…they are alike! Yay! You're so damn cool when it comes to perceptions!_

_To CORBSXX: Yay! You thought the last chapter was sweet! Good! I was so worried that it might come off goofy! But I know that if you got it, then it's fine! I can trust you! Thank you for not just your readership, your reviews and your awesome comments, but also for your faithful loyalty to sharing them all with me! It means a lot!_

_To VERITASKYM: Wow! Chapter 15 was one of your favorites so far? Wow! It must have come out better than I thought it did! Really, if you liked it that much, then I must have achieved what it was I was trying to; you someone whose thoughts and opinions matter to me because of the intelligent place they come from, so thank you for letting me know that! Thank you also for your loyal reviews and readership, as well for always saying something that I can use to get better with! It is greatly appreciated!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: If you need a recipe for biscuits and white sausage gravy, I have a good one!lol Really, your review, in addition to being the guiding light it usually is, made me laugh all the way through! So happy that you laughed at "angst ridden teenager" Daryl, and yes, you must have had a long day!lol However, I admit that I skipped "Twilight" and went straight to "True Blood," so when you brought up "spidermonkey" I was like, "no…the spidermonkey is in the other story, with Tig!"lol That was like my "Grecia moment."lol And I will go ahead with the photo album then! I'll start getting pictures in order and will try to have it up this weekend! I'm very excited about it, so thanks for answering! And thank you for never failing to leave me reviews that give me the things that yours give me! I couldn't have gotten this far without you, and neither could Grecia or Daryl!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: Run on sentence, or not, wow! I'm so stoked that you get what and why I'm going into the eating disorder thing the way I am! I don't mean for this to be a story about overcoming an eating disorder, but I am trying to play by the "rules" of having one, and you're seeing that, so I'm happy to know that someone is! Thank you! And wow…to hear someone say that my story hits it's mark whether it be "tender" or "vicious" is just…well, I didn't get this excited when my husband proposed!lol You are so totally awesome for saying that, so thank you! And thank you for always sharing thoughts like that with me! You give what I write such spirit when I write it, and everyone benefits from that! So…when you updating that story 'a yours? ;-)_

_To AMBERLEAMULLEN: Welcome and thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts, despite being busy! I am so elated to know that you are enjoying my story enough to comment, and I hope that you always feel free to let me know how you feel it is going! I truly do value my readers, and my reviewers even more, so I invite you to join the throng I am blessed to have around me! Thank you!_

_And it looks like a lot of you are thinking it's Merle out in the woods setting traps…huh…but that's only because you know how I fancy the older Dixon brother, right?lol We'll see if you're right…it could be…I mean, who else would set snares, right? Thank you all for making your guesses and playing along! I do hope all these silly and somewhat annoying AN's do convey how much I do sincerely value all of you and all of what you have to say! You all are truly the best; the best group of readers/reviewers I've ever had for anything I've ever written here, and I just love the stuffings outta y'all!lol Oh hell…I just sounded like Paula Deen! Writing this southern dialect is getting to me…and everyone around me…but anything for you guys!lol Thanks again for all that you do for me and all of you have a wonderful day! You deserve it! - Grace _


	17. Rebound

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 17

Grecia sat on the front steps of the house, feeling more numb than she had as she'd stood nude in front of just another photographer in the long line of photographers she'd stood in front of…shutters clicked and flashes flashed, her smile might as well have been drawn on, the sultry look coached down to the last detail, her body divulging all the secrets so many had wondered about for so long, her naked body that it took so much effort to stop from shaking, all her goose pimples airbrushed out at the end…her naked body, her own personal floatation device, the last shred of any decency she had sacrificed not to make her famous, but to keep her famous.

Standing up to Daryl, having it out with him, now felt very much like posing nude. Grecia was sitting here shaking, feeling so cold, her skin dimpled and tight as she tried to find some part of what she'd done that felt good. But part of it actually did! She'd always let herself be pushed in front of men like some used car to be test driven, and whatever they did was what they did…but Grecia had gone and told Daryl she wasn't going to just put up with whatever he did, that there'd be consequences, and that he was the one who had created them, not her. She was shaking here on the steps with the remnants of that energy that had flowed through her when she'd up and done that, still not able to believe that she had. But she had…and it was good that she had…but…well, now she was scared again…because she had no idea if what she'd told him would push this thing between them to the next level, or if it had already killed it, just squelched it out into a state that it would never rise again from. Well…so much for _dropping back and being the cool one_…

She couldn't see Daryl anymore, though she'd sat here watching him getting smaller and smaller against the horizon while the sounds of morning in the house played behind her; people yawning and stretching in the living room, boot laces whistling faintly through the steel eyeholes as they were pulled tight, pots and pans clanging together as they were moved to the stove, and bits of conversation between patrol team members about what the day might hold. That one had brought even more tears to her eyes; Grecia, as of right now, didn't belong to any patrol team. Daryl didn't want her anymore as his partner, had sent her back to the house…although, technically, it was Grecia who had turned and walked away from him, leaving him just standing there dumbfounded in the field of tall grass out in front of the house…but he hadn't called her back to him…nor had he turned around and followed her. Daryl didn't want her…the same as most men didn't once they had her.

And on top of it all, Grecia was hungry again…as hungry as she'd ever felt before. Two handfuls of dry cereal, that's all of what she'd eaten since her fall down the hill; with no patrols for two days, that meant she wasn't burning the calories she usually did, so she'd cut back on her already meager diet. And her stomach was demanding more…now. She'd been sitting on the last step rather stiff and straight, her elbows on her knees and her hands pressed to her face as she cried; it hurt far too much to lean forward and tuck into the little ball she really wanted to tuck into, and that would have been preferable just in the way it might have folded her stomach into itself and made it feel like something was in it…but Grecia had no defense now. She just sat there, weeping, frustrated by the fiery pain in her chest of each sob, and let her stomach go on growling and snarling at her. And why shouldn't it? It felt like everything else was…she'd wanted Daryl to be her everything.

"Andrea and Shane, T-Dog and Glenn, Jimmy and Dale…" Grecia could hear Carol going down today's log-in sheet, calling the patrol teams like a teacher called attendance, making sure she had everything and everyone in order for the day, readying to start her shift of alertly checking everyone in like she always did. But, Grecia shuddered on the step, her eyes already finding more tears, just waiting to hear the names that she couldn't bear to hear. "Wait," Carol obviously had noticed something amiss. "Where are Daryl and Grecia?"

Grecia wished it wouldn't hurt so much to get up and go hide…or that she could just somehow become invisible…but she also knew she had to go in and let Carol know what had happened, that Daryl was already out in 'the pit,' alone. There was no need to go causing panic when there wasn't a need for it…but for Grecia, it did feel like it was time to panic…Daryl didn't want her…she'd gotten one good last shot in at him, but it hadn't done anything to change his mind, or his heart. Daryl didn't want her…and now she was forced to sit here and overhear all the stupid things being bantered about inside the house about how "_maybe they, you know, snuck off for a little bit 'a…you know_." Jesus, had everyone known there was something between her and Daryl? Well, it's not like it mattered anymore…there was no chance of any _you know_ happening ever now; Grecia just sighed, which made the pain catch her again, and once more she hung her head and let herself cry…Carol had said it was okay to cry.

"Oh!" The exclamation from inside the house, at the screen door, shouldn't have been a surprise, but it was. Grecia knew she'd been making some obvious sobbing sounds now, but she could no longer control it…it hurt too much, physically, to try to keep it in. And now Carol, her log-in sheet and clipboard still in hand, came flying down the porch stairs, a pencil behind her ear and the most startled look on her face. "Grecia, honey…what's wrong? Why are you out here like this?" But before Grecia could get herself together enough to even look Carol's way, it was like Carol got it all figured out, the line of her mouth going flat and her face getting hard. "Where's Daryl?" She asked; a hint of a growl in her voice.

Grecia did what she could to stop her sniffling and crying, but it was even harder when she felt Carol's arm go around her shoulder and hold her as tightly as she could without aggravating the agony of Grecia's fractured ribs. No one had ever soothed Grecia like that before, not even her own, beauty-crown-hungry pageant mother. It was something Grecia had never had in her life, so she didn't expect that she missed it or wanted it so much, until it was here, wrapped around her, Carol pulling her close beside her and taking Grecia's crying head onto her narrow, but strong shoulder, shushing her as gently and quietly as Grecia had seen Carol do to Sophia whenever that little girl had been scared. Carol would always be a mother…a good mother.

Well, Grecia might as well spill it; Carol wasn't likely to be surprised. "He's done with me," Grecia squeaked, her voice still pinched in her tight, tear constricted throat. "Said so himself; doesn't want me with him, not even as a patrol partner." Carol's face relaxed, her eyes soft and sad now as her hand came up to smooth Grecia's hair, sorry and sorrow in her features, but letting Grecia know that despite everything, it was best to just get it all out. And Grecia did, her heartbreaking one more time as she relived all that she'd done wrong this morning, every fear rolling forth out of her mouth. "I know you said not to let him push me away…but I wasn't ready for what he said this morning…I didn't know what to do. So I ended up yelling at him, pretty much let him know what a coward I thought he was acting like, and then I just turned around and came back here," she had to stop to make her lower lip stop blubbering along with the tears pouring from her eyes, wiped at her now congested nose and let herself spew out another little cry. "I didn't know what else to do, or to say…so I just…I…I yelled at him…and now he's gone."

Carol sighed passed Grecia's ear as she lay her head down over Grecia's, rocking them both gently on the step in a way that made Grecia's sobs quiet some. "Well, if he's 'gone' or not remains to be seen." Carol said, not hopeful, but not hopeless either. "And if you stuck around enough to tell him to quit being such a coward, then you didn't let him push you away after all." She continued, lifting her head some and looking down at Grecia in a way that was almost proud. "Can't say that I'd have been brave enough to call him on that one, girl. That was a big risk, but sometimes big risks pay off just as big, so don't you go getting so upset until the bettin' window closes and the race is run, alright?"

There wasn't much of anything that was going to make Grecia feel better, but the very fact that Carol was putting so much effort into trying was doing something to lift Grecia's spirits a little. So much had happened in the last two days; Daryl kissed her, got all funny about it, then Grecia had found out she had nothing but friends around her…and that was just in time considering how this morning had gone…but she now felt she had something more than just a friend in Carol. Carol would always be a mother…a good mother…and while she did her part to take care of everybody, she'd pretty clearly adopted both Daryl and Grecia as her kids. The thought that someone could give of themselves to someone like what Grecia had been like…and to be sitting here with her now on the steps, arm around her quaking shoulders as she cried…well, that was more than Grecia could handle…made her feel so lucky…so very very fortunate that someone cared about her like that…made her feel horrible, just horrible for some of the things she'd had in her mind where Carol was concerned once. Oh God…Grecia had never felt so good, yet so awful about herself, at the same time before.

Carol's arm was still around Grecia's shoulders, but Grecia raised her head, feeling so small inside, but hoping to make that feeling go away shortly. She didn't need that on top of her Daryl anguish. "Carol," Grecia began, tears still dripping down her cheeks even though her voice was a little steadier. "I know I should say 'thank you,' and I will…but, there's something else I need to say to you first." Carol looked on, a bit surprised at this turn in the conversation, and it made Grecia's mouth suddenly feel dry, but she'd set out on this course, and she had to complete it. "Not too long ago, I had this confused idea that you…that you and Daryl…that the two of you were…" and the words were popping up in Grecia's brain, but her mouth wasn't having them, too embarrassed to say them now. "That you and he were…you know," and Grecia's hand stirred the air in front of her as if that motion explained it all, but Carol caught on, was for a moment struck by the implication, but was ever so slowly beginning to smile now. "And well, it made me so jealous to think that, and that made me think some terrible things about you…that it turns out I didn't really even mean…but…you've always been so good to me, good to me like no one's ever been…and I just wanted to…to get that evil off my chest to you, so I'm not keeping anything hateful in my heart anymore."

And Carol smiled, a big full smile, and she pulled her arm around Grecia a little tighter, making Grecia's ribs hurt some, but Grecia could bear such an affectionate pressure. "Well," Carol sighed, still smiling, but wiped at her eye a little bit. "You are a brave one," she half laughed, then her hand returned, smoothing Grecia's hair once more and gave her bruised cheek a light stroke. "Daryl will be proud to know you told me that. And, don't you worry, all is forgiven; it always is in a family." She promised, and her hand around Grecia's shoulders let go enough to rub up and down Grecia's back calmingly…as she looked out at the field of tall grass in front of the house and the line of trees on the horizon ahead, which was where they both knew Daryl had disappeared into.

They'd stayed quiet and staring off for what felt like a long time, though it wasn't. Just long enough really for Grecia's tears to stop and the pounding in her head from all her crying to begin, her empty stomach still churning at her, but Grecia was feeling it a little bit less now…finally! And that's when the front door, that was forever squeaking open, squeaked open again. Grecia didn't turn to look, she knew it was one of the patrol teams heading out, and she preferred not to think about that right now, but whatever team was up there on the porch had stopped in their tracks and was looking down at where Grecia was sitting on the step with Carol. Finally a set of boots moved forward, coming half way down the steps with little, light steps.

"Grecia," Andrea asked gently, like she could tell from the mood in the air that something had happened. "Where's Daryl? Aren't you guys usually out by now?"

Inwardly Grecia cringed. It was good to know that Andrea was concerned for her, but if Andrea was here, that meant Shane was up on the porch still, looking down, surveying everything and only God knew what he was taking from it all. And not only that, but now Grecia had to face other people and put on a 'not so broken up about it' front. "Oh," she sighed, hoping the tear tracks and puffiness of her face didn't show too much, and Carol gave her a little reassuring pat on the back. "Daryl just didn't want me going out with him," she said as casually as she could. "He thought I should stay back today."

Andrea's brow creased and was about to ask why that was, but she never got the chance to. Shane was suddenly on his way down the steps, his boots slapping loudly and almost angrily against each board of each step he descended, Andrea moving quickly out of his way as he came around to stand in front of Grecia, muscled chest stuck out, shoulder's menacingly squared, peering at her from beneath the brim of a navy blue baseball hat with white letters that spelled out "Police." His eyes were sharp and black looking in the shadow of the brim, his rifle gripped hard in front of him where all could see it, and he was looking right down at Grecia.

"How's your head?" Shane demanded; his chin rigidly upwards as he asked, like he was standing at attention or something.

Grecia felt herself go cold, even Carol stiffened beside her, but if Grecia didn't back down from Daryl, she sure as hell wasn't backing down from Shane. "Fine."

Shane nodded; no emotion anywhere, just domination. "Ribs feel ready?"

"They'll do," Grecia replied, trying to sound strong, because everything in her said this was no time to sound weak, even if she had no idea what was going on, or why Shane was so interested. He just kept looking at her, like she was an item up for bid at an auction and he was estimating how much she was worth.

"Grab that 110," he ordered her with another slight nod, like he'd thought something over and was happy with the decision he'd reached. "If Sling-Blade don't want you, then good. You fall in behind Andrea and come on out with me."

_What?_ Suddenly Grecia's Daryl anguish was replaced by something new that she couldn't place, although she had felt herself bristle at the way Shane had referred to Daryl as "Sling-Blade," but now was no time to get hung up on that. She was too….too…was she scared? No…she was a little bit, but it wasn't the pure fear she was so used to feeling. No…this was more like…like dread, like that feeling she often got when she considered bad mouthing a young up and coming modeling superstar in some effort to promote herself…it was that feeling she got just before she did something that she knew she wasn't supposed to…something that would only get turned on her soon enough if she went ahead with it. Carol, though silent, seemed to be in agreement, looking at Grecia with a very clear, "don't you move" expression, and she wasn't alone in that.

"Shane," Andrea's brow was creased again and she shook her head against what she had no understanding of either, taking a few tentative steps over towards where he'd locked eyes on Grecia. "I think we at least need to let Rick know that we're taking Gre—"

"We talked about this kinda shit before!" Shane loudly cut her off, turning his head towards her with a look that was more than just a little ominous, and it quickly worked to close Andrea's mouth, but it got Grecia's heart pounding…more fear creeping into what she was feeling. Once more the front door squeaked open, Lori stepping outside, drawn no doubt by Shane's roar, but Shane paid no mind to her, or anyone else, he just carried on. "Rick ain't here! I'm here! And ain't one of you around here that's got any authority over me! So Grecia, pick up that God damn gun, and fall the fuck in, already!"

_Oh God_…but Grecia felt herself getting to her feet, her rifle in her hands, so much witless adrenaline flowing that she didn't even feel the usual pain. She stood up, like Shane had told her too, because one more time this morning, she had no idea what else to do. Shane was starting to pull some sort of rank that Rick had never addressed, even though it had technically always been there. Shane was second in command…Grecia was only in training…how could she really refuse Shane's directives?

"Shane," Lori sighed tensely up on the porch, halting any steps Grecia might have taken towards 'falling in.' "Just wait, let me go get R—"

"Aw, now what it is Lori? You don't trust me anymore?" Shane cut her quickly, looking up at her with those solidly black looking eyes, and just like he'd put Andrea down, Lori fell quiet herself, and Shane turned right back to Grecia again, who wanted no part of this, who didn't want to do what she knew she was going to have to do…damn it…she wanted Daryl! She'd never wanted him more! "You comin'?" He asked her, his stare heavy and nearly sinister, like he was daring her to say that she wasn't.

A look quickly passed between Grecia and Carol; Carol closing her eyes for a brief moment like she was saying a prayer, but Grecia wasn't about to put Carol in the middle of this. She looked back at Shane, reminding herself one more time that this was no time to be weak. "I'm coming," she said back to him, her voice full of something she hoped sounded like fortitude, and with one regretful first step, Grecia started out on patrol…with Shane.

_Author's Note:_ _Wow! Another lucky number 7 of reviews for this chapter! Oh, that's just unbelievably terrific! You all really do make every day like Christmas with your reviews, and that's why I make such a big deal of thanking you for them! So, without further ado…_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to _ _for subscribing to this story! It's so good to hear from you and I do hope you'll let me know if you continue to like how things are going! Thank you so much for giving me a chance to prove myself to you, and thank you so much for sharing how much you are liking Grecia now! I wanted to make her earn everyone's respect, and that included my readers too! Thanks again!_

_To MY-EDWARD-1992: Wow, I think you must be kinda psychic!lol You said in your review that maybe Daryl needed to lose Grecia to appreciate her, and now at the end of this chapter, he sort of has! Wow! How perceptive of you to suggest something that turned out to be the actual future! You're good! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_To CORBSXX: Yay! Last chapter got you all pumped up? Wow! Thanks for letting me know that! How's this one got you feeling?lol I love it when you "get involved" like that, that is my goal! And thank you so very very much saying this story is "all because of me!" But I'd still argue that only about 70% of the story is because of me…the rest is all coming from wonderful people like yourself who guide me along the way of doing really cool things! So, thank you once again for doing just that!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Oh, I think you've got a little of that psychic thing going on yourself! You said that you hoped Daryl came around before something bad happened…and now Grecia's out with Shane…hmm…yeah, you've got that awesome gift of connecting the dots too! And it feels so good to hear you supporting Grecia and what she said! I really did love writing that chapter, and your review made it even more fun, even though I was already finished! Thank you so much!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Oh yeah! That last chapter seems to have unleashed all kinds of girl power, just like I was hoping it would! Whew! It's so easy to go wrong with something like that, so thank you for speaking up and letting me know everything hit where I'd intended for it too! And I'm beaming right now because you see my structure so well! You're right, Grecia had to have that little "Hen Party" with the girls or what she had out with Daryl in the last chapter would have definitely been a nightmare! Cool! You get it! Thank you!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Yee-haw, girl! I love yer twang there!lol Thank you for stepping up so I don't sound like the only idiot here!lol And so now you think it's Shane, huh? Hmm…okay…is that your final answer? I mean…do you really think I could resist bringing my man Merle into this story?lol And YES! Your comment about Daryl being like a schoolboy, picking on the girls he likes, is EXACTLY what I was trying to show! He's got a very immature attitude about this whole thing because he has no clue about how do this, or even feel it! He's a big, sheltered, backwards, scared kid when it comes to women, so WHEW-HOO, you nailed it pretty gosh darn good there! Yes! You rock! And you move to wanting to slap Daryl and then wanting to hug him, and that's also where I was trying to get you, so thank you for letting me know that it worked! Great! Thank you so much for reading and thank you for another titillating review! _

_To VERITASKYM: You and the rest of my readers/reviewers are very welcome! I enjoy writing a lot, and having something to post everyday keeps me in practice for working with deadlines, and beyond even that, giving readers like you, who are always kind enough to review, an update on a regular basis is the very least I can do! And you gasped when Daryl called her a retard? Yay! Happy dance! I wanted that to be an "oh no" moment, so I'm happy to hear it was for you! Thanks for saying so! And when Grecia tells Daryl she wishes he'd stop being scared and meet her half way, yes, it's safe to assume to she means she wants Daryl to confront his feelings for her/them, but there's also a lot of stuff she also means, that right now she doesn't understand herself, and neither does Daryl (but we'll all find out together what they are, I promise) so that's why exactly what she meant maybe felt a little unclear. I did that on purpose, and that you got that it felt unsettled and asked me about it really did make my night! You really catch the subtle things like that, and I cannot tell you how valuable a reader you are for doing so! Thank you so so much!_

_Okay, once again, I'm about to sign off for the night. I'm hoping to have Chapter 18 posted on Saturday to make up for not having a chapter up on the Monday after Easter. It's a little harder for me to write on weekends because my husband has this silly idea that I should want to spend time with him But, cross your fingers that I get time and can post a chapter early Saturday morning. I'm also seriously kicking around writing a short Merle story…a GOOD one, one that will make you want Merle even if you don't already…but well, I need time to do it!lol Oh, and I'm building the photo album and the link to it will be posted in my profile soon! Hmmm…guess that's it…I should let you all go now. But, once more, my most heartfelt "thank you" to all of you for reading and for reviewing! I'm glad that I get the chance to actually "talk" to such wonderful people as you are like this, and I'm even more fortunate that such wonderful people are reading my work! Again, thank you! Happy Friday and hope you're all in for a stellar weekend! - Grace _


	18. Pathfinder

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 18

Shane wasn't always like he was now. The way he used to be, the way he was when he single handedly broke out the windshield of Grecia's brand new Mercedes and pulled her free, to the safety of the group she was part of now, that Shane, was what Grecia was trying hard to keep in her thoughts at the moment. She'd known Shane weeks before she knew Rick; Shane was the leader once, all the decisions were his, or approved by him, and despite the fog that Grecia had been living in during her time in the Atlanta camp, she never could say she'd ever thought badly of how Shane did things. Others often said that they thought he was overbearing, tried too hard to maintain control of even the little things…ended up really pushing it with the Dixon brothers, who weren't about to be governed by anyone, let alone some cop, even if the world had ended. But all in all, Shane had meant well, was all about keeping everyone alive and safe…and Grecia hoped like hell that the same was still true, today, out here in the orchard.

The orchard was so much different from 'the pit.' The ground was flat, no hills to climb up, _or fall down_, a minimal amount of leaf litter crunching under her feet, no valley of mud and sticker bushes that would suck off boots and tatter skin. There were plenty of trees though, peach trees and pecan trees and some other fruit trees, all shorter than the massive trees in 'the pit;' Live Oaks and Cherrybarks and Georgia Pines and Silver Maples that Daryl said were rare to be shading this part of Georgia…_Daryl_…no, now was no time to be mooning over him…she wasn't in the best of places right now, and there was no Daryl to rescue her anymore…not after what he'd said that morning…not after Grecia yelled at him.

What the orchard did have that 'the pit' didn't were the outbuildings. Grecia had been trying to put down so many emotions the minute Shane had ordered her to 'fall in' that she'd been yet to expend any energy on worrying about what securing the shed, chicken coop and barn might entail. She couldn't imagine that it wouldn't happen, after all, Rick had purposefully assigned the orchard to Shane because of Shane's prowess at clearing and securing buildings as a police officer, so it wasn't likely that Shane was just leading Grecia and Andrea on some nature walk to see how ready the peaches were that hung almost baseball size on the ends of dropping branches around them. As if everything that had happened today wasn't new enough, Grecia was definitely going to be picking up a new skill on this patrol…how to search a structure and determine how safe it was. Well…it was taking a lot not to be scared, but Grecia stood hard against it, told herself that if she ever did get to go into town with Glenn and Maggie, she was likely going to have to know how to sweep a building.

Shane walked ahead of Andrea by a good ten paces, alert, like a dog constantly on point, like he'd picked up something in the air that he wasn't telling anyone else about until his eyes were on it. Daryl did that kind of thing too, and usually, it didn't end in a way that Grecia liked, but she was trying hard to just hold her rifle at the ready and follow along behind Andrea and not think about what might be out there. After all, how bad could it be? The highway bordered 'the pit,' walkers came wandering into 'the pit,' so the orchard should have been relatively safe, right? That was Grecia's theory anyway…and she'd have loved to bounce it off of someone…like Andrea, who was way more approachable than Shane had been for a long time, but Andrea was full on working. She seemed to know what she was doing and what her place was…or at least, where Shane told her it was. However, it was good to have Andrea here; even if Grecia couldn't talk to her, she was still an excellent buffer between Grecia and Shane…_oh Lord_…Grecia could not imagine being out here with only herself and Shane…

And almost like he knew Grecia had just thought something unfavorable of him, Shane suddenly stopped dead a few yards out from the chicken coop, held up his hand, with his back to Andrea and Grecia, and he closed his fist fast and tightly. What was that? Grecia had seen it in movies before, but was that a real signal that meant something? What did it mean? No one had ever covered this with her…Daryl was all backwoods know-how, which was strict in its own way, but there wasn't any of this soldier stuff…how was Grecia supposed to know these hand signal things? But soon, Grecia's question was answered.

"Don't move!" Andrea hissed to her as quietly as she could, looking like she was trying to both help Grecia out and also not let Shane know she was talking. "Freeze! That means freeze!"

Oh! Instantly Grecia held still, paused mid walk, her hackles getting up; why did they have to 'freeze?' What was out there? It looked serene enough, just a chicken coop sitting on the green grass with a few Rhode Island Red and White Rock hens scampering around…but Grecia did not want to do anything to piss off Shane…despite how he seemed permanently pissed off…sort of like Daryl…only different. _Daryl_…oh no, she couldn't be doing this now, she really couldn't! With a heart that just kept getting heavier and heavier, Grecia focused her eyes forward on Shane's broad back, watched the hand that had been a fist quickly open up again and then wave downwards at the ground, and Grecia was pretty sure what that had to mean, but Andrea was obviously going to make sure she did.

"He wants us to get down," she hissed again, bending to her knees and looking at Grecia, waiting for her to do the same…only it took some doing on Grecia's part…getting up or down hurt like hell with her battered up ribs and she was trying to ease into it. "Get down!" Andrea repeated urgently.

"And shut up!" Shane hissed an intimidating growl at them both, staring them both down like he had no problem shutting them up if he had to.

And both Andrea and Grecia did shut up, on their knees in the grass, about two feet from one another as they watched Shane squat down and pick up a few white chicken feathers that were dropped here and there on the ground and look at them like he expected they'd tell him something, but he didn't look at them real long, not like Grecia knew Daryl would have…_Daryl_…no, stop it! In no way was that helping her right now.

"He's really not that bad," came a friendly, but low, hoarse whisper from Andrea, making Grecia for a moment think she'd somehow meant Daryl…but no, it was Shane that Andrea was sort of smiling about, turning her head back to look at what Shane was doing now…which was a bunch of nothing, just squatted down, holding onto some old, dirty chicken feathers and looking around like there had to be a road sign around these parts somewhere that would point him in whatever direction he was meant to go in from where he was. Daryl wouldn't have been stuck like that, he would have had himself and Grecia moving out after something specific without having to grab up those old, dirty chicken feathers in the first place…_Daryl_…no…c'mon, really…Grecia had to stop it, it sure as hell wasn't making her feel better.

She turned her head to Andrea, sort of intrigued by what she'd said anyway. "He's not?" Grecia replied as quietly as she could. "He sure seems like he is."

But Andrea only smiled a little more broadly, friendly as she ever was, and shook her head. "No; granted, Shane's in a weird place right now that's kinda dark, but you just need to know how to get on his good side, that's all."

At that Shane turned towards them once more, the look on his face even more ticked off than he was before. "I said shut up!" He quietly seethed between his clenched teeth, then gave them a look from hell and moved off some, his eyes on the chicken coop.

"You sure he's still got one of those?" Grecia couldn't help asking, feeling a little smirk take over her face as she did her best to keep her voice at whisper level, and even Andrea laughed. Hmm…it had never been like Grecia to start making jokes when there was a heavy stomping around and acting all pissed before…nope, that was more like Daryl…_Daryl_…yeah, Daryl was in her alright…he'd just sorta seeped in…and then broke her heart…_Daryl_…

But there was little time for any further response, Shane was making with the hand signals again, this time turning towards them lifting a flat palm skyward, and Grecia understood that, it was time to stand up again and she held her breath, went through her usual mental preparations to be hit with the coming pain, made herself focus on how green the grass was in front of her…the pain always seemed a little less when she had something else to focus on. She gasped and just stared hard at the expanse of green grass between her feet and the chicken coop, imagining how much greener the grass was…in places, anyway…than her pain was sharp, and even though it didn't make any sense, it got Grecia back on her feet and upright again. But by then, Shane was giving her and Andrea a closed fist with his thumb extending from it. "What now?" Grecia asked, voice suppressed, getting tired of these hand signals. "Go up? How do we go 'up?'" She asked, focusing mostly on Shane's upwards pointing thumb. "We're standing…how much further 'up' does he want us to be?"

"No," Andrea was laughing despite how she was trying hard not to as they continued to hiss back and forth in their whispered communication. "That means 'I understand,' or 'everything is okay.' You know, just the same as the generic 'thumbs up' does."

"Oh," Grecia answered sheepishly, realizing once more that despite how far she'd come, she still had some ground to cover when it came to the "stupid" area. But wait…Andrea was about to move out and join Shane, but Grecia's eyes for some reason were on the expanse of green grass…green in places…that stretched between her feet and the chicken coop that Shane was leading them towards. Was everything 'okay?' That little bit of Daryl that had seeped into Grecia, that part of Daryl that was in her, was shaking it's dirty, blond head and cussing the parts of that green, green grass that weren't so green.

Grecia had stood around, bored out of her mind, several thousand times while Daryl was bent over some invisible mark on the ground, studying it from all sides like it was one of those 3-D _Magic Eye_ puzzles that only he could ever see the hidden picture appearing in. But now…Grecia wasn't sure what, or how she was even seeing it…but something wasn't right with that expanse of green, in some places, grass in front of her. Parts of the grass were as lush and green as could be…but others…nope, not so much…they were a dull, grayish type of green…like the underside of a leaf was muted and flat and not slick and bright like the top side of it…Daryl would have been bent down over those dull, dug up looking areas…he would have been seeing how something, like a foot, had been dragged through the grass, turning the underside of each blade upwards as it passed…Daryl would have been seeing a trail right about now…and so was Grecia! Someone…or something, had already walked up towards that chicken coop, passed where Shane had picked up those old, dirty chicken feathers, and they'd kept on going passed where Shane was right now, and they'd headed off around behind the chicken coop, to points not yet fathomable. Everything was not okay!

"Sto—" Grecia had started to blurt out, remembering a little too late that Shane liked hand signals, and all the ones she'd seen from him ran through her mind, her hand raised and making a regular shadow puppet show of 'thumbs up' then hand flat, and finally a balled up, tightly, clenched fist. But she'd gotten Shane's and Andrea's attention, and they'd both frozen where they stood, huddled against the chicken coop, but Shane was looking pissed off, like he just knew Grecia was messing around, or that she was scared and looking for a way out of this patrol. But she wasn't…and before she knew it, her ribs were crying bloody, blue murder as she made herself run towards him. "There's something behind that chicken coop!" Grecia called over the pain in her chest, trying her best not to yell too loudly. "I can see the trail it left…there's something behind this coop!"

Shane looked skeptical, squinting at her as he stared her down, raised his chin to her. "You can see trails?" He asked with half a sneer. "Sling-Blade been teaching you to track?"

"Not exactly," Grecia admitted, because Daryl had never even attempted to show her how to—_hey,_ wait one God damn minute! Grecia narrowed her pale blue eyes right back at Shane, "and quit calling him that!" She barked, feeling better than she probably should have when she saw one of Shane's eyebrows jump in surprise that she'd stood up to him like that…good…but, why couldn't Daryl have been here to see it? _Oh yeah_…because he didn't want her anymore…_no…don't_…Grecia was on course here, she couldn't let herself backslide any. "And I guess I've just been picking it up from him; he's good, it would be hard not to." There…not only had she held her ground, Grecia had also defended her man and then made him look good…_her man_…as pleasant as it felt to hear those words in her head, it also hurt worse than her ribs did whenever she tried to stand up or sit down, too.

But something changed in Shane; he raised his head to Grecia like having gained some new appreciation of her, like her value had just increased. Andrea stood alongside him, awaiting whatever his order was, but a lot of that crushing, malignant squad leader attitude was evaporating; only a good, clean authority like everyone used to associate with Shane remaining, and it was so good to see again, but Grecia didn't get her hopes up too high that it would remain. But maybe Andrea was right, Shane did still have a good side, and Grecia, standing here, huddled up against the security of the old chicken coop had just gotten lucky enough to have found it.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Shane began, his eyes open up all the way now, like they weren't black looking anymore, despite how the brim of his hat still shadowed most of his face. "Andrea, drop back; give Grecia some cover," he declared, motioning with his hands where he wanted Andrea and her gun, then looked back at Grecia, all business. "You're with me, take the point," he told her, and Grecia felt herself getting nervous…_take the point_…she'd never been who walked out first on a patrol…never, Daryl was always the one in front of her, but Shane looked not only serious, but rational too. "I'll be right behind you; gonna show you how to do what we call 'slice the pie' and safely clear a corner," he paused, looking at Grecia and probably noticing how the blood had drained from her face. "Good?" He asked this time, instead of ordering.

Okay, Grecia kicked herself into calming down…she'd caught a snake, she'd survived that crash down the hill with half a walker trying to rip her up…she'd yelled at Daryl…and Shane was being like the old Shane now…she could work with old Shane! "Good," she nodded, gripped her Savage 110 and stepped out ahead of Shane, taking the point.

_Author's Note:_ _OMG! Eight reviews for the last chapter! I may never stop smiling! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you guys!_

_So…what are your guesses? Is it a walker behind the chicken coop, or could it possibly be (my beloved) Merle? And I promise the next chapter will be from Daryl's perspective, I think he's a little more fun to read than Grecia's perspective, and I just gave you two chapters back to back from her point of view…so I swear to break that up! In other news: I have assembled and made ready the Photobucket album for this story, and the link is posted on my profile page…HOWEVER…as of 3am Saturday morning, it doensn't appear to be working! I don't know why…I'm hoping that my pics just have to be approved or something…but I've done all I can think of, and well, nothing! So, cross your fingers that it works soon! It's got pics of things you've read about, my inspiration for Grecia, and some funny "The Walking Dead" LOLS that I collected from various sites that I thought any fan of the show might enjoy seeing. So…c'mon Photobucket, get it working NOW! If you get in, let me know! You can talk about the photos in the album, or just mention them in your review…assuming that you'll ever be able to see them…anyway…_

_A special Thank You and Welcome to SKATERDUDEX80 for making this story one of their favorites! Please count yourself among the many invited to start talking about this story in a review! Come and be part of the creativity!_

_To MY-EDWARD-1992: Daryl's coming, I promise! Stay with me! And I can promise that when he shows up, it will be pretty good, which will eventually culminate into being great! Thank you for reading, sorry for disappointing you, but it won't be long…I'm missing Daryl too! Thanks for feeling that with me!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: lol You are making me feel like a drug dealer!lol I keep picturing you sneaking off to some secluded corner to take a hit of my story!lol Huh…which means you're probably out there in some alleyway with Merle…so now I'm seriously effin' jealous of you!lol(not that I do drugs…I just wanna do Merle!lol) Okay… Oh, and I am super excited to see your update and I will be reading probably tomorrow afternoon! I'm so tired right now, you don't want me to read anything you wrote…Merle would be more coherent high on Anyway…again…per your review: what you said about Daryl being like a walker stuck in the swamp with how he can't properly wield his emotions was just…well, you have a knack for expressing things about my characters that I wish I had! Wow! That really blew me away! Thank you for sharing it! And I was so excited to get your reaction to Grecia's speech to Daryl in Chapter 16, and I'm grinning from ear to ear now! Wow! I loved what you said about how everyone has the right to make bad decisions, but she'll be there making him remember that's what he did! Cool! That's exactly what I meant, and you nailed it! Yay! And so glad you liked "Sling-Blade!" It made me laugh too! And we'll see about Andrea…in a few more chapters, I promise! Thank you so much for commenting! You always say the neatest stuff! And I promise to return the favor tomorrow! Looking so so forward to it! Thanks again!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Thank you, I'm glad Grecia has Carol too, and that you feel that way too really has me smiling! And yeah, I'm really glad that I'm not living the whole "Daryl thinks Shane is trying to kill him, and meanwhile, the girl who wants to be with Daryl just went out with Shane." That would be awful! And that you're "in" that is such a great thing for me to know, so thanks for telling me! I promise…this torture will come to an end in another two chapters (approx.). Thanks again for reading and for leaving me such incredible words!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: I am always so excited to see your name on a review! Not only are your reviews adroit and discerning, but I just have so much fun reading them and "talking" to you!lol Really, I mean, you're loyal to this story, but you've given me no reason to believe that you might be out in that alleyway with JEZEBELLA CORVUS and Merle, making me even more jealous!lol Just kidding…wow, I really do sleep! And Merle…anyway…you get my whole play on the Carol = Daryl's mom in exactly the right spots, as is reflected in your "Ooooooh, Daryl's in troooouuuble!" It's just really cool that you commented on that the way you did, because that's exactly what you were supposed to be thinking, and of course you specifically were! Yay! Also stoked that you, and RAINBOWSHELBY see what it means that Grecia apologized to Carol, even though there was no way Carol would have ever known about what Grecia had been thinking. Grecia's becoming emotionally responsible…unlike someone else we all know. And no, I couldn't tell at all that you had any issues with Shane!lol Do I really need to send Daryl in to kick his ass? Sounds like I could just let you loose on him, and Daryl could take the night off!lol But thank you for putting such an intense reaction into words for me! That really does help me see where I want to go when it's time to go there, and I'm excited about the prospect of writing "for you" when I do get there! You have a real way of making me feel successful, and I hope you realize how much of that success is because of readers like you, and you in particular among them! Thank you!_

_To : Yay! Thank you! Thank you because you said one of the best things I could have read tonight! What I wrote has you thinking differently about something than the way you usually do! Wow! That is…well, beyond words! Thank you, forever and ever, for letting me know that! You are such an astute reader and I am absolutely lucky to have you reading, and commenting! Thank you ever so much!_

_To CORBSXX: Yay! I get you panicked! Thank you for reporting that to me! I love how well you let yourself get caught up emotionally in what you read! That takes a kind of intelligence that most people don't understand, and it takes even more so to express it as well as you do! Wow! Thank you for giving me all of that in your reviews! It's so awesome, just like you!_

_To VERITASKYM: Wooo-Hooo! Another "Sling-Blade" lover! I am so glad I went with that now!lol Thank you for finding that as funny as I did! And you are so incredibly right about Daryl's reaction to the Shane patrol thing! You really are getting a feel for why I do things, and the connection you've developed to this story is really flooring and humbling me! Wow! Thank you so much for expressing it in your reviews! You really are like my guidepost when I write, and that's fantastic, because that's exactly what I need! Thanks again!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Yess! You're getting that little psychic disturbance too for why I put Grecia with Shane! There's some other plot points in there too, but c'mon…I know you all would rather have Daryl fall in love like a bear and not a kitten!lol So, that's what I'm giving you…because in all the reviews that people like you have left me, that is essentially what I gathered you were asking me for, and you were chief among them all! So, thank you for assisting me with getting where I am! It's great, and so are you! Thanks again!_

_Okay…I will continue to fuss with the Photobucket album, again, cross your fingers! But, I'm also supposed to spend the weekend on the back of a Harley…my man's MC has a run to Maryland's eastern shore, so most of my 'fussing' will be done via my phone…I just hope I can fix it from there! Sorry to be leaving you with a busted link like this, but if anyone does try it and it works, please let me know! Beyond that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading, and thank you all for being the devoted, intelligent, gracious people you are! I definitely couldn't do this without your support! Have a wonderful weekend and everyone stay safe! - Grace _


	19. Frog Went 'a Courtin'

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 19

Why Daryl was walking back to the house he didn't know. After that _whatever it was_…hmm…was that a fight he and Grecia had this morning? Were they even close enough to be having fights though? Weren't fights something that happened between old married couples? Grecia and him sure as hell wasn't that! Never would be! But he'd come to realize as he went about setting up that second man trap, that…_whatever it was_ that happened between him and Grecia this morning had left him with one option and one option only. Leave. He had to hightail it out of here, leave more than just Grecia behind him…even if he did like it here, and even if he did like Rick and had developed something with Carol that he liked to think he might've had with his own mama if'n she hadn't runnoft on him before he was eight years old. But Grecia was right, and if Daryl knew she was right, then Grecia damn sure knew she was right, and that meant there'd be no living with her whether she was his patrol partner or not. He couldn't have that dang girl knowing he was scared.

Why in hell hadn't he thought to do what Grecia'd said this morning and tell her that he'd never kissed her, acted cool about it, suggested that it had been a figment of her bent and broken from the fall imagination when she would insist that there had indeed been a kiss. Why the hell didn't doing that occur to him? It would have solved so many things, suspended the hell he'd been living in ever since her fall down the hill with that half a walker…but no…Daryl's brain had to go and die on him…somehow, he'd let Grecia in too much, and she'd rotted his cerebral cortex. Yeah…that's why Daryl didn't think to make up some lie about kissing her…he technically had a brain injury!

Sure…uh-huh…not even Daryl believed that, and it was himself he was trying to soothe by lying about it now. Nope…there was only one truth…he didn't lie to Grecia about that kiss because…because he couldn't. It would have been like trying to lie about his feelings for her, the way he'd tried to do when "there ain't nothin' between Carol and me" had flown out of his mouth instead. Nope…it was damn unfortunate, but when it came to how much Daryl knew he loved Grecia, there wasn't one deceitful bone in his body. And that's exactly why he had to leave…

So, if he was leaving…which he had to do…why was he walking back to the house? He had his crossbow and his Buck Knife, clothes weren't all that important to him, he could hunt his food, find water and build shelter…what the hell did he need at the house? Well…there was Carol; she'd worry after him somethin' fierce if he just up and left without telling her goodbye…telling her goodbye and sorry. Daryl was sorry to be leaving, he knew it would hurt Carol; she'd already lost that little girl…and now she'd be losing him…she was bound to make a fuss at him and try to make him stay with all her heart…he wasn't looking forward to that…but he owed it to her to say that goodbye…and that sorry. And Rick, he should put word in with Rick; let him know that the Defense Force was going to be one man down from now on…and Daryl didn't like to think that either…but ultimately, the group needed him, he didn't need the group. But he liked the group…didn't want to leave it…but he had to…he had to…

Grecia…God damn her, this was all because of her! Right now Daryl hated that dang girl through and through for putting him in this position…and he hated her even more for being the enigma she was; she was the thing making him have to leave, and she was also the thing he was going to miss the most and wanted to leave the least…even though he didn't want to be with her neither. _What?_ How did that make any sense? It was like missing someone, but not wanting to see them…how did that work? But that's exactly where Daryl was…caught squarely up in some pathetic crossfire of freedom and…well, love.

Love…he'd never loved anyone before. Okay, so there was his brother, but that family bond kinda love wasn't the same thing as what was ruining Daryl's life currently. Nope, this weren't no blood love…this was man and woman, heart to heart, soul to soul and skin to skin kinda love…the kind Daryl never give much thought to having or feeling, and had therefore sort of gone and assumed he was immune to. Really, in thirty some years, it had never happened to him, and his childhood and up-bringing couldn't have been more fucked up…and Merle was for sure not boyfriend/husband/ lover material…Daryl didn't come up under foot of no romantic relationship models…so it had made sense that whatever it was that made a man fall in love just didn't get the chance to sprout in him. But God damn if it hadn't jumped up and bit him in the ass when he'd least expected it to…Grecia…that dang girl…skinny as a crack 'ho, so dumb her brain just 'a rattled around in her head like a BB in a boxcar, and about as useful as tits on a boar hog…but somehow, she'd looked at him with that pretty face, pale blue eyes, color faded red hair, beautiful body and endearing, klutzy manner…and stole his heart.

Hmm…maybe he owed Grecia a goodbye too? She was sweet on him; and if Carol would worry and fuss, that was likely nothing compared to how Grecia'd cry over him when Daryl left. Hell, that dang girl couldn't even yell at him without crying in the process…Daryl'd never seen nothing like that before. It was like Grecia loving him was hurting her just as much as his loving her back was hurting him. Yeah, they were both pretty tore up…he'd be doing them both a favor by leaving…but Daryl knew Grecia wouldn't see it that way…and really, despite how he hated to admit it, deep down, Daryl didn't either. Which was why he had to go…he had to leave…leaving was the only way out of this Grecia mess now…she knew how he felt…and she'd pert near told him so this morning.

Shit…Daryl was going back to the house because he owed a lot of people a chance to tell him goodbye, and prepare to lose him. And he was doing it for himself too; Rick, the first authority figure in Daryl's life who wasn't all mean and crazy and wound up on meth or cocaine half the time; Daryl wanted to tell Rick "goodbye" in a formal sense, let him know man to man that without knowing him, without working with Rick, that Daryl likely weren't the man he'd become within the group, or anywhere else. And Carol, who loved on him in a way that no one coulda been bothered to when Daryl was just a small boy; Daryl wanted to tell her that she was the first person he'd ever learned to trust in, and he wanted to thank her for her sweet and kind soul she showed not just to him, but to everyone…

…and Grecia…she was probably the only girl who'd ever known Daryl that bothered to go and be sweet on him…a God damn supermodel, to boot. If that weren't a two tailed flattery, than weren't one in what was left of the world. He should tell her that; let her know that despite how much he didn't want it, or how much it did scare him, that yeah, it was something to think that some girl from off the TV and outta the _Playboy_ centerfold, had fell in love with him…some backwards, backwoods, ate just about every meal off the blade of a skinning knife, redneck jackass. That dang girl loved him, loved him enough to see and understand that he'd been running scared from the thing between them…no one understand running scared better than Grecia…and then she called him on it…and begged him to please _make some changes_ to himself, the same way she had been herself. That dang girl really wanted something with him, was willing to let him have something with her, the heart in her chest willing to answer back to all of what he had going inside him for her. Grecia'd miss him the most out of anybody here…just like Daryl'd miss her most out of everyone he was leaving behind.

Damn it…he'd gone and done it again, let himself start thinking too much about shit, and now Daryl was realizing that he couldn't up and leave…not today anyway. He couldn't just drop a bomb on Rick and then haul out, he couldn't break Carol's golden heart with a few little words around the one "goodbye" and then leave out…he couldn't crush Grecia with a "fare thee well" and some kind of "maybe next life time" gleam in his eye as he walked away from her two arms that wanted to much to hold him…forever…forever. No; he should at least go back to the house, announce to everyone that he'd be leaving at first light tomorrow morning, let everyone kind of warm up to the idea, spend one more night with the group…with his family…and let everyone adjust…himself included…himself most of all. No…not himself most of all…Grecia was most of all…that girl loved him…maybe he shouldn't just tell her goodbye, he should kiss her goodbye? What could that hurt if he was on his way out into forever? Spending tonight as his last night with the group didn't mean he was staying. Kissing Grecia one last time didn't mean he was putting a ring on her finger…nope…a cat could have kittens in the oven, but that didn't make 'em biscuits!

Okay, so it was settled now. He'd go on back to the house, square himself to leave by the following dawn. He'd give proper notice to Rick. He'd hug the daylights out of Carol and tell her how much he was going to miss her, remind her not to worry, and promise her that he'd be okay. And then he'd go to Grecia…find some way to get her to stop crying, take her in his arms, hold her tight, and kiss her like he knew what the hell he was doing…not that slap-dash shit he feigned his way through up against that cinderblock wall behind the bar he and Merle frequented back in the world…but, that impatient, adolescent, slap-dash shit was really the only skill Daryl was yet to acquire when it came to kissing a woman. The only reason he'd even ever kissed a woman was because it sorta felt like the obligatory thing to do prior to fucking a stranger…sorta like "thank you" at the start of things instead of at the end…or, even more of a "look, I thought you were special enough to kiss you, so spread them legs, bitch!"

Hmm…that really weren't the kind of kiss that was in his mind to leave Grecia with as her last kiss ever from the man she was sweet on. Daryl'd have to come up with how to do it better…but he wasn't sure how he was supposed get that education at this point. Merle never talked much about kissing no one…kissing was nonessential as far as Merle was concerned; any _dating_ advice Daryl'd ever been given by his big brother was all about gettin' it in and gettin' it on…Merle skipped the preliminaries. So…alright, Daryl could figure this out…Hershel had two daughters in that house…one 'a them had to have one of those stupid romance novel pieces 'a shit stashed somewhere…that had to have some kind of description in there about how to kiss a woman like she was the woman a man loved, and not some slut whose skirt he'd shoved his hand under as she'd stood there munching on pork rinds at the bar. Yeah…okay, that problem was solved!

Huh…wait…how long would it take, and where was Daryl going to find that book? And what if there was no piece of shit romance novel in the first place? God damn it! Why'd he have to go second guessing himself like this? And what the hell was a Dixon man thinking going and cracking open a romance novel of all the shit in the world he coulda been messing with? Well…because it was for Grecia…_his girl_…he loved her, and he wanted her to know how much before he left her. That was important to Daryl…as he walked off, never to be seen or heard from again, he wanted to know that _his girl_ would know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, just what she meant to him.

But…_oh hell…_all this thinking weren't good, it weren't…but Daryl couldn't stop the thoughts that kept tumbling between his ears. If he was so damn concerned with making sure _his girl_ knew what his feelings for her were…why was he leaving? What the hell did that really say? He could page through a thousand piece 'a shit romance novels and memorize every bit of shitty kissing nonsense, but just how good did a kiss have to be to overrule the way it was going to tear Grecia's heart out when he did go walking off from her, never to be seen, or heard from, again?

_Lord in heaven_, he'd already realized to himself that he loved that dang girl…wasn't that the worst part of this, or wasn't it what used to seem like the worst part of it? And now he was thinkin' it and feelin' it and it weren't knocking him to his knees or turning him blue in the face or nothing…hell, he'd even mapped out a plan that included reading a piece 'a shit romance novel for that dang girl, and both his balls were still large, in charge, swingin' low and still attached…so that had to mean something!

Maybe…just maybe…the more Daryl thought about how it was that he loved that dang girl, and the more he thought about how Grecia was sweet on him back, the lesser his fear of it was getting to be? Yeah…if he didn't like Grecia thinkin' she knew how he was scared, then wouldn't it really cream her corn when he showed her that he weren't scared no how? And if he was getting to a place where he maybe wasn't going to be so scared…then…what the hell was he running for?

Shit! God damn! It suddenly occurred to Daryl that just like he'd found himself running from the house this morning, now he was double timing it back again, heart beating out of control, blood hot in his veins, feeling as charged up as that old 1978 Chevy Nova SS he and Merle had sunk a Cessna Skycatcher engine into. Daryl weren't leaving…he didn't have a reason to. Without a doubt he didn't know all of what he was doing, or getting into…he had no idea what the fuck he was doing…had never been more lost when it came to how something was supposed to work, or if it even would… didn't even know how to kiss a girl like he meant it…and he wasn't going to rush shit, but what he did know was that he had a girl…a girl, that if he was lucky, he still had a second chance with…a girl that loved him, a girl that he loved back…and right now, he just couldn't wait to see her!

He was covered in sweat by the time he reached the house, hot, uncomfortable, filthy, didn't smell too good…but Daryl was feeling good…he'd likely feel a fool later on for how he was right now, but that just didn't matter to him; Grecia mattered to him…and he really, probably shoulda gone straight to the garden hose like he usually did after a patrol in 'the pit,' but he just couldn't spare the time to clean up…Grecia'd seen him all dirtied up, sweaty and covered in grimy stank before…it's not like it was nothing new…and hosing off just seemed some pretentious waste of time when compared to how badly Daryl wanted to lay eyes on his girl…his girl…she was his girl, damn it…and he wanted to be with her! Something about having decided to leave made it feel like Daryl hadn't seen his girl for ages. This morning's fight didn't help either…every minute that was slipping by without her in front of him was time Grecia was spending thinking that he was scared…that he couldn't make a few changes too…that he wouldn't _meet her half way_. And even though Daryl wasn't sure if that's even what he was doing, it didn't stop him from bounding up the porch steps and making for the squeaky front door…but he was startled to no end when it suddenly opened in his face before he could grab the handle, and out stepped Carol…and she had a face on her that coulda haunted a house.

"Well, I for one don't know what it is what crawls up in your head sometimes!" Just jumped right out of Carol's mouth, her eyes narrowed at him, face sharp….she was angry…but it wasn't just anger there…there was some red around her narrowed eyes, and her nose…a tissue in her hand…and she'd no sooner let loose on Daryl than she did turn away from him, hand clutching that tissue pressed to her face.

Jesus…couldn't Daryl be happy about something and feel like he maybe he was even doing right for a second or two before something, or someone, else came by and shit all over it? Where was Grecia? In the house crying? Probably…and she'd gotten Carol all wound up with her too. Well…what did he expect really? He'd said some terrible things to his girl this morning…but it was going to be alright…he wasn't leaving…he came back…he and Grecia were going to talk…yeah…talk…talk about…_shit_, he didn't even really know…but the point was, that Carol being all angry and upset wasn't going to matter soon; she'd be the opposite of all that. Hell…it suddenly occurred to Daryl that Carol'd been pushing him and Grecia together for awhile!

"Just…" but Daryl found himself sighing and trying hard to get out from under that look Carol was giving him over her shoulder…that _how could you? I raised you up better than that_ look. But, he had an ace up his sleeve…it wouldn't take long to cancel out the sad disappointment hanging in Carol's eyes. "I wanna see her," Daryl said, feeling his lips trying to pull tight into a smile as he said the words, but he fought it, didn't feel that smiling when Carol was so put out would be respectful…but he had good feelings bursting inside him like a bag of microwave popcorn…he wanted to see his girl, he wanted to dry her tears, he wanted to talk to her and promise her that everything would be alright…he wanted to see his girl! "How is she? Pretty upset with me?"

Carol's upper and lower lips pushed hard against one another, her eyes closed, a tear slid from one and she shuddered…_oh shit_…Daryl got taken back to that the very first morning when Grecia decided to get her shit together finally, and was outside waiting for him on the porch while he ran around crazy with the thought of how she'd commit suicide by walker…no…nothing like that had happened…_had it_? Daryl had said some awful stuff to his girl…but, she was stronger than that, right? _Oh c'mon Greesh_…she had to be stronger than that!

Carol's eyes opened again, Daryl feeling like a big block of ice by the time they did, worried out of his skull now…something was wrong, and that's when Carol turned all the way around to him, her look changing from that _I raised you up better_ to some _you made your bed, now lie in it_ kind of smugness. Okay, if Grecia was hurt, or worse, Carol wouldn't have been looking smug. "She ain't here," Carol informed him, her haughty voice in stark contrast to the way worrisome tears were now spilling down her face. And then her small hand became a fist, both of them did, and she raised them up in front of her and shook them, letting out some closed mouth holler as she did. "What did I tell you? Why don't you ever listen?"

"Tell me what?" Daryl's voice surprised him, he was yelling…didn't mean to, but he was confused and worried and didn't like it when women cried…just about every trigger he had was tripped, the biggest one at the moment being that the only person standing in front of him wasn't giving him the information he needed the most; where was his girl?

But Carol was ranting now, and Daryl, like it or not, was caught in it; she'd put herself back in between him and the front door. "I sat with you right in that kitchen some nights ago and I said to you then to be careful about saying one thing and meaning another, did I not, Daryl Clovis Dixon?"

Daryl was stunned…mostly because "Clovis" wasn't his middle name…it was just like something Carol had thrown in to further accentuate how exasperated with him she was…and okay…she had cause to be...yeah, she'd warned him, told him to be sure he knew what he wanted and all…but…but…_oh hell_, Daryl shook his head, let himself get as mad as he wanted to; he wanted to see his girl, God damn it! "Just tell me where Grecia is, would'ja? I gotta talk to her!"

"Well, that'll be difficult!" Carol informed him, her chin held high and her arms crossed over her chest now, her expression changing one more time, now in full on lecture mode. "After you up and threw her back this morning, Shane come along and scooped up what you tossed aside, faster than a knife fight in a phone booth!" Carol paused, her lower lip gave a little tremble, her eyes closing for a long second again, and her voice more scared than smug or haughty or exasperated. She looked up at Daryl, the helplessness she felt sinking into him, boring holes in his heart until Daryl felt nearly all of himself running out through them. Carol blinked away another tear, tried to steady herself, but it wasn't working. "And they ain't back yet."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all for reading! Wow! This story has been up less than a month, and it's already over 100 reviews! Dag nab it, you all are just the best! You truly are! Bless all your hearts!lol I apologize for not having an update on Sunday, but with my obligations to my man and his MC, it's tough for me to find time to write over weekends. But, I thank you for your patience! It was a crazy weekend…it's good to be back home with walkers instead of on the road with bikers!lol_

_Welcome and Thank You to JANNA26 and MELANTHIACHASE_ _for selecting this story as one of their favorites! In addition, Welcome and Thank You to KAY012JS and ALEC1116 also selecting this story as one of their favorites and for subscribing to it! Some of you already have joined our happy interaction, but I invite everyone to be a part of what's going on here! Thanks again!_

_To CORBSXX: Give yourself some credit! You really do have like some 'third literary eye' that clues you in to stuff that most people don't see…and I love it! And we'll hear more about why Shane had to break Grecia out of a car and the whole circumstances of her becoming one of the group…Grecia and Shane do have a history…but that's all I'm saying right now!:-P Thanks for reading, and thanks for always leaving a review that always leaves me smiling!_

_To LISABOSTON: Thank you! I am so glad to hear that you liked what I did with Shane! I hope I continue to do him the justice you expect to see in his depictions!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: Yippy! You updated again…so fast! I like it! I will so be reading that tomorrow with my breakfast coffee! And "Shandrea" made me laugh like hell! And I love how you've been following along on Grecia's journey to becoming who she ultimately is, and you're always right on track with why she's doing what she's doing! I also love that you connect all the psychological stuff to what my characters do or say! I do the same thing when I write them, so I'm quite tickled to know that comes through! I'm even more tickled to have a reader like you who sees between the words and can pick out the emotional stuff that give them meaning! Yay! You're so cool! (Oh, and thank you for checking out the photo album and for "liking" pics and commenting! That was so unexpected and so much fun to go back and check out!)The last part of your review made me wanna cry…seriously, thank you more than I can convey for saying such wonderful things about me! It's my greatest hope that I continue to live up to them, but with people like yourself around me, I know I will! Wow…now I feel badly about accusing of trying to steal away my beloved Merle in that alleyway…lol_

_To VERITASKYM: I agree with you totally about having a soft spot for Shane! I'm right there with you on that one! I didn't like 'what' he was in Season 2, but I always did like 'who' he was, and that's what I'll be attempting to show and separate in this story! I am really excited that I have a reader as astute as you watch me do that and let me know how well I'm going about it! And Yay! You love Merle too? :-) Well…I saw him first!lol No, really, I'm so glad someone else does, and oddly enough, it's Daryl who makes me like Merle! I mean, Daryl came from Merle, in a way! And you also said something in your review that is so spot on…and what it is will be revealed in the next chapter, so be prepared, because you're about to feel massively intelligent…which you should anyway, because it's pretty plain to see that you are!:-) Oh, and the Photobucket Album is a combination of pictures of things that I have written about, like what I based 'the pit' on, a pic of my inspiration for "Grecia," a pic of the kind of snake that Grecia caught, things like that…and then mixed in are a bunch of humorous pics that I found on the net, in the spirit of LOLCATS, but made with "Walking Dead" characters and stills. It's worth a look…I think…if you haven't already checked it out. Thanks again for reading, and also for asking! I love questions!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Okay, is it a bike, or a biker that you want?lol You can have one of my bikers if you like…there are times when I'm sure I have waaaaaay too many of them!lol Anyway…I really liked the comparison you made between Shane and Rick/Daryl! Shane is an alpha male too, but he's like a paranoid, insecure alpha male, whereas Rick is a calm, logical alpha, and Daryl…well, he just shows up and IS And your guesses for who/what is behind the chicken coop made me laugh…Merle and a munchkin…yeah, that's what stuck in my mind!lol Thanks always for reviewing, and for offering to take some bikers off my hands!lol_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Demon Sock Monkey?lol Yes…that's what's behind the chicken coop…Merle, and his flying demon sock monkeys…but it's okay, because Daryl mentioned something to Grecia about pouring on Merle to make him melt!lol Okay, sorry…it's 4am and I've had like 4 hours of sleep…you make it worth it though! Anyway…you really like blew me away with the guess that Merle and Shane are working together! Wow! I wish I could say that I'd thought of that…but I didn't…damn it! But I am damn lucky to have someone reviewing who would think of something so stellar! That's awesome, and so are you! Thanks for sharing that! And I still love you even if you're not a Merle girl…hey, that rhymes!lol Wow! I'm an MG! Okay, I'm over it now…I Thank you for checking out the photoalbum and I'm glad that you liked it! But thank you most for reading and for your review! Believe me, you are helping me in ways that I often don't understand until the words start appearing on the page, and then I think, "hey…that's sort of what EOR was saying…wow!" So, thank you for all the "wows" you've provided me with! You're such a great reader!_

_To KAY012JS: Welcome! It is so wonderful to hear from a new person, particularly one who expects the quality that you obviously do! I am beyond honored that you joined the site just so you could review my story! Truly, that is something that will stay with me whenever I sit down to write! Your words have set forth a genuine excitement for detail within me, and that will help me continue to give you what you want to see! Thank you for providing me with the kind of fuel I need to make this story the best it can be, and as I often tell my reviewers, if you are enjoying it, then thank yourself! I am absolutely giddy to know you like the humor and the snark and that the characters come through so true to you! Thank you for saying such wonderful things, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and always feel free to share your thoughts! Yours are special! Thank you again!_

_To MELANTHIACHASE: I'm so touched that you took the time to write so much in your review! That alone is a compliment! Thank you! Your review is always like getting a report card, making sure that I have done what I set out to do, because your focus is always right where I need someone's focus to be! Your words are always in my head when I write; I know what you expect from me, and I am determined to make sure that I deliver it to you! You are among those who are single handedly making me a better writer than I was at the start of this story, and for that I cannot say thank you enough! You've got Grecia spot on! And I often find when I write her now, I am thinking of what you have said about her, and helps so much as the yard stick I need when I measure out her reactions to something. And you hit on one of Daryl's biggest fears with Grecia! It would be a little easier for him if she weren't as famous as she used to be, even if she was one of those celebs whom everyone loved to hate on. Neither Grecia, nor Daryl, are exactly good "starter" boyfriend/girlfriends, if that make sense? They're chock full of weird hang-ups! And you summed up exactly the way I see Shane! But, just because I see that as why he does what he does, I won't ever say that excuses it…so we'll see that more as we go along in this story too. And it's good to meet another Rooker fan! The man is great, and very very overlooked! And I hope I'm clear in saying that I DO NOT admire, or support, nor approve of the racist, drug using qualities of "Merle Dixon," but as I'm cursed with a love for men who are both mean and crazy…well…me and Merle were just in the stars, as it Thanks so much for reading, and thanks even more for putting so much effort into the reviews you leave! It is a sincere honor to be writing for someone like you! The way you move through my story truly does straighten it out in a way that I wouldn't be able to see without your words! Thank you! I couldn't imagine getting this far without the support of a reader like you!_

_Okay, so I'm off to get some sleep, but before I go, I wanted to let you know that I updated the Photobucket Album for this story, and the link is still on my ffnet profile page! How is the album working for everyone? Are you liking it? Are you able to see pictures of everything you'd like to see? Let me know if I failed to post a picture of something that you are curious about! Thank you all again for reading, and thank those of you that comment the very most! I love feeling like this is "our" story and not "my" story, and it's all of you who make that possible, and I couldn't have found a nicer, smarter, more awesome bunch of folks to share a story with! Thanks again, and may all of you have a safe, quick, work week! - Grace _


	20. Scout

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 20

"The apex here is the point you pivot off of," Shane was whispering, his hand on the place where the back and side walls of the old chicken coop met, but his voice was chock full of authority and confidence, like there was no reason at all why Grecia wasn't going to get this or couldn't do it. He was right behind her, close, the barrel of his rifle poked out just overtop her shoulder…if he fired now, he'd take out whatever showed itself as a threat in front of Grecia, and probably make her deaf in that ear, too. But Grecia didn't think much about that, she was on, she had to be…she was learning how to safely navigate around a corner when anything could be on the other side of it, and Shane…old Shane, was guiding her right along into it, no judgments, no encouragement, just instruction. "Now we're gonna step away from the coop wall at an angle of about ninety degrees; we're going to be making a nice, slow and deliberate semi-circle from here around to the other side, but you keep your elbows and that front foot parallel to your line of sight so whatever's back there won't be tipped off that you're coming."

Grecia felt every breath she took shudder inside her, but she nodded; eyes forward, rifle shouldered, not sure what she was going to come up against when she and Shane stepped away from the coop wall, but she was taking what solace she could from knowing how to conceal her elbows and front foot from view. Okay…she had a gun, didn't she? And right behind her, so did Shane…and right behind him, so did Andrea…Grecia took a deep breath…and stepped away from the coop wall, Shane moving with her.

"Remember now, don't cross your feet when you step," Shane's whisper was a little quieter now, like her own conscience, and Grecia was so in the moment, his words just melted right into the thoughts in her head…she had to do this…scared or not. She took another step away from the coop, but towards the side wall…Shane following, Andrea following him…Grecia's eyes more open than they'd ever been before, a tight, ready grip on her Savage 110, her finger laced through the trigger housing and actually touching the trigger itself…Shane had said to make sure her finger was on the trigger…this was real…she had orders to shoot…shoot…shoot…_oh God_…Daryl would have never pressed her like this! Daryl knew she wasn't any damn good with this gun…or any other gun for that matter…_Daryl_…why didn't he want her? Grecia was likely one of the last women on earth, and Daryl Dixon didn't want her? "Hey," Shane's sharp tone jerked Grecia back almost like he knew what she'd been disappearing into. "You're on point, that's means you're my eyes…watcha seeing out there?" He hissed.

What was she seeing? For having been so alert, Grecia was missing a lot…but then, Daryl kept on popping up in her mind, and every time he did, she tripped over him and fell so far down that Grecia doubted she'd ever get up again…but she had to…she'd somehow tracked…something back behind this old chicken coop, and now Shane had put her on point, was relying on her as he was teaching her…as he was making her do this. Without having realized it, Grecia was about at the middle point of that slow, deliberate semi-circle Shane told her to make…half of this "pie" was all "sliced" up already…whatever was around this corner should have been within most of Grecia's line of vision now…so she buckled down, swallowed hard, and took a look, her heart pounding so hard in her head that each throb of it seemed to be making her blink. She wanted so badly to ask Shane, or Andrea, how many walkers they usually encountered in the orchard…but no…that option was not on the table…

Grecia was damn sure of where her elbows and her front foot were as she raised her head up and looked out down past the old chicken coop, adrenaline flowing so hard and strong her healing ribs could do nothing to hurt her. There was nothing immediately in front of her, or alongside of the chicken coop. She wanted to sigh in relief, she wanted to take her finger off the trigger and lower her weapon, turn back to Shane and tell him it was all clear…but those dusty green blades of grass still shined out ahead of her…Grecia's eyes following them…following them up past a wayward plum tree that was growing all alone, probably planted by some passing bird who'd dropped a pit, about ten or twelve yards beyond the old chicken coop. There were bits of old, dirty white chicken feathers blowing over the grass, coming back towards her and the chicken coop, blowing at her from a source that was just a foot or so beyond that vagrant plum tree…Grecia's vision seemed to go tunnel like, knowing what she was going to see even before she was seeing it…and then finally…there it was!

"Oh my God!" Keeping her voice low and quiet did nothing to quell the horror in it, but Grecia stood fast, wouldn't let herself turn and run…just stood there, holding her gun, her finger on the trigger…and wishing so much that Daryl was here…but her wishes ran far past wanting that Daryl would want her…Grecia wished most of all that Daryl was at least standing there next to her, cussing how stupid and useless she was as he told her what to do next.

"God's out there?" Shane quipped behind her, but the edge in his voice was a hair away from being belligerent, old Shane starting to slip away so soon. "Ask him 'what the hell.'"

"No! I didn't mean that!" Grecia for a second let herself panic, she wanted no part of provoking what Shane had turned into…she wanted him back to what he was before; with what she was looking at right now up under that plum tree, Grecia needed Shane to be the cop who pulled her out of that Mercedes she'd crashed into the ditch not too far off from where the Atlanta camp was set up, and then thrown himself in front of her as a shield when Merle Dixon had seen the blood on her neck and chest, announced to everyone that she "looks bit" and raised his sniper rifle at her head.

"We can't just assume now," Shane had yelled at Merle, then he'd turned to Grecia, shaking and falling all over her stupid, scared self with how inadequately she'd been made to deal with everything that had been unleashed upon her and the world she lived in. Shane had grabbed her by the shoulders, his dark brown eyes the most human thing Grecia felt that she'd ever seen. "Why you bleedin'? What happened to you?" He'd yelled into her face, but he was keeping Merle off, giving her a chance at life.

"She ain't a gonna tell you no truth," Merle was snidely laughing, half lowering his weapon, but it was still right there where he could bring it up again and pull back on the trigger, but Shane ignored him, he just looked at Grecia, holding onto her shoulder with one hand, the other tapping the star on his chest, letting her know she could trust him…that he hadn't given up on protecting or serving, that he hadn't lost his humanity.

That was the Shane Grecia needed behind her now, the Shane who had believed her when she'd exploded into tears about how she'd tried to save her cat…Sancho was so pissed with Grecia, he'd wanted to leave everything behind and just go, rush off to the promised safety of the five star Saint Regis Atlanta…but Grecia couldn't fathom abandoning the only thing that really seemed to love her…her pure white Siamese, named Blanche. Grecia didn't think much about Blanche anymore, and even if she did, she hid a lot of the details of those memories from herself. It hurt too deeply, always always always made her cry…that cat was her baby. She couldn't leave her baby…Sancho was running for the Escalade, but Grecia turned back, running for Blanche…but in all the chaos, Blanche was even more scared than Grecia was herself, and Blanche freaked out, tore Grecia up good on her face, neck and chest…then erupted out of Grecia's arms and away into _lost forever_, leaving Grecia bleeding and heartbroken…and when Grecia had finally dashed back outside…there went Sancho and the Escalade racing away down the street, plowing through walkers as he went…his young, blond mistress sitting in Grecia's seat.

Shane was the only one, out of the men who'd responded to her crash, who had listened then, he was the only one who'd even asked to begin with…and he'd been the only one, out of everyone in the Atlanta camp to ever say, "sorry" to Grecia for what her husband did to her…and for Blanche, too. Grecia needed that Shane right now…not the one that had gotten so twisted around himself in some bizarre, power-hungry contortion that was barely recognizable as who he truly was anymore. And she was pretty sure she knew how to bring that old Shane back…she'd done it by accident when she'd announced she'd seen those tracks…she could do it again by going into fight mode, keeping her finger on that trigger, and telling him, "there's a big, ol' walker in bib-overalls, some eleven or twelve yards out, squatted down underneath that plum tree, eating a White Rock hen!"

At that, both Shane and Andrea stepped out from behind Grecia to take a look for themselves, Grecia figuring she'd really nailed the "being Shane's eyes" part by telling him how far away the walker was ad that it was occupied; if it was closer than this and just milling around, she doubted he and Andre would have left their cover like they had. But good…Grecia had tracked, and located, a walker…she'd even cleared a corner…great…now all that was left was for Shane, or Andrea, to put it down and they'd move on…Grecia would probably have to learn how to clear the inside of a structure next, the barn was just right over there, but okay…she'd cleared the corner…bring on the barn!

"It's facing us," Andrea was saying as she stood beside Shane, both of them looking at the walker, but Shane was looking on at the geek in a way that Andrea wasn't. "Why isn't it coming after us? Can't be that much meat on that old hen."

"We're down wind," Grecia all of a sudden heard herself explaining, remembering how those old, dirty, white chicken feathers had been blowing towards her when she'd first seen the walker…that bit of Daryl that was in her was still turned up and tuned in, and Grecia was beginning to wonder if it would always be there now…noticing what color the grass was, and whether a breeze hit her in the face, or in the back…wow…it would be nice to keep that sense, to hold that bit of Daryl inside her forever…but it was also going to hurt every time it reared up…Daryl didn't want her…_no, for the last time, stop it_! Grecia shook it off again and looked at Andrea. "It can't smell us, so it's all about the chicken. You know what they say about a bird in the hand…"

"Exactly," came Shane's immediate response, like he was backing Grecia up, or finishing her sentence for her, standing in and having her back like they'd been working together for the longest time. Grecia turned her eyes from Andrea to Shane…old Shane…he was standing right there, kind of smiling and smirking at Grecia like he was so enthused with her, and while Grecia didn't really understand…but was feeling more and more like this whole forced patrol through the orchard was really some type of audition, she let herself calm down a bit…she could work with old Shane…or so she thought; old Shane turned out to be just as unpredictable as was the new thing that only sort of resembled Shane. "He's good and distracted, and we are down wind like you say…so," and Shane paused, raising his eyebrows at Grecia under the shadow of the brim of his hat that said "Police" across the front. "Let's see what ol' 'Git-R-Done' has been teaching you about putting walkers down."

_What? No! No way!_ Grecia felt her expression go from a bit sure of herself to completely blank and caught off guard. She'd just learned to clear a corner…she'd found out that in some way that was still pitiful when compared to what Daryl could do, she could track a little bit…wasn't that enough for a day's learning? "I," she looked up at Shane and tried to speak, but her mouth was dry like it always got when she was scared…she'd only just accomplished being able to stand this near to a walker without cowering in fear and dissolving into tears! "I've never put one down, before." Grecia admitted hesitantly, hoping that Shane wouldn't get angry, hoping that Andrea wouldn't laugh…hoping that Shane didn't interpret what she'd said as Daryl having some severe weakness, or softness, or whatever other kind of flaw that Shane could manipulate into being something that Grecia knew it wasn't…_and hey…what the hell_? Anger flooded her from out of nowhere, pushing past her fear. "And I swear to God, if you call him anything but 'Daryl' ever again, I am going to show you what he taught be about busting as—"

"Whoa! Whoa! Ain't no need for that!" Shane waved his hand at her, chuckling some, and that was only making Grecia madder…but the wind blew a bit of walker stench towards her, and that pulled her fear up even again with her rush to defend her man…_her man_…why wasn't Daryl here? She'd always knew the day when she'd have to put down a walker would come…but she'd always known it would happen under Daryl's watchful eye…he was the one who was training her…she'd learned to track from him without him even showing her how…Daryl deserved to be here when Grecia took on her first walker…this was something she was only supposed to do with him…_her man_…but…but…oh, this was all wrong…it wasn't so much that Grecia was about to be ordered forth to put down what should have stayed down…it was that it wasn't happening with the right guy…Daryl…she'd wanted her first time to be with Daryl! But Shane wasn't giving the adulterous swirl of thoughts in the whirlpool of Grecia's mind any consideration; he just looked at her and nodded some, his face sort of grim, like maybe she was losing some of her shine in his eyes. "So, what have you done? How close in, besides falling down that hill, have you gotten with a geek?"

Well…this was embarrassing…and it was odd that it was…up until now, Grecia had been pleased with how she was progressing from scared and "worthless" into determined and reliable. But she didn't want to start shrinking away from Shane now…if she was proud of what she'd achieved so far, then she needed to sound like she was…and maybe Shane would be too…but she doubted it…a lot. "I go and collect the bolts from the ones that Daryl takes down."

One of Shane's eyebrows arched up, his chin moving downward as he cocked his head and looked at Grecia. "You kidding me?"

That look alone rolled up Grecia's meager amount of pride. "No." She replied, and couldn't help the way her head and shoulders drooped forwards.

Beside her she heard Andrea sigh; then the pretty blond stepped over and put her hand lightly on Grecia's shoulder. "Shane!" She half whined, half groaned to him in a scolding way that even Grecia knew wasn't going to have any effect.

"Well if you're so contented to let Grecia go on being some slippers and newspaper fetching hound, then I'll just back off of her," Shane had begun to bellow, but then remembered that there was an upwind walker that would have heard him, even it didn't smell him. "But I for one think it's time she lost that cherry of hers!"

Grecia's stomach tied itself in a big knot…why'd Shane have to go and start talking about losing cherries? Why'd he have to say for her to be put in his "bed" that day she'd fallen down the hill instead of saying to put her on the couch? It was strange, didn't add up even within the limited, clueless experience that Grecia had when it came to figuring out a man's intentions. Shane's words and analogies were sexual, but he wasn't coming onto her, didn't even look at her in the objectifying way that Grecia got from just about every man she'd ever stood in front of. No…whatever the reason was that Shane kept up with all that sexy talk, it wasn't sex…it was more like…like…dominance…like by talking in some remotely sexual way about Grecia, it somehow made her something of his and under his control. But…if it wasn't sex that Shane was after…what on earth did he want control of Grecia for?

And what the hell was she doing standing here debating that at a moment like this? Shane's weird word choices and the story behind them was not the big issue staring Grecia in the face here! It was that big ass, chicken munching walker that Shane was pretty much demanding she go and put down that was! _Oh God_…Grecia wasn't getting out of this one…she could tell…today was the day…the day that could be the last day of her life…_oh God_…_please God_, send Daryl rushing to her side through the fruit trees…have him get in Shane's face like Grecia somehow got the sense he'd always wanted to do anyway, and have Daryl tell Shane to leave her alone, that she'd put a walker down when Daryl said she was ready to. But no one was rushing to Grecia's aid…no one except Andrea that was…her pretty blond friend doing her best to get Shane to back off, offering to go and take down that big, fat, overall-clad walker herself and let Grecia watch how it was done…but Shane was really bent on Grecia doing the deed, like he was testing her…like he was trying to see if Grecia was good enough for whatever it was in Shane's distorted mind that Grecia had to make the cut for.

All the while Grecia fought off the hyperventilation, tried to ignore that feeling like she was swimming in open ocean and something big and unseen had just bumped her leg…oh God…she felt herself shiver, wanted to tell herself this wasn't really happening, but it was! She was going to be made to go out there, up against a walker that looked like he used to go around Wal-Mart on one of those motorized little scooter things because he was too fat to walk the whole store! Great! Just perfect! Not only was Grecia about to be taken out, but she was about to be taken out by a walker that likely had a handicap hang tag on the rearview mirror of his vehicle! No…don't think like that…if this was going to happen…well, what if what they said was true about everyone got the outcome that they accepted getting? Okay…no, Grecia wasn't accepting the idea of getting bit…she'd fallen down that hill with half a walker and didn't get bit! She'd gotten kissed though…by Daryl…who didn't want her…_Daryl_…even though it hurt like hell, Grecia let herself think about Daryl…and all the things she'd never have with him…not because she was likely bit for real in just a few minutes, but because Daryl didn't want her…and then some of Andrea's words stamped their way into Grecia's ears, and they changed everything…everything.

"You're pushing her into something that Daryl clearly has failed to teach her! You can't do that, Shane! You and Daryl both are going to end up getting her killed!"

"Stop it! Don't say that! Don't say it ever again!" Someone yelled next, completely cutting off Shane and turning his heavy expression surprised…and had him looking at Grecia…because it had been her who yelled! But she couldn't help it. She'd never before considered how her own fears could and were making Daryl look bad; make it seem like he wasn't doing his job the right way when it came to training her. Oh no…no wonder Daryl didn't want her! He was so good at everything that was anti-walker! Why in hell would he want to hook up with some stuck-up, prissy bitch that was still too scared to put down a geek? Hmm…well, this was Grecia's mess to fix…for her and Daryl both, regardless of whether Daryl would ever want her or not. She owed it to him to restore his name and reputation…and there was only one way Grecia was going to be able to do that. "Just…stop arguing with each other, please!" She told both Andrea and Shane, her frustration evident in her voice…and the spastic fear soon to be…she couldn't believe she was about to say this…she couldn't believe she was about to do this! "I'll do it! Okay? I'll put that…thing down!"

_Author's Note:__ Wow, I never thought I'd see the day here when I'd post something that got 7 or 8 reviews in a day! You all make me smile like nothing else, you know that? And yes, I know, you all miss Daryl, right? He'll be back in the next chapter! Chapter 20 didn't end where I wanted it to; but I had to cut it here or it would have been like 11 pages, and I don't expect anyone to be sitting there, tied to me yammering on and on for that long. So, I split it up…but yes, Daryl and Grecia will be in the same chapter soon! I promise! I know you're all waiting for that! So am I! I am really excited to write their scene together too! Thank you all for reading, of course! And also for being patient!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: Wow! I just love reading the poetry that your reviews so often are! The first thing I read tonight about this chapter was about a "horse race" between "theories and doubts" and which one would "finish by a nose!" OMG! That right there is better than how I said most of it!lol Thank you! But one thing is for certain; no words could ever be as beautiful as is the person I have come to know you as! Thank you for reading and thank you even more for showing me what it is I really meant by letting my words reflect off of the silver glimmer that is your wonderful mind! _

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Yay! You picked up exactly why I included the subtle things like "old married couples!" Daryl may not realize he's already fallen over that cliff, but you got what I was doing there, and you know he's already gone! Yay! And I love the thought of love as a brain injury, don't you?lol And you rooting on Carol made me laugh too! My Carol is so different from how she is on the show (and I hope how she is on the show changes) so it's sort of surreal to see the words, "Get him, Carol! Get him!" written with so much gusto!lol But I thank you so much for doing that! And that's so nice of you to offer to tutor our redneck prince in French…kissing!lol Your reviews are always a gold mine of great reactions and information, as well as being too much fun! Thank you for never forgetting to pack the 'smile' into them! _

_To CORBSXX: I'm laughing because I've never seen anyone report themselves as being so happy that someone else has discovered they're stupid!lol But, that's exactly the kind of weird and ridiculous vibe I was going for in this story, so thank you bunches for picking it up! You're so great at that! Thanks again!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Thank you for not only reading, but for reviewing both chapter 18 and 19 separately! That is so considerate of you and I wanted to make sure you knew how much I appreciated that you took the time to do that! So glad that you're liking how I've got Grecia picking up little things from Daryl, and you liking the whole "Clovis" part makes you more than alright in my book! Cool! Thanks for sharing, again and know that your considerate nature won't be forgotten!_

_To : Thank you for reading! The part on the porch with Daryl and Carol was my favorite too! Great minds think alike, you know…great minds!lol_

_To VERITASKYM: Okay, your review wins for making laugh the hardest tonight, and also giving me the most to think about! I love knowing that there's always something in each of my chapters that makes you laugh! Good! I mean, yeah, I'm writing about the end of the world and the dead eating the living and all…but you gotta be able to laugh at something, right?lol And I realized I was going to need someone to occasionally put Daryl and others in their place, and while I don't just straight up hate on Lori like so many others do, to me she just hasn't earned that place yet. But like I said before, in the season 2 finale when Carol flat out told Lori to go, without Carl, because when they did find him "he'll need his mother," I thought, "yeah, Carol's my girl!" I do hope she grows more as a person in season 3, because I like what I've done with her! And yes, I do flatter you because you should be! Really, it's me who is flattered that someone like you is reading me! Wow! That truly does make me want to get better and better at what I'm doing, and that was the point of doing this, so thank you for that! Oh! And yes, absolutely, I accept your terms for our double date! You get Daryl Clovis, I'll gladly take Merle! In fact, I've just spoken with the Dixon boys and they are flat out gettin' their gussie up over this date, and they've asked if we'd like to join them for an evening of dancing in the bed of the pick-up, drinking a case or four of Keystone Light and shooting at mailboxes!lol Let me know, cuz this is an RSVP type 'a thang!lol _

_To ALEC1116: Thank you for reading and for reviewing! It's always nice to meet new people, particularly when they bring so much enthusiasm to the discussion! Thank you for sharing your excitement with me and I promise to stop with the cliffhangers soon! The one in this chapter wasn't intentional…Chapter 20 just kinda went spazzy on _

_In other news, if you're following it, I added 3 new photos to the photo album that is accessible via my ffnet profile page. I'm going to try to update that album with ever new chapter, it makes sense that way, I think…of course, when I do get to writing the sex stuff…wow…just imagine the photo album updates then! Whew-hoo!lol Beyond that, thank you all for your readership and for always making my night with the comments and ideas you share with me! "Badass & Beauty" may have started out as "my" story, but it truly is "our" story now, and I could not have found a better group of people to be sharing it with! Thank you! There isn't a one of you out there who reviews that hasn't shaped this story into being what it is, and what you've done with it is amazing! All of you be blessed today, and I'll work on getting Daryl and Grecia in the same chapter! Thanks again, so very very much! - Grace _


	21. Strong Enough

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 21

It hadn't been that long, Rick had hardly just stepped off the porch and back into the house to get proper gear on and go grab his rifle, but shit was sparking all over everywhere inside of Daryl and weren't nothin' in him fit to be waitin' around no more. Shane…that up to no good, snare settin' bastard, took Daryl's girl out into God knew where for God knew what reason! And the timing of it weren't no good…the worst it coulda been…Daryl could feel the clock ticking on how long he had to try and explain his sorry self to Grecia, and hope like hell that she'd forgive him for all the shit he'd said to her this morning. But Shane took her away…right when Grecia was the most vulnerable she'd probably ever been…Daryl kicked her ass and broke her heart…and then Shane got himself right in front of her…Shane _looked_ at Grecia…Shane had Daryl's girl! "I'm goin' out there! Tell Rick to catch me up!"

"I will do no sucha thing, and neither will you!" Carol replied staunchly, standing straight up and pulling Daryl back up onto the last porch step with the crook of her demanding index finger like he was tied to it. Damn…it was hard to imagine how church-mousy and quiet and passive Carol was once, the kind of woman that would be overshadowed by the décor if she was standing up against a beige wall. Not no more though…if ever there was a proper Mama Dixon, it was Carol! "Now I know you wanna skin Shane's neck and run his legs through it, so do I! And I'm as worried for Grecia just as powerful as you are! But I am not letting you go out there, alone, with your dander up like it is!" She paused, kind of hugged herself around the waist and sighed, then looked back down at Daryl, something in her eyes making him understand. "I'll do whatever I have 'ta to keep you from gettin' all consumed up in a passion and doing some fool thing that gets you hurt…even if it means you'll be none too pleased with me for my efforts."

Well…that about took the air out of Daryl's impatience…'Mama Dixon' was good at being what she was. Yeah, he was full up ready to go charging after his girl and get her back, and jack Shane's jaw…but there might as well have been snares set all over around him again…caution was the most important part of any plan…and wasn't that why Daryl had gone to Rick with the latest shit that Shane had done…making an unapproved change to a patrol team…running off with Grecia and all? Yeah…weren't no good to go running off hot headed and blind with anger and outrage…Daryl needed a calmer influence, a calmer influence that had been the first to penetrate through that rough, tough, metal spiked and razor wire studded wall that Merle taught Daryl how to construct around himself. Daryl knew he needed Rick on this one, knew it was right to go to him with it instead of acting on his own, despite how Daryl himself was due a decent harangue from Rick for the way Daryl just up and left out without Grecia this morning, being completely insubordinate to Rick's decision not to break up Daryl's patrol partnership with Grecia. Rick never flew off the handle, Rick wanted what was best for everybody, Rick had a way with people…Rick had a way with Shane…at least, more of a way than Daryl ever was going to. Yeah…good of Carol to stand in and remind Daryl of what he already knew; he needed Rick.

But Daryl never had been one to settle down right like that; it was like every time his heart beat, it pushed Grecia through his veins. He'd come running home, happy as a sissy-boy out to sea, to see her, praying she'd forgive him, and ready really talk to her and tell her it was all going to be alright…whatever 'alright' was these days…whatever 'alright' ever was between a man and woman; wasn't like Daryl really knew no way of what 'alright' was when it wasn't up against a cinderblock wall. But he'd run back home…run back to Grecia…only to find out that his girl was gone…Shane took her away! Shane…that God damn son of a bitch…stompin' all over Daryl's lands wasn't enough? Settin' them snares didn't do it up? Shane had to go and start messing with Daryl's girl? Oh helllllllll no!

Fury and fear slung themselves around in a wide trough inside him, pulled Daryl's muscle's tight and taut, shoulders stout, arms pumped so much that the crossbow seemed to be made out of folded paper instead of wood and steel, but all Daryl could do was stand by…he needed Rick…but…but…_damn it_…he sighed, wished like hell this wasn't where he was and that none of this had happened…if God wished corpses to walk about devouring those too slow on the draw, fine, so be it…at this point, all Daryl was asking for from God was to have his girl back! _His girl_…it was Daryl's own fault he could be losing her…he wished someone would bust his lip for what he done too…but the only one here right now was Carol…and 'Mama Dixon' wasn't looking angry enough at him to belt him one when Daryl felt he needed it the most. So…he just sighed, put his foot up on the step he was stood next to and leaned his weight on it, thinking thoughts that were now as useless as Grecia used to be. "Why didn't you call me on the radio when Shane showed up and took her? You shoulda let me know, I'd 'a come back."

"I know you would have," Carol nodded, no offense taken by how anyone else might have construed that Daryl was trying to blame this on them…but not 'Mama Dixon,' she knew her boy too well to do that…she knew her boy so well that Daryl hadn't even had to say that he loved Grecia for Carol to have knowed he did. She deserved a lot of credit for that, but right now she weren't looking too happy with herself either. "If I'd called you on the radio, Shane would've heard it too, you know. And even if I'd radioed for you to switch from our usual channel one to channel three so I could try and tell you privately, whatja think Shane was going to do then once he heard me tell you to go to three? He can turn his channel dial as easy as you can." There was a slight sharpness to her tone, but Daryl knew it wasn't directed at him, just like his hadn't been aimed at her, so he just stood and listened to her go off the same as Carol had him. Then she sighed again and shook her head at herself some. "I kept trying to think of a way to get a hold of you, but I didn't come up with nothin' else but storming out onto this porch at the first look of your face…and it was far too late by then."

Daryl said nothing, weren't nothing to say, him and Carol just hanging their heads and both wishing they'd done something different…sometimes, that's all there was that could be done, live in the past just long enough to learn from it…Carol understood that even before Daryl come to know her the way he did now. But 'Mama Dixon' never could go as long being silent as what Daryl could, and that was alright, because when she talked, she always had something to say that was worth hearing.

"You'd 'a been so delighted with Grecia if you'd seen her this morning after she come back." Carol began; that quiet, proud smile on her face that was always tainted with just a degree or two of sadness. "She confessed to me how jealous and spiteful of me she used to feel; poor thing's likely never been good at sorting out how people connect to each other, and she got to thinking you and me had something together that couldn't have been further from the truth." Carol unfolded her arms and leaned forward onto the railing, looking down at Daryl even more in a way that he used to hate. "She didn't have to say a word about it, but she still told me, and then said how sorry she was. You've got yourself a good'n there, Daryl. You'll get her back; you've put too much of yourself into that girl for her ever give up on you or stop loving you."

Once more Carol had said exactly what Daryl needed to hear, but just like always when that happened, Daryl felt himself shiver and his skin crawl, muscles clenching in defense against the feelings that were trying hard to creep into him; Daryl didn't like feelings, and he'd been feeling enough feelings today, damn it! "Whatever," he shrugged distantly, immediately finding a callous on his hand what needed picking at, despite how what Carol had said was making him feel so much better…but then, Carol knew it did…'Mama Dixon' knew her boy.

"Daryl," came Carol's reply, and Daryl braced himself for Carol to be disappointed in him for how he'd reacted, but then he heard her start coming down the steps towards him. Daryl looked up, if 'Mama Dixon' was about to be in his face, he wanted to be ready…but that's not what was in Carol's eyes at all. Her head was cocked a bit; eyes steady on his and her over all demeanor thoughtful and a little bit ashamed of herself too for some reason. Why? What did Carol have to look like that over?

"You ain't still harping on yourself for not thinking 'a some other way to get me when Shane come 'round and—" he started to ask, but Carol didn't let him finish.

'Hush now and listen," Carol continued speaking as she came down the stairs. "When I said about what you put of yourself into Grecia, and what that's done for her, it got me to thinkin'." Carol stood on the last step now, which put her about at Daryl's height where she could look right at him, and she was. _What was this?_ Should he be running? But Carol was talking again before Daryl could figure out the appropriate response. "You did the same thing for me too after Sophia went missing; there I was, feeling like I had no purpose anymore, no more reason for going on…but then I'd see you putting all you had into finding her…and…and when we did…" she paused a moment, eyes looking a little puffy and Daryl had to look away. "You held me back with just as much so I wouldn't run to her and go and do…what we both knew I was going to. And even then, I found myself thinkin'how you didn't have no reason to be giving me, or Sophia, the amount of strength you were giving us…none…you hardly knew us, but still, you put the two of us on your back and carried us through, right 'til the end." The puffiness was going away around Carol's eyes, she was looking stronger herself, despite how she had to pause and swallow hard. "And that's when I knew what it takes to make it now; we all gotta be strong for the others of us that are weak and teach them to be strong too. I lost my little girl, but that don't mean that I can't, or that I shouldn't be looking out for everyone else. It was you who showed me that…and I just realized that I never did say 'thank you' for any of it."

_Awww, now why in hell'd she have to go and do tha_—Daryl stopped mid inward groan when the squeaky front door finally squeaked open again and Rick clambered onto the porch and down the steps. Okay, good…time to go…Daryl's girl was out there, and Daryl was huntin' her and the asshole what had her. But he had to say something to Carol before he lit out…which he was really wanting bad to do…he had to get Grecia and he didn't want to hang around with all a what Carol had gone and let out…even if it was awful nice of her to have said to him. Yeah, he had to acknowledge it…'Mama Dixon' deserved a lot of credit…a lot. "You're welcome," the two words slipped through Daryl's tight lips at a much faster rate than how they'd sounded in his head, but he didn't have no more to say, that he knew how to say, than that.

But Carol smiled a mother's smile, proud of her simpleton boy even if no one else coulda been. "I know," she answered, then turned her head to smile encouragingly at Rick as the group leader gave her a respectful nod, telling her to keep her radio on, but it was already on…Carol never put her radio down, or turned it off, not even when she had it sitting in the charging dock beside her bed. Carol turned back to Daryl again, the light in her eyes helping to spark a little more hope for how things would go with Grecia than Daryl had originally. "Now," she sighed as she laid her hand softly on his battle-ready shoulder. "You take all that strength you're so willing to lend out to whoever's in need of it and you go get your girl back!"

Part 2

Everyone thought models were tall…any woman six feet or taller who described herself as "gigantic" or "gawky" was constantly being reminded she was "model height" so she'd feel better about herself. The truth was that different agencies wanted different things in a girl. Some promoted that huge, big boned, stately Amazon image…but Grecia's agency had been tickled enough with her less than impressive height of five feet eight inches and never _too skinny_ little body. But right now, Grecia would have dealt out anything to be one of those six foot, or taller, big boned beauties! Figures…the first walker that she takes on…the first one that she herself had decided to try and put down, had a good eight inches on her and likely close to about 175 to 200 pounds too!

"Well?" Shane was standing there impatiently, about three feet behind Grecia, the muzzle of his rifle pointed directly at the big, fat walker's rotten head and Andrea on the other side of Grecia, doing the same. She was literally shaking in her boots and she didn't want to have to face this down, despite that Grecia had plenty of back-up…and she also head that fat walker's full attention too, that big geek was on his way over to meet her…what she didn't have was a plan! Shane didn't seem to care though, he just wanted it done and he wanted Grecia to do it, like she was some pitbull he'd just tossed in with some other fighting dog. "Get after it, now…you said you were going to!"

It must have been that walker's lumbering size that made it move in what seemed like slow motion…he probably moved like that when he was alive too…but now that, and the adrenaline that was keeping the fractured rib pain at a minimum, was the only help Grecia was getting…and neither one was enough! She couldn't shoot the big, fat, dead thing; shooting walkers with a gun and bullet was a last resort now, Rick had put that message out to everyone weeks ago; said it wasn't worth drawing in ten more walkers just to take one out. He was right of course…but right now Grecia was wishing all she had to do was shoulder her Savage 110 and pull the trigger…she might have been able to stay settled enough to do that…but the closer that big, globule of a hungry corpse was getting to her…it's putrid, bloated, fat belly shaking like a bowl full of…of…rancid entrails…no…Grecia wasn't feeling this…_oh God, she was going to get bit!_ _No…stop_…she couldn't let her fear run away with her like that again…she'd been working on that for days now and she'd been doing so good too…until now…God, she hoped that if she froze…or pretended to…either Andrea, or Shane, or both of them, would blow that big boy's fat head off and end this for the walker and Grecia.

But Grecia couldn't do that…she knew she couldn't. This wasn't even really about her…this was about Daryl! Grecia really had given Daryl a black eye by not having stepped up to put down a walker yet…and Shane was loving that…and it was really pissing Grecia off…and now it was all on her to reinstate Daryl's name and get Shane off Daryl's case…make Shane stop calling him snarky little names like "Sling-Blade" and "'ol Git-R-Done" and "Double Wide Bubba"…which Grecia realized Shane had never said…it was something that her racing mind just suddenly spit out to her…but hey, whatever was going to give her motivation, Grecia was going to use it! Grecia couldn't make Daryl want her, but she wanted him, and because she loved him, she had to do this for him! So, ready or not…scared or not…here went nothing!

In a split second, Grecia found herself within an arm's length of that big, fat walker…one of its arm's lengths…both fat, grayish white appendages stretching out towards her, the fingers grubby black and covered in hen blood and bits of old, dirty white chicken feathers. Grecia instinctively backed up out of reach, her breathing going berserk on her, only able to inhale and couldn't stop doing it, just like she'd all of sudden been hit with a bucket of ice cold water. But she wasn't moving that well herself; her ribs may have been quieted by all the excitement, but she was startled by how accurate the saying "scared stiff" really was! _What had she gotten herself into?_ The fat walker kept coming, Andrea and Shane keeping their guns on it, but now they shuffled their stance some, adjusting to the geek's advance as they waited for Grecia to do what she'd said she was going to.

Okay…there was the remote possibility that if Grecia did screw this up, it could be more than her life on the line…she'd hate to think that she could somehow cause Andrea, her friend who had been sticking up for her today, to get bit…and Shane…even though he wasn't who he used to be…and even though what he was now was a treacherous and eerie pain in the ass…well, Grecia would always remember his wide open brown eyes full of humanity that first night she'd met him, she'd always remember how he'd told her, "sorry about your cat." But way up ahead of either Andrea or Shane, was Daryl…put down this walker, and Shane had nothing to keep jamming into Daryl's ribs! God, did Grecia love Daryl…loved him like she never thought she'd love anyone, or could love anyone…

"_This ain't hard, okay? Just listen to me, I'll get you through."_ The words were like a faint whisper at the very back of Grecia's mind, almost like when her Bluetooth would slip out of position and make the conversation sound far away. But it was Daryl's voice, and Daryl's words she could hear playing back in her head…like he'd left some message in her brain and rigged it to break free and switch on the minute Grecia needed him most…but couldn't have him. Daryl was in her…he really and truly was! And there'd never before been a time when she'd needed him more but couldn't have him than right now! Grecia knew she must have looked incredibly odd, suddenly just standing there with her head tilted a bit to the side, trying to tune in Daryl's imaginary voice a little bit better, but she didn't care.

"…_don't be messin' with him for real long,"_ she heard Daryl saying next, and now Grecia was recognizing this conversation…her memory re-booted to when she had caught that snake…okay…she definitely had caught that snake…didn't get bit either…_"and if you can overcome your fear of this one, then you can overcome your fear of the other'n too."_ Alright…technically, she had nothing to worry about then…right?

Okay…this wasn't any different from that snake…and Daryl was here…sort of. Grecia brought her head up and planted her feet, looked up right into the pallid, fat, greasy looking face of the huge walker; he'd had a double chin once…but it had a big bite mark in it, shreds of skin and gooey strings of fat hanging down over his filthy, torn up bib front overalls. At first glance he appeared to have a white beard, but another look revealed his mouth and bulging cheeks to be covered with old, dirty white chicken feathers, lips red with blood as he made some congested, snarling sound at her and reached for her again.

Big…this was a big walker! He towered over Grecia…he towered over Andrea…he towered over Shane…what kind of move did Grecia really have to make here? She could maybe take her gun and try to swing it up and hope to clock the geek in the head hard enough to put him out…but what if the fat corpse came down at her when she did and ended up knocking her rifle out of her hands? What if Grecia tried to jump upwards, high enough so that she could like 'punch' the walker in the face with the butt end of the Savage 110? But what if he somehow caught her with those big, doughy, rotten and juicy looking arms when she did? What if…what if…"_what if he grows legs and does a tap dance?"_

Legs…legs…that was the answer Grecia had been seeking! Legs! It came to her via the most bizarre thing Daryl had ever said to her, but yes, legs! _Thank you, Daryl_! Grecia had a plan now, and she was moving quickly into it, not stopping to really think about the what-if's anymore…she had a plan…she was in full on execution mode…which she'd never felt herself go into before, but it was long past due time for her to find it! Daryl's rep depended on her…and she wasn't going to let Daryl down…no way!

She took a step back, jammed her foot into the green grass to make herself stop shaking…and she did. She leaned away from the big, fat walker, quickly turning her rifle around in her hands, holding it firmly by the barrel and forestock, bringing it low at her waist and pushing her shoulders out and testing their range of motion in a way that she'd never done before, preparing her body for something it had never done before. But she was ready…something that she'd always sort of felt coming off of Daryl beginning to walk up her spine and infuse itself into her arms, taking hold of that rifle for her, knowing, without having to look, that her fingers were totally clear of the trigger and its housing. She was good to go…and then she did.

Without even thinking, Grecia stepped forward into the motion as she swung her rifle like a club, using it like an ax almost, feeling muscles in her arms, back and shoulders that she didn't even know she had stretching, flexing and squeezing, her Savage 110 swinging forth like a baseball bat in the hands of Gold Glove winning, .388 BA hitter Sancho Calderas himself…and just like the sound she'd heard at so many of Sancho's boring games, Grecia heard something like the crack of a homerun off of the wood in her hands. The impact of the rifle stock into the bend of the fat walker's knee joint jolted her, fingers and hands feeling the steel and wood reverberating against her skin and bones as it rattled every muscle and nerve in her body. She'd never moved with so much speed or power, and when her motion finally stopped and both her feet were once again on the ground, so was the fat walker…face down and struggling to get back up. But he wasn't getting back up…nuh-uh…not ever again…she wasn't letting Daryl down!

"_Don't hesitate!"_ Daryl was yelling in her ear from inside her head now and Grecia wasted no time abiding by him, steadying up and then hoisting her rifle up over her own head like she was some Samurai warrior before the inverted gun had even gone still from taking out that fat walker's knee. Before she knew it, she'd thrust the butt end of the Savage 110 straight down, felt both her feet leave the ground as she leaped up, bringing the rifle and her own weight down into the back of the fat walker's head…felt the walker's skull crack like a big egg shell, felt her rifle go through it, heard the hollow crunch of rotten bone that resonated with a pithy echo against the stock of her rifle as the butt end of the Savage 110 finally struck the ground underneath of the fat walker's pulverized forehead. Walker down!

"…_you don't wanna get musked!"_ It was over; Grecia had done it…she'd done it! She'd come up against her most vicious fear…and she was walking away, victorious! She did it…it was over…so why was she still hearing Daryl? And then before she could even feel the relief of having it be over, or even feel good that she'd done it…finally, she'd done it…she noticed something foul and blackish brown dripping from her cheek and chin onto her boots and the grass…and the fat walker she'd put down herself…what…_oh shit_…she'd been pretty splattered with rot! Great! Just fabulous! _"You're gonna stank for a long time!"_ Oh, shut up, Daryl!

"Wow…" Andrea's voice blotted out Daryl's…even though Daryl's hadn't technically been real, and when Grecia looked up…feeling incredibly stoked…and also incredibly disgusting…Andrea was staring at her, and that fat, downed walker in amazement. The pretty blond shook her head a bit. "I guess you were saving that up for a while, huh?" She kind of laughed, but Grecia was still feeling a little too stunned, in a good way, to laugh…and she was also feeling really really really disgusting…_oh God! Walker goo! On her face! Oh God!_

Grecia tried to think of something to say, but she had no idea what to say, and she couldn't have said it anyway because was so out of breath still. She just looked to Andrea and gave her a thankful nod, stepped back from the walker she'd put down…that she'd finally put down…and began the process of getting herself back in order mentally…she'd done it…she'd done it…Shane couldn't point anymore fingers at Daryl or insinuate that Daryl was weak or shirked his training duties…Daryl's character was no longer questionable…but…but…Daryl hadn't been here to see Grecia finally put down a walker…and despite how good Grecia knew her accomplishment should feel, it just didn't…it couldn't. Daryl didn't wan—but a fist suddenly intruded into her line of vision, interrupting her self pity, making Grecia look up.

Shane said nothing, just stood there with his arm extended, a fist at the end of it, but he looked like he'd just been handed a weapons code that would change the tide in some kind of war. What was with him? Grecia was so busy trying to figure this out she'd ignored the fist he'd stuck out at her until finally Shane cracked a crooked, happier than happy grin. "C'mon, don't leave me hangin'! Blow it up, girl!"

Okay…Grecia made her own fist, stuck her arm out and tapped Shane's with it, Shane doing the whole explosion of fingers and sound effects thing, but Grecia just watched, trying to decide if this was some attempt at bonding or a genuine congratulations…or something else still. And the next thing she knew, Shane was quickly yanking the black T-shirt he wore untucked from his pants, stretching it up and offering it to her to wipe the walker goo on her face off on…and well, even though that was maybe getting a little too personal…since that end of the shirt had been in Shane's pants and all…Grecia accepted…she couldn't stand having that crud on her! She took hold of the shirt and bent forward, her ribs choosing then to remind her that they were still fractured and that bending down was still going to hurt…but Grecia stayed bent forward long enough to make a few good passes with Shane's shirt tail over her cheek and chin.

"Thank you," she said to him as she let go of the shirt tail and eased herself up right again, and looked up at his eyes, hoping that old Shane would be looking back at her…and he was…a little bit…but it was only a faint glimmer, despite the smile on Shane's face.

"I could tell you the same," Shane's smile got a little bigger, but his eyes flipped to Andrea for a moment, Andrea smiling and nodding back to Shane, like yeah, whatever it was, it was time to go ahead and do it…and Grecia felt her stomach starting to tie in a knot all over again, but that didn't stop Shane from speaking. "Alright, look," he started, and sort of relaxed his posture like he wanted to seem less imposing. "I don't know, and I don't give a damn, what happened with you and Daryl," and he said Daryl's name like he was doing Grecia a purposeful favor. "But if he don't wanna work with you, I do! Sometimes, I got Glenn out here; others, Andrea…Glenn's good, Andrea's better…but I sure could use a tracker, particularly one that can take down the dead like you just did with all that ninja shit!"

Ninja shit? Try as she might to fight it, Grecia felt what Shane had said starting to feel good…wow…not only had she finally put a walker down, but she'd done it with some kind of exceptional skill, too? Really? Well, even Andrea had been amazed…but "ninja shit?" _No…don't smile_…and she didn't, she just nodded her head a little bit as she looked back at Shane…old Shane…old Shane was in there still, and he was proud of her, old Shane wanted to work with her…but there was a lot more than just old Shane in there, and Grecia kept telling herself that. "I'm not a tra—" she started to say, hoping to push Shane off a little, but just then the wind bent her ear and she could hear boots brushing the grass again…someone was coming…no, two people, they were walking out of step with each other. Grecia turned her head a bit, looking out over Shane's shoulder…Rick…she could see Rick through the fruit trees…but Rick wasn't alone…

Shane shook his head like Grecia was wrong about what she'd been trying to say, and without realizing it, he'd pivoted just enough to block Grecia's view. Shane's expression went serious and he leaned sort of forward towards Grecia. "Think about it," he told her, but just as he said it, Grecia could hear someone running towards them all…running hard…tearing through the peach trees…Daryl! He'd come for her after all.

_Author's Note:__ OMG, I really didn't think this chapter would ever end, and I bet you all didn't either!lol I do apologize for the length of this…I don't like to keep people stuck reading for such a long time…but I really want to get Grecia and Daryl together again soon, and I had to go through all that stuff before I could to set up everything that hasn't happened yet…and oh, never mind, it's Just thank you for reading from deep down in my heart! I hope most of you were able to stay awake through this one!lol_

_Special Thanks and a big Welcome to AUTUMNKRYSTAL for both subscribing to and making this story one of their favorites! We have a lot of fun here discussing it, so I hope you take all of us up on the invitation to join the happy throng!_

_I'd like to say a special "thank you" to JEZEBELLA CORVUS and RUNA 333 for visiting the photo album and being kind enough to hit the "like" here and there and also getting into it enough to leave comments! Wow! Thank you for making the album such a fun place!_

_Oh! And to : I still don't know what happened, but in the AN attached to Chapter 20, ffnet must have freaked out and omitted your name! I thanked you for your review, but when I looked at it today, all it says is "To :" but your name is gone. Huh? I apologize for that, it wasn't intentional…and I certainly hope it doesn't occur again here!lol Thank you again for commenting!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Okay, I'm dying to know what you think Shane's intentions are with Grecia, since you've got this very wise, very cool "dangling the carrot" theory going! I love it! I'm just wondering if you're right!lol And I'm so happy you laughed at the "God's out there" part! Really, when you guys laugh at something, it makes me laugh too, so I'm just delighted right now; thanks for sharing that! And I know how much you love Shane-*not*-so, ha ha ha, I made you think he was funny!lol And yes, you hit the nail on the head, Grecia is soooooo channeling Daryl, and by now you've by now seen exactly how right you were in this chapter! Woo-hoo! Score another one for the EOR!lol Oh, and don't go anywhere, and keep those lips ready…Daryl might be needing a "work out" before the next two or so chapters, if you get my meaning!;-) Thanks again for reading and for commenting! I always have the best time reading what you have to say and you send me to the best places in my writing! Thank you!_

_To ALEC1116: Yay! If you're excited, then so am I! Thank you for letting me know that, and I hope I delivered what you were hoping to see! Thanks for reading and being part of the journey through Daryl and Grecia's universe!_

_To CORBSXX: Weird and ridiculous is your thing…okay, well that explains why you get along with me, then!lol And I'm so glad that you raised the issue with Grecia not jumping on Andrea for blatantly saying that Daryl had "failed to teach" Grecia. I wrestled with having Grecia jump on Andrea or not, but at the end decided to let Andrea off the Grecia hook there because, well…Grecia, at that point in this story, was seeing Andrea as her friend, and Grecia was also on the edge of having to go into battle, so her thoughts were a little distracted…but mostly, it was Grecia giving Andrea a pass because she's her "friend." We'll see if Andrea really is though! Again, thank you for bringing it up! I could have handle that better; I see it now that you've said something, but this is how I learn! With every question, I get a little bit better and not letting things slip through cracks like that did! Thank you! I need detail oriented readers like you! They're the best!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: I love it when the first thing typed into a review is "hahahaha!"lol Like I said, when you all laugh, so do I, so thank you…even if your BF won't let me direct some of my bikers to your house for the Very cool that you picked up on how "naughty" Grecia being on patrol and finding a walker with Shane felt! Good! That's how I wanted it to feel! Thank you for getting it and for sharing that you did! And Daryl was *sort of* there for Grecia's walker kill…was that good enough? I'll try harder, don't worry! Thanks again for reading and for saying such great stuff!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: Yay! I have another installment of your story to read over coffee tomorrow morning! Yippy! That'll get me out of bed!lol I can't wait! I know you've been throwing me some Merle bones and I want you to know how much it's gettin' me through!lol Hmm…'Merle bones?' Wow! Sure…I'd take at least one of those!;-) Anyway…what you said about Grecia being like a canvas with paint smeared all over it that was finally starting to come together as a painting had the usual effect on me! How do you take an entire chapter…no, in this case, an entire story (so far) and turn into two little lines of poetry like that? Damn! I am a published poet and I don't think I could do that! I bow down to you! And I'm also an animal lover, so that part about Blanche was so terrible to write for me! Thank you for sharing your reaction to it! And I want you to know that as rewarding as it has been for you to be able to watch Grecia take shape, it's been doubly as rewarding to be shaping her with the help of such terrific people who, like yourself, who leave me reviews! You always put the prettiest pieces of yourself into what you write, here and in your story, and I am incredibly fortunate not just to have you as a reader, but also as an influence in my life! Thank you! _

_Okay, so this chapter from hell is finally at a close! I'm very excited about the coming chapters now that this one is out of the way! Again, thank you all for sticking with me on this marathon of words, and I promise not to do this to you again! Oh! And is there anything that anyone would like to see in the Photobucket album that is not there already? Please speak up if you feel like there's something you need to see! Other than that, we're done here! Thank you all for reading and for your loyal support! Writing this story wouldn't be even half the fun that it is without all of you! I have sincerely enjoyed getting to "know" you all and as I do, I am more and more honored that people like you have chosen to read me! You all really are the best, so never let anyone tell you different…and if they do, I'll bust their ass!lol Have a wonderful Wednesday, be blessed, and here's hoping that VERITASKYM didn't run off with both those Dixon boys without me! Thanks again everyone! - Grace _


	22. Get Back

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 22

"Daryl!" Rick was yelling after him, but Daryl wasn't heedin' nothin' or no one anymore. He'd found his girl…only his first look at her revealed her bent over, her face near Shane's crotch…there weren't no sane enough part of him to speak for how there was nothin' in it, that everyone's clothes were on, that it wasn't just the two of 'em out sneaking around…Daryl was all jealous male as he charged through the trees, no going back. That picture of Grecia leaned down to Shane…it caught fire in Daryl's brain, the flames whipped higher by the pounding in his chest and the mad ache in his heart, until all of him was engulfed in a kind of rage he'd never felt before inside him, part anger and part hurt…and another part fool. Daryl was about too far gone…he was going to do something he shouldn't…and there weren't no stopping him…he loved Grecia…she was his girl…and whatever Shane had done to get her to lean at him like that and make Daryl have to see it, Shane was going to pay for it!

"Daryl!" Rick was running now and yelling as loudly as his taxed lungs could handle, "Daryl! Don't!" he was calling now, more urgency in his voice, but weren't no stopping Daryl…he was running full on, pulled the crossbow around, had one calloused hand through the cocking stirrup at the end of the barrel, the other pulling the reinforced serving of the string back into the latch…he'd been strong enough for some time to cock the bow with just his arms…maybe he weren't the mega beast that Merle was, but Daryl could wail the fire outta just about anyone what fucked with him…and Shane was fucking with him! Without slowing down and without looking, Daryl's fingers threaded a bolt beneath the retention spring…all loaded up now…and there was Shane, close enough to make using the bow's sight unnecessary. Daryl, still running as hard as he could, shouldered his weapon…

"Oh my God! Daryl!" Grecia seemed to come jumping up in front of him out of nowhere. Her white face was really white; her pale blue eyes wide open with shock and fear. "No! It's not worth it! Please! Don't!"

Not worth it? Why wasn't it worth it? It sure as hell felt worth it! And that's about when Daryl felt his finger wrap around the trigger…and pull back. The crossbow lurched and vibrated against his shoulder, the bolt flying away straight, fast and true…Grecia screaming out the word "no" as though that alone was going to have some effect at this point…but maybe it did…_God damn it_…sometimes Daryl got lucky, could aim and shoot while at a run and at least hit his target enough to disable it if not kill it out right…but other times, like now, his manic gait and all the crazy just sent fletchings whistling over the head or shoulder of whatever he was shooting at. Fuck…he was mad as hell, but all he'd done was tickle Shane's neck some!

"What the hell?" Shane immediately bellowed, just now ducking out of the bolt's path…had Daryl's aim been less interrupted, there wouldn't be no more Shane right now…no more Shane…the entire group would benefit from that…Rick in particular…and Grecia…Daryl wouldn't have to worry no more about what in hell it was that Shane had drug her out here—wait…just why in God's creation had his girl been shouting "no" like she was when Daryl'd fired that bolt at Shane?

But there wasn't any time to delve into that…and Daryl didn't really want to right now anyway…he needed to stay mad and crazy…finding something out that was going to crush his heart wasn't the power he needed right now…not with Shane barreling towards him like he was…both Andrea and Grecia alike hangin' on him, trying to stop him, but Shane was plowing ahead like a diesel truck…comin' to tear Daryl's head off…and Daryl was ready…_c'mon you big, piece a woman stealin' shit_! Daryl had plenty 'a bolts left and two big, powerful arms with two mean, rock like fists hanging at the end of each one of 'em too! Just how many fights did Shane figure he'd been in and won with that badge on his chest? There was certain shit that cops just couldn't do and Shane wouldn't 'a been able to think up…but Daryl…he was a redneck, bar fighting, ear biting, pull the broken teeth out of his knuckles and keep on 'a swingin', white trash hillbilly…and weren't nothin' in whatever repertoire Shane had what was going to compensate for what Daryl was about to lay down on his ass!

And then just like that, something caught Daryl up from behind, a pair of arms with some power to them, but nothing compared to what surged through Daryl even when he wasn't riled up…but all the same, Daryl stuttered a moment, gave Rick enough time to come around in front of him and was soon sandwiched up between Daryl's puffed out chest and Shane's heaving shoulders. Rick had a hand on each other their sternums, pushing them apart like he was trying to keep some kind of sliding door from closing up on him, but Daryl didn't have no brakes about now…and from the looks of it, neither did Deputy Dipshit. Daryl and Shane was going to have a piece 'a one another whether Rick was standing in the middle of 'em or not.

"Settle down, the both of you!" Rick was yelling, as angry and off the handle as Daryl'd ever heard him before, Rick's fingers pushing hard enough to leave marks on Daryl's skin, but it didn't matter. Men bigger than what Rick was had attempted to pull Daryl off 'a their stupid ass, loud mouthed buddies plenty 'a times, but they'd never succeeded…not once. The pressure on Daryl's chest, trying to push him off, just amped Daryl up, made him pull back one big arm and pivot at his waist just before he rotated forward again and let fly with a huge round house punch that connected squarely with Shane's nose, over top of Rick's head.

Daryl's hands were a mass of scars and callouses, but he could still feel the delicate satisfaction that was Shane's nose just dissolving under his knuckles…melting away like for the rest of his life, Shane would be going around looking like an elephant. He'd heard an involuntary grunt come from Shane when the impact happened, but Shane was far from shut down, he just came harder, and so Daryl dug in deeper and launched himself forward, Rick disappearing from in between them seconds before Daryl and Shane wrapped up around each other like two angry bears hell bent on tearing each other to bits.

They hit the ground as one wriggling, infuriated mass, elbows fighting to lock out, fingers digging like claws into whatever they could find, Shane's knee blasting away into Daryl's gut as Daryl's hand wrapped around Shane's throat, pushing more than choking, determined to gain the high ground where Daryl could set up on his knees and drop elbow after elbow into Shane's face, and work both his fists back and forth over Shane's head like it was piano keyboard. Daryl'd had a solid reputation as a brawler since the age of fourteen, had some 'roid raging city slicker try to sign him to some MMA Cage Fighting contract after accidentally witnessing a beat down Daryl'd been dolling out in a parking lot once; wanted Daryl to come to Savannah to train and eventually fight in the UFC octagon…but Daryl didn't need no trainin', damn it…he knew damn well how to whoop someone! And Shane was goin' to get learned that!

But all of Rick and Andrea and even Grecia were a pullin' and tuggin' on whoever they could get their hands on, trying desperately to pull Daryl off 'a Shane and Shane away from Daryl, panicked voices all around the hell Daryl was trying so hard to unleash on Shane, most everyone on the outside figurin' that they wasn't goin' to stop, that they'd keep on a goin' until one of 'em was dead, and that suited Daryl just fine…he'd never took a fight to the death before, but that sure as shit didn't mean he didn't have it in him…particularly when it was Shane he could feel weakening against the ground…Shane who was going to wreck this whole group's chance at survival, Shane who was settin' traps in Daryl's 'pit,' Shane who stood between Daryl and a second in command slot…Shane who runnoft with Daryl's girl! Shane needed puttin' down…he needed it bad!

Daryl felt and heard Shane gasping for air and knew that the hand around Shane's throat must have clenched closed in all the tussling; it must have been really hard to breathe with his nose already busted too…good! As Shane struggled, Daryl went to grab a handful of hair with his other hand and give Shane a good head butt, but Shane, _the fucker_, didn't have any hair what to grab onto no more! Daryl's hand slipped off Shane's scalp, making Daryl off balance enough for Shane to work his own hand between them and get a palm on Daryl's bearded chin, forcing his neck back as Daryl growled and squeezed the hand around Shane's throat even tighter, pushing downwards against the hand what caught him by the chin, mouth open, fixed to bite off whatever bit of fingers he could reach, but Shane, while damn near blue in the face, had his arm as straight and strong as an oak branch and Daryl couldn't shake him. He could feel Shane trying to roll like an alligator, felt Shane's shoulders come up off the grass and challenge Daryl for that high ground Daryl was determined to be the first one too. Daryl beat him in the chest with as hard an elbow as he could muster, tangled up as they were, but he was going to need more than what he had at the moment, backed off of Shane for just a split second, cocked his arm back, winding up another punch to once again close the distance that for a moment separated him from Shane…and this punch was the game winner, even Shane sensed that, Daryl could already feel him flinching…

And then there was a familiar, sharp, gear like sound followed by a snap of a hammer cocking, and without looking, both Daryl and Shane realized that there was a readied firearm aiming their direction. The distance Daryl'd put between he and Shane to get enough room to swing a punch hard, increased, both he and Shane looking towards the gun they'd heard. _God damn Rick! _Daryl was coming to think of Rick along the same lines he would a brother, but the man needed to get it figured out that sometimes, shit just had to run its course. But when Daryl turned his head, he found himself looking at the smooth, black steel muzzle of a Savage 110.

"Stop it!" Grecia was screaming at both he and Shane, her rifle not just cocked, but also shouldered, and she couldn't 'a had a more serious and set about look on her face. "Jesus H. Christ! Isn't life hard enough as it is without you two trying to take each other apart?"

What the hell had got into that dang girl? This morning she up and got in Daryl's face…which, yeah, she shoulda done…but now she was pointing guns at people and restoring order? Or was she just protecting…_oh hell no…hellllllll no!_ Daryl jumped to his feet, a wicked sneer taking over his still angry face and he looked to spit venom at Grecia…he'd been goin' for the high ground in that little tussle with Shane, he'd had Shane damn near choked out…and Grecia stopped the fight? "Just who the hell's side you on, girl?" He loudly demanded to know, forgetting all about Shane who was lying there on the ground, nose bent around like a horseshoe, coughing and choking and fighting for a breath of air. Daryl was moving in on Grecia, set on ripping that rifle out of her hands and…and…what, tell her he loved her? Here and now? Tell her she'd lost him, then got him back, then protected Shane's ass and lost him again, all in the course of less than one day? Jesus, this was killing him! Daryl couldn't deal with this, too much back and forth and up and down and never ever knowing for certain what the hell was going on in her head or even his! His seething brain turned a few pages back to what he'd laid eyes on as he'd been coming through the peach trees and just flipped the entirety of him right out. "What the hell was that shit I seen you doin' all bent down in front of his junk like some whor—"

"Daryl!" Rick's voice was stern and loud and full of outrage, and the sheer offended quality of it pulled Daryl back to himself. He looked up and shook his head, like trying to clear away what his anger did to him, but all he saw was the look on Grecia's face…but she weren't crying…nope…his girl…_he hoped he could still call her that now_…looked like she had a mind to pick that rifle up one more time and give Daryl what for with it.

Andrea had rushed to Grecia's side the minute the "W" word was trying to make its way out of Daryl's mouth, and now both women were standing together, Andrea's arm around Grecia's shoulders as they both stared at him contemptuously; Andrea like she expected better of him, and Grecia like…well…like she didn't even care enough about what Daryl thought, or what he called her to even want to slap him for it…but he'd have let her do it…if she'd wanted to…_damn…please, God_…put it into that dang girl to want to slap the shit out of him! _Damn it_! Daryl knew he wasn't any good at this love stuff, but he had no idea he was this bad at it either! So far today, he'd called his girl a "retard" and then the most part of the word "whore." Yeah…it was all going to be "alright" alright! Shit…Daryl sucked at this worse than he would have at counted cross stitch or whatever the fuck! But…why'd Grecia stop that fight? Why?

"Andrea," Rick said; his voice nearly back to its usual calm tone as he bent down to give Shane a hand and pull him back to his feet…_and didn't that just figure!_ "You and Grecia walk on back to the house; I got this." He said, and indicated both Shane and Daryl.

"You sure?" Andrea asked, and that she did irritated Daryl, but he couldn't say for sure why…but then, just about everything was irritating him about now.

Rick nodded. "We'll be along." He promised, and was then looking Shane over…_damn it_…Rick really needed to just forget about Shane!

"Fuck this!" Shane suddenly exclaimed, pushed Rick away and then glared at Daryl. "This ain't over, you know!" He shouted at him, pointing a finger…his face was really fucked up though…made Daryl feel good…real good!

"Shane!" Rick was immediately on him, once more getting in between Shane and Daryl before either of them could think to make a move, but Shane, who was still coughing and having to work hard to get enough air to speak, wasn't making any moves. "Let it go! Okay? It's over! Last thing this group needs is two knotheads fighting over a girl!"

Daryl was busy staring down Shane, but peripherally he saw Grecia give a startled little jump that bore more investigation, but then Shane started laughing like he was a lunatic from a bad SciFi movie, and Daryl's eyes went instantly back to him.

Shane was looking at Rick now, laughing his fool head off as much as could without coughing and gasping. "You got no idea," Shane said, reached down and retrieved his rifle and hat from the ground that Daryl had knocked him to, jamming the hat back on his head, but his eyes never left Rick, not even as Shane turned and made to run off. "You got no idea!" he repeated, and then Shane was gone…walking off with the biggest chip on his shoulder that Daryl'd ever seen anyone with.

Rick sighed and just shook his head like he got more of what Shane had meant than he was willing to let on, just stood for a minute and watched Shane saunter off, Daryl wanting so bad to say what he thought, but Daryl stayed quiet, trying to catch his own breath and sort out his thoughts…he felt unusually tired, bent forward at the waist with his hands on his knees…his heart still beating fast like Grecia never did break up that fight.

"We should go," Andrea said to Grecia, but Andrea's eyes were on Shane as she spoke, like she was supposed to be trailing along behind him, and expected the same of Grecia now that Shane had…gone and laid whatever claim it was sure feeling like Shane had laid to Daryl's girl. But Grecia didn't move, her eyes going to Daryl, but she didn't say anything, just looked him over like wanted to go to him…and Daryl wished with all the strength he had left that she would…but she didn't. Just sighed at him, maybe out of concern, maybe cuz he'd really pissed her off, maybe both…then turned to Andrea.

"Today really sucked," Grecia said, looking at Andrea, but Daryl could tell she wasn't really talking to her, but that was it, nothing else to be said. The girls were starting to turn around and head back to the house.

The pressure was on, Daryl could have been wrong…lately, where his girl was concerned, 'wrong' was the only thing Daryl could pull off, but he had some inkling that Grecia'd given him an opening to do…something. Daryl had to think of something to say to Grecia, now! But what could Daryl say that was going to take back a word like the one Rick had barely managed to stop him from saying? Jesus…Grecia wasn't no whore…Daryl knew that…he'd spent a lot of nights up against that cinderblock wall with nothin' but a bunch of hillbilly whores…Grecia weren't nothin' at all like them…she was a lady…she apologized to Carol for having offensive thoughts about her, she pushed through her own fears to do the things Daryl demanded she do, she'd dug up enough self-respect to tell Daryl off this morning, and then she'd stopped that fight before Rick did! Grecia loved Daryl…_at least, she did once_…good God, Daryl was hoping that what 'Mama Dixon' had said about how Grecia'd never stop loving him was so! Grecia was a good'n…but…but…_oh shit_…Daryl felt like he was about to crumble to the ground, wasn't even sure what was holding him up still, but as long as something was then…_damn it_! Why, oh why, did Grecia stop that fight?

She weren't rushing to Shane's side now acting all worried…so Daryl was encouraged to at least think it wasn't out of some romantic notion what made her call an end to his attempted murder of Shane…but…why'd she do it then? But for right now, Daryl needed something to hang onto, and the faint idea that Grecia weren't sweet on Shane…even though Daryl wasn't sure what her feelings for him were any longer, was comfort enough. Grecia's back was to him now, her and Andrea walking slowly away…the Savage 110 slung over Grecia's back…the butt end of it dripping with that blackish, brown, foul elixir that Daryl knew so well…what…and just then he flashed on the vague memory of having seen a big dead walker laying like a beached whale carcass some few feet behind him. Really? His girl? It was her weapon what was mucky …but had his girl, his scared little Grecia, up and put down a walker? Really? She'd done that?

Daryl couldn't have been more messed up in his head or his heart, but none of that chaos prevented the pride that bust forth in him…he had no idea still what made Grecia stop that fight, or what the hell she'd been bent down in front of Shane for…he just knew he loved that dang girl, and he wanted to be with her! And she was also leaving…walking away from him! "Grecia!" He suddenly yelled; voice hoarse and out of breath, making him sound as desperate as he truly was feeling. _Please stop…please_…stop, turn around and look at him…she had to…if'n she didn't…this was done…_done_. "Greeeeee-shaaaaaa!" Daryl yelled again, all rebel yell and hog call fashion combined, just like he knew she hated, making whatever noise he could think of to get his girl to turn around and give him a look.

He waited and watched, his entire body thrumming with the crashing beat of his heart…and Grecia stopped…flinched a bit almost like she meant to tease him…but then, slowly, finally, her chin cleared her bony shoulder and her pale blue eyes shined back at Daryl. Daryl was a heap 'a mess, but he felt himself smiling on the inside of it all. Okay, there was hope still! _Now, say something to her that meant something, damn it_! "We gotta talk!" Okay…that was a start…a good start…it was what he'd planned on saying to her first when he'd run back to the house this morning.

Grecia stood there for what seemed like forever, her expression unreadable, like maybe she was thinking it over and couldn't decide if it was worth it, Daryl hanging by a thread the entire time. She looked away from him for a moment and turned her head towards Andrea, who said something that was too quiet to hear, but then she looked back at Daryl again, expression still void of any details that could give Daryl any relief. "I'll be at the house," she half muttered to him, not happy, not sad, not angry…voice just blank and flat, and then she looked straight ahead of her and walked off again with Andrea.

But that was enough! Daryl's eyes closed and he felt himself hit the ground, down on his knees as he silently began thanking Jesus that his girl might just still be his girl after all! She was willing to talk to him! He had a second…no, a third…or, wait, was this a fourth chance now? Whatever…she'd talk to him! She agreed to talk to him! But…why in hell had she stopped that fight? That was going to eat at Daryl until he found out…and once he did, if Shane's well being played any part in why, Daryl was gonna—

"You alright?" Rick's question interrupted Daryl's crazed thoughts at just the right moment, and Rick wasn't happy, but his discontent was as hidden and relaxed as it ever was.

Took Daryl a second or to two before he could answer, having to close his eyes a bit before he did and try to figure out what the hell he'd just been through and how he felt about it; there was far too much to deal with. "I'm still workin' on decidin' that."

Rick nodded, but Daryl could tell that Rick was still pretty keyed up himself; it didn't make Rick happy when the danger that Shane presented to the group and everyone in it was right there in his face where he couldn't deny it…even if this particular scuffle had been provoked by Daryl. "Me too." Rick admitted, and hung his head; let his rifle swing free like it was just too heavy to hold any longer.

Yeah, Rick was an honest one, and Daryl did respect that, always would. And honesty deserved more honesty. Daryl liked Rick, respected him too…and he owed the man an apology. "I know it don't cut it, but I am sorry for causing all this ruckus; from ditchin' my partner this morning, to gettin' into it with Shane."

Rick cracked a tiny bit of a smile. "You're right, it don't cut it," he agreed with a dry, tired chuckle, then inhaled a deep deep breath that was probably meant to clear out something in him that Daryl knew couldn't be made better with just some air. "You're lucky," Rick turned to Daryl and said, sort of unexpected-like. "Thing's would've been looking a lot worse for you though in my eyes if Grecia hadn't stepped up and kept you from killing Shane."

_Yeah…but things would've been better all-around everywhere else if she hadn't_…but Daryl kept that to himself…feeling something strange inside him now…Rick's words having like some kind of echo effect inside his skull…things would have been looking a lot worse for Daryl, in Rick's eyes, if Grecia hadn't stopped the fight where she had…what? Holy shit! Was that it? Was that really why Grecia had stopped that fight? A new energy was building in Daryl, something powerful that wanted to bust forth and feel good all over him…but really, was that why Grecia had stopped that fight? She wasn't protecting Shane? She was protecting Daryl? She was keeping Daryl in Rick's good graces? _Please…please…let that be it_!

Once, long about his second grade year, Daryl'd sat down at his desk only to find a little folded up note on it what read, "I like you," but it weren't signed by nobody. He spent the rest of the day threatening all his classmates with a severe ass kickin' if they didn't 'fess up to who wrote it and put it on his desk. Daryl was only in slightly more in control now than he was all those years ago…but he wasn't about to threaten Rick…just stand here and ask questions until Rick gave him an answer. "You figure that's it? That's why she butted in?"

And Rick was much more talkative than Daryl's classmates had been, turning to Daryl and looked him right in the eyes, no smile, no rambunctious congratulations or big speeches. He just looked at Daryl and said words Daryl would never forget, "When that girl took up that gun and put it to her shoulder, you weren't the one she had the sight trained on."

_Author's Note:_ _Hahaha…and to think I made a promise that went something like, "no more long chapters!" And then I go and dump 8 pages on you all! Sorry! I hope it was worth it though! And I am like, crazy excited about writing the next chapter! I was excited about writing this one, but that was nothing when compared to how excited I am to write Chapter 23! Thank you all for reading!_

_Special thanks to CORBSXX, LOST BLONDE, PARI325 for making this story one of your favorites!_

_To CORBSXX: Wow, reading your review got me so into Chapter 22 in a way that I didn't get into it as I was writing it! Cool! I am just tickled to death that you described Grecia as "our girl" too! She is "our girl!" I love feeling like we all sort of adopted her and have been working to raise her…because that's exactly what all of you have been helping me do with your reviews! Awesome! And you still think Shane's motivation is sexual? I'm not saying you're wrong…or right…I'm just curious! I loved your message to Shane there too, the one concerning your *ahem* donkey appendage!lol I'm still laughing! Thank you for that! And you're welcome for the Andrea answer, it was no trouble to answer you! That's what I'm here for! I like that you asked, so please, never hesitate to! You think your way through what I write, and I love that about your reviews! And so now I have to prove that to you by tossing Daryl and Grecia into bed, huh?lol Okay…that's coming…but can't they go out on a date first?lol Thank again for reading and for reviewing, and I sincerely hope that you are feeling better very soon! But, I am so happy to have been able to ease some of that flu for you! Get better fast!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Wow! I wasn't expecting all the reaction to the "fist bump!" See? This is why I love people who review! If you hadn't said that, I'd have never known that was working the way it is for readers! But now I do know, which means I get the angle from which you'd like me to keep writing things! Wonderful! Thank you for providing me such awesome guidance! You're like a literary GPS!lol Thanks again!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: I'm like turning into a big puddle of goo because you described my beige wall line as a "good guitar riff!" Wow! You do have an outstanding gift for putting words together…and your reviews inspire my diction more than anyone else's do! I need that kind of language workout, so thank you for providing it! You just exude poetry in a natural way that I admire so much in you! You always say something, in some way, that leaves me breathless! And then you leave me with an image of you dancing around in walker brains like Lucy squashing grapes! Wow, fab…really fab!lol Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing! You are so one of the people that I wouldn't be where I am without the help of! You're part teacher/supporter and part muse! No one does it like you do, girl! And I mean that! Thanks again!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: lol I should put Grecia in danger more often…because danger turns Daryl on?lol That's great! I loved that! Thank you! There is always something in your review that makes me laugh to no end! And I have to say that my Carol is pretty kick ass, so thank you for thinking so too! I've stepped her up a little bit to make you extra happy…you were actually the inspiration for taking the step into having Daryl refer to her as 'Mama Dixon!' So, there you go…specific proof of how your reviews have affected this story! I do thank you for providing me with that! And I am also grinning like an ass crack because you, who was all about Shane being clobbered by "demon sock monkeys," now thinks that *some* of his interactions with Grecia are *cute!* Whoa! I am so damn impressed with you! That's exactly what I was hoping to leave readers thinking…that despite how creepy-crazy Shane is, that there are still good parts of him that kinda make you wanna hang with him…and that's what you picked up, inspite of how much you hate him! Very cool, EOR! Very cool! Thanks again!_

_To VERITASKYM: I really did get giggling like an idiot at the first part of your review! Thank you for keeping your pants on and not running off with Daryl and Merle, and leaving me behind, "like an used rubber" as Merle would say!lol And you have no idea what you have kick started in my mind concerning writing "our double date!" OMG! I could so do that! I mean, it would be really weird to write "me"…but still…I will be awake all night tonight thinking about that!lol Do you write? I mean, this is a "double" date…I think you should help me with it! We'll make it interesting: I'll write "you" and Daryl, and you write "me" and Merle!lol Okay…this has gotten way too out of control already!lol But wow…thanks for that suggestion alone, I'm having a ball with it! Anyway…I'm so happy that Grecia's walker kill delivered with the power that I was hoping it would! Thanks for letting know that! And you liked the fist bump too! Okay…I really do have a sense for how you all would like to see Grecia and Shane interacting, no matter what Shane's intentions are…and I absolutely love where you're all telling me you want me to go, too! This is great! Thank you for reading, and for reviewing, and most of all for occupying Daryl so Merle would go out with me!lol You've got one hell of a reader brain, and an imagination, and I can't thank you enough for either one!_

_To MS PERSEPHONE: I hope to hell that your name is showing up this time! Ffnet keeps taking your name out every time I type it! I think it must be interpreting it as a web address…so, I'm hoping I tricked it! Anyway, I didn't stop there…happy now?lol Thanks so much for sharing your enthusiasm! _

_To LISABOSTON: Thank you for reading and for reviewing, and for letting me know that I've been handling the break down of Daryl's thoughts in a successful way! That helps so much! Thanks again!_

_And with that, my final note for 3:55am is that I have once again updated the Photo Album for this story that you can find a link for via my ffnet profile page! Also, regarding the Photo Album, I wanted to extend an invitation to all of you to not only make suggestions of what should go in there, but to consider it your place as much as it is mine! That means, if anyone out there has any favorite Daryl pics, or if you do any kind of "Walking Dead" artwork that you'd like to share, or if you find/see a picture of someone/something that reminds you of something in this story, please, let me know! I'll give you my email address so you can send it to me, and I will put it up in the Photo Album! I would love to have stuff from all of you in there and not just the stuff I find and post there! Thank all of you for getting involved in this story and growing it with me the way you have! I have always loved to write, but writing for and with all of you has been one of the best and most fun experiences of my literary career! Thank you for all of your time and your thoughts! May your day be filled with all the happiness that you never fail to fill mine with! Thanks so very much! – Grace P.S. – VERITASKYM, I'm watchin' you…if you and them Dixon boys make a run for that pick-up, you better save some room for me!lol _


	23. Fever Hit

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 23

Things felt too different today to even try and make them seem the same as they had been for the last few weeks, so Grecia didn't even try to. She'd walked back to the house with Andrea, not Daryl. They'd gone upstairs and took turns in the shower, washing with actual soap and the luxury that was hot water; no garden hose and wet clothes clinging to Grecia's body, post patrol, today. It was the second time this week that Grecia had been able to shampoo her hair, instead of the only once a week she normally was able to, and that at least was feeling good among all this difference and disappointment that was swallowing her up.

Things were going to be different now; and change was one thing Grecia had always struggled with. Why she was still alive in the world the way it was, she had no idea…this was the last kind of thing that she figured she'd ever have been able to adjust to, even if she somehow could have fathomed that one day the dead would be devouring the living. She'd never had to make the kinds of changes in herself that she'd been making, and she'd never figured on meeting with much success, even though she'd been making the effort she had. But…she'd put down a walker…_ninja shit_ style…yeah, she'd changed, she'd coped, she'd gotten stronger and had real, true friends around her…but she wasn't any happier than she had been ever before in her life. There was still a "walker" of sorts that Grecia was beginning to realize she'd never have the skill, or courage, to "put down." Nothing had changed when it came to her and men…not one damn thing…as soon as they had her they didn't want her…started calling her stupid/dumbass/clueless/airhead…_retard_…and now even _whore_…although Grecia had to admit…Daryl calling her that had made her angrier than it did hurt her.

"We gotta talk," Daryl had yelled at her, sounded kinda broken when he did too…but that was getting onto three hours ago now…what in hell had made Grecia think he was serious? What in hell had made her think he might have been any different from any other man she'd ever bit the bullet and allowed to get close enough to touch her? Okay, so there was the chance that Rick had called some kind of…hearing…or whatever in Hershel's old office and was right now, still, trying to get to the bottom of the thing between Shane and Daryl…they'd tried to kill each other, for God's sake…that had to be addressed…now! It would make perfect sense that Rick had them both tied up with a big chew out session, but what if it wasn't that?

Grecia felt silly and overdressed sitting here in the grass around where the group used to be camped on Hershel's land. After her shower, with actual soap, Grecia only had one clean clothes option, and that was her favorite studded and sparkled up pair of _Miss Me_ low-rise skinny jeans with the big, bedazzling fleur-de-lis on the back pockets; these stupid jeans were one of the first things she'd grabbed when she and Sancho had been preparing to flee to the Saint Regis…these stupid, sparkly jeans that made her ass look good…Christ…what the hell had Grecia been thinking? It seemed like years since she had worn them…and they were a little bigger than she remembered…yeah, maybe she really had been hungry lately, she was starving right now, but Grecia didn't have what it took to think about being hungry.

She wasn't being completely truthful with herself either…she had another clean pair of the leggings she usually wore on patrols to put on…but she'd gone with her favorite, hot little pair of dark wash, eye catching jeans, and a now completely ridiculous, but semi-sexy heather gray, cotton jersey, slouch top that showed off her tiny waist and big, stupid, fake boobs, but hung off of one shoulder. Daryl said they had to talk…and Grecia had, well…she'd sorta dressed up for it…almost three hours ago…

And now, here she was, sitting with Andrea in the grass; Andrea who wasn't real keen on leaving Grecia to herself, kept hanging around and trying to cheer her up…trying everything that the pretty blond could think of that would take Grecia's mind off of Daryl…which was nice and all, but Grecia would have preferred to be alone…but then…no one got to be alone anymore in this world…wasn't safe. But, God did Grecia feel like an idiot! Why had she bothered with all this prep she'd gone through for this "talk" with Daryl that was still yet to happen? If Daryl wasn't tied up with Rick…and Shane…then he was probably spying on her from a window inside the house and laughing at how stupid she was…she'd believe anything…what a dumb bitch…what a stupid _whore_…oh, did that piss her off! And she wanted her chance to tell Daryl so…so where the hell was he?

"Okay, I think I should say something," Andrea all of sudden sighed like she had some big secret to be let out, but Grecia wasn't entirely sure if Andrea really did or not, she'd only been about half listening to her pretty, blond friend the whole time. "I know Shane worries you," she paused, sighed again. "I know he worries everybody," she corrected and shook her head a bit. "But he's okay. At least, he's as 'okay' as the rest of us are. He just needs to feel like he's got control of some little piece of something, and has a few good, dependable sorts to watch his back…and hell, even Shane knows that Glenn's not entirely signed on, but Shane does seem to think that you fit the requirements to, and I tend to agree, so…" Andrea cocked her head and looked at Grecia like with that recruiting poster, Uncle Sam, _I Want You_ face. "You've got a place on our roster, and I really hope you accept it."

If that was meant to get some immediate, big, hale and hearty "yes" out of Grecia, Andrea was out of luck…and hmm…maybe Grecia's pretty blond friend wasn't exactly trying to distract Grecia's thoughts from Daryl for the friendly, supportive reasons Grecia had first interpreted them as. Something was up with Shane…and maybe Andrea too, but Grecia still wasn't sure. But without a doubt, Grecia was feeling a very powerful division of sorts from how Shane saw himself and the group…Shane wanted to work with her, he "could use a tracker"…for what, she wondered? Was he planning something? Shane had needed to be monitored for a while now, but with the feeling Grecia was getting from him, he really needed to have an eye kept on him, and Andrea wasn't the one to do it…something was up…yeah…Grecia should go to Rick…someone should be paying more attention to what Shane was doing, and right now, that someone felt like maybe, it should be Grecia herself. She and Shane seemed to have a bond…he'd stood up for her the very first time they'd met, he'd been sympathetic, he'd taken an interest in her as far as patrol teams went, and today he'd done that fist bump with her…yeah…Grecia should be watching Shane…maybe, if she were lucky, she'd be just in time to save him from himself.

But Grecia couldn't focus on the logistics of that right now. Even everything Andrea had just said had been overshadowed by the distant squeak of the front door, Grecia's eyes rapidly trying to focus on who was now standing on the porch, even though she was a ways away and it was hard to discern anything…but her heart was beating fast and hopeful…Daryl said he wanted to talk…but Grecia had started to not believe that was true…or even if Daryl had meant it when he'd said it, that he'd gone and backed out of it and chosen to just blow it off…Daryl ran from things too…they just weren't walkers.

Andrea was quiet, probably looking off towards the front porch now too, because Grecia wasn't at all secretive about what had her attention. Her stomach was tight, hope…and a little bit of fear, coursing through her until she felt perspiration start to coat her skin. What she wouldn't have given for Dale's binoculars about now…she just kept staring off, the support beam of the front porch right now obscuring her view…but it looked like there were two figures standing on the front porch…facing one another maybe…_please God_…let one of them be Daryl! And let him come down those steps…send him walking over to where Grecia was sitting here…waiting for him…wanting to talk to him…needing to talk to him with every last little bit of hope and strength she had left in herself after the day she'd had.

Carol…Grecia could see Carol now…and that gave her hope…because whoever Carol had come out on the porch with was taller than her, and facing her…and both Carol's arms were outstretched like a bridge, her hands on the shoulders of whomever she was standing in front of…_softly on his shoulders_…Daryl! It was Daryl! A big, enormous breath of happy blew right into Grecia's lungs, popped her up on her knees facing the house like a groundhog sticking its head out of a hole in the ground.

"Hey," Andrea quietly began to coach, now able to see what, and who, Grecia had reacted to. "Just a tip; don't look too overanxious, okay? After what he called you, make him work for it!"

"Yeah," Grecia answered and tried to keep that in mind, sat a little bit lower…Andrea's intentions may have seemed a bit muddled now, but she wasn't wrong there…oh, but Daryl had made it this far! He was out on the porch! And Carol was with him, her hands softly and soothingly on his muscled shoulders, looking up at him and talking him up for something in that sweet, gentle, but authoritative way she'd developed and mastered. _Come on, Daryl_! If Grecia could catch a snake, and put down that fat walker, then Daryl could walk down those steps, come over here, and have that talk he'd said he wanted to have!

Time seemed to be suspended, Grecia's heart beating like the ticking of some new clock, images appearing in an order and manner all their own…Carol's gentle, blue eyes on Daryl's, holding him steady, making him know he was strong, her hand softly patting his shoulder, then pushing at it, turning him around and sending him towards the porch steps with a faithful nod of her head…and then there were boots scraping the grass, a slow, methodical pace in a rhythm that settled everything around it, grounded all and smoothed open some new portal in Grecia's life…Daryl's features coming into view now as he walked slowly towards her…a reckless, wild mass of uncivilized backwoods hell, bound up and uncomfortably trapped in the strong body of a man that just couldn't fight the feelings between them anymore…

"I should go check on Shane," Andrea sort of sighed, but sounded happy enough for Grecia that Daryl was on his way to her…finally. "You okay?" Andrea asked as she moved to stand up; there was a lot of genuine concern in Andrea's voice, but hearing it meant Andrea was still here…and all Grecia wanted was Daryl! "I'll stay if you want me to."

_No! Get! Go away_! But Grecia didn't say that…her first response to something someone said to her finally not just coming right out of her mouth. "Thanks," she smiled instead, but never took her eyes off the approaching Daryl. Andrea might have been out here spamming for 'Team Shane' here and there, but right now, she really was just being a friend. Friends were nice…but Daryl was better. "I'm good."

Andrea smiled, got to her feet and gave Grecia's shoulder a supportive pat as she did. "Remember, make him work for it," she half whispered as she slung her rifle back onto her shoulder, but before she took a step forward, she turned back to Grecia again, her smile even bigger and more genuine. "And good luck!"

Grecia nodded, smiled a bit herself, but let herself fall back into the trance she'd been in before when she first saw Daryl descending the porch steps. He was a rugged and solid thing, nothing soft on him anywhere, not even the set of his eyes was relaxed no matter if he was sound asleep. It wasn't going to be easy to embrace twisted steel like that, but if Daryl was willing, then Grecia would give it the best try she'd ever given anything.

Daryl was closer now, Andrea and he passing one another, giving one another a look that was hardly even acknowledging, Grecia hoping that Andrea would keep her mouth closed and not say anything to Daryl about Shane, or the fight, or Grecia even…and thankfully, Andrea just sort of nodded to him and kept on her way. Grecia took a deep breath, kneeling in the grass and feeling the stillness that was once again falling over everything, the world more and more awash in this tense, precarious bliss that just built and built with each step that brought Daryl closer to her…until he stood right in front of her…trying to make himself look down at her, but every time he tried to, the two rounded and prominent pectoral muscles beneath his sleeveless olive drab T-shirt heaved and she could hear him breathing like a locomotive. He'd cleaned up some…but his short, dirty blond hair looked as though he'd been nervously pushing his strong fingers through it a lot lately…big, bowed out biceps twitching and flexing now and then like he was close to doing it again too.

"Hey," Grecia breathed, her voice quieter than she had expected, but she'd wanted to say something to him…anything…just to show him that yes, she did want to talk…she did! She had so much to say to him.

Daryl, looking a little bit lost, nodded at her 'hey.' "Supper's almost on," he said, not ever having been one for small talk…just like Grecia wasn't…'hey' being the best things she'd been able to come up with herself, after all. Daryl stood still, didn't move, looked almost like he was about to step up onto a podium and give a speech, but lost his notecards at the very last minute. "Like to see you eat something," he told her, like he was trying to show some kind of concern, but wasn't sure how to do that…but he'd sorta picked a sore subject there…particularly given how hungry Grecia really was feeling.

"Daryl, please…don't, okay?" she kept her voice soft on purpose, it was far too easy for her to get defensive and snitty whenever anyone brought food up to her…and that was the last thing Grecia wanted to be right now.

"Yeah," Daryl answered, tense…so tense that he was starting to pace back and forth in front of her, but, there wasn't that defiant, hyper backwoods twang in his voice either that Daryl got whenever he was angry or resistant to something. "Heard you put one down today." He said as he passed her, looking dead ahead, his hands kind of bracing themselves at his waist like he was afraid they might get away from him otherwise.

"Yeah," Grecia answered, and hoped that Daryl didn't think she'd mimicked him on purpose and was trying to be cute or smartass or anything…but he didn't react hardly at all to the answer she'd given him, and she was getting nervous by how off track this was beginning to feel. "But, I don't really wanna talk about that either, if that's okay?"

Daryl was nodding as he turned around and began to pace back the other direction now. But there was something sort of…hitchy in his walk now, like something crawled up his leg and was irritating him. Daryl took a short little puff of air then stopped dead in front of her, his muscled chest rising and falling quickly, abdominals now tight, shoulders out and broader and thicker than Grecia had ever remembered admiring them being. Then Daryl looked down at her, full on, blue eyes locked on her in a way that wouldn't have let her get away if she'd wanted to. "I didn't mean to go and call you a wh—I mean…you know what came outta my mouth…and I'm telling you now that I didn't mean it, okay?"

For some reason, all the predicted drama over the "W" word that had played out in Grecia's mind had only included her screaming and scolding and acting all haughty…she hadn't been prepared, or expecting Daryl to be who brought it up first, and then apologize for saying it. But…was it okay to let him off, just like that? Damn it! Grecia really wanted to…she hadn't had to press him to say he was sorry…_wait_! He hadn't exactly said that, had he? Hmm…okay, that was a little bit disenchanting. "Out of all the things you could've said, that's what you settled on, though…wasn't it?"

And there went his fingers through his dirty blond hair, squeezing and pulling it straight up almost as he exhaled like a steaming tea pot. "I lost it, alright?" Daryl bit out, his voice so rough it could have ground a hole in the dirt. "I saw you, all bent forward over Shane and…Jesus, woman!" He was yelling now, loudly, sounded so dangerously angry, then looked down at Grecia with a frustrated hesitation coloring his blue eyes, but it was deepening and deepening, turning over and over inside his head, lighting up those blue eyes with the fire that Grecia had come to associate with them…something that was all Dixon boy boiling beneath Daryl's skin, something tempestuous and heated about to be unleashed. "I can't be seeing that kinda shit with all I got inside me for you, okay? I'm sorry I called you a 'whore!' I'm sorry for a lotta shit I been doin', but I don't know what the fuck I can do to fix it now! It's done, God damn it!" Daryl paused, had to, needed a breath after all the voice and energy he'd put into yelling like he just had. "It's done!"

There was a time when Daryl roaring at her like that would have brought tears to Grecia's eyes, but that part of her had toughened up a while ago now. She'd learned to bear his intensity, and to develop some of her own. She wanted so badly to acknowledge what he'd said about what was "inside" him for her…but she knew not too…but those words were sinking into her deeper and deeper, touching her heart, and mingling with her soul…pushing tears up in her eyes, but Grecia fought them off. What could she say back to that? She wanted to tell him she loved him…those words trying to bust through her skin if her mouth didn't let them out…but it was too soon. She had to make things safe first; she had to give Daryl the security she could feel him groping for. "I'd never do anything to hurt you, Daryl." Grecia said, her voice firm, but she didn't yell…didn't have to. "I'm just sorry that I didn't say that to you a lot soon—"

But without saying anything, Daryl clenched his jaw and waved her off, starting to pace again, so much energy in him that he had no idea how to control; the muscles in his arms and chest and neck jumping and then freezing, every striation on magnificent display…Grecia felt herself getting weak…weak for him…she couldn't hide how much she loved him for too much longer. The temptation of having him so close, trying to say what he was warring with himself to say making her want him…making her want to just throw herself up against that gorgeous chest she'd only ever seen gorgeous glimpses of, and make Daryl have to catch her in those bulging arms and squeeze her tight! It would be the best thing ever to happen to her!

But Daryl kept pacing…fuming now, damn near snorting like a bull as he fought to get himself settled, or perhaps more riled up, Grecia wasn't sure. He seemed to be unraveling, like the forces inside him were near to tearing him apart. "Shut up," Daryl said, but it was a plea for mercy, not an angry directive. "Just shut up…okay? Please."

Well, what else could she do? He was on the edge, and another word from her would obviously have been like a push. So Grecia just stayed there on her knees in the grass, looking up at him, tears burning at her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall…and why they were even there she wasn't sure…she wasn't sad or scared or even overly joyous…but so much hung in the air between them…so much…_desire_? Was it desire? Was this what desire felt like? Some unseen force that whipped at them to pull closer to one another even though doing so felt for sure like it would shatter them both?

"I ain't no damn good at this!" Daryl yelled again out of nowhere, his jaw locked as he spoke, turning the words into a tortured growl, and then like he'd fallen from the sky, he dropped down to his knees in front of Grecia, strong body shaking and trembling as his lungs fought for air; they were sinking into the murky depths of something primal now…going somewhere most men couldn't handle. Grecia wanted so badly to say something, but he'd begged her to be silent…and she was honestly afraid what touching him might do to him, despite how well intended she would have meant it, for both of them, if she were just to reach out and take his hand…do what she could to get him through like he'd done for her when she'd been as scared as Daryl was now.

"Fuck!" Daryl yelled at no one, his arms and shoulders twitching with the hard sound of the profanity he'd uttered, just about all the veins standing out in his neck, his skin as red as a sunburn, the sharp angles of his cheekbones that always made him look strong and in charge even more prominent with his body as stiff and taut as it was.

Grecia felt a tear finally escape her eyes, she felt so…so…she didn't really know, she just wished she knew what to do to ease the torment Daryl was obviously trapped within and she wondered just how much longer she could last, kneeling here in silence, watching him go through this, watching her man turn into something that he didn't want to be, but couldn't hold back any longer.

He breathed hard, both his chest and back expanding as he did, like he might just take all the oxygen up for himself, his eyes closed hard, teeth gritted and nicely shaped lips pulled tight, teeth bared…there was so much fight in him…always had been…didn't matter what it was, walkers or feelings, Daryl would fight, only it was hard to tell if he was winning or losing. But he was at the point of not being able to take anymore. He groaned low and deep, making Grecia wonder if he wasn't in actual pain…he was going to break…and neither one of them knew what was going to be on the other side of it when he did! The groan didn't stop, it just kept going on and on until all of a sudden his eyes just flew open and his hands turned into fists like he'd abruptly grabbed onto something, and words exploded like a shotgun blast at the end of that long, deep groan.

"You're my girl!" At first he'd sounded more like a wild animal than a man, the shout more some winding, throaty yowl than words, like something screamed out by a demon during an exorcism…but Grecia knew what she'd heard, and soon, more followed. "You're mine! I want you with me, damn it! You're my girl! Mine!" But the tension wasn't really letting up, in spite of the fitful release, Daryl pausing again and breathing fast and hard, twisting his head around like he was trying to get himself right, but couldn't remember how that was done anymore…and Grecia couldn't take it any longer, more and more tears streaming down her cheeks as Daryl suffered with no end in sight.

"Daryl," his name was a mere squeak when she said it between tears. As bravely and as calmly as she could, Grecia reached out with her hand and slowly…so slowly, lay her palm and fingers as softly as she could along his quivering jaw, cupping it gently, half expecting him to strike at her like that snake she'd caught…but no. He settled, turned his head into her touch, spasms still evident in the way his neck and arms and shoulders and pectorals all jumped and twitched like tiny electric shocks were playing over them, but Daryl's blue eyes found hers and stayed there, looking so deeply into her that Grecia swore she could feel him touching her on the inside.

"I know you love me," Daryl murmured, his eyes still glued to hers, his voice having all but gave out, but he was still now, throbbing veins in his neck and temples still revealing how fast and hard his heart was beating, but the fight was out of him, peace beginning to settle over him now, drawing him closer to her, closer and closer.

Grecia felt light headed, breathlessly floating, her heart beating every bit as fast and hard as Daryl's was, and just as out of breath too. She felt his hand jerk hard against the small of her back and sort of walk up to her neck, cupping the back of her head, fingers in her hair. His eyes never left hers, staring into her like he could see everything, calmer, but still not calm, a fever still burning in him as Daryl's other hand slapped itself over the one of Grecia's that still gently held his jaw, pressing to it hard like he'd do anything to keep her from taking away her touch.

"I know you love me," he whispered to her again, voice low, almost hypnotic in the way it drawled, and he pulled her more to him…closer…closer…Grecia flinching excitedly, gasping when the hard muscle of Daryl's chest pushed forcefully against the prominence of her breasts. She felt her nipples tighten and try to bore through her shirt, desperate to press against the skin of Daryl's chest. He must have felt it too; he moaned like he was powerless not to and choked her to him even more until Grecia thought she'd die from how exquisite the pressure was. Her body was the one trembling now, and Daryl pulled them closer still…chest to chest, belly to belly, locked himself around her like a huge snake and kept her there, shuddering and crying against him, wanting more. "Grecia," Daryl half growled, overwhelmed again, but with something different this time; his lips pressed softly and slowly beside her ear, his breath hot and his whisper fire as they fell to the ground, Daryl above her. "I love you, Grecia."

_Author's Note:__ Wow! Ten reviews today! And you all have no idea how much I needed that today! I must apologize for this being another shortened AN again…today has been awful! Had to make an emergency call to the vet for one of my horses, and the we're not completely out of the woods yet…I've been a mess all day, and have spent most of my time in the barn instead of writing…so I just now finished this chapter at 4:34am. But, I value all of you too much to leave you hanging, and besides, I also needed something to get my mind off of negative thoughts…my animals are my babies, so yeah…you get the picture. And then I find 10 reviews from you all waiting for me! Wow! I just cried…I really did! Without knowing it, you guys were there for me, and I cannot thank you enough! I promise to thank everyone properly in the AN for the next Chapter, and I honestly mean it when I say how much you helped me get through Thursday's hell! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter…it probably wasn't what you were expecting…but that's what I try to give you guys…things you didn't Again, thank you! I really need some sleep now, and thanks to you, my loyal reviewers, I might actually be able to get some actual sleep tonight! You are all really the best! I mean that! My best to all of you! - Grace _


	24. Sloppy Seconds

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains sexual descriptions._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 24

When Daryl opened his eyes again the sun was setting, the sky above him purple, split with streaks of orange and pink, colors he'd never liked unless they were in a sunset. He felt as though he'd just woke up into a new day, despite how the sunset was evidence that this one wasn't over yet, and also that he knew he hadn't been sleeping. No…he'd been in some kind of…coma. No, not really a coma…cuz he knew what the hell was happening around him…but then, they said people in comas did too…_oh hell_, whatever…he'd been laying here in the grass, wrapped up around Grecia like she was wrapped up around him, both of them quiet as could be, just sorta denned up together, taking shelter after the storm what knocked them around. But he was 'awake' now, awake and filled with something pungent and potent. He loved that dang girl…and Merle woulda disowned him for thinking it, but lovin' her felt good!

Ain't nothin' what ever moved through him like that before; Daryl'd fallen thirty feet out of a tree stand, got throwed forward off 'a ATV what then ran right over top of him, and he'd been stomped so hard by a pert near one ton bull that Merle swore all Daryl did for a full hour after was mewl and mumble, "soundin' like 'a drunk commie Chink." Any one of those things shoulda kilt' him…but naw, they'd just messed Daryl up for a while; took some time, but he recovered, went on back to his'self and his ways without no residue of cheating death clingin' on him. But this? Up and saying to Grecia that he loved her? Shit…somethin' finally managed to shoot him square between the eyes, knocked Daryl down and then raised him back up as something that felt different inside than he used to.

He told her he loved her…God damn! He still didn't know if that was good or bad…he just knew it was out there now, and it was also around them…binding them together in more than just this tangle of arms and legs that they was clingin' to each other in now. Gettin' here and gettin' them words out had been a real…well, Daryl didn't know what that was…he'd never been through shit like that before. There had been a few moments there when Daryl didn't feel as quite inside himself as he should have. Fire and feelings and love's brimstone raining down on him from within and pushing that part of himself that had been fightin' this thing for so long right out, and he'd lost contact with everything except for that what scared him the most…paralyzed him down on his knees and was holdin' loves blade right to his throat.

But Grecia was right there, put her hand on him, wouldn't let whatever the darkness was that tried to cut him take him away. He could see her…her pretty face, streaked with tears, crying her heart out over the beating he was taking, like she understood exactly where he was and what was happening to him…Daryl could always see his girl…she never left him, never got scared and run…she put her hand on him and she held him down with the gentlest of touches…he could always see his girl…and she was so damn pretty…pale blue eyes, faded red hair, that perfect face so full of how much she loved him; tears and all, she'd have made the prettiest picture of herself Daryl'd ever seen right then and there; fuck all her other supermodel and centerfold shit. She was all heart, his girl…and there was a hell of a lot of pretty around it too, but damn…it weren't the parts of her that he could see what was welling up inside of him now, or then that made him just…go to her; fell into her, and Grecia took him in her arms and just held him, held him like Daryl'd never wanted from no one before.

He'd only half realized it, but he'd tightened his arms up around her again and was squeezing her up close to him, knew he was doing it when he heard the half satisfied, half hungry growl come up from his throat, and Grecia respond in kind, nestling into him as she hugged him with her arms and legs alike, Daryl never wanting her to let go, just pushing himself more into her until the way her body felt beneath his would turn into some kind of sensual tattoo that he'd always be able to take with him no matter where he went. He'd had more than a few women up against him like this…but it never felt this good…it never lingered on him like the way whiskey burned in his throat, or how the first cigarette in the morning used to reach up inside him and tweak a buzz that made him keep going back all day. He held her hard and strong with his arms, but nuzzled his head and face into her like a pillow, his mind full of all the ways he wanted to hold her and have her and feel her. She had a body that looked like Daryl'd gone and peeled her off 'a one 'a the mud flaps on Merle's truck…but it was so much more than just that what Daryl wanted more of, trying to get at it now by crushing her to him, like if he just pulled his arms around her tight enough, he could put her inside his heart and just keep her there. He liked the idea of it so much he was even gettin' a little fidgety with it, like trying to get some kinda traction that just weren't available in the real world.

"You okay?" Grecia's soft, air starved voice came from under him; her hand came from over him, moving up his back, under his shirt, her fingers pressing gently into his skin in a way that was both relaxing and provocative. His girl wanted more of him, didn't matter to her that he was strong enough to snap her in two, she liked being tangled up in him and strung out on him as much as Daryl was lovin' it from her…and as soon as Daryl shifted himself above her, trying to stretch out and make the stroke of her hand on his back last a little longer, he realized what that 'pungent and potent' feeling from earlier was…he was hard as a piece of hickory.

Sex hadn't been much on Daryl's mind lately…what with walkers and shit to shoot at…so popping wood like he had now felt almost as new as it did when he was eleven years old. He wasn't even quite sure why he had it…or, what to do about it. Well, he knew why he had it…no one pressed Grecia…_the_ Grecia, up against them and didn't get a hard on…but he just didn't recall a moment when huggin' on her had turned hot and nasty. What they were doing felt damn good, but it was immaculate…no hands below the belt or nothin', not even one obscene thought about where this might be heading…so what was with his dick?

Wait…while Daryl'd been in that 'coma,' he and Grecia hadn't…cuz he'd have remembered it if they'd…no, not out here, where anyone inside the house coulda looked out a window with binoculars and watched it happen…or where a whole damn herd 'a walkers could've come out of nowhere and taken advantage of how distracted they were…shit, Daryl'd seen his share of horror movies; it was always the dumb shits dumb enough to start fucking what got their heads torn off…so, no, he doubted that him and Grecia had…no, they hadn't done nothin'. Hell, from the feel of how just holding her and hugging on her was making him crazy, actually having…yeah, Daryl'd definitely remember it if they'd…but no, they hadn't. His body was just…getting some kinda early jump on things that it had forgotten to clear with the rest of him. But…still…what the hell did he do now?

Oh hell, yeah, she'd asked him something…not answering wouldn't 'a been good. "Yeah," Daryl said, not even sure what the hell Grecia had asked him anymore…there was nothing but tense, tight pounding in his brain, spurred on by the ferocity of how erect he was, and it was so easy to just give into what it was demanding; Grecia…he wanted Grecia…she'd feel a whole hell of lot more like his girl with his dick thrust deep inside her, all the testosterone in Daryl aligning and urging him to put his mark on his girl! He was already on top of her, his arms wrapped around her, hers around him, the side of his face against her chest, right above her big, soft, perfect tit…one of his legs between both of hers, and his throbbing dick buried between his own thigh and Grecia's. Damn it felt good…little ribbons of the sweetest pain fluttering and twisting throughout his groin, kicking Daryl in the ribs to reposition himself over top of his girl and push up against her in a way that wouldn't be hiding anything about what his body wanted…but…shit…something he recognized, but kept pushing away, was telling him this wasn't the best idea…and it definitely wasn't the best setting, out here, in the open…where they were vulnerable to everything from walkers to voyeurs. But it also wasn't like there was some place he could take her…no cinderblock walls anywhere around…and dinner was on the dining room table by now, as if that was really an option to begin with.

But, honestly, even though Daryl could feel that Grecia wanted him…she wasn't exactly being real forthcoming about it. Yeah, she had her arms around him and was touching all of what she could of him and wanted nothing more but to be close to him…but she wasn't reacting to the thing that she should have been, if she was one hundred percent ready to take this little cuddle to the mat. Only her hands and arms were moving...not her body, her back didn't arch up, her hips didn't buck against his…and Daryl knew there was no way she didn't notice the part of him that was like a steel rod jammed into whatever part of her it thought it could have…yeah, if his girl couldn't feel something that big, then she musta been paralyzed from the waist down…Dixon boys…yeah, emphasis on 'dick,' it was a big part of their name…a big part! If Grecia weren't ready, if she was nervous…then this wasn't going to go well…spit only worked so good as a lubricant.

Son of a bitch, what the hell was he thinking? What the hell was he even doing? This couldn't happen…despite how he kept trying to ignore that familiar thing that was plaguing him, it kept on coming back, insisting it was something important. Jesus, he'd wanted to talk to her, and that sorta hadn't happened…they really needed to talk…but he'd melted down into crazy and did at least say something that he'd felt…even if in Daryl's estimation of things, it was way too soon to have said that…even if it hadn't scared Grecia none…she liked where she was with him enough to be holding him, but she wasn't thinkin' 'a goin' no further than that right now…and no wonder; Daryl told he loved her, then kinda tackled her, but he never even kissed her! Okay, so he was kind of avoiding kissing her…didn't really know how to kiss a girl he loved…so, he just went right to thoughts 'a tearing into her…but then, that's kinda what he'd always done with women…omitting the "I love you" part, of course…but if he bothered with saying so much as "hey" to a girl, it was likely because he knew he'd be tearing into her within the next twenty minutes or less. He couldn't be doing that shit now…not with Grecia…he wanted something different with her…he wanted to want her in a different way than his body was bucking for right now…but…the only experience Daryl had was the only experience Daryl had…and it was set to replay…unless he did something…now.

Daryl raised his head, did what he could to sit up off of her some…but he swore they were stuck together…cuz Grecia weren't lettin' go…but oh, she had no idea what she' d be in for if'n she didn't. Daryl tried to pull away a little more, but couldn't…just couldn't, and it had nothing to do with Grecia's arms. But this wasn't right…that thing in his brain that wouldn't go away was still there, telling him again, this wasn't right! Okay…_shit_…Daryl looked levelly down at Grecia, out of breath. "Alright," he sighed, realizing he wasn't the one who had the power to make himself back it up. "I know what I told you before we ended up like this, okay? Don't think I'm takin' it back or nothin', but believe me when I tell you that now's when you should be tellin' me to slow the hell down."

But Grecia…sweet, pretty, lovin' on him, little Grecia, looked back at him as clueless as she ever coulda been. "Slow what down?" She asked, her plucked eyebrows huddling together over those pretty pale blue eyes. "Why?"

_Oh dear Lord in Heaven_…Daryl groaned…she wasn't as stupid as she used to be, but every now and then it come out of her still…and just when he coulda mowed that clueless innocence down and burned rubber on her, too! "You gotta get me to stop! Cuz if you don't, things are going to go a lot further than you're tellin' me you're ready for 'em to, and further than the little crumb of me that ain't a loser knows it should."

And then…and it was wrong…but Daryl just couldn't help it…and hell, maybe he had to do it, just to be sure she'd understand what he was meaning…but Daryl couldn't resist giving into what his raging dick kept screaming for, and he steadied up on her enough, took his weight on his forearms and one knee, then flexed every muscle tight and thrust his hips…and big, hard dick, right into whatever part of Grecia's perfect body his could have. And he shuddered, a million tiny stars of pleasure just sparkling and sparking all over inside him, his dick trembling and begging for more…Daryl not able to understand how, or believe that it could feel so good with so many layers of clothing still between them.

Grecia gasped, part in pure excitement, part in alarm, her hands now on his chest, pushing at him…but not real hard…not like she was panicked…just the right amount of "that's far enough, boy" that Daryl needed to feel from her. But not all of her was quite so calm, "Oh!" she murmured tightly, half embarrassed like she was about to apologize for doing that to him, now fully aware of what his condition was…but then she surprised Daryl by going and gettin' all minxy on him…sneaking in some little upwards bump of her thigh into the hardest part of his body at the moment, the contact brief…and purely exploratory…she was curious…good! "Oooh," Grecia said again, but this time it weren't no half embarrassed, about to apologize type of expression, it was a drawn out, _"my, my, my!"_ type 'a thing that was driving Daryl wild…his girl had a fair idea that what she was dealing with, that what Daryl was bringin', wasn't no everyday tool for the job…and she was more than just a little impressed too, no matter that she was trying to hide it now, those lady-white hands 'a hers pushing him off of her, and Daryl complied…as quickly as he could…Grecia wasn't ready now…but she would be soon! _Maybe_…that thing that wouldn't go away just kept on knocking…

"I really didn't mean to do…_that_, to you," Grecia was saying, but Daryl was busy getting to his feet, turning his back to her, hand going immediately around the swelled head of his still hard dick and squeezing it, doing all he could to numb the throbbing and make the damn thing relax again…doing the reverse of jerking off…willing himself to fall flat and flaccid.

"Happens," he told her, without looking back at her, the constant pressure of his hand finally cutting some of the sensation that was fueling his hard on, the first wave of dying pressure shot down his spine and Daryl's eyes closed as he breathed in deep, feeling the tension fading in his body, careful not to take too many deep breaths as his fist closed tighter and tighter around his spastic tip as it gradually relented. Okay, it was a lot easier to think now, it was a lot easier to talk to her…finally. "I want us close like this…closer than like this," he admitted, it was okay to now that the frantic pins and needles feeling was gone from the long shaft and thick head of his settling dick. "But you gotta let me know to take it slow, okay? You let me rush you into shit and…Carol's gonna be callin' me 'Clovis' again." He sighed, realizing too late that Grecia had no idea what the hell that meant…but before she could ask, Daryl felt himself steady out, his body under control again, and now he was trying to keep what it was he'd been doing from Grecia. She was feeling responsible, and Daryl didn't want that to turn into her letting him do something to her that she didn't really want…_shit_…he really had to watch it with her…thanks to Merle!

_Shit!_ _Of fucking course!_ That thing that wouldn't go away in his brain, that thing that kept telling him it couldn't happen, that it was wrong…it was staring Daryl down now...why hadn't this occurred to Daryl until now? Why the hell did Grecia even want to be close to Daryl? Didn't anything about having a Dixon boy on top of her and shoving his big dick at her bring up any of the past trauma she had to have suffered because of what Merle had tried to do to her? _Fuck!_ What if she was already feeling that trauma? What if that was why Grecia wasn't as ready as Daryl was right now? She was liking the snuggly part, showed some interest in his body…but ultimately, something was stopping her from going through with the rest! Jesus Christ…there was no end to gettin' this shit figured out… _Damn it! Thanks, Merle_! Somehow, his big brother had found a way to keep Daryl and Grecia apart in spite of not even being around! _Son of a bitch_…Merle would have been all over Daryl for falling in love with Grecia…and almost like he'd suspected it might happen, Merle had dealt Daryl the ultimate in cockblocks!

_Author's Note:_ _Thank you all for reading! I worked on this chapter as a "thank you" to all of you for getting me through my horse drama yesterday! I know you didn't realize it, but that doesn't matter! Your reviews truly perked me up when I needed it, and gave me enough to start Friday on a more positive note! And it worked too! The horse in need of an emergency vet visit seems to be coming around now! As am I, and that's all because of you! So again, this chapter was your "thank you for helping me out" present…I wasn't going to post this until early Monday mornings, but I got it done a few days early special for you all! Hope you enjoyed it! ;-)_

_Special thanks and welcome to: NINNA76, NUKU NUKU6 for selecting this as one of their favorite stories! As well, thank you to the lovely and appreciated ALEC1116 for selecting me as one of her favorite authors, and subscribing to my author alert status, and another thank you and welcome to KAITLYNISSOCOOLLIKE and SIRENA MONADA for subscribing to this story and the same to THEDOGISGONE for subscribing to this story, selecting it as one their favorites, and also signing up for my author alert status! Wow, you guys! Welcome to our little group! Thank you for reading and everyone here invites you to start sharing your opinions, ideas and questions! Thanks again! _

_And now to catch up with all of you! This is my favorite part! Getting to chat with you all!_

_To ALEC1116: Thank you so very much, Eve! Wow, I am so touched and encouraged by your words! I love the intelligence you are bringing to what I write! I love readers who try to get all they can out of every word I put on a page, and that's obviously you! That is a skill that not many people have, so I am so indebted to you for reading my stuff! I am super happy that you like "Mama Dixon!" Daryl needs a stern, strong woman in his life, and it really does need to be Carol!(I hope TWD writers are listening!lol) And I am so glad that you are getting the parts of the characters that you expected to get when I write them! I love intensity that borders on being sheer insanity, and I really do feel that when it comes to Daryl…so how else would he tell a girl that he loves her? It would have to almost kill him or drive him crazy in the process! Thank you for getting so much of the characters to begin with, because that's what makes them jump out for you the way they do when you read my stuff! Your reviews are always awesome and they help me abundantly, so thank you incredibly a lot for taking the time to leave them! You rock!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: What can I say that I haven't said already? What you get out of what I write, and the way you say what you say about it never ceases to amaze me! I'm loving how you picked out the Andrea is meant to go with Shane, but Grecia is meant to go to Daryl…but she just couldn't…because of Daryl. And no you did not just bring Neruda's "Because Love Battles" into this conversation!lol Wow! That was not in my mind when I wrote Chapter 22, but now that you've pointed it out, I'm sitting here going…"yeah! She's right! How the eff does she do it?"lol I just love that my images create these other images for you, you have such a talented mind and a creative spirit, and I am lucky to have both of them, and you, reading and reviewing my work! This story is better because of the attention you give it, and I am better because of what a good heart you have! Thank you! And I get to read your latest tomorrow morning with my coffee! Yay! That means I'll be happy and feeling good all day Saturday! You just bring me so much joy!:-)_

_To CORBSXX: Thank you so much for that little bit more of "DONKEY DICK!"lol Wow…that's better than flowers!lol Okay, that was a weird connection to make…so moving on! Seriously, the enthusiasm in your reviews is what brings out the enthusiasm in what I am writing, so all the intensity you're seeing in the last few chapters came to me directly from you! Thank you, as does everyone else reading, I'm sure! I am so happy to hear that Chapter 22 was the best fight scene you've ever read, but I must confess, I don't really have any special skill when it comes to writing fight scenes. MMA and UFC cage fighting was mentioned briefly in Chapter 23, and well…believe it or not, I am a (now) retired MMA cage fighter! I fought 23 times in the octagon, I've got a black belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, so thinking through how a fight happens is easy for me…so, thank you for your praise, but I had to confess that it's not really any kind of special talent on my part coming through And by Chapter 23 you were crying? Wow! But again, you have you to thank for those tears! See? That is what all this glorious energy in your reviews does for me as a writer! And wow, perfection? Really? I just…I don't know what to say…except for perhaps, "I know you love me!"lol You really are a special source of good things for me, so thank you for being that! And thank you also for your well wishes towards my poor, silly "Diva" girl! She's doing better than she was, hopefully she'll be looking good enough Saturday morning for me to say that she's turned the corner and on her way to being 100% again! Thank you for not only reading and leaving incredible reviews, but also for being there for me with so much sympathy! You are a dear!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: You are such a delight, for so very many reasons! First, I so appreciate how you continuously review each chapter! That is so very very sweet of you! Dedication like that on your part makes me more dedicated to my work on this story, so everyone should be thanking you for my diligent updates! And I love the things you see in what I've written! You're one of the readers who has given me direction with the whole Grecia/Shane dynamic, and I'm all for anyone else who's down with "Mama Dixon" too!lol And thank you also for extending your thoughts and positive energy to my recovering little sicky brat of an Appaloosa cross with a touchy tummy! I'm still in awe of how a piece of fanfic has lead me to meeting so many wonderful people, and you are one of the most wonderful-est! Thank you so much for adding to my story, and to my life!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Wow, in your opening two lines, you've demanded "sex" and "death?"lol Hmm…I'm starting to understand what drew you to my SOA Tig fics!lol JK…in all seriousness, I love your 'peanut gallery' style reviews! They get me to see what I write as it sprawls out in front of the reader, and I get so much feedback on how to tell a story that, teaches me how to really connect my images and plot points…you really end up doing a lot for me that no one else does! And, you always make me laugh…and when I laugh, I write a hell of a lot better than I usually do! So, everyone needs to thank you if they've enjoyed what they've been reading! Oh, and I laughed a lot about the Daryl/Rick/Shane sandwich thing you brought up! I have nothing against slash, though I don't read it or write it…but really, what was it about the world ending that made all the men suddenly be like, "Okay, fellas! Let's be gay!"lol It's just hilarious to me that there are so many fics out there where they're all gay…makes me think that if you survive the initial first wave of this virus, then something about it must make men turn gay…it's the only explanation I can come up with!lol See what your reviews get me thinking about?lol You're too much awesome! Thanks again!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Thank you for being so excited! I probably say that to you a lot, but I truly mean it! When my readers are excited, so am I…and that makes good things happen! You always give me the feedback that makes me my best, so thank you for doing that! I only hope that in return I have given you exactly what you were so excited for! Thanks again!_

_To KAY012JS: Welcome back! It's so very very good to hear from you again! I was so delighted to see your name again! You rang my happy bell with your support of my Carol again, I really am proud of her! It's just so good to know that so many of you like her as well, so thanks for letting me know! And thank you also for telling me how "a flutter with commotion" you were too! Great! I love that you put so much of yourself in reading this and therefore take so much out of it! That really is the kind of thing that takes practice and skill, and that you have it is why I get so excited to see your name on a review! Thanks again and I hope you continue to be "fluttering" with the most recent chapters! _

_To MS PERSEPHONE: Your review made me literally LOL! I am terribly sorry that I didn't figure out what the hell ffnet was doing earlier than this, but I am so very glad that I did! If you go back through previous chapter AN's, any of them that are addressed as "To :" are actually to you!lol Ffnet just made your name disappear, so I would look like an But, rest assured that I was never overlooking you! How could I? You're my reader who stuck with me and gave me a second chance, even though you weren't thrilled with my OC at first! I need readers like you, so thank you again for sticking around!_

_To VERITASKYM: Awww…the first line of your review had me all batting eyelashes and blushing! Thank you for chaperoning Merle's trip to the mall! He really is very dear once you get to know him, and I do love the man, but that so called "hand to hold" that he wrapped up and give to me that one time…hmm…yeah, not so much!lol You are seriously making me want to write this date thing…so much so that I'm actually going to put it to a reader vote at the very end of all these notes! I can appreciate that your writing isn't what you want it to be, but if I do this, I would still really love for you to involved as much as possible, so I'll send an PM in the next day or two with some ways that I can make sure you are really "in" this possible story! This whole idea is just too silly not to try!lol And I really can't thank you enough for the gift that this inspiration is! It's one of the best things I've ever been given…including Merle's hand, so you know, that's saying something!lol And I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed Chapters 22 and 23! Okay, "animalistic" Daryl turns you on…okay, that could be a fun "date!"lol See? You're already getting involved!lol Thanks a bunch! You're too much fun!_

_To ZAII: Thank you and welcome back to you also! It's so great to get your take on things again and I am very excited about how anxious you are to read further! That makes me want to keep "wow-ing" you and everyone else, so thank you for providing me with the proper fuel to do so! _

_To THEDOGISGONE: I'm so touched that my story is the first one you have reviewed, and I am so impressed that you challenged yourself to leave a review in a language that is not the one you grew up speaking! Wow! I truly couldn't be more inspired by that! I feel like I want to sit down and write a whole chapter only for you!lol I loved how you compared all of Daryl's difficulties trying to speak, and how his overcoming them all inspired you! Wow! That is one of the coolest things that anyone has ever said about, or taken from, my story! I am so incredibly impressed that you put that does of realism into your review! I feel so eager to do the same now myself! I simply cannot wait to get started on Chapter 25 now, and that is because of your review! Thank you so much, and thank you even more for the effort you put into reading and commenting even more! _

_Okay…last note to all of you concerns this silly idea that VERITASKYM put into my head! If you've been reading our "conversations" in the AN's, you know we've been discussing writing a "date" story staring "VERITASKYM" her fabulous self, Daryl, Merle and that other dork…oh yeah, "me!" It would be short and also pure fun, nothing serious. I haven't committed to writing it yet, I'm still kicking it around and feeling very very tempted…but I wanted to put it to all of you to vote one before I made any decisions. So: WOULD THERE BE ANY INTEREST IN READING THIS "DATE" STORY? I know that I already have a "yes" from CORBSXX, and thank you, dear, for putting your two cents in! Your vote has been already been counted! Everyone else with an opinion, I'm hoping you will share it! Thanks to all of you for reading and for reviewing, and for just in general putting a smile on my face and adjusting my mood when I needed it the most yesterday! You are all such creative, sharp witted and generous people and I really have come to like you all! Thank you all for being who you are, and for sharing that with me! Have a wonderful weekend…and hope this chapter didn't turn anything "blue" on anyone but Daryl!lol Be well! - Grace _


	25. Bet on It

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains sexual imagery._

Badass and Beauty

Chapter 25

Daryl was…Grecia sighed mid thought, her eyes fluttering closed as she lay beneath the dining room table…Daryl was… astonishingly, remarkably and superbly marvelous! Wow, that was a lot of adverbs…any time a lot adverbs got put together, things sounded silly…but silly or not, that was how Grecia felt about him! Last night was…_oh wow, here came more adverbs_…okay, she held herself up, didn't want to make things too silly. But yeah…last night, outside on the ground, being close to Daryl, the power in his muscled up arms pulling her against that hard chest with all the rolling swells of rigid flesh and deep cut lines of definition and power…_oh God_…it made Grecia feel dizzy to remember…but it wasn't all about his body; being close to Daryl like that would have made her dizzy even if he wasn't as built as he was…she loved his sneer scarred face and that permanently cross disposition and rough demeanor, and she adored how he completely forwent any kind of frills…he was so very very different from anyone in the life she'd been trapped inside of before…Grecia loved Daryl Dixon, inside and out! Daryl was…he was just so…_no, more adverbs_…Daryl was her man…there wasn't any other description for him that made Grecia any happier than that one did.

But…there were some things that still crawled the walls of her mind, despite how lost she was becoming in Daryl, and loving every moment of it. Grecia no longer had the kind of life that would allow her to just lie in bed all day, doodling her first name and Daryl's last name after it; no, she was part of the group more than she'd ever been now that she and Daryl were in love, and therefore, Grecia had to keep the group protected. _She and Daryl were in love…in love_…Grecia had never ever been in love before…and it was…_no, no more adverbs_…it was okay to keep feeling that, but it was also time to focus on something besides it; being in love with Daryl came with a big responsibility. She loved Daryl, and Daryl was part of her group, so yeah…Grecia had to keep her group safe! And that meant doing what she'd been thinking about; going to Rick and suggesting she be…promoted, or appointed, or whatever to keep an eye on Shane. Shane wanted to work with her; she seemed to be someone whom Shane was willing to let into whatever little world he was working on building…and it sure would benefit everyone in the group, including Shane even, to have someone that was going to keep Rick on the same page with the book Shane had been reading from. Grecia didn't want anything to happen to the group…or Shane, if she could prevent it.

But…and this felt so awful to realize and think about…but how was Grecia going to break it to Daryl that she essentially wanted to do the occasional patrol with Shane, so that she could keep an eye on him? Daryl wasn't going to like that…it had never been more clear how much Daryl and Shane didn't like one another…and now it all made sense why Daryl had freaked out on her and started screaming about "trying to make him jealous" that one day when Grecia had brought up the way Shane had looked at her, too. But, Grecia wasn't getting the "I want your body" vibe from Shane…she wasn't even getting a "I like you, so I'm just saying I want to work with you as an excuse to be close" vibe from him either. Whatever Shane's motivations were, they weren't sexual or emotional…they were something else, and that worried Grecia more than if they had been something carnal, or something heart twisting. But she did know that Shane had been a good man once…if he still was needed determining…and that's just what she was signing up to find out. But…Daryl was not going to like this…no matter how well Grecia explained it to him.

_Daryl_…it had become clear to Grecia the day before that no matter what was going on, Daryl was always going to dominate her thoughts, and it hadn't taken long before he'd regained his top spot. Grecia had to think of how to ease him into the idea of her working with Shane…well, not _with_, really…more like _around_. She loved being in love with Daryl and knowing that he loved her back…_wow, Grecia loved Daryl, Daryl loved her_…and her heart beat like mad every time she remembered him vanquishing his fears and telling her he did…but, well…there were a lot of things that still needed defining and discussion…and Grecia's pending assignment to keep an eye on Shane might have been the biggest one, but it certainly wasn't the only one. Last night was perfect…it really was…perfect and…well, strange. Not that Grecia's past unhealthy relationships with men put her in any position to start labeling anything 'strange,' but yeah, last night…while perfect…so perfect that despite Daryl thinking it best to sleep on top of the dining room table like he usually did, Grecia could still feel him next to her all night long…but last night, outside, was still kind of strange.

Grecia didn't mean to…turn Daryl on quite _that_ much…and he'd realized that…had switched off that switch that she'd accidentally switched on in a hurry, almost like he'd felt about doing what he'd been doing…and it was good that Daryl thought going for it last night wasn't right…it was great…it was a major turn-on too…and that, added to how much Grecia already knew she wanted Daryl, was the biggest contradiction she'd ever faced in her life. She loved Daryl…like, really _loved_ Daryl…part of her wanted to crawl up on top of this dining room table right now and…and…Jesus, she didn't even know what she'd start doing to him, or how to even imagine doing it, and that was the problem.

Grecia wasn't any good at sex. Grecia didn't like sex. At least she didn't until she felt that…big, huge, hard, thick cock pressed up against her leg! _Oh God…she had to stop thinking of it like that! Find a simpler, less stimulating description!_ Yeah…like that was going to happen! Feeling the shape and size of that monster should have scared her…major "ouch!" factor and all! But no…she wanted to have sex with Daryl! That was a definite…provided that she could figure out how to have sex with him, without somehow actually having sex with him. She had no idea how to do any of the whole sex thing that wasn't just lying there, stiff as a board, ignoring what was happening and holding her breath until whoever he was rolled off of her and said something smart-mouthed like, "oh! You are still here after all!" Yeah…Grecia wanted Daryl, loved being close to him, wanted to see and touch and feel that…that…_oh hell, call it what it was, she'd already let herself go and think it once_…that big, huge, hard, thick cock she'd felt pressed up against her leg…but Daryl had given her the blessing of reminding him to slow down…and the slower they went, the longer it would be before Daryl would find out that the girl he loved was also the world's worst lay…

"Hey,"

A smile instantly brightened Grecia's face…that breathy whisper had been against her neck for so long the night before, she and Daryl having spent a good half the night on the front porch, after their little hug fest out by where the group had once camped. They hadn't said much, they'd just sat, Daryl on the top step, Grecia one below it, her back to his magnificent chest and those muscle pumped arms locked around her…they'd briefly uttered their temptation to just pass the entire night like that, on the steps, nestled together like those Russian Matryoska dolls, but decided better of it since the wall around the house wasn't yet complete. Daryl had been largely quiet, a few grunts and groans and moans here and there when he'd hug her so tightly it made her ribs hurt…_huh_…Daryl was a lot huggier than Grecia thought he would be…not that it mattered, but it was just strange…yeah, there was that word again, 'strange.' And it was strange because all he did was hug her and pull her close…he never kissed her…not once, not even on the hand or cheek or neck or anything…that hot, breathy whisper was the only contact between Daryl's mouth and Grecia's skin…and 'strange' or not, it still made her feel good enough to not be able to contain her smile.

"Hey," she whispered back, so happy to know he was awake early too, and then trying not to laugh and wake the rest of the house when she turned her head and saw Daryl looking upside down at her, leaning over his table top bed…just like when he'd awakened her from that dream she had all those nights ago…that incredible, but hideously embarrassing dream…that had turned out to be amazingly accurate when it came to that big, huge, hard, thick cock…_oh God_…okay, yeah it was some serious fun to keep thinking about, but Grecia had to knock it off…she and Daryl had their usual morning patrol to get ready for in about a half hour, and 'the pit' was no place for that kinda shit…

…but…seriously…Daryl was big…_big_! In the effort to make the connections that being and staying famous required, Grecia had seen more penises than the average woman likely did, and Daryl had them all beat by a good two to two and a half inches…maybe three, but she'd really need to get her hand on it good to know for sure…_oh God, get her hand on it_! But it wasn't just the length…it was the overall…hmm, what was the word she was groping for…_heft_! Yeah, _heft_ was a good one! _Stop! Now!_ Jesus, first it was all of Daryl that Grecia kept obsessing about, now it was only a particular part of him! And she hated sex!

Grecia could feel the warm blush on her skin from the thoughts she was having, and she was hoping Daryl wouldn't notice, as he was sort of slithering down off of the table now, coming down to be with her…moving as quietly as he could…which was pretty quiet being that Daryl was a hunter and tracker who knew that noise equaled starvation. Grecia sat up, moved back on her ticked camping mattress to make room for him, and the minute Daryl slid under the table and knelt there on her mattress across from her, the new connection they shared instantly bloomed anew, Grecia feeling warm from the inside out, heart pounding, the wings of some majestic bird fluttering inside of her.

She looked at Daryl and he looked at her…both of them sleep deprived and showing it, but like magnets, they were stuck together in no time, those big, strong arms around her like cables, grabbing her up and pulling her into him before she got the chance to move or even breathe, holding her like he might never let her go…and Grecia couldn't help but hope he wouldn't…but still no kiss. _Hmm_…did she have to go spiraling downhill, out of control, with half a walker in order to get him to do it again?

"Listen," Daryl was whispering, hot and breathy against her skin again, making Grecia shiver in his arms and want more…_like a kiss_…which was 'strange,' being as how Grecia never liked that either…someone else's tongue in her mouth? All their spit too? _No, thank you_! But as soon as Daryl spoke again, Grecia forgot all about what she didn't like…per usual since last night. "I don't really wanna…you know, be doin' this kinda thing when we're 'round everyone else, okay?" he said, and Grecia wasn't at all surprised; Daryl never did strike her as a PDA kind of guy…and she'd never been a PDA type of girl either…in fact, she'd never even been an "A" type of girl…but, whatever…Daryl was talking again. "Let's keep…whatever the hell we are under-wraps 'til we get a chance to see how she rides." He paused, his hard, tough body stiffened up a bit like he was bracing for something. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah," Grecia answered without having to think about it, not resistant to that idea at all being that she had no idea what the hell it was to be in the kind of relationship she hoped she and Daryl were trying to have…the '_in love and sex crazed sexless'_ kind…_kiss-less too, apparently_…yeah, she loved every minute of what she and Daryl had, but it was 'strange!' But, keeping what they had a secret from everyone would really help when it came to trying to hang out a little more with Shane. If Shane knew that Grecia and Daryl were…whatever the hell they were, then Grecia was really going to look like a spy! Daryl's arms reclaimed her as tightly as they had before and Grecia smiled, laid her head on his awesome chest…wishing his shirt wasn't there, too. "Anything else we need to get straight?"

"Yeah," his whisper was a little more on the husky side now, a little hotter and heavier on her skin, lulling Grecia back into that place where she wanted all the things she didn't like. "When I go to the trouble 'a sneakin' down to you to get a some 'a this in before everyone wakes up, you could gimme a little back." He was smirking a touch, Grecia could hear it in his voice, no matter how much he was wanting what he'd asked her for…his arms were moving and shifting around her, pulling her more into him as his big, strong hands roamed her back…_big hands_…yeah, it must have been true! _No, stop! Now!_ And it wasn't really Grecia's fault that her arms were sorta at her sides the way they were…Daryl had just grabbed her up so fast, she didn't get a chance to position herself.

But, she laughed a little into the fabric of his sleeveless olive drab T-shirt, hated to do it, but pushed back against his arms that had lassoed her so that he'd let her go enough to allow her to raise her arms up, her hands moving to his chest, pressing firmly against the fabric, consciously trying to feel what she couldn't see because of his shirt as her arms eventually made their way up and around his neck.

Yeah, this was better…his body was so warm and so hard and so powerful…made Grecia thankful that when she'd gotten her big, stupid, fake boobs that she'd sprung the extra couple thousand bucks to have the implants put in behind her natural breast tissue instead of over it like most boob jobs were done. Women who didn't have the money Grecia had made ended up with big, perfect looking boobs, but they often times couldn't feel anything in them when the implants were right under their skin…but Grecia's augmentation being situated behind the tissue she'd had naturally meant that her nipples still worked! And they were the first things to notice what Daryl's body felt like when it was against hers chest to chest like this…and it was…wow…just wow!

A little too 'wow' as it turned out…one of her hands just wouldn't stay behind Daryl's neck, and he was leaning into it as much as he was watching it cupped over the outwards arch of his right pectoral muscle, Grecia's hand gently squeezing the unyielding mound of muscle, suddenly feeling Daryl's nipple scrape hard against her palm through the thin jersey fabric that kept her skin from his, and he moaned softly passed her ear.

"You feelin' me up cuz you like it, or cuz you think I do?" He whispered; his voice low and smoky in her ear as he seemed to not really care what her answer was and just kept pushing the part of him she held into her hungry hand. One of his arms disappeared from around her and Grecia felt it move in between them, his strong fingers clutching the tail of his shirt and just about to pull it up and over his head and really let her have what she'd been wanting to feel ever since he started hugging her again…but all of sudden, it was like whatever came over him last night and made him stop like what he was doing was wrong, came over him again, and he pulled away from her…sort of…one hand was still on her back, but he completely broke the contact between his chest and her hand, then looked up at her panting and gasping. "You're lettin' me go too far…" he half admonished. "What I tell you about that?"

Oops! Again, Grecia didn't mean to…wasn't even thinking about…_hmm…hmmmmm_…did she go and wake up that big, huge, hard, thick cock again? _No! Stop it_! She had to get that out of her head, and also stop doing this to Daryl! This wasn't fair to him, and even Grecia could understand why. "Sorry," she whispered and knew she sounded regretful…but a lot of why was because she kind of didn't want to stop…_feeling him up_, as he'd said…and she also really wanted to sneak a downwards glance at that big, huge har—No! "I don't mean to keep on like this, I really don't, and I know how frustrating it is for you, I do…" she sighed, Daryl listening, and also looking directly into her eyes, making it impossible for Grecia to steal that downwards glance, anyhow. "It's just that…I've never been good at this…and I guess I don't really know where 'too far' begins and 'far enough' ends."

"That's great," Daryl looked back at her and sighed facetiously, rolled his eyes like he'd been beset with some huge burden. He let go of her entirely and leaned back on his hands on her mattress under the table like he was letting himself cool down. "That's the next thing we're gettin' straight then, ASAP! Cuz 'yer killin' me here, girl!"

"Okay." For some reason, there was a part of Grecia, one hundred percent girly in nature, that found that kind of funny…but she didn't dare laugh. But, her mind digested Daryl's complaint and began to wonder if maybe Daryl's fear of going too far, too fast, was part of what made things between them so 'strange.' Hmm…dare she ask? Was it a good idea, being as how she was _killing him_? No, _don't laugh, damn it_! And before she knew it, Grecia was asking. "So, is that why you won't kiss me, too?"

At the word "kiss" Daryl snapped up so straight and stiff that he actually banged his head against the underside of the dining room table. He cussed and Grecia's hand flew to her mouth, pressing hard to contain laughter that shouldn't have been there in the first place. Maybe that _was_ why Daryl didn't kiss her? Was kissing her going that much _too far_? Was that really it?

Daryl wasn't amused though; those blue eyes turned steely and narrowed at her like they always used to, the Dixon jumping back into him. "Why the hell don'tja never eat something?" He bit out at her, his voice ever so slightly louder than a whisper now, but if they hadn't been playing this quiet game, he'd have yelled that at her.

Grecia was hungry…she'd been hungry for days now…it had been years since she'd felt hunger pangs, lived on an empty stomach with no complaints from it because of how she'd managed to tame and train that organ…but now, in the face of ultimate survival and physical work, Grecia was feeling hungry again…all the time…and it was terrifying and even more annoying. She never did take to anyone bringing up her and food, but with being constantly hungry now, she really got snitty about it, real snitty. "That's it! I'm just going and wait out on the porch for you, starting now!" And she started to crawl off of her camping mattress, trying to figure out how it was that things had flashed up in smoke that quickly between them…hugging up a storm one minute, going straight into 'too far'…and now, here she was about to stomp off onto the porch to get away from breakfast and Daryl alike.

Daryl must have been wondering the same thing, and feeling as badly about it as Grecia did, because he real quick caught her by the arm before she was even off her mattress. "Hey," he started with another sigh, looking at her with half squinted blue eyes, but there wasn't anymore of that defensive redneck pride burning in them. "Don't go, okay? I'd really like it if you'd stay in and eat with me this morning."

He didn't overtly stress the "with me" part, but Grecia knew he'd thrown it in there special, and it did hold a certain power of seduction…wasn't like Daryl to go around asking just anyone to "eat with him." Nope…just the girl he was in love with! Grecia's snitty fit settled some…but that didn't mean she was going to eat…her and food? No way! Not happening! That had been her motto since she was thirteen years old! "Thanks for saying that," she smiled at him, and really, she was touched, and hungry…but she also wasn't eating breakfast…with anybody. "But I can't though."

Daryl's eyes went right back to being steely and mean again. "What the hell does that even mean?" He asked; voice an angry hiss as he shook his head at her and he must have either been tired of arguing with her already, or was too afraid that he would be yelling in a minute, because he just amped down with another heavy sigh. "Fine," he griped quietly, "You ain't gonna eat nothing, then I'll go out on the porch and not eat with you." And he'd said it all haughty like it was some kind of highbrow threat or something.

But it might as well have been, because it was the last thing Grecia expected him to say. "What?" She screwed up her face and asked, part of her thinking how it could be fun to be alone with Daryl on the porch…provided they weren't fighting over him and kissing and her and food. But mostly, Grecia just didn't understand where he was coming from with saying he wouldn't eat if she wouldn't. "That's stupid!"

But Daryl didn't budge, just looked at her levelly and grinning, like he knew he had her. "How come if I don't eat, then it's 'stupid,' but when you don't eat, it's some kinda noble, mystical, supermodel shit that the rest of us just don't understand?"

_Damn it_! Grecia's eyes narrowed now…yeah, he did have her boxed in! But there was a way out of this box! Daryl had acted awfully tense and squirrelly when she'd asked him why he wouldn't kiss her…and there was something to that, she could tell. _Daryl…squirrelly_? Okay, that was hugely funny, but now was no time to laugh. Instead she just narrowed her eyes a little harder at him. "I dare you to kiss me! Right here, right now!"

And that quick, Daryl bowed up just like she'd seen him do so many many times before, shooting her his very best '_don't mess with the redneck'_ look…yeah, whatever the real reason for why he wouldn't kiss her, he was overly sensitive about it! There was a vein in his neck thumping away…he looked like he might be a second or two away from waking the whole house with what he was about to shout at her…his hand came up, his index finger extended, pointing at her…but at the last minute, it was like the safety switched on and Daryl just kind wound down and sighed one more time, shaking his head again. "Alright look," he told her, and hung his head a little bit like he was ashamed to be standing down, even if he knew it was somehow best to. "These are stupid damn problems for the two 'a us to be havin'…so, I'll make a deal withya." He raised his head up and looked her in the eyes, as serious as anything, and also more in love with her than anything. "You work on the eatin'…and I'll work on the kissin', okay?"

Hmm…Grecia pursed her lips…part of that sounded pretty good…but not the eating part! But she wanted Daryl to finally kiss her without taking a tumble down a hill, while half of a cannibalistic corpse took swipes at her…and she was hungry…so so so hungry…but…she didn't want to eat…she couldn't eat…food was just going to do bad things to her…but kissing Daryl was going to do amazing things…that she didn't like…but she still wanted…_oh hell_! This was a total mind fuck! Maybe she could just not answer him?

"C'mon, Greesh!" Daryl hissed as though he could read her mind. "You eat, I'll kiss ya! Let's go, cards on the table, already!"

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_ This is what she got for falling in love with Daryl Dixon! "This is so not fair!" Grecia hissed back to him and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing a little bit. But it wasn't really Daryl she was angry with…it was her…because she was about to give in…the thought of kissing Daryl so much more attractive than remaining a size 0. She sighed, grit her teeth…didn't want to look like she was going down on this easy, because she wasn't. Why in hell did she have to love him so damn much? "But fine! Okay! If that's the way you want it, then that's how it'll be!" There was some satisfaction in feeling as though it was her who had just put terms to him…even if it really had been the other way around.

"Good!" Daryl nodded, still sounding a bit aggressive, but it was fading…and he reached out an arm to her. "Now c'mere," and the other big strong arm reached for her, his hands grabbing her and having to really pull her to him this time, because Grecia wouldn't let herself just fall into his arms like she normally would have…but she didn't resist him either…hell, she wasn't that strong! "I know I'm a prick, but I love ya'." Daryl whispered against her ear, arms wrapped around her again and holding her to him tightly again, and he'd even sounded a tiny bit sorry for making her choose like that.

Well…there was no fighting how it felt to be enveloped in the strength and power that was Daryl…Grecia couldn't stop her smile, even if she did hide it from him…just lay her head back against his wonderful chest. "Yeah, you are a prick," she agreed, and heard Daryl kind of chuckle, the rich, warm sound of it resonating through all the muscle to where her ear was pressed. "But I love you, too."

Daryl gave her a little squeeze in return…_but still no kiss_…big surprise…and patted her shoulder a little bit with his big, strong hand. "Still some shit we gotta talk about, huh?"

Grecia sighed, and her mind spun suddenly out of control; everything from food to kissing to sex to PDA's jumping up and down on the trampoline of her mind…but the biggest one though was still her pending volunteer safety watch with Shane. How was she going to get Daryl on board with that? Just, how? "Yeah," she said, feeling so overwhelmed. "A lot."

_Author's Note:__ I know I should maybe be over it by now, but I just get so damn giddy when I get 8 or more reviews or more for a chapter! You all are so kind and so funny and so thoughtful in what you say! Thank you! Thank you also for reading, and for your patience waiting for this chapter to post! Like I said, weekends I am at the disposal of my husband and his motorcycle club, so being able to write is hit or miss. But I can never wait to get back to this story, and all of you! _

_Special thanks and welcome to KELL-BEAR_ _for subscribing to this story, making it one of their favorites, making me one of their favorite authors, and for also subscribing to my author alert status! Wow! All four! Please, join the rest of us in sharing ideas and thoughts on this story! We'd love to hear from you!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: Yay! I get to start with you, and I love talking to you! :-) Well, I'm so glad you read the sexy chapter in an appropriate place, like in bed!lol And by the time you were apologizing to Daryl's hard on, I was on the floor laughing!lol And I'm like major league impressed that you went with the whole "god/dog scenario" and all of sudden injected some serious Eastern religion thinking into my raging erection scene!lol That's awesome of you!lol No, really, I'm astounded and so charged up that you got so much to the core of what that chapter was really about and didn't get tripped up on how graphically I wrote it! I love to write the erotic stuff and I will really do it up with imagery when I do…cuz hey, if you're going to write that kind of stuff and the reader doesn't pop wood reading it, then why bother doing it?lol So I'm ecstatic that you thought it was "hot" while also seeing all the other stuff that was in it too! You rock! You do! I may have said that to you before, but like you are really seriously rocking it out, girl! Yeeeee-hawwwww!lol And thank you also for using the word "frottage!" Makes my smut seem kind of classy in a really unfortunate way!lol But most of all, thank you for being brave enough to say you thought the "frot was hot!" (Oh God, it's 3:23am and I'm sitting here talking about 'hot frot'…I need to sleep!lol) Anyway, yes…it does take a lot of self-security to admit something like that in a review, and I love that you have it! As always, you're just too much of a sweetheart for words! And you posted another chapter of your story for me to enjoy over coffee on Monday morning! Yay! Thanks for that also! See? Told you that you rock!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Thank you for letting me know that you had some issues with how Chapter 24 read! I think I know why that was. Unlike other chapters, Chapter 24 was more of a psychological/emotional/sexual plot point and not a chronological "first someone did this and then so-n-so did that, and this was the outcome" kind of structure. It was different, there, and then when you add it that I wrote Chapter 24 with a little more poetry and imagery in it than I usually do…yeah, I can see where you probably had some difficulties getting it to flow. Again, thank you for saying something! I know what to be careful of with structure and images now when I write these types of chapters! Thank you also for taking the time to read it twice, though! Wow! It's readers like you that don't just give up on me that make me so dedicated to my writing! It truly is! And I love 'catching up' with everyone, you in particular! You always get to the point and let me know what I need to know the most, so thank you for being around as someone to be caught up with! I appreciate it so very much!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Wow, Honors Convocation, huh? That's terrific! Good for you! I am not at all surprised that you'd have something like that to attend! I am sure that your list of significant academic achievements is a long one! You are smashingly intelligent and you put so much of yourself into even your reviews, so I am sure that carries over into everything that you do! Congratulations and my sincerest wishes for your future, post-graduation! And my dyed in the wool Shane-hater is liking the twist of Grecia trying to save Shane from himself?lol Hmmm…you're not changing your mind on me, are you?lol Be careful…you're going to pull a Lori in no time, being all "Rick, I made Shane crazy and now I need you to kill him! What? Why in hell would you kill Shane?"lol And yeah, Daryl would be more intimidated by a quiet woman, or even a crying woman, than he would a screaming and yelling woman, very perceptive of you! And I do see your point about where all the slash evolves from, the whole break down of society and all the shit society does to people who are different…and the intimacy factor during trauma…I think that tends to be lost in a lot of slash stories out there, the same as it often gets lost in a lot of stories period, but I can see where a piece could be hella successful if time is really given to the idea of intimacy and where it comes from. There's just still this immature dork in me that wants to laugh at the apparent side effects of the zombie virus in regards to all the slash work out there…we're all infected, we're all going to become zombies after we die…but before you do die, you're going to be as gay as you can imagine!lol Anyway, thanks for the positive energy about my horse drama! She's doing better each day, thankfully! Thank you again for reading and for reviewing, even in the face of finals and pre-graduation affairs! Now, go work on your papers and study and stop worrying so much about this story! I mean it, and I'm also very proud of how hard you have obviously been working in school! Great job and all the best to you!_

_To CORBSXX: Hmm…so chapter 24 made you "swoony," huh? That wouldn't have anything to do with Daryl being hung, now would it?lol Made me swoony, and I wrote it!lol Thank you for letting me know how you were affected by it, though! I've got to write these little test chapters to gauge everyone's reactions to where and how to proceed and you're helping me to do that and I'm so excited that you are! You're always so great at pointing out the direction to go in for me, so I'm always delighted to see your name on a review! And now you're crushing on me?lol Well, the feelings mutual, because that's how I feel every time I read your reviews! Aww…we'd make a lovely couple!lol And yay! You checked out the Photo Album! Thanks for doing that and I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope it maybe helps you to see and understand somethings in the story a little better! Again, Thanks again for all that you do for me!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Yesss! Thank you for finding the "Dixon Flare" amidst everything that was going on in Chapter 24! But then you always do find the things that I put so much work into and then have to hope like hell that they come through! But when you pick them up, I can relax and know that I did it right! Thank you for saying that! And thank you always for being so considerate and generous! You are truly a welcomed addition to my many wonderful readers/reviewers!_

_To VERITASKYM: I gotta tell you, I'm leaning further and further towards writing this "date!" I've got a lot of ideas all strung together in my head for it! Did you get my PM? I'm holding off on seriously writing anything until I get some info from you. Oh, and speaking of our double date, Daryl would like to know what kind of wine you like, box or twist-off cap?lol And I really would love to know what the mall was like with Merle for you…I always lose him, and then find him again in the lingerie section, holding up a thong and spouting off how it "cain't be no damn good; you cain't bowl in it cuz it'd cut yah right in two, there!"lol Anyway…you got exactly what I'm doing in not making Chapter 24 the big porn scene!lol The anticipation is so much fun to write and so challenging to keep smoldering! That's what I'll be doing for a while…sex with no sex!lol And you get it, on all the levels that I was hoping you would, so now I'm really anxious to keep building up to the big moment and make it even more big! (I sound like one of those KY commercials! I lose Merle when they come on too!lol) Oh, and yes! The title "Sloppy Seconds" was meant to indicate what happened between Merle and Grecia back in the Atlanta camp, so you got that one dead one! But when you included all of Daryl's conquests and Grecia's messed up relationships, I was like "wow, it does refer to that too! Wow! VK gets my stuff better than I do!"lol So very cool of you to go there with it! I love it when someone can do that, make me see something about what I wrote that I didn't see at the time! Wow! You may have just earned yourself a "date" story!lol No, that's not the only reason I'd write that…but trying to thank you and show you my appreciation for all that you do for me is the most prominent one! Thanks again! You really do make me think…and laugh!_

_To KAY012JS: Yay! I get to talk to you again too! What you said about looking forward to what I wrote to you is really staying with me; I want you to know that! The reviews I get from everyone, you standing out in this amazing crowd, stay with me too, and it's important to me to make sure you all understand how much I value your words to me! You are one of the people who is shaping me as writer, and I am just so happy to know that my "thank you" to you has not only been accepted, but is also appreciated as much as are your reviews by me! We make an awesome team, you and I! I have the ideas, but you ultimately are who I can rely on the most to tell me if they are working and coming through the way I want them too! You've never let me down and you've always made me want to write even better than I do now! So, thank you again for the dedication of re-reading each of my chapters, looking for the little things that I sprinkle in there and expecting them to be there, and for noticing all the little details to begin with! You are one of the readers who gets a little more out of what I write than others do, and I absolutely go nuts over readers like you who do! So, I know I've said it a lot, but I don't mean it any less: Thank you for always giving me more than just feedback, but also for giving me the confidence I need as a writer! And hell, when you throw in a "wish for the best to me and Merle," well then you just done went and overflowed my happy bucket!lol You really are one of the best and now you've got me even thinking about the "date" story I'm likely going to write...and it involves you…but that's all I'm saying!;-) Thanks again!_

_Okay…5:01am and the Chapter's up and I'm out! Thanks to all for you continued support of me with my silly horse, and she is recovering well! It was touch and go at first, but she's leveling out nicely! An even bigger thank you to all of you for being there to level me out while I was dealing with it! Oh, and don't forget, let me know your thoughts on if you'd be interested in reading this "date" story! I'd like to include ALL my reviewers in it…I'm still working out how to do that, but please, let me know if you'd be interested in reading it, and being "in" it in some way! Okay…think that's it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you all very very much for reading and for reviewing! I hope our week has started off well, everyone take care and don't work too hard! Highest regards! - Grace _


	26. Backtrack

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 4,043_

Chapter 26 

Daryl could still feel the remnant of the knee that Shane had run into his gut yesterday, but it wasn't measuring up against how he felt to be watching Grecia on patrol this morning. 'The pit' was not the sort of place that a girl like Grecia would have ever have dreamed of being in, but she did seem as though she'd missed it nonetheless. That new attitude a' hers was near about making her into someone Daryl could trust out here, and she weren't walking on with no silly, goosey smirk on her face like it was so nice to be takin' a stroll with her loverboy or nothin'. Daryl was glad of that, had worried a bit about if things bein' different between them now was gonna make their patrols, well, weird. But no…it was more just the opposite; Grecia was calm as could be, intent on her work, eyes forward and constantly aware of what was around her. Damn…she may not have knowed much still, but Daryl could teach a girl what like Grecia had become!

Maybe his girl had just missed him? It had been three days since they'd worked together…not that Grecia ever let on that she particularly enjoyed working with Daryl…but then, Daryl never particularly tried to do much to make it enjoyable, neither. But, that girl 'a his was stepping tall through the leaf litter and sweeping both the near and far hill from side to side the way she was supposed to, looking content as a dead pig in the sunshine, like maybe she did miss 'the pit' and working with Daryl.

Yeah…she missed him, Daryl knew she had to have…his girl was all for being in Daryl's arms…and making him forget that he had to be careful with her, couldn't just start touching her wherever he pleased or wished to, no matter how badly he did wish to. Daryl wasn't sure what the answer was to what Merle had tried to do Grecia…and he also wasn't sure why having yet another Dixon boy making an obvious play for her body wasn't setting off all the panic alarms that he knew Grecia was full of, either.

That worried Daryl to no end when he really got thinking about it; as hypersensitive and spooky as Grecia was, to have her acting like Merle'd never drug her back into the woods and held her down was feeling like a powder keg fixin' to blow when Daryl least expected it would. There'd been more than a few shitty things in his own life that Daryl'd gone a repressed, some on purpose, others he couldn't help and still couldn't access…and that must have been exactly what Grecia had done with the memory of Merle trying to…_yeah_. Shit…Daryl wished he could repress that memory for himself too…_why, Merle_? Just why? That ain't never what them Dixon boys had been!

Well…he'd said to his girl this morning that they still had a lotta shit to talk about…might as well throw Merle on that pile too…but that wasn't where Daryl wanted to start…and he was hoping that Grecia would be who brought it up, whether it was in a fever pitched blind panic, or not…whatever, just so as long as Daryl didn't have to be who brought it up and force her to relive it just so's they could talk about it, cuz it was bothering him. But eventually, one way or another, Daryl wanted to talk that out with his girl…he wanted the chance to make sure Grecia understood that he wasn't Merle…just his brother.

But, first things first…Daryl had other things to be preparing for. If his girl up and shoved food into her mouth, swallowed it and kept it down, didn't go and jam her finger down her throat, or whatever it was she was prone to, then he was going to have to kiss her! Dixon boys weren't the easy going, cool headed, tolerant sort…but they did hold honor in a high enough respect to keep their word when they made a deal.

And that meant that Daryl was going to have to somehow learn how to kiss a girl in way that was about loving her and not like the meaningless dialogue at the start of a porno movie. But how the hell was Daryl going to get that figured out before Grecia went and ate somethin'? He wanted her to eat…holding her to him like he'd been doing gave him as accurate a picture as ever about how thin she really was, and Daryl loved her, but he did not like feeling the bottom of her ribcage digging into his chest when he pulled her close. That weren't good…it weren't healthy…Grecia needed some meat on those bones, she'd look outstanding with a little more somethin' to round out that bony ass and pointy shoulders of hers…even though Daryl doubted he'd ever be able to convince her of that. He just hoped that she'd want to kiss him so bad that she'd do anything to win it.

So…Daryl had to find a way to start working on the prize! He was still kicking around the piece 'a shit romance novel idea…but he really didn't want anyone to know what he was doing, or what was between him and Grecia…so it's not like he could just go to Maggie and ask her if he could borrow whatever shitty love story book she mighta had…and snooping around through Maggie's or Beth's rooms weren't no good either…that would look…creepy in a way that Daryl never was…yeah, so he threw dead squirrels at people, but that weren't as bad as was stealing women's under-things was and shit…

What was he going to do, then? He only seemed to know what he wasn't going to do or couldn't do…and chief among those things was going ahead and kissing Grecia like he really just wanted to get to the main event and didn't care or feel nothin' about her. But how in hell did he communicate 'love' with his lips, other than saying to her that he loved her? Damn it…kissing was some stupid shit!

Who'd ever invented such a waste 'a time? Couldn't 'a been no man! Men didn't think about puttin' their mouth up against no one else's mouth…why bother with doin' that? What did suckin' on someone else's lips prove anyway? And how the hell was anyone supposed to do it? It's like there were rules for it, but there weren't, all at the same time! How was that possible? _Christ Almighty_…was Daryl supposed to open his mouth, keep it closed, start with it closed then open it later on…and what if he opened his mouth, but she didn't? What then? Pry it open with his fingers? Shit…maybe he should just run at Grecia with his tongue already stuck out and make his intentions clear?

And what was he supposed to do when they was…stuck together? Just suck? Blow? Well…maybe not blow…that couldn't 'a been right…he'd end up popping her eyes out of her head or somethin' that 'a way...but there was some kinda…wiggling around bit that he'd seen people doing on the TV and in movies that Daryl had no idea about how to do, or even why. Was the idea to try and screw his mouth onto hers or something? And how the hell was Grecia and him supposed to breathe the whole time?

Oh that was it…Daryl weren't never kissin' that dang girl! Nope…no way…too risky! One thing no Dixon boy was gonna stand for was lookin' like a fool! And if he got on 'ta kissin' on Grecia, that's exactly how he was gonna look! Like a fool who'd never even wrapped his lips 'round so much as a _MoonPie_! But shit…he'd promised her…she was supposed to eat, he was supposed to kiss her…weren't right to back out on the deal…but…God damn it, what was it 'bout rubbin' mouths together that had to be so damn perfect anyway? Why couldn't he just go and pretend that Grecia and him was two Grass Carps going after the same piece 'a corn at the bottom of Ocmulgee Creek? Hmm…cuz that woulda really been one helluva sloppy, clumsy kiss what with how gaping and flappy a carp's mouth was…shit, well…at least Daryl had figured that much out on his own…don't make his mouth too flappy…but…there had to be a lot more to kissing a girl he loved than just that…but God damn him if he knew what else!

And then all the kissing nonsense didn't matter no more. Daryl's head jerked up towards the near hill, noticing a crisp, new trail through the leaf litter…a carefully stepped line that avoided tree roots and rocks and headed off in a definite direction instead of meandering like a walker did, or following the scent of water or food the way an animal did. Shit! God damn it! Shane! That fucker! He'd left 'the pit' alone for a while, but he was back now! And why not now? Daryl'd been on the verge of whooping his ass…Deputy Dipshit had to retaliate for that somehow! Those foot prints were new; they'd been made as early as the night before! Damn it…who was on night watch last night? How the hell had they missed seeing someone coming out here?

But it was the perfect time for Shane to be sneaking around in 'the pit'…after that little dust-up between Shane and Daryl yesterday, Rick had declared that there was to be no contact, whatsoever between Daryl and Shane, to include not even being in the same room at the same time. Shane had really gotten his tail tied in a knot over that one, and up and decreed, "fuck the whole house" and announced his intentions to now go sleep in the barn. So now…Shane wasn't even on the couch in the living room where he could be accounted for at night…and Daryl, well, last night, Daryl had been distracted…

"You see something, don't you?" last night's distraction had suddenly said. Grecia knew when to just stop and be still when she and Daryl patrolled, she'd figured that out a while back. But her recognizing that Daryl was looking at something was new. As pissed as he was about seeing more human tracks, Daryl was also proud to know that Grecia was getting this, that she was learning more and more…she'd even put down a walker…and Daryl hadn't even heard that story yet, what with all the 'I love you' and _avoiding having to kiss her_ going on. But, Daryl was all about these latest tracks now…didn't even turn back to look at Grecia, just crouched down over the closest footprint in the leaf litter.

"Yeah," he muttered, what he and Grecia had swimming around inside them all happy and free pushed aside now…but Grecia was doing a fine job of remaining professional herself…his girl really was impressing him with how she knew where the line between "too far" and "far enough" was…in 'the pit' at least. He'd never told her what it was he kept tracking here…didn't want to worry her with it and never figured that there was much sense in telling her when she weren't no help to it anyway…but now, well, maybe it was time to have less secrets between them now? They loved each other, they were working on talking about stuff…might as well tell her about these tacks now…but not about his Shane suspicions…something in Daryl's gut warned him not to say Shane's name…not with Shane sniffing around Grecia the way he had been…if Daryl put suspicion of Shane into Grecia, and it made her do or say something that Shane found out about…yeah…if Shane had any imagined claims to Grecia, then Daryl's girl could be in danger if Shane got his feelings hurt by her being suspicious.

Okay…the Shane part was settled, but Daryl looked up at Grecia from over the track he was carefully studying. "We got us a problem, okay? I'm not meanin' to be scaring you or nothin', but I think it's time you knew what we 's dealing with."

To his surprise, Grecia crouched down beside him, but she didn't just look down at what he was looking at it. No, she knew to look at it briefly, then her head came up and she searched out in front of it a good couple of yards, looking for where more signs of it could be, and she saw them too, Daryl watched her eyes focus in on the trail he'd seen himself. "It's on two feet, isn't it?"

Daryl felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, looking at Grecia and the way her eyes were tracking that trail right up the side of the near hill. "Damn, girl!" He sort of groaned, just so pleased with her that he couldn't hide it; yeah, not only could he teach this Grecia, this Grecia was already learning too! "Show me how you're seein' that, and I'll tell you if you're right or not."

She focused a little harder at the tracks both far away and right in front of her, but soon she was shaking her head, a little embarrassed, but that was okay, Daryl was still proud of her…wanted to hug her up right here and now, but no…they weren't going to be doing that kinda thing on patrol…'the pit' was no place for that kinda shit!

"I don't know," Grecia quietly admitted on a disappointed sigh. "Maybe I was just guessing?"

"Naw, you was seein' it; looked right at it. You just don't know what you're lookin' at," Daryl smiled and stood up, snagging her arm along the way, so excited about showing her how this was done. He'd never had anyone what could follow a trail with him, except for Merle…but Merle's specialty was more in hitting targets; he could shoot, Merle could. But Daryl'd always been the best tracker he'd ever known…and maybe even the best instructor of it too, Grecia was getting' this! "A lot of tracking somethin' has to do with how the light is. That's why I like being out here early in the morning just after the sun rises. Everything's gotta shadow, even the ridges of the impressions in the ground or the leaves when somethin' goes and treads on 'em. That's what shows you your trail; follow the shadows. It's subtle, you gotta look close." Carefully, Daryl moved up beside her, one hand on back of Grecia's head, turning it to face the exact spot he was now pointing to with his other hand. "But you see that, just off to the right 'a my index finger along the side 'a the near hill, there?"

Grecia was on, powerfully on, looking down the length of his finger like it was a rifle sight, her eyes finding exactly the thing Daryl wanted her to see. "Yeah…looks like…two short, parallel lines in the fallen leaves." She said, not able to identify what it was she was seeing, but his girl was seeing it, and it was turning Daryl on! _Really_? That rush of hot blood from his heart to his groin was because Grecia was beginning to see a trail? Shit! Daryl never even knew he had a thing for that…but no…he put what was kickin' up inside him down before it started to get the best of him…he had to finish this lesson he was giving Grecia…and then they had to go up to the top of the near hill…Daryl had a feeling about the trap he'd set up there!

"Exactly, girl!" He was smiling; still pointing out to Grecia what she was still looking at. _Damn, she was pretty when she was all focused up on something like that_! "That's where someone stopped walking and stood around for a minute…just stood there, on two feet, no more." It was odd that he sounded so happy about that now…because seeing more of Shane's footprints in 'the pit' did not make Daryl happy…and okay, so maybe he had no hard proof yet that it was Shane…but it was Shane…Daryl wasn't gonna be told no different!

"Oh," Grecia remarked and a little smile came over her face at now understanding something that had for so long been in front of her, but had remained so secret. She turned to Daryl now, those pretty, pale blue eyes alight with this new thing he'd taught her, this new thing that she knew how to do now, because of him…she really was a pretty girl…why Daryl kept saying that to himself, he didn't understand…she was frickin' Grecia, after all! But yeah…she really was a pretty girl…who needed to eat more…a pretty girl smiling up at him like she was just as delighted with him as she was herself…those pretty blue eyes looking at his mouth, then back up at his eyes…she was asking him to kiss her…whether Grecia even realized it or not, that's what she was doing…that was the international sign for "kiss me" blinking at Daryl right there on her pretty face; Daryl had seen it before and ignored it before too. She so wanted him to kiss her…but…no! No way! Not even if seeing her silently begging him to had sparked something in Daryl that wanted to; but weren't nothing going to spark it to go well, that was for certain.

"C'mon, gotta get up on top of that hill," Daryl quickly directed and started to walk on, hoping he wouldn't think no more about kissing her if they just kept moving. "And watch where you step…cuz we're trackin' the shithead what set that snare."

"Really?" Grecia's eyes went wide, she was so excited by that revelation, not scared, not trying to think of a reason for why they should go back to the house, not clambering for the radio and trying to call for back-up before Daryl could stop her. No, she was enjoying this hunt! And watching her getting so into it was really making Daryl hot. But Grecia, she was like a little kid with a new toy, walked quickly behind him, eager to catch up to him. "How do you know it's whoever set the snare and not someone else? I mean, what if more than one person has been walking around in here?"

Daryl stood still again, Grecia with him, and he waved her downwards, smiling again as they both bent over the trail once more…his girl was really something, wanted to know all kinds of stuff…and he had all the answers to her questions…and that felt too damn good. "Most things got their own way 'a walkin'," he told her as he held both hands out above one particular leaf, sorta framing it so that Grecia would focus only on it. "See how that leaf's sorta cocked off to the right?" Grecia nodded, her eyes glued to what Daryl was showing her…Daryl's heart pounding in the sheer delight of it all…even though this wasn't good news…nope…it wasn't…he'd gotten way too familiar with these tracks over the last few days! "Our boy here rotates his ankle some when he steps forward, turns the ball of his foot enough to keep pushing anything what's loose on the ground to the right just enough to set him apart from anyone else."

Grecia was taking all kinds of mental notes, more interested than he'd ever seen her be interested in anything…and that it was his stuff that she was into felt as good as being near her did…made Daryl want to be near her now…but no, not in 'the pit!' Without him having to tell Grecia, she moved up to the next track herself, respecting where the trail was on the ground and careful not to walk on it and obscure it, but she was looking at the next footprint, trying to find a leaf or a scuff of the ground that twisted right, and when Daryl saw the smile break over her face, he knew that she had found it…and despite what bad news seeing these tracks was again, Daryl was smiling bigger than Grecia was.

"This is really cool!" Grecia smiled spastically, but kept her voice low as if talking too loud might disturb what she was following along, moving to the next footprint, then the next and the next, suddenly stopping and looking back at him apologetically. "I mean, it's really bad…I get that. I just meant that it's cool that I can do it now! I can track!"

"Yeah," Daryl grunted, but he couldn't stop smiling at the way Grecia was smiling…it was the first time he could remember feeling this proud of her, but even more than that, it was the first time he'd ever remembered seeing her proud of herself too! But, it wouldn't hurt to keep her grounded in reality, either. "Don't start leadin' no big game expeditions just yet though, I mean you're about as good as what I am with my eyes shut," he jeered her, chuckling as he did, particularly when Grecia scowled at him and started to stand straight again, but she forgave him in no time, smiling with him again, not challenging the truth of what he'd said…and that was good too! Daryl hated women what tried to, or had to for whatever the reason was, be better than a man was at man things.

Damn…his girl was so close to being perfect…and how 'bout that? She went from useless and stupid to perfect! Yeah, how 'bout that? Only his girl could pull that kinda shit off…and if Daryl knew how the hell to do it, he mighta just walked on over to her and kissed her mouth right there on the spot. He'd done it once…surprised the hell outta himself by doing it too…had no idea what he'd done when he'd kissed her, it hadn't been planned after all. It only happened cuz of how all the emotions of thinking he'd lost his girl balled up inside of him and hijacked him into kissing her. But where was that rush of thought obliterating emotion now? No where…so, no, Daryl wasn't kissing that girl…not until she ate something, or he figured out how the hell he was supposed to kiss her, and Daryl was hoping that the latter of the two happened first! But, still…watching her not only getting how to track, but also getting so excited about it made him want to touch her somehow…the urge getting stronger and stronger.

"C'mon," he told her, walking up to her and slinging his arm around her much too tiny waist, pulling her against him as he walked, Grecia having no choice but to fall in step beside him…but she made touching her even better than just Daryl's arm around her waist when she lay her arm over the one he was pulling her to him with; her hand on his, her fingers interlacing with his own, and she smiled at him again, so much happiness sparkling in those pretty blue eyes, so happy to be his girl…and Daryl swore her eyes sparkled like that all the way up the near hill.

But when they reached the top of the near hill…weren't no smiling no more. Daryl could tell from some distance away that his hybrid twitch-up, deadfall snare had been triggered…the rope once staked to the ground hanging straight and slack from the tree branch it was tied to, the load of rocks and one tree stump all spilled into a huge heap on the ground, and the tracks went straight on over to it all too. The trap had been sprung, but it didn't catch nothing…and seeing that turned Daryl from feeling hot over Grecia, to an ice cold like he'd never felt before. The trap had been set off…but it hadn't caught anything…_shit…no, no…c'mon God, don't make it so_…but deep down, Daryl was forced to admit that unless Shane had mysteriously turned up some time today with his broke nose from yesterday and a good bump on the head from sometime between last night and this morning…then it weren't Shane who he'd been tracking through 'the pit' after all. It was Merle!

_Author's Note:_ _Okay, this is really stupid, but I'm like all hyped up still over one of the newest pictures I posted in the Photo Album of Michael Rooker ("Merle") wearing a cowboy hat…so, uh, yeah…the Photo Album has been updated…everyone go and check out that pic of Rook! Whew! I'm feelin' it!lol Oh, and thank you for reading!lol I don't know who makes me more giddy, all of you, or Merle!lol_

_Special thanks and welcome to BEINGLOLASTAR, ARTIFICIAL HERO, SKARSGARDFOREVER for subscribing to this story, and another special thanks and welcome to SUNNYMUFFINS for also subscribing to this story, and making it one of her favorites! As always, everyone feel free to jump into the discussion whenever you would like too! We'd all love to have you!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVAE: Wow, you mean reading me didn't almost get you fired today?lol Seriously, thank you for always reading and always leaving me such great stuff to think about! Good to see you picking up on the whole "insecruties/survival" thing, but then I'm not at all surprised that you are! You really get the emotional stuff! And yay! Not only are you stuck on Grecia and her eating issues! Yes, Daryl's got his own stuff going on that can't be overlooked! He's just as messed up at Grecia is, and you're the only person so far to voice that! It's part of what makes them go together…they're each messed up, but in different ways. Thanks again for such an awesome review and as always, thank you for being your ever-lovely self, too!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: And right away I'm laughing at you again, because in the opening line, you've become the Adverb Cheerleader!lol Kinda boring routines though…"Gimme an 'L!' Gimme a 'Y!' Gimme an 'L!' Gimme a 'Y!'"lol Agreed, I wouldn't want to have to be Grecia talking to Daryl about her Shane idea…but guess what, I do have to be, sorta!lol Oh, and your 'table for two' idea was really sweet! That might work out at some point too…just for you!;-) And I'm glad that you find Grecia's inner monologues to be as funny as I'd hoped they'd be! I hope she's coming across as that kid who really wants to go swimming, but is afraid of how cold the water is going to be. And you're right, she does have to remind herself constantly that she "hates sex," and that says it all right there! Cool that you picked up on that! So you're a rising junior then? Well, hell…way to stand there and wait for your name to be called, good on you!lol Congrats on that 4.0, nonetheless though! Oh…and if you ever really want to try writing smut, and want some help with it, let me know! I'd be glad to give you some pointers! It took me awhile to figure out how to write it…I used to be very into proper anatomical terms that made everything feel robotic and sterile…but I found my place in it all, and I've been told by a lot of readers that I'm pretty good at the smut stuff!lol So, let me know, the offer stands!:-) Thanks again for reading and for reviewing…and hating on Shane…and truly, great job with that 4.0!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Wow! Welcome, and I am truly beside myself after reading your very raw and down to earth review! Thank you for stepping up to review in the first place! You said some things that were exactly the mirror I needed when it comes to seeing how my work looks! (Oh, and I should apologize for adding to the AN by thanking you, huh?lol Yes, I will be the first to agree that these AN's are ridiculously long, but I really do want my readers to know how appreciated they are! And tonight, that includes you…so suck it up!lol Oh, and you're Canadian? Great! Go Leafs! I bleed blue down here, believe it or not. And after I've gone and said that, you'll probably kick my ass and tell me you hate hockey, or worse yet, that you're a Sens fan!lol) Anyway…thank you for hating Grecia, and continuing to want to hate her! The people who hated her are always my favorite people to talk to and hear from! Yesss! You get it! She was not someone to be admired or liked when this story started! I knew I was taking a substantial risk with a character I intentionally wanted everyone to hate, but I did it because I like the whole redemption theme! That, and because no one else was doing it! Most OC's are just so darn pretty and likeable…and okay, I stayed with pretty, but I was hoping it would be as annoying as it was meant to be, and you obviously saw where I was going with it! Wow! You're like the only person who has ever said you want to hate her because she's pretty, and that's what I was hoping to hear from someone! My job was making her more than just pretty…and since you don't really hate her, I guess I am, then! Yay! Thank you! And I totally understand where you're coming from with your issue about Daryl saying "I love you" so soon…I wrestled with that for a long time myself…wish I could have done that a little better than how it came out…but I justify the idea to myself, at least, by realizing that when it comes to women and relationships and love, Daryl (who Reedus said he plays as though "he's never had sex") really doesn't have any experience to draw from, so therefore, Daryl doesn't know what he's going to do next either. He's just as surprised as Grecia is when he says something like that. Okay, this is getting long, and I know you hate that lol, so I'll try to wrap it up! Just know that your review was one of the best I've ever gotten and I thank you for not sparing a word! You will definitely be in my thoughts as I write, and you have already done much to make me a much sharper writer than I was prior to reading your words! Thank you so very much!_

_To MY-EDWARD-1992: Hello and nice to see you again! Yes, you nailed it! What Daryl has with Grecia is "weird" in just about every way…and that's what I was hoping you'd come away thinking about it…so thank you for confirming it for me! Really great! Thanks so much for reading…and getting weirded out!lol_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Yay! You thought it was fun to read? Oh! I have the biggest smile on my face now! I love knowing that you were enjoying this chapter like that and sort of giggling right along with Grecia! Yes! Score! Thank you for letting me know that, and also for having the magical ability to get right into what you read and have fun with it! You're so awesome! Thanks again!_

_To KAY012JS: Yay! You came back!:-) Not that you're one of my favorite people or anything!lol And wow…now I'm like having vision of you and VERITASKYM fighting out bar room style, over Daryl, with broken Coors Light bottles while Merle and I talk shit about how trashy the women are that Daryl hooks up with!lol No, of course not…neither you, nor the lovely VK are trashy! I love you both! But really, now you're putting "date" ideas in my head, and I love it! And, wow…my happy like shot straight up to the roof when you mentioned how you're just as anxious for Grecia to eat as you are for her and Daryl to hook up! Yesss! I'm laying down some serious layers of anticipation here, and you're even picking up on the ones tht aren't the fun stuff, and that's awesome because it tells me how Grecia is really turning into the character that I'd meant for her to become, because you're so concerned for her! Oh wow! Thank you for saying that, and thank you even more for reading with the intelligence it takes to scoop that up! And I laughed when you said you could see her having food while she's in bed with Daryl…well, they do sleep on/under the dining room table!lol That's just perfect!lol And wow…that comparison you made between Daryl saying he won't eat with Grecia, and then Dale and Andrea at the CDC…damn! I didn't see that when I put this together, but of course you did! Layers really are your thing! I'm telling you, you and VK see some amazing things in what I write that I don't see myself…and I really wanna borrow your glasses sometimes!lol But then, that is sort of what you let me do by reviewing…and your reviews are some of the ones I look forward to seeing the most! So thank you one more time for reading and commenting, and for always going a step further with your reading than just looking at the words I put on the page! I'm so impressed by the things you understand from y writing that I didn't even say, but meant anyway! You're just so damn cool like that! Oh, thanks for the offer to keep Merle in line, but Merle is always good to me…at least, that's what he tells me, And good luck to you with that broken beer bottle fight for Daryl's hand too!lol_

_Okay…gotta run now and start work on Chapter 27, cuz Tuesday is going to be tight for me where writing is concerned, but I am bound and determined to get a chapter up for you all on Wednesday! So, good night for now as I rush off to write, and thank you all more than I can even begin to put into words for reading and for reviewing! And don't forget…the Photo Album's updated…go check out Rook! Whew!lol Thanks again and may all of you have the most wonderful Tuesday possible! You all deserve it! - Grace Rooker…um, I mean, just "Grace"…sorry, don't know what came over me…lol _


	27. 911

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,256_

Chapter 27 

The end of patrol and coming back to the house kind of sucked. Usually it was the part of the day when Grecia felt the most relief…she'd survived another morning in 'the pit' where the most walkers were encountered…but now, the end of her and Daryl's patrol meant it was the end of her time alone with Daryl too. Not that they'd been flirting around the whole time in the pit or anything, but there was now a new sense of intimacy in their morning patrol together, a new sense of what they had to offer each other and learn from one another. Grecia never had that with anyone else before; her life used to be totally about what someone else could do for her or get her by association with them. And now…she had this whole world to learn about from Daryl…who seemed to know everything. She wanted to know it all too…the more she learned, the more it changed her, and she was really liking the person she was becoming…and Daryl was a really big part of what was shaping her, too.

But, now they were back at the house…class was over for the day, so to speak…and that meant she and Daryl had to go about their routines as if they were the same two people they'd always been with no feelings between them. It should have been easy to re-assume those roles; after all, they'd not been in love for longer they had been…but it wasn't easy…felt so dull and lifeless to not be looking at each other and getting so openly hyped up about what they saw in one another and what it made them feel. Daryl was right to want to keep this on the down low until they knew more about it themselves, but it still didn't make it suck any less. Grecia loved him…and part of her wanted everyone to know it! But mostly, she just wanted the freedom to duck under Daryl's muscled arm and lay her head on his hunky shoulder whenever the urge to struck her. But no…as far as anyone else knew, she and Daryl weren't a _thing_…and she had to keep it that way.

In fact, Daryl wasn't even around anymore. When he'd seen that his snare was sprung, but not successful in nailing any culprits, he'd gotten tense…really tense. There was something that seemed to be running through his mind on a constant loop, and whatever it was, it was eating Daryl up. But he wouldn't tell Grecia a thing and she'd known not to ask if he wasn't volunteering it. But he seemed awful worried for her all of a sudden…was always looking over her shoulder like he expected someone was going to appear there, about to snatch her up and carry her off…but…what sense did that make? Yeah, it was really bad that they had some stranger coming into their territory and setting snares…but why would whoever it was be looking to make off with Grecia?

Grecia had really wanted to try and calm Daryl down, but since he wouldn't talk, she didn't have the chance to do that. So, she'd helped him re-set the trap, making some changes to the trigger mechanism and then going about hiding it a lot better than it had been the first time…Daryl seeming like he was going far out of his way to ensure how hidden it was, almost like he was trying to hide it from himself. Something about it being set off was really haunting him; and it wasn't letting go.

When they'd finally finished up to Daryl's satisfactions, he'd turned to Grecia and given her a look like…like he was so sorry…like something had happened to her that he didn't mean, but couldn't do nothing about other than what he'd already done…and he felt like that wasn't enough too. But what the hell was all that? And then all the "sorry" in his eyes fired right up to some sort of protective anger that Grecia had to admit she liked on him…and Daryl grabbed her by the hand, held it tightly, and he didn't let go of it all the way down the near hill, held it until the first sign of someone outside the house who might have seen them walking hand in hand like that.

It was nice that he'd done that…but it wasn't exactly out of some sweet affection, Grecia knew that. No, it was more a combination of laying claim to her and just needing something to hold onto that made Daryl clutch her hand up like that and bring her along with him wherever it was that he went. He was making sure nothing or no one jumped out from wherever and took her away from him…and he was also looking for a little comfort, his palm pressed to hers and drinking up the softness of it like it was ice on a burn. Grecia was happy to soothe him in whatever way she could, but she wished more that she could know what it was that disordered Daryl.

And Daryl was unusually disordered too; so upset that he'd forgone his usual rinse off at the garden hose and loped right up the porch steps and into the house, covered in mud and marsh from 'the pit,' calling for Rick. Grecia had wanted to follow, but Daryl hadn't asked her too, and she had no cause, that anyone was supposed to know about, to go traipsing off worriedly after Daryl, so she'd just bit the bullet and started to wash the mud and muck off of her clothes and herself like normal. But now she sat on the lower porch stairs in the sun, waiting to dry out…and hoping that maybe Daryl would reappear and let her know something about whatever it was…or at least let her know that he was okay.

"Back to 'the pit' this morning?"

Grecia jumped, so consumed with thoughts of how Daryl was that she'd failed to notice that Shane had been approaching. He was by himself, like he'd gone out into the orchard alone today, despite Rick's directives that no one went anywhere alone…but then, it didn't get much more alone than sleeping by himself in the barn got. Yeah, something was up with Shane, and it was only getting worse.

A rifle rested on Shane's shoulder, his usual rifle, only the sight at the end of it looked bent for some reason…how could he shoot at and hit anything with that? But then, it seemed like so much was bent out of shape and crooked with Shane these days, so why not his rifle sight as well? Although Grecia was pretty sure his weapon had been in much better condition yesterday when he'd told her to fall in and patrol with himself and Andrea. Hmm…yeah…why was that rifle sight bent now? Shane wasn't…no…he'd been acting strangely and eerily, but he wasn't suicidal or anything, was he? And even if he was…how the hell did that equal his rifle sight being bent today? Hmm…maybe it the barrel of Shane's rifle took the brunt of the fall when Daryl had knocked him down yesterday? No…Shane's rifle had slid off his shoulder and landed butt end first…Grecia remembered that much. So…why was Shane's sight bent?

But Grecia didn't have time to spare on conspiracy theories centered around a bent rifle sight while talking to Shane. She had to be careful around Shane…everyone did. She was getting the impression that today, he was even more 'off' than he usually was. Maybe it was related to that bent rifle sight? Or, maybe it was related to Daryl trying to kill him yesterday? Grecia still felt sick to her stomach when she thought about that…Rick would have dropped Daryl like a rock if Daryl killed Shane, and Grecia wanted so much better for Daryl than that. And Shane…Grecia just wanted him to go back to being old Shane! But right now, he was beaten down, anger and shame repressed Shane.

Both those eyes of his that so often looked like black marbles were framed by a mask of deep purple blue all around them. Grecia's first instinct when Shane just appeared there had been to get up, go into the house and find Daryl…but Grecia stilled herself, looked up at Shane, past the bruises and the shadowed face beneath the brim of his police ball cap, trying to find some trace of old Shane in there…and there was always some…nomadic though it was. Yeah, she had to try to pull old Shane back to the surface and keep him there…old Shane was worth that fight…but was he worth upsetting things with Daryl? Grecia's stomach tensed inside her, and not just from her constant hunger she kept suppressing. She loved Daryl…she'd do anything for Daryl…but if she didn't try to keep an eye on Shane, then her group, and Daryl, were all at risk. Grecia kept that thought in mind and looked back at Shane, strong, the way Daryl would have. "Yeah," she answered and tried not to sound exuberant about it. "Guess I'm still on a team after all."

But Shane looked down at the ground like he was ignoring her comment or maybe like it didn't mean to him what it did to her. When he looked up at her again with those beaten and bruised eyes, Grecia knew old Shane was once again being pushed aside by whatever darkness so often shut him out now. "Daryl take you back, or you go back? There's an important difference between the two. One you can be proud of. The other," Shane paused and was shaking his head at her. "Not so much."

Somehow Grecia had an inkling that Shane wasn't just talking about her and Daryl…but she wasn't sure where it was coming from…she just remembered how yesterday morning, when Shane had started roaring about no one having the authority to question him or tell him 'no,' that Lori had run out onto the porch. But Grecia pushed away from that thought, didn't want to be anywhere in whatever that was…even without knowing exactly what it meant, it still felt dangerous. Besides, Shane was measuring her, blowing little annoyance bubbles at her to see if she'd pop them. But it was important not to let Shane get her flustered…she had to be strong with Shane, no weaknesses. "I can handle the decision I made, Shane. And I can live with it too."

His head jerked up, black pupils making contact with hers from under the brim of the police hat, his face even darker now than it would have been because of the two black eyes that formed overnight, his nose still kind of crooked like it was probably always going to be now. He sucked in a quick breath through his mouth, his nose likely still too swollen to breathe through, and for a split second, old Shane floated to the top again like a piece of storm debris. "If I implied otherwise, I'm sorry. Not what I was meaning."

Grecia wanted to smile and relax when he'd said that, but she couldn't; there just wasn't enough old Shane speaking to her to make her think he hadn't said it in order to make her drop whatever guard she had up. She just sighed and tried to think of something to say that wasn't accepting of his apology, but also didn't blow it off doubtfully. She felt like she was undercover, and for the first time she began to realize that she was, too! Grecia hadn't talked to Rick yet, but that was essentially what she was asking for…and undercover assignment to document and collect evidence of what the hell was up with Shane! Wow…_and not in a good way_…Grecia wasn't sure she was ready for something like that…but if she could get through this conversation with Shane, she'd certainly feel better about her chances!

"You look like hell." Grecia eyes were still on Shane, all the bruises, the bent nose, the gasping way he breathed, and the words just came out of her mouth with no effort. It was no wonder really; there had been so many mornings in her past life when she'd been so stressed out and unhappy and just couldn't stand herself, but couldn't figure out why or how to fix it…and some of those same things were bleeding off of Shane right now.

Grecia had a genuine fit one morning in the luxurious Roman spa bath of the penthouse she and Sancho called home. She'd just found out about Sancho's young, blond mistress, her _Playboy_ issue had just hit store shelves, everyone was going to see Grecia naked now…and she was feeling so weak and so tired, hadn't eaten for three whole days in preparation for a meager pose or two in Chanel's spring collection…she was sitting at her vanity, trying to put on her make-up, and hold herself up right on the stool at the same time, wobbling and shaking, not strong enough to get control of her weakened, starved muscles…and she'd completely missed with her lip liner, sent a heavy line of Spiced Tea anti-aging formula streaking well past the corner of her mouth…and she just lost it.

Out of nowhere she'd started crying and screaming and throwing her cosmetics at her reflection in the mirror, knocking the rest to the floor, foundation and eye shadows and bronzers spilling all over her, the floor, the walls…pounding her fists on the vanity top, sending a mist of powders and pastes everywhere, then with a burst of crazed sadness and despairing need to feel something that was real, she'd slammed her head down onto the vanity top, which was by then like an ink pad full of beiges, blacks, blues, greens…she still wasn't sure how long it was before Sancho found her, all curled up against the infinity tub, streaked with every color imaginable, hair frazzled and frizzed and a big egg shaped bump right between her eyes. He'd cursed the mess first, kicking bottles of foundation around the marble floor, tripping on little tins of powder. "You look like hell," that's what he'd said to her…then dialed 911, and dumped her off on the paramedics that showed up.

Looking at Shane now, that's exactly what came to Grecia's mind, that hell. She couldn't say for sure what happened to him, but part of her understood what it took to get there…she only hoped it wasn't too late to bring him back. And maybe it wasn't…Shane was sighing again, looking at the ground a moment…or hanging his head…or just averting his eyes so that Grecia couldn't read what was in them, but he was also striding forward, turning around then sort of crumpling onto the step she was sitting on, taking up the open space beside her and seeming to just fall all the way down into himself, face in his hands, shoulders stooped forward, no strength left in him, stressed out, unhappy, couldn't stand himself, wishing he could feel something real…yeah, Shane looked like hell.

"Thanks," it was like the word had to crawl out of his mouth and it was muffled by how his hands were completely covering his battered face still, and then he was quiet, just the sound of his labored breathing amplified by the acoustics of his hands. There was nothing threatening about Shane in such a posture, but Grecia knew he was likely still dangerous, no matter how worn down and weak he appeared…wounded beasts were always the most desperate.

But still, she knew what it was like to be abandoned and dumped on paramedics…she wasn't doing that to Shane, so to speak. "You want some ice?" Grecia asked, part of her, the part that owed so much to old Shane, flared up and felt badly, wanted to try and help him…even if she wasn't about to make herself believe that all of this couldn't still be some kind of 'pity me' show that Shane was putting on to gain her allegiance. But it was hard to see anyone going through what Shane was displaying…particularly when Grecia had been there herself. And all the while, a voice was chanting in her head for Daryl to _stay in the house, don't look outside at the porch…don't see Shane sitting here next to her._ Grecia was "working" right now; deep undercover…no matter that she couldn't help feeling some sympathy for Shane. "I'll get you some i—"

"No," Shane cut her off and suddenly raised his head, pushing himself up straight again, elbows supporting his upper body on his knees, those black eyes on her again from under the brim of that police hat. Somehow he looked even more pathetic as he tried to appear to be his usual, imposing self. "You been giving any thought at all to what I asked you yesterday?"

And there it was; the whole reason Shane had approached her…and yeah, now Grecia could feel how melodramatic he'd been playing it to…all of this forlorn, beaten up and all alone "I can't live without you" crap that loser men always did. _Damn it, Shane_! But part of her still believed that Shane was in that same hell she'd been in once, but was he asking her for her help to pull him out of it, or was he trying to pull Grecia into it too?

Either way, Grecia had the perfect opportunity to be who could monitor Shane, get a feel for who he was now and what he was planning and putting together, if anything at all. And somehow, she'd followed her gut straight through this conversation with him and had made it to the other side, undetected. She could do this…the more she thought about it, undercover had always been her thing; she'd been pretending to be happy, and pretending to be superior to everyone around her for years…she could handle the occasional patrol with Shane…but Daryl…_no, don't_…this was for Daryl as much as it was for the safety of everyone else too. Grecia lifted her head, looked right back into Shane's black eyes, searched for some little speck of old Shane that might be floating around, and just like always, there was. "Yes," she told him, speaking only to old Shane, despite what still tried to cover him up like he never existed. "I just need to talk to Rick first, tell him I want to split out a few of my patrols, partner up with you now and the—"

"Forget about Rick!" Shane was suddenly alive and shouting, black eyes so wide with frustration at the name "Rick" that Grecia for a moment was afraid they'd swallow her. But Shane didn't stay keyed up for too long, grumbled something quietly to himself as he pulled off the police hat and ran his hand over his shaved head, closed his eyes a minute and then sort of re-set himself before he looked up at her…and there was old Shane again…looking at her the way he'd looked at her when she'd told him about Sancho leaving her behind and Blanche…well, Grecia still wouldn't think about that. But old Shane wasn't the only thing Grecia was looking at; there was a lot of desperation burning hard, like a fever, in Shane's black eyes, his look intent and on edge. "Just…stay out of 'the pit,' Grecia! Come with me tomorrow morning, or don't…but, please…stay out of 'the pit!"

_Author's Note:__ Hot Damn! Thirteen reviews today! OMG! That's better than sticking my hand down Merle's pants!lol Thank you all so incredibly much! I can't believe you all chipped in and did that for me! Wow! Just for that…you all know that "date" story that keeps being talked about? Well, guess what! ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN THE "DATE" STORY! It's true! I will be contacting my loyal reviewers about what info I need from you, if you're interested in being in the story, more towards the end of the week. You all are just so wonderful to me, and I really want to show you how much I appreciate you for it! Thirteen reviews! Wow! I'm so blown away…but, maybe I should go and stick my hand down Merle's jeans just to make sure that 13 reviews really is better than that?lol Seriously, thank you! Just…wow!_

_Special thanks to LADEY JEZZEBELLA for subscribing to this story, making it one of her favorites as well as making me one of her favorite authors! Wow! So good see you back! Thanks so much!_ _Another big Thank You and hearty Welcome to ALINA MAXWELL for also subscribing to this story! I love new people, so thanks for being one!_

_To CORBSXX: Thank you for taking a break from your studies to both read and review! Wow, I know how busy school can get around finals time, so I do appreciate that you make time for this story! I'm so glad you're liking the sexual tension! I'm loving it too! And you "looooooveeeee" Merle too?lol Wow…have I, like, infected everyone with that?lol But I'm so glad a happy Daryl made you warm and tingly! But you had to know it wasn't going to last long!lol But you probably did, because you're just that damn smart! Thanks again for sharing and best of luck to you with your studying!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Well darn…you're not into hockey. What would I be if I didn't at least tr though, right?lol But that's okay, you had me with your very first review!lol And yes, you are absolutely right that I could respond to everyone in a PM, but I know I have some reviewers who like to read all the notes at the end like this…and really, without them all in public like this, there really are some things that would have never happened…like the stupid "date" story, for instance. But yes, you are right about the PM's…it would make more sense, and sometimes I am tempted…but I just love the community feeling of doing them this way…sorry that it keeps tricking you up. But, if I did start posting "Total Words in Chapter" at the start of each new chapter now to give you a better idea of how long it is. Does that help? Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing again! I was hoping you would and when I saw that you did, I was so excited! I'm so happy to have made you laugh with Daryl's monologue about kissing! And yes, you got exactly what I was hoping you'd see there! Daryl is like a little kid when it comes to intimate things, like kissing! He never really "grew up" in that sense, and neither has Grecia…so they get to do that together! Cool! I'm like super happy that you picked up on that! And I want you to know that I don't hate either, so no, I won't make him into a senseless psycho. And Merle…well…I think by now you know how it is with me and But absolutely, when I write him, you can expect "Merle" and not some trite concept of him. I strive hard not to do that. Merle's got a story…he was tough before Daryl was tough…Merle's older, meaner and wilder…I'm not about to slap a "you know how he is" sign on him and move along…nope, not going to happen! But thank you for making me accountable ahead of time! I need readers to do that! The more you keep my ass in line, the more I'll love you for it! So thanks again for such an awesome review! And sorry, again, for the long-ass AN!lol_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: Thank you for being excited about Merle right along with me! I just hope I do as good a job with him as you do! I'm sorta intimidated to write him after reading him in your story…you own that man in a way I hope to! Hmm…wow…and now I'm so totally not thinking in literary terms Ahem…anyway, thank you for always making time in your day to not only read but to also review, and to put things in the perspective of "dead dogs and water under the bridge" when you do!lol Wow…you should write Hallmark cards!lol Seriously though, you know you're my fellow "Merle Girl" angel dropped to heaven and I am so grateful for every minute of knowing you! Thanks again!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Wow! You've like said the thing that has me the most happy in your review! Whew-hoo! You keep wondering when Grecia is going to "remember that incident with Merle?" Yeah! I was hoping someone would voice that! But…why do you think she hasn't yet? Are you buying into Daryl's explanation for why? Thank you for being the one smartypants reader to bring that up! That's one of the million dollar questions in this story! Thank you also for laughing along with at Daryl's kissing dilemma! I can just imagine how your 7 page paper turned out afterwards!lol And thank you for finding the time to read and review with so many academic demands on you! Your reviews are the reason I turn out chapters that everyone likes so much, so frequently! So it's very sweet of you spend what free time you do have helping me to make this story into what it is becoming! Thank you ever so much, and best of luck to you with all your papers, studying and exams!_

_To LADEY JEZZEBELLA: Hello again and welcome back! It is such an honor to have someone with your acuity still reading my story! Yes! You got the whole "Daryl is like a kid" thing I was hoping would come through, and you've so made my night by saying how "their relationship is complicated, but they fit together!" Wow! That's just how I wanted them to be! Thank you for saying that! Also glad you enjoyed the fight scene, and that you're on board with how I'm writing Daryl too! Wow! Just so many things to thank you for, but mostly, thank you for giving me the direction I really do need! You're awesome! So glad to see you back!_

_To VERITASKYM: Alright, woman…check your PM's! I sent you another one! And thank you for answering the first one finally! Like I said, I'm so excited by what you wrote! Thank you also for reviewing each chapter separately! I can't say enough about my reviewers who take the time to do that! That's so sweet and so very dedicated of you, and I do remember that kind of consideration! And I'm loving you picked up on all the stuff that "eating" and "food" really symbolize in the last few chapters! I love that you get that kind of stuff, you look at the words or the images and see the hidden stuff around them…you really are a gem of a reader! And then you go and say this "the best" story you've seen here? Wow…I'm speechless! Thank you for holding such a high opinion of my writing ability, but it would be wrong of me not to say that it is not all me who has made this story into "the best!" It's been you, and everyone else who reviews, who have done that! I'd be nowhere without you guys, so actually, it's you and everyone else who reviews that is "the best!" Daryl thinks so too…he's going to spell it out to you in squirrels on our double date in lieu of flowers!lol Thanks again!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: And thank you also for taking the time to review each chapter separately! I know how busy life can be, so I truly do value that you would sit and take the time to write out two review instead of just condensing them! You are so very sweet and even more thoughtful! Thank you! And very good question about why Grecia hasn't just starved to death by now! I know I mentioned that a normal amount of food for her in a day is 2 or 3 handfuls of nuts or dried fruit, so she is eating, but she's eating a ridiculous little amount. But, it's enough to keep her body functioning, at least it was until her lifestyle became more active. And you are absolutely right, she is "crazy" in some ways…in a sense, she is harming herself, so yeah, "crazy" does fit! So cool that you saw that! And I was laughing at you laughing at Daryl's kissing issues! So thank you for that laugh! I'm so glad you enjoyed that! And awww…I'm so touched that you get all the "details" of the "flaws and conflicts" in my characters! I love writing the little things, and that you see them and think about them is what I appreciate about you as a reader! Thank you ever so much!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Hello and welcome! Thank you so much for your review! It's so good to see new people in our little group that hangs out under the story!lol Congratulations on catching up, thank you for reading and thank you for thinking it's "awesome!" So are you for letting me know that, and I will kick some more Shane and Andrea clues your way soon! Thanks again!_

_To KAY012JS: I'm so psyched that you've been "here" to talk to for 3 nights in a row! Wow! Powerful stuff!:-) So is the thought of me and Merle placing bets on you and VK while you go at each other with broken beer bottles!lol I'm just so happy that in addition to having such an intuitive gift for gleaning meaning from what you read, that you're also as goofy as I am!lol Oh, and Merle just said that if you and VK do ever get into it over Daryl, that Merle will just have to cut him in half to settle it between you two, so be thinkin' on what half 'a Daryl you want to be claimin'!lol Thank you for getting all wrapped in Daryl's kissing drama and Merle's re-emergence too! I write this stuff so much better when I know how excited a reader like you gets! You really are amazing! Like, backwoods, broken beer bottle wielding, Dixon-esque amazing! Thanks for hanging out and sharing your opinions! This story is what it is because of your feedback!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing! I am so happy to hear that you liked the chapter and it is wonderful to welcome new blood into our fold! Please feel free to speak your mind here! Thank you, and there's always more on the way! _

_Whew…okay…really long AN tonight, but I love every minute of writing them! I hope this chapter has you all scratching your head too! And I know this chapter was short, so thank you for your patience on that! Had to be out in the barn all day Tuesday making sure my farrier (that's a blacksmith to all you non-horsey ) wasn't smoking in my barn as he was trimming my horse's feet and putting new shoes on them. I love my farrier, but it drives me crazy that he thinks it's okay to smoke in a place full of things like hay and straw that combust in no time flat! I don't want my barn going up like Hershel's did in the S2 finale, so I hang out while my farrier's here to make sure he doesn't light up!lol Again, thanks for accepting this shorter chapter due to my writing time constraints. And thank you all for those 13 reviews on Tuesday! I'm still just so star-struck over that! Wow! That actually runs about even with how it feels to put my hand down Merle's pants!lol So, thank you all again, all the best to you, and may your Wednesday be as good to you as I feel with my hand down Merle's pants!lol You all rock and I'm so very blessed to have you! - Grace _


	28. Ghost Hunter

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 4,524_

Chapter 28 

"Lordy boy, but if I ain't knowed 'bout that sportin' goods store y'all picked over along your ways, I'd be ruminatin' on justa what liquor store ya went and knocked over to be buyin' all that d-ziner _Mossy Oak_ gear."

Merle was leering all over the Treestand pattern camouflage that Daryl was climbing into. They'd never been able to afford nothin' like no _Mossy Oak_ unless they stole it, which is sorta what Daryl had done still. Daryl had a full outfit, cargo pants, jacket, boots, hat and facemask…he'd basically looted it all up with visions of doing some serious hunting to keep the group fed…but it would figure that the first time he slapped all this gear on, it weren't no Whitetails he was goin' after. He stayed quiet, not about to start speaking, that woulda only made things a lot worse off than they was. He just went about lacing up them camo boots, tucking the pants legs into them commando bloused style…thinkin' of what he'd need to take with him food wise…he weren't taking no chances 'a being seen out there in 'the pit,' and he was stayin' out there until this situation was handled too!

But Merle weren't givin' up, doing all he could to instigate Daryl into losin' his shit at him and goin' off in a way that woulda had everyone in the house rushin' back to Hershel's old office to see what was wrong with him. Merle swung those broad shoulders around like he was advertising them, and he was. "And ain't ya look just like one 'a 'em big headed CEO's out on some game ranch in Texas, a tryin' to remind yourself that you is a man by blowin' away a quail or two…all dressed in yer pretty, little top 'a the line, huntin' outfit…" Merle paused a moment, grinned that truck stop sorta grin that always looked like a toothpick or cigarette shoulda been dangling from the corner of his mouth, grinning like Merle thought of himself as some God damn pretty boy…which he did. His big arms, regrettably bigger than Daryl's, flexed. "That what you is becomin' 'round here, son? Gonna be ol' Rick's right hand? Gonna lead men and protect the women folk?" Again Merle paused, this time to laugh like he couldn't have thought Daryl was a bigger asshole than what he obviously did right then. "Or is you only out to be protectin' that comely little red haired piece 'a ass? Huh? That it? That the kinda man I raised up outta the boy you was?"

That remark about split Daryl's rage wide open and his head jerked up from the boot he was lacing up and he glared hard at where Merle was standing there, one big foot up on top of Hershel's old desk, his massive frame leaning casually forward on his knee as he grinned that grin at Daryl…too fucking big to knock over, even if Daryl did get him down on the floor; yeah, Merle might have been Daryl's rescuer when he was kid, but some of the worst beatin's Daryl ever took come from Merle…the two of them didn't fight much, but when they did…_shit_…Daryl didn't need to be thinkin' this right now…not with what he was going back out to 'the pit' to look for and take down…but this weren't about wantin' to…it was about havin' to.

But Daryl couldn't handle anymore thoughts about Merle and what he'd done, or tried to do to Grecia. Why on earth did Merle figure rape was something he needed to be adding to the long list of backhanded, deplorable and disgusting shit he'd done? Daryl had watched his brother sucker punch men into the ground, steal their woman, take their money and their trucks, stood there and cheered him on the night he took an arm wrestling challenge so far that Merle broke his opponents radius bone, then kept a twisting on it like about to just rip the appendage off…Merle was a hard one on the ladies, smacked a few a' 'em around if they mouthed off in a way he considered disrespectful, didn't care no more about them then for what was between their legs, and God forbid any of 'em ever stepped up with a big rounded belly, or a baby in their arms, a claimin' Merle was the daddy…cuz that got downright treacherous…like, brass knuckles to the abdomen treacherous…something Merle called, "takin' care 'a his own."

Daryl weren't never into pretendin' that shit was right, but Daryl could get himself right by it, could accept it about his brother…Daryl weren't no angel either, but he was just a little less psycho than what Merle was, even if Merle had decided it had nothin' to do with bein' "psycho" and always told Daryl he was the more "girlish" of the two Dixon boys. Daryl hated it every time Merle said that shit…but there weren't much Daryl could do about it…and when he tried to, Merle put a hurtin' on him that that kept Daryl in his place…but made him tougher too…built Daryl up into somethin' that was one day goin' to be able to challenge his brother like never before…and that day had come!

Merle was still there, looming every bit as large as he was, watchin'Daryl, waitin' for him to break and come at him like Daryl always did whenever Merle pushed hard on him like he was now. Merle thoroughly enjoyed unwinding his little brother into a blood hungry beast…and that was fine today…cuz that's what Daryl needed to be when he got back out there in 'the pit!' But Jesus God…why in hell had this had to happen? Merle was a son of a bitch…a real mean, twisted, sadistic son of a bitch…but Daryl loved him…maybe it weren't generally in the most brotherly 'a ways, but Merle had protected Daryl, raised him up into bein' exactly what no one wanted to mess with…ain't no one layin' their hands on Daryl without gettin' their ass beat so bad they started beggin' "y'all please stop" when it was only Daryl whoopin' 'em! Daryl loved his brother…Merle'd been everything to him…he didn't want to go out there a lookin' to take down Merle…

…but he had to…weren't no other way 'a keepin' Grecia safe…or himself. But mostly, it was Grecia at the forefront of Daryl's overprotective thoughts. Merle was a real scary son of a bitch…he'd spill't a lotta blood and broke a lotta wills…but why in God's name did Merle have to go and try forcin' himself on Grecia? Why? Where had that even come from? Maybe it woulda been a surprise that no one outside of the two Dixon boys woulda ever believed, but 'rape' weren't part of no curriculum what Merle ever put to Daryl. The Dixon boys was hunters, the thrill a' the chase was somethin' they savored no matter that it was a squirrel, wild hog or, in Merle's case, a woman…they ran hard and relentless after whatever it was they was lookin' to take down, but they weren't the type not to take the clean kill. So why…what had possessed Merle to…Grecia…_Christ_…walkin' up on that in them woods outside of Atlanta had broke Daryl's heart in a way he never knowed it could be broke…

Merle musta been gettin' impatient now waitin' on Daryl to go for his throat, took his big foot down from Hershel's old desk and turned his attention to the weapons Daryl laid out. "Well looky there! I am honored, son!" Merle was grinning again, lookin' like he might go ahead and take up one of what he was lookin' at. "You comin' ta' shoot me down with not just yer lil' ol' high tech injun shit, but yer bringin' along yer little miss's rifle too?" Merle's eyes glinted over the smooth black barrel of Grecia's Savage 110, his upper lip curling in some oddly lewd way like he'd been checkin' out her long legs instead of her hunting rifle, but Merle's point was clear, and taken hard and deep in Daryl's crazed brain and fiery heart. But Merle, who never could leave anythin' to just set, was the same as he always was. "Ya gonna put me down with a piece a steal what's come directly from her lily white hands?" Merle chuckled. "That s'posed ta' be poetic or some shit?"

Daryl was fuming now, nothin' worse than how un-intimidated Merle could be when Daryl was the most murderous towards him…murderous…why'd Merle hafta go and make Daryl need to do this? "You ain't never puttin' your damn hands on her ever again!" He heard himself growl, starrin' Merle down…and tryin' like hell now to reel himself back and not get lost in what was taking him over…Daryl needed his focus…couldn't let Merle get to him, not now…but Merle was just too damn good at knowing how to get to him…and Merle didn't pull no punches.

Merle started laughing, whole and heartily, slapped his knee a time or two, but gradually that good ol' boy type 'a guffaw was winding down and coiling up into something low and fear-provoking…Daryl knowing he should just look away, but he couldn't…stood there and watched as Merle raised up both his arms…but at the end of Merle's right wrist, weren't nothin' but a charcoaled looking stump, cauterized and all, but somehow still bleedin', all over everywhere.

"Well boy," Merle sighed as he looked over where he'd sawed off his own hand…while waitin' for Daryl to come get him off 'a that roof top. "Looks like I only got half the chance I use'ta' a' gettin' a hand on her, now don't it?" Merle's eyes were hooded, his expression cool and calm in a way that really wasn't, more like just some void of emotion that Daryl seen him launch into prior to beatin' the shit outta someone. Daryl's blood ran cold…he should just look away, but he couldn't, his eyes on the blood that poured from Merle's right arm, and Merle knew he was too, dug down in his psycho self, popped those eyes wide open and commenced a hollerin' like the gates 'a hell had just been flung open. "So you just come on out, boy! Ya done already left me to die on that roof…hell, ya might as well as cut my damn hand off yerself…ya turned your back on your blood, son! Ya forgot all 'bout yer kin, ya cut me loose and ya done moved on without me, a stealin' away my woman as ya went…so you come on out, stud! Might as well put the 'happy ending' on this lil' fairy tale by shootin' me between the eyes with that stupid, retard bitch's gun!"

"Daryl!"

A tremor seemed to come up through the floor and Daryl felt it shake him just enough to know that it was actually the reverberation of footsteps on the old wooden boards; just enough of a sway and jiggle to make Merle evaporate in front of him, gone, climbed back inside Daryl's head where he'd somehow managed to escape from. For a moment Daryl couldn't move, was trying to catch his breath like Merle had took it away when he faded into the nothingness that he was from the first word that Daryl had heard his brother uttering to him. But before Daryl could find that breath or even start to feel so icy cold about who it was he was going back out to 'the pit' to find, Carol flew at him from around the corner of Hershel's old office door.

"Daryl, what is it? Ain't never heard you yell what like that before." Carol read Daryl better than anyone else ever had, and she had a way about her when she knew something was serious, even if no one else could tell that it was. She was in that gear now, knew there was no one else in the office for Daryl to have yelled at, and she was looking Daryl over from head to toe in his _Mossy Oak_ huntin' duds, but she knew Daryl couldn't and wouldn't talk unless he settled some, and 'Mama Dixon' had a way about doing that too. "Where you going out to all dressed up like a tree?"

But Daryl weren't in no mood to talk…even though he kind of was…Rick hadn't been no help; seems the former cop and Daryl had switched sides on their assumptions about who it was trespassing in 'the pit.' Rick just listened and then shook his head, sayin' about how Daryl seemed "fixated" on somethin' happening to Grecia, and how that had made his sudden idea that it was Merle, and not Shane, stompin' 'round in 'the pit' feel "kind of knee jerk." Then Rick had turned the conversation to how Shane had near about moved out of the house, how no one knew what it was Shane was a doin', or not doin', at night no longer. Rick was all but positive now that Daryl's first suspicions were correct…and Daryl wished like hell that he still agreed…but that snare…someone tripped the thing just to trip it…that's what Merle'd 'a done…Merle, who drug Grecia into them woods…Merle who was still comin' between Daryl and his girl…Daryl had to protect Grecia…he had to make Merle go away.

Rick weren't seein' that side 'a things though…sympathized with Daryl, but told him to "stand down," and also to "think about it a little further than he had already." Weren't like Rick to be talkin' shit like that and Daryl weren't understandin' why he was neither…but fuck him; if Rick weren't gonna man up and put up the appropriate fight, then Daryl'd do it all by himself. Merle was his brother after all…and it was Daryl's girl what Merle had tried to…_shit_…Daryl got to feelin' so sick at his stomach now when he thought about it…_damn it…sweet Lord_…Daryl loved his brother, he did not want take his brother out…but he had to…he had to.

Carol was here though, she was waitin' on him to say something…'Mama Dixon' rollin' up to keep her boy safe, but Daryl couldn't be talkin' right now. Talkin' woulda let out too much steam, and he needed all the hype and might he could muster where he was going, and who he was facing down when he got there. But…he wanted to tell Carol…someone should know…someone should know so that incase anything happened to him…incase Daryl didn't come walking back ever again, someone would know to warn the group about who was comin' for 'em…and Grecia…Daryl hoped to God that someone would keep her safe!

"I'll be out in 'the pit,' don't know for how long; days maybe." He finally said to her, but didn't look at her, just moved along with his gearing up, grabbing the little tin of green and brown and dark yella face paint to smear onto his hands and his neck where the net-like facemask didn't quite obscure all. "Don't none 'a y'all come after me, neither. And you keep Grecia in this house, no matter how much she cries or wants for me."

Carol's brow furrowed and she only looked more concerned, and her eyes had kinda jumped and moved with every inflection and drawl of Daryl's words, like she noticed his voice sounded a little different from normal. "What's this all about? And if it's warrantin' all 'a what you're givin' it, why isn't Rick involved?"

Daryl exhaled loudly, but the breath caught in his throat and he felt himself shake again, heard Merle laughing from somewhere inside his head. He was so afraid to say this, even though it was best to let someone know where he'd gone and why. He'd tried to tell Rick, but Rick just didn't understand, told Daryl to "stand down for now" that they'd "pair up tonight for a patrol to take another look and be watchful," but Daryl couldn't wait that long, damn it!

_Grecia_…why it was that her name appeared there in his mind like some hushed, almost prayed whisper, Daryl didn't know, but it had been happening ever since Daryl'd seen that snare set off the way it was…_Grecia_…there was only one way to show her that Daryl'd never let Merle try to hurt again…Daryl's girl had looked so happy out there in 'the pit' today, so anxious to see what Daryl saw when he looked at a mark on the ground, so pretty and so perfect and so proud of herself for something, finally!

She weren't the girl she had been before, she'd busted free of so much 'a the shit what made her into something that absolutely no one in the group could stand when she'd first arrived as this scared silly, shallow, uppity, out of control, conceited mess what never even tried to do anything for no one, including herself. Daryl'd hated her, he'd hated her up one side and right down the other, but even as he'd hated on her, he'd knowed there was something under that shit attitude 'a hers. And now what it was had broke free, was walking in the sunshine, holding her head up high, doing for herself and others too…and it was also lovin' on him like no one ever tried to do before. Grecia was who she was always supposed to be now; his girl.

Daryl had to keep her, he had to ward off all of anything that might be able to take Grecia out of where she'd figured out how to be…he wanted her to stay there, because that's who she was…a happy, pretty, perfect in her own way girl that Daryl wanted nothing more than to be as close to as he could be…but Daryl couldn't get any closer to his girl than what he'd been…not when Merle had gone and tried to…to…_no_, he couldn't even think it no more, made him feel too heart broke. But there was only one way to show Grecia that he wasn't Merle…weren't no kissin' his girl or feelin' good about how much he wanted to lay her down and bring himself together with her until Daryl took away what Merle had done to her…and there was only one way he could think of to make that happen…that set off, unproductive snare…it spel't it all out for him…Merle was back…and while Daryl loved his brother, Merle had to be dealt with.

Carol stood, her eyes never leaving Daryl, her head cocked and her feet planted…she weren't going nowhere until Daryl made sense to her of all he was doing, and why it was that Rick weren't doing it with him. But Rick had already played down Daryl's claims as something his emotions had drummed up…and Daryl wasn't sure he could stand to hear it one more time from Carol…because part of him…some little part of him that always told him things like, "_you've had near abouts enough to drink_," and "_you know that guy didn't mean nothin', you're just looking for a fight tonight_" was kickin' up a fuss. Rick…it weren't like Rick to be dismissive…_shit_. But…this was the only thing that was yet to feel like a solution to Daryl's trying to heal up what Merle had done to Grecia…someone sprung that snare on purpose…exactly what Merle'd have done…and Daryl weren't ready to give that up just yet…false hope was still hope.

He squared up, looked across at Carol, the doubtful look on her face already like a slap to Daryl's. "My brother's back," he said plainly. "Tripped one a' the snares I set up and got away clean."

'Mama Dixon' eyed her boy but was careful not to react too much, just taking a seat on the bench against the wall of Hershel's old office. "And you're certain he knows it's you he's messin' with?" She asked, and Daryl instantly nodded, Carol going quiet for a moment again, then looking up at Daryl, inert as ever. "How is it you figure he managed to track you down?"

"He follow'd the herds outta the city," Daryl had already thought this out prior to leaving 'the pit' with Grecia. "Merle's a hunter; that many geeks headin' down the highway must be smellin' somethin', so he'd a followed behind them…seen the farm…found me by accident."

Carol nodded some, but not like she agreed, but like she was acknowledging that Daryl had answered her. "Lucky stroke, that; wouldn't you agree?"

"You don't know my brother!" Daryl's reply was more forceful than he'd planned, but he couldn't be hearing this again, wanted to just grab up his crossbow and Greica's Savage 110 and head out. Someone knew where he was if anything bad happened…that'd been his reason for saying as much as he had to Carol. But for some reason, Daryl just stood there, waitin' to hear what 'Mama Dixon' had to say next.

"Fair enough," Carol calmly agreed, but sighed some and then gave Daryl a mother's look like she'd gotten so good at doing. "But from what I did see of your brother, I can't say it sounds too much like him not to just up and confront you, Daryl. Neither one of you are the psychological warfare type; you go to getting' tore from the floor up at the drop of a hat. If your brother happened upon you and has somethin' on his chest, don't you think he'd have been huntin' you face to face and not settin' and trippin' snares?"

Daryl felt himself backed into a corner on that one, had to admit that Carol's assessment of both himself and of Merle was spot on…it was so spot on that Daryl had even for a spell concocted Merle stompin' all around him inside this office just a little bit ago, gettin' in Daryl's face and tryin' to make him fight. But…if Daryl was wrong…if Merle weren't out there…then that meant Daryl had no way, and no chance, of ever making things okay with himself and Grecia…and that was one thing Daryl just wouldn't entertain. That snare'd been deliberately set off…all morning long he'd agonized over how to kiss his girl…and every time he looked at her all he saw was everything he could never have with her…because of Merle…Daryl needed Merle to be out there in 'the pit.' He shook his head defiantly and looked back at Carol. "It ain't just me he's after."

"Rick?" Carol asked, glancing up at him like that was the answer she expected, but Daryl shook his head…feeling something coming over him that he didn't like, something that just blurred the hell outta the room and sent him wavering between the present and the past and let him know exactly how poorly he'd been dealing with all of 'em…_shit_…was he losing it? Is that what all this was? He musta looked a sight, because Carol was on her feet again, rushing over to him, gently guiding him over to the bench she'd been sat on and pushing Daryl onto it. "Daryl," she soothed just above whisper level, pulling the drawstring cord on his net-like facemask and lifting it off of him, then taking his face softly in her hands and tipping it up to her own. "Darlin', please talk to me. It's okay."

Daryl'd heard how those what had cheated death used to say how their life flashed before their eyes, and that's just what was happening to Daryl now, only it weren't memories that was coming over him. It was emotions, welling up and unstoppable, the lot of them that he'd ever felt between himself and his brother and now between himself and Grecia…the pride, the happiness, the fear, the love and the heart break pouring on him like he was stood under a waterfall of feelings…deluging down on him like to drown him. It had been the second time in as many days that he'd felt like this…his own fucking feelings apt to tear him apart…but just like it was Grecia who'd held him tight and didn't let him go sinking beneath the murky surface, now it was Carol…'Mama Dixon'…protecting her boy…and one more time, love imploded every defense wall that Daryl had built up inside him.

He felt himself trembling a little when he looked up at Carol and started to speak, words lining up in his mouth that he never much thought with, let alone said out loud. "I ain't used to feelin' good," he heard himself tell her, and that was the truth…there had been parts of his life that he'd really enjoyed…but that weren't the same as 'feelin' good' was. "I up and told Grecia I love her…been feelin'…been feelin' like I can't get right with it ever since, no matter how good it feels. I just keep goin' back to…" and his voice died in his throat, an actual physical ache coming over him but not in any place Daryl coulda pointed to. He looked up at Carol and just shook his head, feeling so helpless, wanting an answer to it all so bad that he weren't able to lay down his latest theory that no one he'd yet talked to supported. "Merle's out there!" He swore to her…and also himself. "Back in the Atlanta camp, he tried to…I walked up on him holdin' Grecia against her will in the woods…he was fixin' on…" but he couldn't say any more than that…but from the horrified look on Carol's face, he didn't have to either. Good. _Why Merle? Why_? Daryl looked up to him all his life and loved his brother…why'd he have to turn out to be that sorta type?

"Oh, Daryl," Carol's eyes closed in sympathy and her arms came around him, pulling him to her and rocking him just a little bit, but Daryl was too discontented to be calmed and stilled yet.

He pushed free of her hold, still looking up at her, wanting so badly to just run out of here, to get to 'the pit' where he could finally deal with this in the only way that made sense to. "I love that girl," he sighed sadly. "But I can't be what she needs me to be…not as long as what my brother did goes unanswered for," and Daryl's voice disappeared again, left him shaking his head and trying force out the rest, thoughts, emotions, reasons and rationale all flying through his mind like a flock of startled sparrows, once again mixing everything together in his brain, and then apart one more time, hypotheses rearranging as doubts seeped in through all the cracks that threatened to bust open. Merle…Merle wore steel toed combat boots what come up to his mid calf…laced 'em tight too…kept his ankles straight…weren't no turn or twist anywheres when Merle walked…no nothin' cocked just a hair right in any tracks he left behind…nothin' a hair right…Daryl suddenly gasped, looking up at Carol, lost, but tracking his way back again. "I don't know what I'm right about and what I ain't no more…but I am sure that somethin' ain't right out there…it ain't right at all."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for reading! I know that was some meandering, heavy stuff…but it will all work out in the end in a really cool way, I promise! And I want to take a sec to let everyone know now that Daryl IS NOT crazy or going crazy or suffering from any kind of mental illness, so stop worrying about He's fine, just a little overwhelmed and confused right now, and this is my interpretation of what that all looks like on someone as intense and emotionally awkward as Daryl is. Just wanted to tell you that because I know (and love) how concerned about things you all get…and because you do, you allow me to really make them special! You all are just incredible that way! Thank you!_

_To LADEY JEZZEBELLA: You are more than welcome, and totally deserving, of my thanks and praise! My reviewers, like yourself, are the reason why I turn out a "brilliant" chapter! So thank you! For me, you also described Shane perfectly! I think he is one of the most sympathetic characters! I didn't like a lot of what he was doing in S2, but I can't say that I ever disliked him. Yeah, before the zombies, he sort of had those jerk qualities that pretty boys often do, but still, like you said, he did have good intentions. I hope that's what I'm showing when I write Shane! And Merle…he was scarier to write than I thought he would be…so I hope I lived up to your marvelous expectations…and thank you for having marvelous expectations too! Nice to have you, thanks again for commenting! _

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: That's a great solution for sifting through what is story and what is AN! I hope that continues to work for you, as I do love the take you have on everything! You hit hard, and I love that! You asked a very good question in that wouldn't Daryl recognize his brother's tracks, and why wouldn't Daryl do some research on Shane's tracks! Well, the Shane end of that, I have been sort of "holding up" on purpose…it'll make sense later…but now I will be addressing why Daryl didn't do what he didn't do, so thanks for that kick in the ass! Likewise for why Daryl wouldn't recognize Merle's tracks…wow…I sorta skipped over that, so before I posted this chapter, I ran back and did some 'splainin' because that was a pretty big crack for things to go slipping through! Thank you for demanding better of me! See? This is how your reviews and comments make me a better writer! Make me think about what the hell it is I'm doing, I need that! Hat's off to you, BLS!:-) Oh, and you can call her "Gresh," that's fine!lol You could go with "G" if you like too…even if that is what my closest friends call me for some And that you trust Merle in my hands really has me feeling distinguished and also nervous! God, I hope you're happy with "my" Merle! He's got a lot of layers, sadly not examined on the show, and trying to make one thing out of all of them was an event! But, I'm happy with him…I think…I don't know…and I won't until you tell me!lol Your opinion matters a great deal to me! So, thank you for sharing it and thank you even more for reading and asking questions! So good of you to hang around!:-) Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and put my hands back in Merle's pants…lol_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Yay! Thank you for getting all into the "hell" with Shane and Grecia! I'm also excited that you've got some Shane sympathy going on! It takes a lot to see that in the show, I think, particularly in S2…and I really blame Lori for a lot of it, but not totally, because it was ultimately Shane who chose the path he did for himself, not Lori. Anyway, thanks for liking how I'm getting into it and letting me know that you're feeling sorry for both him and Grecia! That's great! And I promise not to depress you anymore!lol I thank you once again for reading and reviewing! So does Shane!lol_

_To JEZEBELA CORVUS: So you're writing, yes?:-) No pressure, of course…I'm just being hopeful!lol Thanks once again for reading and reviewing and for also letting me know how Shane is coming across! He's so hated by everyone, and it's important to be careful the characters that are! So thanks for letting me know how I'm handling him! It really does help me out, and I mean it when I say I hope "my Merle" is as good as "your Merle," you unbelievable Merle-getter you!lol_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Well, of course you're famous! Don't be silly! You stand out for me as that wonderful person who takes the time to let me know what she thought of my work! I realize that doesn't pay much lol, but it does come with a healthy dose of my respect and gratitude! Particularly when you say the things that I want to hear like you hated Grecia in the beginning! Wonderful! I wanted her to not just have to bond with the other characters, but I wanted her to have to bond with my readers too, and it's so exciting that she has, so thank you every so much for saying so! Yup…that's your fame…you're working on your very own star on my "Readers Walk of Awesomeness!" Thanks again!_

_To VERITASKYM: It's to the point now that when I see your name I get so excited and happy to see that you've reviewed, and then I start getting giggly and think, "Okay, so what did she and Daryl/Merle go and do behind my back now?"lol And thank you for reading and responding to the PM's! Cuz, it would be pretty dern hard to 'sick Merle on you' what with my hands in his pants and all…lol…ha! I just typed "my hands in Merle's pants" and "pretty dern hard" in the same sentence! Maybe I *can* pull off that "date" sex scene!lol Wait…what's that? Oh, okay, I'll tell her—okay, that was Daryl, and he'd like to know what you plan on putting in his Anyway…you're the only person to see Daryl and Grecia being comfortable together…and then it all spun out of control in this chapter…sorry, but you had to know it was going to…Daryl doesn't do "comfortable" very well. And yay! I threw you for a loop with whether it was Merle or Shane! Great! Thanks for being honest! Yep…I'm a 'loop thrower'…when my hands are in in Merle's—you get the picture!lol And awww…you called me the "lovely "…:-)…but, keep that on the DL…cuz if Merle and Mr. Rooker find out about each other, I am in deep shit!lol Thanks for the review, and the hearty laughs and all the wondrous inspiration your always send to me! Keep rockin'!_

_To ALINA MAXWEL: Welcome back, so good to see you! Thank you for reviewing and letting me know that you are happy with what you're seeing from me! I hope that continues! Thanks again!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: I love it when you get to speculating on things! I really do! But do you really think that I could "kill" Daryl or Merle? And I agree with your take on Lori, and really, Lori was my inspiration for Grecia! I just took men out of the equation and added a glamorous lifestyle…but pretty much, Grecia sprang from Lori…she's just doing things that we've yet to see Lori do in the show…but she needs to…she really does! And I'm laughing because as soon as I wrote that "melodramatic…loser men" line, I thought, "yeah, EOR is going to love that one!"lol And you *hoped* Shane was in on the snare in the pit more than you *knew* it…be honest, Shane-hater!lol But yes, you're very astute not to discount what Shane is capable of, or where some of his motivations come from! Keep watching him though! And I think that's a great theory for why Grecia doesn't remember being attacked…but it's way too easy…everyone does that crap in a fic…but save your guesses, because you'll see in Chapter 29 why she doesn't remember being attacked! And so how many papers are you dealing with now? I was also an English major, but I was actually a double major, and the other one was Biology…so I had all of the writing and a lot of labs…so I sympathize with feeling like you're writing forever and ever and ever and trying not to say the same thing twenty different But, I'm sure you've got all nailed, you're the "hit it out of the park" type, so just keep plugging along and collect the accolades at the end! Oh, and the horse is doing a lot better, thanks for asking! She's eating a little more each day, would love a piece of her favorite black licorice, but I'm not brave enough to give her anything other than her medicated feed right now, but the fact that she got all bratty and mean at me when she saw me giving the other horses a treat, and she didn't get one, is a good sign! Thanks again for reading and reviewing and for really getting into the nooks and crannies of what I put on a page the way you do! But then, you're an English major, that's what you do!lol Best of luck with the remainder of your papers and exams! Like I said, you'll nail 'em! And after you do, then you get some of that free time!lol Stay strong, but then, I already know you will! Thanks again!_

_To KAY012JS: Hello and thank you to my other partner in Dixon drama crime!lol And wow, in your first section, I think you wrote the conflict part of the "date" story!lol You and VERITASKYM fighting it out, with comments from the peanut gallery, aka, me and Merle!lol Merle wouldn't jump in to separate you two…he couldn't what with my hands in his pants and all…and oh, here comes Daryl again…I think he's feeling left out, been watching me and Merle playing "puppet show" for too long now and so Daryl would like to make a slight venue change for your fight with VK. Instead of dueling with broken beer bottles, he'd rather the two of you fought it out in his pants, if that's okay with you two?lol He and Merle are working out the rules for that contest, they'll get back to you!lol Anyway…thank you, along with the sharp sighted BEINGLOLASTAR for slapping me with the whole "why doesn't Daryl recognize his own brother's tracks?" point! I do very sincerely appreciate that you would not only see that, but hold me to explaining it and then making it make sense! That's like beginner crap to forget about…and it's not the kind of story I want to give you or anyone else…so again, thank you for making me accountable! And I am always impressed by how much you do connect and see in what I write, so to hear that you've got all of these theories and are wondering about so many things really blows my mind! I've already said that you're one of the gems among my reviewers and you just proved why! Keep wondering and keep on me to make sense, too! I know I can always trust your judgment and reaction, and I'm very fortunate to have someone like you reading me! I mean that! Thanks again! Oh, and I think you had the answer that Daryl at least was looking for when it came to Merle cutting him in half!lol And so far, no sharp objects allowed in Daryl's pants…write that down!lol_

_Wow…okay…guess I'm done here! I do love talking with you all, I'll spend like an hour and a half to two hours replying to you guys and not even realize it! You all make every day like Christmas morning, because when I wake up, I have so many presents to open, and you really do make me smile! Thank you! I hope to do the same for all of you with the "date" story that all of you are welcome to be in! Thanks once again and happy Thursday! May your day be filled all the gifts that you always bring me! - Grace _


	29. Rape Crisis

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 4,311 _

Chapter 29 

It wouldn't have been so odd that Grecia couldn't find Daryl, except that it was. Her feelings for him may have been clouding things, she wanted more than anything to be spending all her time with him and maybe that's what was spilling over into some kind of pseudo-logic that kept telling her Daryl should at least be where she could see him. But that's not how things were before; she and Daryl didn't 'hang out' after patrols, not unless he was making her run laps. Otherwise, he was in meetings with Rick and some of the other patrol leaders, or he was helping with the construction of the wall, or held up in his still very camp-looking area around his brother's old chopper, a knife in one hand and as straight a piece of Ash wood as he could find in the other, whittling himself more shafts for what Daryl called "throw aways;" essentially just a sharp stick with fletchings that he could fire from the crossbow, but because it had no steel point on it, he didn't bother with retrieving it from a walker's skull.

But Grecia had checked for him in all those places, walking around the farm alone and unarmed…knowing that she was breaking not just one of Rick's rules, but two of them at the same time. But she didn't have her gun, Daryl had taken it, grabbed it right off of her shoulder before he'd gone dashing into the house after their patrol, and Grecia hadn't seen him since. But she had seen Shane…and the words that Shane said to her, the way he'd pleaded with her to stay out of the pit tomorrow, had Grecia on high alert. Something wasn't right…and she knew she needed to tell Daryl about this, even if doing so might be blowing the little bit of cover she'd assumed where keeping an eye on Shane was concerned.

Grecia had no idea what Shane had been inferring about tomorrow, if he'd even been inferring anything. The only thing she knew for certain was that Shane wanted her on his team…and he could have been merely making up some story, along with the agitated, worried for her safety type of façade he'd shown her, to scare her out of 'the pit' so that she'd quit Daryl and become part of Shane's team. But…there was always that chance that there really was something in 'the pit'…something Shane knew about because he'd put it there…something not meant for Grecia, but meant for Daryl…and Grecia wasn't going to stop looking for her man until she found him and warned him…and then they'd go out there together to discover and diffuse whatever it was, if it was anything at all.

That had sounded like a great plan…except for how it might tip off Shane that Grecia wasn't thinking as much about joining up with him and Andrea as Grecia hoped she'd implied. It might look fishy to Shane when whatever he might have put into motion in 'the pit' for Daryl was discovered and put down right after Shane warned Grecia to stay out of there. Yeah, that was going to look kind of obvious that Grecia went and blabbed all of what Shane said to her to Daryl…but even if Grecia felt some sort of…bond with old Shane, no one was worth Daryl's safety…or life! She'd always choose her man first when it came down to that kind of wire…always!

The other problem with that plan was that Daryl wasn't anywhere around…and the fact that he'd been acting kind of keyed up and hyper the last time Grecia had seen him was worrying her to no end. She had a feeling he'd gone back out to 'the pit,' to take another look at that snare that had been triggered…it had a powerful effect on him to see that it had been. And 'the pit' was not where Grecia wanted Daryl to be right now…even if whatever Shane had concocted, assuming he'd concocted anything, wasn't supposed to be until "tomorrow." It didn't matter…Grecia just wanted Daryl back where she could see him, now! He didn't have to talk to her or hang with her, just be here…just be okay!

Grecia should have been going to 'the pit,' herself…she'd turned that direction and taken a step or two to do just that…but she'd never been out there by herself…unarmed…and she had to admit that she was scared…but Daryl could be in danger…she'd face any fear to keep him safe though…so that's not really what kept making her turn around and go to look for him elsewhere. It was the feeling that whatever it was about that tripped snare that had disordered Daryl was something…well, personal. It didn't really make sense to her how it could have been, but Grecia just knew it was…and if Daryl hadn't told her to come with him, or come find him…_damn it_, it was a tough call, but maybe she should respect that? Besides, she didn't know for certain that Daryl was out there in 'the pit;' he could have just as easily been getting away from it all, and everyone else, in some secure location that Grecia just hadn't found yet. She wasn't an expert tracker like Daryl was, it's not like she could just look down and pick up his trail.

Shane had disappeared too, Grecia last seeing him head off to his new home in the barn, and it was hard to keep herself from rushing over there to make sure that Shane was asleep there on some straw bales and not skulking around somewhere, like in 'the pit.' But maybe she should…maybe if she could confirm Shane's whereabouts she could delay if not stop "tomorrow" from happening? Besides, if Shane was so all fired up to have her on his team, then what would he really mind if she dropped by for a visit? But…it wouldn't feel quite so neighborly as it would have if Shane hadn't just given her that "stay out of the pit tomorrow" speech…particularly with Daryl MIA…it would look exactly like Grecia had run to Daryl, told him something was up and Daryl had gone to check it out and asked her to watch Shane while he was gone. She was betting her whole investigation of Shane, and the safety of her group, on Daryl being out there in 'the pit,' and no…that didn't feel safe either. A lot could come tumbling down here if Grecia wasn't careful, and she knew that better than she'd ever known anything. But where was Daryl? Something wasn't right.

It was getting onto supper time, Grecia having walked the farm since returning from her patrol, hoping to eventually find Daryl, thinking now that maybe she should go to Rick and tell him what Shane had told her about "tomorrow"…and she should tell Rick, Rick was her next go to with information like this if her partner wasn't available to tell…but Grecia was too programmed into Daryl…obsessed with where he was, worried about why he hadn't taken her with him, even if he was just held up and hiding from the sight of that tripped snare. He'd just looked so…devastated when they'd found that snare set off but empty. It was getting later and later, and wherever Daryl was, Grecia was developing an assured feeling that he shouldn't have been alone right now, no matter how much he might have wanted to be.

She was walking down the gravel road past the windmill, back towards the house…the house; a stranger's last hold up that had become her group's new home…and the stranger a friend and respected elder of the little tribe they'd formed. And that's really what they all were now; a tribe. They had their elders, their women and their children, they had their hunters and their warriors; they had their leader and family groups that had formed regardless that no blood had ever been mixed. Grecia had never seen herself as being a very productive member in any society, particularly not one as tiny and fragile, but so strong in other ways, as was her little group. But not only was she finally figuring out how to live within a tribe, she'd also been contributing to it, had become one of the tribe's warriors alongside of Daryl, and she'd even been blessed with her own family group, again through Daryl and also Carol. The three of them were becoming their own group within their tribe; looking out for one another, taking care of each other first out of everyone else…that's how families worked…family…

All of a sudden Grecia knew who she needed to go to, who would know where Daryl had gone, so she could find him and go to him, ready to fight down or defend against whatever it was that could be there in 'the pit' tomorrow. When Daryl was hyper and flustered and needed talking to, Carol was the only person Daryl let in enough to be there for him, something Grecia knew she hadn't learned enough about how to do yet to even start feeling jealous of Carol. Grecia would learn though, Carol would teach her…that's how families worked. Carol was family…and that's just what Grecia needed right now. She took off running for the house, not even thinking how the aromas of cooking food were going to besiege her and make her empty stomach rage at her to eat…that didn't matter, it was all about Daryl now!

Grecia's hope that she'd find Daryl sitting as alone as he could get in the living room maintained, but she wasn't at all surprised when Daryl didn't turn up inside the house either; Grecia didn't stop to ask if anyone had seen him, she already knew that no one had. She kept going, back through the dining room, her and Daryl's "bed" covered with plates and utensils and glasses…no place set for her, per usual…but the smell of roasting beef and potatoes was filling her nose in a way that made her stomach feel even emptier than it was…and there was no reason for it to be feeling like that. She'd doubled what she normally ate today, having had four handfuls of cracked and shelled pecans and nearly one hundred ounces of water…her stupid body was just going to have to deal…she had to find Daryl.

"Grecia!" Carol had come out of the kitchen to meet her, Carol's manner a bit terse and tense, but not as though something tragic had occurred or was about to. More like Grecia was in trouble or something...and okay, so she had been walking around the farm and alone and unarmed, but she had a very good reason that she was confident Carol would understand…but before Grecia could say anything to defend herself Carol was pointing out through the dining room at the front door. "Porch! Now! We gotta talk, you and me!"

Grecia didn't argue, just turned around and headed straight for the porch, wondering what it could have been that Carol had to say to her that had to be said away from everyone else, and she took a seat on the porch swing…feeling nervous…what if this was about Daryl? What if something bad had happened? No…Carol wouldn't have kept something like that to herself, if Daryl were in danger, Carol would have had everyone in their group rushing to his side, that's what she did. So that couldn't have been it…it couldn't have been.

Carol appeared on the porch, about two minutes later, carrying a very large glass of what looked like the water and artificial lemon juice stuff that Grecia survived on what with her two or three little handfuls of something healthy a day. Only this lemon water was a bit turbid looking, still swirling in the glass that Carol put into Grecia's hand from how vigorously it had been stirred. Grecia stared down at it, was just about to ask when Carol sat down next to her on the porch swing, all business and no foolishness.

"You drink that all up," she told her with a quick flourish of her index finger from the glass to Grecia's mouth. "And before you go and ask me, yes, I did put a good four heaping teaspoons full of sugar in there, but don't you make no faces or give me no sass about it, cuz you're looking near about thin enough to only have one side these days."

Grecia heard and even felt Carol's order to just drink and be quiet, but that was not something Grecia had the power to do; she was holding a glass full of almost one hundred calories! That on top of her doubled up food intake today…was Carol kidding? Okay, so Grecia had made a deal with Daryl that meant she'd have to eat…but…but…no! That didn't include sugar! Not happening! No way! She looked back at Carol, horrified. "Four teaspoo—"

"You hush!" Carol immediately piped up, her finger back out and pointing to Grecia, nothing about her showing any signs of the usual sweet, but stern woman she'd come to be known for being…she was just all stern…there wasn't any messing with Carol…Grecia was going to have drink this…this…_oh God_…this wasn't fair! Did Carol realize how fat all this sugar going to make Grecia? But Carol was so flustered, had something on her mind that she'd apparently been waiting all day to take to Grecia, and sugared-up lemon water wasn't really it. Carol sighed at how Grecia wasn't drinking yet, rolled her eyes. "I coulda brought you out some meat and potatoes, you know. You're gettin' off easy here, girl. Now you throw that back, cuz I don't have the scolding in me what you're gonna get if you don't…not with how my Daryl…our Daryl's got it in his head to tear his heart out over something what ain't his fault."

_Our Daryl_? Grecia would have smiled if not for everything from Daryl being missing to a glass full of belly fat waiting to happen. And it must have been the way Carol came at her that made Grecia tilt that glass to her lips and take a swallow without really meaning to, but Grecia had, a sweet and tart burst of high caloric intake rolling down towards her throat just when Carol had said about "our Daryl" and "tearing his heart out." Grecia jumped, her throat pinching closed and she started to cough, choking on sugared-up lemon water. "What?" she sputtered, trying to swallow, spit out her drink, and breathe all at the same time. "Is Daryl okay?" She gasped as Carol shook her head at how Grecia now had the sugared-up lemon water dripping from everywhere.

Carol sat forward enough to reach behind herself and untie the apron she wore, then tossed it onto Grecia's lap as a towel, sighing again as she sat back again in the porch swing, but this time she seemed a little calmer. Carol was a good mother and protective too. Grecia couldn't fault her for acting up some if something was wrong with Daryl…Grecia was acting up herself. Where was Daryl? And was he okay?

Carol sighed some, leaned her head into the back of her hand and rested her elbow against the back of the swing as she turned more towards Grecia. "He's a lot more sensitive than what anyone thinks of him as being," she said and made sure Greica stopped her wiping long enough to catch her eyes. "You're his patrol partner, you know what he's like when he picks up a spoor, how he just goes and becomes part of whatever those footprints are, blows right along in the wind as part of a trail; all but becomes what he's tracking. He takes things in him in a way that most folks don't; feels things harder and louder and brighter and deeper than the rest of us are strong enough to, except for maybe you." A small, sad smile softened the remainder of Carol's sternness, Grecia's sticky hand not holding her glass now enveloped between both of Carol's. Grecia felt honored, but still confused as to what that meant, but was listening eagerly now.

Carol gave Grecia's hand a pat, like she was glad she'd said what she'd said, then continued. "I think Daryl shies away so from feeling things because it takes too much outta him to feel them like he does. And that's exactly what's happened to him now. I don't know what it was the two of you said to one another out here, last night, but it's really got him scrambled up. He's overwhelmed, Grecia; and he's doing his best to work through something that he's got none of the right tools for, so no, he's not as 'okay' as I'd like to say he is, but he will be…as long as you help him by talking to me, okay?"

_Wow_…this was powerful…and still confusing…but yeah, the last time Grecia had seen Daryl, 'scrambled up' would certainly have been a fitting description. But…he was okay…at least, sort of okay? He would be if Grecia talked to Carol? "Alright," Grecia agreed anxiously, ready to do whatever it would take to get Daryl right. She already knew that he went about processing emotions in a way no one else did…_except maybe her_…again, she wanted to smile, but didn't…still too much on the line. But if she talked to Carol…well, Grecia didn't understand, but if it was going to help Daryl, she'd do anything. "What do you want me to say?"

"You can start by telling me if you're okay." Carol's voice was once more the perfect combination of sweet and firm, and she looked at Grecia like she knew something deep and dark about her, like it was something that Grecia would never talk about to anyone; but…after posing nude and having that stupid reality TV show, Grecia didn't have too many secrets anymore.

"What?" Grecia made a face; shook her head. "I'm fine; I just want to know—"

"Drink!" Carol ordered, having not forgotten her previous order, laying down that law one more time…Grecia sighing, but figuring maybe if she complied, Carol might tell her more about Daryl…so she took a swallow…a little one…could already feel herself gaining five pounds as the sugared-up lemon water hit bottom. Carol took no notice of her plight, just clasped her hands together and took a deep breath, turning back to Grecia with a lot more compassion than she'd been yet to have. "This isn't going to be an easy thing for you talk about, Grecia, and I want you to know I understand that. But we still need to talk about it, because I'm getting a sense that even though it's there between you and Daryl, that neither one of you has been brave enough to confront it. Now, there's no easy way of bringing this up, so I'm just going to out and say it." She stopped a moment to gather herself up, or was she actually giving Grecia a chance to brace herself? But before Grecia could think of something to brace herself for, Carol hit her with it. "You did not deserve it, and it wasn't your fault…but you need to come to terms with Merle trying to rape you, because if you don't, then Daryl never will either."

Suddenly Grecia's boots were all wet…the glass of sugared-up lemon water having slipped through her fingers and smashed apart on the porch. _Oh God_! _Oh God! Oh God!_ How could Carol have said such a thing? _Jesus, no_! That was one part of her life that Grecia had felt was over and done with right after Merle disappeared…why bring it up again? _No_! It was terrible and horrible and humiliating…and Grecia still couldn't even believe that it had happened, told herself that it hadn't so often that she'd been able to forget about it…and she wasn't agreeable to changing that! "No!" the word jumped out of Grecia's mouth like lion on a gazelle, she felt so used up and pathetic, "no, that didn't happen! That's not true!"

"Oh honey," Carol was ignorant of the broken glass and sugared-up lemon water mess all around their feet, putting both her hands on Grecia's shoulders and looking at her with such a pained face, begging her to please get in touch with what happened to her, to please admit to what happened, to please say what happened, get it out in the open…but Grecia held strong and stubborn. "You can't keep it from yourself forever…you have to face it…you can't get passed it if you never face it."

Tears started down Grecia's face…all the strength she'd been developing was shrinking away now…she was that same girl Merle had taken into the woods that night…and Grecia didn't want to be that ever again…but deep down, she knew Carol was right…Daryl…now it all made sense why he'd stop so abruptly whenever their bodies were close, acting like he'd done something wrong…always pulling up and telling Grecia she had to tell him to "slow down" just when it seemed he really wanted the opposite. What had Grecia been putting him through by not dealing with this? Oh…she was such a selfish bitch…just like she'd always been…

Grecia tried to speak, wanted Carol to just tell her where he was…Grecia wanted to go him more than ever and tell him how sorry she was…tell him the truth. What had she done to him? He was set on "tearing his heart out?" _Oh God_! No…Grecia should be the one doing that! The blame was all on her for never having tried to talk to Daryl about this…but then, how was she ever supposed to have brought this up? Daryl had locked down what he'd seen just the same as what Grecia had…but ultimately…this was Grecia's secret, not Daryl's…and Grecia had kept it too well. How could she hope to have anything with Daryl while this festered inside of her?

_Daryl_…he loved her so damn much he couldn't even deal with it…and Grecia knew why that was too. All the strength he needed to understand and process all the new emotions rolling in on him like a storm was being squandered worrying about awakening Grecia's past traumas, he was afraid of damaging any wounds that were still healing, if they'd healed at all. No one had ever loved her like that before…no one had ever thought to "tear their heart out" for her…_Oh God_…poor Daryl! What had Grecia done to him? Jesus…she may have been changing, she may not have been who she was, but her past wasn't ever going to leave her alone, end of the world or not, that was clear. She had only one terrifying option now, if she truly meant to make this better…for her and for Daryl both. But…_oh God_…Grecia did not want to get into this…it made her feel so disgusting…and she realized every day how lucky she was that Merle was no longer part of her group. In a sense, Grecia had escaped…but Daryl had been doing her time for her…and she had to unchain him…she had to make Daryl alright.

"I'm sorry," Grecia heard herself saying, like she'd been sitting here, crying her eyes out on Carol's shoulder and yammering those words for a while now…but they'd been meant for Daryl, and he wasn't here to hear them…Daryl was missing…because of the secret Grecia was keeping. But it couldn't be a secret anymore…Grecia had to let it out…she had to tell Daryl…and then hope he could forgive her. "I was so scared," she moaned on long sob, Carol doing her best to hold her and pat her shoulder, letting Grecia break down, but holding her together as she did. "I was so scared…"

"I know you were, baby, I know," Carol answered, her hand smoothing Grecia's hair and pulling her closer, shaking and crying a little bit along with Grecia. "But it's okay now, so you just get it all out…it's okay."

_It's okay_…_it's okay…it's okay_…Carol kept on saying it, but Grecia was struggling to believe it, a crying, shuddering mess in Carol's arms…what had Grecia done to Daryl? What had she been putting him through? "Darrrylllll!" Grecia suddenly called out loudly in a wretched delirium, then exploded into even heavier tears…what had she done to him? What had he been living with because of her?

_It's okay…it's okay…it's okay…get it out…get it out_…and Grecia suddenly wanted it out, wanted it removed from her, wanted to cough it up like an infection…threw her arms around Carol and held on for dear life. "I was so scared," she mewled, and she had been…so scared and so alone in the Atlanta camp…she had no one…every time someone even mentioned a walker being spotted, Grecia spiraled out of control into panic…she was so scared…her husband left her, she'd lost her Blanche…she was so alone…she was so scared. "Everyone hated me…everyone…" she was talking again, but Grecia wasn't sure if she was saying things in the right order, or even in the right language…but she wanted to get it out…get it out, and then beg for Daryl's forgiveness. "I was alone…I was so scared…I had no one and everyone hated me…but Merle," her stomach and diaphragm seemed to collapse inwardly and Grecia crumpled forward in a painful lurch. "Merle hated me too…but I knew he wanted me…I was so scared…so I went to him…and I told him…oh God," and she let go with a strangled cry…this was it…this was exactly what she'd done…her body had always been what Grecia used to keep herself in the spotlight. "I told him that…that…I'd be his…if he kept me protected…I had no one…I was so scared…so I gave myself to Merle!"

_Author's Note:__ Okay, so who expected that?lol And I apologize if I took anyone back to hating on Grecia again with this chapter, but that was an "old Grecia" move…now she'll be dealing with it! Thanks for reading, and I was really excited about putting this chapter up, so I hope it hit you all the way I wanted it too…but then, I'm sure you'll tell me, because that's what you all are so good at, and because you're so good is why I love y'all, too! And 10 reviews today? Wow! I really really do love you guys! You make me happier than what my first kiss did!lol Thanks so very very very much!_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to VESSIEVU for subscribing to this story! We are very excited to have you, so please feel welcome to join the discussion if you're a mind to!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Your review had me up and literally dancing because I was so damn happy about everything you said! OMG! You stripped down the Merle/Daryl component in exactly the way I did myself! You got all of the psychological stuff about Daryl trying to "kill" that part of himself that is Merle! Wow! You are like…the best thing ever!lol Yeah, I typed "lol" but I mean it! You actually got what I was showing you! Hot damn! We should play charades and be on the same team!lol Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And I'll be nice to Shane…sort of…I mean, he's not on the same level as Merle for me, but I kinda like the guy! I've got two scenarios in my head for him right now…I'm not sure which one will work out best though…we'll see! And okay, lol…from now on, you will be LOLA and not BLS!lol Sorry about that! Part of that was my autocorrect…yesterday it changed Daryl into "dry wall" and then told my husband he looked "douching hot in black" instead of "double hot."lol Anyway, I cannot thank you enough for that review! Wow! That was some kind of validation, and from a source I know I can without a doubt trust too! Awesome! Thanks again, forever and ever!_

_To LADEY JEZZEBELLA: Yay! You feel like Daryl is talking to you? He is! I hope he's talking to all of you! Wow! Thank you for saying that! It's always my goal to make my readers feel involved, that's one of the reasons I write from the perspectives of one character at a time…even though that does at times present some road blocks. But wow, really, thanks for letting me know that! And I really do just love anyone who is on the side of 'Mama Dixon,' so you're on my high and mighty list now!lol Welcome to it! You deserve to be there! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope Grecia had plenty to say to you in this chapter!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: You are just the sweetest person who reads and reviews! You uphold that whole "do unto others" belief and you always review every chapter you read individually! That alone has won me over to your side! Thank you! And thank you for always being spot on with what you're feeling and when and letting me know it! You really are like my GPS, telling me where to turn and how to get where I want to be! Thank you! And I was so nervous about trying to make my hallucinated Merle scene match up to the one from the show, without being the same scene! So thank you for your vote of confidence on that! And absolutely no rush to read, or review! Please, take your time! I am just so thankful to have someone who gets things like you do reading and reviewing me at all! You're great! Thanks again!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Wow, I am really flattered that you thought Merle was real!lol Really, I don't think that's a "blonde moment" at all! I frequently write dream sequences that people think are real until I literally write, "and then he/she woke up."lol So, blame that on me, not you!lol I'm just happy to know that Merle came off in such a manner that you thought he was real! Wow! Thanks for saying so! And I so agree with you about Daryl/Carol! They're chemistry together is just so totally opposite of romantic! Thanks again, and if Merle is ever actually real, I promise you'll be able to tell for sure next time!lol_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: You thought Merle was real too?lol Don't feel embarrassed, I think that's great! I actually kind of wanted you too for a little while! And I was worried about my dialect there…Merle's got more of a redneck way of speaking than Daryl does, but I already wrote how when Daryl gets agitated, he kinda swings back into that same kind of redneck drawl…so with Daryl and Merle yelling at each other, all of a sudden it looked like a rain of apostrophes all over my page!lol I just hope it all made sense! And wow, now you're gettin' all snappy at Rick for not hearing Daryl out?lol Jeeze…don't mess with you!lol And lol at your comment on Daryl's "somethin' ain't right out there at all" quote!lol Wow…that would have been a much different scene if I'd written you into it instead of Carol!lol And now you think it's some kind of intelligent, Merle-walker? Wow…that's pretty far out, man!lol Any alien theories to go along with that?lol JK, but no…it's definitely not a Merle-walker, so stand However, I love how much thought you put into what it could possibly be! I love having creative readers like you, and you're one of the most creative! Thank you for sharing that with me! And I told you this chapter would be the one that explained why Grecia didn't recall nearly being raped…so…wouldn't you say this is much better than her repressing a traumatic event? And I'm so relieved for you that your papers are whittling down to nothing! And you mentioned poetry…did you take some kind of theory class on it, or was it a creative writing class on it? I am a poet, that's why I ask! I'm working on stuff for my next chap book in the mornings, and then I switch over to Daryl in the afternoons. Anyway, just got all excited when you said "poetry" and had to All the best to you with it, of course! And thanks again for making writing this story 10 times better than it would have been without you!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thank you for reading once more! I'm so glad you're liking it enough to stick around! And working on the latest update as we speak, I promise! Thank you again!_

_To VERITASKYM: Well I do love your reviews! Particularly when you assure me that hanging with Merle and Daryl just isn't the same if I'm not there too! Awwww! By the way, I sent you another PM…if "breadsticks" makes no sense to you now, then you haven't read it!lol You know, you're going to have to teach "Dry Wall" to check your mail!lol Merle would do it for you but that'll only end with him shooting you Haha! Merle getting the mail…flashed on my stupid autocorrect again…our Dixon boys could become "Dry Wall" and the "Merle-man!"lol And so you accept battle royal in Daryl's pants, huh? I knew you would!lol But now I can't help but wonder just how you and KAY012JS will be training for that fight!lol Anyway…yes, you nailed it, per usual! Daryl being willing to remove his brother, the only thing he's really got in life, for the sake of what Daryl has with Grecia says everything about what Grecia is to Daryl! Yay! You saw that! I also love that in addition to thinking it through and turning Daryl around, that Carol did the same for you too! Yay! Like I said to LADEY JEZZEBELLA, I really do want my characters to talk to all of you! So glad to see that they do! Thanks for letting me know! And Daryl is so impressed by your Tammy Wynette reference, said it went straight to his little redneck heart!lol But, he's not feeling anything from "up your sleeve" going anywhere near him…Dixon boys don't want nothin' to do with no sleeves!lol Thanks again for your review and this little bit of a good time that is always the highlight of my early morning! _

_To KAY012JS: Well, ding ding ding! We do indeed have us an old fashioned fly-and-fistacuffs pants down showdown! Alright…ladies, please shake hands and then retreat to your appropriate front jeans pocket…let's get ready to rummmmmmmbbbbblllle!lol Okay, sorry, that was silly…I fought MMA/UFC and did some boxing…couldn't resist!lol And wow, you were an English/Bio major too? You're like the second one I've met! We are a strange breed!lol But yes, congrats to you also, because it is a lot to get through…and the Bio makes the English seem like a fun "get away" at times too! And if your school was anything like mine, you spent all day running from end of campus to the other, because the science halls and lib arts buildings were on opposites ends! Wow…why'd we do that to ourselves?lol But yes, so happy to meet another split brain!lol And you want Carol as your mama? Awww! Thank you for saying so! I am really so honored that you like my Carol so much that you want her to be on the show! I think she's got great potential to be the way she is in my story! Something has to come out of her losing Sophia, and I'd love it if it were this! And I'm with you on the fence about Lori and Andrea! I think I like Andrea a little more than I do Lori…but I don't completely hate Lori either…I just hate that she doesn't value Rick the way she should…or Shane either for that matter…and we won't even start on how well she takes care of Carl!lol But yeah, I kind of took Lori's spoiled, "me first", indecisive attitude and made Grecia out of it. And I kind of hope that Lori changes on the show in the same that Grecia does…I can't imagine Lori's character stagnating now that Shane is dead…but who knows? Wow…great conversation! I'm so stoked that you brought it up! It's the English major part of me…loves to analyze, and so do you, and that's why I love you!:-) Oh…and thank you dubbing me the "Commissioner of the Pants!"lol That's lovely…it really is!lol I hope I get a badge and everything!lol Thanks again for becoming a regular, I really do love seeing your name on a review, and thank you for getting down to the best stuff in what I write and always seeing what it all means! And, lastly, thank you for not being afraid, or too good, to climb up into silly world with me and VK and start throwing down in Daryl's Dickies!lol You're just so much awesome! Thanks again!_

_Okay…guess that's it! That means I can go and check Michael Rooker's twitter page and steal some more pics of him off it! There's one of him shirtless! Shirtless! This is like my porn…so, there's probably something very wrong with me!lol But, I thank you all for reading and leaving me such excellent, smile provoking reviews inspite of that!lol Oh! And I added a few more pics to the PhotoAlbum for anyone who is interested. And, here's a little shout out to JEZEBELLA CORVUS and CORBSXX just to wish you well and say that we all miss you and hope all is well! Thanks again to all of you for being such a big part of what makes me feel good, and also confident, about what I'm doing! I hope one day that I can do the same for all of you! Enjoy your Friday and the upcoming weekend! May only good things come to you! - Grace _


	30. Ambush

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 30 

"Grecia!" Rick was somewhere far behind her, Grecia flat out running and not able to help thinking how Daryl had done this exact same thing to Rick in the orchard, running off and paying no mind to any of what Rick called after him that day she'd ended up on patrol with Shane. But Grecia was shorter than Daryl, covered less ground and Rick was able to catch up to her about at the windmill, grabbing her shoulder like in some frantic game of tag. "Grecia! Don't! It's dark! You're not goin' out there alone with no gun!"

She was out breath, just like Rick was, but her body flexed and moved as though it were still running…and in a sense she was…she had to get out there, in 'the pit' and find Daryl! He was out there, thinking his brother had come for her…for them…and who knew what Shane had gone and done! But Grecia knew one thing for certain, she wasn't letting something she'd done hurt Daryl! Yes, it was dark, yes she was unarmed, and yes she had no idea what she could be rushing headlong into in 'the pit,' but she didn't care too much about her safety…she'd messed up first with Merle and then with Daryl…she should have been decent enough to tell Daryl that night in the woods that what he'd thought he interrupted wasn't a rape…it was Merle collecting his payment.

Damn her…what had she made Daryl live with for so long? Daryl…everything was Daryl…she had to find him! She didn't need Rick stopping her, and wasn't about to let him either. She wrenched herself out of his grasp, about to use a tone with him that she'd never taken to Rick before. "Unless you're coming with me, I am going out there alone!" Her hand that clutched the ax she'd grabbed on her way past where construction on the wall had stopped for the evening flinched upwards, as if reminding her to remind Rick. "And I don't need a gun; I've had better luck swinging a stick!" Grecia turned, set to run again, but once more Rick grabbed her, catching just the back of her shirt.

"Just hold up a sec, please!" Rick yelled in as much a way that Rick could with his naturally calm and considerate way, but he wasn't letting Grecia go off on her own, that was for sure…Grecia just noticing the rifle on Rick's back…he wasn't trying to stop her, he'd come after her trying to partner up with her, but Grecia had so much in her to feel badly about that she just couldn't get to how she'd yelled at Rick and made the assumptions she had about him. "I'd kinda like to know what is going on with you and Daryl today! Both of you got all wrapped around something that I'd really like to understand before I end up in front of it!"

Suddenly it hit Grecia that no matter how shocked and disheartened Carol had looked to find out the truth of what had happened between Grecia and Merle, Carol hadn't gone and told anyone else about it…but after Grecia had stood up from the porch swing and took off down the stairs, Carol must have ran back into the house to get Rick and send him after Grecia. Carol had every right to scorn Grecia as much as Daryl did; that deal she'd made with Merle, what she was trading just so that someone would keep geeks away from her…was appalling…whoring herself out because she was too scared to deal with anything. But that's what she'd always done…Grecia had never had sex for any reason that wasn't appalling…she hated sex, couldn't even deal with it, turned into what she then would have described as a "zombie," all out of touch and freaked out…she'd never wanted to have sex with anyone…but if it got her what she wanted, then she did it…with whomever could deliver the thing she was after, be it money, fame, a photo shoot, a celebrity wedding…or protection. There was no love in her life…there was only survival…and sex might as well have been a hunting rifle.

Grecia had hoped Carol wouldn't turn on her, but she knew she couldn't argue with her for doing so if she did…Grecia had been a terrible person…funny how having no respect for one's self translated into the same for everyone else she'd ever met too. The world had ended…and just like the Bible suggested, now Grecia was going to have to atone for her sins…maybe Carol hadn't abandoned her…but she'd cut Daryl pretty deep…made it impossible for Daryl not to feel like he was hurting Grecia every time he touched her, had robbed him of the time and energy to try and adjust and understand the intensity of the new thing he was feeling, replacing it with guilt and worry over how he was going to hurt her. Yeah…Grecia spent her entire life being afraid of things…but she didn't know what real fear was until now. She could be losing Daryl…for real this time…whether because he'd find her too disgusting to love any longer, or because of whatever Shane had set loose in 'the pit.' _Jesus_…Daryl…please be okay! Even if he came out of this hating her harder than he had before…just, please be okay!

But how in hell did she try to and explain all of this to Rick? It seemed wrong to tell him about her and Merle before she told Daryl…that wouldn't have been right…so Grecia just turned to Rick and told him the only thing she really had to say to him…hoping it would hurry him up…if he was coming with her, then they had to get out to 'the pit' and find Daryl before something bad went down!

"Look," she trembled as she spoke, just wanted to run to Daryl. "Carol said Daryl's out there, alone! And I've got good reason to believe that there's been some sort of—

Rick was listening, but Grecia didn't get the chance to finish, a voice calling to her and Rick along with footsteps thundering towards them in the dark…they had back up apparently…and normally, Grecia would have been glad of it…but no…not this time…this really wasn't good!

"Grecia!" Andrea was running hard, her rifle in her hands, "wait!" The distance between them was closing, Andrea slowing down some, but Grecia could still hear the soles of boots clacking and crunching up the gravel road she and Rick stood on. Why was Andrea here? She'd likely been about to sit down to supper when Carol busted in with the news that Grecia had taken off, alone and unarmed, to 'the pit,' but was Andrea here out of friendship? Or was it because…because…and that's when the other pair of boots that Grecia heard on the gravel came into view…and so did the rest of who wore them…Shane! Andrea had gone and alerted Shane in the barn! Why? Why would Andrea think to get Shane before she ventured into 'the pit?'

Andrea, sucked in a deep breath, looking back over her shoulder at Shane as both of them walked towards Rick and Grecia, Shane's rifle with that crooked sight in his hand. But Andrea smiled like she and Shane were the God damn cavalry. Shane looked to Grecia, his eyes blacker than the darkness of the night, but he gave her some type of chin up, "_our kind sticks together_" kind of nod, but said nothing. That's apparently what he had Andrea for.

The pretty blond turned a compelling look Grecia's way, her ready stance matching that of Shane. "You're not going out there without us. It may not be official or anything, but we think of you as on our team!"

Part 2

How many more times did Daryl need to look at the tracks around this tripped snare? He'd come out here and worn a pretty good trench of his own footprints all around the tracks he studied and studied leading to and from and all around that damn snare. He'd lost his daylight now…but it weren't like no amount of sunshine was showing him nothin' new. There was a definite twist to that step, just enough snap and break in the ankle joint towards the outside to push whatever was under the sole of that foot slightly spun out right. It didn't look like no one wearing combat boots what was laced tight for the ankle support. Merle woulda only had one hand about now, woulda made it a little tougher to pull his boots tight, but unless Daryl's big brother had also recently gotten sloppy enough to leave such an obvious trail of such distinctive looking prints, then Rick had been right…so had Carol. It weren't Merle.

"Sorry brother," Daryl finally uttered to the no one that was around him, sitting back against the tree what the tripped, and then reset snare was situated from. There'd be no to- the-death showdown with Merle tonight…or tomorrow night…or any other night that seemed to be coming up any time soon. Merle was still out there, Daryl knew he had to be…but he wasn't here, at the farm. Okay, that was good. Merle was a dangerous, psycho, mean, predatory son of a bitch…but blood was blood and kin was kin…Merle had saved Daryl's hide more than a time or two, and Daryl made a promise to himself to never forget that. He loved his damn brother…was the only brother he had…was the only brother what loved him. It weren't Merle setting traps and trippin' snares…good…Daryl'd held a crossbow to his brother's head once…that was enough.

But if it weren't Merle, then there was still nothin' what Daryl could do to salve the wounds Grecia had suffered. Weren't nothin' left to do now but try to talk to Grecia…risk bringing up something that could break her down into little bits that Daryl would have to sweep up and try to put back together again. It was up to Daryl to try to talk to her about something that was likely the worst thing what had ever happened to her…talk to her about something like being violated…by his brother…try to be all the emotional strength and support she was going to need…and he didn't even know how to kiss her like he loved her.

Good Lord, how was he supposed to pull that off? Daryl weren't no good when women cried. He weren't no good about trying to feel for anyone…somehow he'd come up in love with Grecia, but he couldn't get no further than that with it. But getting her to talk about this shit…this is the kinda stuff they'd invented psychiatrists and prescription uppers and downers for. Daryl weren't no therapist…he weren't no pastor or priest or even a dimwitted social worker what like always tried to place him in a foster home when he was a kid. He was just the brother of the son of a bitch what tried to rape Grecia. Yeah…his girl was like abouts to come out of this talk with Daryl worse off than she went into it. Daryl didn't know how to handle that kinda heavy, strong as he was. He stood a good chance 'a fuckin' this up. Merle had winged Grecia initially…but it would ultimately be Daryl what finished her off. What was he going to do?

That had been what Daryl'd been asking himself since the sun had started to set. He'd known his brother weren't out here even as he'd been walking out to 'the pit' hours ago with Carol yelling after him to be back by supper. But Daryl didn't know how long he'd be staying out here…he couldn't leave until he was sure…he'd just had to be sure…and even after he was, he just couldn't take going back to the house…going back to Grecia without knowing what to do or how to do it. He loved that dang girl, he had to help her…they'd never be nothin' if'n they didn't get this out of their way. He loved her…Daryl owed her a way out of this hell…and after all the hell what Daryl had survived, he'd have thought he'd be the best guide in the world for that area…but no. All the hell that Daryl had made it through was because of Merle…his brother had broke the trail for him first. Merle…_Christ_…why'd Merle have go and do that to Grecia…why?

Daryl could argue forever with himself about what he'd come up on his brother doing that night in the woods in the Atlanta camp, and how it just wasn't somethin' that the Dixon boys was ever ones to mess with, how it just weren't their way…but it would always come back to him asking "why." Asking "why" weren't gettin' him nowhere, though…and neither was sitting here up against this tree waitin' for…for nothin' really…waitin' for a solution to come to him, some divine sorta inspiration that would tell him exactly how to make Grecia okay…and how to do the same to himself too. But weren't nothing ever going to come to him…Daryl was fucked up…Merle fucked Grecia up…and now, here they were, in a really fucked up world. Maybe that's what it took to make it now? Yeah…right on…Daryl woulda laughed if he wasn't feeling so damn numb.

And then, numb or not, Daryl heard something, the still of the summer night broadcasting the rustle and dawdle of feet trudging through leaf litter, coming towards him. Whoever it was wasn't being too quiet none, not even trying to disguise themselves or the noises of their arrival. It was too dark to see for certain, but the footsteps was getting closer and closer, speeding up some here and there as they got louder. _Merle ain't out there_…Daryl shouldered his crossbow, relaxed his eyes against the darkness, willing what moonlight there was to light his way…_Merle weren't out there…_

There come a doleful, rasping moan from about ten feet away, a crooked over figure with a gaping mouth and outstretched arms doing its utmost to charge at Daryl on a leg that was clearly broke just above the ankle, bare foot flopping off to the side. Sure enough…that's what Daryl'd thought it was, too much noise, nothing approached noisier than a dead man…but with a quick and easy pull of the trigger, the walker fell, a bolt hitting home just below its clouded up eye. Well…weren't no answers goin' to come to him at the house any better than they was going to out here in 'the pit.' Might as well head back now…keep Carol from worrying before 'Mama Dixon' packed herself up and come lookin' for her boy; Daryl didn't put it past her…or Grecia…_Grecia_…what was Daryl going to do about Grecia?

Grecia…yeah, Daryl'd gotten accustomed to how she'd been stepping up to retrieve his good bolts from walkers what he put down, but Grecia weren't with him now. Daryl sighed, wishing he could either stop thinking about his girl, or start thinking about what it was he needed to do and how to do it in order to make her better…or make himself better…or just maybe both. How could love her and not know how to help her, or even how to kiss her? How could the man that loved her also have a brother that had tried to…_no, no more_…he'd been worn far too thin, one more thought about it and Daryl was going to snap.

Daryl got to his feet, doing his best to push this crisis from his mind, taking each second one by one as he spent all the mental strength he had left on trying to focus on anything but Grecia…and what Merle had done…fighting to escape that sorry, unsolvable tension…until he found himself bent over that walker he'd just put down. There was something peculiar about its face that had all Daryl's thoughts moving past the shit he was trying to out run. At first glance, he'd have sworn that downed walker had a snowy, white beard…but now, even in the darkness, Daryl could see that it weren't no beard…not at all…smears of fresh blood and bits of white chicken feathers clung to the geek's grayish skin like frilly, white, namesake shreds on a coconut cake. But…how in hell had that walker gotten hold of one of the chickens? The chickens never ventured much passed the house, and this walker had been comin' from the direction of the far hill, like he'd ambled in from the highway…where did he and an unfortunate hen meet up?

But before Daryl could get it figured, he heard another noise…more rustling and dragging of unquiet feet through the leaf litter…only it was coming from both in front of him, and also off to his right, the same trudging, not carefully disguised sound coming from two different directions…and then three, and then four…five…six…and before Daryl could shoulder his crossbow, or pull Grecia's rifle up at the ready, he could see more staggering, haggard and hungry figures around him than trees. Walkers…a decent size herd of 'em…all suddenly swarming around Daryl, coming in from the highway side…drawn in by chickens what shouldn't 'a been this far out…and Daryl, all alone, was well out numbered.

_Author's Note:__ Thanks for reading and I apologize that this is so short! There was no way I could write the next chapter into this one, it would have been like 12 or some pages then! And, it is the weekend and the bikers think they own me…well, one of them does actually…but anyway, you get the Sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger though! But, thanks for those 9 reviews that I got to read tonight! Wow! I can't believe this story has only been up for one month and already it's that close to 200 reviews! Wow! I have the very best readers on this entire site and I challenge anyone who says otherwise to a squirrel throw at 20 paces!lol Thank you all so much for your reviews! They, and you all, are really the best part of my day!_

_Une speciale Bienvenue et Merci a THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE pour selectionner cette histoire comme l'un de ses favoris et pour y souscrire! Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir, et je suis ravi d'avoir une autre raison d'utiliser mon Français!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Thank you for reviewing and for joining in with our little group! I am so happy to hear that you are "in love" with my story! My story is "in love" with what you have to say! I'm also very glad that you get my character perspectives! I'm so happy that is working for you the way it is! It takes a certain amount of openness on the reader's part to experience it the way that you are, so I am so excited to have a reader with that ability! Thanks again and a very warm welcome! Merci beaucoup!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Wow! This is twice that you've said everything that I wanted readers to get from this chapter! I am as happy and stoked as you were to find out that Merle isn't a rapist after all! You really get Grecia even more than I think the people who always liked her do! But I think hating her makes you more able to do that! Yes, she is more of a survivor than even she really understands…but guess who does understand? Shane! That's the bond that Grecia has with Shane in this story! Make sense? I kept hoping we'd see Lori emerge into that kind role in the show, but nope…Lori just sits on her pregnant ass trying to decide which guy she really wants to be with this week. And you also gauged why Grecia went to Merle and not Daryl perfectly too! Daryl wouldn't have gone for a deal like this, it would have turned him off big time! And your end line about "Fuck Grecia and protect her for a day; teach Grecia to survive and protect her for life" was so damn awesome that I wish I'd thought of it myself! Wow! Your review, for a second time in as many days, really blew my mind! Thank you for reading and commenting, but mostly, for seeing everything as what is really is! Wow! Thanks again!_

_To VERITASKYM: Oh, so you're the goody-two-shoes in the group?lol Well…that certainly will make the "date" story interesting!lol No breadsticks for you, ha ha!lol And just the image of Daryl shooting your laptop…wow, I'm still laughing! But I hope he gets the message to you that I sent you another PM on Friday…and if you don't about "Steve" then you haven't read that one yet either!lol And you can love Merle-man all you want to, but I'm the one who gets to sign for his overnight package, okay? You go nail some Drywall!lol Anyway…wasn't there something about a story or whatever? Oh yeah!lol Yay! I'm glad I surprised you! You had to know that I wasn't going to let Merle be a rapist! He's bad and he's disgusting, but he's not the insecure sicko type that has to resort to that sort of thing. And I'm also loving how you're already trying to predict Daryl's reaction! And I can see you shoving pralines down Grecia's throat!lol You have such a wonderful capacity to let go and get into things and I really am lucky that someone like you with that ability is reading my stuff! Thanks! And again, thanks even more for playing with me, Merle-man and Drywall…it just wouldn't be the same without you either! Thanks again!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: I'm so glad you chose to hang around and keep telling me great stuff! Thank you! Hope you're enjoying that little plot twist, even though it's got you worried about Daryl's reaction! But I love that it's got you worried, shows me how close you've become to Daryl in this story, and Grecia too…so thank you for reaching out to both of them! That's really great and shows your stellar ability to grasp ideas! Thanks again!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: First, thanks for finding that typo! I am always afraid of messing something up in my dialogue, especially when I write in a dialect, because that obscures grammar so very much that sometimes sneak passed me…like "past" and "passed!"lol Okay good, a reminder to be more vigilant! Thanks! And I think it's interesting that you got some Carol vs. Lori in chapter 29! I was kind of implying that a little bit too, because now 'Mama Dixon's' boy is out alone, too! But, in the end it's not only about how many kids you have left, it's about what they become, right? But I love that got that vibe from it! You're really good at this! I also love your "closet therapy!"lol Really, you should write a TWD fic entitled, "Locked in a Closet" where all the feuding characters go to work out their differences!lol And you're going to put your poems on the web? Wow! I'd love to see them, if you wouldn't mind, that is! Are you being published on the net, or are you just putting them up? If you're just putting them up, do you know how to copyright yourself the "poor man's way?" All you do is print out your poems, put them in an envelope and mail them to yourself. When you get them back in the mail, DO NOT OPEN THE ENVELOPE; keep it sealed! If for some reason you ever need to go to court, the postage date stamp is your evidence of when the poem was written…as long as the envelope stays sealed, anyway! Just thought I'd throw that out to you before you posted anything to the net! Thanks always for reading for your spectacular reviews that always hit the highlights of what I wrote and keep me moving steady here! Best of luck with your poems and I really would love to see them! Thanks once more!_

_To: CORBSXX: Hi! Welcome back! I hope you didn't feel as though I was like trying to "pull" you back or anything. It just felt strange not to include you in my AN, so I did it anyway!lol But thank you so very much for making time not only to read, but also to review each chapter separately! That is more than decent of you and I appreciate that honorableness so very much! You are such a good and fair person, thanks for hanging out and reading me! And thank you for writing such an emotion filled reaction to Chapter 29! Wow! I love that! Let's me know exactly what you were feeling and how you feel now! Awesome! Really, thanks for doing that! And good luck on your examinations too! Please, take all the time you need to complete them as best as you can, and know that I'm pulling for you and also encouraging you on! You're awesome…those exams don't stand a chance against you!:-) Thanks again!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thank you also for staying and keeping me on course with your to the point reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

_And finally…a few more pics have been added to the Photo Album. Aslo, before the weekend is up, all of you who have ever reviewed, please be on alert for a PM message from me concerning your invitation to be part of the "date" story that I am going to write! I truly am looking forward to working with you all and showing you how much I appreciate all that you do for me review-wise! You all are so incredible to talk to and hear from! Have a wonderful weekend, I will post Chapter 31 early Monday morning…got 'ol lady stuff to do on Saturday, unfortunately…bikers. But, may all of you be blessed and thanks again! - Grace _


	31. Bedside Manner

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 31 

"Grecia," Rick was as splattered with blackish brown rotten blood as was Grecia, Andrea and Shane, nearly a dozen reanimated corpses now down for good in the muck and mire in the valley between the near and far hill of 'the pit' proper. "Taking off their heads is only half the job," Rick warned her, trying to catch his breath some as he walked over to one of the still hissing, rasping walker heads severed by Grecia's ax. Rick brandished his knife high and then plunged it down through the glaring eyeball, the head falling silent, the teeth no longer snapping and clacking at him. He looked back up at her, all patient instruction, "Disable the brain after the head's off; too easy to walk into, or trip over, something like that and get bit on the foot or leg, particularly in the dark. Remember that."

Grecia nodded, wondered why it was she wasn't shaking, wondering why she wasn't praying to God to somehow get her out of 'the pit'…she'd never been out in the open with so many walkers before…where had they all come from? Sure, 'the pit' had more than its fair share of them when compared to other parts of the farm due to where the highway was, but she'd never seen so many of them before. Fortunately, she, Rick, Andrea and Shane had come upon a small group of ten of them that had wandered in up the far hill, then walked or fell down into the marshiest and muddiest part of 'the pit' on the other side, getting hopelessly stuck…and easily and quickly dispatched; Andrea and Shane putting final touches on their kills as well.

"You did good, Grecia!" Shane called to her reassuringly, like some verbal fist bump that undermined the correctional and cautioning tone that Rick has assumed. Shane and Andrea were walking back now, doing their best not to step into the sticky mud all around them, and Shane's black eyes were set squarely on Rick when he'd offered Grecia praise. "Only your second time against geeks, a hell of a lot of 'em, in the dark, and you stood your ground and swung that ax; no one could ask for too much more of you."

Maybe she should have said "thank you," but all Grecia could do was nod again over at Shane, her better judgment drawn by the way Rick's eyes darted over to her quickly as Shane had spoken to her, the look Rick shot her only communicating even more caution, advising her silently to think before accepting any commendation from Shane…it seemed to come at quite a hefty price.

But Grecia couldn't help but think that Shane had been just a little bit right. She hadn't had time to think about how scared she was, or get tense, or try to think of a way out of battling ten walkers, at night, with an ax. Rick, Shane and Andrea had noticed the lamentable, half muffled growls and groans first, Grecia following behind them all, soon able to hear the unmistakable squish and pull of feet trying to break free from the sucking mud of 'the pit,' and upon seeing all those stranded walkers…well…everyone just exploded into battle machines…Grecia included…maybe encouraged by the total number of her own forces, maybe riding the wave of adrenaline that flowed around her…but definitely because they still hadn't found Daryl, and there was no way Grecia was going to give even one of these damn geeks a chance to break free of the mud and hunt down her man. She'd been all about protecting Daryl, fighting for his safety…there was no time or room to let her fear grow big enough to stop her. For Grecia, that was huge! Rick was right to remind her about disabling the brain, but Shane was right too…she had done good.

"Grecia, can you see anything?" Andrea was asking as she tried to shake off some of the blackish brown liquid rot from her knife before sheathing it again. "Any tracks? Any sign of Daryl anywhere? That many walkers takes things up a notch…we better find him soon."

And then Grecia felt herself shiver and shudder…damn it, she didn't need anyone to tell her that…she knew that…but as long as no one was saying it, it wasn't making Grecia fearful, but it was now. However, there was also some sort of bitter evidence being hurled at Rick by what Andrea had said…'Team Shane' seeming to want Rick to know that they knew more about Grecia's capabilities than Rick did himself…and that it somehow made Grecia's theirs, not Rick's…and not Daryl's.

"You can track?" Rick asked, turning to Grecia half hopeful and half caught off guard, like he was wishing he'd had the advantage of knowing that about her before 'Team Shane' had the chance to parade it in front of him.

But Grecia looked at Rick and Rick only…starting to feel like she were a ragdoll being pulled at both ends, even if it was 'Team Shane' doing most of the actual pulling. "No," she told him apologetically, wishing it wasn't so herself. "I mean, I'm just starting to figure out the basics of it in the daylight, but I'm no good whatsoever at night. You'd need Daryl himself for something like that."

_Daryl_…for a moment Grecia's eyes closed…_please be okay_…the words echoed in Grecia's head, and heart, turning into her silent mantra. Grecia didn't know exactly where all these walkers had come from…though she had her suspicions. She was yet to say how Shane could have made such a thing happen but Andrea was right, this sudden influx of walkers didn't bode well with Daryl still being missing…_please be okay…please be okay…please be okay_…damn it, Shane! Somehow, Shane had done this…and Grecia was going to figure out how and call him on it in front of the entire group!

But first, she needed to find Daryl! _Please be okay_…he was out here somewhere…and Grecia had a pretty good idea where, even if she couldn't rely upon her practically non-existent tracking skills to find him. He was up there on the near hill, probably still mooning over that snare that they'd found tripped this morning! _Please be okay…please be okay_…and then, as if in answer to her prayer, a gunshot rang out from up on the ridge of the near hill…a gunshot that Grecia could vaguely feel reverberating off of her own right shoulder and pulsating in her left hand…she'd only fired her weapon three times, but she knew the sound of her own gun. Daryl…he was up there on the near hill…and he was alive…but if he had gone to the Savage 110, that meant that some walkers had managed to avoid the sucking, sticky muck of 'the pit' proper and were surrounding Daryl on the near hill! It had to be a good number of them too…if Daryl had shouldered Grecia's weapon, then he was out of bolts and throw away's alike…he needed help, now!

Without a word to anyone, or even a look, Grecia took off up the near hill, feeling how her fractured ribs were still not completely healed up, but she didn't care. Daryl was up there and he needed back up! More gunshots were ringing out now…Daryl was fighting for his life up there! Grecia had already done enough to hurt him; she was only going to do the opposite of that from now on! She could feel herself making good time up the rocky, tree twisted slope, having climbed it and descended it so many times with Daryl that she somehow just remembered where to put her feet, even in the dark. Where Rick and Shane and Andrea were at the moment Grecia had no idea…she was midway up the hill, half way to rescuing Daryl…she had her focus, and that was all that mattered.

And then for the second time that night, a hand clutched her shoulder from behind as she ran to Daryl, this time with enough brutish strength to not only stop her, but also turn her around to face its owner. _Damn it, Rick_…let her go…she had to get to Daryl…only, Grecia didn't find herself looking at Rick…Rick and Andrea were still struggling up the hill…it was Shane…old Shane…looking down at Grecia this time.

"Wish like hell you'd 'a taken my advice," he sort of barked at her, still holding onto her shoulder so she couldn't run away from him. He looked out of place somehow, and it was more than just the bruises around his eyes and the broken nose that did it; he looked almost counter his intentions…like he didn't belong there, doing what he was about to do. But Shane's hand gripped Grecia's shoulder tightly as he turned to continue up the hill, taking the point and giving her a hard yank to follow behind him as he did. "Let's go, but you stay with me!"

Part 2

The left side of his chest felt tight and full, a pressure sorta like how drinkin' a six pack made him hafta to piss so bad. It was impossible to get a breath on that left side; Daryl could feel his left lung just not even respond whenever he inhaled; it was such an odd, dead feeling that made him realize he'd taken for granted the buoyant sensation what of how air usually filled him up with every breath or draw of a menthol. Now, there weren't nothin' at all happening in his left chest, it was a solid feeling mass as if he had no more lung there at all, no give or elasticity in his left chest whatsoever. He could hear himself kinds gurgling on the inside as he exhaled, and that was far worser than not being able to draw a breath on that side. Air seemed to be seeping out deep inside the left side of his chest like a busted bicycle tire held under water, puffing that side of his body out like blowing up a plastic bag until he could even feel his skin starting to separate from the muscle what covered it.

Rocks the size of cabbages and a big honkin' tree stump…they all rained down from above in Daryl's mind once more, striking his head with a dull, flat sound that made his ears ring and the rest of him fall off to the left, what he suspected to be the fifty pound tree stump landing squarely on the left side of his chest. Merle woulda been laughing his ass off right about now…Daryl, pushing his girl out of a walker's reach, only to set off his own snare in the process, and win a shower of pounding blows. Yeah...Merle was already in Daryl's head, grinning that pretty boy grin again, "ain't I always telled ya to mind yer dang feet when settin' yerself a snare? Ya done stepped through yer own asshole, boy; hope she's worth it!"

Yeah, Merle…she was worth it…took a while for her to get ta' bein' worth it, but she'd made it…Daryl only wished he coulda said the same of himself though…and Merle weren't no help in that direction, neither…_damn it_, why Merle? Why he'd go and do that to Grecia? But, just like always, whether Daryl was lucid or not, Merle never answered that question…not once.

And why'd Grecia gone and throwed herself in between Daryl and that walker like that anyway? She'd had someone covering her…her and that ax…_hell yeah, that ax_…but somethin'd gone awry…leavin' Grecia to draw off a walker what was all about to get on Daryl…leavin' Daryl with no choice but to act…push his girl off to the right…his foot ending up through the trigger loop of the snare…and now, Merle was hysterical, sounding like a damn hyena on meth in Daryl's head…and here Daryl was…hmm…and where exactly was 'here' now?

"Daryl," Grecia's voice was now replacing Merle's hyper laughter, but Daryl couldn't really see her or where he was…couldn't tell neither…he was bleary eyed and slow on the pickup of everything around him, the fact that his body had been in motion, though he wasn't walking, only made the re-imagined crushing blows feel all the more real, like it was happening a second time…_shit_…Grecia'd been swingin' that ax like she'd been a God damn lumberjack at some point in her life…and always there to provide Grecia's cover had been that fucker Shane…_fucking Shane_…moving methodically, calling Grecia's steps, calling out 'left' or 'right' to her, 'one o'clock' or 'six o'clock'…shit like that, turning the formerly stupid, useless Grecia into something that moved with the exact precision as Shane himself did, the two of them clearing walkers out two by two as they moved, taking down the herd of forty or fifty to about twelve or fifteen by the time they'd reached Daryl who'd ended up pinned against the damn tree…swinging the butt end of Grecia's empty Savage 110 like a club.

"Daryl," he heard Grecia's voice again and tried to open his eyes…but nothing seemed to happen…all he could see was a line of light and darkness that didn't show him much at all…until a hand slipped gently under his neck and slowly and gingerly lifted his head up some…his eyes, that were wide open, finally unrolling from where they'd been trying to flip around backwards in his skull. "Daryl, we got you back to the house…it's going to be okay now."

Was it? If that was so, then why was his girl crying? She cried about a lotta shit, but she was like really crying…really really really crying…shit, what the hell kinda shape had he ended up in now? Yeah, Daryl'd felt a little messed up…no, he felt a lot messed up…but he was still with it…well…he was as with it as he was the time when he was about fifteen and decided to go dabbling in Merle's stash 'a weed…not knowing it was laced with angel dust…shit, Merle on PCP was a fucked-up, scary thing…Daryl'd watched his brother get pepper sprayed and tasered twice, then tackled by three cops…and still keep on charging through…but Daryl on PCP was a delayed, delusional, uncoordinated, drooling, paranoid dumbass…not too unlike how he felt now, without the paranoid part anyway…although he was about ready to spit if he saw Deputy Dipshit's hand curl around Grecia's pointy shoulder one more time as Shane leaned down to her ear and said something like, "he's lookin' more coherent, it'll be alright." More coherent…yeah…damn right…Daryl was going to sit up off 'a this bed he'd been laid in and 'coherent' the hell outta Shane's ass! _Get the hell away from Daryl's girl, fucker_!

What the hell was Shane in here for anyway, bein' all 'cry on my shoulder' to Grecia? Shane didn't care none 'bout Daryl and both Shane and Daryl knowed it were true. No…Shane had somethin' to gain by stickin' by Grecia…tryin' to be her hero…tryin' to persuade Daryl's girl into believin' that Shane had no grievance with Daryl…it was Daryl what had throwed the first punch…it was Daryl what had a beef with Shane…Shane was innocent…Shane meant well…Shane…the fucker! Why in hell couldn't Daryl move? Shane needed his God damn nose busted back over to the other side of his face!

Wait…_holy shit_…that walker what had been inches away from getting' a piece 'a Daryl that Grecia'd nearly sacrificed herself to…it were Shane what shoulda been covering her! How was it that Deputy Dipshit had been so spot on keepin' Grecia covered like he shoulda oughta…up until that one geek had closed in on Daryl? Where the hell was Shane then? That damn walker had been right in between Daryl and Grecia both…fucking corpse coulda gone after either of them…a good militarily trained man, like what Shane had been pretending to be with all his '_right_,' '_left_' and '_o'clock_' bullshit woulda busted that walker before it had the chance to go after his partner, Grecia…not wait the second and a half to see if it would choose Grecia, or Daryl…and then back off completely once it had chosen Daryl! Son of a bitch…that fucker!

Again Daryl tried to move, wanted so badly to get to his feet, didn't want for his crossbow or Grecia's rifle…he just wanted to wail on Shane until there was no more Shane to wail on…the fucker really had it comin' now! But Daryl couldn't move none…he was stuck inside himself…his body as useless to him as he was to Grecia…how was he going to help his girl get through what Merle did to her? Why, Merle? Why'd Merle haft to do that? But Merle weren't talkin'…

And then Daryl got to feelin' more outta control…like he was losin' it a little bit more…the pressure on the left side of his chest building, the air getting' scarce. Time seemed like it was speeding up or something…or maybe Daryl was just starting to encounter things in real time now? But the next thing he knew Hershel was there, slicing up Daryl's brand new Mossy Oak camo shirt…_damn it…can't have nothin' nice_! Daryl had opened his mouth to grunt that at the old man, but words wouldn't come out, the left side of his chest so tight and still that there weren't enough air to talk. And then there was a sharper than sharp poke against Daryl's left ribs that hurt like two hells…he groaned, his face contorting though he hardly made a sound, felt his chest on fire and what little bit of air he could get disappear at the tap of Hershel's stethoscope to his ribs…but a different hand thrust itself into his, holding it tightly.

"Be strong, Daryl…please," Grecia whispered, leaning over him, away from Shane…and even though Daryl still hurt immensely, and couldn't breathe, he felt himself readying to smile…but it didn't happen…he just sorta flopped back, let his girl support his head, feeling the world going dark amidst the air he couldn't breathe in deeply enough to stay conscious.

"He's got blood in his chest," Hershel said and was now scrambling around in the medical box that everyone was used to seeing ever since Carl was rushed in here all those months back. "Hemothorax, from the rocks falling on him, I reckon; musta busted a vessel and he bled into his pleural cavity so much that his lung can't expand enough for him to breathe."

"Please tell me you can do something." Grecia was still crying, harder now that Hershel had diagnosed Daryl…yeah…Daryl had a hemi-lorax…no…it sounded more serious than that…but his head was really going some weird fuckin' places without oxygen…Hershel said he'd had a heave-ho-borax…naw…naw…that weren't it…it was more like homo—homo? What the fuckin' hell? "I ain't got 'homo' shit!" Someone yelled in a little bitty voice that sounded a lot like Daryl's…even though Daryl knew he'd said it a lot louder than what it come out…but then he couldn't breathe again and felt his head fall back into Grecia's arms.

"Daryl," she sighed, almost like she might even laugh, but she only ended up crying some more…_aw, c'mon girl_…he was gonna be okay…Daryl could feel that even though he weren't no way in control of shit at the moment. But she just cradled his head a little bit more, smoothed his grimy cheek with the back of her fingers…that touch reaching through the lightheadedness and the disconnect…Daryl could feel her touch through the darkest night. He tried to raise his hand, tried to bend his elbow and pull his hand up and back enough to get his fingers lost in her color faded hair…but he couldn't…not on his left side…everything there was too damn tight and gurgly.

"I'm going to have to make an incision through his intercostals and place a tube into his chest, let the blood trapped around the lung out, relieve the pressure and hope he'll be able to breathe on his own without need of any further surgery." Hershel was saying, but Daryl was feeling a lot like just layin' back in his girl's arms and taking a nap…but no, that wouldn't have been a good thing…he could tell that…and almost like she knew it too, Grecia'd shifted one of her arms from under the back of his head to around his shoulders like she were really tryin' to hold onto him now, her head practically layin' on Daryl's chest…_go on girl, settle in there, _he weren't objectin' none…not right now anyway…he loved that dang girl…didn't have a clue how to do it though…and that fucker Shane…even with his eyes drifted closed Daryl could feel how Shane leaned more over Grecia, like trying to keep the distance between him and Grecia equal to, if not closer than, the distance between Grecia and Daryl. _Just you wait, fucker_…Daryl didn't know nothin' 'bout how to make his girl better from what Merle'd done to her, or even how to kiss her like he loved her…but Daryl knew how to beat Shane's ass…again!

"If he needs blood, I'm type 'O' negative," came a new voice that Daryl didn't remember hearing until now, though he probably had been…cuz it was 'Mama Dixon' herself, at her boy's side, makin' damn sure his simpleton ass pulled through this shit.

"Stay close by," Advised Hershel, "With any luck, the bleeding's stopped, blood's just trapped inside his chest. Only time will tell." Then Daryl could tell the good animal doctor had picked up a scalpel then paused to look at someone over Grecia's pointy shoulder. "Rick, could I ask you to hold him down? We haven't got time for me to risk by tryin' to give him anesthetic, might further shut his system down if I did as well."

Rick uttered some affirmative noise, 'Mama Dixon' gasped in a way that drew a perfect picture of her in Daryl's mind, how her hand was over her mouth as she turned away, not wanting to see her boy go through havin' his ribs cut apart and a tube jammed inside him without nothin' what to take the edge off a' it; Daryl'd been through worse though…wanted to tell her that, but he couldn't…no air. Grecia didn't budge though, kept her arms around him as though she was thinkin' over holdin' Daryl down herself…and that actually had some kind of odd appeal to it…Daryl's girl…holdin' him steady through what was going to be a rough road.

"I got this," Shane, the fucker, suddenly volunteered just as Rick had stepped nearer to the bed Daryl lay on, and Shane was trying to maneuver around Grecia…and Daryl was struggling now to suck in whatever amount of air would allow him to sit up and kick Shane's ass…that fucker missed that walker, God damn it! Missed it completely! Missed it on purpose!

Despite Shane jockeying for position, Grecia didn't move, just sorta laid herself out flatter across Daryl's body like a force field, turning her head towards Shane. "You've already done enough," she told him in a tone that was nearly normal, but had just enough twist to her words to make Daryl realize that his girl knew the same thing he did about that walker what Shane up and mysteriously missed…and Grecia weren't lettin' Shane do shit now…yeah…Daryl's girl was perfect…and Daryl's air was…gone.

And then it was back, like a damn hurricane wind that blew into him, a sharp stick rootin' around inside his chest, the burn and torn open feeling of the hole what Hershel had cut in between Daryl's ribs and was now sewing up again around the tube that the accumulated blood was draining from, the pressure inside his left chest dropping, his lung beginning to bellow and crimp in time with Daryl's frantic diaphragm…he could breathe again! But God damn did it hurt…he'd been shanked, essentially…a foreign body now lodged deep in his innards, and now Daryl was able to groan loudly and hiss with the pain of it all…Rick's hands still pressing tightly to Daryl's shoulders…and Grecia's arms still as around them as she could make them be.

"I'm sorry, baby," she cried into Daryl's ear, quietly, so quiet Daryl doubted anyone else heard her. "I'm so sorry," she continued, and was crying even more now…but, why? Daryl was breathing again, the dizziness subsiding…he was drug out tired, but given a few minutes or two, he just mighta been able to tangle his fingers in her long, color faded hair. Grecia should have been happy now…not crying more…not saying over and over again to him that she was "sorry, so sorry." What the hell was she so sorry for?

_Author's Note:__ Regrettably, this will be another one of those shortened AN's that I will catch up with at the end of Chapter 32. I hate having to cut it short! Responding to all of you is something I really enjoy doing, it's like the ultimate in "Dixon Girl Talk"…so I'm really pissed that my Sunday went from kind of slow and lazy to a cookout for 23 people in the blink of an eye! I'm exhausted…impromptu shopping trip, cooking forever and doing dishes for twice as long as that! There were 14 reviews between Saturday and Sunday! Wow! Just thinking about that perks me up, despite how dead tired I am right now…but if I start with the AN's tonight, I'm going to fall asleep in this chair before I finish!lol So, until Tuesday morning, a very heartfelt thank you to all of you! And...briefly:_

_A special Thank You and Welcome to FUELLED BY RAMEN and NOREEY for making this story one of their favorites! We love new people here, so jump into the discussion whenever you'd like to! Thanks again!_

_And, I received word that one of our "kin"lol is laid up in the hospital! Would you all please say a little prayer and send some positive energy to SUNNYMUFFINS ! Get well, SUNNYM and hope you are feeling better very soon! Thanks for all you do for me/us!_

_Okay…more tomorrow, I promise! Right now, I'm going to bed…if I don't fall asleep half way there! Thanks again all! Have a blessed Monday! - Grace _


	32. The Fittest

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 4,750_

Chapter 32

The rocking chair in what used to be the master bedroom of the old farmhouse should have been more comfortable than what it was. It had one of those padded cushion things that looped and tied around the top ends on the back of it and also the spindles that joined the arms to the seat. There was no reason for Grecia to be sitting here as rigid as she was, peering over Daryl who lay quietly on the bed, out like a light…but breathing as smooth and even as contentedly napping cat. He was going to be okay, Hershel said so…someone just had to watch over him, make sure he didn't start to show signs of throwing a clot or wake up startled and tear out the chest drain that had been sutured into Daryl's skin and bandaged over, only the littlest bit of foamy looking blood collecting inside of it, taking the place of the crimson ripple that had once been spilling out of it. Daryl's color was good; vitals normal by a hair's breadth…he'd be down for a couple days until the drain was removed, but Daryl was going to be okay.

But Grecia wasn't. Adding to all of her abhorrent shame of hurting Daryl…of lying to him by not being honest about what he'd seen happen between her and his brother was only getting worse. It was Grecia who put Daryl in that bed with that tube hanging out of his chest…didn't matter that he was going to be okay or not…she'd hurt Daryl so badly, messed him up so good that it had sent him running off into 'the pit,' alone…and straight into whatever, and however, the kind of trap that Shane had laid for Daryl. A herd of about sixty or seventy walkers…that's what Shane had wanted Grecia to stay out of 'the pit' for tomorrow…and up until now, Grecia didn't quite understand why Shane was working so hard to spare her, to befriend her, to get her on his team…but now she did…yeah, she and Shane definitely had a bond…at terrible, terrible bond.

"I'll stay and set up with you, you want me to." Shane had offered after everyone else, including Hershel had filed out of the room, leaving Grecia to keep watch over Daryl…but Shane had been the last to leave, always managing to find some other last little detail, or word of praise to offer Grecia, even as she was standing there, doing what she could to get him on the other side of the bedroom door, her hand on the knob and Shane's back to the hallway…but he wasn't budging, wasn't leaving the room. He just kept looking at Grecia with those bruised, black eyes that kept revealing little flecks of old Shane that never quite lasted long enough.

"I don't want," Grecia had said, a bit more bluntly than she'd thought she would have, but she was too much a mess on the inside to try and maintain that undercover persona she'd been perfecting earlier. Shane wasn't as important as he'd been before…not with Daryl lying there full of tubes…beat up because of what Grecia never told him. Oh God did she ever hate herself…and Shane wasn't helping any.

Finally he'd sort of ducked around onto the other side of the bedroom door, Grecia beginning to walk forward, wanting so badly to just close it and make Shane go away…he'd helped her get to Daryl up on the near hill, yes…but he'd also tried to…oh God…it really was all Grecia's fault! But Shane wasn't going, not just yet. He put his hand up on the outside of the bedroom door, pushing back just slightly enough as Grecia closed it, his black eyes on hers as Grecia was walking him backwards out into the hallway, the door between them like a shield, but before Grecia got the door closed, Shane put all his strength against it and jarred it to a stop, those black, bruised eyes staring levelly at her like he knew her a lot better than Grecia liked to think Shane did.

"Just so you know you're not the only one of us, okay?" Shane's voice was full of consideration and compassion as he offered her support and assistance, almost like Rick's always was…only Shane's was coming from a place that Rick didn't even possess…those black eyes staring down deep inside of Grecia at something she was horrified to feel looking right back at Shane the same way. "You're not alone." He told her, holding her frozen and numb with his words and black eyes…then finally going away…never once having intended to do a damn thing for Daryl despite what he'd said.

Shane knew what Grecia was…he knew even before Grecia knew herself…Grecia survived by any means possible…didn't matter how wrong or how disgusting or how diminutive it made her feel…nothing had ever been too base to hold onto her fame…or her wretched life. She'd spread rumors and lied about any girl said to be up for the same show or shoot that Grecia was up for herself, she'd slept with any man that had enough clout, money and celebrity to give her the same, she'd married a man she didn't even love, or even know, just to get the rest of the world falling all over what a pretty princess of a bride she was…she'd posed nude…and then she'd become Merle Dixon's whore…anything to survive…anything.

Whether Shane knew something about Grecia and Merle Dixon, Grecia wasn't sure, not that Shane would have had to. But, Merle had surprised Grecia by not saying too much to anyone about the deal they'd worked out; more snuck around with her here and there than he did flaunt what he'd been fucking…told her to keep her "damn mouth shut" or he'd "shut it for her." Why Merle had done that was finally making sense now…and it was all about Daryl.

Merle was the senior Dixon brother in a lot of ways…he kept Daryl in-line, told him what to do, what to think…had Daryl convinced that no one in that Atlanta camp had anything close to a favorable opinion of either Dixon boy, and because of that, they had to stick together…no one in the world but them…but if Daryl knew Merle was fucking some supermodel centerfold from a place that didn't exist anymore…well…yeah, even Grecia could see how that might have left Daryl feeling a little bit less important to Merle; sure would have unraveled that yarn Merle had been spinning to Daryl about how all Daryl had was Merle and all Merle had was Daryl. If Daryl got to feeling like there was something in between his brother and him, there was the chance that Daryl would have started to branch out into the rest of the group the way he was now…and Merle couldn't have that…no way…Merle wasn't about to let go of the control he had over Daryl. The only way it would work for Daryl to know that Merle had himself a whore was if Merle shared her with Daryl…which Merle had tried to do minutes after Daryl had discovered his brother and Grecia together that night in the woods. But Daryl wasn't buying…he just wasn't the type…

But Merle was…and so was Grecia…only Grecia was even more unforgiveable than Merle was. She'd made one brother point a crossbow at the other…and all she could think at the time was how if she let the junior Dixon know anything about what was really going on between her and Merle, that Grecia could lose Merle…her only safety in a world gone to hell. Grecia needed Merle…more than Daryl did at the time…or so she'd justified it to herself. And she knew beforehand how dedicated to one another the Dixon brothers were…she couldn't be something that came between them. She had to be Merle's secret, or a shared toy between the two of them, it wouldn't work any other way.

But when Daryl wouldn't play, it had meant Grecia had to assume a vow of silence, never say anything about how consensual things were between her and Merle…at least, as consensual as sex ever was for her to begin with. She had a better shot at keeping Merle; she had a better shot at staying alive, if Daryl never knew that she was Merle's willing whore. If Daryl started to feel like she was edging him out when it came to who meant more to Merle, and Daryl then challenged his brother to choose between his whore and his brother…Merle would choose Daryl, hands down. But if Daryl didn't know, then Merle never had to choose and Grecia stayed alive.

But it was unlikely that Shane knew anything of what was transpiring between Grecia and Merle Dixon…there were plenty of other ways that Shane would have noticed just to what extremes Grecia was willing to go for her own selfish survival. She had to admit that when she first began hatching her plan to enlist a bodyguard…in exchange for her body…that Shane had been the other candidate she'd considered along with Merle. Shane was who had stuck up for her the first night she'd appeared in camp, he was good looking, he was the group's leader at the time…he'd said "sorry" to Grecia when no one else even thought to…but there was always some "taken/spoken for" kind of vibe coming off of Shane, stronger than a wedding ring, that gave Grecia the feeling that if she went and knocked on Shane's door in her hypothetical 'fuck me' pumps, he wouldn't answer it.

But maybe she'd somehow been giving off unconscious signals to Shane, in considering him to begin with, that Shane had noticed, even if he wasn't interested? Grecia was terrible at flirting and signals and the like…had no idea how to do any of that or what it meant. So, it could be she'd tipped Shane off back in the Atlanta camp, let him know how all important her own survival was…how it was as important to her as it was to Shane…how getting what they each wanted was the most imperative thing to them. But even if Shane hadn't noticed anything being sent his direction from Grecia, all he'd ever had to do to know exactly how desperate Grecia was to have what she wanted, was to watch her sorry reality TV show. One half hour episode was enough to show the whole world what an entitled, clueless, spoiled, self-seeking bitch she was.

And now Shane was all about survival...his own…and he was gathering whoever he knew felt the same around him…and that included Grecia. Rick was re-building civilization in their little group, fostering that tribal spirit Grecia had been coming to feel herself. But Shane…he didn't want that, had no faith in it…he'd do whatever it took to make it and he wasn't living with any rules of right or wrong…and Grecia had shown herself to be exactly the kind of soldier Shane wanted in his army…but no matter what she was, Grecia wasn't leaving Daryl…at least, not until he told her to go…and after Daryl found out about her dealings with Merle, it was only a matter of time before he did.

There was a noise at the bedroom door, the handle of it twisting, and before Grecia could stand up to go open it…or throw her body against it to keep it shut if it were Shane making a return appearance, it swung softly open, a bundle of blankets and pillows, bound up by Carol's graceful arms the first thing Grecia saw. "How is he?" Carol was asking quietly before she was even all inside the room, and for a moment Grecia froze, afraid to respond…not sure yet just how Carol felt towards her regarding Grecia's latest confession.

"Better," Grecia answered back just as quietly as Carol had asked, getting to her feet now and both she and Carol taking a long, thankful and still hopeful glance at Daryl, asleep and breathing normally. "Hershel said his body has to recover from all the oxygen it wasn't getting and the best way for it to do that was for him to sleep…so I guess Daryl knows what he's doing." Grecia smiled some, but it didn't last…she felt like she couldn't face Carol now…wondered still what damage she'd ended up doing to what she and Carol had. But, in an effort to try and make Carol see that Grecia still hoped she was welcome in the 'family' that was, or had been, herself, Daryl and Carol, Grecia reached out her hands, offering to help Carol with the huge load of blankets and what not, wondering why Carol was bringing Daryl all this stuff…but soon seeing it wasn't just blankets that Carol had brought…and it wasn't for Daryl at all.

"I know there's room enough in the bed for the two 'a you, but I didn't want to impose impropriety of any sort on either of you by not bringing you your bed roll." Carol's words had been chock full of clues about how she was feeling towards Grecia, but she didn't stop to give Grecia a chance to react to them, she just shuffled around in between Grecia herself and the bed Daryl lay asleep in with Grecia's camping mattress, going about her task as though Grecia had never said beans about herself and Merle Dixon. "I think it'll fit right about here," Carol was saying as she flopped Grecia's bed roll onto the floor right next to the side of the bed Daryl lay on as silently as she could. "There," she said, sounding satisfied as she stood up again, giving Grecia's mattress one more little kick to butt it up against the bed frame. "You can lay there in your bed and watch him in his all night long if'n you wish to."

"Thank you," Grecia replied, but it was more of a question than gratitude. Immediately her mind was skimming off the details of what Carol had done and what she'd said; Carol was in support of Grecia being with Daryl, would have been okay of Grecia sleeping beside Daryl in that bed, even…but she didn't want to "impose impropriety" on Grecia…and finally something gave Grecia some hope where she needed it most now that Daryl was on the mend. Carol was still treating Grecia like a lady, like Grecia was just a nice, sweet girl whom Carol liked the idea of her only son settling down with. Grecia knew that she'd shocked Carol with what she'd admitted to about Merle…Carol had even looked a tish bit faint when Grecia had spit that out…but shocked or not, Carol hadn't turned on Grecia in the slightest. Right? "But are you sure that…I mean, maybe me staying with him isn't the best id—"

Carol's sigh cut Grecia off, and she walked back over to her, taking Grecia by both her arms. "What I'm sure of is this," she said, as sweet and firm and direct as ever, but quiet too this time. "I know you love Daryl. I know Daryl loves you. And I know we've all got somethin' in our past what makes us feel like we're not good enough for the people we love the most." Her eyes were locked right onto Grecia's, making her understand without being intimidating. "So, welcome to earth, Grecia, what don't need no last name, you're just like the rest of us now," she smiled just a touch and Grecia could have never anticipated how good those words would ever feel to her…even if this whole thing was far from over…Daryl didn't know yet…and as if Carol knew where Grecia's thoughts had just gone off to, she sighed again, gave Daryl a quick, mother's glance over her narrow shoulder and then looked back at Grecia. "I can't account for how he'll take to what you have to tell him, but that ain't no reason for you not to tell him. He has to know, Grecia. He has to, please tell him." Carol gave Grecia's arms a squeeze as she spoke, emphasizing the gravity of her point. "But you're not who you were back then, and no one sees that more than Daryl. So I for one am not about to let you leave him, or let him leave you, because no matter how bad this world gets to fallin' apart around us all, love is what is going to make it all okay again, and the two of you have enough of it between ya's to save us all."

Part 2

It was more gray than it was dark when Daryl's eyes flipped open, like a switch coming on; six-thirty a.m. was here, usually that meant time to get up and head out on patrol. No sunlight like that of the rising sun to better show him what all spoor was out there. Only there was a big fuckin' piece of rubber tubing sewed into him this morning…protruding from the left side of his chest, about where his bicep hit his ribs when Daryl put his arms down…which he weren't able to do now…cuz of a big fuckin' tube what was sewed into his God damn chest! What the hell? Jesus Christ, he'd got himself tubed last night! Merle'd always used to tell Daryl that "the worstest possible thang to come to and find is lipstick on yer dick, but no memories…cuz then ya just gotta hope ta' hell she was pretty." But Merle was wrong…a big fuckin' tube a' sewed into Daryl's chest was a little more worser than t'other! Had Daryl been hooked to somethin' or had somethin' been hooked to him? And if so, what?

But the big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into Daryl's chest weren't the only thing he'd found. He'd also found himself laid out comfortably in a bed…a real, actual, proper bed and not some dining room table…and on the floor next to the bed he was in was his girl…asleep there on her bedroll. Bits and pieces of the previous night commenced returning to Daryl…it weren't Merle out there in 'the pit,' walkers everywhere, Shane, _the fucker_, trying to get Daryl' kil't, not being able to breathe against the terrible squeeze in his left chest…and Grecia backing Shane, _the fucker_, off, wouldn't let Shane, _the fucker_, get near ta' Daryl…and Grecia cryin' somethin' awful…sayin' again and again how sorry she was…but Daryl'd passed out before he'd got to the bottom a' that one. But here was another chance…his girl, sleepin' there on the floor of the room Daryl'd been carried to, right before Hershel went and sewed a big fuckin' tube in Daryl's chest! Shit…the big fuckin' tube was freaky…it was like the ultimate in body piercings, and Daryl'd only ever been into tattoos…this big fuckin' tube…naw…Daryl swore he could feel that damn tube poking things inside him…he felt like a God damned gigged frog! But he could breathe…free and easy…a real far cry from last night!

Okay…yeah, big fuckin' tube? Definitely freaky! But his girl layin' there on her bedroll on the floor, the tracks of her tears still evident around her eyes and down her cheeks…that Daryl had to get figured out, now. She coulda just been cryin' cuz a' him being messed up…she loved on him, after all…it weren't ever gonna be easy for Grecia if Daryl did get busted up…but what in hell was she sayin' "sorry" for? Weren't her what sewed a big fuckin' tube in his chest!

"Hey," he said, or tried to, his throat dry and his voice hardly anything at all. Damn it…he coulda used some water or whiskey…to either wash it down or burn it out…but there weren't none. Not as though Daryl could roll over and try to get closer to his girl either…damn big fuckin' tube! "Greesh!" He tried to say again, able to lift his right shoulder off the mattress some, but his voice was mostly whisper and she didn't even stir. Shit…what now? Just let her sleep? She looked like she'd been through hell last night…probably had, too. But there was too much inside of Daryl what really wanted to talk to her…Daryl already knew he was probably not going to be able to be there for her through what Merle had done to her, so he had to make a real effort on this "sorry" thing! But, how could he get her attention? Couldn't talk…couldn't move…hmm…what if he just sorta drug his leg against the mattress…_just like that_…yeah…and worked his sock off…_yeah, just like that_…and then…_this was the tough part_, but hey, they were socks, the beauty of 'em was that Daryl had two chances here…what if he kinda kicked his foot out and flung his sock at her face…on three…_just…like…that_!

Daryl hit his mark, Grecia gasping a split second after the dirty tube sock what Daryl kicked off in her direction landed square over her nose and mouth. She come to with a start, her hand flying to her face, eyes opening wide when she felt something wooly there…and by the time she was sitting up, confused…probably hoping she hadn't grown a beard, Daryl was laughing…and coughing…but mostly, laughing…he couldn't help it…until he heard a peculiar sound of his gasping breath leaving his body through the hollow sound of the tube…freaky! Really freaky…Daryl stopped laughing, doing what he could to turn more towards Grecia, who had just now figured out she'd been hit with a sock…his sock.

"Hey!" Daryl said for a second time, happy that she was awake, but still freaked out that when he talked, it also echoed out of the big fuckin' tube…shit, he had to lose that thing!

"Daryl?" Grecia dropped the sock, forgetting it instantly, a smile spreading over her face and she jumped up onto her knees, coming almost all the way up onto the bed with him, her hands grabbing his tightly, but mindful of the big fuckin' tube.

"Yeah," he responded, moving to look at her as much as he could, fighting his hand out of hers so he could tangle his fingers in her long, color faded hair…like he'd been trying to do before he passed out last night…when his girl had been cryin' and holdin' him…and sayin' she was "sorry." "You alright?"

"Me?" She gasped and sort of laughed a little, but then sighed, her eyes closing like she was thanking God for saving him…but it were Grecia what saved him, Daryl knew that. He dropped his hand out of her hair some and cupped her cheek with it…not sure why he was doing that, or if he was doing it right, or even at the appropriate time…it was just another thing he'd seen on the TV; he was probably doing it wrong…and what was he really doing other than laying around with his hand on her face? How was that…anything? But Grecia weren't fighting it none…or trying to get away. She leaned into his fingers and looked down at him endearingly, putting her hand over his, wanting to touch him the more he touched her. "How are you?"

He wanted to tell her to come on up into this bed…why touchin' her face was making him want to do that, Daryl had no idea…but it weren't just touching her face; it was what touching her face was bringing out in her, what it was making her want more of from him. Daryl could feel it all through Grecia's skin on his fingertips…but it didn't matter because there were other things to get to first…_and a big fuckin' tube sewed in his chest_! But that could wait too in the face of Daryl trying to do something right by his girl…even if it wasn't making what Merle did to her all better…but really, that was the only thing that woulda mattered any. Still…Daryl could only do what he could do, and even piss poor was better than nothin'.

"Whatju 'so sorry' for?" He asked it as though that conversation had never stopped between them…but then for Daryl, it kind of hadn't. That was the last thing he'd heard Grecia saying before he'd slipped under the pull of sleep.

The room felt like it went cold, Grecia shrinking back, her hand slithering off from over the one what he'd cupped to her face and then Daryl's hand sank down against the sheets again as Grecia pulled away, slipping right on away from down the bed and into some little pooling puddle on her knees. Shit! This weren't good…he could tell. Why was she actin' like that? Fuck…was this about Shane? Why the hell was fucking Shane with her in 'the pit?' God damn it…she didn't go and—

"Daryl," Grecia was speaking all of a sudden, but her voice was all broke up and he could tell that she was crying once again even if it was hard to see her with the little bit of way that Daryl could sit up…_damn big fuckin' tube_! "You know I love you, right?" Grecia asked next, tears even heavier and more evident in her voice…shit…yeah, whatever she was 'so sorry' about, it was big! What the hell did she do? Why the fuck would she have done anything that would've—but again, Grecia cleared away just enough weepy sadness, and shame, to talk again. "Please say that you do…please!"

"I know," he replied, but it was stiffly so…every sense he had on high alert…this was going to be bad…shit…she wasn't leavin' him for Shane was she? Was she? Every muscle in Daryl's body twitched as he tried to sit up…it hurt like a bitch, but he tried…and tried…but that God damn big fuckin' tube just wouldn't let him sit up…fuck! Whatever Grecia was about to tell him, he was gonna have to take it layin' down!

He could hear Grecia's hands nervously rubbing up and down on her arms as she knelt there on her bedroll, trembling so hard that Daryl could also hear her teeth chattering. _Damn it…just say it…go ahead, _ruin his life! "I know what you think happened," she started to say, but it was like she'd started in the middle and then paused, leaving Daryl in a type of suspense he really hated, his finger twitching and a fist forming, trying somehow to make Grecia keep going, faster…just tell him! "And I can understand why you though it…but…" and that was it, she fuckin' paused again, breathing hard and crying a lot more.

"Damn it,girl! Talk!" Just like that Daryl's voice came back to him…low and pissed off…every fiber of his being tense with how bad whatever she said was going to be.

Grecia squeaked and did her best to stop crying the way she was…sucked in a quick breath, but was now too afraid to not listen to him…or maybe felt bad about prolonging his torture? "Daryl," she said again, sounding like maybe, just maybe she'd pulled herself together enough to do this now, but only time would tell. "Merle never raped me," she'd run out of air there at the end, her voice trailing off into half a sob…but Daryl, while confused as hell, was breathing an involuntary sigh of relief…but…why in hell was Grecia bringin' that up—Damn it, Carol! What the hell'd 'Mama Dixon' go and sell her boy out like that for?

But wait…Merle never raped Grecia? Never? Really? Really? Like, for real, really? But…what about that night in the woods in the Atla—shit! Daryl couldn't wonder about it no more, too much inside him to think through it. "Cuz I stopped him?"

On the floor by the bed, Grecia choked and gagged on her tears like she'd just been dropped through a trap door with a noose around her neck. Whatever she had to say next, she really didn't want to say it…was fighting to keep it in even as she fought to spit it out. Jesus…what could be so bad now if Merle never raped her? Merle never raped her? God Almighty, did Daryl want to believe that…and then, as soon as Grecia opened her mouth again…he was sorry for ever wanting it to be true. She brushed away her tears, drew in a steadying breath, flicked her pale blue eyes up at him, more tears already pouring from them, but she pushed through them, looked right at Daryl and said, "because I belonged to him."

_Author's Note:__ Oh, I love you guys! Eleven reviews on Saturday, three on Sunday and thirteen today! Wow! My face literally hurts from the smile that has been plastered to it!lol Thank you all so very very much! See? This is why I want to show you my gratitude by writing that "date" story with bits and pieces of all of you added into it! I've heard back from quite a number of you, but I've been so damn busy lately that I'm still working on writing you all back! But I will! And speaking of writing back, I guess I'll get to it! You are all so absolutely fantastic readers and people to boot! Thank you so much!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Merci beaucoup pour la lecture et pour vos commentaires! J'aime la façon dont vous vous embarquez et d'obtenir mon histoire! Merci de rester avec mon histoire, malgre la façon dont Grecia etait si stupide! Les meilleurs lecteurs ont certainement colle autour, et vous êtes l'un d'eux! En outre heureux d'apprendre que vous appreciez la tension dramatique! J'ai beaucoup de ca! Merci encore et j'ai toujours hate d'entendre vos commentaires!_

_To CORBSXX: Thanks for making time to read with all those exams coming at you! Hope all is going well! And I am really happy to have "pulled you in!" You're awesome, I'm keeping you!lol And you should know by now not to worry too much about Daryl…but you probably do know that…and you get worried anyway…and I love that about you! Thanks for getting so involved! I'm lucky to have so much of you in my story! _

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Your reviews always leave me saying "Wow" out loud! Thank you for that! And so you think Shane is the "chicken man?"lol And since you like Shane, and so do I, truth be told, don't worry. I'm not going to toss him into that "psycho villain" pile, or that "tragically misunderstood" pile that so many fic writers do. I personally don't see Shane as being "wrong" in the setting of an apocalypse. He's just different…something I hope I started to show in this chapter with Grecia's look back on things. And I promise you that Daryl and Grecia…excuse me, "Gresh" will be snuggly and kissy and sexy in a few more chapters! But you have to admit, they are both too messed up in one way or another, along with the world they live in, to have them just meet up and get married, now aren't they?lol Nope, they have to work for their happiness, harder than most folks, because it just doesn't come as easy to them even without zombies. But, hang in there! These tensions will give eventually…and when they do…let me know if you have any ideas for anything kissy! I'm always willing to listen! And I'm so glad you're watching "SOA" now! Season 1 and 2 were pretty good…season 3 is getting away from how an MC really does roll…and Season 4…well…I'll reserve comment. Anyway, thanks again for all you do and say for me, and everyone else too!_

_To ARTIFICIAL HERO: It is so wonderful to hear from you in a review! I hope you aren't working too hard and that you are feeling better as well! I still cannot believe that you read this story in one day…wow! That's impressive and way flattering for me as a writer, so thank you for letting me know that! And thank you also for letting me know that you feel as though I've really gotten the characters down pat! Hearing that indeed helps me continue to do just that, so thank you for your guidance! _

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: I know how busy you are at this time of year, so thank you for being so sweet to read and finding time to review! Much luck and positive energy to you with your exams as well! But…uh…hey, just why is Grecia's deal with Merle gross?lol That's my man, y'know…have a little respect!lol And yes, I promise more answers to the mysteries as we go along! Thanks for following along and again, good luck to you with your tests!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thank you for holding steady, and it is always my pleasure to update and keep everyone entertained! So happy you're one of that "everybody!"_

_To VERITASKYM: I see your name I automatically want to gossip about our boys!lol You're just too much fun!lol Merle said he's sorry for "shooting you," he was aiming for your mailbox!lol Hope you and Dry Wall had a good weekend…and I bet you did, cuz you know what they say about Dry Wall…he's hung!lol And "not in the house Dry Wall" still has me laughing!lol And whew, look at you connecting plot points! Very good question about the walkers in Hershel's barn…but no…not the same walkers at all. And I like your theory that Daryl would be jealous that Grecia offered her deal to Merle, but not to Daryl back in the day. We'll see in Chapter 33 why that was, though! And I thought you were going to say you liked Hershel cutting Daryl's shirt off…just because you want to cut Daryl's shirt You've got a Dry Wall knife, I'm betting!lol Oh, Merle-man went postal over your Rooker ogling, by the way!lol Okay…I need to stop…gotta helluv a lot of AN's to write tonight, but I couldn't resist the wonderful silliness that you're always good for…or the stellar things you always say in your reviews! Thank you so much!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Okay, okay, okay…just keep your "kill Shane" pants on, alright?lol And that was a very good question about why Merle never mentioned his deal with Grecia to Daryl! I hope this chapter helped clear that up for you. And so you also think that Shane is the "chicken-man?"lol Hmm…you're probably right. And I was wondering who was going to ping the "hyena on meth," so thanks for being that girl!lol No really, I love that you always pick out the quirky things I put in there! It's always nice to know someone gets it! Hope your exams and papers are winding down, and know I'm still cheering you on! And, thanks for the Quizilla info! I'll have to check that out!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: Yay! You're all caught up! But with chapter like what you've been pumping out, you didn't need any distractions from me!lol But, thank you for giving each chapter its own special attention, just like you do your own readers! You're so sweet that way, and there just isn't enough of that in the world, so thank you for providing it! And I love your suspicious nature…you think the chickens are a red herring? Wow! But what about how Shane's acting? And you went and did it again…that "spite and fire and love" business! Wow! Why do I bother to write when I could just tell you what I was thinking of doing and then just you come up with an awesome one liner like that which says everything?lol Perfect! I love it and I love that you can do that even more! You've got such an open heart and it truly does show!_

_To FUELLED BY RAMEN: Welcome to our little group and thank you for your enthusiasm! I write so much better when I'm psyched up, and you really delivered that fuel to me! I am so glad that you are enjoying an actual storyline and wow…that you will be looking for Grecia in actual episodes is one of the highest compliments I have ever been paid! Thank you immensely! I'm glad you're "loving on this so hard" because I'm feeling the same way back! You rock! Thanks again!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: I blew your mind with Grecia and Merle? Yay! Thank you for letting me know that! I love your honesty! And don't mind the cussing…if it bothered me, I would have disabled it…and I probably wouldn't put up with all the bikers in my life either!lol And I love that you let me know how mad you are Shane too! Wow, I always get some of the best ideas from the reactions you choose to share! Thanks!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: So good to hear from you and I am so glad to hear that you will be out of the hospital soon! I am very glad to be providing a distraction, and I thank you for reading, and reviewing even at a time like this in your life! I'm awesome? Well, thank you, but I disagree: you're awesome!:-) More Shane ass-kickings and Grecia being protective of Daryl on the way for you…consider it your prescription!lol Thanks again and get well soon!_

_To AMSTY: So good to see your review and welcome! Wow…I feel sorta bad to be smiling so much when I've just been compared to a drug dealer!lol But thank you for saying so in such a "street" way! I do love that! Thank you for your loyal readership and your review!_

_To VESSIEVU: So good to hear from you and welcome! Thank you for your support of how I write all the medical stuff! Are you in a healthcare profession? I'm always seeking advice of my husband on things like that; he used to be an Army medic, so the credit goes to my RL man. But thank you for paying attention to details like that! And more drama on the way! Thanks again and great to see your review!_

_To KAY012JS: Yay! You came back! I did a little dance when I saw your name, that I then had to explain to my husband who witnessed And I do understand being busy, so please, don't feel badly! I'm just grateful for whatever you have the time to say! You're awesome, after all!:-) And I like the way you think, too! It's not so much that Grecia made the deal with Merle…it's that she never let Daryl off the hook he's been on, even though she knows what he thinks! You latch onto the exact stuff I hope that readers will latch onto! And that's why I do little dances when I see your name on a review! I hope this chapter maybe helped explain Grecia's reasoning on never telling Daryl it wasn't rape though…even though it doesn't make her look good…but then, it's not supposed to. And I guess now you also know what it is Shane wants in Grecia, too? And oh, so that was "you" saving Daryl and nursing him through?lol Well, he does appreciate that! Says to tell you that as a 'thank you for saving me' you can get some extra training time in his pants for your fight with VK!lol Thanks again! It's so nice to have you back…in Daryl's pants or anywhere else!lol_

_Whew! Okay, longest AN ever?lol I love it! I really do! I just can't believe you all sometimes…you're just too damn good to me and I will always remember you for it! Our little story is at 221 reviews in just over a month! That's amazing! And it's all because of you too! I cannot think of enough words to thank you! Oh…but before I forget, I updated the Photo Album, it's still accessible in my ffnet profile page…yada yada yada…I keep finding pics of Michael Rooker/Merle that are killing me, and so I keep putting them up!lol Thanks once more for all that you guys have put into this story, I really am enjoying sharing it with you all, and I cannot imagine how dull and lifeless it would have been without all the magic you've infused it with in your reviews! You are all just terrific, and I hope that you have someone in your life that tells you that every day! And if you don't I'm telling you that right now! You are all amazing and I am so very glad to have "met" you! Thanks again and all my best to each of you! - Grace _


	33. Cleansed in the Blood

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains sexual descriptions._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 4,363_

Chapter 33

…"Shut up, girl. Dontja say nothin' now," the order may have been whispered, but it was no less harsh, Merle's huge hand like a hawk's talon grasping Grecia's shoulder from behind, pulling her away from where she'd been trying to stay close to, but not too close, to Lori, Andrea, Amy and Jackie. Jackie always presented problems for Grecia; she was snarky and quick-witted, always found something new and ridiculous about Grecia that not only made Jackie laugh hard, but everyone else too. Doing laundry at the old quarry creek today hadn't been any different, Jackie going on about how Grecia wrapped the mosquito netting directly around herself instead of suspending it form the tent ceiling over her bedroll. The others hooting and hollering and calling Grecia things like "the mummy" and wondering aloud how if Grecia was the reason shampoo had still come with directions on the bottle…having a good hearty laugh, then trying to tell Grecia it was all "in good fun" and suggest that she "learn to relax," saying how she'd "never make it in the world the way it was without friends."

But Grecia didn't need friends…particularly not friends like what Lori, Andrea, Amy and Jackie were; Grecia had it all worked out, she'd found a way to make it in the world the way it was without being the butt of every joke around this damn camp…and her prescribed method had just come 'a calling on her…which held its own drawbacks…namely sex…which Grecia hated and never wanted. It was getting onto dark, everyone else busy with dinner, except for Merle Dixon…who always waited for the group to be distracted before he grabbed Grecia up like he did now, saw her lagging behind all of the other stupid, annoying washer women and stepped out of seemingly nowhere, clutching Grecia's shoulder with one huge hand and cupping his other huge hand over her mouth, dragging her with him back down to the quarry creek she'd just come from.

He was the strongest man Grecia had ever thrown herself at…the word "big" resonated with her at every thought she had of Merle Dixon even before making their deal. He was big…the biggest Grecia had ever known in some respects…that combination of muscle mass and horse-dick one that generally left her feeling so sore and achy between her legs whenever Merle finished with her, made her hurt clear up to her kidneys. It made sex even more unpleasant than it ever was…but still Grecia did it. Someday, it would pay off…at least, she hoped. There hadn't been any of those…things…spotted near camp since Grecia had brokered her deal with Merle Dixon…not that it had stopped him from capitalizing on her offer…he fucked her once a day…at least…but how many walkers had he kept off her back? None…nada…and Grecia could only keep paying him up front in the hopes that if and when the time did come, Merle would be there…Merle Dixon…she was entrusting her survival to Merle Dixon!

This was a stupid idea…every time he sneaked up and grabbed her like this all Grecia could think was how she had no recourse if Merle didn't keep her protected! Sure, he'd given her his word…they'd even shook on it…but what was the word of a Dixon? They were the most horrible, mean, inbred seeming lot that Grecia had ever imagined having to be around…and now she was letting Merle Dixon fuck her, in exchange for nothing more than her miserable life in an even more miserable world? How had this happened? Grecia saved herself for men whom everyone in the world knew by name…not backwards ass hillbillies who'd likely just turn their backs on her right when she needed them most. But she was so scared…she was so alone…she was so afraid to die that she'd been willing to do anything…

Merle hardly ever faced her to him, liked her on her knees, chest down, hips up, fucking the hell out of her like a beast…as rough with her as he felt like being…didn't care or let up on her when she might gasp in pain or shudder and try to pull away from what he was dealing out to her. Her struggles only spurred him on, made him stronger, hornier and harder to bear. He just snagged her by her hair and pulled it tight as he leaned all his weight on her and made her take what he gave her until he didn't have it to give anymore.

But at least Merle Dixon didn't kiss her…that made this easier…there was no pretense whatsoever, no pretended hope that maybe he'd ease up or start to see her as anything precious…he wouldn't love her, would never even think of her as worth his time to. His part in this was keeping Grecia alive…she hoped, and in return, Grecia let him fuck her…let him use her, however he liked…no matter how rough or scary or painfully Merle decided to.

Where the younger Dixon was Grecia wasn't sure, but Merle wouldn't have moved on her if Daryl was nearby; Grecia was as much Merle's secret as Merle was hers. Besides, she'd learned a while ago not to talk or even ask questions…Merle didn't like it when she talked, wanted her quiet, didn't trust her not to draw attention to what it was they snuck off and did…what they were doing now.

Merle's thick fingers wrapping around the hem of his old, dirty black wife beater, pulling it over his head, big, broad shoulders and rounded boulder like pecs on display, the expanse of his strong chest covered in light brown but graying hairs…but long before Grecia could even begin to think anything favorable of him or his body, Merle threw his shirt over a waist high fallen log, put his huge hand between her bare shoulder blades and pushed her into the log roughly, bending her over it…his shirt offered as a cushion to protect her skin from any dirt or splinters, the oddest bit of Dixon chivalry that gave Grecia hope that he indeed meant good on the promise to keep her safe, but it always dissipated from Grecia's thoughts the second she felt Merle's hands yanking her jeans down without bothering to undo them first, the denim biting at the skin around her hips.

But before Grecia could feel that little bit of friction burn, Merle's huge hand smacked hard and loudly against her bare buttocks, making her wince and jump at the sudden and lasting sharp sting, Merle close behind her and the thick head of his cock jammed inside her at the precise moment her body fell slack from the way he'd made it flinch with that broad, hard clap of his huge hand. "That loosened ya up alright," he hissed passed her ear and kept shoving himself inside of her, his teeth gritting as he sucked in a breath with them clenched, ignoring how Grecia twisted and struggled between the fallen tree and his solid chest, pinned down and forced to take the mass and size of what he was invading her body with, despite how too big he felt…she was always stressed out during sex, her body never relaxed…and that did make Merle too big…but Grecia always took him.

He always fit and always held back nothing, pummeling her so hard and so fast it was like being in a train wreck, force after force after force crushing into her, unrelenting, pounding the air out of her lungs, making it hard to breath until she just eventually got so dizzy that the shaking of her body and commotion in her brain dragged her away to a place where she didn't need a man like Merle to protect her, and that protection didn't cost her this. She hated sex, sex was always terrible, and with Merle it was terrible and generally painful too…but it was also Grecia's best chance to daydream…to transport herself out of the hell she'd always lived in…walkers or no walkers. She'd gotten good at disappearing whenever a man touched her…and with Merle, she'd become expert at it. He scared her, he hurt her without having to throw a punch at her…he ripped her up when he fucked her and left her feeling more used than any man she'd been with ever had before…but Merle kept her alive…he had to…that was their deal…

…he was gone all of a sudden, no longer behind her, no longer fucking her, but Grecia could tell it wasn't because he'd finished…nothing hot and sticky dripping down her thighs in disgusting, oozing gobs…no…Merle had backed off a few steps to pick up his Hi-Power chrome finish Browning pistol, aimed it over Grecia's head and dropped a stray geek that was staggering up the hill from the road below, likely before it was even aware of the two of them. Threat eliminated; Grecia kept safe…Merle was a good and fast shot, something Grecia had of course known before going to him and proposing this deal…but she had to admit Merle's skill with a gun or rifle always impressed her…but not as much as his commitment to his word.

She turned now to look at him, a 'thank you' silently on her face, not able to help but think that perhaps Merle even spared her a moment to look over his hard-muscled, naked body, rigid in every way, like just maybe he had some sense that she wanted to look at him, or that she liked to…Merle lowering his gaze from the walker he'd put down back to her, eyes like brushed steel, letting her know he'd hold up what he promised he would…and Grecia, feeling slightly more appreciative than she did obligated, walked towards him and the Browning pistol he still held…her eyes on his, watching him as he watched her drop to her knees in front of him, lips parting, fingers finding their way around the substantial girth of the biggest cock she'd ever been battered by…she hated putting a dick in her mouth even more than she hated having regular sex…but she had to keep Merle…she needed him if she were going to survive…and she'd do anything in order to survive…anything…

Memories like that came back to Grecia in this terrible silence now. Daryl knew everything…she'd told him everything. And now…nothing…if not for the sunlight that filled the former master bedroom, it would have been empty, even with Daryl and Grecia in it. Daryl was bleeding again, not from inside his chest but from around where the stitches were that secured the drain through his ribs, he'd popped one or two after Grecia gave up her secret; he'd sat up so hard and viciously, looking like he'd come at Grecia with fists raised…and Grecia would have let him too…what had she done to him? She'd never meant to…but she had…

Daryl didn't get to his feet though, just sat up in the bed, looking down at her on her bedroll until he couldn't even stand to do that anymore, looking off with some cacophony of swear words muttered under his breath, teeth gritted as he ground out an ugly sound of frustration and hurt, hands and finger clenching manically, likely imagining Grecia's neck within their grasp. He was shaking his head, muscles in his neck, shoulders and chest flaring out with how angry he was, like a wrathful suit of armor that came over him before he went into battle. But he didn't talk…his silence making Grecia so nervous that she took the risk of saying something herself even though she knew there was nothing she could say that would make this better.

"Your brother at his core was an honest man," she began, not even knowing where she was going with what she was saying, and soon it didn't matter.

"Shut up!" Daryl yelled, his pitch deep, turning not just his face, but his entire upper body blood red, set him shaking with fury. "Shut the fuck up! You don't talk unless I fucking ask you to!"

Tears were Grecia's only response, running from the corners of her eyes as quietly and copiously as turning on a faucet. She waited for Daryl to yell again, wanted him to hurt her with his words, or fists, or whatever…she was due a good beat down…but the timing for that was off, Daryl not able to move around enough to put Grecia through the hell she had coming. He just sat there on the bed, breathing so hard she worried about his lung that had failed him last night, all his brawn tied up in a big mad knot of tension that he couldn't express because of his injuries, and that was making it all worse. Daryl balled up both hands into fists and then seemed to punch himself in the head with both of them, arms bulging with power as the impact occurred, making Grecia jump herself, made her cry harder, but Daryl just stayed like that, his face hidden behind the two fists he'd driven into it.

All was silent again, Grecia weeping, Daryl rocking some on the bed, face hidden, a mass of angry striated muscle that wanted so badly to tear something, or someone, apart. Grecia didn't know what to do now, she had no plan…there was no way of making this better…there was only getting through it…but this was easily the worst situation she'd ever been in…snakes, walkers, Shane…and even survival all paled in comparison to losing Daryl. But he was slipping away from her, right before her eyes…she'd hurt him, made him worry over nothing while he could have been easing into the new confusion that was their feelings for another.

"You love him?" Daryl's voice was sudden and muffled, coming at her from behind the wall of fists over his face, blood seeping more and more from his popped sutures, staining the bandage around his chest with a quarter size spot of scarlet, as red as was his rage at her. _Oh God_…what if he needed help? Maybe Grecia should go and get help…but once more, Daryl began yelling at her, frustrated and irritated with her lack of an answer. "Did you love my brother?"

Grecia couldn't keep herself still now, shoulders trembling spastically, not sure how to answer, both "yes" and "no" only feeling like something that could make this even worse than it was…but she'd been lying to Daryl for long enough now…it was time for the truth, however he reacted to it and however much it made him hate her. "No." And then the tiniest of bright spots opened, some little pinch in time that would maybe allow her to say something to him that he'd hear and feel in the way she hoped Daryl would. "I've never loved anyone but you, Daryl."

"Shut the fu—" but Daryl was so stripped raw with the barbarity of his fettered anger that he couldn't even finish speaking, he just growled and grit his teeth until Grecia was afraid he might actually break them. Daryl's growl eventually turned into a moan that slowly took the form of heated, pained words. "Love me? That why you let me go on and think my brother was a—" that time anger had nothing to do with why Daryl's voice failed him…it just died…a broken heart behind it.

_Oh God_…he should hit her…Grecia should crawl up there onto that bed where Daryl had a better chance of landing a good, solid right…she should be the one in pain right now…not him…and the quarter size spot of blood on his bandage was now the size of a an apple, the gauze so saturated that she could see blood transferred onto the inside of his arm when Daryl flinched and shook with how devastated and irate he was. _Oh God_…she should get help…she should get help…but every time she thought that, Daryl yelled again…and Grecia felt that she owed it to him to take it.

"Pissed away days, weeks, months, thinkin' how my brother hurt you, bein' angry at him, feelin' like he had some side to him that he just never showed me, or I just couldn't see," Daryl sounded almost calm, fists unfolding into hands, but his hands stayed there over his face, still hiding from her, and Grecia knew he was anything but calm. "Got ta' feelin' kinda betrayed by him…" Daryl's words ran out again, he fought to get to some kind of steady ground in a panic Grecia didn't understand until she saw one, solitary tear escape the cover of Daryl's hands, feeling like another hand had just reached inside her own chest and squeezed tight around her heart, crushing it. Daryl shook with a sob he wouldn't let win, but kept his face hidden, the angry tension rising in his body once more. "And turns out, I'm the bastard what betrayed him by stealing what's his!"

Blood was more than seeping through Daryl's bandage now…Grecia heard him suppress another sob and when he did, something gurgled in his chest and she opened her tear-filled eyes in time see a tiny trickle of bloody foam once more coating the inside of the drain in his heaving chest like Daryl's heart was crying red droplets. _Oh God_…she should get help…she should..._oh God_! Grecia didn't know what to do! And all of a sudden she found herself in bed with him, trying to tuck him up in her arms and let him hide from everything that was inside him, everything she'd done to him…it had worked once…but Daryl shook free with a cry like she'd never heard before, something full of nasty warning and revolt, sent him backing up from her as fast as he could…made him cough something awful, more blood flowing into the drain, now dripping onto the white sheets out the other end of the tube.

"Daryl, you're blee—" it hadn't taken any effort to say that, Grecia's fear for Daryl's life gripping her harder than her fear of how he hated her, but Daryl wouldn't hear it…he needed help…_oh God_…he needed help!

"Shut up!" He was more pleading with her than yelling at her, crumbling apart in front of her, the color draining from his face some as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Shut up! Just shut up! Ya let me hold my brother at bow point…and ya ain't never said shit then, so shut up now!"

There were now more tears than Daryl could hide with his hands, Grecia able to see them through her own as they ran down into his scrubby goatee, Daryl rubbing at his eyes fiercely, trying to make them stop, but it was in vain. "Jesus, Merle," he almost hissed, low on breath, a coughing fit consuming him right after, bright red, foaming blood pouring out of the chest drain, Grecia panicked, but she couldn't move…couldn't leave Daryl when he was a heart broken as this. "I'm sorry," Daryl was half whispering now; then fought for another breath, only getting half of it as he bled only red foaming bubbles from inside his chest and he seemed a little bit delirious. "I'm sorry for thinkin' that shit 'bout you…I'm sorry for all the shit I done…cuz 'a her…" and finally Grecia felt some little part of the punch that Daryl should have thrown at her…and she cried even more, still trapped there, watching Daryl go through what she'd done to him, with no way to stop it. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for leavin' you on that roof…"

Daryl started coughing again, wheezing too, more blood pouring out of the chest drain, Grecia feeling as panicked as she ever had before, knew she was losing Daryl, quite possibly in the very worst way. But as the blood would drain from the tube, he'd be able to get another breath, was able then to raise his head, look at her and for a moment that seemed more lucid than what had passed over him before, he uncovered his face and spoke to her directly, "What if I never get ta' tell him all that?"

_Oh God_! Grecia felt her crushed heart disappear, a big hole emerging now in the center of her that just obliterated everything around her except for Daryl's words. She'd never realized, until now how unforgiveable what she'd done to him was. She'd known how dedicated the Dixon brothers were to one another even before her deal with Merle…but Grecia had never understood what relationships were, not between a man and woman romantically, not between a child and parent…not between two friends…not between anyone…she'd been completely without any idea how much emotional connection there was between Daryl and Merle…she had no idea at the time what it was she was risking for either Dixon brother…until now…and she felt it all, every last bit of what she'd ripped away from Daryl, every ounce of heart she'd torn right out of his chest…his chest…blood…lots of it…running out of the drain like water out of the garden hose.

Daryl's eyes were half closed, face pale…breathing shallow. "Daryl!" She called out to him, crawling closer to him on the bed, grabbing his hand, both of them…and either it was the sound of his name or her unwanted, unwelcomed touch that did it, but his eyes opened all the way, looking up at her blankly.

"Go," he told her, but there was no fire behind it…blood dripping hard and fast out of the chest drain, a puddle of it on the floor…a puddle of Grecia's tears on the sheets. "Go," he said again, still looking at her like he was starting to have trouble seeing her.

Grecia's tears were dripping down Daryl's face now she was crying so hard, her hands still clasped with his…Daryl not taking his away…his grip practically non-existent and his eyes hooded again as he struggled for another breath…the red foam bubbling from the drain again. "Daryl," Grecia called again, her stomach tight, heart pounding…something in her thinking at last to get her shoulder under his arm and sit him up straight against the headboard more…stop him from drowning…and without even knowing it, Grecia did just that, despite how Daryl was pretty much just heavy, dead weight on her still healing rib fractures, her arms around him, their bodies touching…Daryl's blood washing her white skin its red hue.

He coughed immediately, crimson dripping from the chest tube, a breath of air finally making it into both his lungs, and his eyes opened wide again, looking right at Grecia…his blood on her hands, down her arms where she'd held him…she'd brought him back, all the edges between them blurred by blood and heart break…the two of them somehow tied together now, staring into one another, soul to soul…everything on the line. This was redemption; this was them broken and bleeding and trying to lift the other up. This was Grecia's chance to prove herself to Daryl, and prove Shane wrong about how only her own survival mattered to her.

She looked down at the blood on her hands, felt its slippery warmth sinking in through her cold skin. "I know what I was," she told him, her eyes on his, watching him as he watched her drop to her knees in front of him. "I'm just now figuring out what kind of damage I did, and what it's costing me…" more tears came, but Daryl was holding strong, breathing quickly and shallow, but breathing, all his attention on her. "I don't know how to make you believe it, and I won't even hope for forgiveness, but I do regret what I made you do and think about Merle…I regret that to depths of myself that I didn't even know I had until I fell in love with you."

Tears…more and more and more…but not just her own…it was bold of her, but Grecia couldn't help it, and she reached out and put her hand over Daryl's again…he didn't pull away, just seemed to ignore it. "I know what I was," she repeated, the revelation still hitting her. "But that's not who I'm going to be; I swear that, no matter where it is you and I end up at the end of this, Daryl. I love you, I always will, and you are the only kind of 'survival' that matters to me or that I will do 'anything' for." Her eyes still held Daryl's, he was with her every step of the way, letting her break down the same way he had only a night ago…they needed this, it was their way. "Your brother always kept his word to me," she said, looking into Daryl's eyes, seeing well past all the tears, letting something lead her that she hardly ever listened to in herself before. "I'm due to hurt for you in a way I've never hurt for anything…so if you really want me gone, then I'll go…but if you change your mind, then, I promise to love you, and let that be all there is…I'll keep my word to you."

The only sound in the room was the slight gurgle of more of the red foam spilling out of the chest tube, Daryl's breathing labored again, but his eyes on Grecia as he struggled to cough, the hand under her own turning quickly over and grabbing onto hers, pulling himself forward so he could cough again, clearing out the blood that had pooled inside his chest, a rush of it hitting the floor like an ominous rain, his color draining all over again, eyes half hooded once more, head falling back against the headboard with a dull thud. Grecia's panic rose sky high, Daryl needed help…now…now! But when she tried to jerk away to get Hershel, the hand he'd wrapped around hers held strong, wouldn't let go.

"Stay," he told her on a breathless whisper, his eyes falling closed completely, face nearly white as the sheets around him, blood still gushing from the chest drain…Grecia already screaming for help as loudly as she could…but still under it all she could hear Daryl murmuring "stay."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for reading and for all these reviews again! Wow! Lucky number 13 again! I just get so happy and you all make me feel so good to know that many of you care so much about this story! I love writing with all of you! And really, that is what I'm doing, I'm writing "with" you, not for you! You all give so much of yourself to in your reviews, so how could I not? Much love to you all! And you have no idea how difficult it was for me to write a sex scene with Merle with a character that wasn't into it and kept thinking of it as "terrible" and "unpleasant."lol Damn…I'd love to re-write that from a completely different angle…I could so easily write another version of this story where Grecia just stays with Merle too…but right now, that's just something fun to think about! Anyway, 13 reviews! Wow! I couldn't be happier! Thank you! _

_A special Thank You to NOREEY and ILOVEPOTIONS for subscribing to this story, and a special Thank You and Welcome to MAYAMACMANUS for making this story one of their favorites! So nice to have you all!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Thanks for the update and so glad you are feeling better! Cholecystectomy, huh? Isn't laproscopy a brilliant thing?lol So glad you're already on the mend and I hope you are recovered and back to normal very soon! And thank you for reading and reviewing, even while you were losing an organ!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: I just love your reactions to the characters! And to the cliffhangers!lol Thank you for getting it and getting so involved! I really do get a lot from seeing your thoughts, so thank you for sharing them! And you know you can always count on me for more, and that's all because of you! Thanks so much!_

_To FUELLED BY RAMEN: I'm so excited that you're so excited! I know it's not tied up in a neat little bow yet…but I hope it satisfies! Thanks again for your enthusiasm!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Sorry your day got messed up, happens to me on weekends all the time! But, I do thank you for taking the time to read and review! Loving that Daryl and his tube had you laughing, I was laughing writing it! And you didn't like my comparison of why it is that Shane has this interest in Grecia? You don't see their bond? Shane's not villainous…Grecia knows that, even though she doesn't want to be like him and doesn't like that she is…but she in her own way, she is. And I had to make her sleep on the floor…for one thing, she was carrying this awful "I was sleeping with his brother" secret that wouldn't let her get into bed with him…and besides, there was that TUBE, remember?lol But I promise…snuggly time is coming…I just had to set it up the right way so that when it does come, it'll really be lavish! (And tube free!) And you're exactly right with Daryl's emotional age! He is a big 13 year old boy…and Grecia is about the same age emotionally too…and how easy is it to get to the snuggling when you're a goofy, gangly 13 year old?lol But I swear…it's coming…check's in the mail and everything!lol Thanks again and I hope your job isn't daring to mess with your much deserved leisure today!_

_To NOREEY: Thank you so much and welcome to our little group! So glad you're liking the story and sharing your thoughts!_

_To CORBSXX: Exams are kicking your ass, aren't they?lol That's okay, you study and you kick their asses right back! You can do it, girl! But thank you for keeping up and reviewing! I promise not to kill Daryl while you handle your bid'ness!lol Thanks again!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: What would I do without your faithful pledge? Thank you for reading and throwing your encouragement my way!_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: Got your email, but been hella busy today! Sorry! Thank you for your wonderful review though, despite what you've been dealing with! You're "drawstring tense?" Wow! Yeah, you better be writing poetry!lol I love that! I'm finding that I think of how it is you might say something or describe it when I'm fishing for an image, and you haven't let me down yet! Thank you! I never expected to get that from a reader, but of course it is you, who is such a beautiful soul, that lends it to me! Thanks so much!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Are you still in your corner?lol You goof!lol But I love knowing that you care that much! Thank you! And have faith in Daryl and Grecia! I'm learning more and more about how it they go together from everyone's reviews and yours always offers many ideas! Thanks!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: I'm really glad you're noticing how hard Grecia is being on herself, and I do appreciate that you're not wholly feeling it, but it is sorta crucial to the plot. This is kinda like the boot camp; gotta tear her down to build her up. Plus, when you add in what she's just come to realize about why Shane is so interested in her…yeah, she really does need fall apart blaming herself in order to be what she wants to be. In a way though, so does Daryl…but Daryl gets the physical end of it while Grecia gets the emotional side of it. But, they both end up on level ground eventually, and that's the point. But you probably already saw that, because you're an awesome English major, and the title of this chapter alone likely told you And I don't really think Merle's a sociopath…I think he's more just trying to keep him and Daryl to themselves…they lived in the backwoods I think to get away from folks like what they're around now, and Merle's kinda like a home-schooling mom trying to control what influences Daryl gets exposed to. Make sense? And yay! You already know how this is going to end between Daryl and Grecia because Carol is your hero! That's so cool! Thank you for saying that! Gus Fring…okay…admittedly, I haven't been watching "Breaking Bad," but if you get into it, then I'm curious about giving it a chance! And your last paper is done and in? Yay! Just exams now, huh? You go, girl! Almost there!_

_To VERITASKYM: Okay, new Daryl related autocorrect FAIL!lol Tried to send my fellow TWD fan friend a text this morning that was supposed to read, "I needed Daryl Dixon this morning! There was a squirrel in my house and it took almost 2 hours to get him out!" only my autocorrent changed the word "house" to "ass!"lol Yeah…that, uh, won't be happening on our "date!"lol And, uh-oh…so Dry Wall's in trouble for letting KAY train in his pants? So, what are you going to do? Take his pants away?lol Outside of all that wonderful silliness, I'm like super stoked that you understood and are happy with the answers to your questions! And you asked them at the perfect time too! I'd already answered them as I was reading them!lol You really do get this story and follow it so very well, and I adore you for it! So much so that I'll post Merle-man at the fly of Dry Wall's pants, with his Browning Hi-Power to make sure no one gets in without a pass! How's that?lol Thanks again!_

_To ILOVEPOTIONS: Thank you and welcome! It's wonderful to hear from you! You really made me smile by saying how Grecia isn't a 'Mary Sue!' Yay! I was so hoping no one would construe her that way! And thank you for going into how she still drives you nuts and if you knew her, you'd still probably use her for walker That's great! Grecia's not quite done with being who she is going to be, so I'm glad you're still not thrilled with her! Spot on awesome! Thanks again, ever so much!_

_To KAY012JS: Wow…okay, calm down, Ms. Surgeon General!lol You are right, and I love that you're holding me to things that actually were mentioned on the show, you should, and I hope you never stop!:-) I want reality in my story, and you're the best source to call me on that I have, too! But…what Daryl says is that "Merle got the clap on occasion," so that doesn't necessarily imply that Merle had the clap at the time of the outbreak. Yes, Merle did have the antibiotics on him, and I know what that suggests, I won't argue with you there. But, in this story, I'm leaning towards the possibility that we're *between* the "occasions" when Merle did "have the clap." However…if you like, I can address that in the story! It would be my pleasure to do that and put your fears to rest! It's your call!:-) I do like to incorporate reality where I can, and that is reality! Thank you for getting all over that point, because if you'd just gone ahead and swallowed it, I probably woulda been disappointed in you!lol Besides, there's a reason that I needed Grecia to have actually slept with Merle a few times, and you'll know why soon! (No, she's not pregnant!lol And she doesn't have the clap, either!lol) And hey…why are you so all fired concerned about what Grecia is picking up from Merle, but whatever I contract is just mine to deal with alone?lol Oh…and looks like you might have to hurry your training session up on Daryl's pants! He'd offer to let you train in the alternate site, which would be his boxer-briefs, but he says to warn you that there's not a whole lot of room in there.;-) Thanks again for keeping it real…but also fun!_

_Thanks again to all of you for reading and for commenting! I hope no one was grossed out by the tube and the foam and the dripping…hope you weren't grossed out by Merle either!lol I really just can't believe all the reviews you are all taking the time to leave! It really adds to this story, I love knowing what everyone things, it tightens things up and pushes me to make everything better than it was the last time I posted! Thanks for doing all the work you are doing on this story, and on me too! Happy Wednesday and all the very best to you all! - Grace _


	34. Dixon Grace

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Special thanks__ to KAY012JS for, as it turns out, suggesting the perfect tension breaker that I needed in order to kick off the dialogue between Daryl and Grecia in Part 2 of this chapter! It fit really well, and I wouldn't have ended up doing that had she not fussed at me over that which I needed to be fussed at for!lol So…I hope she's happy now!lol JK! Thanks again, KAY!_

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,929_

Chapter 34 

"You'll just have to forgive her, is what." Carol was adamant, sitting there in the rocking chair with tubes and needles all shoved in her arm, the other end of them all shoved in Daryl's arm, fresh, whole blood bringing him back to a more alert state than he had been prior. 'Mama Dixon' and her boy were as much kin as they ever could be now. Carol'd given life to Daryl today, just like she was his real mama…she weren't no less to Daryl than what she'd been to her lost little girl, they shared blood…and Daryl was glad of it. So much else had gone to hell, but at least he had 'Mama Dixon'…and maybe having her would help him get back the rest of everything else again too.

He was breathing as good as he had been upon waking up with that big fuckin' tube sewed into his chest that morning, no heavy, solid feeling in his left chest and Daryl hoped to never feel that shit again, too. But there were a lot of things that just weren't all the way right yet…and he still weren't happy about that big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into his chest, even though Hershel had claimed it had saved him from suffocating. Whatever…it was still freaky…Daryl still wanted it out…weren't normal to be layin' around what with some big fuckin' tube a sewed into his chest…and right now, Daryl wanted something "normal" more than he ever had before. Yeah, "normal"…like Daryl'd ever had "normal"…but he did have Grecia once…but…damn…Grecia…what the hell had happened there?

He'd told Grecia to "stay," and she had…was right here with him still even though she'd fallen asleep, but she'd made damn sure she was doing something to make Daryl know how much she loved him even when she was out like a light. Daryl'd passed out right after telling her to "stay," and come to again getting a transfusion from Carol, an oxygen mask…a ridiculously too long and narrow cup shaped plastic dome, meant for a large dog, over his mouth and nose. It was a lot easier to breathe with it, the pure oxygen making him feel so much better than he had before…but he'd ripped that God damn mask off, despite Carol's protests. Yeah, it was working, pinked him up nice pretty, but it also made him feel like a Blue Tick Coon Hound dog.

And in the midst of all the tubes and needles and dog medicine, Grecia was still right there with him too. Daryl couldn't really see her, but he could feel the softness of her too skinny body behind his, felt the sacrifice of her own comfort that she'd made to put herself between Daryl and the headboard, letting him lay back on her, in her arms. It was easier for him to breathe when he sat up right, and Grecia had made a damn sofa of herself for him. She'd obviously been holding him like this since he'd passed out…both her arms gently around his waist, mindful of the big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into his chest, just holding him close, her body warming away the chill in his from the all the blood he'd lost…Daryl's blood still staining her hands and her arms, dried to a coppery crimson in the beds of her nails like she'd fought something fierce to keep him. She hadn't let go of him...she'd promised to make him the only thing she'd do anything for…and she certainly was holding onto him like she meant it.

But Daryl wasn't feeling anything from it, not the way he shoulda been anyway, not the way he used to…not the way he wanted to. She was too damn skinny, but she did have a nice rack, what was all against his back, but not even that thought, or the feel of it, was gettin' Daryl anywhere special. He was still to shell-shocked he guessed, trying to reconcile too much between him and her, and his brother, at one time. But he'd told Grecia to "stay," didn't want her to go, didn't want her to leave him…so there musta still been something in his heart for her, even if he couldn't find it, or make it feel the way it used to.

But he wanted it to be there again…he really did…loving that dang girl did feel good once…he'd liked having a girl…even if he never had reached the point of being able to understand what those feelings really were, or how to put them into an action, like a kiss. And since Daryl never got a true feel for what it was he was feeling, or even what to do with the feelings he had, he knew he was going to need some help finding them again. And 'Mama Dixon' was exactly who he needed for that.

Carol was right…Daryl was going to have to forgive Grecia. Grecia was a different sort, he knew that long before now, always had been hard to make heads or tails outta what she did or why she did it, but really, if anyone was going to be going and making a deal like that with Merle...yeah, it woulda been Grecia…cuz it didn't make any damn sense. How was Grecia not afraid of Merle? Fear was that girl's thing, once she was scared of shit she was running from it…at least back then, anyways. And if Daryl knew that about her, then maybe he shouldn't have been surprised to learn what kind of crazy-ass shit Grecia's fear of dying made her do? So, was that forgiveness? Or was that just lettin' her off the hook?

Daryl couldn't have been more lost with this forgiveness shit…he'd never forgiven anyone ever for anything…weren't the Dixon way…someone wronged him, they paid for it…'nuff said. Weren't quite that simple with Grecia though…or his brother. Merle may not have ever tried to rape Grecia…but he'd also never bothered trying to explain what he was doin' with Grecia that night in the woods, neither! Naw…Merle'd just stomped off and let Daryl believe his brother had been hiding, or developed, some predatory pervert side the same as Grecia had let him believe. Jesus…the only two people what Daryl'd ever loved in his life both fucked him over! That didn't make him feel magnanimous or pardoning or none 'a that '_turn the other cheek'_ churchy shit; it made him feel like stompin' someone's ass!

"How am I supposed to forgive her?" Daryl asked, trying to be quiet enough as to not wake Grecia up, but also ignore that he was in Grecia's arms all at the same time. Carol was looking at him a bit strangely, and well he understood why. They'd sort of covered all the reasons for why Daryl should forgive Grecia…and his brother too…but he wasn't looking to get into all that again, he got it, he did…maybe didn't exactly feel it all just yet, but yeah, he understood why…it was the 'how' part he had no idea about. Daryl sighed…hearing it sorta whistle out the end of that big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into his chest that he hated on so much, but he ignored it…one thing at a time. "I weren't raised to be dolling out no absolution," he explained, feeling more and more hopeless. "I know why I want to let go of this…I know why…" he paused a moment, found himself looking down at Grecia's blood stained, bony hand what was lying there against his stomach, and he grimaced some, gave into the compulsion to brush his fingers lightly over it, but then looked back at Carol. "But I don't know how to go ahead and…make forgiving her happen."

Carol smiled her small, sad smile at him like she couldn't have felt more sorry for him, but she didn't say that, she knew way better than to pity Daryl. "That's the one thing that makes it so difficult for you with people, isn't it?" She asked him, not like she expected him to answer, but like the final piece of the puzzle that was 'Mama Dixon's' simpleton boy had finally fallen into place. But she didn't scold or even react, just held sweet and steady like she always did no matter what Daryl said. "But for Grecia, you need to try and understand where she was, what she was feeling and what made her do what she done." Carol sat up straight, her face kind and her words strong, she had all the answers, just like always. "You're a tracker, Daryl. There is a trail to be followed there, a spoor full of details of why she did one thing and not another. If you follow it, I bet it takes you back to a time when the protection you got from your brother was the only protection what you had against anything a'tall. And once you get there, you think about just what you'd 'a done not to lose it, too. Cuz I guarantee you that at the time Grecia resorted to…to…doing with Merle, she was of the very same state and mind that you were when you was in her shoes yourself."

Daryl nodded, swore he could feel some kind of warm tingle as 'Mama Dixon's' blood seeped slow and tranquil into his veins; if he was lucky, maybe some 'a that wisdom was comin' with it too. Yeah…shit, he was only nine years old the very first time he risked going to juvy himself for standin' there on the rusted up aluminum porch of the trailer, telling some cop what was looking to arrest a nineteen year old Merle for yet another assault charge, that big brother Merle had took off for Loozianna with some stripper…while Merle was layin' low in the skinning shed out back all the while. Daryl'd fought to stay under Merle's wing plenty of times when he was coming up…he did understand what it was to feel vulnerable when his sole protector weren't there for him or coulda been hauled away. But still, there was a viciousness he just couldn't get over with what Grecia'd done, what she'd let him assume about his only brother, and Carol was yet to address that. "Yeah, but I never cut no one what like she cut me in tryin' to keep him."

Carol sighed a little, nodding her head, acknowledging how well she understood Daryl's point, but her mind was turning, like the answer was in her, she just hadn't found it yet…and then she looked back at Daryl, her face as serious as could be. "Would you have if the situation was desperate enough?" She asked, and then before Daryl could even think to answer, she cocked her head and said, "Cuz Grecia's was."

Part 2

For the rest of the day, Daryl'd slept some himself, topped off again with 'Mama Dixon's' blood, breathing good and actually able to make the choice to close his eyes, settle back into Grecia's arms, and fall asleep, rather than just passing out like he'd done twice before. _Grecia's arms_…yeah…Daryl guessed he did understand where she'd been when she'd made the decisions she did in the past, and what her 'only thing' and 'anything' was at the time. It was hard to get his head around how there coulda been a girl what was maybe even less good with people and feelings and thinkin' how there weren't no one in the world what cared about her even more so than what Daryl'd always thought of himself as being like. But hell, even Daryl'd had Merle…Grecia didn' t have no one…so she went and got herself some Merle too. Good choice really…Daryl couldn't' fault her none there…but forgive her? Well…

That woulda been a lot easier to do if all she was doing was slippin' it to his brother, weren't like she'd 'a been cheating on Daryl no how back then…in fact, some part of Daryl was actually relieved that Grecia had been taken down by Merle like that; sorta took some of the untouchable luster off of her…made Daryl feel somewhat more confident that he could be something good to her. No one was gonna best Merle when it came to shooting a gun, throwing a knife, drinking, fighting, drivin' a truck, choppin' a bike, puttin' a God damn airplane engine in a muscle car, or being an all-around asshole, but when it came to treatin' a women right…well, yeah…that's where it didn't take hardly anything to edge Merle out. Daryl knew he could be Grecia's prince…even if kissing Grecia still was making him nervous as hell. But he did want to kiss her…those feelings what got froze out were coming back on him…so he musta been forgiving her…even though he just couldn't forget how she'd kept a secret a secret even though she knew why Daryl'd raised that crossbow on his brother…but Merle was just as submerged in that deceitful mire as Grecia was…couldn't not be mad at one without being mad at the other…but right now, Daryl didn't want to be mad no more. He just wanted to lay here in Grecia's arms and let that feelin' that she was his girl creep back on him again…maybe she belonged _to_ Merle, but she belonged _with_ Daryl.

Shit! All of a sudden a thought come over Daryl so sudden and terrible that he flinched as it hit him. Grecia and Merle had…okay, Daryl wasn't going to grace their dealings with actual words, but the fact was that they'd…they'd…fuck it, Merle, on occasion, had somethin' that Grecia didn't want, and Daryl didn't want her having, neither! Jesus, if she'd had it this long, she mighta been really sick…Daryl didn't know exactly how that sorta thing went, but he wasn't going to wait around to find out neither. Good Lord, every time he started to settle into her being his girl, it was like shit just rained down from the sky…she couldn't be sick…and Daryl didn't want to get sick either…but mostly, he was worried about his girl.

Before he knew it, he was sat up out of Grecia's arms, turning around to her and giving her a good shake like the house was on fire and they had to run for it. "Greesh!" He called to her, her eyes not opening fast enough for him. "Get up! We gotta get you drugs, Greesh! You might could have the Clap!"

She'd heard what Daryl said and understood it even before her eyes finally popped open, and when they did she was giving him a hell of a look. "That's how you wake me up?" She asked, brimming with sarcasm, and Daryl was kind of glad to hear it in her voice, wasn't looking forward to her waking up and acting like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs, acting all sheepish and sorry. They really did need to talk…finally…and they couldn't do it if Grecia was going to be all sad and feeling bad…not that she shouldn't a touch…but still.

"Sorry," Daryl acknowledged, but he didn't let up. "But it just up and hit me that Merle coulda—"

"Stop, please." Grecia sat up, looking more than just a little uncomfortable, worrying Daryl that she did have the Clap, but when she drew her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, he noticed how red her skin was turning…she just couldn't handle talking about this was more like it…but they had to!

"Look, I ain't gettin' on your case about my brother and you, okay? This ain't about that. This is about you being okay." He was speaking forcefully, couldn't help that, but he had to make her listen…but Grecia was already waving him off again.

"Daryl…I'm fine," she told him, but drew her legs a little more up against her. "Was washing yours and your brother's clothes one day at the creek, found a prescription bottle with your brother's name on it sorta placed where I'd be sure to notice…had an already loaded up syringe of something called Ceftriaxone in it, and the instructions "take post coital" typed on the label. Talk about being busted down a few notches," she sort of laughed as she rolled her eyes at herself. "Anyway, I took Merle's hint, and I took the meds…I'm good."

"Damn," Daryl was a little bit stunned…and a little bit horrified too…but mostly, he was stunned in his relief. "My brother handl—"

"Your brother's end of our deal was keeping me safe," Grecia cut him off, didn't want to talk about this anymore than she had, that was clear. "Like I said before, your brother kept his word to me."

It must have been saying those words to Daryl again what did it, the memory attached to them wasn't the best one, Daryl had to admit that, and Grecia was shrinking back again, looking a little peaked and a lot remorseful, her lower lip getting trembly and eyes glassy. There was already a sobbing "sorry" forming on her lips…but this was exactly what Daryl didn't want to go through again…

"No, don't you disappear there again," he was telling her, realizing all of a sudden that he'd cupped her cheek with his hand like he did before…didn't even have to think about it…it just sorta zipped up there to stop the tear in her eye from falling. _Huh_…maybe he was starting to get the hang of this shit? Probably not, though…wouldn't know how to kiss her here and now if he'd wanted to…but kissing her still felt a ways off from where they had to get back to again anyway. "I ain't sayin' that part 'a me's not still mad as hell, because it is…b'lieve me girl, it is and it's gonna smolder for some time to come…but we gotta start trying to get passed that shit at some point, and I'm willing to try and get a jump on it now if you are." Grecia's pale blue eyes were staring into his and Daryl's into hers, a real good, solid connection between them, and he was leading the way in it too…_huh_…maybe he _was_ getting better at this shit? Daryl sighed some, heard the big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into his chest echo with it…wanted to rip it out, but focused on his girl instead. "You with me, or not?"

Grecia was nodding, sniffling here and there as she got herself back together. "Yeah," she answered, but didn't quite sound as strong as Daryl hoped she would…but maybe that was just testament to how much that dang girl loved on him…she knew she'd hurt him, and she'd never forgive herself for that.

"Good," Daryl nodded back, drawing a little closer to her, feeling something start to come over him like what it was that had made him wrap himself all around her and hold her to him as tight as he could, just hug her until his arms hurt with how close he wanted her to him…and he'd have crushed her up against him this instant…if it weren't for that big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into his chest! God damn it! But she was such a pretty girl…so perfect in all the ways that she was as big a mess as he was himself…and he did love her…no matter what she'd done.

Daryl's heart pounded so much he could feel the big fuckin' tube vibrate slightly with it…it was freaky as hell, but he wasn't too impressed by that…just wanted to find some way to be close to his girl…leaning more into her, closing his eyes finally feeling her forehead gently meeting his…and they stayed there like that, his hand still caressing the softness of her cheek and Grecia's long eyelashes fluttering anxiously against his own…it weren't much of a touch this forehead to forehead shit…but it felt like so much more…him and his girl, finding their ways back to one another again.

"Good Lord girl," Daryl sighed, eyes still closed, still so close to her, could feel her soft breath on his lips, felt it enticing him into something that felt far too dangerous to attempt and so he just stuck with his game plan. They had to talk; he'd been meaning to say so many things to her that just never got the chance to come out once they were together. "I got no idea how to love you, but I'm trying…okay?"

He felt Grecia's long lashes flutter one more time and then sensed that her eyes had opened; Daryl doing the same, finding them staring into one another's gazes again. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." Her voice was hushed and tight with emotion that she wasn't sure just how to express to him either, but she was taking a sad turn. "Sometimes I'm afraid I'm too stupid to figure this out…I feel like all I do is wreck everything."

"Shhhh," Daryl shook his head slowly and gently against her, the hand on her cheek sliding past her ear and pulling her closer to him…her lips were right there…just below his…so close he could feel their fullness outlined by the warmth they exuded against his skin…if he tilted his head down just a little…just a bit…he could…but he didn't, just felt himself wanting it too damn bad to be any good at it. Besides, words were a little more important right now. He drew away from her some, enough to be able to look at her eye to eye again, felt jittery and undone…but wasn't sure what to do about it next…so he just spoke…said what he knew his girl needed to hear.

"Look, I know this sounds really messed up," he began, Grecia hanging on every word, but her pale blue eyes kept darting from his mouth to his eyes and then back to his mouth again…she really wanted him to kiss her…now…but Daryl wouldn't, it twisted him up too bad to even think about what kissing her might entail and then unleash in him…besides, didn't he have his own deal with that dang girl after all?

"I ain't sayin' I'm sharing you with anyone, cuz I'm not! But, this is what's gettin' me through everything from back then to right now: you're Merle's, and I'm yours, and we got Carol over us all…and that adds up to us all being Dixons…so let's just let that be what it is and use all the strength what's coming off it, cuz it don't get no more powerful than that where I come from." Daryl's right arm snaked around Grecia's waist and pulled her into him as much as he could…he just had to be close to her…wanted to throw both his arms around her and squeeze, but even Grecia herself had put her palms flat on his chest, pushing at him just enough to keep him from doing damage to himself again, or tear up that fuckin' tube in his chest, despite how much he could feel her wanting to disappear inside him. Damn it…but Daryl soldiered on, he had a promise to make to his girl that'd he'd been trying to make to her for days now. "It'll be alright, girl." He finally told her, then angled his left shoulder and chest away enough to bring her body into his right side as much as he could, pressing her head against his shoulder and holding her tight, making his promise to her with all the strength in his body as well as his words. "It'll be alright."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for reading! And thank you all for the 12 reviews you left for me tonight! You're probably all tired of hearing me gush and titter, but I can't help it! I hope you all know how much I appreciate it, and how wonderful all of you are to do that for me! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations…with readers as generous as all of you, I owe you my very very best! Thank you!_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to IRONBELL for selecting this story as one of their favorites! Feel free to join the party, we'd love to have you!_

_To NOREEY: Oh thank you so much for saying how you felt when reading! I love to know my readers emotional responses, and I hope this chapter stirred some for you as well! Thank you so much for saying so much!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Yay! I've never been so happy to make so many people cry!lol Thank you for saying that, and thank you even more for sharing how you see Grecia now, because I agree with you! I love that you're getting her the way you are, you have a wonderful understanding of emotional aspects in a story! I'm so lucky to have you reading my stuff! And you are very welcome for the note! But thank you more for taking the time to leave such precious words for me! You deserve a thousand thank you's!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: lol You would have been reading in the OR if you could have?lol That's great…real dedication there on your part!lol Thanks for that! Here's hoping your recovery is going well and that you enjoyed your breakfast! Thanks again for reading!_

_To VERITASKYM: Ha! You had to go and mention sending my "squirrel in my ass" text to one or both of the Dixon brothers?lol Wow…I can just see that fight happening between the two of them…"it's your turn to help her, I go the last'n out!"lol Oh, and Merle wants to know if we can call the showdown between you and KAY012JS in Dry Wall's pants a "cock fight."lol Whew…okay…moving on…thank you for crying with Daryl in the last chapter! Yeah, when Daryl is moved to tears, it's monumental and horrible for him, but I really think that the one person in his life that has the power to reduce him to that is Merle. And I'm so happy that you liked my Merle flashback! I really was hoping to show how he's not "nice" but he's not exactly "wicked" either…he's, well, Merle. And Daryl and Grecia will eventually get to working out the specifics of why she didn't approach Daryl instead of Merle, just not yet…wound's still too fresh, but I love that you're already wondering these things! But you always do think the best stuff and share the coolest ideas! Hence the "date" story!lol Oh! And yes, I got your PM's! I'm really behind on my correspondences with everyone, not just you…but you'll hear from by this weekend if not before then! Sorry for the delay…just don't punish me by not getting Merle-man those Rx you promised him, cuz KAY012JS has him and I both pleading for some_ _Ceftriaxone_!_lol Thanks again, I promise to return your PM soon…assuming no one shoots my mailbox…lol_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Wow! Okay, you said the coolest thing that has yet to be said about this story! "Gresh is Daryl's snake!" Hell yeah! And just when I thought it couldn't get any better than your delicious dissection of Merle and sex and that influence on Daryl, you go and lay down the whole "Gresh is Daryl's snake" line! Thank you! I mean I know it seems a little ridiculous to constantly being thanking people for "getting it" but wow…thank you for getting it! I read your reviews and think that you must somehow know all my thoughts, because you always outline exactly what I was trying to say as well as everything behind it! If ever I feel like something isn't working, I've started to go back and re-read your reviews, because nothing gets me back on track faster than doing that does! Thank you for being such a powerful rudder! I'm always so eager to see what your think, and thank you for always telling me! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I had you in mind as I wrote it! Thanks again!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks for sticking around, AM! Glad you're still diggin' it!:-)_

_To JEZEBELLA CORVUS: I got your email…sorry I didn't respond yet, but I will! But I wanted to say that I'm like salivating over the Merle story you mentioned not having time to write!lol And it's so cool of you to acknowledge how hard it was for me not to properly "pornlove" on Merle!lol Well, it was! I gotta do that one day…unless you beat me to it!lol And I was so hoping you'd get into all the emotional stuff in the last chapter, and you did, and I just love knowing how it got to you too! You're like my "how well did the feelings come through" barometer! I need that, so thanks for volunteering! It takes a special soul to pull out the things you do in a fic, but that's exactly what you are, a special soul! Thanks again!_

_To THEDOGISGONE: Thank you! I feel so sadistic in saying this again and again, but I really am loving that everyone is crying!lol Thank you for sharing that! I am so excited that you're able to get so involved emotionally in this story! Thank you for being such an open reader in that respect! It's not easy to do! And wait…so, you liked that picture of Merle? Hot damn! Keep talkin'!lol Just ain't enough Merle-girls out there! Thanks again for reading and for your most helpful review!_

_To CORBSXX: Thank you for reading and commenting even as your studies are trying to suck you under!lol I'll keep putting forth distractions, you keep kicking academic ass! Deal? Glad you're loving it still! Thanks again!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: So happy to see you out of your corner and I'm even happier to know that you got into all the emotion in this chapter! I love readers like you who suck up what I put out there, and then come back and let me know what they thought about it too! Thank you so much! And I understand about stupid internet…no worries! I'm looking forward to seeing your responses though! Thanks again!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Well happy summer break to you! I hope you've got something fun planned! You deserve it! I did have to laugh when you weren't all that impressed with Merle in the last Good! He's not the type to impress a woman, no matter that there were some little "good" things sprinkled in there. Thank you for saying you aren't impressed too, because I was really worried about subconsciously making him too "good" since he is one of my very favorite characters! But, despite that you'd read a Grecia/Merle fic if I wrote one, I'm glad you 'fessed up to your opinion not being swayed! Thanks! And so you locked Daryl and Grecia in a closet…then let them back out…wow…what's next? Make them play Twister?lol Seriously, I'm always happy to hear how much you want them together, so I hope you also enjoyed this chapter, because you were also in my mind as I wrote it! Oh, and you so called Merle's part in keeping that secret from Daryl…and you did it before I posted this chapter what talks about it too…you're just too damn good!lol But thanks for being too damn good, because I'd be lost without you! You keep Merle outta that apron and I'll put a ceiling on Grecia's capacity for self-blame, deal? Thanks again and so happy to hear you're free for the summer! _

_To KAY012JS: Actually…as I'm sure you've by now noticed, you did a good thing by me when you got all germophobic on me!lol I also love how you've got and idea of my "outside the story" Merle being a well behaved booty Too funny! And thank you for getting so into the blood and tears in the last chapter! You always do get my symbolism in ways that no one else does, and that's how you ended up in the "date" story!:-) I mean, it's a lot to ask, I think, of a fanfic readers to get something like symbolism, but you look for it and take the time to think about it, and I'm just so grateful that you do! Grateful enough to keep after Daryl to wash his hands…and other protrusions for you!lol And no, you're not being too heartless in hoping Grecia has to live down what she did! It's like Daryl said in this chapter, "it's going to smolder for a while" in him…one of those slow burn kinds of things that Grecia will be living with for about as long as Daryl had to live thinking his brother was a rapist. I think that's fair. Thanks again for such an awesome review and I'll let Daryl know you expect you to drop by and give him a sponge bath!;-)_

_Okay, another mighty and heartfelt thanks to all 12 of you who reviewed! I do owe many of you a response to your PM's and I'm working my way towards that, I promise! I'm really enjoying all your ideas so far, so thank you all for playing along! Oh, and I added a few new pics to the Photo Album too. I think that's it, other than another huge thank you to you all for reading and for reviewing and making this story something that I love sharing with you all and having you all be part of! Have the best Thursday ever and lots of love to you equaling that which I feel for my wonderful Merle!lol Thanks again! - Grace _


	35. Dinner Date

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,431_

Chapter 35 

The simplest things were still so hard. How much was a regular portion of something for a regular person? Of course, in Gercia's mind, Daryl was so much more than 'regular;' he had a lot of muscle mass to feed…maybe not quite like his brother did, but where Merle was stout, solid and immoveable, Daryl's slightly leaner build made him faster, more agile and kind of whip-like. What kind of food, and how much, did maintaining that require?

And how in hell was Grecia ever going to get through fetching breakfast for Daryl when doing so brought her face to face with a spread of food like she'd never been so close to as this? She'd always avoided buffet tables and the like, no matter how high end the function or the food served at it…but there wasn't any way to get Daryl his breakfast, put it on the plate and then carry it back upstairs to him without having her eyes see the feather-light fluffiness of the eggs, scrambled with minced bacon and farmers cheese, or the sweet, smoky scent of ham steaks making it to her nose and further tempting her already ravenous hunger with how the maple sugar on them blistered and shined like tiny little gems from the cast iron skillet's heat.

Grecia was so hungry…it had gone away for a little while when she'd been caught up in Daryl; Daryl could take the place of anything in her mind or her heart, particularly when Grecia got the chance to sleep next to him, her head on his powerful shoulder, her arm across the bare raised relief of his muscled chest…she'd moved her hand all over his chest last night…pretending to be asleep and shifting to more comfortable positions…her fingers teasing every groove of muscle, loosely, in an accidental way, tracing his nipple and feeling something spark between her legs like never before when it hardened beneath her fingertips…_oh God_…and Daryl's strong arm was around her shoulders, holding her to him all night long…all night long…still made her close her eyes, smile and feel herself sort of swaying back and forth when she thought about it!

But this morning when they woke up…Daryl cussing his chest drain, first thing…he'd been done with that tube from the first time he'd noticed he had it, Grecia had been overjoyed when he'd asked her if "she could do something" for him, kind of hoping he maybe wanted a distraction from that tube…like a backrub…she'd use any reason she could find to put her hands on his body…or dare she think it, perhaps he'd wanted a kiss…only when it turned out that he wanted her to get his food…well…that had been not just a let-down, but also a panic situation.

She had a plate full of eggs and ham and the lightest looking snowy white grits, topped with a melting square of homemade butter, a ring of rich, dark brown syrup rolling and combining with it, all smelling of the cinnamon and toasted pecans it was flavored with, right in front of her! It was in her hands…a knife, fork and spoon in her other hand…it was Daryl's food…Grecia didn't want it…but it wanted her, kept beckoning to her with its good smells and luscious textures and colors…right there…in her hand…

She watched that plate of food all the way up the stairs and down the hall as if it were going to climb off the plate, onto her hand, up her arm, across her shoulder and neck and shove itself right into her mouth if she didn't. It might try to…she could already taste most of what was on that plate, despite that she'd never even eaten grits in her life…funny thing that, a Southern girl who'd never eaten grits…but they'd just always seemed so…common…until now…when Grecia's empty stomach was aching in rebellion of the glass of water with the artificial lemon juice stuff that she'd poured into it like she usually did every morning. Damn…she was hungry…plain and simple and undeniably so…Grecia was flat out hungry!

_Damn it, Daryl_…he'd asked her to go get food for him on purpose…he wanted her to eat, he'd made that clear enough when he'd struck that deal with her yesterday morning under the dining room table…it all seemed so long ago now, but Grecia was betting that Daryl was as much a man of his word as his brother was…if Grecia ate something, then Daryl would kiss her finally…and she had this big plate of food…in her hand…at least, to Grecia it looked like a big plate of food; she could only hope she hadn't skimped on the portion size, Daryl was kind of a big guy, probably needed to eat a lot to keep what he had going on together. But Grecia was never about eating a lot, or eating anything really…until now…damn…she could eat that entire plate she'd put together for Daryl…eat it really fast, here in the hallway, and then run back downstairs and just re-fill it for him, no one would have to know…except maybe for Daryl…and then he'd have to kiss her…right?

What? No! What the hell was she contemplating this for? Jesus, she'd been hungry before…the last thing she should do in this situation was give into it! Did she want to be as big as the entire farm house? But beyond food and eating…Grecia really did want Daryl to kiss her…that was damn near more seductive than was the plate full of food all looking good and smelling even better…his lips couldn't have been more than a pinhead's width away from hers last night…had her dizzy as she always got on rollercoasters, the prickly whiskers of his scrubby goatee even moved against her skin here and there…when he exhaled, she could take it in and savor some essence of how he'd tasted the first and only time he'd kissed her before…her heart had pounded and worked up in a way that only Daryl would have been able to bed down again, with a kiss…his mouth on hers, his lips taking control of Grecia's and making them abide by how much he wanted her…but…nope…didn't happen…but if Grecia ate something off of this plate in her hand…then…

No! No way! Not happening! Damn it! Why did it seem like she was always making deals with Dixon boys that were only going to lead her to no good? Merle kept her safe…but likely gave her the Clap in the process…and Daryl wouldn't be satisfied until Grecia was so fat it would be easier to go over top of her than it would be to walk around her! And would he want to kiss her then? Ha! Grecia doubted it!

She had a little bit of an attitude worked up when she finally hit the master bedroom doorway, her stomach growling fiercely as she stomped in and shoved that big plate of food out at Daryl with a heavy, almost fuming, "here!"

Daryl looked up, a bit caught off guard by her sourness, not truly offended, but not one to let it go either. "Thanks!" He replied in the same tone then took the plate from her as he moved to the edge of the bed, kind of scowling at her in a confused way; everything had been pleasant when Grecia had left the room earlier after all. "What the hell are we doin'?" He asked, looking up at her as he stabbed the fork into the ham steak, picking the entire piece of smoky sweet meat up and taking a bite out of it like a caveman.

Grecia sighed, wanted to scowl back at him and tell him how she was onto him, how she knew why he'd asked her to go and get his breakfast for him…but she found herself instead frozen there, watching Daryl chew…imagining what that maple sugared, smoky sweet ham steak must have tasted like…looking at his mouth and trying to memorize each subtle peak of his upper lip, her eyes hugging the slight curve of the lower one, visualizing how she'd like to align her lips with his, curve to curve and peaks to peaks, and just kiss him…kiss him for an hour or two…as if that were even possible…but just be pressed to him like that, letting that contact go deeper, feeling them starting to twist together as their lips parted and their tongues touched, tasted and took hold of one another in a way that Grecia had never felt, or wanted to feel, with anyone else before.

_Damn it_…this wasn't fair! She was so hungry…and she wanted Daryl to kiss her so badly! But she couldn't just…eat. But Daryl had such a perfect mouth…and she loved him more than anything…maybe there was some way that she could kiss him without him knowing it? _What_? Okay, so they'd each briefly talked about how neither one of them knew how to do this love/relationship stuff last night, but Grecia's cluelessness was encroaching into some weird territory…kiss him without him knowing it? Have sex with him, without having sex with him? Really? That's what she spent her time trying to figure out how to do instead of maybe, like, dealing with her food issues? _Whoa!_ Did she just say she had food issues?

Thankfully it occurred to her that she'd left Daryl waiting for an explanation as to why the bottom had dropped out of what had started off as such a warm, wonderful morning waking up in each other's arms. Just the thought of that, what it felt like to be so close to him…how incredibly good it felt to have a second chance with him, made Grecia smile and relinquish her hostilities. "I just…don't know if I did that right, that's all." She shrugged her shoulders some, it wasn't completely a lie, she really didn't know how much food she'd given him, or not given him, and if it was too much or not enough…but Daryl wasn't saying anything about it…he was just eating it…and eating it…fluffy scrambled eggs with bacon and scrumptious half melted lumps of creamy farmers cheese, snowy white grits with home-churned sweet cream butter and cinnamon pecan syrup…those perfect, beautifully shaped lips moving and parting every now and then like they meant to invite Grecia in…

"Well, looks like you knew to put the food on a damn plate instead 'a bringin' it up to me by the spoonful," Daryl sorta grunted, looking down at the eggs and full of his usual casual brutishness. "I'd say you did fine."

Grecia nodded, smiled just at him now…her man…hunger, food and kisses all aside, Daryl Dixon was just something to look at and be around…and it made her happy to do both. She really would have liked to spend the day lying in bed with him…him not kissing her…and her not having sex with him in a way that would be having sex with him…but she was a member of the Defense Force, and Rick had given her a day off yesterday in the face of Daryl's re-injury, but she was needed out there today…and keeping the group safe was also keeping Daryl that way too. Besides, there was still this thing with Shane that had to be dealt with as soon as possible. Still, Grecia hated to leave her man. "You going to be okay while Rick and I go out to 'the pit?'"

Daryl kind of flinched a minute, the tiniest little bit of a frustrated growl emanating from his throat…and out the chest drain too, making him turn his head and sneer down at it. "I hate this damn thing!" He growled again, and again the tube rattled with it, leaving Daryl staring at the tube like he might really rip it out this time, and Grecia stood ready to stop him, but eventually he sighed and looked back at her; steely blue eyes full of irritation that he was laid up and couldn't go with her on patrol the way he was supposed to. "Yeah," he sighed, dropping his fork onto the plate a minute like the disappointment had put him off his food.

And Grecia felt terrible for bringing it up now…didn't want to leave her man…didn't want to patrol _their_ pit with anyone else…it would feel almost like trespassing out there without Daryl. Daryl did the patrolling…she was learning little things here and there, but really, without Daryl, all Grecia did was go for a walk holding a gun. Hmm…in all her happy fuss and sparky feelings between her legs over Daryl, Grecia hadn't even realized how nervous about this patrol without him she actually was. "I don't really know if I can do this without you."

But then Daryl looked up at her like he didn't want her thinking that way, wasn't going to let her go out into 'the pit' with thoughts like that in her head, and then with a little spark of pride blooming in his eyes, he gave her a quick, '_pay attention to this'_ nod of his head. "Hey, you been out there in 'the pit' a lot more times than what Rick has; you're the senior out there now," he told her, like bestowing rank upon her. "Don't forget it!"

_Wow_! Grecia felt herself suddenly stand up straight. Back before the outbreak, when her modeling career had been about at its end, anyone calling her "senior" would have either made her disintegrate into tears, or combust into a rage…but now? No! Just the opposite! "Yeah!" She smiled happily at Daryl, bursting with pride. "I know something about something!" The more she thought about it, the better it got and the prouder of herself she felt herself getting. "I know something that matters!"

The corner of Daryl's mouth turned up into a crooked grin, just as proud of her as Grecia was herself, looked as though he enjoyed seeing her feel that way, but he of course didn't gush or go overboard. He picked up his fork again, jammed it into the eggs with the wonderful half melted creamy farmers cheese and bacon, but before he started to eat again, he looked up at her, "One more thing, girl."

There was something in the air again…something playful born out of the smiles that had passed between them, something that felt good in a way that made Grecia smile even more. "What?" She asked, really feeling excited and hopeful…until she watched Daryl lift that fork and turn it around, aiming it at her.

"Eat somethin' before you go out." Daryl smiled sort of evil-like now…at least it looked evil to Grecia. She shook her head, but Daryl only nodded back, a battle of wills ensuing over a fork full of scrambled eggs…_but she didn't have food issues_…did she? _Damn it_!

Okay…she had to find a way out of this…really didn't like being put on the spot like this, not by anyone…come on…she was "the senior" in 'the pit' now…Grecia could handle this! She narrowed her eyes a little, did her best to look shrewd. "You do realize that if I eat that…and I'm not saying I'm going to…but if I do, then you have to kiss me!"

And Daryl sort of rumpled a little, like he didn't like being put on the spot like that either…and maybe he hadn't been thinking of just what was on the other side of that fork, but he wasn't backing down…even if he also wasn't quite as confident as he had been at the start of this scrambled egg standoff. "Don't hafta be happenin' before you done got it swallowed!" He threw out defensively, trying to bide time enough to anchor himself again…and he did, but he was still a little bit flimsy. "But…fine…okay…" he shook himself, muscles rippling, abdominals pulling taut, then he pushed his hunky shoulders out and dug deep. "I'll take my chances if you will," and he held out the fork towards her a little further. "C'mon…"

Hunger and desire and everything that was Daryl Dixon about had Grecia floored by then…she was losing ground…felt herself take a step towards him…what was she doing? Yeah, she was hungry…so hungry…and those scrambled eggs were right there, gooey, melted chunks of farmers cheese slowly falling back towards the plate in tantalizing, creamy threads…and Daryl's mouth was on the other side of that fork…that fork that had already been in his mouth…his perfect mouth…those lips that Grecia had so nearly felt against her own the night before…_oh God_…was she going to…just…do this? No! The only real impulse control she'd ever had was kicking in big time; no eggs…no way…not happening!

She pulled back in a hurry, her mind made up, but she didn't want to tell Daryl 'no' because he'd only keep insisting to the contrary and this stalemate would go on forever…so Grecia stormed her mind for something that would end it here and now…but she wanted Daryl so much…so hard…she didn't want to look at those amazing, cheesy eggs anymore…and so her eyes had ended up glued to Daryl's chest, playing over every line and swell of definition as though she were kissing along all of them…and that's when she saw it…her way of shutting this down.

"You eat it," she told him, trying to smile and seem unaffected, trying not to tip her snarky hand. "But, be careful…because if you choke, it might come out your tube, you know."

Immediately Daryl dropped the fork again and he groaned, making a really distressed, grossed out looking face, even setting the plate down on the bed and leaving it alone, but then pointed his finger at her sharply and scowled again. "That was pretty damn uncalled for!" He snapped, and then growled again…the chest drain resounding it, Daryl flinching and hissing and grabbing up the tube and pinching it shut to make it stop, but shuddering and flinching again with a sound of pure revulsion when he realized what he'd done and what he was holding…throwing it back down again while Grecia fought not to laugh.

"I'm sorry!" Grecia ended up almost shrieking, unable to contain her laughter and having to take a minute to cup both her hands over her mouth and try to get it together while Daryl stewed and glared at her from the bed. "I am," she said again, taking a deep breath, then another, then another…finally calming down enough and starting to feel badly about freaking him out like that…he really didn't like that tube. "It's just that…" and she sighed again, waited for all traces of her jocularity to leave her expression, she really did have something to say to him that she hoped he'd understand. "I just need some time on this, okay?" Daryl still glared at her, but he was listening. "And I know it sounds ridiculous, but I'm not sure if I can eat with something with someone watching me."

Both of Daryl's eyebrows raised and kind of froze in that position as he dropped his head and just stared at her in disbelief. "You posed nekkid, but you can't eat in front of somebody else?"

"Hey!" _No he didn't_! Grecia immediately bowed up, just like Daryl did, but didn't get quite as nasty as what he could get. "Uncalled for!"

It was quiet, Daryl nodding like he was trying to understand, or at least wanted to. "Okay," he shrugged his big, muscley shoulders. "I respect that…I guess."

Grecia smiled again, even if his last words had come in a flat, harsher tone. "Thanks," she answered, and felt her next words already working against her…but she owed Daryl something here…he meant well…and…_damn it_…but yeah, she couldn't not see it anymore…Grecia had issues with food! She'd been all about trying to change, trying to be stronger and not be who she was before…and this food thing…yeah…it was going to have to go too…no matter how impossible it was going to be to change about herself…but she wasn't doing it only for herself…she loved Daryl…and she had promised him that he was the 'everything' she'd do 'anything' for…and this was anything! "Don't hold me to a date and time or anything like that, okay?" She started; Daryl's eyes immediately on hers again, and Grecia felt herself wanting to really try…try for him…try for herself and who wanted to be. She sighed, knowing more that she had to do this more than she knew how she was going to do this. "But it'll happen, alright? I swear to you, Daryl, I'll get over it, okay? I'll…eat…something…eventually."

_Author's Note:__ It never gets old! Wow! Thank you all for the 14 reviews tonight! I never imagined that this story would garner so much attention, or that so many fantastic people would want to be so much a part of it! I love it! You are all so special to me for taking the time to read and also review the way you do! And every time I write about Grecia and food now, I can't help but wonder how Merle might have handled it, if he'd had to!lol Any fun ideas?lol_

_Special thanks and a warm welcome to XMISSDARYLDIXON for making this story one of her favorites, and subscribing to it! Jump in anywhere, we'd love to hear from you!_

_To AMTSY: Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing! So glad you're happy with how it's going!_

_To XMISSDARYLDIXON: Yay! So glad you spoke up and let me know such wonderful stuff! I'm always comforted to know that I'm doing justice to Daryl, and I'm so totally thankful for any reader who sees and understands what I'm doing with Grecia! Thanks again for reading and seeing all those details!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Okay, your review really made me laugh, and feel a little embarrassingly consistent!lol I'm bringing more dynamism to both characters though, so don't go and firm up the rules on that drinking game just yet!;-) But I'm so glad you were happy to see them in bed, touching...even if they aren't kissing yet. Everything's in stages with these two, because they just don't know what they're doing or how to get there. And I'm impressed that you put your bodily needs aside in favor of reading this!lol That's about the highest compliment I think I've gotten!lol Thanks for reading and for making me smile! Oh, and video reviews would be awesome! That would make my chapters much shorter!lol _

_To CORBSXX: Don't worry, you take some R&R! You deserve it! I'm always happy to hear from you and I love getting your take on things, but don't feel obligated to read and review every time I update…this isn't a job!lol And, here's a hint: Daryl's gonna pull through!lol Thanks again and RELAX! :-)_

_To NOREEY: Thank you for understanding how Carol does her thing! And you're so very lucky to have a mother like that! Thanks for reading and for following along so well with how the characters do what they do!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Yay! You get how kissing is representative of Daryl's whole approach to the relationship! Grecia's got the same thing going on with sex itself…but they'll work through it…I promise! And thank you also for letting me know what I'm doing that is different from what most fic writers do! I wanted there to be a sort of innocence between Daryl and Grecia, because that goes along with what Norman Reedus said about playing Daryl like he's a virgin. I'm not prudish myself (I married a biker!lol) but I think the commitment before sex works in this story with these characters, so thank you for seconding my opinion! _

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Welcome home! So glad you're out of the hospital, that makes such a difference in how good you feel and how fast you heal! And you don't have to thank me! It was my pleasure to be there for someone who reads and reviews as faithfully as you do! Thanks again and recoup!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Okay…first things first…how short is this apron that Merle's wearing, with nothing else?lol I also loved how you called Daryl "mature" right when he sorta became a mama's boy!lol But really, I think that given how Daryl had this blind loyalty to Merle in the beginning, I sorta feel that he'd have been a mama's boy had his mama been anything like what "my" Carol is…mama's boys can sometimes be badass! And yes…Daryl and his tube…I gotta write that thing out of this story…it's getting to be like another character!lol I kinda took all the "big fuckin' tube" references from when my husband ended up in the hospital with one…he's a biker, biker's fight…blah blah blah…he spent two days in the hospital with his own "big fuckin' tube" and wasn't very fond it either. And your jaw splint is like going to give me nightmares now!lol I'm hugely dental phobic…that sounds like…like…wow, if I'd been you, I would have needed sedation!lol Or Merle to materialize and kick me in the ass until I kicked off the damn high heels and washed by bloody And so there's no blue ice after a zombie apocalypse, huh? Well…there's one positive thing about it!lol So you're a free woman now and you're going to recreate TWD cast in the Sims? Wow…poor Shane…I can just imagine how happy and long his life will be!lol Thanks for the review and all the giggles that you always provide along the way! Working on working on Shane…so hang in there…although I can't promise you his head on a wall! Enjoy your freedom! _

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks AM! Hope the update as soon enough!:-)_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Thank you for laughing at the wake-up call that Daryl made to Grecia! But truly, that thanks goes to KAY012JS! She did it, so thank you again, KAY! And I'm with you, Carol is pretty great! It sounds conceited of me to say so, but I'm just so glad that you, and everyone else, thinks so too! She may have lost Sophia, but she's raising two more kids, that emotionally, are about the age that Sophia was, so it kinda works out! Thanks again for getting the awesome things you get!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Hey, welcome back! Nice to see you again! I'm always so happy when anyone likes Carol, so thank you for saying so! Also glad you're thriving on all the emotional stuff too, I love writing it! Thanks for your sharing your thoughts!_

_To VESSIEVU: Wow! Thank you! I'm so glad you've gotten into Grecia so much! I really wanted her to be like Daryl, but not the female version of Daryl when it came to badass-ry! I'm glad you see that it's there, but that's it's really who she is, it's just who she can be when she has to be. I'm so happy that you find her "relatable" and any Daryl fan is always welcome 'round these parts! Thanks again for reading and for saying such wonderful things!_

_To KAY012JS: Yes, I took your STD fears and ironically used them to make Merle look good!lol But I'm a little concerned that I missed my mark on the whole "luster" part…so let me see if I can dissect it out: you know how Daryl used to try to freak himself out on purpose when he was getting too close to Grecia by reminding himself that she was "frickin' Grecia from off the TV?" Well, that's sorta the "luster" that has been lost…now she's Grecia, who when the chips were down, thought his brother was good enough…and since Merle is just awful in how he treats women, the pressure to be the mythical Mr. Right is off for Daryl. That gives him a little more headspace, and we all knew he needed that. So…does that make sense? I'll see where I can re-visit that issue again and try to do a better job with it…I'm sure it'll come up between them eventually. But thank you for letting me know that it wasn't quite sitting well with you! I need to know these things, because I thought I'd supported it well enough, but I obviously didn't if that's what a careful reader like you took from it. Thank you! And you want Merle to show up? Really? Honestly, I wasn't planning on Merle showing up…he's just showing up as part of Daryl, and Grecia too in a way…but well…we'll put that to a vote! Oh, and I think Daryl's getting dirty on purpose so he can keep needing sponge baths…but consider yourself lucky…I can't get Merle out of aprons now!lol Thanks again for offering your take on things!_

_SHOW OF HANDS TIME:__ This was not in my original plan, but since a few of you have brought up Merle returning…I'm just curious: HOW MANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MERLE SHOW UP IN THIS STORY? I'm not sure exactly how I'd do it…but I am interested to know, because if enough of you want to see that, well, then maybe I should be putting that together!_

_In other news: Added a few more pics to the Photo Album again…found another good one that makes my hormone levels do crazy things of Rooker…I really do need a 12 step program! He's old enough to be my father…but…but…*sigh*…he just does it for me!lol I do appreciate how you all humor me in my obsession, though!lol And I of course appreciate most how you all read and leave me the words that you do! Thank you for your generosity and I strive to be just as generous back to you! A quick shout out to JEZEBELLA CORVUS and VERITASKYM, just because it feels odd not to mention them in my AN, and also because Daryl and Merle just snuck out the back door like somethin's up!lol Thanks again to all of you and all my best to you too! - Grace_


	36. Law & Order

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 36 

Without Daryl's hands framing out everything that he could tell was not part of the footprint, Grecia wasn't seeing things as well as she had the last time she'd been out here in 'the pit' with him. She was pretty sure she was looking at those same tracks that had all the leaves, or whatever substrate was available, turned outwards to the right, but it was a lot harder to see the shape of a foot there. And with all the walkers that had been drawn into 'the pit' two nights ago, plus all the traipsing around from Grecia and her 'Rescue Daryl Squad' that had formed, it was impossible, for her at least, to try and look ahead of her and let the sun shine down and show her where the shadows were…there were shadows all over the place, lots of kicked up leaf litter, looked like a blindfolded marching band had torn through 'the pit.' But there was one thing that Grecia could see…and even touch…was holding it in her hand right now. Old, dirty, white Chicken feathers…

"I've got something!" She called to Rick, who wasn't at all Daryl; Rick was cautious and knew to look at things more than only once, level headed and intelligent about what he noticed, didn't make assumptions, but the wooded world didn't open up for Rick into the dimension it was for Daryl. Even though Grecia herself didn't possess the skill and the savvy that made Daryl part of wherever it was he set foot outdoors, she could still tell that Daryl spoke a language that Rick knew nothing about. And Grecia, a long ways from fluent in that tongue herself, now had to try and convince Rick that what she'd found in her handful of old, dirty, white chicken feathers spelled everything out. Shane was trying to kill Daryl!

Rick looked away from where he'd been staring further across the ridge of the far hill, watching for anything that moved or staggered through the trees, providing cover to Grecia while she worked...Daryl was right, she was so totally 'the senior' out here in 'the pit!' And Rick seemed to be letting her be that too; Grecia took the point, Grecia decided where they went, Grecia was setting the pace and it was her who had been out to find something that she knew had to be out here. Hmm…maybe Daryl had meant to do more than just boost her confidence by telling her to remember that she was 'the senior' out here…both Daryl and Grecia knew how it was that Daryl got caught up in his own trap, and Daryl wanted Grecia to find something that would convince Rick of how it happened.

Grecia was kneeling close enough to where the highway lay that glimpses of the graying, abandoned car strewn asphalt were visible between the trees that surrounded her and Rick. Daryl had only taken her out here this close to where the highway could be seen once…and that had gone so well, what with Grecia objecting and crying and getting herself so worked up with just knowing that they were going to get swooped up by a walker herd, that she'd actually thrown herself down on the slope of the far hill, mid climb, and refused to go any further…but Daryl had only started cussing and kicking leaves at her like he'd really rather have been soccer ball dribbling her head, then reached down and grabbed one of her ankles and dragged Grecia further up the hill until all the leaves and twigs and dirt and imagined insects crawling all over her made Grecia feel so repulsed she finally decided to stand up and walk again. She found herself feeling ready to laugh at that now…something she'd never expected she'd be able to laugh at or forgive…but now she understood that even at his roughest and his meanest, Daryl always had a way with her.

"I thought this had been feeling more like an investigation than a patrol," Rick sort of smiled as he came over, but he didn't seem too surprised. He'd been out here in 'the pit' yesterday, him and Dale taking the territory over while Daryl recovered and Grecia…well…now that Grecia thought about it, she wasn't really sure why it was that Rick gave her a pass on her duties yesterday…hmm…Daryl didn't want to be blatant about his feelings for Grecia, or Grecia's feelings for him when they were around everyone else, so that meant kind of keeping what they were feeling a secret…but that secret seemed to be more and more out every time Grecia looked around. She could only hope that Shane hadn't been in that loop…if he was, he'd been real quiet about it, liked to call Daryl stupid, degrading hillbilly names, but for as subtly sexual as Shane could sometimes be, he hadn't ever connected Daryl and Grecia that way. Good…that could only be a good thing…

Grecia turned to Rick, standing up again from where she had been crouched and she displayed her fist full of old, dirty, white chicken feathers to him. "Okay officer Grimes," she sighed, and hoped for an answer that might mean she wouldn't have to go 'undercover' into 'Team Shane' after all…because Daryl really was not going to like it if she did…and after the whole Merle thing she and her man were still working their way through, Grecia really didn't want to upset Daryl with something new. "What kind of evidence of a crime do you need in order to make an arrest?"

Rick's brow furrowed, he seemed fixated on what was jutting out from between Grecia's fingers. "Well, that criteria varied based on what the situation was," he said, then looked almost apologetic. "But I gotta feeling that I'd need more than a few hen feathers then, or now." He shook his head a little, Grecia realizing she must have started to look dejected; then Rick smiled just a touch, like trying to bring her up again. "What's the crime? Jaywalking while crossing the road?"

But Grecia didn't smile; she'd never been more serious. "Attempted murder."

Rick sighed, shook his head as he rubbed at his chin, looking apprehensive but aware of what she meant. "Shane? On Daryl?"

Grecia nodded, felt a little bit hit in the chest; it was the first time she'd heard someone else say it out loud…not even Daryl had voiced the suspicions Grecia knew he had…but then, that could have been because they'd had so many other things to say and be said lately. "Yeah," she sighed back at Rick and looked down at the old, dirty, white chicken feathers again…there was only one place they could have come from and there was only one way the chickens had gotten out into 'the pit,' up the near hill, across the marshy, sucking mud, and then up the far hill and this close to the highway…they'd been carried here…purposefully.

Shane knew the chickens would draw in walkers…they'd seen that walker that Grecia put down, the fat one in the bib-front overalls, devouring a White Rock hen the day Grecia had gone on patrol with Shane and Andrea. In a way, Grecia did owe part of her first kill to Shane, it was him who pushed her into it, otherwise, she'd still be kill-less…wouldn't know how to clear a corner….wouldn't have realized how much she'd changed from who she used to be and how much work she still had to do on herself. _Damn it, Shane_! She didn't want to be pushing for what she was pushing for…why couldn't he be old Shane again? "I don't like saying it or thinking it," she said, and that was the truth…Shane had been someone Grecia had liked and trusted enough once to consider going to him for protection. "But I know these are feathers from the chickens in Shane's territory…Daryl and I have been seeing evidence of someone who doesn't belong in our territory for weeks…and then that herd comes through all of a sudden? I'm really sorry, Rick…I've got my own soft spot for Shane, admittedly, but I think it might be time he was…secured."

"Secured?" Rick repeated as though it was an idea uncommon to anything he'd ever heard of before, despite his former profession. Rick sort of gave a huff, looked down at the ground and shook his head, holding onto his calm, but it was taking some effort, Grecia could tell. "Here's the problem, Grecia," he looked back up at her with those cool, serene green eyes and Grecia knew already that whatever Rick was about to say, it would be fair, it would make a lot of sense, but she also wasn't going to like it. "I understand exactly what you're connecting with those feathers and the tracks around here, I do. But the fact is, that isn't enough for me to go and 'arrest' someone; any DA would call that 'conjecture', and I'd like to have better than that before I tried somethin' like busting Shane."

"Yeah? Well the day before we had all those walkers out here, Shane was telling me to stay out of 'the pit,' like he knew something was up, because he put it up!" Grecia had known that Rick wasn't done speaking when she'd cut in, but she wanted so badly to make her point. She was trying hard not to get upset, she didn't want to start yelling at Rick…but at its heart, this was about Daryl! Daryl was the everything she'd do anything for, and that's exactly what she was doing. Grecia could preach to herself about protecting the group and thereby protecting Daryl all she wanted, but right now, with Daryl laying in that bed back at the house with a chest tube, and all because of what she knew Shane did…well, it wasn't so easy to not let it get her hackles up and turn defensive…and aggressive at the same time.

But, Rick was smart…he had to see that she was right…in fact, Grecia was kind of sure that he did see it…he hadn't denied anything or offered any other explanations for anything…but Rick wasn't giving this the consideration, or attention, that Grecia was…why? Why was Rick so stuck to his legal guns? "Grecia, I'm afraid that at this point that's considered heresy."

Grecia shook her head; she had plenty of exhibits to present still. "Okay, but I can supply you witnesses in myself and Daryl that Shane pulled his shot and tried to let a geek take Daryl right before Daryl ended up crushed under rocks and tree stumps…and if you need more than that, then I'm sure I can come up with it, too."

Rick nodded, he understood, he really did, Grecia could see it in his face…but it was like he was stuck somewhere and that he not only couldn't get out of, but was being careful not to. "Grecia, it's not that I don't appreciate, or understand, your loyalty to Daryl, and I want you to know I support it too, okay? But there's a whole other side of this 'arrest' and 'evidence' thing than what you're able to see right now. I'm not trying to come out on anyone's side here, not Shane's and not Daryl's…but the fact remains that when it comes down to tangible evidence of 'attempted murder,' I've got more cause to go and 'arrest' Daryl for not only holding a crossbow on Shane, but also firing it at him." Rick paused, the earth seeming to shake beneath both he and Grecia with that bit of truth. "That's the kind of evidence I need against Shane in order to do anything, something that doesn't have to have sketchy lines drawn all everywhere from chicken feathers to all the reasons why Shane could have allegedly pulled that shot."

Rick looked exhausted after that explanation, and Grecia again got the sense that he didn't like having to do things that way, like he knew just as much as what she knew and what Daryl knew too…but still, Rick wouldn't mount any affronts…Rick didn't do that…Rick stayed calm and collected, Rick was fair…no matter how annoying and frustrating that fairness was. But Rick's fairness had quickly put the fire out of Grecia's argument; she felt smacked in the mouth…_damn it_…she knew Rick was right before he'd started talking, and she'd known that she wasn't going to like what he ended up saying…she'd forgotten all about Daryl firing that bolt at Shane's head…and yeah, if that had occurred, back before the world went to hell, Daryl would have been locked up good and tight…attempted murder of a police officer…Rick was right…or…was he?

Somehow, Grecia knew she shouldn't have been thinking the way she was thinking…but she was thinking that way nonetheless…thoughts of Daryl heavy on her mind…heavier than how what Rick's fairness and how right she knew he was felt. "Rick," she said, looking up at him like she had to wake him from some dream that he seemed to think was real. "Why do we even need to prove anything? Where are the courts and judges and DA's now? What does it matter if what we know about Shane is only 'conjecture?' We still know it, everyone can feel how dangerous he's becoming. There isn't an authority for us to answer to if we were to act without any hard proof. I don't want to see anything happen to him, but I also don't want to see him hurt anyone else. So, why can't we just go and lock him up in that barn until we can get him, and this, sorted out? What do we really need proper evidence or proof for? We know he's a problem, Rick. So why don't we just do something about it?"

Grecia was expecting some kind of mystical silence to fall over them both, her words had sounded a lot better outside of her head than they had inside of it, they had to be having some serious effect on Rick…and they were…Rick's features were changing, furrowing his brow, making him sigh…Grecia hoping that what she'd said had hit its mark. She was worried about Shane…but she also wanted to know that she'd protected Daryl. Shane was trying to kill the man she loved…and Grecia wouldn't let that happen.

But Rick…while he may have been somehow affected by what Grecia had said to him, he wasn't swayed, not at all. He was giving her the look Grecia had so often seen him give to Carl, an explanation on his lips. Rick took a step closer to her, reached out his hands to her and rested both of them on her shoulders, firmly, but lightly, holding onto her like he was about to pour some serious knowledge into her, but he didn't look sorry, or frustrated by his sense of what was right any longer. She looked up at him, anxious to see what was in his cool, serene green eyes, finding them just as calm as ever…but also vindicated. "Because, if we condemn him without having proof, then we all become part of the problem that Shane is now."

_Oh God_…one more time the reason why Shane was so interested in her came crashing down over Grecia…she may have changed, she may have been putting more effort into consciously deciding to be a different person than she was…but when the chips were down, she still thought like Shane. _Oh God_! No…don't stall there, don't get caught up in how horrible she was…she wasn't horrible…it was Daryl's safety that had pushed Grecia into that line of thought she'd spouted to Rick about forgoing real proof…she loved Daryl more than anything, and she'd do anything to keep him safe…Shane tried to kill Daryl…Shane needed to be locked up in that barn! But if it was going to take "proof" to make that happen, then so be it…

"Rick," Grecia felt her heart beating hard, nervousness coursing through her, but she stood up straight under Rick's hands that still held her shoulders. "I'll get you your evidence, then. Shane thinks he can convince me over to his side, just like Andrea…so we'll let him think he is doing that; I'll be able to know what he does, where he goes, what he plans—"

"I can't let you be a spy, Grecia!" Rick's voice was louder than it usually was, his grip on her shoulders going tight, and he stared down at her, shocked and worried. "That's not what we do! It won't help to bring this group together or keep it together. What we all need to do is trust each other, not spy on one another trying to collect enough evidence to—"

"There is never going to be any trust in this group as long as Shane is the way he is, Rick! Shane's sick, and if one of us is sick, then we're all sick!" _Wow_…not only had Grecia cut Rick off, she'd also raised her voice at him…she didn't mean to do that…she really didn't...that's the kind of thing Shane would have gone and did…_oh God_! Grecia hung her head, felt her eyes burning a little like she might be tearing up…_she wasn't horrible…she wasn't…she'd changed…she wasn't like Shane anymore_…but…but…damn it! Why wouldn't Rick just let her do this? Grecia had a lot riding on her "undercover" idea…even though it was not going to sit well with Daryl…at all.

"I'm sorry," and she was, said the words with her heart on the ground. "I'm just…I don't know…I'm just trying to make so many changes to myself…and maybe…" Grecia's words just stopped…she knew what she should say, what would help an honorable man like Rick understand why she was so insistent about keeping an eye on Shane so that he could be secured…but Daryl didn't want anyone to know…but really, this was for his safety…and it was Rick…Grecia looked back at Rick, took a deep breath. "For the first time in my life, I've got someone that I care about more than I care about myself or anything else really, for that matter. And Shane wants him dead!" Rick's serene green eyes dropped down some to look into Grecia's, like he wanted to be sure she was telling him the truth, and Grecia let him look. "I can't just stand around and let that happen while we all wait for 'proof.' I'm in the best position to turn spy, and you know I am…you saw how Shane was towards me when we were all out here the other night." She paused, sensing Rick's calm understanding returning to him. "I'm sorry I yelled, I really am; but Shane needs help, this group needs help, and most of all, I need to do something to keep the one I love safe…the same way you would."

And there was that mystical silence, Rick saying nothing for several seconds, looking so surprised at her and likely offended too…Grecia was so afraid that what she'd said had been in vain…when Rick deemed something unjust, or wrong, that was that…and it further horrified Grecia to figure out how that was likely part of why Shane had come to be so against Rick, too. No…she couldn't stand here in her circle of loss anymore, it was too dark a place to be…and there were bad things hiding in that darkness…Grecia turned silently and began to walk off, hoping to get lucky enough to maybe find some kind of 'tangible proof' of something out here in 'the pit' yet…but she didn't get far.

Rick shuffled quickly through the leaf litter, and just like before, his hand caught her shoulder, stopping her where Grecia stood, turning her back around to face him. He looked calm…but it was a defeated calm and for a few seconds all he did was look her over, like trying to assess just what Grecia could handle. "I still don't like it." He finally said, but then he sighed again and looked her square in the eyes once more. "But I'll think about it."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for taking time out of your weekend to read! I wanted this to be longer, but my presence ended up being requested at the after-church party on Friday night…bikers…anyway, 9 reviews on the last chapter! Wow! Thank you all so very very much! And if any of you are in the Dallas, Texas area this weekend, stop by the "Texas Frightmare Weekend" and tell Rooker how much I love him! :-)_

_A very special Thank You to BEINGLOLASTAR for selecting this story as one of her favorites! Wow! I am honored to have a reader of your caliber add my story to your favorites list! _

_To VERITASKYM: Kym's actually at Frightmare! And you're with MY man! And yours too….but…you Anyway, you probably won't even read this until after you're back and it's done, but if you get to see/talk to Rooker I wanna know EVERY detail! He's so damn awesome! He really is! A great flirt too!lol And take your time catching up, you have better things to do!lol Damn, I wish I was there! Okay…gotta stop or I'm going to be snitty all Glad you get Daryl enough to want him to be mad about Grecia/Merle's secret for a while to come! And don't worry, Daryl doesn't consider Grecia to be Merle's, he said he wasn't sharing her, but he's feeling guilty about "taking her away" from Merle, even though he didn't know he was doing it, so that's where that's coming from. They'll work through it, give them *sigh* I can't believe you'll be in the same building with both our men tomorrow…damn…you better give them each complimentary ringside seat tickets to "Cock Fight 2012!"lol And good luck with your fight for Dry Wall…but don't hate on me… it's not my fault that I'm the only woman what can handle Merle "Mason" Dixon!lol Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope you have/had a wonderful time! _

_To VESSIEVU: Haha, the first part of your review made me envision Daryl doing the whole "here comes the choo-choo" thing with Grecia and a spoonful of grits!lol "Grecia vs. the Grits!"lol I love it! Thank you for that! And I'm so happy to hear that you find their awkwardness around others so adorable! You really do get them! Thanks again for reading for such a nice review that really made me laugh!_

_To NOREEY: Aww, thank you for thinking that they're cute! I thought we needed a lighter, fun chapter, so that was it. And you're right about Merle ruining things for Daryl if he came back…I don't see any way that wouldn't happen, which is why I hadn't planned on bringing him back…so thanks for pointing that out! So glad you're enjoying the story!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks a ton! Update done! :-)_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: I still cannot believe you read all 65 long ass chapters of "Intended" in one day! Wow! Thank you! And then you even stuck around to read this? Okay, you seriously need less exposure to me for a while!lol It can't be good for you!lol But, in all sincerity, thank you! I am very flattered to have your readership, and your dedication! And you make hella sense for someone who read me for hours, so don't worry! And yes, I'm all about tension and the whole "will she/won't she" kind of thing…and I like to use it everywhere but where sex is concerned, because that's been done to death. I'm so glad that you find it "real!" It was meant to be! Sorry if I made you hungry, but at least you got what Grecia was feeling, and that's good…for me at least!lol And thank you for now putting that stupid "Clap" song in my head! That about seals it…Merle can't come back now…cuz if he does, he'll be singing!lol And I think you're right in that Daryl wasn't trying to entice her to eat when he asked her to go get his food…he probably just didn't want to have to drag is tube And you brought up another interesting point regarding how Grecia is all concerned about surviving, and yet she won't eat…but, consider that she was a supermodel (and forgive the cliché) skinny models generally are more famous than not skinny models, so part of what she came to know as survival in her career was actually not eating…but that part of her life is over, so the not eating thing really is going to be letting go of the last selfish-bitch part of herself, and that's really the journey she's on. But I do really love how you made that contradicting connection, and I can see where you could argue both sides of why it makes no sense and why it does. Thanks for picking that out! Now…get some sleep, and give me up until early Monday morning when I have the next chapter posted! But, thanks again for reading! Really and truly!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Yay! Glad that chapter made you laugh! That was my "fluffy" chapter, I think it was time for And oops…sorry I gave you a food laden chapter when you're still so at the beginning of your recuperation! That wasn't on purpose!lol But, I hope you are feeling better and healing quickly! And yeah…I really don't think I'm going to be able to bring Merle back in this story…there's just no way to do justice it without essentially writing a whole other story connected into this one…and before you know it, I'm posting Chapter 213 of "Badass & Beauty." Not good! Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts! Get better soon! _

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Vous avez fait sentir triste quand vous avez dit que vous avez ressenti comme vous ne pouviez pas vous exprimer la facon dont vous vouliez en anglais, alors j'ai pense qu'il etait temps de recourir au francais a nouveau! Je veux que vous sachiez que je comprends toujours ce que vous dites, et vous disent toujours des choses merveilleuses! Je vous remercie! Je suis tres heureux de vous avoir lu mon histoire! Vous faites a merveille! Ne vous sentez pas comme vous devraient etre mieux! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous comprenez pourquoi je mets tant de tension dans mon histoire! Il ne garder l'excitation et le mystère de tact alors que le reste de l'intrigue se deroule! Je vous remercie de voir cela et de me laisser savoir que vous approuvez! Merci pour la lecture et le partage de ces connaissances toujours incroyables! Le votre est un des noms J'ai vraiment hate de voir sur un examen! Merci toujours!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Got your PM! Wow! So much I can do with that, so thank your friend, whom you used to get to her internet, for me, VERITASKYM, Daryl and Merle as well!lol And I'm laughing at you, and your friend, laughing at the "spoonful" part! Thank you for finding that funny! I also love that you voice how anxious you are for her to eat something! Thank you for being so into this story and the characters! Both get stronger when readers like you do that! Thanks again for reading and reviewing…and laughing too! _

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Yay! Thanks for letting me know all the food made you hungry! Hmm…just imagine what the X rated chapter will be like!lol Merle will be there in his apron, and nothing else, cuz that would really tie the whole food and sex thing together!lol And okay, I'm just running a tally here and I'm finding that the only character you really like on TWD is I mean, you hate Shane, you hate Rick, you hate Merle…wow, you're so hard to get along with!lol Just kidding, you know I love you!:-) And I don't think that I've ever "delved" into Grecia's eating problem, at least, not in a way that was all about anorexia or anything like that. What did you have in mind there? I certainly can do that if you'll let me know what you wanna see/know. And you've had 8 major surgeries? All on your mouth, or spread around your body?lol Wow…I thought I was bad when I ended up needing 33 allografts from cadavers to repair damaged muscle from the muscle wasting disease I had! Yes…I have 33 cadaver parts in my body…I think that about qualifies me as a damn zombie!lol Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and have a good time burning and starving Shane!lol_

_Okay, as yet another mammoth AN draws to a close, I just wanted to thank everyone who voted on the Merle question, and let you all know that I don't really see him making any more of an appearance in this story than what he already has…however…_

**Time For Another Show of Hands:**_ I'm really feeling a Merle story coming on…not sure of the specifics yet…so I'm open to suggestions from my posse! (that would be you guys!lol) Would there be any interest in seeing *this* story sort of deconstructed and re-written into a plot where Grecia stays with Merle? Or, assuming you even want to read about Merle, what scenario would you find intriguing? _

_Thank you all for reading and for reviewing, and for voting too! I love to know what you all think! Just about everything you've ever told me has helped in some way, so I always look forward to seeing your thoughts and ideas! Particularly when it comes to new projects! Thanks again for so generously sharing how great all of you are with me and have a wonderful and safe weekend! Wishing you all well! - Grace _


	37. Squeeze Chute

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 37 

If Grecia had gone out on patrol with anyone other than Rick, then Daryl would have grabbed his bow and snuck out into 'the pit' to get back to work. Things were looking up; he and that girl 'a his were feeling more like they should together, Grecia had promised him that she'd eat something…eventually, and Hershel had finally seen fit to remove that God damn, big fuckin' tube from Daryl's chest!

Hershel had been surprised by how soon Daryl's lung had healed, said he'd expected that Daryl would spend at least one more night with that big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into his chest, but whatever, Daryl was just happy to have it gone. Weren't too easy to lay in bed, with his girl, and let her lay her head on his shoulder and feel up his chest all night when there was always the fear of something happening with that big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into him! It weren't natural to have a big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into him…Grecia did a lot of…of…some kinda sleep touching shit, and Daryl mighta could gotten to be enjoyin' it if not for constantly having to pray her hand didn't go nowheres near the big fuckin' tube!

But…tonight would be different…that girl fell asleep on his shoulder with her arm across his chest again, and started dreaming about pettin' a cat, or playin' the piano, or whatever the hell her brain told her she was doing, then Daryl was ready for it! Of course, last night weren't the first time she'd pressed her hands all on his chest…maybe she just liked doing it? Why she'd like somethin' like that Daryl didn't understand…never had a woman wantin' to touch him much. The ones he'd been with were generally only after one thing: to find out if it was true what everyone said about them Dixon boys and why it was they walked so…and that had been fine with Daryl…touching and being touched was right up there with feeling feelings…he didn't really want no part of that. It was a lot easier to know that a woman was with him only for his big dick, cuz then that's all Daryl had to give her…no big deal about touching her, or her touching him…or kissing her…shit…what the hell reason could Grecia have for wanting to touch him…and why was it something that Daryl suddenly was getting to like?

Yeah…he shoulda grabbed up his bow and headed out…no more tube meant he was healed…even if the old doc had cautioned him to stay back and give healing up another day or two, said his body and lung were doing well, but were still vulnerable…too much exertion and his lung could collapse again. Rick wouldn't 'a been none too pleased if Daryl put himself back out on patrol with a prognosis like that, and with Rick being who Grecia was partnered up with today, there'd 'a been no way to avoid his finding out that Daryl had gone and snuck back to work early. So…Daryl stayed in…adjusting to how fuckin' awesome it was not to have a big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into him anymore, trying to find a comfortable way to put his arm down against the new handful of sutures what closed up the incision made for the big fuckin' tube and sat here in the rocking chair what he'd pulled over to the window, watching up the gravel road for Rick and Grecia to come walking home again…it was gettin' onto time, they're patrol should be just about over.

But, that weren't the only way Daryl was passin' the time. He had a book in his lap, was meanin' to get some learnin' on kissing done…he hoped; this weren't exactly a kissing kinda book. But he was desperate! If Grecia had given in and 'et them eggs this morning, Daryl woulda been in a world of trouble. He'd have had to kiss her…and he wouldn't 'a knowed how to do that! Not like he'd anyone to turn to, male influence wise, in order to try and get it figured out. Men didn't talk 'bout no kissin'! At least…Daryl was pretty sure they didn't…Merle never did…shit…did Merle ever kiss Grecia any? But long before that could spark any kind of insecure spurn-ings, Daryl found himself grimacing and grunting a laugh…Merle? Kiss Grecia? Merle, kiss anyone? Right! But…what did his brother used to do with Grecia? Yeah, 'what' was obvious…but…how'd he do it? Weren't a good idea for Daryl to do 'it' too…let what was Merle's with Grecia stay just that…

Shit! No! Don't even think about that kinda sex stuff! _Jesus Christ_…Merle had always had more conquests than what Daryl did, but then Merle chased a hell of a lot more tail than what Daryl'd ever cared about havin'. And there were one or two…or more, women what Merle had at some point and then passed off to Daryl…at least, that had been up until Daryl'd ended up needing to dip into Merle's stash of injectable Ceftriaxone himself once, and that about killed any interest Daryl had in any woman what he'd seen with his brother.

But the point was that Merle previously fucking a girl what Daryl ended up fucking too, weren't nothin' new. It shouldn't bother him…but it did sorta…Merle may not've ever been trying to rape Grecia, so Daryl didn't have to worry about traumatizing her…but he did have to worry about trying to be better than his brother had been at sex with her…but, how in hell was Daryl supposed to pull that off when it was Merle what had most of the sexual experience? To keep gettin' all the women what Merle kept gettin', Daryl's big brother musta had _somethin_'…and whatever _it_ was, Daryl knew he just didn't have _it_…didn't even know what _it_ was…so how was he going to be "better" at sex than Merle?

Daryl sighed and shook his head at himself. He loved that dang girl…didn't really regret that he did, even if this love shit kept getting more and more complicated every time he turned around, made him not only want to be better at sex with her than Merle had been, but also made it important to draw some kinda definitive line between Merle and how he used to be with Grecia, and Daryl and how it was that Daryl was with Grecia now. That girl was Daryl's now…Merle left her behind the same as he did Daryl when he lit out off 'a that roof…and while Daryl would take only temporary charge of his brother's bike and the angel wing cut what Merle used to wear, ready to return them both to his brother should ever they find one another, Daryl was keeping Grecia…and whatever reasons that dang girl had for wanting to feel up his chest the way she did seem to like doing…even if her wanting to doing it was throwing Daryl for a real loop.

Hmm…she do that feelin' up stuff to Merle, too? Would Merle let her do that kinda shit? Probably not…Daryl just couldn't see his brother wasting time with shit like that; Merle was more about gettin' in, gettin' off and then gettin' out. But, really, it didn't matter that Grecia maybe coulda been rubbin' her hands all over his brother's chest; hard to be caught up in shit that Daryl was ninety-nine percent sure never happened, and besides Grecia was doing it to Daryl's chest now; Daryl was the only recipient of that kinda worship from her, and it made Daryl feel like he…no, it made him _want_ to be good at sex, made him want to be able to make Grecia know he loved her…he didn't want to be just some big dick. But…that's really all he was…a big dick…hey…what the fuck? Did he just up and call himself a big dick? Shit! He'd 'a beat the daylights outta any fucker what said that about him! And now he'd gone and said it about himself! God damn it! Grecia's penchant for rubbin' her hands on his chest was messin' him up good…that dang girl 'a his…why was she wantin' to be feelin' on him all the time?

_Lord Almight, _please let this book what Daryl'd come across be able to give him some idea about something! Weren't long after Hershel'd cut him loose 'a that big fuckin' tube when Daryl was up on his feet, the memory of what he'd 'a been stymied by tryin' to get figured out, on the spot, had Grecia took a bite 'a them eggs fresh in his mind…and Daryl went off on his own patrol within the house. There had to have been some kinda book with kissin' in it somewhere in this house…or one 'a them _Cosmo_ magazines what he'd never had no use for before…but weren't nothin' of any real value on the bookshelf in Maggie and Glenn's room…not that Daryl'd dallied too long in there, didn't want no one to know he'd even gone in there, and he'd avoided Beth's room all together…she was far too young for any man to be makin' his way into her bedroom yet…so Daryl's search for an instructional text of sorts had been cursory at best. However, he'd managed to find a book what promised to maybe explain something on the big shelf full a books in Hershel's old office…and Daryl was going to it right now!

His book was kinda sparse on pictures, but then Daryl doubted that whatever pictures it would have was gonna help him much. He had to rely on the words mostly…not the most fool proof of systems, what with Daryl having failed the tenth grade twice and then just quit school…some guidance counselor had told him he was dyslexic, but since there weren't no cure for it, Daryl didn't see much use in tryin' to turn it around by struggling along in school with a buncha pain in the ass teachers telling him he had to "try harder." Fuck "trying harder"…Daryl's whole life had been about "trying harder," at that was before he'd ever set foot in a classroom. But, now the only thing that could possibly tell him how to kiss Grecia like he loved her, or how he might have some chance of being better than Merle was at sex with her, was this book…with a lot of words in it that Daryl'd never seen nowhere's else before. Fuck!

"Daryl," Carol's voice bounced up the stairs to him as her feet took each of the top few steps she had left to clear and before Daryl could get his book with hardly no pictures and a buncha strange words in it all the way hid, 'Mama Dixon' stood there in the doorway of the room he'd been recovering in. "Rick and Grecia checked in gettin' onto twenty minutes ago for the final time; they're heading back. I thought you'd like to know that." She smiled at him, and Daryl smiled back; 'Mama Dixon' did know her boy; all morning long Carol had been letting Daryl know whenever Grecia and Rick had made their check-ins.

"Yeah," Daryl nodded, and saw Carol now looking at how he'd pulled the rocking chair up to where he could sit and peer out the window for Rick and his girl to be comin' home again. 'Mama Dixon' smiled even bigger at him, and Daryl tried to look away, not liking these sorta cuddly moments very much…at least, not enough to want to seem like he wanted them to continue. Besides…he didn't want 'Mama Dixon' to catch him with the book what he had…and he'd only managed to shove it half way under the cushion on the rocking chair. "Thanks," he told Carol, and really did mean it, but he also had to get back to his book…without Carol seeing it…Grecia could end up eating something at any time; Daryl had to be ready!

But Carol wasn't leaving. Instead, she did just the opposite; her watching and smiling at how Daryl was set by the window had made her notice something outside, and now she'd come into the room to stand behind Daryl's chair and look outside herself. "There they come," she said and then pointed over his shoulder at two figures with guns on their backs that were ambling down the gravel road, a flash of red glinting in the sun off of Grecia's color faded hair. "And I want you to know that you did just fine in here with lettin' her go out with Rick. I was expectin' you to be much more cagey than you turned out to be." Carol laughed, but patted Daryl's shoulder softly.

Daryl groaned a little; he was glad to see Rick and his girl coming back, but now that meant his study time was up…and he still didn't know nothin' more than before he'd found this book in Hershel's old office…_damn it_…and to make matters even worse, Rick had just gone ahead and crossed through the main gate to the house, headed for where the wall construction was in full swing, but Grecia didn't follow him…she instead just stood there under the peach tree that was growing all away from the others in the orchard, pert near where Rick's group had made their camp when they'd first arrived, and Daryl was watching his girl looking up into that peach tree, at the branches, like she had her eye on a piece of fruit right now!

His heart started to race, pounding in his head…he wanted so badly to see Grecia reach up with one bony arm and pluck a peach off 'a that tree and put it to her mouth…he had a pretty good idea that she was genuinely hungry this morning, her eyes had been as all over his food as they had been his mouth, wantin' him to kiss her…and the way Grecia kept looking at his food had made him suggest she eat some…so yeah…_c'mon girl, getja'self a peach from down off 'a that tree_...but if she did, and she took a bite of it…shit…Daryl'd have to kiss her! Without realizing it, his hands had grabbed for his picture-light book with all the funny words and held it firmly to chest…

He felt Carol lean more against the rocker, both her hands gripping the curved back tightly, her eyes on the exact thing that Daryl watched, both of them sharing in the hopeful tension. "You think she actually might—"

"I hope," Daryl's voice was just above a whisper, same as Carol's was, both of them feeling how fragile a moment like this was for Grecia, so fragile that it felt like even the sound of their voices might crush it into nothing, even though Grecia was a good hundred yards from the house.

Grecia just stood there under that peach tree, looking in the same place…she saw something there, hopefully a peach that looked ripe enough to eat…yeah, it had to be, cuz Daryl's girl was really staring hard at it, like she was trying to talk herself out of it and into it all at the same time. Daryl's breathing was shallow and hushed, so was Carol's, 'Mama Dixon's' hand working its way down to grasp Daryl's shoulder in a mix of support for him and strength for herself, all four of their eyes glued on the ridiculous drama out the window. This was like waiting and watching for Grecia to catch that Black Rat snake all over again…would she or wouldn't she? Was she brave enough? Did she really mean what she'd said about trying to change? Daryl'd moved to the edge of his seat…_c'mon girl…eat somethin'…c'mon…for him…do it for him_…Daryl may not 'a known how to do it yet…may not ever be one to get it right, but he wanted to kiss his girl…wanted her to give him a reason to have to…

Grecia looked like a turkey 'a drowning in the rain, her head tilted up still, her whole body frozen as she contemplated the fruit what Daryl couldn't even see, but he knew it was there, it was like his girl was sending him a picture of it; a big, round yellow-orange world full of sugars and nutrients and calories, covered in velvet and stained with the blush like Daryl'd seen come over Grecia's skin last night when she'd been feelin' him up on his chest…he could feel her inhaling the fruit's sweetness through her nose, could feel the way it made her have to swallow…but she didn't move…she just looked and looked and stared and stared, both Daryl and Carol riveted to her every move despite that Grecia weren't making any. _C'mon girl…eat…do it for him_…

"The longer she stands still and gawks at it, the more nervous I get," Carol confessed in that low, soft whisper what rich people used whenever they watched golf, but Daryl only nodded, feeling the same, watching ever hopefully and wishing he had some way to encourage Grecia more than he could.

And then both he and Carol lurched forward and gasped, Grecia's arm raising up with a sudden jerk, reaching for whatever it was in the tree she'd spent so long looking at. Daryl's hands squeezed into anxious fists, his knuckles white, Carol gripping his shoulder so hard that it actually pained him some on his left chest, but he didn't say nothin'…couldn't, throat too constricted to talk…_c'mon girl…c'mon_…but as soon as it had all started, it was ruined…tipped off…invaded by the appearance of Dale in the scope of what Daryl and Carol had been captivated by…Dale, having apparently taken a break from working on the wall and had noticed Grecia standing out there, reaching up at that peach tree…

"No!" Daryl felt himself sit forward and yell, every muscle flexed like he was about to beat someone's ass, but there was no way to stop Dale…Dale couldn't hear him. Daryl growled and sighed at the same time, quickly glancing back at Carol, whose shoulders had stooped, less hopeful than what she had been. "Greesh feels like she can't eat if someone's watchin' her do it…so there that went…God damn it to hell…fuckin' Dale!"

"Daryl!" Carol mildly scolded, so mildly that Daryl could tell that 'Mama Dixon's' thoughts had been the same as his were, and still they watched, even though they knew…Dale, friendly and helpful as ever, marched right up to Grecia in his affable, waving at her way, and in no time, Dale had reached up into that peach tree, grabbed the object of Gecia's lengthy contemplation, pulled it free and then placed it Grecia's hand, hung around long enough for a few more little niceties, then turned and made his way back to go work on the wall some more…but Grecia…Daryl shook his head…she dropped that peach, her body givin' a shake as it hit the ground, then she put her back to that damn peach tree and headed for the main gate to the house.

Both Daryl and Carol exhaled together, a big, heavy breath of air and hope leaving them, Daryl sinking back into the rocking chair and still just shaking his head. Damn it…his girl had caught a fucking Black Rat snake, but she couldn't eat a fucking peach because Dale knowed she was going to do it? Shit! Daryl had some idea that eating was going to be tough for Grecia…but he hadn't really understood how tough, not until now. His girl had a real problem…it went a helluva lot deeper than a number on a scale or on the tag of a dress. Jesus…why the hell wouldn't she eat? Of all the shit they'd been talking about, why in hell hadn't Daryl ever asked her that? But he was going to have to…and he would…as soon as he got himself calmed down enough to do it…he weren't no good at conversations, particularly when his heart was all twisted up in'em…and lately, that seemed to be the only kind he was having! Life fuckin' sucked…but he loved that dang girl…and he'd do anything to help her.

"Well," Daryl sighed trying to climb back down the ladder what he'd been at the top of while watching Grecia under than peach tree. "At least I don't hafta humiliate myself now with havin' to kiss her." And he raised both his hands off his chest to rub at his eyes like he'd just woke up from a sound sleep…and as soon as his arms come off his chest…his book fell right onto the floor with a loud clap.

"What are you goin' on about?" Carol had already been asking even before the book landed, and Daryl was cussing himself for having spilled those beans, but when he noticed Carol noticing the book he'd been trying to read, he really wished he'd had a knife available enough to slit his damn throat with…God damn it…watchin' that girl 'a his under that tree got him all tripped up…had him droppin' embarrassing books on the floor in front of 'Mama Dixon' and spoutin' off 'bout shit that was supposed to be secret!

Carol, who had the benefit of not bein' caught up in a trap and smashed up by rocks and a fifty pound tree stump, and never needed a big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into her chest, was able to bend over and lunge for the book before Daryl was, and she picked it, her eyes going right to the title as she stood again, delaying her handing it back to Daryl. "'The Theory and Practice of Modern Breeding Techniques in Beef Cattle?'" She read the book cover aloud, gettin' more and more confused with every word, finally making a face that woulda been funny had it not been cuz of somethin' she'd just caught Daryl with, then she stood with her hands, Daryl's love manual in one of them, on her hips. "Whatever are you about, Daryl?"

Daryl sunk down in the rocking chair more, even though it hurt a little to do so…but since he didn't possess the power to make himself just disappear, slinking down into a heap in the chair was his only defense. "God damn it," he sorta groaned and whined together, knowing there was no way out of this now…and the worst part was that he still hadn't learned anything about how to kiss his girl like he loved her, or how to be better at sex with her than Merle was…nope, that book he'd picked more wanted to talk about things like "_teaser cows in estrus_" and "_artificial vaginas_"…like that was really a thing…if it were, the customer service department of the company what made 'em woulda been on a first name basis with Merle!

Shit…this weren't helping anything…Daryl just wanted to…damn it, he had to talk to Grecia, one more time, and he had to figure out how to kiss his girl…that's all he wanted…he just wanted to know what he had to do in order to kiss that girl 'a his like she was everything to him that she was! Why was that so much to ask for? He groaned again and briefly turned his head Carol's direction, feeling found out and cranky, but knowing 'Mama Dixon' was going to stay on her simpleton boy's case until he made with the details. Daryl sighed…didn't want to say any of this to anyone…but, well…it was 'Mama Dixon,' and she'd always been able to help him in the past…_but Jesus H. Christ_…he was going to ask her how to kiss Grecia? Really? Carol never kissed no women…at least, not the way Daryl wanted to kiss Grecia…so, it didn't make sense to be askin' her…but…but…Daryl was going to. "Look, I made this deal with Grecia that if she'd eat something, I'd kiss her. Only I can't kiss her, cuz…I can't! I don't know how! So, I found that book and thought maybe it would somehow, give me some idea, about somethin'…so…can I just have my book back, please?"

At that, Carol chucked the book onto the bed back handed, like getting rid of it. "You most certainly cannot!" She huffed at him like that book was the world's largest insult to women or something…and maybe it was…maybe women were offended by artificial vaginas? What did Daryl really know, anyway? But Carol weren't through, was starting to pace a little bit like she just didn't know where to begin with him. But when she started to talk, it wasn't the tirade Daryl had been expecting, just some kind of…weird nervousness, like 'Mama Dixon' was worried about him or something. "You turned kissing her into some kind of game of chance? You can't get no closer to the thought of it than that?" She asked then sighed again. "You never kissed a girl before?"

"Not like…you know," And then Daryl felt his skin get all hot and turn red…and he tried to slump down a little further in the chair, but he was already as low as he could get and still be in the chair. "I just never thought about bein'…close…with someone like that ever before."

Carol nodded. "So…you're…" and she was acting all hesitant, like she was trying really really hard not to upset him or offend him. "You're…a…I mean to say that, you've never…you and a girl…you never got…together, in such a way that—"

_Holy shit_! "I ain't no God damn virgin!" Daryl yelled; the words launching out of his mouth so strongly that it had sat him back up straight in the chair, and loudly enough that the whole house probably heard him. Fuck…this was just perfect! How the hell had admitting he didn't know how to kiss a girl been skewed to mean that he was a virgin? Shit no, he weren't no virgin! Why would Carol think that?

"Okay," Carol immediately was trying to soothe the savage situation what she'd aroused. "I didn't say that you were."

"Naw, cuz you done made me say it!" Daryl replied unforgivingly and threw himself back into the chair, grimacing in pain…damn big fuckin' tube! Even with it was gone, he could still feel it!

"Daryl, it's okay…please calm down." Carol came around in front of him now; squatting down beside him and taking both his hands in hers, calming down herself now, slipping back into her sweet, but firm self. "I understand now, and I'm sorry for making assumptions. I get it…it's love you've never been in before, not—" but then Carol stopped short and tried to pretend she wasn't going to say what she was obviously thinking…and Daryl, by now exhausted by this subject, said nothing. Carol patted his arm, reassuring him. "I just had to know how to talk to you about this, that's all. Now I do, so if you're comfortable with it, I think I have an answer for you."

Daryl sighed, looked over at her kind of contemptuously, but he nodded his head. "I'm not a virg—" he'd started to say again for some reason, but Carol cut him off with a stern, yet sweet look.

"Hush yourself about that, now." She ordered quietly and waited until Daryl did…not challenging him on it, just letting him get to a place where he felt less defensive like she always knew how to do somehow. "Now look," she began once Daryl felt settled, but her tone carried some kind of finality that Daryl never remembered hearing in it before whenever she talked to him the way she was now, but Carol was no less sweet. "I do want to be here for you, and for Grecia; I love the two of ya's like you were my own. But just like I'd hafta do if you were my own, there comes a time when I hafta back out of what's between you as a couple and let you find your way together in it." Carol sighed, gave Daryl's hand a pat, then a tight squeeze as if she was somehow saying goodbye to whatever stage of their relationship they were about to leave…and he felt suddenly sad, and didn't know exactly why…he just steeled himself and didn't show it, but 'Mama Dixon' knew her boy…didn't let go of his hands as she continued to speak. "But, in light of how if I don't give you at least a hint on this one, you'll end up turning yourself into some kind of…cow…pimp," she sighed, rolled her eyes and laughed a little bit, making Daryl do the same…almost. "I will tell you the only thing that I can tell you about this."

"Lose the book?" Daryl asked, sounding unimpressed, but really, he was anxious to hear Carol's suggestion…'Mama Dixon' knew everything.

"Definitely, yes, lose the book!" Carol was boldly agreeing, nodding her head as she laughed some.

Daryl shrugged. "Weren't like there was a lotta shit in there I coulda tried unless I run Grecia into a squeeze chute first, anyway." He admitted, and that time did chortle outwardly a little bit.

"Lose the book, yeah!" Carol nodded again, smiling a little more, but then she sighed again. "And as far as kissing that girl goes, or anything more than that, it ain't no thinkin' kinda thing. You just need to feel what you feel when you're with her, follow that like it's a river, cuz just like a river will always lead you back home, following your feelings for her will always get you where you want to be, too."

What? More feelings? Shit! That weren't no answer, damn it! "But, what about…what about what I'm supposed to do? Like, where do I put my—"

"Daryl!" And again she cut him off, made him be quiet, calming him down. "You're thinking. Just feel."

"Feel," Daryl grumbled, stewing in the rocking chair. "I 'feel' like an ass!"

But Carol just smirked a little, 'Mama Dixon' having said all that she could and not about to change or temper any of it just because her simpleton boy…who wasn't a virgin…refused to believe it…and then she got all snarky, but still somehow sweet. "Well, if you ever expect to feel Grecia's, I suggest you take my advice!"

_Author's Note:__ Whew! Sunday nights are the worst trying to get chapters posted! I owe a lot of you AN's and I am anxious to talk to you, and I will at the end of Chapter 38…I hate skipping out on you like that, but with the weather warming up and my husband's MC going on more runs and what not…well, suffice it to say that I tried to answer you all now, it wouldn't be intelligible!lol Thank you all for reading and for reviewing, and for also answering my PM about the "date" story! You've all given me some really great stuff to work with and I can't wait to get to making it all do something!_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to BLUEMOONOFSCREAMINGSILENCE for making this story one of her favorites! We love new blood around here, so feel free to join the discussion! _

_Also, are there by any chance any members of the "Dixon's Vixens" reading this story? If you are, I was considering joining your ranks and just wanted to know a little more about it. If you wouldn't mind PMing me, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you in advance!_

_And, the Photo Album has been updated! That'll do it…I think…I'm so tired I really can't So sorry to be cutting it short tonight, but I will be catching up with you all in the next Chapter, I value you all far too much not to! Thanks again for reading and reviewing and I hope your weekend was as lovely and as wonderful as all of you are yourselves! Thanks again! - Grace_

– s fav


	38. Kissing Wall

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 4,576 _

Chapter 38 

Was she really going to let that peach just lay there on the ground and keep walking away from it? There was a time that Grecia wouldn't be thinking so much about it, would never even have stopped long enough to look at it and consider taking a bite of the sweet, slippery, yellow flesh, wouldn't have been able to imagine how the soft fuzz would feel crushed to her lips or how the sticky juices would flood her mouth once her teeth sunk into the smoothness of the surface. But she was hungry now…her patrol with Rick, climbing up the far hill, had made quick work of her glass of cold water with the artificial lemon juice stuff and the little handful of raisins she'd snuck from the kitchen…it had been a morning full of temptation to boot, from staring down into the abyss of the breakfast she'd gotten for Daryl, to wanting so badly for him to kiss her…_oh God_, did she want him to kiss her! She wanted his mouth on hers, with the tongue and the sucking and the spit and all those things that Grecia always hated about kissing…well, maybe she didn't really want the spit part, but still…she was hungry in the normal sense and for Daryl's kiss…was she really going to let that peach just lay there on the ground and keep walking away from it?

Dale meant well…looked over and thought he'd seen her struggling to reach a peach that was in fact just out of arms reach for Grecia…but she could have stood up on her toes some and grabbed it…had been about to when Dale's hand just appeared over her head, picking her peach for her and handing it over to her with a smile that spoke of how happy he was to see her reaching for something to eat.

"Good choice," he'd even complimented her, smiling as he gave the peach she'd been ogling after a quick inspection then put in her hand. "Looks like a sweet one."

But Grecia felt discovered and exposed, wanted to just run away…but she'd already went and yelled at Rick some this morning, didn't want to repeat that with any member of her group ever again; didn't even want to be impolite to anyone in her group…_that was Shane's mark…she wasn't like Shane_…so she made herself stay there, forced her hand out to accept that peach that Dale had retrieved for her, and made herself smile the way she used to when she was being photographed in an outfit that she thought looked stupid on her, or one that was painful to wear given how tight it was. "Thanks," she said to Dale, almost through clenched teeth, trying to be friendly and grateful to one of the group's elder statesman, but oh God…someone had seen her about to eat food…if someone saw her eat anything, then they'd know to notice any weight she gained as a result, and before she knew it, everyone would be talking about how big and fat Grecia was! Grecia couldn't have that…wouldn't have that!

"No problem," Dale smiled at her and gave her a little wink as he turned to head back over to the wall. "You enjoy that now; we're all counting on it!"

There were only two ways a statement like that could have effected Grecia; either she'd have felt like everyone was watching her and waiting to see her get big and fat, or she'd have been inspired by how her entire group was behind her, and devoured that peach on the spot. Unfortunately, all she could see was herself waddling around, stuffed full of peaches and scrambled eggs with big, melty hunks of farmers cheese and bacon, and everyone pointing to her and saying how she "used to be so little and pretty, but that was back before she let herself go." Yeah…the peach hit the ground…along with any chance at a kiss from Daryl…

But, somehow Grecia was moving on, hungry as hell, but not letting that stop her from trying to forget about that peach, thoughts of Daryl and how he was doing, how well he'd dealt with not being able to go on patrol this morning…and how she was going to tell him that she could end up undercover, trying to catch Shane in a lie or some conspiracy, with the blessings of Rick, all taking the place of fruit. She walked in through the main gate stepping through the massive doorway of the wall that now extended fully in front of the house on both sides, looking almost like the entire place was protected now, even if it was only a façade still at this point.

Work continued at a feverish pace though, even Rick having laid down his rifle and gone straight to work measuring and cutting logs instead of going into the house and handling the schedules and patrol findings and whatever household or supply issues and the like that he usually dealt with all day. If work continued at this pace, the house would be securely surrounded by a good, sturdy wall in about another two weeks, Grecia estimated…as if she knew anything about construction…that was more Daryl's thing; he was good at building things, having some concept in his mind that he could then make happen in reality with a few materials. Grecia had noticed that about him when he'd been resetting that snare trap…that he'd eventually ended up on the losing end of…_damn it, Shane_! But Grecia suspended that thought for now…letting herself think about her man instead and how it was impossible for Daryl to explain to her what it was he was doing when he was working from a blueprint that was in his head and nowhere else, but how well Daryl could get things done based on what he saw in his mind. Hmm…Daryl had been throwing in with the wall construction before his injury…maybe that's why the progress had taken off the way it had?

"Hey," Grecia was feeling so proud of her man that she at first didn't notice anyone calling to her, but when she looked up, there stood Shane, a hammer in his hand, shirt off and dangling from where he'd tucked it through his belt loop. He was built like every man she'd ever tried to lure closer to her, he looked a lot like all those celebs and pro-athletes that were in a position to bring Grecia the fame she was after…hmm…that was likely another reason she'd considered dealing her body out to him in exchange for protection once; Shane looked physically familiar in a world that was anything but. But Grecia didn't notice his bare chest or how prettily he was built; she just looked up at his face, the bruises and the, sharp black eyes that always masked any traces of old Shane. He'd been working on one of the huge doors for the main gate of the wall with Andrea and Glenn…yeah, Shane liked to keep _his soldiers_ together, where he could see them all, and he considered Grecia to be one of them, despite how non-committal Glenn was to 'Team Shane,' or how clueless Grecia kept acting about its existence. But that didn't stop Shane from assuming command of her though. "Go in, put your stuff up and get back out here. We could maybe get this piece of the gate hung by tonight if we have another pair of hands."

Grecia's eyes for a second darted towards Rick, was he watching? Did he see how readily accepted, and even sought after, she was by Shane? And yeah, Rick was looking on, like he wanted to shake his head at her, but he didn't…he was thinking about her undercover idea…even if he didn't like it. Really, that was all Grecia could ask…unless of course she could figure some way to muscle Shane into the barn and lock the doors herself…and that wasn't likely…and also would have made her just as screwed up as Shane was himself, as Rick had to go and point out. Grecia gave Rick a good few seconds to say no, or just send her into the house on some kind of other pretext, but he didn't…though he didn't exactly nod his approval either. Not being told 'no' though was enough for Grecia; she looked back at Shane…and started to feel just a little bit disappointed…Daryl, she'd wanted to maybe spend the day with Daryl…he'd always be first for her, even in the face of trying to further win Shane over. "I have to check on my partner first," she told Shane, careful not to call Daryl by name, trying to seem less intimate with Daryl than what she was. "Give me a few?"

Shane exhaled like he was really frustrated with her statement, shook his head at her. "Fine," he sort of grunted, like he was trying to hide his own set of interests from her, but then leveled a sympathetic look at her, furthering his own cover with some drummed up concern. "How's he doing?"

Anger flickered to life in Grecia…the same man that was the reason Daryl was recovering was now asking after him as though he considered him a brother. But she shook it off, she'd already yelled at someone once today; this was no time to do it again. "He's getting there," she said, trying to be vague on purpose, then had a thought that maybe she could buy herself more time with Daryl if she turned some praise Shane's way…even if that was going to be hard to do, given how much she could feel her hand wanting to leap up and slap his face for pretending to be worried for Daryl, whom Shane had been trying to kill! But…this really wasn't any different than sex…if Grecia could ignore that as it was happening…particularly with Merle Dixon…then why couldn't she ignore the outrage she was feeling too? "Hey, I was kind of a mess the other night when Daryl went down," she said, and hoped saying "Daryl" wasn't giving away anything. "I don't think I ever said 'thank you' for being there with me through it all."

Saying the words made her empty, raging stomach ache in a whole new way, but whatever it forced her face to show, Shane was apparently believing it. He nodded at her, but that was all the 'you're welcome' he offered her before he just cocked his head a bit as he looked down at her. "Go look in on him," he ordered sounding almost compassionate, almost like old Shane…then shrugged his arm towards the house like he didn't really care enough to life it up and point. "Then we really do need you out here, okay?"

"Okay," Grecia nodded back, and almost felt like she should be saluting or something to maintain her cover as she walked away from Shane up the porch steps…but she didn't. She'd heard something about how Shane had been a marine, or was in the marine reserves, or something like that, and maybe that's what accounted for how military-like he ran 'Team Shane,' and that was going to take some getting used to, but Grecia knew she could do that…she'd gotten used to the '_Wild Man of the Woods-Bear Grylls_' style of Daryl Dixon after all, and that had been a lot harder to grasp. Yeah, Grecia could get Rick plenty of evidence of what Shane was up to and had done already…this wasn't going to take too long, Rick just had to give her the go-ahead. She could do it!

Hmm…but yet another bit of looming evidence to be discovered was creeping through Grecia's mind…why was Shane so about getting the wall completed when he'd pretty much abandoned the house in favor of the barn? Whether that wall was completed or not, it didn't much matter to Shane…the barn didn't stand within the protective barrier that was the wall…so, what was in the house still that Shane was working so hard to keep protected? Was it the 'team' he'd been assembling, or trying to assemble, in herself and Andrea, and Glenn…sort of? Or was it someone else…someone who had showed up on the porch when Shane had started acting up about Grecia falling in for patrol with him and Andrea that one morning? _Good God_…that 'spoken for feeling' that had hung all over Shane back in the Atlanta camp, the same vibe that made her ultimately go to Merle Dixon and not Shane…was that all about Lori?

Part 2

This weren't at all what they were supposed to be doing…Daryl's arms all around his girl, just 'a holding her as tight against him as he could get her now that the big fuckin' tube was gone, and Grecia free to wind her arms around him as much as she liked to as well. They were sitting there, facing one another, in a big hugging lump that felt fantastic, made Daryl want more and Grecia seem to want to give it, but this weren't talking, and there was a lot what had to be said. There always seemed to be; he had to know why it was that she didn't eat, the _real_ reason, and he wanted to know how it was with her and his brother…not in any great, porno detail, but just some kinda general idea that would help to point Daryl in some direction he was yet to find himself. They weren't never going to be as strong as they should be unless they talked about that stuff, Daryl had at least figured that much out.

But…weren't easy gettin' to the talking part…never was. Grecia was feelin' him up again, though she really shoulda been tired out. She'd put a good five hours of work in on the wall, the first time she'd likely ever held a hammer, nails and a saw in her hands ever before. Fucking Shane had been right there by her side though…Shane…_the fucker_…Shane weren't leavin' Grecia alone lately, was all about to step up and be some kinda guardian angel to her the same night the fucker had also tried to kill Daryl! And it was Grecia what shut Shane down then too…kept him well away from Daryl, and herself…but out there, working on the wall…Shane was all giving her orders, having her hold shit for him as he cut it or nailed it up…actin' like Daryl's girl was something that belonged to Shane…and it was all Daryl could do not to go bustin' out there and kick Shane's ass right away from his girl again. Didn't matter how vulnerable his left lung mighta been…Daryl didn't want Shane nowhere's around his girl.

Had it not been for Rick, who made a special trip inside the house to get Daryl and say to him that Rick, personally, was keeping an eye on Shane with Grecia, and that he'd not only handle anything that went beyond the boundaries what Rick knew Daryl wanted respected, but that Rick'd also call for Daryl to come on out too if anything happened, then Daryl would had Shane right well stomped by now. But Rick's promise hadn't eased Daryl enough to not leave Daryl there, perched in the rocker and watching out the window at his girl, and Shane…_the fucker!_ But Grecia looked like she could handle him; didn't let him push her around, wasn't afraid to disagree now and then, and whatever way it was Shane did something, Daryl's girl found a way to somehow do it even better. Yeah, watchin' that gave Daryl a real warm, proud feeling.

The way Grecia went at her work was impressive enough to draw Daryl's attention away from Shane here and there. It was the last sorta thing that Daryl had ever expected outta Grecia, physical labor, particularly after she'd come runnin' in to Carol with a splinter in her thumb that took some fishin' with a sewing needle to remove…Daryl'd been there alongside of her…she'd come to him first with her splinter…but Daryl was better off just bein' alongside of her, couldn't bring himself to start jabbing around at her with a needle knowing it was gonna hurt her and she was gonna wince…so he'd sorta wussed out, made 'Mama Dixon' take over, made some excuse that he couldn't keep his hands steady…his fingers were too big to hold something as tiny as the needle…or some shit like that…he didn't even remember now. But he did remember the splinter finally being out of Grecia's thumb, and then watching her get right back out the door and finish up the day's work. Damn…that girl 'a his had really become something to be proud of! Only bein' proud of her was what glued them together like they were now…all over each other, but not talkin' any like they shoulda been.

But how could they be talkin' at a time like this? Didn't Carol tell Daryl he had feel instead of think? And with Grecia in his arms like this, Daryl suddenly realized how well he really could feel…well, a lot of different things, most of them that he couldn't have put into words if he'd tried to. Grecia's hands weren't on his chest this time…her head was against it, meaning that her hands had to go to his arms and shoulders…but she seemed just as delighted to be rubbin' her palms and fingers all up and down his biceps and deltoids as she'd been delighted to be feelin' up his chest last night. It was good, Daryl was getting used to her touchin' on him, but what was with his girl? He kinda understood her wantin' him to kiss her, that was a normal part 'a lovin' on somebody…but what was all this…this…pressin' her hands to his body like she had some kinda peel and stick shit on her skin what was gonna adhere her to him like a bumper sticker? Daryl didn't know what the hell she coulda liked so much about feelin' him up like this…she was the one with the tits after all…what good was feelin' on somethin' what didn't have tits? Not that Grecia likely was all that impressed with tits anyways…but still…why did she do this? What was in it for her? Musta been somethin', cuz she had a way of bein' real dedicated to doin' it.

He was now discovering that his girl could bend just the very top, first joint of her fingers…cuz she'd found the place where his deltoid muscle dipped inwards on his upper arm to give rise to his biceps muscles below, and she'd hooked her bony, little fingers into that indentation like a tree frog hangin' on a screen door. She'd 'a been pretty tight up against him even if Daryl weren't holdin' her to him…but if he weren't, she wouldn't 'a been so nicely nestled into him, she wouldn't a been sighing as happy as she was and nestling even closer, the bottom of each of her thighs wouldn't 'a been over top of his own, sorta like he was holdin' her on his lap, just facing him instead of away.

That was…yeah, that was enough to do somethin' to him, Daryl was feelin' like…like he wanted more of her, got his dick woke up, but not in so much a way that it was gettin' too hard to handle. Mostly, it just felt good…felt like there was some sort of…energy buzzing between them, some kind of power that came from inside of each of them to wrap around the other, and just keep them all bound up in this embrace…is that what this was? An embrace? Did embrace mean to hurl arms 'round someone and just not take 'em off for a long time? Cuz that's what Daryl and his girl had been doing…and all the while, he just kept thinking about what Carol had told him; _don't think, feel_. Daryl kinda thought that maybe…just maybe, he really might could learn what that meant…cuz he could feel his girl just fillin' him up whenever she touched him, making him feel like a balloon about to bust…and maybe the way not to bust was to kiss her? Not that Daryl was ready to try that yet…he didn't think…

Figures…just what in hell had gotten into him? Here he was, not long ago with a big fuckin' tube 'a sewed into him cuz of Shane trying to kill his ass, but instead of being all plotting and planning on his revenge, Daryl was thinkin' mostly on what he felt with his girl. But having his girl close like this was too good to think about anything else…it was better than good…Grecia clingin' to him, her head on his chest, over one of the pectoral muscles she'd been playin' at all the night before, and Daryl free to touch whatever part of her liked…as long as it was somewhere's on her back…shit…this was the kinda thing he didn't understand, but didn't want to have end either. They were close enough for the contact to please, to make them both feel like it was only the start of something…but not so close as to set something too wild to be reeled back in a tearin' through Daryl's blood. This was just some quiet, peaceful, but smoldering passage of time that was drawing them closer together, letting the right parts of them touch without their bodies being in the way. It was like…like…doing some kinda prep work, laying a foundation, or scouting for game, before he tried kissing her, or doing anything more than that.

They needed this, something that would let them get strong just being close like this…give them something to build on…neither of them knew what they were doing, or how to do it, they'd each said that…and so this must've been part of the figuring it out. So, why rush it? Why try to wreck it with thoughts of Shane…_the fucker_…or thoughts about anything, really? Carol was right…just feel it…just feel it and let whatever happened happen…

…and just as Daryl felt himself sorta slip under that spell, he also felt Grecia snuggle a little closer into him, moving her hands up over both his shoulders with that firm pressure she liked to suck up the feel of his body with, and then locked her arms together behind his head, her soft breath teasing the skin around the collar of his shirt…and then…very very lightly…and slowly, almost like Grecia wasn't thinking about what it was she was doing herself…he felt her lips press gently to his neck. The contact was so soft, like the bloom of a rose on his skin at first, and then a slight, puckered tension in between his collarbone and ear that held only for a moment, then released with a quiet 'smack' kind of sound. Jesus…did she just…no way…why would she…on his neck of all places? No…Grecia wouldn't have…but…it sure as hell felt like she'd just kissed him!

"What the hell?" Someone, with Daryl's voice, up and yelled…Daryl realizing way too late that it had indeed been him, and that he'd grabbed Grecia around the arms and was holding her out away from him like she was on fire and trying to burn him down…but then, Daryl kinda felt on fire himself, what Grecia'd gone and done gettin' in his blood fast, flipping every switch he had to the 'on' position, had him feeling like he was running full on downhill at something he meant to annihilate, every muscle pumped, heart thundering in his chest, a light coat of sweat forming over his limbs…she kissed him…she fuckin' kissed him…on the fuckin' neck…put her mouth right on him and fuckin' sucked up on his skin! And right while Daryl'd been doing so good feelin' shit too! She had to go and kiss him? Jesus…didn't she realize that's not when he had the wherewithal to withstand that kinda sucker punch of affection? Did she want him to throw her on her back in this bed and…and…_insert his insemination rod past her cervix_? What? God damn modern beef breeding techniques book! What the hell'd he read that damn thing all morning for? Look what it done to his brain now!

"I'm sorry!" Grecia was trembling in his grasp, but it weren't outta any fear what Daryl coulda put into her…nope, her pupils was dilated, skin flushed, them lips what she'd gone and pressed to his neck as ruby red as if she'd been wearing her signature shade of lipstick from her cosmetic line. "I didn't mean it! No! I mean, I meant it…but I didn't mean to do it!"

She was a back-peddling mess, trying to make sense of herself so she could make sense to Daryl, fighting like hell to get herself gathered up and try to apologize and explain herself, looking a crazy mix of mortified and…and…hmm…all that flushed skin, dilated eyes and supple, plump looking red lips…was Grecia turned on? Is that what that was? Yeah…it was…it had to be…cuz as crazy as it was to say so, Daryl could feel it, it was all over in the air, seeping into his skin, making him want to sorta give his head a toss and breathe in whatever it was like a buck tracking a doe in heat…that energy what was buzzing between them bouncing off 'a Grecia and into him and showing him a whole world of everything that girl 'a his was wantin' from him…

…but something was very wrong…her words weren't matchin' up to any of what Daryl could feel comin' off 'a her…in fact, nothing about how she was acting, or how she was shaking, or how she had that same look on her face what he'd seen that night back in the Atlanta camp when he'd interrupted what he'd assumed to be Merle trying to have his way with her, was matching up to how she'd gone and pressed that kiss to his neck. She looked terrified…but not of him…in fact, she was sort of reaching for him, like all her instincts were telling her to run to him for some kind of protection, even though getting too close to him was what seemed to have set off the thing that scared her. What the hell?

And that's when Daryl realized, Grecia _really_ didn't know how to do this! Shit…she'd had her dealings with his brother…she'd been married…how was it that she could know even less about both love, and sex, and how to tie the two together, than what Daryl did himself? But one look at her and he knew it was true…she was a bigger can o' crazy than he was when it came to anything physically related to love!

"Okay," Daryl heard himself talking again, he also felt himself holding her even tighter in his grip when he'd meant to let her go and try get them both calmed down…but there weren't no calming down. He looked at her hard, but not mean, didn't bow up or nothin', just wanted her to know that he weren't playin', that she was gonna do exactly as he told her to do. "We gotta talk," Daryl said and felt good that something had finally made them get to this point…even if it was this. "I wanna know everythin' 'bout this reaction, so you best start tellin' me!"

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for reading and also for your patience in waiting for me to respond to all of your reviews! I do appreciate that! Like I said, Sunday nights are the worst…I end up trying to write an entire chapter between 10pm and 4am…half the time I have to re-read it on the site to know what it was I wrote!lol So, I apologize if Monday morning chapters feel a little crazy…they were!lol But thanks again for the 10 reviews over the weekend and the 10 reviews tonight! You guys are so sweet! And you make my mad-dash, sleepless Sunday nights worth suffering through! Thank you!_

_A special Thank You and Welcome to KISSMEQUACK for subscribing to this story and making it one of their favorites! Wonderful to have you!_

_To AMTSY: Thank you! One of the best compliments I get is from readers who are honest enough to say how much their dislike of Grecia nearly had them give up on this story, but that they stuck around anyway, and came to love it! Thank you so amazingly much! I love readers who get it enough to react to it and think about it, and that certainly sums you up! And I'm so excited any time anyone says something supportive of my Merle!lol I really do have to write something with him…it's killing me! And lol at the "have a good time with my boys"…thanks…but I sometimes wish I had a choice!lol Thanks again for such a marvelously honest review!_

_To NOREEY: Thank you for your consistent reviews and thoughtful insights! And no hard feelings on the Merle thing…he isn't for everyone, and I've always had a thing for crazy and mean, and that's Merle!lol So happy to hear that I made you smile in the most recent chapter and I'm excited about Grecia turning "spy" too! Will do that up for you, I promise! Thanks again!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: No no no…don't think I was feeling sorry for you! I was more feeling guilty, that as an American, I grew up in a culture that kind *expects* everyone in the world to not only speak English, but to speak it as well as we do. That's bullshit! I think it's horrendous that anyone would choose to only speak one language, and so I wanted to try and put things on an even field of play. I apologize for not always having the time to respond in French, because I do need the practice! That will be something I will try to do more often, because it isn't fair that you should always be who is trying to express yourself accurately in a second language. Wow…okay, now that I'm done preaching…lol…thank you for taking the time to leave a review even when you are busy! Thank you for supporting "my" Rick! I sometimes worry that he comes off a little too soft when I write him, but if *you* get him, then I feel better. And wow, I am so grateful to you for re-reading early chapters and reporting back how much Grecia no longer resembles who she was! Yay! I was hoping that progression was going to get more and more stark, so thank you for being nice enough to research it and let me know that it is! Wow! I can't thank you enough for that! You always say something that no one else does, and that illustrates how wonderful you are at doing so! Thanks again!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: I thought you'd be all over the Rick/Gresh chapter about Shane!lol And you didn't disappoint in the slightest! Thank you for that! I loved the comparison you drew between what Lori and Carl are to Shane vs. what Daryl could possibly be to Grecia! Wow! That's getting into things pretty deep, and I love that you have the ability to do that! And so, how drunk are you after Chapter 37?lol And I love that 37 was a "giggly chapter" for you; I'm giggling envisioning you with the pillows pressed to you face!lol I realized while writing this that I must have some weird cow obsession myself…I swear to whatever powers that be that I did not incorporate a cow fixation into this story knowingly! Man…now I wish I could go back and change it! Although, Tig and his cows are pretty funny…Oh! And sorry to leave you hanging on "Three Princes," but thanks for reading it! That story got waaaaay out of hand…it has some good parts, but it also has a lot of parts that I really don't like and wish I'd never written…so, hence it sits, waiting for me to figure out how to fix it. And I'm really laughing also at how you're planning some reverse hunger strike for Grecia in my front yard…lol…oddly enough, it won't be the first time I've had people stomping around in front of my house carrying signs that something about "sticking it in your mouth"…bikers…lol Thanks again, and I hope you found something to giggle at in Chapter 38 as well!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Love it! You heard the "b-bump bump" at the end of Chapter 36! Great! Thanks for saying so! I love that you have reactions like that and then share them with me! You're so great to have around! And so you wanna see Merle putting up with Shane? Hmm…you've just given me another great idea for if I do a redux of this story where Grecia stays with Merle, because Shane was one of Grecia's choices of who to go to for protection, so that would set up some natural tension between Merle and Shane! Wow! RS, you're a genious! Thanks so much!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks for your faithfulness, AM! Gotta another chapter cooking for you!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Thank you for seeing, thinking about and listing how much Grecia has changed! I'm so glad you see it and that you approve! And I guess you must have loved her yelling at Rick about Shane, right?lol And damn it! I really did type "heresy"…fuck! Excuse me…but I get so frustrated with myself over things like that…thanks for catching it! I have to watch myself with brassiere/brazier all the time too! And wow, you're already thinking of Daryl and Grecia as the "new leaders of the group?" Cool! And "hillbilly ninja" still has me laughing!lol So happy to make you laugh with some cattle breeding, too! And I had you in mind when I wrote that last line of Carol's in Chapter 37! You're right, she'd never get to say anything cool like that in the show! And thanks for letting me know I'm not the only one with vagrant cadaver-grafts holding me together! Your surgeries sound so…traumatic, and not just because I'm as dental phobic as I am! But, I'm so glad that you fought through and are able to join us all here and be part of our story! You're one of the leaders of our "group" so much strength, love and support to you! Thanks again!_

_To CORBSXX: Damn girl! You've got books and papers and examinations breathing down your neck, and yet you find time to read and to review! Go you! I cannot even put into words how touched I am that you reviewed each chapter! You are such a kind hearted and considerate wonder! Thank you! And I'm so happy you find STD's so hilarious!lol You had to read through a lot of weirdness from the Clap, to food envy to cattle breeding…but thank you for doing it all and sharing such great insights along the way! Lots of luck to you with your exams and thanks again!_

_To KAY012JS: Good! Glad we got that whole "lost luster" thing cleared up, and thank you again for asking about that! And it's because of my fondness for Merle that I really don't want to bring him into this story anymore than what I have. I'd be far too tempted to shove Grecia back into his big strong arms…and then you'd all hate But…Merle could be getting his own Grecia story soon…just depends on what kind of time I find…if I didn't need to sleep, I'd be writing it now!lol And yes…while we're here in fanfic land, VERITASKYM deserted us to go and rub up on our men…at least, she was probably rubbing up on the one you two want…I'm bettin' mine had no choice but to stay true to Thanks again for reading, and you and best of luck to you and KYM with this world war in the underwear!lol _

_To KISSMEQUACK: Hello and welcome to our little group! It's always so very nice to hear from new people and I love that you're reviewing from an early chapter! I hope you continue to share your thoughts and opinions as you move along! I love readers who are tired of the trite female badasses, or the gorgeous female doctor that just can't help her attraction to the barefoot hillbilly. That means you're a thinker, and I love thinkers! And you said exactly what I was hoping someone would about how even though Grecia is a celebrity, she's still someone everyone can identify with! Wow! Thank you for seeing that! You're awesome! Thank you also for your support when it comes to negative reviews, and thank you for wanting to read something more sophisticated! _

_To AMBELEAMULLEN: So nice to hear from you! I am so excited that you were laughing in Chapter 37! I was so tired when I was writing it, so maybe that's why it was so funny?lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

_To THEDOGISGONE: Yay for laughing and smiling like an idiot!lol Thank you for sharing that! And thank you for sharing the bus story even more!lol Wow…"the power of Dixon!"lol I'm laughing too! And a big hug for you for saying "who doesn't like Merle?"lol As soon as I get time, you'll see some version of this story re-written where Grecia stays with Merle! I really do think I'm going to do it! Thanks again for reading and for reviewing, and being brave enough to show off your second language skills! If it helps at all, I do speak a decent amount of French, and I don't mind responding or getting reviews in French…but then, I have no idea what your first language is!lol Thanks again for sharing and for the wonderful story you had about my story!_

_To VERITASKYM: Wow! What can I say other than, WELCOME BACK and I HOPE YOU KEPT YOUR HANDS OUT OF ROOK'S PANTS!lol Thank you for telling me all about it! I've never met Norman, but I have met Rooker twice. The first time there was a lady with her little boy ahead of me in line, and when she got up to Michael, her little boy looked up at him and said, "My mom's got hair on her toes."lol Michael thought that was hilarious, was still laughing when I got up to him, so I very proudly announced to him that I didn't have hairy toes, and he cracked up again, eventually looking up at me kinda rough-like and saying, "so whatja want from me?" and the friend I was with rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, you shouldn't have asked her that…"lol Anyway…yeah, good times…so glad you got to meet him, he is really sweet and funny! And I love his voice! And his shoulders. And his arms. And his…okay, enough, right?lol Thank you for keeping up and reading even while you were in the throngs of Dixon-esque delights…without me!lol Glad to see you sharing in the peach tension and so happy to make you laugh with modern cattle breeding!lol And before I set out to write Daryl, I studied up on just about everything Norman had to say about him, so really, I'm not "GOOD," Norman's "GOOD!" But, I do thank you for saying so!:-) And I feel like such lame-ass, but I'm still putting those PM's together to get to you! I will soon, I promise! There's just not enough hours in the day, and nice weather wrecked any free time I thought I was going to have over the weekend…bikers…oy!lol But I'm bursting with ideas for the "date,"…and yes, by the way, I did send Rook down to the lobby, just to get him out of our room while I shaved my toes…you shoulda said "hi!"lol Thanks again for reading, reviewing and laughing! Love you bunches!_

_Okay…so, here it is 4:50am and I'm done…chapter up! I also updated the Photo Album once again for those of you follow that. Thanks again to all of you for reading and for commenting! I have more fun with you than I do with some of the people I end up around on weekends!lol So, thank you all for being so smart and so much fun, and all the very best to all of you on your Tuesday! - Grace _


	39. Gobsmacked

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 39 

"I am so sick, of goin' 'round in circles with you, every time I try to talk to you!" It hurt Daryl's left chest and his lung to yell like that a little, felt almost like he had a leak out the hole where the big fuckin' tube had been, but since he hadn't flown around the room backwards yet, landing like a limp balloon over a lamp shade, or some shit, he figured he was okay to keep on yellin'…and that was good…cuz he was plannin' on doin' just that! That dang girl 'a his wouldn't say the shit she was supposed to be sayin'…she just kept throwin' up road block after road block, threatin' tears, and then finally just up and tellin' him there weren't no way she could explain why it was she got so a'feared as she did from kissin' on his damn redneck neck because she plumb "didn't know why" herself. Bullshit! Daryl weren't havin' it, God damn it! They was gonna get through this, find the answer and walk off hand in God damn hand, whether she liked it or not!

But Grecia weren't cryin' no more, and she weren't tellin' him she "didn't know" anymore either…she was bowed up good…matchin' every little bit of spite Daryl was hurlin' her way, her anger up as far his. "Yeah? Well I am so sick of every time you try to talk to me about anything sex related, you always turn everything into something about your brother!" She hollered at him, stomped the floor and all, both little bony hands making little bony fists. "No! Merle didn't rape me! Yes! Merle had bigger arms and a bigger chest than you do! No! I never put my hands all over your brother's body like I do yours, but I bet if I did, he wouldn't have had half the issues with it that you do!" And she stopped a minute like she wanted that little barb to have a second to puncture through Daryl's skin…which it did, made him growl and push his own shoulders out like he meant to mess somethin' up, but he just stood there, and waited for her to go on, cuz he knowed she weren't done yet…she was savin' the best for last, and she really cranked back and let Daryl have it too. "And, no! Merle never kissed me! Okay? Happy? Apparently, that's genetic!"

"Son of a bitch!" That'n hit him even harder than the first one about how Merle woulda let her feel on him…but she was right, Merle probably woulda…the asshole always did think he was pretty! But why'd she have to go and start kickin' at how Daryl wouldn't kiss her? He was workin' on that, damn it! That was…it was…sacred! But it was also about to be broadcast loudly enough for anyone in the house to hear it, and he couldn't stop himself from lettin' loose with it. "The only God damn reason I ain't kissin' on you all the time is cuz I don't know fuckin' how to do it! There! You happy?" And he felt good sorta shovin' her own words back at her, but just like Grecia, Daryl weren't done…he'd saved some 'a his best for last too. "Shit girl, the only women what I been kissin' on in my life was nothin' but a bunch 'a no good white trash ho's what I weren't doin' nothin' more than gettin' my rocks off with, and God damn me if'n I didn't want to treat you the same as what I done treated them!"

Grecia's jaw dropped open a moment and her pale blue eyes went from tiny little angry slits to large, ovals of surprise…and Daryl chuckled to himself…yeah, he'd won that one, God damn it! But not for long…Grecia tucked away that surprise and climbed right back on her war horse and popped them fangs out at him again. "All this time you've been making me believe that if I ate something, then you'd kiss me? And now you tell me you don't know how?" She wasn't exactly yelling, not yet…but she would be, it was just one 'a them slow builds…dramatic shit…his girl was crazy enough to dig that kinda stuff…and finally that rollercoaster reached the top of the hill and started its downwards decent, Grecia's face going red and her pale blue eyes disappearing into the tiny, angry slits again. "Then you were never going to kiss me at all, were you? How in hell could you if you 'don't know how?'" And she'd yelled that louder that what her vocal chords could really allow, made her sorta squeak the last word at him.

But Daryl was even more pissed now that his honor or his commitment to his word had been called into question…a Dixon's word was everything, damn it! Hadn't she learned nothin' from his brother? "Like you was ever gonna eat!" He roared back so loud that he had to bring his left arm down over where the sutures in his chest were just to make sure they'd hold. "Good Lord! I ain't never knowed 'a nobody what could knock down walkers, in the dark, with a dad blame ax, but shit themselves if'n someone pointed a corn dodger at 'em!"

And then Grecia shook herself good, her shoulders jumpin' up around her neck and she made a sound like water on a hot radiator. "The only reason I don't eat is because eating, or not eating, is the only kind of control I've ever had in my own damn life!" She informed him as flatly and impolitely as she could, her index finger poking the air with each word she said. "I can't make anyone like me! I can't stop myself from aging right out of my career! I can't even figure out why the hell I feel like I want to have sex with you when I hate…HATE…sex….but I sure as shit can control what I do, or don't, put in my mouth, and what I weigh as a result!"

"Fuckin' hell, woman!" Daryl felt suddenly exhausted, like he'd been chasing after something what finally give itself up, but that didn't mean he was switchin' off any. Now he was pissed that dang girl 'a his couldn't justa told him that a half hour ago, instead of avoidin' it like she was. "You even realize what all you just said? That's all I was tryin' to get to wichya in the first place! But no! You gotta go and drag us both into this yellin', screamin', hollerin' shit fit!" _Huh…wait_…she say somethin' about sex in there somewhere, too? But it was too late to back track now, Grecia was swelling like a wave headed into shore.

"Don't you blame me for this!" She yelled, finger still pointing at him and her face all twisted up somethin' nasty…and she musta been really ticked now too, cuz she raised one foot up offa the ground and climbed up on the bed, bounce steppin' her way over to him across the mattress where she had the advantage of height, no matter that it was artificial. But she took advantage of it, leaned over top of Daryl and commenced layin' into him again. "I've put up with so much shit that comes with being in love with you! And I'd like to see anyone else stick around through what I've stuck around through," and she stopped, raised her head, looked all around the room for a minute, had Daryl kinda curious, but in no time, there she was lookin' down on him and comin' for him again. "Oh! That's right! The world is full of walking dead people and I am the ONLY girl that ever wanted anything to do with your sorry hide!"

And Daryl just growled real deep in his throat, no woman ever bowed up to him like that before…no woman ever pointed herself out as bein' the only one what was ever sweet on him…and the part that pissed him off the most about it was…was…that it were true! But there was whole helluva lotta truth out there what Grecia conveniently left buried at the moment…but Daryl had his shovel now, damn it! And enough of this shit with her havin' the high ground…Daryl up and climbed onto the bed too, standin' there now, with Grecia, on the bed, taking back the two inches what he hand on her naturally…both of them sorta bouncing up and down with the motion of the mattress, givin' this showdown a cartoonish feel that was only further pissing him off. But he come up close to her and pointed his own finger back at her. "So you's the only one what's been puttin' up with all the shit what's come outta the two 'a us bein' in love with each other? Is that right? You willingly fuck my brother for weeks…months maybe…but let me go on thinkin' I been brought up by a pervert rapist, and never tell me no different?"

"I did tell you!" Grecia shot back, voice low and forced through clenched teeth, eyes bulging out at him this time, standin' so stiff it actually made the bed wobble and one more time it looked they were in fuckin' row boat. "And I already told you to quit bringing Merle into this! But no…you're always going to go running back to him, aren't you?"

"Well damn, honey! That'n stung a little bit! But I guess that's cuz you know I's right, ain't it?" Daryl gritted back, voice coming from the pit of his stomach, the bed really in motion now, up and down, up and down…it were like fightin' on pogo sticks…this was stupid…who fought while standin' on a God damn bed? But Daryl weren't about to stop…hell no! "But it ain't me you gotta worry about runnin' back to him, cuz I ain't the one what fucked him!" He saw Grecia jolt a little, and honestly, so did Daryl…he'd known he weren't over that whole deal with Grecia and Merle in them woods in the Atlanta camp that night, but he hadn't figured he truly possessed some jealous feelings on it all as well…but he did…and they were all comin' out now…fueling the fire. "You're so terrified of anything sex-like, but you fuck my brother? You ever even once consider fuckin' me? Or you just HATE that idea too much?"

This was normally where she'd start to cry…Daryl waited for it to happen…she was quiet enough…breathin' hard, and shakin' so much the bed was like one 'a them vibratin' kinds in a cheap motel…but Grecia didn't cry. She raised that redhead 'a hers like a God damn hydra and let loose with more than Daryl woulda bet on. "Until your brother ran off, it was like you weren't even in that camp; you were tucked so tightly under his wing that you may as well of not existed! So how the hell could I have noticed you enough to even consider going to you with the deal I took to Merle?" She ground out, but then stopped a second, took some sort of weird breath that rattled a little in her throat…tears…they had to be comin'…tears were her thing…Daryl waited, but no…not yet. Grecia just pursed her lovely lips and steadied up on the sponginess of the mattress they stood on, her voice a dull shout now. "And with regard to fucking you, yeah; I have considered it! I consider it all the time now! I really do want you like that! But I can't get to it because of how ugly I feel when all my clothes come off! It's got nothing to do with your brother! It's all because of what a terrible, selfish bitch I've always been, and how everyone has always hated me because of it! I HATE sex because I know I don't deserve anyone who wants to be that close to me, and I'm not good enough for anyone else to be that close to!"

Whoa…that was both 'a the things what Daryl'd been huntin' when he'd first tried to talk to her…why she wouldn't eat nothin' and what the hell was all the panic when she got turned on…damn…it was out there now…all the shit what never made it to an episode of her show on the TV…she'd just gutted herself and let all her vitals pour out onto his boots. The air in the room was changin', remindin' him of how the head on a beer slowly popped and fizzed its way flat…even the bed stopped bouncing, neither one of them bobbing up and down as they yelled and hollered anymore…she'd said all she could say now…she'd said everything Daryl wanted to know…he'd even kicked in why he wouldn't kiss her…they were good now…sorta…so, he really shoulda just let things be still, let 'em rest, let 'em settle like the head on a draft beer…but…damn his fightin' side, but Daryl just couldn't do it…maybe it was how she'd pointed out that he'd been kinda pip-squeaky as long as his brother was around…cuz again, that were true…and the truth fuckin' hurt!

Daryl cocked his head, good and in touch with his backwoods, redneck pride. "You forgot 'stupid,'"

Grecia looked kinda dragged out, didn't really wanna fight with him, or no one else, no more. She squinted up at him. "What?"

But Daryl held firm to being an asshole…he just couldn't help it for some reason. "You said you was a 'terrible, selfish bitch'…" he paused, really wanted to wind up this punch. "You forgot 'stupid!'"

He swore he watched Grecia's pale blue eyes turn red-orange with flame…and then the bed was all kinds 'a shaking, and his cheek felt like some 'a that fire from her crazy lookin' eyes had been laid to it…only that weren't no fire…that dang girl 'a his had hauled off and slapped him! She fuckin' slapped him! On the fuckin' cheek!

And Daryl saw red…sheer red…nothing but red while his skin split open and some kinda beast rose from what of it fell like a crisp husk around his feet, the bed shakin' like an earthquake beneath both their feet, and he looked right at that dang girl 'a his…he was gonna…he was gonna…he didn't even know…but he grabbed her head with both 'a his hands, good and tight, the bed trying to bounce her up away from him, but Daryl just lunged forward and…kissed her…right on the mouth…sorta…but with the bed whippin' them both around, it was more like right on the teeth…but he kissed her, damn it…kissed her hard, turned her head where he wanted it and moved them both around until their lips met full on, something new burning through him when they did, no less pungent than his initial anger, but every bit as wild…damn…he loved that dang girl…what the hell were they fightin' for? This was a helluva lot better!

"Ow!" Grecia spat out against his mouth and twisted away from him, still scowling and her hand flying to her own mouth…Daryl about that time registering something coppery tasting on his tongue…and sure enough, when he looked up…there was blood comin' from a little split down the center of Grecia's lower lip. _Fuck_! She just stood there staring at him, not angry as much as she just couldn't believe how fucking stupid he was…and he was…he really really was! _Way to finally kiss her, jackass…bust her lip up_! "What the hell was that?" She growled at him, well, it kinda sounded like a growl with her hand pushing at her lip, and she was a little mad…and a lot shocked. "My mouth was open!"

"I…" but that's all Daryl had…he felt so poorly about what he'd done now…hadn't known really he was gonna do it; but it was like he was fishin' it out through anger…letting his anger push him into that blindness that kissing her took…Carol said to _feel_ and not _think_…Daryl'd found some round about, fucked up way 'a doing that, but that's what he'd done…realizing now that he'd wanted to kiss her…he'd wanted to kiss her so bad cuz 'a what she'd finally up and told him about why she didn't never eat nothin', and why she hated sex…and all the rest of everything…he'd just got to feelin' so…so in love with her now that he understood all 'a what she was about…but his feelings all come out backwards and ended with her gettin' a bloody lip. "Let me see," he sighed, and tried to pull her hand away from her mouth, but Grecia resisted, still sneering at him. "I'm sorry, okay? It was the bed, movin' all like it was…I didn't mean to—"

But he never got to finish his apology, Grecia suddenly hoisting her arms around his neck and crushing her lips to his, blood and all, and kissing on him the way he'd meant to do to her, her upper lip between both of his as she sucked at his lower lip, not objecting when Daryl's hand returned to cup the back of her head and bring them even closer, letting the friction build to something that tingled across the parts of their skin that weren't even touching, felt some part of himself caving hungrily in, his mouth just somehow knowing it was time to open up just a little against hers, Grecia following and mimicking his every move, her body entirely plastered to his now, Daryl feeling lost in her even before the tip of his tongue slipped passed her lips, into the honey of her mouth, her own tongue touching to it then offering its submissiveness, and his arm slid around her back and drew their bodies even more together with a hearty groan that he wasn't sure was his own, or Grecia's.

They didn't come apart, they just stayed that way, mouths fused, tongues pulling away at just the right moment to make the other demand more, and the bed was moving again, Daryl falling slowly forward, Grecia falling slowly backwards as they eased down to their knees, clasped together like what Daryl kept trying to picture them as, but could never really see. Her lip was still bleeding, not a lot, but he could still feel the tiny, raw slit in it, but if it was bothering Grecia at all, she weren't showing it, just kept kissing him and kissing him, some rhythm developing between them of their mouths closing and opening, but never coming apart…and it lasted for what felt like forever, but also not long enough.

Daryl nearly had her all the way laid down on her back, him over her, his body awake and alive in a way that definitely was not only about his big dick, though that was throbbing to life between them…and Grecia knew it, hooked one of her legs up around his hip so she could feel it even more, and so that Daryl could feel…damn…he was between her legs…and it was making his head spin…like he was here, doing this with her, but he was also just some ecstatic mist hanging outside of his own aroused body. That ain't never happened before up against that cinder block wall!

"I love you," Grecia's words were whispered right against his mouth, her arms still locked around his neck as she arched her back beneath him, shoving her chest into his, flattening her perfect tits against him and making him so weak…but so strong. "I love you," she repeated to him, then pulled away just a little bit and smiled up at him dreamily. "Even if this is as normal as you'll ever get."

Daryl realized now that they'd parted to take a much needed breath, drew in his own and turned the corner of his mouth up into a crooked grin. "It is, girl. It is!" He promised her, and was just about to dive back into her for another kiss…that he'd just figured out his way through from start to finish…when footsteps come runnin' up the stairs, and down the little bit of hall, turning into the open doorway of the room what had been Daryl's until he healed up.

"Oh!" Carol shrieked, the sound muffled by the hand that she'd whipped over her mouth, going back around the corner of the doorway even faster than what she'd rounded it, and she stayed right out there in the hall now. "Y'all been yelling and screaming for a solid twenty-six minutes, so I come up to check on you…and you're…" Carol sighed…and it was funny for some reason, both Daryl and Grecia trying hard not to laugh now, but it wasn't easy, and maybe 'Mama Dixon' could hear them 'a snickerin' cuz she just sighed again, gettin' a little swagger in her voice now meant to put her simpleton boy and his girl in their places. "Supper's on too," Carol informed them from out there in the hall, sounding just a tiny bit scoldin', but not like she was really mad. "But if y'all aren't comin' down to it…then, for the love of God, close this damn door!"

_Author's Note:__ Okay, I hate to do this AGAIN, but this will be short! A thunderstorm knocked out power here around 6pm ish, and it didn't come back on until after 3am…so I just got this chapter finished! It's 5:13am right now…so yeah…I will be catching up with all you wonderful folks who left me those beautiful 8 reviews when I post the next chapter! Thanks again for reading and for reviewing! This chapter is a personal favorite of mine, so I hope you all enjoyed it too! Thanks again so very much, and may (electric) power be with you! - Grace _


	40. Anticlimactic

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains mild sexual situations._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,579_

Chapter 40

"So you think Hershel will let you go today?" The sun wasn't quite up yet, but Grecia and Daryl were; too much excited happiness pulsating inside of them to let them sleep all through the night, Grecia's thoughts purely of her man, everything that was Shane or Lori banished from her mind. Grecia and Daryl just lay in the bed together as the gray-blue of twilight edged closer to being the bright yellow-pink of day break, Grecia watching those colors collide and wash over the skin wrapped around Daryl's strong arms like some watercolor tattoo, jewel tones giving way to pastels through the sheer curtains on the window opposite the bed.

They faced one another, arms tangled between them, hands clasped, fingers interlaced, bodies close, Daryl's leg jumping now and then against hers like he really wanted to just lay it over her hip and really make them close…but Grecia understood why he refrained…as much as she wouldn't have minded at all if he'd done it. She wanted him, her body reacting to his in ways that it had never reacted to any other man before, and for the first time Grecia was so aware of all the ways her body was made to accept a man's. She felt a rush of heat deep inside her that burned pleasantly between her thighs, some kind of thrumming ache that wasn't going to be quelled by anything less than the big, huge, hard, thick cock that she wanted…really really wanted…wanted to feel her and Daryl locked up tight together as one body, one thing, one strength.

It came close to being last night…once Daryl started kissing her, he didn't stop, and she didn't ask him to, once the anger and surprise had burned off…and the blood had mostly stopped…but they'd just kept going with it, Daryl getting more and more confident in his abilities and Grecia learning to just let go of all the things that used to make her cringe about a man crushing her body to his and thrusting his tongue through her lips…Daryl loved her, he thought she was good enough to want to be close to her like that, the same as she did him…and it didn't matter what anybody else thought. Only they mattered…them, and Grecia's food issues.

Carol's interruption about dinner being ready bringing eating front and center again…and both she and Daryl coming to the decision that until she was feeling in control of herself and her life enough to be able to eat something, that maybe they should hold off on sex…neither of them wanted to rush it, and until Grecia was feeling comfortable in her own skin, she "didn't need Daryl climbin' into it with her," as he'd put it. Daryl was right…Daryl usually was…whether they were out in 'the pit' or not.

Daryl lay across from her now, an entire night's worth of kissing under his belt…well, not really kissing him under his belt, but yeah, Grecia was wanting to do that too…a lot of the things she HATED just didn't feel that way with Daryl anymore. But Daryl was good with kissing her now, maybe not expert, but he'd pushed through his fear enough to at least be confident about it, and Grecia was loving it! Wasn't like she could compare him to anyone else who had ever kissed her that had kissed well, Grecia didn't recognize kisses as "good" or "great" or whatever the way other women did…she just hated all of it. But she liked kissing Daryl…knew she was going to even before she did…so figuring out how it was done with him all last night had been one of the most intimate and best moments of her life. It was far too good to leave behind…and Grecia was so hopeful that Daryl would be cleared for duty this morning, but the way he was shaking his head at her on the pillow they shared wasn't boding well.

"I'm sure Hershel'll say I coulda…I don't know, pulled somethin' with all the yellin' last night." Daryl sighed, growled a little bit too, but his eyes caught hers, his hand moving behind her head to stroke her hair and pull her close, touching his lips to hers in a just slow enough, but quick little peck that he'd perfected somewhere in the darkness of the previous night, and Grecia could already feel that it would become their "hello/goodbye" kiss when they were around everyone else…and she smiled inwardly as Daryl went on. "I feel good though, I'm ready to go. Ain't no need for me layin' around here like a damn invalid."

"Well, if he says 'no,' then you should probably listen. I miss you out there, but I also don't want anything bad to happen to you," Grecia sighed back, feeling a little down at the prospect of having to leave him again, but knowing it was for the best, looking into his steely blue eyes and feeling her heart start to swell with a little bit of love-bound sadness. "It's going to really tear through me if anything ever did."

But Daryl's face cranked into that backwoods, no-nonsense scowl that Grecia never expected to be laying across from and feeling okay with. "Aw, c'mon girl, don't go getting' all worried for me 'less I give you a reason to."

"A tube hanging out of your chest isn't a reason to?" She laughed, mostly at how quickly Daryl forgot about anything that could have killed him…but then, that was part of what made him Daryl.

He cringed, snarled a little. "Quit talkin' about my tube!" And Grecia was trying not to laugh, she knew how much he didn't like that extra appendage he'd had, but it was sort of funny to see Daryl Dixon creeped out by something. But he wasn't giving her the chance to get more into the whole 'tube' issue, his hand moving down her neck and then tipping her chin upwards, his eyes on the little split dead center of her lower lip. "That hurtin' you any?"

Grecia shrugged, brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek, letting him know she understood he didn't mean to do that to her. "Some lip balm and I'll be fine."

But Daryl was less forgiving of himself. "Still can't believe I—"

Grecia laid her finger softly against his lips, Daryl stopping more out of the novelty of a woman doing that to him more than she knew it was any compliance on his part. "Hey, when Daryl Dixon kisses you, I think you're supposed to bleed."

Daryl's eyes narrowed, but in a good way, a chuckle being suppressed, wanting to wear what she'd said a little tougher that he'd have been able to if he'd smiled, giving her some new "damn right" look that instead made Grecia herself start to laugh quietly…but not for long, Daryl kissing the finger that still rested on his lips, letting his mouth envelop it, Grecia unable to help the soft moan that escaped her when his tongue teased across her fingertip, then Daryl groaning deeply, leaving her finger in favor of her mouth again, pulling her close, but not truly satisfied until he was above her, his arms under her, his strong body crushing her between the mattress and him as he kissed her, the prickly hairs of his goatee and mustache bristling against her skin like tiny, dull needles, mimicking the rough thing that he was, his tongue twisting around hers, drawing it into his mouth where he sucked at it with an eagerness that couldn't be satisfied by only a kiss…it was wonderful, her own body conforming around his, something hot and wanton rolling through her and then centering in her groin, which she was pushing up into his…and that was too much…both of them realizing it at the same time and breaking the kiss.

"Damn, I wish you'd just eat somethin'!" Daryl sort of growled as he rolled off of her, Grecia trying to catch her breath the same as he was, but she heard him kind of laughing as he did and she couldn't help but do the same.

"I don't really want to wait to get that figured out," she said and for a moment Daryl flipped his head towards her with an anxious look, but he soon relaxed it, his better sense once again catching up with the part of him that wanted what it wanted. Again Grecia smiled. "But thank you for making me."

"Well," he sighed and slung his arm across her stomach, searching out her hand and once more clasping it in his when he found it. "Way I figure it, if you don't want this to go off the way it always has for you in the past, then we gotta start with you and food." He stared up at the ceiling, gave her hand a squeeze. "Lord knows I don't wanna be just one more son of a bitch what you couldn't feel good about bein' with."

"Stop," Grecia replied, not at all liking how Daryl was somehow putting himself in the same class of men she'd been with before, and that he didn't want to be meant even more to her. "This, what I have with you, is already a lot different from anything I've ever known before," she told him…and as she said the words, there was something starting to weigh heavy on her that she began to think might need to be talked about…but she wasn't sure…it wasn't anything important, like why it was that she hated sex or anything…but then, maybe it was?

Whatever the degree of importance it held, she didn't feel exactly good about not making Daryl aware of it before they did go all the way…that just didn't seem fair…he deserved to know what he was up against, so to speak. But…telling him could also have some drawbacks too…she didn't want to sound like she was…_expecting_ anything stellar out of him…Daryl wasn't real experienced himself when it came to sleeping with someone he was also in love with…but it was because Grecia did love him that she began to feel like she owed him this bit of information. She took a deep breath, tried to remain relaxed, but could feel that she wasn't exactly doing that, Daryl looking over at her now as he felt the tension rising in her body.

"You alright?" He asked, looking concerned that she was relapsing into what they'd talked about last night.

"Yeah," Grecia answered, nodding a little too much. "It's not _that_…it's just…I feel like I should tell you…that…"

"Tell me what?" Now Daryl was getting tense, she could see a thousand thoughts crossing his mind when she looked in his eyes. "Them meds my brother give you didn't work?"

"Daryl!" Grecia groaned; that having broken some of the tension for her…_ugh, was he ever going to stop thinking about her and Merle_? "No! I mean, yes! They did…but, no, it's not that!" She was all flustered now, trying to gear down a little, but it wasn't going too smoothly and she ended up looking him right in the eye and blurting out, "I've never had an orgasm!"

Daryl's brow creased and he sort of lurched backwards like he just couldn't believe it. "What?" He didn't laugh…but he was clearly thinking she was joking with him, but Grecia shook her head. "Really? Never?"

"Never," Grecia replied, and then sighed, anticipating his next question. "Not even with your brother, so don't ask."

"I weren't goin' to!" Daryl was all kinds of defensive, but he was finally, maybe getting that "never" really did mean "never." He sat up and looked down at her, like it made better sense to him if he was taller than she was or something. "How does that not…happen?"

For some reason, maybe it was the perplexed look that softened his otherwise sharp features, but Grecia started to laugh now. "I have a better question…how _does_ it happen?"

"Damn!" Daryl sighed, the word turning guttural as it ended and his muscled arms flexed as it did, and Grecia started to get a little worried again.

"Look, I just thought you should know, okay?" She began to try and explain, hoping to keep what had been an otherwise beautiful night and morning from turning sour…things were going to get sour enough as soon as Rick gave her the go ahead on her Shane assignment. But Grecia wasn't thinking about any of that this morning, she just looked at Daryl. "It's not a big deal. I mean, I obviously don't know what I'm missing, so—"

"I'm gonna be your first!" Daryl all of a sudden turned to her and blurted out much the same way she had about…the thing she'd never had. Only Daryl was grinning proudly from ear to ear.

"My first?" Grecia asked, thinking that he couldn't have thought she was a virgin, not with what they'd talked about last night. "My first what?"

But Daryl only tilted his head down at her with a quick raise of his eyebrows…that brought back that rush of warmth that had never quite gone away deep inside her…oh…her _first_…she understood now…but she didn't answer, was too consumed with the thought of it to answer…even if Grecia wasn't even sure what it was she was feeling or envisioning when it came to Daryl being her "first"…but it felt good! Real good! To both of them, apparently, because Daryl gave her a leering smile and growled, "I'm likin' this!" Then leaned down to her, kissing her again, like he was just going for the "hello/goodbye" public kiss, only right as he pulled away from her, he slipped his strong arm under her back and pulled her more into his body, against his chest, with a jerk, and deepened the kiss, his tongue aggressively taking hers over, rubbing against it as though there was some purpose to it, Grecia feeling weak kneed even though she was laying down, felt near to passing out by the time Daryl relinquished his hold on her, sitting up to take a breath, looking sort of…primed. "Eat somethin', damn it!" He ground out again, "I don't even care what…get my boot you want to, I'm good with it!" he smiled and chortled low in his throat, the husky sound making Grecia blush...yeah…whatever Daryl being her "first" entailed, she was all for it!

"Muck encrusted boot leather…yum! I'm sure that gives you kiss-ably fresh breath!" Grecia smiled back at him, still in his arms, but trying not to seem too impressed. They needed to start backing off of this now. Morning had arrived officially, the room brighter and sounds of wakefulness echoing in the house, cast iron skillets and pots and pans being set onto the stove top downstairs, almost like letting Grecia know that breakfast would be ready in not too long…she could eat then…but…then she'd have to go on patrol, with or without Daryl…unfortunately, most likely without…so, if she ate something now, it wasn't like "first" could come first. And she couldn't keep winding Daryl up like he was getting and then run out on him…that wasn't fair…to either of them.

Damn it, she didn't want to go out into 'the pit' today…and it was the first time she'd felt that way in weeks! But she had to…and they both knew it…Daryl picking up on the sounds in the house as well, footsteps outside in the hall as Lori, Beth and Maggie made their way downstairs. Grecia looked up at her man and him down at her, both of them just shaking their heads as they acknowledged the sounds around them, Daryl letting her go slowly, but kissed her one more time, the quick, little "hello/goodbye" in public kiss, but Grecia smiled all the same.

"Hey, don't feel like I'm rushin' you on the eatin' thing," Daryl told her as Grecia sat the rest of the way up, figuring on getting up, starting her day, finding out who it was she'd be with in 'the pit' today, hoping it would be Rick again so she could try to work on him a little more with this Shane thing, but Daryl's words stopped her and she turned towards him to listen. "I know I got on your ass a lot about it before, but that was cuz I used to couldn't understand it…but I do now, alright?"

And just like that tears started to glitter in Grecia's eyes…but she refused to let them fall…but Daryl understood! No one ever had understood her reasons for why she didn't eat…but Daryl did! _Oh God_! She wanted to jump up and down on the bed and scream to what was left of the world how much she loved him…but after last night's battle royal on the bed, everyone else in the house had probably had enough of that sort of thing. So Grecia just smiled with every tooth at her man, holding back happy tears. "I really am sorry I slapped you last night!"

Daryl rubbed at the slightly red mark she'd left along his stubbled jaw then grunted a laugh. "No you're not."

Grecia now caught between tears and laughing herself let out some kind of weird squeak that made them both laugh. "No," she agreed, "you're right, I'm not."

Daryl'd been about to say something, had put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him a little bit when there were heavier footsteps than one of the women of the house approaching the room they were in, and both of them looked towards their closed door. A few more minutes of fooling around would have been really nice, but the knocking on the door was a reminder that as part of the Defense Force, duty was always about to call. They each let out a begrudging sigh, but willingly heeded the call that had come upon them.

"We're up, c'mon in." Daryl yelled towards the door, but he didn't shrink away from Grecia, sat there near the edge of the bed with her, his muscle heavy arm loosely around her like he wanted whoever was about to come in to see that their fight was over, that all was good…that Grecia belonged to him…and Grecia smiled again, feeling like she should go and carve their initials into the first tree she came to in 'the pit' on patrol today.

The door opened, Rick stepping slowly in, kind of surveying everything first as if he wasn't sure what it was he'd find on the other side of that door he'd been knocking on, all the ruckus coming from this room last night clearly still on his mind. And it had him acting so totally like a cop again; even Daryl had picked up on it, a smirk appearing on his face and he sort of nudged Grecia in the shoulder, letting her know to just play along. But with what, she wondered…not that she wouldn't. Rick finally turned his head their way, and his cop instincts took his eyes right to the split in Grecia's lip, then to the little bit of red, finger shaped marks on Daryl's jaw…Daryl kind of laughing and Rick looking more and more cop at every turn.

Daryl looked up at Rick and kinda bobbed his head up at him as he also slung his arm more around Grecia. "Damn…no one here called for no po-po…" Daryl said to Rick, his backwoods accent thickening up and the smirk on his face getting deeper. "Musta been the nosey ass neighbors what called 911 on us last night!"

"Daryl," Rick sighed and shook his head, trying to look like he wasn't handling a domestic call…but Rick never really could stop being a cop…not a bad thing, really…but…well, no, Grecia wasn't getting into it. Besides, she was kind of into whatever it was Daryl was doing, trying not to laugh as she waited for what he'd say next.

"But there ain't no trouble here, officer." Daryl looked away from Rick and down at Grecia, his voice full of pretended warning. "Ain't that right, honey?"

And then Grecia was laughing, so was Daryl…Rick wasn't so amused though; he seemed pensive, but no longer about the situation between Grecia and Daryl. It was something else; he just sighed again and shook his head at them as he gave Daryl a weak smile. "Well, I gotta hand it to you, you know your lines." He half groaned, but Rick was shaking off his nerves some now, letting his usual calm, quiet nature come through, apparently satisfied that despite all of the yelling and screaming from inside this room the night before, that there really wasn't anything wrong after all. "Sorry if I took that kinda approach; can't help it, I guess."

"S'alright," Daryl drawled back, rubbed Grecia's shoulder a little. "Me neither." He smirked at Rick again, and one more time Rick just shook his head, but Daryl moved on, fun had and back to business. "Whatja needin'?"

"Well," Rick reached behind him and pulled the chair that was at the vanity set over and took a seat, his serene, green eyes falling on Grecia a moment…wow…had Rick come up here to…had he decided that…but before Grecia could even speculate in a full sentence, Rick gave both her and Daryl a serious look. "I wanted to talk to you both about putting Grecia on a…special project."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all for reading and for the 14 reviews tonight! I am so excited about those 12 reviews, because I really do love Chapter 39! Thank you all for loving it with me! And I couldn't have written Chapter 39 without all of you, so thank you for giving me what is probably my personal favorite chapter so far!_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to RAT for selecting this story as one of her favorites! It's always so wonderful to meet new people, so please feel free to get involved wherever you like!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Your "Dixon Dictionary" still has me laughing! And okay, no more "insemination rods," I promise!lol And you are so right about how Grecia's reasons for not eating being tied into sex, and both of them due to body image. That's why I keep pairing eating/sex with her, because they are related, and I don't think that at this point in the story she's really connected them yet; that's not something I see her as being ready to do just yet…there's a lot Grecia doesn't know about herself still. But you are spot on with everything you said about food issues. And your analysis of Daryl is exactly what I wanted readers to see! His life hasn't been all that great, or "normal," but he's had a much more grounded and practical kind of existence than what Grecia has, so for him being direct comes naturally, he can't help it, in fact. But the world Grecia came from was all about making something look a certain way, regardless if it truly did or not…so direct isn't her thing. Wow! I just love reading that kind of stuff in a review and being able to respond like that! I hate to think where'd I be without the cerebral workout out you give me each chapter! Thanks so much!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Merci beaucoup de me donner un peu de francais de travailler 'a travers dans vos commentaires! C'est une merveilleuse idee! Hockey sur glace saison est Octobre 'a Avril debut, et je l'habitude d'oublier mon français pendant l'ete, mais pas maintenant! Et s'il vous plait, me fatiguez avec les analystes de long! J'aime la facon dont bien pense qu'ils sont et comment ils representent precisement ce que j'ai reussi 'a transmettre! Vous aidez 'a bien des egards et je suis reconnaissant pour chacun d'eux, et vous surtout! And I loved what you said about Daryl's self-value and his not understanding why Grecia wants to touch him, and how that matches up to his kissing anxieties! Perfect! You truly get Daryl! And I'm glad I'm accurately describing what having a food issue is like, so thank you for letting me know! I'm so excited that you loved chapter 39! I love that you laughed at Carol, and the comparison you made between the kiss and the blood and deflowering…wow! That is…so beautiful! I'm astounded that you saw that in something like a split lip! Wow! And you are right, there is more than control to Grecia's food issues, and we'll get there eventually, as soon as Grecia does. Thanks again for such incredible reviews! Vos commentaires sont le meilleur parti de chacun d'eux! Je vous ai dit en francais afin que personne d'autre est devenu jaloux!lol Thanks again, ever so much!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: I just love it every time you laugh at something! Thanks for always sharing that with me! You have such a wonderful sense of humor and it really comes through in your reviews! And interesting point you made about reality TV couples! Yeah, I was thinking along the same lines when I wrote Grecia! And you're the only one to notice that Carol said "damn!" And you got as "offended" as I'd hoped you would too! Fantastic! Thanks so much for always sharing exactly the thing I was hoping someone would!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks for holding steady A.M.! Hope you keep loving it!_

_To VERITASKYM: Before I forget, I sent you a PM on Wednesday full of "date" info…I had Merle-man hand carry it and put it in your box…and then he walked around all smug for the rest of the night talking about how he'd "been in your box."lol He hates me…he really really does!lol I might have to move back with Rooker again!lol You've got it so easy with Dry Wall, you really do! (By the way, my Auto Correct called "Daryl" "Dry Wall" all the way through the PM I sent you and I just let do It also wants to change "Rooker" into "Rookie" or my personal favorite, "Corker."lol) Anyway…I can't imagine why, after a weekend of molesting Mr. Reedus, you were anxious for Grecia to kiss Daryl's And you can't see Merle being openly flattered by a woman wanting to touch him? Really? You got Rooker to call you "sugartits!" Come on!lol But I'm so glad you liked the kiss and the fight! You really do get the Dixon groove thing, and that's why you're one of my favorite readers! Thanks again!_

_To CORBSXX: So glad you liked the last two chapters, but I'm really happy you called Chapter 39 "fantabulous!" Yay! Hope the exams are going well and thanks for finding time to read and review!_

_To NOREEY: Thank you so much for always telling me what makes you laugh! And yeah, Daryl freaks out over little things like being touched or kissed…that's why he's so much fun to write! Thank you for reading and letting me know how much you're laughing at how quirky Daryl is!_

_To AMSTY: Cool! You like Daryl jumping on beds?lol Thanks for letting me know you were liking the whole bed thing! I wanted that fight to get to the point, but be sort of ridiculous as it did. Thanks for letting me know it did both!_

_To RAT: Thanks so much for reading! Much appreciated and welcome to our fold!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: First off, how are you feeling? It's so good to see you back! And thank you for getting how "that" works for Daryl and Grecia! That's their "normal!" Thanks again and hope you're doing well!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: And yes, I did include the Shane/Lori subplot…and I'm sure you hate Lori, too, so I apologize right now for including And thank you for laughing at my constant beef breeding book references! I'm so glad that makes you laugh! And yay for chapter 39 being one of your favorites! Daryl does know what to say, he's got a lot of leadership qualities that are yet to be tapped into, and so I'm trying to tap into them here and there. So happy to hear you were laughing all through the fight too! I wanted everyone to be, so thanks for letting me know you did! And yeah…you lock them in a closet, that's what will happen!lol And am I going to have to write you into this story as 'Mama Dixon's' long lost daughter?lol Really, I am always so excited about my Carol when I read your reviews! I'm so happy that you see her the way I do! And don't worry about the language!lol I mean, I'm married to and live "with" bikers…it bad language offended me, I'd have died of shame by now!lol And I just cannot imagine going through surgeries like the ones you have…that would have kicked my ass!lol And I hope you put stock in all the things I said to you, because I did mean them…so hold onto that Southern accent! Thanks again for everything!_

_To KAY012JS: Wow, okay, I love that you're bringing a different perspective into this than everyone else is! You're right, Daryl is getting his end of things figured out a lot faster than Grecia is, but if you read BEINGLOLASTAR's review for chapter 39, and what I wrote back to her, I think that illustrates why. Daryl is much more direct and faces things head on…Grecia doesn't. Daryl always fought things, Grecia always ran away from them. She's getting better at fighting now, but she's not there yet…but she will be. I'm curious, what would you like to see Grecia do, or change the most? I ask because you're the best out of everyone when it comes to holding me accountable. I know where I'm taking Grecia and how she'll get there…but what is it that she hasn't done for you yet? Thanks for reading and for your ever critical and wonderful eye!_

_To ARTIFICIAL HERO: Wow! Thanks for reading and reviewing on your phone! That would drive me crazy! I'm so happy that you've been keeping up with this story the way that you have, inspite of a demanding and ever changing work schedule! Faithful readers like you always make me want to do better, so thank you for the motivation you give me!_

_In closing, I just want to thank you all again for your patience with waiting for me to get to the AN! I do hate not having time or stamina enough to write you all! I do look forward to doing it! And, I updated the Photo Album again, incase any of you are wondering just what a "corn dodger" Thanks again for reading and for all the wonderful reviews you share with me and I hope all of you have a terrific Thursday! You all deserve it! - Grace _


	41. Five O

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,435_

Chapter 41

"No!" And Daryl weren't goin' back on it. He looked back and forth between Rick and his girl, what the hell had gotten into both 'a them? Grecia this morning lays there, sharing a God damn pillow with him, and starts to gettin' weepy eyed over the somethin' bad what ain't happened to Daryl yet, but now she was goin' and puttin' Daryl in the same situation to be worryin' over her? Why the hell she was so damn concerned over Shane and his doin's for anyways? Shane was a punk…Daryl could keep that handled!

"Daryl, think about it, please," Grecia was urging, in as quiet a way as she could, but Rick was being Sheriff's Deputy in shining armor, jumping in to be the one what was doin' the askin' and tryin' to sway Daryl so that Grecia didn't get left in that lurch. Ordinarily, Daryl woulda appreciated that kind of compassion for his girl on Rick's part…he liked Rick…but not when he got the idea that Grecia oughta be hangin' out 'round Shane and tryin' to get inside that fucker's head!

"I know it's sudden," Rick was saying, his voice low, trying to diffuse the situation just like a cop would. "I wasn't thinking yesterday that I'd be proposing this today, or at all, even. But the fact is, that with the row you two had last night, now's the time to get Grecia out there. All anyone's talking about is how you two were at each other's throats up here; Shane may not be in the house, but he'll get wind of it. He wouldn't be suspicious at all if Grecia turned up this morning and told him she wanted to tag along with him today."

Daryl was quiet a minute, Grecia looking hopefully up at him, but he ignored her all together, just looked back at Rick. "Hmm, lemme think a sec," and Daryl feigned thoughtfulness a moment, but then just up and bellowed, "No!"

Both Rick and Grecia exchanged a quick look and sorta sighed, Daryl paying it no mind. Things were just goin' the way they was supposed be goin' with him and his girl, for real this time, and Daryl weren't sacrificin' none of it! Dixon's were a protective lot to begin with; he and Merle always had looked out for one another. That's how Daryl'd bee taught. Hell, when Merle went away to the army and got court marshaled and throwed into the stockade for sixteen months after he up and threw a punch at a non-commissioned officer and smashed a bunch a teeth outta that pussy's head, it was a fifteen year old Daryl what drove all the ways out to Fort Leavenworth with every intention 'a bustin' his brother outta the military correctional facility. Didn't work though…Daryl'd not even 'a been able to get passed the main gate and onto the fort itself, didn't have no proper ID…but still, he'd gone and tried…wrote letter after letter to Merle about it, made damn sure his brother had known he tried…but all Merle had told him was how "_tryin'_ was a hand under her skirt, but _doin'_ was balls deep in her twat." Maybe that analogy didn't apply exactly here, but Daryl was determined not to let his girl do this…he loved her far too damn much to take a risk like this…

But Rick…and Grecia for that matter, were comin' at Daryl still from the other direction. Grecia didn't say nothin', to her credit, she knew not to. This may have been about her, but she was smart enough to let Daryl and Rick handle it…and it was handled, as far as Daryl was concerned. Rick weren't of the same opinion though, but he stopped looking so much at Grecia, figuring out that Daryl didn't want her in the middle of this either…she was Daryl's girl, and in that sense, she sorta belonged to him as much as she had his brother once…Merle believed in property, what was his was his, and that weren't a concept what Daryl ever worried over too much, until now, when he had something that he wasn't about to lose. Grecia could wanna do this all she liked to, but if Daryl said "no," then "no" it was gonna be, God damn it!

"This would look believable to Shane, that's all I'm saying." Rick sighed and sat back in his chair, eyes only on Daryl. "Right down to that mark on her lip; you know how to play that part, Daryl. You did when I come in here first thing. Won't take any more than the rumors of the fight, then Grecia with a little bit of a war wound, and that dysfunctional attitude that you come by natural, to get Shane to believing Grecia's there with him of her own accord." Rick paused like he was hoping to let his words sink into Daryl one more time, but they hadn't yet, and they weren't gonna, either. Rick ran his hand over his head, his calm demeanor wavering just slightly. "Look Daryl, the more Shane believes Grecia is patrolling with him because she's had a falling out with you, the safer it's going to be for Grecia. And right now, we'd be foolish not to take advantage of circumstances like these."

Damn it…why'd Rick hafta go and bring up things like safety and optimal situations? Didn't matter though…nope…it didn't…right? Daryl looked back at Rick, dug deep into that dysfunctional attitude he come by so natural-like. "You wanna handle this Shane shit? Then you put me and him in a parking lot somewhere's! I'll get it handled!"

"That's not the way anyone wants to see it go down," Rick answered, as always trying to maintain the structure of the group and do what was fair. "No one has to get hurt, and I'm doing all I can to make sure no one does, and that includes Grecia." For a brief moment, Rick's eyes flicked over towards Daryl's girl again, but then back at Daryl. "I believe she could do it, Daryl. She's been able to maintain a level of composure and openness with Shane that doesn't seem to be affecting her elsewhere. You've taught her well, you've showed her how to be strong like she is…and she's not just doing this for the good of this group; she's doing this for you too. I don't think I hafta tell you why." And Rick's eyes moved the length of Daryl's arm what was still around Grecia's shoulders, Daryl beginning to feel almost like he held a falcon on his arm by the jesses, and that was kind of…awesome. Rick shook his head though and gave his shoulders an almost defeated shrug. "But, you are who trained her; you know her best out of all of us. So I defer to you on this, Daryl. If you don't think she's ready for something like this, or you don't think she can do it, then alright. I won't put her into it."

Part 2

Andrea was already there, talking Shane's ear off where they stood outside the barn and Grecia didn't have to get any closer than she was to know what her pretty, blond friend was saying. Andrea was very animated in the way she spoke, and when she saw Andrea's hand curl into a fist and swing, Grecia knew what theory on the split in Grecia's lip that Andrea had just offered to Shane. Everyone's shocked and disapproving eyes had been on the split in Grecia's lip when she'd come down the steps this morning, and Grecia hadn't been prepared for that half of doing this.

She couldn't tell anyone that Daryl hadn't hurt her, at least, not the way they were all assuming. Rick and Daryl had been of the mind that word about what really happened last night had be kept secret, to just let all the physical abuse rumors fly, and make sure no one knew enough about the truth to blab it to Shane and ruin the assumptions that Shane would make once he heard the latest and then saw Grecia himself. Otherwise, Grecia's cover could be compromised. She understood that, she did…but now realizing that everyone thought that Daryl, her man, whom she loved beyond all things, would do something like that to her…well, it went beyond heartbreak. She loved Daryl…how could she let anyone think so badly of him?

What was wrong with everybody anyway? It was just a little raw, red line down the center of her lower lip, no wider than a spaghetti noodle. Yeah, it was sort of angry looking and puffy, but that was only because she'd been kissing Daryl all night and all morning, but still, it wasn't some big, massive bruise or laceration. Grecia wasn't even sure how anyone could see it and think Daryl had so much as slapped her open handed; did they not ever look at Daryl's arms? Did no one see the muscle and the power contained within them? If Daryl hit Grecia, she wouldn't have been heading out on a patrol this morning, because she'd have been upstairs with Hershel wiring her broken jaw shut!

But at least Carol knew the truth, and Carol could be trusted not to say anything to anyone about what she'd encountered post fight upstairs…no one but she, Daryl and Grecia knew that Daryl and Grecia had literally kissed and made up, but then Carol was good like that; she didn't run everyone's business out in the street, and that was one of the reasons that Grecia knew Daryl liked her…no, that Daryl loved Carol so much. And Carol loved Daryl too…thinking that Daryl had hit Grecia would have broke her mother's heart…so at least there was that; and it made Grecia feel a little bit better as she slipped quickly out of the house and tore off for the barn…Rick, standing there on the porch, watching her take off to her new post, probably wishing he hadn't put this into motion…but he had, and Grecia was going to make it work. It had taken a lot for Rick to give her the go-ahead, but it had taken even more for Daryl to finally look Grecia in the eyes and say, "I want to know one thing."

"What?" She'd responded, never so excited and confident, but sad and sorry at the same time. She didn't want to upset Daryl…she didn't want to hurt him…but she was doing this for him…and Grecia knew she had what it took to keep the man she loved safe.

Daryl had sighed, but it ended in a growl. "That day Shane and me got ta' fightin' and you pulled your rifle on him to get us to stop," he began, watching her eyes for any signs of weakness or doubt, but Grecia held strong…as strong as Daryl taught her how to be, Dixon strong. "If he wouldn't 'a backed off…wouldju 'a pulled the trigger?"

_Oh God_! Daryl was essentially asking her if she could kill someone! Her 'undercover' assignment had never felt as real as it did right then…she was going out, alone, to try and discover what it was Shane was planning that had the potential to kill them all…Shane was dangerous and volatile, there was no known limit to just what Shane was capable of doing…but she had a history with Shane, he'd saved her from being shot dead by Merle, he'd acknowledged the losses she'd suffered…but…but…Shane had tried to kill Daryl! In that moment, Grecia understood Rick's hesitation for approving of this, Rick had his own connections to Shane, more so than Grecia did…but Grecia just kept going back to how Shane had tried to kill Daryl…he'd pulled that shot on that walker, was going to stand there while Daryl got bit…Shane had tried to kill Daryl! Grecia looked back at her man, her training officer. "Yes!" She'd never said anything so forcefully before in her life…couldn't have meant what she'd said more…and thankfully, Daryl knew it was true.

He'd kept his eyes on her, but it wasn't exactly pride that Grecia saw in them, it was something else, something bigger than pride, a lot heavier and more powerful than how 'crayon drawing stuck to the fridge with a magnet' than pride was…no…it was something Grecia had been trying to earn for weeks now; respect. With a slow nod of his head, Daryl turned and looked at Rick. "She's ready."

And she was ready…there was no fear, no nervousness as she approached Shane and Andrea, who was still going on about last night's fight, Grecia overhearing her telling Shane how, "Daryl's not who I'd peg for being stable enough to handle a relationship anyway, so I guess it's no surprise…" and that, accompanied by how Grecia had to leave everyone in the house thinking that Daryl had indeed took fists to her, made her feel like she just couldn't hear that kind of talk.

"Hey!" She yelled, making both Shane and Andrea turn to face her, and made Andrea shut up, too! Shane's eyes fell on Grecia with great interest, his brow creasing beneath his hat with the letters on it that spelled out "Police," those black eyes tracking on the split in Grecia's lip. But, Grecia didn't acknowledge where Shane was looking, she just let him look. "I was wondering if you'd mind having a third wheel today." She asked, standing there in front of both Shane and Andrea, under a lot of scrutiny…but then, back before the outbreak, Grecia had always been under scrutiny…that was also part of why she'd stopped eating, buckling under the pressure to always look perfect…but this was only Shane and Andrea, not an entire design company; Grecia could handle this.

"C'mere," Shane ordered with a crook of his finger, and Grecia stepped forward, predicting that he wanted a better look at her, and she'd been right. "Heard about you and loverboy," he told her, but still Grecia didn't react, didn't even narrow her eyes at how Shane was once again calling Daryl names other than Daryl. Shane lifted her chin; let the morning sun hit her face as he inspected her mouth, "Looks like he clipped you a little."

Grecia felt herself want to freeze where she stood…of course Shane, who still had a crooked nose and fading bruises around his eyes, would see that Daryl hadn't punched her like everyone else had presumed he had. But she refused to panic, but it was okay to act a little bit stressed…she would have been if Daryl had raised his hand to her after all. "I…" and she stammered a little bit on purpose, her mind digging for an answer that wouldn't sound contrived…how had Daryl Dixon thrown a fist at her and only split her lip that little bit? Hmm…Grecia's thoughts went back to Daryl playing at Rick earlier this morning…Daryl 'knew his lines,' and so did Grecia. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Shane's black eyes held hers, he was a cop once too…he'd heard it all and seen it all before…and Grecia somehow knew not make eye contact with him, looked away whenever Shane tried to peer into her, acting ashamed and shook up…which she was in some ways…being around Shane was always a bit like walking a high wire, but now there wasn't any net beneath her. "What you fighting with him about?"

Shane was most likely just asking questions out of his own morbid curiosity, but to Grecia it felt like some kind of oral exam that she didn't have time to study for, and she scrambled for something that a battered woman might say…only that was one piece of pathetic she'd never had to contend with in her pathetic life…Sancho regretted her, enjoyed the celebrity of being married to her, and he didn't like her, but he never abused her…no one ever abused her…not even Merle Dixon…shit…what if she couldn't do this after all? Grecia's panic was scaling sky high, she had no answer for what she and Daryl could have been fighting over that would have lead Daryl to hitting her…but then…what battered woman ever even admitted to being battered?

She clenched her teeth and exhaled heavily as she mocked up a little bit of a half glare at Shane, letting her eyes get a little bit glassy with tears at the same time. "I said I didn't want to talk about it, didn't I? Just…let it alone, and it'll be okay!"

And then Shane rewarded her by letting go of her chin, letting her turn her face away from him and the morning sun. He backed off some, though he still looked at her…looking a little more like a cop now…_wow_…did he…believe her? "You know, statistics show that that ain't usually how it works out," he preached at her, sounding concerned, then ducked behind the barn door, grabbed a large duffle bag and dragged it out, opening it and digging through it for something. "You ever hear that old saying? 'The first time he hits you, it's his fault, but any time after that, it's yours?'"

Grecia froze her vacant, hurt, angry expression…but on the inside she was so relieved…Shane did believe her! And Andrea too; the pretty blond stepping up beside Grecia and putting her hand on her shoulder, but looked back at Shane over her own before Andrea began to speak. "He's right, Grecia," Andrea said quietly…sadly but supportively. "It's okay if you don't feel like talking right now, but you're going to have to eventually…and both myself and Shane are here to listen, okay?"

Sympathy…Grecia had been convincing enough to win sympathy…but she didn't want it. Suddenly it was impossible not to feel exactly what she'd done to Daryl, how she'd made him feel by not explaining to him that his brother wasn't an attempted rapist…the feeling was truly awful, she didn't want to go on letting everyone think that Daryl had beat her and have to feel all the sympathy they'd have to offer her…but…she had no choice…and now she was angry…the tears that had made her eyes sufficiently glass enough to convince Shane now spilling down her face. "He didn't—" but she caught herself, shut the hell up before she said too much, terrified that perhaps she already had.

"Hey, back off," Shane ordered flatly to Andrea, finding whatever it was he'd been looking for in the duffle bag and striding over with it in his hand, but his eyes stayed on Andrea…those black eyes, but with a cop behind them for the moment. "The more you push it right now, the less she's going to say, okay?"

Relief washed over Grecia again…her cover was still intact…though she couldn't shake that awful feeling of what she'd put Daryl though…and what she was putting him through again by letting everyone think he'd hit her…didn't matter that it was his idea to play it that way…she loved him, she couldn't stand to see anyone thinking badly of him when he didn't deserve it…but she had to focus…this thing with Shane was happening now, it was real. Should she say anything in response to what Shane had said to Andrea? Or just let it go and pretend she was pretending to not have heard him? But before Grecia could decide what would look right, Shane was in front of her again, shoving a little green colored glass bottle with a yellow label into her hand.

"Campho phenique," he told her. "Dab some of it on your lip, it'll keep it from getting infected and take the soreness out."

Grecia nodded, not able to help how she looked back at him now, delving into those black eyes in search of old Shane…finding him staring back at her full on, and it was both sad and disturbing…she'd sworn to Daryl that she would pull the trigger if she had to. Grecia squeezed the bottle in her hands, trying to dull that new pain. "Thanks."

Shane nodded his response, then looked at her and sighed; the blackness in his eyes lifting like a veil for a split second, just long enough for Grecia to see the Shane that had been there for her back in the Atlanta camp, his dark brown eyes the most human thing Grecia felt that she'd ever seen. He looked her over again, sighed loudly as he removed his hat like trying to shoo something away, then just grimaced and shook his head at her, uttering words both familiar and agonizing. "I'm sorry."

_Author's Note:__ Okay, we apparently have some "forum" stuff to discuss, but first things first: Whoa! You guys left me 16 reviews tonight! Wow! I'm so grateful and happy I could just…write a big Dixon orgy and put all of you in it!lol Thank you so much for reading and thank you even more for those 16 reviews! That's a new record for one of my chapters! I wish you all could see the smile on my face! Truly, I cannot say enough how much I appreciate hearing from you all like that! But…I will try…_

_To AMTSY: Thank you for always jumping on these chapters so eagerly, and even for reviewing! I'm so happy you enjoy them so much that you need privacy!lol And you're a fan of both Dixon boys, right? Okay…just keeping Thanks again! _

_To NOREEY: Aww! Thank you for being such a great reader! It's my pleasure to wrap up a bunch of action, fun and romance for people like yourself! Thank you so much for your kind words!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Wow, a forum? Okay…after you read this message, scroll down to the bottom where I'll be addressing that! Good idea! I love the Dixon-ary! Hell, I want to have a forum just so we can post shit in the Dixon-ary section!lol And I have to say, that slam poets really aren't all that my thing, but damn if you didn't say the name of the one that I actually love! Yes! Jamie DeWolf could help Grecia in a lot of ways…and now I'll be thinking about that when I write her and even Daryl in context towards her and her issues! Wow! Thanks for bringing that up! That's really awesome and I'm so excited about it! Thank you! And I don't care if it was off topic, what you said about how our culture teaches us to never be like our bodies is true! I was hoping to show that with Grecia herself (not that I was going to really hit people over the head with something like that, I think that would have been laughable to try in something like fanfic) but the whole concept of Grecia is how she is what other women are told to inspire to be, and yet Grecia hates her body too. I loved the irony of it and I love that you saw it and it kicked off this whole discussion! That's what writers should do, get people discussing things! If you don't, then what good are you? So, thank you for taking such deep thoughts from this! And glad you liked line about a kiss from Daryl Dixon! I can't help but wonder how much money I could make if it ended up on a T-shirt!lol Thanks again, Lola! You always get it!_

_To ARTIFICIAL HERO: Yay! I'm so excited that you can review now too, because I hope it means that things are slowing down for you! And thanks for also loving the "supposed to bleed" line! But wow, that would be an awkward tattoo later in life!lol And I love your suggestion of Daryl and Grecia paging through Cosmo together!lol That could be a first for both of them!lol Can't you see them taking one of the couples quizzes in Cosmo?lol And I loved the fake Domestic Call, too! I don't think you can write anything Dixon without a domestic call!lol And if Daryl does mess things up, I now have visions of you, and 'Mama Dixon' on either side of Daryl, both of you pinching his ears and scolding And thanks for seconding the forum idea! Scroll down to the very bottom, cuz I'm discussing it further there! Thanks again for reading and for reviewing! You say such awesome stuff!:-)_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Wow, that's 3 people who want a forum! I'm shocked that this story is that popular! But, scroll all the way down to the bottom of the AN, because that's where I posted about the possibility of a forum. Thank you so very very much for requesting it! And I'm so excited that you picked up on how Daryl was relaxed enough to start joking around with Rick! You're right, that's big for Daryl! Shows some growth that I was hoping someone would see, so thank you for being who did! And you get Grecia so well! Yes! You summed it up perfectly! She hates herself so much that she is denying herself the opportunities to feel good, whether it's food or sex! I love that you can see through to these elements! You're so so so good! And I am so so so fortunate that you read my stuff! Thank you! Thank you also for seeing how Daryl and Grecia are different in how their lives have taught them to handle things. Daryl, living out in the middle of nowhere, with a brother like Merle, didn't have the option of not dealing with things. He had to because there was no one else to help him. But Grecia had lots ways to ignore things, because she almost kind of lived in a fantasy world to begin with. Wow! I love that you see that! You've got me all kinds of happy! Et mon entraineur sera vous remercier quand Octobre arrive! Je vous remercie quand Octobre arrive et je suis une fois de plus etre crie 'a en francais aussi! Et je ne peux pas imaginer que vous etre pretentieux; vousetes vraiment tout ce que je dit que vous etes! Merci beaucoup encore une fois, pour tout!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Welcome back! It is so nice to see you again! I hope your move went well! And thank you for being so sweet and so considerate to review the chapters separately like that! I know that takes time, and I truly am so touched that you would do that for me and our story! I agree, Daryl's tube was getting "excessive" but then I wanted it to be a big deal for However, it's gone now…it was time for it to And I love that you loved the awkward, lip splitting kiss! If you didn't get Daryl, or Grecia, then you wouldn't, but you obviously do! Thank you! And sorry for all the teases…but I promise, that big moment is coming…getting closer with every word I type! Thanks again and best wishes to you on getting settled into you new place!_

_To MELANTHIACHASE: Wow, it is so good to see you again as well, and a big congrats on your upcoming graduation! I know you've been working hard and I'm so happy to hear that your big day is coming! Good for you! Thanks for taking the time to let me know that you've been keeping up and like where everything is going! It's amazing what a few words from you can do for my writing, so thank you immensely for sharing them! _

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: I am so happy to hear that you are doing better, and enjoying some time off from work!lol Well, maybe not really "enjoying," but still…positive thoughts and energies still going your way from me on your recovery! And yeah, Daryl and Grecia are sort of coming into their own, and that's good…they're going to need it! Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_To VERITASKYM: Okay, I gotta say how much I'm loving the irony of the first word in your name being "Veritas" and yet you keep switching around which chapter is your favorite!lol C'mon…tell me the truth!lol And you better hope that Dry Wall understand how "that doesn't happen!"lol That's one problem I don't have with Merle-man…even if he has to open up on the Triumph's throttle and let the engine And I'm laughing at you laughing at the "mock domestic abuse."lol Wow laughing at domestic abuse…I'm starting to feel like maybe I should use my powers for good instead of evil!lol And I knew you'd like the "supposed to bleed" line too! I had you in mind when I wrote it!:-) And yes…my stupid f*cking phone speaks its own language…oh, excuse me, my phone would have described itself there as a "stupid douching phone."lol I sent you another PM full of what my phone does on a regular basis, you should laugh pretty hard when you read it!lol And yes, my phone has Merle-man, Dry Wall, Corker/Rookie…but so far, Reedus has been Reedus because I'm careful about spelling that one; I always want there to be an "i" and not a "u" so I pay attention when I type that one. However, as you'll see in the PM I sent you, "Norman" is "Normal."lol The word "pen" however will always be "penis."lol I was sent to get office supplies for my husband's garage one day, and while in Staples I asked him like 5 times "what color is your penis" because my damn phone wouldn't say "pen!"lol But, if you'd like to sorta kick start your "date" with Daryl, I'll let you borrow my phone so you can text him about borrowing his "pen" if you like!lol Thanks for reading and thank you even more for all the shits and giggles!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Okay, don't go getting "tube envy," now!lol Sorry, I couldn't resist! And yay! You got how Daryl and Grecia are both sort of on level playing fields, sexually speaking! I was hoping someone would see that! They each have prior experience that ultimately adds up to being nothing! And I'm with you, I don't hate Lori either, but just like Carol, there's a lot that could be happening with her on the show that just isn't. She's got potential; I just hope she lives up to it. And you want to be Carol's long lost daughter what shows up and sluts Glenn and Maggie's relationship apart? Wow! The apocalypse has sure been good to Glenn!lol Thanks again for reading and for commenting! I always have a good time reading your reviews!_

_To CORBSXX: Wow, chapter 40 was your favorite? Well good! So glad you were laughing at the domestic violence too!lol Thanks again for reading and for reviewing, and as always, best of luck!_

_To THEDOGISGONE: Thank you for reading and taking the time to review, no matter how small! I do appreciate it! Thanks again!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Ha! I'm laughing at your "Grecia Ate" party! Wow! She hasn't eaten in a while…it should have a Pac-man theme!lol Thanks for always getting so into it as you do! See you and LOLA in my front yard, with your signs!lol Thanks again!_

_**So, WHO WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A FORUM FOR THIS STORY?**__ I personally think that would be a great idea, but I also don't want to make any of you feel like it's just one more thing to keep up with either. Also…I have no idea how to go about creating a forum, but if enough people want one, I can certainly look into that for us! Thank you all for giving this story so much attention to make it worthy of even having a forum! I am truly touched by that! A can't stress enough how this story would not be what it has become without all of you! So, speak up! All those in favor of a forum, say "aye!"_

_And I guess this is goodnight for me and good morning to most of you! Thanks again for reading and for those 16 reviews! Wow, really does make my head spin! Let me know about the forum idea and all of you have a wonderful Friday and an even better coming weekend! You are all so wonderful and I'm glad that this story was what introduced us all! Best of everything to you all of you! - Grace_


	42. Double Agent

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,861_

Chapter 42

Daryl was half dressed back in his _Mossy Oak_ Treestand pattern camouflage, cargo pants on, bloused into his camo boots; had his face paint sitting there in the tin ready to be the last thing what he smeared on around where the net like camo facemask didn't quite conceal his neck. Just like last time he'd worn this get up, Daryl'd need to be well hid today; didn't want no one seein' him. He grabbed for the outer camo shirt now, sliding his arms into the sleeves, bringing the ends of it together over his chest and realized directly that he had a problem. Last he'd worn his Mossy Oak huntin' duds was the same night Shane tried to make walker meat outta him, and that lead to Hershel cuttin' the shirt right offa Daryl. _Damn it_! And right when he couldn't afford nothin' what was gonna slow him down this morning!

Daryl'd been intendin' on sneakin' outta the house. Not only had Hershel come up, lookin' all stern and solemn, like some old headmaster at the school for incorrigible boys, starin' down at Daryl as he examined him with some "always knowed you was no damn good" look on his face, but Hershel had took a listen to Daryl's lungs with the stethoscope and then declared him to need at least another day of light activity. Light activity…fuck light activity! Daryl had shit to do, and he was gettin' to it…weren't nothin' or no one keepin' him from it. He just had to slip outta the house, unseen…Daryl hadn't woke up with too many friends this morning now that his girl had become some kinda operative and secrecy was the new normal.

There weren't hardly none of the womenfolk in the house what had so much of an ounce of appreciation for Daryl this morning. Didn't matter how many jars of whatever he'd gotten open for them in the past while they was cookin', or how many thousands 'a pounds of potatoes, flour, sugar…whatever, he'd humped into the house for 'em whenever Glenn and Maggie went to town and come back with provisions. Not that Daryl'd ever enjoyed much favoritism from the fairer sex…Merle maybe here and there, but that was only cuz Merle thought he was pretty and sometimes managed to convince a girl or two 'a that as well. But even if Daryl was pretty, weren't no woman in this house what woulda cared for him even then.

They was all of the mind that he'd gone and beat on Grecia…and didn't matter to Lori, Maggie, Beth and Patricia that Grecia hadn't 'a gone cryin' to 'em lookin' for support…they was all aligned behind Daryl's girl…Daryl's allegedly battered girl…and all of 'em, save for Grecia herself, was hatin' on him somethin' fierce. Not even the men folk particularly wanted much to do with Daryl this morning…except for Rick…but the only friends Daryl had at this point was Rick, Carol and Grecia…but the only one what he had in the house currently was Carol. Carol…Daryl was still sayin' little prayers of thanks that 'Mama Dixon' weren't among the assumption makin' haters, that she didn't think her boy was an abuser like what her husband 'a been. Daryl couldn't 'a put Carol through thinkin' that about him. 'Mama Dixon' knew her boy, and Daryl was ever thankful that she knew the truth too. And that's who Daryl needed at the moment too, 'Mama Dixon'…but it meant he'd hafta not only venture downstairs into that pit full 'a vengeful lady vipers, it also meant that he'd no longer be sneaking outta the house, and that Carol would fuss at him for skipping out on his recovery.

'Mama Dixon' worried herself over things like that; to her, if some sawbones said to stay in bed, then stayin' in bed was what got done…shit, times like this was what made Daryl wish 'Mama Dixon' coulda been his mama back when he was gettin' on bulls…the first time he got throwed off, knocked his head good enough to be diagnosed with a concussion and told to go home and rest for two weeks, but instead turned right around and got on another bull that same night, then maybe 'Mama Dixon' woulda understood enough about her simpleton boy by now to know that Daryl weren't spending today layin' in no bed. Daryl couldn't afford to be flat on his back today.

All the women was in the kitchen, doing dishes from breakfast, Daryl hearing the water sloshing and swishing sounds of soapy rags and steel wool pads on cast iron, their chatter drowning out a lot of it, the topic of the day of course bein' how horrible he was, how they all had always had "that feelin'" about him, but then sighing and sayin' how there just weren't no accountin' "for how his brother taught him." But none of that empathy lasted long before they was right back on Daryl again, packin' him one big ol' five gallon pail a' whoop-ass and just wishin' he'd come down them stairs to pick it up. Yeah…Daryl weren't goin' near that kitchen…he could handle how everyone was lookin' down on him and thinkin' he was a lowlife…Daryl was a lowlife; a jen-u-wine backwoods, white trash, redneck, bar fightin', pick-up truck drivin', deer huntin', long-neck and whiskey drinkin', pot tokin', backwards, hillbilly, loser piece 'a shit! He'd been that his whole life and got to be damn proud 'a it! Weren't no one gonna make him feel bad 'bout that, God damn it! He knowed he didn't hurt his girl none, and that was all he had to know…but still, Daryl didn't want no part 'a them mad hens…he just didn't like no bunch 'a women gangin' up on him, never had.

But he did need Carol…and he stood there by the top 'a the steps, listening for the click a' the radio that he knew Carol would have clipped to her waist this time a' morning and hoping to God that Carol weren't lendin' a hand with the dishes…that woman had thing for doin' dishes, said it was relaxin'…whatever, Daryl just needed her to not be with the other womenfolk…it was bad enough that Carol was about to know that he was goin' out on patrol…he didn't need everyone findin' out and then goin' and gettin' Hershel…or just out and out shootin' him.

"Jimmy and T-Dog, checking in," squawked the noise what Daryl'd been straining to hear, and he held on for Carol's usual, dutiful, "thank you" and heard the usual scratch of a pencil lead on her log-in sheet…she was in the dining room, likely at the table what Daryl was actually starting to miss sleepin' on. The kitchen was right there across from the dining room, but if he was careful, Darly'd be able to get Carol's attention from the living room and draw her to him in there. Quiet as he could, he crept down the steps, prayin' that the new camo boots he'd only wore the once wouldn't squeak on the hardwood and his head was turned, lookin' into the dining room as he come down the stairs, Carol looking up at the noise on the steps and seeing him, her expression turning grim, she weren't happy to see Daryl up and around…wearin' his _Mossy Oak_ gear, but she didn't yell or nothing, just frowned as Daryl waved her into him.

"What are you thinkin' of?" She met him almost at the landing and hissed up to him, quiet but firm, lookin' like she was trying to barricade him on them steps and send him scamperin' back off to bed. "You are not on some kinda vacation, gonna get some huntin' in! Now go on up and lay down! Good Lord, we'll never get you better if'n you don't rest!"

Daryl just kinda growled a little and stood there staunchly, choosing not to argue with 'Mama Dixon,' particularly when she was full on in 'Mama Dixon' mode. "How quick can you be sewin' somethin' for me?" He asked in a forceful whisper, determined to not let anything stop him.

"Sewin' somethin' for you?" Carol asked, voice low and eyes sharp, but also lookin' at how the front of Daryl's Treestand pattern _Mossy Oak_ huntin' shirt was all cut open in the front. She rolled her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips, as intimidating as 'Mama Dixon' got, which surprisingly enough, did give Daryl pause. She gave him her best scowl. "You better be meanin' to be wearin' them scissor mangled tree clothes as pajama's, boy!"

This weren't goin' well…and Daryl was gettin' frustrated somethin' powerful. He reared back, set to yell, but remembered at the last minute that he had to keep things quiet or that whole gaggle 'a estrogen in the kitchen would come 'a rushin' at him and carry him away to be hung by his very manhood. "C'mon! I gotta—" but it weren't so easy to downshift from yell to whisper and his throat snapped shut and he almost coughed. _Damn it_! He didn't need no more shit slowin' him down this morning! He reached out and grabbed Carol's arm, drug her over to the front door and out onto the porch, where neither of them would have to whisper.

"You gotta what?" Carol was already asking him before they'd even held still again on the porch, her scowl still present. "Rick marked himself with Grecia in 'the pit' this morning; ain't nothin' for you to be worried over."

Weren't that sly…Rick puttin' down that he was on patrol with Grecia…but Daryl knew the truth. "The hell there ain't!" He gritted out at Carol. "Grecia ain't in 'the pit,' and she ain't with Rick neither!" Shit…Daryl shouldn't be telling anyone this, but it was 'Mama Dixon,' and she'd always proven to know what to keep her mouth shut about before…and besides, the burden a' knowin' where Grecia was and who she was with was maybe just a little too much for Daryl to bear all alone in a house full 'a harpies what was fixin' on makin' ear bobs outta his nuts!

"What?" Carol stood straight but was taken aback nonetheless, and she just stood and looked at him for a few seconds, brow furrowed, but eventually something falling into place for her enough to figure out that there was something going. She saw Grecia as bein' as much hers as she saw Daryl bein' hers, and now she really turned into 'Mama Dixon,' crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Daryl sharply. "Tell me what's going on."

Daryl shrugged some, felt like he was about to lettin' 'Mama Dixon' down by admitting he was the one who ultimately had the power, and the right, to hold Grecia back from working with Shane, but he hadn't. But that dang girl 'a his…she could do what she and Rick had been proposing she go and do…and she were doin' it outta love her Daryl…so, how could he have said "no?" His girl needed to find ways to feel good about who she was, and Daryl could set with her all day and tell her he thought she was beautiful, but he knowed that wouldn't 'a done no good, cuz Grecia couldn't see that…she didn't eat cuz she was tryin' like hell to get control over how she looked, cuz she weren't a'tall happy with it. She needed to do somethin' like catch Shane in order to see what she really was, what she'd become, and how powerful and capable that person was…and maybe then, she wouldn't be so damn obsessed with how her body looked, and maybe, just maybe, start to like it even…and quit starving it outta punishment for not being whatever the hell she thought it should be. Daryl'd taught her just about all he could teach her now…the rest was up to Grecia…and he'd had to let her go so she could go and do it.

Daryl looked down at Carol…he didn't have time to explain it all, he just had to hope she'd take his word for the situation being as urgent as it was and he'd explain why he'd done what he done to Carol later. "You know Shane's been hangin' on Greesh a lot," Daryl started and felt himself bristle at merely saying the words. "Whatever the asshole's doin', he's figurin' on making Grecia part of it, and so she went and got it in her head that we should let Shane think she wants to be; let her mix with him enough to gather information on just what it is Shane's doin', and she'll carry that back to Rick."

"Oh my godfathers!" Carol yelped; her hand going flat over her chest before Daryl was even done speaking. "So my girl…our girl, is out there with Shane? Right now?"

Daryl felt himself shudder, he didn't like making 'Mama Dixon' clutch at her heart like that…made him wanna do the same. "Rick thought that with the fight everyone heard between Greesh and me last night, today was the perfect, and safest, time to have Grecia go over and join up with Shane's outfit," he explained, but it wasn't doin' much good to Carol, she listened, but her hand still pressed to her chest, harder and harder. "Look, I don't like it neither, but he's right. From the looks 'a things to Shane, Grecia's got every want to be leavin' me behind…particularly with that little bit 'a busted lip she come away with after I…uh…kissed her too hard."

At that Carol's expression changed from tense and worried to half adoring and half eye rolling mama of a simpleton boy. "That's what happened to her mouth?" She asked, her hand leaving her chest and both of them back on her hips again, and she smiled…almost…but good, Daryl were glad to see that 'almost' smile…confirmed for him that 'Mama Dixon' never had no negative suspicions 'bout her boy. "You kissed her too hard?" And her smile came up a little bit more. "Daryl, honey…when I told you to 'feel,' I didn't mean 'feel' like a shark."

Now Daryl rolled his eyes, this critique was the last thing he needed what with everything else he had bearing down on him. "Fine, yeah…I kiss like a shark!" He accepted, stomping around some, but trying to wind himself back up quickly, less them harpies mighta could hear him all the way in the kitchen. "Now wouldja please get to sewin' up my shirt so I can get out there to the orchard? The only reason I let my girl go out there with that fucker Shane is cuz she ain't goin' alone!"

Part 2

"Mouth feeling better?" Shane was asking as he moved the duffle bag he'd pulled the Campho-Phenique from back into the barn again, reaching for his rifle…the one with that mysteriously bent sight…but he didn't pick it up, just moved it back inside the barn.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that," Grecia answered, not having to think about whether it was okay to sound grateful or not; the split in her lip was bothering her, and she hadn't had time to look for lip gloss the way she'd planned…but maybe she should still be in denial about her lip? "I don't believe I woke up with a cold sore!" She tried to laugh…and then wondered if that was too much.

Shane shot her a knowing glare…well, almost knowing, since what he thought he knew, he didn't really, but he just looked at her sternly, yet compassionately. "Yeah, I don't believe it either." He told her, traces of old Shane splashing through the blackness of his eyes again. He closed the door to the barn and gave a wave for everyone to set out, changing the subject as they began to walk. "So, Rick know where you are?" He asked, obviously interested to know Grecia's level of dedication, if she'd cleared it with the boss and was just using this as a one day excursion to get away from Daryl, or if she'd finally had enough and just given Daryl and Rick the bird collectively and abandoned her post in 'the pit.'

Once again Grecia wasn't sure how to answer, but there must have been some reason that Rick had logged her and himself in as taking 'the pit' today…Rick wanted it too seem as though Grecia ran out on him. Okay, but now there were a lot of things on Grecia's mind that needed working out; there hadn't been much time to plan this morning, but tonight she and Rick, and Daryl too, were going to have to have a long meeting; Grecia needed a cover-story worked out and code words, stuff like that. At least she'd be able to present a clear idea of what she needed to know though, that was one benefit of being tossed into her undercover assignment all of a sudden. But she was pretty sure she had the right answer to Shane's latest question; just tell him the truth on that one.

"Log sheet says I'm out in 'the pit' with Rick right now." Grecia sighed, sounding half like she didn't care and half worried after it at the same time, which was sort of how she was feeling…just hoping Rick had wanted Shane to know that.

Shane nodded, Andrea chiming in with an excited and welcoming, "You're with us now, that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Grecia nodded, but on the inside her anxiety started revving up. "Thanks," she managed as she looked at both Andrea and Shane, but she didn't sound happy or excited back…because all of a sudden Grecia found herself wondering just how "with them" she was. _Damn_! She could still sleep in the house, right? Andrea still did, so yeah, probably…but…how in hell was she ever going to be able to see Daryl with Andrea in the house? _Oh God_…oh no…what had she gotten herself into? Her 'undercover' work suddenly had a horrible 'leaving home' kind of feel to it. She missed Daryl already. But now was no time to be thinking about that…she was working the toughest, most important job she'd ever signed up to work. This mattered…it mattered a lot…and she knew she could do it, but if she was going to, then she had to be more focused on this than Grecia had ever been anything else in her life…except for Daryl…Daryl would always come first…but right now, to keep her man safe, she couldn't afford to be thinking about him.

"Alright, enough chit-chat, let's get to work," Shane ordered as they stepped out into the orchard proper, rows and rows of fruit trees ahead of them…all drooped over with sweet, ripe, blushing peaches…Grecia was so hungry…but that wasn't something she could give her attention to at the moment either. She turned her eyes towards Shane, waiting for him to start up with all those hand signals and hoping she would somehow remember what they meant. "Form up in a wedge. I'm rifle one, Andrea, you're rifle two, Grecia, you're learning how we do things, just stay on my left and don't ever walk up past me."

Grecia nodded, bringing her Savage 110 down off her back and readying herself to do her best not to screw up. She didn't even know what the significance of "rifle one" and "rifle two" was and she began to wonder why it seemed to come so easily to Andrea. From what Grecia knew of her pretty, blond friend, Andrea had no more military experience than what Grecia had herself…but well, Andrea must have learned from Shane…the same way Grecia would herself. That wouldn't be a bad thing; without learning from Shane, Grecia wouldn't know how to clear a corner after all. But it felt a little bit like cheating on Daryl…which was odd given that she'd had sex with Daryl's brother…but still, somehow, allowing Shane to teach her anything felt even more wrong than what she'd done with Merle.

Andrea dropped back behind Shane's right shoulder, the three of them making a triangle that helped Grecia understand why this was called a "wedge," but there wasn't much else making sense to her yet. She just looked ahead, walking through the orchard with Shane and Andrea, making up her part of the "wedge" and watching ahead of her, looking towards the chicken coop, her eyes trained now to look for any stretches of green grass that were dull and gray in places around the chicken coop; the chicken coop had been the first place that Grecia had ever noticed tracks like that and seen an entire trail before. She'd likely always look for any type of trail through the grass as soon as she saw the chicken coop every time she did see it for that reason. Only…there weren't as many chickens left milling about the coop as there used to be…

No! She couldn't afford to do this either! She had to keep her cool. Letting herself get angry was just as bad as letting herself get nervous, or panic over when she'd be able to see Daryl. All of those thoughts lead to blown cover, and Grecia didn't want that…she had to do this, and she knew she could. There was actually a lot of power to be drawn from being out here, heading to the spot beyond the chicken coop that they were headed to, under the vagrant plum tree…Grecia had put down her first walker here, this was where she'd been her most powerful…and Daryl had been there for, in her head, talking her through…okay…thinking that way gave her a little more energy and Grecia held her head up a little bit higher, looking over Shane's shoulder, thinking it was probably a good idea to see what the point man saw, and Shane was the point man…and rifle one…whatever that was.

Only…it suddenly dawned on Grecia that Shane didn't have a rifle. No…his rifle, the Mossberg 590 with the mysteriously bent sight, was in the barn…Shane had left it behind. Instead, he had his service weapon drawn, the Glock 17 now his trusted piece when on patrol. But…and this was bothering Grecia to the extent that she was glad to be behind Shane instead of where he could see the expression on her face…it made perfect sense that Shane wouldn't trust his, or his team's safety to the Mossberg 590 with the sight as bent and twisted as it had somehow become; it would be nearly impossible to hit a target and take out a walker with a sight like that. The Glock 17 was a much safer and smarter choice…safer…for Shane and his team…but…and Grecia's blood ran cold even as she heard Rick's voice saying the word "conjecture" over and over again in her mind; but…why then was it the damaged and unreliable Mossberg 590 that Shane had seen fit to take out into 'the pit' the night that walker herd had also come through…when he knew it was Daryl who Grecia and Rick were going out to find?

_Author's Note:__ *__**The Forum is Now Created!***__ You can find it by clicking on the word "forums" at the top of the page on the left side. It then will give you categories like "TV, Movies, ect" just like it does when you look for stories to read. Select "TV" and then choose "Walking Dead" out of that. Next you will see all the forums created for anything "Walking Dead." Our forum is called "Badass and Beauty – Daryl and Grecia's Place." I have already made two posts there, and I have subscribed to the forum as well! Here's hoping you all can find it and join me soon! Thank all of you for suggesting it, but most of that thanks goes to BEINGLOLASTAR for being who suggested it first! It will be so wonderful to have us all "on the same page" as it were, so I praise your thoughtfulness, LOLA! Thanks again!_

_Thank you all for reading and a Happy Mother's Day to all of you 'Mama Dixons' out there!lol And thank you all for the 9 reviews on chapter 41! I'm always so surprised that so many of you not only read, but make time to review as well, on Fridays and Saturdays when you could be taking off and doing so many other fun things! Thank you ever so much for reading and reviewing on weekends though! You all are so marvelous for sacrificing time away from your time off to do that!_

_Special Thanks to THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE for subscribing to my author alert list! Wow! That is such a high honor! Thank you! And another Thank You and Welcome to TNT1227 for subscribing to this story, and the same to SUPERNEOS2 for also subscribing to this story, and for making it one their favorites! Thank you all so very much and a big welcome and feel free to join in to the new people!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Vous voulez lire mes "Sons of Anarchy" histoires? Wow! Je suis tellement excitee, et aussi nerveux! J'aime aussi Opie, mon mari est tres semblable 'a Opie! Mais mon personnage prefere de "SOA" est Tig! lol Et je n'ai pas aime la saison 3 de "SOA" autant que j'ai aime les deux premières saisons. Saison 4 je n'ai pas aime du tout! Mais, je deteste Jax, je pense qu'il est ridicule, et la saison 4 est plus inquietant, Jax. Merci beaucoup pour vouloir lire mes histoires "SOA"! J'aime beaucoup "Intended", mais "Three Princes" ... J'aime les pieces de celui-ci, pas tous. Et je dois encore finir cette histoire, aussi. Mais je vous remercie beaucoup encore une fois pour la lecture de mon travail! And wow! You're adding to the Dixon-ary now too! I love it!lol And you got it about what Daryl's trust in Grecia means! He talked about that a little more in Chapter 42, but wow, I didn't even have to say it for you to get it! You're so cool! And Carol would really have to know the truth about the alleged abuse, wouldn't she? I couldn't write her suspecting Daryl of beating Grecia the same way Ed used to beat her. That's just too ugly. And you already don't trust Shane? Hmm…probably a good plan to have in that group, but I'm not saying it means Thanks again for the wonderful insights and amazing inferences you make!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: You're probably tired of hearing it, but once again, thank you for suggesting the forum! I know we all thank you for that suggestion! It's up and running, so get in there and set up that "Dixon-ary" in a way that makes you proud! And I think I know the review that you're speaking of which mentioned body issues and "perfect" people, so thank you for being inspired by that! I think one of the most interesting things about Grecia is how not perfect she is, personally. I'm glad that you see that also! By all means, keep flying off that handle!lol And thanks for getting the downside of Grecia essentially being handed this promotion to go and keep an eye on Shane. Yeah…it's going to cut into Daryl time…but, creating Daryl time is going to be fun, I promise!lol And you're seeing Daryl or Grecia taking Shane out? Good guess! And I agree with you that Shane would have his own reasons for wanting to go after Daryl based on what Shane believes Daryl did to Grecia. Shane, as Lori told Rick, gets to thinking he "owns" people, like Lori, Carl, Andrea, (and in this story) Glenn and Grecia. So I can see Shane feeling like he has to defend what is "his" too, and that means not allowing Daryl to beat on it. I can definitely promise you an interesting showdown! And I really didn't want to write Carol thinking Daryl was a woman beater…it would have made for some great drama and tension…but after the whole "my brother's a rapist" drama with Daryl, I thought enough was enough…plus, it would be heartbreaking to turn 'Mama Dixon' against her boy. You always connect things in the neatest ways, leaving behind this intricately designed web of plot points, and I just love seeing that in all of your reviews! Thanks again!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Wow, thank you for saying that each of my chapters is worth it! There are some that I don't quite like as much as others, but I try to make them all do some kind of "work." Thanks for reading and for reviewing, and really, it's because you do that I work so hard to update 6 days a week! Thanks again!_

_To AMTSY: You're in Fort Leavenworth? No way! Wow! You coulda gone to visit Merle on Saturdays and baked him a cake with a file in it!lol And Merle = Yoda?lol Wow, funniest thing I've heard all night!lol And there's never any rush to read or review, but I do thank you for doing it all the same! _

_To VERITASKYM: Hey, got your PM, but it's the weekend…bikers, bikers and more bikers…haven't had a chance to respond yet, but I will! And you know who really hates getting texts from me that say "What color is your penis?" Merle! That's who!lol You know how he is about those kinda things!lol And after your description, I really wanna see Dry Wall with a Smartphone!lol I'm still laughing…"who the fuck is this?"lol I can see that, I really can! Take my phone and text him! The two of you will have awesome fun, and you just might learn things about one another that you never thought you would!lol (By the way, for what it's worth, I sent a text to my sister-in-law today telling her "Happy Mothball Day!"lol) Hmm…I wonder if I could make auto corrects work on our "date?"lol It's got a very good chance of just coming off as stupid though…hmm…I'll think about it. And yes, protective Daryl is sexy Daryl! Well, okay, just about everything is sexy Daryl!lol Even "who the fuck is this?" Daryl is sexy Daryl!lol Andrea…she's still finding her place…go easy on And where the hell is Glenn? Good question! I don't mean to be avoiding him, I really don't. I just never seen to "need" him in a scene, but he'll be around, I promise! Good question, though!lol Now, you go help Dry Wall get his phone organized and tell him to quit butt dialing me!lol I like his butt just fine, but I'd much rather hear from the frontal side of him…lol…Ooops…Corker just overheard that and is starting to suspect something…gotta go!lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing and laughing with me!lol_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Mission Impossible music?lol And wow, you wanted to punch Andrea? That's a big reaction from you! Cool! Thank you for wanting to!lol And yes, if you liked Daryl pretending about the domestic call, then you'll like seeing him do some "undercover" work himself while "Operation Shane" is in progress! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, and for punching Andrea and coming up with code names!lol You're the best at making what I write into real things, and I love it!_

_To THEDOGISGONE: Thank you so much for writing a review to add to my review counter! I am really very touched that you would be so considerate! Thank you! Argentina? Mi Espanol no es muy buena. Conozco a muchos vaqueros Brasilenos, por lo que hablar un poco de Portugues. Sin embargo, puedo tratar de Espanol, si a usted le gustaria que yo. I am so very happy to hear that you like how I write Shane! He is tricky to write because he is going through so many changes, so I hope that I hope I am getting him right! And there will be a lot more kissing coming up! And thank you for watching and liking Grecia's evolution! I love readers who see that and gave her a chance to change! Thanks again for reading and commenting!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Wow, the first thing I expected to see from you was something like, "Nice 'sorry', Shane, now die!"lol And you were the only one who apparently liked my falcon image! So, thank you for liking it!:-) And like I said, I just couldn't bring myself to let Carol think Daryl hit Grecia, just wasn't in me. And you're in for the Dixon Orgy? With *both* Dixons? Don't forget your tube!;-) Are you sure?lol And Glenn does actually have a subtle badass side! When he went tearing out of Atlanta in that sports car…yeah, there it was! And he's gotta be a little bit of an adrenaline junky, cuz he's always the one volunteering to do things like be lowered on a rope into a well with a walker at the bottom of it! Church-mice don't do Thanks again for reading, reviewing and hating Shane!lol_

_So, everyone go check out the forum and start tearin' it up in there! Oh, and I updated the Photo Album again…and what else…Oh! Mother's Day is making my Sunday even more fouled up than what my weekends with the bikers usually end up to begin with, so I have to warn you guys that there may not be a new chapter posted on Monday. I don't know what kind of time I'll get to write this weekend. I'm going to give it every effort though! You can bet on that! But if I get something up, it may only be like 2000 words or so. But, I really don't want to let any of you down, and I thank you all for being the inspiration and motivation that keeps me trying so hard! Happy Mother's Day, once more and have a wonderful weekend! Lots of love and hugs your way! - Grace _


	43. WhiteTrash Lie

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,057_

Chapter 43

Daryl hadn't smoked a cigarette in so damn long he actually had to think 'bout how to go and light it, took him four or five draws before he'd been able to suck up enough blue flicker of the flaming match to get the son of a bitch to glow orange at the end. Fuckin' end 'a the world…forcin' Daryl to go from close to a pack a day to nothin' in less than a month. The only good thing 'bout walkers was what with them constantly poppin' up everywheres, Daryl'd been too busy to notice what a bitch quittin' smoking had been…not that he'd been meanin' to quit in the first place. But, he'd managed to find a stale pack 'a menthols stashed behind where the coffee cups was kept about a week or two ago…someone in Hershel's original family liked to sneak a smoke or two…but not no more…cuz Daryl done took 'em.

Grecia should be comin' back to the house soon. She, Andrea and that fucker Shane had been headin' back towards the barn some time ago, prompting Daryl to turn tail and sprint back to the house, get his clothes changed and set himself up here on the porch swing so that no one, including Grecia, would suspect he'd gone out to keep an eye on his girl keepin' an eye on Shane…_the fucker_. And set here on the porch swing was 'bout all Daryl had left in him by the time he'd run back to the house…Hershel was right, his left lung weren't exactly up to snuff just yet. Not that it were gonna stop Daryl none…hell no…if he weren't cleared to be out in 'the pit,' then he'd be in that damn orchard, makin' sure his girl was okay.

Daryl weren't sure exactly how to handle Grecia patrolling with Shane on a regular basis…he hated like hell to not be there with her in some capacity…but then, he hated like hell that being there with her also weren't lettin' her work on her own and do what she had to do by herself. But it weren't like Daryl was really helpin' her or guidin' her any when he'd been out there today. He were just makin' sure nothin' happened to her, actin' like a safety net, ready to call Carol on the radio at the first hint that Grecia'd walked into some kinda ambush. It weren't Grecia what Daryl didn't trust…it was Shane…and so didn't that count as lettin' Grecia do her thing? Hmm…probably not. Daryl was supposed to have faith that his girl could handle whatever Shane, or Andrea, threw at her…and after watching her take out walker after walker with that ax, Daryl was inclined to believe that maybe Grecia could…but…still…it was just too damn hard to let her go out there, with Shane, alone.

Shit, no wonder Daryl was smokin' again. He'd been holdin' onto those cigs until the right moment came…but weeks ago when he'd found 'em, the 'right moment' he'd a bet woulda had somethin' to do with how he'd just figured out that Grecia was sweet on him. Weeks ago, Daryl figured them kinda things with Grecia was gonna bug him out sooner than later and he'd really need some nicotine to make it through; that dang girl 'a his bein' sweet on him had him all kinds 'a twisted up for a long time, but he'd 'a got so absorbed in it all that he'd actually gone and forgot he'd even lifted the cigs. Shit…who the hell was he turnin' into?

But, with havin' to maintain this absolute, one hundred percent, hardcore white-trash, hillbilly front…returnin' to the Daryl he was before the dead woke up hungry, the Daryl what was all true blue and redneck Dixon boy like what had everyone believin' he'd beat his girl, hell yeah…it was time for menthols…and a half empty bottle 'a Jim Beam…but there weren't no Jim Beam nowhere. So, Daryl'd just gone with the smokes…the horrible, stale smokes what hardly had any minty, cool tingle left in 'em…these lousy smokes…what he could barely get lit up…and he'd sat out here on the porch, takin' up all the room in the porch swing, one leg stretched out across it in as obnoxious a posture as he could manage, his dirty, sleeveless shirt all unbuttoned down his chest, tattoos and scars showin' everywhere, the handle 'a Merle's Hi-Power Browning pistol stuck outta his waistband…just starin' out all mean at everyone working on the wall, givin' everyone what crossed passed him a dirty look as he set there blowin' smoke and flickin' ash. Daryl knowed what wife-beater looked like…and this were it! _Wait_…wife? What the hell?

But before any time for a berating analysis presented itself, Andrea and Grecia rounded the corner of the house, headin' for the porch steps. Daryl settled in, got ready, he was on now…gettin' to see his girl was gonna be tricky the next few days, so was talkin' to her; but that didn't mean it would be impossible to find and make time to spend with Grecia and not give away that she was working a special assignment. Daryl had decided he'd make sure they'd get time with each other; this morning and the previous night had been too damn good not to want more of it. And they could still have that together…they just had to be careful…Daryl just had to act his part in this charade when everyone else was watchin'…and Daryl's part couldn't 'a been no simpler; all Daryl had to be was himself after all.

Grecia noticed him there on the porch swing first, and just like she'd been doin' all day in the orchard, she'd reacted with just the perfect amount of "oh no, what do I do now?" She staggered her steps, actually reached out and put a hand on Andrea's shoulder for a moment, causing Andrea to look up and also see Daryl. They stood there in their little girly huddle, kinda like sheep before the wolf come. They'd stopped just at the bottom of the stairs, Grecia likely halting them there to give herself time to think…the last thing she probably expected was Daryl waitin' on her on the porch, and from the look on her face, she had some genuine confusion goin' on, wonderin' about what he was thinkin' and what it could mess up as far as her cover went. But that was alright if she worried some…cuz Daryl had this.

"Where the hell you been at?" He brought his leg down off the porch swing and leaned forward on his knees, his voice as rough and mean as it used to be back when Grecia drug her feet and left Daryl waitin' out here forever on this porch every morning before a patrol. Then, just for good measure, Daryl took the cigarette from his mouth, loudly coughed until it scratched in his throat then leaned a little more forward and spit right about where Grecia's foot had been ready to set down on the lower step.

Grecia reacted the way he'd hoped she would, backed up, made a face, but her pretty pale blue eyes did kinda catch his without Andrea seeing and she give Daryl an "oh, c'mon!" type look that was hard not to laugh at. But good…his girl was doin' good…she were actin' the way she shoulda been, she weren't tellin' herself she couldn't do this; she was just takin' control of this and makin' shit happen…and that really made Daryl wanna smile…but he couldn't, so he didn't. He just looked back at Grecia and waited to see how she handled him, here on this porch swing, actin' like…well, himself.

She narrowed her pretty pale blue eyes at him, but as she did, she also let her shoulders roll a time or two with a little, supposed to look scared, kinda shake, standin' up to Daryl, though she was afraid to be doin' it. "I'm not talking to you." Her voice was loud, but it weren't very convincing…just the way it shoulda been.

"Not talkin' to me, huh?" Daryl asked, kinda poked his cigarette at her rudely, waving the smoke towards her as she and Andrea slowly, carefully climbed the steps together…Andrea lookin' so protective, had her arm reached out behind her, shielding Grecia with it. But Daryl didn't care, didn't even notice. He just eyed Grecia as he shoved the cigarette back in his mouth, speaking gruffly around it. "So, how you gonna apologize to me if you ain't talkin' to me all of a sudden, then?"

That time it was Andrea what stopped, makin' Grecia have to stop too since Andrea was ahead of her, and Andrea real quick like looked at Grecia over her shoulder with some flabbergasted expression on her face, whispering the words, "do you believe the never he's got?"

Grecia sighed, let herself give another little shake, even let her hand wander up to her busted lower lip like she couldn't help what she was doing, but Daryl could see how she was also impressed with this from him; almost thanking him for cementing her story to Shane and Andrea even more. "Just…ignore him." Grecia said to Andrea, like she wasn't sure that was the best course of action. "He's just trying to get to me."

_Good girl_, Daryl thought…but he weren't backin' off, despite how Andrea lead Grecia up the stairs like Andrea were made outta somethin' bulletproof. They'd just about crossed in front of Daryl when he took a big puff of the cigarette and then exhaled smoke like a dragon, twitching an eyebrow up at Grecia. "I wouldn't go in there just yet if I was you," he told her smugly, then cracked a sick smile at her. "I tell ya one thang; Rick ain't none too happy whica, Greesh." Then Daryl glared at her hard. "And I cain't says I blame 'im."

"Alright, Daryl! Back off!" Andrea come swingin' around in front of Grecia, putting herself bravely between Grecia and Daryl, bowin' up to Daryl like Andrea didn't think that Grecia could fight for herself. That annoyed the hell outta Daryl, and he got to his feet with a sharp, angry jerk.

"Back off?" he replied calmly, completely contradicting the aggressive way he'd stood up so suddenly, took another puff from the cigarette at the corner of his mouth, and exhaled another column of smoke through his nose, his eyes fixed on Andrea, studyin' on how it were that Merle used to make people piss their pants with just a look. He leaned over Andrea, set his jaw and kinda nodded his head in challenge to her, but kept his voice eerily composed…just like Merle used to. "I ain't doin' nothin', woman. What you want me to 'back offa?'"

Andrea faltered just a hair, her weight shifting from the foot closest to Daryl the one furthest away, her instincts already telling her to run, but she stood and stuck it out…damn…she probably got that from Shane…_the fucker_! She crossed her arms over herself. "Grecia doesn't want to talk to you."

Daryl's eyes darted over Andrea's shoulder at a his girl for a split second, Grecia tryin' to maintain her scared and uncertain persona…but lookin' back like she was sort of enjoyin' this…like she was really enjoyin' this…sorta raised one eyebrow a touch at Daryl like maybe…just maybe, she was kinda turned on…_really_? _Damn! Hot damn_! Daryl let that flicker in his girl's pretty pale blue eyes hit him good; then he hefted himself up a little more for her enjoyment. He plucked the cigarette from his mouth, held it nearly in Andrea's face, watched the smoke burn her eyes until she blinked and nearly shed a tear. "Well, what if I wanna talk to her?"

Andrea coughed on the smoke, but tried to cover it as some sort of authoritative clearin' of her throat. "Then you'll have to go through me," she informed him, but that punch didn't land near as well as she wanted it to what with chokin' on smoke and havin' to sop up tears in her eyes…and the bulk of her body tryin' to turn away from Daryl, but she still stood there, lookin' up at him one more time with a snide face. "What are you going to do, Daryl? Hit me too?"

If that was meant as some kinda spearhead, Andrea'd missed when she'd gone and throwed it at him…she put up a good front, but that's all it were, a front…an annoyin' one at that! Daryl just let the corner of his mouth curl up into a smug and sinister grin, shovin' his cigarette back into his mouth again and stared right into Andrea, unwaverin' like, eyes mean and dead. "Maybe."

"Alright!" Grecia's voice broke through to Daryl almost like he'd sunk to some deep level of abominable and needed somethin' to pull him back out again…maybe he'd gotten a little too into bein' himself? But his girl was pushin' past Andrea, Grecia now the one in between Daryl and Andrea, and Andrea, the stupid _Xena_ bitch weren't offerin' no resistance to Grecia's protection. "It's okay, Andrea." Grecia told her, just enough fear still in her voice, and she was careful not to look at Daryl, just sort indicated him with a very slight, small jerk of her shoulder. "I'll talk to him. It'll be okay. You can go."

But Andrea was shakin' her head fast and furious, grabbin' at Grecia's hands. "No! We should get Shane!"

Daryl heard himself growl, couldn't help it, and he reached out and took a big handful of Grecia's pointy shoulder and just ripped her right outta Andrea's grip. "Fuck Shane!" He yelled, and he shouldn't 'a done that…everyone workin' on the wall had heard him and if they wasn't already watchin' the drama on the porch, then they was now! Daryl'd been waitin' out here to get his girl away from Andrea so that he really could talk to her, but that weren't gonna be easy with so many eyes on them. He turned to his audience, pushed his shoulders out and went and grabbed Grecia a little tighter, pulled her into himself sharply, her back against his chest, his forearm across her throat, damn near. Shit…it was hard not to just go and wrap both arms around her tight and start kissin' on her…his girl was handlin' her duties just fine…and that turned Daryl on! But he couldn't act on that now…he had to keep up his end 'a this, so he hardened his glare on everyone watchin' the scene on the porch. "Whatja all lookin' at?" He yelled. "I gotta right to talk to her! P'ticularly when she says it's 'okay!'"

Andrea just stood there with her eyes sorta bugged out, but everyone else looked away, the only one doin' anything at all was Grecia, who knew the exact moment to pipe up again, pullin' at Daryl's forearm and strugglin' with him. "Daryl, let go!" She told him, sounding forceful, Daryl's natural reaction to apply more pressure to her and make her be still, and Grecia did just what she oughtta, back down and start beggin' him. "Please," she was askin' him now, soundin' scared again, but she weren't shiverin' or shudderin' against him…his girl was fine. "Just let me go, and we can talk, okay?"

_Good girl_, Daryl thought again, but huffed angrily and let his arm slip from around her, cast another sneer out towards everyone workin' on the wall. "Not here." He growled at her, and then snarled a little more at Andrea, then let every muscle in his arms, neck and chest jump and flex as he faked a lunge towards her, makin' Andrea jump and just about runoft, Daryl having to suppress another smile.

Grecia glanced at Daryl, still with those wide, pale blue eyes, but there weren't no fear behind them when she looked at him, only when she turned towards Andrea. "Go," she told her and Grecia pointed towards the house. "I'll be okay."

But Andrea was shakin' her pretty, blond head. "It would be wrong of me to leave you," she was insisting, but again, Grecia knew right what to do…work up some tears.

"No…just…go." Grecia told her, full on shudderin' now and wipin' at her eyes, fightin' to pull herself together even though she hadn't actually fallen apart. "It'll only be worse if you don't."

_Yeah…good girl_ Daryl inwardly crowed again. He sneered at Andrea from behind Grecia, puffed on the cigarette and blew out more smoke, tryin' hard not to smile at how good his girl was at this. "She's right." He nodded, took the cigarette from his mouth and pointed to the door with it, back to being eerily composed. "Go on, now."

Some kinda look passed from Andrea to Grecia that woulda meant somethin' had Grecia really been scared and reluctant, but that was it finally…Andrea backing away, eyeing Daryl as she reached behind herself to open the door and finally stepping into the house, givin' Daryl every impression that if she saw so much as one hair outta place on Grecia's head, then Andrea was gonna run and get Shane…Shane…_fuck Shane_! And Grecia held all tense even after Andrea was gone…she had to, cuz there was everyone workin' on the wall what coulda still been watchin'…but when Grecia turned to face Daryl again, it was clear that she were fightin' hard not to laugh, and that were making it hard for Daryl not to laugh too. Damn…he hadn't 'a guessed this'd be so much fun!

Grecia give another good shake like she was really unsettled, walked over to the porch swing and dropped into it, her hands clasped to her face, breathin' hard…cuz she was laughin' and tryin' to make it sound like she was hyperventilatin'. "Wow," she hissed, voice quiet as could be between heavy breaths. "For a second, I thought you were going to hit her!"

Daryl shrugged, took one last draw off the lousy, hardly any taste, stale cigarette, turned his back to the work crew and then bent down to his girl, makin' it look like he was whisperin' somethin' threatenin' in her ear…and he kinda was, just not threatenin' towards Grecia. He smiled some. "So'd I."

_Author's Note:__ Sorry this is short! Busy weekend! And there's a lot more to write and I'm way too tired to attempt it now, and I refuse to give you all a lack-luster chapter to read, so I'm going with quality over quantity this morning. I hope everyone had a great weekend and thank you all for the 12 reviews on chapter 42! Wow! I am so grateful to you for taking time out of your weekend to read and to review! And I have truly been enjoying keeping in touch with all of you in our new forum: __**"Badass & Beauty – Daryl and Grecia's Place"**__ and I hope you all get the chance to visit and be part of the happy chaos already happening there! Thanks to all who have already made our new forum a fun place!_

_Special Thank You to SUNNYMUFFINS for visiting and commenting on the Photo Album and another big Thank You and Welcome to KATARAMELODYCULLEN for selecting this story as one of her favorites and me as one of her favorite authors! Wow! Please feel free to join in the discussion here or in the forum whenever you like!_

_To NOREEY: Thanks for reading and good to see you in the forum, too! Glad you're liking the spy game stuff! More to come! I'm not used to writing spy type of stuff, so keep letting me know how I'm doing! Thanks again!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Thank you for reading and it has also been a pleasure seeing you in the forum! And thank you for that review! You are right with everything that is going on! But you never fail to grasp the action in what I write; you always see how the plot advances and I love that about you! Thank you! And Yay for how you see 'Mama Dixon' getting the name 'Mama Dixon!' Daryl wouldn't have given just anyone that name! And thank you for being worried for Daryl, but I think Daryl will be okay with what everyone has been assuming about him hitting Grecia. He's used to being treated like that, it's taking him back to his roots a little, and he kind of enjoys revisiting them. He'll be okay, I promise! Glad you liked Headmaster Hershel too! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous detestez Jax aussi! Des hommes comme Jax ne pas patcher dans les clubs de motards! Ils n'ont pas ce qu'il faut. J'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes comme Jax venir et puis c'est parti! Et mon mari, qui est le nom est Med, ne ressemble pas 'a Opie, mais Med est 6 foot 4. Mais il a de longs cheveux raides fonce et une barbe et la moustache. Mais sa personnalite est un peu comme Opie. Je recois posees par les personnes qui ont lu mon SOA fic si mon mari est comme Non! J'aime Tig, mais ce serait un cauchemar! Thanks again for reading and for your awesome reviews and I will see you in the forum, no doubt!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: All that "Dixon Brand" stuff in the forum last night made me laugh so hard that now my cheeks hurt…the ones on my face, just to be clear!lol And don't be getting too upset yet about Shane! Sheesh! There are still a lot of things that can happen, you know! I don't like how Rick had to kill him either, you know!lol I miss Shane! Remember, part of Grecia's thoughts on this mission were to also "save Shane from himself," were they not? Oh, and everyone is always allowed to say anything; I just ask that you say it intelligently and support it, the way you always do, and not leave me some "stupid and annoying" review that says "your OC's too stupid" or something equally as Yeah, Daryl and Carol do kind of stand in as comic relief here and there, but I'm always going to make them do "work" when they do…I like to keep every part of this story doing some kind of "work." And whew! I like the idea of Daryl "scenting out Grecia like a shark" if she got hurt! Cool idea! Why didn't I think of it?lol And yes, now Grecia is learning what "sacrifice" is, and that's a new concept for her! Not something she's ever really had to deal with before in terms of sacrificing what she wants in order to win something for something that is larger than herself. So, here our girl goes, growing up the last few little steps! Glad you saw that! And really, don't worry about Shane until there's a gun pointed at him and the trigger gets pulled…okay?lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing, and marketing our new line of "Dixon Brand", uh, "energy drinks."lol_

_To RAT: Thanks for reading and for the review! Don't worry too much about Daryl. He'd rather people didn't like him than that they did Thanks again!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Thank you for reading and keeping up with all my chapter posts! I give my writing my all because you guys give it your all with your loyalty to this story and your reviews! So thank you! And I like where you're going with Shane having an accomplice! But, who could it be? If he does have one, it's not Merle…I'm not putting Merle in this story…I don't have enough control to write Merle into this story and not have chapter after chapter of him sleeping with every female character in this story!lol But yeah…I love your theories on everything, really great thinking! Thanks again!_

_To VERITASKYM: Hey, why aren't you over there helping me kick up trouble in the new forum? Go!lol You're so needed there!lol And between the forum and Daryl's butt dialed answering machine message, I've been laughing all night!lol I love Daryl's message though…my favorite part of it is Merle yelling, "I toldja that didn't look natural! Ya shot yerself a God damn lawn ornament, son!" and Daryl answering back with, "Well at least mine's *technically* a deer and not a damn satellite dish!"lol And so how do we crank call Daryl? Call him up and ask him if his "oak" is "mossy?"lol And I'm glad that you feel badly for Daryl having everyone hate him, and it's really a big thing he's agreeing to suffer too, but he really doesn't care…mighta mattered to him if he was people person, but he's not, so, he'll be okay…might sting now and then, yeah, but you don't have to worry. And since Daryl kisses like a shark, maybe you should get some chum flavored lip gloss?lol And I love that you're getting how Daryl is getting Grecia, but how he's still Daryl even as he is understanding her! Yay! But then you've always been very clued into Daryl! And he does appreciate that…so much so that his ring tone is "Drunk on You":-) You and him are just too damn sweet…and meanwhile I'm sittin' here alone tonight and all lonesome, cuz Merle's phone said he had 4 bars, and he's out trying to find them!lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing and providing the usual fun! Now, go provide it in the forum!lol_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Yay! I loved your soap box! Feel free to get up there any time you like! Thanks for reading and for reviewing! I love how you see the relationships between characters so well! Thanks for always pointing them out, and for always loving 'Mama Dixon!" _

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Oooh! I like where you went with Hershel not letting Daryl go out in order to maybe separate Daryl and Grecia! I didn't even think of that one! You're so damn good! And Daryl will be okay…he's always been someone no one wanted to give the benefit of the doubt to, he's used to it and knows how to deal with it. Good point about Carol not defending Daryl to the others…and it's difficult to explain why that was because I don't write from Carol's perspective, but I think Carol kinda knows Daryl enough not to defend anything about him unless he says he wants her to. I'll get into that more later, though! Glad you liked how Daryl gets Grecia's food issues now! More of that in Chapter 44! And I'll see if I can't work in some of Glenn's subtle badass-ry when I get to the Glenn part of this story…there is one! And you and LOLA are pulling me in two different directions…she's going to cry if he dies, and you're going to cry if he doesn't…sheesh!lol But, thank you for reading and for reviewing and it's been a real hoot carrying on with you in the new forum! Keep it up! Thanks again!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks for reading still, AM! New chapter on its way soon! _

_To CORBSXX: Thank you for reading and reviewing even though studying is such a bitch! Keep it up though, you're doing fine with both, I'm sure! Yay! Thank you for letting me know that Shane is freaking you out! Good! He's kind of "creepy" nice…like you really want him to mean what his words and actions indicate, but you just can't trust him. Great that you picked up on that feel! Thanks again for making time to read and to review!_

_To KAY012JS: Welcome back! We missed you! And I'm really happy to hear that Grecia still drives you crazy! She should! She's doing better, but there are still parts of her that haven't grown up yet, or at least, haven't grown the way they need to grow just yet. But her undertaking of this spy thing is going to teach her what sacrifice is. She's never given up anything that she wasn't going to end up receiving something back for personally. But with this Shane thing, she's putting the group, and Daryl first, but she's giving up her time with Daryl when things were really going well with him. But I love to read your reviews and feel your frustration with Grecia because you do see her from a perspective that most readers don't have, or don't admit to when they comment! You're so good (not "harsh,"…you're so "good!") at looking at things straight on and so when you come down on Grecia (and someone should!) I always like to be sure that I didn't drop the ball with her somehow, that's all. Thanks for always leaving a review that makes me think, because those are the best kind, and that's what I know I'll find under your name! And so you and Daryl gave up on "Clue" and are playing strip poker?lol Hey, that beats playing naked Battleship with his brother!lol Thanks again for reading and for reviewing!_

_To FUELED BY RAMEN: Nice to see you again! I'm so glad to know you're still reading and still liking what you read! Please keep me up to date with how you think things are going and thanks again for your comments!_

_Okay, again sorry for the shorty chapter! Just too much to do this weekend! And thank you all for the mother's day wishes, but I don't have any children what sprang from my loins…although I do have 84 bikers that think I'm their mother, which is why my weekends turn into such a mess when it comes to trying to write! I do thank you for your patience and understanding there! And, if you havnen't checked out the forum, get in there and do it! It's always a party!lol Thanks again for your readership and your wonderful comments! I'm so happy to be writing this story with all of you! Happy Monday and best wishes to you all! - Grace _


	44. Dream Team

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 44

"Ow!" Grecia's hand flew to her lower lip again, which was already sore. The Campho-Phenique Shane had given her did help, but it wasn't standing up against Daryl's kiss…how did this keep happening? Their timing was really off…that first kiss was always a doozy…Daryl seeming to always be coming in for it when Grecia didn't know it was about to happen…her lower lip ending up pinched between her teeth and his mouth this time, tweaking the split he'd kissed into it last night, but making a little raw spot on the inside of it this time now too. He'd said he wanted to "talk" to her, Grecia had believed him…she wasn't expecting him to lunge at her with a kiss. This was ridiculous…Grecia wanted to laugh, but knew she better not; Daryl wouldn't understand why she'd be laughing.

But the whole thing was ridiculous…they'd been apart for a day…one day, and it suddenly felt like it had been forever! And here they were, hiding from everyone, in the big Live Oak tree where Dale's RV was parked, over where the group's original camp site had been on Hershel's farm…it was the first time Grecia had ever been in a tree, and she was far from being the adept climber that Daryl was. She'd ended up taking the hard route up to where they were now, even had bits of tattered leaves stuck in her hair where she and branches had collided. Had it not been for Daryl's hands and strong arms pulling her up, Grecia would still be on the ground, not fifteen feet up in the thick branches, both her and Daryl perched side by side in the crook like middle of the tree trunk, big branches splaying away in all directions and creating something that almost resembled a hand for the two of them sit securely in the palm of. They were in a tree! Daryl and Grecia, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! Wow! That really happened? Yeah, Grecia wanted to laugh…even if her lip was sore now from the outside in.

"Again?" Daryl exhaled, frustrated, but his blood was running hot with something more stimulating and exciting than what he'd been putting on back on the porch, trying to scare Andrea away. "God damn it!" He cursed at no one then reached across hooking Grecia under the chin with his thumb, trying really hard to be gentler than he likely even knew how to be, but his voice wasn't anything close to gentle; he was getting really pissed with himself that he couldn't seem to initiate kissing her without drawing blood, but Grecia…yeah, she really wanted to laugh. She loved Daryl Dixon and there was nothing more Daryl Dixon than this! "How bad I mess you up this time?"

She ran her tongue along the inside of her lower lip, feeling a mild bit of abrasion there, it stung when she pressed at it, but there was no blood. "It's not as bad as last night," she told him, smiling as she did and still suppressing her giggles, then looked at Daryl and sighed at him like he should be worried about his unique, but dangerous abilities. "You're losing your touch." And when his steely blue eyes narrowed at her, Grecia couldn't help laughing, mostly because that was the same face he made whenever anyone brought up his tube, but as she laughed she ended up sitting back, putting her hand down to brace herself, but forgetting she was in a tree. Her hand met with nothing, slipping down in between the empty space that separated two big branches, her laughter cutting off as her breath caught in her throat when Grecia felt herself about to fall fifteen feet to the ground, and would have if not for Daryl's quick reflexes and watchful instinct.

With a quick grab and an iron fist, Daryl caught the front of her oversized T-shirt and pulled her forward again, bringing her against his hard chest and threw his other arm around her, saving her. "Like hell I'm losin' my touch!" He grunted at her, but held her to him all the same, his arms tightening around her and he hugged her like he always did, pulling her body into his like he really did think he could combine them together into one thing. Grecia smiled; it was good to be close to him after her day with Shane, Daryl's arms making her forget about most of it, brushing away her near fall from the tree too, the same way a lot of things were brushed away whenever Daryl put his arms around her like this…she could disappear into him with very little effort, just follow him along anywhere no matter how strange or scary it was for her, whether it was climbing a tree or feeding into his angry, low-class, intimidation techniques he'd put on display back on the porch.

That was the Daryl that had been present in the Atlanta camp; that was the Daryl that was actually a little harder to approach than was Merle Dixon…Merle was a talker at least…but that's where the positives ended…but Daryl…nope, strong, silent and heavier and harder than a ton of lead. Grecia used to be scared to death of him…and yet, just a few minutes ago, watching the return of that Daryl, all Grecia could feel was how much she wanted him to throw her up against the house, crush his body into hers suggestively and kiss her, even if he ripped both her lips completely off in doing so. There was just something about a Dixon boy, and that was it…they had an angry, mean swagger like no one else even knew how to wield, and Grecia never would have guessed it would be something she could handle, let alone desire.

"You okay," Daryl whispered down to her now, his head sinking lower towards hers as she looked up at him, those steely blue eyes getting all smoky again the closer they got to one another, making Grecia's heartbeat start to echo in her ears. She'd missed him so much today…and she likely would tomorrow too…and the next day…and the next…damn, she suddenly felt like she couldn't be close enough to him.

"Yeah," she told him, hardly heard herself speaking, getting too caught up in how the tree seemed like it was swaying, even though she knew it wasn't…it was just whatever type of gravitational pull she and Daryl were developing over one another. Her eyes shifted from his eyes to his mouth, his lips relaxed and just slightly parted and she could already feel his scruffy goatee scraping her skin pleasantly raw…but she held off on kissing him despite how badly everything in her was wanting it, and flicked her eyes back up to his, thinking that she had the answer to their problems with how to initiate a kiss. "Hey, maybe before we try doing this, one of just should say 'go' or something?"

Daryl's smoky blue eyes held hers, not impatient, hardly reacting at all, he was far too eager to just get to it to be anything other than wanting to kiss her…he'd missed her today too. "So say it," he told her, hanging on like some kind of countdown had started.

Grecia smiled. "Go," she whispered and hardly had the word out before Daryl's lips met hers, soft at first, but growing firmer and stronger, overtaking whatever control Grecia had tried to hold onto in a way that made her realize that she didn't want it anyway, and she surrendered, let Daryl have her as she locked her arms around the back of his neck, sucking at the tip of his tongue as it teased her lips. He tasted faintly of cigarettes, which made him feel even more Dixon, Grecia pressing her body closer to his, parting her lips more, letting his tongue stab at hers as Daryl's hand slid beneath the back of her shirt, his fingers roughly grabbing at her skin, desperate to feel it against some part of his own as if they had been apart for far too long.

Daryl growled softly and tightened his hold on her, brought Grecia more into his lap, but unlike her, Daryl remembered their surroundings; Grecia felt the hard cut abdominal muscles she'd so often glimpsed at whenever his shirt would ride high, stiffen and contract as Daryl slowly sank back against the thick branch behind him, hooking his arm around Grecia as he did, bringing her with him until he was reclined on his back, sort of leopard like, in the tree with Grecia laying against him, their mouths still fused, drinking in one another's taste as their bodies began awakening to this new closeness…she'd sat facing him sort of in his lap before, but she'd never laid above him like this…their bodies didn't align in the way Grecia could feel Daryl's begging hers for, but they didn't have to in order to make Grecia lose her breath.

Laying a top Daryl, even in this semi sitting up position, was like lying against warm steel. There were no soft parts of him, arms like coils around her, his chest, shoulders and abdominal muscles so taut that Grecia could feel their beautiful outward bevel pressing into her own chest and stomach, feeling some kind of burn flash over her skin that seemed to just twist her nipples tight and pinch pleasantly in a place that she didn't even know she had between her legs, but she wanted his hands there…maybe even his mouth…just the thought made her shudder.

She wanted more, some new urgency pushing her to crawl more on top of him, her breasts aching to be against his chest…skin to skin…and Daryl's fingers toying with the hook and eye closure of her bra were only making that longing sharper…one of them needed to lose their shirt…and Grecia wasn't in control anymore, something else making her hands trail down from where they'd been behind Daryl's neck as they kissed and kissed and kissed, her fingers headed for the hem of his shirt, not sure exactly what she meant to do even as she felt the fabric in her grasp, pulling it away from his chest, her breathing already heavy but getting heavier. There'd always been a barrier between her hungry hand and Daryl's muscled, hairy chest…but not this time…not as soon as she had his already open shirt brushed away completely…she'd be able to press her palm right onto his hot skin and feel all the strength under it moving beneath her fingers…it made her feel lightheaded to imagine…but she wouldn't have to imagine soo—footsteps…coming towards the tree…Grecia and Daryl jerked apart, Grecia retreating more to the middle of tree trunk proper and Daryl sitting up.

Dale approached the RV, a gun on his back; the work crew building the wall had watched Grecia and Daryl walk off from the porch, all of them concerned over Grecia's safety with Daryl…which made her feel awful…and Dale was either elected, or elected himself, was more like it, to walk over and check on her and Daryl. But this was where climbing into the tree paid off. With where the RV was parked, no one working on the wall had been able to see Daryl climb into the tree, then reach down to grab a reluctant Grecia's hand and help her up as well. They'd last been seen going to the RV, and so Dale had marched straight up to the RV, flinging the door open and popping his head inside.

"Grecia," he called, but in the tree neither Daryl nor Grecia made a sound. "Daryl?" Dale called again, then finally stepped inside the RV, thinking they were in there and ignoring him, but it wasn't long before Dale stepped right back out again. "Now, where the hell…" but Dale's voice trailed off as he adjusted his floppy fishing hat and turned to head back over to the wall again, Daryl and Grecia not even breathing until Dale was about half way back to his work crew…and then they laughed.

"Toldja no one ever looks up!" Daryl smiled at her, reaching out to pull her back against him again, noticing then what work her hands had been doing to his shirt, and he shot her a half eye rolling, half "finish what you started" kind of look…but Grecia…well, as she watched Dale walking back to the wall, she just felt so terrible now, looking over at Daryl and shaking her head.

"I don't know if I can take everyone hating you because they think you hit me, Daryl." She sighed, didn't want to make it all worse by crying, but she could have. "I didn't even see that coming…and now I've got you all pulled into this, because I wanted to do it…and after you said 'no' like a thousand times—"

"Hey!" Daryl sat up even more now and pointed his finger at her, set to lecture her but then kind of made a face after licking his lips in preparation to start speaking, his point suddenly forgotten and he half scowled at Grecia, still reacting to some bitterness on his tongue. "What the hell is on your mouth what tastes like turpentine?"

Grecia had been prepared for something a lot different than some crazy face and a question like that, and she wasn't sure how to react. "Um, some medicine Shane gave me…since you 'hit' me."

"Shit!" Daryl groaned then leaned over the branch he sat on and for a second time that day, spit. "Quit usin' 'at! Damn, I kiss you 'nuff I'll end up goin' blind!"

"What?" Grecia was shaking her head, trying to make sense out of what just happened, Daryl was about to launch into some tirade about how she'd messed everything up for him with the rest of the group, and whatever he was going to say to her, she deserved to hear…but then he'd gotten sidetracked by Campho-Phenique…he was generally more determined than that. "What? Just…what?"

But Daryl wasn't done with trying to get the taste out of his mouth…was it really that bad as to distract him away from what he'd been about to tell her? He tilted his head down one more time and spit a second time, then gave a shudder before looking up at her. "Alright, look," he began, obviously back on track again and Grecia braced herself; this wasn't going to be good, hearing how her man had become a monster in everyone else's eyes. Daryl's day must have been hell, and now he was going to tell Grecia all about it…but he didn't sigh or do anything that generally proceeded some sad or angry statement, he just looked levelly at her, made sure they had good, tight eye contact. "There's two things what you gotta do for me."

Grecia nodded, wondering why he was so calm, but eager to do whatever was going to make his life a little bit easier at the moment. "Anything."

Daryl nodded. "Number one: seriously, don't come back to me with that shit on your mouth no more…tastes worse than when Merle made up some 'shine and throwed aftershave in it for color."

_What_? Why was he telling her this? This had nothing to do with how everyone was now treating him badly and thinking even worse things about him! "Seriously? That's number one?"

"Yeah," Daryl nodded again, but his steely blue eyes bored into hers even more now, finally getting to making whatever his point was. "That's number one. And the reason that's number one is cuz the taste 'a that shit has me more bothered than a few people not likin' me."

Grecia shook her head, she'd heard his words, but she couldn't understand them, not really. "Daryl, they think you—"

"Did I?" He cut her off, voice stern.

"No." Grecia answered and this time knew better than to try and add anything, despite how much she wanted to.

Again Daryl nodded. "And that brings up the second thing, then." He said, looking at her with another heavy stare. "Worry about the shit you know, not the shit what you think everyone else is thinkin'. Jesus Lord, girl! You don't think I can handle people lookin' at me like I'm some trailer trash, asshole, gorilla, thug type?" He laughed. "I am a trailer trash, asshole, gorilla, thug type! Hell, I drug you up in a tree, didn't I?" Daryl laughed again, then reached out and took hold of Grecia's shoulders. "I'm fine, Greesh. Love on me all you want to, rip my shirt off and feel me up if you gotta, but don't worry over me. You can't. Not when you're out there with that fucker Shane! Just do your God damn job and don't make me into somethin' what's gonna stop you from doin' it! I don't wanna be that!"

_Wow_! Why was it that most of Grecia's worries about things never seemed to penetrate the surface of what there really was to worry about? Daryl was right…Daryl usually was right…by worrying about how he was coping, she was making him into an obstacle that didn't need to be there…and he'd also said she could "rip his shirt off" and "love on him all she wanted to," both things that still sounded pretty good…but…this conversation wasn't quite over just yet…but he'd said she could "rip his shirt off"…_no! Not now_! Grecia shook off the thoughts in her head, no matter how enticing they were. "Okay," she nodded to Daryl, no traces of sadness in her voice; her "gorilla" could handle himself…but still, how was she supposed to? "What do you want to be, then?"

Daryl's answer was more immediate than she'd expected, he'd obviously been thinking this over. "I'm your support unit and contact." He told her. "In short, you need somethin', you come to me; I'll make sure you got it. You got somethin' to say, or you learn somethin' what's worthwhile, you come to me with it and I'll take it to Rick. You can't be buddyin' up to Shane all damn day and then come home at night and be seen talkin' Rick's ear off. Won't look right. But me? It'll make sense that I'd be hangin' 'round you, either gettin' pissed off, or draggin' my dick in the dirt tryin' to get my girl back…so yeah…that's what I am."

_Wow_! Daryl was willing to drop back a step and become her support unit? "You're sure that's what you want?" Grecia asked, feeling unworthy.

But Daryl nodded again. "You need somethin', you tell me."

"Okay," but Grecia felt almost like she shouldn't be doing this at all…Daryl technically outranked her, if they were going to pay attention that…it wasn't his job to get her anything. But…well…even though it may have been wrong in terms of rank and structure…there was something Grecia needed…and Daryl had said to tell him…so…well, might as well start testing this hierarchy out. "I really do need a meeting with Rick; there are a lot of little things I need to know before tomorrow's patrol, and I'd feel a lot better if we were all on the same page with them. I'm only part of an entire moving thing, and I think it's time we knew where all of our feet were."

"Alright," the gears in Daryl's head immediately started turning. "We're still close enough to that fight you and me had, I can probably talk Rick into givin' us some kinda counselin' session shit…doubt anyone would be surprised to see him bein' willin' to go that route with us, or anyone really."

"Yeah," Grecia was nodding now, impressed with how quickly Daryl solved that and all but made it happen. "That's a good idea! Would explain why there might be multiple 'sessions' too."

But Daryl wasn't finished just yet. "Bringin' Carol into them 'counselin' session' is another good idea." He said, the gears still turning. "Would be good for you to have a back up contact for any kinda emergency situations requirin' callin' over the radio. I don't want you stranded out there and not able to summon for help cuz havin' Shane or Andrea hear you doin' so would be too risky. We gotta establish a code word for that kinda shit, somethin' me and Rick'll recognize along with Carol so you're never alone out there."

Grecia smiled…Daryl was amazing! "You're pretty good at this for a 'gorilla!'"

Daryl huffed a laugh and grinned at her. "You're pretty ballsy for a stupid bitch what's scared 'a everythin'." But right after he'd said that, he faked a cringe and held up a defensive hand in front of the side of his face she'd slapped the night before. "Don't hit me!"

And Grecia laughed again, feeling so much better about her undercover work now that she knew Daryl was part of it with her…probably even more than she knew, unless she missed her guess, but Grecia had a feeling if ever the time did come when she had to use her code word to call for help, Daryl would come tearing out of nowhere and be first on the scene to help her. He didn't need her feeling guilty for dragging him into anything, or dragging his image down in the eyes of others…all he needed was for her to tell him what she needed. And right now, Grecia could only think of one thing…her man was incredible…in so many many ways…and he'd said she could rip his shirt off…

_Author's Note:__ Thank you so very much for reading and for the 14 reviews tonight! Unfortunately, due to yet another power outage earlier on Monday, I am just now finishing up this chapter at 4:11am…so I regret to be making another abbreviated AN. But, I will catch up with you all in Wednesday's chapter! I do hate having to cut things short, but I am so tired…there's no telling what language my responses to you all would end up being in!lol Thanks again for reading and I'm loving getting to talk to you all in our forum! Have a wonderful Tuesday and all the best to all of you! - Grace_

JULIANNEMAYFAIR, THE END THAT WASN'T – s fav, SIMPLEWICKEDWRITER – s alert 


	45. Big Blue Ostrich

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,721_

Chapter 45

"What don't we never talk about? It's gotta be a word or phrase that don't get said too often, so when Greesh does say it, we all take notice." Daryl was saying to Rick, but then his voice dropped from speculative to something protective. "I ain't gonna have her out there with her life dependin' on a word what could be missed or construed as meanin' somethin' else!"

Grecia smiled some, Carol reaching over and patting her hand, both of them so in love with Daryl right now, just in different ways. Rick nodded his agreement, but now Carol and Grecia sat there in their chairs beside the one Daryl was in, wracking their brains too. All three of them were seated together on the other side of where Rick sat behind Hershel's old desk, Daryl and Carol flanking Grecia on each side, putting her directly across from Rick…this was her meeting with Rick, after all. But, coming up with Grecia's radio distress code word wasn't easy, had everyone going around and around for a few minutes now with no solution in sight.

Rick had been the perfect amount of subtle when he'd come up to the open screen door and called Grecia in from where she'd been hiding form dinner out on the porch. He'd had Daryl in tow, lead Grecia into the part of the foyer that was close to the living room, but not in the living room, and gently put his hand on her shoulder, making sure everyone saw, particularly Andrea, but that no one felt like they were supposed to be watching.

"Would you mind coming down to Hershel's office with me and Daryl? There's a few things that have to be said." Rick had told her, his voice direct, but calm as ever and Grecia had been careful not to jump right to her feet and smile at Daryl for setting up the meeting with Rick that she'd requested. Daryl just stood there by Rick, looking down like some scolded kid being dragged into detention hall by his teacher…and then just after Grecia had given her consent, Rick had nodded graciously, then looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen. "Whenever you're ready, Carol. I got both of them to agree to talk."

That had been the perfect icing on the perfect cake, making it look like it was Carol who requested the whole counseling meeting, not Daryl! Much more believable that Carol would want to get both Daryl and Grecia in a room, with herself and another moderator and try to get them sorted out. And even though Daryl was yet to own up to it, Grecia had a feeling that proposing that this request for counseling be something linked back to Carol had also been Daryl's idea. Based on all the thoughts he'd had back in the tree, it sounded like him! Daryl was the most natural and strongest support/contact operative Grecia could have hoped to have, if she'd known to even hope to have one! He saw things so clearly and was full of brilliant ideas and strategies…but Daryl wasn't the only one on Grecia's side with ideas.

"I'd feel better if she didn't have to say anything at all," Carol looked towards Daryl then at Rick. "You don't think Shane, and or Andrea, won't notice if when things start goin' poorly, that Grecia picks up a radio and says some cockamamie thing like, 'big blue ostrich!' or whatever other silliness y'all been suggesting all night?"

Daryl scowled. "I never said nothin' 'bout no ostrich," he said, defensive hackles up. "I said 'tube snake!'"

Grecia rolled her eyes and sighed, looking over at him. "I'm not saying that," she said for the second time since Daryl had suggested it. "I don't care what's happening to me ever…I'm not saying that!"

Daryl was more than just a little bent on it though, looking back at her staunchly. "But that'll get my attention faster 'an shit! Ain't nothin' what has a tube in it what's any damn goo—"

"Daryl Clovis Dixon!" Carol interjected, looking over at Daryl around Grecia now with her own staunchness. "Grecia said 'no,' and I'm inclined to support her on it, too." Then Carol sighed and sort of shook Daryl's suggested code words off. "Sounds positively indecent to say out loud."

"Indecent?" Daryl repeated, amping up instead of down and focusing only on Carol, forgetting Rick was even there, Grecia readying for something she knew her man would regret saying to leave his mouth as he argued the validity of his honor to Carol. "You wouldn't be callin' me the 'indecent' one what if you'da seen where she was puttin' her hands all on me today in the tree!"

_Whoa_! Grecia hadn't expected him to say that! Wasn't even sure if she was mad, embarrassed or…or proud! "Oh my God! Daryl!" And Grecia brought her feet up onto the chair she sat in and buried her face into her knees…half shocked and half laughing…he'd said she _could rip his shirt off_…what happened in the tree and where her hands had ended up wasn't her fault!

Carol sighed again, louder this time, her eyes though falling on Daryl and Grecia both, but eventually landing on Daryl and staying there. "Daryl, there are some things a gentleman doesn't discuss!" She reminded him, firm and sweet, just like she always was, and that did quiet Daryl some…before he had the chance to get into how Grecia was so in love with the fact that the span of his pectoral muscle was broader than her hand with all her fingers stretched out…but yeah…_it was_!

At some point, Daryl remembered Rick was there, Grecia saw his skin flush pinker than he'd have been proud of, and Daryl must have noticed too, because he immediately tried to play down everything he'd said and all of Carol's reprimands. "Whatever," he half growled, hunched forward in his chair, looking down so no one could see his face…but then turned his head to give Carol one last quick little sneer. "And quit ta' callin' me 'Clovis!'" He barked at her. "I'm gettin' a complex!"

That was it, Grecia couldn't help how she burst into laughter, still tucked into a ball on her chair while Daryl sulked and Carol just harrumphed and shook her head at both of them until Rick cleared his throat uncomfortably, bringing everyone back once more. "Well," he sighed, sort of smiling and sort of not. "That certainly went and got awful 'Dixon,' awful quick."

Okay, someone had to restore this meeting to its purpose, and since it was Grecia's meeting with Rick, it probably should have been her to do that. She took a deep breath, put her feet back on the floor and nodded her apologies to Carol, noticing that Carol still had her radio clipped to her waistband, despite that all the patrol teams had been in for hours, but all of sudden Grecia knew exactly what her distress code word should be, and it wasn't a word at all. Her breath hitched and she looked across at Rick with excited wide eyes. This was perfect!

"What about the dot-dash button?" Grecia about exploded, pointing to Carol's radio, specifically at the button that was on the opposite side of the radio as was the 'push-to-talk' button that everyone pressed down on before speaking. "It beeps, I wouldn't have to say anything, or even bring the radio near my face. It would be a very subtle call for help if I ever needed it."

At that the three heads around her jerked up thoughtfully, Daryl turning to her like he wanted to be sure she understood what the dot-dash button was for. "Don't tell me you know Morse Code," he kind of smiled at her. "That's what all them beeps are for, spellin' shit out in dots and dashes like an S.O.S."

"That's a good idea!" Rick was nodding now, looking at Grecia and Daryl together, Carol leaning closer to the conversation as well, also nodding her appreciation for it. "We don't have any Defense Force teams that do use Morse Code, so the likely hood of any of us dismissing a series of beeps on the radio is nearly impossible. That's not a sound we're accustomed to hearing at all."

"Three beeps!" Daryl said next like he was giving an order, and his eyes met everyone else's in the room. "Every hunter knows that a series 'a three gunshots in rapid succession signifies someone's in trouble. I hear three beeps on my radio," he paused and turned to look only at Grecia, his arm twitching like he meant to reach up and cup his hand to her cheek like he did sometimes, but after all the stuff he'd spewed out about their antics in the treetops, Daryl must have decided he'd displayed far too much public affection towards Grecia already, so his steely blue eyes just held hers like there wasn't anyone else in the room. "And I'll be with you so fast it'll be like we was never apart."

Grecia's heart beat so hard she was sure everyone else in the room could hear it, and her face sank into an involuntary smile, Daryl coming to possess some strange power over her more and more that made her just believe him even if Grecia didn't want to; maybe it was some kind of unconscious safety mechanism kicking in, because Daryl usually was right…only what it left Grecia feeling it its wake was anything but mechanical…damn, she loved that man…he made her want things that she'd never wanted before, from putting her hands all over his naked, muscled chest to wanting to love someone as much as she loved Daryl. It was truly amazing what a few words in bad English could make her feel. "Thank you," she told him, but her voice was quiet, only there to be heard by Daryl himself…her man…who would suffer the way others in their group thought of him and looked at him so that Grecia could keep him and them all safe.

"Three beeps," Rick repeated, going ahead with the meeting that had never really stopped, it only felt that way when Grecia's eyes had met Daryl's. "Everyone in favor of that?" Rick looked around the room, wanting to be sure that everyone was, and Grecia appreciated that Rick wouldn't go on any kind of assumptions. He waited until he'd heard a yes out of everyone, and then that matter was settled; Grecia had her distress call established, and she'd been who came up with it herself.

The room got weirdly quiet; why? But when Grecia looked around, expecting that maybe their "counseling session" had been interrupted by someone, like Andrea, she discovered that the sanctity of Hershel's old office had not been violated, but that all eyes in the room were on her…why? She was starting to feel kind of nervous…why wasn't anyone talking? And why were they all looking at her with that half surprised, half satisfied expression on their face while they didn't talk? "Okay, what happened?" She asked, meeting everyone's stare and not hiding the little ring of anxiety in her voice.

Beside her Daryl just grimaced and shook his head at her, Rick doing nearly the same, confusing Grecia even more until finally Carol reached over and gave Grecia's hand a squeeze. "We're all just so proud of how far you've come, and what you're becoming." Carol told her, and couldn't let the moment pass without smoothing Grecia's color faded red hair with her other hand.

And then Grecia was silent…hmm…she'd found her own solution to something, and it was a good solution too…earning her more respect not only from Rick, but from Carol and Daryl alike. _Wow_…she'd made a name for herself in the modeling industry, and with doing so came respect for her cheekbones or her slender frame, but never for her as a whole person…she'd never had that…until now! She'd been telling herself for days now that she could do this undercover thing…but now she knew it for sure! And not only was she going to do it, she was going to nail it! Not only was this assignment the most important thing she'd ever done, it was also going to be the thing that she'd done the best at in her life!

"There's something else," Grecia said, feeling truly confident in a whole new way than she'd ever known, and without realizing it, she'd reached over and grabbed Daryl's hand…not because she needed any kind of support, but because he was such a huge part of how she'd gotten where she was now, and she wanted to feel him part of her as she took control of her meeting, with Rick.

Daryl's arm flinched at the contact, not sure he liked this kind of thing out in front of everyone, but he didn't pull away when he glanced up and saw the look on Grecia's face; they may have been working separately now, but they'd never been more together. She'd be nothing without Daryl, and he'd never leave her, and she'd never leave him. His eyes met hers and it was like she could actually feel the two of them merge together. "I'm with you," he kind of whispered, gesturing with the hand clasped in hers for her to go on and Grecia gave him a little smile that only he could see.

Grecia turned back to Rick. "The shotgun Shane carries," she began; all eyes on her again, and not because anyone was scrutinizing her facial bone structure, or mentally fitting her into their spring line. "The sight is damaged, like really bent up. I don't know how it happened, but I know he chose to bring that gun out into 'the pit' the night that walker herd was lured in with chickens…we all know how that ended," and she couldn't help but look towards Daryl with a mix of sadness and anger in her eyes, but Daryl only gave a sharp nod of his head that told her to leave it alone and stay focused, and Grecia looked back at Rick. "I know it's still not hard evidence, but this is feeling more and more like it was a set up." She turned to Daryl once more, but she spoke to everyone still, even though her eyes held her man's. "I'm not saying that Shane had control of how everything ended up happening that night, or that he could have possibly predicted what would happen. But, I am saying that even if Shane had taken a shot at that walker coming up on you, he had a ready- made excuse for why he'd have missed."

"My Lord," Carol murmured; her hand over her heart as Rick and Daryl exchanged looks of their own, Carol's voice suddenly jumping in between them. "Something's got to be done…now!"

Rick and Daryl nodded, but Rick looked back at Grecia, his logical face on. "You're sure the sight's been beat up on that Mossberg?"

Grecia nodded. "I've been as close to that shotgun as I am to you right now on three separate occasions, before, during and after that night in 'the pit' and all three times the sight's been messed up. It was fine that day I went on patrol with him and Andrea for the first time, but I noticed it was damaged the day of that walker herd coming through. Today, when I, he and Andrea headed out, Shane left the Mossberg behind; he obviously doesn't trust his life to it."

"Fucker," Daryl muttered, his hand balling up into a fist within her grasp and then swinging out of her grip at nothing, but he eyed Rick. "So how the hell you think that sight got busted up?"

Rick sighed, all eyes on him now and he rubbed at his head a bit like he was reluctant to answer, but he did anyway; "Hard to say without having it here to look at."

Both Daryl and Carol let out exasperated, angry sounds beside Grecia, Rick shaking his head like he felt like he should apologize, even though he wasn't going to take back what he said. Grecia though ignored them all and stared straight ahead at Rick. "You want to see that shotgun?" She asked boldly. "Then I'll get it for you."

Again the room went quiet, the meeting really becoming between Grecia and Rick, who creased his brow and looked at her with great attention. "How are you going to go about doing that, Grecia?"

But now Grecia realized that in her intense want to find evidence against Shane, she'd gone and made a promise of something she had no plan for, unlike how she'd come up with her own distress code call. She sighed, "I don't know yet, I'll think of something." She may not have been organized, but she was every bit eager.

Rick chuckled a bit. "I'm afraid I need a more definitive answer than that." But then he sat forward and looked at Grecia, still calm and still compassionate, but his voice was such that Grecia paid attention to every word. "How are you going to get a shotgun away from Shane, without him noticing, and then carry it all the way back to the house, and into the house, with no one finding out?"

And with that the power surge of respect that Grecia had been riding met with a sudden speed bump of discouragement. How was she going to do that? Why hadn't she thought about it as logically as Rick had before she'd gone and opened her mouth? How was she supposed to—Daryl's hand suddenly wrapped around the one of hers that Grecia had held his in, and when Grecia looked towards him, her eyes met his again.

"Think you can at least get the shotgun outta the barn without bein' seen?" He asked her, holding her hand as if it were just the two of them in Hershel's office.

"Possibly," she answered, and had the sense that both Rick and Carol were hanging on her and Daryl's ever word. "I can always find some reason to hang back at the barn and tell Shane, and or Andrea, that I'll catch them up, then go in and grab it."

Daryl nodded. "Shane still think you can track?"

Grecia for a moment narrowed her eyes some; a little piece of her new found pride hurt. "I can track!" She insisted to Daryl, but then even she realized her mouth was once again writing checks her abilities couldn't cash. "A little," she added sheepishly.

"You're cute," Daryl laughed, without laughing, but got right back on point again. "That's your reason for hanging back at the barn then. Tell him you think you see some spoor headin' off towards the tree line, but that he shouldn't wait for you cuz it don't look too promisin' and ain't too clear. Tell him you don't need him walkin' all over what you can see and send him on his way; it's not like that fucker knows 'nuff to call you on it. When he walks off and you got the chance, get the shotgun and walk over to the edge 'a the woods with it. I'll be there to meet you; hand it over to me and I'll get it back to Rick." Daryl paused, kind of rubbed her palm with his thumb as if letting her know it would all be okay. "Gotta do it fast, can't waste time. Don't want Shane even suspectin' you coulda made it to the house and back again to the barn. That way, when you walk back to Shane with no trace of the shotgun on you, and he eventually discovers that it's missing, you won't be a suspect."

Beside Grecia, Carol was sitting forward and looking on at her boy and her girl with a proud smile, itching to throw her arms around both of them in a big, proud hug, and as good as it felt to know how pleased Carol was with the team that Grecia and Daryl had become, Grecia still needed some details worked out. Her eyes never left Daryl's. "How are you going to be at edge of the woods, by the barn, without anyone seeing you?"

"That's my question too," Rick broke in, but so far, he wasn't shutting this down, and that was good…it meant that if nothing else, Rick really did want to examine Shane's busted up shotgun as the possible evidence he needed.

Daryl cracked a smile at both Rick and Grecia. "I got some real good camo," he told them both. "Ain't been seen yet," he sort of chortled, and smirked at Grecia in particular that time...everything making sense to her now form their previous conversation in the tree that day and how it was that Daryl likely appointed himself her support contact in all of this.

"I should have known," Grecia sighed and shook her head, part of her wanted to be angry, but the part of her that knew Daryl best couldn't be. She smiled at him instead, wrapped her hand more around his. Yes, Daryl had followed her along into her undercover assignment in a way that was more literal than Grecia would have liked…but if he'd have meant to try and take over, he'd had a lot of opportunities to do so earlier that day, but he hadn't. He'd been out there, dressed in his really good camo, perfectly hidden, and acting as the support contact he'd told her he was going to be…there if she needed him, and completely unnoticeable if she didn't. Yeah…they were a good team! But one question still lingered in Grecia's mind. "But, if this camo of yours is so good, then uh, how am I supposed to find you?"

On the other side of Grecia, Carol couldn't help but laugh, giving Daryl a mother's look, then extending it to Grecia as well, getting just a little bit smug next. She sighed, her eyes still bright with her laughter and her pride in her boy and her girl, grinning once more down at Daryl before she answered Grecia. "He'll be the third tree on the left."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all very much for reading! This was such a weird Tuesday, had such a hard time trying to get this chapter to come together for some reason! But from the sounds of things, I guess we've all had a strange Tuesday. I'd like to take the time to wish Bon Voyage to THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE as she is off to Rome for a few days! We'll miss you, but I hope you have a lovely trip!_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to JULIANNEMAYFAIR, THE END THAT WASN'T and ALRA90 for selecting this story as one of their favorites! The same to SIMPLEWICKEDWRITER for subscribing to this story, and a big, whole hearted THANK YOU to RAINBOWSHELBY for selecting me as one of her favorite authors and also for subscribing to my author alert status! Wow! Thanks to all of you and I hope all the new people feel free to join in all the discussion! (And I sincerely apologize for not properly including this note of thanks in yesterday's AN. My only excuse is that I was falling asleep while posting Chapter 44 at 4:45am Tuesday morning and I wasn't paying attention. So sorry! But your kindness and readership does not mean any less to me because of it! Thank you again!)_

_To FUELLED BY RAMEN: So nice to see you back and glad to know you are still reading! I'm glad you're excited about all the happenings, I love hearing that it's "so good" so thank you for sharing!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Thank you for reviewing Lola! I am honored to have made your selective cut and won your wonderful commentary! Hearing what you have to say makes all these late nights worth the dark circles under my eyes the next morning worth it! And more Dixon slogans?lol "Wakes you up in the morning and has probably stole your underwear?"lol Yeah, let's print that one!lol And hey, where's the Dixonary on the forum?;-) Anyway…about the review: You don't have to defend Shane to me, you really don't! Lori turned him into that, and while it could be argued that it was then on Shane to not become the way he became, or get help when he realized he couldn't stop being it, my question is where was he supposed to get help like that after the world ended? Shane had a life of living in Rick's shadow and having to do crazy shit to get noticed, so who can blame him for fighting so hard to keep that little piece of spotlight and family that he thought he'd secured for himself forever? And if you're going to start some kind protest related to prisoners on my front lawn…well, then you really will blend right in with the bikers!lol And thank you for being cool enough to say that while you found Daryl's act funny, that you'd likely react the way Andrea did to it yourself! Cool! That let's me know that I wrote something "real!" Thanks so much for doing that! Sorry your Tuesday sucked and got so complicated, but thank you for making time to read and review nonetheless! Glad you enjoyed the tree scene…I liked the idea of how as their relationship became a little more mature, it was still happening in their "tree house" of sorts…cuz they're not all the way grown up yet! Thanks for seeing that and I hope your Wednesday treats you better than your Tuesday did! Thanks again all around!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: So asshole-redneck Daryl turns you on?lol Okay, I'll keep doing that then!lol Thank you for making time to read and review before you left for Rome! Particularly when you say you want to punch Andrea!lol And please, post to the forum whenever you like! I don't have a set time for when I post; I post whenever I have the time to, so we may bump into one another there! I'm just so happy to see you posting there! And yes, you got it just like you always do! Daryl is learning to give in Chapter 44 while Grecia is actually learning to take when it comes to physical sensations! I love reading your reviews because exactly what I was hoping to bring out in my chapters ends up there in your comments! I love you!lol And you will continue to be in Grecia's head as she discovers Daryl, and discovers herself discovering Daryl too! I'm looking forward to writing that! So glad you liked the "warm steel" image and don't worry, these two never reach the "boring adult" level of things…Dixon's don't do that!lol J'espere que vous avez un voyage sur et merveilleux! Je vous remercie de me laisser savoir que vous partiez, parce que j'aurais peur et espere que vous etiez OK. Amusez vous et Daryl et Grecia vous attend pour vous lorsque vous revenez! Merci encore et bon voyage!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thank you as always for reading, AM! And thank you also for helping to bump my review counter up!_

_To VERITASKYM: Okay, how the hell did we get to Merle and Daryl and cell phones?lol It's hilarious! Especially since before those Dixon boys met us, they were still using two tin cans connected with a piece of string!lol And please tell Daryl to learn his actual ring tone from his text tone. I tried to call him today, to ask where the hell you were lol, only Daryl thought my call was actually a text message…just had his phone held in front of him, cussing at it and saying, "where the hell's the words at? C'mon, ask me what color my penis is, go ahead…I dare you!"lol Help your boy, Kym! Help your boy!lol Oh, and Merle never did find his bars last night…so instead he settled for calling up some dirty $8 a minute 1-877-SLUT sex talk line…not only did he run up our bill, but he also got an ear infection!lol Anyway…how did I know that ultra-redneck Daryl was going to do it for you?lol Well…I guess I know which Daryl will be picking you up for the "date!"lol And everyone wanted Daryl to punch Andrea…but hold on and be patient…Andrea will get hers! So glad you also like how Daryl and Rick are together! They were tricky to write and I still always hope I have them at the realistic place I think they would be. And so now you're obsessed with Chevy Nova's?lol Do you want Merle and Daryl to sink a Cessna airplane engine in one for you too?lol Wow…and you're on the search for more country music…I never expected that!lol Before you know it, you'll be cutting the sleeves off all your shirts too!lol Thanks again for reading and for feeding my ridiculous fantasy! You're so much fun to "hang" out with! Oh, and sent you another PM on Tuesday…didn't want to take the chance of calling you, cuz if Dry Wall tried to answer your phone, it wasn't going to go _

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Thanks for reading and bumping my review counter up! So glad you're on the forum too! You're one of the reasons that place is so much fun! Thanks again!_

_To THEDOGISGONE: Thank you so much for laughing with me in my chapters! And yes! Join us in the forum! You are much welcome addition there! Thanks again!_

_To CORBSXX: Thanks again for finding time to read and review! I have faith in you, so take your time, get your business done, and Daryl and Grecia will be waiting here for you! And don't worry too much about Daryl, he's got broad and strong shoulders, he can take it! And more hot-n-heavy on the way, just for you! Thanks again!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Whew! I loved your foreplay analogy! That was a pretty good pick up on your part, but then, I'm not surprised that you picked that up!lol You get the subtle things so well! And Andrea thinks she's a man?lol And who ever thought anyone would be calling Grecia a "genius?"lol Wow! Glad you liked the "special time" in the tree and I'm still laughing at your Dale Yeah, he does have some sort of weird radar, doesn't he?lol Thanks again for reading and commenting!_

_To ARTIFICIAL HERO: Wow, thank you for all the reviews you left for each chapter! I really am touched by people who do that for me! I know it takes some effort to give each chapter its own attention when you're trying to get caught up, and when someone like you does, well, I just want to write better and better for you! So thank you! Glad you like protective Daryl, cuz he's just coming into knowing how to wield that! And I love that Daryl's kissing theme is the "Jaws" music!lol Wow, if that were so, can't you see all of us running into the ocean when it started to play?lol And I'm so happy to see that you're liking Shane and feeling bad about what might happen to him! I am trying to get some sympathy drummed up for the guy! And you also love ultra-redneck Daryl! Okay…so many of you did, I will have to bring him back!lol And you'd like ultra-redneck Daryl to make an appearance in the bedroom?lol Wow…that's…very Merle like!lol And lol at you for singing the rest of the jump rope song with the "sitting in a tree…" And so Shane is "Regina George?"lol Wow…great reviews, Jae! Really, my face hurts from smiling and laughing!lol Thanks again!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: I'm loving that both you and LOLA stopped at the "wife" comment and looked at it for a while! Cool! I'm also glad that you were laughing in Chapter 43! It was fun to write and I knew you would appreciate it! Aha! Now I see where I saw the mention of having a chapter from Carol's POV! Wow! I really was tired the other morning…I coulda sworn that was posted in the forum!lol But yeah…I could do that…if enough people want it! And yes, aftershave in the moonshine…Merle says it gives it a refreshing tingle!lol Also glad you love our gorilla…our monkey man has come a long way…he really does deserve a banana!lol Thanks again for reading and for your awesome reviews, and thank you also for making the forum the place to be!_

_To VESSIEVU: Welcome back and so nice to see you again! I am so happy that you are still reading! I'm so happy that you Daryl's book made you laugh and I can't wait for you get caught up and let me know what you think of where things are now when you get the chance! And absolutely love your idea of "Saint Mama Dixon!" Wow! I already want a miniature of her to stick on my dashboard!lol Thanks again!_

_To NOREEY: Yay! Thank you for being so into this story that you're getting nervous! Awesome thing to let me know! Thanks for reading and for sharing comments like that one!_

_Okay…it's only 4:39am now! Wow, off to bed early tonight!lol Seriously though, thank you all so much for all you do for me by reading and by reviewing! This story is going so many places because of you all, and you've all had a hand in shaping Grecia and Daryl and 'Mama Dixon' as well, so thank you for making them into who they are as well! Everyone who is yet to join us in the forum please feel welcome to do so! The more the merrier and we'd love to hear from you! Thanks again for your loyal readership and happy hump day…and you can celebrate it with whichever Dixon lights your fire, but just leave me some Merle when you're done! Thanks once more and all the best to all of you! - Grace _


	46. Take Out

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,624_

Chapter 46

Grecia stood at the furthest corner of the porch, away from all the windows, her body wedged into where each outer wall of the house met, thankful that Hershel's house had a nice, big, wrap around porch. The angles of the house hid her from view, but the front door was also hidden from her view, so when she heard the screen door open and shut, she had wait and patiently hope that it was Daryl who had just stepped outside, and that he'd know what side of the porch to go and find her on.

It had been a long night, Grecia so excited about her undercover assignment, but even more excited about what she'd felt solidifying between her and Daryl. She hadn't ever thought very much about love, so when she started to feel such a thing with Daryl, it never occurred to her that it could deepen or change forms, or get stronger than what it felt like it was already. But it could, and it did, and it was now! She'd have given nearly anything to have been able to sleep beside Daryl last night, all tangled up in his strong, muscle heavy arms, pressed tightly against that rock hard chest as they lay together on whatever side of the dining room table he liked; but both of them had known such a thing would go against all they'd been so expertly crafting for the benefit of taking Shane down. Daryl had abandoned his sick bed last night though, coming down to sleep on the dining room table again, but Grecia…she'd thought it best to move her bedroll over near to Andrea's in the living room, right by the couch where Shane used to sleep.

But it didn't matter anymore how far away, or how close, Daryl and Grecia were. She could always feel him with her, something growing between them that didn't need words, and Grecia wasn't sure what it even was, but part of her kept insisting it was trust…she'd never been in love with anyone before, but love came with its own idiosyncratic uncertainties and insecurities that could drive two people apart as it brought them together, if they weren't careful…if they didn't have trust. Grecia had never trusted anyone either, something she didn't even understand until now…but she trusted Daryl…and that trust was almost like having psychic abilities…that's what made her always believe whatever it was Daryl said, that's why Daryl _usually was right_…they knew what one another was thinking, they knew one another's hearts.

Footsteps now echoed across the porch as the screen door quietly closed. Grecia had been one of the first to wake up, thanks to Carol, who was always up early to help with getting breakfast started and get her log-in sheet set up for the day. Being undercover had meant making time in new ways to see Daryl, just to see Daryl. He was her everything, after all…nothing could change that, and Carol had been eager to help Grecia and her man steal their moments together whenever they could. Carol had given Grecia's foot a gentle nudge as she'd passed through the gray lighted living room just before dawn, smiling down at her as Grecia's eyes opened, and then Carol had jerked her head silently towards the dining room, where sure enough, Daryl was sitting up on his table top bed, stretching and quietly yawning, also awakened early by a hand laid softly on his shoulder by Carol. And now, with any luck, Daryl would be appearing around the corner, on his way to meet Grecia before all the other patrol teams and other members of the group would be awake enough to notice they were both missing.

Grecia didn't even realize that she'd been holding her breath until the footsteps were getting closer and closer, and without even having to see his face, the pace and rhythm of Daryl's walk climbed up through the soles of her feet on the reverberating floorboards, rattling up her legs and straight into her heart, Daryl rounding the corner and seeing her, his still sleepy smile igniting an explosion of everything good inside her just as a big bursting breath of air filled her empty lungs. Grecia beamed, couldn't help but reach out to him even though he was still feet away, feeling once more like it had been ages since she'd seen him…but soon, there was no time or space between them.

"Hey," he whispered, but there wasn't time for more, something drawing them together, his strong arms surged around her, replacing the corners of the house that had sheltered her, locking her to his sturdy form, his shoulders too broad to fit as nestled into the corner that Grecia had been waiting for him in, and so he lifted her up, turning just slightly enough to put her back against the wall just out from the corner and hold her there, Grecia's arms around his neck and her legs wrapping around his waist without even thinking about it…but Daryl noticed, his body called into some kind of action by the very position they were in, getting more aggressive with her now…pushing more into her, the top of his pelvis gripped by the bend of Grecia's knees, the buckle of his belt firmly shoved into the place between Grecia's thighs that nothing had touched for months but soap, water and cloth. Her first reaction was a momentary burst of dread, she hated being touched there, she hated the feeling of anything hard pushing at her through her panties, or less…until now…it was only a belt buckle, but her body fought to feel it even more as if she and Daryl stood entwined with nothing on, and the burn of how much she wanted him made Grecia tighten the hold she had around his waist with her legs.

Daryl growled, his mouth suddenly at her neck, scruffy beard and mustache scraping her skin, lips and tongue soothing it again, sucking at it until the feeling of his wet, warm mouth working down towards her shoulder made Grecia sigh and pull him closer. Daryl gave some kind of rasping, almost angry sounding groan, then drove his hips against her body, his belt buckle jamming into the spot it had been teasing; Grecia heard herself make some sound as if she were about to cry, and maybe she was…she wasn't sure what that sensation welling up in her was, earthy and primal and demanding more as a million icy cold kisses burned her skin from the inside out and centered at the juncture of where Daryl's body met hers.

Daryl didn't back down, kept holding his body to hers and not budging away, his reaction purely hunger and purely male, something else that had always frightened Grecia, but this wasn't any man's body making its want for hers known, it was Daryl…Daryl…and she could feel herself dissolving into a flight of sensations not bound to this world except for how they made her heart race and the craziest of urgencies cut loose within her to have Daryl deep inside her, making her want to shrug out of her clothes and offer the man Daryl was every last bit of the woman she was…he could have her…and she wished he would just…take her.

But despite the fire in his blood and the ferocity of his strong body…strong enough to make her give him whatever he could want…that thought not the least bit scary…Daryl seemed to know that this was nothing more than…preparatory, just the tip of something much larger that prodded and grazed only the surface of Grecia's blooming passion, like warming both of them up for how it would feel to…to…and Grecia suddenly felt so dizzy in such a good way…could have passed out with the thoughts in her head and wouldn't have done a damn thing to stop Daryl if he changed his mind and began to ease the waistband of her pants down over her hips…

"We gotta stop," his breathy whisper was hot on her skin but it was enough to lift Grecia, regrettably, back to reality. "We can't be goin' there now…" he told her, having sensed the surrender in her, and though it was the last thing Grecia wanted, she didn't object when Daryl reached back to untangle her legs from his waist, her feet sliding back to the porch…and Grecia back to reality. "I've had too many girls up against walls," he told her and stepped away from her, the morning air feeling so cold against her body, Daryl catching his breath, but his eyes still on hers. "Don't want you to be one of 'em."

Hmm…so that's why her man, who couldn't kiss her without someone saying "go" lest he'd end up drawing blood, knew exactly what to do and where to put his belt buckle while they'd been all over each other against the white siding? Part of that should have been disgusting…Daryl and his pressed on eyelash, rouge wearing, scabbed up white trash ho's…and that part still kind of was, but Daryl and that…that…sexual prowess that had seemed to come out of nowhere…and that Grecia had just felt, was anything but disgusting! For the first time ever Grecia was trying to think of how to lure a man back to her and get him to show her a little bit more of his game…they'd only scratched the surface of what Grecia was beginning to realize she could feel; there was more beneath what thrummed inside of her right now, something still slowly maturing, being nurtured towards some kind of zenith every time she and Daryl touched or kissed. Grecia was still yet to want him, or need him, as furiously as she one day would…and she wanted to understand more about what that was…and feel more of it coming to power within her…Daryl could give her that…Daryl had more game than she did…and it was a lot better too! But, Daryl was right…Daryl usually was right…they couldn't be going there now. Grecia had a shotgun to smuggle away from Shane!

"I'm sorry," she looked up at him and said as he took about a half a step towards her again, but he didn't get as close to her as he had been. But Daryl's fingers trailed lightly down her sides and rested gently at her hips; she could feel the hunger in his touch still, felt the pressure of his finger against her bony hips increase like Daryl wanted to just grab a big satisfying handful of her now that they were at a much safer distance…there was still something simmering between them, something that would be there, demanding more exploration until all its secrets were known.

"Ain't gotta be sorry," Daryl kind of laughed. "Just a little more careful," and even as he said that his hands spread out across the boney curves of Grecia's hips, some slow, subtle exploration of her body in progress as he stared down into her eyes…and Grecia let him see whatever it was he wished to. "Ain't just on you; I'm kinda keyed up I guess on account 'a not knowin' exactly when's the next time I'll get to be withya like this."

Grecia sighed as she looked up at him, tried to speak, but her heart just broke too much, and then Daryl's fingertips pressed into what Grecia could all of a sudden feel should have been the firm plumpness of her ass, but there was very little for Daryl to feel of her in the place he'd grabbed her…he'd noticed it too, there was a very brief, pained look that crossed his face, and Grecia readied to hear some sort of order, or plea from him for her to eat…but it didn't come. His hands however retreated from where they'd migrated, working their way back to her hips, not pressing as hard as before, his touch becoming lighter and lighter, almost like he was afraid he'd snap her in two if he wasn't mindful.

_Oh God_…it was the very first time Grecia found herself feeling badly because she didn't eat, at least, not like everyone else did. She didn't want to be a pile of pretty bones under Daryl's touch…she had to start eating…she'd promised Daryl she would…and she'd meant to, but—Daryl looked down at her again like he was trying to forget about what he didn't feel when he'd touched her, because it wasn't there…it wasn't…the parts of her he wanted to feel were missing…here Grecia was with this incredible man who she loved and who loved her back, and she'd starved her body out of being the rounded, shapely, womanly thing that the pure hungry maleness of Daryl desired to feel beneath his hands, hold against his strong body and bury himself within, knowing she was strong enough to not only want him, but to handle all of his size and his strength. Grecia would have given anything to be that…she wanted to be that…she never wanted to feel Daryl's fingers pulling away from her as though he'd touched her somewhere he never should have put his hands. She could have cried…how was it that she'd stopped eating because she was so ashamed of her body, and yet, that had only lead her to being more ashamed of her body?

Well…no, that wasn't exactly it…Grecia wasn't ashamed of her body…only what she'd done to it. But she had been who'd done it…she'd become what it was she set out to be…thin…damn near paper thin…and it worried everyone but her…until now. It was like she needed Daryl's hands to show her what it was she'd done to herself. But she had done it to herself…she'd done it…she'd done it to feel in control of something…no one could make her eat…no one would ever take a job away from her because Grecia was too fat…no one could make her eat…except for her…and no one could make her be what she wanted to be with Daryl, except for her, either. But…but…she had no idea what to do or even what she was feeling…she just knew that it was up to her…she had to eat…but she couldn't eat…she couldn't!

Damn it! She was so hungry! She had been for days! And she'd taken on a mission that was potentially dangerous for as selfless a reason as she'd ever had for doing anything ever in her life, and last night, in that meeting with Rick, she really had taken charge, she'd come up with her own distress code call, she'd had the idea to get the shotgun from Shane, and Daryl…incredible, strong Daryl, had been right there to take on that responsibility with her…she was stronger than she'd ever been and she had the best man in all the world by her side…so why in hell couldn't she take another step forward and eat? She had to…she had to…she'd never be free of what she had been for so long, that person whom she hated so much that she actually resorted to starving her, unless Grecia started to eat…

"Greesh," she hadn't realized she was crying until both of Daryl's hands held her face gently between them and he was bent down to her level more, looking concerned, but somehow aware that the tears she was shedding were linked to how he'd pulled his hands away from her alarming gauntness. "Talk to me, c'mon…"

She felt herself shuddering and tried to push it away, but it wouldn't stop…only her trembling wasn't because of how she cried; it was from the sheer frustration of finally knowing that she didn't want to be who she had been ever again, that she wanted to look as strong as she was becoming inside; she didn't want to paper thin, she didn't want feel Daryl pulling away from her bony body…she didn't want to have issues with food, and she didn't want to live with the constant panic of weight gain and her useless image obsessed self-loathing. She wanted to be the Grecia she was now, not the Grecia she used to be…and she knew what the final step in that transformation was…but she didn't know how to take it.

She looked up at Daryl, fighting to get herself together, wanting to walk into this as triumphantly as she wanted to walk out of it…but it was too overwhelming to handle all on her own; how ironic…Shane she'd been ready to start spying on without the help of anyone…but food? Jesus, what was wrong with her? How was she going to do this? But the answer was right in front of her…Daryl…he was her support, he'd said so himself, and when her eyes met the steely blue of Daryl's eyes, Grecia only had one thing to say. "I need help."

Part 2

It was hard to focus on bein' stealthy and secretive, Daryl tearin' through the front door like another herd 'a walkers was comin' up on the house…but this was too damn important not to move with some urgency, and he ignored all the sorry looks everyone was given him as he dashed for the kitchen, seekin' out Carol, havin' the luck to find her right there at the kitchen table, peelin' up some potatoes for some kinda breakfast hash. The words was already in Daryl's head, set to come bustin' out…only he now began to realize that he couldn't just say 'em…things weren't as simple as they used to be, not what with all this undercover shit that had to be maintained for both Grecia's and the group's safety…and even Daryl's too. But 'Mama Dixon' knowed her boy and Carol could see that somethin' significant had just gone down where she'd left him on the porch with Grecia.

"What happened?" Carol asked him, but then she too realized that she was also responsible for maintaining the same cover as he was, and she got to her feet, tryin' to look and sound suspicious of him, no matter that anyone who mighta could seen her eyes woulda knowed that 'Mama Dixon' didn't like taken this attitude to her boy. "What did you do now?"

"I…" but Daryl stopped to take a careful inventory 'a the words he was about to say…they could make or break Grecia's cover. "I'm starvin'," he said to Carol, put a little obnoxious growl in his voice, lettin' how Merle talked to any woman what he spent more than one night with run wild in his head. "Ain't 'ett nothin' for quite a whiles! Get me somethin' to eat what I can take out on the porch…and get away from you people!"

God bless 'Mama Dixon'…she understood all 'a what Daryl weren't sayin' and she jumped right to attention. "Out on the porch?" She asked, but kept her tone sharp, but her eyes were alight and overjoyed. "So now you're not feelin' like you'll be taken meals with us neither?"

Daryl shook his head, knowin' exactly what Carol had meant and trying to answer in a way that sounded more like him actin' up. "I ain't makin' myself vulnerable to y'alls watchin me anymore 'an I hafta!"

Carol sighed in convincing exasperation, but she nodded subtly at him…yeah, 'Mama Dixon' knowed her boy…and her girl, just alike. "Breakfast ain't ready yet," she still managed to snipe at him, but moved quickly over towards the pantry. "You'll have to settle for a peanut butter sandwich." And she'd said it almost threateningly…but that were about the most appetizing thing Daryl'd ever heard said…peanut butter…chock full 'a fat and protein, carbs in the bread…just what that girl 'a his needed…particularly today when her objective was to steal a shotgun out from under Shane's broken nose…but Grecia could do it…and she could eat too…Daryl knew she could! Finally, Grecia was gettin' in touch with who it was she was becomin'.

Carol grabbed for bread and a jar, pulled a knife from an open drawer then got to work at the table again while Daryl leaned in the doorway and scowled like it was takin' her too damn long…but it kinda was…Grecia was out there on the porch where he'd left her in a little, tremblin' heap, trying like hell to stop bein' what she'd taught herself to be just to have some idea that she was adequate and feel some sense of jurisdiction over her own life. His girl needed to eat…that were never a secret…but now that she'd said she wanted to, looked right at him and told him she _needed help_, it did feel as though Daryl'd been watchin' Carol make that sandwich forever. Grecia _needed help_…tears in her eyes and struggle all over her face…Daryl didn't hafta ask what she meant, he knowed first thing…but he weren't sure what exactly to do after gettin' her some damn food…weren't likely Grecia'd eat it in front of him, he knew that…so how was it he could really help her the way she was askin' him to?

But Daryl was runnin' short on time to figure that part out, Carol just 'bout finished with the biggest meal Grecia'd had put in front of her in longer than Daryl wanted to think about. She needed help…her sayin' that…her realizin' that was everything! And finally the sandwich was done, Carol putting the bread on top, then cuttin' it in two, movin' it to a folded up napkin and placin' it in Daryl's ready hand. He was all set to tear off again, hopin' he'd know what to do when he got out there to Grecia, but before he could turn tail, Carol's hand grabbed quick, but subtl-like 'round his forearm and her eyes locked onto his.

"Daryl," she said firmly but oh-so quietly. "You tell her you love her," Carol said lower than a whisper. "You tell her and you make sure she's got that as a foundation…cuz she won't get through this without it."

_Author's Note:__ I know, you're all excited, aren't you? A little bit of sex and then some peanut butter sandwich action about to take place, right?lol Thank you all for reading and for the 9 reviews that puts this story at 382 total reviews! Wow! I cannot believe that!lol In less than two months you've all made this story that much of a success! I cannot imagine writing without such a marvelous bunch of readers around me, supporting me, the way all of you do! Thank you for being such loyal and generous people!_

_To NOREEY: Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing and I'm so glad you liked that chapter! Yes, you know this story well if you already see the benefit of having 'Mama Dixon' in on the undercover thing! Great! So, do you speak French? I took 3 years of French in school, but I learned even more from playing ice hockey; my coach is French Canadian and actually speaks more French than English…I'm the team captain, so I've picked up a lot French from him! Pleas, if it would be easier for you to communicate in French, let me know! I would be glad to! Thanks again!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Wow! Okay…wait a minute!lol Great observations per usual, but…as you said yourself, Andrea feels as though she owes Shane something for helping her figure herself out. Would you at least then entertain that in feeling like she owes Shane something, that he might be paying out a little too much control of the situation to him? Andrea is sort of Shane's spy, though she doesn't realize it…she's eager to thank him and please him for what he's done for her and in this story at least, that translates into her telling Shane anything that she figures he might want to hear. I'm not going to even suggest that's how it should be, or how it will stay, but right now, that's where Andrea is, until something makes that change, and it will! Shane on the other hand, you're absolutely right, his downfall was creating more hate from people than generating respect. He doesn't discuss things; he just tells everyone what to do and expects them to do it. Not a bad leadership style in a military type of situation (which is why I portray 'Team Shane' as being sort of para-military in how they operate) but in a group full of post-apocalyptic civilians, that's not the style to go with. And lying and sneaking around never ends well, you're absolutely right there too! But…sometimes, you gotta fight fire with fire, and that's what Rick/Gresh/Daryl/Carol are doing…and you don't know how it ends yet, so CALM DOWN!lol Well, sort of…cuz I must admit, I love how worked up you get, Lola!lol You are such a terrific reader and I love your tangents! Thanks again for reading…and reviewing…and getting far crazier than I ever intended anyone to get with this story…but most of all, thank you for giving us all something to think about! You're awesome, don't stop!_

_To VERITASKYM: Alright…you need to write the cellphone story! I charge you with doing so!lol You've already written half of it in your reviews!lol And so just what are we going to call our TWD Dixon and cellphones spin off? "The Walking Dead Zone?"lol And to keep the peace, I had to tell Merle that it's not his brother hanging up on him, but instead that he's just experiencing a lot of dropped calls…but I don't think he believed me, cuz he just muttered something about how he's going "drop Drywall's call!"lol Oh! Another "date" song for you: "Something About a Truck" by Kip Moore! Go check that one out!:-) And of course I put some more "Clovis" in there for you!lol I know how much you love you some "Clovis!"lol And thank you for sharing that you felt like you were in Hershel's office and part of the meeting! Great! I hope that carries over when we get to the sex!lol And you're so right about how Daryl and Rick's friendship is subtle but very much there! So I'm glad that's coming across to you! I can trust that I'm doing it right if you're seeing it!:-) Oh…and incase you didn't hear it yet from Drywall, there was a little bit of drama in my neck of the backwoods this morning…Merle was looking through the recent calls on my phone and all of a sudden started yelling, "Who the hell is 'Corker?' And why's he got the same phone number as me?"lol Yeah…close one!lol Thanks again, Kym! And be thinking about that title, too! Good luck with your boy and his phone and his chatty brother!lol _

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Thanks for reading and reviewing, and your reviews are always so awesome to see in the evening! Thanks again!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Yay! I'm glad I made you laugh! You've got a great sense of humor and I always keep you in mind whenever I'm going for something to be funny! And thanks for seeing how Grecia has been learning and what that's done for her, too! I love that you read my stuff, you get everything!:-) And I'm doing really well with the "date" story! If everything goes right, I might could have the first chapter posted this weekend! Cross your fingers and thanks for asking! _

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks for the usual, AM! So glad you're sticking around to read!_

_To CORBSXX: Saw you in the forum! Awesome! Stop back again when you've got time! Until then, thanks for reading and for the reviews! So glad you're into Daryl's arms…cuz so am I!lol Thanks again!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Okay, you win tonight's award for the review what made the most amazingly silly images appear in my head!lol I love it! Tube Snake felt kinda risky to me, so I'm glad you liked it!lol And I'm like really smiling that you got the whole secret service image! I wanted to give the sort of impression in this chapter, because that was where Grecia really starts getting a sense of her capabilities and how to use them, so she was sorta the prez there, with her entourage. Wow! I truly am loving that you got that, even if you thought you were being a smartass!lol And great observation about the little pledges that Daryl is making now; yeah, he wouldn't say something like that in front of everyone, but certain people are okay to let that kinda stuff slip out around. And then I get this mental picture of 'Mama Dixon' chasing Shane with a frying pan…great!lol And whatever you do, do not let Merle "Mason" Dixon hear you say he lost some of his hillbilly/redneck cred! You have no idea how sensitive he is about that!lol And I loved that startling fruit analogy!lol Bananas and grapes were somehow more sophisticated than having gone with, say, hotdogs and buns!lol Still laughing about your review, so thank you for that! And thank you always for reading and for reviewing and for getting the little things that you don't even know you're getting!_

_To ARTIFICIAL HERO: Wow…the first part of your review still has me speechless! I really don't know what I could ever say to justify all the wonderful things you had to say! Thank you a million times over for that! I read that and immediately wanted to write 10 times better than I already am…and I'm going to give it my best effort to, and it's readers who inspire that in me that I cannot do without! So, thank you so much for being so valuable! Sorry to hear about your sucky day! But I'm so glad that chapter 45 didn't disappoint! You're one of the people who has made this story what it is, so give yourself a pat on the back! And wow…you talking about wailing the Merle outta Daryl is like, one of the sexiest things I've ever heard!lol And thank you for mentioning how Grecia used to have to run all those laps! I loved seeing that juxtaposition between old and new here! Wonderful! And glad you like Clovis!lol Carol just made that up for him, and it kinda stuck…a little too much if you're And yes, exactly! I love how you understand everything about what a slow process being affectionate is for Daryl, and he's still not there and probably won't ever be! I'm so happy to have you as a reader and I cannot thank you enough for reviews like that one! You are single handedly making me write better, and the value of that cannot be measured! Thanks again!_

_Okay, lastly, I'm hoping I can post chapter on Friday and Saturday! I have babysit my 3 year old nephew on Thursday and Friday, and I'm not sure what kind of writing time that will leave me. So, you might see some shorty chapters outta me…I don't intend to not write…but with a 3 year old, you never know, I might not have time…but no one panic, I'll have more for you ASAP! Just cross your fingers that I will have time to write…because I'm going to be really really cranky if I don't! Thank you all again for reading and for reviewing and for always my late nights the highlight of my days! Your words are more than special to me and I hope your Thursday shows you all how special all of you are! Thanks so much! - Grace _


	47. Party of Two

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 1,860_

Chapter 47

Peanut butter had never been one of Grecia's favorite things. While every other child was ecstatic to open up their lunch-bags at school and find two pieces of bread smeared on one side with gloppy grape jelly and on the other side with thick daubs of taste bud assaulting _Jiff_ or _Peter Pan_ or whatever, Grecia would turn up her nose and scowl. There was apparently some rule that all children liked peanut butter and jelly…all children…except for the ones that had been modeling everything from baby formula to child safety seats since the age of three months…there wasn't a time in Grecia's life when she didn't recall being shoved in front of a camera and told to "look good," and "looking good" had for some reason made all the other kids hate her…those stupid, peanut butter and jelly eating kids…every time that concoction appeared in Grecia's lunch, Grecia only ate half a sandwich…peeling the bread apart, discarding the icky peanut butter side and just eating the jelly side. It was probably when she started cutting back on her food intake…the first grade…taking notice of how much more than her all those other stupid kids that hated her ate, and how full she could make herself believe she was getting on only half a sandwich…somehow, taking less and going hungry made her better than those other stupid kids who hated her…

And so wasn't it ironic now that Daryl had handed her two pieces of bread, spackled together with the very amalgam of peanuts, dextrose, oil and salt that had been what started Grecia down her path of food issues? But Grecia didn't say a damn thing about not liking it…it had been so long since she'd eaten it that she couldn't even remember what it was about peanut butter that had turned her off to it to begin with. She wondered now if the taste or the texture hadn't been the reason at all, but more the fact that it was a favorite of so many of those stupid kids that hated her…those stupid kids who used to draw mustaches on her pictures in all ads they appeared in, those stupid kids who said things like how anyone could do what Grecia did…those stupid kids who would never accept her as just another kid, but chose to hate her for her pictures being everywhere…

"You gonna be alright?" Daryl seemed a little nervous, but with how even Grecia knew she was staring down at that stupid sandwich, even she was a little nervous.

"Yeah," she nodded, and her whole body kind of shook when she did…couldn't take her eyes off of that sandwich in her hand…a whole sandwich…she was hungry…very hungry…so hungry that she could taste the peanut butter and the white bread in her mouth by merely breathing in the scent of it…and peanut butter had a real heady, earthy kind of smell that was starting to put Grecia off even now…maybe she really didn't like peanut butter after all?

"It's alright if you ain't, y'know." Daryl quickly replied, his hands caught somewhere between wanting to reach out to her and just keep to himself, like he didn't know which one was most comfortable for her, and neither did Grecia. "You're my girl either way, okay?"

Daryl's words might not have been the clearest thing he'd ever spoken, he'd sort of said them with the same assuredness he'd had about what was right to do with his hands, but he'd meant them…Grecia could feel that he did, and her eyes left the sandwich in her hands and immediately looked to his. He used to yell at her about eating, and then he'd bargained with her over it…but now, he was accepting that it wasn't the easiest thing for her to do…accepting that it was part of her, that it was part of "his girl." How much more could Grecia ask for? How much more strength did she need? Everything had fallen into place finally…she'd recognized she had a problem, she'd been taking steps to change who she was, she'd been feeling stronger and had a greater purpose in life…she had Daryl, who'd done all he could for her, including providing her with food when she'd essentially asked for it…but most of all, Grecia wanted to make this last of all the changes to herself…but the last one was also the biggest one. But…it was just a sandwich…wasn't it? There were places on her body where she now knew she could use some peanut butter and bread to fill them in…Daryl had given her all he could give her…it was all up to her now. But what if she really didn't like peanut butter? Well…if she didn't, but she ate it anyway, then that was like overcoming something times two, right? "I'm going to do this…"

"Alright," Daryl was nodding, not sounding hopeful or dismissive, just trying not to put too much on her, which Grecia appreciated…but he was nervous…big, strong arms flinching as he too looked down at the sandwich, but his eyes popped right back up to hers again like he shouldn't have been staring at it. "I'm goin' in…gotta sneak away from everyone and start gettin' camo-ed up. I'll be headin' out to them woods by the barn just as soon as the last patrol team leaves the house." Daryl paused, looking at her like he was giving her one last chance to break down, or to hand that sandwich back to him and tell him that she was wrong, that she wasn't going to do it, that she couldn't…and the temptation to run away from this was there…it was there as if Grecia had never started working on overcoming that fear reaction…but no, she wasn't backing down, and she just looked back at Daryl and held his stare. When she didn't make a move or utter a sound, Daryl finally began to nod, looking hopeful, but not expectant as he started to turn away from her, slowly. "See ya along the tree line," he told her then sort of smiled, like maybe he was more relaxed. "Don't forget the shotgun."

And then the last thing Grecia had expected to happen happened, Daryl actually did turn around, put his back all the way to her and started to walk off, leaving her alone…with the sandwich. "Daryl!" She was half startled to hear herself calling after him. It wasn't like she really needed him to stay…or as if she were even comfortable with him being there, if Grecia was being honest…she may have been about to eat that sandwich…but not in front of anyone! Daryl stopped and looked over his broad, muscled shoulder at her and waited pensively, braced to hear her cave in, give up, tell him to take the sandwich away. But those weren't the thoughts wandering Grecia's stunned mind. "That's it?" Grecia was asking, still holding that damn sandwich in the palms of both her hands like it was the Holy Grail or something else that she shouldn't have been trusted with on her own. "I mean, how are you going to know that I…you know…_ate_ it?"

But Daryl gave her the shock of her life when he just smiled at her, didn't even walk back over to her to start discussing some elaborate, well thought out way he was going to have of testing her, or smelling her breath, or wrestling her onto a scale even. He just stood right where he was like the answer couldn't have been simpler. "You gimme me your word."

"What?" Grecia felt her face contorting around the strange confidence Daryl had in her. But…okay, she had told him she was going to try eat yesterday, and then just now, here on the porch with a sandwich in her hands…but was he really going to just take that as being good enough? Was she? Was she really going to eat that sandwich…all of it…all slathered in peanut butter?

Now Daryl turned more around, took a few steps over to her with his arm raised, finger pointed at her, but he wasn't at all angry. "You gimme your word," he repeated, then sighed and shook his head like he was kind of surprised he had to explain this to her, even if Grecia could tell he really wasn't. "What? Ain't my brother 'a taught you nothin' 'bout how that works? Back in that camp, when you…went to him, you took his word, didn'tja?"

Grecia still wasn't sure how to act when Daryl brought up Merle in conjunction with her, and she felt herself stiffen up a bit, the sandwich in her hands almost forgotten about. "Yeah, I guess." She answered, almost apologetically, hoping she wasn't about to set Daryl off by admitting that.

Daryl just shrugged though. "So why's it any harder for me to take your word, then?" And before Grecia had time to even think about the peculiar reach of what Daryl had said and how it seemed to be pulling her into something, he stepped a little closer to her again, standing within an arm's length of her now and looking at her eye to eye. "A Dixon's word is everthin'."

"But," and Grecia was still kind of furrowing her brow…what Daryl had just said didn't mean anything unless they were talking about some kind of promise that Daryl was now making to her, not the other way around. "I'm not a Dixon."

Something flashed in Daryl's steely blue eyes and he kind of cocked his head at her, full of that smug Dixon swagger, and he grinned at her just a tiny little bit. "Y'ar to me." He told her, his voice revealing more gallantry and depth than his redneck exterior did, and before Grecia could react, Daryl leaned close and kissed her lips, their little hello/goodbye kiss…and that's what he left her with as he turned and walked away…that sweet, little peck of a kiss…and words more momentous than a peanut butter sandwich.

"_Y'ar to me…Y'ar to me…Y'ar to me_…" Daryl's words echoed inside Grecia's head with every step he took away from her…"_Y'ar to me_"…that meant something more than Grecia could fathom right now while holding a live sandwich in her hands…and then before she knew it, Grecia and that sandwich were all alone together…"_Y'ar to me_"…only…that sandwich weren't messin' with just Grecia no more…she was a Dixon now…Daryl'd said so, God damn it! Somehow…that changed everythin'…Grecia couldn't imagine Daryl, or Merle…particularly not Merle, standin' here what with a peanut butter sandwich held upon both their palms and feelin' so cornered by the damn thing…nope…that ain't how Dixon's rolled…Dixons…"_Y'ar to me_"…Grecia'd wanted to change…she'd wanted to stop being who she was and be who she was going to be…Dixon…she was going to be…Dixon…there was more to it then just them words though…but Grecia couldn't think now, she could only feel what she wanted to be…and how close to being it she was! She took a deep deep breath…stared down at them two pieces 'a bread with all that peanut butter gushin' out from between 'em, grabbed up one half…and took a damn bite.

_Author's Note:__ So sorry this is so short! Chased around a 3 year old for 10 hours on Thursday and I've had like…hmmm…6 hours of sleep in the last 48 And there's the likelihood that I have to chase the 3 year old for another 10 hours on Friday too, so, yeah…short chapter…sorry! Dead tired, but hey, I've discovered something I never knew before; it is possible to sleep and type at the same time…hence why this chapter is so short…I had a whole part 2 for it, but when I woke and read it back, it was really out there! Like I started talking about bowling and Stink Bugs (anyone else plagued with those stupid things?)…so I deleted part 2 and just posted this part…the one that made sense!lol Again, sorry it's not what you've gotten accustomed to from me length wise. But I thank you all for reading for reviewing nonetheless and I hope you're happy with how this one ended!_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to NIGHT EVERGLOT and ANGEL RECKLESS for selecting this story as one of their favorites! We all hope to hear from you, so feel free to join the discussion!_

_To AMTSY: So nice to hear from you again, particularly since you would have been there waiting in that line at Leavenworth to see Merle!lol And what you said about being mistaken for a "soccer mom" but being so into Daryl and Merle made me think of that Trace Adkins song "Ladies Love Country Boys."lol And wow, Merle shoes, huh?lol I guess you walk like a man when you wear them!lol I am dying to write a Merle story! I really am! Have you visited "Daryl and Grecia's Place" which is our forum for this story here on ffnet? If you have time, I'd love to hear from you in either the "Merle" or "Merle & Grecia" topic thread! Thanks so very much for reading and for commenting and for rereading chapters and not wanting this story to end! It's so nice to have readers like you who not only feel that way, but who say so too! Thanks again!_

_To NOREEY: Yes, asking for help is a giant step, so thank you for seeing how difficult it was for Grecia to do that! I love how much you get the action in this story! Thank you! Et l'ecriture en français est OK avec moi! Je ne parle pas l'allemand, sauf pour les "_ _Sie sind ein hellblauer_ _fischkopf__,"lol si tout ce que je peux vous offrir est le Francais ou Merci encore pour la lecture des commentaires! _

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: I'm so glad you seem a bit calmer about Shane this time I swear, you worry me…sometimes I feel like I should give away the ending for the whole Shane angle just so you don't stroke out predicting it!lol I am super stoked that you're happy with Grecia finally "sticking it in her mouth," but slow down a little!lol Yes, absolutely, Daryl is who/what made her see she really does need to eat…but, even though that's the bulk of what's making her do it right now, that's not what is actually going on. Remember, Grecia's first instinct is to run away from things and not deal with them head on…that applies even she goes about making major changes to herself…she's not eating because she wants to, she's eating because she wants Daryl to be happy with her…but if you go back and look at some of the lines, it'll become apparent that not everything is motivated by Daryl…Grecia's only using him as a vehicle to eating. I didn't get too into that in chapter 46 because I doubt that Grecia would have been figuring things out that quickly herself, and I was writing from her perspective…but, let her grow with this eating stuff and I think you'll be happy with what you see! And I'm laughing at the phrase "I thought Carol was going to middle name him again."lol That's great! Thank you for that! And you want him to feed her? Really? Funny that…something akin to that scenario will eventually happen!;-) It's like you're psychic, Lola!lol And so let's start a tally here: I got you hooked on "Sons of Anarchy" and now I got you hooked on country music too? Wow…I had no idea how corruptive I was!lol Apparently I don't sleep even when I'm sleeping, because I'm actually hanging in back alleys, dealing these little bits of pop-culture crack to you!lol Look out though, cuz the next bag you buy from me is going to leave you stone cold, straight up Rooker-ed, and you'll be obsessed with Merle in a way too debauched to be called "intimate!"lol Just thought I'd warn Thanks again for reading and for commenting, and for being the fantastic personality that you are!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Yes! You got why I made everything have get all secretive between them! It's fun to sneak around!lol Glad you're enjoying and following along in all this coded talk! Heck, I get confused by it sometimes myself, and I wrote it! Glad you're doing better with it than I am!lol Thanks again!_

_To VERITASKYM: "Daryl Gets a Cell Phone" and it's like "Curious George?"lol So…are you the man in the yellow hat, or is Merle?lol And hey, with some of the gifts I've gotten from Merle over the years, Dry Wall should be really cherish that phone card!lol Explain to Dry Wall that Merle brought me those plastic cemetery flowers on our first date, and then see how much he loves his phone card!lol Oh, and new one from my autocorrect earlier today: "Meringueman" is the new "Merle!"lol Awesome, huh? Dry Wall and his big brother Meringueman...cuz Merle's so light and airy!lol Yup…you've gotta write that cellphone story!lol My phone is already helping you!lol And how did I know you'd be all about Daryl's belt buckle?lol I guess I know what you'll be getting him for Christmas now to go with his phone card…one of those big ass rodeo champion, dinner plate size belt buckles, huh?lol But yes, you are right, Daryl's awkward and insecure, but somethings, he's super good at…even though that's not the effort he wants to put forth with Grecia, because it's not coming from the right place. And I love the sneaking around too…and the fact that Grecia's going to finally eat, with Daryl's help…see? This is why we work together so well! We like the same stuff...right on down to the Dixon boys…we're just lucky we agreeably split them out amongst ourselves the way we did!lol Thanks again for reading and for reviewing and for being so darn much fun! Oh, and I sent you a PM Thursday night, too. Eagerly awaiting titles and hope you liked the Kip Moore song! Thanks again!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Thanks SunnyM! I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story, and thank you also for making our forum a success!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thank you for your loyal and always consistent reviews, AM! _

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Thank you so much for looking at the images that I put on the page! I am a poet, so I almost feel like I'm cheating somehow by accepting praise for something that I'm supposed to know how to do, but you'll notice that my sex scenes are very poetic, lots of images about how things feel…that's what I think works best in a sex scene, because for me, it's all about conveying the feelings of the characters, mental, emotional and physical to the reader, and I am looking very forward to finally getting there, too! And yes, thank you for seeing how hard 3 little words like "I need help" were for Grecia to realize and say! Well heck, I think we now have our scene that should be from Carol's POV! It'll be the one where she takes a rolling pin to Shane's head!lol And thank you so much for recommending my story to someone, and for recommending their story to me! Thanks! I will go take a look at The Reader's Muse work at the first opportunity to do so, based on the fact that I know you enjoyed it and so it must have met your high standards! And yes…babysitting…oh, I would have made a worse mother than Lori Grimes!lol Sorry, but I can only tell someone "hold my hand, we're in a parking lot…you have to hold my hand because we're in a parking lot and there are cars everywhere" so many times before I'm like, "fine, don't hold my hand! Run all over the place and get nailed by a car…and then you'll see why I kept telling you to hold my damn hand!"lol No, I would never do that, of course…but I was thinkin' it!lol Wow…I'd be raising Dixon boys…can't you tell?lol Anyway, thanks for reading and for reviewing and for putting silly images in my head, because I do my best work with silly images in my head! Really! Thanks again!_

_Wow, alright…slinking off to bed at almost 3:30am…hope like hell to have a chapter posted early Saturday morning, but if I do, it could be another short one, like this, if I end up having to babysit again. But, thanks be to all of you for reading and for reviewing and for giving me a reason to keep plugging along at the keyboard, even when I'm apparently not really with it!lol Really loving the chance we're getting to get to know one another a little better in the forum and I encourage everyone who reads to come be a part of that! Thanks again and congratulations on making it through to Friday! Hope it's a good one for all of you! – Grace _


	48. If the Shoe Fits

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 48

The weather was turning to shit, fast; wind picked up from the south just as Daryl'd started to trek out to the line 'a woods what he'd told Grecia he'd be waitin' on her at, and he'd found himself a good spot up against a Cherrybark Oak where there was plenty 'a briar and bramble to conceal him and he just set there, still as a cold rattlesnake. He could see straight across to the barn where his girl, Andrea and that fucker Shane was gathered, not formed up just yet, Shane still chowin' down on the breakfast what Andrea had packed up and brought out to him like some kinda chambermaid.

The sky had started out gray and was only gettin' grayer, makin' Daryl not envy where Rick was in 'the pit' today, by himself…didn't take much rain to make 'the pit' extra treacherous, and so that's where Daryl'd be heading, goin' out to partner up with Rick, even though Daryl was technically still no cleared for duty. Didn't matter, there was just some things a man had to do, and backin' up Rick in 'the pit' with the threat of a downpour was one of 'em. But that weren't all of 'em….Daryl had a lotta things on his mind…waitin' there for Grecia to make the drop with that shotgun…and Daryl was gettin' anxious…only it had nothin' to do with no shotgun.

Was it just the hope that were ever growin' inside him that his girl had gone and eaten that sandwich what made her seem to have a little bit more energy, or was it that his girl really did have more energy because she had 'ett that sandwich? Daryl hoped it weren't just hope makin' it seem that way…he'd felt good about how he'd handled that situation with her and food on the porch...just give her what she needed and then let her alone to do what she needed to do with it, whatever that turned out to be. Carol said to tell her he loved her…but Daryl weren't one for handin' a girl a sandwich and bein' all "love ya!" So, he'd opted for somethin' that meant the same thing…at least, to him it did…he'd done said to Grecia that she were a Dixon now…so…

_Shit_! He'd done what? _What_? He'd made her a _what_? Daryl'd knowed what he said, and he knew what he meant by it too…but…_shit_, what did it all mean really? The situation began to reply in his head, how he'd gone and spouted off all about the importance of a Dixon's word, talked up how they always kep' it…then told his girl that to him, she were a Dixon…and sealed it all with a damn kiss! _Great Lord in heaven_…what had he done? He'd made Grecia a Dixon…as in he'd _given_ her his last—but his spastic thoughts shut right on down when he caught sight of Grecia lookin' his way, scannin' the tree line for about where he'd told he'd try to be…and she was doin' a good job 'a followin' an imaginary spoor…thunder startin' to roll in the distance…wouldn't be too much longer now before the skies opened up and everyone and everythin' was wet…and Andrea was beginnin' to look somewhat apprehensive, glancin' up at the sky regrettable-like.

"Figures," she groaned, not anymore 'an ten yards off from Daryl…but no one could see him…'cept perhaps for Grecia, who knew to look for him. But not even Shane, the former marine, had took notice 'a nothin', and Shane had been Daryl's primary concern when it came to stayin' hidden…but Daryl'd been bettin' that since Shane had no cause to suspect anythin', then he wouldn't be goin' and lookin' for nothin' neither…and so far, Daryl'd been right. And now Andrea and her whinin' had everyone's attention drawed away from whatever mighta could been watchin' 'em all from the woods anyway. "It hate it when rains," Andrea sighed, and as soon as she did, Shane give her a perturbed look, shakin' his head.

"Don't start up," Shane was tellin' her, half like he was sorry for her and half like he was sorry for himself. "It could blow over, and even if it don't, bellyachin' about it don't make it any better…not for any of us." He chewed the last bit of whatever it was Andrea had brought out for him then moved to start shuttin' the smaller step through door cut into the much larger sliding door of the barn proper. He looked at Andrea again and sighed, like maybe he was a little more sorry for her. "Let's just head out; there's always the chance we might make it back before you end up with wet feet."

And now Grecia, whom Daryl was hopin' would have let him know somehow that she'd seen him by now…and that maybe, somehow, also let him know what it was she also had interpreted all 'a that "'_you're a Dixon now'…kiss…"_ stuff that went down over that peanut butter sandwich, was caught up in whatever dilemma was passin' between Shane and Andrea, lookin' at both of them while Shane checked the Glock 17 and slid it into the holster at his hip…the fucker…that busted up Mossberg 590 was bein' left behind in the barn, just like Grecia'd claimed, and hopefully, Grecia knew where, too. But right now, she was makin' Daryl nervous by jumpin' into this "wet feet" thing puttin' Andrea and Shane at odds.

"What happens if your feet get wet?" Grecia asked, turning to Andrea while Shane grabbed up a poncho.

Andrea sighed again, already standing there, shifting her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. "These boots are already half a size too small," she explained to Grecia. "And whenever they get wet, the leather shrinks up, and the really get unbearable." She sighed again. "Last time I ended up with blisters the size of golf balls on the ball of each of my feet…hurt so badly that I had to wear two pair of my socks and one pair of Shane's so I could borrow a pair of his size twelves to get through the rest of the week…stomped around out here feeling and looking like a clown." Andrea huffed, looked like she'd a begged off this patrol with very little provocation from Shane that he'd let her…but Shane weren't lettin' her.

Grecia was nodding, looking sympathetic…and inwardly, Daryl groaned…he weren't sure what Andrea's game was with Grecia, but until it was known for certain, Daryl weren't trustin' it or her none…he didn't want to see Grecia gettin' tripped up by what his girl thought was friendship when it still stood a good chance 'a being the furthest thing from it. But it weren't like Daryl could do much…he was, as 'Mama Dixon' liked to joke, dressed up like a tree for a reason. Daryl could only sit here and look on while the matter moved ahead in front 'a him. Grecia's mind was formulatin' some new idea that Daryl woulda been shakin' his head at if he could have, and Shane was tossing a poncho each at Grecia and Andrea. "Suit up," Shane ordered both of them. "And let's go; I ain't looking forward to marching around in the rain either, ladies, but we do what we got to."

Daryl held still as could be, but it weren't stoppin' him from snarlin' a lip at Shane's super-soldier attitude and envisionin' himself hittin' Shane in the mouth. Shane was already turnin' to head out too, and that put an end to Daryl's frivolous thoughts, leavin' him starin' hard at Grecia now…now was time for her to speak up…leave all that shit 'bout Andrea's wet feet lie and mention that spoor trail…now…cuz she was runnin' outta time what with havin' to go and get into Andrea's wet feet in the first place!

"Shane, you go ahead," Grecia finally said, and her attention was on the place she'd spent time lookin' at already, Daryl calmin' some. "There's some kind of trail over here that looks like it could be something. Might only be a squirrel or a rabbit, but I'd hate to be wrong." Just for good measure…even if it weren't nothin' Daryl'd ever taught her to do, Grecia held her arm out straight in front of her, like she was somehow trying to align the trail, what wasn't even there, and maybe further convince Shane that she did see somethin'. "Shouldn't take me too long to source this out, I'll catch up to you before you're mid-orchard," she promised, but then before Shane could answer, Grecia went and turned to Andrea for some reason, and Daryl got nervous all over again. "What size shoe do you wear?"

"Nine." Andrea answered, still glancing fretfully at the sky, and her worry was answered by more thunder and another big gust of wind.

"Me too," Grecia said, color faded red hair blowin' all to one side of her head, then she looked over at Shane who was already stompin' around and gettin' impatient. "I've got a pair of swamp boots I usually wore in 'the pit' back by my bedroll. Andrea's welcome to borrow them today if—"

"Jesus," Shane grunted, threw his hands up skywards a moment then stood still and cut a glare at both Grecia and Andrea. "What the hell was I thinking of signing on two women," he barked at them both, shakin' his head and Daryl felt the urge to lunge to his feet and get a runnin' start at Shane…weren't no one gonna talk to, or about his girl like that…his girl…who Daryl'd gone and given his last nam—_God damn it, quit with that already_! He couldn't be trying to decipher what the hell he'd gone and said and what it meant at a time like this…and he couldn't be goin' and gettin' pissed at that fucker Shane neither…so Daryl didn't move…he had to be still…Grecia had to do this…there was a good chance she'd 'ett that sandwich this morning, and Daryl didn't wanna do nothin' what was gonna knock her off the roll she was on. Shane stood still glarin' at Grecia and Andrea, but he sighed like conceedin' some sorta defeat. "Fine; Grecia, track what you gotta, but you find something, you call for me loud and fast! Andrea, go get the boots…but be quick about it…we ain't got time to be wasting on this kinda shit."

A big smile overtook Andrea's face, she was all kinds 'a happy…her damn feet musta hurt somethin' awful when them boots 'a hers got wet…she all but give Grecia a hug, then turned to Shane. "Thank you!" She called after him, but Shane was already walkin' off, had his back to both Grecia and Andrea alike, just kinda held up his hand and waved Andrea off.

"You better move out," Grecia said to Andrea, and Daryl relaxed a little bit more, watchin' his girl clear everyone from around herself so she could do her job. More clouds rolled in, the morning darkened even more and the sky trembled with another clap of thunder, causin' both Andrea and Grecia to look upwards for a moment and kinda duck down. "The boots are right by the backpack full of my clothes, it should be sitting on or near my bedroll. Hurry, Andrea…cuz a rainy patrol is bad enough, I really don't want to deal with Shane's attitude on top of it."

"Yeah," Andrea sighed, but was already movin' towards the house. "You're right, you don't!" She kinda laughed, then turned, thanked Grecia once more for borrowin' her boots to her, and took off at a jog towards the house…and then it was just Grecia…about ten yards away…and she turned herself towards Daryl…and looked him right square in the eye.

Part 2

The easy part of this had been walking over to the barn and quietly undoing the latch on the step through door and silently stepping through it. Grecia may have eaten a whole sandwich…_a whole sandwich_…today, but she still felt lithe and graceful, able to move about and create the least amount of stir wherever she went…and Shane hadn't taken any care to try and hide the Mossberg 590 at all, it was just there by his duffle bag, leaned up against the straw bales that he was using as a mattress. Grecia had gotten into the barn, grabbed up the shotgun with the twisted up sight without any trouble, or worry, whatsoever…she'd eaten a whole sandwich this morning…a whole sandwich…peanut butter…she was a Dixon now…she could handle anything!

Well…except maybe for what it was she wasn't sure it meant when Daryl had said "Y'ar to me." Obviously, he thought of her as family…his family…his family who honored their word…and that was probably the point he'd been trying to make to her…but…_no, stop it_…didn't matter how close she was to that tree-line or how well she was able to make out Daryl's strong form against that Cherrybark Oak now…this was going to be one long walk with that damaged Mossberg shotgun on her back…and a whole sandwich in her stomach…a whole sandwich…a whole one! Peanut butter!

Andrea shouldn't have even be all the way to the house yet, and with the storm that was coming getting even closer, Grecia didn't worry that Andrea might forgo the boots and just turn around and come back sooner than expected. Grecia still wasn't sure entirely of what Andrea's intentions were, or if Andrea had any at all. Her pretty blond friend was certainly looped all around Shane though…bringing him breakfast, wearing his socks and boots when her own boots hurt her feet too much to wear on patrol…there was some intimacy there, but Grecia wasn't ready to call it anything more than that…Shane may have become a lot of things, but there was still some old Shane in there, and old Shane always had made sure everyone was taken care of. Grecia should know.

And yeah, it was possible that Andrea was just as dirty and guilty as Shane was with luring that walker herd into 'the pit' with chickens and then planning to come to Daryl's rescue with a lame sighted shotgun…but Andrea's involvement, or knowledge of any of it was yet to be proven…and Grecia had her doubts about it all, too. And so, Grecia was trying to take a page out of Rick's book…innocent until proven guilty…that's how Rick would have wanted her to handle Andrea…and even though it was unneeded, and ridiculous, Andrea had done what she could to stand up for Grecia yesterday when they'd encountered a wild and dangerous seeming ultra-redneck Daryl on the front porch. So, Grecia kind of owed Andrea for that…and she'd paid her back with boots...that Andrea should still be getting.

It was Shane's whereabouts that were far more concerning. He liked to keep tabs on his "soldiers," and that's what Grecia had become with this undercover assignment. As much as it settled her to look ahead at Daryl…all dressed out in fabric that looked more like a tree than the actual trees did, Grecia had let that bit of comfort go and kept her head turned towards the orchard, hoping that Shane was still out there. It was difficult not to run straight into the woods…but somehow, Grecia managed…just kept watch for Shane, but gave the ground a look now and then, following along tracks that weren't there, and acting like the only weapon on her back was her own Savage 110. She'd eaten a whole sandwich this morning…just faced it down and ate it…she could do anything if she'd eaten a whole sandwich…a whole sandwich…peanut butter…cuz that's what Dixon's did…Dixon's…"_y'ar to me_"…_damn it_…why did those words keep popping up in her mind like that? It went beyond being sentimental…

"Crouch down now, right about there," the instruction came as a low, quiet whisper at just about the time Grecia had noticed the shape of a boot some few inches in front of her, Daryl's camouflage so good that in Grecia's momentary wandering thoughts, she hadn't noticed at all that she'd been coming up on him. In fact, if he hadn't said something, she still might have had to look a lot harder to find his face…it was all smeared with green, black and brown and a mesh-like bandana covered it…he looked…hmm…she wasn't sure what that look was…outdoorsy? Whatever, it was kind of turning her on…making her want to roll around with Daryl wearing nothing but that camo face paint stuff…and let it smear all over the both of them until no one would be able to find them hiding together in the bushes…_stop it…stay focused_!

But now that she had made it to Daryl, she couldn't help her smile as she dropped to one knee just to the side of him, looking down like there was some really interesting track there…so happy to be so near to him that Grecia hardly registered how the wind had kicked up even more or how lightening was beginning to accompany the thunder. She just looked up quickly at Daryl, who was a still and steady as a rock. "Got it!" She smiled, and eased the shotgun off of her back and down her shoulder.

Daryl's eyes moved towards her and he twitched a smile at her while the rest of him held still…but his smile was evident…a proud smile that made Grecia want to kiss him…and tell him she'd eaten that sandwich…that whole sandwhich! But now wasn't the time, far from it. Grecia had to get going and meet Shane in the orchard so they could both wait for Andrea together. If she took too long, Shane would come looking for her, Grecia knew he would.

"And I got it from here," Daryl replied, like some bark and moss covered statue, his eyes glancing quickly down at the beat up Mossberg shotgun and then back up at Grecia, so many questions in them that there was no time to ask. "You doin' okay?"

"I'm fine," Grecia smiled back…but she could feel she had to be cutting this short…even though it pained her to do so…she wanted to stay with Daryl…and tell him all about the sandwich…peanut butter! And what about that whole "_y'ar to me_" thing? But there definitely wasn't time for that!

But, as if Daryl knew what Grecia was thinking, his eyes flicked up towards her again. "I'll try to find you 'round supper time tonight…come sit in the truck with me?"

Grecia's heart fluttered in her chest, making her smile again. Yeah, they had some stuff to talk about, but none of it felt terminally scary…it was just…details…right? She looked back at Daryl, already nodding her head at his invitation to meet in the cab of the old pick-up. "I ate it!" She suddenly exclaimed in the quietest voice she had, not prepared to have heard those be the words that left her mouth.

But Daryl only chuckled. "The truck?" Whatever little bit of awkward edge there had been between them…all of it centered around "_y'ar to me_," was a lot less now. "Damn girl, you musta been hungry!"

Grecia shook her head, still looking down like she was studying a track and tried not to laugh…or give Daryl the playful slap he deserved. But she knew why she'd said that to Daryl…because it was okay too, because she felt safe in doing so, despite how it still would have horrified Grecia to have to eat in front of someone. But Daryl…it was okay if he knew she ate something…in fact, Grecia wanted him to know. "Thank you," she told him for now, and quietly pushed the Mossberg 590 closer to him, realizing again how none of this, from her wanting to take on an assignment like this one, to eating a whole sandwich, would have happened without Daryl's help.

Again Daryl glanced down towards the shotgun. "Same to ya," he replied in a hushed tone and then looked up at her again, like now he wanted to kiss her. "Now go on, get…" he ordered, and Grecia didn't argue…she really did have to go…and besides, she'd see Daryl in the truck tonight…there'd be more time for niceties then. She just gave him one more smile and got up from her crouch, ready to turn and walk over towards Shane and the orchard, but Daryl's trigger finger suddenly and quickly caught her arm and he looked up at her with his netted, paint smeared face, eyes looking bluer than ever before in contrast to the black, brown and green around them. "You did good," he whispered up to her, Grecia starting to smile again, and Daryl tilting his head towards her just slightly, like leaning in closer. "And I ain't meanin' 'bout the shotgun."

_Author's Note:__ Please forgive me for another abbreviated AN! In desperate need of sleep, but I got this done! Yay! And thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope that you are all having a wonderful weekend! Thanks again!_

_Special thanks to SIMPLEWICKEDWRITER for selecting this story as one of her favorites, and and another Special Thanks and Welcome to HOLLYBERRRRY for subscribing to this story and the same to SHANNONTHEAWESOMEONE who also seclected this story among their favorites! Lovely to hear from you all and I hope you will feel free to join the discussion here!_

_Okay, I will catch up with all of the 9 reviews in the next chapter that I post! So sorry for the abbreviated AN, but it's been a looooong week! So, good night to all and hope you all sleep as good as I'm going to!lol Thanks again! - Grace_


	49. Wedding Crasher

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 49

Tonight's dinner was beef…no…more like pork…or…hmm…was that rosemary? What went with rosemary? Grecia sat out on the front porch steps with her head turned towards the front door, inhaling as deeply as she could, trying to guess what it was that Lori and Maggie had been fussing over in the oven when Grecia had come out here on the porch like she usually did at supper time. She was hungry again, as hungry as if she'd never eaten that sandwich this morning…the whole sandwich…peanut butter!

She was hungry enough to maybe eat again…maybe…a big maybe…but she wasn't hungry enough to go back inside and sit down at the table with everyone looking at her while she put food in her mouth though. Nope…one thing was for sure, as long as no one saw Grecia eat then no one knew how much she ate, and then no one would think that she was some fat pig because she ate a lot of food, or anything like that. Besides, it probably wasn't the best idea as far as her cover was concerned to be in the same room with Daryl anyway. They had to look like they didn't like each other, or at the least, like being around one another was difficult…which was so difficult to pull off in and of itself…Grecia had never loved her man more than she did now! He'd brought her that sandwich then walked away…didn't put any pressure on her, didn't ask for proof that she'd downed it…he just took her word for it…her word…because she was a Dixon now…_hmm_…

Lamb! Maybe that was lamb Grecia was smelling? Did lamb go with rosemary? She didn't really know anything about cooking…she just knew that Hershel had a giant freezer full of farm animal parts, with wild game on the other side of it; two deer and wild boar that Daryl had shot, gutted and butchered out…hmm, that smell might have been deer meat…what was it called again? Vermin…what? No, it couldn't have been that! Whatever, all Grecia knew for sure was that it wasn't chicken, because this smell was darker than chicken…however it was that a smell could be 'darker' to begin with…_Jesus_, was this what eating was going to do to her?

Well, it wasn't just the eating that had her feeling kind of…giddy. And that's exactly what Grecia was too, giddy! Giddy in the best way possible…she loved Daryl, and he was incredible…a lot incredible…and she wanted him too…she wanted him a lot…and she was starting to be able to eat a little bit, even if it did scare her in some ways…a lot of ways…but most of all, today Grecia had accomplished the most important goal she'd set for herself; she'd gotten that bent up Mossberg 590 safely away from Shane into Rick's hands so that it could be inspected! No longer was Grecia just spending time, walking around with Shane in the mornings and telling herself that she was doing it to keep the group, and Daryl safe…now, she'd actually done something to affect it! She'd set out to collect evidence for Rick and she'd collected some! And she was full of hope that it would tell Rick something definitive enough to finally arrest or secure, or whatever, Shane. Wow! This was all far from over, and couldn't be called successful as a whole yet, but Grecia had never felt so good about who or what she was ever before in her life…a Dixon…that's what she was!

The only thing that was missing from this awesome feeling was, well, Daryl…Dixon. Grecia kept imagining that he was out here with her, his big, strong arms around her as he held her close and told her she'd "done a good job," and that "she'd done the Dixon name proud." Grecia smiled, she really could hear Daryl saying that, but her smile was a sad one…because Daryl wasn't actually here to say it…he was in the house, where he should have been to keep her cover intact…but, another hour or so, and Grecia would have her time with him, in the cab of his old pick up truck…and she couldn't wait for that…she'd been wanting to kiss him ever since she was able to pick him out against that Cherrybark Oak in the line of trees by the barn. Wouldn't be too much longer now…or so she told herself…but until then, Grecia would just sit out here on the porch, feeling hungry, playing "guess the meat" and dreaming of her man.

At least that's what she was doing until the front door opened behind her and someone came jaunting out onto the porch, the steps far too light to be a man, let alone Daryl. And when Grecia looked back over her shoulder, it was Andrea she saw coming to join her on the steps, smiling and happy. "I cleaned all the mud from today off of your boots and put them back by your bed roll." Andrea informed Grecia as she took a seat next to her. "Thank you so much! They were a real life saver today!"

Grecia nodded, feeling a little bit caught off guard, she hadn't been expecting Andrea to be getting quite so chummy, and so Grecia hadn't rehearsed any way of talking to her…as if Grecia did that for anyone really, so what did it matter? She just looked back at Andrea and then out at the fog that was slowly forming, this morning's rain storm having upped the humidity and making a mist rise from the earth. "It looks like it could be pretty wet tomorrow morning too, so feel free to borrow them again if you need to."

"Thanks, Grecia." Andrea smiled and then kind of dropped her head forward and nodded to herself like she was agreeing with herself that she had the right to ask whatever she was going to ask next. "So, that counseling session with you, Daryl, Carol and Rick help any?"

Grecia stiffened, looked really uncomfortable…because she was; she stared back at Andrea like this was not something she wanted to get into…and it wasn't…but, well…reserving comment would only make her look suspicious and unfriendly. "You knew about that?" She asked Andrea, already knowing that yes, Andrea did know about that…Rick had made sure Andrea took note, but Grecia still figured that having to ask would only work in ultimate favor of the cover Grecia had to maintain.

Andrea nodded. "It was all any of us could do not to get a glass and press it up against Hershel's office door and put our ear to it!" She admitted, laughing some, and that made Grecia feel a little better and more certain that Andrea hadn't really done that…and also that maybe Andrea was just asking about the "counseling" session to be friendly and not because it was some attempt to collect intelligence for Shane...damn, all of a sudden Grecia began to realize that working undercover was influencing her to see those she was spying on as potentially spying back. Probably not a bad thing, even if it didn't make for good times, just kicking back and hanging out with her "comrades"…but then, Grecia had never really done that anyway.

Grecia sighed; it was kind of natural for everyone, including Andrea, to be wondering if that "counseling session" had done any good…that kind of curiosity on the part of the group, and Andrea, could be good for Grecia's cover, if Grecia answered right. "I don't really know what good it's doing," she said, turning to Andrea and trying to project how much she'd been wanting to talk to someone about this…even if Grecia had nothing to talk about, and was trying to stay generic in her complaints and hopes, but also give just enough details that would peek Andrea's interest and make her have no doubts about how genuine the "counseling session" was. "I really only agreed to it for Carol. I don't know why she seems to want Daryl and I to…be a 'thing,' but she does…and she took it pretty hard when it kind of…well," and Grecia shrugged, but indicated the healing split in her lower lip with a nudge of her hand.

Andrea was nodding, looking sympathetic, pulled her knees up closer to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Kinda hard not to want to make Carol happy after…after Sophia," she sighed and was quiet a second, but then turned her head and looked at Grecia. "But if you're done with Daryl, you can't keep trying to put it back together with him just because that's what Carol wants. You have to do what you want. That's the only right thing there is to do."

And Grecia's suspicions started to swell again…Andrea's words sounding an awful lot like something Shane would have said…and Andrea had probably heard those words from Shane too…they were words that Grecia used to constantly hear inside her own head…"do what you want"…that's how she used to live…taking whatever she could get from whoever could give it to her or get it for her, didn't matter what the cost of it was…it was only about what Grecia wanted...and that's exactly the person she was fighting so hard to not be ever again…she wasn't like Shane…she was a Dixon now…but she couldn't show it.

"I…don't know what I want," Grecia said, let the words come as though they had to fight their way to the surface, like she hadn't really thought about that part of her "situation" with Daryl.

But Andrea flew right into big sister mode, sitting up straight again and about to simplify shit fast. "Do you want him beating on you all the time?"

"No!" Grecia answered quickly, defensively, unable to help the part of her that still couldn't stand to hear anyone talk about Daryl like that…it made Grecia want to beat someone her own self…but she repressed as much of it as she could, hoped she'd come off as startled and not aggravated.

Andrea didn't look as suspicious as Grecia had found herself feeling during parts of this conversation though. She just shrugged her shoulders at Grecia and gave her a '_you know what you have to do_' kind of look. "Well, unless you can figure out how to be with him, but not have that happen ever again, then I think you do know what you want."

Again, Andrea's words might as well have come out of Shane's mouth…it was like Shane was right here…and Grecia wasn't sure if that was only because of that intimate kind of feeling she'd picked up earlier today when Andrea mentioned wearing Shane's socks and size twelve boots, or because Andrea was spying back, gauging and calculating each of Grecia's answers and taking them back to Shane so that they could be inspected, just like the Mossberg 590 that Grecia had lifted out of the barn.

Grecia heaved a deep breath…not feeling real steady anymore…she wasn't at all sure about Andrea right now…she'd almost have preferred that it was Shane sitting here next to her…Grecia actually could read Shane a little, she could see the little flecks of old Shane when they flittered to the surface of those black eyes…but Andrea? Yeah…it would be too easy to slip up, if this were indeed a situation in which Grecia could slip up in…was Andrea being a patrol partner and friend, or was Andrea being a spy? Well…just stay generic…and heartbroken…heartbroken would sound legitimate when it came to this kind of Daryl stuff. "I wish it was as simple as you just said it was." And Grecia didn't have to try to sound uncertain and worried…she was for real.

And then Andrea sighed herself, looked at Grecia with a more sympathetic, yet protective notion, sort of like she'd chambered a round in her rifle and was standing there in defense of something she considered hers. "Look, I don't want to come across like I'm demanding that you make a choice here and now," she told Grecia, but things were kinda heading that way, even if it wasn't happening now. "But don't be going out there with Shane if you're just exploring the other side, waiting to see what happens with Daryl and have plans to go running back to that…misogynistic redneck. I told you once that Shane needs good people around him right now, and he does. So make up your mind to be that to him, or don't; it's not a half way kind of thing. You're with him, or you're not. Shane's been the greatest help to me of anyone else in this group, and he doesn't deserve any less than a commitment from you."

"Andrea," a voice at the screen door startled both Grecia and Andrea alike, both of them looking over their shoulders and seeing Lori standing there, this half offended, half angry expression on her face. She looked like she'd maybe been watching and listening, waiting to jump in for some time, but when Lori finally spoke, Grecia had a sense that what she said wasn't at all what Lori wanted to say. Lori's eyes were squarely on Andrea. "Supper's on the table," Lori said, but she was looking kind of…grim? Disapproving? Maybe even…challenging? Grecia wasn't sure what it was, but it was beginning to feel like Lori didn't like what she'd overheard Andrea saying about Shane, like Andrea had somehow stepped on Lori's toes and went and said some things that Lori felt were her words to say…and once more, all Grecia could think of was that "spoken for vibe" that once came off of Shane back in the Atlanta camp. Was Lori…jealous? And then Lori went a step further then just peculiar looks and curious attitude; she opened up the screen door, giving Andrea a look like she was scolding a cat for getting out. "Get in here."

Part 2

"I'd 'a got Grecia to help me with this, but well…y'know how things is at the moment," Daryl knew he didn't have to apologize to Carol, but still he felt like he should. Lockin' himself, and Carol in the bathroom together weren't exactly the most…what was the word what made the most sense…proper? Decent? Ladylike? Probably all 'a 'em, exceptin' "ladylike" since Daryl did he all he could to never be described as such…despite what Merle mighta claimed if he was here…but whatever being locked in the bathroom with Carol was and whatever it weren't, Daryl'd had no real choice.

The sutures in his chest, where the big fuckin' tube had been 'a sewed into him was itchin' somethin' awful, started to stick up and out all crooked at the ends and was also pokin' a sore sport on his arm where his biceps rubbed against his ribs. Wouldn't 'a been a problem if Daryl's arms hadn't 'a been so big…but if they wasn't, then what the hell would his girl rub her hands all over when she got to feelin' him up? He still didn't understand why she did that shit, but he knew she did it, and he knew she liked it…so smaller arms wasn't an option. And since it weren't, he needed someone who could see better 'an what he could at that angle, around his big arms and broad chest, what Grecia also loved to feel up, to snip the sharp, nylon little ends 'a the catgut down…and it woulda been much more…proper…to be standin' here, shirtless, locked in the bathroom, with his bent arm raised up and elbow over Grecia's head, and not Carol's.

Carol only smiled though, carefully going about her work with the nail clippers and tweezers, coaxin' the pointed little suture ends to stand straight and then nipping them off, flat and dull. "It's okay," she assured, and went about her work as though she didn't even notice she was pretty much stood in Daryl's armpit…not where Daryl'd ever meant for her to be, he had more respect than that for 'Mama Dixon,' and Grecia too…but still, this was more a type 'a thing Daryl's girl shoulda been helpin' him with…particularly if he'd gone and give her his last name now.

_Sweet Lord_, was he just gonna be livin' with that from now on? Let it go on and be that Grecia had his last name? Was that what he wanted? Was that what Grecia wanted? She hadn't said nothin' 'bout havin' his last name…but then, weren't like she'd had a chance too yet with the front they all had to keep puttin' up around the group. And this weren't really about Daryl's last name anyway…this were about all the everythin' that came with givin' it to Grecia, and what that meant. Did Daryl and that girl 'a his even know enough 'bout each other to…have the same last name? Was this okay to be doin'?

"I said: do you want me to get you some Neosporin on your arm." Carol was saying all of a sudden, but evidently, not for the first time. She were standing up straight now, looking at Daryl as she folded the nail clippers closed, her brow creasing as she stared at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Daryl replied quickly, like he had something to hide…even if he didn't…weren't many things what Daryl had to keep, or even could keep, from 'Mama Dixon.' He glanced at the little prickled up strawberry mark the sharp ended sutures had worked into the side of his biceps. "Whatever stuff you got to put on it's fine; I think it'll heal up now that ain't nothin' eatin' at it no more."

Carol nodded, turning towards the medicine cabinet to put the nail clippers away and get the ointments out. "And what's eaten at you?" She asked, right like Daryl knew she would, but he weren't sure how to go about askin' what he needed an answer to, and he didn't want Carol thinkin' he'd jumped off the deep end like she was goin' to if'n Daryl said everythin' wrong. But 'Mama Dixon' was readin' his quietness as bein' some kinda stallin'…which it were…'Mama Dixon' knowed her boy. Carol give him an expectant look and shook her finger at him some. "And don't go and tell me that ain't nothin' eatin' at ya anymore cuz I just done clipped it off."

Daryl sighed, weren't no ways around 'Mama Dixon,' but he still didn't know how to bring this one up to her. Carol had the Neosporin in her hands now, unscrewin' the little, black plastic top and squeezin' some 'a the salve onto a cotton ball, but her ears pricked forward, waiting for Daryl to make with the details concerning whatever it was that was on his mind. Well…might as well start slow…maybe he'd sound less crazy that way?

"You know, Greesh 'ett that sandwich this morning." That sounded like a distraction, but it wasn't meant to be. Didn't matter anyways though, cuz Carol'd just let out a hushed happy shriek and was clutchin' her heart, but in a good way this time.

"She did?" Carol's smile was big as Daryl'd ever remembered seein' it before. "How's she doing with it now? She didn't go and start to feel guilty did she? We can't let her start to backslide, we gotta keep her moving forward with this…" for a moment Carol paused, Daryl trying to get a word in, but before he could, a light bulb went on in Carol's head and she started up again. 'Food represents control to Grecia, don't it?" she asked, but Daryl didn't even try to answer, knew he wasn't supposed to, and he'd been right, Carol turning towards him in no time and pointing her finger at him exuberantly. "I'll teach her to cook a few things, show her how to get control of food that way! She'll feel better about eating if she knows how to feed herself…and it might could benefit you too, Daryl! When this whole sneakin' around thing blows over, I can see the two of y'all now having some late supper for two at the kitchen table while everyone else sleeps! She'd love to know how to cook for you!"

Okay, good, Carol was happy…so was Daryl that Grecia finally went and 'ett somethin' like a normal person, but he didn't have time for all this gushin' right now, happy though it were; the longer he and Carol was held up together in the bathroom, the stranger it was gonna look when they come out, and he still didn't have an answer to his latest dilemma…but Daryl knowed how to quiet this little fancy-dance. "Yeah," he started to let Carol know that he was goin' to say somethin' now too, damn it. "Would be good if'n she knowed how to cook since I up and married her this morning!"

And just like 'at, Carol was quiet as an ant pissin' on cotton, expression blank, but only for a moment. 'Mama Dixon' may 'a been unhorsed, but weren't long before she was climbin' back up into the saddle again, crossin' her arms over her chest and givin' her simpleton boy that firm look 'a hers. "And just how is it you went about doin' that in a world with no licenses and legal documents no more?"

Dixon's never was ones for legal documentation 'a shit. Possession 'a somethin' was all about not only who had it now, but also who had 'nuff guns and 'nuff mean to be keepin' it…but, yeah…Daryl'd never thought about what Carol had just brung up. "I don't know," he shrugged, "You told me to tell her I loved her, but I weren't feelin' 'at…but you was right, she was needin' some kinda…somethin', to get her through that sandwich once I put it in her hands. So to buck her up a little, I told her off all about how she gimme her word that she was gonna eat it…told her that to a Dixon, givin' someone your word was everythin', but she looked at me and said how she weren't no Dixon…" Daryl sighed, looked across at Carol. "So, I told her that to me, she was a Dixon," once more Daryl sighed, sorta felt like he should be bracin' himself for 'Mama Dixon' to take a boot upside his simple head, but he just give his shoulders a shrug and pushed out the final words. "I guess I self-married her."

"'Self-married' her?" Carol repeated, arms still crossed, head cocked now. "As in 'with this sandwich I thee wed?'"

"No," Daryl replied with a good amount 'a arrogance that he couldn't help. "And y'ain't gotta make it sound as ridiculous as all 'a that."

"How can that be helped?" Carol uncrossed her arms now, leaned forward at him a little and half laughed and half groaned, leavin' Daryl confused about if she were mad or just amused. "I don't believe some of the thoughts what gets in your head, boy. This is the last thing I ever expected to hear from you. I already had my speech planned out for when you run to me, tearin' your hair out, cuz you went and knocked her up…but this I wasn't prepared for none at all!"

_Knocked her up_? Daryl felt kinda insulted. "I ain't even slept with her none! Don't be gettin' too white trash romance on me! I married her first; you should be proud 'a me for bein' responsible!" But…damn…when the time come, how was he gonna handle the whole issue 'a keepin' Grecia un-knocked up? But Carol weren't givin' him much time to ponder that.

"Responsible?" Carol said again, only like that was up for debate and Daryl just rolled his eyes. "You're still getting to know each other…you jumped the gun! And not only that, you're actin' as though to you, this is some kinda binding, legal thing!"

"It's good 'nuff for me, yeah!" Replied Daryl without any hesitation, "woulda been good 'nuff for a Dixon back before the world went to shit, too! This is how we live our lives! Find a girl you wanna be with? Then self-marry her…don't need no one else muckin' somethin' like 'at up…it's between you, and your girl only! Fuck everyone else!" Daryl hadn't meant to sound quite as harsh as he did, but it weren't puttin' 'Mama Dixon' off none. And Daryl also suddenly realized that was why and how he'd come to givin' Grecia his last name…that were how he felt, that were how thought…and when it come to Grecia havin' his last name…when it come to her bein' his wife…that were how he wanted things…havin' jumped the gun, or not.

Carol set her hands on her hips and looked up at him with a thoughtful, knowing, sweet expression, but still firm. "If that's so, and Dixon boys do what they please, when and however they please to do it, 'fuck everyone else,' then what's with you confessin' all this to me now?"

And that's when the second revelation of the evening hit Daryl, sent him wavering backwards until the bend 'a his knees met the porcelain bathtub and he ended up sittin' down on the edge of hit, elbows on his thighs and head in his hands…he'd married Grecia…he wanted it that way…couldn't wait now to get with his girl in the cab of his truck, had serious thoughts a' skippin' out on his own dinner just to be with his girl…his wife, all the sooner, but he'd wanted to grab her up some food and take it to her in the hopes that she'd eat some more…he loved Grecia, he wanted Grecia, he'd married Grecia…that's how it was…but…that was big…huge…really fuckin' big and huge!

He sighed heavily, had the feelin' that 'Mama Dixon' already had this much figured out, but that she'd wanted her simpleton, gun-jumpin' boy to figure it out for himself…and he had. "Cuz I wanted to know from someone that what I done was alright…" Daryl began without lookin' up at first, but as the words come to him more and more, he slowly raised up his head enough to look 'Mama Dixon' in the eyes. "Cuz if you gimme your blessin' on this…stupid idea 'a mine, then I musta did right."

Carol smiled, her distantly sad smile, and in no time she come across the bathroom to him, puttin' both her hands on his shoulders, then wrappin' her arms 'round him and huggin' him…Daryl feelin' way to wore out to properly fight it. "Oh Daryl," she sighed, and her hand brushed through the short hair on the back of his head. "I never said it was a 'stupid' idea, so don't you call it that either," she told him first, and Daryl had to admit, it did raise his spirits some…but still, what had he gone and done? That's all he'd wanted to know really…what had gone and done…and what did it mean now? But every time he tried to figure his way through it, his heart just…took over, and not in such a smart way. But, 'Mama Dixon' knowed her boy…and his crazy heart, and she was lookin' at both 'a them now. "And I am thrilled by the intentions you obviously have with Grecia, too; I am, honeychild." Daryl flinched under the utterance of such a name, but still, he didn't struggle away…but she busted out "honeychild" one more time, and he was gone…"Clovis" was more preferable to "honeychild!" Maybe cuz she was sensin' how Daryl weren't likin' the name what she'd called him, Carol let go 'a him some, standin' back enough to look down at him. "You love hard and you love true, and I do understand how that makes things jump around inside of you and start tearing off faster than you can get control of again. And I also think that missing Grecia all day, and then having to act like the two of you aren't working out together is just…well," Carol sighed, careful with her words. "I think it's got you trying to hold onto her and keep her close in however a way you can find," she said, and one more time her hand give his head a quick rub from top to bottom, then she put both her hands on the side 'a his face and lifted his up to hers some. "And you have my blessing, Daryl, you do! But in giving it to you, I'm also askin' for something back."

"What?" Daryl sorta scowled, but he didn't mean to…just weren't used to bein' gentled like 'at. This weren't how Merle'd a handled it if'n Daryl'd come home and announced that he'd got married!

But Carol just smiled at him a little, her eyes still on his. "Slow down. You want to think of yourself as married to her, and she wants to think of herself as married to you, then that's wonderful! But don't the two of you go playing by all the rules of weddin' bells until you give figurin' one another out a little more time." She sighed again, but at least this time she didn't touch his hair none. "You love her, she loves you, and I love the two of y'alls…so I've got to be the one what makes you see that maybe you're a little over motivated when it comes to wanting to be with her, given the current circumstances."

Daryl discovered that he was nodding…and he couldn't quite figure out why he was, bein' as how what 'Mama Dixon' was askin' of him was that he back his marriage down to bein' in some sorta…trial state. What the hell was that? Now instead 'a bein' married, he was only 'sorta married?' But…well…shit…part 'a him had gone and brought this whole thing up to 'Mama Dixon' cuz he was in need a' guidance with it, and the only time anyone needed guidance was when they was lost…and yeah, Daryl had to admit, he sorta was. He didn't like havin' to make believe he'd hit his girl…he didn't like his girl out in the orchard with that fucker Shane…and maybe that all had him twisted up enough to declare himself married to her…but…deep down, Daryl wanted that…he did…maybe now was too soon, but…_shit_…

Maybe bein' 'sorta married' was where he should start with this? Hmm…maybe this could work…Grecia could still have his last name and all, but since they was havin' to sneak around to see each other and couldn't really look they even liked each other, what sense did it make to go and proclaim themselves married right now anyway? It couldn't be done at the moment…so, why not use the time Grecia was workin' on this spy thing as bein' 'sorta married?'

Daryl was nodding even more now, feeling more and more satisfied with this new plan. "Alright," he said to Carol, and then stuck out his hand to her, Dixon style. "I give you my word, I'll hit the brakes a little…but I'm still 'sorta married' to Greesh!"

And Carol bowed her head to him and smiled at him as she took his hand. "And then let me be the first to tell you and Grecia congratulations…sorta." She chuckled a little, but that was okay, it didn't make Daryl scowl or nothin'…that was okay, cuz it was true. And then Carol got to huggin' on him again…but not for as long this time. "You think Grecia'll understand the need to back off of this a little bit?"

And Daryl shrugged his shoulders again, but felt more anxious than ever to get out in the cab 'a that truck with his girl…wife…woman what he was 'sorta married' to…whatever that meant she was called now. "I ain't even talked 'bout none 'a this with Greesh yet." He admitted, and knew enough to brace himself that time, cuz 'Mama Dixon' were already makin' a face like he'd predicted she was goin' to.

Carol sighed, looked like she wanted to slap her simpleton boy silly. "All 'a this and all you done was one sided-ly pronounced yourself 'self married' man and wife in holy peanut-rimony?"

And there she went again makin' things sound a helluva lot more ridiculous than what they had to! But Daryl just sighed, determined not to stay lookin' bad here…lookin' up and 'Mama Dixon' and tryin' to dig up some Dixon pride. "Ain't like I knocked her up, though!"

_Author's Note:__ So sorry for not getting back to all of you before! But thank you for reading and for reviewing! And how many have checked out "Guns and Roses?" Liking it? Thank you also for your support of that story as well! But, let's get caught up here now!_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to ALACE2 for selecting this story as one their favorites and also for subscribing to it! We'd all love to hear from you, so feel free to join the happy throng of conversation!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Thank you so much for reading and for your always funny and spot on reviews! And I'm so glad that you were inspired to eat a PBJ and not a truck by the last two chapters!lol Than you so much for getting how cute Daryl and Grecia can be, in their own way, and for getting them so well to begin with too! You're a big part of how they got to be the way they are! Thanks again!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Lola, here's hoping you don't drink coffee…I don't even wanna dream of encountering you if you've been caffeinated!lol But wow, thank you for reviews that once again said everything that I could've hoped they'd say! I'm ecstatic that the whole "last name" thing has hit everyone the way it has! And you got it better than anyone! Being a Dixon is very grounding…she literally couldn't eat as "Grecia," but as a "Dixon?" Yeah, that makes it a lot easier to do! And Daryl does want to be there for her in every way so very much…and at times it gets hard to write him doing that, because he's starting to get in his own way with doing that, so keep your eye on that for me!;-) And the Daryl's ADD conversation still has me laughing! I've gone back to read that like 3 times now and it always makes me laugh! I love it! That's exactly how I want you to "hear" him when you read him! Someone referred to my POV writing style as a "stream of consciousness" and I think that's perfect! I'm just so happy that you get it too! Thank you for laughing at the "ate the truck" part…I almost didn't keep that in there because I was so tired when I wrote it I couldn't tell if it was really funny, or I just thought it was on 6 hours sleep in two But one thing with you Lola, if you say it works, then I know it works! So thank you! And I absolutely love, and am excited about you said about how the Dixon family dinners would be hilarious, if you could push through the dysfunctional They would be! You so get the Dixons! And now, I'm really frustrated because I want to write that…but the last thing I have time for is another frickin' story!lol But, thank you for your always amazing and often inspiring reviews! You're always so much fun and ten times as insightful! Thanks again!_

_To NOREEY: Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts, and I'm glad I could maybe give you a recipe idea!lol I hope you enjoyed that peanut butter and jelly…because Grecia would not have!lol And thank you also for being nervous that Shane was going to discover Daryl and Grecia with that shotgun! So glad to have you as a reader! Thanks again!_

_To CORBSXX: Wow, so glad you're lovin' the arms and cryin' over the peanut butter!lol And I love that you think that Andrea was acting suspicious! You're the only person to pick up on that possibility! We'll see if you're right! Thanks again for reading and for sharing such great thoughts!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: I love that you got the subtlety of how Grecia was sort of over the sandwich even before she ate it, and how that wouldn't have happened a few chapters back, like when Carol tried to get her to drink the lemon water with real sugar in it! Wow! You saw that juxtaposition! You rock!lol Really! And yeah, Daryl and Grecia had to be separated in order to become more of a team and also closer to one another, and I'm happy to hear that you're seeing how that is working! Thank you! And I'm laughing at you laughing the whole last name thing and the "ate the truck" thing! I don't care if that was a weird review, it let me know exactly the things I need to know! See? That's what a great reader you are! And I'm lucky to have you! Hope you're doing better with that sunstroke…and staying away from sandwich's…not my favorite either because I also don't like break and cheese and meat stuck to my teeth…gross!lol Thanks again for your always helpful comments!_

_To VERITASKYM: Oh Kym…giver of my biggest smiles!lol Thank you so much for reading and putting so much of your wonderful self into your reviews! And Merle said he bets that any flowers what Dry Wall give you just withered and died, whereas, I've still got mine!lol He's right...and it's not the most tacky thing he's ever given me…but then I saw your lovely necklace that Dry Wall made you…tell me, was that some type of gray dried pasta, or…hmm…walker ears?lol You must be such a good listener!lol And Yay, glad you both see how significant it was that Daryl was able to trust Grecia to eat that sandwich, and also that you got what the last name thing means, at least to Daryl! And it was Daryl who finally made Grecia want to be "good enough" like you said, but that was the catalyst she needed to get a place where she's doing it for herself too. And yes, "argument" or "encounter" between Grecia and Lori is getting closer! And you were the only person to laugh at Daryl as some overly expressive waiter, delivering a sandwich and those three little Cool! I knew you'd pick up on how un-Daryl like that was! And I'm happy you liked the "I ate it" comment! I almost cut it from that chatper…so happy I didn't now! So, what do you think of Andrea now? Are you slapping her or not?lol And yeah, we went from "stupid Grecia" to "that fucker Shane!"lol That's Daryl for you…says very little, but when he does, it's expressive!lol Thanks again Kym! And when I get all the AN's done, I'm crazy excited to see what you thought of "GNR!" You are the most fun reader I've ever had and it's been a pleasure reading your reviews and also writing "you!" Thanks again!_

_To SIMPLEWICKEDWRITER: Hello and Welcome! Thank you for your extremely kind words and thank you so much for reading and for sharing your thoughts with us! I absolutely love that you term my writing style as "stream of conscience!" That's the most accurate description of it that I've ever heard, and I can tell by that how much you get what I am doing! Thank you for saying that! And thank you even more for gracing this story with your readership!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks for the faithful reviews, AM! I love to see that review counter going up!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Yay! Thank you for thinking my silly "ate the truck" joke was funny! Loving your suggestions in the forum about what to mail to Norman! Still wanna hyperventilate when I think of him reading this story though!lol Thanks again!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Welcome back! We all missed you so much! And you got caught up so quickly! Wow! Thank you for wanting to read this story so much! That is a gift in itself! I'm so happy you liked Daryl going on about their treetop encounters and Carol having to shut him up about I love that you saw how much Grecia was growing as a person and also with Daryl too! And I'm speechless at what you wrote about chapter 46! Wow! Thank you! I feel like I don't deserve such words, but you can bet from here on out I will be striving to live up to everything you said! Thank you so very much for a vote of confidence like that! Thank you for seeing how sex and food intertwine for Grecia and how getting control of one is crucial to getting control of the other. And yes! You got it again! Daryl may not "sound" intelligent when he speaks, but he's actually one of the smartest people in that group! Grecia does see that, even if she doesn't understand it that way. She just knows that Daryls is "usually right." Wow! I love how you picked up on that! You're great! And then you go and call "Y'ar to me" what it really was, a proposal! Wow again! You get this story and the characters so well that my face hurts from smiling! Thank you for giving me that pain!lol And thank you in advance for the PM, but please get some rest and enjoy being home before you worry about that! Merci beaucoup pour vous torturer, non seulement de rester eveille et de lire, mais de commenter aussi bien! Vous etes aussi fou que je suis!lol Je suis tres heureux que vous etes 'a la maison en toute securité et je suis aussi heureux que vous ayez trouve le temps de s'amuser 'a Rome! S'il vous plait ne vous sentez pas mal pour les examens de courtes! Je comprends d'etre fatigue! Je suis plus que reconnaissant pour tout les mots que vous choisissez de partager avec moi! Je vous remercie encore une fois, mille fois et bienvenue chez vous!_

_And that will do it for now! Thank all of you for reading and for reviewing, and I promise you that the scene in the truck is next! Yay! And if you haven't already, check out the first chapter of "Guns and Roses!" Thanks again for your loyal readership and your wonderful comments! Hope your weekend was awesome and that your week goes even better! Thanks again and my best to all of you! - Grace _


	50. Speeding Ticket

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains sexual descriptions._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 50

"You ain't gotta eat it now," Daryl said, watching yet another stand-off between Grecia and her food, "I know you don't wanna eat nothin' with someone else around, makin' ya all nervous about it," Daryl paused, then his hand closed over the door lever and Grecia's stomach clenched, knowing what he was thinking. "I'll leave, you want me to. Let y'eat and just come back in a few."

"No!" Grecia replied immediately and boldly, taking one hand off of her bowl and staying the one of Daryl's that threatened to open the driver's side door. They sat in his old, blue pickup truck, a salad bowl filled with a biscuit, some green beans and collard greens and whatever the meat was that Grecia had smelled cooking while she sat out on the front porch. Carol had no doubt packed it up for her; Daryl wasn't the type to think about a main course, two sides and bread that also managed to be nicely balanced into one protein two vegetables and a starch. No, had Daryl been who grabbed up some food for her, Grecia would have been looking down into a big dish of nothing but meat right now, and Daryl wouldn't have thought anything of it.

But now came the hard part…eating it. Daryl was right, Grecia didn't want anyone to see her eat…but she was hungry, so hungry, that sandwich this morning, a whole sandwich, seemed like all it did was trip her hungry alarm more than it did shut it off…Grecia wanted to eat again…but she also wanted to be with Daryl…she was starting to feel like she knew too much what with Lori's reaction to Andrea's "_I own Shane_" kind of defense of him…Grecia wanted to be with her man and forget about Shane, Andrea and Lori for a little while, but if she gave in and ate, the she would be sacrificing her sparse alone time with Daryl…Greacia shouldn't have been as torn as she was, but she was.

Daryl chuckled some as he watched her, her eyes moving from the dish of food to him and then back to the other again and again. "It's okay, Greesh," he told her. "I'll do whatever I gotta do so's you can get some food in you. You want me to just turn my head away so you can eat?"

Grecia shook her head, giving him a strange look. "That would be too weird and silly," she said, and it would have been…her eating, with Daryl in the truck, while Daryl tried not to look at her. "I mean, it's only dinner…not like I'm changing my underwear or something."

At that Daryl looked over at her, one eyebrow arched. "That'd be harder to turn my head away from, honestly."

For some reason, Grecia hadn't been expecting that comment; it made her skin blush and she felt hot all over, started giggling like some idiot school girl…flashed a closed lip grin back at Daryl, her eyes alive with how much she kind of liked it when he talked like that…and she did…but at the same time, it kind of made her feel shaky and nervous…in a good way. She knew that Daryl wanted to do more than just hold her and kiss her, she'd felt his body ready to go further than either of them were more than a few times…but to hear him actually say something like that? _Wow…oh God_…that was…hmm…_wow, oh God_, sorta summed it up! Maybe she wasn't quite as hungry, for food, as Grecia thought…she set the bowl down on the dashboard, let it slide up against the windshield, thinking back to this morning, up against the wall on the porch…but realized she had no idea what she was going to say…the situation called for something sexy…but that had never been something Grecia could pull off unless she had on some barely there outfit and half a dozen photographers and other coach types telling her to look _this_ way or do _that_. Hmm…what were the chances that she made it through whatever it was she was about to attempt right now with Daryl without looking foolish?

"What if I'm not wearing any underwear?" She wasn't sure if that was funny, or sexy…or maybe both…if something could be both…could something be both? Funny and sexy just seemed like two things that should cancel each other out somehow. So, what had she done just now with what she'd said? It was almost like a grenade…toss out the words, and wait for Daryl's reaction. Would he laugh? Or would he—suddenly Grecia's back was against the ripped vinyl of the passenger side seat of the truck, Daryl on her and around her in a shot, his mouth colliding down on hers in a hurry, but this time, he knew where he was going, his slightly parted lips matching up on hers almost perfectly, kissing her hard…really hard…so much momentum that his forehead knocked into Grecia's with enough force to make a cracking sound.

"Ow!" She couldn't help saying, even though she didn't want to mess up the kiss she was still trying to be in with Daryl…but Grecia couldn't help it, more shocked by the impact than she was hurt, but still…_damn it_…was she ever going to be good at this kissing stuff? She was always in the wrong place…no matter that she was sitting, standing or laying down…something was always in Daryl's way.

And Daryl was retreating now…which sucked…a lot…and he sighed heavily. "Jesus," he groaned, sitting up and pulling Grecia up with him. "I ain't believin' this keeps happenin!" He put his hands on either side of her face, twisting her head from side to side as he surveyed the latest damage. "God damn dead people walkin' 'round all over the place eatin' everythin' in sight, and for you and me, the protection we gotta worry 'bout the most is kissin' helmets!"

Daryl was serious…so serious that Grecia couldn't help laughing. "I'm okay," she insisted as he still looked her over, reaching out to turn the ignition just enough to get the interior light to come on so he could get a better look at her, but Daryl turned it off again quick before anyone could have noticed, apparently satisfied that she really was okay. Hmm…maybe what she had said was sexy after all? Daryl hadn't been laughing when he'd jumped on her…and Grecia was already thinking of how to get him to do it again…with some appropriate safety rules that she'd thought they'd agreed on previously paid attention to next time. "I thought someone was supposed to say 'go?'" She asked, and casually ran her fingers over her forehead on the pretext of brushing her hair out of her face…but really she was feeling for any lumps…and there weren't any, she was pretty sure, anyway. "I didn't say 'go,' did I?" Grecia asked, now afraid that their most recent collision could have been her fault, replaying her words in her head…_oh no_…it kind of was her fault! Her eyes went wide, "I said 'underwear!'" She half squealed; her hand flying to her mouth now...she'd maybe been a little too sexy and got Daryl rowed up?

But if that had been the case, Daryl was laughing now, rubbing at his own forehead some and it was at least good to see him not blaming himself any longer. He took a deep breath, seemed to be settling down again like he really did want to talk to her about something. "How 'bout your tea? Think you can drink somethin' around me? Or's that just as scary as eatin'?"

Her tea? _Oh yeah_! Grecia was so distracted…and pleasantly so, about thoughts of Daryl jumping on her…and underwear…that she'd completely forgotten that Daryl had brought food to her in the first place. She reached down and picked up the little plastic bottle that had formerly held some store bought spring water, but was now full of rich, dark, caramel colored sweet tea…flavored up with that artificial lemon juice stuff that Carol knew she liked…and also full of sugar…sugar…first peanut butter…now sugar…did she dare drink tea with that much sugar in it…in front of Daryl? She wouldn't have to risk looking like some lip-smacking slop-highness if she just took a sip of tea…it wasn't like eating exactly…but it was full of sugar…sugar that was the number one cause of obesity…back when that particular kind of thing was considered an epidemic…_wow, how the world had changed now_! Hmm…the world had changed…and so had Grecia…and she was with Daryl, who understood…who took her word for things…because she was a Dixon…Grecia smiled, looked down at the bottle of tea and started to untwist the cap, Daryl watching her and then turning his whole body around, his back to her as he looked out of the driver's side window.

"It's okay," Grecia told him, but as soon as she'd said those words she started to feel kind of apprehensive…was it _okay_? She was going to take a drink of sugar laden tea, with Daryl looking on? Well…she was trying to get over her food issues, and being seen while eating was part of that…and really, tea, with Daryl, couldn't have been a better starting place for that…even if the thought of it did make her nervous. "Daryl, you don't have to look away," Grecia said again, hoping he didn't notice how much her voice quivered. "I mean…yeah, it's kind of…scary, but it's also kind of okay, because it's you; I wouldn't even be considering doing this if it were anyone other than you…so, turn around…I'll be okay…eventually."

Slowly, Daryl turned his broad shoulders, pivoting at his narrow waist and once more facing Grecia. "You sure?"

She nodded, took a deep breath, lifted the bottle of tea…and sugar…a lot of sugar…up closer to her mouth. "Just…" but Grecia was so anxious now she had no idea what she had been about to say or even meant to communicate by it. "I don't know…but, yeah…"

Daryl nodded like he somehow understood anyway, looking as anxious as Grecia felt, his hands once again trying to find a place to be that wasn't on her, but sort of at the ready incase she needed, like, a spotter or something…and if Grecia wasn't so amped up over the sip of tea…and sugar…she was about to take, she'd have laughed at the idea of a sweet tea spotter…sounded like a potentially wet job. But the silliness of it was enough to settle her down just enough to raise the bottle higher to her mouth, then higher, then higher…Daryl's eyes moving like lights on an upwards turned stereo volume control as he watched the bottle tipping more and more towards her lips…and then, plastic rested gently against Grecia's mouth, and a cool, tangy, sweet, perfume-y deluge of tea filled her mouth…sugar…a big mouthful of sugar now sliding down her throat…Grecia for a moment so close to just halting mid swallow and scrambling to open the passenger side window behind her and spitting it all out…sugar…so much sugar…but somehow her eyes sought out the steely blue of Daryl's…and when they met, she just swallowed what was in her mouth…down and gone…done.

She gasped as thought that little bit of tea had drowned her, her eyes still on Daryl's and his still on hers as she replaced the plastic cap on the bottle again, and now a new fear gripped her…she didn't want a celebration…no applause…it was only some stupid sweet tea…and sugar…a lot of attention paid to this and Grecia was going to feel worse, not better. But Daryl…wonderful, incredible Daryl…Grecia's heart about exploded with love for him…Dixon's didn't make over hardly nothin' at all, and this weren't no damn exception. Daryl just let the corner of his mouth turn up into that smug, smirky grin that was all his and shook his head at her some, like he would have bet against her almost, but was so happy to have been proven wrong.

"C'mere!" He half growled at her, a good growl, coming from deep in that broad, muscled chest, his strong arms already grabbing her up and tangling her to him, but he didn't hoot or holler or even kiss her like crazy. He just hugged her to him tightly, and pressed a little kiss to her temple. But that was it…no fanfare, not even a "good job" as if she were a puppy who'd finally learned to piddle outside. Daryl just held her, wrapped those big, powerful, striated arms around her and held her…letting all his physical strength mix with the strength Grecia was finding in herself, and it was quiet for a little while…the two of them becoming closer in that silence, a brand new sense of how they'd always be there for one another growing between them…no matter that one day they were going to go to kiss each other and knock each other unconscious.

"So, what's in my dinner dish?" Grecia asked, contently nestled in Daryl's arms and feeling brave enough to at least discuss food, even if she wasn't ready to put anything in her mouth and chew it up in front of anyone yet. "It smelled kind of good…is it…that vermin stuff?"

"Vermin? Why you wanna be eatin' vermin for?" Daryl asked and chuckled again, not taking his arms off of her one bit. But then he sighed and kind of laughed. "Look, I realize you ain't got the whole jist 'a food and eatin' it yet, and yeah, there's been tough times when I had to eat a nutria, or even a proper rat or two, but let's not get ta' eatin' vermin unless we gotta, okay?"

Grecia laughed, shifted a bit so she could lay her head on his strong shoulder a little better…really wanting to worm her hand inside his shirt…Daryl said once that she could rip his shirt off…did that still apply? "I meant deer meat," she clarified with a sigh. "What's it called? It starts with a 'V' doesn't it?"

Meat…Grecia was wanting some meat…the meat under Daryl's shirt…he had a beautiful chest…nice broad shoulders…his upper body did things to her that nothing ever did to her before…Grecia could never remember being so hopped up to take a man's shirt off and cover his chest and shoulder with kisses…then take her own top off and rub her nipples against his…_oh_…what was that? Some new little twinge, almost like a mild electric shock that ran up her thigh and danced right into a part of herself Grecia used to try hard not acknowledge she even had…but she had it…boy, did she have it…and it was letting her know she did right now...one little thought about rubbing her nipples against Daryl's and there was an almost swelling kind of sensation within…within…_hmm_…within! And there was a very pleasant wetness too…something she'd often heard about, but hadn't experienced herself much without a tube of artificial lubricant…but that wetness really was something…like that was key to things feeling good…that part of her seemed to have ripened into something that Grecia was wanting Daryl to pick…but it wasn't like those thoughts were coming from her mind…or like they were thoughts at all…

She was beginning to wonder what Daryl was doing to her…she'd never felt any of this with anyone else…so it must have been something specific to him…some kind of backwoods know how when it came to greasing a woman up or something…_greasing a woman up_? Had she really just thought that? _Wow_…and even further than _wow_ was that it wasn't at all repulsive! She looked up at Daryl, let her eyes find his and just stare into them until it was hard to tell what was steely blue and what was the world around her. Somehow she found his hand in that darkness and pressed her palm to his, so suddenly aware of how much bigger Daryl's hand was than hers, how much longer and thicker his fingers were than hers, realizing how soft her own skin was when compared to the roughness and toughness of his own hands that had chopped wood, fixed engines, field dressed and skinned out game…rough, strong hands…that would feel so good pressing deep between her thighs into swelling, wet flesh that for the first time ever was begging to be touched.

There was something alive in the truck with them, between them, something hypnotic that hadn't just cast its spell on Grecia alone; Daryl's hand slid from hers, but never broke contact with her skin, his fingers gently skimming from her palm, down the belly of her forearm, the sensation tickling pleasurably, until his hand came to rest on her waist, pulling her more upright and shifting her around until Grecia was on her knees, but astride him, between him and the steering wheel, her eyes still on his.

It was quiet, but not really, her heart pounding slowly and steady, but hard, in her ears, each beat like a slow blink of her eye, seeming to block out just enough of what she did to make Grecia have to rely more on what she felt than what she saw to tell her what it was she was doing. She felt fabric beneath her hands, then hot skin and rigid muscle like bent steel beams…her hands gripping Daryl's shoulders as his own softly and slowly moved down from her waist to her hips, both of them looking at one another with some sort of resignation, each excusing the other from all the modest and awkward things that ever kept them from touching one another like they did now, permission being given to go further.

One of Daryl's hands sank gradually past her hip, gripping her hard, but not as hard as what he had that morning, maybe remembering how that had made them both feel, but that feeling was gone now, replaced by a new and voracious need to be near one another, a fire lit and consuming the fuel that was every touch, demanding more. Grecia closed her eyes, felt a pulse brand new to her body, a throbbing that radiated out from the part of her that never seemed to feel anything, but was quickly taking control, twisting something inside her tighter and tighter, drawing Daryl's fingers down her thigh…and they froze there, stopped, didn't move another inch despite how Grecia felt Daryl's hand shake with the want to continue on its journey. Why had he stopped? What had she done to make him think he had to stop?

"I gotta know somethin'," Daryl's voice was so hushed it was almost like a raspy breath and not a voice at all; Grecia could feel it against her neck and without realizing it, she leaned into it, her skin hungry for whatever contact she could get from him, but Daryl fought to stay focused on what he was trying to say, giving her a little bit of a shake to make her do the same. "Ain't the smartest thing probably, but I still wanna know," he told her, voice still a breathy whisper, both his hands at her waist now, like he was trying to hold them apart and put some distance between them long enough to talk…and with the way things were feeling…maybe he had to.

"What?" Grecia asked, realizing her eyes were still half hooded, her entire being reluctant to wake from this fantastic force that drew her to him...but Daryl's hands squeezed hard, further bringing her into the here and now.

But he wasn't so totally awakened from this spell himself, looking up at her with smoky blue eyes. "You alright with…you know, havin' my last name and all?"

Grecia's eyes popped open and she looked down at him almost fully alert, but still trapped just under the entrancing surface of what simmered between them. "_Y'ar to me_" once again echoed in her head…she'd been wondering so many times about that…and now Daryl had gone and called it what it was…he'd given her his last name…and he was asking now if she wanted it. "You mean like…" what was she asking? Why was she even asking anything? But that momentary pause did nothing to dissuade her breathy babbling…he couldn't mean…he was Daryl, he didn't want them to be…but there was only one way to find out for sure, but getting there made Grecia start to tremble and shake. "Like we're…like I'm your—"

Daryl's arms pulled sudden and tight around her so forceful and hard that he could have possibly broken her back if Grecia didn't have his chest to crash into for support, and Daryl held her to him with crushing force, but his eyes never left hers, burning like two smoldering blue coals. "You afraid to say it?" He asked her, his voice a little louder and deeper and meaner, but in a Dixon way that had more to do with fierceness than it did anger or hatred. "Carol says we oughta slow down some, get what we are figured out…I give her my word we would, and I'm tryin' like two hells ta' keep it too…but when I'm with ya, I know what we are, damn it! And I ain't never been knowed for thinkin' on shit too long. When I know somethin' I know it! And I know I want you, Greesh." He softened some, his hands and arms trying to wrap around her even more, like trying to tie her up in himself so she couldn't get away, despite that Grecia wasn't trying to, and didn't want to. "I know you love me," he told her, staring at her through this new haze of longing and desire, his voice demanding but his eyes revealing how vulnerable his heart truly was, like he'd cracked open his chest and laid it bear and beating right before her and it moved Grecia near to tears.

"Daryl," she couldn't help but breathe, her hands holding tight to his muscled shoulders, feeling tremors coming through his skin, something passionate just under its surface, something beyond either of their control, and she watched his smoky blue eyes close at the sound of his name on her voice like he were savoring it in some part of him that so rarely got to take it in and he groaned as it hit him…the sound reverberating against Grecia's ribs she was held so tight against him, the tiny shock waves further toying with all the new sensations sprawling beneath her ever dampening panties, overtaking her, her body gaining more and more leverage over her mind.

Daryl breathed in suddenly, his mouth half open like sucking at the air between them, like he could taste her scent on it, and he growled again, every muscle taut as he looked up at her and pulled her down to him. "Take my name; take it and let's get it straight what it means that you did." His hold on her tightened again, Grecia surprised that it was possible for it to, Daryl's words making her feel faint, the hardness of his strong body all that held her upright…was this truly happening? Grecia was stunned to near senselessness, hung on his every word, ready to agree to whatever it was he said, wanted to just melt into him and never be separated from him again, the energy boiling off of Daryl scalding her, scarring her as his even before he spoke, his hands getting rougher with her as something built inside him, poised to blow like pulled trigger.

"I wanna have ya, I wanna have ya right here, in this God damn truck, I wanna fuck you so hard the only man you'll ever remember touchin' you'ill be me, and I wanna feel that you're mine…my wife," he told her, voice strong with so many things that went beyond ordinary, testosterone driven maleness; he was all Dixon now, out of breath, not to messed with, and running hot. "And I ain't askin' ya…I'm tellin' ya!"

_Wife_…Grecia remembered shuddering, felt something break free within her that obliterated everything that still whispered demandingly at her to ignore this, to not notice that a man touched her, that he wanted to fuck her, something so much larger and stronger than any need for detachment shattering what she thought had been a need to hold back. Something felt like it exploded in the truck, making it feel almost as it if the vehicle itself had flipped over and was rolling down a hill, but it was only that she'd been flung onto her back again, Daryl above her quickly, but not just above her…mounting her, though clothing still separated them, something harder and much much larger than was his belt buckle shoving itself brazenly into the swelled, wet place still beneath her clothing that Grecia could feel contracting, readying for the big, huge, hard, thick cock as if it were pressed to her slick entrance.

It felt good…even between all the layers of clothing Grecia felt herself dissolving into pure want of the near to aching sweetness being released throughout her. But…was this really going to happen this way? All rushed and spur of the moment? She felt herself moving against Daryl, her hips fighting to get open more and shove into his as he did the same above her, both of them fighting for the most exquisite friction as they kissed, lips, and tongues working furiously and flawlessly, sucking hard at whatever they met, devouring one another with no cares of safety or control. It was amazing and dangerous; the two of them tearing into one another like they shared their very own ravenous infection, starving for a taste of one another that may never get enough to be satisfied. She wanted Daryl, she wanted him to fuck her, she wanted him to make her cum, she wanted…wanted…she wanted more time than what they had, she wanted more space…a bed, a candle or two flickering in the darkness…she wanted time to look at his beautiful, strong body and let him see hers…she wanted exploration and a slowly burning build up to the moment they'd be one…but…here they were, a crazed mass of appetites too long deprived.

She heard fabric stretch and then quickly tear, the sound of a ricocheting button whistling faintly as it dinged off the floorboards, but Grecia wasn't sure if it had been her who had yanked Daryl's shirt open, or him…she just knew he was bare chested now, all the lavish muscle and skin naked above her, her hands and mouth anxious to claim it, but Daryl's own hunger and his amazing strength keeping her pinned beneath him as he grabbed at the hem of her shirt, about to give it a tug fiercely up and over her head, one of his hand already clutching her breast beneath her shirt, squeezing it hard, his thumb playing at her stiffening nipple through her bra…Grecia all of a sudden knowing what it was to lose her mind and want a man…and want to be his wife…

But their carnal chaos was abruptly demolished, their bodies hot and twisted around one another's, seeking the only union left to find, were pulled apart by a sharp tapping…a knocking sound on the driver's side window…and a light was shined partially into the cab of the truck. What the hell? Who could be out there? And what did they want?

Daryl sat up in a flash, "fuck!" he yelled all the desire in him going immediately to rage, panting and punching at the steering wheel before he could even look to see who it was knocking on the window or why, while Grecia did her best to get herself righted. Her body was so confused, once so frigid when it came to sex, and then only moments ago so miraculously needing it, needing Daryl's big, huge, hard, thick cock…needing Daryl…and then at it the peak of wanting Daryl to…wanting Daryl to fuck her, it had all been blown apart by the rapping of a flashlight on the window…leaving her so…discontented…embarrassed…and a kinda pissed off, too! She sat up, pulling her shirt down, trying to forget what she'd almost done with Daryl, but only because she could no longer take the shock and disappointment that it hadn't gotten the chance to happen…even if she had wanted it to happen differently from how it almost had happened…but her body was still in gear for it too, like an engine primed but not gunned.

"God damn it," Daryl was still muttering, but seemed to be settling at least a little…by Dixon standards, anyway. He was still breathing kind of heavy, as she glanced over at her, frustration coloring his face, but his steely blue eyes looked more like he missed her, obviously not ready to have been pulled away from her, and it wasn't all for physical reasons…Grecia realizing the same about herself…she wanted to be close to Daryl…he saw them as married, he'd meant to…consummate that…and even though they hadn't it was already the most incredible sexual experience of Grecia's life…the pleasure it promised her hinting at just how close to her man…her husband…she could feel; she wanted that most of all.

"You okay?" She half whispered to Daryl, and then wasn't sure if that was a stupid question or not…but, was he? Grecia didn't know what it did to a man to have to just shut down like that…particularly when he was as hard as she'd been able to feel Daryl was.

Daryl was too busy shaking his head and forming some kind of conspiracy theory. "It's like she knows," he was mumbling. "Go and God damn cross 'Mama Dixon,' and it ain't nothin' but fuckin' blue balls…" but before Grecia could even react, or think to ask how serious 'blue balls' were, or were for that matter, Daryl sighed and began to roll down the driver's side window…and there stood Rick…a smirking Rick…holding his big, black, department issue flashlight.

"Evenin' folks," Rick began, once more in cop mode, but this time, he was just messing with them, on purpose…getting back at Daryl no doubt for how Daryl went and played out the 'domestic call' scene that morning after he and Grecia's fight. It would have been funny if Grecia hadn't been looking forward to sex for the first time ever in her life…but she didn't say anything…just looked at Rick and tried to further settle herself, wondering if he knew exactly what he'd interrupted…thinking that he couldn't have…otherwise, Rick wouldn't have…he wasn't the type to go ruining anyone else's wedding night…_wedding night_? Yeah, it kind of was…and Grecia didn't want her wedding night to be in some pick-up truck! There was a thing as _too Dixon_!

No, Rick had no idea what he'd interrupted, that was for sure! Grecia just hoped that Daryl didn't punch him out, but kind of laughed at the thought of it as Rick continued, being a total cop again. "I'm officer Grimes, of the King County Sheriff's Department. I apologize for the disturbance, but it is my duty to inform you that you are parked on private land, and we generally discourage this type of behavior in a motor vehicle." Rick paused, shined his flashlight full on in the cab of the truck, revealing the sharpest scowl that Grecia had ever seen on Daryl's face, but she knew things weren't going to get too much worse than that out of him…Daryl by now having figured out that this was Rick's idea of turning the cop tables on him for that 'domestic call.' And Rick wasn't done either, "Could I see some ID for the two of you, please?"

Daryl started nodding, something that looked like a smile, but really wasn't, pulling tight across his lips. "Sure. No problem, officer!" He about spat at Rick, then Daryl fumbled around with his hand like he was digging out a wallet, raising his hand again, empty, but with middle finger fully extended in Rick's face. "There. That do for you, officer Grimes?" He snarled, and neither Rick nor Grecia could help laughing at that point.

"I deserved that," Rick sighed, still laughing…but Daryl still scowled…Grecia thinking she should do something to try and comfort Daryl some, but she wasn't sure what that would entail, so she just gave Daryl a soft smile, not daring to say the words "I love you" with Rick present, but hoping Daryl would understand them nonetheless…and when his head gave a slight nod, his features softening a bit, she knew he did. Daryl shook off the most of the tension now and turned back to Rick.

"Yeah, you did," Daryl agreed, but then sighed himself. "Anythin' else you'd like ta' get your cuffs on and ruin for me tonight?"

"Well," Rick replied, and now he looked serious, his eyes catching both Grecia's and Daryl's. "Actually, I came out here to get you both for something valid." He paused, his eyes meeting both Daryl's and Grecia's again, but this time holding them steadily and earnestly. "I took a look at that shotgun," he said, and then sighed once more. "You're gonna want to see this."

_Author's Note:__ Once again, I am so sorry to be skipping out early here, but today got complicated and I ended up finishing this chapter at quarter of 4am! I hate not being able to talk to you all, but you know that I will in the next chapter! No one worry about me, because I'm fine, but had a minor car accident today in the rain (not my fault) and I've been dealing with all that crap for a majority of the day…hate it! But, I did get the chapter finished! Yay! And sorry if you all hate me for ending it where it did…but come on, admit it: you want them in a bed with lots of time to "get to know" one another too, don't you?;-) Thanks again for reading and for reviewing and I will talk to you all tomorrow! I owe several of you replies to PM's and I will be catching up with you ASAP, particularly you, SIS! (You know who you are!lol) Thanks again, sorry for the short AN and I hope like hell that your Tuesday is better than my Monday was! All the very best to all of you! - Grace_

_Special Thanks to_ _BEINGLOLASTAR for putting me on her author alert list! Wow! I feel like I've just made the major leagues! Thank you so much, Lola!_


	51. Stag

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 51

She knew somethin' more 'an what she was willin' to say right now, that was clear. Daryl knew his girl, Grecia had her doubts; the look on her face grim when Rick had said about how he finally he had enough cause to go after Shane, said how he hoped this would finally be puttin' an end to all the inner turmoil of the group and that things would finally settle down…once it was determined how Shane would be handled. Even Rick had flinched on that one, and Daryl had expected as much…but what he hadn't expected was seeing a worried look cross Grecia's face and then just stay there…like there was more parts to this Shane thing than what she felt she could say in front of Rick. Rick said about a tough road ahead, Shane was his best friend, or had been, Rick weren't trying to hide how taxing this was for him…and Grecia, she was actin' like she somehow knew it was gonna be even tougher than what Rick could imagine…yeah, Daryl's girl knew somethin' no one else did where Shane was considered, and Daryl was set on learnin' what that was…but not now. If that girl 'a his saw fit to keep it from Rick, then Daryl'd trust her.

Daryl's girl…more like Daryl's wife now…damn, he'd gone and give Carol his word that he'd slow down, that he'd not go puttin' labels on what it was Grecia was to him just yet…but fact was that it was done the minute Daryl'd told her on the porch that to him, she were a Dixon…what the hell else could that 'a meant? And why the hell else would Daryl 'a said it to her if he didn't mean it? He didn't even know he meant it until he said it; he'd just been carryin' it around inside him, knowin' it were true every time he looked at her…she was his…he took her away from his brother, and that's where it really got its start…the minute he found out 'bout Grecia and his brother was the minute Daryl knew he had to lay some kinda claim to her what Merle couldn't challenge if'n he ever showed back up again.

That weren't all 'a it though…and Daryl had to admit that 'Mama Dixon' did know her boy and she were right 'bout the influence of Grecia's spyin' on Shane. Daryl did miss bein' in 'the pit' with her every day, he didn't like not havin' her under the dining room table where they used to sleep, he didn't want to go on havin' to make like he'd hurt her…and he didn't like even the thought 'a his girl…his wife, bein' alone in the orchard with that fucker Shane. In a way, that was kinda what pushed Daryl into marryin' her…it were the very same as when Grecia'd stood there scared to death of a peanut butter sandwich and was lookin' to him for strength. Grecia needed to eat…Grecia needed protection from Shane…without them things, Daryl could lose her…and he weren't 'bout to lose her, God damn it! And what better way to never lose her than to marry her? He loved her…the first girl what he ever loved…the first girl what he ever missed bein' around…the first girl Daryl'd 'a laid his life down for…if that weren't marryin' type 'a feelin's, then what were?

But then…Daryl was only callin' this whole thing a "marriage" and referin' to Grecia as his "wife" cuz that was…well, people language. Weren't as if he could really put it out there the way he actually felt it…and even if he could, he'd 'a bet that all the other womenfolk would get their panties in a twist over the language he'd use. Daryl weren't really the marryin' type…no Dixon boy was…but they was the type to keep a female as their own…and really, that's how he was seein' Grecia now, she was his female, his mate.

Most 'a what Daryl ever figured 'bout love and relationships that didn't come from what he done up against a cinder block wall, had come from the woods and the game he hunted there. He'd seen white tail bucks in early fall, some of 'em with ten, twelve points on their antlers, big damn deer…and Daryl'd watch 'em go and round themselves up a doe, cut her out from her female group and chase her off to where it was only him and her…and he'd stay with her a few days, matin' with her and defendin' her against any other male what got too close, snortin' and stompin' and whistlin' and lockin' horns…and that's just what Daryl was doin' too…he'd cut Grecia out from the herd 'a women, chased her down to where it was only him and her…woulda had mated with her by now if it weren't officer Flashlight…and Daryl was sure as hell defendin' his female…she was his…he'd told her so…he knowed what he meant by it…but "marriage" and "wife" was the only way to express it. He didn't like "husband" though…what a stupid-ass word…why couldn't he just be her "buck?"

And his "doe" was awful perplexed by somethin' Shane and Rick related…had Daryl half in fight mode, a little crazier than he woulda been had he never "married" her…plus he was still pretty deep in rut, had fire burnin' in him what didn't get put out proper cuz 'a Rick knockin' on the driver side window…damn it…Daryl liked Rick…but not when he was…fuckin' up Daryl's fuckin! But, mostly, Daryl's concern was over Grecia and what she knew, and how he was gonna keep her protected what with her knowin' it and all. And there was Rick to consider in all this too…poor bastard…weren't none 'a this easy on Rick.

"That snare you found tripped a week or two back," Rick was still saying as he rolled the Mossberg over in his hands again, once more staring down the crooked site. "This is most likely what he used to trigger it, then picked up the rocks and smashed the end of the barrel with them. Looks like a lot of hammering went on with something that wasn't perfectly fitted to the job." And once more Rick's hands smoothed over the rustic looking dents in the black steel of the barrel and muzzle, looked like somethin' with big, huge, sharp teeth had grabbed 'a hold of it and give it a good chomp and chew. That site had been battered off plumb on purpose, that shotgun had been made to be unreliable…and then carried into 'the pit' to miss whatever target encroached on Daryl when that walker herd made its way through.

Daryl thought he'd be bustin' shit up and yellin' and growlin' around once he had proof 'a what it was he and Grecia already knew…Shane had intents on killin' Daryl…weren't no better reason for a man to go stark, ravin' wild and mean and start to inflict whatever damage on whoever got closest to him at the time…but that weren't what Daryl was doin', or even feelin'. He could handle Shane, he always knowed he could, that was never a worry for him. And maybe it were that quiet confidence what kept him so settled-like now; that and bein' so on guard 'a what it was goin' on in his doe's head, too. Both them things had Daryl tacked down and plugged in, thinkin' on Rick and what all this shit with Shane was like for him. And it all got Daryl thinkin' how this whole take down 'a Shane weren't nothin' what Rick should have to do.

Daryl knowed what it was to be facin' hurtful doubts about his kin, and maybe Shane weren't kin to Rick, but they was friends and had been for a long enough time to 'bout make 'em kin. Weren't too very long ago when Daryl was stood in this old office 'a Hershel's suitin' up in his Mossy Oak duds for the first time ever, headin' out to hunt down…and take down…his own brother. Merle hadn't really been out there at the time, but Daryl's aims was just as real as if he had been. Just goin' back to thinkin' on that put the very same big, dead, cold feelin' space back into Daryl's heart…he didn't wanna kill Merle…didn't wanna hurt Merle what a'tall…even if at the time Daryl'd still been lead to think that his brother was a predator of the worst kind, somethin' that sprang out of darkness and bent what was weak to his will and took whatever he pleased from it. That weren't no admirable quality, not in no one…and God be thanked and praised that it hadn't been so 'bout Merle in the end anyway…but it was so about Shane…Rick had every right to be goin' after Shane…but that didn't mean he should hafta.

Daryl was holdin' the Mossberg now, lookin' it over, lettin' it wash over him how the instrument meant for to cause his demise was layin' right there in his hands…Shane…_the fucker_…no, Daryl didn't want Rick to have no part of takin' down Shane…but Daryl was realizin' now that only part of that feelin' were out of any sense of fidelity to Rick. The other part of it were comin' from the deepest, darkest part 'a Daryl, a deep black pit what was demandin' revenge. Daryl'd already laid claim to Grecia…and he'd made up his mind to do the same with Shane…only in a much different way.

"I guess at this point maybe it goes without saying, but I'm saying it anyway just so it's official to the three of us," Rick began, looking around at Grecia and Daryl individually, but Daryl just stared down at that busted up shotgun…gettin' more and more worked up. And then Rick's hand come across and took a brotherly like hold 'a Daryl's shoulder and looked at him eye to eye. "Daryl, you're my new second in command around here, if you're wanting the job…and I gotta say that I hope you do."

Daryl's head jerked up from the mangled shotgun, not surprised by the offer, but surprised to hear Rick make it nonetheless. Beside him his doe stepped a little closer to him, her hand givin' his arm a gentle nudge, wantin' some kind of contact with him, some need to touch him suddenly coursing through her that Daryl could feel himself, but despite Rick's offer of promotion, what was currently circulatin' through Daryl weren't nothin' he wanted anywhere near Grecia. He looked at Rick, tampin' down what was creepin' forth under Daryl's skin.

"Hold up," he said to Rick, the Mossberg still held firmly in both Daryl's hands, and he turned to Grecia, expectin' her to look somewhat happier than she did, but no, that nudge of her hand and that need to touch him wasn't exactly comin' from pride in her man cuz he was not second in charge…somethin' had his girl worried, and she was lookin' to him like she wanted him to know somethin' did. Daryl wasn't sure why, but his gut was tellin' him to defend his doe by gettin' her away from this, away from what was swirlin' inside him. "Go," he told her on a flat, ordering kind of tone, not meant to be anything other than directive. "Ain't nothin' what I got to say any further bein' any use 'a you hearin'."

One thing with that girl he'd married himself to, she knew when to be quiet, and now was when. Grecia just locked eyes with him a minute, then nodded, but yeah, she had her suspicions on somethin'…somethin' Rick couldn't know, at least, not yet. Silent as she could be, Grecia slipped out of Hershel's old office, leaving Daryl with Rick, and a formerly potential murder weapon between them.

Rick sighed, he knew Daryl enough by now to figure that when Daryl got to sendin' his matel outta the room, then somethin' must be up. "So?" Rick asked, leaned back against Hershel's old desk and waited. "I expect whatever it is you are gonna say won't sit real well with me either."

Daryl looked back at Rick, steady, didn't flinch or blink. "Probably not," he agreed levelly, "but it's for yer own good."

Rick shook his head though, didn't need Daryl to say nothin' more. "You don't trust me to deal with Shane?"

Daryl grabbed the Mossberg in one hand by the fore-end, gave it a shake and cocking the gun even though it was unloaded, then put to his shoulder and aimed it at the far wall, looking down the twisted muzzle. "I trust you to 'deal' with him just fine," he told Rick, then raised his head and lowered the weapon. "It's killin' him what I lack faith in you doin'."

Rick staggered a moment, but stood strong again. "No one said it was going to come down to that."

"I just did." Daryl replied steadily, but relaxed the shotgun to a more at ease position across his chest, but his eyes never left Rick's. "Cuz what if it does? You prepared for that?" Daryl was met with Rick's silence and he hadn't expected any different, he just looked back at Rick, readying himself to take on a protective role like what Daryl never had before. "You want me as your second in command? Fine. I accept. But I'm tellin' you right now: you don't touch your boy yourself. You don't stake him out, you don't 'arrest' him, you don't lock him up…and you sure as hell don't dole out whatever punishment he's due."

But Rick sighed that sigh of ancient kings what used to preside over women layin' claim to the same infant. "I can't put that on you, Daryl." He insisted, "I need a second in command, not an executioner."

But Daryl shook his head back at Rick, finally having pushed Rick to crack through to the inevitable. "Thought no one said it were gonna come to that?"

Rick just looked back and Daryl in total, air-still, silence…and now Daryl knew what it was inside him what ordered Grecia outta the room…that's what he didn't want her to hear…that's what he didn't want her to know. Daryl'd only saw this thing with Shane endin' one way. And knowin' that Grecia was harborin' some additional worry related to Shane weren't lendin' much of a happy endin' type vibe to this shit. Rick liked to believe he could talk sense into Shane, was probably already formulatin' ways 'a gettin' Shane to listen to reason, ironin' Shane's wrinkles out some ways that Daryl knew would never amount to much good at all. Weren't no fixin' Shane…and whatever was gonna need doin' with him, Daryl was volunteerin' to do it.

_Author's Note:__ I'm sorry this is short! In addition to being kind of transitional and hard to fit into another chapter, Monday was shitty, and it bled right into Tuesday…I've also had the kind of Tuesday that makes you want Wednesday to hurry the hell up and get here!lol Yes, I'm physically okay from the stupid car accident, thank everyone for your concern! I do appreciate it! But I spent all day Tuesday stuck at garages and dealerships and on the phone with insurance companies…and that was the most fun because the dumbass who hit me isn't insured! Add into that mess my biker husband, who has his own biker laws, is making me worry about him wigging out and doing "something." I know I'm way behind with AN's…but I'm like so TOAST right now…it's 3:51am and I just got this sorry chapter finished cuz I didn't get a chance to write today like I thought I would. So, I'm going to go collapse and I swear to you all that I will be getting to you all tomorrow! I'm not the most coherent right I hate this, I really do…I wanted to talk to you all! Thank you to everyone who kept me company on my phone today in the forum and in PM's while I was stranded at garages and dealerships! It really did help! But for now, I hate that I'm saying "goodnight." Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing and I'm sorry I'm such a deadbeat! But tomorrow…I promise promise promise that I will talk…or write…whatever, your ears off tomorrow! Love you all and thanks again for making me a little crazy when the rest of the world was trying hard to push me the other direction!_

_Special Thanks to SUNNYMUFFINS for selecting me as her favorite author and also for subscribing to my author alert list! The same to THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE for selecting me as one of her favorite authors! Wow! I cannot say enough that I am truly flattered that both of you would do that! Thank you! And another special Thank You and Welcome to HERMIONECHAN90 for selecting this story as one of their favorites! Feel free to jump in anywhere!_


	52. Married Life

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,898_

Chapter 52

Daryl'd woke up even before Carol had, movin' slowly as he could off 'a the dining room table, hopin' the damn thing wouldn't go and creak like it usually did. He hadn't slept all that much the night before, thoughts too fervent with everything from how much he still wanted what he'd been denied of his doe in the truck, to the new rank he held and Daryl's own mission that he'd all but had to wrestle away from Rick. Rick still hadn't give Daryl an "okay," least not a verbal one…but yeah, Rick weren't standin' in Daryl's way none, just got silent the way an honorable man did when he knew he couldn't stop somethin' from goin' on, but wished to remain there in the shadows, meanin' to take action when and if it was needed. Dealin' with Shane weren't one hundred percent on Daryl the way Daryl'd rather 'a had it be…but most of it was on him…the way it shoulda been…Daryl liked Rick…Rick was a fair and honest and compassionate man…and Daryl'd rather'd the group had a leader what like Rick was, and not some blood-thirsty yahoo what could put a bullet in the head 'a his best friend…Rick didn't need to be doin' this.

Daryl's stockin' feet hit the floor quiet as a cat, the house still dark for the most part, but his eyes scanned over the sleeping bodies in the living room, makin' sure no one stirred, makin' sure no one heard him…he just weren't in the mood to be handlin' the looks he'd been livin' with gettin' from everyone lately…he hadn't figured on the assumptions everyone'd been makin' about him to ever bother him, so when it started to, Daryl was caught off guard by it. He was lookin' more and more to get away from the glares and shameful looks than he'd expected he would…but they was all comin' at him at a time when he'd never felt himself lovin' on his doe more than he did right now. He couldn't fathom hurtin' that girl a' his…and everyone thinkin' he did was…well, it was hurtin' him. But least that stood a good chance 'a bein' over by day's end. This time, when Daryl suited up in his _Mossy Oak_ duds and went out to work support to Grecia's spyin'…he were comin' back with Shane in the cuff's what Rick give him.

He'd about crossed into the kitchen, knowin' he'd have to scrounge somethin' himself, weren't none 'a the women up and puttin' eggs onto fry or grits onto boil just yet, and that's when some little bit 'a movement in the living room, over by the couch, caught his eyes. Sure enough, his doe popped her head up, watchin' him among all the other slumberin' bodies from where she lay on her bedroll what was next to Andrea's. Daryl felt himself start to nod at her, give her a wave of his hand and beckoned her to him…they hadn't gotten their chance to talk much last night after he'd shooed her outta Hershel's old office…Grecia didn't know nothin' about how Daryl was bringin' in Shane today…and Daryl weren't sure that was such a bad thing. Whatever it was that Grecia knew, but weren't sayin' in Rick's company, about Shane was still a mystery to Daryl too. But he sorta suspected what it might be. His doe was gettin' cold feet.

His doe…Daryl probably should quit ta' callin' her that, even in his head. He liked it, sounded a touch more respectful than what callin' her his "female" did, even though to Daryl, even that was good, and meant the same thing too, cuz it were more accurate to how he felt for her. Polite society had gone to hell and was eatin' itself up now, geeks in business suits and ties, high heels and wearin' pearl earrings staggerin' 'round after field mice and whatever else livin' they could get their rottin' hands on, swallowin' gopher heads…whole God damn gopher heads…'a stuffin' themselves so fat and full 'a livin' flesh that it just bloated 'em up 'til it all run out the other end 'a 'em like piles 'a undigested, rottin' shit. Society was dead and the livin' was wild…he may 'a gone and told Grecia she was his wife, but "wife" weren't never gonna carry the power and truth and passion what callin' her his "female" did…even if that girl 'a his weren't gonna take to bein' turned into no deer.

Grecia got to her feet as carefully and quietly as what Daryl had, but Daryl didn't stick around to watch her doin' it, just moved into the kitchen where if anyone did happen to wake up and notice Grecia movin' around, they wouldn't see him and that she were movin' towards her buck…_no_…man…he had ta' quit with 'at…no matter how much he liked it. Three early ripe apples sat on the kitchen table, small in size like early to ripen up apples was, but they'd do good enough, Daryl grabbin' up the three 'a them just as the kitchen floor bent with the little bit 'a pressure that were Grecia's foot steppin' down onto it.

He turned around to face her, those pretty, pale blue eyes starin' up at his the same way they was last night when she'd gone and nudged him in Hershel's office, but Daryl stayed as quiet as Grecia knowed to be, even if his first instinct was to take her up in his arms and tell her it would be alright, no matter what Daryl didn't know her worries yet; he was ready to defend his doe. But Daryl waved a handful of apples at her instead then give his head a toss towards the back door. Grecia'd seen fit to take a gulp 'a sweet tea in front 'a him….somethin' all healthy-like apples couldn't 'a been too much different for her from that little sip a tea…Daryl hoped at least.

Together they crept through to other side 'a the kitchen, Daryl openin' the old door slow and easy, knowin' how the top hinge liked to squeak when the door swung more than about ten inches open, so he'd stopped it right about there, leavin' a gap barely wide enough for him to slide through to the outside stoop, but Grecia was still so damn skinny she fit through like thread in the eye of a sewin' needle, carefully pulling the door closed again behind them, holding the knob turned and the latch in until it all silently met the jamb.

"Sit," Daryl told her, his voice still low in the dark, humid, early morning air as he scanned around for anything that mighta been movin' near to or far off from 'em; the wall weren't completed yet on this side 'a the house, but there'd been nothin' out there, and that were a relief. He'd left the crossbow where Grecia used to sleep, under the table. Daryl'd had a knife on him though…Daryl'd never went nowhere without a knife, before or after walkers, and he went and pulled that knife from his leg now, takin' a seat beside his doe…his girl…and fixin' to cut one ' them apples in half. Grecia was already starin' at the fruit in Daryl's hands, half apprehensive and half interested, but Daryl knew not to call attention to her reaction to the food, he just went about halving it. "You're up early." He said to her, hopin' to make her stop gawpin' at the breakfast he'd wrangled them both. The more she stared it down, the harder it would be for her to eat it; Daryl got that even if Grecia didn't herself.

It worked, Grecia looking away from the apple in his hands and hugging her knees to herself and sighing out at the partially completed wall. "I didn't sleep all night." She said then looked at Daryl, forgetting the apple. "A lot happened last night, and even though I was ready for it, it still feels like it happened faster than I could have predicted."

Daryl nodded, holding half an apple in one hand and quartering it with the knife in the other. "What's gotcha worried? You weren't the same girl what I married in the truck that you was standin' over that shotgun."

Daryl'd meant to get to the heart of it, but Grecia…nope, she went and surprised him by gettin' all womanly on him, sighin' again and tiltin' her head in some sorta dreamy, but worried and confused, ponderin' way at him. "Is that how you really see things as being between us? Or was that just a lot of 'I'll love you forever' promises in the dark kinda talk meant to get me on my back?"

Daryl jolted, nearly put the knife blade through his thumb, felt about punched in the chest and he just sat there, sorta froze but leanin' part 'a the way over Grecia with eyes blazin' at her. Why'd she go and ask that? What the hell was in her head and who put it there? She were right, a lot had happened, fast, left both 'a them scramblin' to find their place under it, but why'd she start to thinkin' like 'at about him? Daryl bowed up, but did his damnest not to yell, but stared at Grecia like to make her feel his astonishment and injury. "You look me in my eyes and you ask me that again!"

Was a time that Grecia'd 'a shrunk back from him when he took that tone or went at her with intensity like that, but no longer. Her eyes did meet his, but she weren't sayin' nothin' when they did, she just stared into him a few seconds, until Daryl saw tears beginnin' to collect just above her lower lashes, but Grecia brushed them away fast. "I'm sorry, I didn't really think that," she told him, lookin' away now with the shame of havin' gone and said somethin' that had so obviously wounded him…and in no time, she'd come on back to him again, layin' her color faded redhead against his arm. "I love you, you know that," she told him next, her hand threadin' between his elbow and his ribs, both her arms wrappin' around the one she was nuzzlin' her head into, but she weren't the happy, into him, feelin' him up girl she normally were when she got to touchin' on him like this. "I just had to know that wasn't it."

"Well it ain't," Daryl grunted at her, and was still feelin' a little too much like fightin' to go softenin' up just cuz she'd said she loved him…even if he could feel that he was anyways. "Why you all of 'a sudden gotta be verifyin' what I told ya I feel is what I'm really feelin' for ya?"

She looked up at him like she was gonna tell him why exactly…just not right now…witholdin' the real reason like she was gonna need it to be like some carrot on the end of a damn stick. _Shit_…yep…they was married! "I'm just surprised you feel that way, that's all."

"Surprised?" Daryl repeated then groaned. "What? You ain't wantin' this?"

"I never said that," she answered, the words comin' so quick outta her mouth that Daryl couldn't help but feel good about how fast she'd dashed to make sure he didn't get no impression that she wanted out of this marriage. "I just never expected that you would."

"I do and I don't, if we're bein' honest. Hell, I weren't never expectin' nothin' like you in my life!" He up and said, them words sneakin' past the usual sensors what kept him from sayin' shit like that…but now he'd gone and said it…got distracted thinkin'on how she was tryin' to get him distracted…that dang girl 'a his, ain't never cum in her life, but she sure could work other parts 'a her what was female! She'd wanted to know how serious he was 'bout bein' married to her, makin' him flash all angry and hurt weren't enough, she kept pullin' strings 'til he give her a response that didn't come from nowhere emotional that mighta could cloud his answer…smart girl…but dang her! _Smart girl_? Damn! Grecia was all kinds 'a ready to start discussin' it…Daryl wishin' he could take it back now, tell her he was tryin' to slick his way into gettin' some pussy-pie. God damn it!

Grecia sat up again now, lookin' at him like she were feelin' better to hear him say that. "Last night, in Hershel's office," she started off with and Daryl was already settin' his jaw, just knowin' this weren't gonna be no good. "Was it the part of you that 'doesn't want this' that went and sent me out?"

_Son of a bitch_…now it all made sense why she'd gone and asked if he'd been serious about them bein' married up…puttin' his doe out last night had her all disrupted, broke up the trust they'd spent so long buildin'…left her wonderin' just what in hell it was her buck didn't want her seein' or hearin' and why…_damn_, he had to stop with the deer shit…he really did…but right now, what with havin' told her that when it come to bein' married to her that he both wanted, and didn't want it, Daryl was holdin' tighter to his white tail analogies than ever before. He'd better get to explainin' himself…fast…and now he could hear 'Mama Dixon' in his head, a' tellin' him that he done moved too fast, that he hadn't thought a'tall 'bout what it was to be married.

Daryl set the apple and the knife down on the stoop beside him; weren't likely he was gonna coax Grecia to eat this morning, not with how the current conversation was comin' up. Gettin' her to eat on top 'a this kinda talk was too much, and knowin' when to back off was crucial when it come to her and food. He had plenty to fix up this morning that didn't involve gettin' her to eat. Daryl sighed as he looked down at Grecia, kinda shook his head all sorry-like. "C'mere," he told her and pulled the arm she'd wrapped herself around free, only to open both his arms to her, Grecia in them faster than the blink of an eye, and Daryl crushed her to him…she felt so small in his arms, and he didn't like it, but it had nothin' to do with her eatin' or not eatin'…he'd made her feel disposeable…and that weren't right. "Don't never think the parts 'a me what's still tryin' to get settled with this has anythin' to do with you, okay? Cuz it don't. It's my shit, Greesh. I'm workin' through it here and there, got it down to does and bucks and stompin' and snortin' right now, but ain't none 'a that why I thought it best if you stepped out last night. Can you understand that?"

She pushed away from him just a bit so she could get eyes on him, but her hands come up against his chest immediately, pressin' hard at his skin through his shirt, wantin' to stay close to him, relieved and happy even if she didn't smile at him all big, but it still left Daryl feelin' more relieved than he was expectin' to. "I don't even understand half of what you just said." She sort of laughed, let her fingers skim the shape of his pectoral muscle, and even though this conversation weren't nothin' like bein' in the truck last night, Daryl's body didn't care…his doe was sendin' him signals, rubbin' up on him…his nipple standin' out against the cotton of his shirt like some stiff little island, beggin' her fingers to land on its shores…but he knew he couldn't go slippin' into that right now. He was gonna hafta to tell her about…but Grecia looked up at him again, her pretty, pale blue eyes full of what it was Daryl realized she'd already figured out. "You accepted Rick's promotion?"

Daryl nodded. "For what it's worth between the three 'a us."

Then Grecia nodded, shifted around outta his arms enough to put her knees down on the step below the one he sat on and knelt there between his knees, her hands still on his chest. She sighed again, but her pretty, pale blue eyes came up to his with heaviness in them after she did. "You're going to kill Shane, aren't you?" She looked down a moment, shook her head like she was tryin' to clear it 'a somethin' she felt like shouldn't be there. "That's why you sent me out, isn't it?"

Weren't nothin' in Daryl fightin' it no more, weren't no reason to. He just reached out and caught her under the chin, lifted her eyes back up to his. "I'm gonna do what needs doin', whatever it turns out to be." He watched Grecia's eyes, expectin' to see her tear up again, but she didn't, and it give him hope. She nodded again, but still, were somethin' there what begged to be said here and now, and so Daryl slipped his other arm around her a little tighter, givin' her a place to retreat to that she'd know would welcome her, that he weren't mad or jealous or any 'a that kinda shit, despite his obvious dislike of Shane…his doe had cold feet. "Shane was the closest thing you had to friend when you first come to us all, weren't he?"

She'd 'a looked away if he'd 'a let her, but Daryl didn't let her…didn't want her feelin' like she had somethin' to hide, and he wanted her to know he felt that way about it too. "That's probably stretching things."

"You liked him, right?" Daryl asked, not about to let her downplay her own feelin's cuz it was what she thought he wanted to hear…hmm…maybe not tellin' her 'bout Shane's scheduled arrest today was best after all.

He felt her stiffen up under his grasp, like she was nervous, or thought she mighta been in trouble. "It wasn't like you an—"

"Stop," Daryl quickly ordered her, but didn't yell, weren't even angry. "There ain't nothin' what you can't tell me, alright? So, just say it, Greesh. I'm tryin' to make you understand why I sent ya out last night. Hell, I know part 'a why you're out there spyin' on him is cuz you got some hopes 'a turnin' him back into who he used to be. Rick's the same way. That leaves me standin' between Shane and the two 'a ya's, tryin' to keep ya both protected when it don't happen."

Grecia just took a long deep breath, her pretty, pale blue eyes starin' up into his with nothin' but love and adoration for him, but she didn't smile…took one 'a her hands off his chest and pressed it to the cheek she'd slapped not so many nights ago. "You can't protect me from that, Daryl." She told him, but still, his doe didn't shed a tear, didn't back away in fear or nothin'. She knelt there in front of him about as growed up as he'd ever seen her…acceptin' that this thing with Shane likely weren't gonna go the way she mighta been pullin' for it to, and knowin' that Daryl was the one the outcome of all of it would fall on. She leaned in close, but stopped a moment like she was almost thinkin' it over, like maybe it weren't okay for her to do, but Daryl just waited on her, patient, and she come to him some more and then kissed his mouth lightly and slowly. "But thank you for trying to."

"Ain't gotta thank me none," he answered, and one more time wrapped both his arms around her and hugged her to him, Grecia put her head over where his heart beat out all he felt for her and hooked her little tree-frog fingers into the groove where his deltoid dove down into his biceps again…and the two 'a them drew a breath together, chests expanding against one another's, fresh air fillin' 'em both up, both of 'em findin' some new way to be what they were…Daryl standin' guard over her while Grecia stood on her own; with him cuz she wanted to be, not cuz she needed to be.

She stayed right there against him as the sun started to rise, the sky turnin' pink and orange along the horizon, the first sunrise on the first official day of 'a them bein' all married up…and as far as Daryl was concerned, they couldn't 'a been no better together than what they was…even if there weren't one damn thing what was normal about any of it. He had a doe…not a wife…but whatever.

"Daryl," Grecia drew apart from him just enough to look at him again, the sunrise reflectin' in the pale blue of her eyes, "I hope one day Rick tells you this the same as I'm telling you now, but, you're just what this group needs. And you're just what Rick needs too." She smiled at him a little, but she weren't gushin' on him or gettin' at all jovial about it…her tone serious, full of a devotion like what no one ever paid to Daryl before. "And for myself, I admit that I've got my own hopes for how it ends up being with Shane, but I want you to know that I understand what kind of man I'm married to, and that I couldn't be more proud to be married to a man like him."

Ordinarily, Daryl woulda flinched the hell away from that kinda talk 'bout him…he didn't like compliments, cuz he didn't trust the damn things…but when his girl went and said somethin' like that to him, Daryl knowed she meant every word, and wanted him to know every word…she was tellin' him that everything would be alright…she just said it in a different way than what he woulda. "Yeah," he'd tried to say somethin' more meaningful, but that was all that come out, too much energies stirred up inside him to hear his doe…his wife, sayin' she was proud to be married to him to get words enough together in his head.

But that were okay, cuz Grecia knew enough not to dwell on what she'd gone and said to him, took a deep breath and got ready to continue with something Daryl could already tell wasn't gonna be good news. "We got more than Shane to worry about, I think."

Daryl nodded; this were that thing what he'd been seein' on Grecia's face last night in Hershel's office, that thing she weren't feelin' good 'bout sayin' in front 'a Rick. It likely were about to really fuck things up, but Daryl woulda rather been focusing on things like the duties of her spyin' and his new rank instead of more compliments, even if whatever it was Grecia was gonna say weren't gonna be good. And Daryl was pretty sure he knew what it was…he'd seen this coming for a while, looked down at Grecia and took his own deep breath. "Andrea?"

But to his surprise, his doe shook her head slow and regrettable-like, eyes filled with worry that weren't for herself, or even for him. "Lori."

_Author's Note:__ I want to thank you all for your patience with me over the last two days! I feel terrible for delaying the AN's like I have! But I do thank you for continuing to read and reviewing, despite that I was not holding up my end of things! But, finally, I am eagerly able to talk with you all once more! I apologize in advance if I inevitably leave out some things, because I've dug quite a whole for myself now, but please know how much your words and your readership and your kind appreciation for this story, and its author, are valued! I truly am fortunate to be writing this story with such a marvelous bunch of people!_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to SURPLUSIMAGINATION for subscribing to my author alert status, and same to XLIL MEKOX for selecting this story as one their favorites, and last but not least, a big, gushing Thank You to my lil' sis, VERITASKYM for selecting me as one of her favorite authors! Gee…I wonder whatever could have inspired that!lol Thank you all so very very much!_

_To NOREEY: Now I feel badly about making you unhappy with Andrea!lol Ease up on her, she's trying to find where she thinks she belongs and defend that place…that's all. And I haven't left you very happy with Rick either?lol Thank you for reading and reviewing, and for being patient with me…and I promise you that the chapter is coming when nothing will interrupt Daryl and his doe! Thanks again!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: lol "It's so long…that's what she said"lol…you hyperactive little size queen!lol And Carol teaching Grecia to cook came directly from you, so thank you for suggesting that! And while I love that you're so involved in this story, I have to tell you one more time to calm down!lol Andrea's more confused than she is dangerous…now take a chill pill!lol And how did I know you'd go and get rowed up over Officer Cockblock?lol When I wrote that I was like, "oh, Lola's going to hit the ceiling!" and you did, so ha!lol And no, Carol had nothing to do with that! I swear! And yes, you got it! Grecia is hungry all over! And I'm not exactly sure how to handle the eventual sex scene when it comes to POV's…and to be honest, that sex scene might be more than one chapter…so I could actually do both…but yes, Grecia's is a definite! And yes, I can write through crap happening…in fact, I write the most then…car accidents like that one are nothing; back before I got sick with a muscle wasting disease, my weekend used to be MMA fight on Friday night, horse show on Saturday morning and then ice hockey on Sunday, and working on poetry the whole time…I can handle a little fender bender and write, even if I have to beg off the AN's for a day or two. And I was worried about you when I wrote and posted Chapter 51! If there were a way to post it along with a sedative, I would have, just for you!lol Again, calm down, Lola…breathe! You don't have all the pieces of this puzzle yet, and you're focused all on Daryl and totally forgetting about his doe! Think on that awhile!;-) But everything you said about Daryl giving Shane a proper death was actually kind of beautiful! (Don't read that as me confirming anything though…I refuse to tell you anything other than "calm down!"lol) And if you lose Shane then you're just going to substitute Tig in his place somehow?lol What?lol I mean, I'm absolutely tickled that I made you fall for the necrophile cow fucker, I LOVE Tig!lol I also love Shane! So yeah…calm down! Please!lol Just think of the deer and be happy, okay?lol Thanks again for getting so into this…so into this that I feel like I should be writing warnings and disclaimers specific to you at the top of some chapters!lol But, if digging that hole makes you feel better, then you go ahead and dig!lol Thanks again, and thank you even more for your support and patience while I got car crap and biker husband reconciled. I couldn't ask for a better reader and reviewer than you are!_

_To VERITASKYM: Thank you so much for the wonderful words, Sis! See? This is why I went and hooked you up with Merle's cockeyed little brother!lol And I know you told Dry Wall that you wanted "matching jewelry." And so he got you jewelry that matched your ears! You've got ears, the necklace had ears…that's a match! What's your problem?lol And if Merle ever got the idea to improvise bringing me flowers by stealing them out of the neighbor's yard, he'd end up knocking on my door holding like a whole bush what he'd pulled up, roots and clomps of dirt and all…size matters with Merle!lol And you're the only person so far who wants a Lori/Andrea cage match!lol I love that!lol So glad you get that Daryl would love "hard!" It takes a lot to get him going, but when he does, it's full speed ahead with very little brake. And I'm really glad you liked how Daryl was talking in the truck! You were sort of my inspiration there too…I kept trying to think of what you'd want Daryl to say to you…now I know it would've been "candy panties!"lol And thank you for sending Merle and Daryl to handle my auto accident fiasco, Sis! That was a good call…nothin' scarier than two big rednecks showing up with a Winchester Model 70 and a crossbow to inspire some monetary generosity!lol (Unless it's a motorcycle gang…which damn near happened!) And you're just blaming everything on Andrea now?lol Hmm…we'll see how that works out for you!lol And if she's also who cockblocked them, then I'll make sure we don't run into Andrea on our date!lol We could end up with an Andrea/Kymmie cage match then!lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing and inspiring so many things in my writing!_

_To LADEY JEZZEBELLA: Hello and so nice to hear from you again! I'm so glad that you are keeping up still and thank you for letting me know how you feel things are progressing! I am so happy to know you're satisfied with all the outcomes so far! And yes, Grecia is starting to eat now! Yay! Thank you for reading and reviewing and being part of that celebration of food with her and all of us!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: I always get so excited when I see your name on a review! And yes, everyone is a Dixon now!lol And oh yes, we'll be seeing more of Lori! You can bet on that! And thank you for not being angry with me for having Rick interrupt their fun in the truck!lol And I'm so happy that you get how organic and how visceral my images are when I connect them to Daryl! I love that you see that, and I love even more that you understand why I did that! It would be so totally wrong for me to write sexual imagery around Daryl that was more focused on, say something based in Tantra. That's not him; he's rough and wild and connected to the earth, so that's where I wanted to bring all his energies from. Yay! I really am smiling big because you get that! And I was so worried how the whole "deer" thing was going to come off! But if you don't think it's stupid, then I know I handled the way I intended to!lol Thank you for letting me know that! In the midst of all my stupid car drama I kept thinking, "I shouldn't have gone with the deer imagery…I just shouldn't have."lol But, yay! You get it…again!:-) And you justified Shane belonging to Daryl better than I think I could have! Wow! I love reviews that make me think about what it is I wrote, and that's exactly what your reviews do! Thank you for giving me that opportunity! Je ne peux pas exprimer convenablement 'a quel point votre PM signifie pour moi! Je vous remercie de prendre le temps comme non seulement d'ecrire tout cela, mais mettre autant d'efforts dans mon histoire! Vous etes un femme incroyable avec une gentillesse encore plus etonnant! Je vous remercie egalement d'etre la pour moi 'a travers mes derniers jours de stress! Amis comme vous fait ces choses beaucoup plus faciles 'a manipuler! Et oui! Par tous les moyens, s'il vous plait lancer un "hasard pensees" thread sur le forum! Le forum est le votre autant que c'est la mienne! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi! Vous etes vraiment special!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: As always, AM, thanks for reading and your consistent reviews!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER:_ _And here's the other side of the Shane coin!lol I swear, you and LOLA keep me busy worrying about your reaction to anything Shane related!lol It's a fun worry to have, really! So thank you for getting so involved! And thank you for laughing at my stupid "with this sandwich I thee wed" and the "peanut-rimony" stuff!lol I thought it was funny…but then, I'm strange!lol And yay! You picked right up on how Grecia is starting to minimize her issues with eating! It's a slow progression, but I'm glad you can see her making her way down that ladder! And you also get the silly little hints of innuendo I sprinkle throughout the sexy parts, such as the "wet job" reference! And the one about Grecia wanting "some meat!" Yup! That wasn't just your dirty mind making something up, I put that there on purpose, and you got it! So damn cool of you! I'm laughing already at your "Daryl the Deer" fic!lol Will he have a very shiny nose?lol And you get so frustrated with Rick that's it's just hilarious to read!lol I almost wish now that I could put you in the middle of the next Shane conversation Rick and Daryl have…both you and Daryl standing there going, "Well golly gee, Rick!"lol Seriously, I'm like fallin' outta my chair laughing!lol And you want all of the Dixons running things? Daryl, his doe and his Mama? Hmm…that could be another fic! Yeah, cuz that's what I have time for now!lol You write it! How's that?:-) Thanks so much for your always insightful and funny comments! And thank you also for understanding my lag in getting back to you in the AN's! You're one of the best, EOR!:-)_

_To THEDOGISGONE: Wow, Andrea is annoying just about everyone! No one has any sympathy for her trying to defend what is essentially her safety zone? Really?lol So happy that you're still loving 'Mama Dixon' too! Thank you for that! And I knew everyone was going to hate Rick by the end of chapter 50!lol And I'm laughing at how you rejoice when you see a "sexual themes" warning!lol Cool! Thanks for reading and for reviewing (when you were able to!) and also for patience and your kind words while I got life, post car accident, figured out again! I appreciate it all, and you, so very very much!_

_To ELOQUENT DREAMS: Hello and so good to see you once again! I'm so glad you're still reading! I love that you're speculating about barn gremlins and such!lol And there will be more of Daryl and Grecia rubbing up on each other, just hang in there! Thanks again for reading and for sharing such wonderful ideas!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Thank you for keeping me company, and keeping me sane, on Tuesday, in the forum, while I was being hit with all the insurance crap! I truly appreciate it! And thank you also for reading and for reviewing! And now you're rooting for Shane's demise too? Wow…I didn't know you felt that way!lol Thanks again, SunnyM!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Thank you again for the great pic you made for me! I love that you did that for this story!:-) I'm kinda surprised by all the Andrea hate around here!lol But I do get what you're saying about how Andrea finds herself and then celebrates with a And 'Mama Dixon' is the guiding light of Daryl and Grecia's relationship…she's always there to praise them or point out things like "peanut-rimony!"lol And I'm laughing cuz I made you laugh out loud, twice, in the library!lol Yay! I wish I coulda been there to see all the people around you! But thanks for laughing! And thank you also for using your precious library minutes to read and review my story! I always enjoy your reviews and I am so happy that you are one of my readers!_

_To CORBSXX: Thank you for attending the wedding of Daryl and Grecia Dixon…now here's your peanut wedding favor!lol And I'm sorry that the cops broke up the honeymoon, but c'mon…that just means more later, right? Look on the bright side!lol Thanks again for reading and for reviewing and for being so reactive!_

_To SURPLUSIMAGINATION: Welcome! It is so nice to hear from someone new and I am so glad you are enjoying this story enough to comment on it! I'm very happy that you like how Grecia and Daryl have become what they have become and I hope you feel free to continue to share your thoughts! Thank you again!_

_Woo-Hoo! Doin' my "caught up before the thunderstorm got here" dance!lol Yay! Oh, and before I forget again, the Photo Album has been updated, incase anyone is wondering just what the hell a nutria I also found an absolutely GREAT pic of a fully shirtless Rooker that I put in there…and that I'm also keeping stashed somewhere else, but where is my secret!lol I cannot thank all of you enough for understanding and being patient while I got real life car accident crap sorted out! I hate when I don't have my chapters finished by say, 5pm –ish, because that means I run the risk of being too tired and way way way too loopy to do the AN's and the AN's are my favorite part of writing this, because I LOVE talking with all of you! So, thanks again for giving me a chance to catch up, and thank you always for reading and for reviewing, but this time, thank you all more than I can say for getting me through the last two days! I would have been a lot more crazy, a lot more worried and a lot more stressed out if not for all of you! I know I say it a lot, but I mean it every time: you all are wonderful! I hope how wonderful you are to me is reflected back to you today and every day! Thanks for everything! - Grace _


	53. Three

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 53

It was just a pair of boots…that's all it had been…yesterday when the storm blew up, threatening to turn the ground into a sopping mess that would shrivel Andrea's footwear and put her in agony…a pair of boots…Andrea had run back to the house to get a pair of boots…Grecia had said she could borrow them and suggested she go…_oh God_…but when Shane realized that his shotgun was gone…there wasn't any convincing him about any pair of boots.

"Why would I take your damn shotgun, Shane?" Andrea was yelling and it was about the fourth or fifth time she'd yelled it too, this argument going around and around in circles and getting more heated at every pass. Only this time, there was a worn down, weakening characteristic in Andrea's tone, her face no longer angry but more wounded and betrayed. Shane having accused her, having turned on her so quickly when he wasn't able to put hands on the Mossberg 590 was just as devastating for Andrea as it would have been for Grecia if Daryl had done the same to her. Grecia felt…there weren't words for it…she'd never foreseen this…she'd lead Andrea to sacrifice by simply loaning her a pair of boots on the same day Grecia also lifted the shotgun away from Shane. _Oh God_…Grecia had no idea what to do now…and though she was losing this fight, Andrea continued to plead her innocence to who had _been the greatest help to her of anyone else in this group_. "What good would it do me to take it? It's not like it's real shoot-able, and it's not like I've found some secret gun dealing market!"

Shane towered over Andrea, angry, unhinged, eyes pure black, no trace of anything there that Grecia could recognize…he was desperate to know where his gun was, acting like it was so much more than just a damaged Mossberg 590…and Grecia knew it was…it was also Shane's undoing, proof of how overtaken he'd become by something malicious…malicious…Grecia had never seen Shane like this before…malicious…almost wolf-like the way he circled around Andrea, snarling and snapping at her, latching on and taking big bites, shaking her for to tear her apart…Shane wanted his gun…needed it…it was all that stood between him and…and…Daryl was going to kill Shane…Grecia felt tears in her eyes, wished she knew what to do, but could only stand by and watch Shane get further and further away from the Shane that she used to like.

"It was in there before you ran off to the house! Now it's not! You're the only one of us that went all the way back there before it was disappeared! Now you tell me why it is I'm saying that you took it!" Shane's voice was hard and hollow, his posture more than imposing…he'd pinned Andrea down without touching her…and he was torturing an answer out of her by kicking hard at the loyalty Andrea had to him.

"You aren't thinking clearly!" Andrea's voice was full of out and out emotional pain now and it showed on her face in a way that made Grecia's stomach ball up in a tight knot, made her regret the five forkfuls of scrambled eggs and piece of buttered toast she'd snuck away with this morning and secretly devoured. There was plenty in her stomach to be sick now…that being her body's answer to the stress swallowing Grecia up.

For the last few days it had been hard to say whether Andrea was part of the conspiracy that Shane was weaving, or if she was merely an associate of it, attached to Shane, but not to it, because Andrea knew nothing about whatever Shane meant to try and accomplish. She'd been loyal to him, protective of him, impressed upon Grecia more than once that Shane "just needed good people around him." Maybe it was love, or maybe it was just Andrea being desperate to belong somewhere with someone that pushed her to champion Shane the way she had…but what Grecia saw of her now was just a petrified and mystified girl that didn't fit anywhere, but had tried so hard to fit with Shane…thought she'd done everything right…thought that her place with him was secure…but Shane…Shane was shredding her with his fang-like accusations.

"Not thinking clearly?" Shane repeated and then laughed in a way that was terrible to hear. "Ain't that what everyone says about me here of late? That I ain't thinking clearly?" His voice had grown louder with each word until he'd finally yelled the last sentence loudly enough to buzz in Grecia's ears, and she wasn't who Shane was standing near on top of. Andre had ducked down and flinched, tears starting down from her eyes now, but Shane…with those bleak, black eyes, didn't notice a thing, or didn't care. "You're just like all the rest of 'em, huh? I thought I could trust you, put a lotta time and energy into turning you into something I could use…but the whole time you were just hanging out waiting to fuck me over!"

Andrea hiccupped a sob, was holding a hand up in front of her defensively, like trying to hold back some of Shane's words…and Grecia felt tears in her own eyes…Andrea had always stuck up for her when it seemed it was appropriate to do so, even if it wasn't truly needed…Grecia wanted to do the same for her…Andrea really did need help…there was no questioning that Shane had entered into some dangerously paranoid state…he'd targeted Andrea because it had made sense to him that she'd been the only one with time enough to grab the shotgun and take off to the house with it…but so far, Shane hadn't listed any motivation for why she would…he was just too focused on…on…hurting her. This wasn't good…it wasn't going to end well…Grecia should do something…but she stood there frozen…

Andrea looked nearly like she was going to be on her knees soon, trying so hard to hold herself together it was making Grecia come apart. "Shane! Please! Why do you think I would do…something like that to you?"

Shane glared at her, it was almost like his ears went flat against his skull and his lips curled up over his teeth…he had an answer…a vicious, vicious answer…Grecia bracing herself to hear it the same as Andrea was…but when Shane finally growled it out, it didn't make any sense. "Rick!"

_Rick_? Grecia was now stunned on top of being frozen with fear for Andrea and guilt for having put her pretty, blond friend where she was. _Rick_? What did Rick have to do with any of this? But Grecia didn't have very much time to wonder that; Shane's hand made a mad dive down towards his hip…where the Glock 17 was holstered…_oh God_…Grecia wasn't sure what Shane's intentions were, but she knew he was crazier than she'd ever seen him…and she knew she had to do something…now!

Grecia lunged forward, her body suddenly breaking free of the hold fear had over it, and without thinking, she rushed over into the narrow space that was left open between Shane and Andrea…and before Grecia could think about the impact her words were going to have, or how unstable Shane was, while possibly holding a weapon, she looked right up into Shane's black eyes…two massive, deep pools of black with no amount of anything that was human in them…and said, "It was me; I took the shotgun!"

Part 2

"Ain't no sneakin' up on me, so don't even try." Daryl didn't even turn around as he made his way from the house, just passed where the wall was left incomplete, on his way to the barn. The sun was well above the horizon, the hustle and bustle on the radios as patrol teams checked in with Carol, lettin' her know that they'd all reached their designated areas, but Daryl'd it outta the house early even if he wasn't headin' out nowhere until after he knew Grecia and Andrea were already met up with Shane at the barn. Daryl'd wanted time alone to think and to plan and that weren't gonna happen in the house what with everyone givin' him the stink eye what they'd been givin' ever since Grecia'd turned up with a split lip.

So Daryl'd headed outside right after he left word with Carol to see if she could get some food in Grecia. He'd hoped Carol could, give her lots 'a instructions, told Carol not to push, just to hand Grecia somethin' and let Grecia go find her own little quiet, alone place to hopefully take a few bites a somethin', and once again, Daryl was just gonna trust that his doe would make some more head way. He had to have time to himself, needed to plan and think, maybe even head over to the woods by the barn early so he could get a good look at what Shane were like today, start calibratin' the best approach to take him down…but mostly, leavin' the house early had also been to insure Daryl'd be doin' this all alone too…but, that hadn't turned out to be so.

He heard Rick's footsteps stop, some five or so yards behind where Daryl stood still inside the incomplete wall, and it were a good thing that all the patrol teams was outta the house, cuz Rick followin' behind Daryl, who was all suited up like a tree, mighta could looked suspicious. "Wasn't exactly trying to sneak up on nobody," Rick admitted and started walkin' towards Daryl again, and Daryl was already wishin' Rick had stayed back. If'n what Grecia was suspectin' 'a Lori and her connections, and her feelin's and her doin's with Shane…Daryl weren't gonna be able to do enough to keep Rick protected from all the shit 'bout to be let loose. Why couldn't that good hearted, fair, compassionate cop just stay the hell back at the house, or take 'the pit' this morning with Dale or whoever, and spare himself some little bit a guilt and heartache by lettin' Daryl bring Shane in by himself?

"Go on back, Rick." Daryl tuned to him and said, careful not to order him, but wishin' he did have the power to. "You don't want none 'a this. Trust me."

Rick just give his a head shake and wore some kinda resigned to pain type 'a smile. "You're right, I don't," he admitted again, stood there with his hands at his belt, lookin' about as reflective as what Daryl'd ever seen him. "But the truth is, ain't right for me to send you into this without some sorta back up. So that's what I'm here for."

"You ain't sent me nowhere," Daryl countered, but started to get the sense that he weren't payin' attention to somethin' about Rick's showin' up what Carol or even Grecia woulda been pointin' out to him right now. "I come on my own; said I'd do this for you, and I am." But part of Daryl did appreciate the thought of havin' back up…but not if it was Rick…that defeated the whole purpose here…but if it weren't Rick, then who? Weren't no one not on a patrole 'cept for Carol what knew about any 'a this spyin'. Grecia'd be out there…Daryl'd watched his doe and Andrea walk off passed the woods towards the barn close to ten minutes ago. They should be just about headin' out with Shane and got their day on patrol started with him…but Daryl didn't want Grecia havin' to take down Shane anymore than what he'd wanted Rick to have to…both his doe and Rick had a bond to who Shane used to be…and it was bad enough what how Shane himself had to go and corrupt what that was, but Daryl'd rather not give Grecia or Rick any reason to feel guilty in it all themselves.

But Rick stood there and straightened up, lookin' more set than pensive now. "Look, Daryl," Rick started in a tone that Daryl'd heard from him before now and then, but Daryl knowed even right now that would be the way Rick would speak to him as the number two in command 'a this outfit; respectful and authoritative, but not demanding or at all dictatorial. "Loyalty's gotta run both ways between you and me, here. Whatever it is you're willing to do for me is whatever it is I gotta be willing to do for you back. That's why I'm here, and I'm not leaving. You work good on your own, I always know I can trust you when you do, but now that you are my second in command, there's some things that the two of us have to work through as a team, and this is one of them."

And there it was, that thing what Carol and Grecia woulda been whisperin' in Daryl's ear about now. Rick saw Daryl on the same terms as what Daryl saw Rick as. Weren't no more one sided thinkin' how Daryl liked Rick…cuz they was friends, and Rick weren't puttin' a friend out here alone to do somethin' like this. Sending Rick back or fussin' at him to go even weren't just refusin' help…it was refusin' Rick's friendship. That weren't right. All the shit what Daryl'd meant to protect Rick from havin' to do was comin' from the same kinda place what in Rick had made Rick come out here to back Daryl up.

Daryl ain't never had no friends before. It had always been him and his brother, livin' apart from the world out in the sticks, and ever since Merle'd been gone, there had been a void left behind in Daryl's life. He'd found other things…no, he'd let other things and new people in…Carol…Grecia…but neither 'a them were the type to fill that space left vacant by Daryl's brother bein' gone. But Rick…hmm…well didn't that just make too much damn sense? Daryl'd been fallin' in with Rick and upholdin' what Rick directed, cuz Daryl believed in it…he liked Rick…how many times had he thought them words to himself?

Daryl grinned some back and Rick, shook his head a bit. "Well hell, ain't never been no Dixon what didn't have some kinda 'Grime' attached to him," he sorta laughed, then jerked his head towards where the direction the barn was, thinkin' enough time had passed now that his doe, Andrea and Shane shoulda formed up and headed' off on patrol. "Let's go get our man."

But before Rick could agree or even nod his head at how pleased he was that Daryl had accepted this new partnership, Daryl heard the absolute last thing he'd been wantin' to hear ever since Grecia started up this whole spyin' thing. The sound were unmistakable, just like it was meant to be, and it only meant one thing too…Daryl's blood running cold the minute his radio come to life with it…three beeps…one…two…three…

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all so much for reading and for commenting! Wow, 10 reviews tonight! Sorry about this chapter being on the short side, but I had a lot of problems with it…re-wrote it like 3 times and finally got it to crappy place it is now at 3:52am!lol So, I do apologize if the AN's are little on the short side tonight. But I don't want to delay them again, I've done that to you all too many times this week. But, fair warning…it's now 4:11am as I head out to do the personal AN's, and I might as well have drank a whole bottle of Jack…all I really know at this point is that apparently THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE and I are headed to a Con to shove dollar bills down Rooker's pants…_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to NIKKI-VICIOUS and BELMONTCALYX who both selected this story as one of their favorites as well as having subscribed to it! Wonderful! We're all so pleased to have you with us and we look forward to hearing from you!_

_To FUELED BY RAMEN: Thanks for reading and reviewing when you can! And I love cliffhangers…can't you tell?lol Thanks for being so into what happens next and it's always good to hear from you!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Aww, you just want to have Daryl and Grecia legally pronounced "Buck" and "Doe?"lol And I do get your "ours" reference! I like that for a man, actually! And yes, over here, if you call someone a bear, you usually mean that they are grouchy and gruff. It can also reference that they have a lot of body hair, but then, that's more of a homosexual And thank you for getting that Grecia has been through a lot of changes, but when Daryl does something that is suddenly different, that it does make her go a little off course herself. She is human, after all, and that's one thing I've been trying to keep true in this story! Et je vous remercie de dire des choses aimables de ces sur moi! Mais je maintiens que je ne essayer aussi fort que vous le faites tous! Si vous me donnez quelque chose que je peux utiliser, ou qui me rend heureux, alors vous meritez la meme chose de en retour! Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, et pour cette histoire aussi! See you at the con with lots of dollar bills!lol_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Yes, Lola, you still have it!lol And now I have to give you a sex marathon warning?lol Wow…how about a sex hurricane…wait…what? Damn, I'm really that fucking tired! Alright!lol I'm just glad you weren't digging a grave this time…that's an improvement from yesterday!lol Grecia does like Shane…always remember that! As you know now, there are a lot of things out there that will affect Shane, from Grecia to Rick! And you think Daryl needs to slow down on his responses so that Grecia is more okay with them? Hmmm…I don't think Daryl is capable of doing that…but that is an interesting thought! One that will stay with me as I write now! Thanks again for the dose of your crazy and also for reading and for revewing!lol_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: I posted the pic you made in the Photo Album! Thanks again for making it and sending it to me! And I love how impatient you were with Rick and how much you're anticipating the Grecia/Lori showdown!lol I love reading your reviews because of how animated they are, despite that I can't see Thanks again!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks again for reading and reviewing, AM! Keep on keepin' on!lol_

_To VERITASKYM: Okay, so I'm like really tired, so I apologize if I'm not as snappy as I usually am…snappy? Is that what I usually am? Anyway…I'm just honored to have you as a reader, I don't care what list you put me on!lol Really, if there were a favorite reader list, you know you'd be on mine!:-) Oh, and in this story, not everyone knows about Lori/Shane and yes Lori is pregnant. I haven't been dwelling on that, but then I haven't had Lori in it a whole lot, but yes to that question. And I'm really happy to hear that you liked Daryl getting all hurt/defensive when Grecia asked if he was serious about being married too! I kept in mind how you liked "rough, ultra-redneck" Daryl, and that's who I revived there, all for you!:-) And yes, we are hilarioius, damn it!lol Speaking of which, I sent you another PM on…Thursday, in which I talked way to much about "the potato."lol No hurry to get back to me, I just wanted to make sure you knew! Thanks again for reading and reviewing and for being such a great sister, and not sleeping with my man!:-) Now…go get the mail!lol_

_To CORBSXX: Thanks for reading and commenting and getting excited over things like intense Rick and Daryl and peanut weddings!lol _

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Okay, I'm like stoned tired now…and you make me read "Daryl the Redneck Reindeer?"lmao Do you know what kind of dreams I'm going to have now?lol Seriously, that was great! I wasn't expecting that!lol And really, wait…before you go and get on Rick's case for not acting sooner than this on Shane, always remember that Rick stood right there and watched with his own eyes while Daryl fired the crossbow at Shane's head in the orchard all those chapters ago! But, Rick never made a move to "arrest" Daryl! So…give Shane a little sympathy here!lol Mostly, thank you for reading and commenting and for always doing wonderful things like writing me a song about redneck reindeer!lol_

_Okay…damn near asleep…very quickly, check out the Photo Album to see the awesome pic that our very own RAINBOWSHELBY made for us! It really is great and I thank her one more time for creating it! Thank you all for reading and for reviewing and I hope you have a wonderful Friday and an even better Memorial Day weekend! - Grace _


	54. Knock Out

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 54

Just the thought that there might could be a gun to his doe's head had Daryl reactin' like there was. He weren't thinkin' nothin' now, just runnin' full out, Rick comin' behind him, but Rick weren't tryin' what to hold Daryl back like he did the last time Daryl went hell bent after Shane. Both 'a them was tearin' through the woods, branches and brambles scratchin' Daryl up good as he ran right over top of 'em and through 'em, no time or care to avoid 'em. If it were in Daryl's way right now, he was gonna bust it apart like a tank through a tent. Three beeps…Grecia had trouble…and weren't nothin' gonna stop him from defendin' his doe!

Daryl could hear all kinds 'a yellin' now, first that fucker Shane, soundin' like his head might crack right open with how incensed he was and let all the demons what he was harborin' out to further infect this fucked up world. And there was a powerful amount 'a whinin' and cryin' too, made Daryl run even faster than he'd been, Grecia…she cried when she was scared, she was scared 'a everythin' near abouts…Daryl's heart was poundin' just as hard in his fingertips as it seemed to be inside his chest, crazy with how protective he was feelin'…but no…that cryin' weren't his doe…and his doe weren't the same girl she'd been neither…just too much in him to remember much other then them three beeps…

Were about that time when the radio what Daryl'd strapped to his leg was hollerin' and goin' off, patrol teams and Carol 'a back and forth, 'Mama Dixon' orderin' everyone and their brother to the orchard, reinforcements on the way, and 'Mama Dixon' soundin' rattled, blind as could be on the other end 'a her radio, fightin' not to call out to her boy or her girl and beg one 'a the two a' them to let her know how they or the other was. But that weren't gonna matter in a few seconds, cuz now Daryl could see through them woods he'd been poundin' his way through…and there was a body on the ground, sobbin' and mewlin' so hard it couldn't even get to standin', but there was another form set right there over it, shieldin' the downed'n from whatever it was tryin' to come after it…and doin' a helluva job…so much so that the one out to keep the downed'n safeguarded was drawin' hellfire from Shane its own self.

Andrea…Andrea had felt some stupid need on the porch that one day, what she weren't about to be able to back up, when Daryl'd been set there, smokin' and actin' up like he'd done roughed Grecia up the night before. Andrea weren't much protection…Shane'd tear through her in no time…and then he'd be at the one on the ground…the one on the ground…Grecia'd may 'a done a lotta changin' and growin', but she'd gone and hit that dot-dash button them three times…she was in distress…so it had to be her sobbin' on the ground. Didn't make no sense for it to be Andrea…Andrea was in Shane's back pocket…Shane didn't have no reason what for to be knockin' Andrea to the ground…

Daryl's mind kept on 'a tellin' him this…kept on insistin' on rationalizin' the why and how of all the shit what was happenin' that coulda lead to Grecia sendin' them three beeps…but Daryl's heart…hmm…his heart weren't thinkin' too much on how it were Grecia on the ground…he couldn't prove it none, but he liked to think he and his doe had some kinda connection…nothin' dependin' on no magic or nothin', weren't like that, but they had somethin' where they didn't always need to speak to each other. For some reason, Daryl was bettin' on that sense of things workin' for him right now…mostly cuz he weren't obsessed with thinkin' on what he was gonna do to Shane…messin' Shane up weren't hardly in Daryl's thoughts at all…getting' to his doe was, but that was pretty much it…get to his doe, defend his doe…she'd called him for help, she was in trouble…but it were back up she'd been askin' for, not a rescue…there was a difference…and that difference were suddenly standin' there right in front of Daryl.

Grecia weren't the one on the ground…nope…she were the one shieldin' the downed'n…and for as every bit that Shane was 'a leaned over Grecia and yellin', Grecia was just as much leaned back at him, holdin' her own and givin' him what hell she had to give him…Daryl weren't able to make out no more than the words "shotgun" between 'em, it were more noise like a volley of gunfire, but he'd give his doe his name, and God damn if Grecia weren't usin' it! She was every bit a Dixon as Daryl'd ever had hopes 'a her bein'…hangin' with Shane, not budgin' off her center none, keepin' him distracted enough that he hadn't even drawed his weapon yet; every time Shane's hand got close to the handle 'a that Glock, Grecia's eyes picked up on the movement and she knew to walk up into him, or give him some sorta word emphasizing poke to the chest what infuriated Shane enough to wail back at her again for another split second or two, Grecia buyin' herself all kinds 'a time for her back up to get there, usin' everythin' she had, even goin' so far as to spit at Shane when she'd had nothin' else to go to…damn…even Merle'd 'a been proud to have a sister-in-law what like 'at…even if Daryl had stolen her away from him to begin with.

There was noise from all over then, plenty 'a footsteps hittin' against the ground as other patrol teams was convergin' on the orchard, Glenn…the skinny, little chink in the lead, as if it were any surprise with how he were built…or not built. But whatever, it were good to be havin' more folks around Daryl's doe, drawin' some 'a Shane's attention off 'a her long enough for Grecia to be able to look up and then over to where Daryl were still rushin' to her from, only feet away now, and just like Daryl knowed there was between him and his doe, her eyes found her buck's, and without a word, Grecia just give a nod, then took enough of a step back to give Daryl the space he needed, his feet leavin' the ground before he had time to think about it, and he dove shoulders first at Shane.

All Daryl remembered after that were landin'. The impact on the ground was like a bullet goin' straight through Shane and bouncin' off 'a Daryl, the air bein' punched outta both their lungs, Shane goin' quiet and limp but Daryl's left chest feelin' like a hand had just appeared inside his ribs and squeezed his pert near healed up lung like it were a great, big sheet 'a them plastic packin' bubbles. For a second, Daryl couldn't get no air to go into it, leavin' him a little worried 'bout how well he'd be for fightin' Shane on the ground with only one lung what to breathe outta, but when Shane hit the ground, he were all give, like a sack 'a dried beans, knocked plumb out by the way Daryl'd hit him harder than the biggest damn middle linebacker in what used to be the NFL.

Shane didn't move, didn't make no sound, didn't even gasp for a breath 'a air, and he shoulda tried doin' that what with how hard Daryl'd drove his sorry carcass into the dirt with. _Jesus_…Daryl'd been prepared to stand by the word he give to Rick, he'd do whatever needed doin' with Shane, and that included killin' the fucker…but was Shane—a pair a hands was suddenly yankin' open the cargo pocket 'a the _Mossy Oak_ britches what Daryl wore, findin' the cuffs what Rick give him the night before just like whoever it was knowed that's where Daryl'd a put 'em at…Rick…had to be Rick, he'd come out to be Daryl's back up after all, and he was backin' Daryl up now by gettin' them cuffs while Daryl held Shane secure. But when Daryl finally got some little wisp 'a air enough to catch his breath and looked over his shoulder, he weren't lookin' at Rick.

His doe…damn she was pretty…prettiest thing he ever saw…she had them cuffs, snappin' them open and goin' about her work so directly and rapidly she didn't even have time to look down towards Daryl, just a grabbin' up Shane's arm, tuggin' sharply on his wrist and bringin' his hand around to his back, movin' like Grecia expected Shane were gonna get up and start wipin' the floor with 'em all. She was intent, thinkin' only 'a what she needed to get done, workin' fast so that her buck could ease up and get that breath she seemed to know he needed, but she didn't look at Daryl none, too busy. But that were okay…cuz Grecia bein' so focused give Daryl plenty 'a time to look at her…shit, that girl 'a his really had come far…it were more now than facing fears and puttin' somehin' and or someone before herself…it were steppin' up to do what she knew was right, even if part 'a her still didn't want nothin' to happen to Shane, even though by cuffin' the fucker, she mighta could been signin' his death warrant..assumin' the fucker weren't dead already…no skin off 'a Daryl's nose…

But Daryl's thoughts didn't stay hateful, or on Shane for very long a'tall…that girl 'a his had him all kinds 'a confounded and captivated…almost like he was seein' her walk into a room for the very first time ever…her hair was gettin' onto bein' two different colors now, damn near candy apple red from her face down, but dark brown around the crown 'a her head, but it made her skin look so perfect and milky white, leavin' no doubt in Daryl's mind what kinda marks he could leave all over it when he got the chance to kiss her and never have to stop. Those petal soft, pink lips may a' been pressed together tight, not half parted in some enticing, pouty look but he'd never wanted the taste of her more. That oversize T-shirt and them leggin' pants didn't do much to dress her up none…but Daryl didn't need her to be dressed up none at all…she ain't 'ett a whole lot yet, but he was already seein' a subtle difference, her body lookin' a little bit stronger, and even more beautiful…his doe…she'd come all the way through just about, was able to handle whatever got in front 'a her to be handled, even if it mighta scared her, and even if she didn't like how it could end…she was a Dixon…yeah…he was one lucky buck.

Just about all the patrol teams had come in now, a crowd standing around, collectively gasping both from the run everyone had took to get here, and also at the sight 'a Shane, on the ground, bein' put in cuffs by Grecia while Daryl held him down…as if that took any real effort. Shit…maybe the fucker really was dead? Daryl kept waitin' for Rick to step up and check on Shane in some capacity, or for Grecia to stop mid handcuffin', press a couple fingers to Shane's neck and then come up either sighin' in relief or sheddin' a tear…but no…she went right on, snappin' one cuff over Shane's limp hand, then lookin' for where the other one had got to…and it were bent 'round Shane, in between his big, limp body and the ground. She looked down, searchin' it out, and her eyes finally made full contact with Daryl's…and that were like some kinda explosion, like the power in him all of 'a sudden come on…and he took a great big, almost startled breath, that pert near healed up lung respondin' in full…damn…she really was pretty…

Part 2

"Are you okay?" she'd heard the sound that came from Daryl's chest when he and Shane had hit the ground and it had been worrying her ever since. And when Daryl didn't cuss his chest, or the bump he'd taken and then followed it with his usual sort of growl, Grecia had gotten a little more worried. But she'd kept working, not exactly sure how handcuffs operated, hoping there wasn't a right way to put them on and that she didn't have them upside down or anything…she hadn't even realized she was looking for them until her hand was in Daryl's pocket…and there they were. But…damn it, maybe she should have left this up to Daryl? Daryl likely never put handcuffs on too many people in his life, but Grecia would have bet that he and Merle both had their share of nights out drinking and fighting that ended with each of them wearing handcuffs. Or Rick…maybe she should hand this job over to Rick? But….where was he?

"Don't worry about me," Daryl told her as she fumbled with getting the last cuff closed over Shane's wrist…worrying for Shane now too…but not sure anymore where to file that worry…some part of her had known that old Shane had been slipping away and was spending less and less time on the surface, and even when he was there, he was getting weaker and weaker. But Grecia had never expected to see what she saw Shane become today…and she also wasn't sure what had stopped him from drawing that Glock 17 and taking out both Andrea and her with it…but something told her that Lori might know…at least, Lori knew something…a lot more 'somethings' than Lori likely wanted anyone else to know she knew. But right now, all Grecia really knew for sure was also what she was the most thankful for; Daryl had come to save her the instant he'd heard her distress call…got to her so fast_ it was like they was never apart_.

Grecia shook her head, a mix of emotions coursing through her, but she dropped Shane's now cuffed hands and looked at her man…she'd never loved him more…he didn't like that she wanted to do this whole undercover thing, but he'd supported her in it, even went as far as to follow her out here and make sure her mission was a success…and at its end, he'd given her his all to make sure she was safe. He'd married her…took her from the stupid, shallow, selfish thing that she'd spent her life being and turned her into something that fought for the good and survival of her entire tribe and not just herself…Daryl showed her who she really was and how to be the person she was now…and then he'd made her a Dixon…and that was one of the most powerful damn things on earth, before, or after, all this walker bullshit!

"We've got to turn him over, so he can breathe," she said to Daryl, her eyes for a minute falling on Shane and she felt her lower lip start to quiver, had to fight the urge to reach down with both her hands and give Shane a good, firm shake, try to bring him to, get him to open his eyes…holding onto some childish hope that maybe a hard knock like what Shane just took could have restored to him to who he used to be, just like sitcom characters both acquired and were then cured of amnesia by a hit to the head. But Grecia knew better than to let herself put any kind of faith in that…although she realized now that there'd been a time when not only would she have hoped for such a thing, but she'd have believed it was the proper treatment method as well. But she was a Dixon now…a Dixon…she looked back across at Daryl as they both pulled and pushed Shane onto his back, hearing him suddenly gasp without waking, but Grecia's eyes were solely on Daryl…she wanted to be with him…wanted to disappear into him and just stay there…he'd married her, they were one…and she needed to feel that right now.

"I thought it was another walker herd…" someone was saying over her shoulder, an answer coming back to that voice from over Daryl's, the rest of the Defense Force still trying to make sense out of everything they were seeing, but all of them seeming to be breathing sighs of relief that Shane was finally taken care of and was no longer some loose cannon, pointed at them all. But Grecia wasn't hearing the conversation around her, neither was Daryl…the two of them having grown so damn close in the last few moments alone that it was like they could feel what one another wanted…and they wanted each other.

She felt almost like she was trying to balance on a cloud as she and Daryl got to their feet, and she watched him pull his radio from where he'd strapped it to his thigh, bringing it up and saying into it, "we're good, Carol. Sorry if we gotcha ta' worryin'," but Grecia's and Daryl's eyes never left each other's, his stare so pure in the way he took her into himself that it wasn't decent to call it a stare at all. "I love you," he told her, voice as hushed as a blessing from a saint, but it had very little to do with secrecy and the crowd around them…because if Daryl was worried about what they all thought about him or what they all knew, he never would have thrown his arms around her like he did next and picked her up off the ground in such a big, powerful embrace, and he wouldn't have intensified it by turning his head just enough to press his lips to hers in an opened mouth kiss that was more out of the need for a soulful touch than it was any carnal passion.

And it was the best kiss…as untutored and directionless as ever, tongues still stabbing and jabbing at one another's like children on the first day of school looking for their assigned seats, but it wasn't jostled, it wasn't so wild that it was also nervous and fleeting…no, it was just him and her, kissing each other with no reason to want to hide it from anyone. It was Daryl's muscle heavy arm around her waist and his other hand cupping her cheek, like he sometimes did, and one of Grecia's arms locked around his neck, the other pressed to his chest, over his pounding heart, her upper lip sometimes between both of his when the tip of her tongue wasn't gently and slowly circling the tip of his, sucking softly at it just before Daryl would take over again, holding her within all the power that was him, and drew the breath right from her body.

She'd somehow collapsed against him by the time Grecia's feet were once again on the ground, her and Daryl still standing, huddled within one another, their eyes opening to see everyone else staring at them, murmurs and questions abounding about how it was that they'd been fighting, how Daryl had hit, _hadn't he_? How they _must have gotten back together_…but was it _too soon_? But nothing any of them wondered or said meant a damn thing to anyone who's last name was Dixon…and Daryl and Grecia remained there, standing together, body to body, one with each other and letting everyone see it for themselves…but both she and Daryl suddenly looked towards where Rick had disappeared to…getting to his feet, Andrea's hand held in his…

_Author's Note:__ Wow, I was not expecting 11 reviews on a Friday! Thank you all so very much for making time on your Memorial Day weekend to read and review! And a big Thank You to any military veterans out there for your service, and a particularly heartfelt Thank you to my brother, U.S. Army Major Robert M. And please forgive me…but I ended up having to go to the club party Friday night and that disrupted my writing time, so now it's 4:27am…so, the AN's will be a little short once again…damn, I hate having to do it this way, but it is better than not at all, I guess, right? At least I'm more awake this time!lol _

_Special Thanks and Welcome to TEDDY-FLYS, MAYAINWONDERLAND, LIZZIEBETH97 all for selecting this story as one of their favorites! That's so sweet of all of you! Please feel free to join the conversation!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Thank you so much for your vote of confidence in this chapter, but I still feel that I failed to correctly portray why Shane snapped the way he did.:-( I'm glad he was scary though…I just wish I could have accurately shown more build to it…but it wouldn't happen, kept branching off into other things that weren't part of this! I am terribly sorry about the loss of your fingernails, though!lol But thank you, as ever, for leaving me such wonderful reviews that get me to think! And thank you also for how well you get things, both in my story and in my own silly head!lol_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: You're spot on with how Daryl thought this wife beater stuff was fun at first, but now it sucks! And I want to apologize to you personally for dropping the ball with that last chapter where it came to explaining Shane and showing his progression into panicking and going Cray-cray!lol I couldn't get it to work…this is what happens when I lock myself into doing the POV's only two characters! But, I am glad you got into it so much…but then, you're Lola, so how would you avoid it?lol And I'm laughing over the "no one messes with Daryl's doe" comment! Wow…sounds some kind of psycho Bambi story!lol Thanks again Lola, and sorry for the abbreviated note tonight!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: So nice to see you back and hear from you again! I love that you weren't surprised that Grecia confessed! Wow! You really know her character! Thanks again for reading and for reviewing!_

_To NOREEY: Aww, thank you for being so anxious and for sharing that with me! I hope I didn't disappoint you! Thanks again for everything!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Wow, your heart stopped at the 3 beeps? Cool! Thanks for expressing that! I had so many problems with that last chapter, so I'm glad it reached a few people in spite of that! I'm so getting off on your fear, and thank you so very much for putting it out there!lol And thank you for loving the "grime" comment!lol I thought of you when I wrote it!lol Thanks again!_

_To CORBSXX: Yes, you're right about that, it went DOWN alright!lol But it's not over, either! Yay! Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Always good to hear from you, AM! Thanks for bumping my review counter up, and for reading!:-)_

_To VERITASKYM: I got your PM, and I owe you one back…but there was a mess in the mailbox…yeah, me and Merle had it out again the night before… I will be responding to you tomorrow as I work on chapter 2 of GNR (which is looking more like a Sunday posting now…my Friday night got fudged up thanks to bikers). And yeah, what is it with Drywall's body part fetish?lol Wow…you have to check his pockets before you wash his clothes, huh?lol And you thought getting the mail was risky!lol And I am so totally loving how you feel bad for Andrea, but if she turns out to not be on the up and up, then you're going to kick her ass for forcing Grecia into confessing to Shane!lol Wow! That's awesome! Thanks for that! And did you get the "saint" reference I put in this chapter (54) for you?:-) And I knew you'd like the "grime" part…so glad you mentioned it!:-) Okay, gotta take the breadsticks away from Merle…they are deadly things in his hands! So is ass lube!lol Thanks again for reviewing and laughing with me, sis!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Whoa! Sex dream about Shane? Okay, get to the new dream thread in the forum, NOW! Don't leave us hanging!lol Glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for reading and reviewing!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: I was actually hoping someone would kick my ass about how Shane just up and went nuts! That's what I was having so much trouble with! I rewrote that 3 times…but because I boxed myself into only writing from Daryl's or Grecia's POV, I could not capture Shane's descent into that madness accurately enough…so I thought maybe if I just tried it sort of like a sport broadcast…ugghhhh…nope, still a fail! Thank you for saying something though! And Yay! You see some Andrea in Grecia and vice versa, and also see how Shane was Andrea's Daryl! Great! Now…have any idea where I'm going from here with Andrea and Grecia? Sorry for the abbreviated AN, but thank you no less for reading and for reviewing! You always pick out the best stuff!:-) Thanks again!_

_Okay…it's 5:07am! Birds are chirping like it's morning or something!lol So, I'm going to pull some vampire hours and sleep until noon, now!lol But, as always, you guys are worth burning the midnight oil for…and the 5am oil too! Thanks so much for reading and for commenting and for being the awesome people you are! Happy Memorial Day to all the yanks out there and have a wonderful weekend! - Grace _


	55. A Country Boy Can Survive

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains sexual descriptions.(But keep your pants on, __**Lola**__!)_

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 55

"…three beeps, and I was like, 'okay, so someone hit the wrong button when they went to talk,' but then came Carol screaming for everyone to go to the orchard…so me and T-Dog just took off," Glenn was describing, standing around in the living room, everyone still in a tussle about the day's events, everyone had their story, everyone had their theory, everyone had an opinion…but Daryl stayed back from all of it, sitting in a dining room chair at the table he slept on, staring down into the wood grain as though there were secrets to be revealed from it and reading it was some lost ancient art.

Grecia watched her man from the doorway where the living room became the dining room, torn between going to him and listening to everyone's conversation and waiting for the best place to insert how they'd all been wrong about Daryl, how he'd never raised a hand to her, how he never would…she wanted to reinstate her man's name…but Daryl's silence, and his being so withdrawn…well, that held her back from saying anything…and she just watched her man…counting the times his muscled up arms flinched and flexed whenever anyone said anything…and waiting for Rick and Hershel to return from the barn where Hershel was dispatched to take a look at Shane and make sure he wasn't too badly injured. Shane…like it or not, Grecia couldn't get the image out of her mind of Shane's limp body being dragged into the barn by Rick and Daryl, where they chained him up and then locked him away. She'd been part of that capture…and it had to be done…

"Here's to being able to sleep tonight for the first time in weeks without the fear of psycho bustin' in through the front door and blowin' us all away with that shotgun, though!" T-Dog heartily spoke up as though he were making some kind of toast, and a chorus of everything from "Amen's" to "here here" followed, but Grecia was silent…did no one remember back to when "psycho" was known as Shane? Did no one remember who Shane had been? But it wasn't only Grecia who was silent…so was Daryl…and no one bothered to look either of their directions, but that was just as well. Neither of them was looking for any recognition; it would have left them having to explain far too much…and that was Rick's job. There was to be a meeting when Rick returned from accompanying Hershel on the house call to the barn to check out Shane; Rick would inform the group of what had happened, how Grecia had been working 'undercover,' and how Daryl had been assisting in that, and that Daryl was now Rick's second in command…but it all seemed so tiring to even think about now.

"Was a nice body block that Daryl hit Shane with though, you gotta give him that!" Dale was smiling and saying, and then went as far as to send a respectful nod Daryl's direction, but it went unnoticed by Daryl…Grecia caught it though and didn't stop herself from smiling…it was nice to hear something positive being said about Daryl…that hadn't been the case for the last few days…but it didn't last long…

"I just hope Grecia doesn't go rushing back to—" a female voice began, sounding like Maggie, but it cut off again so quickly that Grecia wasn't sure. Daryl had kissed her out there in the orchard, in front of everyone, no bumped heads or busted lips this time, he'd kissed her just like they each knew what they were doing, and even though Grecia hadn't heard anyone talking about that aloud, people were obviously talking about it, and whoever was starting in with hopeful advice about what Grecia should do next when it came to her alleged abuser, they'd clearly forgotten that Daryl and Grecia were in the room…but the stench of disapproval sure as well was now…Grecia's heart having been raised momentarily high and then dropped from that height seconds later…and it was all she could do not to loudly clear her throat and take everyone present to school regarding herself and Daryl, or just flat out burst into tears…but before she could do either, Daryl leapt up from the table stiffly and stalked over to her, looking as though everyone of Grecia's restless and perplexed emotions were reflected in every move he made.

"Can't do it," Daryl said, shaking his head, his voice low and thick with his own edginess, and Grecia didn't even ask, she just felt Daryl's hand slide around hers, rough and strong and possessive, and though a lot of the conversation in the boisterous house had to do with him and her, Daryl pulled her right out of all of it with just the look in his eyes and Grecia didn't object at all when he lead her out of the dining room, into the empty parlor, back into the other side of the foyer and outside to the porch.

As they left, everyone was again talking about the strange three beeps they'd heard come over their radio, stuck on how it was a sound that no one was prepared to hear or thought much of past "what was that?" and "who hit the wrong button?" But that's how it was supposed to be; a sound that Shane wouldn't have recognized or thought very much about if and when he'd heard it himself…Daryl and Rick knew what those three beeps were…and Carol knew too…and she'd upheld her duties to alert and send reinforcements. That was all that mattered…that was the only story to be told…

As it had turned out, reinforcements weren't needed in the orchard…only Daryl was. But when everyone had showed up in the orchard, they did get a good look at how terrible things between Daryl and Grecia really weren't after all. At least, Grecia had hoped it would turn out that way. But no…it was like no one could trust that Daryl maybe hadn't put that split in Grecia's lip after all…and it was getting torturous to stand around in that house hearing everyone get so close to saying so, but then shying away from voicing that particularly theory at the last moment. Jesus, did they all want that Daryl had hit her? Was that it? After all Daryl had done for this group? Including how Daryl had suffered the judgments of everyone, even encouraging them to see him as something vile, because doing so meant keeping them all safe? Did no one even begin to understand how badly they'd miss Daryl Dixon if he were to leave or worse yet, had never stayed with the group and instead left to find his brother? There would have been a lot more people dead without Daryl…a lot more…yeah…Daryl was right…Grecia couldn't be in that house any longer…she couldn't do it either…

"Wish we had us a place to go to," Daryl said almost immediately when the screen door closed behind him, his eyes settling at once on his old pickup truck, but he didn't let go of Grecia's hand, if anything he held it tighter and she his, Daryl just walking to the edge of the porch with her and looking off from it like they were actually standing on a raft in the middle of nothing but ocean…and in a way, they were…Grecia never having felt quite as trapped as she did at the moment and Daryl obviously feeling the same way. He was shaking his head again and pulling her closer, his arm locking around her waist, every touch loaded with something that felt half like desolation and half like hope for a future. "Don't it figure?" He asked, looking down at her for a moment, but then his steely blue eyes going back to his old gray and blue Ford again. "You and me get it done with Shane, make it as safe as it's been 'round here in the last few moons, and now's when all I can think about is throwin' you and me and all we got in my old, piece a shit F-250 and haulin' ass back up the mountain to what used to be home, and tryin' to make it be home again."

Beside him, pulled into him, Grecia closed her eyes, snaked her own arm around Daryl's broad back, but she just couldn't get as close to him as she wished to. He was feeling a little homesick, that was clear, and even though that wasn't something Grecia could say she'd felt since the the outbreak, she did understand…only, there was more to what Daryl was going through here on the porch...and she knew what it was, even if he'd never ever admit to it. Daryl, who never used to care what people thought of him, was feeling a might under-appreciated…and that broke Grecia's heart, even though she'd been feeling the same thing for him back in the house…if only it could have stayed that way, let her feel that pain for him, absorb it all so that none of it touched her man.

She wanted to take it away now, but there wasn't a lot of ways to do that. She just laid her head against his strong arm and sighed, smiled just a little, because it was all she could muster. "You think a stupid, pretentious girl like me is going to be happy living in some trailer, do you?"

Daryl grimaced, but Grecia heard his teeth scrape together some as he pulled her more to him, then more…then with an almost frustrated yank that really had nothing to do with any anger towards her, he jerked her around in front of him and threw his strong arms around her, hugging her and huddling her up against him, Grecia knowing just how to fit into him, her head on his powerful shoulder and her arms clasped as tightly around him as she could make them be. "I'll build us a new fuckin' house," Daryl said in answer to the question she'd posed, speaking daydreams out loud, but it seemed to be helping him in some small way, and that's all that mattered. "It'll be like Hank Junior sang it, livin' back in the woods, 'my woman and the kids and the dogs and me…'" Daryl sighed, let his head come down over hers, his whiskered cheek nuzzling her hair, and his arms hugged her to him a little more, like she was all he had in the world. "I want that chance with you."

There was something in his voice that was making Grecia cry…not on the outside, but on the inside, tears were pouring…Daryl hid things so well, better than anyone, but it only took the slightest little bit of despondency to creep forth in his voice to have Grecia ready to fall down on her knees and beg whatever unearthly powers that might listen to please, please help the man she loved. But there wasn't any sense in praying now…a lot of people were praying…but things weren't changing all that much…Daryl was her man, and helping him was up to her. She raised her head off of his shoulder some, turning enough to look him in the steely blue of his eyes.

"You've got it," she told him, said it like it was a promise she'd made to him long ago, and it kind of was. Daryl looked down at her with a curious, "_prove it_" kind of expression, but Grecia continued undaunted. "Why do you think I wanted to take on this whole covert ops deal with Shane? I wanted us all to be safe, because without being safe, no one can ever be happy, and I really do want that, for all of them," she said and tilted her head towards the still talkative group in the house, then looked back at Daryl. "But most of all, I wanted it for you and for me. I love you…a lot more than I thought it was possible to love anyone," her hands had moved from around his back to his broad shoulders now and she looked up at him as honest as she ever had…Grecia had no idea what the song was he'd referenced, or who "Hank Junior" even was, but she looked right back at Daryl and one more time she promised him. "You've got that chance."

Next thing she knew, Daryl had her pushed up against the support beam of the porch, his hand cupping the back of her head just in the nick of time to cushion it from smacking into the wood as he kissed her…Grecia taking a moment to marvel at who far they'd come with this…there was a time not too long ago that one of them would have had a black eye by now, but instead, Daryl was able to deftly shield her from a knock on the head and kiss her without putting another split in her lip. Yeah…finally, they were finding their way forward into being a real couple who could kiss for real too.

And this kiss benefitted more from all their practice…or was it that at all? No…there was just enough touching of tongues and the right amount of teasing as they'd pull away to suck at or gently lick at one another's lips before relishing in deepening the kiss again, but it wasn't due to any practice…it was out of some frantic need to be with each other. Daryl's body was as pressed up to hers as he could make it be, his hands climbing from where they'd held her at her hips up to the hem of her shirt, his fingers darting beneath it, making Grecia jump in both her ticklishness and stunned excitement as she felt hand smoothing upwards over her ribs.

"Let me," Daryl breathed, almost like he hadn't meant to be saying that out loud, like it was something usually locked away in his head whenever he touched her like this, some pleading, yearning bunch of words that now couldn't be contained with everything that was charged up and surging within him. "Let me," he whispered hotly again, still kissing her between breaths and words, his lips like a slow, warm brush of velvet over hers, Grecia shuddering with hopeful angst as she felt the tips of his finger starting to push beneath the underwire of her bra, knowing what it was he was beseeching her to let him do…it would be the most intimate of touches they'd explored, and Grecia wanted it as strongly as Daryl obviously did. "I just wanna feel you…I just wanna be close," his lips murmured over hers, the drawl in his voice like some slow, simmering boil, but the urgency in his twitching body like a desperate call for help to save him before he fell over some cliff.

The stirrings and wetness that Grecia had discovered those few nights ago in the truck with him returned, only now they were ten times as strong, sent a something heaving through her with want for Daryl that actually made her buck her hips up against his body and sent her arching her back, chest out and her ribs rolling beneath his hand, his fingers sliding all the way beneath her bra before either of them even realized it. They both gasped, Daryl's fingers taking full control of Grecia's warm, tingling flesh, her tight, hard nipple pushing against his hot palm as his hand cupped over her breast and squeezed like a large, sucking mouth, eating up the feel of her.

They exploded into kissing one another, hungrier than ever to have the taste of one another in each other's mouths, bodies fighting to be closer and closer together, getting in one another's way as they shoved themselves at each other, so much of them converging on the inside through one simple touch that left them wanting so much more. Grecia's hand was pressed over the one of Daryl's that clutched and fondled her large breast, sucking at his lips and tongue ardently, so focused on the heat of his hand against such a private part of her body and yet so aware of all the places his hands also weren't.

"I want you," she heard herself telling him, sounding as though she'd been running for her life, her body shaking between his and the support beam as though she'd never been more scared, but Grecia felt no fear…Daryl's calloused, rough, strong hand being less than gentle with her supple flesh awakening new desires in her, sparking her own sudden, almost visceral need to be close to him…churning something deep within her to begin moving downwards…wanted her to start slowly bending her knees until she was on them in front of him…she wanted his cock in her mouth…that big, huge, hard, thick cock…the center of all his greatest sensitivities, held lovingly and deeply in one of her most warm and wet places, sucked hard and worked lavishly until the most colossal of pleasures seized him, and rewarded her with the greatest taste of him there was. The longing for it sparked inside her like the jolt from an electric fence, Daryl's hand not relinquishing an inch of her aching breast and swelled nipple, his mouth not leaving hers, but the want to take his big, hard cock inside her mouth, work him into her throat, just as demanding…until the sound of the screen door opening tore them apart like two giant hands had grabbed each of them and given their twisted up bodies a good yank.

There was a gasp that both Grecia and Daryl recognized, turning to look now and not surprised to see Carol standing there, holding her hands over her eyes. "I am so sorry," she was saying, and it sounded heartfelt, almost like even Carol knew that what she'd accidentally caught sight of wasn't some kind of…back alley, selfish, lustful, hustle and grab for personal pleasure, but more just the two of them dying to be closer than what they'd ever been before. "I just had to get out of that house," she said, her hands still over her eyes, making Daryl sort of roll his as both he and Grecia tried to catch their breath…the place where Daryl's hand had been melded feeling almost abraded now that his palm and fingers had been ripped away, but Grecia pushed the thoughts from her mind, trying to calm down as Carol, still blindfolding herself, continued to speak. "I can't take all their talk no more…they all admit they don't know nothin' yet, but all of 'em then talks like they do."

Daryl shook his head and sighed at Carol, who still averted her eyes. "You can look now, we kinda stopped when ya got here." He told her in a sarcastic tone, but it faded soon enough. "Yeah," Daryl was nodding now, and soon had his arm wrapped around Grecia again, his touch magnetic, making Grecia wrap her arm around him too, the contact nowhere near what it had been, but it was…impossible not to touch one another, too much alive and turned on inside of them not to touch each other. "That's why we lit out, too."

Carol nodded back but gave him and Grecia a small knowing smile, trying not to embarrass them both. "Won't be long for you too, will it?" She asked, and even though the words were vague, to Daryl and Grecia, Carol's meaning was very clear, and it sent Daryl pulling Grecia more into him, crazy with his need for contact with her, one arm around her waist and the other, taking her hand now, the two of them as joined as he could them in with Carol around.

"Look," Daryl sighed at Carol, still finding new ways to get Grecia's body more against his own. "I know what I promised ya," he sounded apologetic, Grecia wondering over what, but she kept quiet, just concentrated on the vibes she could feel in the air between her and her man. "I said I'd try 'an slow down…but I can't," he sighed again, pulled Grecia more into him, his hand grabbing whatever of her it could, Grecia leaning into every touch, fighting the new urge to stand up on her tip toes and start kissing Daryl's neck as he struggled to tell Carol whatever it was he was telling her. "I can't…I love her, and I wanna be with her…I can't 'not' feel everything I'm feelin' the way I'm feelin' it, and I'm bound to do whatever it's gonna make me do…I ain't strong 'nuff to keep fightin' it, and I don't wanna, neither." Grecia's heart was once again pounding, hearing how much Daryl wanted her really making her want to kiss him again…and suck his big, huge, hard, thick cock…but that was the last thing she needed to be thinking about now, so she forced herself to listen to the words Daryl said to Carol…who was standing there looking rather understanding and unsurprised. "I gotta be with her, Carol. And right now, that's stronger in me 'an was my promise to you…and I'm sorry…it's the first time what I ever went back on my word to anyone, but—"

"Hush," Carol suddenly told him, almost like Daryl had been talking for far too long, and she still had that small smile of hers, but it far less distant and sad than it usually was. "If you had kept that promise to me, if you had been able to hold back…well…" and Carol sighed a minute, like she was just figuring this out herself. "Then I guess for you it would have meant that you didn't love each other as truly as you obviously do." Carol smiled more now, like she was happy to have been defeated by something that was so Dixon, only before she could speak again, there were footsteps approaching, Daryl and Grecia still holding close to one another, but looking over to see that Rick and Hershel now stood at the bottom of the steps, Hershel's medical bag still in his hand.

Grecia took a deep breath and gave a little shake, pulled reluctantly out of the passionate, in love with Daryl world she'd been submerged in…the image of Shane's limp body being dragged into the barn once again playing in her head, tensing her up, making her feel worried…and guilty. She looked down and Rick, then Hershel, feeling her stomach tying in nervous knots…Shane…he hadn't always been what he'd turned into. "How is he?"

_Author's Note:__ Crazy weekend! But I got this chapter finished at 4:31am! But…I'm afraid that means the AN's will have to wait until tomorrow night…been cooking all day, chasing a 3 year old and then doing dishes…I'm exhausted! But I do thank you for reading and for commenting and I hope this chapter was worth waiting for! I apologize for not having something to post yesterday, and I apologize even more for having to delay the AN! I hate doing that, but you already know that. So, until tomorrow night, when I WILL catch up with all of you, everyone have a great Tuesday! You all deserve it and I hope you had a great Memorial Day! - Grace_

_Special Thanks to NESSABELLE and RAT for subscribing to this story! Welcome and hope to hear from you both!_


	56. Unsweetened Dreams

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains sexual descriptions.(Be patient, __**Lola**__!)_

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 56

"Grecia, we're getting low on a couple of things," Lori said as she stood up, closing the large plastic storage container that seemed to be the best at befuddling the raccoons that still tried to open it every now and then in the middle of the night. In Lori's arms was what Grecia already knew to be the second to last bag of flour, and with so many people in camp to feed, it would only last through tomorrow's breakfast. "We can always skip any kind of carbohydrate with supper, I guess," Lori sighed, rearranging the components of the dinner that she, Carol, Amy and Jackie had usually prepared every night. "We've got a lot beef jerky, it'll cook up into a good enough stew; we can add the rest of the egg noodles. A one dish meal like that will stretch things pretty well."

Grecia nodded, but she had to see for herself and know exactly what the food situation was, it would have been irresponsible leadership for her to merely take someone else's word when so much more was expected of her. She walked to the plastic storage container, squatting down and flipping it open again, realizing that one corner hadn't been secured properly in Lori's haste to get dinner started. "Remember this one corner is kind of warped, you need to give it a good whack when you close it up," she reminded Lori comfortably, and Lori nodded as Grecia surveyed what was left in the large plastic tub. Three bags of sugar, one more bag of flour, some molasses, but 3 bags of _Chips Ahoy_ that were handed out as bribes and pick-me-ups to Carl and Sophia and Eliza and Louis whenever the kids had to be reminded that they were in fact still kids, despite all the hell that had broken loose…but Grecia had to admit…she sometimes snuck a cookie or two herself. But yeah…the coffers were becoming bear.

"Okay," Grecia nodded as she slid the top back onto the storage container, snapping it back in place and then giving the one warped corner of it a big bang with her fist until it to snapped tightly closed. "I'll let Shane know that we need another run, but let's exercise some caution and use things sparingly until that run has been planned, executed and everyone is back in camp safely with a load of supplies."

Lori nodded again, turning and heading back out of the food tent that had come to be Grecia's…but not hers alone; it had made sense that the leaders of this group were the ones to keep the closest eye on things like food and weapons, and this tent was usually so full of both it looked like an underground bunker built by some paranoid survivalist that everyone used to poke fun at…but, now, that's exactly what they'd all become themselves. Lori's eyes moved over the futon type of mattress in the corner in the tent, looking at it like she didn't want Grecia to see her doing it, but Grecia saw her…Grecia always saw her. Then she sort of jerked, yanked her head away from that bed like Lori had just caught herself looking at it too and she turned back to Grecia. "Tell Shane 'thank you' in advance for me."

Grecia nodded, wanted to sigh, but she'd never let that part of herself show, not to Lori. It wasn't Grecia's fault that Lori couldn't hold Shane…but somewhere within all the twists and turns like everyone's life normally took, Grecia couldn't say for sure that it had been Lori's fault either. "I will," Grecia nodded to her, standing there alert and inspiring Lori to just keep moving on, not to linger here and start imagining anything that could begin to cause unnecessary frictions…that was the last thing this camp needed…_forget it Lori…move on_…

Lori nodded again, took a step forward out of the tent with the bag of flour, but just as she was outside of it, footsteps approached, coming towards her. Grecia did let herself sigh that time…if it wasn't Shane appearing when Lori would try to move away, then it was Lori appearing to impede Shane's own departure. And as the two of them stumbled upon on another yet again and began the awkward hello's and small talk that laid lifelessly on the surface of what was really there, Grecia turned her back, focused on making a list of flour, sugar and other items they'd need to refill the storage bin with…maybe even another storage bin if they could find one like this that had a more decent, less tricky to close lid.

But before Grecia's mental list was complete, Shane was there, wrapping her up in his arms from behind like Lori had never been in his thoughts, which was beginning to feel more and more like a lie, even though Shane hadn't said a word. He'd never be able to push Lori completely from his thoughts…not as far as he'd have to in order to keep this group as important to him as it should be since Shane was its leader, anyway. But Grecia said nothing…because that's what everyone did…they said nothing.

Shane gave a groan, sounded in a good mood, like so far today had been a good day to be in charge, and it was made even better by having a supermodel to come home too. They were like a royal couple, the Sheriff's Deputy and the Covergirl, making rules and keeping order…but just like a royal couple, they'd been more chosen for one another by outsiders then they'd been drawn to each other…something that needed to change…and sometimes felt like it could when Shane did things like he did now, leaning around Grecia and kissing her cheek, the act feeling a little less forced than others and once more Grecia thought about how it was that Lori's eyes had lingered over the bed in the corner.

"Food's gettin' low again, huh?" Shane said, not letting go of Grecia, holding her like if he did it long enough that maybe it would make something blossom that as of yet hadn't, not fully. They were together because it made sense to be…because they were the only two to stand up and set a direction for this camp and these people in it…like things attracted like things…or so had been their thinking, and everyone else's suggestion.

"Yeah," Grecia replied, trying not to sound miffed, but she was…had she not just discussed with Lori how Grecia would tell Shane of the food situation? "We could use some stuff, bothers me when we run low on basic staples like flour and sugar."

Shane nodded, turning her in his arms like her back to his chest just wasn't setting off what he'd hoped it would. "I'll get with Glenn, we'll get something together," he said, but there was something in his brown eyes, still the most human thing that Grecia had ever seen, but Grecia didn't like what was in them now and was bracing herself to hear it. "I'm going this time. Been too long since I got a look at what's out there, what's left and what's changed. You know that's important information to have, so don't go an—"

"Go and what?" Grecia backed up from him, slipping through his arms like water through a sieve. "Go and remind you that you've got Glenn and Morales to scout for you? That we agreed not so long ago that it's better if you stay here, so there's less of a chance of something happening to you? This camp needs you, Shane."

Shane looked more at the distance between them then he did at her. "This camp needs me, or you need me?" He asked her, whatever happy mood he'd seemed to come home to their castle with fading, and now Grecia wondered if it had only been there because of his encounter with Lori just outside their tent. "Cuz I'm telling you right now, honey; you don't need me. So let me go."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She'd sounded more defensive than sad or even worried, getting angry that he felt some need to be out exploring instead of staying and ruling, but the truth was Grecia felt more annoyed by what Shane had just said than she was hurt by it. She stood there with her arms crossed in front of herself, like adding one more barrier for him to have to make it across if he intended to try and somehow touch her.

Shane gave a laugh that wasn't really a laugh, shook his head as he pushed his fingers through the lush, close curls of his umber brown hair. "You could handle this group without me," he told her, and got more serious about what he was saying, his deep, chestnut eyes beginning to shift some in color like Grecia sometimes noticed them doing. "That's one of the reasons I picked you."

"Was it?" She stood back and asked, almost like he needed to prove it, even though that wasn't Shane's to prove, and for a minute some emotional part of Grecia caved, dropping her into a place within herself that she kept forgetting was soft. "What if I don't want to lead this group without you?" Her voice broke a moment, something coming through in her that really didn't want him to go, even though he was already as good as gone, despite how she'd let her arms drop to her sides and how Shane was once again in front of her, holding her by the shoulders. She looked up at him, wondering if tears would come next, she felt something sort of like tears in her eyes, but wasn't sure that's what they were…but if they were, they were more motivated by Grecia's own doubts than the threat of losing Shane. "What if I can't?"

The hold of his hands on her shoulders tightened, and as he looked down at her, his deep brown eyes grew blacker…and blacker. "Then you're not the girl I thought you were."

Part 2

"Not…the girl you…thought…I was…

Daryl was still half asleep, but he recognized the sounds of Grecia's fitful dream speech beside him. His doe was known to talk in her sleep now and then, and tonight was one 'a them times…Daryl weren't surprised. He should wake her, he had an inklin'a what it was she was dreamin' about, and he didn't want nothin' about Shane depressin' her or makin' her feel in the wrong. Yeah…he should wake her…but he still weren't awake himself just yet…and it had been such a long damn day…wakin' himself all the way up weren't gonna be easy…but when Daryl's eyes opened he'd been a little confused by both the slight, sleepy commotion beside him and the sight of the dining room table over him, but as Grecia moved and quietly moaned words from her dream beside him that this time didn't break the seal of her closed mouth, Daryl remembered how he and his doe were sort of shackin' up together…at least, they were shackin'up together in the sense that they both slept underneath the table now.

They'd pushed their once separate bedrolls together, then Carol come with a fitted sheet big enough for a full size bed and put it over both 'a the camping mattresses what Daryl's and Grecia's slept on. 'Mama Dixon' knowed her boy, and she'd been able to tell that everythin' Daryl'd got ta' feelin' for his doe had him wantin' a place 'a their own, or at least he wanted to see somethin' what looked like they had a place 'a their own…and one fitted sheet 'round their two bedrolls had give 'em the look 'a bein' one big bed…a big, flat bed…which Daryl shouldn't 'a taken no mind of being as how back home his bed were just the mattress part 'a one 'a them round beds what was popular in the 1970's, with no box spring…cuz whoever throwed out the round mattress didn't throw out the box spring with it, and it weren't like he was gonna find no round box spring nowheres in this day and age. But still, his and Grecia's bedrolls shoved together and covered with the same sheet weren't exactly what Daryl'd been thinkin' of when it come to a bed he'd share with his wife, but the sheet did make it feel just a little less slap-dash.

Now the two table cloths what 'Mama Dixon' had situated each to hang from the center 'a the dining room table, down to the floor on either side was a touch too…fort-like what Daryl used ta' built outta sofa cushions and blankets when he were just a little shit. Yeah, it give him and his doe a little more privacy, but it weren't like their own room…weren't like this was some sanctity of a place what was gonna let them be alone enough to…be _married_. Whatever went on under this here table was still gonna be heard by everyone in the living room…and if a bright enough moon shined its light in through the window just behind the dining room table, it would also be seen too, like some X-rated shadow puppet show. That weren't really the kinda experience Daryl wanted to have with his doe…or the kinda experience he wanted to give her, neither.

Not that it mattered tonight anyway, it had been a long day and it was just good to be able to lay down next to his doe and feel her beside him as they both fell asleep together...besides…were somethin' off puttin'bout gettin' it on in the table tent what his mama built for 'em anyway. And it had been a long day…the longest part 'a it bein' Rick's meetin' where he went and told how Daryl'd been promoted to the number two spot, that he were now Rick's right hand man…steppin' up into somethin' good like 'at was new for Daryl, and because it were new, that made it difficult too. But that part weren't as difficult as it were to have to see the bewildered look on everyone's face when Rick went and said how Daryl "surrendered his character" to take part in the sting what took Shane down. Rick made damn sure everyone understood everythin' there was to be knowed 'bout that part…goin' and makin' not one, not two, but three different declarations concernin' how Daryl'd never laid a angry hand on Grecia, that it was all part of the undercover shit what lead to Shane's bein' locked up.

Daryl'd expected it would feel good to get that whole mess straightened out…and it had…for about one whole minute…and then it was like the whole group got turn't into a bunch sad faced, sorry talkin' geeks themselves, all 'a 'em convergin' on Daryl at once, some with their arms outstretched, all 'a em moanin' some terrible "awwwwww" kinda sound, faces pinched and brows heavy, the word "sorry" bein' endlessly chanted at him time and time again until it were like when a bunch a people sang "_Row Row Your Boat_" but they all started two or three words behind the person signin' it next to 'em. And they moved just like a horde 'a walkers, comin' after him, tryin' to hug on him and…and…Daryl didn't know what else, cuz he'd jumped back and hightailed it outta the house, not even realizin' he'd grabbed his doe by the hand and drug her out onto the porch with him.

Grecia had looked up at him, understandin' her buck completely, but she couldn't help waggin' her head back and forth at him as she give a giggle or two…but God damn it, why couldn't people just know somethin' and be happy 'a knowin' it? Why'd they hafta try to chase Daryl down and apologize for? He weren't lookin' for that! He just wanted everyone to know he ain't never hurt his doe…and that he never would. But then out there on the porch, Daryl'd got to thinkin' how he mighta could offended the folks inside what felt the need to apologize by how he'd up and runnoft on 'em…but luckily he could hear 'Mama Dixon' through the open screen door, steppin' up in front 'a the group and in her sweet, but firm way, she'd turned to everyone with a smile that by itself said how much she loved her simpleton boy, and started interpreting for him, "Daryl says, 'apology accepted, Carol told the group, like one 'a them people what made all the hand signals for deaf people…only, Carol was doin' the reverse, talkin' out what Daryl didn't say, then Carol sighed and kinda laughed some. "And the second part of what he said was, 'I can deal.'"

But Carol steppin' up to take on the apologizin' masses didn't make the day any less exhaustin'…mostly cuz 'a how Daryl'd been worried over his doe…she ain't said much 'bout takin' Shane down, but Daryl'd knowed it was on her mind…Grecia was too good inside for it not to be loiterin' there on her mind, tryin' to gang up on her like…like…like a bunch 'a sorry talkin' geeks…and it didn't matter how much Daryl told Grecia she didn't need to be sorry or feel bad, he knew she was gonna…and she was…them feelin's eatin' her alive the minute she'd fell asleep. Yeah…he should wake her…and since he was finally awake himself there was no time better than now.

"Greesh," Daryl felt his arm still around her and he pulled her to him some, stroked his finger lightly through her hair. "Greesh," he said again, a little louder than last time but still quiet, and he pulled her up onto his chest a little bit more, wantin' her to wake up from this dream she was havin' in a place he knew she'd feel safe. "Open your eyes up, c'mon…" he patted her between her shoulder blades, softly at first, then started to give her back a few deep, soothin' rubs.

Despite how much effort he'd put into wakin' her gentle-like, Grecia still woke with an abrupt jerk, her eyes poppin' open instead 'a flutterin' open like he'd meant for 'em too, and she gasped, started lookin' around her…probably as startled as he'd been when Daryl'd woke up, only because Grecia had expected to open her eyes and see the table over her. Her eyes was wide, searchin' out for somethin' familiar, eventually starin' back down at Daryl's face, and then his doe sighed and relaxed, even makin' a little happy sound what made Daryl smile, and she lay her head on his chest and hugged him as much as she could, happy to be outta her dream and with her buck instead…real happy…was nuzzlin' her soft cheek against his chest, twistin' little sections of the curled hairs growin' over it into tangled tufts that tickled pleasingly against Daryl's skin, wakin' him up even more than he had been before.

"I'm sorry," Grecia whispered, hot breath warming his skin. "I didn't mean to wake you up with my stupid dream," and now she'd stopped with nuzzlin' his chest and was movin' onto kissin' it…whether because she'd woke up outta dead sleep feelin' like she wanted to, or because she didn't want Daryl to make her talk about what it was she'd dreamt?

Damn, why'd his doe always do this? If he let her, Daryl'd a bet money she'd be content to lay 'round and touch and kiss on his chest and arms and shoulders all day. But maybe he was leanrin' to like it? Cuz it sure was feelin' good…real good…his muscles flexing up against her lips whenever she pressed them to his skin, his nipples hardening to peaks beneath the brush of her long, flowing hair that poured out over his upper body like a silk sheet."Grecia," he started to say, but just then she'd started in with kissin' his skin a lot different from how she had been before, her lips almost pinchin' it between them, like she were bitin' at him with no teeth, gettin' faster with how she did it, all across his chest, lettin' her hungers for her buck be known in her every touch, her hands against him now too, one over the abdominal muscles what Daryl always caught her glancin' favorably at, her fingers tracin' every groove, the ticklish shivers and stirrin's fallin' well south 'a where her fingers and mouth played as Grecia felt up his biceps with her other hand.

He should stop her…get her to talk about her dream…but truth was that Daryl was startin' to breath hard and could feel his dick start to throb against his leg…and he didn't want to stop her…he wanted her to keep goin'…he wanted her to tell him she wanted him again…and then he wanted her to lay down, put the soles 'a her feet up against the bottom of the table they was under and then wanted her to let him ball the hell outta her…but that couldn't happ—her warm, wet mouth all of a sudden clamped down over one 'a his hard as a rock nipples, the tip 'a her tongue movin' around it again and again, more desire than skill, but that didn't matter, it had Daryl's blood racin' hot and wild, his big dick stiff and fighting at the fabric what bound it, denied Grecia's beautiful body for too long…Daryl's whole world suddenly dissolvin' into the twist of Grecia's tongue around the rigidness of his nipple and the insane poundin' of his big dick…his balls already swellin', his whole body as alive as it could get, a machine reprogrammed to only one thing.

He didn't remember movin', or even thinkin' about movin'…he just knew that Grecia was beneath him all of a sudden, and his hands was wrappin' her legs around his waist as he kissed her, suckin' hard at her tongue and tryin' to regain his thoughts enough to think logically…at least as logically as it would take him to think about what clothes who had on and how to get them off without movin' off of her…her body felt good under his, and Grecia weren't objectin' none to bein' under him, had her hands still plastered to his chest, her fingers runnin' all through the hair what covered it, skimmin' over both his nipples, takin' notice of how it drove Daryl to shiverin' and shudderin' when they did, and she kept touchin' him there, softly, lightly, teasin' what was left of him to be stimulated to come erect above her…Daryl's heart sharin' the same hammerin' pulse that shot up and down his big dick and thumped in his balls…damn…this was gonna be fast…he'd probably end up cumming before he was even able to work all this dick inside her…shit, that weren't gonna be what he wanted this to be…but Grecia was takin' great pleasure in pushin' him onward, pullin' back from him just enough to kiss and suck at his neck while her soft fingertips ran over his nipples again and again as if she didn't know they existed, only to suddenly give them a sharp pinch that turned Daryl's blood into a flash of lightning and sent his spine as jolted straight as a bolt fired from his crossbow.

Damn…damn! He couldn't cum that fast…but Daryl knew that ache he was feelin' in both his big tight balls and the tinglin', fat roundness of his hard dick…it had been…what, months since he'd fucked a girl…and now the minute he pressed the tip of his hard on to the wet, heat of Grecia's body, he wasn't gonna last…he'd erupt all over her slit, paint her white with his pleasure while Grecia got nothin'…just like she'd always gotten…no, damn it! This couldn't happen that way! He wouldn't let himself do that to her…but shit, did he want her…never wanted any woman like this before…but then, Daryl'd never really wanted a woman…he'd only ever wanted a specific part 'a them…

A specific part 'a them…his mind was all but gone, despite the argument still ragin' in his head, but when Grecia gasped loudly and shook and trembled like a beautiful little earthquake beneath him, Daryl realized his hand had darted between her thighs and was cuppin' her crotch, pressing hard against the spandex and cotton of her leggings, such a thin layer of material keepin' his hand and fingers from being buried deep in her hot lushness that his cock was beggin' for. But this was it…this was the only answer to their latest dilemma…Daryl lookin' down at her with dilated eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"That thing you told me about," he panted, kept his hand steady, let Grecia be who rolled against the pressure of it or retreat away from it…and she did both, her curiosity and want likely not what she expected from herself. "About what…about that thing you never…_had,_" Daryl said again, his breath no more caught than it was before, but it was impossible to catch his breath with his hand damn near in Grecia's pussy like this…he could feel it hot and softenin' for his entrance beneath his hand…and he wanted it…but, first things first. "I can make it happen," he promised her on a hoarse whisper, and slowly extended his index finger downwards, in between what he could feel were both the outer lips of her slit, but he held still, despite how every instinct and every desire within him screamed at him to start movin' his hand, up and down, up and down…then yank those leggings down and get his tongue to work on her clit…Jesus, he could already taste her…but he fought for control...he'd do nothin' without her say so. "I can make it happen now," he promised her…hopin' she'd say 'okay,' let him get her off, so that if he did cum before he was even inside her, at least his doe would be satisfied somehow.

Grecia's eyes were as wide and as dilated as Daryl's were and she was lookin' up at him like she knew what her answer was, but needed some kinda reassurance that it was okay to feel what she was feelin' and want what she wanted…Daryl noddin' to her just slightly, but he didn't move otherwise, just waited, held his breath…Grecia's breathin' becomin' more rapid instead of slowin' down…but for all the wrong reasons…footsteps…comin' down the stairs, through the living room into the dining room…damn it! God damn it! They needed their own God damn place!

Once more, they pulled away from each other in a flash, Daryl's body never angrier with him for what he did to it, what he wasn't lettin' it have, tryin' hard not to attract the attention of whoever was up at this hour and headin' towards the kitchen…he just wrapped his hand around the bulge that was the big head of his big cock and squeezin' it back down again while Grecia did what she could to shake off what nearly happened…again…but her attention was for some reason more than just drawn to whoever it was walking around the house and she got up on her knees enough to move part of the tablecloth that tented them in aside so she could see who was out there…and for some reason, not even Daryl was surprised to see Lori…not only up and walking around, but also carrying two pillows and a blanket…and stepping into the kitchen with all them things, makin' straight ahead for the back door…openin' it, and steppin' on outside.

Duty suddenly called again, Daryl and Grecia quickly becomin' a patrol team instead of frustrated, to the point of physical pain, lovers, slidin' out from beneath the table…Daryl's body still tryin' to forget what he'd missed out on yet again…but in no time, both Daryl and Grecia were at the back door, huddled beneath its window, counting down some randomly chosen number of seconds it would take for Lori to move off of and away from the stoop…finally finding what felt like a comfortable amount, and both Daryl and his doe got to their feet, lookin' on out the window of the back door…watchin' Lori as she carried them two pillows and big blanket…and herself…all of them, heading towards the barn.

_Author's Note:__ Okay, so…here it is 4:47am, and I just got this done…and I'm waaaaaay behind in the AN's…and I hate that…but now's no time to start them, because I just had to drop an ice cube down my back to wake up enough to proof this and write this…I'm terrible for skipping out on you all again, particularly when you are all so wonderful to me! So…if you're hating me right now, may I ask that you hate me more cuz I'm only getting more behind on the AN's and not because the sex got thwarted again?lol Wow…hope I'm making sense, cuz I really can't tell anymore!lol Sooooo tired! My birthday isn't until Sunday but people are already stopping by to drop off gifts…very sweet of them and I love them for it, but it's messin' up my writing time!lol Okay…gotta sleep…so so so sorry! But thank you all for reading and commenting…you're all such beautiful and awesome readers and I don't deserve you! Night! Grace_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to CRYSTALTEARS3 for selecting this story as one of their favorites as well as subscribing to and another Thanks and Welcome to WHIRLYBIRDS for also subscribing to this story! Looking forward to hearing from you! _


	57. Swelling

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 4,000_

Chapter 57

The morning felt sharp…which was an odd description that Grecia never would have applied to something like daybreak before, but it did, it felt sharp. She was standing out here on the porch, hiding from more than just the prospect of having to put food in her mouth with the entire group watching; a lot had been occurring lately that was so much more than her and food, and Grecia just needed a break from it all. Things seemed to be happening in fast forward now, but the only parts of them that she really wanted to slow down into long play never did get to ending the way they were supposed to. _Jesus_…if she and Daryl didn't get to having sex last night, then…well…Grecia was starting to think they just never were going to. Really, how had it not happened last night under the table?

Lori…even in that weird dream that Grecia had, Lori was getting in between Grecia and her man…even when her man had for some reason been Shane, and Grecia didn't even really want him. What was that? Her and Shane as some King and Queen of the group back in the Atlanta camp? Right! Grecia had been a little busy with Merle Dixon back then…and she wasn't much on knowing how to close tricky containers or keep an eye on the food situation…no, she was scared to death, trying to run from everything and doing what she could to improve her odds of survival by hitching her wagon to a real star…Merle…_yeah_.

But Lori didn't come downstairs last night to disrupt Grecia and Daryl…no…she'd snuck away from Rick and went to the barn…and it didn't seem like it was any kind of quick, "here's some blankets" Red Cross-prisoner-welfare visit either. Lori had been gone for hours, sneaking back into the house just before sunrise, and what it was she was doing out there, Grecia had no idea. Hershel had said Shane didn't pass out like he did because of any physical type of injury; the old man believing it was actually some kind of mental break for Shane, something that just shut him down and took him away from how everything had suddenly closed up on him. Grecia wasn't sure why, but just the thought of Shane shutting down like that was bringing back Shane's words to her in her dream, "let me go…you're not the girl I thought you were."

That was haunting…every time Grecia heard Shane saying that in her head, it gave her a startle, like someone had just seen her centerfold for the first time and was exclaiming something vulgar about her big, stupid, fake boobs, or whatever. _Hmm_…Daryl didn't seem to mind her big, stupid, fake boobs too much…maybe they weren't so stupid after all? Alright…no, don't even start thinking about that…not only were there a lot of other things from last night, that had nothing to do with sex, that Grecia had to start figuring out, thinking about anything sexual only made parts of her hurt…like she was in actual pain…felt sort of crampy down below her belly, but it wasn't only there…that place that she'd just started to feel things in, deep inside her, the one that Grecia now understood exactly how her body was made to embrace a man's, also felt…sore…like it had been left idling too long without being given the chance to unwind…what was that? She'd never had that before…but as uncomfortable as the feeling was, it was also making her want Daryl more…he could make it stop…she just knew he could…he was the only cure for the empty, swelled ache that still throbbed through her whenever she took a step.

And then the front door opened and there Daryl was, coming out onto the porch because he knew she'd be there, likely bringing her something for her breakfast, knowing better than to discuss it with her or try to coax her inside…only there wasn't anything in Daryl's hands. Hmm…well, maybe Carol was coming with it? Maybe Grecia and Daryl were both going to wait for Carol and then she and her man were going to eat out here on the porch together?

Daryl had said before he wished she'd eat with him…and Grecia kind of could do that…although she knew she would eat more if it were just herself, alone…it was okay for Daryl to see her eat some things, like a sip of sweet tea or two, but she still didn't like the idea of him, or anyone else, being able to look at her food and know she'd taken three or four bites of it, or that three quarters of it was gone…Grecia really didn't want anyone to be able to tell how much she ate…she didn't like knowing it herself, but at least if she ate a whole biscuit, without any witnesses, there would only be herself to notice if she was gaining too much weight, right? But Daryl wanted her to gain weight…and Grecia wanted to put back some places on herself that she liked the idea of his hands being too…and there was no denying how much more energy she had now, and how much stronger she felt…there was a time that by the end of a day like yesterday, she'd have been way too tired to start almost having sex with Daryl…but that still didn't mean she wanted anyone watching her eat.

Daryl stepped clear of the door, looking at her calmly enough, but he kept his distance…and that was a little strange, given how close they'd been getting lately, and how close they both still wanted to be, but Grecia knew better than to fuss at a Dixon boy for anything like suddenly distancing himself. "Hey," Daryl said and gave her a nod, coming closer to her, but still keeping a good, safe expanse of porch between them. "Ain't just breakfast you're keepin' away from in there, is it?"

Grecia sighed, beginning to feel like her undercover assignment hadn't ended anyway, only this time, Daryl was her commander and Lori her quarry…how could either of them tell Rick that they'd seen his wife sneaking out to the barn, carrying two pillows and staying there, with Shane, for hours? She shook her head at Daryl, but cast an eye back on the screen door, making sure no one was within ear shot. "What's it like in there? Lori around?"

"No," Daryl replied and sounded almost irritated. "Begged off this morning, said she weren't feelin' good, 'a clutched her belly and run back up stairs."

"Yeah, well I hope she is feeling like hell!" Grecia replied; surprised by how forcefully she'd said so…but really, why would Lori be sneaking around with Shane on Rick? How could she? Particularly with how unstable Shane had become now? He'd had a mental break, for crying out loud! And while Grecia would be the first to admit that she herself couldn't remove the sting of the sympathy she carried for Shane herself, she could also feel herself beginning to grieve for what she knew was gone in him…grieve…she felt something like tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall…_she could handle this group without him_…_but what if she didn't want to_?

"Don't girl…c'mon…" Daryl groaned at her, came a little closer to her, close enough to steady her with his hand on her shoulder, but he didn't wrap his strong arms around her and pull her close…but if he had, Grecia could already feel how it would have just made her cry, cry hard…the shelter that Daryl would provide her making it okay to fall apart…but she didn't want to fall apart…and maybe Daryl knew that? "You did good," he told her, his words acting like some kind of life preserver being tossed around her and pulling her out of the depths that had been there lurking, waiting for her to sink into them the minute she'd pressed down on that dot-dash radio button three times. "You put yourself out there to take a hit for all of us, knew you was gonna end up losin' somethin' in the end, but you went and got 'er done in any respect. Be proud 'a that…let it hurt if you gotta, but don't you ever forget to be proud 'a that, okay? Hell, us Dixon's been prouder 'a less fantastic shit we done than this! You're blazin' a new trail for the family name."

Grecia nodded, smiled even, Daryl always knew just when to call her a "Dixon," but she also shuddered a little, thoughts finally connecting enough in her head to make her realize exactly why she'd gotten so angry with Lori sneaking out to the barn and hoped she felt like hell today, and Rick was only part of why. "I just can't help but wonder…what if Lori is part of what drove Shane over the edge? What if it wasn't all his fault?"

Daryl sighed. "Don't do this…I'm tellin' ya…"

"I know," Grecia nodded, and she did know it…but that dream she'd had…all her memories of how Shane had been the only one…the only one…who ever said "sorry" for all the things she'd been through…when he'd been through them all himself, just like everyone else, but he was the only one in that camp with humanity enough left to turn to her and say "I'm sorry for your loss." Tears were teaming at the corners of her eyes again, but she was determined not to let them fall…_she didn't need him to handle this group_…but Lori…Lori needed him. "I just can't stop thinking about it, and watching…that visitor make her way out there last night doesn't exactly help."

But Daryl was shaking his head and looking gruff as ever. "I gotta pull rank now to make you listen?" He stood stiffly and staunchly. "This ain't somethin' I want you in, Greesh. This Lori shit is Rick's. And what's done with Shane is done. You got no cause to be worryin' for it no more neither. So if I gotta be the second in charge now, and stand here as that and tell ya to lay all this down and walk away from it, I will." Daryl paused, looking at her like he'd been thinking about a lot of this stuff before he came out here…like maybe even though he was telling her to let it lay, that it was Rick's, that Daryl himself was already handling it…but Grecia knew not to speculate now, Daryl was gearing down, shaking his head. "But don't make me do that, girl. Please. I'd rather keep all that rank shit separate from…" he sighed, looked at her and immediately softened from the authoritative, tough as nails thing he'd been, "from what we got…okay?"

Now probably wasn't when Daryl wanted to see her smile, but Grecia couldn't help it. She'd didn't have any doubts about Daryl's ability to lead, but to see him step right up into that position, only a day after it was announced that he'd be assuming it was…well, _wow_! She'd watched Sancho Calderas make stellar one handed catches and hit homeruns…but that never felt like this did! How had she ever come to love anyone so much? But even more impressive was that Daryl knew where the boundaries of it were, that their relationship, their marriage, fell outside of it…and that was something that not even Grecia had given consideration to.

"Okay," she nodded, and tried hard not to beam with too much pride as she looked at him…but she couldn't exactly 'lay this all this down and walk away from it,' it just didn't feel right to be dumping all of this Lori stuff on Rick…and Shane…and then leaving them to suffer the consequences of it. "But if anything happens, if you need me for anything…then you know I'll do whatever it takes to keep everyone here safe, okay? You just promise me that you know that."

And then Daryl was the one struck with a smile, but he was so much better at suppressing that kind of thing than Grecia was. "You'll be the first one I call," he told her, his steel blue eyes holding hers nobly, like Grecia had earned her own spot in all of this…Daryl was Rick's second in charge, and even if it was in an unofficial capacity, Grecia was Daryl's second in charge. _Wow_…Grecia suddenly felt the last key to the power she'd been hoping feel finally slide into place. It may have been in a subtle way, but in a sense, part of her dream last night was coming true…Grecia had just become one of the leaders of the group!

"Thank you!" Her smile was unstoppable now…_oh God_ did she love Daryl! Grecia ambled forward with open arms, just wanted to hug him and kiss him and let him know how happy she was that he saw her that way…that he'd showed her she could be that way…but when she drew close, Daryl flinched big time, put his hands up and took a big step backwards. Grecia stopped dead, more concerned than she was anything else; she'd seen Daryl react the same way last night when the group had tried to say how sorry they were for treating him like some abusive asshole, only Grecia hadn't expected any different from him then. But why now? He'd looked like he was holding her off to avoid some kind of hurt. But, he couldn't be afraid of her, could he? "What's wrong?"

And Daryl just sighed and shook his head again. "Don't take it as nothin' bad…cuz really, it's kinda 'a good thing," he started trying to explain, his hands still raised so that she wouldn't come close to him, like Grecia was a vampire and he was holding up a cross. "It's just that after last night…" he paused again and exhaled heavily. "I just don't wanna be touchin' you, or have you touchin' me, unless there ain't no one around, or nothin' happenin' what's gonna make us hafta stop…cuz…" and what Grecia had been reading as defensiveness was quickly boiling over into a delicious desperation in his smoky blue eyes. "You got me grinded down to a hair trigger, girl! Touch me again, and I'm goin' off…don't matter where we are, or who's watchin'…and that ain't the way I really want things bein' the first time you and me…the first time we…" his voice just kind of stopped and his strong body shivered, continuing with a roll of his eyes like he really couldn't even handle thinking about what it was he was talking about. "The first time."

"Oh!" Grecia felt herself jump and she backed away from him, feeling badly, even though she knew she really wasn't at fault…it was the way things were…what were they supposed to do? _Hmm_…really, what were they supposed to do? Would they ever be alone? Really alone? She nodded at Daryl; let her hand clutch over the low end of her curiously crampy stomach. "I can't argue too much with that, I guess." She admitted, Daryl watching her discomfort with his own interest. "Ever since we…had to stop last night, I've been feeling sort of…I don't know, not really nauseous, but all…distended and—"

Daryl started laughing, "Damn!" he said, his interest peaked and looking sort of impressed and also oddly compassionate. "You're the first girl what I ever knowed what got blue balls. How the hell'd you manage that?" He asked and laughed again.

"That's what that means? Only for you it's in your…I mean, you feel it down where—" _Shut up_! No good was going to come of that sentence! Grecia's hand immediately flew to her face, now she felt terrible for Daryl. "Oh my God! This is what you've been dealing with every time we…have to stop?"

"Not every time," Daryl replied, sounding a little bit offended, but he still laughed. "I ain't thirteen no more, I got some control."

For some reason that was funny, Grecia hiccupping a laugh, but making a pact with herself. Now that she understood what it was like for him, she wanted to do what she could to keep Daryl from having to feel this way. While it wasn't excruciating, she couldn't imagine having to feel so swollen up and…what was the right word? Impatient? Agitated? Like needing to sneeze, but having to chase it down all day before it happened? Well, that last one wasn't a feeling really, but it was still kind of accurate…and she didn't want to be making Daryl feel so frustrated all the time. "Okay, I won't touch you…not until we…" _until they what_? When were they ever going to be alone? Really alone? If it wasn't the group constantly around them, then walkers could come out of anywhere at any time.

Beside her Daryl was looking off the porch again, just like he'd done yesterday when he'd started talking about the two of them climbing into his old, two-tone F-250 and heading back to the mountains, but he looked less homesick this time; but something still burned in his eyes, something that wanted to be on his own…on their own. "We need our own place," he said, nodding to himself. "Ain't sure how I'm gonna make 'at happen, but I am!"

Grecia didn't even know what to say; but she was flattered…never before had a man wanted to…provide for her like Daryl did…like, with his own two hands, living off the land kind of provide for her. That was a lot more powerful than men who drove Lamborghinis and drank Perrier-Jouet, and a lot more impressive too…breathtakingly so…made her want to rush to him and hug him, fully aware of what that was going to lead to, and ready not to stop him in the slightest…but, that's not how Daryl wanted it…and really, it wasn't how Grecia wanted it either. She wanted to be alone with him…but she had zero suggestions for how to accomplish that, and didn't want to put too much more on Daryl than what there was already. She just heaved her own sigh, let herself dream a little. "Our own place would be nice," she said, and sort of rubbed at the tension in her abdomen, wishing it would go away.

"Yeah," Daryl agreed, but cracked a little grin at her. "You see me buildin' us a tree house out in 'at Live Oak, then you know I'm really hard up, too!"

Both of them laughed, but honestly…maybe a tree house was the answer? It was the only suggestion they had between them so far anyway…but really? A tree house? How old were they? Sure was going defeat the whole purpose if Daryl went and hung up a sign on the door of their tree house, once it was built, that said, "No Girls Allowed." But now that question was on her mind and it was going to stay there…how were they ever going to be alone? They slept under a dining room table! _Jesus_…she might as well get used to this…this…blue balls stuff…cuz now it seemed like it was going to be the new norm! And didn't it figure? Finally Grecia falls in love with a guy, for real, one hundred percent, genuine in love with a guy, who she couldn't wait to have sex with…and the odds of them ever having both the opportunity and time to do anything were slim to none…_damn it_! Hmm…didn't matter how old they were…that tree house was suddenly looking pretty good!

But then Daryl turned to her, giving up on any further ruminations of how to have "their own place," at least, for now. "Anyway, I come out here to get you for a whole other reason what I ain't even got to yet."

Grecia finally stopped staring out at the Live Oak, not even realizing she had been until now, but it was kind of nice to have a distraction…even if she was still crampy. _Hmm_…they'd covered Shane, and Lori…that left Andrea…and Rick…there was something there…and both she and Daryl knew it. "What?"

But the softness that came over her man told her this had nothing to do with Andrea and Rick. "Here me out, now," Daryl said first, and looked her in the eyes, but not in any intense sense, more just asking her to listen to him and trust what he said. "Instead 'a eatin' out here on the porch this mornin', why don't you come in the house, just stay to the living room, or the parlor and eat somethin' while the rest 'a us eats at the table?" He proposed and the cramping in the low part of Grecia's abdomen was creeping higher, making her really start to feel nervous and nauseous now. She must have even backed up some, because Daryl took a step towards her, but he didn't end up any closer to her. "Settle down, Greesh, it's okay," he almost whispered to her. "I'll make sure no one gets up and goes into whatever room you choose, I won't let no one bother you or see ya, I promise!"

Grecia's head was already shaking, but Daryl seemed to know that was like a defense mechanism, because he didn't pay attention to it. But Grecia was really feeling torn between logic and her still yet unconquered fear. She understood why Daryl would suggest this…she could get used to eating around people in little tiny steps…eating in the next room where people were shouldn't be a big deal…but it was…and wasn't it odd that in both the cases of being with Daryl, or eating, Grecia's fear concerned someone walking in on them or her? But someone could walk in…someone might be able to see what she ate and how much of it she ate…she couldn't have anyone knowing that! She looked back at Daryl and tried to stop her teeth from chattering. "I don't know…"

But he just smiled, didn't push. "I got all 'a what I need to back up my tellin' everyone not to go near ya, now." He said and kind of glanced at his arm as if some new stripes had been sewn there. "I'd abuse my power like 'at for ya, girl…just say the word." He chuckled.

_Damn it_…why did she have to love him so much? She wanted to say yes…she really did…but…but…what did she do if someone walked in? What did she do if someone saw her eating? What did she do if someone knew how big a bite she took of something? What would she do if someone watched how quickly she chewed up and swallowed whatever it was she tore off a piece of with her teeth? What would she do when her clothes got to be a size too small…and everyone started to think, "well no wonder with the way she eats!" What would she do?

But Daryl…he really wanted to help her…and he wanted to because he loved her…and didn't he deserve all the effort on this eating stuff that Grecia could give him just for loving her the way he loved her alone? The man wanted to provide for her, in a real laboriously, hand built home kind of way! He saw her as his second in command! He was even risking the pain and irritation of blue balls every time he got close to her…and all he was asking in return for it all was that Grecia sat, by herself, in another room, with no one allowed to bother her or see her, and eat while everyone else sat at the dining room table and did the same. Was that so hard? Was that so horrible? Was Daryl even asking she try to do so for himself? No…he wasn't…he wanted Grecia to know she could do it…that's what he wanted. Grecia wanted to know that she could do it too…but…but…_damn it_…why did she have to love him so much?

_Author's Notes:_ _No cockblocking tease this time!lol Did you even recognize the story without it?lol And I am so sorry for all the skipped AN's! Memorial Day weekend really messed up my schedule, and I'm hoping next weekend doesn't do the same! But, time to catch up on the AN's! Yay!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Loved the drunk review!lol First one I've seen!lol I'm glad you could see Daryl being taken with his doe all over again as they took down Shane together, that really opened up a new chapter for the two of them! And yes, Grecia is becoming more aware of her desires for Daryl, even if she's not quite owning them yet…but she will! And I personally really liked the scene on the porch with Daryl telling Carol that he can't hold back with Grecia anymore, so I'm so happy you got everything out of it that I hoped you would! And when I write the sex/erotic stuff I tend even more towards poetry than I do in other parts of the story. It's my goal to make my reader "feel" the sex, because hey, let's face it, we all read fanfic because we kinda want to imagine that we're "with" Daryl too! So that's exactly what I'm trying to give you all!lol And even tipsy you still managed to pick out the important symbols in the dream! Yay! I'm so impressed with you!lol Je suis tres desole pour le retard 'a vous ecrire, mais je vous remercie pour la patience et gracieuse avec moi, et aussi vos souhaits ainsi pour moi et mon frere et sa famille! Vous etes vraiment une des personnes les plus formidables ici, ivres ou sobres!_

_To CORBSXX: _ _Wow, I really didn't mean to…turn you "blue" too!lol But I guess that you sorta did is a good sign as far as my writing goes!lol And don't worry, Darycia can't take too much more teasing either! Thanks for reading and commenting…and suffering!lol_

_To VERITASKYM: Hey Sis! Nope, I didn't list Merle's bike on Craig's List…but Dry Wall yelling about "who the hell is Craig?" is really effin' funny!lol I set Merle off by sewing that little flap in the front of all his underwear closed…that confused him for days!lol However, Dry Wall complaining about "Craig" and his "list" got Merle curious, and long story short, Merle is now the proud owner of an entire case of glow-in-the-dark condoms! So, when this trailer starts 'a rockin' and you and Dry Wall look over and see what you think might be a strobe light in our bedroom, no it's not me and Merle having a Rave party!lol Oh, and ignore all the honking too…that's something else Merle picked up on the internet!lol Anyway…wow…wasn't there something about a story?lol Was your question about everyone hearing the 3 beeps and Carol sending reinforcements answered? I kind of forgot to explain that all in the "big blue ostrich" chapter, so that's on me, not you. And okay…so do you want Daryl's "long, hard, thick cock" in GNR or your sexual frustrations?lol If it's the first one, would you like it to honk?lol And I'm getting to Rick/Andrea, I promise! And okay, no more Grecia/Shane, I promise!lol However, I love that you picked up on how not hot they were together! I'm a Shane girl myself, like you are, so I was surprised by how difficult it was to write them as a couple! And yes, Daryl was REALLY close in chapter 56…and so now you know the story behind that pathetic and worn down Daryl pic on twitter!lol Thanks always for reading, sis! And being such a great sister too!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: I promise you more Glenn soon…and he'll be sorta badass…in the usual church mousy way that Glenn is badass!lol And you want Lori and Shane to run off? You don't want Shane dead anymore?lol Maybe they both die…Shane's crazy now…no tellin' what he could do, by accident or on purpose! Writing from Shane's point of view…wow…um, I haven't considered that, but that would be interesting! I wouldn't want to do it regarding Lori though, we all know what he thinks/wants with Lori…but it could be cool to do with Andrea or Grecia, or even Daryl! Maybe I can work some of Shane's POV into the story I hope to write where Grecia stays with Merle? Could work since Grecia had a connection with Shane in the Atlanta camp…we'll see, very cool suggestion! Thank you! And yes, Daryl and Grecia will one day have sex, with no one making them stop!lol I promise! I just want you all to be as eager and frustrated as they are!lol Is it working?lol Thanks again for reading and for writing and for giving me cool ideas, but then, you're always good for that last one! Thanks again!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Are you liking your "Lola Warnings?"lol I swear, I have to be so careful with you…you're such a beautiful, fragile kind of overstimulated awesomeness!lol But thank you for being every last word of it! Yes, you got everything from two tone hair to demons…wow, go Lola!lol I'm thrilled that you recognized the Hank Jr. lyrics, too! You were the only person that did, and I just can't see any Dixon boy not loving that song! And I keep telling you that Grecia likes Shane…don't give up on Grecia! And I'm glad I gave you so many "feels!"lol I just hope they aren't launching you through the roof!lol And wow…I about spit my water out my nose when I read about your "Cockblack Bingo!"lol Woo-Hoo! CockBLACK?lol I know it's a typo, but I still love it!lol Hmm…I just said I love black cock!lol Great!lol T-Dog is so excited…finally he gets to be in something!lol Okay, that was terrible…but I do love that you come up with all these little games!lol You are way too into this!lol And I was hoping there was a hot line in there somewhere, and you picked out my favorite one, so Yay! And you didn't like seeing Shane and Grecia as a couple, or you just didn't like the dream sequence? I promise not to do that anymore either! But thank you for reading and for reviewing, even though I know what a tough work week you're in the middle of! Thanks for going the extra mile to review! It means a lot! _

_To NOREEY: So glad you're worried about Andrea and happy to know you get what it was that made all the Dixon's have to get out of the house! Yes, a bunch of people talking about stuff that they don't have the facts of is so annoying! And sorry if the dream sequence confused you, but it did contain a lot of influential information for Grecia! And we'll see more of the whole Lori and Andrea deal soon too! Thanks again for reading for commenting!_

_To ALINAMAXWELL: Thank you for being my 480__th__ review, AM! And thank you for helping get this story so close to 500 reviews too! Wow! So glad to have you reading!_

_To CRYSTALTEARS3: Hello and Welcome! I am so happy to hear that you love this story and I thank you so much for saying so! Always feel free to speak up! Thanks again!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Oh, you were Sneezymuffins for awhile?lol Sorry about that!lol Sorry to confuse with the dream sequence, but thanks for sticking with it!lol Glad you're liking it and thanks for reviewing!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: I love how you are blaming Lori and not Shane! Wow, interesting! And you so get the whole "I'll build us a house thing!" Yes, that's Dixon romance, right there!lol And you're also getting how eye contact does a lot for Daryl and Grecia! Cool! You always see the cool, important things! Thanks for reading and for reviewing!_

_To THEDOGISGONE: Yay! I made you feel in love! Thanks for saying that! Cool! I want to hug you too for saying that I wrote an amazing story! Thank you! And you ARE part of this story! This story would never be what it is if wasn't for readers like you saying the things that you say! So thank you for that too! And the whole part with Shane/Grecia as a couple was just a dream, not a flashback. Grecia was never with Shane. Sorry for the confusion, but thank you for asking! And you're worried about Daryl's exploding balls?lol Hilarious!lol Thank you for reading and reviewing and always saying such great stuff that inspires me to do more neat things with this story!_

_To MELANTHIACHASE: Welcome back, Ms. Librarian! So good to see you! I love that you like the buck/doe thing! I was nervous about how that would come off, but everyone seems to agree that it's so perfectly Daryl! I'm glad you're one of them! And thank you for being part of the journey that Daryl and Grecia have embarked on! A lot of what you've said in your reviews has helped get them where they are! And thank you for reassuring me with how and when Shane had his breakdown…but I really wish I could take that chapter back and do something better with it…that's my least favorite chapter and I feel like I dropped the ball with it. But, thank you nonetheless for your kind words! And I'm sorry that Grecia's dream had you confused…but I kind of wanted it to feel like you'd walked into something strange, because you had. It was a picture of a world that never was, and for good reason too. Grecia has to feel the same way you all did when you started reading that dream sequence, there had to be a lot of "this isn't right, is it?" going on in her head too. It'll make sense later!lol But thank you for voicing how abrupt and odd it felt! And I am trying to do something different with Shane and his fall from grace (no pun intended!lol) because I really don't see him as being all that culpable for what he became. I'm not excusing his actions, I'm just saying he wasn't the one driving the vehicle that eventually took him over that cliff. And I'm glad that you were so "moved" by the second half of the chapter…and Lori was the perfect person to ruin it too! It had to be her! Think about it, whenever things start going well, or start to even feel good, Lori ruins it! And yes…consummation is on the way…but it's going to take a village, hint hint!lol Thanks again for reading and for leaving such amazing words for me! You have had a large part in shaping this story! Thanks again!_

_To BELMONTCALYX: So very nice to hear from you! I'm just sorry that it's because you're frustrated!lol Hang in there, it'll happen…and it'll be worth it, I promise! Thanks again!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: Do I ever sleep? Yes…unfortunately, sometimes it's while I'm writing!lol That's why I have stupid typos like hearsay/heresy!lol And I LOVE that you picked up on how in Grecia's dream she controls the food! Wow! Gold star for you! No one else got that! And you're the 2__nd__ or 3__rd__ person who wants some kind of erotic food scene…hmm…too bad the apocalypse has likely put an end to the availability of bananas!lol I'll see what I can do though…I strive to you give my readers what they want, after all! And yes! I love that you'll be reading about X-rated puppet shows to your husband at night! It's actually kind of cool to know my writing has that effect, because that's what I want it to do! Thank you for reading and thank you for leaving such a great review that is sparking so many ideas for me!_

_Alright! Caught up and it's only 4:18am! Wow! I about wrote myself into zombification the last two nights…now I almost don't know what to do with myself because I'm done and awake!lol Wait, yes I do! I can thank the hell out of all of you for being such wonderful readers, who were more than patient with me as kept putting AN's on delay! I am so sorry for that! I hope you all understand that just because I get forced into doing that, it doesn't mean that your readership, or your reviews are any less precious to me! Your support and your insights and your reactions to my work are invaluable and I hope you all get a sense of how grateful I am to have all of you who do take the time to not only read, but to also comment! You are doing me a great service! Thank you a million times and I hope you have a wonderful day! All my best to all of you! - Grace _


	58. Soap Opera

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,289_

Chapter 58

Grecia'd come around, Daryl thought…and hoped. But she weren't gonna do it with him standin' out there on the porch with her, waitin' for an answer. His doe had gotten better under pressure in ways what Daryl never assumed she had in her to be, but that didn't mean he should or could take advantage 'a that by bein' stood in front 'a her while she wrestled with anythin' to do with food. That were about the only thing left to spook that girl proper now…food. Was a time when Daryl'd 'a been flustered to no end with her about such a thing…nothin' more idiotic in what was left 'a this world to be afraid of now than was food…but turn't out that food was a bigger deal for Grecia than what walkers used to be…and that girl 'a his used to have some major issues with walkers! But his doe had overcome a lotta things…food was just the last one 'a 'em…but she'd get there…Daryl knew she would.

"I got you and Grecia back in 'the pit' today, just like normal?" Rick's voice came as a surprise, Daryl thinkin' so much on Grecia and the last little obstacle in front 'a her that he didn't even notice that Rick'd been sittin' on the couch…with Andrea…who was up now and movin' on outta the room like she weren't supposed to have been in there with Rick if someone was gonna see her with him. She kinda give Daryl a look as she passed by him, nothin' stunned or startled, more kinda curious, like she was wonderin' what it was he thought of seein' her with Rick.

But this weren't no time to be givin' Andrea no attention, it was like what Daryl told Grecia it was, this shit was Rick's. Daryl turned his head from Andrea to Rick again. "Yeah," he said and kinda give a look over his shoulder at the screen door where Grecia paced, tryin' to work out her latest showdown with eatin'. "'Pit's' ours again," and Daryl paused, thinkin' there was a chance maybe Rick did need him else wheres. "Less'n you got somethin' what needs takin' care of in the barn?" Somethin' had to be done with Shane…would break Grecia's heart some, but if that's the way things was headin', made no sense to be delayin' it…and Daryl'd told Rick he'd do it…but, shit…Andrea…she kept kinda lookin' back from the dining room…what was that girl's problem? And what was it she expected Daryl was tryin' to do about it? Andrea weren't the piece of the latest shit puzzle what Daryl was workin' on…Lori was…only Daryl was gonna work on this while stayin' as far away from the current queen as he could…he never had felt as though Lori were all the way there, at least, not in the sense that she was doin' much 'a anythin' she did cuz she cared about it bein' done, but was more just tryin' not get bored and win herself a little bit 'a praise in the process.

But Rick just shook his head regarding what Daryl'd said 'bout the barn…just like Daryl knowed he would…but somethin' had to be done…couldn't just keep Shane in chains out there forever, and Daryl had said he'd be the one to…and he would be…but he did worry for his doe…she'd love her buck through this, she were that kinda girl, but it'd hurt her to lose Shane all final-like, Daryl knew it would. But Rick weren't into discussin' it right now, that was clear. "Hershel cleared you for duty, right?" Rick kinda laughed, but Daryl got the sense that Rick were only goin' on cuz he also saw Andrea lookin' back from the dining room and was just tryin' to distract Daryl from noticin'. Damn…if Rick was tryin' to be sneakin' around with Andrea, then Andrea weren't doin' him no favors in tryin' to keep it hid.

Naw…Daryl'd never been one for this small talk shit, particularly when it weren't even for real small talk. "I'm good; gettin' my woman to take my stitches out tonight if Hershel won't do it his own self," Daryl replied, and started walkin' over to Rick, his destination the coffee table, where he could sit across from Rick, look him in the eye and talk man to man.

Rick wanted to ask about the "my woman" comment Daryl'd made, but Daryl didn't give him the chance to, took a seat on the table and had Rick looked in the eye before he could say a word. From time to time, there was some serious shit Daryl and Merle had it out over and it always ended with a sit down sorta like this one was gonna be. Maybe Daryl was in the wrong for bein' the one to call it, but it was passed time for someone to go and do so. "Alright look," Daryl started, knowin' he had to keep his voice low, and he did, leanin' forward towards Rick to make sure he was heard, but also hopin' he weren't comin' off as threatenin'…but Daryl always had a tendency to come off that way, even when he didn't intend on it, but Rick musta knowed that about him and the former cop didn't flinch none or bow up. "This ain't the kinda thing I'd ordinarily be askin' no one about, but what all the talkin' you did yesterday 'bout loyalty and trust and all 'a that what we gotta have here…well, I s'pect I'm due some kinda head's up, at least." Daryl paused just long enough to flip his eyes towards the dining room, and sure enough, there stood Andrea, lookin' back at him. Daryl raised up his hand a bit, sorta pointed towards her, but looked back at Rick again. "So, what in hell's all that?"

Rick's mouth turned into a straight line, not angry, not worried…just tryin' to think 'a the best way to say whatever it was he was gonna say, but the last thing Daryl expected outta him was for Rick to turn around towards the dining room and look at Andrea himself. He seemed hesitant, but not like for himself. "Andrea," he called to her and then sorta sighed. "Come on out here…no sense in keeping this from Daryl."

Shit…what the hell kinda Pandora's Box had Daryl just opened? He sat back, both to make room for Andrea as she slid back onto where she'd been before next Rick on the couch and also cuz Daryl weren't sure how close to this confession he wanted to be. But Daryl was half hopin' he was gonna hear some story 'a how Rick and Andrea somehows got to be close…and that somethin' went and reared up on 'em like what they never expected, and that the two 'a them was sweet on each other now, but was hidin' it from everyone for obvious reasons…that bein' Lori of course…cuz news like 'at would make this whole thing with Lori sneakin' out to the barn for hours last night a lot easier on Rick…maybe.

Andrea looked nervous, but why wouldn't she? Sleepin' with a married man and all…that was what this was, weren't it? Cuz, what the hell else could it 'a been? But maybe all them thoughts was just Daryl bein' hopeful…he liked Rick…better Rick had somethin' goin' with Andrea while Lori was doin' with Shane…but Andrea didn't do nothin' like what Daryl woulda expected at a time like this if there was somethin' between her and Rick…weren't no clutchin' Rick's hand, weren't no arm 'round his shoulders, weren't no lookin' to him for guidance or instruction…nothin' like what Daryl knowed his doe woulda been doin' of her buck if he were to ever stand her up in front 'a everyone and declare that they was married…yeah…how 'bout that?

Was that somethin' Daryl should think to be doin' sometime soon? Might could help everyone understand why it was he'd be lookin' for a place, that weren't in this house, that was gonna be just for him and Grecia…with a bed in it…or just them pushed together campin' mattreses with 'at sheet 'round em…or just a God damn dirt floor…Daryl weren't really carin' too much 'bout the substrate, he just wanted to be balls deep in his girl, makin' her cum…that were almost the thing he wanted more than what fuckin' her itself was…just thinkin' about that made him know that when he felt her go, when it finally happened, he'd be gone too…wouldn't be no delayin' or puttin' off cummin' himself…weren't gonna be no control…damn…damn! Quit ta' thinkin' this shit…now weren't no time for it…but Daryl just wanted it and wanted Grecia so damn much that he couldn't help these thoughts no more…never had the like of a problem such as this ever before…sex was good and all, but it weren't never in his head like it were now…all the time…gettin' him lost in thinkin' on how good it was gonna feel to finally be slidin' his—_No_! Fuck! He had to stop with this…_Jesus H. Christ_, was this what it were like up in Merle's head all the time? Was this what the fuck was wrong with his brother? God damn it…no wonder 'Mama Dixon' had some speech all planned out for when Daryl run to her crazy cuz he'd done knocked Grecia up!

"It was never anything…official, so I probably should have let you in on it days ago," Rick's voice surprised Daryl for a second time that morning, but that was a good thing…it broke up Daryl's lascivious thoughts…_Good Lord_…were bad enough touchin' on Grecia to the point 'a not bein' able to stop, and then havin' to stop, was gettin' his balls all swelled up like coconuts, but Daryl drew the line at givin' himself blue balls! He shook off all 'a what had been in his head best he could and focused up on Rick again, whatever Rick were sayin' it was important. Rick give Andrea a look, kinda like he might reach over and take her hand…but he didn't, but Rick bein' the compassionate sort that he was, he obviously wanted Andrea to know that he weren't disappointed in her none by sayin' what it was he was gonna say. "Some months back, long about when we all moved into the house and Shane had already established himself as being a cause for concern, I'd asked Andrea to 'keep an eye on Shane.'" Rick explained, and as he spoke, Andrea's expression grew more pained, shame darkenin' her features, Rick turnin' to her again and this time, out of that great compassion a' his, he did take her hand, but he looked off at Daryl. "But I didn't know then how bad off Shane was, or what I was throwing Andrea into…and well…" Rick sighed; he glanced at Andrea with a sorrowful look, full on culpable. "You know that story about the white glove and the mud puddle."

_What the hell_? So there was somethin' between Rick and Andrea, but it weren't nothin' shady? At least, not the kinda shady where clothes started commin' off…_pack it up, boy…don't get to thinkin' on that again_…Daryl shook his head, but he weren't sure if it were at the thoughts tryin' to overtake him again, or cuz 'a the shock 'a what Rick just said. Best to just spur himself into conversation, let words push out the thoughts. "Grecia ain't the only spy in this outfit we got?" He asked, looking first at Rick then at Andrea, feelin' almost a little bit jealous that his doe weren't the only one.

But Andrea just sighed back at him, looked downwards, full of shame. "She's the only good one we've got." She said, then looked towards Rick, patted his hand what was overtop 'a hers with the one that was still free…maybe there weren't no kinda affair happenin' between Rick and Andrea, but they was still awful sweet with each other…but then, Rick was a compassionate sort…made it hard to tell what was what when it come to the intensity 'a feelin's, and Daryl'd never been no good with that sorta like anyway. But Andrea was feelin' poorly, that was abundantly clear, looked up at Daryl with glossy eyes, like to cry. "It's not something I really want to get into all the details of, but Shane needed somebody…and I guess I did too; without him I never would have found who I was…but I fell in love with him in the process…" again Andrea looked to Rick, sorry-like, Rick lookin' back all ready to be of comfort to her, and Daryl had an idea that everythin' Andrea didn't wanna get into here and now, she'd already gotten into with Rick when weren't no one around; Rick were good like 'at, he'd a listened. Andrea sighed, looked away from Rick and back at Daryl…like she didn't even see the way Rick was there for her, and she probably didn't; too much goin' on for her. "Ended up going rogue…abandoned the post I'd been set to keep watch over…and then yesterday, I paid for it all…and now I'm just waiting around to hear what Shane's fate is." She put her head down and covered her face with her free hand, Rick givin' a jerk like his instinct was to tuck her away alongside himself, the way Daryl would done his doe if she were blamin' herself and cryin' about somethin',' but Rick kept hold 'a himself and he didn't make a move, but it were all unconscious…Rick didn't know what he was about the same as Andrea couldn't see it for herself.

"It's my fault," Rick insisted, looking at Daryl, but Daryl knew them words was really for Andrea, whether Rick knew it or not. "But, Andrea's so torn up over it that she doesn't want anyone to know that's what happened, so we'd both appreciate your confidence, Daryl." There was a twinge of authority in Rick's voice that woulda been there in Daryl's too…when he was defendin' his doe…but Daryl let it go; he'd rather ta' think that Rick was maybe findin' somethin' with Andrea…cuz Lori sure as shit had found somethin' with Shane! Now there was new thoughts buzzin' in Daryl's head…but Rick was still talkin'. "I should've never tried something like that so off the cuff like I did," he said and patted Andrea's hand again. "And then when Grecia came to me with the suggestion that she go in with Shane to see what she could find out…well, I was against it. I'd already put Andrea in a bad way, didn't want to repeat my mistake and lose another operative." Rick stopped to give Andrea some kinda perfunctory look over, like to make sure she was okay, and when he did, it was pert near impossible not to suddenly see Rick's arm around her…even though it weren't, and Rick looked back at Daryl and sorta cracked a smile, completely unawares of everythin' he was sayin' without no words. "But that's where you come into this all, Daryl."

"What?" Had Daryl heard right, or was he just so enthralled with what he could see happenin' between Rick and Andrea that he just thought Rick had somehow implicated him into Grecia decidin' she wanted to go and be a spy? "I never told my do—my woman, that she should go follow 'round behind Shane. Never woulda put her anywhere near the fucker."

Andrea give a little sob just then, broke forward and sniffled from behind where both her hands was now pressed to her face, Rick cocking his head and givin' Daryl a sharp "_really?_" kinda look then shifted his eyes to the over-emotional Andrea…_oh…yeah_…Andrea did say she'd fell in love with Shane…_the fucker_. Daryl sighed…he weren't no good at this. "Sorry, Andrea." He said, leaned towards her a little, but it didn't seem to do no good exceptin' for how Andrea nodded at him. Damn…Andrea loved Shane, but Shane didn't love Andrea, but Lori loved Shane and Shane didn't send her runnin' from the barn, so Shane musta loved on Lori too, but Rick thought he loved Lori, but really, Rick loved Andrea…what the fuck had Daryl got himself in the middle of? _Holy shit_! If this were what he was gonna be second in command of, if this is what he'd been promoted up into…then Daryl was thinkin' serious on sendin' it back!

Rick weren't holdin' onto Andrea's hand no more on account of how Andrea were usin' it like a snotrag to wipe at her tears, so Rick instead dug in his pocket, pulled out a white handkerchief, just like a proper gentleman, and handed it over to Andrea, who grabbed it up like some kinda hungry bird, and balled it up to her face. Rick give her a shake 'a his head like he wished he could do more for her, and he probably wanted to…but he probably weren't aware that he wanted to…he just give Andrea's quaking shoulder a pat, then turned back to Daryl. "I know you weren't real keen on Grecia taking on the responsibility she asked for," Rick half grimaced, woulda smiled probably if it weren't for Andrea still tryin' to get it together next to him on the couch. "But Grecia had an anchor in you. I know it's not easy for you to hear talk like this Daryl, but I saw something in each of you that was going to be good for the other long before we got to this farm, and that's what made me think Grecia could do the job. She had you, and what the two of you have together was going to get her through it."

Rick were right, Daryl didn't like hearin' talk what like 'at…he could tolerate it when it come from 'Mama Dixon,' but not from no one else…hell, even his doe, the woman what Daryl'd married himself to, knew better than to go and say that kinda stuff to him…but…well…truth was, it was good to know. Told Daryl why it was that Rick was agreeable to sendin' Grecia into the field 'a spyin' after how Andrea's sojourn into that territory had turned into such a disaster. And Andrea musta knowed the advantage Grecia had over her, cuz Andrea weren't arguin' or cryin' none, she was just sittin' beside Rick and kinda sighin', her hand next his, almost touchin' Rick's…and Daryl was hopin' it wouldn't be too many more days before their hands did start ta' touchin' each others, out of pure will and want to…cuz Lori'd spent the night with Shane…and it likely weren't the first time.

Damn did Daryl hate this feelin'…knowin' somethin' what Rick didn't what was gonna hurt him…and Daryl was thinkin' back to what Rick had said to him and what he'd said to Rick 'bout loyalty and trust and the like. Rick had gone and said about why he'd give the spy rank to Grecia, all but thanked Daryl for makin' it possible…after somethin' like 'at, it was tough not to feel like Daryl should ask that Andrea give him and Rick a second to discuss some business in private, and then find some way to break it to Rick about what it was Daryl and Grecia'd seen last night…Rick should know…and who better to tell him but his second in command? Shit…Daryl didn't wanna be doin' this, but at the same time, he did wanna be…he liked Rick, and Rick should know…but just as Daryl were about to ask Andrea to kindly step out, the screen door opened up slowly, and on tentative little footsteps, Daryl's doe come in through the front door…for breakfast.

_Author's Note:__ OMG, I cannot believe this story is over 500 reviews! Wow! Thank you all so much for your readership and for sharing your comments with all of us! I never dreamed I'd hit the 500 mark, so quickly! And it's all because of you wonderful, incredible, encouraging and creative people who have chosen to read my story! Thank you all very very very much! I say that all the time, and I can only hope you all can feel how much I really do mean it! Wow! That's the best birthday present I could have gotten, over 500 reviews! Thank you all for being so awesome!_

_A special Thank You to SIMPLEWICKEDWRITER for selecting me as her favorite author! Wow, it's quite a rush to know that you like my work so very much! Thank you!_

_To_ _BEINGLOLASTAR: I wasn't picking on you "picking on you" for the typo, honest!lol I thought it was great! Like something my stupid phone would autocorrect for me!lol Besides, I'm queen of typos…and now I'm writing this and "Guns and Roses" so I know eventually I'm going end up typing "Grace" instead of "Grecia" in B&B…hell, there were times in "Intended" that I wrote about "Tit" and "Jose!"lol Anyway, I do agree with you, Daryl has gotten off before by himself…a lot…but…is that really the kind of thing you see him going out to the woods to do when there are walkers everywhere? Do you really think he'd take that risk, for something like that? And I've been writing Daryl handling Grecia's eating issues the same way I work a new horse, and I love that you used the word "pressure" too because us horse people are always saying that "horse are taught to respond to pressure" and then you go and use the word that was in my horse-person head while I was writing it! Cool! And doing it in a hunting blind? Wow, talk about Dixon!lol And I really wish I'd come up with your line there about stupid bees in your head making honey and sticking your gears together!lol That's a good one…makes a poet salivate!lol Here's hoping you get through your last day tomorrow and that you have lots of times to find which end is up again! Thanks for making time to read and review through your week from hell, Lola! I'd be lost without you!:-)_

_To CORBSXX: Wow, it seems everyone is sold on the tree house idea!lol But what about splinters?lol Anyway, hang in there…it won't be too much longer for them…they won't have to build a tree house!lol Thanks for reading for rooting on the sex!lol_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: I got your PM and I'm trying to get back to you! Really! I'm trying so hard to get everything written before the weekend hits…going to be a busy one, but I don't want to abandon my readers because of it! But I will be replying to you as soon as I can, and I apologize for the constant delay in doing so! And don't apologize for your review! Please! You need to talk to VERITASKYM about some of the stuff I've done while I was drunk!lol Trust me, you're okay!lol When you wake up wearing a lobster bib, and have a handful of toothbrushes that aren't yours, and the vacuum cleaner that belongs to the hotel is lying next to you on the floor, then you need to start apologizing…but you're fine!lol And wow! You dug out the Latin name for the Live Oak and totally worked the whole "virginiana" angle of it! Cool! I so love you!lol And you're right on with a lot of what was in the dream and what Shane said to Grecia in it too! I love how you went Freud on Grecia's dream! I really do! Because you're right about everything you picked out! Wow…I'm so excited about that and you! Blue clit?lol Okay, we just invented a new thing!lol Je suis vraiment etonne par la facon dont vous comprendre et 'a interpreter les petites choses dans mon histoire que personne d'autre ne voit! Je pense que prend plus de l'attention que du detail; il faut aussi mieux que l'intelligence moyenne pour les relier au thème! Il ya vraiment pas assez de moyens pour resumer combien vous m'impressionner! Merci pour chaque mot que vous laissez pour moi dans vos commentaires! _

_To RAINBOWSHELBY (and JESS)lol: Sorry for the dream confusion…I've been saying that to everyone, but I knew you'd figure it out!lol And yes…they're going to rename Hershel's place "Blue Ball Farm!"lol And I did hear about that LSD guy in Miami! Wow! This is how it starts, folks! We've all seen the movies…they always claim it's something like bath salts…and before you know it, your neighbor's chewin' your ass off! Everyone grab your Dixon of choice and hunker down!lol We're in for it!lol Thanks for reading and for reviewing, Shelby! And I promise to put an end to Daryl and Grecia's "close calls."lol Thanks again! (You too, JESS!lol)_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Another vote for the tree house!lol But it does make sense in a world filled with zombies! Gotta adapt to survive, right?lol Tree houses all around!lol Thanks for reading and for reviewing, and hope you still get to go on your camping trip! You deserve some fun!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks again for reading and reviewing, AM! Peace out!lol_

_To VERITASKYM: Hey sis! So…did you make it to Philly by some miracle? I wasn't giving up on you…you're my sister, so that automatically makes you capable of all things!lol And yes, Merle and I have lots of glow-in-the-dark condoms, so if you and Dry Wall want to borrow some, just stop on by! (Hmm…on second thought, condoms aren't really a "borrowing" type of item…you and Dry Wall can just keep 'em!lol) Oh, and new autocorrect for you via my phone today: "Let's sneak out to see Norman in Philly" became "Let's sneak out to see Normal n's Penis!"lol And everyone wants a tree house now!lol Well, if you're good, maybe Dry Wall will build you one! "No Carol allowed!"lol And Daryl having some rank and authority now is kinda sexy! Looking forward to writing more of that! Glad you approve! Okay, gotta get back…left the surprise you're hiding for Norman on the table and I think I hear crunching…and…oh no! Kym…I'm really sorry, but Merle ate your underwear!lol Thanks for reading, and when I'm through with the AN's, I'm going to go work on GNR! Yay! Thanks for being such a wonderful sister!:-)_

_To THEDOGISGONE: Good point! Someone should have run out there and cockblocked Shane and Lori! If Daryl ain't gettin' any, then no one's gettin' any!lol But Shane did go nuts, so that could be a cockblock all by itself!lol And I love that you brought up Tarzan and Jane! Wow! I didn't think of that scenario, and it is perfect! Oh, and I think by "tail cover" you mean "loin cloth?" Daryl in a loin cloth is really…hmm…I'm a Merle girl, but yeah, I'd definitely take some of that!lol Thanks for that image!lol And Grecia wants to hug you too! Aww, that is so sweet! :-) Thanks again for reading and for reviewing and for making awesome connections!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Okay, so I loved your opening line and the comment after it!lol I'm sorry to be making you shout vulgar things at your computer too, but thank you for shouting them!lol And the southern accent is back! Yay! I'm about living with mine now…Daryl is like constantly talking in my head, and I'm picking it up from him…so don't feel too badly!lol And you are right about how Lori can quickly become the whole group's problem! But I think that Daryl doesn't want Grecia anywhere near anything Shane, so he told her to stay out of it…we'll just have to see if that happens! And so we're back to locking Daryl and Grecia in a room again?lol Actually, that is what someone should do for them! They'd appreciate it now! Before they wouldn't have known what to do with each other, but now, yeah, they need to get a room!lol And I really am excited about the prospect of writing that other story from the POV's of Grecia/Merle/Shane! If/when that happens, you're so totally getting credit for that! Thanks again for reading and commenting!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: Whew! I'm lovin' the trash talkin' review!lol And now I have two things happening in my mind…#1. Daryl "shooting off" by surprise because Grecia trips and falls on him in 'the pit' or something, lol and #2. A really hot scene where Grecia does get to see a pants on melt down! I could so work that…I just don't know if it'll spoil what I've got planned…damn, sex is so hard!lol And thank you for the sleep wishes! I've got a lot to get accomplished before the weekend, and I've kind of learned how not to sleep, but I will try!lol Thanks for reading and for commenting…and especially for the trash talk!_

_Wow! It's only 2:04am and I'm done! Don't know what to do with myself!lol Oh wait, I know…I'll go and work on chapter 3 of "Guns and Roses" because I'm determined to get that posted this weekend too, despite that I've got my birthday party Friday night, a rodeo Saturday night and then Sunday being my actual birthday when who the hell knows what will happen!lol And if anyone out there is going to Wizard World in Philadelphia this weekend, say "hi" to Norman for me, and also for "Candy Panties!" Unless she's up there!lol Thanks again to all of you for reading and for reviewing and I'm busting my ass to get the next chapter of both stories out on time! Cross your fingers! Have a very happy Friday and a wonderful coming weekend! - Grace _


	59. White Knuckle Sandwich

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 4,044_

Chapter 59

Breakfast this morning was somehow a little less than Grecia had expected, but far too much all at the same time. But then with how revved up her body was, with nowhere to go, and the fact that she was sitting in the living room while everyone was just on the other side of the wall behind her, and right around the corner, was really making it hard to focus on the food on her plate. There was nothing wrong with it…there never was, that was never the issue…Carol had brought her out a plate with a split biscuit on it, a piece of country ham layered in between the halves of the biscuit and the whole thing drizzled with a generous amount of rich, brown, sticky, sweet sorghum. Breakfasts didn't come much more southern than this, and from the quietness in the dining room, hardly a word being uttered, just the sounds of utensils on plates, Grecia could tell that this was a particular favorite breakfast of the group.

The mood in the house seemed kind of celebratory since Shane was accounted for and no longer a danger to others…not that those thoughts were doing Grecia any good, but even without that, out here in the living room…well…Grecia wasn't doing so well with everyone else's favorite breakfast. The food was fine…it really was, better than fine, actually; she'd daringly scooped up some sorghum on her finger and put it to her mouth, the flavor one she hadn't tasted since childhood; like berries and honey and with just a touch of molasses stirred in…she'd never stopped eating sorghum because it didn't taste good…she'd stopped eating it because it was essentially pure sugar…which would turn her into a pure fat pig.

But it would taste really great with the saltiness of that piece of perfectly skillet cooked country ham, basted in peach glaze…and the warm, flaky biscuit was sopping up and becoming saturated with all the glorious, bright sweetness of the sorghum…Grecia had no trouble seeing why this was the group's favorite breakfast…it could very easily be her own favorite breakfast…and she was hungry like she usually was in the mornings now…and no one could see her, Daryl had done just as he'd promised and ordered everyone not to venture into the living room…Grecia was hungry, the food was good and it was safe…so…why wasn't she eating?

Because Daryl wanted to build her a house…that was why. Really, of all the things…Shane's imprisonment and Lori's apparent infidelity included, Daryl wanting to find, or build, them their own place was really making it impossible to sit out here in this living room, away from everyone else, and eat. Grecia was way too overwhelmed to eat! But Daryl meaning to somehow get them their own place was…well, it was a crushing honor…their own place…Daryl meant for them to live together!

Grecia understood why this was such a stupid thing to be hung up on, after all, Daryl had married her…in whatever respect it was possible to do that anymore…but it had felt right when it all happened…he'd said "y'ar to me" and Grecia didn't object…that's essentially how weddings went anyway…but it was one thing to call themselves "married" but live in the house with everyone else, sleeping under the dining room table, than it was to pull away, as a couple, just him and her, on their own, independent of everyone else when it came to the domestic life stuff, and have their own place…that was just theirs, separate from everyone else, separate from the community of that was the household.

Their own place brought forth connotations of…well…forever! Daryl wanted to be with her forever…forever in their own place! Their own place! She and Sancho had their own place, bought that high rise condo a few weeks after they'd met, but that never felt like "forever"…not the kind of earthy, genuine forever that came with words like "I'll build us a new fuckin' house!" _Wow_…"forever"…was Grecia ready for that? Could she handle that? "Forever"…that took…well…she had what it took…didn't she? For some reason, when she looked down at that plate of sweet sorghum drizzled ham and biscuit, Grecia could feel something was missing in her.

"Forever"…Grecia wasn't at all opposed to that, she could both see and feel a "forever" with Daryl…it had taken some time to connect with each other, but she was beginning to realize that they always sort of did speak the same, backwards, shy and awkward language that no one else in the group did…their dialects of it had been slightly different though; Daryl turning to spit and fight where Grecia would tuck her tail and run, but at its core, it was the same language…but they were each so fluent in their own tongue that they couldn't understand each other at first, even though they had been speaking the same semantics, if that made any sense? But just the thought that someone, particularly Daryl Dixon, looked at her and saw "forever"…_oh God_!

Babies! Were she and Daryl going to have babies? Well, obviously not, being as how they couldn't even get to having sex, but still…"forever"…weren't babies usually in there somewhere? _Oh God_…babies! Being fat…while pregnant and afterwards too…_oh God_, babies! _Alright_, _knock it off; _no one said beans about babies!How had she even gotten to babies anyway? She was looking down at her food and realizing how much further she had to with her issues, babies were the furthest thing from that!

_Hmm_…somehow Grecia was able to reel herself in again…recognizing her own nervousness and shock for what it was…and all of a sudden why it was that she used to get so scared of things that she just took off running from them became clear…she always let one thought lead to another, then to another and so on and so on, until they made this big, huge snowball of things that were yet to happen or yet to even be talked about. Building that snowball of things, that while loosely grounded in fact, still weren't likely to happen, was a lot easier than doing the work it took to get the one original issue the snowball grew from, figured out and dealt with.

But she couldn't do that anymore…that didn't make for a very good "forever!" And that was the part that she could feel missing when she started to think about "forever." Daryl wasn't making mountains out of molehills…Daryl never did that; in fact…he wouldn't have been all turning to spit and fight if he was rolling snowballs instead! Not that there wasn't value to taking the time to think about something before just going after it and confronting it…and Grecia had that, that she came by naturally, the same as Daryl had the instinct to fight…and both of them probably would have been doing okay in the world, now or then, if they could each scale back the talent they had here and there…and when they got together, that was exactly what they started to do for each other; Daryl knowing just when to push Grecia forward and Grecia understanding just when to hold him back…no snowballs.

No snowballs…stop and think about things, but don't tuck tail and run from them…sitting out here, alone, cowering in the living room over a plate of breakfast was running…thinking about how sorghum was pure sugar and how it was going to make her a pure fat pig was snowballing…_oh God_ these were some scary thoughts to be having, but Daryl was urging her to turn and spit and fight…he didn't like seeing her held up by an issue like food…and really, with all the other things that Grecia had been conquering lately, she didn't want this issue with food anymore…but food and eating and all of it was still terrifying…but she was Daryl's second in charge, she was a leader in this group now…

Yeah…now that was a "forever!" That was the kind of thing she and Daryl needed to take into their own place! And Daryl likely already knew this…maybe he knew it without knowing it, but he had a real knack for guiding her, and them, towards what turned out to be right…Daryl usually was right. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to build or find them their own place…and all he wanted from her, was that she'd eat some little bit of biscuits, ham and sorghum, all alone, undisturbed, in the room next to where he and the rest of the group were eating…instead of eating with him…like Grecia knew he wanted…and all of a sudden, her plate clanked against the coffee table as she set it down…and got to her feet.

Part 2

With Lori bein' "sick," it actually helped to put Andrea a chair closer to Rick than what she usually was, and weren't that just perfect? But they was hardly noticin' each other, some cuz 'a how Andrea'd had her heart broke by Shane…_the fucker_…and part cuz 'a how Dale was on Andrea's other side, sittin' there bein' fatherly and shit…quick to offer or retrieve anything he even suspected that Andrea might be wantin' whether it was biscuits or ham or butter…whatever, Dale just kinda kept bein' overly helpful, 'a shovin' stuff at Andrea like he was lookin' for which thing were gonna make her smile, but Andrea weren't havin' none 'a whatever Dale tried givin' her. Maybe the ol' man meant well…Daryl knowed Dale did, but it were time to stop with it. But then perhaps Daryl was feelin' 'at way cuz he was wanted to see a little more interaction between Rick and Andrea…they was one chair closer together, for Chris'sake…might as well make it count for somethin'! Andrea didn't need no ham or biscuits or sorghum…she needed her some Rick!

If Daryl were starin', he didn't really mean to be…he just took no notice 'a where he had his eyes directed sometimes, but he musta been starin' over towards Rick and Andrea, cuz now he had Dale look over at him like Dale thought Daryl were lookin' at him…and Dale was one what was gonna say what Dale was gonna say, didn't matter how much no one wanted to be hearin' it, and Daryl knowed what it was that Dale was gonna say before he smiled and went to sayin' it…despite how Daryl'd runnoft to avoid hearin' it last night.

Dale toned down his smile, kinda give everyone around the table and a look and a head nod, then looked back at Daryl. "I think you know that I speak for all of us, Daryl, and we all know how much you don't like hearing it from any of us, but we'd all just feel better saying to you how remorseful we are for doubting the kind of man you are."

Heads were nodding all around the table, all except for Carol's, who sat across from Daryl just sorta rolling her eyes, cuz she'd taken care 'a this last night. But at least no one but Dale was lookin' at Daryl, everyone's eyes was down on their plates, and Daryl, knowin' he was gonna hafta acknowledge the apology now just give a nod himself and tried to look back at his own plate, but it was clear that Dale weren't done yet, but it weren't just Daryl what noticed.

"Keep it brief, Dale." Recommended Rick, voice stern but not unfriendly, and Rick just give the order, knew not to give it and then shoot some kinda stupid "_got your back, buddy_" glance at Daryl…yeah, Daryl liked Rick…and Rick deserved better 'an some woman what spent the night with Shane last night!

And Dale made some kinda sputterin' type 'a noise like his tale was now twisted in a knot, and it probably were, but since no one was really payin' 'at much attention, he just sighed and looked back ta' Daryl shakin' his head under 'at floppy hat 'a his. "Look, all I'm tryin' to say to you, son, from me to you, and from all the rest of us to you too, is that we're damn glad to have you with us, and there's not one of us here that will ever rush to doubt you again. You're a good man; better than most in fact, I'd say."

Was that it? Was Dale maybe done? Could Daryl stop mentally duckin' for cover? Daryl was hopin' Dale was through, Daryl'd done alright with what Dale went and spewed, but Daryl didn't wanna hear no more…although, what Dale done said weren't quite as embarassin' or as awful as what Daryl'd thought he had to get away from last night…maybe Dale were right, it did have to be said? Daryl was a good man? He was? Could he even be that and be a Dixon at the same time?

Well…one thing that was for sure was that one more time Daryl was gonna hafta acknowledge Dale's sayin' so…and Daryl weren't sure how to go abouts doin' that again…a head nod weren't likely to be 'nuff on the second round…but what was he s'posed to do and how was he s'posed to do it? But jut then there was a little noise in the doorway between the dining room and living room what startled Daryl and had him scowlin' in a flash, cuz he'd swore to his doe that no one would be messin' with her while tried to eat, and Daryl was gonna nail whoever was tryin' to do just that…but when he looked up, all loaded for a fight, there stood his doe herself…lookin' as tentative and apprehensive as she did when she come into the house earlier that morning…

Dale were still sayin' somethin', but damned if Daryl were payin' attention, but he hoped that maybe everyone else was, anythin' for his doe to go unnoticed…cuz Grecia was takin' really slow, short, little steps towards the table, headin' over to Daryl…like she meant to take a seat at the table…and…who knew, maybe she'd try eatin' somethin', with everyone sittin' 'round her like this? That would be a huge step forward for her! But were it too much? As glad as Daryl were to see Grecia standin' there, comin' towards the table, he was also glad he didn't suggest she do it! Damn…this could be a great victory for her, or a massive fall…and Daryl all of a sudden was on his feet, not sure if he was goin' to be guindin' her over, or pushin' her back out in the living room. She weren't ready for this…was she?

But when he stood up, his doe's eyes locked right in on his, and she just stared a few seconds, standin' still, but then give him a nod, but by then, everyone at the table was lookin' towards where Daryl was lookin' and wonderin' what it were what got Daryl up on his feet…and when they seen it was Grecia, that started a rustle of warm and welcomin' little whispers what Daryl knew his doe didn't need and didn't appreciate none.

Rick, who'd also noticed the commotion, had the sense to be lookin' at Daryl and not at Grecia, and he just cocked his head a little, like askin' if Daryl wanted him to do anythin', but Daryl shook Rick off. Rick had often asked after Grecia's eatin' problems long before she and Daryl was what they were now, Daryl could trust that Rick's concern and hopes was genuine, but Daryl didn't need Rick. Daryl had this. This was his doe, after all…but it were nice to know someone at this table, besides 'Mama Dixon' woulda been there had Daryl called for somebody.

"Quiet y'all," Daryl barked at the babbling group, probably louder than he had to; weren't like they were really gawkin' at Grecia like she was a sideshow freak…they was just as hopeful that she was gonna come on in and eat with everyone as Daryl was himself, but he was feelin' nervous, wantin' his little doe to be able to do this real bad, and it had him edgier 'an ever before. But he reached his hand out to Grecia and took a step or two towards her, tryin' to bring her into him where she'd feel safe. "Ain't nothin' to look at," he told everyone, his tone a little softer, more like askin' for their compliance this time as Grecia's tremblin' hand slipped slowly into his, and she didn't object, or try 'an pull away, as Daryl lead her over to the table, back to his chair.

Grecia said nothin' too stunned that she was actually doin' this, that she was here, lookin' at a table full 'a food and about to sit down at it with so many other people around her. Daryl'd never seen anyone lookin' so strong and yet so fragile at all the same time…but that was his doe right now…goin' way outta her comfort zone…tryin' somethin' big…and risky. She didn't need no setbacks…if this went poorly, Daryl didn't even wanna think 'a what it could unravel! But he kept hold 'a her hand, and just about when they'd got to where he'd been sittin', Carol jumped up, lookin' all excited and nervous and flustered her own self, like to make for the kitchen to go and grab up a chair or a plate or a…whatever, but Daryl were quick to stay her, wavin' for Carol to sit back down, not to make over Grecia's bein' here…he'd already got everyone else to ignore it, even if they all was bein' a little too quiet now.

"I'm okay," Grecia whispered to him, but not because she were tryin' to whisper, more like she was just so tense that her throat was too tight to talk normal.

"Are ya?" Daryl asked back, cuz she didn't sound real convincin'…of course, Daryl's voice had been the same kinda hoarse whisper as Gercia's was, just as nervous as his doe, but makin' up his mind then that they'd get through this, that he'd give her whatever she needed to get through this…that they'd just take it as it come and use what they had…so he took a seat back in his chair again, but moved over onto half 'a it, pullin' his doe down with him and lettin' her have the other half…both 'a them sittin' there on one chair, and 'Mama Dixon' givin' 'em both a look like she thought that was a bit much, and likely more uncomfortable than what this whole exercise had to be for either of 'em…but sharin' a chair was okay with Daryl…the closer his doe was to him right now, the better…his body was just gonna have to bear it and get it's damn mind outta that gutter what Merle's mind spent most 'a it's time in.

Grecia was still shakin' her fingers wrapped 'round the seat 'a the chair where it overhung the legs and she had her eyes closed…but she weren't runnin'….she was stayin' right where she was. "Sorry," she said to him, almost under her breath, like she felt like she was disappointin' Daryl…or takin' up too much 'a his chair. "I felt better about this when I thought it up out in the other room." She admitted with a little smile, but she was still so tense, still shakin'.

"Naw, naw," Daryl was quick to answer, and looped one arm around her waist, holdin' her to him, makin' sure she weren't slippin' off 'a their chair. "You're doin' fine, girl. Don'tju worry none." He assured her, smiled some himself, then with a great deal of hesitation, slowly picked up his fork and even more slowly, put it down in front of his doe, then leaned in and put his mouth just about on her ear. Daryl knew her issues with eatin' in front 'a people, but he knew a way around the worries she had. He just hoped she weren't gonna decide his idea was gross…it were a little like suggestin' they share a toothbrush…but c'mon, their tongues had been inside the other's mouth…what'd matter anymore? She had to go for this idea…she just had to!

Daryl held her a little more against him, kinda wishin' she'd go and put her hands on his chest, he still weren't sure why she did 'at, but he knew she liked it, and if it might could help her now, then he wanted her to have that advantage…even if her touchin' on him like 'at was gonna…kill him in ways what Daryl ain't never thought about dyin' before. Shit…just go…tell her and hope she was on board with his idea. He kept his voice low, lips brushin' her hair as he spoke, not wantin' no one else to hear this. "You go ahead and start in on what's there on my plate; I'll eat with ya…ain't no one gonna be able tell which 'a us 'ett what, or how much, if'n we both eat the same stuff off 'a the same plate!"

He could feel the tension uncoiling from Grecia's body, unwinding like kinked wire wound round a spool and she turned her head to him and smiled. Yeah, she liked that idea…her pretty pale blue eyes catching his and really shining bright at him…she more than liked that idea; she was grateful for it! She looked a lot like she wanted to lay her head on his shoulder, or kiss him, but she was also rememberin' what he'd told her out on the porch 'bout what it was gonna do to him if any 'a that started to happen at a time when it couldn't just continue…and Daryl kinda regretted tellin' her all 'a that now, cuz right now, he really did want to kiss her…even if it was gonna end up just bein' painful.

"Thank you," she murmured to him, and just held the eye contact with him for what seemed like forever, tryin' to climb into him and show him some way how much she loved him without havin' to touch him and cause him torment.

But Daryl couldn't take that neither, was just more temptation to kiss her…and not stop kissin' her until he could feel every muscle in her body contractin' around his big di—_shit_! There was that gutter again…his mind went straight down into it like it slipped through a damn trap door! _Christ in Heaven_, but they needed their own place! But that was somethin' to deal with later…they had enough in front 'a them right now…and Daryl was gonna have to lead this charge. He give Grecia a little nudge almost, but as he did, he reached out his own self, took up a piece ham from the biscuit and tore in two, puttin' one piece on the edge 'a his plate in front 'a his doe, and 'ett the other one…eyes locked with hers the whole time.

Grecia took a deep breath, her body stiffin' up a little again, and Daryl realized just how hard she'd been grippin' the overhang 'a the chair seat when he actually heard her hands lettin' go of it, but that she had let go of it and was now movin' her hands towards the table was a good sign, and Daryl took one quick look around the table to make sure no one was watchin' his doe, and no one dared to…except for 'Mama Dixon,' but she weren't bein' obvious about it, and Daryl kinda figured Carol had a right to see this happen…Grecia was her girl, too.

And then before Daryl knew it, Grecia'd reached out and grabbed up that piece 'a ham…didn't go to usin' the fork like he'd expected she would…nope, just took it up in her hand…like he'd done himself…and now she was lookin' at it, kinda worried, kinda psychin' herself up…Daryl felt himself holdin' his breath in anticipation, but he pressed his hand a little more into Grecia's side, tryin' to support and encourage her in whatever way he could find…_c'mon girl…don't hesitate_…her hand jerked, she gasped a little, and in a flash, it were like her mouth met her hand half way, and she slid that piece 'a meat into her mouth.

_Author's Note:__ My first "thank you" tonight is actually to the weather for making my birthday party quite a different kind of affair what with having to take appropriate shelter due to a funnel cloud being spotted 2 miles away, but also, thank you weather for knowing how to have your fun, but leave my power on so that I could get chapter proofed and posted! Yay! Great birthday present, weather! Great! I apologize for the brief AN's tonight, but I'm trying to get the next chapter of "Guns and Roses" up this weekend too, cuz it's got a lot of reader contribution stuff in it! Thank you to all of my readers for taking time out of their weekend once again to read and to review! You make cursing thunderstorms and tornadoes more than worth it!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks as always for reading and reviewing, AM! Next update on Monday morning…if a tornado doesn't blow me away…_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Wow, Lola…I hope you get through your weekend okay! I thought mine was bad!lol And I really like the idea of Rick/Andrea, and it's my story, so that's what I'm going with! Yay! Thanks for reading and there will be plenty of story here for you on Monday!_

_To AMTSY: Welcome back, it's so nice to hear from you again! Sounds like you have been busy and best of luck to you with the job search! Glad you like the animal names, but I did draw the line at urinating on people as a form of wedding And yeah, Lori's a pain in the ass…unless she otherwise changes things up in Season 3. But I'm not giving her that chance!lol Thanks again for reading and commenting!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Wow! You even got the soap reference! Damn you're good!lol I feel like my story is some enormous inkblot for you and you just keep seeing the most amazing stuff in it! And yeah, sure…that takes being under the influence of drugs!lol Okay, well, sometimes it But with you it's more a really wonderful intuitive sense and far reaching intelligence that gets you to the conclusions you draw! I can only hope to get the things out of something I read that you get out of what you read! I really am impressed! And I need to show Daryl and Rick shape their friendship up a little bit more before I can really do anything with the Lori thing, not that it'll take forever to do, but right now Daryl telling Rick anything feels like there hasn't been quite enough warm up. Oh, and yes, the toothbrushes, lobster bib and vacuum cleaner were all in one night!lol And maybe we should have a "drunk" thread in the forum!lol Could be fun…I have lots of stupid stories to fill that up with!lol Je vous remercie d'etre toujours tellement de plaisir tout en etant lecteur qui accorde tant d'attention 'a tous les details! Vous me tenir responsable de la facon que j'ecris cette histoire, et je ne peux pas vous remercier assez pour faire ca!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Okay, so we need a thread in the forum called "Daryl's Tree House?"lol Thanks for reading and commenting! You're always a lot of fun!_

_To CORBSXX: Yeah, Daryl's like one of the girl's now…all caught up on the gossip!lol And yes, Grecia is really starting to kick ass now! Thanks for reading and following along with everything so well!_

_To VERITASKYM: Alright sis…you do realize that you and Drywall being so grossed out by those condoms on your porch is half a crack at me, don't you?lol I mean, who do you think they got used with?lol At least…I hope…we all know how Merle is…"Cheater, Cheater…"lol And the glow-in-the-dark rubbers gave Dry Wall a seizure?lol That's funny!lol But come on, what's the problem if he does have a seizure? They have vibrating beds…why not vibrating boyfriends?lol Ha! Merle just heard about Dry Wall's seizure and he said to tell him, "Rock her world, boy!"lol See? It's all good!lol And "Kym" has to get laid in GNR? So, now I'm like the "Dixon Pimp?"lol Oh wait…I sorta am, huh?lol Now lil Sis, speaking as your big Sis, I have to tell you to tone it down some, cuz if you come on too strong, you're gonna scare Dry Wall off!lol I know I've always defended Dry Wall, but truth is, Merle's right; Dry Wally is just a little bit "cockeyed!"lol Slow your roll, Sis…slow your roll!lol Hmm…okay, wasn't there something about a story other than this one we keep making up?lol Yes…okay…yes, you've got it, if Daryl is noticing that there's something there between two people, then it's really gotta be there! Good eyes, Kym! And I'm glad that you're okay with Andrea now…because it was Shane…you gotta give her a pass on that, I agree! And my stupid phone surprised by turning "Philly" into "penis!" But sure…let's hurry and get up there if Norman's showing that off!lol Then maybe you can get your "long, hard, thick" Daryl cock, and I won't have to write it!lol Okay, gotta check on what Merle just went and did…don't wanna alarm you, but your mailbox is glowing!lol _

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Okay, you're envisioning some big orgy now, is that it?lol Wow…is this what all of Grecia and Daryl's start and stops have done to you?lol Thought you'd appreciate that take on Lori too! And I'm sorta juxtaposing Grecia and Andrea because (for me at least) it's kinda fun to think about who each of them would have been if Grecia was trained by Shane and Andrea was trained by Daryl. Not as interesting (for me at least) as thinking about the whole Grecia/Merle thing, but still cool! And keep up with your southern accent…it's okay…I'm going to start a support group for it, I know I need one!lol Thanks again for reading and leaving your usual, writer-spoiling, awesome comment!_

_Okay…off to work on some "Guns and Roses!" Thanks to all of you for reading and for your wonderful comments! Again, sorry to be brief, but I'm really cramped for time this weekend and I'm trying to get my writing in where I can! I'm really glad my birthday only comes once a year!lol Thanks again one and all and all of you have an incredible, Dixon-like weekend! - Grace _


	60. Well Fed

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,257_

Chapter 60

For what was the first time, probably ever, Grecia was understanding what a communal bond food could be. However, she wasn't feeling that bond with her entire community…everyone's head had for the most part been down whenever she ate anything, and that was how she preferred it to be, the only one to look up now and then and smile was Carl, but then, Carl was a kid…kid's got away with that kind of stuff…even if it was somewhat intimidating to have to deal with. One stern look from Daryl though, and even Carl found his manners. Daryl would keep everyone and anyone back from her when Grecia was nervous or scared or, just plain too wrapped up in herself to be able to deal with anyone else…and that was something else she'd realized about her food issues…that was a big part of they really were…Gracia being way too wrapped up in herself.

Knowing Daryl, and the way he used the information he took in about the world and the people in it, he likely already knew that about Grecia's food issues. That was probably why when first they started patrolling together Daryl had reacted to Grecia's not eating with everything but sympathy. To Daryl, Grecia being anorexic wasn't anything more than one more way she was letting the world push her around and then trying to run from it. Wow, the words, "_Get over yerself, bitch_" must have really worn a path in his brain…there was no such a thing as anorexia in the Dixon world…because Dixon's didn't give a damn what anyone thought about anything, particularly themselves. And Grecia was a Dixon now.

It hadn't been an easy thing to do, it was scary and made her feel like all eyes had been on her and everything she put in her mouth, and it would still feel that way the next time she tried it…which would be tonight, at dinner…but it was high time that Grecia started to act more like a Dixon, and she didn't need Daryl to tell her so this time. And that's who Grecia was feeling even more bonded to now as a result of eating together…Daryl. They'd shared food from the same plate, his food, like some mated pair of truly wild things, the bigger, stronger male allowing his female to feed at his side, while he fended off all others that encroached with their stares. That was Dixon! And that was one feeling that Grecia couldn't wait to again know. In some ways, dinner wasn't coming fast enough.

But that rustling sound of leaves being kicked up by one foot and dragged by the other was. 'The pit' was like a new place again, familiar and somehow welcoming, but full of things to be learned again, but Grecia had never felt so confident, or had so few worries, about how she'd react when and if the time did come to face down a walker. She'd eaten breakfast, hadn't had to ask, and didn't object when Daryl had reached for seconds to share with her…and Grecia had eaten them with him…at least one biscuit, the better part of a slice of ham and several drizzles of sorghum syrup…the most she'd eaten all one time in years, and she'd eaten all of it, at the table, with everyone else around her…she could do anything now. And off in the distance, through the gray lines of tree trunks, was her chance to prove to herself that she really wouldn't have any problems stepping up when and if a walker appeared.

"Hey," Daryl and she stood looking out at the latest geek to amble into 'the pit,' a very gaunt, bald headed male stripped of his shirt. Daryl was as calm as ever, like the walking corpse was nothing more than part of the scenery…but the odd thing was, Grecia was just as calm. Daryl must have noticed, turned to her and sort of smiled as he hoisted his bow into a semi-ready position, pointing it straight up. "You never did tell me 'bout the first time you took one 'a these dang things down."

Grecia smiled herself, a burst of warmth coming over her; she'd forgotten all about that now…but Daryl hadn't. And that Daryl not only wanted to know, but that he hadn't forgotten about it either was more than enough to keep Grecia from focusing only on how Shane was who had pushed her forward and made her get her first walker kill…even though she'd always remember that it had been Shane…_but she didn't need him…let him go_…if anything, the only true way to help Shane at this point, in the eyes of the group, was to take what it was that Shane gave her and make the best of it, let others see what had been good about Shane…old Shane…when they looked at Grecia.

The thin, bald headed walker was coming closer now, but was still nothing to really worry about…not when Daryl was armed with a crossbow and Grecia had her Savage 110 on her back. She had time enough still to smile at her man and feel how amazing it was that Daryl Dixon had picked her to share his food with, right off of his plate. "It sounds ridiculous," Grecia admitted, realizing she was going to sound like one of those suddenly acting heroes that appeared all wide eyed on evening news broadcasts because they'd pulled some drunk off of the subway rails after they'd fallen down onto the tracks; those people all said the same thing, "I didn't have time to think, I just reacted," and as lame as it was to say, that's exactly what her experience had been too. She just shook her head and tried not to laugh too much about it. "I just kind of let my mind go blank and did it," she said to Daryl, shrugging her shoulders, because there wasn't really much else to tell. "And then I had your voice in my head, reminding me how to catch a snake…and that turned out to be remarkably helpful when taking down a walker."

Grecia was laughing now, couldn't help it, but took a look around the woods as she did, making sure they were only still dealing with the one skinny, shirtless, baldheaded walker. They were, the woods quiet except for this lone, straggling corpse. He wasn't much and was looking like even less the closer he was making his way towards her and Daryl…and something jumped to its feet inside of Grecia, turned on and ready for battle, and with one more smile at Daryl, she all of a sudden pulled the Savage 110 down from her shoulder, and took off, charging at the boney geek, leaving a surprised, but also smiling Daryl, to catch her up.

"Let your 'mind go blank?'" Daryl yelled after her, only a few steps behind now. "Guess you gotta go with your strengths, huh?" He hollered and laughed at the same time, and Grecia's own resulting laughter nearly tripped her up…suddenly how stupid she was…no, how stupid she used to be, was okay to laugh at…because she'd shed that skin, it was behind her.

There were plenty of replies that raced through Grecia's head, but she'd run up on the skin and bones walker and was in a perfect position to get in a good shot to its knobby knees, grabbing her rifle by the forestock like she'd done the first time and swung the butt end of it into the back of the geek's leg. There was a loud crack that overshadowed the hissing growls accompanying the frantically snatching and grabbing claw-like boney fingers that tried for her, Grecia shifting her weight to her back foot as she prepared to wind back for another swing of her Savage 110, this time into the near skeletal geek's head, but an arrow split the air in less than a second, whistled straight into the spot just above the geek's nose with a hearty "thunk" and "twang" sound, and the impact of a round house punch, knocking the corpse for a solid jolt before it fell backwards, it's lower legs still tucked up under it from where Grecia had initially dropped it.

Behind her Daryl was still running towards her and the downed dead man and he'd likely taken the walker out on the run too. Grecia smiled, Daryl always had impressed her, but lately, she'd been feeling a little bit more "part" of what it was about him that impressed her. But Daryl looked a little out of sorts as he ran to her. "Sorry," he was saying, his hand waving in the air as if he was trying to erase a mistake. "I shoulda backed off; 'at was your kill." He stood in front of her now looking somewhat ashamed in a way that Grecia just knew he'd have never done if that walker had been a deer or a hog that Daryl shot out from under some other, slower on the draw hunter. "Force 'a habit's all, didn't mean nothin' by it, Greesh. I swear."

But Grecia only smiled, honored to get an apology like that, with so much behind it, from Daryl in a situation like this one…he could see that despite how things had been since the beginning between them out here in 'the pit,' that this time, Grecia wasn't needing any help, that she could have taken out that walker herself, and Daryl was obviously now conceding the kill to her, but honestly, Grecia didn't need it to be hers. She just stooped over and wrapped her hand around the shaft of the bolt and gave it a good yank until it popped out of the skinny walker's bald head with a sucking kind of noise. "Well, now it's 'our' kill," she told him as she stood again, shaking walker grime from the metal point then handing the arrow back to him. "Isn't that how _this_ is supposed to work anyway?" She smiled, wagging her finger back and forth from herself towards him a few times.

"Yeah," Daryl replied, but his voice was kind of soft, and one look at his steely blue eyes revealed that something had struck him just then and that he was thinking pretty intensely about something, but it wasn't something bad…Grecia could tell that.

"Besides, this morning, I started examining a lot of the details of my life that I always thought were meaningless," she admitted, then sighed…didn't want to get into all of them, mostly because 'the pit' wasn't the place for that kind of shit, but there was one detail that had flipped up in her memory like the joker card in a full deck, and Grecia just couldn't wait to share it with Daryl. It was somehow significant, though she wasn't sure exactly how, beyond the obvious dead-animal-Dixon-factor of it anyway. "And I'm not even going to begin to suggest that I'd have made it this far without you…" again she sighed; if she was going to give credit where credit was due, then this had to be said too, "or your brother, really," Grecia quickly glossed, but Daryl didn't seem to be reacting too negatively, just a little twinge in his neck like he was wondering why she was bringing up Merle, but Grecia had a legitimate point to make. "You taught me…well, everything, really, Daryl," she sort of laughed, what a worthless mess she used to be feeling so much like some other person now. "But the thing I have to thank you the most for is teaching me that I 'can' do it, no matter what it is. I never had that belief before."

But Daryl, never having been one for compliments, was already sort of laughing and trying to ignore the sentiment of Grecia's words, but at least he was listening without scowling and running off like he'd done the night the group had tried to say their sorry's to him. "You're the one what decided you 'can' do it; all I ever did was make up worser consequences for not doin' it." He laughed, but not for long, that twinge in his neck reappearing again. "What my brother do?"

Grecia just shook her head at him and laughed herself. "Merle, in a weird way, taught me that I can trust people," she said and smiled more when she watched Daryl relaxing from the jealous, 'about to stomp someone' posture he'd been almost assuming. Daryl was nodding now, because the thought that his brother kept his word wasn't a surprise, but Grecia hadn't even gotten to what she wanted to say yet. "But I realized that there's always been this sort of…pissed off part of me that had kept me going…even when it was in the wrong direction."

Again Daryl laughed. "Sounds Dixon," he nodded.

Grecia's smile broadened. "Yeah, I know," she laughed once more, and slipped her arm back through the strap on her Savage 110, slinging the rifle between her shoulder blades again as she and Daryl began to walk off and finish their patrol. "Remember back to when you used to throw dead squirrels at people?"

Daryl smirked across at her. "Who says I done gave 'at up?" And then they both sort of smiled again with another sudden realization, like two kids discovering the best secrets, even if what they were was right there in the open; there was no more single file, Grecia wasn't dragging, scared and fussing, along behind Daryl like she used to…they were walking side by side through 'the pit' now, each of them taking the point, acting as each other's alert system, back up and protection. But the best part about it was that it wasn't even worth discussing. Yes, they both had taken notice of it, but it hadn't been directed or ordered that they form up like that…it had just happened on its own…so why mar it with any dissection? Of course she walked beside Daryl? Where else was Grecia going to walk on patrol?

But that change was exciting, so exciting that Grecia nearly forgot what it was she was talking to Daryl about, until an actual squirrel went flying through the leaf litter and up a tree as if reminding her. Her smile was about permanent now, but it still grew bigger as she turned her head, to the side, to continue speaking to Daryl. "When I was six, there was this other girl, my age, that lived a few houses up from mine, and she was always begging her mother to let her be a model too; my mom had all these connections with agents, had me in front of cameras since before I can even remember, but anyway, the point is, that this other kid watched me and saw all the photographs of me wearing make-up and expensive clothes, and she wanted to do it too." Grecia paused, hoped she wasn't boring Daryl any, but he was looking back at her, nodding, like he understood…even if he didn't.

"Yeah, guess you was like a livin' Barbie Doll to most kids back then," he said, but kept his eyes ahead, just like Grecia did, always on the lookout for walkers…this was 'the pit' after all; but it was really feeling…like second nature now.

Grecia nodded, taking note of everything and anything that might not have been a tree trunk in the distance, but so far, the coast was clear. "It used to make me so mad that she wanted to copy me, used to walk around the neighborhood in stupid, plastic kiddy high heels with feather boas and a tutu, telling everyone she was 'a model like Grecia.' I really hated that she thought she could do what I did, like she thought she was special too, or something…" she heard the same haughtiness in her voice that was there when she'd been only six years old too, Grecia couldn't help that, but it was okay, because it had Daryl laughing again…something he so rarely did when first they started coming out here together.

"Bitch!" Daryl smirked again and rolled his eyes, just like he was some kind of 'yes man' in Grecia's entourage, sworn to automatically insult and put down any rival to her supermodel-hood that appeared.

"Yeah!" Grecia laughed back at him, as if she really needed that boost, but then did her best to settle down, not wanting to make too much noise in 'the pit'…'the pit' wasn't the place for that kind of shit, but she was going to get to the end of her story. "And then one day I see her and a bunch of kids in her backyard, having her birthday party…that I didn't even get invited to…" Grecia was shaking her head, a lot of fight in her voice, a little surprised by how much this really still got to her…but then, she was a Dixon, right? "And the cat we had just happened to come prancing by with a mouse it had caught, laid the carcass right at my feet like cats do, and I don't know how I did something so gross…but I picked up that dead mouse by the tail…and I threw it at that stupid wanna-be-Grecia, birthday girl…a lot…every time she and her dumbass friends screamed and shrieked, I went and picked up that mouse and threw it at them again…I threw it so many times, the tail actually broke off, and I had to start throwing it by its foot…"

Grecia wasn't exactly sure how Daryl would react to that punch-line…but she'd kind of figured he'd laugh and say something about how maybe she didn't need his last name after all…and really, Grecia was starting just now to realize that she didn't _need_ Daryl's last name…at least, not anymore. She'd always had it in her to fight, even if her methods were bizarre…Shane had even seen where Grecia had survival tools that maybe the average person didn't…and it took some stupid memory about flinging a dead mouse at other little girls to finally put all the fight that was in her where Grecia could see it…but she could see it now…Daryl's last name had done a lot for her…it got her through breakfast…but she'd be getting through dinner on her own, scary as it was going to be…nope, she didn't need Daryl's last name…but she wanted it! She'd never wanted it more…and there was so much more power in _wanting_ than there was in _needing_!

And maybe Grecia's most recent epiphany was somehow striking Daryl too, because he wasn't laughing or making some Dixon-esque comment about the story Grecia had shared, although she could see the scene she'd described to him, birthday party, shrieking little girls and a dead mouse being held by its foot, all playing out in Daryl's mind. But it was like that story had stepped down on the gas pedal of whatever he'd been thinking so intensely about back when he'd been thinking intensely. But it wasn't anything bad, Grecia knew that…despite how Daryl had now stopped walking, turning to her with his head cocked and eyes sort of narrowed with the weight of what was on his mind.

"Hey," the way he said it had Grecia's eyes on his in an instant. "What ya say to makin' _this_," and just like hers did, Daryl's finger wagged rapidly back and forth from himself to her a few times, "official-like, in front 'a everybody else?"

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all for the birthday wishes! It's so sweet of you to remember me on my birthday like that! It was a hectic weekend, but my actual birthday (Sunday) was a great day! My husband and I don't get to spend a lot of time together, so that's what we did all day Sunday…which is why there was no story update on Monday. So so so sorry about that! I usually try to warn you about those things…but this one kinda snuck up on me...it was a good night though!:-) And thank you all for reading and for commenting and being your usual massively wonderful selves!_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to VERDA NAPOLI for subscribing to this story, and as well to MARULK , SAGE360 and DERIVEREINE for subscribing to this story and also making it one of your favorites, and all the same to BELKRAMER who also selected this story as one their favorites! It's so great to have you all, particularly you, VERDA (great to "see" you again!) and I hope you all feel welcome to join in the discussion!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: How did I know that you were going to go ga-ga over the part about speaking the same language but different dialects?lol When the idea came to me, you were the first reader that I thought about, so I put a little extra into the analogy to really make it nice for you! I'm so glad that you picked it out and loved it as much as you did! And I do usually try to connect my chapter titles to what is happening , or significant in the chapter…some are better than others though…and others are just plain And I think Dale apologized because he has a sense of what's right and what's wrong, and if you offend someone or hurt them, then you apologize. Those are Dale's principals, and he wants to uphold them no matter what, and in a way, that is selfish, but I think Dale meant well. And later on, we'll see why Dale's apology was important in terms of how Daryl starts to see him. Oui, Samedi soir dernier etait le rodeo! Et nous avons un coureur nouveau taureau qui est le prenom est "Dixon!" Je ne pouvais pas arreter de sourire quand je l'ai rencontre! J'ai fait un cavalier Daryl taureau dans cette histoire, et puis je rencontre un cavalier taureau nomme "Dixon!" Lol Et merci pour tous vos souhaits d'anniversaire! Audition de vous etait l'une des choses qui ont fait mon anniversaire si special, parce que vous etes tellement merveilleux!_

_To CORBSXX: So glad you liked Darycia's little picnic! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: You must really want that treehouse!lol And thanks for rooting for me when it came down to me vs. the tornado!lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: I liked that you picked up on the old southern tradition of me standing when a lady enters the room! I never really thought about that in Chapter 59, but I really like it now! Daryl stood because he was thinking something was wrong if Grecia had entered the dining room, but you know, I like your idea better now!lol Thanks for sharing it! And don't worry about Rick and Daryl…Rick's not the jealous or insecure type…a little slow to act? Sure! But he'd okay with Daryl, I promise! And yes, I have had sorghum! I love sorghum! It is intense by itself, but sorghum and cat head biscuits is a southern thing that is popular for breakfast, I've seen it on menus and in southern cookbooks. Never tried it, but seems to me you'd need something salty, like ham, to break up some of that sorghum…so that's what I "made" everyone for Try some sorghum in your oatmeal! I've also put it directly into waffle and pancake batter, too! Wow, thanks for the sorghum discussion!lol Never bet on that by writing this story!lol Thanks again so much for reading and for sharing!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: I'm so happy you're liking the snowball thing, and I hope it fits what Grecia has been doing too! She's really growing up in the last few chapters, so she's starting to finally think about how she thinks about things, getting a lot more cognitive. And Dale was just doing what was right by Dale's own principals…like always!lol And yay! You're seeing how Grecia is getting stronger from the inside out! That's why I waited so long to "feed" her! Sex is next, though!:-) And if you like the idea of the Shane/Grecia and Daryl/Andrea fic so much, it that really inspires you, then I give you my permission to "borrow" Grecia and write it! Seriously! I don't have time…I'd love to, but I really don't have time!lol But I would love to read it! So, if you feel so apt, then get at it!:-) Thanks again for reading, making incredible suggestions and yelling at the characters!lol _

_To MARULK: Hello and welcome! So nice to hear from you! Wow, my story won out over kayaking in the rain! Wow…I probably would've been kayaking in the rain, but thanks so much for choosing my story instead!lol I'm so thrilled that you think it's "fantastic!" Thank you! You read all 59 chapters in one day, and you still think it's "fantastic?" Whoa! I'm stunned!lol Thank you again! That's impressive! I pride myself on keeping my characters "real people," because I really can't stand all the childish, superhuman, badasses that are so prevalent in TWD fic…particularly the ridiculous He-women that get put with Daryl! I wanted a character that wasn't perfect, or badass, and I wanted it to be a challenge to like her, but not a challenge to relate to her, and then I wanted everyone to appreciate her struggles and how they changed her, so thank you so much for getting all of that! And I promise the sex is coming! Really!lol Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks again, AM! Sorry for the delayed update!_

_To NOREEY: Thank you for the birthday wishes! And thank you for reading carefully enough that you are able to feel what Grecia and Daryl feel as you read! Me writing it that way is only half of it, the rest depends on you, and you always put in such a wonderful effort, so thank you so much for doing that! _

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Thank you also for the birthday wishes! Wow, you and everyone else really do spoil me!lol And I'm happy that I've got you sympathizing with Andrea! That's so sweet of you, she really does need friends right now…and some Rick!lol Glad you're still liking the buck and doe together, too! Thanks again for reading for reviewing, and for feeling sorry for the characters you like the least!lol_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Thank you so much for the birthday well wishes! I hope you had an amazing June 3__rd__ as well! Are you doing okay, Lola? I'm worried about you and withdrawal!lol But it's not just you I'm worried about! Your personality is so…magnetic, that I think we're all in withdrawal without you being around like you usually are! And I'm glad you picked up on the "high schoolishness" of the food sharing/tongue touching idea! Daryl and Grecia are growing up as a couple, but they're not all the way there just yet. And yes…the sex is coming…I promise!lol Thanks again for reading for the awesome reviews! Hope all is well with you!_

_To DERIVEREINE: Hello and welcome! Wow, my hat is really off to you readers who take this entire mess of a story down in one day!lol I am honored that this is the first thing you have read on ffnet in two years! Thank you so much for giving my work a try, and for leaving such a wonderful review! I am sorry to hear that you and Grecia share the similarity that you do, but I do wish you all the best continuing to battle it! I hope that perhaps, in whatever way, that maybe this story can provide some strength of motivation to anyone fighting such a battle! Thank you for being brave enough to share such a personal detail! And yes, I promise that there will be sex!lol Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_And, here's hoping that all the turbulent weather didn't blow away my lovely sister, VERITASKYM! We've been having very similar kinds of thunderstorms and issues with our power going out…at least, I hope that's it…otherwise, she packed up Drywall and Merle into that shiny Chevy Nova of hers and they all went out honky tonkin' without me!lol_

_Oh! And I updated the Photo Album, finally! So, if you're wondering just what the hell this sorghum stuff is, go check out the album and see! And…there is a REALLY great picture of Rooker in there this time too…OMG those ARMS! And the reb flag…he was on tweeting last night, and I was glued to every word he posted…and then up jumps that pic, and I was…done…just done…pop-up timer popped up and everything…really blew my mind!lol So, uh yeah…go check the Photo Album!lol And thank you all again for reading and for reviewing and sorry once more for not updating on Monday! All of you have a terrific Tuesday! - Grace _


	61. Miscarriage of Justice

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 61

"Next I know you'll be holdin' things up so's we can find him a lawyer," Daryl shook his head, sittin' in the chair across from Hershel's old desk where Rick were perched. Daryl'd knowed this meetin' was comin', and soon too. And he'd also knowed Rick was a fair man…but he were givin' far too much consideration to a man what was messin' with his wife…and Daryl was wantin' so bad to say somethin' 'bout Lori headin' off to the barn…but if he brought that up now, it was gonna feel more like swingin' a weapon at Rick's fair sensibilities than it was the words and honesty of a concerned friend and second in command. Besides, Daryl was wantin' to…well, he didn't rightly know what to call it, but he wanted to make a registry, of sorts, about how Daryl and his doe saw themselves as married, and was wantin' everyone else to accept that they was. Weren't right to lay it on Rick that his marriage was disintegrating from under him, and likely had been for some time, and then turn 'round and announce that things was so good between Daryl and his doe that they got themselves married up. True 'nuff, somethin' seemed to be brewin' between Rick and Andrea, but it was still a long ways off; weren't no time be blabbin' about Lori and Shane still. But Rick's ideas on Shane was just…well, they weren't right neither. "S'pose we do go ahead with this 'trial,'" Daryl paused, give Rick a level look. "And you know that's what it is, even if you don't wanna be usin' 'at word," he said, but Rick didn't flinch, at least not yet. "At the end, when we do got ourselves a verdict…still leaves the question 'a what we do with Shane then if'n it's 'guilty?'"

But Rick sighed, tryin' not to look as frustrated as Daryl knew he was gettin'. This weren't easy for Rick to be doin'…which is why Daryl'd done volunteered to take care 'a Shane…so why in hell wouldn't Rick just let him? "But I feel we need to give him the chance to be proven guilty, Daryl. It's what you would want if it was you, isn't it?"

But Daryl shook his head, again tryin' to keep what he knew 'bout Lori outta this, no matter how temptin' it was to start spewin'. He looked sternly across at Rick, hopin' that what he was about to say would be taken for truth, cuz it was…Dixon truth. "No, cuz if I done what we already know Shane done, then I'd be acceptin' that I took my chance, got caught, and now it's game over." There was hardly a consequence that Daryl didn't weigh before he acted, come from gowin' up wild in the woods; maybe Shane didn't exactly have 'at sense, but just cuz he didn't weren't Daryl's problem. Daryl cocked his head, let himself wax a little bit coaxin'. "Or you tellin' me you don't think Shane'll face his retribution like a man?"

"Retribution?" Rick repeated shakin' his own head and gettin' a little louder than what Rick usually got, a little more expressive with his anger too. "You're talking about killing a man, Daryl! And I'm telling you that's a last resort!"

"Last resort?" Daryl repeated back, his own voice a little louder still than what Rick's was, but Daryl was quick to choke it back, at least he tried to. Hell, even Daryl knowed he was a hothead; yellin' and fussin' and fightin' come easy to him, but this were Rick he was goin' at. Daryl just ground his teeth a minute to try and push out some 'a his fight. This weren't easy for Rick…and how would Daryl feel if it was him? Not him so much in Shane's position, but more so in Rick's? What if it was Merle out there in the barn and not Shane? But Daryl had been sittin' in the same spot what Rick was now…and even though Merle weren't out in them woods, Daryl'd still chose the hard option…cuz it were the only option what made sense. Now was no different…but what was it gonna take to get Rick to see it? "Longer you leave Shane out there, the harder it's gonna be when the time comes, and I think you know it's comin' too. At's why you're fightin' it so hard, Rick. I know it ain't what you want, but it's what's gotta be."

Hershel's old office fell quiet, quiet enough that noise from upstairs was rattlin' down from the cielin', Daryl didn't know what dinner was, but seemed to be an awful lotta stompin' around suddenly associated with it, some kinda commotion in the kitchen, all the hens what usually took care 'a the food makin' in some kinda fluster. It was sorta welcomed as a distraction, both Rick and Daryl looked upwards towards the ruckus overhead, lettin' it somehow or other smooth over the disagreement they was havin'. Rick finally lookin' back down, towards Daryl with a heavy sigh as whatever the kerfluffle in the kitchen was rolled on.

"Well, I gotta say I wasn't expecting the two of us to butt heads quite so quick," Rick admitted and then scratched at his chin some as though he was sportin' a wise man's long, gray beard, like trying to inspire some wisdom to come to him.

Daryl nodded, and he weren't happy his own self that this new promotion had brought him into such direct conflict with Rick neither…he liked Rick…and God damn, Shane, but even with the fucker locked up, he was still managin' to threaten the solidarity 'a the group…but that were more of a reason to be killin' him and movin' on. "Yeah," Daryl started, part 'a himself tellin' him now was a good time to apologize…but Daryl weren't gonna…apologies was like Dale said they was, remorseful, and Daryl weren't that. "It ain't no judgment on you, Rick. I'm just speakin' my mind cuz I'm thinkin' that's what got me where I am to begin with."

Rick nodded back, but he was beginning to look tired. "I know you are, Daryl. And you're right about that. But we gotta find us some way of being a united front on this. We can't be splitting off like we are. That sorta thing between commanders divides groups, and we'll end up being in the same predicament that Shane had us in."

"I'm whichya 'a hundred percent there," Daryl replied, so much calmer this time, but still as hardnosed as ever. "But I ain't relaxin' my standards 'a what's gotta be, cuz I'm tellin' you, it's gotta be."

Again Rick sighed, Daryl both relieved but also discouraged when Rick didn't fight him on it the way Daryl'd envisioned. Rick put his hands over his face a minute and took a long, deep breath. "Okay," he said, dragging his hands downwards slowly, his eyes being revealed, then nose, then mouth. "What if we open it up to a vote? Let the group decide what Shane's fate should be? That way, everyone gets to speak on it, at least."

But once more, Daryl was sitting there shaking his head. "Them folks upstairs don't want no part of a decision what like 'at one; that's what they got us, me and you, for." Daryl sighed himself but leaned forward in his chair. "You ain't need me remindin' ya how not every part 'a leadership is gonna make you feel good 'bout wahtja done, but I say if we're gonna lead, then let's lead!"

It was hard to say what Rick's answer was gonna end up bein', but Daryl could see Rick thinkin' over all what Daryl'd said to him. That meant somethin' even if Rick chose to stay on the path what he was on now with this Shane issue…but Daryl was hopin' he'd had Rick swayed…didn't matter that Rick may not ever say so…it was only gonna take a tap on the shoulder and Rick's hand pointin' Daryl towards the barn, and Daryl'd do the rest…no problems…except'n for Grecia…yeah, Daryl's doe was gonna miss Shane…felt sorry for him, roped Lori into why it was Shane'd become what Shane'd become…but for Daryl, the ins and outs 'a how didn't matter none…the only thing what did matte was Shane was now, and how dangerous it were.

Rick had just looked back at Daryl, his brow curiously furrowed, but before he could speak, there was a hellacious clatter of feet thump thump thumpin' down the steps what caught both Rick and Daryl's attention, and seconds later come a knock on the closed office door. "Rick!" Daryl immediately knew the voice to be his doe's and she sounded like somethin' were very wrong, Daryl's hackles standin' straight up, every muscle swellin', heart poundin'…whatever it were what might be threatin' his doe was 'bout to get 'a ass whoopin'…but Rick, being closest to the door got there to open it first.

"What is it?" Rick asked, eyes already full of concern, not botherin' with the usual polite 'hello's' like he normally woulda.

Grecia's white skin looked even paler as she went to speak, Daryl sensin' that what she'd come to say to Rick she really didn't want to be tellin' him. But she took a deep breath, then extended her hand to Rick, her fingertips gentle against Rick's arm. "Lori just collapsed in the kitchen," she told him, clearly, directly, but as softly and gingerly as she could, makin' time for Rick to gasp and start to clamor, Grecia's whole hand wrappin' round his arm now, bein' as supportive as he'd let her be. "We got her upstairs, Hershel's with her…she's bleeding."

Rick give a sighin', whimperin' kinda groan what Daryl couldn't fault him for lettin' out with. He stood there frozen in front a Grecia for a few seconds, knocked dumbfounded, but eventually the hand what Grecia'd all been holdin' jumped loose, but give her shoulder a squeeze as he nodded on waverin' feet, then took off passed her outta the door way, clattered up the steps his own self.

Daryl felt himself move, like to tear outta the office and go stand by Rick's side…that's what Daryl was now, anyway…but as soon he'd 'a moved, Grecia'd seen him and shook her head at him. This weren't a place where Rick needed Daryl, after all. But shit…this were the last place Rick needed to be! Worried sick for a wife what was cheatin' on him, and over a baby what might could not even be his. No wonder Grecia'd looked so troubled 'bout tellin' him.

She stayed there in the doorway after Rick lit out, lookin' towards Daryl who was sittin' there in his chair, shakin' his head as he reclined what little bit he could. "How is she?" He asked her, even if most 'a his sympathies was layin' with Rick.

Grecia shrugged. "As okay as she can be with something like this, I guess. This type of thing really isn't something I know a whole lot about."

"No, guess it ain't." Daryl agreed, but part 'a him began lingerin' 'round the idea 'a bein' what could give his doe that kinda education…not right away or nothin', let 'em announce this marriage to the group first, find 'em a place, give it a year or so to be with each other, and then maybe…or…who knew anymore…weren't like all 'a what used to be available to disrupt the natural course 'a procreatin' were available the way it used to be…they'd be as careful as they could be, but if'n it happened, then it happened…it's just the way it were now. And that was his doe…his mate…of course, not like it mattered much so far, bein' as how Daryl ain't had the chance to accidentally drip nothin' in her what was gonna change their lives…he could feel that thought start to spread throughout him, kickin' up that what Daryl'd been tryin' so hard to avoid by not wrappin' up 'round his doe, and kissin' on her…damn…they needed their own place!

But Grecia standin' there in the doorway, shakin' her head the way she was helped to pull Daryl outta his increasingly desirous thoughts; somethin' was botherin' his doe, and that's the kinda thing Daryl was supposed to put down. "Something's wrong with all of this," Grecia said to him, tellin' Daryl cuz she couldn't tell no one else. "I don't know what yet, but I just know…something's not right."

_Author's Note:__ My computer did the unthinkable! Windows hiccupped, or something, and when it did, it left me no choice but to re-boot! Problem was I had a whole Part 2 to this chapter that I should have been saved, but for whatever reason, disappeared into the great unsaved document graveyard before it's time…gone…8 page of work reduced to only a page and a half without any warning! I spent almost two hours trying to find where, if anywhere, my stupid machine here has what I lost in the reboot…it's gotta be here somewhere…but I haven't found it yet.:-( So, I rewrote part 1 of this chapter as best I could…but now it's after 4am…I'm dead tired again…and you all know I hate doing this…but, the AN's will have to wait.:-( I really really really hate being this tired…but thank you all for reading and for reviewing and I swear to catch up with all of you tomorrow night! So sorry again, but thank you all so very very much! - Grace_


	62. Poison Control

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 2,722_

Chapter 62

"Why is it I always have a sense of worry whenever it is I see my boy or girl with a book in their hands?" Carol asked, sort of smiling as she stood outside the doorway of Hershel's old office. She'd likely come down to do the usual dusting off of the desk and shelves and keep Hershel's old office tidy.

Hershel's old office…more accurately, it was Rick's office now. This was like the skull that contained the brain where most decisions were made and meetings held. Grecia was the only one in here, had sort of snuck down here after the morning's patrol while Daryl threw in with the wall building. This office was a lot of things, but it was also where the books in the house were kept for the most part, and she was hoping Hershel had something that covered medicinal herbs. Daryl had told her to leave it alone after she'd told him her latest theory…but Grecia just couldn't…had the strongest sense that she was onto something.

She turned to Carol, not really understanding why Carol would be nervous about Daryl or Grecia looking at books. "You don't think we know how to read?" Grecia laughed…Daryl not being very scholarly and herself having been so stupid all the time. "Afraid we're just going to tear the pages out and use them to make paper airplanes to fly at each other?"

"That or spitballs in the case of the other one of ya's," Carol sort of laughed, and came into the office, but then her expression did take on a slightly more serious cast as she got to dusting the top edges of the picture frames that held Hershel's diplomas. "You are staying away from the beef breeding section though, right?"

"What?" Grecia made a face and shook her head. "Why would I need to know anything about that?" _Hmm_…wait…was this maybe some kind of thinly veiled _Planned Parenthood_ advisory from Carol? If so, why was she pushing her message through via beef breeding? And, how were Grecia and Daryl going to handle the…planning of parenthood? Grecia'd always been on the pill, but not for months now…hmm…how long did any residual effects last from that? Well, not months, likely.

But Carol let any possible discussion of birth control drop, just sighed and rolled her eyes some. "Just making sure," she said, moving from one picture frame to another, "Already caught Daryl with such a book as that." She laughed again.

Grecia looked away from the spines she was perusing, laughing herself now. She wanted to say she didn't believe that, but well…she kind of did…Dixon boys, and all. "Daryl was, like, reading cow porn?"

At that Carol turned all the way around, for a minute trying to look disapproving and a little scolding, "well, I wouldn't have put it like that," she came out with, but that high and mighty mother look was slipping and slipping until Carol just burst out laughing again, then sighed and rolled her eyes once more in a way that spoke of how dear Daryl really was to her, and it made Grecia smile too. "He wanted to impress you," Carol said with a shake of her head, as if she were shaking her head directly at Daryl now.

"Wow, yeah…that'll about do it, too!" Grecia replied, then laughed again herself, but for reasons other than what Carol likely was…Daryl was pretty hung…like a bull…yeah…big, huge, hard, thick cock…_mmm_…other than abstinence, which Grecia was about as much done with as she knew Daryl was, their only method of preventing pregnancy was going to be early withdrawal…and with all that Grecia was feeling…with all that she was wanting…_mmmm_…she didn't want Daryl pulling out…no…she wanted to feel the pump and the pulsation of that big, huge, hard, thick cock buried deep inside her…_mmm_…_damn it! No_! _Stop it_! She could feel herself blue-ing up already! Besides, she didn't really want to have to go and explain that dreamy, steamy look in her dilated eyes to Carol if she let herself get too out of hand with her thoughts anyway…but…_Jesus_…the rate things were going, just inside of Grecia's head alone, she was going to be pregnant in no time flat! Yeah…she and Daryl were going to have to talk about this…babies weren't the best things to have at the start of a relationship…and if Grecia's latest Lori theory was right, they weren't good things to have with the wrong person, either. But before Grecia's thoughts could begin to get rolling faster than she could control, Carol soon brought an end to it all, thankfully.

"My, but it is good to laugh again, what with all the sadness lately," she said, and the hint of a frown weighed down her face a touch. "This world the way it is has took a lot from all of us, but Lori losin' that baby…" Carol's voice weakened and she looked downwards. "Well, that's just hard, is all; on all of us."

But Grecia knew that wasn't exactly the truth, quickly stepping nearer to Carol and putting a hand on her shoulder. For as much as Carol had suffered in her life, she'd really come out on top of it, and this damn world, with the kind of strength and fortitude that hardly anyone had back before walkers were a constant threat; but Carol would always feel the pain of a lost child. "You okay?" Grecia asked; the humor once in her voice replaced by the most heartfelt compassion.

Carol took a moment, but nodded, forcing herself to smile before any tears could really become prominent in her eyes. "I'm fine, Grecia. Thank you." She said; voice soft but still strong, almost like reassuring Grecia so she wouldn't be upset herself. She reached across and laid her hand to Grecia's cheek. "Don't worry about me any; cuz I'm far too busy looking at you and being amazed by the woman you've become!"

And then Grecia felt all choked up, staggered back a minute and quickly sniffled to avoid any tears herself. "I had help," she said, because it was the truth, and Carol had been part of it too…Grecia sure didn't get where she was by herself…but she could already hear Carol's next words to her, knowing they'd be something about how it didn't matter how Grecia got where she was, it just mattered that she was there, but Carol actually turned another half smiling, half scolding look towards her.

"Just say a gracious 'thank you,' and stand up straight." Carol directed, Grecia snapping to, but both of them still smiled and laughed a little bit more. Okay…yeah…message received…it was okay to own the changes that Grecia had successfully made about who she was and who she'd become, even if she did have help. Carol stepped back some, wiped at her eyes a minute. "So, what kinda book was it you were lookin' for?"

Grecia again sighed, not sure if she really wanted to get into this with Carol. She could tell Carol anything, Grecia knew that by now, but was it such a good idea to be bringing up a medicinal herb book and the reason Grecia wanted to read it? Lori losing the baby had brought back enough bad stuff for Carol after all. But Grecia hated like hell to lie to Carol…Carol didn't deserve that. "I was hoping that there was something down here on local, wild growing, plants…and what kind of…ailments they could be used to…treat."

Carol laughed some. "Don't tell me you're gonna step up the 'amazing' and start working on a cure for this great plague, are you?"

Grecia shook her head, trying to think of how to say why it was she needed that plant book, but for the time being, playing it cool. "I know I've come a long way from what I used to be, but don't hold your breath on that one." She smiled, and willed herself to continue…but she just didn't…wasn't sure how to put it, and her sudden silence was awkward enough to be noticed.

Carol turned her head over her narrow shoulder where she stood dusting the last of the picture frames. "Grecia?"

Maybe Daryl was right, she should just leave it alone? The accusations that went with whatever it was Grecia might discover would be so hurtful to Carol, not to mention Rick and even Carl…and possibly even Shane…whom Grecia had been doing such a good job of trying to let go of…until she'd developed this latest theory…what if Lori had driven him into being what he was? But she had Carol waiting on her, getting more concerned by the second, turned almost all the way around to face her now. Grecia sighed, her shoulders shrugging like she was about to ask a question that her mouth hadn't cleared with her brain. "Aren't there some plants or herbs, or whatever, that…that you can take to…not be pregnant anymore?"

The outside door to the lower level squeaked open at just about the same time Grecia had started to finally speak, footsteps stopping at the office doorway right as the dust cloth that Carol was using fell to the floor and the hand that had been holding it clutched her chest, Carol's mouth dropping open. _Oh God_…this was what Grecia was trying not to cause Carol to feel by the implication that Grecia's question made…but what if Lori had used something…and _oh God_…now there was someone else standing there who was going to hear it too…this rumor was going to spread like wildfire and a real mess of broken hearts was going to be had…_damn it_, she should have left it alone…Daryl was right…Daryl usually was.

"Oh Grecia!" Carol nearly shrieked before Grecia could even decide what to do in order to contain this situation, or if she even could. Carol looked horrified and shocked the way Grecia had feared she might…Carol had lost her child and now Grecia was suggesting that Lori had done the same by design…yeah, that would shock and horrify Carol…but then it got really weird, Carol shaking her head and her face ashen. "You're pregnant!"

Grecia was floored, felt like she'd just bounced off a wall, couldn't even speak…how did Carol get to that? That wasn't at all what Grecia was implying…but in a way, this was much worse than having her unproved little hypothesis about Lori's miscarriage turned loose. _Oh God_…now the rumor would be that Grecia was pregnant…and was seeking an end to it with whatever poisons were out there, growing naturally, in the woods! How…why…but before Grecia could even ask, the presence at the office doorway did so for her.

"What the hell?" Daryl yelled, big, muscled up arms flinching and hands trying to make up their minds whether fists were required or not, but he stood there staunchly, not even sure who to scowl at, Grecia or Carol, and Grecia wasn't sure who to answer first, Carol or Daryl.

"Both of you," Grecia shouted, looking from Carol to Daryl and then back again the other way. "Just…stop, okay?"

"Stop?" Daryl was next to yell, stomping into the office, all Dixon, sneering and lumbering. "I sleep through somethin'?"

Grecia just cocked her head and looked up at him, needing only to use her eyes to convey to him how stupid he sounded, and Daryl quieted some. Carol on the other hand…

"Would one of ya's please tell me what the hell is going on?" She demanded in as loud a voice as Grecia had ever heard Carol use.

At that, Daryl took charge, and that was sort of a relief; he turned to Carol, but the scowl and Dixon hadn't turned off just quite yet. "Slack off, Carol. Ain't no one knocked up." He told her, but then looked right back at Grecia with a brand new sneer made up more of the suspicions he had of what it was she was doing in the office full of books than any supposed infidelities on Grecia's part. "Right?" He growled at her.

"Right!" Grecia nodded emphatically, also turning to Carol and wanting to make that abundantly clear. "There's not even a chance of me being pregnant, Carol! Daryl and I haven't done—" _Whoa_! What was she saying? A quick glance at Daryl revealed another ticked off expression on his face as he too was wondering what she meant by putting all their business in the street like that…not that Grecia had done it intentionally, she just wanted to remove all doubt that she was…oh, never mind…this was exhausting!

"You haven't…yet?" Carol surprised both Grecia and Daryl by asking next, a lot calmer than she was, but still sounded surprised. "Still?"

Grecia could hear Daryl's embarrassed anger hiss in his chest. "See whatja went and done?" He asked her with a stiff jerk of his eyebrows.

Grecia had been about to apologize…profusely, but Carol spoke before she could. "Oh, get offa her, Daryl. You know that ain't nothin' to me, and it's not like I'll be tellin' no tales about it, either." She sighed, arms crossed over her chest. "Truth is, I'm glad to know you're both waiting the way you are."

Daryl coughed a laugh. "We ain't waitin' as much we just keep gettin' interrupted." For a moment Daryl leered at Grecia, and subtle and quick as it was, it was ample enough to make Grecia want to be so much closer to him than she was…they hadn't really touched or embraced or kissed ever since the whole "blue balls" conversation…and Grecia was missing her man! Nope…Daryl was right; it wasn't by any choice of their own that they were waiting. And after he'd removed any sense of nobleness, Daryl turned back to Grecia, getting worked up again, but not quite so bad as before. "You're in here lookin' for 'at damn herb book, ain'tja?"

"Wait," now Carol was putting the pieces in the order that they should have fallen into for her to begin with, only now the ice had been broken with Grecia being pregnant…no, with Grecia not being pregnant…and Carol wasn't musing miserable over any implications at all. "You think Lori took something to cause her to lose the baby?"

Grecia was nodding before she knew it, but she was also looking to Daryl now…if he really didn't want her to talk about this, then she wouldn't…she'd already caused enough chaos with it just in the office alone. Daryl looked down at her shaking his own head, but he wasn't really telling her 'no,' more like he was under attack by something of his own, and even though she knew better than to say it out loud, Grecia knew it had to do with the opposite sides of the whole Shane dilemma that Daryl and Rick each were on. Maybe Daryl really was trying to see things from Rick's side, or maybe he was only being benevolent to Grecia now because Rick had already signed Shane's death warrant, but finally, Daryl exhaled sharply and looked Grecia in her eyes. "Go 'head," he said like he regretted it already. "But even if yer right, this still don't end the way you and Rick want it to."

But Grecia stood in against Daryl; she was a Dixon, too damn it! "It might," she replied confidently. "If I can somehow prove that Lori lost that baby on purpose because Rick wasn't the father, then that, for the most part, will only leave Shane as the father. I mean, who else would Lori have been close enough with in this group to have that type of relationship with other than her husband's best friend, who was familiar to her and who willingly did everything he could for her and Carl?" Grecia turned away from Daryl, looking at Carol, who to Grecia's surprise was actually kind of nodding, clearly thinking back to how things were in the Atlanta camp herself. "If Lori starting something with Shane, and then dumping him like he was nothing when Rick came back, is what caused Shane to descend the way he has…then…well…at the very least, Lori deserves some more looking at suspect-wise." Grecia paused, looked once at Carol and once at Daryl. "Because how do we know that our main problem is even Shane to start with?"

_Author's Note:__ Sorry this is kind of short too, but since I had my re-boot mishap yesterday, I'm trying to keep my chapters ending where I had intended them to, otherwise, I'm going to feel really out of order. And I am so sorry that I had to postpone the AN's last night too! But tonight is all about getting caught up again! Yay! Thank you all for reading and for reviewing and being patient with me!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: I'm really sorry for making_ _you worry, particularly with everything else that you have going on! I do thank you for worrying though, and I promise from now on that if I know I won't be posting, I will definitely let everyone know! Sunday night just came as a surprise…sorry…well, sort of sorry!lol I wasn't sure if you personally would like the dead mouse story…I was worried about your ratties all the way through writing it!lol But I'm glad you got a laugh out of it, and really, it was a good way for Grecia to realize that she's sort of pulling even with Daryl now. And don't worry about me hitting you with some big, dumb "wedding" chapter…not going to happen. Largely because I hate weddings! Really, unless there's a condemned church and a dead raccoon, don't invite me to your stupid wedding!lol_ _Daryl's just talking about saying, "hey everyone, this is my doe/wife," nothing more than that. And whoa, you don't know if you even want Shane to live now? Back the truck up! Don't give up, yet! I keep telling you, trust Greesh! And thanks for making the time to read and to review, despite your hectic schedule…and also for putting up with me getting all preachy in the _

_To CORBSXX: Wow! Wasn't expecting to see you! What a treat! Glad you liked the dead mouse bit and you're all wondering about Shane! And thanks for sneaking away and making time to read and review! And best of luck to you with your exams!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: You're like the only person I've seen name Carl as one of their favorite characters!lol Usually he's the #2 most hated right behind Lori!lol And so glad I could dredge up those traumatic stalker memories for you and Jess!lol (Hi Jess!) And so cool that you had a Rooker sighting, even if it was on TV!lol I've got really good Rooker radar, just ask VERITASKYM!lol Like right now, he's in Atlanta being Merle, drove there from Los Angeles in his white Lincoln Navigator with a stop off in Jasper, Alabama to visit with his older half-brother, and along the way made several stops at IHOP's and Cracker Barrel's where he played board games with some "damn big checkers." See? Rooker-Radar! It's real!lol And thank you (and Jess) for reading and for reviewing, and I promise to try and keep your childhood stalker issues unprovoked!lol thanks again!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: _ _Je suis tellement desole de vous faire vous inquietez pas! Je suis blamer mon mari!lol Il etait la raison que je n'ai pas eu un chapitre publie le Lundi, et il ne m'a pas dit que je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'ecrire 'a tous les dimanche! Mauvais Med! Mauvais!lol And very good! You saw that Grecia actually thought the word "anorexia!" Yeah, she really is looking at where and what she's been in a different light now and she's taking power over it! She's able to admit that not only does she have a problem, but that the problem has a name, too! And it's no accident that the walker she is about to take down, when Daryl overzealously shoots it, is described as being "thin" and "gaunt!" And no matter how civilized things may get between them, like announcing to the group that they are married, Daryl and Grecia will always have a very wild animal inspired bond, and nothing will change that!:-) And you are not an "evil person" for being happy about Lori's miscarriage!lol I agree with you! That kid probably figured out who it's mom was and opted out!lol Oh, and sorry if my French wasn't clear about the bullrider I met last Saturday night whose first name is actually "Dixon!" I really shouldn't attempt French if I've had less than 4 hours of sleep!lol But yeah, I made Daryl a former bullrider in this story, and then last Saturday night I met a new bullrider who has "Dixon" as a first name! Too weird!lol Thanks again for reading and for reviewing, and I still cannot believe you are attempting to put this beast of a story in French, but please, ask me anything and don't feel like you're bothering me, because you aren't! Thank you so much for the valiant efforts you are putting forth so that my story can reach more readers! Vous etes une femme incroyablement genereuse et talentueuse!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Everyone loved the dead mouse!lol Thanks for being one of them and letting me know it! And I still have no idea where the hell my stupid computer hijacked my file too…so I just started over…much easier! Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: We're getting closer to a Shane resolution! The hard part now is not making what it is obvious!lol And another dead mouse fan!lol Wow, thanks for letting me know that you thought the dead mouse was funny! And thank you for reading and for reviewing in general!_

_To VERITASKYM: I know I owe you a PM! I always look forward to writing you back, but today was a little hectic…lots of "plowing" to And what is this I hear from Merle about how you and Dry Wall call it "crop dusting?"lol What is that exactly? It sounds…messy!lol And yet another fan of throwing dead mice at people!lol Thanks for saying so!lol Wow, I could probably write the rest of this story being nothing but sex and the occasional carcass being tossed around, and you'd all love it, wouldn't you?lol And don't get too excited about the wedding, cuz it's not really going to be a "wedding," but it will be something. Besides, can you imagine a Dixon wedding?lol Wow…that's another story right there! (Shit! I don't have time in my life to write that one!lol) And did Chapter 62 answer all your questions about who knows what about Lori being pregnant? Right now, we don't know what Rick knows about Lori and Shane. And in TWD comics, the governor actually kills Lori and then Rick pairs up with Andrea, so I can't take credit for that. Oh, and yes, Shane is being fed!lol Don't worry!lol He's about to get another visitor, too! And so did you see the latest Rooker pic in the Album that I went unnecessarily ballistic over?lol But wasn't it perfect? The arms, the middle finger with the Reb flag on the wall behind him? I'm still kinda "wow" over it!lol That kinda thing really…gets my John Deere idling!lol Wow, how many other agricultural references can we make into vulgar, Dixon innuendos?lol Hmm…when was the last time Dry Wall "rotated your crops?"lol Thanks for reading and reviewing, Kym! You're always such a good time…and between Luke Bryan and "plowing" I'll make a country girl worthy of some Dixon lovin' outta you yet!lol_

_To THEDOGISGONE: Wow! You tried to buy a movie ticket for "Badass and Beauty?"lol Wow, that sounds like something I would do!lol And I missed you all too on Monday! Sorry again for not posting! And I do know what alexithymia is! It was actually a chapter in one of my writer's texts in college! I think you do pretty good describing how you feel about things, I know what you like based on what you've written, you're doing fine!:-) So glad you're liking how Grecia is turning out! Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Okay, I've got a question for you, EOR! Who do you hate more? Shane? Or Lori?lol I'm just curious…not asking you to morph into some Roman emperor giving a gladiator thumbs up or And wow, a Dixon Harem? No shit?lol I volunteer to be in it!lol Or…is this "harem" full of dudes?lol You and slash (rolls eyes)…lol Still laughing at Daryl doing the "Z" snap!lol But that is what I kinda wanted you to see, so Yay for you seeing it! And if you ever did want to try that Shane/Grecia and Daryl/Andrea fic, I'd gladly help you out with Grecia…and keep Daryl distracted while she's And I love reading your southern twang!lol Like I said, it makes me feel more normal being as how I've developed a lot of it in my own speech now, thanks to this story!lol "Squirrel Swinger and Mouse Tosser"…so "tosser" doesn't start with an "M"…you made up for it with some nice alliteration! I like it! And I knew you'd be hating on Rick in chapter 61…I could hear you yelling at him as I wrote it!lol And yeah, the whole "if we're gonna lead then let's lead" was a tactful Dixon way of saying "grow a pair!" You hit that right on the head too! And you're the only reader to be thinking about the conspiracy! Hope it's keeping you intrigued! Thanks again for reading and for commenting, and for keeping my characters, and me, motivated!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: What can I say, AM? Thanks for coming back!:-)_

_To NOREEY: And I'm glad you're excited about the reactions of everyone else when Daryl and Grecia do announce their marriage! I'm sure you'll be very pleased with how everyone reacts! Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_Wow! I'm all caught up and it's only 3:35am! And I'm awake still, not sitting here typing with my eyes falling closed and suddenly waking up to discover I was thanking you guys for sending me cream cheese underwear!lol Hmm…guess I'll say "goodnight" here and go work on "Guns and Roses!" Is everyone liking "Guns and Roses" so far? Oh, and I took advantage of the new Image Manager and put covers on all my stories and then went and got bold and posted an actual pic of the actual me in my profile page. It should be "approved" or whatever after lunch on Thursday, so if you're wondering who the hell I am, now you can go take a Thanks again to all of you for reading and for reviewing and most of all for understanding when I have to delay talking with you all! I hate when that happens, but thank you for sticking with me and reviewing even when I do have to delay the AN's! You all are the most fantastic people I could asked for to write this story for and with and I wish you the very best Thursday that life can provide! Thanks again! - Grace _


	63. Picket Fence

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 1,743_

Chapter 63

Weren't no stoppin' Grecia…it were like her thinkin' switch got flipped on and now was just stuck in high gear. She were like a bloodhound with her nose on a scent trail; she was gonna root out this Lori/Shane thing and that was all there was to it, weren't no callin' her off. Well…maybe there was actually…Daryl were bigger than that doe 'a his…stronger too…if'n he really had to, he could make her comply by what he said in an instant…so, why wasn't he?

And God damn, but it seemed like they had Shane locked up out there in the barn for weeks, months even, when it was only three days ago what Daryl'd tackled him and Grecia put cuffs on the fucker. But whenever Shane come up in Daryl's mind, or more particularly when he come up in conversation between Daryl and Rick, it were like time just stretched on endlessly…cuz Rick was so firmly entrenched in what he believed, and Daryl was x'actly the same on the other side 'a that. Somethin' was gonna hafta change there, otherwise, weeks, maybe even months, was gonna fly by with Shane locked up out there in that barn…and while Daryl was all for killin' the fucker, he weren't for leavin' a man to suffer in captivity…he'd seen what sixteen months in the stockade at Leavenworth done to Merle…Daryl didn't want no part 'a makin' no one else stir crazy…even if they already had fallen off the deep end, by his assumption.

Yeah…something was gonna hafta change…someone was gonna hafta suggest a different way 'a goin' about things…and that's why Daryl was on his way over to where Rick was strippin' bark off 'a cut logs, far off and removed from everyone else what was workin' on the wall; Rick'd been keepin' to himself today, and that were understandable…the man was under a lot…and damn him for it, but Daryl was about to go up and add to it all…no matter how much he didn't want to.

But…what if Grecia were right? What if Shane were only part 'a the problem in this group? What if Lori was doin' with him back in the Atlanta camp and Shane were that kid's father? What if Lori were tryin' to hide such a thing from Rick by not lettin' the little bastard get born? And what if Lori were so in love with Shane as to go carryin' some traitorous torch even after Daryl made Shane dead and gone? Lori could be sabotagin' this group in Shane's name and memory less'n somethin' got discovered now.

What if Grecia were right? The way she were on this herb book kick, she sure thought she were right…Daryl'd gone into the house to check that Grecia weren't lookin' for no herb book…but she were of course…somehow ended up with 'Mama Dixon' preparin' to be 'Granny Dixon' in the process…and Daryl shoulda run his doe outta 'at office and away from 'em books…but he didn't…cuz…maybe there were somethin' to be said for a woman's intuition…even if Daryl could hear Merle laughin' hysterically at him right now for thinkin' so. But Daryl and Rick had to find some way 'a dealin' with Shane from the same angle…and maybe Lori bein' the dumb slut what Daryl had watched sneak out to the barn was gonna be what finally put Daryl on the same page with Rick, or vice 'a versa? This may 'a been the stupidest plan what Daryl'd ever worked up, but it was all he had to go with.

But he weren't sure how to approach Rick, the former cop looked like he'd ruther ta' be left to himself today. Weren't no one what understood that kinda thing more so than Daryl…but this had to get done…and it were up to Daryl. He were second in command…had already lectured to Rick 'bout how leadin' weren't always gonna feel good…time to start puttin' that so-called money where Daryl's mouth was.

Still, as Daryl walked the line towards Rick, he still couldn't fight the urge to go on over to where Andrea and Dale was strugglin' to be haulin' a piece 'a timber over to the pile what was gonna soon be made to further extend the fence 'round the back the house more. The wall really was comin' along nicely, less than a month now, Daryl figured, and the house was gonna be completely secure…and that meant, that other than havin' to deal with the constant intrusions 'a them what was in the group, that at least walkers were gonna be less a threat than ever to sneakin' out to find whatever…relief…what Daryl and his doe might step outside at night to procure. Damn did they need their own place…every night under that damn dining room table was a journey into the most astonishing kinda want what Daryl'd ever felt, but it always ended with achiness and bitter frustration instead 'a passin' out from exhaustion with his big dick still inside his girl…_shit_…_don't_…weren't he totured 'nuff by this in the dark? But yeah…gettin' the wall done so that foolin' around outside some were and option was as at least a start! Daryl'd just been out on patrol with Grecia, but he was feelin' too long away from her in other ways…

"Thank ya, son," the words startled Daryl, as did the fact that they was said in Dale's voice, but when Daryl looked down he'd realize that he'd rushed over, lost in his want for his doe, and he'd thrown an arm under the weight 'a the log what Andrea and Dale was draggin' off towards the unfinished section 'a the wall. _Son of a bitch_…but, Daryl weren't too surprised to suddenly find himself where he was…got ta' thinkin' on breakin' this terrible Lori/Shane situation to Rick and so of course Daryl'd been hopin' for somethin' what might soothe Rick some…and that woulda been Andrea from the way things between 'em was lookin'. That, or all this pent up, powder keg 'a passion he kept tampin' down over Grecia was spreadin' out so much in his body that now he was gettin' blue balls and a blue brain.

"Yeah," Daryl sorta grunted back to Dale, but the grunt weren't all because 'a how heavy the weight a' the log was…why'd it seem like that whenever Dale did go and talk to Daryl he was either tryin' to be obliged or actin' contrite? Both was gettin' old and Daryl weren't takin' to neither one…but he helped Dale and Andrea carry the log all the ways over where the other'ns was stacked up for work. _Hmm_…maybe this was where Daryl'd return to once he'd talked to Rick…the sooner this wall got done, the sooner maybe Daryl and his doe could find a new, safer place or two to be alone…alone…but they still needed their own place…comin'out here, late at night to fuck…up against a wall…well, that was goin' straight back to a place what Daryl'd rather not take his doe to.

"How's Rick doing?" And that voice kinda startled Daryl too, but this time in a much better way than what Dale's had, cuz it were Andrea what asked…'bout Rick!

The three 'a them dropped the log beside the others, both Dale and Andrea more outta breath than what Daryl was, which was good, meant that Daryl didn't have to wait so long to get his voice and start in for information what he hoped would reveal some feelin's brewin' for Rick in Andrea. "I'm 'bout to go find out," he told her then tried to make himself relax so none 'a this would feel like an interrogation…even if it were. "You talk to him today?"

But Andrea just sorta give a sigh and shook her head, takin' the hope right outta Daryl…but just when he was he figurin' Andrea'd only asked outta pure, casual curiosity, she all of a sudden turned not just her blond haired head, but her whole entire body, towards where Rick was strippin' them logs…lookin' full on at him…and if she give Rick 'at much 'a herself when she looked at him, then that had to be good. "I feel so bad for him, you know?" She said without lookin' back at Daryl or Dale, her eyes was strictly on Rick. "Wish there was something I could do, or say…"

_Hot damn_! Might notta been much, but that were certainly more interest than what Daryl used to couldn't say 'bout Andrea showin' in Rick! And it give Daryl a little bit more ease when it come to tellin' Rick what Daryl had to tell him, too; could be life after Lori after all for Rick. Daryl nodded at Andrea, likely lookin' and sounded a lot more hopeful than what he needed to. "Maybe there is," he told her, and then looked off at Rick himself…_damn_…weren't gonna be easy tellin' Rick that his wife was steppin' out, and that she'd maybe put an end to what was his best friend's child, so Daryl hoped Andrea'd take him up on this bit of advice. "Might be good if'n you give him a smile and a 'hello' after I talk to him, just let him know you're thinkin' about him." _Shit_…that weren't too obvious, was it? Daryl weren't good with this stuff…he just knew what he wanted to see happen! He looked away from Andrea, afraid that lookin' at her might could somehow be tellin' her too much, and even though Daryl didn't know much 'bout this kinda thing, he did understand how fragile it were.

"Okay," Andrea kind of shrugged, like it weren't nothin' to her, walked off some try and push the log they'd carried over more up against the others in the pile.

Daryl nodded, at first disheartened that Andrea weren't more excited 'bout talkin' to Rick…but now Daryl was distracted again. He stared off on out through the huge open gate at the front 'a the house, his eyes goin' to the big Live Oak what he'd already pulled his doe up into to be away from everyone else once, the one he'd joked about buildin' that treehouse in…but it suddenly flickered in Daryl's mind how dumb the idea of a treehouse was…particularly when there was a perfectly fine RV parked right under that Live Oak…a RV…a lot like a trailer…and 'at old tin can what belonged to Dale was suddenly lookin' a helluva lot like a "place!"

_Author's Note:__ (Please forgive any typos I'm making!) This has ben the worst week for writing! I apologize for this chapter being so blessed short! Not my intention! But…as (bad) luck would have it, the 16 foot python that I work with every day and pick up and handle so she stays used to it and used to me, had a conniption tonight around 8:30ish and bit me_ _on the left hand! (No one panic! She's not venomous! She's just big with A LOT of teeth!) Anyway…I'm not typing real good now cuz my left hand is swollen and sore, and I'm hoping that if I stop after the brief (sorry for that too!) AN's and rest it, that it'll be better tomorrow and I can write again! Cross your fingers! But…if there's no update for B&B on Saturday, then it's because I still had snake teeth stuck in my hand and had to go to the ER to have them removed…I've already pulled 3 of her teeth that broke of when she bit me, but there might be more…can't tell right now, too much swelling. So, to recap: I'm fine! I'm just wussing out tonight in the hopes of a better tomorrow. Thank you all for reading and for reviewing and I wish I was doing a better service to you all this week! I really feel terible about how lousy things have been this week! But you guys are always the bright spot in my snakebit days!lol Now…to the personal AN's before my pain killer wears off!lol_

_Special Thanks and welcome to CERELINE for sselecting this sorty as one of their favorites and also subscribing to it! Wonderfulto have you and feel free to speak your mind!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: OMG woman!lol At 5am you're already thinking about abortion via parsley!lol Jesus, Lola…I just love you!lol You're so unlike anyone else that I know!lol And even though I laughed, I mean that in a good way! And don't worry…there will be a plan for birth control soon…would have likely been obvious what it was if I'd been able to write all of this frickin' chapter! Stupid snake! Anyway, thank sfor putting so much thought into things and thank you most for reading and reviewing like you always do! By the way, did you get a chance to read about "yourself" in Chapter 3 of "Guns and Roses?" I know what your days have been like, but I just wanted to make sure you knew your moment had come!;-) Thanks again !_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: No, you don't get to feel lame, not for any reason! I generally have so much stuff crammed into a sentence that I don't expect everyone to catch everything, and besides, I likely could have made the thin, gaunt walker a little more prominent anyway. And we'll see more bonding of Carol and Grecia soon, so I'm glad you're liking it! And you're right, a wedding would diminish the primal-ness of what Daryl and Grecia have, and I love that you used the word "primal" too! Yeah! That's them! I love how well you get them! Thanks again for your review and your readership…and I wish I could type more!:-(_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Awww! Thank you! Now I really am sorry I can't type enough to finish this chapter! But please know how honored I am to have you as a reader and to know that you are enjoying this story so much that you make time for it despite how busssy your schedule is with your little boy! Thank you for alayaws reading and making me the writer I am with your reviews!_

_To CORBSXX: Younolikestudy?lol Glad to have you, even if I feel like I'm contributing to your bad grades!lol And yes…we're nearly to finding out what Shane's fate iw going to be! Thanks again for reading and for reviewing…but go study now!lol _

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Okay Walnut Queen…lol…I live on a farm and work rodeos…I've seen plenty of cow porn…unless you mean the kind involving people…and I don't really wanna know about that, even if I do love Tig!lol And yes, Lori lost the baby and that's (unfortunately for you) buying Shane some time!lol Lori is headed for a fall, we'll just have to see how far! And she does deserve it! She's like the most selfish person in the group and the only one so far to not really make any changes to who she was pre-zombies. There's a price for that! And yay! I get to be in the Dixon Harem!lol I hope the boys like girls'with snakebites lol! And I guess if I ever do get a box of cream cheese underwear, I know who to thank!lol Thanks again for reading and commenting and putting gup with how crappy this week has been for me with writing!_

_To DERIVEREINE: Oh my God! Are you okay? That's awful! I'm so sorry that your place got broken into and I hope you didn' t llose too many valuable things and that the culprits are arrested soon! How are you doing? Know that I'm wishing you well! So glad that my story can provide a distraction, thank you for finding time to read and review through everything and the sex is coming…I mean, I just found them "their own place!"lol Thanks again and take care!_

_To VERITAS KYM: I finally PMed you back…pre-snake bite, so it's not full of typos!lol And you want me nad Merleman to keep our "crops" off your bed, or our "fertilizer?"lol Wow…this is what it would be like if you could have sex in Farmville !lol Anyway, glad I answered all your pregnancy questions and yes, Lori officially lost the baby. The big question now is how and why? Don' t you hate when sateelite companies do this dropping networks stuff? Went through it over the winter with DirectTV and Fox Network, but they worked a deal at the very last minute, so I'll cross my fingers that Dish and AMC do the same for you! But at least you've got until Ocober to find a new provider if they don't come through…dumbasses! So…Rooker's your new wallpaper on your phone, and your ring tone is "Drunk on You," right?lol Drywall is going to be really confused! He's always going to think that his brother is calling you!lol I can hear him now, "Merle, why you always on Kym's phone?"lol Thanks for reading and being silly with me and part of the reason I'm cutting tonight's chapter short is so that I have a better chance of getting more GNR written and posted this weekend! Think positive thoughts!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: I don't know, is cow porn really great?lol But thanks for laughing at that! Just what you wanna know about the man you marry!lol And the Lori thing will be interesting! Thanks again for reading and for reviewing!_

_Okay…going ot put my ice on my stupid hand and hope this better by the morning! Been bit by big snakes a lot in my life and it usually takes about a day for the swelling to go down…so I'll ice it and elevate and hopefully have it gone soon! So sorry for the short chapter and short AN's and all the typos! But I thank you all for understanding and for reading and for always leaving me reviews that make me smile all day long! A wonderfully happy Friday to you and all the best hopes for a stellar weekend! - Grace_


	64. Jail Bait

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 64

Carol had been looking out the front window for some time now, making Grecia curious enough to look up from her gardening book. It had been the only thing she was able to find that held any information on what properties certain plants held, but there wasn't much on herbs, and the author of the book either didn't know, or had for legal reasons, chosen not to include any information on what plants could induce a miscarriage. Grecia's theory wasn't being furthered very much by the book, so she put it down in favor of what it was Carol had been watching out the window for so long with such great interest. And what it was did surprise Grecia some.

"What's Daryl getting on Dale's case over the RV for?" Grecia asked, now standing beside Carol long enough to see through the big, open front gate that Daryl and Dale were walking back from where the RV was parked in its normal spot under the Live Oak, and they seemed to be talking about the RV itself, both of them occasionally turning around towards it or pointing at it as they spoke.

But Carol shook her head. "Ain't seen our boy get on Dale's case about it or anything else," she said, then kind of smirked a moment. "At least, not yet."

"Really?" That was surprising, Grecia paying more attention to what was happening between Daryl and Dale now. Dale meant well, she never had any doubts about where his motivations came from, and Grecia knew Daryl understood the same about the group's second most elder statesman, but Grecia also understood how much it was that Dale managed to annoy Daryl too. But they seemed to be having a real discussion about something that didn't give Dale the chance to annoy Daryl…and the RV was apparently central to it. What was going on between the two of them? They looked almost like…they were agreeing on something, making some kind of swap or arrangement; but before Grecia could glean what that deal might be by merely watching out the window, Carol turned to her with some kind of happy forethought in her eyes.

"You know, it might be time someone showed you how do some basic cooking." Carol said with a slight smile, like part of her had been waiting for a reason to pull Grecia aside and start schooling her in the kitchen, but now there was some kind of demand for Grecia to learn. But…learn how to cook? Like, with food? _Oh God_! Grecia had been making a lot head way with food lately, she'd even been eating amongst everyone else, even if it still was off of Daryl's plate, and sitting in the same chair as him…she was doing things she'd never predicted she could do…but cooking? Could Grecia do that?

"Umm…" Grecia wasn't sure what to say…she didn't know how to cook, so yeah, anything that she didn't know how to do she could likely benefit from learning…but this was another big food thing that she was being asked to take on…wasn't it? Cooking? Why was Carol bringing this up now? Where did it come from? She'd been watching Daryl and Dale have some kind of discussion about the RV, and that somehow made Carol want to re-invent the _Foodnetwork_? "I…well," Grecia sighed, feeling that snowball in her head trying hard to roll down hill and be the biggest mass of crazy she could build it up to be, but she wouldn't let it…nope…she wasn't jumping to conclusions without answers…not this time! She looked back at Carol. "Cooking's not the same as eating, right?"

Carol pursed her lips and shook her head from side to side a little as she entertained a correct and accurate answer. "Well, there is some tasting here and there, but I don't think it's anything you can't handle, based on how well you've been doing with breakfast and supper time."

Grecia smiled for a moment, Carol knowing just how to encourage her, or Daryl, without being obvious about it. Okay…cooking wasn't the same as eating…there was only "tasting" involved, but "tasting" wasn't eating, as in "eating" either…alright…that pressure was off…yeah, Grecia ate a lot more now than she ever would have predicted she would…but each time she sat down at the table, to Daryl's plate, it was still a fight to make herself put food in her mouth. But okay…no fight to be had with cooking…right? She looked back at Carol again, having one more question that she hoped Carol's answer to wouldn't leave this cooking notion feeling like some kind of a trap. "Why do I need to know how to cook all of a sudden?"

Carol smiled at her some more, cast another quick glance out the window at Daryl and Dale…who seemed to be shaking hands on something now…what were they doing out there? But Grecia didn't get to wonder on that very long, Carol turning back to her. "You have become one hell of a Defense Force team member, but there could be some things in your future where knowing how to prepare a meal and keep house would be some handy skills to have." Carol looked out towards Daryl and Dale once more, then at the RV like she knew something then turned to Grecia again with an even bigger smile. "You and Daryl are married now, and that does come with some responsibilities like I don't think you had to face before the world took the nose dive it did."

"Married?" A third voice cut in expectedly from the top of the stairs, and while it sounded happy and friendly enough, like it always did, Grecia grew immediately suspicious, sensing Carol doing the same as they both turned around to face Lori, who looked to be on her way down the stairs. "Grecia, you and Daryl want to be married? So soon?" She smiled, seemed excited…but it took work to smile back at Lori…Grecia may not have been able to prove anything yet, but she and Daryl both saw Lori go out to the barn, and stay there, not so many nights ago…Lori ruined Shane…Grecia just knew she did.

"Now Lori, Hershel said you're on three days of bed rest, at least." Carol called up the steps, but it didn't do any good; Lori was slowly, easily, making her way down to the living room, still smiling…as if everything was normal.

"Oh, but I'm really going crazy up there by myself!" She sighed, slowly taking one step, then another. "Can't I at least come down and have a happy distraction, like a wedding, to talk about for a little while?"

Grecia felt her herself shaking her head even before she knew why. But something inside her didn't let her say anything positive about being married or having a wedding…like Daryl really was thinking in terms of a wedding when he said about making things official in front of the group. But Lori didn't have to know that…it was best if she didn't…there was a lot of things to be found out right now, and finding them out depended a lot on how Grecia reacted to this whole "wedding" idea of Lori's, and downplaying the whole thing seemed to be best.

"Well," Grecia sort of sighed at Lori, who was about midway down the stairs, still taking her time and moving gently. "It's nothing, you know, like what any of it used to be," and that was the truth…Grecia's first wedding had been an over the top, ostentatious event that was broadcast in five different countries. "Besides, for all I know, I could still be married. Sancho could be out there. I may not even be single."

Lori stopped where she was, looking down at Grecia with what Grecia used to consider a look of motherhood on her face…but now, it just wasn't resonating with Grecia the way she knew Lori meant it to. "Grecia, if Sancho walked through that door right now, threw his arms around you and said how grateful he was to find you, and that he was going to take you away to a safe place for the two of you…would you go with him?"

That was absurd! First of all, there was no way Sancho was showing up here, ever! And there was no way that was happening, because Sancho wouldn't be looking for Grecia…he'd made his choice…pulled that pretty, young, blond mistress of his off to safety…and even it hadn't gone down exactly that way…Grecia was starting to feel a little bit miffed that Lori would even suggest such an idea to her…what was Sancho when compared to what she had, what she felt, actually, for the first time, felt, with Daryl? "No!" Grecia said resolutely, like she had to somehow prove she meant it…as if Lori was worth proving anything too…Lori ruined Shane…Grecia just knew she did!

But there on the steps, Lori smiled…trying to hold the worldwide wisdom of mothers in her eyes…but Grecia wasn't buying into it anymore, even though Lori didn't seem to notice, just treated Grecia the same as what she always had, acting like everything had to be explained to her. "Then you're single," Lori kind of laughed to Grecia, and gave the back of her hand a pat as she moved passed Grecia down the stairs, but before she departed towards the kitchen, she looked over her shoulder at Grecia one more time, her expression a mix of grimness and certainty. "You can trust me on that one."

And then, as if gliding along like a ghost, Lori disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Carol and Grecia staring at one another in abject disbelief, Lori having said more than she likely figured Carol or Grecia for picking up on. It wasn't the type of evidence that Rick would have accepted, Grecia knew that; she could already hear his fair voice in her head saying the word "hearsay," but still…it was pretty clear to Grecia, and even Carol now, what Lori meant. She'd stayed with Rick because back when the world was what it used to be, she was married to Rick. But now…in the world the way it was now…well…if Daryl and Grecia could declare themselves married, then who was to stop anyone from declaring themselves divorced? Lori didn't realize that she was as single as she'd just told Grecia she was herself…and now, who knew…maybe Lori was going to claim divorce from Rick, and marriage to Shane?

"She wants Shane," Carol said, her voice as quiet as could be, both she and Grecia still standing there watching where Lori had sort of skulked into the kitchen. "I'm sure of it now; no woman makes a speech quite like that when she's happy in her marriage!"

Grecia was nodding, but also beginning to feel angry, a fight brewing inside of her that she wasn't sure what to do with. "Yeah…that analogy did seem like it made a little too much sense to her." _Damn it_…Grecia knew it…Lori lead Shane on for who knew how long, and then panicked or changed her mind or felt guilty…whatever, when Rick returned, and she'd just dropped Shane…thrown him away…damaged him so badly and hurt him so much that Shane disintegrated into the maniacal, paranoid, scheming thing he'd become. That baby had to have been Shane's…and to cover Lori's ass with Rick, it had to go! _Oh_! Grecia felt a hot jolt go through her and realized that she'd clenched both fists…just like Daryl would have done.

And then there was the most unthinkable noise; Lori had tried to be as quiet as she could, but it was unmistakable...the back door in the kitchen opened quietly, but well beyond the point at which the hinge would squeak…and squeak and squeal it did…Lori had left the house…out of the same door she'd gone through to run to the barn and spend the night with Shane! _That bitch_!

"She's doing it again!" Grecia grit out, her teeth clenched and she stormed half way towards the kitchen before Carol grabbed her, trying to settle her down…but that wasn't going to happen…Lori was still messing with Shane, in a lot of ways…and Rick…Jesus…Rick…Grecia suddenly wasn't sure who she felt more sorry for or protective of; Shane because of what Lori had done and was still doing to him, or Rick, who could end up like Shane too if Lori weren't somehow brought under control!

"Grecia!" Carol said loudly, her hand on Grecia's shoulder and trying to pull her away from the kitchen, likely afraid that if Grecia were to catch Lori at this point, it might not be good…and that was likely a fair bet. "If she wants to go against what Hershel told her, we have to let her. Rick's out there, he'll stop he—"

"She's not going anywhere near Rick," Grecia was so angry she'd all but yelled the words, but now realizing that there were others in the house and that it may not be the best thing for everyone to know about this, she did her best to shake it off and calm down enough to explain this to Carol, but Grecia's eyes never stopped glaring at the spot Lori was last seen. "The first night that Shane was locked up in the barn, Daryl and I saw Lori sneak out, through that back kitchen door, to go see him. She's doing it again!"

Carol at first looked shocked, but not for long, like some part of herself was asking her why news like that would be a surprise. "Well, if she's doing it in broad day light now, then she must think I don't matter and that you're still stupid, huh?" She fumed, getting angry as well, sharing some sense of betrayal with Grecia. "Poor Rick…I hope he don't see her cuttin' out to the barn…it's the last thing he needs!"

But Grecia just shook her head, her anger rising higher, but her mind ever turning. "No, it's not," she agreed with Carol, but then turned sharply towards the front door, on a mission, that while disagreeable in some ways, had just been given the boost it needed in others. "But Rick likes to have wholesome proof of things…" her mind was made up, Grecia knew what she had to do…but this wasn't going to end well for certain…she didn't want to hurt Rick…but this was for his own good…she couldn't let Lori do to Rick what she'd already done to Shane! Shane had had been a good man the same as Rick was…Lori was poison, and that poison had to be stopped. It took a lot effort to take that first step towards the front door, but Grecia took it. "Rick's proof will be in the barn…this is the perfect time for him to find out!"

_Author's Note:__ Thank you to all of you for your concern about my snake bite! Left hand is still a mess; ended up having to go to the ER anyway about 3pm-ish because one laceration wouldn't stop bleeding…they had to trim dead tissue away (yikes!) and then put 7 stitches in. This is the worst I've ever been bitten! And I'm supposed to be resting it for the next 48 hours...so that's why this chapter is short again. So sorry! And I'm also going to delay the AN's for tonight too; trying to follow doctor's orders…even though my hand is a little better than yesterday…but the hand surgeon that they called down for a consult in the ER reminded me that I have 8 tendon and muscle grafts in my left hand already and to to "take it easy." Blah blah blah…but yeah…I'm trying…but I am really sorry that I have to end this here; but I will catch up with all of you next chapter, you know that! Thank you for taking time out of your weekend to read and to review and I really do feel horrible about my stupid life/snake ruining your reading pleasure! But, thanks again for reading and here's wishing you all a fantastic weekend…with no snake bites! – Grace_


	65. Mirror Mirror

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,256_

Chapter 65

Grecia was next to tears…seeing Shane like this…watching him looking up at Lori like she was what was killing him and saving him all at once…_oh God_! He was a good man…once…and it was so hard to let anyone near him who had messed him up so badly. But Grecia didn't have a choice…even if it did feel like she was watching an old friend barely trying to escape from somewhere, and heard him yelling for help as he did.

And then there was Rick…_oh God_! Grecia felt like collapsing…Lori may have been the one causing harm to so many, but it was Grecia who had lead at least Rick into this slaughter…such a compassionate, fair man…too much a gentleman to rage and swing fists…he just stood there, pale as a walker, still as a broken wing. And Lori…she kept talking and talking and crying and crying and trying to convince everyone there, Rick, Shane, Daryl and Grecia, that "this wasn't her fault," that "she couldn't help it," that "it was fate," and that she "was hurting the most." Was she? Grecia doubted it, even if Lori seemed to believe that herself.

Rick…and Shane…that's who was hurting the most, and it wasn't easy to say which of them had been the most torn up. The inside of this barn was like a battlefield full of wounded, all of them crying out in agony, and Grecia the lone medic who couldn't get to them all fast enough…she wanted to help, she wanted to protect…and she wanted to knock Lori down and…and…well, she wasn't even sure…but she'd never felt the like of it before!

"I thought you were dead, Rick." Lori said with tears streaming down her face. She'd said that at least twenty times now, some sobbing excuse for her actions that was always followed with a questioning "okay" as if she expected Rick's approval and understanding…only this time, it wasn't coming…and that at least gave Grecia some hope for Rick. The last thing she wanted was Rick supporting Lori through something like this…she deserved to be hated by him…even if "hate" wasn't something Rick had inside him for anyone. And Lori knew that too…she wouldn't have gone on like she did if she didn't. "Carl and I needed someone, Rick. You understand that, don't you? We were all alone…you were gone. We needed someone, and all there was for us was Shane. I didn't plan on…on…" Lori's eyes fell on Shane and she cried harder…Grecia feeling the slow burn of a growl beginning to develop in her throat…Lori didn't deserve either Rick or Shane…Lori…Grecia had never felt so much disdain for anyone before…other than herself. "We were all alone, Rick," Lori cried again, still looking at Shane. "I never thought I'd fall in love with Shane…I didn't…I thought you were dead, Rick!"

Rick was shaking his head this time, about to speak finally and Grecia prayed this wouldn't be some "I forgive you" type of speech…if it was, then Daryl, who was stood on the other side or Rick, was going to have to hold Grecia back…someone had to teach Lori…well, something…and if Rick wasn't going to, Grecia could already feel that she'd be doing it herself…Daryl would have to hold her back…but one glance Daryl's way revealed him to be every bit on edge as Grecia was herself, the two of them like snarling pitbulls, brimming with protectiveness for Rick and ready to jump at Lori's throat. Only Grecia doubted Daryl would hit a woman…but Grecia knew she would!

Rick was quiet looking even as he started to speak, no frills or greatly exaggerated emotions…he just looked towards Lori as if taking down the facts from a witness' statement. "How long after you knew I was alive did it continue?"

He couldn't have asked it anymore unassumingly, but Rick's words brought Lori to her knees, her face down in the straw and dirt as she answered him with blubbering sobs. Not words…and Lori owed Rick a lot words…just sobs, more opulent pain on display, making herself the victim in all of this, Lori doing what she could to make it impossible for Rick to get angry at her because he'd be so concerned for her instead. But it didn't appear to be working as well as Lori had planned I would on Rick. And it wasn't working on Grecia at all. Grecia knew this game, really very well.

Grecia wanted to say something, wished she had words for Rick that would…she wasn't sure…it's not like she had that answer, and even if she did, telling Rick how long his wife had been seeing his best friend wasn't likely to do anything to ease all this hell for him. Lori may have been crying out as if she'd been the one who was being dragged through hell, but the selfishness in every single tear that rolled down Lori's cheek had Grecia seeing red…red…and her own past. _Jesus_…what Lori was….what Lori had always been, no matter how hard she'd tried to hide it, was exactly the thing that Grecia used to be; selfish, scared and willing to do anything to survive.

What had Rick ever done to deserve to feel this hell? This wasn't fair…Grecia didn't want to see Rick, her leader, beaten like this, even though no fists had been taken to him. But Rick was being beaten…from the inside out…and Grecia was raging for him, she'd seen and heard enough, her blood going wild in her veins and she glared at the sobbing Lori who was yet to look up…it would be so easy…so very very easy to just run a step or two, then stomp down squarely right on the back of her neck…with all of Grecia's weight…bring her boot right down above the collar of Lori's shirt…

Beside Rick Daryl shifted just enough to catch Grecia's eye and he shook his head at her, somehow sensing that she was about to do whatever it was that she felt she should do, and Daryl shook his head at her again, letting her know that she was doing all she could do…this wasn't her fight…she was of the same use to Rick that Daryl was himself…stand with Rick, be there for him, give him strength without saying a word…just stand with Rick…but…but…Shane was on his knees there in the straw and dirt, looking toward Lori like he wanted to tell her "everything will be okay"…but Shane was silent, never spoke a word, like he didn't remember how to talk, and maybe he really didn't, it was possible. But that was good for right now, because Lori didn't deserve to hear that from anyone…particularly not Rick…and particularly not Shane…_oh God_…Lori only thought she was hurting, she had no idea what 'hurt' was…Rick…Shane…they were torn and tattered…Lori…the burning growl was back in Grecia's throat though she never made a sound…Lori…Grecia really wanted to…tear or strike or rip or shred…she had it in her suddenly to…_no_, stand with Rick…stand with Rick….but who was going to stand with Shane?

"Rick, I'm sorry," Lori's face became visible again, she was still crying, but the word "sorry" out of her mouth was only infuriating Grecia…Lori would never be "sorry" enough for Grecia…never…she'd ruined Shane and she was killing Rick...and all she could say was "sorry?" Suddenly, everything Grecia had been before now seemed trivial…yes, she'd used people…but only people who had in some way used her back; she'd never acted out of…boredom or whatever it was that made Lori crawl into bed with Shane. Shane…_oh God_…Grecia didn't have enough tears to cry adequately enough for both Shane and Rick…and Lori was still speaking, likely about to make things even worse than what she had already. "We were having problems before…before you were ever shot and ended up in that hospital…you know we were."

Grecia saw Daryl stand a little straighter, like strengthening himself for Rick at that point and Rick did seem to somehow reach back into Daryl to steady himself, though Rick never once touched Daryl…but whatever it was that Rick said back to Lori, Grecia hadn't heard it…her eyes were on Shane now…silent Shane…old Shane…still hiding behind that mask of black eyes…staring off into nothing like he wasn't hearing any of this…and all Grecia could think of was the terrible, useless thing she used to be…and Merle Dixon.

Part 2

Grecia was still, too still, like she was tryin' really hard to appear like she were sleepin', and that could only mean she weren't. Not that Daryl didn't understand, the day had turned into a right pile 'a shit, and now they had Shane locked up out in the barn and Lori under some unspoken form 'a house arrest what really weren't like bein' arrested, but was comprised 'a Rick not lettin' Lori outta his sight…and if'n she couldn't go no wheres without a guard 'a some sort on her, then she were as good as under arrest, and everyone knowed it.

Not that Lori ain't earned it…all but said there in the barn that it were Shane she loved, not Rick. Grecia looked like she'd expected as much, but she still took it hard somehow, knocked her quiet for the rest 'a the day. Word had travelled fast, and from Lori's own mouth to boot…makin' some fool public confession in the house 'bout her and Shane, probably tryin' to win Rick back by makin' a sacrifice 'a her reputation or somethin'. But it weren't workin' any…least not on Daryl…and not on his doe neither.

Unlike everyone else, who was shocked to hell and back over Lori and Shane's doin's and had then set about murmurin' ta' one another in little groups 'bout all 'a what happened today, Daryl's doe had been quiet and also keepin' to herself, formulatin' somethin' in 'at head 'a hers what Daryl knowed was still knockin' 'round in there even now, hours later…and what it was begged askin'…his doe'd been right about Shane and Lori after all…it were time to start askin' her opinion on things…Daryl didn't go and make her his second in command just cuz 'a her pretty face…as ironic as that was to be sayin'.

"Hey girl," he turned his head towards Grecia's ear and whispered loudly, not sure why he did whisper so loudly…Daryl didn't want to wake the whole 'a the house, and he knowed Grecia weren't really sleepin' none…but there were just somethin' about the way his doe was layin' there next to him under the dining room table, her back to Daryl so that her arms or hands wouldn't' touch on him and go gettin' the both a' them riled up for somethin' that wouldn't find its end. He and Dale was still workin' out the details 'a the RV…and really, movin' day wasn't gonna come 'til the wall was complete. That RV weren't gonna stand up long against a walker herd, small or large, should anymore happen through. And so all the space they had to themselves was here, under the dining room table…where Grecia was pretendin' to sleep. Somethin' was worryin' his doe just as much as somethin' had her thinkin', and Daryl knew to be gentle with her, particularly if he was gonna try and get her to talk. "C'mon, Greesh…know y'ain't asleep…"

His doe sighed, rolled her head around some 'til she were lookin' at Daryl from over her shoulder. "Neither are you," she told him quietly, as if it needed pointin' out.

Daryl hadn't actually considered that he weren't 'til she said so…but how could he be able to sleep? The closest thing Daryl had to a best friend was losin' his wife…right after losin' what Rick had thought to be his unborn kid, though Daryl wasn't really seein' that baby was Rick's now…not with how Lori done carried on over Shane out in the bard today. And even though Daryl'd knowed for some time that Lori was doin' with Shane, it still felt different now that he knew Rick knew.

_Damn_…what was Daryl supposed to do with regard to Rick now? Other than offer again to put a bullet in Shane's head…which Daryl'd do…but, Lori…_shit_…should Daryl go and make Rick the same offer about Lori that he'd done about Shane? Were that what a friend would do? Would that even make anythin' better? What about Carl? He'd be losin' on 'at deal too, and 'at kid ain't done nothin' to deserve the pain 'a loss. Seemed there weren't nothin' what Daryl could offer to Rick, to be there for Rick, that weren't gonna somehow effect Rick's boy. Sure woulda been nice if Daryl knowed how to pick a priority when it come to Rick and Carl…but as one was a piece 'a the other, that weren't easy.

"You worried over Rick, too?" Daryl asked, still tryin' to whisper, but he sat up underneath the dining room table…cuz he weren't sleepin'…not even a little, so he and his doe might as well do some long haul talkin'.

Grecia was noddin' even before she were upright. "Yeah, I wish I knew of something we could do for him." She sighed and shook her head grief stuck like.

Daryl smiled some; didn't do much to help Rick, or help Daryl to figure out how to help Rick, but it did Daryl good to know he and his doe was thinkin' the same on somethin'. She did love her buck…loved him enough to understand what this new balance, that weren't all perfect just yet, between Daryl and Rick maybe couldn't take the strain 'a news like what Daryl had for Rick about Lori and Shane. That were why Daryl'd been havin' so much trouble tryin' to decide how to say it to Rick 'bout Lori goin' off to the barn…Daryl owed it to Rick to tell him, but the type 'a "_sharin' a foxhole_" relationship they was tryin' to build just weren't ready for either 'a them to go bearin' news of a cheatin' spouse to the other. Daryl mighta had been set out to tell Rick about Lori, but it were his doe what stepped up and made it so that Daryl didn't hafta risk what he and Rick was puttin' together by tellin' Rick about it Daryl's own self. Instead, Grecia'd been who stuck her neck out and directed Rick to the barn before Daryl got a chance to say a word about Lori steppin' out on him with Shane. Grecia deserved somethin' for doin' that…she deserved a lot.

"I never did say it," Daryl started, lookin' at his doe, once more captivated by how pretty she was, even though somethin' had her so upset…those light blue eyes 'a hers held his, the pinkish red of her lips deepenin' to some seductive scarlet color the way they always did now whenever he locked eyes on her lately…she wanted to kiss him…seemed like forever since they had…but…but, nature wouldn't 'a been allowed to run her course…_damn_…why couldn't 'at wall be done already? After the way today had panned out, woulda been good to feel her body nestled around his, the two 'a them locked as one…_damn it_…Daryl give himself a shake like a wet dog, did what he could to drive away 'em stirrings what continuously sought after things what couldn't get to happenin' under the dining room table; he was tryin' to thank her, after all. "But thanks for takin' that hit for me with Rick, by tellin' him 'bout Lori runnin' off to the barn again. I had no idea how I was gonna break 'at shit to him even if you hadn't knowed Lori was makin' tracks out to Shane."

Grecia smiled some, but shook her head again. "Don't thank me, Daryl. There's a lot on you, now. I know you can handle it, but if I can't find some way to lessen it for you from time to time, or take up some of the disagreeable work now and then…well…wouldn't make me a very good wife, now would it?"

Now Daryl wanted to kiss her…wanted to pull her in close, hold her so tight he could feel them boney ribs dug into his chest right through the little bit 'a weight she was finally startin' to put back on. But they was only talkin'…and it couldn't go and turn into nothin' else…weren't the right time yet as far as bein' alone went…no matter how much his body was wantin' to react and then start lowerin' its standards about how important privacy were. No…they got started and someone interrupted 'em again, and Daryl's head was gonna blow off…he could feel it; stick to talkin'…that's all there was for now. "I'd say that when it comes to wives 'round here, you're leadin' the pack." He half laughed, cuz he still felt powerful sorry for Rick.

"There's a scary thought," Grecia grimaced back, also feeling terrible for Rick, but Rick weren't the only one she was feelin' poorly for, lookin' back at Daryl now with a sad, rueful expression, and whatever that were about, Daryl could tell that's what was keepin' her awake more so than anythin' else were.

"What's the matter, girl?" Daryl asked, without having to think about it, so in tune with the look in his doe's eyes that his concern for her feelings poured outta him as the words what he said.

Grecia sighed and looked back at him like she'd felt ashamed 'a herself, buildin' an apology as he watched. "Just…this whole thing with Lori and Shane…it kinda makes me feel even more horrible for that deal I made with your brother, that's all."

She hung her head, but Daryl's heart started to thump hard, not sure if what he was feelin' was anger or somethin' more forlorn than that…but whatever it was had him pointin' a finger sharply at his doe. "Don't Greesh!"

But Grecia weren't havin' it, looked back at him levelly and shook her head again. "No, I need to. I have to." She insisted, and before Daryl could quiet her down again, she was off and makin' a statement. "Maybe it's silly to feel like I have to say this, but I want to either way. If Merle ever does show back up, I want you to know I'd never put you aside to be with him again. What was between Merle and me wasn't like that, neither am I, okay?"

"Hell, I know that," Daryl replied, sounding almost annoyed, and he was. Mostly cuz 'a how a skank like Lori had Grecia feelin' guilty ta' what kinda deal she'd made with Merle. Daryl weren't particularly happy knowin' his doe once had…what she had with Merle…but…_damn_…weren't worth an apology from Grecia now. "I wouldn't be whichya if ya was like 'at; gimme a little credit for knowin' what kinda girl I married! Damn, Greesh! You think I'd give just any woman my last name?"

"I know you wouldn't, Daryl." And Grecia broke the '_don't touch me rule'_ by reachin' out and takin' up both Daryl's hands, but the contact felt right, felt like they was closer than just bein' hand in hand, but for once, it had nothin' to do with wantin' sex…a lotta sex. "And because you did choose me to give the name 'Dixon' to is why I owe it to you to say that. We never really got to making or taking any kind of vows, and so I'm promising you here and now, that I won't leave you. Not ever!"

_Author's Note:__ I'm back! And I'm so incredibly sorry for disappearing and not updating too! It really upsets me to not be able to get new chapters up for you guys, because you are always so good to me with reviews! But, my husband MADE me step away from typing/writing for the prescribed 48 hours of rest the doctor said I needed. But, I'm good now…hand is still sore and looks like hell, but it's much more flexible now! Thanks to all who have wished me well with my crazy injury! I appreciate your kind words and concern so very much! Several of you have asked how big the snake's mouth and teeth were, so let me explain quickly (I hope). This snake's teeth were about 1/3" to a 1/4" long and she has about 80 - 100 of them. Her head/mouth…well, do this: press your hands together, palm to palm with your fingers extended out straight, like you're praying. Now, keep your hands together just above your wrists and open your hands into a "V" shape. That's what grabbed my hand! And snake teeth curve back towards the snake's throat like a bunch of little hooks, so when they bite something, they can't let go, because they're stuck to whatever it is they've bitten. However, with her thrashing around, trying to wrap around and constrict me (she's 16 feet long) she broke off 3 teeth in my hand working her head free again and really tore up my skin and (they thought) muscle/tendon grafts. Thank you again for all your positive thoughts, and understanding…but now, let's get to some long overdue AN's! _

_Special Thanks and Welcome to ELEPHANTSIN1 for making this story one their favorites, and to IRONBUTTERFLY1188 for not only making this story one of their favorites but also for subscribing to it and finally to and FELINEBABE for subscribing to this story! Welcome all and we love new people around here, so feel free to speak your mind!_

_Another Special word of Merci to THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE for translating this story into French and re-posting it on ffnet! Wow! I cannot say enough times how much I am touched that you would take on a project like this, or how impressed I am by how incredible you are! Thanks again so very very much!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Yes, I'm turning Daryl and Grecia into smurfs!lol Wow, that was funny!lol And I didn't even know there was zombie porn! :-S Think I'll skip that!lol Thanks for the warning! And Daryl I think is sort of liking being a match maker, he's even directing Rick and Andrea together, but he doesn't even realize he's doing that. He's so focused on protecting Rick that he's pushing Andrea towards him…but I think that's usually how Dixons end up doing something right…by accident!lol And cooking lessons are coming! So is the sex!lol And Lori is creepy, but not in a zombie kind of way. She like…sucks the souls out of people!lol And thank you again for your comfort and concern through my snake bite ordeal! But thank you most for reading and for commenting and giving me something to laugh at and be so excited about in your reviews, but then, that's what you always provide me with! Thanks again!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Yes, I spend all day around animals, so I use a lot animal imagery in my writing! Animals are the best at conveying human things sometimes!:-) And there go locking people in rooms and closest again…wow…I better not pair anyone in the group up or you'll have everyone locked away somewhere!lol And exactly, it's the whole "trailer" thing with the RV! That's "homey" to Daryl! And I am not making boots outta my Muffin!lol She was having a bad day, we're all allowed to have bad days…she informed me with a rather loud hiss that she didn't require her water bowl being cleaned just then when I'd gone into her enclosure…but I insisted…so she bit me…then tried to kill me…but ultimately, it was all my fault. I didn't heed her more than fair And yeah, if you can verbally claim marriage now, then you can verbally claim divorce too! Two sides to every coin and all! And there you go again…hoping Rick gets so pissed he just kills…everyone!lol And thank so much for your kind words for my stupid snake bite! The goofiest part of this was coming so close to being killed by something I named "Muffin!"lol But thank you the most for reading and for reviewing! _

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks again, AM! Great having you as a reader!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: lol Yes, all those people do handle snakes on a daily basis…but I was never a stripper…I do bellydance from time to time…but I don't even use the snakes for that!lol My snakes are my foster children; they were rescued from an abusive owner, and both of them are a little on the defensive side now as a result of that abuse, and no one else wanted to adopt them, so I ended up with them. But that was funny, and I needed that laugh, so thank you!:-) So you think Lori should aid Shane's escape and they two of them just get out of Dodge?lol Hmm…not quite that easy, I'm afraid! And don't you wanna join Daryl's online dating site?lol You don't like the RV? But the RV is trailer like…he's a Dixon…the RV is perfect!lol And so glad you're liking Lori, hope you're still liking her enough to hate her!lol Thanks for your concern and advice with my stupid hand! Your cat bite sounds terrible…did you run a fever or anything? I was soaking my hand in warm Epsom salts trying to extract teeth, but when the one laceration wouldn't stay closed, my husband (a former army medic) made me go to the ER. But, things are a lot better now! Thanks again for looking out for me and thanks even more for reading and commenting!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Yeah! Tornadoes, snakes, computer foul ups…I'm done with stupid shit ruining my writing!lol Thanks for reading and for reviewing, and for your concern and well wishes! They are all greatly appreciated!_

_To MELANTHIACHASE: It's so good to hear from you again and I am so happy you were pleased with your appearance in "Guns and Roses" too! And I understand "hectic!" Don't worry!lol And yes, Grecia is now pulling away from what she used to be and standing far enough from it to understand why she had to change and be someone different. And she's now starting to see that she has to accept that she used to be like that too….hence the scene with Lori in Chapter 65. And Lori…she's so easy to write in a disagreeable light that I can't even take credit for doing But thank you for saying you can see her selfish side coming through. And I like that called Shane a "monster!" He sort of has become Lori's "Frankenstein," she created him to be what he became. Great image there, good on you!:-) And I understand the appeal of the treehouse, but I'm trying to show some maturity in their relationship…and "treehouse" just doesn't say "maturity!"lol And thank you so much for understanding about my left hand situation and thank you also for your well wishes! Thank you most for reading and for leaving such astute and well thought out reviews though! I'm always so inspired by your words! Thanks again!_

_To VERITASKYM: Poor Dry Wall…lol…taking Farmville literally…driving around endlessly on a tractor, looking for a field to plow…and Merle ragging on him the whole time about how Daryl "don't know nothin' about plowin' no field."lol And Dry Wall would probably be all suited up in a helmet and goggles because he heard something about 'angry birds.'lol And don't worry, there's still some details to be worked out over the RV, so we'll have a Daryl/Dale scene pertaining to the RV. And yeah, Grecia just realized why it she has a problem with Lori…Lori was kind of like the barometer…and Grecia just passed the point of development that Lori is stuck at. And Andrea is redeemed in your eyes? Cool! (And I don't know anything for certain, but I'm betting that the "love story" of Season 3 TWD is going to be a lesbian thing between Andrea and Michonne! At least, I hope it is!) And you wanna see Carol's inner cage fighter?lol And I just love that now cage fighter is somehow = to Merle!lol Know who is a great cage fighter? My damn snake!lol Thank you for your concern and encouragement over my bite! It's good to be able to move all my fingers again! Really good…cuz, okay sis, I bought two swanky, black satin blindfolds! Merle said we can borrow his handcuffs…lol…and Merle's also up to date on all his shots, we got the glow-in-the-dark condoms and the lava lamp's bubblin'…so as soon as you've got Dry Wall fully operational, c'mon over…let's do some 'guess who' plowing!lol But we gotta set some rules for this contest first…so the four of us need to huddle up and discuss it before Thanks again for reading and for commenting and being part of the twisted little trailer park world we live in!lol_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY (and JESS): Thank you, both of you, for reading and reviewing…and not just for reviewing, but for reviewing each chapter individually! I really am so grateful to readers who take the time to do that! That shows so much respect for this story and also me as a writer! Thank you! A thousand and one times, thank you! And JESS, so sorry to hear about your car accident! I hope you are feeling a lot better and I'm glad you weren't seriously injured! And yeah…Lori lost the baby…but not quite for the reasons everyone thinks so far! And yeah, Rick is an office Oh well…he's taking care of And if JESS hates Lori, she must have loved chapter 65!lol And how do I know exactly where Rooker is every second of the day?lol That's my secret!lol Today he was patrolling the streets of the fictional "Woodbury" with the fictional "Governor" of season 3 TWD, in the blazing heat…it rained all day on Sunday, so he wasn't able to go shooting the way he had planned; Rooker's really into shooting. And JESS, thank you specifically for reading and for reviewing, it's so nice to have you reading mine and Shelby's stories here! No one's good enough for Rick but you?lol Well, you're probably right…I mean, you can't be any worse for him than what Lori is!lol Thanks again, JESS and hope you're doing a lot better by now! And yes, cooking lessons are coming! Just like sex!lol And thanks for wishing me well with my snake bite, both you and JESS! It's getting better finally, I'm typing a lot better! But thank you for understanding why I didn't post on Monday! And thank you the most for reading and sharing your comments with me and everyone else! _

_To CORBSXX: So glad that matchmaker Daryl is making you laugh! He has no idea what he's doing…he just knows how he thinks things should be, so he's trying…which is adorable! Thanks again for reading and for commenting, and happy studying and good luck with your exams!_

_To NOREEY: Exactly, Lori messed up Shane by leading him into something that really wasn't there…then in this story, she turned around and did the same thing to Rick…lead him into thinking she was still his devoted wife. But I needed her to be so selfish and childish so that Grecia could see who she used to be and start accepting it about herself…that's a big part of moving on, forgiving yourself. So glad you're seeing all of that! Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_Thanks again to everyone for bearing with me through my snake bit hand! I owe you all a chapter of "Guns and Roses" too, and I'll have that up as soon as can get it up! Sorry again for the delays, but thank you all for understanding! You really are the greatest bunch of readers an author could ask for! So, happy Tuesday and thanks again for giving me the strength to get through a bit up and stitched up hand! All my best to all of you! - Grace _


	66. Divide and Conquer

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 2,872_

Chapter 66

The only ones not present for this meeting were Lori and Shane, but Grecia could tell from the concern on Daryl's face that he would have rather that Rick not be here either. She could understand that, they were all discussing the issue with Rick's wife and best friend, there was no way Rick didn't come out of this even more torn up than he'd been in the barn yesterday with Lori acting all wounded and not at fault…she "didn't mean to fall in love with Shane…" but she was being exactly like what Grecia had been, back when the only thing that mattered to Grecia was her own supposed happiness, that was never very happy inspite of how hard she fought to keep hold of it.

And Grecia wished she wasn't where she was herself. She and Daryl stood on opposite sides of the room, because they were on opposite sides of this dilemma…and that didn't feel good, as expected by both of them as this division may have been. She'd told Daryl last night that she'd never leave him, she wanted to make sure he knew that…because she knew this division was coming…Grecia couldn't honestly say she cared very much about what became of Lori…Lori had at least a decade on Grecia, and if she still hadn't figured out how to get herself straightened out, she likely wasn't going to; she'd just go on, wreaking havoc and ruining anyone who got close to her. Lori was an acceptable loss; but not Shane. Shane was Lori's victim…killing him wasn't fair…even if Daryl thought it was.

"Well I don't think the word 'execution' needs to be said here at all," Dale was blurting out even before anyone got the chance to make any such grim suggestion…but the group's second most elder was correct in knowing what was on everyone's mind. This meeting was to decide what was to be done with Shane, and now Lori…and it was the most awful meeting Grecia had ever attended, but she found herself taking comfort in Dale's words. "We can't be a society that executes its own people, that only—"

"We already is," Daryl quickly cut Dale off from where he stood there beside Rick and Grecia knew the look in Daryl's eyes, like he believed in what he was saying, but didn't like that he did, not where Rick was concerned anyway; this was a real two birds with one stone kind of loss for Rick, and it just wasn't fair. No one felt that more so than Daryl did…and Grecia fathomed it came from the same place that had Daryl believing his brother was a rapist for so long. But Daryl didn't fall into that pit again, same as Grecia tried not to, she just watched her man look ahead at Dale. "State 'a Georgia alone's executed thirty-nine people since 1976. That's the kinda society we all come from, whether y'all like it or not."

"Just because something got to be a law doesn't automatically make it right," Dale wasn't swayed at all, standing up against Daryl, from across the room, his moral ideologies suffering no dings against Daryl's logic and facts. "We've got the chance here to start re-creating society, and in doing so, repair what didn't work in the one that collapsed around us, and I think voting down state sanctioned death penalties is as good a place to start as any."

"So what then?" T-Dog, who so rarely said very much about anything was suddenly looking across at Dale, then giving Daryl a quick glance that told everyone whose side of this argument T-Dog was on, as surprising as it was. "We just go and keep everyone locked up and in chains in some barn for the duration of they life? We just gonna send 'em off to they room like some rude little hood-rat? Keep havin' to feed 'em and watch 'em and worry about what they doin'?" T-Dog pursed his lips and was shaking his head at Dale now. "Ain't right, man…just ain't right."

Dale was apparently stunned to be losing 'the black vote,' as racist as Grecia knew it was to think of it in such terms, but in Dale's stunned silence, Glenn got to his feet, looked across to where Andrea stood beside Grecia, but she didn't move or come forward, Glenn stepped up by himself, addressing everyone. "Come on…" he started; his voice a bit shaky, but his face determined. "You can't tell me that there isn't anything between killing people and keeping them locked up forever that makes sense. There's a lot of middle ground that no one has talked about yet, because we're all so focused on—"

"On what? Stayin' alive?" Daryl cut in again, and immediately after, T-Dog moved over beside him, nodding his head, the two of them taking on a slight thug gang-like appearance that Grecia had to look away from and wish she'd never seen. "What's so wrong with that? Who here don't want that?"

"That's all Shane wanted," a voice said next, buried at the bottom of all the others that had been speaking, but gradually Rick got to his feet, his expression so morose and dark it was easy to mistake him for having been pummeled by fists for a few rounds. "Lori too," he half sighed, and then looked down at the floor and walked straight out of the living room as if no one was there to see him leave, heading into the foyer and out the front door onto the porch, alone.

Every eye watched Rick's departure; every voice murmured something sorry, except for Grecia and Daryl's. Daryl's head jerked towards Grecia at the same time her own had jerked towards him, both of them reacting to Rick by looking to one another…still a team despite how divided they each knew they were…division…Grecia really hated it…division scared her…she didn't want to be on the opposite side of anything with Daryl, but they were…and she'd do whatever she could to put an end to it…and save Shane…even if Daryl was in favor of killing him.

And yet even with this sudden separation, her and Daryl's eyes still met with a flash, but not the normal kind that sent them tangling into a desire that seemed as though it would never be fulfilled. No, this was about standing with Rick...this meeting was now Daryl's to orchestrate, and Rick was now Grecia's to protect. Daryl didn't have to say a word or move a hand to direct Grecia, she knew, and in an instant she turned and walked out of the living room herself, following Rick's misery and hopelessness out onto the front porch, hoping that she'd know what to do when she got out there with him.

Somehow stepping outside only seemed to make things feel smaller and more compressed than they were inside. Rick leaned against the support beam nearest to the steps, looking off at the great gate that was still closed this morning, no patrol teams having gone out yet. So far, there'd been breakfast and then this meeting…that even Grecia and Daryl had known was too soon for Rick to have to face…but Rick was a good leader…a fair leader…and he wasn't about to put the safety of the group in jeopardy or on hold just because he wasn't ready to face something himself. Grecia wasn't sure if that showed some want of Rick's to get through this as quickly as possible so he could get to accepting whatever outcome got decided, or if he'd maybe trusted everyone in the group to come up with some decision that Rick could get behind and somehow find peace within and minimize whatever grieving process it would leave Rick to face. But there was no peace anywhere to be had today…not with what Rick was going through.

"I don't need watching, Grecia. Go on back inside." Rick didn't even look at her when he spoke, which so very unlike him, and so was the tone of his voice…leaving Grecia more adamant than she was before coming out here that the last thing Rick needed was to be alone. _Oh God_…what if it was already happening? Had Lori sufficiently poisoned Rick the same way she'd done to Shane?

Grecia felt herself tense up, nervous about disobeying Rick, but even more nervous about leaving him be. "I'm afraid I don't know who to listen to right now," she said, and it was kind of the truth. "Daryl's your second, but I'm his second…he told me to go out here, you're telling me to go back in…either way, I'm getting burned by someone for being insubordinate."

Rick looked over his shoulder at her briefly, almost like he thought about smiling some, but didn't and just looked off again at the closed gate with a more than dejected look in his eyes. "Well, guess I can appreciate how it feels to be caught in the middle of something."

Grecia felt a lump starting to build in her throat and knew tears weren't too far behind it…she wanted to help Rick…she really did…she wanted to help Shane too…and Lori…well, no one knew better than Grecia that there was no help for Lori. But there was for Rick, there was for Shane…but it felt so impossible right now…like trying to rescue someone from drowning when there was no dry land to drag them onto. All she could really offer Rick was…well…friendship…but so far the only things Grecia had learned how to confidently be were a Defense Team warrior, a wife and a daughter. She'd never had that many friends…other than Andrea…but that had always had such an odd cast to it, leaving Grecia so unsure of Andrea's motivations…but Andrea did stick up for her when Grecia seemed to need it…and so that's what Grecia decided to do now.

She took a step closer to Rick and hoped she wasn't too close, then dug deep to find her voice. "I don't think anyone in there really understands how fortunate we are that you'd even open something like this up for discussion and vote. You could have very easily _told_ us all what was going to be done instead of _asking_ us, and I want you to know that I appreciate that, Rick. Thank you."

It wasn't like Grecia had expected that impromptu little speech to do the trick and suddenly turn Rick around…but she also hadn't expected her "thank you" to hang there like some butchered carcass on a meat hook…_Jesus_…why had she gone with "thank you?" The discussion and vote that Rick had left behind in the living room was nothing prize winning…it was nothing that Rick was proud of at the moment…and she'd thanked him for it? _Damn it_…Grecia really wasn't good at this "friend" stuff…what would Daryl be doing out here right now? Maybe she should run back in the house and switch places with him? Maybe she was a better facilitator than she was a friend? Hmm…probably not…why would a group of anything listen to her when Grecia threw out "thank you's" at disasters that people wished they could forget ever having caused?

Rick was shaking his head now and sighing, giving Grecia a gracious look like he knew what it was she'd attempted, even if she had failed miserably…yeah…thanking him for how he'd split the group up and left more unaccomplished then accomplished…but Rick wasn't the type to harp on things, no matter how bad off he was.

"Well, you're welcome, but I'm not sure anymore how much of me _asking_ you all, instead of _telling_ you all, is me being fair and how much is me not wanting to have to make a decision here myself at all." He paused long enough to turn and face Grecia, who was already shaking her own head, about to tell Rick he was wrong, even if she had no idea what she was going to back that up with, and before she was anywhere close to figuring it out, Rick was speaking again. "I can't lead without feedback from all of you; people fall through cracks and get stepped on and looked over when there's no feedback…but there comes a time when I do have to tell you all how something is going to be…and…" he sighed again, looked down at the floor boards, but the red rims around his eyes said so much more than his words ever would. "This is one of those times…but I failed to step up for you all."

"No, that's not true…how do you know it's not us who haven't stepped up for you, Rick? He's your best friend…and she's your wife…we all know that…but…" The words bounded out of Grecia's mouth before she could even think about where they'd come from or what they meant, and they just kept coming too. "You open up the question about what to do about Shane and…Lori…and the first thing half this group goes to is…is…" but Grecia couldn't bring herself to say it now…besides, Rick had been in there, he already knew what Daryl and T-Dog and a few others were suggesting and how they were justifying it against Dale's white light of humanity. Daryl…part of her knew he was being driven more by his personal dislike of Shane than anything else…but it hurt to hear him talking the way Daryl had been…Daryl…Grecia sighed, thought for a moment the heaviness of this division and the words within her conversation with Rick had actually sunk her to her knees, but she was still standing and still looking at Rick too. "Glenn's right," she told him, trying to grasp any little bit of hope there might have been anywhere nearby. "There's an option out there that isn't killing them, and isn't keeping them under guard forever either."

Rick nodded, and for a moment Grecia felt herself starting to actually lift that drowning man out of the water that surrounded them both. "I know there is," he told her, but said nothing more, just got quiet again and stared at the closed gate some more, leaving Grecia scrambling not to let this pale hope die between them.

"Then I'll help you find what it is, Rick." She swore to him, ready to promise anything that might fix this, that might help him and help Shane…and eliminate this division between herself and Daryl. This may not have been what Daryl had in mind when he sent her out here on the porch with Rick, but Grecia was taking a stand, going out on her own for a cause that for the first time affected someone else more so than it did her. She wanted to make this better; she wanted to do whatever had to be done, with the least amount of people being hurt, and she'd do whatever it took. "And once we know what it is, then I'll carry it out myself, if you want me to."

At that Rick turned around to Grecia abruptly, Grecia realizing then that she was standing right beside Rick, having walked, or run, closer to him while she was making all those desperate pledges she was making, but perhaps she was too close now…Rick seemed frustrated, disappointed…it was the first time Grecia had ever seen him in a such a state, but when he looked down at her, she could tell that whatever it was that had him so off center was internal, and nothing to do with her. "I already know what it is, Grecia." He told her, his voice a little louder that it usually was and there was a sharpness to his tone meant only for himself…who he was the most unhappy with, but still, out of respect, Grecia took a step back.

"That's good," she wanted to smile, but there was no celebration in the revelation, and that made her more anxious that relieved. "If you already know then jus—"

"I'm going to the barn. Shane and I need to talk," Rick announced, looked like he'd known it for some time now. "Been telling myself that for weeks on end, and I did try to talk to him, but whenever I tried, it kept turning into something I didn't mean for it to be, until eventually he and I got to be two things that couldn't be in the same room together. That's on me, it's all my fault for letting that happen." Rick moved like he was about to start pacing some, Grecia not sure what to say and just staying silent, because Rick seemed to want her to be. "But I know what has to be done now," he said again and angled towards the steps, but glanced quickly up towards the bedroom window where he and Lori slept. "Starts with talking to Shane," Rick said, more than just a little determined, one foot overhanging the top step, then stepping down onto it, Grecia wondering what she should do about this, and then, with another look over his shoulder, Rick told her. "You want to help? Then, come on. Might be a few things he'll say to you that he won't to me."

_Author's Note:__ Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm trying to get the "Guns and Roses" chapter that I owe you all out this week, and another out over the weekend, so I'm writing three things simultaneously!lol I just hope I get them all done! Thank you all for reading and for reviewing as this story (finally) begins to wind down…I _

_Special Thanks and Welcome to CAITYBLUE2 for selecting this story as one their favorites! So nice to have you reading and feel free to share your thoughts!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Okay, bed bugs are like in the top 10 of my nightmare list! I hope that's not what you're dealing with! If so, the most effective treatment is having an exterminator heat your place to like 160 degrees to kill them all…but I've heard it's super expensive…so yeah, I'll keep my fingers crossed that it's not bed bugs! And I don't know that there is a place that Grecia would turn down as long as it meant some safe alone time with Daryl! But what's more Dixon than a trailer?lol And who needs a heater on your RV when you've got Daryl to snuggle with?lol (Or Rooker…cuz, I know you're awestruck by his arms now!lol) And yeah, Lori did sort of have a shit-fit that left Rick unable to deny that they not only were having problems, but exactly why that is too. I read in an interview that if you don't like Lori, then that will probably continue straight into season 3 of TWD, so I'm just kinda letting her have it See? Shane's not really the bad one in this story! I kept telling you to trust Grecia!lol Thanks again for reading and sharing your thoughts…and seriously, I am like really praying you aren't up against bedbugs! Best of luck!_

_To CRYSTALTEARS3: lol I know I keep saying it, but the sex is coming…let me get the Shane/Lori thing dealt with ,and by then Daryl and Grecia will go into sex as a really solid, tried and true couple…and that's what I think they'd have to be, given Daryl's "stunted emotions" as you said. It'll happen…we get closer with every chapter, I promise!lol Thanks again for reading and for reviewing, it's so nice to hear from you!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Yes, that is why everyone calls my husband "Med!":-) And wow…I was not expecting to have anyone compare this story to Greek tragedies!lol Thank you! I feel very inadequate when it comes to hearing that, but you supported it so very well that I almost have to believe it!lol Je peux toujours vous faire confiance pour voir les choses et dire des choses que personne d'autre ne comprennent ni meme de savoir! I decided to relax the narrative somewhat in the last half of part of this story and let who Grecia and Daryl have become be more what drives all the action…but that you're seeing how the tension plays out through their eyes as happening in some ancient temple…well…I don't know what to say except for "thank you" and that is hardly saying enough! And you got the "Snow White" reference on top of that!lol Wow! Thank you so much for all the thought you put into what you read! Vous me l'enseignement plus sur l'ecriture que quiconque qui passe en revue! Thanks again; it is not just a pleasure, but an honor, to have you as a reader! _

_To CORBSXX: I love that you're sneaking away from studying, and neglecting your education lol to keep up with this story!lol Yeah…Lori's easy life is over…that's for sure! Thanks again for reading and for reviewing, and good luck with your last 3 tests!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Yeah…like I said, when I read that Lori's character wasn't going to change very much in Season 3, I just decided to unload on I have 4 hopes for Season 3, and they are: 1. No Daryl/Carol romance. 2. Please an Andrea/Michonne romance. 3. Merle cuts off Rick's hand instead of the Governor. 4. The shocker death at the end of Season 3 is the Governor shooting Lori like he does in the comics! If Lori's not going to change, then she's gotta go, both in my story and the show!lol And honestly, aren't you more rooting for Shane to be pardoned and Lori to get the literal ax now?lol And I love that you started lecturing Lori in the middle of your review!lol And where is Carl? Hmm…okay, so I kinda forgot about What? Lori does!lol And deer with Daryl and Grecia faces? Okay, that's freaking me out!lol And I'm not a Harry Potter person, but okay, sure, "Fluffy" is a strange on for a 3 headed dog…but I used to have 3 piranha and one of them was also named "Fluffy."lol My other snake (a 12 ft Colombian Red Tailed Boa) is named Fritzy…not as cool as Muffin, I And yes…there will be sex! And then ffnet will probably burn my story down…but there shall be some bumping and grinding!lol Thanks again for reading and commenting and bringing Daryl around to hide behind because both my girls scare _

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks again for the review, AM! Always nice to see your name!_

_To VERITASKYM: Okay, "clap infested Merle butter" is going to have me laughing all the way through to Thursday!lol Oh, that reminds me…Merle said for you to bring his robe when you and Dry Wall come over for this orgy!lol And body paint, huh? Hmm…body paint and blindfolds…why am I getting images of some weird game of Dixon Pictionary about to go down?lol And Merle grew out his goatee, you know, to make it harder on us when it comes to guessing who's who…but between you and me, any tractor noises are going to give Merle away real fast!lol And no, there was no hook up between Michonne/Andrea in the comics, but Andrea/Dale did hook up, until Dale died and then Andrea moved onto Rick. And I don't think Rick really "slept" in the same room with Lori…I don't think he slept at all…give him a little credit…this is the part in this story when the Rick-tatorship starts to take shape a little bit. And yeah, Daryl always had it in him to consider innocent beings, like children…wouldn't make sense that he'd be ready to whack Lori with zero consideration for Carl, but he searched for Sophia forever, gotta keep him consistent. Okay…better go see what Merle is "buttering" right now…oh, and finally replied to your PM, incase you're on your phone and can't see it…I'd send Merle over to hand deliver it, but then you'd probably start "orgy-ing" without Thanks again for reading and reviewing and being part of the naked Dixon Pictionary!lol_

_Okay…back to "Guns and Roses"…everyone cross their fingers that I can get two chapters of that done before next Monday! Yes, my husband did right my making me take a break…but I really wish he hadn't!lol Thanks again for your readership and all of your wonderful reviews, and I get kind of dizzy when I look at the review counter…wow…22 reviews shy of 600? I can't believe it!lol But it's all because of all of you…much love to you all in major major amounts! Thanks again and hope you are having a wonderful Wednesday! - Grace _


	67. Chips

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 2,602_

Chapter 67

"So you and Merle Dixon, huh?" Shane sounded almost unimpressed, managed a dry laugh, but in no time shot Grecia a hateful grin. "Shit, never thought 'Sling Blade' would be an upgrade!" That same dry, nearly cruel laugh followed, but Grecia kept cool…knowing that Shane was trying to provoke her…but she wouldn't be provoked…that wasn't what Rick had brought her along for.

Besides, if Grecia had what it took to talk about that deal she'd made with Merle in front of Rick, then she could handle Shane's reaction to it. Shane wasn't exactly scoffing at her, but Grecia knew he wasn't exactly being forgiving either…as if Shane had anything to forgive her for where Merle was concerned…but he was making it sound that way. However, Shane was chained to one of the major support beams of the barn, nowhere to run and nothing to fight with, so Grecia just supposed this was yet another way he was devising to gain whatever leverage he could. Shane wasn't going to talk unless he had some kind of leverage; Grecia sensed that as much as Rick knew it, and besides, had Rick not wanted Grecia to share that little bit of history about herself with Shane, Grecia had no doubts that Rick would have stopped her from doing so.

Progress was slow, but it that was okay because it was always moving forward…at least it was now. Things hadn't started well; Shane wanted Rick out, gone, refused to speak at all if Rick were present, and when Shane made that demand it had Grecia looking hard at Rick in a way that was likely beyond her rank, pinning her leader to the spot, not about to let that great compassion of Rick's to allow him to shrink back from his former best friend and agree to leave the barn. That couldn't happen, not again. Rick had to be here and he had to make Shane talk to him, make Shane deal with him. Rick would be working this deal; Rick was this group's leader, and for as long as Shane was still around, Rick was also Shane's leader too. If Rick was serious about doing more _telling_ than _asking_, then that authority had to start here, by staying in this barn with Shane.

And Rick had stood strong in every way, gave Shane a stern look, then boldly took two steps passed where Grecia stood, putting her behind him so that Shane only had Rick to look at. "This negotiation will be by my terms and no one else's, Shane," Rick had told him, talking like Grecia wasn't even there, like she wasn't something he'd brought along as some kind of safety net or back up plan for when Shane acted up or broke bad. "If it's Grecia you'd rather speak to than me, I suppose I can understand that. But don't think for a minute that you'll be dealing with anyone other than me, no matter whom it is you speak with, because I'll be right here the whole time. I'm the only one that can save you, and I hope you give me the chance to, because there is a fair handful of folks around here who have already made up their minds about what should be done with you."

Behind Rick Grecia had stood confidently and proudly, impressed and agreeing with everything Rick had done and said and the way he'd said it. She wished Daryl was here to see this change in Rick; he'd found a new gear of leadership that went beyond being an officer of the law…the cop in him giving way to where an absolute ruler was called upon to handle a situation like this. That had always been in Rick, some part of him that until now he'd likely been too gentle and empathetic a man to read as being a good quality…but the world had changed, and so had what it took to keep people alive in it. Daryl would have been just as proud to serve under Rick at this moment as Grecia was herself…and she wished so much to be standing on the same side of something with Daryl again.

Shane had buckled some, stood down, though he still managed a sneer. He was much more talkative today, so much more reactive and aware that Grecia could tell that he'd been choosing not to speak and choosing to appear out of it yesterday when she, Rick and Daryl had all trailed Lori to this barn. Lori…she made men weak, sucked the strength out of them to fuel her constant need for drama…yeah…Lori was poison, she rendered every man she touched into being some manipulated, reliant beast that could no longer see the bigger picture.

Bigger picture…for the first time, Grecia began to understand that perhaps her effort to save Rick from Lori's poison before it was too late, was already too late…years too late…what if whatever it was that caused Rick not to trust himself enough to make his own decisions about dire issues like Shane had come from something that Lori did to him? Lori had been pulling Rick apart for years now…separating his conscience from his will, making it impossible for Rick to act on anything he knew to be right for fear of offending someone or being wrong. But maybe…just maybe…Rick was starting to understand what it was his wife had been doing to him…maybe there was a chance that distancing himself from his wife was the antidote that would make Rick into the kind of leader he really needed to be, the kind of leader Grecia was watching him shaping into now within this barn?

But this negotiation was fragile, and Grecia had never been part of anything like it before, save for sitting at those long veneered tables while her contract was discussed…but even then, it was her agent who had handled that, not her. Shane seemed to know why Rick had come out here, he'd been preparing for this negotiation, it was in the way he spoke. Shane knew what it was he wanted; he'd had plenty of time to think about what it would take to get him to just leave and never ever come back again. All that was left was making the deal, but that meant sharing information first, Grecia representing Rick now, there to put it to Shane exactly how much they knew about what he'd been planning in the hopes that it would cause Shane to scale down whatever demands he had.

"Yeah, me and Merle." Grecia repeated, seated on a straw bale, out of arm's reach of Shane, her Savage 110 across her thighs, but she'd rather have thought it wasn't there. Rick had agreed to let Grecia be his mouth piece, but that's all she was…Rick was running this negotiation, even if Grecia was the one scripting it. So far, there hadn't been too much stress in this conversation, which was strange and suspicious; Shane was still coming across with more confidence than he should have had, but so far why wasn't clear, and it wasn't the kind of discovery that could be rushed. But silence wasn't good…the more talking there was, the better…something in her kept telling her so. "I wanted you," Grecia admitted next, looking Shane in the eyes…those black eyes…"you were my first choice when it came to seeking protection…but even then I could tell you were with Lori, Shane. And for as bad as I was at recognizing the connections between people, then it had to be a pretty strong one, at least on your end of things."

Shane retreated a moment, shook his head and the blackness in his eyes faded to something vulnerable that hit Grecia like a fist to her chest, but she didn't move, didn't flinch, no matter how hard it was not to. "Yeah," Shane kind of grunted, wrestled with something, tried to sneer again, but this time his anger wouldn't come when summoned and he just looked back at Grecia with the deepest, darkest, most humane brown eyes she'd ever seen…old Shane…coming to the surface and showing himself to her…he was there…_oh God_…he was there! Now this negotiation was all about saving him; she couldn't let anyone kill Shane…she couldn't! Grecia shuddered, wanted to reach out to him so much that she wasn't sure she hadn't. "Too bad you didn't come to me," Shane said, like he was hanging somewhere between the past and the present, trying like hell to correct some grave mistake even though he realized he'd never be able to reverse. "In some ways, you and me woulda made a lot more sense."

And somehow through all the turmoil and hurt and grief, Grecia smiled…but shook her head. "Only on the surface," she told him, her dream coming back to her full force…the Sheriff's Deputy and the Covergirl…the royal couple…more chosen for one another than by one another. "You deserve better than that, so please…" her voice went weak and Grecia waited for Rick to step in and do…something, but he only stood there behind her, making barely enough noise to remind her that he was there, that he would take over if she wanted out…but Grecia had a job to do and she was going to do it. "Please let me help you get it, Shane. I do owe you that."

Shane's eyes closed and the instant they did Grecia knew she was about to lose contact with old Shane…her Shane…and sure enough, when he looked back at her again, his eyes were as black as could be…all clouded up like two dark orbs full of Lori's poison. "You do," he agreed, the sneer he'd attempted before present now and Shane stared at her hard and full of blame. "Cuz you're who got me locked away, aren't you?"

"I did what I had to!" Grecia heard Rick move in her defense, but she'd spoken up for herself before Rick had the chance to intervene and before she had time to even realize it herself. But Shane saying that…with those terrible, black eyes, had made Grecia angry…and a little hurt…and made her feel a little guilty…old Shane was still in there, but then, old Shane was part of why she had gone undercover. "I couldn't let you tear this group apart over something like Lori, Shane! I had to protect the people around me, and that includes you too! You were among the first on the list of people I was trying the hardest to save!"

But Shane just sat back and gave her a sickening smirk, then kind of snorted a laugh, raising his shackled wrists to her. "Well, you did one helluva job!"

Grecia wasn't shaking her head as much as she was just shaking, so angry and so…confused by how Shane could be bringing her near to tears one moment, making her want to throw her arms around him and give him a place where he might somehow become who he was before again and the next be sneering at her with those black as night eyes and spitting venom at her. But before Grecia could say anything this time, Rick suddenly appeared between her and Shane, his movements swift and determined, his voice still fair, but carrying a sternness that it never used to.

"She did do a hell of a job," Rick countered Shane, looking first at Grecia but then down at Shane alone. "Grecia's one of the reasons you're still alive, Shane! And I'm the other one! Now the least you can do to thank us is cooperate just a little. Tell us what it is you want just to go off from this group and never return again. But keep it within reason; I'd much rather see you walk away from this group then be carried away from it and tossed into a hole."

Again Shane laughed; the sound dark and twisted, just like his eyes. "And I'm just supposed to believe you'll let me go?"

"Yes," Rick immediately answered; frustration evident in his voice. He was tired of Shane's suspicions and didn't really understand them to begin with…Rick was still too good inside to appreciate why, even if he was asserting more authority. "Why don't you believe that?"

But Grecia knew why, looking up at Shane…Shane who had more than once said to her that she "wasn't alone" that she was just like him. "Because he wouldn't just let you go, Rick." Grecia said with the most hollow feeling in her chest as she looked back at Shane, reading even more in his black eyes. "Or me."

And then Rick really changed, like he morphed into some sharp eyed, dagger faced thing that stared right into Shane full of…Grecia couldn't even tell…it wasn't hate or contempt or even anger…it was just some force suddenly as in control of Rick as Rick was of it, and with some newly developed sense of comprehension about the proof Shane required in this negotiation, Rick turned to him, brimming with some new, regal, resolute power. "Take Lori."

_What_? Grecia felt her head snap towards Rick when he'd given such an order, had she even heard him right? Was he really parting with…divorcing Lori? Grecia could only hope Rick had meant it! But banish Lori with Shane? With Shane? Well, that likely was what Shane wanted…Lori…but Lori was no more better for Shane than she was for Rick…but…well, this wasn't Grecia's decision, Rick wasn't _asking_.

Banishment…yeah, that's what they were discussing now…banishment…and it was cruel in its own way…but at least no one was put in front of Daryl to die that way…_Daryl_…without warning, Grecia burned in a whole new way to be close to her man…wanted to be in his arms, wanted to feel his strong body and powerful arms all around her and for once be the one to tell him that "_it would all be alright_"…one more epiphany slowly being unveiled to her. She wasn't only trying to protect Shane in being against putting him to death; she was protecting Daryl too. Daryl had given Rick his word that whatever the verdict was on Shane, that Daryl would carry it out…he would willingly serve as a less than anonymous executioner…no…no, that couldn't be…Daryl was Rick's second in command, not Rick's henchman…but if Daryl started executing people, then that would put a very fine line in between those two things…and forever change the man that Daryl was…and Grecia wasn't losing Daryl. Shane had to live! Yes…_take Lori_!

And to Grecia's relief, Shane nodded to Rick that Lori was an acceptable spoil, but Shane wasn't done, the negotiating had only been opened up, not settled, not yet; Shane looking levelly back at Rick, no shame, no inhibitions whatsoever. "And Carl."

Shane had sounded confident in making such a demand, but Rick had sounded twice as confident in his reply. "No," and even Shane seemed to understand there would be no arguing Rick down. "Find something else."

Inspite of Rick having so decisively struck a victory, Shane seemed undeterred…and that feeling Grecia had gotten before about how Shane was more confident than he should have been coming back to her again. "Fine," Shane said, pursed his lips some and sort of gave Rick a nod, almost like telling Rick it was time to dig deep and really prove himself as the new kind of leader Rick was purporting himself to be. Shane almost smiled…the shadow of a bitter grin marked his expression as he turned those black eyes up at Rick. "Then I want Grecia."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all for reading and for reviewing! These last few chapters have been difficult to get through for all of us, but I promise that they'll start getting better soon! And I hate to be delaying the AN's again, but it's 3:49am and I just got this damn thing finished…admittedly I'm running so late with getting it finished out of purely selfish reasons...those reasons being that I bought a new horse today and moved her to my farm, and then spent most of the day getting her adjusted and doing all the 'new horse' type of things that have to be done. Sorry I screwed up the AN's, but I am really really really excited about the new horse! I wish we had a place post pictures of things like our pets…wish ffnet would give us that feature in the forums! The new horse is so pretty! A big, chocolate palomino Quarter Horse who is going to be my new barrel racing horse…and I didn't even wake up Wednesday morning thinking I'd be buying a horse that day!lol A friend told me about her, I was just going to go look at her…and the next thing I know, I'm on the phone with my husband begging him to give me the okay to buy her!lol So…yeah, I got a new horse! Woo-Hoo!:-) But so sorry I've been distracted by her all day, which meant a short chapter and delayed AN's! But I will definitely catch up with all of you tomorrow night! Thanks again for all you do for me!_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to_ _ITS-MISSANONYMOUS for selecting this story as one of their favorites and the same to ANGELSHAVETHEIRWICKEDSCHEMES for subscribing to this story! So nice to have you both and feel free to join in the discussion!_


	68. Secret Weapon

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 2,383_

Chapter 69

Grecia's tears was more outta disappointment in herself and the frustration 'a feelin' like she'd failed than they was outta any kinda fear, but still, his doe cryin' like this had Daryl wantin' to throw a punch at someone…and 'at someone was 'a chained up out in the barn…and shoulda been dead by now! Didn't matter none to Daryl that the meetin' what Rick'd walked outta, leavin' Daryl in charge of, hadn't been no good when it come to reachin' any conclusion on Shane, or Lori. Daryl'd done said his own peace and give his word to Rick…it were time to act on it…it were time to stop Shane from bein' an issue for this group…and for Grecia too. But Rick…dang…Rick'd come back from that barn with some whole new attitude what Daryl couldn't question even though he wanted to. This Rick were a bit more of a hard-ass…and while Daryl valued Rick's easy goin' nature and fair sense 'a things and the want to keep things peaceable-like, this was a side 'a Rick that was long overdue for the former cop to start showin'.

But why'd it have to be showin' in terms 'a just lettin' Shane go…what kinda idea was that? But that were what Rick was meanin' to go and do, just let Shane go…take him far off and leave him with 'nuff supplies to get him…and Lori, through, and just cut 'em both loose. Rick had been negotiatin' what it was gonna take to get Shane gone and never comin' back again, and that idea was already provin' to be no good…Shane was demandin' Grecia be dealt out to him along with that stupid, worthless, cheatin' bitch what Daryl couldn't wait to see Rick rid of! Shane wanted Grecia, or Rick's boy…and which one was Rick most likely to be partin' with there?

Aw, hell no! That weren't right…and it also weren't gonna be! Not that Daryl figured Rick for actually lettin' it happen none, but even if Rick did start so much as talkin' like it were a possibility, Daryl was gonna fight for and defend his doe like what no one had ever seen outta anyone in the history of this here world! Rick mighta been takin' command 'a this group in the way he shoulda had it all along, but Daryl was in command 'a Grecia, and he'd always out rank Rick wherever his doe was concerned!

His doe…there was a lotta things what Daryl wanted to do for her right now…watchin' her sittin' there next to 'Mama Dixon' and cryin' them angry, exasperated tears, like she knowed she'd gone and lead Rick and the rest a' this group into some dead end, and she was willin' to do anythin' to correct her mistake. But Grecia ain't made no mistake…Daryl was as sure 'a that as he were sure that tonight, he was gonna be holdin' that girl 'a his all tucked up in his arms and pullin' her close to his body, no matter what was gonna end up happin' between the two 'a them, and no matter who might could hear it 'a goin' on. The part 'a him what was slowly developin' into a lover kept proddin' at him that this weren't the right reason to be consummatin' their marriage, but God damn it…Shane up and demandin' that Grecia be dealt out to him had an ancient, primal, male force risin' up inside a' Daryl that was makin' its own demands…to put his mark on his doe, to make her his, to spill his seed inside her and spoil her bein' some yet un-bred female…Grecia was Daryl's…and tonight, that was gonna finally take its physical form…was gonna happen…Daryl wanted it to happen…but not in the same way he'd been wantin' it for so long now…this weren't about sex, this was 'bout power and possession…and maybe that didn't make it right, but that was his doe, Daryl'd laid his claim to her, and he weren't lettin' no other bucks challenge it…this was gonna happen.

"I walked right into it," Grecia was still blamin' herself, sittin' there beside Carol, who Daryl'd pulled into Hershel's office along with himself, Grecia and Rick for this meetin'. Grecia wiped at her flustered tears, too upset with herself to make eye contact with anyone. "I should have seen that's where Shane was going with things…I told him way too much when I brought up me and Merle and said how Shane was my first choice…all that did was expose a susceptibility to him on my part. I tipped my hand, let him know how much we don't want to kill him, and then indicated that I have some sort of personal interest in him…I sort of gave him instructions on exactly how to get to me, and how to get to you too, Rick…this is all my fault."

Grecia was shakin' her head, more anger burnin' on top a' all that fault she were feelin', and Daryl was glad he'd thought to get Carol in here. 'Mama Dixon' was doin' just as he'd hoped someone would for his doe, settin' there beside her in the chairs on the opposite side a' where Rick was sat behind the desk, Carol holdin' Grecia's hand and pattin' her not quite so boney shoulder while Daryl fumed and paced and rolled over in his mind all the ways he could put a hurtin' on Shane. And hurtin'…killin' Shane took up most 'a Daryl's brain right now…Daryl loved that doe 'a his, loved her beyond what he even had the capacity to understand, and somehow that all culminated into Daryl bein' so provoked by whatever tried to remove her from him that it got him so lustin' after blood that he couldn't be near Grecia right now. He loved her far too much to be soft with her right now, ironic as it were to say so. But, fightin' come to Daryl first; bein' a lover was second…he had to get Shane handled…or dead…and then he'd be good to hold his girl and tell her that everything _was_ alright…but he had to make it alright first.

"I was in there with you, Grecia," Rick was remindin' her, 'bout to put a stop to how culpable Daryl's doe was feelin', and it was high time someone did! "Was up to me to prevent that kind of thing, but I didn't see it coming myself, so I don't blame you for how things ended up. Besides, when you got him to melt down back into himself for those few seconds that he did, you let him know your feelings for him weren't romantic, so Shane also knows he doesn't have _that_ much power over you; you're not that weak."

"Romantic…fuck!" Daryl knew he'd gritted the words out, and he weren't sure if they'd been enough like words for anyone else to understand 'em, or just a big, loud roar accompanied by the crash and rattle a' the bookcase what he'd kicked, knockin' over binders and a picture of a horse. He'd heard Rick say how Grecia had let Shane know her feelin's for him wasn't romantic…but just the word "romantic" in the same sentence as was the names "Grecia" and "Shane" was more 'an enough to drive Daryl into needin' to break shit. That was his doe, God damn it!

"Daryl," Rick started, but he weren't soundin' angry or even that much authoritative, more just the concerned voice of a buddy ready to throw into whatever fight he'd just watched a brother gettin' himself into…only Daryl's fight had so far been with a damn bookcase, and Rick realized and backed down. "This ain't easy, I know. But I need you to trust me."

Daryl spun around, so ready to fight, but all his energies were misdirected at Rick; Daryl tryin' like hell to real 'em in again, but knew he'd never be able to bind up all of 'em. "I needja ta' trust me too, Rick!" Daryl yelled so loud that Carol and Grecia sought out shelter from his rage against one another. "I ain't meanin' ta' be rubbin' yer nose in nothin', but you gotta understand…" he was speakin' quick-like, jerkin' his hand at Grecia and feelin' another big roar comin' on, a growl already windin' up in his chest. "That ain't my girl…that's my wife!" Daryl was pointin' hard at Grecia now like his finger was a knife that he meant to run on into Shane's eye socket with, and Daryl stared at Rick with all them ancient, primal things boilin' over in Daryl's eyes. "My wife! My mate! My doe! I'd fuckin' kill for her, and if 'at what this is gonna come down to—"

"Daryl!" Grecia jerked away from the pull of Carol's arms and got to her feet, and before Daryl was ready for her touch, her soft hands was bein' laid to his chest like she were keepin' him back from a fight. She kind of was…but her hands on his body, the heat in her touch, the inches they were from one another all was rilin' Daryl up in a different way…tonight…it was gonna happen…maybe even here…now…Daryl could grab her up and put Grecia's back to the corner 'a the office and get her bred without Rick or Carol seeing too much…shit…Carol…'Mama Dixon'…no, it couldn't happen here…not now…and Grecia was tryin' to talk to him; Daryl tryin' hard to clear his burnin' brain enough to understand. Grecia leaned close, about to whisper somethin' in his ear…and Daryl hoped he could handle what her bein' near to him like that was bound to cause in him. "I told you the other night that I'd never leave you, and I never will. I love you; please let that be the strongest thing you feel right now."

Her words ended with her hand cupped to his jaw and Daryl lookin' dead at her, so lost in them pretty pale blue eyes a hers that he hardly noticed nothin' else anymore. Damn…tellin' that girl 'a his not to touch him cuz he couldn't take it what it done to him was the stupidest thing what he'd ever done…the way her skin felt against his own was like salvation itself, helped to ground him just a little bit where Daryl was needin' it the most…sorta like his doe could feel him somehow hurtin' his own self with all his jealous, angry, hateful thoughts 'bout Shane, and with just this little bit 'a her palm and fingers pressed to his whiskered chin and cheek, she was makin' 'em go away. Daryl just about leaned against her hand, not sure what he was feelin' no more…knew he loved his doe, knew he wanted to make it as clear as could be that she were his doe, but the desperation in doin' so was slippin' some, makin' him less frantic and emotionally spastic.

"This ain't your fault," Daryl heard himself tell her, lookin' into her and hopin' now that she never stopped touchin' on him, hangin' there by Grecia's hand, but still in command enough to give her and order. "You feel that right now."

"Daryl's right," Carol seconded, her voice almost an intrusion, but because it was 'Mama Dixon,' it weren't really. She was tryin' so hard to pull Grecia outta what she was coverin' herself up in…and the way Grecia were strugglin' to feel responsible for this group was amazing against how that dang girl used to couldn't care 'bout anythin' but herself. But now she were feelin' a little too selfless…_damn_…Daryl never realized just how Dixon his doe really were…she loved with everythin', or not at all; weren't no middle 'a the road with a Dixon…none at all. 'Mama Dixon' knowed that herself, didn't even argue to Grecia the where and why 'a how she weren't to blame, but then 'Mama Dixon' knowed her simpleton boy and mighta could figure out that Daryl had been tellin' all 'a that to Grecia with only the hypnotic like stare they'd both been lost in. Carol give a sigh as she looked on Daryl standin' there with his doe, but thent looked back at Rick, her face stern, but her voice sweet and soft. "I don't envy the position you're in, Rick; you're giving up your own wife in this, I know how you must be feeling. But I'm afraid I have to know what your next move is before I leave this room. Shane's really putting it to you, so what are you going to do?" She asked, full 'a firm sympathy. "What's the answer when Shane figures he's guaranteed to leave this group with Grecia if he forces you to have to choose between dealing out her, or your own son."

"Well, 'at fucker's wrong 'bout that!" Daryl jerked away from Grecia's touch, the mention 'a such a thing settin' him wild again and he heard himself hollerin', his rage escapin' him once more, but Rick turnin' to him and doin' what he could to quiet it down.

"No one disagrees with you, Daryl." Rick reassured him, and while Daryl didn't doubt 'at, it weren't makin' him feel no better just yet either. Rick looked back at Carol and Grecia, as Daryl were too anger-crazed to be 'a much strategic good right now. "I've given Shane all I'm willing to give him. I just need to put enough pressure on him that he'll want to leave with what I've already offered him and not demand for more."

Carol looked up at Grecia, knowin' full well how unfair it were what her girl was feelin', then swung her pained look over ta' her riled up, simpleton boy as well, likely worryin' over what it was he was thinkin' on doin', and then finally Carol looked back to Rick, bein' a full on mama bear now, demandin' results from Rick that was gonna keep her cubs safe. "Short of starvin' Shane out, how are you gonna do that?"

And without a moment's hesitation, Rick's eyes shifted to Daryl and all his stompin', pacin', mean and terrible Dixon fury. Seemed there were a use for it now. Rick half smiled, like he'd done read himself a Dixon User Manual. "I let Daryl do what Daryl does best."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing and I hope you're all liking where this is going! And now's when I'm going to start venting about why I had to once again delay the AN's! My stupid satellite internet connection went out around 11am…don't know why…by it didn't come back on until just a few minutes ago…I've been outside pretty much all day with horses and my phone has been my only internet connection. But, I haven't had a chance to read any of the reviews for Chapter 67 yet…so, I can't do the AN's for them.:-( It's 4:47am now…I don't believe this! I really hate being sabotaged by technology! But, I promise you that I will catch up tomorrow night! The only thing that makes me feel better about this is that it's stupid HughesNet's fault, and not mine…but either way, you guys are suffering…and that's still not fair! Thank you all for understanding, I have the best readers in the world and I didn't mean to offend you any further by skipping out on you one more time! I really really hate this! But, Thank you all so very much for how wonderful you are to me and happy almost weekend! - Grace_

_And a special Thank You to_ _ANGELSHAVETHEIRWICKEDSCHEMES for selecting this story as one of their favorites!_


	69. Spill

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains descriptions of sexual acts._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 2,432_

Chapter 69

_Oh God_ they should stop…they'd gone from not having kissed one another in days to kissing so much, so hard and so deeply that there was scarcely time to draw a breath, sucking at each other's tongues and lips with a hunger that was quickly uncontained. Daryl's hands were all over her body, cupping and squeezing her breasts through her shirt, growling as he did, pushing his big hard dick against her ribs, making no secret of it, just thrust his body at hers and let Grecia relish in how his long, thick erection thumped and quivered between their bodies with its need to be deep inside of her.

She wanted Daryl, had no idea how many times those words had left her lips, too many hot, gasped breaths between them to count things like words, but she did want Dary…had felt something bursting forth inside her that goaded her to be more active, to grab hold of whatever amount of his clothing that she could reach and rip it from his strong, ravenous body, or to move her hand down between them and grab the thick shaft of the heavy cock squirming against her ribs, to let him know that she wanted him, to let him know she was ready, now…and she was…wet…Grecia felt herself so wet between her legs, more wet then when she bathed, the crotch of her panties moist with…lust…she wanted Daryl…her body like one big reverberating chord strummed by some gyrating rhythm that Grecia could feel molding the slick insides of her to welcome in Daryl's length. She'd never felt such a thing happen to within her before, she'd never felt such a pleasant tension taking over her groin and making her shove herself back against her man.

Oh God did she want him…her body ready to have him…perhaps…this was going to no doubt hurt, Daryl was large…very large…but it was nothing entirely new…and as odd and inappropriate as it was to think at a moment like this, once more Grecia found a new appreciation for the deal she'd made with Merle…she could take a big cock…she knew she could…would likely be an easier thing to do now that she wanted it and the man blessed with it…and she did want it and him too…had roaring desires spinning and whirling inside of her to take Daryl's big cock right now, urging her once more to yank open his belt buckle and show him what it was she wanted…but she knew that any time now Daryl was going to groan sharply and pull away, cursing and breathing hard and telling her they had to stop…because they had to stop…didn't they?

But Grecia didn't want to stop…Daryl needed this; this meant something beyond the boundaries of ordinary yearning for him. He needed his "mate," he needed his "doe." It nearly wasn't sex at all for Daryl, it was all basic need. And Grecia wanted him…even if this wasn't happening the way she would have planned for it too; there was no bed, there were no candles, there was no slow exploration of one another…this was chemical and chaotic…but Grecia didn't want to have to once again stop, halt their frenetic touching and kissing…stop and have to each relinquish the desperate hold they had on one another and shrink away from the clasp of each other's arms, their bodies blue and sore and swollen just like always. She couldn't bare that one more time, and neither could Daryl…but still, Grecia was surprised Daryl had let it go this far; but there had been something different and more desperate in his smoky blue eyes when he'd turned to her as Rick and Carol both had left Hershel's old office. "Stay," Daryl had breathed to her, grabbing her wrist and holding it tightly in his fist like there was so much more he was saying to her besides just the word "stay." "Ain't lettin' you go anyways," he informed her, then had pulled her close and started kissing her…and hadn't stopped yet.

And how could she have left him? She'd seen what Shane's attempt to take her away from this group, away from Daryl, had done to her man, how unwound he'd become, yelling and kicking bookshelves and then melted into some spellbound ache by the slightest little touch of her hand to his jaw. Grecia had only ever seen Daryl as crazy as that when Rick had returned from Atlanta without his brother, but Grecia had been so overwhelmed and consumed by how no more Merle affected her then, that she hadn't been able to feel very much of how Daryl's world was collapsing around him too. But she understood that insane rage now; Daryl had lost his brother, but he wasn't losing his wife…Shane wasn't getting Grecia, and just the thought of such a thing being suggested had sent Daryl over some edge that only a Dixon man could have.

And that edge was in full force now; putting something into Daryl that hadn't quite been this unleashed ever before when they started kissing and touching each other like they were now. He was as tense as a drawn bow, his breaths coming in uneven hitches and the muscles packed beneath the skin of his arms and shoulders and chest contracted and big, like there was still a lot of fight in Daryl that had no place to go…but he wanted her to "stay," and no amount of seemingly promised violence was going to scare Grecia off. His eyes had a peculiar light to them, burning into hers with some heavy infection he was begging her to help him stave off.

"It's okay," she whispered up at him as his mouth slid from hers and down over her chin to her neck, feeling like he needed to hear those words, but his muscled arms were around her so tightly that Grecia could only whisper it.

But her words didn't settle him this time; they only made Daryl give some needful grunt and tangle himself around her even more, let his teeth scrape against her neck as he kissed her and pull her more against his muscled chest, taking full advantage of the empty office…they were alone…finally…and the lock on the office door had already been turned…this was the opportunity they'd both been waiting for, and might have already had if the office wasn't always locked, just like it was now. But Daryl was almost too turned on for this to happen…he was so crazed by the situation with Shane that it had him trembling as he bound Grecia up in his arms, his strong body like one big vibration of desire and fight and possessive anger all funneling down into sex.

He was burning with a fever, thrumming with something bestial, something from a time before man knew himself to be superior to all other animals, something dangerous and hungry and visceral; his blood was hot beneath his skin, his breath like a fine, wispy smoke blown down across Grecia's neck as he'd gasp and exhale with every kiss, and she'd never felt Daryl's strength quite like she could now; he wasn't going to let Shane take her…she was going to "stay"… he'd called her his "mate," and that word was in her head now with a hard, pounding tempo fueling it's resonance. Grecia felt captured, about to be consumed by this latest spell, her arms tightening around Daryl even more themselves, wanting to feel her heart beating against his, pulled into him by something that got more and more forceful the closer she was to her man,

Daryl was putting his weight more against her where he'd sat her on the edge of Hershel's desk, trying to pull her even more against his muscled chest; Grecia feeling slightly and pleasantly dizzy, wanting nothing more right now than to surrender to whatever it was Daryl was commanding, but knowing that this would be as fast as it would be out of control…every touch and breath and murmured moan carrying with it some heavy, bluntness of how this _had_ to happen more than it was going to spontaneously occur…she was Daryl's mate…and he wouldn't let Shane, or any other male, have her.

"Ain't hurtin' you, am I?" Hearing him say actual words was somehow startling, but when Grecia opened her eyes to look at him all she saw was the expanse of Daryl's chest peeking through the open button placket of his sleeveless shirt as he took it off, let it drop to the floor without a care, still breathing hard and moving so quickly from his shirt to his belt that she scarcely had time to think about her own clothing…or how badly she wanted to kiss his chest and suck at his stiffened nipples and just run her hands and fingers across the beautiful maleness of his body.

"No," she answered without even thinking about it, too focused on what she still had on and what Daryl was getting rid of, something finally nudging her to grab the hem of her one size too big T-shirt and start to pull it off over her head, anxious to feel her bare breasts against the hardness of Daryl's chest with nothing at all between them for the first time, her nipples further hardening and tingling to feel the ticklish sensation of all those light brown hairs that grew in a rough "T" shaped pattern over the convexity of his pectoral muscles and down in between them, nestled around each of her hard, pink buds. But she'd only lifted her shirt to her bra line when Daryl's hand was on her arm, stopping her as though she were doing something dangerous.

"Don't," he panted to her, his smoky blue eyes full of pleading and warning alike, "I want that, I do…but I ain't got no control right now…don't make me…" but his voice faded out, his eyes instead sinking downwards towards his waist, Grecia's eyes following his to where that long, thick, hard, huge cock quaked beneath the fabric of his pants and his thigh, more erect than before, a dime size wet spot visible below the pocket of his pants where the head of his hard dick was already weeping its anticipation.

Grecia nodded, let the hem of her shirt slip from her fingers, understanding that her nudity was too much for Daryl to bear at such a precarious moment…but she was going to have to take something off…_wasn't she_? She wanted to take it all off, she wanted to show herself to Daryl, to let him see all of her and know he could have it, that she was giving herself to him…but this was rushed…this was chaotic…this was need…this wasn't how it should have been, but it was how it was and Grecia wasn't about to complain. She wanted Daryl. "Tell me what you ne—"

"I need to be better than I'm likely gonna be for you right now," he answered, still out of breath, his hands busy undoing the button at his waist, apologizing even as he moved forward, both his actions and his tone of voice heating up, becoming forceful, ripping his fly open as the tenor of his words sharpened with his desperate need. "Got no idea what I'm doin' as it is, really…but I do love you…I just need you to understand that I do, cuz I ain't gonna be able to live without this part 'a you no more."

And the next thing Grecia saw was the ceiling of Hershel's office, Daryl having pushed her back across the desk, and cool air moved suddenly across her belly as the waistband of her leggings slid down to her hips, then lower, and lower…then gone, joining Daryl's shirt on the floor. _Oh God_…there was a sudden, last minute rush of modesty that wrapped around her, made Grecia want to sit up and cover herself, feeling embarrassed by the dampness between her legs that Daryl was seconds away from discovering, pushing her thighs apart with a frantic haste, almost diving against her, one hand wrapped around the shaft of his big, long, thick cock, ready to guide it into her, Grecia looking away, feeling like she should hide or pretend this wasn't happening…until she felt it…the strong nudge of her man's bulbous cockhead, pushing into the very core of her, trying to join their two bodies into one…and in an instant, that was all she wanted once again.

But it was taking too long…Daryl pushed at her slippery entrance, grunted and groaned so hard and deep that Grecia wondered if he wasn't somehow in pain himself, and it was starting to hurt her a bit as well. _Damn_ he was big…so very big…and despite never having felt herself so wet before, Grecia could tell she wasn't wet enough…or ready enough to take Daryl. They simply didn't fit…not when things were as rushed and chaotic as they were here and now.

Daryl had moved so fast that Grecia hadn't even gotten to steal a glimpse of what pressed at her resistant body now. No, this wasn't how she'd wanted this to happen; she'd wanted time to learn Daryl's body, she'd wanted the luxury of running her hand the long length of his big cock, she'd wanted to take him in her mouth and suck hard at the big, round head…but none of that was going to happen here…none of it…Daryl had all he could he take in his hypersensitive condition.

His whole body went suddenly stiff and tense, his eyes squeezed shut and he groaned from deep in his chest, then thrust his hips at hers hard, but still nothing; he was much too big to move this fast the first time they had sex, and Grecia wished she could do something…but it was far too late to do anything now. She could feel the shaft of his cock slip upwards against the slickness of her dripping pink folds, nowhere near being inside of her, but all of Daryl's weight suddenly upon her as he thrust against her wildly, as though he were fucking her, unable to stop, one, two, three hard, powerful drives that shook the desk, his tight balls slapping her still slick, but too small opening. "Sorry," he was gasping to her as he growled and his strong body shook…Grecia only able to wrap her legs and her arms around him, and whisper that she loved him, while the head of his spastic cock erupted with warm, wet, white streaks just below her navel.

_Author's Note:__ Okay, this is happening in stages, okay? Awkward stages! Thank you for reading and for reviewing, and without any hesitation, I'm getting right to the personal AN's. So sorry to keep you all waiting, thank you for your patience, and please forgive me for keeping them somewhat brief…cuz it's 3:26am, but I AM NOT going to stiff you all again! So…here we go!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Lola, calm down…again!lol I don't think Shane is really all that "crazy." Is Rick crazy? If Lori is the catalyst for ruining men (and she kind of is in this story) then Rick would have to be crazy too, but he's not. It'll be okay…Shane just needs guidance…and his own place. But thank you for being so caught up in this!lol And no, I'm not making Shane into a sexist bastard to make it okay for you to hate on But if that works for you, then by all means, use it!lol Shane using Greesh as an "object" is more about what's between Shane and Rick than it is Greesh anyway. Shane's really not that bad…he just makes very poor choices in women…but then, so does Rick! Hang in there, we'll get through this, okay? I promise! Thanks again for reading and for reviewing and going into hysterics!lol Oh, and here's hoping you got your own room!;-) _

_To ANGELSHAVETHEIRWICKEDSCHEMES: Thank you and welcome! So nice to hear from you and I am so happy to hear that you are enjoying the story! _

_To NOREEY: Sorry about that cliffhanger, but I love all your anxious questions! Thank you!:-) And Shane is trying just trying to leave the group with a "win" by getting more from Rick than Rick intended to give him. That's all. But don't worry, we all know Grecia isn't going anywhere, her buck won't let that happen. Thanks again for reading and commenting and being concerned!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: I apologize for the AN being short…been a busy Friday with the new horse!lol And you asked some excellent questions about Shane demanding Grecia, too! I hope they were answered in Chapter 68! Shane won't be happy unless he feels he's taken something more away from Rick than Rick really wanted to part with. If Rick is willing to give up Lori, then losing Lori doesn't cut Rick deep enough for Shane's satisfaction, so he'll keep going until something does. Shane was always the #2 to Rick being #1, so Shane is trying to even them up by making demands...it's a guy And don't feel badly for a short review! You do so much for me that just knowing that you are reading is enough flattery! But, so glad I could send you off to a nice dinner with your man while you had possessive redneck Daryl on your mind!lol I agree, that's pretty hot! Not as hot as Rooker's arms…but still pretty hot!lol Always a pleasure to read your comments and thank you for your readership! And thank you for not only being brilliant, but also for understanding why I sometimes have to skip the AN's! You really are a reader worth your weight in literary gold!_

_To AMAYA DIXON: So nice to hear from you again and so glad to hear that you're a "crack head!"lol And don't worry, Shane's parting gift is Lori, nothing more, nothing Thanks again for reading and commenting!_

_To DERIVEREINE: So glad to hear that you are getting settled again, and sneaking off to the loo to read this story!lol I guess this last chapter was a lot of fun in there!lol So glad you're liking the Lori/Shane/Grecia twist and hope you continue to! Thanks again and welcome back!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: Please, don't apologize for not being able to review…just look at how many times I've had to skip the AN's! And yes, Daryl will keep his doe! And watching him do it will be fun! _

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: OMG, your older sister is really like that? Yikes! So sorry!lol And yeah, you really do see exactly Shane screwed up and how a Dixon is going to handle it!lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

_To BELMONTCALYX: Wow, those were some stern words!lol I love it! Thank you for feeling so strongly about it!lol And don't worry, Daryl's doe is staying right where she is…she's got Daryl all over her now Thanks again for reading and sharing your comments!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Thought you'd like this new Rick!lol But Rick isn't going to be an "absolute ruler" 100% of the time, but there are going to be a lot less "votes" on things, that's all. But how funny that you didn't like Rick because he didn't take enough control, but you then you weren't happy with him taking all of it You're never happy!lol Cuz you're an angry midget, right?lol And a big fist bump to you for getting the "succubus" reference! Cool! I do think she is a succubus, and I do think she is what makes Rick a bit on the wishy-washy side…so hey, why not write it down, right?lol And interesting theory about Carl, but no…he's not Shane's…but now I wish I thought of that!lol I really should consult with you before I write anything!lol And don't worry, I'm not going to throw some surprise ending at you…Grecia's not going with Shane! I promise! And I knew you would love the part about Daryl doing what Daryl does best! But now I'm also intrigued by the possibility of getting 'Mama Dixon' involved! Hmm…wow! Thanks for the happy horse wishes, Sorocco is really working out great! And thank you for your always wonderful reviews that always make me think about stuff in ways that make this story what it has become! _

_To VERITAS KYM: Don't feel bad about skipping a review, I can't complain…really jacked with the AN's this week myself! And I got your PM, it's just been crazy here since I got a new horse unexpectedly…and then there's the usual orgy prep work and constantly having to reassure Merle that his "ugly" is ugly enough to bump you with!lol But anyway…Grecia told Shane about the deal she made with Merle because she wanted to establish that she knew how long Shane had been seeing Lori. She told Shane that he was her first choice, but that she knew even then that he was with Lori, so she never asked him. And I know you love possessive Daryl…who around here doesn't, right?lol I'll see what I can with that in GNR…yes, we'll talk in PM's! And I'm just loving your "Hellllll nooo" attitude to Shane wanting Grecia!lol Gives me a lot to work with, so thanks for being shocked and pissed!lol And yeah, what Daryl does best will be sort of like the Randall thing, only with Shane, it's personal! Thanks for the congrats on the new horse (hey, do I get a "congrats on the horse" cake now?lol) and thank you as always for reading and for reviewing! I hope to get back to your PM Saturday morning, cuz I really miss jawin' with you, Sis! Thanks again and sorry this is so rushed!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Wow! Thanks for being my 600__th__ review, AM! I really do appreciate your readership and your counter bumps! Thanks again!_

_Okay…sorry for the shortened versions…sorry my life has been so crazy for the last two weeks too, but thank you all for understanding! Before I part ways with you, go and check out the B&B Photo Album because I've updated it to include a really beautiful work of art that THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE was admiring and realized that it made her think of this story! So, go take a look at it in photo album and see if it reminds you of this story too! And, for anyone who might be interested, there is also a new link to a new photo album in my ffnet profile page of my personal stuff that I talk about all the time, like my horses and ice hockey and my snakes…things like that, so feel free to check that out if you're interested, or just want to see a picture of "Muffin," the snake that bit me! Thank you all for reading and for reviewing and being part of this story, and mostly for your patience, which I have abuse a lot this week! So sorry, but I hope Chapter 69 somehow made up for Thanks again and may all of you have a fantastic weekend! - Grace _


	70. Attached

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 4,045_

Chapter 70

It were quiet 'round the dinner table tonight, cuz everyone knowed this group was 'bout to lose somebody some ways, but Daryl weren't all that focused on anythin' related to Shane or Lori. They was both gone, he knowed that for certain, was gonna start workin' on Shane, per Rick's orders tomorrow, get the fucker to break and agree to whatever it was Rick put to him, but most of all, Daryl were gonna let Shane know that Grecia weren't goin' nowhere's…she was Daryl's doe, God damn it! And Daryl were fixated on beatin' the livin' hell outta Shane for even thinkin' he was gonna leave this place with her in tow. And that all was a hefty dose 'a fact right there…all there was to it…didn't need no more thinkin' on.

There was other things on Daryl's mind this evening, and she were sittin' in half 'a Daryls's chair at the table, sharin' his food right off 'a his plate, drinkin' from his glass and usin' his knife and fork whenever he put it down, just like she had been for the last few days. Was good to feel her next to him and know that she still looked to him like that; like he was still her buck, and she trusted him enough to follow him anywhere and still seek out his strength and protection, cuz he was the only one what could make the things what scared her 'okay'…he was somewhat relieved that Grecia still wanted that kinda bond with him, and that he ain't done nothin' what busted it…cuz…it hadn't gone well with Grecia downstairs in Hershel's old office…not a'tall.

That was a fuckin' disaster…a literal fuckin' disaster! _Holy shit_, what? Was Daryl 13 again? Probably was 13 year olds that coudla lasted longer than Daryl done down there in 'at office with his doe! _God damn it_…the one shot he had with her, bein' as how the office were locked up unless Rick unlocked it, and Daryl couldn't…he tried…and Grecia weren't fightin' him none, but he just couldn't get in her…not fast 'nuff anyway. But…_Jesus_, made Daryl sick to be thinkin' on it, but Merle weren't exactly hung like no chipmunk his own self…and Merle also weren't the type to be gentle and easygoin' with a woman…so, how in the hell did Merle manage to get his…how'd he put his…what he do that made it possible for he and Grecia to…to…work out that deal 'a theirs? Weren't like tubes a lube was growin' on trees 'round the Atlanta camp…_lube trees_…holy shit, where the hell was Daryl's mind goin' to?

And where had his mind been down in that office? Weren't no takin' his time like there shoulda been, like what Daryl'd always meant for there to be…he knew how damn big he was, and he know all 'a Grecia's prior experiences weren't nothin' good, neither, and she ain't had any experiences recently, so her body was gonna be drawed up tight no matter how cooperative she were…_drawed up tight_…just thinkin' how that was gonna feel when he finally did get in was makin' Daryl feel things he had no right feelin', or wantin' after how he was with her down in that office…he couldn't 'a been more pissed with himself…lettin' his body get all ahead 'a the rest of him what knew what was best…_damn it_…_God God damn it damn it_!

"What?" Grecia was lookin' him right in the face, her voice as hushed as she could make it and there was a powerful amount 'a concern in her eyes. What was wrong with her? And then Daryl realized he musta been lookin' on at her with a powerful amount 'a disgust in his own eyes, but none 'a that disgust was for her. But he'd gone and upset her nonetheless. He owed her a talkin' to 'bout what happened in the office…he did…there hadn't been enough time to talk this out just yet. Daryl'd been too drained and also angry with himself durin' the few quiet moments they'd had downstairs in the office followin' the…mishap…and then Carol'd showed up and called them both up for supper. Yeah, they was gonna hafta talk…but, not at the dinner table…and not until Daryl knew how to go 'bout bringin' it up either…he'd botched enough for today where his doe was concerned.

"Nothin," he replied, sorta spur 'a the moment, and then wished he hadn't 'a said that…Grecia knew it weren't nothin'…but Daryl was tryin' not to make a big deal outta this in some fashion that Grecia woulda been thinkin' was about her in a negative way. The last thing Daryl wanted was her getting' some impression that he was blamin' her or not happy with her. So, he wrapped his arm 'round her waist a little more and pulled her a little closer, rubbed her hip some with a big, open palm like he might just grab up a hunk 'a her to savor…cuz he did want to!

Grecia sorta shook her head at his answer, like she knew better, and Daryl knowed she did. But she also knew better than to press him now. She just leaned into him a little more, like she'd 'a let him do anythin' he wanted to her here and now, then picked up a piece 'a cornbread as easy as could be, puttin' it in her mouth without a hitch, then give him a little bit of a smile, like showin' him they was okay, that all the charms he'd worked on her before, what give her the strength to sit here at this table and eat in front 'a everybody else, was just as strong as they ever had been, maybe a little bit stronger even. Yeah…his doe was takin' this well…a lot better than Daryl was himself.

He was lucky. Woulda been easy for his doe to go actin' strangely towards him after that office disaster…and maybe she kinda were a little bit; she was sorta…_hmm_…Daryl woulda described it as "clingy" but "clingy" weren't usually associated with somethin' what any man wanted a girl to be towards him, and Daryl was likin' how his doe seemed to be wantin' even more contact with him ever since the office disaster. He was lucky she felt that way despite the mess he'd made a' things…and the literal mess he'd made all over her belly…though that had been sorta satisfyin' to see…his doe, his girl…his mate all covered in his cum…his fluid passion spattered over the pale satin of her skin…in a way that was what the wildness in him needed to have before its feral eyes…Grecia'd never looked more his…was nearly hotter than if he had been able to get in and cum inside 'a her…but it didn't feel nearly as good as what cumin' inside her woulda…

Gettin' in…_shit_…he knowed to take his time, didn't wanna hurt her, didn't expect he'd be able to slide right in…but…but…_shit_…weren't no real excuse…Daryl'd been better with 'em white trash ho's up against 'at cinder block wall than he'd been with his own wife; took enough time to get in then up against that wall, kept himself in check long enough to feel 'em white trash ho's start cumin' on his big dick before he let himself go. Bein' as big as he was helped with that, never took long to make a girl cum up against that cinder block wall, didn't require too much skill neither, just size and strength…and a little bit 'a patience on his part…but the only thing he'd had down in that office with his doe was size, and everythin' else was just pure wanton wildness….yeah, Daryl'd been better with 'em white trash ho's up against 'at cinder block wall than he'd been with his own wife…and weren't 'at just too God damn Dixon of him?

But there kinda was an excuse for it; that fucker Shane wantin' to take Grecia with him when he was run out had Daryl all kinds 'a crazy! There'd been just so much rough and wild inside 'a him that…_shit_…it just weren't nothin' like what Daryl'd meant it to be with his doe…not that he'd had a plan in that office…he was followin' along with somethin' inside 'a him that didn't make no plans or read instructions…his only objective was to get his doe bred…_bred_…not have sex with her, or make love to her or none 'a that shit…and Daryl was pretty sure the last thing he was capable of to begin with was "_makin' love_" to anyone…nope, he just had this gust 'a wild in him to get her bred, to get her cornered and receptive enough to mount her and cum in her…vows and rings was one thing, a human thing, but out in the woods, was only one way 'a makin' his doe his own; breed her. And that whole attitude likely made that whole office escapade wrong from the get-go.

But Grecia weren't actin' hurt by him or disappointed in him, and if she were gonna harbor any ill will towards him, Daryl kinda doubted she'd have her hand 'a layin' there on his thigh like she did beneath the table right now. She ain't never done that before while supper was on, havin' food in front of her while people was around her always spooked Grecia too much for her to even speak at meal time, let alone be touchin' and feelin' on her buck. But that had all changed tonight…she might not 'a been ready to let go 'a Daryl's hand here at the table and eat off 'a her own plate and all, but she was doin' real good, like maybe she'd gotten…somethin' good from him outta that office disaster? Was that even possible? Yeah…Daryl was lucky…but was he _that_ lucky?

"Hey," he whispered to her, give her a little jerk what brought her even closer to him, her body feelin' so good against his he had to close his eyes a moment and just let himself enjoy it, but then turned his head enough to put his words directly into her ear so no one else could hear. "I owe you, I know I do, okay?" He told her, feelin' like the least he could do was acknowledge that. He was still wantin' to make her cum…still damn near lost his head to thinkin' on how he'd be the first and only man what ever give her that kinda pleasure…but downstairs in that office, his focus had been shifted elsewheres…and that weren't right.

He'd figured Grecia would be too shy to go and react much to him sayin' so, was expectin' some quiet nod or coy smile outta her…but to Daryl's surprise, she had to go and set down his glass 'a sweet tea what she'd just took a sip of and then clamp her hand over her mouth right quick to avoid spittin' it all over everywhere cuz she were near about laughin', and that was gettin' some 'a Carol's attention, and that was makin' Grecia quiet down…but Daryl's curiosity was peaked.

"Why's 'at funny?" He was askin' in her ear next, sorta laughin' himself now though he weren't sure why that was…it really weren't that funny…but the fact that his doe was laughin' at somethin' what were just between the two 'a them felt good, made 'em feel like they was even more together than they was before, some kinda new closeness between 'em what no one else 'round 'em was part of, and it all had Daryl feelin' better too…_hmm_…maybe what happened in that office weren't quite a complete disaster after all?

"I don't know, it just is," Grecia tried to whisper back without gigglin' too much, but she weren't real successful, and all Daryl could feel was her words against his neck and ear before he really understood what she'd said, some physical part 'a him was still switched on and even the soft caress 'a her breath on his skin was workin' things in him what Daryl'd hoped would settle down some since he'd cum and all…yeah, _he'd_ cum…he did owe her!

But he did like this new kinda secrecy they had between 'em, he'd never had nothin' like this with no other girl before, and it were puttin' him in a better mood, now. "What? You want some kinda collateral on 'at?" He asked, his smirkin' lips just about on her cheek as he whispered into her ear again, wrappin' both his arm 'round her waist now and givin' the set 'a thigh muscles her hand was 'a settin' on a good, hard flex that run her fingers a little closer towards his lap. "You just slide yer hand back some, girl. I got plenty 'a collateral!"

Grecia turned and looked at him with wide eyes, but it weren't any kinda fear or embarrassment what they was wide with…a little surprised that he'd said what he'd gone and said, had her fightin' off laughter again, but mostly she were lookin' like she just might…and then Daryl felt a slight little tremble in the fingers what was still there on his thigh, like she was gonna go ahead and let that hand 'a hers creep on back…and just as Daryl was wonderin' how he was gonna hide that his girl was feelin' somethin' up what was lower down than his chest, the coldest, most disappointed lookin' glare shot across the table at the two 'a them from 'Mama Dixon,' who was developin' a real annoyin' sense a radar for what it was that her boy and girl was gettin' into.

"You two are awfully whispery this evening," Carol said a bit on the terse side, but she were careful not to be drawin' too much obvious attention to what it was she somehow knowed was transpirin' between Daryl and Grecia in the chair across from her. "And just how much longer is it gonna be before Grecia sits in her own chair? I'm getting a little bored of having to stare across at the two head monster at breakfast and supper every day, particularly when it gets to whispering and sniggering to itself like this."

Damn…'Mama Dixon' was threatenin' to separate them…she was! Was gonna make Grecia sit in her own chair and all…she couldn't do that! Could she? But…well…they was 'awfully whispery'…and they never used to be until the office, so it were likely an easy thing for Carol to notice them bein' that way with each other…all whispery…and Daryl was kinda likin' that he and his doe had found this whispery thing they had now, even if he'd never say out loud that he liked it…but 'Mama Dixon' obviously didn't approve 'a such shenanigans at the supper table, but she were at least bein' discreet about what it was she'd suspected they was bein' all whispery about.

But before Daryl, or Grecia could think up some reason for why they was so whispery, Dale was fillin' up their talkin' spot with his own words. "Let them whisper," he said, not lookin' up from his plate much. "Not like we all haven't been doing our share of whispering today, what with the kind of thing we were all voting on earlier."

Well, that 'bout put the whisperin' fire right outta Daryl…Dale was gonna go spoutin' off again, just like he'd done at the meetin' earlier today. Daryl looked some at Grecia and rolled his eyes, lettin' her know _it_ was over for now…whatever _it_ was to begin with, and began readyin' for Dale to go into another 'a his long-ass, libertarian speeches 'bout corporal punishment and shit. However, Dale didn't get his chance to go and be a windbag again, thanks to Rick's new-fangled style 'a leadership.

Rick shook his head down at the end 'a the table…where Andrea sat beside him on his left side, across from where it was that Lori used to be seated, before Lori'd showed herself to be a traitorous bitch what Rick wisely locked away upstairs. Rick looked strongly down the table at Dale. "Decision's been reached, Dale. The situation'll be handled in a day or two." He told him, like real "_don't challenge me_" kinda talk told Dale, and even though Daryl didn't personally agree with Rick's decision, the way he was throwin' his weight around now made Daryl smile some, Grecia too, and it was good to be feelin' that with her.

"Just like that?" Dale was askin' 'a Rick now, lookin' back at him with a million questions and arguments. "So now we have no say in what happens to a member of our group at all anymore?"

Rick looked back at Dale again, reachin' back to throw somethin' impressive Dale's way, but before he needed to, Andrea's hand come over and covered Dale's, but then she give Rick some sorta tender look, and Daryl give Grecia a gentle poke in the ribs to get her attention. "Watch this," Daryl whispered one more time to his doe, his eyes on how Andrea was lookin' at Rick and how Rick was lookin' back at her, directin' Grecia to see it as well. "Think Rick may be movin' on some from Lori, whether he knows it or not."

Grecia glanced back at him and kinda smiled, her pretty pale blue eyes lingerin' on Daryl's just long enough to make him realize that they really did have some new connection now and bein' all whispery were a side effect of it…and that what happened in the office really weren't the total disaster Daryl'd thought it were. Grecia didn't say nothin' back, she just looked back where Daryl'd told her to watch, Andrea already startin' to talk.

Andrea was lookin' at Dale as patient as she could be, but she were sorta leaned Ricks's direction the whole time. "We all agreed that Rick would be our leader, and there were reasons for why we all agreed that he should be. Rick is taking charge of something that is his to take charge of," she reminded Dale, sweetly. "That decision always has been his, regardless of what we all think."

Grecia glanced back at her buck and the two kinda give each other a nod, each impressed by how well and how quickly Andrea stepped up in support 'a Rick, but Dale was shakin' his head in no time, Daryl still expectin' to hear more mewlin' outta him despite Andrea's remarks. Even T-Dog give Daryl a like-minded look from down at the other end a' the table and just shook his head, but both he and Daryl stayed quiet. Glenn, however, just couldn't, was lookin' all around at everyone like he were hopin' someone else would speak up, but when no one did, the kid picked up the torch himself, lookin' to Rick. "So, what did you decide then? Don't we at least get to know that?"

Rick sighed, dropped his fork on the table and shot Daryl a glance like back-up might be needed and Daryl leaned forward some on the table in response, lettin' Rick know he was at the ready. Finally Rick got to his feet and looked at everyone sittin' at the table. "I'd rather not get into the practice of having these kinds of discussions over a meal, but as I am aware of how this issue affects all of us, I'll make the exception this once." He paused, give Daryl a look once more, then addressed everyone again. "I've made Shane the offer of leaving, and Lori with him." Rick didn't mean to pause just then, all the gasps and dropped jaws made him hafta, Daryl all but on his feet then too, ready to do somethin', but Rick waved him off and made his voice a little louder as he started to speak again, ignorin' everyone's shock. "It's up to Shane to take my offer…or not. For right now, that's all I'm willing to say, as there are still some details that need to be hashed out, but you will all be informed once they are."

Rick was done talkin' but the gasps and shocked jawin' was continuin' on, Daryl recognizin' where he was needed immediately…this Lori thing was hard enough for Rick, he didn't need no one gawkin' at it. "Shut up, people!" Daryl sorta moaned like they was all annoyin' him…and they kinda was…all 'a the time…but he'd been learnin' to deal with it for a while now…and havin' his doe made it all a lot easier too. He slipped his arm around her again, hand back on her hip and felt her lean on into him hard, like huggin' on him, but without havin' to put her arms 'round him…felt good, made Daryl want more…yeah, they had some kinda new connection now…nothin' mighta gone right in that office, but still, it seemed to have made somethin' go right in the end.

Rick give Daryl a nod 'a thanks once the room quieted and then looked at everyone again, Daryl wonderin' if this was where Rick was gonna kick some ass, but Daryl doubted it…that just weren't Rick's style and never was gonna be. "And since we're making announcements at the table," Rick looked to Glenn and Maggie a second. "Carol has let me know we're low on a few supplies. I asked her to put together a list, and she has, so there will be a run made into town tomorrow. Anything in particular anyone here is in need of, see me before the morning."

Heads nodded, Rick took his seat again, Daryl lookin' up the table at him to kinda make sure Rick weren't sufferin' none after havin' to announce Lori's departure…but if he were, Andrea were takin' care 'a that…givin' Rick a look like she understood, or was proud of him, or whatever…it was just good to see her lookin' at him that way, Daryl about to nudge Grecia again and show her the interaction between Rick and Andrea, but just then, Maggie went and started talkin'.

"Rick," she began, and managed to go and bust up what was happenin' between Rick and Andrea. "I spoke to Grecia about maybe coming with me and Glenn sometime when we went into town," she looked over at Grecia who seemed a little surprised, then back at Rick. "What's your opinion on that?"

"Well," Rick sighed, and his eyes went to Daryl. "I'm good with that," he said, but clearly he was givin' final say to Daryl…and that were somethin' Daryl appreciated…he liked Rick…this was why.

"Yeah," Daryl was noddin' at Rick, not havin' to think on it very long, then looked to his doe, who was also waitin' for her buck's say so. This were a good thing; not only was it somethin' else for Grecia to ad to her repertoire, but Daryl'd be handlin' Shane tomorrow, and he'd like his doe as far away from that as he could get her, that was best for her. "You should go," Daryl told her, lookin' at her eye to eye. "You're ready for that."

"Yeah?" Grecia kinda smiled, now that she knew her buck was okay with it, she was feelin' kinda excited about it, it was all over her pretty face.

"Yeah," Daryl smiled back, catchin' a glimpse 'a how Maggie was also smilin' and excited about this…Glenn though…the little chink just looked sorta like he had enough to worry about what with Maggie makin' runs with him and all, but hell, the way Daryl saw it, more people could carry back more supplies…and there was one thing in particular what he and his doe could really use…he did _owe_ her. He pulled Grecia closer, pressed his lips to her ear again, feelin' better 'bout what happened in the office, and wantin' to make it different next time…a lot different. "Hit up the drug store," he whispered to her, and couldn't stop his hand from makin' its way to her thigh…Daryl had no idea how it were that Merle made things work with him and Grecia, but Daryl knowed how he was gonna make it work. He leaned closer to his doe, lowered his voice even more. "Don't tell Rick, but I'm puttin' some KY on 'at list."

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all for reading and for reviewing! And I'm sorry for not having a chapter posted on Monday! Weekends that I have rodeos are tough, just not enough time to get anything written. There's usually a rodeo every other Saturday, the next one is June 30__th__, so if I don't have a chapter up on a Monday, you'll know it was likely a rodeo weekend and I didn't have time to finish a chapter by Monday. Again, sorry! But I do thank you for your patience! Oh! And incase anyone is wondering what the hell "KY" is, it's a "personal lubricant" sold here in the US, it's full brand name being "KY Jelly." That's what Daryl told Grecia to get in town…for obvious reasons!lol Okay…now for the AN's…_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to LUCIFEL FENRIR for selecting this story as one of their favorites, to DONNYLOVER69 for selecting me as one of their favorite authors and also subscribing to my author alert list, to BABEELOVE for subscribing to this story and for selecting it as one of their favorites and to TYLERRADAR subscribing to both this story and "Guns and Roses!" A big welcome to all of you and please feel free to join all the talk!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: You feel "ripped off" by chapter 69? It was warm up, Lola…you want them to pull something?lol And how could I forget that it's really all about you?lol Just trust me…Lori's the bad one here more so than Shane is. I think it was that way in the show too, which is why I'm really hoping that the big "oh my God" character death at the end of Season 3 follows the comics some and is the Governor shooting Lori! But as far as this story goes, re-read your Lewis Carroll...it might help you get a feel for where I'm going with this. Can't promise you that Shane stays with the group…but I can promise you that he's not as crazy or as villainous as you're thinking he is. He wasn't delusional when he demanded Grecia in place of Carl…he was really trying to take Rick's whole family away from Rick and figured that by asking for Grecia, it would pit Daryl against Rick and that Daryl would win out and force Rick to give up Carl. Cut Shane some slack on the crazy…he'll be okay! And the reason that Daryl and Grecia haven't been "stepping into their office" is because Rick has the keys, and unless Rick unlocks it, like for Carol, or whoever, to go in and clean, then it's not open. Besides, that's sort of the command center for the group…not really the first place I see Daryl turning into a love nest unless it's dire, such as Shane demanding Grecia was for Daryl. I really do love that you get so wrapped up in everything, but really…don't worry about Shane…I'm going to fix the wrongs done to him in the show, I promise!lol Thanks again for reading and getting so lost in this story!_

_To AMSTY: Thank you, Lonely Islander!lol And no, I didn't plan out the whole "chapter 69 = sex" thing…if I had, there would have been an actual 69 scene in it, because I'm that much of a dork!lol And Daryl isn't really a "minute man;" he was just overcharged what with Shane trying to get Rick to deal Grecia out to him, that's all…it was And yes I have seen the Merle pics from season 3! Nice arm!lol Rooker had to lose 20lbs to play Merle in season 3, but they said he still was too muscled up even with 20lbs off of him, so they're trying to disguise it by making Rooker wear baggier clothes. Just goes to show you that you can't keep a good man down…or make a hard man soft!lol And if you put my man on a cake, I'll be over the ice cream and candles so we can eat him down to his birthday suit!lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing and talking some Merle with me!_

_To VERITASKYM: I have been the world's most awful sister lately, and I am so sorry! The rodeo ran late on Saturday night, and that messed up my GNR writing time, and then Med messed up my writing time on Sunday…and the end result was no GNR again.:-( But I'm going to get it finished and up…soon! I swear on Merle's ugly!lol And thank you so much for all the kind words about my erotica! I do pride myself on writing it, but that really wasn't my best I'm glad it moved you…but just hang on!lol And Lori's gonna end up somewhere I wish she'd ended up in the show…really really hoping the Governor shoots her in Season 3! Or Merle does…but I still have Merle pegged for cutting off Rick's hand. Speaking of Merle…he'd like you to know that "pretty is as pretty does" so you "better just be ready for this Dixon orgy!"lol He's got his brand new right had all spiffed and shined up and has a new attachment for it that runs on batteries…so he can keep going and going and going…lol What's Drywall bringing to this party?lol Oh, and did were you able to find that Justin Moore song, "I Could Kick Your Ass?" I just realize that maybe it's too obscure for Youtube, but I hope it's out there, because it really fits our boys so well!lol Thanks again for reading, and I promise that there will be GNR this week! You've been more than patient! So you get to go first in the orgy…with whichever Dixon you want…lol_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: What can I say? You always get it on the exact level that I'm hoping everyone does! Yes, that wasn't really sex as much as it was tattooing his name to Grecia's skin. I think that Daryl lives a lot closer to those primal urges that are in all of us and unlike most of us, he just doesn't see or have a reason to repress them. He acts on them because he understands them well enough to not be intimidated by them, and that's also one of the things that makes him so hard to handle for everyone else. He's uncivilized in the very best way anyone can be. I think that's what you were trying to express, because that's what I took from what you said, and I think you said it in nearly the same terms that I would have myself! And Grecia's a little lost still when it comes to sex, yeah…but now she's a little bit more awake. The office was a good ice breaker for her as we'll see. They've come close a few times, but there was actual naked contact in the office for the first time, and that reduces a lot of the anxiety now for her. J'aime les chats! Alors oui, poster quelques photos! C'est pourquoi j'ai commence le lien de l'image dans le forum! Alors allez-y! Message de suite! And thank you again for reading and for reviewing and for giving all the thought to my words that you always give! You make writing this story so much intelligent fun! Thanks again!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: You didn't really think that they'd just have sex for the first time and it wouldn't be somehow awkward and get fouled up, did you?lol Come on…these are the same two who at first couldn't kiss each other without drawing blood!lol Yes, they have to warm up to these things…make a few messes, get a little over excited…and then eventually they'll have it figured out…they have to grow into all aspects of their relationship. And you know, (and this is dumb story, so I'm warning you ) I just realized that you remind me of a horse I used to have. I rescued this Thoroughbred mare, that some asshole drove to a horse auction in the bed of a frickin' pick-up truck, that was not sturdy enough to support her 1100lbs and she ended up falling through it and tearing her legs up something awful! When she I adopted her, the vet was coming to treat her injuries twice a week, and we figured she was probably around 17 or 18 years old (which is like 40-45 for a human). So you can imagine how shocked we were to find out that she was in foal! The same asshole who put her in a pick up truck also must have put her on equine fertility drugs, bred her and the result was an old mare who gave birth to two very underweight twin foals. The little colt didn't make it, was stillborn, but his sister did make it…however, she had achondroplastic dwarfism. Thoroughbreds are usually between 15 and 17 hands tall (1 hand = 4" and you measure to where the horse's neck joins its back) but since she was a dwarf, she topped out at only 11 hands. But her personality was such that I ended up naming her "Killer!"lol She didn't take any shit from any of the other horses, no matter how big they were. She was the alpha mare in her paddock, and it took me forever to get her to cooperate with little things like picking up her feet and standing still. Little horse, MAJOR attitude, just like you!lol So, if I slip up and call you "Killer" sometime, it has nothing to do with your Shane-hate, okay?lol Thanks always for reading and reviewing, and complaining!lol_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Glad you liked the pseudo-sex!lol The real thing is coming! Loved that you called chapter 69 a "heart pounder" though! Yay!:-) Thanks again!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Lovin' the consistency, AM! Thanks again!_

_To BELMONTCALYX: No, they'll do it more than once…just not then in the office…give them time to think it over and recharge…they're not done yet, I promise!lol They just got the kissing part down, they're learning as they Thanks again for reading and demanding more!lol_

_To CORBSXX: We all missed you too! Done with exams? How'd you do? And Yes, Rick grew some big balls, Shane is making demands like he's got brass ones, and Daryl finally got somewhere with Grecia without his turning blue!lol Glad you liked the warm-up sex, but that's all it was, a warm up!lol Thanks again for reading and commenting, and for reviewing each chapter separately…you are just so damn wonderful!:-)_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Congrats on the new job! And don't apologize! My schedule on weekends has been "wonky" too. (That really should be a word!lol) And glad to hear that Jess is recovered! Thanks for keeping me updated and all the best to her! And you get how and why sex had to be awkward for Daryl and Grecia, at least at first! Thank you! You were the only person to say that! Everyone else is just demanding But I'm so glad you get Daryl and Grecia enough to agree that the first time for them had to be so much less than perfect! Yay! And oh hell yes, Merle is back for season 3! There is a sneak peak spoiler pic of him in the B&B photo album too, if you and Jess are interested! Rooker's currently back in LA for a few days to work on a video project, but he should be heading back to Georgia soon to complete the TWD filming…and I'm pretty sure he left his Lincoln Nav in Alabama, and he'd definitely be going back for that truck…he's all about his truck!lol Wow…anyway, so glad to have you all caught up again and thank you (and Jess) for reviewing each chapter! You are always so great like that! Thanks again for being so great and for reading and commenting!_

_Alright…that does it for tonight…this morning… A big "thank you" once more to all of you and another "so sorry" to all of you as well for not posting on Monday! I'll try to warn you better in the future…rodeo weekends really are crazy! And the new horse and I start barrel racing on June 30__th__, and that'll make them even crazier! But no one worry, because I will always make time for Daryl and Grecia, and of course all of you! Thanks again for your readership and your awesome reviews and a very very happy Tuesday to all of you! - Grace _


	71. Sir Marquess of Queensbury Rules

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 2,173_

Chapter 71

Morning had seemed like it come way too early and it brought with it a sense 'a inevitability what started buildin' the minute the lights went out the night before. Was a lot 'a things what Daryl'd meant to get to doin' after supper…talkin' to his doe 'bout that office disaster bein' one, but havin' given his consent for her to make a run into town this mornin' meant that Grecia's free time got all 'ett up in a meetin' with Glenn and Maggie. But it were better that she got schooled on what to expect, what to do and what not to do…Daryl knowed Grecia could handle herself…well, he knowed it, but he didn't know it in such a way that it weren't makin' him ask himself what the hell he was thinkin' sendin' his doe out where he couldn't see her, or get to her fast if she needed help. What the hell were Glenn and Maggie? A chinaman and chick…what was they gonna do if Grecia got in a tough spot with a walker, or walkers or…or…_shit_…Daryl knowed he had to stop thinkin' like 'at…was just gonna make himself crazy if he let it go on…Grecia'd be fine…she'd turned into a damn good soldier on the Defense Force…and Daryl'd been who trained her, give her his name, she were a Dixon now…so why wouldn't she be fine? Besides…he needed her far away from the barn today…far away.

Rick…he weren't likely to be real happy with how things was gonna go today with Shane…but…well…weren't a whole lot what Daryl felt he could do 'bout that. Rick had been pretty clear about ground rules and such, made sure Daryl knowed exactly what it were he was supposed to put to Shane. But Daryl didn't need no meetin' on that…he knowed what this meetin' with Shane was gonna be…there was only one thing it could be. He just wanted to get it over with…then drag himself back to his doe, let her love on him and clean him up and rub the soreness outta him…and finally talk to her 'bout that office disaster…maybe start to somehow make it right…if'n Grecia was sly enough to grab up what he'd asked her to from town, that were. He hoped she were…otherwise, Daryl was soon to be settin' to work on gettin' some sorta down payment to Dale on an RV what was just gonna be the scene 'a even more "disasters!"

But all 'a that was fadin' from Daryl's memory as he headed out towards the barn…the last thing on his mind bein' how his doe had kissed him goodbye, and he'd told her to "be careful," and she'd looked up at him with all her own worries combinin' with acceptance in her pretty pale blue eyes and told him the very same right back…only Daryl could tell it weren't really him gettin' busted up to the point 'a no return what she was worried about. That doe knowed her buck…they was closer than they ever was before…and if anythin' was gonna stay Daryl's hand at a critical moment today out in this barn, it was gonna be his doe, no matter how far away she were.

Shane…_the fucker_…he had no idea how lucky he were…just sat there kinda smirkin' when Daryl yanked open the step through door 'a the barn and ducked inside, pullin' it shut again…tight…didn't want no one bein' able to open it from outside…not 'til this run its course in this barn. And it were goin' to…had to…one 'a them was gonna walk outta this barn a winner or a loser today.

"I was wondering how long it would be before Rick went and sicked you on me," Shane had a real way 'a lookin' and soundin' unimpressed when he really shoulda been, and Daryl comin' into this barn, alone, with no Rick to hold Daryl back, was one 'a them times when Shane really shoulda re-thought the predicament he were in. Daryl had his orders from Rick…make Shane wanna take Lori and go…but don't maim him any, don't cripple him none; keep him in shape 'nuff to walk off…walk off…_shit_…

But it didn't matter much to Daryl how unimpressed Shane were with him…Shane'd been unimpressed with Daryl since the day he first ever laid eyes on him when they all met up outside 'a Atlanta…and Shane bein' a cop hadn't won him no points with Daryl or Merle neither, but the three 'a them had managed to just stay clear 'a each other…Daryl and Merle didn't want no damn cop breathin' down their necks anymore than Officer Walsh was lookin' for some type 'a extra-curricular crime waves to be puttin' down what with Merle's stash 'a illegal substances and all. All Shane ever thought 'a anyone with the last 'a "Dixon" was that they was some no class, no account, no good rednecks that he was better than, and it were pretty clear that Shane still felt that way, even chained up to the support beams 'a the barn. But then, Shane never struck Daryl much as bein' anythin' but some all brawn and no brains dumb fuck to begin with; they come with guns and badges more times than what most folks figured they did.

But Daryl didn't react much to what Shane tried provokin' him with, not yet. He just slipped his fingers under the twine 'round a bale a straw and pulled it up in front 'a Shane and took a seat there. "Who says this has anythin' to do with Rick?" Daryl asked, and couldn't help the way his upper lip twitched into a snarl…Shane was thinkin' he was he was gonna make Rick give up his boy, or give up Grecia…and while it was wrong 'a Shane to go tryin' to take away Rick's entire family, Daryl had a helluva lot more fire in him over Shane goin' and namin' Grecia!

But sure as Daryl figured him for it, Shane just started to laugh, leaned on back against the wide wood slats 'a the wall behind him. "Guess I shoulda known, huh?" He asked, sittin' there lookin' cute…Daryl hated cute…Merle used to try pullin' cute off against whatever dumb shit he were tryin' to bait into a fight, so if there was one thing Daryl recognized, it were that kinda bait…but he'd promised Rick…lay off 'a the violence for as long as was possible…just be intimidatin'…there was a brief time when Daryl himself was willin' to think that maybe this all had been more on that monstrous bitch Lori than it were on Shane…but Daryl was already feelin' how that benefit 'a the doubt were leavin' him and how the peaceable-like plan 'a Rick's weren't gonna last too long neither. Lori had her part in Shane's demise…Daryl didn't doubt that…but if Shane was any kind 'a man at all, he'd 'a resisted the call 'a his best friend's wife…Rick deserved better than the both 'a Shane and Lori, that was for damn sure. Why Rick was goin' so easy on each a' them Daryl'd likely never understand, but at least Rick had gotten to a place where he was understandin' that the best way to fight fire was with a bigger, hotter fire.

"Yeah, you shoulda knowed, alright." Daryl agreed, leaned forward some on his knees, as unimpressed with Shane as Shane were with him, but lookin' Shane right, dead in his eyes. "Ain'tju destroyed 'nuff marriages 'round here? You just gettin' so damn good at it that you gotta go and put your skills on display, or is it just the opposite 'a that and you're just tryin' to get some more practice in?" Shane was kinda givin' Daryl a sneer now, and that just made Daryl twist the verbal knife what he was workin' into Shane. "But wait a sec…just hold up here; this ain't really your style is it? Maybe you wanna start this whole thing with you and me over, get to be my best bud first, make me think I can rely on you outta anyone what's 'round me…then go off and fuck my wife?"

The chains what kept Shane fettered clanked and jangled as Shane lunged forward, a nasty scowl on his face, clearly cut by Daryl's words, but when Daryl didn't flinch none, Shane went and tried to play his reaction off. He sat back against the wall once more, give Daryl another shit eatin' grin that Daryl was startin' to ball up a fist for to knock it off Shane's face with. The bruises 'round Shane's eyes from their first fight had faded nearly completely away, but enough 'a them still showed, marked Shane's face like a road map for Daryl's fist to travel…and there weren't no other way this was gonna end.

Shane shook his head, lookin' back at Daryl like even he knowed that all this jawin' were just settin' the foundation 'a everythin' they was gonna end up swingin' at each other over. Daryl'd set this up to happen, made sure his doe weren't gonna be nearby to come and break up, or even witness what was gonna go down in this barn between her buck and Shane. Rick was Daryl's only real worry now, even though he were takin' Daryl and Grecia's patrol in 'the pit' this morning with Dale. Daryl was gonna hafta work fast here…get this on and get it over before Rick come back…Daryl and Shane had this showdown comin' for some time now. They'd each agreed it weren't over that day when Shane had gone and recruited Grecia up as part 'a whatever little army Shane thought he had…but today, they was gonna finish it…they was just workin' up to it was all, one tryin' to unsettle the other and get the high ground before it all started.

"Wife?" Shane asked, sounded surprised, laughin' as he talked then give his eyes a roll. "Well damn…the backwoods boy and the supermodel…the badass and the beauty…bet you two was something to see in miniature on top of a cake. Guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

And that Daryl give a grumble, felt his eyes narrow…he weren't sure what it was 'bout conventional weddings and marriage what pissed him off so much when it come to him and his doe, but he sure as hell weren't partial to the way Shane painted the picture he was paintin'. Daryl weren't no bridegroom…'bridegroom' were just some other word for 'party boy,' and nothin' 'bout neither 'a them words implied any ability to defend a mate what like Daryl was gonna be doin' before too long in this barn. But then Daryl give Shane his own annoyin' kinda smirk. "We wasn't needin' no flower girl."

And one more time them chains Shane was in rattled and clanged, Shane's arm tensing up and flinchin' forward with a fist at the end 'a it…Daryl actually itchin' now to unlock them cuffs and do this…been awhile since he'd fought it out with someone…someone alive, anyway…a good ol' parkin' lot brawl were hard to come by these days. But Shane stopped jerkin' around all of a sudden, lookin' back at Daryl and grinnin' again…only this time like he had some somethin' to say what was really gonna chap Daryl's ass.

"That's okay," Shane was noddin', lookin' like a bigger asshole than Merle ever was himself…if that were somehow possible. "Whatever kinda wedding you figure you had with her ain't the thing I'm disappointed most to have missed out on with your _little woman_."

One more time Daryl's eyes narrowed, this time to slits. He weren't likin' how this were goin' not at all. But he refused to let Shane know that he was gettin' to him somehow, just cocked his head at Shane and give him that unimpressed look all over again. But what the hell was all this shit Shane was talkin' about? But Daryl has his suspicions…and he weren't sure if he wanted to be right or wrong in 'em.

And Shane were still smilin' smugly up at Daryl. "She tell you about that little deal she made with your big brother back in—"

"I know," Daryl had tried to sound nonchalant, not give Shane too much ammunition, but there was a little more growl in his voice than what he'd meant to show, and he was so hopin' that he'd just taken the fire outta what Shane was gonna try surprise bombin' him with…but he knew he weren't that fortunate.

Shane's smile really took 'a evil turn then, and he laughed again…a real '_gotcha_' kinda chuckle what set Daryl to wantin' to strangle the fucker, but before he could, Shane looked up at him again, all proud and hateful. "And did you know your big brother was only her second choice, then?" Shane's shit-brown eyes locked onto Daryl's as he got up to his feet…it was on in a matter of seconds…just as soon as Shane went and said. "I was her first!"

_Author's Note:__ Sorry this is another sorta skimpy chapter; Tuesday was a busy day! But thank you so much to all of you for reading and for reviewing! It's late again, 3:20am, so I'm skipping right to the AN's in the hopes that I won't start nodding off in the middle of them!lol_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to LUVERUNTAMED and LUMIHIUTALE89 for selecting this story as one of their favorites! Hope you continue to enjoy and please feel free to share your thoughts with all of us!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Wow, you really are obsessed with this office!lol But Rick's got the keys because he is the agreed upon leader of the group, and as such, he gets things like office keys handed over to him. Rick leaves the office open when he's in the house, working out of it, so yeah, Carol (or whoever) can get in to clean, or Daryl can get his cow porn book…but it's still Rick's office, and he locks it up at night. Besides that, with what sex kind of wasn't for Daryl or Grecia, where to sneak off to probably wasn't an immediate kind of thought process for either of them. Daryl's all about getting their own place, but that's coming from the same place in him that calls her his "doe." But as you saw, they are growing up now, they're teenagers in love…and teenagers start to think more in terms of where to sneak off to, so now's when the office, or wherever, becomes significant to them. Again, it's all in stages…every part of And I loved your explanation for Daryl whining because his brother got to have sex with Grecia, so it's not fair that Daryl couldn't do it too!lol And then you followed it up with hot-to-trot Maggie…wow, really funny review tonight! You made Maggie sound sorta like Dr. Frankenfurter from "Rocky Horror Picture Show."lol Nice job! Thanks again for reading and reviewing and worrying about the logistics of an apocalyptic lover's lane!lol_

_To AMSTY: Expert hacker, me?lol Nope…I'll never tell where my Rooker Radar comes from!lol But 4 days ago he was considering arm wrestling some female assistant of the director he was working with in LA because she had "some nice guns on her." He didn't do it though, that man loves women far too much to risk hurting one of us, I And yes, I have met him at cons on two separate occasions. The first time kinda sucked because the lady ahead of me had her little kid with her, and when she got up to Rooker, her son looked at him and said, "My mom has hairy toes" and Rooker was still laughing so hard about that when I got up to him, I just sorta had to go with it and announce to him that I didn't have hairy toes…and I just became the "hairy toes woman" The second time I met him though…much better! I think the previous hairy toes conversation helped then…cuz he let me feel up all his muscles…and that was…hmm…a lot better than the first time!lol Have you ever met him? I don't know of any future cons dates for him…maybe San Diego in July…but if you have the opportunity to meet him, you need to! He's so gracious and a really great flirt too! You'll come away with some serious afterglow, particularly if you ask him about his trucker hat with the beaver on it!lol And we discussed a possible Merle/Carol relationship in the forum…but it's not gonna happen in this story…I'm trying to bring this thing to an end!lol Carol/Merle in my opinion would take a whole of a lot to work, cuz Merle isn't going to look at Carol and see any value in her; Merle strikes me as being more about big boobs other physical attributes that Carol just doesn't have, even though she might be the most awesome thing to ever happen to him. It's totally him and not her, but I just don't see Merle/Carol happening…not without Merle doing some serious changing. I am however seriously considering that redux of this story where Grecia stays with Merle instead of ending up Daryl…I'm fascinated by what Grecia would become if she stayed with Merle, and what Merle would become likewise if he had Grecia. But, I have to get this story finished first!lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing, and hey, you know I'm always on about Merle/Rooker, so thanks for being on about him too!:-)_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Vous voyez? Je savais que vous vouliez dire "non civilisés!" Nous commencons 'a comprendre les uns les autres tres bien!lol And I love that you really get the whole semen as a mark thing! I was worried that it might come across as disgusting, but you really did understand it the way I was hoping it would be understood, so thank you for voicing that! And such an intimate kind of mark did increase the intimacy between them, and yes, they are entering a new phase of their relationship because of it! And I like them being all whispery and cute too…just don't tell Daryl that they were being "cute!"lol And you're right again! Grecia does understand that something happened in the office that was more than sex, or at the very least, she understands that it left her feeling very much Daryl's, which is what she's been wanting to feel for some time now! Again, it goes back to something primal, something animalistic where males can actually smell the scent of another male on a female and know that she's been bred. That's how Daryl relates his relationship with her to the world, through all that primal, animalism, because it comes so much more naturally to him than roses and candy I'm so happy to hear all of that sentiment echoed in your words, because I know that if you got it, then I did it right! Yay! Thank you! And Thank you for reading and commenting and for translating this story and those reviews! You really have become a big part of this story, and I couldn't be more fortunate to have someone like you so involved! Thank you so much!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: You wanted to slap Dale?lol Because he was against killing Shane, or because he made Daryl and Grecia stop being whispery?lol And yes, the sex is getting closer and closer! Cross your fingers that Grecia find that KY!lol Thanks for reading and for reviewing, and best of luck with your interview!_

_To VERITASKYM: Wait…Norman was calling you "KY" and "Candy Panties?"lol So…we looked all over the place for some candy panties, when you could have just got a tube of KY to give him?lol Really? You and Norman have KY…and meanwhile, I have to figure out how to explain to Rooker why I'm handing him a stick of "Merle butter?"lol And I was going to say, "3 Way?" That implies that someone has to, like, sit out at our orgy and tag in to keep things even at 3 all the time!lol Are we going to need a referee for this thing?lol And yes, Daryl and Grecia are going to talk about what happened in the office, and I think you'll like where they have that talk too! Oh, and no, Daryl's not really wanting to have a kid with her, he's just wanting to fulfill the feral, primal need in him to, well, like I said to BONEYK, "it goes back to something primal, something animalistic where males can actually smell the scent of another male on a female and know that she's been bred." It's not actual offspring Daryl was after, it was just the "mark" to let other males (in this case Shane) know that Grecia is physically his. It's a Dixon And don't worry, I'll let you know as soon as I'm done with the latest GNR! Now I wanna write KY into it!lol Thanks for reading and for reviewing, and for adding yet a new dimension of lubrication to my already slippery slope of a life!lol But then…with Dixons around, some extra lube is always a good thing!lol_

_To CORBSXX: Yay! You're all done with exams…but wow, August is a long time to wait! Still, congrats on being done! And yes, pure, unadulterated sex is almost here! Rejoice!lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: I know, you're wishing I didn't end this chapter here, right?lol You can't wait to see Daryl beat Shane's ass?lol Well, hang in there…because this really is one beat down that has to happen! And you're suggesting, by not suggesting, that I write a companion piece about Rick/Andrea? Yeah, cuz I'm doing so well lately with keeping up with the writing and posting of this story and "Guns and Roses," right?lol Hey, if I'm pimpin' out Grecia, I can pimp out Rick/Andrea too! Go ahead, have a ball with them! Lock them in that closet and tell us all about it!lol I just hope that closet isn't in the room that you locked Daryl and Grecia in, because that could be convoluted!lol Thanks again for reading and for comenting…and hating on poor Shane…and for listening to my silly horse stories, too! And seriously…grab a character or two from this story and start making them do the stuff you wanna see them do! I'd love to see them do it too!:-) Thanks again!_

_Okay, that's it for now! Long night! Ten of 5am already…not sure how that happened! But, thank you all one more time for reading and for reviewing and for being your amazing and supportive selves! Wishing you all the happiness that you always bring to me! - Grace _


	72. City Slickers

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,063_

Chapter 72

"Alright look," Glenn was starting to lose his cool and while Grecia had never really thought of him as being quite as calm and even keeled as Rick was most of the time, she was still a little surprised by how dictatorial and exasperated Glenn had it in him to be, or at least try to be. "This isn't some kind of…slumber party where you two get to run off and freeze each other's bras…or whatever! Stay alert and let's just get in and get out!" Then he looked at Maggie with stern, almost kind of disappointed and scolding eyes, "Just like we always do, okay?"

But Maggie just arched an eyebrow at Glenn and cocked her head at him haughtily. "Freezin' each other's bras?" She repeated and then adjusted her straw cowboy hat with the turned up side brim as she sighed. "You're cute and all, but you need to work on your idioms, Glenn."

Beside Maggie, Grecia did her best not to laugh, but in truth, this trip into town was one of the most fun things she'd done in a while. They were all three huddled up in the corner of what used to be a small grocery store called the "Hometown Grocerette," all of them with canvas bags looped over their arms, lists in their hands, trying not to make any more noise than what they had to, but…well…maybe that wasn't entirely the truth. It was difficult not to laugh and have a good time around Maggie. Pairing up with her, who just kind of took charge of things, grabbed Grecia by the arm and pulled her into the Grocerette, anxious to show her the finer points of what shopping was now, was a lot different from being in 'the pit' with Daryl, and it was just the kind of get away Grecia needed.

"Just quit screwing around!" Glenn demanded on a hiss and then real quick looked around like he heard something, even though no one did. He was acting really nervous, more nervous than Grecia had ever seen Glenn before, and based on Maggie's reaction, more nervous than Glenn usually was on these runs into town too. He was flat out lecturing both Grecia and Maggie now. "Just because there aren't any geeks moving around out there right now doesn't mean there couldn't be before we're done here. The highway leads them right into town, remember! And this place reeks of spoiled food in all the freezer containers that have been turned off since the outbreak, and that smell will be luring walkers in by the score! Not to mention that any town or city had a higher population of people than out in the wide ope—"

"Glenn, we get it! We do. And we can handle ourselves just fine, too! But do you know how long it's been since Grecia's been off the farm? Don't a girl deserve a little bit of some fun now and then?" Maggie argued back, casting a smiling glance Grecia's way a moment. "We're partyin' with the most famous supermodel in the world, Glenn! Can't you get in touch with that just a little?" She laughed.

"Maggie," Glenn said firmly, shaking his head at her, but Grecia could tell he knew he was losing this argument, and soon Maggie was cutting him off again.

"Why are you so uptight today?" She asked him, but then there was some sort of smirk on her face that Grecia could tell was very much to Glenn and Maggie what being all whispery at the supper table was to herself and Daryl the night before. "It ain't like you've always been one hundred percent on guard when the two of us have gone to town…to…get in and get out…" she added, her smirk getting bigger, and a blush coming up in Glenn's cheeks; so much so that Glenn didn't even challenge her that time. "We scouted the area, it's quiet. It ain't gonna wreck anything to make the best of this trip while we can."

But Glenn was shaking his head again. "You don't understand," he insisted back at Maggie and then pointed at Grecia. "If anything happens to her, Daryl's going to wreck my entire body!"

And then Grecia laughed, she couldn't hold it back anymore; the worried and protective look on Glenn's face was just too much to take in. "I'm fine, Glenn." Grecia said, slowing down her words enough to sound like she meant them, because she did. "If Daryl didn't think I could handle being out here, he never would have let me go. That puts what happens to me on him more than on you, so stop worrying so much; really." She laughed again, shaking her head and then looked at Maggie…if Maggie wanted this trip into town to be fun, well…then Grecia had something that was a lotta fun on her list that she was told to pick up, and she was beginning to be glad that someone as open and thick skinned as Maggie was with her. Grecia couldn't imagine trying to locate and pick up a tube of KY if it were just her and Glenn.

"See?" Maggie stuck her chin out at Glenn victoriously. "Now everyone just stay within eye sight of each other and start grabbing some flour and sugar salt and the other dry goods, and when you can't carry no more, we'll all head out to the truck, tuck it away and go back for a second trip as long as the coast stays clear."

"Yeah," Glenn was nodding back with an emphasis that felt a little misplaced, like he was just trying to assert himself against his girl for the sake of doing so. "Stay within eye sight!" He ordered, but then for a minute kind of averted his eyes and grew sheepish. "But…right now…I gotta…well…I'll be over in the aisle with all the…" then he just sighed, looked at Maggie like he really didn't want to say or felt like he couldn't in front of Grecia. "You know…" he told her and then sort of skulked off.

Beside Grecia Maggie just smirked again and watched as Glenn made his way over to the aisle with the header on it that read "personal care," then Maggie looked over at Grecia. "He's gettin' rubbers," she told Grecia and just the open, matter of fact, yet somehow crazy way that Maggie admitted it had both girls laughing almost immediately…and, _wow_…it was kind of strange, but in a way liberating to be hanging out with someone for whom sex wasn't any kind of hang up at all. Maybe some of that attitude would rub off on Grecia? Certainly would help things between her and Daryl, because after what still didn't happen in Hershel's old office, well, they were going to have to talk…even if that little "whoops" had managed to bring them closer. _Hmm_…rubbers…that gave Grecia an idea; KY wasn't the only thing that Grecia and Daryl could have benefitted from.

Grecia stole a quick look over to where Glenn was shuffling items around in the "personal care" aisle. "You and Glenn wouldn't be…" but it suddenly hit Grecia just what it was she was about to start discussing…was this okay? Would Daryl be having this conversation with Glenn if he'd come out on this run and the two of them were on their way over to the "personal care" section? Well…maybe…and besides, this was Maggie, who was pretty damn open and confident about this subject…so Grecia just decided to go for it. "I mean, don't tell anyone I asked, particularly not Daryl, but…what would it take to score some condoms away from yours and Glenn's stash?"

Grecia expected Maggie to laugh or make some kind of joke, but she didn't. Instead, it was actually a little worse than that, because Maggie furrowed her brow and looked resistant, inhaling tensely. "Hmm…I don't know. Not a lot to go around these days…I don't know what the hell got into people around these parts, but it seems that when the end of creation come, the first thing they all grabbed up was a bunch of rubbers!"

_Damn it_! But Grecia tried not to look disdainful…she was sort of a guest on this run to town, so to speak. Besides, how would she feel if she and Daryl were in possession of the last limited number of condoms on earth and someone was asking them to divide their supply in half? She just sighed and rolled her eyes a little at Maggie, trying her best to be understanding. "Well, I guess it's not like production of _Trojans_ is going to be stepped up any time soon," she said, her mind in '_smooth over_' mode and thoughts coming to her as to why those grapes were probably sour anyway. "And really, it's not like ordinary condoms were going to be big enough to start with."

It was suddenly quiet, oddly so, Grecia for a moment thinking she should reach back for her Savage 110 because a walker had been spotted, because it was that quiet, that suddenly…but in no time she knew what all the sudden silence was about…_oh God_…what had she just said…out loud…to Maggie? _Jesus_…she was getting so much better about the stupid than she ever had been before in her life, but there still were times when it snuck passed her better senses. And now she'd gone and…_damn it_! Grecia didn't want to look up, but she did anyway, and there was Maggie's ever expressive face caught half way between amazed shock and peaked interest.

"Oh, really now?" There was that one arched eyebrow again and a super smirky grin on Maggie's face as she looked at Grecia like some sort of…congratulation were in order towards her, "my, my, my…but doesn't it all make sense about Daryl's 'I don' t need any of y'all, y'all need me' type attitude now?" She burst out laughing.

Grecia wanted to disappear…how had that actually made it out of her mouth? She never used to talk about things like that; she was too mortified to even think about them much! "Holy shit…" she sighed from behind her hands that were already covering her red face, but finally she lowered them enough to look Maggie in the eyes…Grecia had to fix this, put some damage control into effect. "You are not supposed to know that! Okay? In fact, you don't know it! Not at all! Right?" She was nodding her head as if agreeing for Maggie.

Maggie smiled again, held her hands up, offering no resistance even though she was still laughing a bit. "I never heard nothin'," she said, shaking her head, and then kinda glanced towards the aisle Glenn was still in. "But, uh…maybe condoms aren't really the best option for you and…that _big_ secret of yours!"

Grecia leveled a look at Maggie at first, really wishing she'd drop it…but then she was too enthralled by what Maggie had said to continue acting all squeamish. "What do you mean? And don't tell me about any kind of early withdr—"

"Oh no, not at all," Maggie kind of laughed and shook her head again, and gave another glance over towards where Glenn was, then looked back at Grecia again. "The pharmacy's over there across the street. I've been meaning for some time now to go busting into the back, behind the counter, and see what kinda birth control pills might still be left on the shelves. Sure would be an easier, more pleasant, alternative than what having to rinse out and re-use rubbers is gonna eventually get to being!"

And just like that, things were looking up in a major way. "That's brilliant!" Grecia smiled and looked towards the pharmacy herself, anxious to go running across the street, but then considered how snarky and funny Maggie was and thought maybe she should clarify, "the birth control pill part, not the washing and re-using condoms part! I really don't even want to think about that." She kind of laughed herself, twitching her head, but feeling oddly free to be talking about this the way she and Maggie were. Hmm…maybe Maggie's attitude was starting to rub off on her?

Maggie laughed back. "Could you imagine hanging 'em out on the clothesline to dry?"

And Grecia laughed again too, then laughed a little harder, a whole new image in her head now that she probably shouldn't have acknowledged, but what the hell…it was Maggie, and this was supposed to be fun, and under ordinary circumstances, the Grocerette would have been a bar and there would have margaritas and cosmos on the table in front of them, with signs proclaiming 'Lady's Night' all around. "Yeah," Grecia nearly snorted. "We'd have to raise the line higher to hang up Daryl's!"

Maggie gave Grecia a somewhat impressed look then the both of them started guffawing so loudly that it brought Glenn running over from the "personal care" aisle, scowling at both of them while he quickly shoved something down into the canvas bag on his arm as he one more time looked around like he heard something…even though no one did…he was even more nervous than before…_wow_, but now it was starting to make sense to Grecia…_Daryl_…Daryl must have went and said something to Glenn last night about taking care of Grecia when they went into town…that had to be it…leave it to her man to go and lay down some Dixon law…Grecia just rolled her eyes at no one, feeling a little sorry for Glenn and the pressure that had been put on him. "See? This is what I mean! I can't leave you two alone or you'll start carrying on!"

"It's just some girl talk is all," Maggie replied, waving Glenn off then sighed at him. "And Grecia and I talked it over; some things we both need at the pharmacy, so let's get finished up here so we can hit both places before any creepers start creepin' our way."

"Yeah, order me around like I'm the one goofing off," Glenn sighed, but turned his attention to the list in his hand and headed into an aisle full of canned and jarred goods. "And what do you need in the pharmacy that you can't get here? I don't think it's a good idea to go adding stops to this tri—"

"We need what we need, Glenn," Maggie sighed, but was busy looking at her own list now, grabbing up a few bottles of dish soap while Grecia looked up the aisle for the tissues and paper items that were on the list she was responsible for. "And it'll be worth it, I promise you that!" Maggie almost leered back at Glenn, and then both she and Grecia giggled some at how Glenn just sighed heavily and shook his head, like he didn't want to know, but kind of did all at the same time…just not right now.

But, birth control pills were something to be excited about…as odd as it was to be excited about such a thing, but that wasn't the only thing Grecia was going to be needing to have a happy life with Daryl…and if she didn't find the thing Daryl had told her to find, then there likely wasn't any need for taking birth control pills to begin with…their birth control was going to be involuntary abstinence! She looked back up the aisle at Maggie, trying to be quiet, not really wanting to spread rumors about Daryl all over to everyone, no matter how true those rumors were. "So, think there's any KY left over at the pharmacy, or is that something else that was in high demand in this town when the world ended?" Grecia couldn't help laughing again as she asked, just a little bit.

Maggie snickered herself; drawing Glenn's disapproving attention again, but she ignored him. "Could be some over there," she nodded, but Grecia could see the gears turning in her head even as she spoke. "Might not be the best stuff for…a _big_ job like you're doing, though."

Grecia tried to keep it quiet, but she was laughing again, along with Maggie. "We'll take whatever we can get that will make doing the _job_ possible!" She hissed to Maggie.

Maggie stopped mid-grab of floor cleaner. "Really?" she asked for a second time. "So, you haven't been able to…" she glanced back at a fidgety Glenn and then lowered her voice some more. "…because of how big…"

"Pretty much," Grecia nodded, whispering back to Maggie, still adjusting to this sudden comfortable and casual way of talking about this sex stuff…but it was far better than running and hiding and ducking and dodging it had been. At least Grecia was getting the answers to things that she really needed answers to this way!

"Hmm…" the gears really were turning in Maggie's head and Grecia couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing or not the longer they turned. "I think what you need is some _VedLube_; it'll getcha better results than what anything OTC is going to."

"_VedLube_?" Grecia repeated, squinting some at Maggie. "What is that?"

Again Maggie checked to make sure Glenn was busy doing something other than getting anxious over their 'girl talk.' "Don't freak out on me, okay?" She said first, full of warning, but then sighed. "But it's a veterinary lubricant, used primarily for calving when a cow's having trouble due to her water breaking too early before the calf gets to being born. Got a whole unopened jug of it at the house that Dad never got to using before walkers started walkin'."

_Oh God_! Grecia couldn't help the face she was making. What was it with cows being ever present when it came to anything sexual with her and Daryl? Hadn't Carol mentioned how he'd been reading a beef breeding book prior to making any sort of move on Grecia? "Cow birthing lubricant?" Grecia nearly spat out and gave a shiver. "Are you for real?"

And Maggie raised both her eyebrows then, crossed her arms over her chest and gave Grecia a "_for real_" look. "Grecia, think about it," she told her, cocking her head some again. "If it can help a whole calf slide out, then it can probably help a whole…bull slide in!"

_Author's Note:__ I know, you're all grossed out right now, aren't you?lol Sorry about that, but I had to keep up with the cow theme, right?lol Thank you all for reading and for reviewing though, despite how grossed out you are!lol And how many of you even knew there was such a thing as birthing lubricant? See? It's up to me to teach you these things!lol Oh, and to our international readers, "OTC" means "over the counter" and that describes any drug or product that you don't need a prescription for from a doctor._

_Special Thanks and Welcome to HERANGRIERGNOME for subscribing to both this story and myself as an author, as well as selecting this story, and myself, among their favorites, to LITTYLOLLYPOP for selecting this story as one their favorites and to LOVERUNTAMED for subscribing to this story! So wonderful to "meet" you all and feel free to share your thoughts!_

_As well, Thank You to SUNNYMUFFINS and BROOKLYNNIGHTS for commenting on my various photo albums and a Merci Grand to THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE who has been doing the impossible and expertly translating this story into French as "La Belle et le Rebelle!" I cannot say enough what an amazing job she is doing with that translation!_

_To FELINEBABE: Thank you for your PM, and I hope you feel free to ask any questions such as that in a review! I'm sure other readers were wondering that as well. And no, Grecia is not going to meet with any harm in town. She'll be fine…she's working on other things in town, as we've seen! Thanks again for reading!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: You? Obsessive? You don't say!lol And you really want me write about Daryl going all around the RV like some psycho with a garden hose, peeing all over everything to make it his?lol That's what you want? Is this what your "paint kink" has rolled over into, Lola?lol And Daryl's always going to fight off other males, that's just his nature; Merle would be the same way, I'd imagine. And take a pill and settle down about Shane…next chapter…it'll be dealt with in the next chapter…and afterwards, it'll be some cozying up time with Daryl and Grecia and you won't care about Shane anymore…you know how you are!lol But thanks for being that way!:-) And thanks always for reading and for reviewing and constantly making me think how you're going to be affected by something!lol_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Okay, do you know how excited I am that you picked up on the boxing reference inferred by the title of chapter 71?:-) You were the only reader who did! You are so awesome! You look at all the little things and get things out of them that most readers never even see! And yes, it's going to get bloody in the barn! And I had to put a little pre-violence foreplay in with Shane and Daryl, I mean, they each had to try for that high ground before it went down, and right now, Shane thinks he's got it…but…if you go back to chapter 68, you'll see that Shane is wrong. Et vous n'etes pas le seul qui pense 'a avec chaque mot, "comment allez-bien cette traduire?"lol Je suis tres impressionne par la façon dont vous etes bon avec des traductions! Je souhaite plus de lecteurs de cette histoire pourrait lire le Francais afin que vous puissiez etre aussi _apprecie_ que vous meritez d'etre! Thank you again for taking on such a dauting task, and thank you for extracting every last bit of imagery out of what you read, too! Vos commentaires sont toujours tres apprecies!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Okay, so you'll take endless disasters in the RV over finally getting it right?lol Oh come on, EOR…you deserve better than that, don't you?lol Hang in there…once Shane is outta the way, the real fun begins…they've got some super lube now and everything!lol And you're fully Rooker-ized now? Woo-hoo! Go check out the B&B Photo Album, I just uploaded a bunch of new funny pics…one of mine and Rooker's baby!lol And I kinda thought that any kind of fight, verbal or physical, between Daryl and Shane would be pretty much like porn for you, so I stretched out the scene for you…whatever it takes to get you stop reading Daryl/Glenn stuff!lol JK!lol And good point that Grecia chose Merle over trying to sway Shane away from Lori! That does mean something!lol And you've got an idea for a Rick/Andrea story? Really? Yay! I'm so excited! You can of course borrow Daryl/Grecia if you need them as supporting cast! You go! I hope you write it! I really wanna read it! And thank you again for reading and for reviewing, and keeping Shane's ass in line!lol_

_To VERITASKYM: Wow…so, Norman was the first one to use KY with you…how considerate of him!lol I hope it was the kind that warms on contact!lol I guess KY's better than peanut butter, huh?lol Peanut butter sticks to the roof of your…oh, never mind, that Rocco…lol And now you've got me laughing with the cut back and forth scenes of you and Norman yucking it up over KY while Rooker is calling security cuz some weird chick is shoving butter at him and demanding he put on a pink lace And I think it's great that you're name got misspelled as "Kumberlie!"lol Know why? Cuz my address all through school was 4### Great Head Court! No lie!lol I'm Grace, from Great Head Court!lol People kept stealing our road sign!lol And if you check back at chapter 68, you'll see that Daryl knows the truth about how Shane was Grecia's first pick back in the Atlanta camp, so the upper hand that Shane thinks he's gained, he really hasn't. Ooops! And yeah, Dale and Rick are the Hat Squad!lol And you liked that I worked the story title in?lol That was risky…I was afraid it was going to be But if you liked it, then okay, good, it must not be lame!:-) Thank you! And yes…trust me…nothing's cuter than Merle when he's chained up!lol You'll see that when we finally have our orgy!lol Not only is Merle cute when he's in chains, but he's bringing actual sugar for tits, so there's that to look forward to!lol And I really don't think we'll have too much trouble convincing Daryl to join in on the 3 way action, cuz you know how brothers are; as soon as Merle proclaims that he's the best at whatever, Daryl's going to have to step up and try and prove him wrong, and before you know it, they're like both keeping some kinda "Big O" tally on the wall above our headboards!lol It'll be a competition in no time, but really, you and I are the real winners!lol And I have heard the "3 Way" song, and that is what we're planning on, then, we're gonna need some of your KY…like gallons of it!lol So, you get on that, Kumberlie!;-) Thanks again for reading and for reviewing and for making this a really sick conversation!lol Oh, and more Rooker pics in the B&B album now…including one of our baby!lol_

_To HERANGRIERGNOME: Hello and welcome! So very nice to hear from someone new! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story so much, but please come up for air!lol And yay! I love to hear how happy readers are that Grecia finally eats! So thank you for sharing your reaction with me! It is very closely tied into the sex for her! And I do my best to update at least 6 days a week, so thank you for following along! Again, wonderful to hear from you and thank you for reading!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: So sorry about the job, but that just means there's something better out there for you! Keep trying! And you are right about how the zombies haven't changed Dale…and I can see that as a good thing, but also a bad thing…and I think that Dale dying is a big part of what brought on the Ricktatorship at the end of Season 2, too! And yes…steamy sex…getting closer…and closer…and closer!lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: Very good question about if Daryl knows the truth about Shane being Grecia's first choice…and Daryl does know the truth…go take a look back at chapter 68. So…doesn't quite have the secret weapon he thinks he does! And if Daryl told Lori what Shane said about Grecia, then that would mess up getting Lori to go away with Shane, wouldn't it? Besides, I don't think Shane is so much "into" Grecia as he is "into" cutting Daryl with whatever he can think of to cut him with. But you made some very interesting observations that have me thinking…and I love that! Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Once again, AM, thank you for bumping up my review counter! Always nice to hear from you!_

_To AMTSY: Oh man! I am really sorry to hear about school! But I'm betting that every nursing program near you is just like the ones around here; they are flooded with applicants! The community college nearest to me (that offers an RN program) has like a 2 year waiting list! Everyone is trying to get into a limited number of slots, so don't take it too personally! Keep applying and keep working towards it! It's not you; it's more the money crunch schools are feeling in general that won't allow them to open class sizes in the programs they offer. It sucks, I'm not saying that, but I am saying not to start thinking you aren't good enough, because that's bull shit! Trust me! It is! I'm not Rooker, and I can't hug you…but I hope you believe me and I hope that it helps!:-) And yeah, start getting the Marvin Gaye and the Barry White ready!lol Thanks again for reading and for reviewing…and thanks even more for not giving up on nursing school! Got that?;-)_

_Well, that's that, then! Thank you all for reading and for your always wonderful and kind reviews and I hope you got a giggle or two out of this chapter! And there are some more pics in the B&B Photo Album, just fun stuff that has been piling up in my collection, along with some new Rooker pics, cuz I'm a Rooker Thanks again for your loyal readership and wishing you all the best Thursday that is possible for any of us to have! - Grace_


	73. Blood Brother

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 2,903_

Chapter 73

Hard to say how long they'd been goin' at it now, but Daryl was feelin' good. Somethin' 'bout takin' one a' Shane's best punches to his cheekbone give Daryl a second wind, and even though the blood was gushin' outta the gash what Shane's fist had busted open, Daryl weren't feelin' it. Naw…he'd just 'a shook it off, let the burn under his eye dissolve into some new kinda strength what flooded through his arms and shoulders, shifted his weight to his back foot and went to swingin' at Shane with a jackhammer of a punch, drawed all his power up from the ground what he was standin' on, every ounce a muscle and bone what made up Daryl 'a harnessed and knockin' that fucker Shane clean up against the wide wooden slats a' the wall inside the barn. Daryl watched as Shane's shit brown eyes did a once around in their sockets like he didn't have no control of 'em, and Shane slid down the wall into a squattin' position with the breath 'a belted outta him.

Shane weren't movin', not that things was over…far from it…but it weren't sportin' to go jumpin' on him when he weren't able to be defendin' himself…cuz even though Rick was gonna be comin' in from 'the pit' any time now, Daryl weren't willin' to call an end of any kind to this rumble with Shane. Daryl had a lot more hurtin' to be puttin' on that fucker! And he wanted Shane conscious for it all! But that weren't all about Daryl just bein' sadistic…no…Daryl'd been sent out here with a job to do, and he were gonna git 'r done, his own 'beat the livin' shit outta Shane' side agenda and all!

He and Shane was gonna keep on beatin' and wailin' on each other 'til Shane up and cried that he'd go, that he'd take Lori up and the two 'a 'em set to lit outta this farm, never to return again. That was the task Daryl'd been charged with procurin' for Rick…for this group…for his doe, even…and if he were gonna hafta beat Shane into it, then that was fine with Daryl…better than fine…that were x'actly how Daryl wanted this shit to go down! Let that dumbass bitch Lori hafta lead Shane out like a blind man cuz 'a how swelled shut both 'a Shane's eyes was gonna be!

"You still feelin' what it was you's feelin' back when you put me in 'at chokehold after my brother done disappeared?" Daryl were loudly growlin' over at Shane, takin' the opportunity not only to catch his breath and shake out some 'a the tension what was eatin' away at the power in his arms, renewin' himself for the next round while Shane struggled to find which way was up. A lotta shit were comin' back to Daryl about his passed interactions with Shane now…from the very beginning…how it were what Shane never attributed to Daryl, or Merle…just 'a always lookin' to 'em like they was two inbred, un-house-broke hillbilly drunkards…and it was a real pleasure for to be the one remainin' inbred, un-house-broke hillbilly drunkard what was currently kickin' Shane's high and mighty, officer 'a the law, '_respect my author-it-tye_" ass!

And Shane got 'nuff of a gasp in to raise his chin up and give Daryl a weak grin, but a grin nonetheless. "Still keeps me warm at night, John-boy!" He managed back, chest crankin' away like a damn billow's crimp with each word he blowed out at Daryl, that grin just 'a spreadin' out more as Daryl narrowed his eyes so flat and angry-like that some a' the blood what was seepin' outta the gash on his cheek ended up gettin' slopped over his eyelashes, 'a colorin' the bottom white part 'a his eye scarlet. Daryl was fortunate that Shane couldn't move just yet, cuz Daryl were now blind in one eye, nothin' but a haze 'a red shinin' out in front a' him on one side, havin' to keep watch on Shane through only a one dimensional field a vision for a few seconds…but Shane weren't makin' no moves…just resortin' back to jawin' as he got himself together again. "'Course, that don't keep me as warm as what dreaming about me at night's been keeping Grecia."

Weren't nothin' like just a mere suggestion 'a Daryl's doe bein' somehow sweet on anyone other than Daryl what was gonna set Daryl extra crazy…unless it were some mere suggestion that Daryl's doe was somehow sweet on that fucker Shane! Daryl whipped his head to the side, 'a tryin' like hell to clear his own blood outta his eye, and then before Daryl knowed it, or felt himself doin' it, he'd rushed at Shane, grabbed him up under his arms and stood him back on his damn feet again, leaned him up against the wide wooden slats 'a the barn wall, then let go of him, took half a step back and wound up another punch what started well behind Daryl's own head, and ended well into the depth 'a Shane's eye socket…Daryl's fist comin' down like a hammer outta the sky that dropped Shane right back against the floorboards 'a the barn again, nothin' lingerin' there in front a Daryl but a cloud a dust what vaguely held a man-like shape as Shane's sorry carcass hit the ground.

"You gonna quit ta' bringin' that up now?" Daryl yelled louder than anythin', standin' over Shane with his shoulders all hunched forward and pushed out, kinda like what he'd seen lions on the TV do over there in Africa when they was crouchin' over a gazelle what they was 'bout to get eatin' on. Shane were down again…never even got ta' standin' up on his own before Daryl put him down again, but Daryl's mood weren't no better yet…he just stood there 'a cussin' and 'a kickin' and wishin' Shane would get up so he could knock him the fuck down one more time…talkin' 'bout Daryl's doe like there was somethin' there for Shane to be talkin' 'bout to begin with…_the fucker_! "I know the truth 'bout why she did what she did back then…and that's all it is to me now…_'back then_!'"

Shane were rollin' real slow from side to side, clutchin' his hand full 'a busted up knuckles to his eye, the other eye squeezed shut and he was moanin' and gaspin' and tryin' to figure out if he even had 'a eye left under that hand he were coverin' it with…but that fucker didn't know when to stop with shit…somehow got to laughin' again even as he was moanin' and gaspin', finally comin' to a stop with the rollin' and opened up his good eye to peer up at Daryl again. "But she did fuck your brother…didn't she?" He asked, his voice a raspy, but unhindered kinda malevolence, set to ruin Daryl's confidence. "And that's gotta jack with your head…and your heart…just a little bit…now don't it, you stupid, fuckin' hick? How many times you think your little darling's touched you and been thinking about Merle? He had her first, you know…more than a couple times…something about him she musta liked…"

No…no…Daryl felt himself shakin' his head…the blood comin' up in his eye again and makin' it hard to see…or was he just seein' red for real, like 'a angry bull? But he could tell that Shane weren't doin' much, despite how he seemed to be breathin' better now, movin' a lot more air…that fucker shoulda been up on his feet and fightin' again…what? Was he scared now? He was just gonna go to jawin'? That son of a bitch…even just jawin' Shane'd done enough bringin' up Merle and Grecia, God damn him! It were true that Daryl'd never quite been settled with Grecia's past with Merle…he'd gotten to so that he didn't hold it against her none…but he still weren't good with it havin' happened…and now, with that office disaster fresh in Daryl's mind…well, this weren't no time for him to be reminded 'a how his doe weren't always _his_ doe!

Merle'd laid his own claim to Grecia…and it mighta been '_back then_,' just like Daryl said it were…but…_shit_…this weren't good thinkin' like this…and Daryl'd felt like the biggest damn fool in all the world for lettin' it be that fucker Shane what was breakin' him down over it like this too…but…Merle'd bred Daryl's doe…Merle'd been some kinda fuckin' magician and some ways or another was could get inside 'a Grecia and make her his despite all the Dixon dick what he was packin'…but Daryl couldn't get into her…Daryl didn't yet have no real claim to Grecia…Merle did! Merle were the last man she'd had inside her…not Daryl, Daryl tried, but he didn't get in…but Merle did…

_Merle did…Merle did…Merle did_…them words echoed in Daryl's mind and run him into a brick wall a hundred times, left him rocked back on his heels a moment, kinda paralyzed by what he'd been tryin' like hell to overlook for weeks now…he'd done married his brother's woman…that's essentially what it all come down too…was probably some will 'a absent Merle's what made it so that Daryl couldn't get inside her…Merle was keepin' what were Merle's…he'd lost a hand, but Merle weren't losin' his woman…

…somethin' cut Daryl across the chin, spun his head almost all the way 'round to the left, sent 'a awful pain through the wound up muscles in his neck, but before he could figure it to havin' any particular cause, somethin' come and cut him across the chin and jaw from the other direction, even harder, jackin' his head over the shoulder what was on the other side 'a his body, and that time Daryl's one dimensional, hazy red vision were goin' dark…everythin' in his peripheral gettin' 'ett up by blackness what was steadily and rapidly movin' in to narrow the scope 'a what Daryl could see…the last thing he could readily identify bein' Shane's shit brown eyes where the fucker was on his feet again, but leaned over and givin' Daryl a look as he shook off the sting 'a the punches what he throwed, one from each hand…left, then the right…well rested and full strength.

Daryl was set to waverin' now…fightin' to keep his eyes open…and they was, it was just that they wasn't workin' none…and he wanted somethin' powerful to just go to sleep…felt like the barn was liftin' up under him and bein' rolled like some dice and weren't nothin' what Daryl could do to make it stop…he couldn't move…tried to, but the signals wasn't makin' past his walloped brain…but just a hair louder than the ringin' in his ears, Daryl could hear Shane kinda get to laughin' again. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he were sayin', then let out a sigh as he straightened up again, like nothin' was wrong with him…but even with his range 'a eyesight compromised the way it were, Daryl could tell he'd done busted Shane's cheekbone with the last punch he'd landed, cuz that shit brown eye was slidin' down Shane's face like the yoke in a runny fried egg…but it weren't worryin' Shane none…he was lookin' toward the door 'a the barn. "Get some rest, Daryl." Shane said like he were talkin' to some addled child. "I'll be on my way now with Lori…and Carl…" Shane made for to step away towards the door, but at the last second looked back at Daryl with a grin Daryl wanted to rip right off 'a his lips…but Daryl couldn't move none…stone stunned where he shillyshallied there on his knees, couldn't do nothin' but listen to Shane cut him one more time, deep. "And Grecia, too!"

Oh hell no! Daryl cocked back and made for swing at the back 'a Shane's knee, fixin' to dislocate his shin bone right out from under the fucker, but nothin' happened but Daryl's arm givin' a pitiful little flinch…and then the most massive headache was on him…massive headache…like all the world weren't nothin' but one big, nasty, black covered headache that stole away all the daylight and air there was to breathe…Daryl fadin…fadin…fadin' out…sinkin' down into the floorboards 'a the barn…

And then come a real big hand under his sore as shit, busted chin, a liftin' Daryl's head back up so quick and hard that it made the ripped muscles at the base 'a his neck burn like hell fire, and a voice cut all the constant ringin' what was still in Daryl's ears. "What the hell's this now, little brother?" And Daryl's eyes snapped open wide, ears too…somethin' climbin' inside 'a him what was reconnectin' circuits what got shut down from 'em two sucker punches he'd took from Shane…but Merle were still standin' there…whether he was or not…lookin' down at Daryl with that mix 'a amusement and pissed off-ness like what only Merle could ever contain in just one expression. "This where yer lettin' things end? Gonna lay down, take yerself a nap…hope ya dream I'll come on by to finish this fight fer ya?" Merle was laughin' now, sounded jovial…but he weren't. "Shit boy…ya got me ta' feelin' all nostalgic…been a good number a' years since I'd 'a had to jump in to save yer lil' candy ass, ain't it?"

Daryl's vision was comin' back to him…he could see straight ahead 'a himself now…and he could feel Merle's big, powerful hand a holdin' his head up by the chin…but he couldn't see his brother no more…but he could hear Merle…that asshole never knowed when to shut the hell up neither! "Shhh, Merrr," the words didn't sound like 'at in Daryl's head…but that was the way they'd 'a left his mouth…his tongue just sorta floppin' 'round like 'a hooked eel against his cheeks and teeth as his brain tried one more time to get itself right.

Merle's hand moved from under Daryl's busted chin to around the back 'a his head, grabbin' up Daryl's shirt collar and a strength that could only be Merle's lifted Daryl up to his feet, and Merle's huge, muscled arm suddenly extended out over Daryl's shoulder, thick index finger pointin' right between Shane's shoulder blades as Shane made for the barn door.

"Git yer head out-jer ass, boy! That cop only done said 'em thangs to gitja where ya is…knowed yer weakest spot was me and that damn lil' piece 'a red haired pussy-pie…and you went and fell for every word…let him shit in yer head an stir it up real good! But ain't no more time for 'at now…" Merle's finger never stopped pointin' at Shane…but somethin' jangled the chains what Daryl'd cut Shane loose of before the two 'a them got to fightin' and Daryl could feel the thick, metal links in his own hands now…and Merle give him a heavy push forward…with his other hand. "Take him down now, Precious! If'n ya don't, y'ain't never gonna fuck 'at girl and make her all yers!"

But the next thing Daryl saw, saw full on, both his eyes open wide and all that was in front of 'em clear as could be, was the step through door 'a the barn openin' wide…that fucker Shane were gettin' away…were on his way to the house, makin' for to snatch up Lori and Carl…all the family what Rick had…and Grecia too…she likely was back from 'at run into town…and Shane was bent on takin' Daryl's doe! Daryl give a real wild-like, guttural growl and made to lunge at Shane…but…but…there was somethin' on the ground what Daryl were all caught up in, his hands 'a wrapped 'round them chains and pullin' on 'em so hard they was bustin' the callouses on Daryl's fingers, and somethin' wouldn't let Daryl put 'em down, he just kept on 'a pullin' on 'em like some other part 'a him knowed he absolutely could not let go of 'em chains right now!

But the step through door to the barn was open…wide open…Shane was gonna be gone in no time, leavin' Daryl here like 'a idiot 'a pullin' on chains…Daryl turned his head some, meanin' to yell for Merle to do somethin' to help him out, God damn it…but there weren't no Merle nowhere…not anywhere…was only Daryl and the chain in his hands, nothin' more. But then…and it were the damnest thing to be lookin' at…but Rick come in through the open step through door, and the minute his eyes fell on Daryl, Rick went white as a God damn sheet…pure white…and his arms come out in front 'a him and he commenced a runnin' at Daryl in a way what had Daryl wonderin' just what it was that were wrong with him if it had Rick so churned up…and that was 'bout when Daryl heard it…

"I'll go," someone was tryin' hard for to say, but their voice kept cuttin' off like their throat was collapsin'. "I'll go…just stop…please…" and then come the most violent and spastic coughin' what Daryl'd ever heard…Rick flyin' at Daryl and knockin' him off to the side, the chains finally comin' loose 'a Daryl's grip…and there, where Daryl'd been sittin' on top of somethin' what he was all caught up in, lay Shane…gaspin' for air…battered face red like to pop, blood vessels swelled up in the whites 'a his eyes…and the chain double looped 'round his neck. "Just me and Lori…I'll go!"

_Author's Note:__ Yes, I gave into my Merle lust and brought him back one more time…so sue Thank you all for reading and for commenting, and the best part about this Shane thing finally being over is that there really is nothing left to write now but the sex! Give Daryl time to heal up, of course (not too long) but you do want it to be good, I assume…so yeah…let him sort out his aches and pains and bruises, during which he and his doe can talk…it'll be worth it, I promise!lol _

_Special Thanks and Welcome to AMBERLEAMULLEN for subscribing to this story! So very nice to have you and we all look forward to hearing from you!_

_And Special Thanks to EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER for the photo comments! I just love knowing you all visit the albums!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Okay, Lola…are you okay? Do you need a drink? Do you need a tissue? Do we need to peel you off the ceiling?lol I threw Merle in as a distraction…are you okay? Did you make it through unscathed?lol And I have no doubt that there have already been actual pissing contests between Merle and Daryl…that was probably something all the women had to keep the children away from in the Atlanta camp on Saturday And I'm so glad you like "my" Maggie, because she really is the "missing link" in Grecia's friend network. Maggie is sort of like Grecia's Merle…cuz you know that if he could right now, Daryl would be going to his big brother and asking what in hell he's got to do in order to "get inside" Grecia!lol And you're cracking me up with all the cow lube jokes!lol I love Daryl's reaction…"I don't think you're a cow…"lol And now there's like some hide-n-seek the Vedlube game going on all over the farm…great!lol And I hadn't considered a Glenn/Daryl reunion after everyone gets home from town, but I'll see what I can do! Thanks for suggesting it! And thank you for reading and reviewing and going crazy with the cow lube too!lol_

_To LOVERUNTAMED: Hello and it's so very nice to hear from you! I am so happy to hear that someone else ends up talking like Daryl after they read this! I now have a southern accent what I never had before I started writing this damn thing!lol Between Daryl and Merle…wow…I sound like a Dixon too!lol Thank you for noticing all the many details I take the time to include and I am so honored to be able to give you a story that you find worth diving into like you are! Thank you very much for reading and for reviewing and I am very excited to have a new reader like yourself!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: "The Life, the Love, the Cows?"lol Yes…that's getting to be Daryl and Grecia's story as well!lol And I called this chapter "City Slickers" because they all went into town and started talking about And the biggest thing you'd notice about birthing lube is that it tends to be kind of glue-like when it dries out, at least on human skin, so you'd have to dilute with water before using it and then wash it off quickly when you were done. (No, I've never used it as sex lube, honest!lol But I do have a farm and I've worked for a couple of veterinarians, so I am used to dealing with ) It's not recommended for human use because of how it gets sticky when it dries out. And yes, I like the Grecia/Maggie friendship too, because Maggie offers something to Grecia that Grecia doesn't get from anywhere else. And you're right, 'Mama Dixon' isn't the one to start advising Grecia or Daryl on their size J'espere que le chapitre 72 ne va pas etre tres difficile 'a Traduire ce fut tout ce que je pouvais penser pendant que j'ecrivais!lol But, you are so good at what you do that I have every confidence that you will get it right and make it sound even better than I made it sound in English! Thanks again for reading and for commenting, and glad I could make you laugh!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Wow…your friend does have a serious zombie plan!lol If I got bit, part of me kinda wants to let it runs its course and see how the other side But then when I think about how I could be killing my animals…hmm…not so great. People I don't care about lol…I mean, I love my husband, but it's not like he wouldn't understand what I was capable of, so if I bit him/ate him, then that's really on him, now isn't it?lol And yes, chapter 72 was the fun chapter…this is the darker one…but now the lights are on form this point forward!:-) Thanks again for reading and for your reviews!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Your review has me laughing like hell! And I needed that laugh after writing chapter 73! So, you are welcome for the laughs in chapter 72,and thank you for the laughs that were in your review!lol And, you are welcome for this chapter too, you Shane-hater, you!lol And I'm glad that you like the Grecia/Maggie friendship! There is a lot of insight to be gained by that mix! And you're already worried about expired birth control pills?lol BC pills are generally good for 2 years passed when you get them and the manufactures under estimate the expiration dates for obvious legal security reasons, so I think the girls will be fine with whatever pills they find. The Outbreak only happened a few months ago, after all. And I made you fall out of your chair laughing and scared your mom?lol Wow…now I feel sorta bad!lol But thank you so much for laughing like that! I love to hear that the "funny" works, so thank you for telling me! And I checked out your photobucket account! Great pics! Thanks again for reading and for commenting…and there, I got rid of Shane..just for you!lol_

_To VERITASKYM: Wow…I hope the silly PM I sent you Thursday afternoon made you laugh as much as your review made me laugh!lol And I don't give "good" head…I give "great" head!lol Even funnier, the neighbors two houses up from us, whose address was also Great Head Court, were named Dick and Gaye Love!lol I swear! I have no idea why, if your last name is "Love" that you #1 name your son "Richard" and then #2 call him "Dick" and not "Rick" or just "Richard," but yeah…and then he married a woman named "Gaye"just to round out the awkward!lol And I loved that you brought up how Grecia has more friends now that there are less people in the world! Wow! That's very profound! I love it! And just when I start to think you're not good for anything but a "third leg" joke!lol (That was funny as shit, by the way!lol) You need to write a chapter of GNR, I'm telling you!lol And Maggie and Glenn always struck me as two opposites that attracted, so I was having a good time showing that in chapter 72, glad you enjoyed it too! And damn straight I was thinkin' about birth control pills in the apocalypse! I don't want any babies now!lol I sure as hell don't need 'em wreckin' things then!lol And I can so see Merle caving notches in our walls…something we'll have to remember that night forever!lol Of course, we might get to be part of this competition between the boys too…the winner shall be whoever's girl ends up in a wheelchair!lol They probably have a point system already worked out…if we cry out their names, that's 1 point. If we yell "Oh God," that's 2 points. If we beg for more, then that's 5 points. But if they can somehow get us so confused with pleasure that we call Merle "Daryl" or call Daryl "Merle," then that's 10 points to the brother who's name we accidentally And the boys thought that the person with KY in her name should have to get the KY?lol That's awesome! It makes sense! I mean, you've got the KY so you get the KY! They've "dix" in their name, so they bring the dicks! I grew up on Great Head Court so…I'm going to get a sore throat!lol Thanks again for reading and commenting and serving on the governing board of Dixon orgies!lol_

_To AMSTY: That's it, never give up and never surrender! But I do feel your frustration when it comes to hoping and thinking that you're accepted, because it makes sense that you would be, only to find out that logic does not apply. That really is a bass ackwards way of handling admissions! But best of luck to you that something changes soon! Not all colleges are like that with their admissions procedures! And you don't want them to use the cow lube?lol You'd rather they just roughed it?lol And Yay! You're following Rooker on twitter now! You should follow RookerOnline too! And if you meet him and give him your twitter address, he usually will follow you back, and if he does, then you send him PM's on twitter, which he spends a lot more time with than regular posts. Oh, and we'll see Daryl and Dale make a final deal for the RV, too! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you regarding school and so happy to know you're stalking Rooker on Twitter!lol Thanks again!_

_To AMBERLEAMULLEN: Hello! It's great to hear from you! Welcome! I'm so glad that you think it's getting better and better! And I am a size queen; I admit that freely and proudly!lol It's my mission to make size queens out of all of you!lol Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_To AMAYA DIXON: lol Wow…I think your review made me laugh the hardest!lol I didn't even know cow lube was a crackhead thing!lol Seriously LMAO! Thanks again for reading and commenting and calling me names!lol_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks again to you, AM! Glad you're reading!_

_Okay…it's like 8 minutes of 5am and I'm trying to hurry because LOLA is having a heart attack wondering if and when I'm going to post this!lol But, thank you all one more time for reading and for reviewing and for making me laugh!lol It really is a pleasure to be able to share this story with you and I look forward to doing so every day! And, I updated the B&B Photo Album again for those that now have to see what the cow lube looks like!lol Thanks again to all of you and happy Friday! - Grace _


	74. Foster Brother

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

"_Oops" Announcement:__ Okay…I really thought this was going to be a Daryl/Grecia chapter...and for 3 hours I tried making it one…but it was one of the worst things I've ever written, because I really needed this Daryl/Rick chapter in before the Daryl/Grecia chapter. I didn't mean to tease you all, and I am so so so sorry for disappointing you, but I swear that chapter 75 will be Daryl/Grecia, finally!_

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 2,398_

Chapter 74

"Looks like you better get to seeing Hershel when we get back," Rick's eyes didn't linger on Daryl long before he were lookin' back at the road again, havin' to steer around and avoid the usual stranded vehicles and other household type 'a debris common along any main roadways now. Had been one helluva silent trip 'til now…Rick sayin' for Daryl to see Hershel were the first damn thing he'd said the whole drive back to Georgia.

Daryl took his hand away from where he'd been rubbin' at the back 'a his neck, fightin' off how much it hurt. Weren't time to get looked at by nobody, or even wait for his doe and Glenn and Maggie to get back from town once Daryl'd gone and nearly choked Shane to death…gettin' him to finally agree that he'd go, just him and Lori. Daryl and Rick'd been quick to tie 'em both up, get 'em blindfolded and hooded up and then hauled off into the backseat 'a the Tuscon, and away they all went, headin' west.

But Daryl knowed he was a busted up mess, could feel that he were all over. But he didn't realize he'd been fidgetin' quite so much, but weren't nothin' much else to do on this long drive home…'cept for either givin' into the pain Daryl were in from fightin' with Shane, or lettin' his own thoughts jump up and down in his head until they brought back all them terrible feelin's what he'd got in the barn when that fucker Shane had started sayin' 'bout Grecia and Merle…and Daryl weren't givin' in to them thoughts again. Not ever again…they was '_back then_,' and that's where they was stayin'.

"I'm good," Daryl shrugged, even though shruggin' hurt too…everythin' hurt…Shane mighta been gone, but Daryl was gonna be feelin' the effects 'a his last ever brawl with the fucker for the next couple days. He was pretty sure his left hand was broke…he couldn't move his fingers or make a fist, and was a big, golf ball size lump 'a swelled up on it below his index finger…and that one eye still sorta give him hazy, red vision…he weren't seein' Merle no more though…and that were good…sorta…Merle got his dick inside Grecia…more 'an once…musta been somethin' 'bout it she liked…_shit_…knock 'at off already…didn't go nowheres good! Grecia even confessed she ain't never had no orgasms…so couldn't 'a been nothin' 'bout how Merle fucked her what she liked all that much! _Damn it_…best ta' stop thinkin' on his brother…Daryl was tryin' like crazy to forget all 'a what words Shane took to him in the barn and the thoughts they'd put in Daryl's brain. Daryl just took a deep breath, pushed 'em thoughts away again, tried to lean back against the passenger seat 'a the Tuscon, but leanin' back hurt the back 'a his neck somethin' awful…not that he'd was gonna say so, though. "Just need me some dinner and some sleep…wouldn't be turnin' down the better half a bottle 'a _Wild Turkey_ or _Jim_, neither."

Behind the wheel Rick's sullen face cracked with the slightest, tiny, little bit of an amused smile what was only there for a split second, but he'd been lookin' so low that even that miniscule simper were like a laser beam ray 'a sun what pierced through storm clouds on a rainy day. Then he heaved a weary sigh, shook his head. "We had any _Turkey_ or _Jim_ I just might be joining you tonight."

Atmosphere in the piece 'a slant-eye shit Hyundai were on the heavy, solemn side, and while Daryl didn't begrudge Rick for what it were he was feelin' with just endin' his marriage and dumpin' off both his treacherous whore of a wife…or ex-wife, along with his douchebag ex-best friend…this suck-fest of a 4 hour ride home was needin' some kinda breakin' up. They'd left Shane and Lori in a wide open space what looked clear 'a walkers, give 'em a satchel with a weapon, some ammo, 'nuff food and water for two or three days if they was careful with it, and a knife. They'd dumped 'em out with their hands still loosely tied and blindfolds and hoods still intact so's that by the time Shane and Lori got themselves undone, Rick and Daryl'd be long gone. Long gone…Alabama, Shane and Lori just tiny little specks in the Hyundai's rearview, never to be seen again.

Makin' that exile run had gone good, were easy compared to everythin' what lead up to it, unless Daryl was to count the mayhem and fits 'a separatin' mother and child…Daryl himself weren't quite immune to hearin' a boy shriekin' for his mama, but it were for Carl's best; Lori never could keep 'a eye on that boy, too busy sneakin' 'round with Shane, or so Daryl figured. Besides, Carol had stepped up, took Carl in her arms and got him in the house…sobbin' and mewlin' though he was…but Daryl knowed the boy was in good hands for once. And that's what Rick was needin' too…someone good at gettin' his mind off 'a all what he'd been through here 'a late…and honestly, with how things got all convoluted in Daryl's own mind over his doe and his brother…_shit_…yeah…if ever it were time for a drink, it were time for a drink!

Hurt like blazes to turn his head to the side, but Daryl did, lookin' over at Rick, whose expression had sunk right the hell back into the ultimate glumness again. But Daryl weren't lettin' it stay that way…Rick'd been talkin' up what kinda bond he and his second command needed to have…so why not start ta' buildin' it, Dixon-style? "Well hell," Daryl kinda grinned, even though grinnin' put the gash up on his cheekbone to burnin'. "Gotta be what's left of a liquor store somewheres between Talladega and the Georgia state line…let's do this!"

Rick only took his eyes off 'a the road a second, hardly flinched a smile…he were still such a damn cop. "I don't know that I advocate leaning on alcohol in times of hardship and distress. Seen that habit do a lotta bad things to a lotta people in my former profession."

Yep, still such a damn cop…but Daryl weren't backin' down none… this was just what he and Rick was needin' and it really weren't 'bout the booze itself. "I ain't advocatin' nothin' here, Rick. I'm just sayin' that there's some things what shouldn't be taken away from a man just cuz a bunch 'a other dumb fucks out there can't handle it themselves." And really, what was wrong with a man havin' a drink or two…or three or four…five, six…seven…eight, nine, ten…to get his head cleared 'nuff to think 'bout shit in a proper way? But Rick weren't swayed none, was just 'a shakin' his head, lower lip sorta stuck out and lookin' all stubborn. "Aw hell," Daryl sorta ground out and sighed at the same time. "Been drinkin' to forget 'bout shit since I was twelve years old…learned from Merle…and neither the one of us become no alcoholic!"

Rick shot Daryl a glance…a cop glance…"So we all have _Wild Turkey, Jim Beam_ and _Jack Daniels_ to thank for how well adjusted both you and your brother turned out to be, then?"

Damn if Rick still weren't missin' the God damn point! "And _Keystone Light_!" Daryl replied, bein' all smart-mouthed, scowlin' over at Rick. Didn't he see that the both 'a them really coulda used a drink, together…that right now, with all the shit they'd been dealin' with together meant they coulda used somethin' what to…_shit_…Daryl didn't even know what the hell a drink was gonna do, but he knowed it would do somethin' good what needed doin' for him and Rick alike and that it weren't gonna make no one 'a alcoholic! Daryl liked Rick, he did…but was times when he were the most frustratin' sum'bitch left on the earth, and now was one 'a them times! Musta been all the shit what Shane put loose in Daryl's mind what had Daryl feelin' so short fused and had him grindin' his teeth like he was…hard…so hard that burnin' gash on his cheekbone pulled itself open again and some blood was rollin' down toward's Daryl's jaw.

"Yeah," Rick kinda give another sigh as he took note how Daryl was wipin' at the blood with the back 'a the hand he didn't suspect was broke. "You go see Hershel when we get back; get checked out. Looks like you might need a stitch or two…and have him set that left hand."

But Daryl bowed up, couldn't 'a been more flustered…had a good three hours ahead 'a him with nothin' for ta' think on but how much he ached and hurt and how his brother had bred Daryl's doe if there weren't gonna be no whiskey what to take this edge off with. "I said I'm good." He answered flatly.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that wife of yours will agree with that assessment when she sees you, too." Rick come close to laughin', and Daryl weren't in no mood for sarcasm, but before he could bow up some more, Rick give him a level, hard look full a' that new leadership he'd discovered. "Go see Hershel; that's an order."

_Damn it_! Mighta been some arguin' that, but it wouldn't 'a been smart to argue it what with three hours to go in close quarters. "Yeah," Daryl huffed and just looked on out the window…the word 'wife' 'a hoverin' there in his mind like some shimmerin' ghost, but he weren't sure just who it were flickerin' there for, him or Rick.

It were quiet for 'bout a half mile or so, Daryl scrutinizin' whatever appeared out his window for him to scrutinize, 'a pullin' all and any details he could from every abandoned vehicle or mess 'a suitcases with clothes and papers and what not all spillin' out of it, lookin' real hard out across the open fields for anythin' what mighta been a deer or a walker…regrettin' already how the sun were settin' and that soon it'd be too damn dark for any distractions from his pain…and the pain of his thoughts…had himself a wife back at home…a wife what his brother was more a husband to than what Daryl was…

"So…what is it you're trying to forget about?" Rick asked outta nowhere.

"What?" Daryl asked before he'd even looked over at Rick, kinda startled that Rick had said anythin' at all…weren't they sorta fightin' themselves now?

But Rick weren't given Daryl no attitude; he almost sounded like he was willin' to listen to whatever it were what Daryl might have to say. "You said you've been drinking to forget since you were twelve," Rick reiterated with a little bit of a shrug, "so, what is it you're trying to forget?" He give Daryl a brief look with them calm, green eyes…and maybe bein' willin' to listen to Daryl were Rick's way a forgettin' shit himself?

Hmm…well, this were how and why the whole drinkin' conversation got on in the first place…tryin' to make Rick forget…but…but…_God damn it_…Daryl really didn't wanna go talkin' about this to no one…but he also just didn't want this shit inside no more! He shook his head, and it hurt like a bitch, so he stopped and just exhaled sharply. "Let Shane go and get in my head about Merle…doin' with Grecia…and I know what that was, and what it weren't, and I understand everythin' about what made the girl go and do what she done…but…but—"

"You can't get it out of your mind?" Rick's eyes was on the road, but his face couldn't 'a been more grim, like he were relivin' somethin'…somethin' he knew now he shoulda handled a lot different than what he did. Daryl stared over at him, couldn't help it, feelin' some sorta odd connection with Rick right now what wasn't the type 'a thing neither 'a them enjoyed knowin' about…and all of a sudden, it started unwrappin' in Daryl's mind that Grecia was right…Lori and Shane had been somethin' in that Atlanta camp prior to Rick showin' up…and that somehow or another, Rick found out 'bout his wife and his best friend, too…_holy shit_…no wonder Rick hadn't fought a little harder for his marriage…he'd been fightin' hard for longer than what anyone knowed, and by the time things really exploded, he was just too damn wore out to even care anymore.

It got quiet again…the both of 'em feelin' the weight of a bond what they never thought they'd have…both 'a their women folk had been doin' with someone that was a brother to each of them in one way or another. Grecia didn't love Merle, it weren't like what Lori done with Shane…but it still plowed up 'a awful big rut through Daryl's mind…and Rick knowed exactly what that were like. "So how long you know 'bout Lori and Shane?" Daryl heard himself ask, like he knowed it was okay to.

"Since not too long after we arrived at Hershel's." Rick's reply was dry and full 'a resentment, had him grindin' his own teeth as he looked on out at the road ahead, swervin' 'round the occasional soccer-mom-mobile what was left behind in some great panic, but before too long he looked over at Daryl, flicked them calm, green eyes, full 'a the wisdom like from 'a older brother, over at Daryl. "You gotta talk to Grecia about her and Merle, really talk to her. Get her to tell you everything you feel like you need to know about it, even if it feels like you're prying into something that ain't your business. You don't get the answers straight from her, then you're going to start inventing your own, and that's gonna drive the two of you straight apart, cuz you won't be able to see things for what they really are, whether they're good, or whether they're bad." Rick paused, shakin' his head at how stupid he knew he was once, but then looked at Daryl full on. "Talk to your wife, Daryl. Get her to tell you everything what there is to tell." He paused again, sighed and looked on back out at the lost and empty family vehicles what littered the main road. "I wish like hell that I had."

_Author's Note:__ Okay, so I had a problem with what I thought I was going to write between Daryl and Grecia…it just wouldn't work…because I needed this piece in between it and chapter 73. I am really sorry if I disappointed any of you (like Lola lol) but the conversation between Daryl and Grecia just got juicier and cozier because of this chapter! Really!lol Thank you all for reading and for reviewing…and I promise the next chapter will not be in Daryl's dialect for once!lol I don't know about you all, but I'm really talking like him all the time lately!lol_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to VELMAVALENTO for selecting this story as one of their favorites as well as subscribing to it! Es maravilloso que tiene y que todos esperamos escuchar de usted! Special Thanks and Welcome also to KEGGY CHAOS for subscribing to this story! Feel free to join in on the discussion!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: I'm so proud of you for making it through chapter 74!lol Even if you had to launch into "point me at something pretty and shoot me in the back of the head."lol Wow, Lola…you are just too much to contain, aren't you?lol And I don't think you're giving your boy Shane enough credit! (I don't have time to write this story) but if I did, I'd pick up a Shane and Lori story that starts with them being dumped off near Talladega, Alabama by Daryl and Rick…and after a few chapters detailing their struggles to make it, and meeting up with another group, where Shane exerts himself into the leader position, he begins to realize that something keeps pulling him down and makes him second guess himself…and oh! It's Lori…so Shane does exactly what Shane would do in a situation like that, and he Otis's her! So there the plot and the ending of that story that I don't have time to write…but see, it's a happy ending anyway, so cheer up!:-) And you seriously don't want to see Daryl and Grecia washing glube off of each other in the shower after a good romp? Really? See? That's another happy ending! Besides, it doesn't dry like instantly!lol But you wouldn't want to like smear it in your armpit in the morning, get dressed and then try to get it out of your armpit that night…yikes!lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing and I'm sorry that chapter 74 wasn't what I thought it was going to be about…but chapter 75 will be! I promise!lol Thanks again!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: I'm sorry that Daryl has these black-outs that confuse But thank you for letting me know if something is confusing! Now I know to pay more attention to how I link things together! Thanks again for reading and for reviewing!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked the fight scene and could feel some of the blows! I'm really good at writing sex scenes and fight scenes!lol I'm a retired MMA/UFC cage fighter, so writing fight scenes is the kind of "fun" that comes naturally to And I'm really sorry that there was no cozy Grecia/Daryl in this chapter…I tried for 3 hours to write that…meant to and all, but it would not work at all…and it was awful, a jumble of Daryl and Grecia and all this crap about getting rid of Shane and Lori that was pulling attention away the Daryl and Grecia stuff and it was awkward and tedious and…*sigh* anyway, next chapter will be cozy Daryl/Grecia! I promise!lol Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: What? Hugs? What did I do to deserve hugs?lol But thank you…I'm so glad that I took Shane down in a manner of which you approve!lol And I'm seriously laughing about "Merle the cockblocking ghost."lol No…Merle's not a cockblocking ghost!lol Merle is…sorta like Daryl's new imaginary friend…and he's also the "sex magician," let's not forget that!lol You've never been happier to see Merle?lol Okay, is this because he handed Daryl a chain and pointed him at Shane, or is it because of your recent Rookerization?lol And birth control pills might lose their "strength" if they're older than 2 years, but if you doubled up on them, you'd still likely be okay…but then that could get tricky when you consider the risk of blood clots…but hey, in a world full of zombies, a lot can happen in 2 years! Or…hey, Hershel was a vet…he used to castrate things all the time!lol And sorry that chapter 74 wasn't what I'd planned for it to be…I hate when what I intended to write won't "write" because I skipped a chapter that I really needed in the middle. But we're good from here on out! I swear on Merle's magic sex powers!lol Thanks again for reading and for commenting and for being patient! _

_To AMSTY: Brown chicken, brown cow?lol Okay, good one!lol And, Daryl never said for Grecia to get condoms. Daryl never said anything about birth control of any kind. He's more of the "if it happens, it happens…that's what sex is for anyway" mindset. Not that he wants kids RIGHT NOW, he'll just deal with it, cuz that's what Dixon's do. Daryl just wanted And good luck with your class! I understand how pointless it's starting to feel, but it will pay off if you really want this nursing thing! I was a dual English/Biology, concentration in Microbiology, major in college and I know how hard the nursing students had to work and try to get into their programs. I do empathize with you! Always feel free to vent! Thanks again for reading and for reviewing! Oh! And because you've had a shitty weak, I wanted to do something to cheer you up, so I wrote you into chapter 4 of the "Guns and Roses" story that I hope to have posted this weekend! I hope that's okay! Thanks again!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: J'espere que votre menage est un nouveau heureux! Don't apologize for the short review! I'm "property" of a biker…I understand!lol But I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter and left me a few words to say so! Thanks very much and all the best to you and votre ours! _

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks again for reading, AM! And even more for reviewing!_

_Okay, that's it then! I updated the B&B photo album again with some more TWD Memes, and also a map of where Shane and Lori now live in conjunction to where Hershel's farm is, incase anyone is interested in seeing how far away they are now. Sorry again that this wasn't the Daryl/Grecia chapter I thought it was going to be! But, thank you all for your loyal readership and for your wonderful words, and I hope that all of you are having an awesome weekend! - Grace _


	75. Coming Clean

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 75

For what was probably the fifteenth time that night under the dining room table, Daryl started to groan, then suppressed it down to nothing more than a shuddering breath of the discomfort and pain he was in. He was tired, tired and something else he was trying to hide from her, but Grecia could see whatever it was besides the obvious fatigue in his steely blue eyes when he'd walked through the door of Hershel's house. Daryl really looked like he wasn't feeling good too, and that was kind of rare for Daryl. Usually he could brush off whatever injury he had…but even Grecia knew what it was like to wake up with the occasional stiff neck in the morning, and how that effected the rest of her day…and Daryl had a stiff neck times about ten…but his restlessness wasn't all about pain. But yeah, her man was hurting…and he was also being real tight lipped about what happened to him…although Grecia was pretty sure she knew anyway.

Shane was gone…so was Lori, but there wasn't any part of Grecia that lamented that loss…but Shane…well, her relationship with him, and what he meant to her would always be complicated, whether he was here or not. And Shane might not have been here right now, but what he'd done to Daryl was…however, Grecia just knew that for as bad as Daryl looked and felt, that Shane likely looked and felt worse right about now…wherever he was. _Stop…really stop_…Shane was gone, not dead, and that's what she had wanted. Grecia wasn't going to let herself find some reason to be upset…part of her would always miss old Shane…but there wasn't a whole lot of him left anymore; he had to go, and he was gone, and she knew that when she woke up tomorrow morning…assuming she ever got to sleep, that she'd feel a lot better about how things were; Shane wasn't dead.

But Daryl was in a lot of pain…and anything with Daryl, good or bad, would always trump anyone else's anything. He and Rick had only gotten back about two hours ago, Grecia putting out plates and utensils as Carol warmed up food leftover from supper for them as quietly as she could, given the late hour. Most of everyone's concern was on Rick, though Daryl's gashed cheek, broken hand and obvious neck pain had Carol running her hands carefully through his dirty hair and then leaning down to press a kiss lightly on Daryl's head, which Daryl snarled slightly at and shied away from, as expected by Carol and Grecia both…but after that, and even before that, he'd been quiet.

He just sat at the table eating with his right hand while Hershel saw to his broken left hand; wrapping it in a rolled cotton bandage soft cast with stretchy blue _Vet Wrap_ cling gauze around it to support it until the swelling went down enough to fix it in a more immobilizing, rigid fiberglass cast. But Daryl's eyes were generally on Grecia the whole time, kind of staring at her from afar, even though he was right there, in the chair beside her. That concerned Grecia…a lot…okay, so she and Maggie had gone a little crazy in town; they'd found four boxes of birth control pills that had fifty pill packs in each, and that had them feeling so victorious that a shopping spree of sorts had been kicked off and they'd picked up a bunch of girly things like razors and lotions and lipgloss, even a bottle of hair color called "Hot Sauce Red" which they'd actually gone and applied to Grecia's observably grown out hair…coming home to find out that Rick and Daryl were gone, driving hours away to exile Shane and Lori, had been a shock that no one was ready for, and coping with it had called for some kind of…distraction, and coloring Grecia's hair had been it. She did look different from the way she did the last time Daryl had seen her, and maybe Daryl was just getting used to it; his eyes did sometimes linger around her hair and face, but he never said a thing about it, and Grecia could tell his silence wasn't about her hair dye.

Daryl was looking at her in almost the same way that he used to stare at her back in the Atlanta camp, never spoke to her, but just stared at her like she was the strangest thing he'd ever seen in his life, which Grecia had to admit she likely was back then. There was something Daryl wanted to talk about…but he wasn't…probably because he didn't know how to, and until he figured out how to, he was just going to be quiet.

And Grecia knew there was no chance of getting Daryl to tell her what was wrong sitting there at the kitchen table with Hershel and Rick present. Besides, most of the conversation had been with and about Rick, and rightfully so; everyone was trying to be there for him and talk to Rick about anything but where he'd just come back from, and why he'd gone there in the first place. But all Rick did was turn the conversation Carl, and how he was, his concern for his son overwhelming him, but at least Rick was letting Hershel in, hearing what it was another father had to say and it seemed to be helping some. And Carol…she couldn't have been better, telling Rick how when Carl had finally fallen asleep that night, that he hadn't been crying; he'd just told Carol to send his dad upstairs when Rick got back again.

And after Rick had gone upstairs to his son, there was maybe seven words between Daryl and Grecia before they'd both laid down to get some sleep…"Yeah, I'm okay" followed by "Stop worryin' 'bout me." Yeah…like that was going to happen! But Daryl was tired…he'd just helped Rick to exile two members of their group…and he didn't feel good…and Grecia did look different…so she'd hoped that if he did sleep, that maybe things would be better the next morning and they could talk about whatever it was then.

But Daryl wasn't getting any sleep; there wasn't much Hershel could give Daryl for the pain of the pulled muscles in Daryl's neck other than aspirin, and from the way Daryl had tossed and turned and groaned and winced so far under the table tonight, Grecia could tell that wasn't cutting it. It was time to do something…whatever was on his mind right now was enough, he didn't need the physical pain too. Grecia couldn't take hearing Daryl groaning and grunting in pain anymore and trying to hide it as he did. She loved him…it hurt her to know that he hurt…and all Grecia wanted to do was make it stop for both of them.

"Alright, I know you're awake, so come on." She told him, sitting up, half whispering and wincing for Daryl as he turned over to face her again, his eyes squeezed shut and breath held tensely.

"I'm fine," he argued back at her as soon as he was able to. "Nothin' you can do anyways, less'n your gonna take me outside and shoot me like a horse with a broke leg."

He'd almost smiled, and that was a welcomed sight, but there was still something heavy on his mind, weighing down the ornery light that was usually in his steely blue eyes, but Grecia didn't want to drag things down further than what they were. "We both know I'd probably miss," she sighed and smiled a little bit herself, getting to her feet and holding her hand out to Daryl, who was reluctant to move. "Come on, I'm going to draw you a hot bath. Maybe some heat will make you feel a little better."

Daryl got to his knees with a heavy, but held in groan, his eyes clamped shut again, but as the pain of moving subsided he looked back at her, Grecia ready for him to refuse, but as testament to how bad he was feeling, he just held up his left hand and the cast on it. "What I do 'bout this?"

She smiled sadly; he looked so haggard and actually grabbed hold of her hand to help him get to his feet, and there was a time he'd have never done that, no matter how much agony he was feeling. There was definitely something eating at him, but whatever it was hadn't diminished the trust they'd spent so long building…Daryl trusted her enough to not have to look so damn hard and tough in front of her all the time. Grecia knew he was tough, and that was one of the reasons she loved him too…but it was really Daryl's strength that made little tears want to shimmer in her eyes right now. It took some serious strength for a Dixon boy let anyone on the inside of that barbed wire covered concrete, electric fence of an exterior.

Daryl was making all kinds of pained noises and expressions as he got to his feet, Grecia looking at the soft cast on his broken left hand and feeling so protective…how were they going to keep it dry? But when Daryl's tired, hurting eyes opened again, Grecia looked right into them and had an answer. "I'll hold it."

Daryl looked back at her, but he was quiet again; only something seemed to have changed in him now. He must have wanted to…be close…which was a little odd…Daryl Dixon didn't snuggle…but Grecia's words seemed to be bringing some kind of want to be near her out in him. _Jesus_…what had he been through that he was looking like he needed a hug? But Daryl didn't say anything; he just slid the hand that had taken hers to get up off of the floor more against her palm until his hand was securely in hers and kind of gave her a nod, then immediately grimaced because of how stiff and sore he was. But he didn't let go of her hand…if anything, he held a little more tightly to hers, telling her without words that if she wanted to take care of him tonight, he'd let her…only this once. Grecia smiled to herself; only a Dixon boy could give permission to be taken care of…but all that really mattered right now was that she'd been given that permission.

The trip up the stairs was a slow one, Grecia moving so that she was going up the steps side by side with Daryl, her arm wrapped around his lower back, supporting him with every aching step, letting him lean on her if he needed to, but not acknowledging that he did. He was hurting, every muscle in his upper body was rigid and tangled with the injury to his neck, Grecia's thoughts going once more to what it was that Shane had done to Daryl…only this time, there was no punch of sadness at Shane's exile…he wasn't dead…he was gone…it would take time, but Grecia could feel that she was already beginning to smooth that loss over so that it would start to heal. And it would heal…right now Daryl was in much worse shape than Grecia was.

At the top of the steps however, Daryl stood strong again, but he let her keep a hold of his hand and lead him into the bathroom; his hand was still in hers even as Grecia reached down to turn on the hot water faucet, but she was realizing that there was some awkwardness to come…and she let go of Daryl's hand, pretending like she needed the one that he'd been holding to turn on the cold water, which she kind of did. It would be good for Daryl to soak in a tub full of warm water, Grecia could already sense how it was going to make him feel better herself, and this tub was one of the old style, footed, cast iron ones that was huge when compared to what most modern day, fiberglass tubs were…this would be just what Daryl needed, he could sink to his chin in hot water and let it unkink all those sore muscles in the back of his neck. It would be good for him…except that in order for him to have it, he'd need to take his clothes off…and despite how they'd already had sex…sort of…almost…Grecia wasn't real sure where to be when that happened.

The tub was filling, Daryl standing near to her, almost like he was waiting to take her hand again, but Grecia's mind was racing over the whole "clothes off" thing, and she turned towards him trying to hide how nervous it was making her. "Anything in Merle's stash out on the bike that you think might help you?" She asked, and thought she saw some kind of flinching lurch from Daryl when she said his brother's name, and for a moment she wondered if she'd really seen it…but when Daryl made another face and shuddered, Grecia knew that he did…but why? He was acting strangely…wanted to be close to her, was having an adverse reaction to Merle's name…Grecia paused, wondering if she should ask, but ultimately too concerned about seeing a naked Daryl to delve into any Merle related issues at the moment…_naked Daryl_…hmm…she'd felt more of him than she'd seen down in Hershel's old office…her man was in a lot of pain right now, but this could be her chance to get a good look at that long, hard, thick—_stop it_!

What was she doing? Daryl was hurt! Never in her life had Grecia felt any stirrings or yearnings or excitement at seeing a man naked…but now, with Daryl in so much pain that he couldn't turn his head without being visited by agony, she was starting to feel…desirous for a glimpse of what was under his sleevless shirts and _Dickies_ work pants? Yeah, being here when he took his clothes off wasn't a good idea! She sort of shrugged, trying to get rid of the heated curiosity that wanted to pump through her body and angled towards the bathroom door instead. "Let me know what meds you need, I'll go get them for you."

But Daryl lunged and caught her hand again, but lunging hurt and he shuddered and groaned full out, eyes squeezed shut again for a second or two until the pain subsided, but he kept hold of Grecia's hand. "Ain'tja stayin'?" He asked, gasping now, so out of breath from how the pain had grabbed hold of him and he seemed so…distraught that she had proposed leaving…yeah…he wanted to be close…and that would have been great…except that he was hurt…and Grecia couldn't…trust…herself.

"I'll be back," Grecia again tried to sound like it was no big deal…but she was already trying to spread apart the open button placket of Daryl's shirt with her eyes…he was hurt, for God's sake…what was she thinking of? "I'm just going to go see what's in the saddle bags on the bike for you."

Daryl shook his head, very slightly and very slowly, but his eyes got sharp. "You ain't goin' outside, at night, by yourself, girl…and honestly," he sighed, but gave a little bit of a chuckle. "I'm feelin' too much like shit to go with you."

Well…there went that excuse…what now? Grecia sighed…her eyes wandering up and down Daryl's muscled arms now…she'd seen him without his shirt on a few times…but she'd never really gotten to touch him without his shirt on…_no_! He was hurt! _Oh God_…she had to get out of this bathroom…fast! "Well…I'll just go and get you some more aspirin from down in the kitchen then."

But Daryl got a strange look on his face like Grecia was acting just as weird to him as he was to her. "You scared 'a somethin'?" He asked her, and it was like whatever that thing was that was bothering him was now lying so close to the surface that Grecia could almost see it moving under his skin…even if what it was wasn't clear just yet. "Why you tryin' to get away from me? You mad at me?"

"What?" Grecia was shaking her head immediately. "I'm not trying to get away from you…I really did miss you when you were gone with Rick all day…and, why would I be mad at you?"

Daryl wanted to move more than he did, she could tell, but all he could handle without being lit up by pain was rolling his eyes at her…but when they stopped again, they looked just a tiny bit sad. "Cuz 'a Shane?"

And Grecia's heart broke…time to tell him the truth, ridiculous as it was, because she wouldn't let Daryl think she was angry at him for being one of the two people who exiled Shane. That had to happen! "No," she said, her voice as warm and sincere as she could make it be, stepping towards him and taking his right hand again, this time in both of hers, and Daryl's eyes closed a moment at the contact, like he really missed it in the short span of time that it had been gone. It was endearing…made Grecia never want to let go of his hand…but that bathtub was nearly full of luxuriously hot water…she was going to have to let go of him and get out! _Oh God_…but this was the silliest…most embarrassing thing, she'd ever said to a man. "I just thought I owed you some…privacy…to get undressed." And her voice just stopped there, refused to move like a tired out dog lounging on the good couch.

"Privacy?" Daryl laughed so hard that it once again had his face pinching up with the pain that struck him, but he pushed through it to talk. "Don't matter to me; whatever you ain't seen by now you're goin' to anyways."

"Yeah, but—" she'd almost said it, but then it struck her that she'd almost said and her voice stopped once more…but she had to tell him…with the funny way he was acting, she owed him the truth more than she owed Daryl privacy! _Damn it_…Maggie…Maggie wouldn't be beating around the bush with this, now would she? Grecia looked back Daryl and took a deep breath. "I just…well…Daryl…for a while now we've_…" no, this is not what Maggie would say_! Just say it! Maggie would have by now! And that's when Grecia looked Daryl right in his steely blue eyes. "You're hurt! I can't be in here when you get undressed because I think I may end up…jumping you, because I'm wanting to see…and touch…and kiss…your body in a way that I've never wanted to do to any man's body!"

It was quiet then, and Grecia was surprised…shouldn't Daryl have been laughing or gasping or complaining or something? It was also dark…and that was a bigger mystery…until Grecia realized that she'd closed her eyes to hide as she told Daryl everything…but she opened them again…slowly…sort of tucked up in a ball even though she was on her feet. She was hesitant to look at Daryl…he was still quiet…and that couldn't have been good…but she finally made herself look at him…and he looked even stranger than he'd been looking.

He'd heard every word she said to him, that was for sure, Grecia could see them all working on him when she looked in his eyes. What she'd said had him thinking…but he wasn't thinking the carnal type of things that should have been connected to her confession…no…there was something else being kicked around inside Daryl by her words, and Grecia felt all his apprehensive uneasiness the minute his steely blue eyes met hers. That thing that was bothering him was about to burst free.

"You 'never' wanted to do all that to a man before?" Daryl repeated, sounding the most unsure that Grecia had ever heard him sound. "Never?"

What was wrong with him? All she could do was reassure him. "No, never." Grecia replied fervently, wondering if she should touch him again…but where? It seemed like she could only hold his right hand without making him hurt…and Daryl was still staring at her with that lost, disrupted look that Grecia wanted so much to make go away. "Not ever, Daryl. Not ever."

Daryl stepped closer; like he wanted to get a better look at her, but his steely blue eyes were full of some sort of unrequited dread. "Not even my brother?"

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all for reading and for commenting! And I apologize that there was no B&B on Monday again! But I hope chapter 4 of "Guns and Roses" made up for it! Thank you all for reading and commenting on that also! And now…please forgive me for delaying the AN's until Wednesday night.:-( My Monday was a hot mess, didn't finish this chapter until 3:16am and I have an early riding lesson at 7:30am Tuesday morning on top of it…so I need to get some sleep. But, good news to those of you who wanted a Grecia/Merle sex flashback…I worked that into the next chapter! And then it's back to Daryl and Grecia again! Oh, and I updated the B&B Photo Album too, and I also updated the "my personal crap" album a few days ago, incase you didn't know about So, thanks again for your readership and reviews, you are all incredibly wonderful readers, and I will get back to you all in Chapter 76! Thanks again and so sorry one more time! - Grace_

_QUARTZ GEODE_ and _XLUMICHANX_– s fav _BELMONTCALYX – a fav_


	76. Fire and Smoke

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains descriptions of sexual acts._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 76

…Merle's head was face down in her pussy, suckin' on whatever part of it brushed his lips, Grecia sayin' his name again and again, her long legs spread open pretty as they could be, layin' there with him on the bank 'a the quarry pond where Merle'd drug off her to. She was wet for him, so wet that Merle's lips kept makin' a smackin' sound as they moved through all 'a that pink what he was tastin' and teasin', givin' Grecia everythin' from his tongue, to his lips to the roughness of his whiskered chin, and Grecia let out a loud, pantin' gasp whenever Merle rubbed that bristled up chin 'a his up and down her slit. The he'd go straight back to suckin' again…his mouth coverin' her clit, Grecia really gettin' into it then, moanin' deep and loud while Merle worked his head around like he were kissin' on her, his lips taut and suckin' hard, his tongue wrappin' all round her hot, little pleasure bud where it were trapped in his mouth, and Grecia was just 'bout crazy with all the sensations now, her legs tremblin' and comin' off 'a the ground and her hands makin' their frantic way to Merle's head, curlin' up 'round him and tryin' to keep him right where he were…

"_Don't stop! Don't stop…oh God, Merle…please don't stop_…"

…but there weren't no holdin' onto Merle, and he had himself up on his knees in no time, liftin' his head and pullin' outta Grecia's arms, her face creasin' with a lotta disappointment and desperation by the time Merle was ta' leanin' over her, one hand by her head, the other between her open legs, grabbin' his monster size dick and holdin' it steady while Grecia sat up 'nuff to get her hands on his chest, a pawin' at him real good, like tryin' to eat him alive with her fingers.

"_Why don't you ever let me cum?_"

"_Don't wantja cummin' less'n I'm in ya to feel it_…"

…Grecia give him a sorry, but eager look, spreadin' her legs a little more and breathin' hard, but she weren't done with Merle's chest, 'a rubbin' her palms over all the hunks 'a muscle what moved under Merle's skin as he grabbed up her legs, puttin' her ankles up on his big shoulders, then leanin' more forward, teasin' Grecia with the giant head 'a his cock, rubbin' it all over her open pussy, nudgin' her swelled clit with it, makin' her move and moan and beg. She were really wantin' him now, her hands what was sprawlin' all over his chest, 'a drinkin' up whatever it was she liked the feel of there, goin' to his nips and staggerin' Merle a second as he flinched into her touch and groaned and growled, his eyes closin' as her finger crimped up on each hand, pinchin' each a' Merle's nipples and he groaned even louder…

…"_Y'keep yer hands right there, girl_…"

…And Grecia obeyed, felt Merle movin' his dick down through her slit again and she give her hips 'a willin' roll towards where he was now steadyin' it at, wanted for to get at least one hand on his ass and pull his hulking dick inside her, but she kept her hands right where Merle'd told her to, still pinchin' and rubbin' firm little circles 'round his nips and tryin' to thrust her pussy closer to his dick instead...but weren't long before the both 'a them let out a loud, long, breathy moan together as Merle's cockhead popped inside Grecia's wet, but tight hole, the feelin' of how hot and fitted she were 'round how long and hard he was more than either 'a them could stay anywhere's near sober through. But it weren't 'nuff for Merle yet; he arched his strong back and set Grecia' to screamin' out as he rammed every last inch 'a himself inside her, gaspin' again, lookin' damn near wore out from how good just bein' buried to his hilt in her pussy felt while Grecia's fingers was turnin' to claws 'round his nipples…

"…_how can it hurt when it feels so good_…"

…Merle only give a throaty, hungry growl, rockin'his hips side to side a little, holdin' her long legs to his shoulders, fittin' so tight and snug with each other that Grecia's body just followed along with however it were Merle moved. Her pretty pale blue eyes was scrunched shut, caught between the pleasure and the pain, but she weren't sayin' 'no' and didn't object none when Merle pushed into her a little more to get his hands planted on the ground on either side 'a her pointy shoulders, still movin' slow, like tryin' to work his big dick free 'nuff to fuck her, lettin' her get just loose enough, already makin' short, hard grunts 'a pleasure with just the little bit a' movin' he was doin' she was so damn tight around him. Grecia were feelin' it too, the pain fadin'outta her face, her little ass 'a liftin' off 'a the ground, lettin' Merle come into her even deeper now, her hands still rubbin' and pinchin' his nips, her toes pointed above Merle's head with the excited tension in her legs, and Merle knowed he had all the go ahead what he needed…he leaned all the way down…all the way…and kissed her, dick sunk as deep into her as it would go, and kissin' her…kissed her with all 'a what he was wantin' and feelin', but not bitin' at her or rapin' her mouth with his tongue…just kissed her all fervent and eager-like, but with a tenderness what had Grecia tanglin' her tongue with his and lookin' sorry it didn't last longer when Merle pulled away…

"…_C'mon girl…gonna make ya love me_…"

…and then there weren't nothin' but a storm 'a desire and lust and strength and the want they had for one another, Merle fuckin' her hard and heavy and fast, hittin' her like a truck again and again and again. Grecia keepin' time, takin' all 'a what Merle had, givin' him whatever he wanted, takin' whatever she needed, her hands, her body, even her eyes all over Merle, lovin' every bit 'a him what was hammerin' her, givin' up her pussy to the big, damn cock what was wreckin' it, lovin' how Merle felt inside her and outside 'a her too, screamin' his name again and again, wantin' to see…and touch…and kiss…Merle's body in a way what she never wanted to do to any man's body...

And then Grecia were sayin' Daryl's name…callin' it like she was worried…once…then twice…and her hand come outta nowheres and laid itself to Daryl's shoulder. He give a startled jump, what hurt his neck like to break it, and water splashed all over his face…and suddenly he shook loose 'a the thoughts in his head and realized there weren't no quarry lake no more…and that there weren't no more Merle neither…were there? Daryl couldn't help makin' a quick perusal 'a the bathroom…but nope, no Merle…good…blood were blood, and Daryl'd always love his brother…but right now, Merle were the last person…or figment 'a his imagination…what Daryl wanted to see.

"Are you okay?" Grecia was squatted down to his level where he'd put himself into the hot bath she'd drawed for him, the bottle 'a aspirin from the kitchen what she'd extracted herself to go and fetch so's that she didn't hafta watch Daryl get undressed still clutched in her hand like she ain't been back up here for that long. Damn…in only a minute or two, Daryl'd gone and concocted images 'a his brother and her what was that damn lucid? Shit…it felt almost more like a memory…even though he knew it weren't. "Daryl?" Grecia said again, kinda give his shoulder a light shake, still worried for him…cuz he ain't answered her none yet.

Why'd she hafta to go off and leave him for? Didn't that doe a his know when her buck just…just…well, no…she likely didn't know when a man just wanted to put his arms around her and hold onto her…weren't very many men what wanted that kinda thing from her in her past. And now he had her all upset…well…he had to say somthin'…and tellin' her what his mind'd been tryin' to trick him into believin' was the truth weren't a good idea.

He'd already gone and pretty much chased her away to the kitchen by bringin' up Merle in a way what suggested he thought there was somethin' more goin' on between her and his brother than what she'd told him there was…even though Daryl didn't believe it his own self…he didn't think. Shit…he really needed his mind to just clear so he could talk to her…all this hell in his head between her and Merle was makin' him feel sorta drunk on somethin' rough, like the 'shine Merle got ta' makin' every so often…too much 'a that White Lightenin' and there weren't no helpin' the thoughts what paraded through Daryl's mind, and weren't no stoppin' 'em either. But he ain't drank no moonshine this time…this were just…well…it were what Rick said like it were…mighta all been cuz 'a what Shane had gone and said, but give a whole new kinda terrible life to what had always malignantly been there in the back 'a Daryl's every thought…he couldn't get his brother doin' with Grecia outta his mind…they had to talk…

But how the hell were they supposed to that? "I'm fine," he said without lookin' back at her despite 'a how much he still wanted to pull her to him and feel her nestle into him, against his chest…what she liked to touch on so much…she do that to Merle too? _Shit_…quit it now! Daryl tried to sit up some, but it hurt doin' that, and the hot water really was makin' his neck feel better…and so Daryl give up and just sunk down into the tub a bit more, water up to his ears…kinda wishin' this were some black water creek he could slide under the surface of and hide like 'a alligator.

But Grecia could see him and she were shakin' her head at him, too. "You are not," she told him, but was lookin' hesitant to say why her own self, sittin' back from the tub some, her eyes watchin' him with a the sympathy that she was tryin' hard to catch the rest 'a herself up to, tryin' to talk to him without yellin', but even Daryl could see that she were confused and worried and frustrated with how he were tryin' to deny what she could see right in front 'a her. "You keep saying you are, but that doesn't make it so. I don't know what happened, because you won't tell me, but I know something happened. You're in as much pain as I've ever seen you in, but you won't say a word about how you ended up this way. You're grabbing my hand in yours every chance you get, but in every other way, all you're doing is pushing me away, and all I can think is…" she stopped a second cuz of a hitch she got in her throat…and Daryl knew 'at sound, and he hated it…his doe were havin' to stop to collect herself to keep from cryin'. "You can't love me, can you? Every time you look at me, all you see is that I used to be Merle's…"

Hearin' her say that chilled Daryl to his core despite all the hot water surroundin' him, but with the pain he were in, he couldn't turn towards Grecia fast enough, saw her hand kinda shake as it went up to cover her face and cryin' eyes, and that urge and need he'd been feelin' to have her in his arms intensified, blowin' through him now with the strength of a hurricane wind. Rick were right…not havin' answers to the things Daryl was most pestered by had been makin' him invent his own, and now his doe were the one bein' hurt by it…his doe was bein' hurt…she needed defendin'…his doe.

Next there was such a white hot kinda pain up his back and around the base Daryl's skull that he remembered seein' actual stars, just like what circled 'round a cartoon character's head when they got a piano dropped on 'em…and followin' all 'a that was a great big splash, hot water goin' everywhere, overflowin' the sides 'a the big bathtub, and his doe's breath caught in her throat again, her pretty blue eyes wide with surprise as she looked up at him…her sopping wet hair, what was somehow all one color again, all plastered across her pretty face…but all Daryl could feel was that she were in his arms…layin' right there against his chest…he weren't gonna let his doe feel 'pushed away' no more, no matter how much showin' it had hurt the livin' daylights outta him. They had to talk, and Daryl had plenty to say!

"Daryl!" Grecia gasped, sounded almost angry…and that were 'bout when he realized he'd gone and lassoed her up in his arms and pulled her straight into the tub with him, her clothes on and all…but now weren't no time to be fussin' with that…

"Stop!" He told her, realizin' now that he were also kinda shakin'…whether from the pain or from somethin' else, he weren't sure though. He just looked down at his drippin' doe and started sayin' whatever wanted to come outta his mouth. "I love you, damn it! You know I do! I put up with far too much 'a your shit for far too long not to, so don't go sayin' how there's any reason for why I can't love you, girl! Cuz all that does is piss me off!"

Damn…was 'at him yellin'? Had to be…were his voice…but it surprised Daryl that he were yellin'…but then, his doe thinkin', and then sayin' that he didn't love her…well…that were just…_aw, hell no_…she weren't gonna be havin' that idea…yeah, Daryl was yellin'! And his doe was lookin' really shook up by it all, water still drippin' all off her face, that oversized T-shirt she wore plastered to her shoulders and around her big tits, but the tail end 'a it floatin' on top 'a the water…she weren't cryin' no more…and she weren't really angry…Daryl didn't know what she were, and neither did she…but next he knew, she was kissin' him, hard…tryin' to be gentle with him, but it weren't workin'…but it just felt so good for her to be kissin' him like this when comin' out of a statement like "you can't love me" that Daryl braved the pain in the back 'a his neck to wrap his arms 'round her, pull her close to him and kiss her back, his lips capturing hers, sucking at her upper and lower ones in tandem to what part of his she wanted, their tongues finally making contact… _fervent and eager-like_…the bank 'a the quarry pond suddenly jumpin' up like a slide in a slide show in Daryl's mind…Merle kissin' her…kissin' her…of all the shit Daryl'd never noticed his brother to do with a woman…kissin' her…

"How'd he do it?" Daryl weren't kissin' Grecia no more. He was lookin' at her wide eyed, blurtin' out all them questions what he'd locked away, or tried to, behind some imaginary attic door in his mind…but they was all bustin' out now…Rick said let 'em out…

"What?" Grecia was surprised and confused, but then, so was Daryl…and because 'a that, he weren't really any good for offerin' much comfort or explanation. He needed answers, damn it!

"My brother…how'd he fuck you?" Shit, he were still yellin'…didn't mean to be…but there was just a lot goin' on inside 'a him, and whenever there was, Daryl took to yellin'…but Grecia were tensin' up and leanin' away from him, resistin' this conversation.

"That's what's wrong with you?" She asked, nearly yellin' herself, water still drippin'off 'a her nose and chin. She sighed, pushed her wet, stringy hair outta her eyes. "Daryl, I don't think I want to talk about that, okay?"

_No…son of a bitch_! He groaned and growled, but this time it had nothin' to do with pain. Daryl's right hand clenched into a fist and pounded the water…gettin' both their faces wet…but she weren't shuttin' him down like 'at, he weren't gonna let her…they had to talk! But first, he was gonna hafta calm down…Grecia already weren't likin' his reactions to things, was climbin' outta the tub, wringin' herself out as she did, water gettin' even more all over the floor…and all Daryl did was grit his teeth against the pain he felt by movin' and yanked her back into the tub with him once more.

"Y'ain't leavin' me again," he told her as she struggled to get her breath and one more time brush water and wet hair outta her face, lookin' at him like she thought he was crazy…and like she were still confused…and even a touch mad at him…but Daryl just wanted to fix this so bad that all he could think of was ways to do that. "Look, it's been a bad day, Greesh," he kinda sighed at her, 'bout to lay it all on the table in front 'a her. "Got fightin' with Shane, and durin' 'at happenin' he went started to say 'bout him bein' your first choice 'a protection back in the Atlanta camp, but that didn't jack with me none, so he switched it all up to you and Merle and that…" Daryl exhaled heavily, feeling ashamed now. "That fucked me up pretty good…got me off my mark 'nuff to end up sucker punched, right off the chin, twice…liked to spin my 'round 360 degrees in both directions; that's what happened to my neck."

His doe was lookin' a lot more sympathetic and less angry and confused now, reachin' out to him to lovingly caress his jaw, "Daryl…baby…" was all she could find to say though, but them two words just poured out so much 'a her love for him…and any other time, it woulda been nice to bask in it…but right now, Daryl were havin' to fight to keep it.

"Ain't finished," he told her, refusin' her touch, cuz he ain't earned it yet. "'Found out that everythin' what you suspected 'bout Lori and Shane in the Atlanta camp was true…and not only that, that Rick knowed 'bout it since about when we all come here."

"He did?" Grecia gasped, so startled that she forgot all 'bout bein' in a bathtub with all her clothes on…but still, Daryl weren't finished.

He nodded, and then looked her in her eyes, his heart startin' to pound, cuz this were the important part. "Yeah, he did. Only he told me how he didn't ask 'nuff questions 'a Lori 'bout it all, never got the kinda answers on it he needed…and look what it did to 'em?" Daryl paused again, reached up and run his fingers through Grecia's now all red, wet hair…her pretty pale blue eyes locked on his…she was so pretty, and he loved her so much…couldn't imagine ta' lose her. "I don't want that to be us," he told her, his eyes never leavin' hers. "So please…gimme some answers I need."

_Author's Note:__ My Tuesday was out of control and as a result this chapter got all cut up weird…didn't want to end it here…but I'm going on 2 hours of sleep…and I'm about to be no more good soon. Thank you all so much for reading and for reviewing, and I hope the first part hit the spot for you, Lola!lol And now I'm getting ready to duck and dodge all_ _the everything you're going to throwing at me, but I'm going to delay the AN's again until Wednesday…:-(…I am really sorry, but I am also really tired…almost didn't have anything to post tonight, but pushed through to get this part of a chapter out for you…and now I'm beat! So…thank you so much for your readership, and I am sorry for my lousy correspondence with you all right now, but I'm like really really done…2 hours of sleep…but yes, you all know that I love you, and I'll go and finally prove that on Wednesday night's chapter posting! Thanks again and good night…may you all have hot sweaty dream of Merle!lol – Grace_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to QUARTZ GEODE_ _and_ _XLUMICHANX for selecting this story as one of their favorites and to BELMONTCALYX and PINUPZOMB13 for selecting me as one of their favorite authors! Welcome and hope to hear from all of you, and please excuse the bungled up version of this note that appeared at the end of chapter 75. Thank you all so very much again!_


	77. Smoke and Mirrors

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 3,535_

Chapter 77

"I don't really remember a time when it didn't hurt, because it always hurt," Grecia didn't want to talk about this, ever, with anyone, and she was trying so hard not to act that way…but she wasn't being real convincing…because talking about this…with Daryl, of all people…was exactly what Grecia was doing now…while sitting at one end of a bath tub full of now lukewarm water, with all her clothes on…with a naked Daryl facing her at the other end of the tub, listening intently. This couldn't have been much stranger a setting for a conversation like this than it was…and she and Merle were a strange enough subject…this whole thing was…well, Grecia was trying to cooperate, she did not want to end up losing Daryl like Rick lost Lori…but…when was this going to be over?

"Did he know it hurt?" Daryl asked, and most of his questions were centered around what it was specifically Merle did, and how Grecia felt about it…like he had some suspicion that down deep, she really did enjoy having sex with his brother.

Grecia sighed…the only good coming out of this horrible conversation right now was that it was distracting Daryl from his neck pain while the warm water soothed it. "He knew, Daryl. I mean…Merle was…" _oh God_…Grecia still wasn't adjusted to feeling how much she wanted Daryl's body and she sure as hell didn't like talking about any other man's body! She sighed. "Merle was pretty _aware_ of himself, if you get my meaning…he knew he was…above average…and pretty damn strong on top of it, so sometimes—"

"He go down on you first?" Daryl's right hand clenched into a fist when that question leapt from his mouth, but his steely blue eyes stayed calm…at least, as calm as they could during a talk like this one.

"What?" That was a stupid question, Grecia realized it even as she said it, but she really didn't understand what Daryl was asking, and that lead to another stupid question. "What do you mean?"

"Really?" Daryl furrowed his brow and almost sort of chuckled…and that was kind of good given what they were talking about; at least he was able to find something about it kinda funny…even if he was following the wrong trail on what Grecia had meant herself. "'Go down'…like when a guy licks your—"

"I know what it means, Daryl!" Grecia was quick to cut him off, more embarrassed by the implication of her having Merle do something like that to her than she was angry that Daryl thought she didn't know what it was, or felt like he had to explain it…but now that it was out there like that…some other stupid thought started knocking around in her head that Daryl was naked…and she'd been having some serious intentions of…'going down' on him…for a days now! _What? No_! That was hardly appropriate right now! How could she be thinking about sex while they were having a conversation about…_well…huh_…sex? Just forget it…get back on track…for as much as Grecia didn't really like talking about this, she also didn't want her and Daryl to end up like Rick and Lori. "I just thought you meant that Merle was the first to ever go…" she knew the words, but they just wouldn't come out, and Grecia just stopped talking, wasn't any use in wasting words on that when they were so hard to say to begin with. There was a better way to clear this all up, anyway. "And no, your brother never…one thing Merle never did…there wasn't ever any kind of…Merle didn't have any interest in…anything that was…'down'…unless it was me…'down'…on him. Okay?"

_Oh God_…did she really just say that? She just told Daryl that she'd sucked his brother's…_oh God_! Was he going to be okay with knowing that? Daryl hadn't asked her if she'd ever…done that…what if he really didn't want to know? _Oh God_! Maybe she should say something about how she wanted to suck Daryl's cock to try and even this up and make him feel better or something? And would that even make him feel better? What if she said that, and it came across to Daryl as talking about her and Merle got her so…turned on, that she started wanting to suck everyone's cock? _Oh God_! Why couldn't Grecia stop saying "cock" to herself? It was okay when it was Daryl's…but now there just…so many of them…_wait…what_? _Oh Jesus_…couldn't this conversation be over? Or…could they at least talk about them? That would have been…good! Daryl was naked…

"My brother never ate you out?" Daryl asked, totally unfazed by what Grecia admitted to about sucking…_oh forget it_…it didn't seem to be bothering Daryl…instead he was hung up on what his brother had, or hadn't, done to her, sitting there like it didn't make any sense to him somehow, furrowed his brow again and sort of leaned his head against the soft cast on his left hand, his elbow propped on the edge of the tub to keep it all dry, looking like he was really thinking something through. "So, if he didn't go down on you…then…how the hell he'd do it?" He said, but it was almost like he'd said it more to himself than to Grecia.

But Grecia answered him anyway, too uneasy and on edge whenever Daryl asked, or talked about Merle going down on…_oh God_…she couldn't hear that anymore, and just wanted to do whatever she had to do to get Daryl to stop saying it. "You keep asking that…how did he do what?" Her voice had been tight and a bit high pitched, and a lot louder than she'd thought it was going to be too…but this was such an…icky conversation…important perhaps…but still icky. She'd tucked herself into a protective little ball when she'd spit out her last words, a total foil to how relaxed and contemplative Daryl was at the moment.

"Greesh, calm down...Jesus, girl, you'll wake the whole dang house up!" Daryl sighed, like he hadn't been doing any yelling himself tonight…hell, there was water all over the bathroom floor still, and that was all on him too! Grecia just rolled her eyes, but tried to settle herself, Daryl sighing too and letting his steely blue eyes find hers again. "Y'ain't in no trouble with me, okay? That ain't what this is."

"Then what is it?" Grecia was trying to sound calm, but again, she wasn't. "Are you trying to make me compare you with Merle? How is that even possible for me to assess yet? And why do I even care? I love you! I didn't love him! That will forever make you better at whatever it is we do together, whether it's how you go down on me, or how you pass me the salt at supper!"

Daryl's head jerked up, and he winced again, but not like he would have prior to soaking in the hot water, and even though Grecia was a little exasperated with him, she smiled some at knowing he was feeling better. "You mean 'at?" He asked her, like he really really wanted her to.

"Yes, Daryl, I do! I've never meant anything more! Didn't we decide to be married? Why would I want that if you weren't the first thing that mattered to me when I opened my eyes in the morning and weren't the first thing that mattered to me when I closed them again to go to sleep at night?" It was more the zeal behind her words and feelings that had made her say all of that to him so rushed and forceful like she had…but Grecia wished she hadn't…might have landed better at him if she didn't…so she took a deep breath and looked across at her man, hoping to convey what it was she really meant and felt with a few less words now. "I mean it…all of it!"

Daryl's eyes stayed on hers for what felt like a long time…and it made Grecia smile. "Yeah," he said after a few silent, but poignant moments, his features softening, shoulders relaxing, and he drew an easy breath that said everything that Grecia knew he wouldn't…yeah, he understood that she meant it. Good…so was this over now? But then Daryl looked away from her, shaking his head now that he could do so without it hurting too badly. "I know you love me, it ain't that," he told her, but then that conviction melted into something else. "I just…can't believe he didn't go down on—"

But Grecia couldn't help sighing loudly and rolling her eyes again, cutting him off directly. Why was he so obsessed with this? "It was never…like that…with Merle, Daryl." She told him, shaking her own head at him. "I don't know how you could think that it was or that it felt…good! I told you it always hurt, I told you I didn't love him…you know how sex always has been for me…up until…well…with you. Being with Merle wasn't any different than it was being with anyone else…I just closed my eyes and tried to think of something else until it was over." Daryl was quiet, like whatever she'd said was something he'd sort of been wanting to hear…even though he knew it already…and because Grecia knew he knew it already, that meant that whatever his real issue was still hadn't been brought to light. Grecia sighed again, trying so hard to understand him, but it wasn't easy with how indirectly direct Daryl was being…and that was exactly what he was being too…indirectly direct…saying what he wanted to know, but now what he was really thinking…_oh_…this could be risky, but Grecia was going there anyway. "And if I have to compare you and Merle, here and now, then all I can really say is that your brother would have made his point about ten times by now, because Merle said whatever was on his mind; didn't care who was going to disagree or be offended. He was a lot more extroverted than either you or I am…if you and I don't like something, or someone, we tend to just keep away from it or them until we can't anymore, but Merle, if he didn't like you, he was right up in your face, telling you all about it…and right now, I wish you could be a little more like that and just say what it is that's really bothering you instead of jumping all around form sex act to sex act…"

At that Daryl's head lifted up and he leveled a stare at her, Grecia worrying for a minute until she could see in his steely blue eyes that Daryl didn't like what she'd said, but that he did agree with her. "Alright," he said flatly, gave his head a slight nod because that's all he could muster without it bothering him. "This ain't gonna sound right to ya, I know it ain't, probably cuz you ain't a man and so's you just can't understand, but…" he paused again like he was reconsidering telling her, but Grecia kinda cocked her head at him, not letting him shut down, and Daryl sighed again and looked back at her like this was almost too embarrassing for him to talk about…and it was about time that something was. "I don't understand how it is that, you didn't love Merle or even want him, that it always hurt with him, and he never went down on you or give you no…special attention, but he got his dick in you…but I…when we was down in the office…there weren't no way I could find to…I tried, but—"

"Daryl!" Grecia called out suddenly, just knowing that it would be wise to stop him for his own sake; he wasn't Merle after all. And for some reason she was having to fight back a giggle or two over Daryl feeling…well, left out…which was an even funnier way of putting it. Why was that funny? It wasn't really…was it? Well…Daryl had said she wouldn't understand because she wasn't a man, so maybe that's what it was? He was looking back at her from across the bathtub like he expected her to say something…like he was hoping she knew how to make this better somehow…and since Grecia had pretty much dragged that admission out of him, it was kind of on her now to do just that. And luckily, she could. "It's not like it's never going to happen! I mean, when we went into town today, I was able to get a lot of things from birth control pills, to hair dye," and she couldn't help flipping her wet, red hair over her shoulder, but Daryl wasn't impressed right now…_go figure_. "And I found out about some stuff that sounds like it'll be even better than the KY you wanted…but yes, I got the KY too!"

Daryl was still as stone, looking like he regretted telling her everything, but his eyes did sort of light up at the mention of two of the things she'd named. "We got the KY?" He asked and sorta sighed in relief when Grecia nodded…they had something even slipperier than that too, but it wasn't the time to get into what that was, Daryl was processing everything still…and he wasn't ready to hear about cow birthing lubricant when he was having a crisis over where his brother had been that he hadn't yet…and Grecia had to fight off another giggle…if that was Daryl's issue, then it was going to be easy to put to rest…Maggie had already showed Grecia the _VedLube, _and it was slick as ice on her fingers, the two of them having trouble holding the jug of it and putting the top back on even after they'd wiped it off their hands.

"And I started taking the birth control pills today," she volunteered, hoping to keep his good mood building. "Usually takes about a week for them to be effective…so, whatever we do until then, we'll just have to be careful."

"Careful," Daryl repeated like it meant something to him that it didn't to Grecia, but she could tell he still wasn't over this whole Merle thing just yet, but his eyes flicked towards Grecia again, looking a little more relaxed. "But yeah, the pills is better than takin' our chances…good thinkin'."

"You were just going to 'take our chances?'," Grecia asked, kind of laughing and kind of surprised, but she was starting to feel more relaxed now, even though Daryl was still searching out some answer that he wasn't asking the preceding question for yet, but he looked across at her and kind of smiled at her like something about what she'd said had moved something in him. "What?" She smiled back, seeing him feeling better in all respects making her feel better too.

"I'm just thinkin' on what I'm gonna say to Glenn 'bout takin' my wife out and gettin' her birth control pills is all!" He laughed, and Grecia with him…but part of her felt like she should warn Glenn…he'd been nervous enough in town because of whatever Daryl said to him before they'd even left, but it was still good to hear Daryl laugh…she just hoped that meant the previous conversation was over…they had birth control pills and KY…and _VedLube_…Daryl would be just as much with her as Merle had been…only it would be even better!

"You okay now?" Grecia asked, still smiling at him…and starting to think about how he was naked…but he was also still hurt…Daryl might have been feeling better, but her birth control pills hadn't kicked in yet, and they didn't have any of either of the lubes that she'd secured for them in the bathroom with them…wasn't like now was the time to…end Merle's reign, so to speak…

"Almost," Daryl replied, and he stiffened up some when he did, Grecia silently groaning to herself and getting ready to have go through it all again…but before she could dig in and start trying to anticipate what Daryl was going to ask about Merle next, he actually just out and said it. "What did Merle do, that I didn't do, that made him be able to get in?"

Grecia wanted to gasp and shake her head and make a face and all, but she didn't; Daryl had asked a direct question, and he deserved a direct answer…and Grecia hoped she could give it. "Well, Merle used to…slap me…on the leg…or ass…or wherever…and because I never knew he was going to do it when he did it, I'd kind of jump and tense, but then relax…and he just…knew when the right moment was to…push…in."

Grecia had to look away from Daryl when she'd answered his question, but she heard his fist hit the water and splash through its surface. "That bastard!" He grunted, only he wasn't angry over Merle slapping her, not really…it was something else. "You think he woulda maybe mentioned that helpful hint to me when I was comin' up! But no…he had to go and let me get all twisted up thinkin' he were some kinda…magic man, what was goin' down on you, or whisperin' whatever in your ear what made you want him so much that he just slid right in…" Daryl was scowling and grumbling, Grecia at first taken aback, but the more Daryl grumbled and struck the water with his fist, the funnier it was getting. "And come to find out, all he done was what he'd a done if you'd had the hiccups!"

"Merle slapped the hiccups out of people?" She asked, unable to contain her curiosity, and then really started to laugh…because yeah…she could see Merle Dixon doing just that.

Her question seemed to distract Daryl from his anger and he looked across at her again, still angry with his brother, but as soon as he saw her laughing, he started laughing himself. "Yeah," he nodded. "People was kinda the same to Merle as a TV set…if it ain't workin' right, hit it!"

And they were both laughing again…the tension gone…and it was so bizarre to Grecia that all it took was something like telling Daryl about Merle giving her a slap…yeah, it must have been a guy thing…but whatever, it was a guy thing that wasn't torturing him anymore…he knew how much she loved him, and what that meant in all the ways it could mean something…particularly sexually…Daryl was naked…but also hurt…but he was naked…Grecia felt her eyes sort of drifting down towards the water's surface…if she tilted her head forward some, she'd be able to finally see Daryl's cock…even if it was in repose…hmm…how long was it when it was relaxed? Or…hmm…maybe all this talk about sex was making it un-reposed? Right…like Daryl was really going to be interested in sex when his neck hurt like it did, and they'd just had an awkward talk about her and Merle!

"Hey," his voice startled her and she jerked her head up, realizing with a great deal of shame that she had been angling her head downwards, eyes poised to stare down through the faint ripples in the bath water…_oh God_…did Daryl notice what she'd been up to? When she looked at him, he kind of had a look on his face that said he did…and that softness that was there in his stare that was there when he'd been holding her hand and just wanting to be close to her too…only in a slightly different way…and when Grecia felt herself start to blush a little at being caught looking down, trying to steal a glimpse of his glory, Daryl's smile only spread out a little more. "My brother really never go down on you?"

She sat up straight, not expecting that question…they'd covered this already, why was he asking…_oh…wait_…Daryl wasn't asking for any kind of re-verification…he was asking…_whoa_…_oh God_! He was talking about Merle, but not really…Merle was only a vehicle this time…a vehicle transporting Daryl's desire to…_oh God_! Could they do that? Here in a bathtub full of water? Hmm…part of her really wanted to find out, her wet clothes suddenly feeling extra heavy against her skin…particularly around her crotch. "No," Grecia answered again, but there was certain curl to the word that kind of made her smile too, but not a normal smile…Daryl was naked…Daryl was naked…Daryl was naked…it wouldn't stop occurring to her now.

Daryl smiled back at her the same way, gave his head a shake almost like he was testing out his neck muscles…and they seemed to work good enough by the standards he currently had. He looked back at her, leaning forward and getting to his knees in the tub, water sloshing as he moved, but neither of them were looking at it now…his face was gashed, chin bruised up…but those broad shoulders were still split with sinewy striations, his muscle heavy arms flexing like he meant to grab her and hold her still in whatever way he wanted to have her…and not let her go until he'd finished with her…Grecia's heart was pounding in her chest…Daryl was naked…and then he reached his strong hand out towards her cheek. "C'mere."

_Author's Note:__ You know, I have a feeling that you're all going to love the next chapter!lol Sorry for the tease, but I wanted a clean slate to write it on and not have to cram it into this one, it would have been way too long and wouldn't have been "star" that I want it to be. So…next chapter! I promise! And now, as promised, I will finally get to the AN's! So sorry again for the long delay!_

_Special Thanks and Welcome to LIVING-IN-MY-OWN-AU for selecting this story as one their favorites and subscribing to it, to LOVERUNTAMED for selecting me as one of her favorite authors, and to BETTYBUZZKILL for selecting this story as one their favorites, for selecting me as one their favorite authors and for subscribing to me as an author! Wow! I'm very excited to have you all reading me and I hope you feel welcome to join the discussion here!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Wow, you're one of those "I love you, bro!" kinda drunks, aren't you?lol Well, not like I can talk…ask my "sister"…she knows all about And we're through with the awkward talks now and I hope you still want Daryl!lol Thanks for reading and reviewing, SunnyM!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Aw, you miss me?lol No, what am I saying? It's all about you, isn't it?lol And what…you ask for "nummy Merle flashbacks" and then you don't even let me know if that was "nummy" enough?lol And I'm glad you laughed at the "map of where Shane and Lori Now Live" thing!lol You were supposed to! I thought you'd like to see how far away they were so that no one would start expecting them to be wandering back. And I love the idea of an SOA fic with zombies! I got really close to writing a Halloween story like that, not a crossover with TWD, but just zombies in SOA! Zombies are a very Tijo sorta thing, because it would be ultimate "how much do you love me" test for Tig and Joss if one of them got bit, or turned…in fact, I already gave them a plan for such a situation in "3 Princes"…so if you do write your SOA/TWD fic and you wanna borrow Joss, go ahead!lol And no, I've never had VedLube in my armpit!lol I've gotten it in my hair a time or two because I used to work for several vets who had large animal practices, and so yes, I have had my entire arm in places where most folks don't want their arm!lol And we used Vedlube for that too. And I have every intention of writing that Greesh/Merle story! I have so many scenes from it in my mind and I'm really excited about all of them! I even sorta laid some ground work for how life would be different as Merle's "girl" for Grecia in this chapter! And sorry to confuse you with Daryl's imagination!lol But, that was kind of the idea! I wanted you all to be reading and thinking, "that's hot, but that doesn't make any sense based on what we know about Merle!" It helped to prove how Daryl is making a lot more out of things than what they were! So thank you for being confused, Lola! And thank you for reading and for reviewing and for missing my AN's, and wanting nummy Merle flashbacks and for cheering on my Greesh/Merle redux story too!lol I missed you too, Lola! Thanks again!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Your reviews always make me so happy I sometimes don't even know what to say!lol I loved what you did with the white/red imagery and everything you connected it too, and you made the perfect example of Rick/Daryl's friendship! I was really impressed when I read that! And you got everything out of the whole bathing imagery and coming clean that I was hoping someone would! I love how you sort of read with a sense of touch with some of the stuff that I write! I always find myself putting things in there for you find now, and I love it, because you always find it! And you have a big, original vintage tub like that? You are so lucky! When we first bought the farm here, there was on that had been set out in the field as a water trough for cattle, but it was so beat up and nasty that there was no salvaging it.:-( I really wanted it though! Oh well…you get to play "Daryl and Grecia" with your man in your tub now!lol And I love that you were already to kick my ass over how the Grecia/Merle scene was presented and how much it contradicted everything I'd written about Merle and Grecia's relationship!lol Really, I love that you pay so much attention and expect so much out of me! But, I'd never just blatantly switch something I told you without explaining how or why something is so different now, and it would be relevant to the plot of the story too. And glad you liked how Daryl just grabbed her and hauled her into the He was pretty much a wounded animal in that chapter, and wounded animals do unpredictable things. And now they've talked about Merle…moving on!lol Dites 'a votre ours qui il me faisait rire beaucoup! Je suis tellement desole de le comparer 'a un chanteur de country!lol Cindy Crawford n'a probablement pas besoin de lui plus maintenant!lol Thank you so much for always reading and reviewing and for keeping me at my best! Vous faites plus pour moi avec mon ecriture que quiconque!_

_To VERITASKYM: Hey sis! On your way to Louisville yet? I finally answered your PM Wednesday night, incase you need something to read while standing in line to see your And I'm glad you're liking the Daryl/Rick bromance…and that's not the last of them and the liquor…just hold on!lol And I write like Daryl and Merle so well because they talk like the cowboys I hang around (and who mow my hay) talk. I just close my eyes and I can hear Daryl/Merle saying what I want them to And I thought about you as soon as I mentioned the hair dye!lol I figured that would make you happy!lol And thank you for getting into my Merle scene, even if it made you jealous for Daryl!lol (But I'll make it up to you in the next chapter!lol) And you're right, Merle wouldn't kiss her, and he probably wouldn't go down on her unless there was something in it for him…but that's all part of why I really want to write the redux of this story where Grecia is with Merle, because getting Merle to the point that he does kiss her and does find something in it for himself by going down on her is going to be pretty hot! And no, Merle's not all bad…in fact, some parts of him are excellent!lol You'll see when we have that orgy! And don't worry, I've been helping him brush up on his orgy etiquette…he knows there will be certain things we girls 'expect' from him, and he's promised to do them!lol And poor Daryl and the strobe light…just couldn't take the glow in the dark condoms and the flickering light, huh?lol But I can hear him now, "you're there, you're gone, you're there, you're gone, you're there, you're gone…aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" and then that's it, falls off the bed stiff as a board, and me, you and Merle (in the middle of us of course) sit up, give Daryl a look and Merle sighs, "Yep…he's a carrot! Jest you and me now girls!"lol Hmm…it was Merle who told you to get a strobe light, wasn't it? Uh-huh…I see his evil plan!lol He really wants us both to himself…not like there isn't enough of him for two, of course!lol Thanks for reading and for reviewing and for orgy planning…and you know, we should probably get a first aid kit to keep on hand if we've got the Dixon boys involved in anything…so put that on our list!lol Hope you have a great time in Kentucky (with a K and a Y)lol and tell me all about what Norman had to say about your panties…and of course if Rocco asked if you liked jelly this time!lol Thanks again, Sis – Bunny AssMachine lol_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Wow, everyone wants Daryl and Rick to get drunk together!lol Well, don't give up on that, then!;-) Thank you for seeing how much an important guy moment that all was! And I've been laughing at Carl being tied to a washline full of rubbers since I read that day ago!lol That is hilarious! And thank you for hugging Rick! He needed it! And I'm so happy you've been Rookered! Wow, sounds like something from "Slither" has happened to all of us when I say that!lol And you were all for her jumping on a guy with a sore neck?lol Well…now you get your wish in the next chapter!lol And sorry if the whole Merle/Grecia scene was confusing…but consider it "warm up sex," how's that?lol And I love your assessment of what 'Mama Dixon' is in her room thinking about what's going on in the She could come tearing in there at any moment you know…and when she does, and sees water all over the floor, she's going to make them stop their fooling around and mop it up too!lol See? That could be the story you write, 'Mama Dixon' continuously interrupting Daryl and Grecia until they finally do lock themselves in a room…only to discover that's where Carl is always hiding away from his stupid mother!lol Thanks again for reading and for commenting and for leaving review that get me off on such great tangents, cuz that's where most of my best stuff comes from!_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks for reading and for adding to my review counter, AM! All good!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: Don't worry, you'll get your Daryl/Rick bonding over a bottle of something! I agree, that has to happen! And so sorry to disappoint you by not giving you everything in one shot, but Chapter 78 will make up for it all! And glad you're seeing how Grecia is the one who needs to restrain herself now, and that will become important later! Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_To RAINBOWSHELBY: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing each chapter separately, like you always do! You are o sweet to spend so much time doing that! You (and Jess) usually leave me laughing about something, so it's always great to hear from you! I love that you get so into it that you start talkin' all southern-like!lol I'm still doing that!lol And I love that you and Jess were going to beat up Shane and Lori, too!lol And I so hear you about Joe Manganiello! He and Lafayette are two of the reasons I watch "True Blood!" Joe reminds a little of my husband, Med! Go to the "Grace's Personal Crap" album to see!lol Thanks again for reading and for reviewing and for always taking things to a funny level!lol_

_To RAT: Thank you! So nice to hear from you and glad that you are still reading!_

_To AMSTY: Sounds like your Tuesday was what my Tuesday was like too! I hate days when it's 2pm and I still feel like I just woke up, because I only had 2 hours of sleep! But congrats on the new job! Hope things are going well! And break out the Marvin Gaye for chapter 78! And I broke out some Merle action for us in chapter 76, cuz Lola suggested it, and I'm a sucker for that…so hope you enjoyed it too!lol Thanks again for reading and best of luck with your new job!_

_To BELMONTCALYX: Okay, I think what you are really looking for will be happening SOON, and SOON will be chapter 78! Keep your pants on!lol Thanks again for reading and for commenting!_

_To LIVING-IN-MY-OWN-AU: Welcome and it is so wonderful to hear from someone new! Thank you so much for following my story so faithfully and for leaving such a wonderful review! I love that you couldn't stand Grecia at first, but kept reading and gave her a chance to impress (and me) a chance to win you over! And you are the first person who has ever said that Lori was their favorite character!lol Not that I'm judging…I mean, how can I when I'm so totally in love with Merle?lol And I automatically love anyone who loves 'Mama Dixon' and thank you for that image of you nodding your head right along with whatever she says!lol That's awesome! Wow, you really get what I've done with these characters and I love readers who do! Welcome aboard and thank you again for your readership and all your very kind words! They will stay with me when I write!_

_To LOVERUNTAMED: And hello and welcome to you, also! Sleep more so there's more time to dream?lol But…I'm just pushing for that psychotic break, and that'll be like dreaming all the time!lol And I love your assessment of Shane and Lori being "snakes in the nest" but, hey…watch it…I have two very large snakes…and even though one of them ripped my hand up and tried to kill me recently, I still hate to hear compared to Lori!lol Just kidding!lol And don't worry, chapter 78 will be chock full of Grecia and Daryl showing each other what they mean to each other! Thanks for reading and for reviewing and for being so happy to see when this story updates! Your enthusiasm is what makes this story what it is! Thanks again!_

_To BETTYBUZKILL: Wow, another new person! I love new people! Welcome to our story and I hope you feel free to think of it as such, "our" story, because that's what it is! Thank you so much for seeing that I tried hard to not make Grecia a Mary Sue! That was the last thing I wanted to do! And I love that you also went from not thinking very much of her to loving what she became also! It takes a lot as a reader not to dismiss her and give her a chance, so thank you for doing that! And chapter 78 will finally give you some of that Daryl/Grecia lovin'…I promise!lol Thanks again for reading and for sharing your comments and we all hope to hear them again from you!_

_To HERANGRIERGNOME: Welcome back, it's so nice to hear from you again! Yay for the camping, but so sorry about your cold! I hope you're feeling better soon! Would you like to take a hot bath with Daryl?lol And chapter 78 should make you happy…the tail end of this story in general has a lot of "tail" in it!lol Thanks again for reading and reviewing and I do hope you feel better soon!_

_Wow…all caught up! That only took over 2 hours!lol But I don't care because I love talking with you all so much! And now I'm going to go ahead and say a hasty "goodnight" because I do have a sex chapter to turn out tomorrow! Plus, I am competing in the very first barrel racing competing with the new horse this Saturday so I am working with her a lot this week too. Oh, and a few of asked how my hand is; it's great, stitches are out and it works fine! Thanks so much for asking, and yes, I do still have the snake that bit me…getting rid of her was never an option; it's my fault I got bit, not hers. Anyway, thank you all again for reading me and leaving me the most incredible reviews, and most of all for your patience when I have to delay the AN's…which I hate doing…but I am so lucky that you all understand! Thank you all again and may you have a wonderful Thursday! - Grace _


	78. First

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains graphic descriptions of sexual acts._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 5,693_

Chapter 78

She were nervous, it come right through her skin, but she weren't stoppin' him none, but Daryl got the feelin' that if he stopped givin' her the comfort 'a kissin' her, his doe might get to shakin' so badly he'd never be able to stop her. He'd brought her against him, let her put her hands on his chest how she liked to do all the time, and she were clingin' to him as he kissed her, Daryl tryin' to be gentle, tryin' not to overwhelm her with all the new ways he stroked her tongue with his and how hard he sucked at her lips, but he were also tryin' to get himself primed…Daryl'd maybe gone down on a woman a two or three times…hadn't cared for it much…but then, the women what they'd been at the time weren't the most…savory sort. His doe were different from them though…a lot different…he loved her….and she ain't never cum before.

Somehow or another the wet T-shirt what she'd had on come to be layin' in a soppin' heap on the floor next to the tub, Daryl remembered liftin' it off 'a her, cuz he could still see the look in Grecia's eyes as it got peeled away from her body…for such a beautiful woman, it were obvious that she weren't never comfortable with bein' naked, and that showed through even in that spread what she'd done in _Playboy_…weren't no pictures 'a her lookin' at the camera, just tits and trimmed up and shaved pussy turned towards it, just the side 'a her face visible as it always seemed to be turned over her shoulder, like tryin' to either make herself or the camera disappear. That weren't how Daryl wanted her to be, weren't no reason for it, but as soon as the shirt come off, there her chin went, over to her shoulder, hidin' from him…'til he reached up and put his thumb under it, turnin' it back to him again.

"Hey," he said to her, voice as soft as he knew how to make it, some part 'a him realizin' finally that she were bein' so bashful cuz she weren't wearin' no other female contraptions under that shirt…them big tits…her breasts, was where Daryl could see 'em now…and his dick give a good, hard thump at such a notion, startin' to get hard as his blood was gettin' hot…but restraint was gonna be the name 'a this game…he already messed up with her once…it weren't happenin' again. This was sure as hell feelin' real to his doe 'bout now…he didn't give her no chance to get nervous in the office, but now…yeah, she might not 'a been sayin' 'no', but she weren't good with it all just yet neither; she needed some remindin', like what no man likely give her before. "You love me?" Daryl asked her, still holdin' her chin gently, his finger caressin' her cheek and duckin' his head some on his sore neck until she had no choice but to make eye contact with him.

"Yes," Grecia said back, her pretty pale blue eyes blazin' with fire and fear, wantin' this as much as she was gettin' scared by it all…and they wasn't even talkin' 'bout full out fuckin'…this was just sorta…playin' around…only for his doe, there weren't no such 'a thing…_damn_…Daryl began to realize right there and then, he were gonna have to make this into somethin' what was gonna be…special…and let her know, she had some control of it, too…he just hoped he could figure a way to do it all. He weren't real experienced his own self…he just loved his doe.

Daryl nodded at her yes, "you know I feel the same," he told her, then drew her close and kissed her again, kept it simple, just pressed his lips to hers, let her feel his mouth move on hers, but didn't make for to go stormin' in after her tongue. "You want me to stop all you gotta do is say so." And like the damn thing had ears, his cock give another little jump in some kinda hurtful protest, but Daryl was doin' all he could to ignore it…the same as he was them big, round, perfect breasts that heaved up and out of the water in front 'a him whenever his doe drew an uneven breath. "I won't even look at'ja you don't want me to," he promised…and realized too late that weren't really gonna be possible if he was goin' down on her…less'n he just kept his eyes shut…and now he couldn't remember if that's how he always done it before or not.

Grecia shuddered a minute, closed her own eyes and shook her head some like tryin' to wake from some kinda dream, lookin' back at him half embarrassed and half frustrated with herself. "You don't deserve me acting all weird like this." She shook her head again and took another deep breath, like she was tryin' to make herself calm for him, cuz she really wanted to be.

Daryl smiled some…was somethin' endearin' 'bout watchin' her like this, even though he did want to get her settled down…he wanted this to feel good to her, that were the point. "It's alright," he drawled to her in a half whisper, lettin' up on how he held her chin and feelin' encouraged when she didn't turn her face away from him even though she could have, but he didn't stop touchin' her, moved his fingers up around her eye, slowly tracin' her brow. "We'll get through it…don't worry…" her eyes closed again, but not outta some kinda modest shame this time and she took another breath, but weren't shakin' quite as much. "I been tellin' you I love you…I'm just wantin' to show you now…"

She took another deep breath, held it a few moments, then opened 'em pretty pale blue eyes and exhaled as she looked up at him, perfectly still, the shakin' under control now, lookin' back at her buck like he'd said everythin' right to her. A new kinda warm started to flood through Daryl…not burnin' him from the inside out to wrap his arms around her and pull her down on his big dick, though that was still there…but this was somethin' what were makin' him want to be givin' her all 'a himself what he could, wanted to feel every wave 'a pleasure what he give her ripple through his own body and know she could feel him savorin' her gratification as well. And when his doe looked up at him, he knew she were feelin' the same thing. "Show me," she said, hushed and quiet-like…but she looked right at him when she said it.

A new kinda strength hit him and Daryl come explodin' up outta the water onto his feet, his doe all caught up in his arms good and tight, kissin' her like tryin' to get every last drop 'a honey off 'a her lips, what weren't even on 'em, but she tasted just as sweet…pullin' her against him, her big, full breasts naked against his naked chest, like two mounds 'a creamy satin what Daryl kept pressin' to his body more and more, feelin' her nipples start to get hard against his hairy skin, big dick givin' another thump where it were now pressed between his groin and Grecia's soft belly, achin' and proddin' her milky whiteness, makin' Daryl give a groan and had to rope himself in some. Woulda been so easy right now to just slide his arm behind her thigh, lift her knee to his hip and try one more time to get inside her…he wanted to so bad, was weak in his knees to try doin' so, wanted to fuck her…but he knowed that weren't gonna end well…he'd be cummin' again before he got in…but he ain't been so hard in a while, really wanted his doe, and his dick really wanted her pussy…_damn_…why couldn't the damn thing just lay back down…why'd it have to go puttin' so many demands on him when he already put 'nuff on himself? His doe ain't never cum before…

"Daryl," he more felt his name from over where he were kissin' her throat than heard it as she called it on a hoarse whisper. For as awkward as what she'd felt havin' her shirt off, Grecia sure didn't have no qualms 'bout pushin' herself up against his big dick, like she were tryin' to impress it somehow or entice him into…_damn_, did she want him to try fuckin' her again? She kept movin' her hips against his like she did, a million sparks flyin' inside 'a Daryl, the poundin' in his dick startin' to drown out everyhin' else and make him want to slam himself deep inside her, no matter what it took. He could feel the slight little tickle on his tense balls from that triangle 'a hairs below her belly and it weren't helpin' none to ease the ache wantin' to fuck her was getting' to be. And Grecia weren't stoppin' him…her fingers movin' over his chest like she were a blind woman tryin' to decipher a sculpture of one 'a them Greek gods, her touch firm, but almost ticklish, sorta coaxin' his fire up…yeah…woulda ended poorly, but she were wantin' him to try fuckin' her again as bad as what he were. "If you want to—"

Daryl sighed, his whole body throbbin' in the torture what knowin' they couldn't were gettin' to be. "Can't, girl…don't wanna hurt you," he was somehow able to say, but his body weren't havin' it, muscles ragin' under his skin to be fed with all the delights her body held, and Daryl knew he were gonna hafta move things on…and just hope that his doe were ready 'nuff for 'em all. He kissed down her neck again, Grecia layin' her head back for him, lettin' him do as he pleased, and that were good…she didn't flinch none as he moved lower, kissin' now over where her breast swelled out, suckin' hard at her white skin. Her breathin' got a little quicker and she rolled her shoulders back like she was under some spell what her own body had cast over her, and Daryl felt her hard nipple scrape through the short beard below his lower lip, wantin' the warm caress of his mouth.

He weren't sure if it were him or his doe what give some desperate shake then, maybe both 'a them, he just knew his mouth had opened and he'd put it right around her nipple, startin' to suck at it harder than what he'd intended to begin doin', too damn turned on now not to get a little rough, stabbing at the hard peak with his tongue. His doe let out 'a good cry and breathed even harder, shovin' herself up at him, wantin' more and showin' it, whatever amount 'a nervousness she had obliterated by how much she were wantin' her buck now. She were almost too much to hold onto the way she were movin' against him, his broke hand between her shoulder blades as the other finally started to trail down her body, tuckin' into the waist band 'a her wet leggin's, felt Grecia's stomach muscles tremble as his fingers passed over them, delvin' deeper…if she wanted him that bad, then it were time to give her what she could take of him.

He tried to go slow…but with the way his doe was wantin' him now, and the way his big dick was wantin' her, it didn't happen. Daryl worked his hand more into the wet fabric 'a her leggin's, down between her legs, his doe goin' spastic in his arms even before he touched anythin', but he held her steady and just let her breathe hard against his shoulder, her hands clamped over each 'a his pectoral muscles, clingin' to his body again and movin' her lower half closer to his fingers what was tickling her inner thighs, making her gasp and arch her back.

Hard to believe how nervous she'd been only moments ago, but Daryl were glad for the change…he was startin' to need to go down on her, to eat her out, to lick and suck every part 'a her pussy as much as she was wantin' him to. She was openin' her thighs now, movin' one leg to the side some, like she didn't even know she were doin' it, she just wanted her buck and was lettin' that take her over. And he wanted her…had an open invitation to go further…but he didn't wanna rush…she'd never cum before…he didn't wanna mess up with her again…but before Daryl could do anythin' about it, he was pushin' his hand further towards the moist heat of her slit. "Be still a sec," he tried to say, but it come out as a husky, breathy tone what only made his doe shudder more as his fingers drew ever nearer to her center. "Don't wanna go to deep and hurt ya.." and then, even though it pained him, he turned his head enough to kiss her, suckin' at her tongue again like warmin' himself up for the task ahead one last time.

"Just touch me," Grecia murmured against lips, but she sounded sorta drunk, like she didn't know what it was she were even talkin' about, just kept her body pressed to his, her finger rubbin' all around the stiff tip 'a Daryl's nipple, what he never used to think felt very much, but now her words and her touch all had him quakin' and wantin' more…his hand startin' to rush, the tip of his finger brushin' the short, coarse brown tresses what his doe had obviously taken one 'a them razor's she'd mentioned gettin' in town to, leavin' behind just a little patch a curls above the wet heat Daryl's fingers was teasin'…and just thinkin' on how she'd gone and made herself so accessible for his mouth made him groan again.

Grecia bowed her body bow towards his touch, but Daryl held up just long enough to kiss her again, lettin' his tongue slide all against hers and suck at her mouth soft and hard, tryin' now to memorize all 'a what he done…wantin' to have the most deft lips and tongue when he finally got to puttin' his mouth down in all her tender pink. She was givin' up to him now, she were all his, wantin' to be touched, explored, wanted Daryl to have her and taste her…and make her cum.

Why was he waitin'? His cock was pounding between their pressed bodies, demandin' for some little touch 'a her slit even if it weren't the member what would be feellin' it, a relentless desire quickly turnin' to need in his blood, urgin' him on, makin' him not care 'bout nothin' but gettin' a handful 'a his doe's pussy…and all of a sudden she give a big, damn near uncontainable jump and woulda screamed out if she'd 'a had breath 'nuff too…cuz Daryl's hand was cupped right against her wet, warm crotch, so much lush, slippery velvet against his fingers it made his head spin, his doe's body welcomin' his control of it with a warm gush of slipperiness dampening her inner thighs as his thumb extended 'nuff to feel her clit all drawed up at attention, awaiting the inspection of his roamin' tongue. He ain't touched her there much, didn't mean to at all, but just that tiny little nudge had her shakin' and damn near cryin' in his arms, her fingernails leavin' little half-moons on his chest where she grabbed hold 'a the muscle she'd been feelin' on, her lips kissin' and bitin' lightly but desperately on his neck as she whimpered and rubbed herself into his hand, tryin' to get him to touch her there again…but Daryl knowed better…touchin' her too much was just gonna dull her sensitivity…and he didn't want that…he wanted her to feel everythin' he done to her with his lips and tongue…buried in all them juiced-up pink folds…drippin' their elixirs all down in his palm…

There was a lot more water 'round him now, Daryl realizin' he'd dropped back down to his knees, his broke hand on his doe's hip now, just 'nuff to steady her…and there weren't nothin' between him and that sacred crescent between her legs now…that little patch 'a short curls just startin' to reveal to him little pink bits 'a what was sodden and heavin' within her slit…both him and his doe breathin' hard, Daryl feelin' about like to cum from just bein' so close, so close he could taste Grecia's dusky heat on the air, made his lips part and tremble some…and he gathered his strong arms 'round her and flexed them, pulling her close, putting the bulge of his biceps in contact with her hips, making sure she could feel how solid and big they were against her frame, lettin' her know he had her…whatever she were gonna do when he started in on her, he could control her.

"Last chance…" he heard himself tellin' her on that same, breathless tone, so hypnotized to be this fuckin' close to her pussy…to her…he'd wanted her before, but never like he did now, his cock poundin' so hard and fast it made his balls ache in a whole new way what seemed like only the taste of her was gonna soothe if he couldn't fuck her. "I'll go slow," he promised, Grecia takin' some time to open her eyes and look down at him like she still wanted his guidance despite what her body was revved up for and requirin', she needed him to see her through this, and he would. Her pretty pale blue eyes found his, their stare lockin', all the trust and desire and love they'd spent so long developin' between 'em turnin' to surrender in her pretty eyes…and Daryl felt his heart beatin' even harder than his spastic dick. "I love ya, girl." He somehow managed to tell her, then ignored all the pain in his neck and lowered his head forward.

Part 2

The reason for why men so enjoyed putting their mouths on a woman Grecia's female brain couldn't quite comprehend, until now. But the way Daryl was so eagerly mesmerized, his tongue moving to coat his lips and the way his eyes had closed just before he leaned close to her only made her feel more delectable. Lots of men had wanted her, but not like he did…and she'd never wanted any of them…just him. He held her secure in his arms, spoke to her so gingerly, such a rough and wild thing being so gentle with her in its grasp…how could she refuse him her nectars, and deny herself his hunger?

She let Daryl lean her back, supporting herself with her hands behind her on the upwards slope of the tub, Daryl holding the rest of her as he pushed her trembling thighs apart, the tension in her body winding up further as he did, feeling the wonderful scrape of his slight beard and mustache against her soft skin as he kissed her while gently pushing her leg up, resting her foot on the side of the tub, exposing all of her to him, the air feeling so cold against a place so warm and wet. _Oh God_…he could see, and touch and taste everything now…

And from his knees, she could hear Daryl's breath catch suddenly, as overwhelmed as Grecia was herself. "Ain't never been so damn hungry." He groaned, all throaty and deep, like an otherwise silent thought had escaped his mind and his words made Grecia shudder all over again and she could feel herself becoming even more wet for him.

Her eyes drifted closed once more, legs spreading around him, giving into him like she had no other choice. She could feel Daryl's hot, heavy breath in the bend of her thigh, could feel it as he angled his mouth more towards the long uncharted territory between the smooth outer cleft of her slit. His mouth so close to being on her, hovering there for what seemed like forever and Grecia jerked, her nails trying to dig into the cast iron of the tub and she called his name on a whispery hiss, "please," leaving her lips again again…he had to touch her…he just had to…she was trembling for just the smallest little touch of his tongue…

She could feel Daryl breathe in the scent of the blooming flower between her legs, its petals spread out wide for him to see. His mouth just brushed the outer lips of it, Grecia becoming a wriggling, begging mess in his grasp when they did, but he pulled away, leaving her with a suddenly clear picture of how she was shaped and made, could feel that it wouldn't be difficult for him to use his whole mouth on her and suck at every last blushing pink crease. She felt dizzy, like caught up in some whirlpool that was pulling her downwards into desperation, needed his touch, needed his mouth on her, but Daryl was dragging this out as long as he could, like wanting her to not just need his mouth, but not be able to live without it by the time he put it on her, always promising to worry her tender morsels between his lips, but kissing the skin of her thigh, gently biting and feeling her tense and twist around him as he nuzzled his whiskered chin against her white skin instead.

All his teasing had her body more in charge than her mind, wet anticipation seeping from her opening, more wet than Grecia had ever felt before, dripping down onto her thighs and running down in between her legs. She could feel the firm pressure of Daryl's tongue against her skin, felt him shake and grunt like a teased beast as some taste of her splashed across his tongue and he pushed more against her, sucking hard along every track of secretions that rolled down her thighs. He was groaning more and more, sucking loudly at her skin, biting gently here and there, moving up her thigh again, higher and higher and higher, closer to where what he was lapping up so hungrily rained down from, growling now, getting more aggressive, holding her more tightly, muscled arms flexed and locking her in place where he wanted her to be, spread open for him and pleading to be gorged on.

The first touch of his tongue felt as severe as a hot poker, and Grecia gasped and her body railed in Daryl's hold as though it had been. He had to fight her into being still again, growling as he got his first full taste of her, the contact with his mouth so very welcomed, sustaining her now as his tongue traced the widening entrance at the bottom of her slit. Grecia's body shoved forward against his mouth and locked up, she felt as if she were floating, his firm, pointed tongue moving up through her slippery folds, every muscle in her body quaking as Daryl licked at her and groaned deep in his beautiful chest, the reverberations of it felt against her very core. She'd only ever had a few men offer her this kind of consideration, and she'd always made them stop, too embarrassed to have a man where Daryl was, but now she never wanted Daryl to stop, couldn't imagine a world where he didn't give her this or make her feel like such a slave to the sensations he could give her.

His tongue flicked at her engorged clitoris, Grecia coming undone in the hold he hand on her again, nearly losing her grip on the tub as a burst of the most primal joys washed over her, making her want more and more…nothing had ever felt like this before, nothing…it was incredible to think that anything she was feeling was real…but it was…and it was Daryl bestowing it upon her…his tongue rubbing the area beneath her crazed little knot until there were tears in her eyes, too much pleasure wracking her body for her to synthesize and all she could do was rely on Daryl's wonderful strength and shudder violently in his arms.

He knew what he was doing…he had to…and just when Grecia thought there was no way he could make her feel any more than what she was feeling, or make it feel even better, he did… his head tilted more downwards, his tongue now following along her inner structures in a criss-crossing manner that had her thighs jumping and contracting around him as she fought to get a breath into her frantic body, undulations of something too good to be felt by any mere mortal tumbling through her as his mustache bristled against her clitoris. "Daryl!" she tried to scream, but there wasn't enough breath in her pleasure laden body to let it all out, the sensation of his bristled upper lip on her massively alert clitoris teetered on the edge of being painful, but she couldn't stop herself from rocking her pelvis against it, unable to get enough as she lay back in the strength of his arms with trembling legs. How could he be making her feel this with just his mouth? _Jesus_, what was he? He couldn't be only a man…

She felt her body opening up more as the tension built within her, another new desire like she'd never before known erupting to life within her and all she could see before her closed eyes was the long, thick shape of Daryl's cock. She wanted him inside her, could feel herself lengthening and tingling to gulp his length up inside of her body and then understood why it was he'd asked so many times if his brother had ever gone down on her…it may still have been a tight, uncomfortable fit, but Grecia knew she could take Daryl's cock now…but she didn't want him to stop…_oh God_…he couldn't take his mouth off of her now…

And suddenly she had more of his mouth than she ever imagined she could feel; his lips surrounding her erect clitoris and sucking it hard, giving it two good, wet pulls with his mouth, Grecia's hips bucking hard against him, Daryl's arms locking around her as she broke down into sputters and tears that shook her body but made no sounds, and then he relinquished what he'd attacked, leaving her breathless and every nerve ending on edge. She could feel her pulse speeding up, her heart feeling like it was just bouncing around in her chest, her whole body nothing but a big receptacle for whatever Daryl chose to make it feel. He pulled back for a split second to take a breath, and Grecia felt the coolness of it against her flustered pink folds as if he'd drawn his air from her body, but the break in sensations gave her a moment to get her own breath and try to regain some sense of connection to the earth…but not for long…Daryl angled his head to the side and began to lick her from her vaginal opening to her clitoris with long, slow strokes of a broad, flat tongue.

It was more than she could take and yet not enough; Grecia whimpered and moaned and sucked in a sharp, sudden breath, her spine contorting to push herself even more against Daryl. She'd never felt herself more erect, had never been so susceptible to touch than she was, and to have so much of Daryl's tongue on her, licking her as if he meant to remove her clitoris with each stroke of his tongue, nearly had her in full out tears of hypersensitive joy and frustration. How could it be that she felt too much of him and not enough of him all at the same time? Oh but she'd take more of him, she'd always take more of him!

He held her so strongly that one of her hands was able to reach out now as though she had power enough to pull him up to her and make him fuck her, God how she wanted to feel that long, hard, thick cock battering against the inevitable tightness of her narrow sheath, her hands wildly roaming his strong back as he licked and lapped at her wet, taut, tensing cunt. He was finding some kind of rhythm now, encouraging her with the grip of his strong arms to move with him, changing his angle again, and she felt his tongue thrust deep within her sharply. _Oh God_!

"Fuck me!" She heard herself calling to him, her voice a harsh whisper full of passion and distress, as though she called to him from a crumbling ledge she was clinging to. Some part of her knew how inaccurate her request was, but she was dying to feel any part of him thrusting inside her, and Daryl seemed to both feel and understand how urgent her need was, pushing closer to her, his open mouth covering her entire slit and plunging his tongue into her, as deep as he could, in and out, in and out. It was warm and wet and soft, yet firm, pushing hard against the ring of her twitching entrance and Grecia's body shook again, her hand on his muscled shoulder, gripping hard, in need of something to bite out her screams…the tension building and building in her body until it felt like it would snap her in two…how was it possible to feel anything the way she felt this? How could its hunger and lust and power not…kill her? It was more than her body could keep contained, it was more than she could feel without exploding into little bits of herself, she no longer knew what to do with all the sensations colliding within her and hammering her brain…something was happening…her body was…giving it up…she was going to…

Daryl seemed to sense whatever it was, pulling his tongue from her depths and taking a mouthful of her pink creases between his lips and sucking them hard all the way back up to her throbbing clitoris, his tongue slapping at it, Grecia feeling something like an electric shock bolt through her, every muscle stiff and locked, feeling something so good she could have never described it, and it was like some frenzied masculine instincts suddenly took Daryl over, his mouth once again over her clitoris, sucking it hard, not letting go, just sucking it and sucking it, Grecia feeling her body winding and winding, tighter and tighter, Daryl's name on her lips despite how she couldn't speak, all of her one colossal gyration of intense rapture, both of Daryl's hands on her hips, holding her with so much force it should have hurt both her and his broken hand had it not been for the piece of heaven Grecia was sure was ripping through her as his mouth worked her excited clitoris, sucking and sucking, harder and harder.

There was nothing else in the world but this at the moment and Grecia was as lost to it as she ever had been to anything. It was like feeling her soul lifted out of her body, by Daryl's mouth; she shook and trembled all over, couldn't take anymore, tears rolled down from her eyes as a feeling like she'd never ever felt before filled her up and filled her up, pinching every part of her, inside and outside tight, making her burn with fire and shiver with ice, a rush of wetness bathing Daryl's lips, him groaning, breathing as heavy and hard as Grecia was. She called out to him, the source of that incredible touch, the one who'd put her where she was, who made her feel all of this unbelievable, exquisite anguish that confused her every nerve ending and obliterated her every restraint, bending her to its will and pounding her again and again and again…made her beg for it to continue, but prayed also for it to end…she couldn't take it any longer…she couldn't feel this fierce indulgence any more, but it kept building and building and building…she was going to…she was going to…

…something like a gunshot went off deep inside of her…the tension suddenly breaking as violently as a shattered stained glass window, came crashing down in a glittering display of colors before her tightly closed eyes, the breath gone from her paralyzed body until the first hard, sharp contraction took her over, a magnificent, muscular release finally dissolving all the frantic agony that had overcome her. But as her body slowly found its way to winding down, Daryl was gearing up, letting out his own sudden and deeply shaken growl, his mouth still sucking hard and true, but his strong arms shaking around her and his breathing ragged and deep and fast. Both of them leaned on one another for support now as Grecia's body crashed in on itself with the deepest, most amazing convulsions that she'd ever known. Each one made her shudder and moan again as the tension resolved in a way she never before knew, their intensity lessening, her breath returning; Daryl's mouth not releasing her shrinking clitoris until he felt the last wave of her settling pleasure.

She felt weak and dizzy, her eyes fluttering open, still breathing a bit hard, trying to get in touch again with what she'd been through…_oh God_…that was it…Daryl made her cum! _Oh God_! How did ever know what to do to make something so good…how was it possible for him make her feel like…and all of sudden there was another splash as Grecia fell to her knees into the water again, throwing her arms as carefully around Daryl's injured neck as she could and kissing him, hard and gratefully, both of them eagerly tangling around one another, bonded by the latest thing they'd shared, kissing wildly and holding one another tightly…remnants of Grecia's juices mixing with wisps of Daryl's molten, white seed in the warm water.

_Author's Note:__ Okay…everyone still with me?lol I did warn you! This is how I write smut when I really set out to write SMUT! If you don't feel like you're there, then why bother! However, most people who read my stuff are hesitant to say anything about it, but just know that no one is judging anyone here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter whether you're brave enough to say so or not, and thank you ever so much for reading and for reviewing! This chapter took forever to write, so please forgive the abbreviated AN's…it's 3:25am and I just got this beast proofed!lol _

_Special Thanks and Welcome to RUBYWATERS for selecting this story as one her favorites, to SURPLUS IMAGINATION for selecting this story as one of her favorites and for subscribing to it, and to AMTSY, BETTYBUZZKILL and my sweet little sis, VERITASKYM who all subscribed to me as an author! Wow! That is quite a high honor, girls! Thank you all so much for your readership!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Okay…are you alright after this chapter, Lola? I'm worried about you…it could have blown your head clean off reading this!lol And sorry the new format stuff is upsetting you, but thank you for braving it to review regardless! I'm glad that you like the whole Dixon boy interaction, because in the Merle/Greesh story, there is a lot of that, because obviously, Merle is still around instead of disappearing. Right now, Grecia is sort of a physical bond between them, and I hope that comes through. And your Merle/TV antics had me really And wow, I didn't think you were so into Tijo!lol But be nice to Opie…my husband is a lot like Opie!lol Sorry this is so short, but thank you for the well wishes for this weekend! You have a wonderful three day weekend and Happy Canada Day! _

_To RUBYWATERS: Hello and welcome! So nice to hear from someone new! I am so happy to hear that you are enjoying this story so much and thank you for the very insightful review! Thank you for giving a character like Grecia a chance and hey, I'm always fond of anyone who likes 'Mama Dixon'too! It's wonderful to have you as reader and thank you again for sharing your thoughts!_

_To SURPLUS IMAGINATION: I am so happy that you found all of the miscommunication funny! And now you know why everything took place in a bathtub full of hot water…Daryl had to get limbered up! Hope I didn't disappoint!lol Thanks again for reading and commenting!_

_To AMTSY: Well, I guess Carol took that Ambien!lol So glad you liked the chapters 76 and 77 and I hope this one trumps them both! Happy moving and hope it goes quickly and smoothly, and try to stay cool! Thanks again!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: Med on a Vespa….wow…that is the funniest thing I've heard all day!lol I half want to wake him up now and tell him about it!lol And I love what you said about the whole "mirror" thing! I don't know if you have the expression "smoke and mirrors" over there, but over here that usually refers to creating and illusion, or making someone believe something happened that never really happened; magicians use "smoke and mirrors" so that their tricks look real. But I actually like your assessment better!:-) And thank you for getting how ridiculous the conversation was for where it was placed and how in the back of Grecia's mind was that "Daryl is naked" the whole I always love hearing your take on things, so thank you again for reading and for reviewing!_

_To BETTYBUZZKILL: So nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you were laughing in parts of this chapter and I'm really excited that you picked up on the role reversal between Daryl and Grecia! And I also love that I wrote something that you could relate to something in your life! Thank you for sharing that! Even though this is fiction, I try so hard to keep it grounded in what is familiar to all of us, and so thank you for letting me know that something worked the way I wanted it too! Yes! My goal was to make them real people with real problems and real reactions, so you're getting everything I could hope for a reader to get, and even better, you're kind enough to let me know it too! Thanks again for reading and for sharing your thoughts!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: I'm really excited about your Rick/Andrea story…but "Robin Hood: Men In Tights?"lol Wow! So who's wearing the tights?lol Anyway, I guess you've really got sex on the brain now, huh?lol And the scene with Daryl/Glenn is coming soon…not sure exactly where, but soon! And you can relax about any meaning behind Daryl's imagined Merle/Grecia sex scene; that was just Daryl thinking his brother must have been really really good if he could get in and Daryl couldn't, so that must have what it was like between Merle and Grecia. Thanks for the well wishes on Saturday night's competition and thank you most for reading and for reviewing and for always pointing out the cool stuff!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Okay…but if Lola burns your tree down, I hope you and Daryl aren't in it at the time!lol Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_To HERANGRIERGNOME: Well…do you believe me now that chapter 78 would have sex in it?lol And 'Mama Dixon' wasn't even there to come busting in and make them clean up all the water they spilled out of the tub!lol Thanks for reading and for commenting, and hope this chapter blew you away!lol_

_To ALINA MAXWELL: Thanks for the help getting closer to 700 reviews, AM! Super cool of you! Thanks for reading!_

_To VERITASKYM: Okay, I feel a little badly about giving you this chapter when Norman is in the same building that you are in!lol I hope I'm not somehow responsible for you raping him!lol And I could so tell you were on your phone!lol I mean, what the hell does "I don't think IEXCITamam for the" mean?lol I bet my stupid phone could translate it though! Yesterday I texted Med "what did I tell you about that?" only my phone changed it to "what did I tell you about twat?"lol Med was all "Hey, I don't need you to tell me anything about twat, okay?"lol Anyway, I'm glad you were all looking forward to the oral sex scene, and I hope this meets your criteria! I mean, you're one of my orgy partners…I can't disappoint you, now can I?lol And I knew you'd be laughing at Merle slapping the hiccups away…that's probably his version of the Heimlich Maneuver too!lol And now we know why don't need any lube at our orgy!lol Daryl's bringing carrots to our orgy?lol Merle's bringing that celery then, cuz as he said, "It's ridged, for her pleasure."lol And of course Merle wants us both to himself…he really is too much to handle on my own anyway without a set of handcuffs!lol But I think we should get some smelling salts or something for Daryl, just incase…I mean we can't have him missing everything…just look at what a good mouth and tongue he's also bringing to this orgy!lol Thanks for reading and for reviewing and have an awesome time with Rocco, Sean and Norman…and please, if you read this before meeting them, do try to keep your hands to yourself…and if you feel so inclined as to throw you panties at Norman, then please take them off first!lol Thanks again, sis!_

_So…everyone happy with this chapter? We all survived?lol I guess now we'll see if ffnet takes it down!lol Thank you all for reading and for commenting, and I hope this is what you were hoping for! There's more on the way…just like this, too! Thanks again and hope there are a few of you out there with enough blood left in your brain to let me know what you thought about it!lol Have the best Friday ever and wonderful weekend too! - Grace _


	79. Mortgage

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 79

His doe was back on the porch, looked like she was helpin' with foldin' laundry or somethin' to do with clothes with Carol, who'd called Grecia away from workin' on the wall, what was damn near complete now. It was hard for Daryl not to be lookin' towards his doe, not that he didn't trust Carol with her or nothin'…but after last night in the bathtub, all Daryl wanted to be was with Grecia. He may not a fucked her yet, but he'd made her cum…somethin' no one never did before, particularly not his brother…and that had Daryl feelin' more righted with his doe than what anythin' coulda.

But it weren't all only that…he'd felt a little closer with her ever since the disaster in the office, and last night weren't no disaster…so now he was feelin'…_damn_, Daryl didn't even know what to call it…never felt its like before…but he couldn't stop thinkin' about his doe, could still feel her comin' apart in his arms and taste her duskiness on his tongue. He'd made her cum…she loved him and trusted him and wanted him enough to relax and want him bad and she cum for him…let him take her over the edge what she'd never been close to, trustin' that he'd be on the other side to catch her when she fell…and he were…and was dyin' to be again.

"How long you figuring on needing her, son?" A voice was askin' but Daryl was starin' off at his doe, even though she was all the ways over on the porch, and he were outside 'a the wall what was 'round the house, lookin' in at her through the giant, open front gate, just wantin' to be close to Grecia so bad he didn't notice hardly nothin' else. His neck weren't doin' so great today…cuz 'a all the movin' it were doin' last night…but Daryl weren't feelin' that too much either when he looked at his doe…he just wanted to slide his tongue in and out of her tight hole again…

"Forever," he answered, not thinkin' a lick 'a nothin' but his doe…_damn_, did he wanna be kissin' on her and touchin' on her and already thinkin' 'bout where it was he might could usher her off to and make her cum again…wanted to feel her feelin' that kinda pleasure again, wanted to give that bliss to her once more and feel her givin' up that sacred little piece 'a herself to him when she broke in his arms again…it weren't even 'bout fuckin' her no more…though Daryl still wanted to…pretty damn bad…but mostly, he wanted to get his hands and mouth on her again and make her cum…it never felt so good to make a woman cum like it did to make his doe cum…Daryl'd never been so captivated and moved by a woman cummin' before that it made him cum himself…but he did with Grecia…the minute he could tell she was there, the minute he heard that surrenderin', beggin' type 'a cry leave her lips and felt her body drawed up tense and ready, his big dick did the same, he didn't even hafta touch it none…Grecia started cummin' and then so did he, hard…big, thick jets a jizz racin' outs his heavy, tight balls…and he ain't even fucked her yet…_damn_…

"Forever?" Come that same voice, kinda laughin' and kinda confused and it was such 'a odd thing to be hearin' that it snapped Daryl back to where he was…and there stood Dale, in the doorway 'a the RV what Daryl come out with him to get another look at…_shit_…Daryl never figured himself for bein' one to be lost in daydreams 'bout a woman…Merle'd 'a been kickin' his ass if he'd a knowed Daryl was too…but Daryl was…his doe had him…she had him good…and the most shockin' part of it were…that Daryl didn't mind none a'tall.

But he had to focus up on his business with Dale; Daryl was tryin' to secure a place 'a their own for him and his doe…a place he could take her whenever he felt like makin' her cum…like now…_God damn_, her pussy was sweet…biggest loss a Merle's life was never puttin' his mouth on it, but Daryl had…yeah, Daryl had! _Shit_, quit 'em thoughts for just few minutes! He and Dale was negotiatin', damn it! It took some effort, but Daryl turn't his head away from the sight 'a his doe on the porch, tryin' to think up an excuse for what he done said 'bout 'forever.'

"Well, I mean, I don't know. I'd like to get somethin' built for us what'd be more permanent, like a house…but hell, the wall's takin' up most 'a the timber 'round here…gonna hafta start diggin' up the Georgia clay and get to makin' bricks with it I s'pose." Daryl sorta laughed…and then realized he were bein' a touch too jovial with Dale…Dale…God damn libertarian Dale! _Shit_…Daryl loved that doe 'a his and he liked lovin' her too, but he were gonna hafta get a handle on this shit sooner than later!

Dale was noddin' his head, floppy hat flutterin' at the edges some as he did, 'a scratchin' his whiskers and lookin' thoughtful the way old men could always pull off. "So then you're more proposing a…rental type of situation, then?"

"I guess," Daryl shrugged, didn't really know, but yeah, that made sense…weren't like he'd never done this before, so he didn't know wheres to disagree really. The place what he and Merle had in the backwoods 'a Kennesaw Mountain they'd built up themselves…so Daryl knowed he could built him and his doe a place too…was just gonna take time was all. He looked back to Dale again. "I could give ya somethin' for the RV once a week, once a month…whatever, set'jer terms."

"Hmm," and Dale started in with lookin' sorta grandfatherly…and Daryl weren't sure if that were a good thing or not, and he weren't sure if he liked it none neither. "Well, what is it you'll be paying me with, Daryl?" He laughed a minute, 'bout to be pointin' out the obvious, cuz that was one 'a them things Dale was best at. "Things have kinda changed as far as currency and the value of it goes."

Daryl nodded, havin' figured on this already, and it come from never havin' no money anyways in his life. Were part 'a what made him and Merle so '_fuck the world'_ type 'a self-sufficient. "I can keep y'in venison, pelts and hides…throw in the occasional squirrel or rabbit or two."

"Hmm," Dale said again, 'a rubbin' at them whiskers again too, and Daryl was stoic as he could be, tryin' not to look as anxious as he were feelin'…he couldn't offer much else for the RV…but Dale weren't really no kinda live-off the land sort. "That is a generous offer, son." Dale were noddin' still, but Daryl could tell he weren't done talkin' and ain't accepted nothin' yet. "And I really do want to help you out with making a life for yourself and all like that, but…well, truth is, what's one man going to with a whole deer, all to himself? Sounds like a bit much. I mean, where would I keep that much meat?"

Daryl could feel his and his doe's temporary home slippin' away and he were tryin' not to jump at Dale and start ta' yellin'…he didn't know much 'bout negotiatin'…he'd learned most 'a his '_dealin' with people'_ skills from Merle, and negotiatin' weren't somethin' what was in Merle's repertoire…cheatin', lyin' and stealin' was! But Daryl knowed he were s'posed to stay calm in a negotiation…have a poker face and all…weren't he? So, calm as he could make himself, he give Dale a look like the old man had missed the obvious this time. "Broker it out, man. See what everybody else 'round here'll trade you for a supper or two or three."

Dale kept on noddin', his hat kept on flappin'. "Not a bad idea," Dale agreed, but, Daryl knowed the old man ain't accepted nothin' still. "But you'll be paying me in something that's ultimately going to create more work for me around here then, aren't you?"

_God damn it_! Why was the old man 'a throwin'so many road blocks and bein' so damn whiny 'bout everythin'? Daryl'd suggested a good deal to him! That sum'bitch libertarian Dale maybe weren't the survivalist type, but still…who in hell turned down a good deer once a month? Daryl's calm façade crumbled some, "whatja want for it then? I'm the only one tryin' to deal here, and that ain't right; ain't how this is s'posed to go!"

But Dale only got ta' chucklin' and it like to make Daryl wanna smash in him is bearded jaw, but Daryl held himself back, just shook his head at Dale, who finally stopped his chucklin' and sighed, smiled as he looked 'round the inside 'a the old RV fondly, like he were gonna claim some kinda powerful sentimentality to it and demand a king's ransom what Daryl'd never be able to pay…_damn it_! "Well Daryl, I'll tell you…all I really want is for you to take care of the ol' girl." He said, still smilin' and lookin' all grandfatherly like again…and Daryl was already ta' makin' a face, Dale seein' it and not backin' down. "Wouldn't be right of me to demand payment for something like this with the way we're all living now. I mean, you don't see Hershel collecting any kind of rent from any of us, do you?"

But Daryl weren't likin' that idea…no matter that it were true, it just didn't feel…right…didn't feel like what was expected of a man…and when he thought 'a how he never really saw eye to eye with Dale, it felt even less right to be takin' advantage 'a any kindness Dale were showin'. Daryl shook his head at Dale, standin' tall and pushin' his shoulders out like he were 'bout to go ta' kickin' somebody's ass, even though he weren't. "No, I gotta give ya somethin' for it, that's the way it should be, Dale!"

"That's the way it should have been once," Dale wagged his finger between 'em now, emphasizin' each word, and Daryl felt a growl 'a buildin' in his chest, but he kept it here, just crossed his arms in front 'a him and cocked his head in defiance 'a Dale's big-heartedness. "But these days, like it or not Daryl, we're all a family. We help and support one another…we don't go charging each other rent. Besides, you said yourself you only need the RV until you have something more permanent built; it's not like I'm losing anything, and I'm also not using the ol' girl much anymore either." He paused, looked at Daryl with his own defiance 'a Daryl's black and white sorta take on things, raised both his white eyebrows and then put his hand on Daryl's forearm…all grandfatherly once again. "You can borrow the RV, Daryl. Really, that's all we're talking about here."

"But it ain't—" Daryl were only beginin' to start rantin' and complainin'; just where did Dale get off bein' all decent to him and all like that? Only Daryl didn't get his chance to fully state his pissed-off-ness when Glenn come walkin' towards the RV from where he'd been workin' on the wall, 'a lookin' to Dale and tryin' almost like to avoid Daryl all together…and that kinda made Daryl grin some…hell, he could use a distraction from the whole RV rentin'/borrowin' argument.

"Dale, we still have that other brad-point drill bit?" Glenn was askin', sorta give Daryl and quick look but didn't linger much, just pulled two pieces of a hefty, corkscrew piece a metal from his pocket. "We just snapped this one," Glenn said, showin' it to Dale, but he finally did look next to him, "Daryl," he acknowledged and sorta ducked his head 'hello' at him…and Daryl's grin only wanted to get bigger…Glenn were so easy to mess with it almost weren't no fun…almost.

"May not have that size in particular," Dale was sayin' as he picked up the drill bit but come outta the RV with it in his hand and went over to the tool chest, turnin' his back on Daryl and Glenn while he got ta' lookin' for another brad-point…leavin' Glenn there sorta all by himself.

"Heard 'at trip into town got a little outta control," Daryl said over to Glenn, levellin' a stare at the kid what made Glenn look up abruptly and then back away some…Daryl tryin' not to laugh.

"What?" Glenn kinda laughed, tryin' as hard not to be nervous as Daryl was not to laugh. "Everything went okay, we all came back in once piece, right?" He sorta chirped, like he was pointin' that out to Daryl.

"Yeah," Daryl nodded, "you done a real good job with gettin' everybody in there and back outta there without no real hell comin' to nobody." He agreed, but then give a sigh, shook his head and raised up his right hand, squeezin' it into a fist a time or two like he were gettin' it ready to be swung. "However, I would like to know what'jer intentions is with my wife, bein' as how she come back from town with you and 'em birth control pills!"

Glenn flinched like he were just struck on the head, his jaw dropped open and he just stared at Daryl for a few seconds. "I…" but he had nothin', never expectin' himself to be linked to no such a thing what with Grecia…and it were gettin' harder and harder for Daryl not to laugh. "That…was kind of Maggie's ide—"

"Wife?" Dale suddenly stood up from the tool chest and spat out excitedly, lookin' at Daryl with that grandfatherly type 'a grin that Daryl still weren't sure he liked. "You and Grecia, huh?" Dale smiled, Glenn sighing in relief that he were off Daryl's hook…but now Daryl were on Dale's…_God damn it_…even though Dale weren't lookin' to torture nobody. He were all kinds 'a happy, walkin' over to Daryl with a big smile, but stopped just short 'a extendin' his hand in congratulations…maybe the sneer on Daryl's face backin' him off. But Dale didn't lose that smile 'a his; he give a quick happy glance to Glenn like Dale were plannin' somethin', and then he looked back at Daryl again. "I'll tell you what, Daryl." Dale sorta sighed…total grandfather…"you go out, and you get me that deer you talked about…as payment for the RV, of course." He added, and nodded his head again, but this time it was more at himself more than it was at Daryl. What the hell was this now? All of a sudden, Dale wanted a deer for the RV? Ain't he said that dealin' the meat out was just gonna make more work for him? But Dale were satisfied with whatever that was, and he turned his attention back to Glenn and the drill bits, leavin' Daryl standin' there wonderin' what the hell he'd just got into.

_Author's Note:__ I know this was kinda mundane, but chapter 78 was a tough act to follow!lol And yes, there will be more Daryl and Grecia together in the next chapter! No sex yet in the next chapter, but whenever you see the "contains __**graphic**__ descriptions of sexual acts" warning you know you're getting something special!lol _

_Special Thanks to SIMPLEWICKEDWRITER for subscribing to me as an author! Thank you, I am very excited to have your readership!_

_To BEINGLOLASTAR: Thank you! If there is one thing that I KNOW I do well and am very proud of, it is my smut chapters! I want them raw and accurate and real, and I hate that romance novel shit and I refuse to do it…but I will try to make things look "pretty"…didn't always, used to write about labia minor's and meatus'…it sounded like a medical exam!lol But I'm pretty happy with the balance I've struck now, I think. Writing should be all about showing and not telling, and sex is my most favorite place to show everything!lol And really, when I post a chapter like this one, my reviews generally get cut in half…and then two or three chapters later, people say something like "you write sex really well," but they're too embarrassed to say so when the chapter goes up. So thank you for having a pair and letting me know you enjoyed this chapter! I really do appreciate it! And my Med stays out of other people's relationships…he's kinda tied up with me as it is…I mean, hell…it's not like I got to write like this on my own, now is it?lol Thanks again for reading and especially for reviewing this time!_

_To AMTSY: Yes! If I wasn't turning out "boyfriend instructional manual" worthy stuff then I would be very disappointed in myself!lol Thank you for saying so! I really wanna write that Merle/Grecia story because I WANT to do this with Merle! He deserves this kinda action too! And thank you for reviewing, because too many people read my stuff, like it immensely, but don't write reviews on it because they're too ashamed by how it makes them feel. So, thank you for your readership and your self security!_

_To EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY-READER: Gee…sorry, didn't mean to melt your brain!lol But I am glad you liked the chapter so much and had the ovaries to review it, too! Most people are afraid to say anything about my smut because I think they're ashamed to admit it…melted their And this story sounds really interesting…Robin Hood and zombies?lol Okay! And Sorocco and I run barrel Saturday night for the first time in a real competition! Thanks for wishing us well! We already placed 4__th__ out of 12 (I think, can't remember) in practice barrels last week…so hopefully we'll do better in the real competition! Thanks again for reading and for being brave enough to review!_

_To SUNNYMUFFINS: Yay! I was hoping to get an "awesome" out of you, and I got two of them!lol Thanks for not being too bashful to review a chapter like this and thank you always for reading!_

_To SIMPLEWICKEDWRITER: Well…I never thought I'd say this, but thank you for giving me the clap!lol And wow, thank you for using the word "masterclass!" I do pride myself on writing smut in a way that most writers don't or can't, so I am so damn giddy right now that you said that! Thank you so much and it was my absolute pleasure to entertain you thusly!lol And thank you for not being too ashamed to review! I got as good as I am at writing this kind of stuff because people like you chose to speak up, so thank you for doing so!_

_To THEBONEYKINGOFNOWHERE: First of all, I hope everything is alright with your mom! Know that I am wishing her and you well! Keep me posted and I'll keep sending positive thoughts your and her way! And thank you for reviewing and not being afraid to say how much you liked this chapter! I laughed when you said that no one reviews my sex chapters because they're all off "remaking the scene" with their men!lol Well good! If I inspire that, then so be it!lol Thanks so very much again and once more wishing all the best to your mother and you!_

_To GUESTS: It's difficult to respond to you both individually because there isn't much, besides your actual words, that differentiate you from one another. But, thank you both for reviewing and for choosing this chapter to share your thoughts! My sex scenes are the thing I am the most proud of, so it means a lot to me that you would take the time to comment on them in particular! Thank you again and it is very nice to know that I have the two of you reading my story! _

_And because it feels wrong to end the AN without a nod to my lil' sister, VERITASKYM, just let me say that I hope you are having a blast in Louisville, I hope Rocco gave you his room number this time lol and I hope that right now, you are sitting at that huge bar in the hotel with Norman looking deep into your eyes like you were a supermodel!lol And I hope that when you come and read chapter 78, it brings your latest Norman experiences back 10 fold!lol _

_Thank you all for reading and for reviewing this chapter! My sex scenes are my babies, I do all I can for them and it takes a lot out of me to get them the way I want them, and even though people claim I make them "too good to talk about" it still sucks to put so much of yourself into something, know people read it, but get very limited comments on it! So, all of you who have reviewed chapter 78 are the coolest damn people to me now! Thank you for being so bold and brazen and awesome! Have an orgasmically good weekend!lol - Grace _


	80. Loose Ends

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: _

Chapter 80

One more time the sharp end of a straight pin stabbed into Grecia's arm…and then her leg when she flinched from the initial prick. This was starting to feel unnecessary…there were pins all over this stupid shirt in her lap…and it was a little hard to see exactly what she was doing too; brown thread on a brown plaid…Grecia couldn't tell anymore what part she'd sewed and what part she hadn't…but she knew she wasn't done yet…there were still a shitload of straight pins holding down the folded over edge of fabric that she was sewing permanently down. She had about half of the sleeve left to go and then the whole other sleeve on the other side of this shirt…_damn_…she'd never sewed anything before, particularly not clothes…someone else did that for her…and it was a good thing too. Judging by how well she was doing with turning this once long sleeved shirt into one that was sleeveless, if Grecia had to make her own clothes, she'd have been going around naked a lot more than only in _Playboy_!

One more time she raised her head up from her work, staring off at whatever Daryl was doing with Dale, and now Glenn, over that the RV, and she sighed…sewing wasn't much fun…but whatever was going on over there by the RV seemed like it was…something…something that involved Daryl, and that's all Grecia wanted today…Daryl! She wanted to kiss him…and never stop…those muscled up arms had been around her all night, even after the bathtub, but it hadn't been long enough. This morning's patrol had been the most difficult patrol she'd ever been on, because all she could think was Daryl! Daryl! Daryl! And he'd been right there, walking beside her…but she couldn't touch him, and he couldn't kiss her, and they couldn't be…whatever mind-blowing thing they were now…Daryl made her _have_ an orgasm…or, did he _give_ her an orgasm? Which was more proper to say? _Hmm_…didn't matter…Daryl did it, however it was put…Daryl rang her bell…pushed her button…tripped her trigger…_what_? Whatever; Daryl made her feel things that in some ways, Grecia was still feeling and they were even more powerful than that orgasm itself.

They'd become more than what they used be now…a lot more…still no actual sex…but…_wow_…Daryl held the keys that unlocked the most…amazing, wonderful, incredible physical sensation that Grecia had ever felt before in her life…and even more incredible was the feelings for him that it left in its wake. She'd felt it building after their encounter in Hershel's old office…something about feeling, or making one another reach a point like that one bared their souls to each other in a way that Grecia never knew was possible. Feeling that much intense pleasure, well, in a way, it made them each vulnerable; it left them shaking and shuddering in the other's arms, completely lost to the trust of their lover…their _lover_…is that what she and Daryl were now? Lovers? Grecia just stared out at him now and couldn't have fought the contented, quiet smile that took over her face if she'd wanted to. She wanted to be with Daryl…didn't matter what they did…she just wanted to be with him, near him, standing beside him or laying beneath him…Grecia didn't care…she just wanted to be with her man…not with his shirt!

"Why is sewing the sleeves like this important again?" Grecia kind of sighed at Carol, still looking out at Daryl…_Daryl_…Grecia wanted Daryl…his body was really…_yeah_…she'd always liked how hard hammered and roughly strong he looked, but now she wanted it! If she couldn't go to him, then why didn't he just come to her? Why weren't they kissing and necking and tonguing right now? _Tonguing_? Whatever…not the point; what was Daryl doing over there with Dale and Glenn anyway? Daryl didn't really hang out with anyone…well, he sort of did with Rick, but that wasn't really like _hanging out_ hanging out…but Daryl had been over there with Dale, stomping all around and through the RV with Dale for a while now, and Daryl wasn't the type to mix with the type like Dale was. What were they doing? But, when Daryl had gone over to do whatever it was he was doing with Dale, that's also when Carol had gotten that sort of wise look to her and called Grecia over and began showing her to take the sleeves off of a shirt.

"You're not sewing, you're hemming," Carol corrected her without looking up from the shirt that was draped over her own lap, performing the same task that she'd just taught Grecia to do, only Carol did it a lot better and a lot faster too…and she wasn't getting stabbed by all the straight pins in the shirt she was hemming either! "And it's important because if you don't hem up the raw edge, the fabric will unravel into a bunch of little strings and make Daryl look like he's wearing fringe."

"But…a lot of his shirts are already like that," Grecia kind of sighed, but picked up her work again…but didn't really do anything…just stabbed her sewing needle around in the fabric some…why not? This stupid shirt had stabbed her enough times today.

"Yes, they are," Carol agreed, still hemming away at the last of the two sleeves on the shirt she'd been working on. "And eventually Daryl can't take looking like he twirls a baton in a marching band any longer and then brings me the shirt to be hemmed, too." Carol kind of smiled, almost smugly, like she wanted Grecia to know that there was no escaping this hemming stuff, and that it was an important skill to learn…but…why did it matter if Grecia knew how to hem if Carol already did? Daryl always took all of his wardrobe issues to Carol anyway…

"What if we just put tape around the sleeve, instead?" Grecia sighed, but picked up her work again and tried to get it adjusted comfortably in her hand…and one more time, the sharp tip of a straight pin snagged her wrist. "Damn it!" She gritted out, dropping the shirt and shaking her arm, much to Carol's amusement. "It's like this frickin' shirt has teeth!"

"Oh, Grecia…" Carol sighed, trying not to laugh too hard. "Hold it this way, look," she told her, pointing to how she had laid the shirt across her knees with all the pins facing away from her, but as if she didn't want to discourage Grecia and her very slight progress with this task, Carol added, "but don't feel badly. I've forgotten and left a pin in the sleeve when I gave it to Daryl to wear a time or two…so you're not the only one who's been shirt bit." She laughed, and then as if showing Grecia again, picked up the shirt Carol was working on and carefully gave the garment a turn with her hand through the sleeve hole and the heads of all the pins against the backs of her fingers.

Again Grecia sighed, trying to do what she saw Carol doing the way Carol was doing it, but as the fabric folded over itself, the straight pins still scraped at Grecia's forearm. Oh she really hated this…at least, Grecia was pretty sure she did…but, it was fair to say that she was heavily distracted today…couldn't focus on a damn thing if it wasn't Daryl. But…Carol was trying to teach her something…and really, Grecia liked that she did. "You're the only one here who knows how to sew, aren't you?" She asked, realizing all of a sudden that any time there was any kind of mending that it always fell on Carol to do it. _Hmm_...maybe that was why Carol was schooling Grecia in this? Carol could have maybe used some help keeping up with it all? Wow…if that were so, then the rest of the group was in for quite a surprise when it came to how un-tailored their clothes were going to start looking!

"Well, Beth and Maggie know some counted cross stitch and candlewicking…that sort of 'for fun-artsy craftsy' kind of stuff," Carol answered, nearly finished the shirt she was hemming, while Grecia took another break with hers. "That's not too far a stretch from knowing how to sew in a more functional manner, and I've been showing them here and there." Carol paused though, gave Grecia some kind of sideways, half smiling, half insinuatingly expectant look. "And there was a time in the south, about a hundred and fifty or so years ago, that a young woman wasn't considered ready to be married until she could sew a man's shirt, by hand, in its entirety."

Grecia's head jerked up…oh…great…so that's what this was…she'd married Carol's boy…and now, Daryl's mama was making sure that her boy's new wife was "good enough" for him. _Hmm_…but, it wasn't all harsh and judgmental like that though…and besides…wasn't Grecia also Carol's girl? _Hmm_…was Carol like Grecia's mother, or like her mother-in-law? _Whoa_! Wait! Did Grecia somehow end up married to her own brother? What? _Holy shit_…okay, that was far far far too Dixon! But…okay…it's not like anyone was blood related…so…_oh God_…this was ridiculous! Why did something like struggling to hem a damn shirt bring up all this stupid stuff? Grecia sighed so heavily her shoulders actually went up and then down again as she exhaled…this likely wasn't anything about being "good enough" for Carol's boy…this was about realizing that marriage came with responsibilities. She and Daryl might have forgone any kind of actual wedding, but Carol was putting vows to them one way or another. But, girls used to have to be able to sew a whole shirt to prove themselves marriageable? Really? All Carol was asking her to do was hem where the sleeves were cut off…not sew a whole shirt!

"I would have been single forever!" Grecia suddenly realized and started to laugh as she looked down at the mess of pins and brown thread in her lap, and once more her eyes searched out Daryl over by the RV, but whatever Daryl's business with Dale was, it must have been complete, because now Daryl was walking back towards the house…briskly…like he would have been running if he could have done so without everyone that was working on the way looking at him and wondering what was so important to him on the porch. But he was hurrying to her…Grecia had really lucked out…not only was her man coming to her, but she'd also married Daryl without having to produce a whole, from scratch, shirt.

Beside her Carol tied off her final loop and snipped the excess thread, finished with her hemming. "Or I would have had a devil of a time trying to find a husband what could where the misshapen garment you produced," she replied with a smirk, "would've ended up marrying you off to the town hunchback or something." Carol smirked again, Grecia at first shaking her head in resistance, so firmed up about how much she wanted Daryl that even the suggestion of anyone else was repulsive, but before long, both of them were laughing again.

"What's so dang funny?" Daryl was yelling now, close enough to the porch to hear and even before either Carol or Grecia answered, Daryl broke into a run…he must have thought he looked less like a man in love if he started running towards Grecia and the porch after saying something…whatever…Grecia was just excited that Daryl was getting closer, and closer and closer…her heart fluttering in her chest like a wheat crop on the wind as he neared and she was all smiles that had nothing to do with her laughter. She set her sewing…hemming…whatever, aside.

"Hunchbacks," Grecia answered, too happy and excited to even pay attention to what she was saying, something switched on inside her the closer Daryl was getting, racing inside of her to wrap around Daryl…and then she was, he was up the steps in only two bounds, sinking to his knees and leaning into her like he couldn't help it and wasn't in control of it or himself. Grecia's arms went around his neck and both his hands went to the sides of her head as she felt herself turn to gelatin and melt backwards onto the porch, Daryl coming down on top of her.

"Hunchbacks?" he was asking with a simpering grin as they slowly sank against the wooden floorboards together. "That all you women ever talk 'bout?" He kind of grunted a laugh briefly, then kissed her, one hand moving from the side of her head to the back of it, lifting her face to his and deepened the kiss to something that Grecia was surprised to feel him do when they weren't alone…Carol was right there…but Daryl didn't seem to be able to stop even if he did think better of it.

And Grecia couldn't have fought it if she'd wanted to herself; they needed each other. She just hugged Daryl to her harder and let his lips mount hers, greeted the warm, wetness of his tongue with hers as it slid into her mouth, and rolled her hips upwards into his as Daryl's weight and muscle settled above her…was he hard? She could make him hard…she knew that…but…_oh God_, they were on the porch…with Carol sitting right there…but _oh God_…Grecia wanted to feel Daryl get hard…he was long and thick and she still hadn't been able to see it…or feel it in her hands…and she knew she could get him hard…_no…don't_…just…find some other way of letting him know she wanted him…something much more PG.

"I love you," she breathed to him, the words falling effortlessly from her mouth and into his as he kissed her again, his body giving a fervent jolt against hers in response to her pledge, but he never stopped kissing her, something joined between them now that didn't care who was around to see it…last night in the bathtub had been extraordinary and awakening…but it also wasn't enough…

"I got us a place, girl." Daryl told her on a quick, hoarse whisper as he left her lips to kiss across her jaw and down her neck. "Ain't exactly ours just yet, but I got us a place," he told her again, but he was kissing her neck and sucking at the skin and flicking it with his tongue, that same tongue that he'd fucked her with the night before, that tongue that had been inside of her, knew her taste…made her cum…Grecia could feel her pulse in her head…what did he say? It was something important…something about space or a chase or lace…whatever…_oh God_…all she knew was that Daryl was kissing her and she wanted to feel him get hard! And before she could even try to think about what it was he'd said, Daryl was kissing her mouth again, sucking at her tongue briefly, then cupping her cheek with one hand and tilting her head up and back just a little so that he could dart his tongue in and out between her kiss-swollen and sensitive lips, thrusting it with enough force to convey to her how much he still wanted her, and Grecia felt her legs open up to him even more in response, drawing his hips and groin down against her more, Daryl's knee sliding up against the back of her thigh, keeping her open and receptive to whatever he planned on doing…here…on the porch…in front of Carol…

"Oh goodness gracious…" came a moan of exasperation, and before Grecia and Daryl could untangle themselves enough to look over at Carol, there was a snap of fabric in the air and Daryl suddenly winced and jumped so hard that it separated his body from Grecia's as he sat up like lightening, rubbing at reddening welt on his bare bicep.

"Ow, God damn it!" He hollered, scowling over at Carol, who was now folding up the shirt she'd used like a whip. "What the hell, Carol?"

"What the hell?" Carol repeated, cocking her head at Daryl as Grecia sat up herself…wanting so badly to grab the front of the shirt Daryl had on and pull him back down on top of her…but no…that wouldn't have been a good idea…not with the way Carol was looking at them both in that "_how did I get such horny, idiot children_" kind of way. "You two were starting to get downright indecent!" She scolded them both, looking from Grecia to Daryl. "I'm happy that you love one another so much, and I never thought I'd have to say this to you of all people, Daryl, but honestly…there's some things we don't get to rollin' around, outside on the porch 'a doing in broad daylight with half the household watching!"

Daryl took a quick look over his shoulder…and sure enough, there were the eyes of Glenn and Dale who were on their way to the back of the house where work on the last section of the wall was continuing, but their attention drawn up on the porch at all the commotion. Again Daryl scowled, still rubbing at his arm. "Ain't nobody took no notice 'til you had to go and swat me!"

"Perhaps, but I stand by my decision to 'go and swat you,'" Carol was steadfast, Daryl shaking his head and sighing and Grecia trying so hard not to giggle…but Carol wasn't done with her rant, and this time she started off looking at Daryl, but ended looking at Grecia. "Here I am trying to impress upon your bride over here that you are a man what's going to need him a woman who can handle a needle and thread, but now I know why I can't get her to focus up on sewing clothes for you…cuz she's more got ripping them off of you on her brain!"

And then Grecia did giggle, couldn't help it, no matter how snarky it sounded and no matter how much she really didn't want to make a joke out of the point that Carol was making…but…it was impossible not to get lost in feeling good with Daryl so close to her. She was still snickering as she looked up at him and laid her head against his strong deltoid. "Guess I'm a bad wife," she sighed, but her smile couldn't be erased.

Daryl looked down at her with same kind of smile. "Like hell you are!" He told her, and then leaned down and kissed her again, arms tangling around her, and it was just starting to feel good when there was another snap of a shirt tail sent their direction…only this time, Daryl didn't jump like he was hit, but they came apart nonetheless.

"You two…" Carol was sighing, once again gathering up the shirt and re-folding it as she shook her head at them both. "If you want to be married, then you are eventually going to have to see the serious side of it, the mechanics of how to live with someone and how to give of yourself to them, without losing the person you are…" she was saying, still shaking her head. "Counseling…that's what the two of you need."

Counseling? Was Carol joking? Grecia and Daryl were already looking at each other with screwed up faces…counseling? That's what couples did when a marriage was in trouble, not when it was going good…and Grecia's and Daryl's marriage was going good…except for how they hadn't had sex yet…they didn't need counseling! But before either of them could make that argument, someone who'd been standing there at the door suddenly made their presence known.

"I know what they need," came Maggie's voice, full of her usual haughty, unchallengeable risqué brand of humor, but what she'd said drew Grecia's attention and kept it. "I so knoooooow what they need!" Maggie laughed again, "and might just help'em get it, too." She added, then walked off with no explanation…but Grecia knew…something was up!

_Author's Note:__ I am so terribly sorry that I'm late with this! Big line of storms have knocked out electricity all over the east coast of the U.S., and as of 2:36am on Wednesday July 4__th__, I'm still in the dark! Was able to charge my laptop at a friend's house today so I could finish and post this, but I'm trying to conserve my battery…so…and I hate to do this…but I have to delay the AN's tonight. I love all of you for reading and for reviewing, but I have no idea when I'll have power again (sometimes it feels like NEVER) so I have to be careful with what battery power I have. So sorry to be doing this to all of you! I really love talking to you all and I feel like such a horrible person when I can't respond to you! But, I'll be with you ASAP! I promise! Thanks again for reading and for commenting and for being patient! All of you Yanks out there have a safe and happy Independence Day, and to the rest of you, happy Wednesday!lol Thanks again…and I hope I get to write and post more chapters this week! Cross your fingers! Stupid power company! :-[_

_Special Thanks to AMTSY for selecting this story as one of her favorites and me as one of her favorite authors, and special Thanks and Welcome to ROYALWE for subscribing to this story and also to me as an author, as well as selecting this story as one of her favorites! Special Thanks also to FELINEBABE for subscribing to me as an author and for selecting this story as one of her favorites and lastly, but not least, to LOVERUNTAMED for subscribing to me as an author! Thank you all so very much and I am honored to have you as readers!_


	81. Mile Marker 180

_Disclaimer #1:__ I do not own any characters from "The Walking Dead." They are the property of Robert Kirkman, Glenn Mazzera and AMC. No money is changing hands in the writing, reading or distribution of this story._

_Disclaimer #2:__ Any similarities to any specific persons, living or dead, is unintended._

Badass and Beauty

_Total Words in Chapter: 2,089_

Chapter 81

Always was a point along the dirt road what run in front of the house that signified the start or the end of a patrol. Couldn't 'a marked it on no map, but it were there nonetheless, somewhere's near where the group was originally camped once, but it were more a feelin' on the inside a bein' far off and on their own or close 'nuff with lots 'a back up. They was walkin' up on that spot now, Daryl holdin' his doe's hand in his and startin' to realize that Grecia'd been the first to figure where this spot were long before she was any good out there in 'the pit.'

She knowed when they was too far from the house and to keep her head on a swivel, and she knowed how close to the house they'd hafta be in order to relax any. Daryl'd always carried that feelin' inside him no matter where he were or what he was huntin' there…knowin' his surroundin's, findin' high ground to race off to and hold; that all meant survival no matter if'n it was mean wild pigs, or the walkin' dead what he was comin' up against. And his doe…damn, but if she didn't always have that sorta wit about her too…even if it had at first been motivated by that blind panic she used to succumb to in a heartbeat.

But now that same place what couldn't be plotted on no map represented somethin' a little bit different. Bein' close 'nuff to the house meant bein' able to relax some…particularly now that there were a damn big wall 'round eighty-five percent 'a the house, and bein' able to relax some meant doin' somethin' Daryl ain't never done before with no girl…'a holdin' her hand while he walked her home.

What Daryl and his doe was were out there now, the group knowed they was together, that Daryl'd laid claim to her as his doe...well, maybe the rest 'a the group didn't quite understand the "doe" part, but they understood that Grecia belonged to somebody and that the somebody was Daryl, so it didn't bother him none to be seen holdin' her hand once or twice, or pullin' her close, cuz Daryl didn't hold his doe's hand the way just anyone woulda.

Daryl'd learned just how to do it without makin' it look like he were some sissified, pussy whipped, metrosexual dumbass. He'd watched Merle go and sling his big arm 'round a woman's waist a bunch times…the trick was makin' it look careless but dominatin', put some force into it, almost slam her against himself in a way what left her pert near fallin' over if it weren't for landin' against him…and lock 'at arm 'round her like Merle was tellin' her and everybody else in the bar that he was stakin' a claim, that she were 'a leavin' with him and everybody else had better step the hell off.

Weren't many what was gonna challenge Merle on much a'tall, and once Merle decided somethin' were his, it was his 'til he didn't want it no more…and the more Daryl got ta' thinkin' on it, the more he was of the mind that's just what Merle musta decided 'bout Grecia, too. He get himself off 'a that roof back in Atlanta, made his way out to steal the van and all…but it weren't the camp what he drove back to, or Grecia neither. Anyone else pulled that shit with a shot 'a whiskey, a truck or a woman, just up and leave it behind unannounced, with no previous instructions on its care, and Merle invoked the right 'a salvage. And ain't that all Daryl done? His brother left his whor…_shit_…naw, Daryl didn't mean to be thinkin' 'at word, ain't what his doe was or ever was, that was for damn sure! God damn it! His brother left Grecia behind; abandoned her…and Daryl stepped in and stepped up, took her over…but managed to keep her in the family…and that were more than respectable.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Grecia said outta nowhere, walkin' beside Daryl and apparently lookin' across at him while she did, Daryl realizin' too late that he'd sorta gone quiet on her and now he weren't sure what to say.

"Who?" He asked, the word comin' outta his mouth never mind how dumb playin' dumb was, and the look his doe cocked her head and give him seconded what Daryl already knowed 'bout how bad 'a actor he were.

"It's okay, you know." His doe up and told him, not even waitin' for Daryl to try and explain nothin' or even try to think how to tell her all what was on his mind…Daryl weren't sure mentionin' Merle to her was such a good thing…and likewise, Daryl weren't sure how he'd feel if Grecia were to mention Merle to him neither. Daryl mighta figured out where it were he stood with Merle himself, but he still didn't know what his doe's feelin's towards his brother was…he only knew she didn't love Merle. But it was "okay" if Daryl were thinkin' on his brother? Really? It was? That didn't worry her none?

"Wasn't nothin'…y'know…'bout him and you." Daryl kinda blurted out, not meanin' to say that neither, but there it were now, a mess to be cleaned up. "I mean, I ain't hung up on 'at shit still, I ain't 'bout to go and ask you a million questions concernin' what it were like bein' with him."

"Good!" Grecia sorta raised her eyebrows and give 'a enthused nod, but she also laughed some and it made Daryl curious as hell…was a time his doe was anythin' but laughin' when anyone brought up Merle. "But even if it was, I understand that things…images…might crop up in your mind without you being able to help it…I mean, you're human after all, Daryl. I can't fault you for being jealous and even a little bit curious too, but it doesn't always have to mean anything."

Daryl was noddin' now too, tryin' to keep up with all what his doe were sayin' what was more understandin' than he ever figured a woman could be 'bout anythin'…_damn_…it didn't always hafta mean somethin'? Really? She knowed that? She were good with that? She musta been…Grecia were gettin' a lotta things at the moment. "How'd y'know I was thinkin' 'bout him anyways?"

Grecia's hand kinda give his a squeeze and she smiled some at him. "When you start thinking about Merle, it's like he's right there in front of you; you flex your arms up and stand your shoulders out, make yourself look all big and tough…which you are," her smile broadened and she give their joined hands a swing or two. "Only when you're thinking about your brother, it's like you're doing it the way a soldier stands at attention…like that's what he taught you to be, and so that's what you're showing him you are…" she paused again, stopped walkin' and give just 'nuff tug at his hand to bring Daryl 'round to face her, "because you are," she said again, then shined them pretty pale blue eyes up at him, leaned up close and kissed him, but it didn't last near long enough no matter how much what all she said had Daryl's mind 'a racin'.

"Where you getting' all 'at from?" Daryl asked, pulled his good hand outta hers and kinda tossed it in the air like he didn't want her knowin' what she done knew anyways…but he weren't real sure…'til it come to him. "Merle used to talk to you 'bout me?"

"No," Grecia answered and laughed like she just couldn't help it. "It's just pretty obvious after having been around you both. In some ways, what was good about Merle is also what's good about you too…and I can see where you picked it from. He wasn't all bad, your brother; and you're the proof, Daryl."

"Merle'd smack you right in the jaw, he heard you say 'at!" Daryl warned, almost like it was seconds away from occurrin'...this was…shit…was this really how his doe was in her head 'bout Merle? She were okay with him too? Saw some kinda good in him, even if she ain't loved him none and never…enjoyed…bein' with him?

"He probably would," Grecia agreed with a nod of her head, but then she just kinda shrugged. "Wouldn't make it any less true, though."

"Huh…" Daryl ain't meant to go and say 'at out loud, but he had and was even goin' as far as to now stand there lookin' all to be ruminatin' and thinkin' on this whole concept. But his doe just stood there all pleasant-like, lettin' her buck do whatevers he was gonna, weren't botherin' her none to see him like this at'all. Fact was, she even looked pleased 'bout it, at peace, like she'd been waitin' on him to finally get where he finally got. She were okay with Merle…didn't love him, weren't no friend 'a his, but she could go and see some good in the mean ol' drug dealin', whorin', dirty deal makin' son of a bitch…

…and if his doe could be alright with Merle, then that meant Daryl could finally be alright with him too…and that last bit 'a realization just 'bout knocked Daryl backwards a step or two. He'd worked up a powerful amount 'a hate and shame and betrayed feelin's and even jealousy when it come to his big brother…and now, they was all just floatin' off 'a him, blowin' away like them tumbleweeds in some old cowboy movie on the revitalizin' breeze 'a Grecia's good grace.

"Daryl, are you—" his doe had started to reach out to him when he'd nearly jerked backwards on her, but she never got'ta finish her words, cuz soon as Daryl heard her sweet voice and looked to her, she was all of a sudden the most beautiful woman in the whole damn world to him, not that she weren't before now, but standin' here it were like she was even more so on some level what Daryl didn't have no words to explain, and he jest'a up and lunged at her, throwin' his big burly arms towards her, one 'round her tiny, little waist and the other 'round the back 'a her lovely neck, and he pulled that girl into a kiss what was caught somewhere's between raw purity and ferocious want. Grecia ain't fought him none, just wriggled a little bit 'til she could find the best place against his chest what put her the absolute closest to him, her heart poundin' on the otherside 'a his while lips crushed and tongues intertwined. She'd just started to get her little arms 'round him when a thought, and a will, come to Daryl what was unstoppable as bolt leavin' his bow.

He pulled away from Grecia in a mad rush, stoppin' jest long 'nough to wrap his strong hands 'round both her little arms at bicep level and hooked eyes with her, seein' the confusion bloomin' up all that pale blue sparkle what looked back at him, but she weren't scared, she trusted her buck. And then the words come outta his mouth with an intensity. "I gotta get Dale a deer."

"What?" Grecia had no idea what he were meanin', but she were laughin' a little at him, not at'all spooked by him as Daryl let go 'a her and give his bow and bolts a quick once over, but he were in too much of a rush now to explain…besides, this ain't the way he wanted her to find out nothin'.

He still faced her even as he made tracks away from her, his eyes holdin' her gorgeous silhouette and her signature red hair shinin' in the sun, but it all just made his mind scramble even more to huntin' and RV's. "All's good, just get on back ta' the house, we're at a place where yer safe 'nuff now to make it alone." He told her with every confidence, cuz they was at that point…the one along the dirt road in front 'a the house what couldn't 'a been marked on no map, but it were there nonetheless, more a feelin' on the inside a bein' close 'nuff with lots 'a back up...a feelin' a' security…and it come to Daryl that he and his doe had finally reached that spot themselves in a way what he never thought they was goin' to.

_Author's Note:__ Sorry for the long delay in posting chapters, sorry for being out of contact for so long, sorry for a lot things, actually! Also sorry that this is a short chapter, but I'm trying to get back in the "B&B" groove and figured you all had waited long enough. So, I realize it's a pitiful little trickle of start after a long absence, but I just need a little bit of time to sharpen up. Thanks to all who are still reading me and reviewing me! My readers who review will always make the day brighter and me wiser! Thank you and have and wonderful weekend! - Grace _


End file.
